It was always you
by heyalove8713
Summary: Heya!   RPF, if you dont like it dont read it.   Set during glee live before season 3.  NOT BASED OFF REAL EVENTS! ALL MADE UP!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**I don't own anything glee, or glee related. **

**ALSO: this is my first fanfic, so be nice please please please. **

**Thanks. **

**Enjoy**.

They had been on tour for six weeks now and were getting a two week break after tonight's show, before they headed to Europe for the last of it. Heather was so excited when Naya asked if she wanted to go to the Caribbean with her, she was hoping that maybe something would come out of it. It had been two weeks since the blonde had broken up with Taylor, and three long months since that faithful night when she and Naya kissed, and still no moves had been made from either direction. _Hopefully _she thought _this __will __be __our __chance. __No __one __but __us __for __two __weeks. __I __can__not __wait._

Naya was in her dressing room getting the last of her things ready for tonight's show when Di came in.

"Hey. Hey." Dianna said with her usual excitement.

"Hey D," Naya said back "Are you excited for tonight's show?"

"Yes, can't wait... Its going to be epic, but I am really looking forward to just a little time off after tonight." Di said to her friend "So where are you going to be spending your next two weeks of vaca?"

"The Caribbean" Naya told her trying to hold back her smile. "With Heather!" she added before letting her smile crack, she was so excited she couldn't contain herself.

"Wait, what?" Dianna asked, "No way Nay-nay, that's… FANTASTIC!" She said unable to contain her joy for her two best friends. _Maybe __now __something __can __go __somewhere_ she thought.

"What?" Naya asked trying not to make a big deal about it.

"Umm, what does this mean Nay?" Dianna asked the question Naya had been asking herself for weeks now.

Naya just shrugged, "We will see, I guess."

"We will see?" Di asked obviously disappointed in the brunette's answer. "Naya you have wanted this for… well like ever now, and you say "we will see"? She broke up with Taylor, Nay, for you!"

"We don't know that!" Naya said to the blonde who was now sitting on her couch with her arms crossed. "She could have broken up with Tay for any other number of reasons, you act like this is the first time they have broken up Di, if my count is right this is like oh I don't know, 1,500, who's to say that she's not going to be back with him in a month, or a week? I don't know what this means, she hasn't said anything to me."

"Nay, you are in the clear, she has basically all but given you the green light. She kissed you, asked you to wait for her, broke up with her boyfriend, and now you are going on vacation together for 2 whole weeks, open your eyes Nay, she wants this." The blonde tried to talk some sense into her friend.

"Does she want this?" Naya asked Di, "Because that question still has yet to be answered to me, she has said nothing to me, not a word. Your right, she kissed me, asked me to wait for her, so we could be us, and then when she did break up with Taylor, 3 months later might I add, but she still hasn't told me what she wants…" Naya could feel her eyes welling up with tears, this had really been bugging her for sometime now, and she was having a hard time holding it in any longer.

Di saw the look of hurt in her best friends' eyes, and walked over to where she was and sat next to her.

"Hey, Nay… its going to be okay, she kissed you, and then she ended things with Taylor, that has to be a good sign, that has to mean something-"

"-it does mean something" Dianna was cut off by the tall blonde dancer who must have been standing in the doorway listening for sometime now; she also had tears in her eye.

"It met everything to me." She whispered walking closer to Naya. "You didn't know that already?"

Naya suddenly felt like she had been punched in the stomach.

"I – umm… well." Naya said not knowing what words to use let alone figure out how to form them into a sentence right now.

Dianna stood up getting off the couch, "I am going to go, but I will see you side stage?" She asked them both.

"Yeah," Heather said "thanks Di, love you"

"You too, HeMo, and you Nay." Dianna said leaving the room.

Heather walked over and sat where her friend had previously been sitting, and grabbed Naya's hand.

"I am sorry" Heather said "I didn't realize we weren't on the same page with this." She spoke softly to her best friend with sad eyes who sat in front of her.

"I just didn't want to - to assume." Naya said

"Not like you didn't know something was there though Nay, I mean, we kissed." Heather said starring into her eyes.

"3 moths ago Heath, and yeah there has been little ones here and there, that I crave, and that I literally pray and hope come more frequently than not, but you haven't really said anything to me, not since you asked me to wait for you..." Naya trailed off.

"I know Naya, and I am sorry. I know that it wasn't fair to you to do that to you, and I am sorry that it took so long for me to break up with Tay, I just-"

Nay cuts her off "its ok, I know that it must have been hard, cause you love him, and –"

"no nay" heather said cutting back in "I loved him, that's the thing, I don't want him, he's not who I love, yes I did at one point, but not anymore Naya, somewhere along the way I fell in love with my sweet and sassy hot best friend, don't you see Nay, its you, its always been you, I want you."

Tears formed in Nay's eyes, she couldn't believe what she was hearing, she was praying that she wouldn't wake up and this be another torturous dream.

"Really?" Naya asked

"Is that not what you want Nay?" Heather asked worried.

Naya took a deep breath; "Of course it's what I want" Naya took her hands and intertwined them with Heather's. "I want you, Heath, so badly, I have been waiting to hear those words since, well what feels like for ever now.

Naya remember back to that night.

_They had just gotten back from a party to celebrate getting picked up for season 3. Neither of them had really drank much because Heather had dance rehearsal in the morning and Naya was staying over at Heather's house cause she wanted to go watch._

"_That was a fun party" Heather said flopping, on her bed exhausted._

"_Very!" Naya said taking off her shoes and joining heather in the bed. "You my friend, the way you danced with me tonight… woo hotness." Naya said fanning herself off to mime her words._

"_Right?" Heather said with a giggle, "Taylor said that I wasn't alowed to get freaky with any guys, but he never mentioned my best friend." Heather said still giggling._

_Naya cringed a little at his name, wow she really didn't like heathers boy friend, and to tell you the truth, she really liked Heather dancing so close to her. Having her body grind up and down her like that it drove her crazy. She needed to get this heather crush outta her system, except she didn't think she would be able too, she knew it had evolved into more then that now, she was full blown in love with her best friend now. And there wasn't anything that she could do about it. Except flirt with heather, and surprisingly she flirted back, A lot._

_Heathers phone started to ring._

"_I fell in love with a careless mans careless daughter, you are the best thing, that's every been mine"_

_Instantly Naya knew it was Taylor that was his ring tone he set it for himself. _

_Heather just looked at her cell, and pressed ignore. _

"_Trouble in paradise?" Naya asked Heather. Secretly hoping maybe there was as awful as that may sound._

"_Na, just hanging out with my best friend, and he knows that, he can wait." Heather said with a smile._

_She looked over at her clock, "Ugh it's 3:20 AM" she groaned, "I have to be in the studio in 5 hours to learn that new coreo for 'Slave'" she groaned not liking the thought of getting up in 4 hours to go get ready to dance. She really wanted to shower before bed though. _

"_Hey, I am going to go take a quick shower, don't fall a sleep on me though okay?" Heather asked her friend who was already looking like she was going to fade away at any moment. "You know I don't like to fall a sleep with out talking to you first"_

"_Okay," Nay said forcing her eyes to stay open for her friend. _

_A couple minutes later Heather came out of the bathroom._

"_You awake?" Heather whispered._

"_Yes" Naya said groggy but still hanging on._

"_Good." Heather said getting in bed and curling up next to her bff, who was now wearing one of heathers 'DKB' (dancers kick butt) shirts, and a pair of short boy cut underwear only. _

_Heather couldn't help but notice, she has always noticed Naya. She was gorgeous, everything about her, but Heather was particularly found of that ass. _

"_Hey Nay…" Heather said trying to see if her friend was still awake or not._

"_Yeah, Babe," Naya asked back._

"_Will you… sing to me?" Heather asked desperately. "I don't know why, but I just need you to… please?" She added the 'please' in almost less then a whisper._

"_Sure" Naya said sitting up a little, taking Heather in her arms. _

_Today was a particularly hard day for heather, 10 years ago today her father passed away. Naya knew, they had talked about it that morning, but Heather asked that they please have as normal of a day as possible, because she didn't want to cry all day. But now she was longing for some comfort, and she needed that from Naya right now._

_Naya thought for a minute about what she should sing to Heather, she knew what she wanted to sing, but she didn't want to be cheesy, **Oh ****well ****she ****thought, ****I ****am ****just ****going ****to ****do ****it.**_

"_Well I have been scared of changing 'cause I built my life around you." _

"_Well time makes us bolder children get older, and I am getting older too." _

"_Yeah I am getting older too."_

"_So, take this love and take it down. If I climbed a mountain and you turn around, and if I see my reflection in a snow covered hill, where the land slide brought me down." _

_Heather took comfort in the song, so many things were running threw her head, one being how much she missed her dad. Another being, how she was realizing that she was in love with Heather, she couldn't deny it anymore, she loved her. All the small touches the extra long embraces, this was it, she loved her, but how could she tell her, how would she deal with Taylor and her mom and sisters, the cast and media. She looked into Naya's eyes as she finished singing to her and she realized she didn't care about any of those things, right now all she cared about was the gorgeous brunette laying next to her. When Naya finished singing she realized that this was it, she leaned in and went for it pressing her lips against Naya's, which yes she had done before on set, but not like this, not as Heather and Naya. She was afraid Naya would pull away, or get upset for what she was doing but instead she deepened her kiss, and pulled heather intensely closer. _

_They stayed like that for what seemed like most the night. Until heather finally pulled away._

"_Wow" Naya said to her, "what does this all mean?" She asked the blonde as she starred into her perfect blue eyes._

"_Honestly, I am not completely sure. I need to figure out my shit that's for sure, but there is definitely something here Nay, do you feel it?" Heather asked her._

_Nay just shook her head and intertwined there fingers, she whispered "Yeah, I have always felt it Heather." A tear streamed down her face, she couldn't believe Heather had actually spoken those words. Or kissed her, this was an incredible night. _

"_Will you wait for me?" Heather asked Naya, "Will you please wait for me so I can get all my shit straightened out, and we can be together?"_

"_Yes," Naya said threw her tears, "I will wait forever for you Heather Elizabeth Morris."_

_And with that Naya pressed her lips back to Heathers._

Naya snapped back into reality, "So what does this mean?" she asked the blonde still sitting in front of her.

"I love you." Heather said softly, "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Naya told her looking into the perfect blue eyes.

She leaned into kiss her, when they heard the click of the loud speaker in the dressing room.

"**Heather ****and ****Naya ****to ****side ****stage ****please, ****we ****start ****in ****3.****"**

**A/N:**

**So, this is my first fanfic, I have been writing it for quite sometime now, but haven't posted… was leery to be honest. Let me know if you want more. It gets way better, I swear it, or at least I think it does. ;)**

**Please don't be too harsh with the comments. **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: okay thank you thank you for all of the story alerts, wow didn't expect that at all.

Like I said first time ever writing so be nice. Think I may post 2 new chapters today.

GLEE TONIGHT! How excited are you, I can't wait, there better be some epic Britanna tonight

Also I don't own glee, nor do I own or know naya and heather. Thanks.

Enjoy!

The show that night went wonderfully! Everyone was gathering there things and getting ready to head out for their traditional after show party. Naya looked over and saw Lea talking to Heather; she just smiled knowing that she was going to be with her and her only for the next 2 amazing weeks. She couldn't help but smile, it was going to be amazing.

"You're starring" Dianna said giggling at the way Naya couldn't take her eyes off of Heather.

"Not like it's hard to do." Naya said back with a smirk

"So are you guys coming out with us?" Dianna said.

"Well I can't speak for Heather but I am not." Naya said.

"You can't speak for Heather about what?" Heather said walking over to join the conversation.

"Whether or not you are coming out with us tonight," Dianna informed the dancer.

"Ohh, nope, we are going back to our hotel… right Nay?" Heather said with a smile.

"Yes, that's the plan" Naya said, "Sorry Di, but we have to be at the airport at like 630 in the am, we must get some sleep."

_**I really hope were not sleeping tonight. **_Heather thought to herself. _**There are sooooo many other things I would MUCH rather be doing tonight Nay. **_ She couldn't help but smile at her own thoughts.

The girls said there goodbyes, and headed for Naya's car which was parked just outside the door in the secured lot.

"Good show" Heather said as they headed back to the hotel, just trying to make small talk, even though her head was screaming 'I love you I love you I love you.'

"Great fucking show" Naya agreed, "I would definitely say one of the best so far."

"Uhh for sure" Heather agreed, "but I am super excited to get some time off, and just chill." She winked at Naya.

A chill went up Nay's spine. God she was gorgeous.

They got back to there hotel around 12:45 am.

"I am going to shower really fast Nay." Heather said as Naya plopped herself down on the king size bed in there room.

"Okay hurry please, I am super ready for bed." Naya said yawning.

Heather closed the bathroom door behind her and turned on the water to warm up. She pulled the towels off of the rack and sat on the toilet for second while she waited to get in. She couldn't believe this night had happened, and now they were going to get to go spend 2 uninterrupted weeks together, she was hoping they could get them figured out, so they could start there lives together. Heather got into the shower, and started to wash her long blonde hair, when she thought what she heard was the door open.

"Nay?" She asked. No answer.

Maybe she just didn't shut the door tight. Then she heard the door shut.

"Naya?" she called out again for her best friend. Nothing.

Then the shower curtain drew back and she heard her step in.

"Yes, Baby." Naya said as she got into the shower with Heather. She placed a kiss on her shoulder from behind her.

Heather turned around to see Naya standing there naked in front of her. Granted that Heather had seen Naya before, I mean they changed in front of each other all of the time, but this was the first time she was _really_ seeing Naya.

"Is this okay?" Naya asked in less then a whisper, taking in heather and all of her glory as well.

"Yeah," Heather took a deep breath. "This is okay." She said. "You're gorgeous."

"You, my dear, are stunning" Naya said breathlessly as she leaned in and placed a single kiss on Heather's shoulder right below her neckline.

Heather couldn't help but let out a small moan. Naya was intrigued by this she let her lips touch Heather's. While she kissed her she let her right hand wonder up and gently squeeze Heather's left breast. With this Heather let out a louder moan. Naya liked that she could do that to Heather. She decided to try something else; she moved her hand downwards running her fingertips over Heather's perfectly toned stomach until she reached her sex. She let her hands move over it for a second; she could feel the heat from Heather already.

Heather let out a louder moan, "Touch me?" She asked breathless.

Naya wasn't about to let her down now, not to mention how desperately she wanted to. She let one finger slip into her very wet hot sex.

"Mmm" Naya moaned. "All for me?" she whispered seductively in Heather's ear then licked it, Naya knew that it was.

"Mmm, yes, Baby." Heather told her. She had made her way to Naya's neck placing kisses all along it. Her hands running up and down her sides, Naya's fingers in her felt wonderful, she wanted more but they continued this back and forth in the shower for about 20 minutes before Heather tuned it off, stepped out and grabbed Naya's hand.

"Where are we going?" Naya asked curiously. Even though she had a feeling she already knew, or at least she hoped.

"To bed" Heather said. They got to there bed, and Heather pushed Naya back onto it, and stood in front of her. "Make love to me?" She asked Naya in a whisper like voice, which was a little shaky.

"You don't have to ask me twice, Baby." Naya said pulling Heather on top of her.

"My GOD" Heather said, after as they lay there together tangled up in nothing but a sheet.

"I know!" Naya said. "You were amazing."

She rolled to the brunette whom had a huge smile on her face; she couldn't help but have a matching one on her face as well.

"I am happy." Heather said.

"Me too" Naya said lacing there fingers together and kissing heathers forehead.

"We just had sex." Heather stated, "Amazing sex."

"Yes, we did." Naya said happier then she had been in a long time, "and we can do that all the next two weeks." She stated. "All. You. want."

Heather smiled wider if that were possible in that second. "I'm sleepy, but I am afraid to go to sleep, because I don't want to wake up and this all be a dream."

Naya stroked the blonde hair. "Its okay Baby, close your eyes, I will be here when you wake up, I promise, and then we will be getting on a plane to go to paradise."

And with that Heather drifted off to a sound sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: so here is another pretty short chapter, I hope to update every to everyother day, I have a lot written already.

As always, I don't own glee, or anything glee related. NOR do I own or know heather and Naya.

Thanks,

Enjoy

"Hey, Heather?" Naya asked looking over at the blonde who lay at the bottom of the bed. "You awake?"

"Yes, Baby." The pet names were coming with complete ease now.

They had been in the Caribbean for 3 days and loved every second of it so far. There was no one to hide from, no cameras, no paparazzi, no ex's, no media. They were so happy.

"What are you thinking about up there?" Heather asked

"How happy I am here, how I never want to go back." Naya stated simply. "Can we stay Heath, stay in this little perfect bubble of you and me forever, can we forget the world and just be us here? Please?"

"We can be this happy there Naya," Heather told her "we will be happy there" she moved herself up from the bottom of the bed so now she was near Naya.

"I hope so" Naya said "I am just worried, I mean what if -, what if we leave here, and –-"

Naya stopped talking, tears were welling up in her eyes and she was trying her hardest to fight them back, she didn't want to ruin this moment, this trip everything hap been perfect thus far, she just wanted it to stay that way.

"No, no." heather said sitting up. "Please don't do that, finish you're thought please... What happens if we leave here and what?" heather asked "please talk to me Nay, let me in." she begged her.

"What if we get back-"Naya took a deep breath "and you realize that this was a mistake, and that you really want Taylor…?"

Heathers head started to shake in disbelief that Nay could possibly even think that after the last couple of days with her.

"Have you not been here these last 3 days Baby? Have you not seen my face? I'm in heaven Naya. I am so content; I am so so happy, this, us, it's all I want. This is perfect." She said desperately tying to get Naya to see that this is what she wanted.

"What is- I mean - are we-?" Naya said trying to get the words out.

"Together?" Heather said finishing her thought for her.

"Yeah, I mean, am I… am I your, girlfriend?" Naya asked.

"Is that what you want Nay?" Heather asked the darker haired girl.

Naya just shook her head, her eyes filling with tears; she was fighting her hardest to hold back.

"But like for real?" Heather asked. "Like press, and paparazzi, and families? I am talking the whole thing, like full-fledged, relationship?"

"Oh my god, your mom is going to hate me." Naya said putting her hands over her face.

"No," Heather said "my mom is going to love you, well she already does love you, but she is going to love you as my girlfriend, I promise." Heather told Naya trying to reassure her. "Nay, will you be my girlfriend?" the blonde asked.

Naya didn't say anything at first; she just laced their fingers and nodded her head. She pressed her lips against Heather's. It was gentle, and not forceful like the majority of their kisses here had been. It was sweet and romantic.

Naya pulled away "Yes, yes Heather I will be your girlfriend, proudly so." She said.

Heather smiled at the familiar words. "I love you." She told her girlfriend.

"I love you" Naya managed to muster out before she had tears welling up in her eyes again.

Heather whipped the tears away with her hands, and then kissed her eyes. "Hey why don't we get all dolled up and go out and celebrate tonight?" she asked Naya.

"Sounds wonderful" Nay told her kissing Heather's hand "Absolutely wonderful."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: okay in this chapter, names are not real, I know this, please don't tell me they are wrong, this is fictional, all names are too besides the main people really.

Thanks.

Wow thanks for all of the alerts. Im in shock. I didn't even think ppl would read…

Also I don't own glee or anything glee related nor do I know heather or naya.

Thanks.

enjoy

"Hey Baby, I am going to go out for a little while, okay?" Heather asked, Naya was laying there still half a sleep

"You're leaving me?" Naya asked with those sad puppy dog eyes.

"For like, a half hour, hour tops, I promise." She said walking over to her giving her a kiss on her forehead.

Nay pulled her down and pressed her lips to Heather's, trying to deepen their kiss when Heather pulled herself away.

"NO!" she said firmly to her girlfriend. "I have to run an errand, I will be back by six, please start to get ready now, we all know how long it takes you and reservations are for 7:15."

"We could skip the reservations and stay here and celebrate instead" Naya winked.

"Baby, NO. Get your sexy ass out of that bed, and get yourself into that shower, do you understand me?" Heather asked firmly.

"Mmm, I like it when you're forceful..." Naya said licking her lips, "are you sure you don't want to skip this mysterious errand and get in with me?"

"Now what would be the point of getting into the shower to get clean when we would just be dirty?" Heather said with a wink, "please my lovely, lovely girlfriend, get yourself out of bed, and your fine fine ass in that shower?"

"God, I like the way that sounds," Naya said getting herself up "Girlfriend." 

She took off her shirt, and headed for the shower. She couldn't help but notice that Heather was already staring at her, so she decided to play this up a little after all she did want her to stay, she unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor, knowing Heather could only see her now bare back from where she was standing. Heather now realizing her mouth was gaping open a little.

"Good- ahh, goodbye Baby," Heather said gathering the strength to leave, not wanting to though, she would much rather be joining Nay in the shower.

"Goodbye, lover" Naya took one last look, and winked at Heather, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Baby" Heather said as she headed out of the door.

_**Fuck**_ Naya really knew how to get to her, and she wanted nothing more then to stay but she had some important errands to run for tonight, she really wanted this to be special; this was going to be there first official date as girlfriends after all. She wanted it to be perfect, for it to be an uber special night for Nay, she wanted her to see that this was going to work, that she wanted her, and not Taylor, She couldn't believe that Naya could even think that.

Back at the hotel Naya was getting herself out of the shower, wondering what the fuck Heather could possibly be doing. She really didn't want her to leave, she wanted her to stay with her, and never leave this room. Naya was truly terrified that when they got back this was all going to come to an end. They had to go back to touring, and they would be around all there cast mates again, how would they perceive them? Would Heather really even want to tell them? Would they go back to just being super flirty and secretive about there feelings? She didn't want that, she didn't want to hide the fact that she loved Heather, who was now her girlfriend. _**Man**____**that**_ _**did**____**sound**____**good**____**didn**__**'**__**t**____**it,**____**girlfriend**_. She walked over to the closet to figure out what she wanted to wear, she decided that if Heather was going to go run secret errands, then she was going to go get a new dress, after all this was a special occasion. Naya couldn't remember the last real first date she went on, it hadn't been with Mark because all they did was have sex and before that she dated Austin. Ahh that was it, it was Austin; it had just been such a long time that she had forgotten all about it. Austin Long was her high school boyfriend. They dated all through high school, well until he graduated; he was a year older then she... He was her first everything just about: hand held, kiss, sexual experience, and she used to think love. But she was quickly realizing that she didn't love him, hell she hadn't loved anyone like she loved Heather, this was completely different, when she wasn't with Heather her body ached to be, and when she was she wished the time with her would never end. She could make her laugh like no other, and the way she felt when she kissed her, or touched her, wow now that was incredible.

Naya quickly snapped out of her own mind and decided to send Heather a text letting her know she was going out.

**Hey baby, running out for a little bit… I will be back around 6ish too. Love you.**

Heather was out when she got the text, at a jewelry store actually, she wanted to get Naya something nice, something that showed her that she wanted this… for the long haul. When she heard her phone beep her heart jumped, and when she saw Nays name she was elated. She read the text and quickly replied.

**Naya Maria Rivera if you are late, so help you God. I am not kidding you better be back at the hotel room by 6, cause we have to leave by 7:00! **

**Oh, ps. I love you too. ;)**

She hit send "Can I look at that one?" She asked the lady behind the counter.

"Oh, that's a very popular ring!" they lady said handing it to heather to see.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OMG GUYS! I am soo sorry, I didn't have internet for like 3 weeks, so to make up for it, here is a couple chapters hope you enjoy… if not, be nice. Lol **

**Oh and ps. Names in this chapter are COMPLETLEY MAKE UP AND FICTIONAL, I know that they are not right, thanks.**

Heather had finished up at the jewelry store, and was on her way back to the hotel. She looked at her phone to see the time 5:25, she still had optimal time before she needed to head back so she decided to call her sister, Hannah. Hannah was the middle Morris daughter, now 29 her and Heather were close they talked about three times a week, and told each other everything, well almost everything. Heather had never mentioned her love for Naya.

"Hey there little sis, aren't you like half way around the world?" Hannah asked cheerfully.

"Hi! And yes, I am still in the Caribbean with Nay." Heather said happily.

"Ohh, Naya." Hannah said, "How's _**that**_going?"

The way her sister said that, made her curious. "What do you mean?" She asked as if to say 'I have no clue what you are talking about', when clearly she did.

"Ohh, come on HeMo, give it up please especially now that you aren't with Tay anymore." Hannah said confirming to her sister she knew exactly what she met.

"Give what up?" Heather questioned again, still not wanting to fess up to it, until she knew more about what Hannah knew.

"Heather, you love her. It's totally obvious, I know I've know, we all have known, I didn't know if you were ever going to do anything about it since you were with Tay, but I figured now that you had ended it with him, and ran off to a tropical paradise with her, that maybe you would-"

"How?" Heather asked shocked, "how did you know?" 

"Ohh, please Heath, you act like it was a secret… you guys, aren't that sly. You were always looking at each other like _**that**_; do you know how many pictures there are?"

"We were playing the part Han, you know for the fans, at events, and parties." Heather said.

"No..." Hannah said "not those pictures, I mean family pictures, or pics on Naya's facebook. Plus Heather there was always glances, or embraces with you two, I saw it, Haley saw it, and Mom saw it."

"Mom? Mom knows? Really, how do you know, what did she say? Does she hate me, oh god does she hate Nay?-"

"Calm down, Sister, no she doesn't hate you, or Naya, she loves you and her. She is happy for you, if this is what makes you happy then we are very happy for you… all of us. We were actually waiting for it to happen, at least I was… I could tell you weren't as happy with Tay anymore, and that you were always so content when ever nay was around, I'm thrilled honest."

Wow, Heather was shocked well at least this wasn't going to be as hard of a transition as she thought it was going to be. The only people she really wanted the approval from, needed it from, knew, and they were okay. So now she felt like this would be simple, they could do this, and it wouldn't be hard.

"Well, I am really glad to hear you say that Han, cause we actually just made it official today. We are together, she is my girlfriend, and honestly one day I hope for her to be much more then that…" Heather told her sister

"Well that's awesome, Sister, I love you."

"I love you too Han, tons. I will call you when we get home, so we can all get together."

"Sounds perfect" Hannah said "I will talk to you later, I love you… please tell Naya I love her too."

"Will do" Heather told her. "And I love you, bye for now."

With that Heather hung up the phone with a HUGE smile on her face. She was relieved to say the least; she knew that it would make what she was going to do tonight a hell of a lot easier because she knew her family would be able to accept it. She headed back to the hotel, palming the small black velvet box in her pocket over and over again with her hand.

Across town in a small boutique Naya was purchasing a dress that she absolutely loved, but what she loved even more was that she knew Heather was going to go crazy for her in it. It was a short black dress, with a slight a-line flare at the bottom with a ruffle along the end, scoop neck, just low enough to entice her, with a low cut back. It was perfect, and she knew it. Now all she wanted was to get back to the hotel and see Heather, but if this was going to be a proper first date shouldn't Heather be picking her up? She got an idea; Naya rushed back to the hotel and went straight to the front desk. 

"Ah, hello Miss Rivera, how are you?" The familiar woman at the desk said friendly.

Naya quickly read her name badge, "Hello Janet, I am wonderful, how are you?"

"Good, is there something I can do for you, did you lose your room key? Can I make you another copy?" Janet asked.

"Well, not exactly, and yes there is something you can do for me." She smiled at the blonde behind the desk. "Would it be possible to get a room, just for the night…?"

Janet looked at her very confused, "is there a problem with yours and Miss Morris's room?"

Naya smiled "No, no problem at all just needed one room for tonight, it can be any room anywhere in the hotel really… if that's possible, you would really be doing me a HUGE favor, I'm trying to plan something special for my girlfriend."

It was the first time Naya had called Heather her girlfriend to anyone but Heath, it really came so natural.

"Of course, let me see what I can do…" she typed into her computer. "looks like we have two options for you, one being a standard king room, the other being a King suite, with a balcony and much like your room, slightly smaller though, but this one does come equipped with a Jacuzzi hot tub on its own private patio over looking the water."

That sounded perfect, just what she would need for a perfect setting. "That one would be perfect."

"Okay, that will be 225.90 for the evening, or here let me see…" she typed into the computer quickly, "yeah actually since you are keeping the first room for 8 more nights, we can give you this one for 2 nights for only 250.90 if you would like it for the two nights rather."

"Perfect, you can just charge the credit card on file…" Naya said.

"Okie dokie… it will be just one second, and there we go…. Done. Here are your room keys; this is going to be on the 28th floor, room 2829 all the way down the hall to your right last room. Very private, very nice, and you call us if you need anything okay?"

"Actually, is there anyway to just make a room service reservation now?" Naya asked.

"Of course," Janet told her, "we can certainly do that for you here now, what can I get you?"

"I need chocolate covered strawberries, Champagne and is there anyway you guys have or can get a hold of rose petals like a lot of rose petals, and have them sent up before, 7?" Naya said with a look on her face that said, 'please please please?'

"Sure, we can. I will have them sent up before 7, what time would you like your strawberries and Champagne?" she asked with a smile.

"I would say 9" Naya said, looking at her phone for the time. 5:50 she needed to get her butt in gear.

"No problem," Janet said.

"Thank you," Naya told her as she headed off to her new room with her new dress and makeup in toe. She sent Heather a text to let her know that there was going to be a slight change in plans.


	6. Chapter 6

It was around 6:30 and Heather was just getting into her room when her phone beeped. She looked down at her phone to see whom the txt was from the screen read:

**New mesg from: Nay **

She clicked on the message opening it up

**Since this is our first date, don't you think you should at least be picking me up? Room 2829 28th floor ;) Love you.**

She had no clue what nay was up to but she shot her back a txt.

**Nay, you got your own room? Seriously, what are you up to? Okay, I'll be there at 7:00 SHARP be ready. Love you too, even though you're CRAZY! :) **

Naya read the text message and laughed out loud to herself. It was 6:50, and she was ready. She was proud of herself, so with a little time to spare she decided she better call Dianna, she knew she would want to know how things were going.

"Hello NayNay!" Dianna said happily, she had been wondering when she was going to be hearing from her friend.

"Hello Di, how are you?" Nay asked.

"We are wonderful, Lea and I are in Paris." She told her friend of the spontaneous trip that they had decided to take together.

"Seriously, that is awesome Di." The brunette told her as she sat down on the bed. "So I have some news…" Nay starts to tell her.

"Oh seriously, please tell me that you guys are together now?" Di said as she begged her for new information.

"Well as a matter of fact…" Naya knew it was going to drive her crazy to drag this out. "We are!"

She heard Dianna scream "They're together, Babe, Lea… wake up. They are together. They love each other and are going to get married and live happily ever after and have wonderful beautiful little children. Lea wake up…"

Naya couldn't help but laugh, she should have known that Di would flip, and over react, typical Dianna. She heard Lea in the background, "Great Baby, that's awe-derful." She was clearly asleep.

"Hey Tiger Woods, slow your roll please." Naya said to Di laughing, "Yes we're together, but only for like 5 hours, so please slow down over there okay?"

"Oh, don't act like it's not going to happen." Di said smugly, Naya could only hope.

She heard light knocking on her door; it was Heather she was sure. She looked at her watch 6:55, she was early she should have expected it though, it was Heather after all.

"Hey, she's here… at my door. We're going on our first official date, I gotta go Dianna, I'll call you tomorrow?"

"Wait! You're door?" Dianna was confused, "you guys aren't staying in the same room?"

She heard her knock again… "Nay?" she could hear Heather call threw the door.

"We are, but not tonight, well not right now at least. Hey Di I really have to go let her in now, but I will fill you in tomorrow okay? I love you, have fun. Tell Lea I love her when she wakes. Miss you girls."

Nay walked over to the door opening it, still with her cell to her ear.

"You BETTER call tomorrow Nay, I swear." Di said forcefully, "and I love you too."

Naya hung up her cell and let Heather come in. "Sorry, that was Dianna, I sorda told her about us, I hope that that's okay…?"

"Oh yeah, totally." Heather said a little breathless, Nay looked gorgeous. "You look… Amazing." She said finally getting the words out.

Naya placed her lips on Heathers, "So do you." She told her as she pulled away.

Heather was wearing a white short dress. Tight and strapless hugging her in all of the right places, and Naya definitely noticed.

"Thanks," she said returning her lips back to Naya's. "So, what's this extra room thing all about huh?"

"I just thought, if this was going to be a real first date, you should be picking me up and dropping me off-."

Heather cut Naya off. "You're not staying with me tonight?" she asked almost nervous at the thought of being separated from Nay for even just one night.

"We will see how the evening goes" Naya winked "if it's a good date, maybe ill let you come back to my room with me."

"I'm not sure what you are up to Rivera but we gotta go, so I don't have time to sit here and try and figure it out right now." She reached for Naya's hand. "You ready?"

Naya took heathers hand in hers, "most definitely." She smiled at her girlfriend. _How__did__I__get__SO__lucky?_She thought to herself.

Dinner was wonderful; everything went perfectly from the food to the conversation. Both girls had a great time, and nothing could have gone better for either of them.

When they finished they decided they wanted to go walk along the beach down by the water. They walked in a perfect silence, until Heather spoke.

"I talked to Hannah today." She told her girlfriend as she grabbed her hand.

Naya stopped right in her tracks; she looked at the blonde with wide eyes

"Relax, Baby, they already knew. I didn't even tell her, she asked."

Naya felt like she got hit in the stomach, she wondered what she met by the word 'they'... who was 'they'? Before she could ask, Heather told her.

"Hannah said all of them. Her, Haley, Mom. That they all knew and were waiting for us to realize it or admit it to ourselves, they're happy Nay. From what Hannah told me they are all very happy for us… even my mom."

Naya let out her breath, she was so relieved. She loved heathers mom, and really didn't want to have to deal with her hating her, or her thinking that this was wrong. She has wanted nothing more then for her to accept them, and knowing that Heather's whole family knew, and did, meant the world to her.

"Oh thank God." Nay said, as Heather grabbed her hand and continued to walk down the beach. "I'm so happy about that Heather, I'm so glad to know that we have their support."

"Yeah, me too" heather said stopping.

Naya looked around and noticed that there was a blanket set up right where they had stopped. "Seriously, Heath? You have mad skills you know that?" she said with a smile.

"I know," Heather said with a giggle, "mad, mad skills."

They sit facing the ocean listening to the waves crashing on the shore. Heather took a deep breath trying to work up the courage to do this… _don__'__t__ be __stupid __heather, __you __can __do__ this, __you __have __to __do __this. __You __love __her.__ You __want __this, __she __will __want __this__ too._ Heather thought to herself trying to calm her nerves.

"Remember my errands I needed to run today?" Heather started.

Naya nodded "Yeah, is this what you were doing?"

"Well not exactly- you see, I mean."

"You're nervous" Nay said cutting her off.

Heather just nodded her head.

"Hey," Naya said grabbing her hand. "Heath, this is me… you know you can tell me anything, no need to be nervous." She brought her hand up and kissed the back of it.

Heather closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Okay" she pulled the ring box out of her jacket pocket.

Naya's eyes instantly got huge, she knows what comes in _those_ types of boxes**… **_**but**__** it **__**wasn**__**'**__**t **__**it **__**couldn**__**'**__**t **__**be**__**… **__**right?**_ Naya thought to herself.

"Naya, don't worry I'm not proposing… yet-" she took another deep breath. "I love you, SO much, I have been in love with you for quite sometime now, and I am sorry that it took so long for me to get it together and realize that, honest. It wasn't fair to you, and I know that you are worried about going back, but Naya I want you to know I don't want anyone but you, ever. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and I know that already. But its too soon to take that step, we need to date, and ease are way into this, but I want you to be assured that that time will come for us, that I am planning on asking you to be my wife one day, so until I can place a ring on your finger and ask you to marry me, I want to place _this_ring on your finger and promise you forever." Heather opened up the box exposing a gorgeous platinum ring, with a modest square cut diamond centered around 2 smaller ones on either side.

Naya gasped, tears spilling down her checks, "its gorgeous" she whispered.

"So," Heather started "will you let me promise you forever? If that's what you want of course."

Naya shook her head, "Of course," she said in a whisper "it is definitely what I want Heather"

Heather took the ring out of its box, and slipped it on Naya's left fourth finger. "Perfect fit" she said as she kissed her hand.

Naya whipped away her tears, and kissed her girlfriends lips. She was so happy in that moment; she couldn't believe that Heather wanted the same thing that she did a life together. "I love you heather so, so much."

"I love you Nay, more then you could possibly imagine."

A/N: hope you guys enjoyed. Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys, just cause the last time you had to wait so long, I thought I would post you a little something before work today, :) Now BE NICE its my first sex scene I've done, hope you enjoy. Thanks for all the kind words and story alerts, it makes my day. Love you guys.**

They arrived back at the hotel around 8:30; Naya knew that the room service would be there soon.

"So," Naya said with a huge grin on her face, "would you like to come in?"

"I would," Heather said even though she was still not too sure what Naya was up too or why she felt the need to get this room in the first place.

Naya opened the door and let heather go in first, then followed. She glanced down at her left hand, she couldn't help but smile, she was so thrilled by tonight's events, and she couldn't believe that heather had done that.

"Tonight…," Naya started "was…," she took a deep breath.

Heather walked over to her and brushed a piece of hair out of her face.

"Amazing." Naya finished her thought before placing her lips on Heather's. She pulled away, "so do you want to see the view?" she said gesturing to the sliding glass door that lead out to the private patio.

"I would love to see a view, but it's an entirely different one than you are talking about I think," Heather said with a wink.

Naya placed another kiss on Heather's lips, and grabbed her hand, pulling her out side. Heather's eyes widen when she saw it, it was a breathtaking sight, there was a hot tub, rose petals all over the ground leading to it, and behind them, the ocean. Naya really did go out of her way to make this special and Heather knew that.

"It's gorgeous." Heather managed to say, she literally just had her breath taken away.

"You're gorgeous." Naya told her. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" Heather asked a little confused.

The brunette just smiled as she walked towards the door, "Oh you will see."

When Nay opened the door, Heather saw the waiter roll in a tray with a Champagne bucket, and a plate with chocolate covered strawberries. Seriously, could she have had a better girlfriend?

"Here you are, Miss." She heard the man tell her.

"Thanks," Naya said handing him a tip. "It looks wonderful"

He nodded her a goodbye and headed out the door.

"Seriously?" Heather asked with smirk on her face.

"What?" Naya asked blushing just a little.

"You" Heather said simply, "look at you, you are amazing"

"You're not so bad yourself you know that?" Naya asked placing a kiss on her forehead. Then she looked at her ring for the millionth time that night. "I mean really, you did this." She held her hand up. "I can't believe we are going to actually spend the rest of forever together."

"Well believe it Baby; it's going to be wonderful…" Heather told her.

"So, want to pour us a glass of Champagne, and hop in the hot tub?" She asked her girlfriend.

"I don't have a suit; I'll have to run back to the other room…" Heather said.

"Go look on the bed." Naya nodded towards the bedroom with a smile.

Heather walked into the adjoining bedroom, and saw a little red bikini lying on the bed, along side of a black one.

"Which one's mine?" she said smiling to herself as she yelled out to Nay.

"Whatever one your little heart desires Baby." Naya called back to her. She was pouring the champagne and setting up the strawberries outside when heather walked out in the red suit. It fit her perfectly, and Naya definitely took notice, especially admiring her back side. "Fuck" Naya said under her breath.

Heather clearly heard it as she smirked. "Oh yeah?" she walked up to her and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Ugh, Heather…" Naya said moaning.

"Already screaming my name huh?" Heather said. "And I haven't even started with you yet."

Naya got wet instantly; she could only imagine what was in store for her. She pulled away from Heather, and walked to the bed room, finding the black suit that was still on the bed and changing into it. "What made you pick the red?" not that she was complaining, heather looked fucking sexy as all hell.

"I wanted to see you in the black one." Heather said back slipping herself into the hot tub, and grabbing her glass of champagne.

Naya walked out, in the strapless black bathing suit. _Fuck_ Heather thought to herself, _I__ seriously __have__ the__ hottest__ girlfriend__ ever,__like __in__ the __world._ She smiled at her thoughts, and motioned with one finger for Naya to come there.

"Me?" Naya said acting innocent.

"Uh huh." Heather said, "You. Get your sexy ass in this hot tub with me… now."

Naya walked over and stepped in. Heather handed her a glass of champagne and toasted "to you and me forever" they clinked glasses and Naya giggled a little.

"What?" Heather asked

"Nothing" Naya said, "I just love you, and all of your cheese." She set her glass down and found her way over to Heather and straddled the blonde "I love you" Naya breathed into her ear taking her glass and setting it aside as well.

"You, my dear, look fucking hot in that suit" Heather told her starring at Naya's chest.

Naya couldn't help but notice. "Heath, my eyes are up here" she said with a devilish smile on her face.

"I don't care," Heather said, now letting her hands up to squeeze Naya's boobs. "I just want to play with them…"

"God," Nay moaned.

Heather leaned in and placed her lips on Naya's neck, knowing fair well that it would drive her crazy. Naya let out a small moan, and started to let her hips rock back and fourth on Heather's thigh. Heather knew damn well that Naya was getting hotter by the second, and she was too. She let her hand reach behind and unhook Naya's bathing suit top.

"I don't know why you even put this on Nay… we both knew that it was just going to come off." She said in between kisses on the brunette's neck. She had gotten the top off, and now Naya's breasts were exposed. Heather licked her lips, and took one in her mouth. Naya moaned her hands running up and down Heathers sides.

"I need you naked." Naya said. "I need to feel you."

"Okay" heather said. "Let's go inside… to bed." Heather stood grabbing Naya, whom she couldn't help but admire. They got inside and the now completely bare blonde headed for the bed where Naya was already lying, waiting for her.

"You're gorgeous" Naya said. Heather got on top of Naya straddling her, resuming where she left off placed her mouth back on Naya's breast. Naya let her fingertips rub up and down Heathers back. "I need you" Naya breathed out.

"Where baby?" heather asked. "Where do you want me?"

"Inside me" Naya said "please"

Heather let one hand slide down, and entered two fingers inside her. Heather loved how wet Naya was for her, she could be here all day, it was so soft and silky and damn she was tight.

"Fuck," Naya moaned rocking into Heather's fingers "yes Baby, yes."

Heather kissed Naya's stomach and continued to thrust her fingers inside of her.

"You like that?" Heather asked

Naya just moaned. Heather took her thumb and pressed it against Naya's clit, instantly Naya let out a scream. "Right there, Baby?" Heather asked.

"Heather," Naya moaned her name scratching at Heather's back trying to find something, anything to grip. Heather could tell Naya was close because of the way that her body was starting to spasm.

"You're close Baby" Heather told her with a devilish smile. Naya just nodded in a agreement "Come for me, Baby." Heather practically begged as she pumped harder one last final time, before Naya's body started to spasm causing her back to arch and her sit up into Heather. "Ohh, Heather" She screamed, not being able to contain the level of her own voice. Heather removed her fingers but continued to rub nay. Her orgasm washed over her causing her body to pulse and vibrate. The feeling shot threw her body making her moan even louder, "Fuck Heather" she said as she rode out her orgasm. "Best one yet." She looked over at her girlfriend who was smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh yeah?" Heather asked her.

"Most definitely," She said feeling her body still pulsating. She rolled over onto Heather, and straddled her. "Your turn," she said with a smirk.

"Mmm, that sounds nice." Heather told her.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Merry Christmas! **

**Just a short filler chapter for you all on this wonderful Christmas day, I hope everyone's day is amazing, and that everyone has a safe and happy holiday! **

**Thanks.**

**Enjoy!**

The next day Heather awoke to an empty bed, she let her hands wander over the sheets that felt cold, before opening her eyes and noting for sure Naya wasn't there. She glanced over at the alarm clock on the night table, 7:00AM _**Nays up early**__._

She got up and slipped on a pair of sweats and Naya's glee sweatshirt that was lying on the dresser _**it smells like her**__, _she thought walking into the sitting area, when she looked out the door and saw Naya sitting on the patio, wrapped in a sheet, drinking a cup of coffee. Heather walked out to her and placed a kiss on top of her head. Naya looked up and smiled.

"Good morning." She said to the blonde with a smile on her face.

"Good morning Babe," Heather said sitting down "how long have you been up?"

Naya shrugged "Uh I'd say… an hour, want some coffee? I just ordered some up" she said picking up the pot. Heather nodded, so she poured her a cup.

"Thanks." Heather told her with a smile. "So, last night was…-"

"Incredible" Naya finished for her.

"Yeah," Heather agreed. "Definitely incredible," she reached over and took Naya's hand in hers sipping her coffee.

"What do you want to do today?" the brunette asked her kissing the top of her hand lovingly.

"I actually want to run this morning on the beach, if that's okay, and I figured when I got back we could head out, maybe go to the beach for the day, we haven't done that yet, and it's supposed to be a gorgeous day."

"Sounds wonderful Heath lets do it." Naya smiled, "and while you're running, I'm gunna shower, and maybe call Nick."

"You should. I just haven't ran or danced since we have been here, and I'm starting to go stir crazy for some exercise,"

"I think we have been getting plenty of exercise, Heath." Naya says with a wink.

"Yeah, your right, Baby" Heather got up placing a small kiss on Naya's lips, "but you know what I mean… I gotta go back to our other room… to get ready, how long did you get this room for?" she asked with a smirk on her face. It was still not really known to Heather why they now had two rooms, but she had to admit last night was very romantic and she was glad Naya did it.

"Till tomorrow, it was just cheaper to have it for two nights; I don't care where we sleep tonight." Naya told her. "I'll go back with you to the other room if that's okay; I need to shower there since all my stuff there for the most part."

Heather smiled "Why wouldn't that be okay with me, Baby?" grabbing Nay's hand they headed for the other room.

Heather got dressed in her work out stuff and grabbed her ipod.

"Hey, Baby, do you know where my arm strappy-thing for the ipod is?" Heather asked Nay.

Naya laughed, grabbing it out of the tote bag heather had a lot of her crap in and throwing it at her. "You're cute, Baby."

"Thanks." Heather said walking over to Naya placing a kiss on her forehead. "Love you, Baby I should be back in an hour in a half or so."

"Love you too. Run safe, do you have your cell?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, I got it, bye, Sexy."

And with that Heather was gone. Naya decided she would call Nick first before her shower. She found heriphoneand unlocked it. She smiled as she saw the background picture of her and Heather. Heather often changed her background on her cell, right now it was a picture of them they had snapped last night on the beach… heather must have just set it. She opened her contacts and scrolled down to find her little sister's name, then hit send.

"Hola, Sissy" Nick answered

"Hi, Butt head," Naya said "how are you doing?"

"Good, getting ready to get ready to go out tonight…"

"Where going?" Naya asked.

"CPK with Jules and Mike, and Garrett." Garrett was Nick's boyfriend, of almost a year now, Naya liked him, he was a nice kid and really treated her little sister well.

"Fun fun" Naya trailed off.

"So how's the Caribbean, good?" Nick asked, "How's HeMo?"

"Good, speaking of Heather that's sorda why I called you…" Naya took a deep breath.

"Oh, God, is she okay?" Nick asked.

"She is fine, more then fine she's wonderful." Naya started, "we're… we, me and Heather, are- together" she shut her eyes tightly, waiting for Nick's reaction from the other side of the phone.

"Seriously" Nick said excited "it's about fucking time, Sister, that is so awesome, I am so so happy for you. I know how much you care about her NayNay."

Naya released her breath, "Seriously?" she asked her, "That easy, you're that okay with what I just told you?"

"You guys act like we don't all already know. I mean, knew that there was something there," Nick said with a giggle, "its really pretty obvious Nay, and I am just happy that you guys are happy, I know that Taylor was in the picture for a long time, and that hurt you, but now, you guys can be happy. You're gunna tell the world right? I mean well your not gunna hide it?"

"I don't want to, hide it I mean, she doesn't either. We talked about it a little, like if we're doing this its all or nothing, friends, family, media…" Naya looked down at her ring, "oh my gosh I almost forgot, hold on."

Naya took a pick on her cell of her ring and quickly sent it straight to nicks cell.

"Oh my hell Nay what the fuck is that? Are you engaged?" She screamed excited.

"No, well not yet it all happened last night…"

Naya told her sister the events that happened the night before, they talked for close to over an hour when Naya heard the door to their room open and shut. She saw sweaty yet still gorgeous Heather coming in, taking her ear phones out of her ears.

"Uh huh, right I know." She heard Naya say she walked around to see Naya sitting on the floor in front of their bed, talking on her cell.

"Who are you talking to?" she mouthed.

Naya saw Heather and smiled. "Nick" she mouthed.

"Hey Nick, I gotta go, Heath just got back from her run… Uh huh I love you too. Okay ill tell her. Bye Sis!"

Heather walked over to Naya and kissed her head trying not to touch her because she knew she was gross. She could tell Naya hadn't showered yet. "Hey baby, hows your sister?"

"Good!" Naya told her "I told her about us, and everything that happened last night."

Heather raised her eyebrow, "_everything?" _

"Well not everything, but the ring and dinner and all the cuteness." She said with a huge smile on her face.

"And?" Heather asked

"She's really happy for us, like your sister she said she knew, but she couldn't be more thrilled that we're official, and getting our shot, she also says we better still give her babies…" Naya's face went blank after she said it, they hadn't talked about that yet and she didn't want heather to think she was trying to rush things. She tried to change the subject. "So how was your run?"

"Hey," Heather could tell that she was flustered. "Its okay, Baby, I know we haven't really gotten there yet, but yeah… were gunna have babies, I mean it's what we both want and why wouldn't we? I can't wait to have babies with you." She said kissing Naya's forehead, "and as for my run, it was amazing."

Naya relaxed a little at how natural the baby conversation was for Heather, she was glad it didn't freak her out that she mentioned it.

"Now," Heather said kissing Naya, "lets jump in the shower and get ready to head out for the day, sound good?" She asked her girlfriend.

"Sounds great," Naya said kissing Heather, pulling her shirt over her head. "I love showering with you."


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: hey guys, hope you enjoy this chapter, its really just another filler, a little fluff and stuff. :) **

**Hope everyone's holiday was wonderful, I posted a story today entitled **_I'm a slave for you _**it's just a little one shot in regards to this story, check it out if you would like.**

**As always, I own nothing glee, nor do I own or know Heather and Naya, (unfortunately haha) **

**Enjoy :)**

"Baby, you either have to get out, or let me actually get something accomplished in here" Naya said to Heather whom was now kissing her neck while she was trying to wash her face.

"You want me to stop?" Heather pouted sticking out her bottom lip.

"No, but if you don't I am afraid I am never going to get clean, this is the third shower I will have taken where I don't actually get any of my stuff done." Naya told her.

Heather let her hands gravitate to Naya's chest, she gently squeezed her breasts in her hands, "what do you need baby? I'll help." She said in a seductive voice. "A little soap?" she pulled the body wash from up off the ledge and squeezed some into her hands, rubbing Naya's chest, causing her nipples to harden instantly.

"You are going to be the death of me baby!" Naya said giving into heathers touch.

"You love it." Heather whispered into her ear, turning her around so Naya's back was pressing into her front, and letting one hand slide down past her stomach and brush against her core. "Now just relax, and let me make you feel good" Naya's breath hitched, and she felt chills go up her back her body now basically pleading for Heather she nodded giving heather permission to continue. Heather let one finger brush over her hot center and could feel Naya's wetness for her already. "You want this?"

Naya nodded "yes baby please" and with that let her fingers slide in between her folds into her wetness.

About an hour later they emerged from the shower, Naya getting some what of a shower in this time, she at least managed to get her hair washed before the sex started, and after shaved her legs really fast.

"So you want to hit the beach?" Heather asked with a smile heading to the dresser to pick out a swimsuit for the day.

"Sure" Naya said picking up her cell to check it "SHIT" she yelled. Heather looked over and saw she had her phone in her hand

"Oh no, what happened" Heather asked?

"I forgot to call Dianna this morning, I promised last night I would call her, and she just texted me and said 'way to call me'"

"Well, get your suit on and we will head to the beach and you can call her there, come on baby, I want to make it to the beach at least _one _day while we're here and it's already 2."

"Okay" Naya said kissing Heather, "I will get dressed right now, and then we can head out."

Heather smiled happy, and within 30 minutes they were laying on the beach getting some sun. "I am going to call Dianna" Naya said pulling her cell phone and set the phone down on speaker.

"Hola!" Dianna answered her cell.

"I thought you were in pairs, not Mexico." Naya joked.

"Shut up and I am in pairs" Dianna said with a giggle, "how are you?"

"Great, lying on the beach with my girlfriend" Naya said "how are you?"

"Good, just hanging out, Lea's napping."

"Right Lea, would you like to tell me what exactly is going on there?" she questioned.

"I will as soon as I know okay? Right now were just, seeing where things go, getting a feel for this whole thing. Fair?"

"Fair" Naya said.

"But you can tell me how your night was with Heather last night." Di told her.

"It was incredible," she told her looking over to Heather whom was sitting in a chair reading a magazine with her ipod in. "I got a ring Dianna!" Naya squealed a little she couldn't contain her excitement.

"Shut up, she proposed?" Dianna asked excited.

"No, she didn't propose, but she gave me a promise ring, it was beautiful, we were on the beach and she gave me this whole speech about wanting to promise me forever, if I would let her and ohmygosh Dianna you should see the ring, actually, wanna see it, here can you facetime?" she asked her

"Yeah sure, ill hang up and call you on facetime right now." Dianna said excited.

Naya hung up her cell, "Heather, Dianna's gunna facetime us now."

"Cool" Heather said, "let me know when your done and ill say hi." She told Nay.

Naya's cell buzzed in her hand, she hit the accept button on the invite to Facetime

"Hey!" she said as she saw Dianna.

"Hey!" Dianna said excited "ohmygosh I miss you!"

"Miss you too love, it's so nice to see you." Naya said, "Okay look!" she held up her finger in front of the camera so Dianna could see it.

"Holy shit Naya, that's fucking gorgeous!"

"Right!" Naya said excited, "I couldn't believe it, at first I thought, holly hell she is going to ask me to marry her, but then when she gave it to me and told me she wanted to marry me one day and that this was a promise, I died Dianna. Tears everywhere it was so romantic."

"I bet, I think I'm going to cry right now" Dianna said.

"Oh, Dianna you are such a softy!" Heather said sitting behind Naya.

"HEMO!" Dianna yelled excited, "Naya give the phone to HeMo, I want to say hi!"

Naya handed the phone to Heather, who was giggling at the excitement that Dianna had, it's not like it had been years since they had seen each other, but that was Di.

"Hi love!" Heather said she had to admit it was nice to see Dianna, not just hear her voice.

"Hi babe, how are you?" Dianna asked.

"Incredible" Heather told her "we are having an amazing time; Naya doesn't want to come back!" She told her with a laugh.

"I bet I wouldn't want to leave there either"

"Hows pairs Di? Lea good?" Heather asked her.

"Lea is great, we are having a blast, she is sleeping now, but I can have her facetime you later, I am sure she would love to say hi."

"Yeah do, if you have time I mean. How are things, you girls getting settled into _things_?" Heather asked her, Dianna knew exactly what she met, Naya and Heather both knew what was going on with Dianna and Lea, they were trying to figure out their feelings, and they supported them 110 percent.

"I think so, it's different, but in a good way, things are still _new_ but were on the right track I think" Dianna told her "what about you girls, a ring? That is really something HeMo."

"Yeah were happy." Heather said she glanced over and saw Naya whom was heading towards the water, "hey D, I think we're going go for a swim, I will talk to you later though yeah? Naya says bye too."

"Bye Heath, have fun and take care of my best friend, see you soon love you!" Dianna said hanging up.

Heather got up and followed Naya into the water. _Man I really am the luckiest girl in the world _she thought as she looked at Naya who turned around waiting for her now.

"Come on baby!" Naya yelled for Heather, "Come swim with me."

Heather ran out splashing as she went with a giggle, as she reached Naya she took her in her arms and kissed her. "I love you, you know that?" Naya smiled and pressed her lips back to Heather.

"Yes!" she said "and I love you too so much, you really are the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Same here, really, I don't think I have ever been this happy." Heather told her.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, hope you are enjoying this story! I have been so overwhelmed by alerts, and favorites, I really appreciate it. :) comments would be lovely, as long as there not too harsh. ;) **

**this is sorda a short chapter, i am working on getting them home and to their lives again.**

**enjoy**

**ps. i dont own glee or anything, nor do i own or know hemo or naya!**

It was there last night in the Caribbean, they were flying out tomorrow and they were excited to get back to the tour, and all of there friends, but they were also a bit sad to be leaving this perfect little bubble. Naya was scared, and was trying her best to conceal it at dinner so they could enjoy themselves on their last night.

"Nay, baby… what's wrong?" Heather asked her girlfriend.

"Nothing…" Naya said obviously not hiding her feelings very well. Heather just gave her a look. "I just don't want- I don't want to go home" She told her.

"Naya, baby home is going to be great." She started, "we get to see our friends, and tell them about us, and continue the tour-"

"Yeah and I don't get to see you all day everyday anymore..." Naya cut heather off sad.

"What do you mean?" heather smiled at Naya, "we share a bus silly"

"I know Heath but-" Naya took a deep breath, "you know what, No, I don't want to do this, I am not going to ruin are last night here." She reached across the table for heathers hand

"Baby," heather said grabbing her hand "please?"

"Later I promise" Naya told her "right now may I just enjoy dinner with the most gorgeous girl in the world?"

A couple hours later they were back at the hotel, Nay wanted to change and go sit on the beach. Heather came out of the room wearing short booty cut shorts that were grey and had the word 'dancer' on the butt, and a hot pink tank top. Naya could help but stare at Heather's long toned perfect legs. They went on for days. As Naya glanced upward she noted that Heather was wearing her swimsuit as she saw the tie up around her neck.

"Come on Nay; put your suit on, please?" Heather's bottom lip pouted out.

"Hey, put the boo-boo lip away, there is no need for that" Naya got up and kissed her girlfriend's lips. "You know I'd do anything for you babe, one sec okay."

Naya got up and walked into the bedroom ridding herself of her clothes along the way, Heather was staring and Naya clearly knew this.

"You like this?" Naya asked her running her hands over her self to tease Heather a little.

"Yes, very much." Heather licked her lips; much to her disliking though a moment later Naya pulled her bathing suit top over her bare body covering up Heather's view. "Tease" Heather called out walking into the little kitchen to grab a water bottle out of the frigerator. Naya walked out wearing short denim shorts and a white tank over her teal swim suit. Her hair was in a messy ponytail but still looked perfect.

"You're gorgeous baby" Heather said grabbing the brunette's hand, "let's go."

When they got to the beach they sat down and decided to finish that conversation that they had started at dinner, well Heather did anyway.

"Hey Naya" she said looking into the dark water "'member how at dinner you said that you were sad we wouldn't see each other all day everyday?" Naya nodded. "Well did you mean after tour?"

"Heath, can we not please-"

Heather looked at her, almost pleading with her eyes, "yeah" Naya spoke very softly to answer her girlfriend's question "but Heath, its o-"

Heather cut her off, "what if there was a way to?"

"What?" Naya asked confused

"What if we could still see each other everyday all day after tour was over?" Heather asked her.

"I don't understand" Naya said facing heather.

"Move in with me Naya"

Naya's heart skipped a beat "What?"

"Move in Nay, please, it's so perfect, because Ash just moved out to live with Scott, and you could-"

Heather was cut off by Naya's lips on her own "You're crazy do you know that?" Naya said looking into Heather's gorgeous blue eye.

"Is that a yes?" Heather asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, that's a yes. I'd want nothing more!" Naya said taking Heather's face in her hands studying it before pressing her lips to Heather's once more. "Come on" Naya said standing up, she took off her shorts and thank top and motioned towards the water "you wanted to go night swimming didn't you?" she winked at Heather then ran towards the water. She paused for a moment when she saw her girlfriend stop and look around, then reach up and untie her top covering her chest with her hand as she let it fall to the ground. Heather's mouth fell open _fuck _she thought to herself running after her, shedding her swimsuit top too.

She walked in and stood behind Nay who stopped about chest deep, she slid her arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck. "And you say I'm the crazy one" she whispered into Naya's ear.

Naya turned around in her arms to face Heather, she kissed her softly. "You're sure you really wanna do this?" she asked heather gently.

"Do what?" Heather asked "Swim naked? Sweetheart that was your idea" she said with a giggle.

"No, move in together?" Naya asked softly.

"Oh well, I do." Heather told her "More then anything, I was thinking about it after you said that at dinner, I don't want to not see you everyday either. I don't want to start my day with out waking up next to you every morning, or end it with out you being the last thing I see before I close my eyes every night. I want to start our lives together now. You are all I want in this world Naya, you by my side everyday."

Naya couldn't speak her eyes were filled with tears, she kissed Heather then took a deep breath "I want the same things, I'm sorry if I was acting weird at dinner tonight I just hated the thought of going back cause here its you and me all day everyday, its perfect with out anyone else and I just didn't want that to get messed up already. But this, you asking me to live with you, it makes it all okay, cause it means that I get to go home with you everyday and not just to your place, or my place, but to our place."

"Right" Heather said "and it is going to be amazing" she kissed her, and held her in her arms, never more content then in that moment right there.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: So I got off work early today, and had a lot of requests to "update soon" and since i already had this written, I figured i would fulfill those requests. **  
><strong>Your words were all very sweet and met a lot to me, as were the story alerts and favorites as always. thanks! leave a review, dont be too harsh.<strong>

**I dont own glee or heather or naya blah blah, ;) **

**PS. we are back from the Caribbean, i jumped a head like a day.  
>enjoy :)<strong>

Naya opened her eyes in the familiar place, they had gotten in about 1:20 am, their bus met them at the airport. She woke up in the familiar bed alone, when she got up she saw Heather sitting in the passenger seat up front talking to James. James was their bus diver since last summer's tour; it was just Nay and Heather on the bus, so naturally they had become close with the older man. James was in his late 60's and of course grew quite found of these two, they had become like grandchildren to him, family. Heather looked up as she felt a hand rest on her shoulder.

"Good morning baby" Heather said, smiling up at Naya and kissed her hand.

"Morning love" Naya leaned over and kissed Heather's head. "Morning James" Naya wrapped her arm around him and gave him sort of a 'half hug'.

"Morning Miss Naya!" he gave her a big grin and leaned into her embrace. "It sounds like you had fun on your vacation; Heather here has been telling me all about it."

"ALL about it." Naya winked at Heather, "you lucky man!" she joked.

James chuckled, "No but really, it seems like things are a little different now aren't they?" His smile grew bigger.

"Sure is Jay!" She grabbed heathers hand.

"Well alright!" he said happy for the two of them.

"So where are we?" Naya asked with a yawn.

"Just outside of New York!" Heather told her "Right James," she looked over to james making sure she was correct.

"Right." James same with a smile "about 2 hours outside of Manhattan" he said giving Naya more of an exact answer.

"That's where we are meeting back up with everyone?" Naya asked

"Yup!" Heath answered excitedly, she looked over at Nay who looked worried, and she could tell that her girlfriend was not as excited. "What's wrong Baby?"

She pulled Naya down into her lap.

"Nothing, I'm just… nervous." Naya told her with a shrug.

"Why?" Heather asked her "What are you nervous about?"

"Everything; telling everyone, press, not getting to spend anymore alone time with you…"

"Baby," Heather got up and pulled Naya back to there bed and sat them down. "First of all, our cast is going to be thrilled for us, they are our best friends and they love us. The press, yes that is part of our job choice, there is going to be rumors and paparazzi, but as long as our friends and family know the truth then who cares. Heather stopped and wiped a tear away from Naya's eyes then kissed her. It started out slowly, it was intimate but Naya deepened it and put all her emotions she was having at that second into that kiss, it grew very intense and Heather could feel the urgency that Naya was putting into it. Naya pulled at Heather's Pj top signaling desperately that she wanted it off.

"Wait" Heather said pulling away.

Naya did as she was told but her hands still played with the hem of Heather's shirt.

"Babe…" Naya said breathlessly "I need you" she whispered into Heather's ear.

At that second all the hairs on Heather's neck stood up, and chills went up her spine… but she knew she needed to talk to Nay.

"Baby," Naya lips were on heathers neck now, right where she loved them, "Nay- oh god- No, Naya!" she pulled away, "Naya we need to talk about this..."

"Heath, baby please, I NEED you now. I need to feel you, be close to you… PLEASE?" she begged "Please Baby!"

Looking into those eyes Heather knew she couldn't say 'NO' nor did she want too, _**maybe this will help. **_She thought to herself _**maybe Nay just needs to see that nothings changed since were back home now, that my feelings are still the same here.**_ She got up and shut the door to their room then walked back over to the bed and stood in front of where Naya sat. She leaned forward and lifted Naya's shirt over her head exposing Naya's bare chest.

"Really?" Naya asked both excited and shocked that she was getting what she asked for.

"Of course," Heather said back kissing her. They lay back on the bed and Heather's hands traced up and down Naya's sides. Naya hands went up the back of Heather's shirt…

"Off" she managed to say, still kissing Heather. Heather sat up and lifted her shirt exposing nothing but bare skin as well.

"Better?" Heather asked

"Much" Naya said pulling Heather back on top of her. She kissed Heather's neck right where she knew it drove her the most wild, and moaned in anticipation. "I need you" Naya moaned into Heather's ear. Heather was happy to oblige, she lifted Naya's hips and pulled down her shorts and underwear in one pull, Heather could feel the heat already coming from Naya's core. She kissed her breast, then down to her bellybutton, and continued moving downward. _**Yes please **_Naya thought to herself as she could feel Heather getting closer to where she needed her most. A moan escaped her mouth

"You like that?" Heather asked as she placed a kiss on her thigh.

"Yes," Naya said barley audible; her breaths were short and shallow now.

Heather continued to place small kisses all over the inside of Naya's thighs, Naya's moans had definitely grown more intense and Heather knew it will be torturous if she tried to prolong this anymore, she centered her face and licked the blonde girls slit from the bottom to the top. Naya shivered and a moan escaped her lips.

"Please!" she begged, and with that heather opened her folds and found her clit with her tongue and began to lick, as she did this she stuck one finger into Naya, and a louder moan escaped the Latina's mouth. "Yes Heath!" Naya's hands were gripping the bed sheets, as heather licked and sucked on her clit while she adds another finger. Naya's hips buck and she screamed out Heather's name while putting one hand over her mouth trying to stay at least a little quite since James is just right on the other side of that door. But it's hard for her to muffle her own sounds, Heather is going to town down there and she can't help but scream. Heather continued to thrust her fingers into Naya, as she licked, she could start to feel Naya's walls clenching around her, so she curled her finger and finds that silky spot that drives her wild. "Fuck" Naya moans, "I'm going to come Heather…" Heather pushed harder a couple more times, until she feels Naya's body spasm underneath her, he walls clenching and releasing around her fingers, and Naya screaming her name. Heather pulled herself out of nay and crawled back up to her, and kissed her lips,

"Good" heather asked her girlfriend who was still coming down from her orgasm.

"Amazing" Naya said kissing heather, "absolutely amazing"

"See baby, nothings going to change now that we are back, we will still get time to ourselves." Heather said winking at Naya, "no but really Baby, I promise you this is going to work, it will be great okay?"

Naya just nodded. "Poor James" Naya couldn't help but giggle.

Heather laughed, "Yeah, we will have to get him an Ipod for Christmas, with a very good pair of headphones."

**review review review :)**


	12. AN!

A/N: Hey guys, I have been thinking! Have another chapter ready, it's pretty long, and I think a really good one… I was going to wait till tomorrow to post it, but I am getting antsy to put it up… I'll tell you what; if I get a good response from you guys saying you want it, ill post early! :)


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N:okay guys, here you go! You asked for it, and I guess ill give it. im actually really excited for whats to come, i just wanna keep going. lol. have a great night. now you better review this since i posted it just for you! :)**

Naya laid there holding a sleeping Heather in her arms, when she heard Heather's cell buzzing, she quickly leaned over to grab it, so it didn't wake her up, noticing it was Dianna she quietly slipped out of bed and answered it.

"Hey D" she said in a whisper.

"Hey, it's Le actually," Lea informed Naya, "were you sleeping?"

"I'm not Heather is," Naya told her.

"Oh okay, where are you guys?" Lea asked, "We're here!"

"Um, I don't know let me ask James" Naya walked out of the back room and towards the front of the bus "hey J, where are we?"

"About a half an hour from the hotel" he told Naya.

"Le- were about a-"

"Half hour got it" Lea said, "wanna do lunch when you get here, we are itching to see you guys, there should be a couple of us here by then too."

"Yeah, sounds good." Naya told her, "I will call you when we get into our room"

"Perfect!" Lea says excited, "Di says she loves you. Bye for now!"

"Bye Le, see you soon" she hung up the phone and headed back to her bed to wake up Heath. When she got in there she noticed Heather was up. "Hey gorgeous" Naya says sitting down next to Heather, kissing her bare shoulder.

"Hey baby, who were you talking to?" she notices that Naya had her cell.

"Lea, she wants to do lunch when we get there, they are there already." She told her.

"Oh, cool where are we?" Heather asked.

"About 30 minutes out," Naya said "does lunch sound okay?"

"Awesome, I am starving, plus I miss the girls." Heather said.

Her cell phone beeped, it was a text message.

**From: Mom (11:15 AM) _Hey baby, how was your flight back from the Caribbean? Hope everything went well, call me or text me soon to let me know you're safe. Love you. Mom._**

"mom." She told Naya, she showed her the txt, and then went to reply.

"Tell her we will call her tonight, we can talk to her about heading that way to see her, so we can tell her about us."

"Okay!" heather said "good idea, when should I tell her we will call, you know mom, she will want a time."

"Uh, say 6" Naya told her we should be back with in plenty of time to call at six. Heather texted her mom, shortly after got her reply.

**From: Mom (11:18 AM) _sounds good, glad you made it back safe. Tell Naya I love her, miss you girls cant wait to talk to you tonite. Love you. _**

"Okay, she's excited!" Heather told Naya, "she says to say she loves you and misses you."

"I hope she still loves me after we tell her!" Naya said with a giggle, but was really sort of worried.

"Relax, it is all going to be fine." Heather said leaning in and kissing her.

About 45 minutes later the girls are checking into their hotel, "Rivera, and Morris checking in, we are with fox entertainment." Naya said for both of them.

"Right," the blonde lady whom was named Jan told them, "we have you in a joining rooms, 228-229, here are your keys, if you make a right past the stairs, there is a private elevator, your keys activate it, press the 2 with the asterisk next to it, it's a private floor, your whole group is staying on it."  
>Fox wouldn't let any of them share a room, regardless of the pairing, they never knew why; it would save them so much money on rooms.<p>

"Thanks," Naya said "you have a wonderful day."

"You too," Jan said with a smile, "just call down if you need anything at all, and enjoy your stay."

The girls walked to where Jan had directed them, Nay reached down and grabbed Heather's hand. Heather looked down at their tangled fingers and smiled, it was the first time they had been together like this in public. They got up to their room, and Naya opened up the joining room door, making it feel more like one big room. Heather opened up her suitcase and began to unpack her things, she had a thing about it, since they traveled all the time, and she didn't want to live out of a suitcase, so she always made it a point to unpack immediately whenever they got anywhere. Naya's cell beeped it was Dianna.

**From: Di (12:05 PM) _Hey we are ready when you are, just txt me when you're here.  
><em>**

**To: Di (12:06PM) _we are here, 5 minutes?_**

"Baby, the girls are ready, we probably don't have time to unpack _completely _right now they're on the way up in 5 minutes." Naya told Heather who didn't look happy at the fact she couldn't finish what she had started. Naya couldn't help but giggle; _she is so OCD about that _she thought.

Naya's cell buzzed.

**From: Di (12:08 PM) **_**room number?**_

"Ugh, fine." Heather said, "what should I wear, denim skinny jeans with hot pink tank and black jacket, or black skinny jeans white tank purple jacket?"

"Um, the second one." She said texting Di back there room number, "they're on there way baby" she told Heather.

Heather was dressed and moments later there was a knock on the door, she ran to it like a little kid, she flung the door opened and squealed a little when she saw Dianna. "Ohmygosh, I missed you!" she said pulling Di in for a hug.

"You too Hemo, so much" Dianna said.

"Where is Le?" she asked

"Oh down the hall helping Chris pick out a hat to wear to lunch." She giggled, "those two, sometimes they are so Rachel and Kurt"

"Tell me about it" Heather laughed.

Naya came out of the bathroom and saw Heather talking to Dianna, she screamed and ran over to her throwing her arms around her best friend. "I missed you SO much" she said to Dianna.

"Likewise love." Dianna said she grabbed Naya's left hand and looked at her ring, this time in person, they both screamed and jumped up and down. "yay!" Dianna said.

"Right!" Naya said excited "gorgeous isn't it?"

"So pretty, Hemo you did a superb job!" she said looking at the ring again, "so when is the wedding!" she joked

"Slow down there Di," Heather laughed.

"Says the girl who went out and bought a ring, after what… 3 days?"

Heather just smiled, she was right, slow wasn't exactly in the vocabulary that was Naya's and Heather's relationship.

"Well let's grab the rest of the gang and head out." Dianna said, "I'm starving."

"Me too" Naya said

"Yeah why does that NOT surprise me" Dianna laughed.

There ended up being a bigger group than Naya expected at lunch, she didn't think that there were this many people here yet, but turns out the majority of the cast was back. It was her, Heather, Dianna, Lea, Chris, Darren, Jenna, Cord, Mark Corey, and Kevin. All that they were missing were Harry and Amber. Heather kept making eyes at Naya, because Kevin and Lea had pretty much forced them to sit separately, Kevin was pouting cause he wanted to sit next to Naya, and Lea was itching to talk to Heather.

"Come on you two have been with each other everyday for the last two weeks, let me have my best friend for like 5 minutes Heath…" Kevin whined

"Seriously, plus we would like to see you guys you know, come on sit by me Heather, we have so much to talk about." Lea said.

So they separated for the moment, _**it**__** wouldn't be that bad right?**_ Naya thought to herself? But 10 minutes into this little lunch and she was already aching to be next to her again. She couldn't help but watch her, talking and laughing with Lea, Jenna and Dianna, admiring the way her hair fell in her face, or the goofy way she would snort if she started laughing too hard, all while trying to maintain the conversation she was having with Kevin, Mark and Corey.

"Oh cool" Heather announced looking at her cell phone, "Harry and Amber are here, they're at the hotel, should be here in like 5 minutes." Heather told everyone.

Lea clapped excitedly, "Oh joy, our little family will all be together again."

Everyone giggled at how "Rachel" that was.

"Push Rach back in Baby" Dianna said to Lea.

"Shut up Dianna" Lea said back "it's not like you don't let Quinn slip all of the time."

"You like it" Dianna said with a wink.

"So when is it that you two are just going to admit that you are dating already?" Mark asked "I mean 'Baby' really?"

Lea's face flushed.

Naya's phone buzzed in her lap, she checked it… _**WTF Heather**__?_

**From: HeMo (12:27 PM) Can we tell them… Please? Everyone will be here!**

**Ps. you're hot. ;)**

Naya smiled and replied.

"Who are you talking to bee?" Kevin asked.

"Oh just a- a friend" Naya said back with a smile.

Heather's cell beeped.

**From NayNay (12:30 PM) Sure baby, whatever you want. :) andd you always look hotttt! Cant wait for tonight. ;)**

With that Heather smiled.

"Wait!" Kevin said putting the pieces together "you're texting Heather aren't you?"

Just then Harry and Amber walked in, they all exchanged hugs and hellos, all very happy to see each other and over joyed that their 'little family' was all back together again. Harry and Amber sat, and they all settled once more, talking in there little groups when Naya's cell buzzed again.

**From: HeMo (12:38 PM) NOW please? I can't wait!**

Naya smiled at her girlfriend's eagerness, it was pretty cute, she looked down at her hand and couldn't help but want to tell everyone as well, she nodded at Heather.

Heather's face lit up excited, "Yes?" she mouthed to Naya, again Naya nodded at her.

"Ok really what the fuck is going on, you guys are sitting right across from each other" Kevin said.

"Wait, what's going on?" Corey asked.

"These two, Heya, they're texting" Kevin told him sounding a bit annoyed.

Heya was a nickname the whole cast called Heather and Naya, they decided that they were always together so why were they going to waste there breath with both names when they could just mesh their names together. Of course the guys were drunk when they stumbled across this little revelation of theirs, but it stuck, and the girls really didn't mind.

"Seriously," Corey asked, "is there some 'secret' that you guys have to gossip about or something you don't want us to know?"

"Are we not good enough to be in the club?" Chris said with a giggle.

"No!" Heather said, "it's not like that, it's just- that-"

"That you can't spend like 2 seconds apart" Jenna laughed.

"Guys we- ah" Naya started but looked to Heather as if she was saying "help"

"We need to talk to you guys, it's important" Heather said.

The group instantly stopped the teasing "oh no, your not quitting are you," amber said "please say your not qui-"

"NO!" both girls said at the same time,

"We're together" Naya said "like Heather's my girlfriend" Heather couldn't help but smile when Naya said it; it did sound so good didn't it, _**Girlfriend**__._

"SERIOUSLY" Jenna asked excitedly, looking over at Heather. Heather nodded to Jenna to confirm what Naya had said was true.

"Fuck that's awesome!" Mark said smiling taking Naya in for a hug.

"Wait since when?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah" Amber interjected "is that why you broke up with Taylor?"

As Heather began to start to speak Darren jumped in "Wait, what I want to know is why don't you two look surprised?" he asked pointing to Lea and Dianna.

"Ummm, cause we knew!" Dianna said matter-o-factly. "They're our best friends, of course we did."

Naya could see Mark and Kevin's face starting to get a little upset by that last statement so instead of letting anyone say anything they would regret she stepped in.

"It just happened, while we were in the Caribbean, well actually the last night of tour, but officially the Caribbean"

"Yeah," Heather started "It's always been there, and we both knew the feelings were strong, so I had to end things with Taylor, and we had to figure everything out before we could tell people, we had to know what it was."

"This is amazing" Chris said "I am so happy for you both"

"Thanks!" Naya said smiling at Heather she couldn't take her eyes off of her right now.

"Wait, what's that on your hand Naya?" Amber asked.

"Oh," Naya said looking down at her hand, "Heather gave it to me."

"Did you propose HeMo?" Harry asked her sort of shocked.

"No," Heather told her "not yet at least Harry, it's a promise ring, I know Naya is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with, I just think we should ya know date first." She laughed.

"Seriously, you guys are so sickly cute it's disgusting" Lea said.

Everyone laughed except Kevin, Naya could tell Kevin didn't seem very, excited; she tried to just shrug it off. The rest of lunch went wonderfully and after a few of them wanted to go get ice cream, Naya noticed that Kevin decided to just go back to the hotel, so she opted to walk with him so they could talk.

"Hey Baby, I'm gunna go back to the hotel with Kev, okay?" she told Heather.

"Yeah sure Babe, you want me to go?"

"No, you go have fun with the girls, I think I need to talk to Kevin, I love you." Naya leaned in and kissed Heather.

"Okay. I love you too Nay, I'll meet you back in our room" she said "don't forget we are calling my mom at six." She reminded her.

"I wont baby, I'll be there I promise." She told Heather, as she ran off to catch up to Kevin.


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: Since you guys have all been so good to me with your kind words, I figured why not, ill return the favor, and update! :) This chapter def is not as long as the last one, but here you go. **

**I dont own glee or know or own hemo or nay. **

**Enjoy!**

"Hey Bee, wait up!" Naya yelled for Kevin as she ran to catch up with him.

"Yeah..." Kevin said stopping.

"I wanna come hang out with you, I mean if you want me too." Naya told him.

"Ya sure, but are you sure you wouldn't rather hang out with your _girlfriend _or one of your other _best friends?_"

"Hey... Kevin" Naya says grabbing his hand, "I am sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" he asked her.

"Kev, I know you are upset, and I sorry, I should have told you its just been, well a lot." Naya tried to explain.

"I know nay, but that is the thing, I _knew_. I just don't get it, we've spent so many nights up late at my house, you crying on my shoulder cause you had these _feelings_ for her and I knew bee, and you still chose to not tell me, instead you went to Di, and it just… hurt." He told her.

"I didn't got her Kev, Heather went to Lea, who told Di, then Di came to me, I didn't go to anyone, cause of Heather, she asked me not to until she figured it all out."

"So when did it start?" Kevin asked.

"Well like we said, officially, the last night of tour, before we left to go to the Caribbean. But there was a kiss, three months ago, after our pick up party for season 3. But that was it, just a kiss, she asked me to wait for her until things with Tay were over…" Naya shuttered at the sound of his name.

"So," Kevin said, "are you happy?"

"Insanely so!" she told him, "I have never been happier bee, like seriously. She is my everything already, my whole world; I really can't see myself with out her. I am a little nervous to be back because well in the Caribbean it was just us, no press no pap, not anything. Here idk, what will happen if she decides it's not worth it… you know how much she hates the media."

"yeah, but I can also see how much she loves you, and I think that will out weigh all of the bad. And I'm glad your happy NayNay, really I am." They walked to the hotel pool and sat on some chairs, its was winter so it was deserted so it was a good place to talk.

Meanwhile, over at the ice cream parlor, Heather sat with lea, Jenna, Amber and Chris.

"So..." Jenna asked "a ring, what made _that_ happen Hemo?"

"I'm so in love with her Jenna, it really just felt right. It was actually hard for me to not flat out ask her to marry me right there." Heather said.

"Seriously I knew it!" Jenna said, "I always knew that there was _something_ there with you two!"

"Yeah there have been feelings there for a while now, I was seriously just afraid of them… I needed to get my shit together and realize that I cant care about all of that stuff, Naya is the most important person in the world, and being scared would only make me miss out on that." Heather told them.

"Were those feelings ever acted on before your vacation?" amber asked.

Heather nodded.

"Seriously!" Chris, said "omg tell, tell!"

Heather just laughed at him. "Okay it was once, three months ago. After that party for season three." Heather told them

"And what happened" Jenna asked.

"We were in my room, and it was the 10th anniversary of my dads passing, and I couldn't settle, so I asked her to sing to me"

"What'd s she sing?" Chris asked now very into this story.

"Landslide" heather told them.

"Seriously?" Amber asked.

"yeah," heather said, "it was like I knew right then that she felt the same way I did, like by singing that song she knew I would know that she had feelings for me."

"Because of Britt and San" Chris whispered.

"Exactly" Heather nodded.

"Seriously best story ever" Chris said excited.

"Yeah super cute!" Jenna agreed

"But what made you wait 3 months?" Amber asked.

"I was scared" Heather told them, "of it not working out, of our family's not excepting it, press, everything. But everyday, I would crave to be near her to touch her, to kiss her. It came to the point where we would steal kisses here and there, and share little embraces when no one was looking, and I really didn't like that. The secret, the hiding, I knew I needed to change it, and I knew it wasn't fair for her at all."

They continued to talk for another half hour or so, until they decided they better get back to the hotel. Heather was anxious to get back to Naya.

When she got back to her and nays room it was already a little after four. She had been out way longer then she thought and on the way back had texted Naya to let her know she was on her way. No response.

"Nay, baby, I'm back!" she said entering the room calling for Naya.

Nothing.

She pulled out her cell and texted her.

**To NayNay (4:09 PM): hey where are you baby?**

She grabbed her room key and decided to head towards Kevin's room. She knocked on the door, and waited a second.

Nothing. She decided to text Kevin,

**To Kev (4:15 PM): hey Kev where you at, is nay with you still?**

She hit send and then dialed a familiar number.

"Hey love," Dianna answered

"Hey ah, have you heard from Nay?"

"No, she's not there?" Dianna asked.

"No, or answering her texts, Kev either." She told Dianna a little flustered.

"Huh weird," Di said, "well you wanna hang here with me? Lea went to sigh see with Chris, don't ask me why since she used to live here, but she did"

"Uh yeah sure, ill be there in a sec what room?" she asked her.

"3 down from you, 2719" Dianna told her.

"Okay ill be there soon, gunna try nay one more time."

"Okay come on over, bye"

With that heather hung up and decided she would try nayas cell it really wasn't like her to not at least text back. It went straight to voicemail.

_Hey its Nay, leave me a message and ill get back to you just as soon as I can. Thanks._

"Hey baby, I'm back not sure where you are, but I am going to head to D's room txt me or just come there, 2719, love you." Heather tried to push the worry, and frustration away, and sound calm in the message, really there was no reason to freak out right? Not like she wanted to be one of those crazy girl friends, but a text message at least would have been nice.

**A/N: The more reviews I get for this chapter, the faster I'll post the next one, you guys inspire me to keep going. thank you thank you thank you! :)**


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Hey guys, ohmygosh, your reviews have really touched and inspired me to keep going! This chapter is a bit of a teaser I will admit that, and I am sorry. Please don't hate me! thanks for all the kind words!**

**I don't own glee or anything blah blah blah. **

**Enjoy :)**

Heather knocked on Dianna's door, she was trying to stay calm, and not over react. Dianna opened the door, to find a very flustered Hemo at her door.

"She's fine right?" She asked Di, "Please tell me you think she's fine!"

"I think she is perfectly fine" Dianna said in a calm voice.

"Did you try her cell again?"

"Yes, no answer." Heather said, "I'm sure your right and she is fine, but it's really not like her to do this."

"I know" Di said, "but lets not worry, ill call mark maybe he has heard from her or Kev okay?"

"Okay," she nodded trying to sound fine, her face saying something completely different.

Dianna picked up her cell and called Mark.

"Hey Mark, have you heard from Naya or Kevin?" Dianna asked her putting her cell on speaker.

"No, I can't say that I have why what's up?"

"Uh, she's just not answering her cell, she went to hang out with Kev after lunch, and Hemo's looking for her." Dianna said holding back, she was pissed at Naya, and really she couldn't at least text heather?

"Huh, I am sure she will turn up, I'll try their cells, maybe call Corey, and see if he has."

"Thanks Mark" Heather said.

"Oh hey HeMo, your welcome" he told her "and hey Heather, I'm sure she just lost track of time or something you know Nay, she is awful with things like that…"

"Yeah I know, thanks Mark"

"No problem girls, I will call you if I hear anything." He told them hanging up the phone.

Dianna and Heather put on a movie, Heather decided she wasn't going to let herself get all worked up, she was sure Naya was fine, _she probably has a good explanation for whatever is going on_, she thought.

It was nearing six now and Heather figured she would have to call her mom with out Naya, she decided to try Naya's cell again, she hit send, it rang this time, she started to feel hopeful, "its ringing Dianna!"

"Good, maybe she will pick up this time"

No such luck. Heather walked into the bedroom, and sat on the bed.

_Hey it's Nay, leave me a message and ill get back to you just as soon as I can. Thanks._

"Hey babe, it's me again… it's almost six, I guess I'm gunna call Mom now. Please call me baby, I miss you." She whispered the last part almost sounding desperate then hung up the phone tears now in her eye.

"Oh Hemo, its okay" Dianna walked in sitting down next to her on the bed

"I don't know why I am crying Di, I feel like I'm over reacting."

"You're just tired sweetie," Dianna reassured her "you've been traveling are probably jet lagged I'm sure" Heather now sobbing into Dianna's shoulder. "Why don't you close your eyes huh maybe try to sleep a little? You can text your mom and tell her something came up and you will call her tomorrow."

"That's probably a good idea." Heather said pulling out her cell to text her mom.

**To mom (5:52 PM): _hey mom, we have to go an event tonight for work, will call you tomorrow, is that okay?  
><em>**

Heather didn't want to tell her mom what was going on, hell she didn't even know what was going on.

"Will you stay in here with me?" Heather asked Dianna

"Sure will," she said lying next to Heather, "I sure will" She took Heather in her arms, and stroked her hair, trying to comfort her, Heather continued to cry, she wanted to be lying there with Nay, no one else. Just then they heard the door open, Heather shot up, hoping maybe just maybe that it was Naya, instead she saw Lea walk in, she walked into the room where the girls were.

"Hey what's going on?" she was a little worried when she saw Heather's face.

"Nay disappeared" Heather said, crying.

"Disappeared? What is she talking about?" she asked Dianna.

"Naya went to hang out with Kevin after lunch, and no one knows where they are, nor has anyone heard from them,Heather here is a little… distraught"

"Oh, Heather, I am sure she is okay!" Lea said sitting on the other side of Heather.

The two girls laid with Heather, Heather still just wishing that it was Naya she was lying with. She remembered back to the day after their first kiss, after 'Slave' rehearsal.

_They had just gotten back to her house, she knew that she shouldn't give into the feelings she was having, she needed to wait until after she had figured everything out, and talked to Taylor, but all she wanted to do was kiss her. _

_They went into her room and laid on her bed, "you're rehearsal was great today!" Naya told her "you do that dance really well." She said winking at Heather. _

"_Thanks, did you like that private performance, those are exclusive you know, I don't do those for just anyone." Heather told her. _

"_Well don't I feel special" Naya told said. _

"_You should" looking into Naya's eye she could tell that Naya was going to kiss her. She didn't want to stop her, but she knew she couldn't, or she wouldn't stop. "I want to" she said, "but we can't not until…"_

"_I know" Naya said, she placed her kiss on heather's forehead instead of her lips. _

"_Can you just hold me?" Heather asked her, in almost less then a whisper. _

"_Sure," Naya said breathing in her scent "for as long as you'd like" _

"_Forever?" Heather asked_

"_Forever, sweetheart" Naya said_

Heather smiled at the memory, her eyes finally shutting as she drifted off to sleep. Dianna and Lea got up and headed into the other room.

"So what happened?" Lea asked Di

"I really have NO clue!' Dianna said, "she's just... gone she's not answering her cell, or text messages, neither is Kevin, no one has heard from either of them. Heather and she were supposed to call Hemo's mom together at six, to talk about going out there to talk to her about them. I don't know what the fuck Naya's doing, but frankly I'm pissed Le, Heather's a freaking mess, Naya could have at least called or texted her?"

"I know babe, but maybe something happened or came up, you have to give Naya the benefit of the doubt." Lea said

"Le, you didn't see her, I mean I know it's probably nothing, but Heather is a wreck, all she wanted was Naya, and she was No where to be found" Dianna said angry.

"Well try her cell again" Lea said.

Dianna dialed Nay's number; it rang, but went to voice mail.

_Hey it's Nay, leave me a message and ill get back to you just as soon as I can. Thanks._

"Naya Rivera, I swear if you do not call me back… your _girlfriend _is here and she really needs you. Please Naya, call me or text me, or better yet call Heather."

**Please please please review! thanks!**


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: I wasn't going to update again tonight, but I figured I would for you guys, cause you are amazing! :) **

**I don't own glee or anything… yada yada yada.**

**Enjoy. **

Naya and Kevin had been sitting by the pool at the hotel talking, they had patched everything up, and were now just engrossed in conversation catching up on laughter and good times.

"Seriously?" Kevin asked laughing.

"Yeah!" Naya said "whets yours? She asked him.

"Three" he said sounding kind of ashamed.

"Three? Only three Bee? You are telling me you seriously have only made a girl come three times in one sesh?" she teased.

"Yeah, I used to think that was good too, until I heard your number, seven! Jesus Nay, wow!"

"Yeah, Heather is always pleased." She winked.

"I guess so!" he said, "I must admit I am a little jealous!"

"Of what, my mad skills, or my hot girlfriend?" Naya laughed.

"Both" he joked. "No really though you seem really happy now that you are with Hemo."

"I am, so happy Bee, I feel like It's all a dream or something, I just can't believe it!"

"Well I really am happy for you both, I know this was something that you really wanted for a while now, and I am glad you finally got it." Kevin told her.

"Thanks, hey what time is it?" Naya asked.

Kevin pulled out his cell phone to look at the time "uh- Hemo texted me…"

Naya pulled her cell phone out of her pocket, shit it was off, _how the fuck did that happen_ she thought. She turned it on, it was 7:10PM and she had four texts, eleven missed calls, and two voicemails. _Shit shit shit!_ She scrolled down to the newest two and read them.

**From Hemo (6:32PM): _Nay I'm starting to worry, please call!_**

**From Di (6:52PM): **_**NAYA! WTF ARE YOU DOING? HEATHER IS HERE WORRIED SICK NEITHER YOU NOR KEV EILL ANSWER HER OR ANYONE ELSE JUST AT LEAST TEXT HER.**_

"shit Kev, we gotta go, I really messed up…" Naya trailed off, she knew she had missed the call with Heather's mom, and she felt awful, but more then that she felt bad for losing track of time like that. Naya texted Heather

**To Hemo (7:02PM): _baby, I am so so so sorry, my cell got turned off in my pocket, on our way back up now, love you! _**

Heather's cell buzzed, Di picked it up. Heather was out cold now, and she really didn't want her to be woken up, she needed her sleep. Not to mention Di was pissed.

**To NayNay (7:05 PM): _its D, she is sleeping_ **

She texted back from heather's cell and hit send, when a moment later she heard Lea answer the door, she went to see who it was seeing Naya at the door, reading the message Di had just sent to her.

"How mad is she?" Naya asked clearly upset.

"She's not, well not really, she's hurt, she was worried, I'm the one who's pissed Nay!" Dianna told her.

"I know D, and I'm so sorry, my cell must have gotten shut off in my pocket by accident, and Kev's phone was on silent, and we totally lost track of time" Naya told her, tears now in her eyes.

"I just think she feels forgotten, she doesn't care that you were with Kev, but she didn't know where you were or anything" D told her.

"I know, and I feel awful" Naya was clearly sorry and sad that she had hurt Heather in anyway. "Where is she at?"

"Sleeping" Dianna said

"I know, where?" she asked a little frustrated.

"in the other room on my bed" Dianna said "but it may be better if you just leave her here for now"

"no, it wont be better Dianna, I am going to take her back to our room" Naya tried to push past her to go into the other room where heather was, but Dianna stopped her.

"look nay I am not trying to be a bitch here or anything, but I am just saying maybe you should just let her sleep for like an hour or so, if she isn't up by then I will wake her up. She just fell a sleep NayNay, and she cried herself to sleep."

"What, why?" Naya asked worried.

"I think it was just stress, and frustration, but I don't know Naya. She was really worried when she didn't hear from you, she's out now, just let her sleep it off." Di said gently.

"I wanna lay with her, can I please go back there" her tears now spilling out her eyes and down her cheeks.

"Sure" Dianna said softly moving out of the way so Naya could go to her.

"I'm sorry Di, really I am, thank you for being there for her though."

"I know Nay, it wasn't your fault I get that, and you are welcome." She smiled at her friend.

Naya walked into the room and saw heather a sleep, her mascara was all over her face and her hair messily across her pillow and she was clinging to a pillow where Naya would normally be. Naya slipped din behind her and held her. Dianna walked by and glanced in at them, "you're tired too NayNay, close your eyes and get some rest, I'll wake you girls up in a couple of hours."

"Thanks, Di, love you."

"You to nay, sleep well"

About two hours later, Naya rolled over waking up from her sleep noticing that she was all alone. She checked her cell to see what time it was and instead saw a text message.

**From Hemo (9:23PM): _in the living room, didn't want to wake you, love you._**

Nay noted that it was only from about 10 minutes ago, she got up and wondered out into the other room where she saw Dianna, Lea and Heather sitting on the couch watching some movie. Heather glanced over and saw her, she got up and walked towards her.

"Hey you're up!" she smiled at Naya.

Heather didn't seem mad, in fact she seemed excited to see her.

"hey-I'm soo sorry baby"

"Hey its ok, Di told me what happened with your cell, its fine, your fine, I'm fine, no big deal." Heather said kissing Naya.

"I'm sorry" Naya said again.

"Really its fine," heather took Naya in her arms "I promise" she whispered into her ear.

"We all okay?" Dianna asked

"Yeah D, thanks" Naya said.

"Hey it's what friends do!" she told them both.

"Wanna head back to our room?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Naya said taking her hand and kissing it. "We should give these two some alone time anyways, we kind of cramped there style tonight" she said nodding towards lea and Dianna.

"Hey please" Lea said, "it's all good, plus like Dianna said its what friends do, and we just wanted to make sure everyone was okay!"

"Well thanks!" Heather said "I really appreciate it" she said smiling at Di.

"Breakfast tomorrow, before dance?" Lea asked.

Heather's face lit up at the word dance "sure" Heather said "sounds great!"

"What time do we dance anyways?" Naya asked.

"10am to 2pm" Heather told her "then a lunch from 2-4"

"with a table meeting at 3" Lea said, "Do you not read the schedule?"

"Naya? that was funny Le" Heather laughed.

"no, yeah I just show up when im told too" Naya laughed.

"Sometime" Dianna said with a wink.

"Shut it Di" Naya snapped

"Okay Santana!" Dianna said.

"Oh no, you want to see San, I'll bring her out, she will go all Lima heights on your-"

"Oooookay!" Heather interrupted, "before we get into a Quinn and Santana brawl, I think we better be going now, Thanks girls for everything, we love you, see you in the morning!" Heahter said.

"yeah, thanks!" Nay said. "love you!"

"You too!" Both Lea and Dianna said, seeing their friends out.

**A/N: review please.**


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: SORRY GUYS, I know you are all itching for a new chapter of this story, work has been kicking my ass lately and then I have been writing _Thee Months_ (which is like a prequel to this story, it recaps the three months in between now and the first kiss. So here you go, its mostly fun and fluffy! **

**I don't own glee, nor do I own or know HEYA! **

**ENJOY!**

The walk back to their room was silent, Naya started to worry so she reached for Heather's hang, Heather didn't pull away, and she took that as a good sign.

"I love you" Naya whispered.

"I love you too" Heather told her, but she didn't look at her.

They got to their room, "I'm gunna take a shower babe." Heather told her.

"Okay, do you want me?" Naya asked.

"If you want to get in you can." Heath said "but could you give me like five minutes?"

Nay could tell heather needed some space, "ya no worries, you just shower, I'll be in bed."

Heather grabbed Naya's hand; Naya didn't look up at her.

"Hey" Heather says lifting nay's chin so their eyes meet, "we're okay, just give me like ten minutes to shower, okay?" Heather asked gently.

Naya just nodded.

Heather walked into the bathroom; she was still a little frustrated, which to tell you the truth frustrated her more. _Why can't I just drop this?_ She thought to herself. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water run down her back, she replayed the events of the day in her head, her and Naya making love in the bus, getting here and going to lunch with the group. It had all started out so perfectly, everyone was really happy for them, and she was really happy to be back and doing what she loved most, with Naya by her side. She took a long deep breath, tears immediately welling up her eyes, she couldn't decide weather she wanted to be alone, or if she needed Naya. She decided she needed Naya; she turned off the shower and got out, wrapped herself in a towel and went into the other room. Naya was sitting on the bed tears falling from her eyes.

"Nay baby!" Heather walked over and sat down next to her, she took Naya in her arms which only made Nay sob harder.

"Shh" She said tears still in her own eyes.

"I'm sorry" Naya spoke through her tears, "I'm so sorry, you're upset still and you have every right to be, I messed up! I missed talking to your mom with you, I didn't think, I got caught up in talking to Kev and I just didn't think"

Heather took a deep breath, "baby look at me please? We are okay, I am sorry I probably shouldn't have gotten so upset… I really think a lot of it had to do with the fact that I was overly tired, and that we hadn't been apart from each other for more the a half hour or so in two weeks. But when I woke up in D's room and saw your face, I forgot all about the frustrations or the sadness, you were next to me and I was fine."

Naya took a deep breath, her tears slowing now. "This should be the other way around you know, me consoling you. I am sorry Heath, it will never happy again, I will make sure I have my cell on me and that it is on from now on I promise!"

"Its okay Naya, really, I know you're sorry, mistakes happen, accidents happen, we are okay I love you." Heather told her.

"I love you too," Naya said leaning in and kissing her.

The next day Heather woke up first around 5:30am, she didn't have to be up for at least another two hours to get ready to meet the girls for breakfast but she couldn't sleep she was excited to dance. Naya was out cold next to her, she looked at her admiring the way her raven locks messily covered her face and her pillow. She really was so happy that she was hers, she leaned over and kissed her temple Naya stirred, Heather didn't know if this was good or bad. On one hand she didn't want to wake Naya, she looked so peaceful, not to mention she was a grump in the am, but on the other, she did, she wanted Naya so bad. Naya stirred again, Heather ran her hand over her hair moving it out of her face, when she noticed those chocolate brown eyes looking at her.

"Sorry" Heather whispered, "I didn't mean to wake you, I just couldn't help myself" she smiled "you looked so gorgeous."

Naya smiled back "its okay, what time is it?"

"5:30" Heather said, knowing what was coming next.

"JESUS baby why the hell are you up?"

"Couldn't sleep" Heather shrugged. Naya sat up and glanced at the alarm clock on the side table, as if to check on the time. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up in a couple of hours."

"Will you hold me?" Naya asked.

Heather kissed Naya's shoulder, "Sure will baby" she smiled. Naya closed her eyes as soon as Heather took her in her arms, and Heather could tell in a matter of moments that Naya was a sleep. _God, how did I get so lucky? _She thought.

About an hour later, Heather quietly slipped out of bed, and headed into the a-joining room, which they had dubbed the 'living room' "Man I need coffee", she said to herself. She pulled out her cell and called Le knowing she would be awake this early, like her Lea was an early riser, like Nay Dianna was not!

"Hey H" Lea said answering the phone chipper; yeah she had definitely been awake.

"Hi Le, wanna go get coffee?" Heather asked her.

"Desperately" Lea laughed "I'll meet you outside my door in like 5?

"Sounds good!" Heather hung up the phone and pulled on Nays glee sweatshirt, a pair of sweats, and threw her hair up in a pony tail. She pulled on her uggs and headed out the door texting Naya's cell in case she woke up.

"Hey!" Lea said as she stepped into the hall. Heather had to admit it was nice having a "private floor", it was the first time they had ever stayed somewhere like this, but she was glad they didn't have to worry about anyone.

"Hey" she said as her and Lea headed towards the elevator. "How was the rest of your night?"

"Good" Lea said with a huge smile on your face.

"So, how long have you guys been having sex?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Since Paris" Lea said looking straight ahead, with a smirk on her face.

"Go Le!" Heather said excited. "So are you guys official?"

"That's the weird thing; we haven't really talked about that yet. We act like we are, hold hands call each other babe, sleep in the same bed, have sex… but I can't get her to put a label on it."

"So basically you are Nay and I three months ago!" Heather laughed.

"Yup. Pretty much" Lea giggled.

The girls got to the Starbucks in there hotel "are you getting Dianna something?" Heather asked Lea.

"Yeah she will want a drink when she gets up, you getting Nay one?"

"Yeah, I want to live, if I show up with a coffee and don't have one for her, I wouldn't" she laughs "you know her and coffee addiction!"

They get up to the counter where they can see the barista who is probably around 17 years old trying very hard to contain herself. "H-hi!" she said "what can I get for you?"

"Hi sweetheart, um before I order, do you watch glee?" Lea asked, Heather just looked at Lea and laughed this was so something she would do. The girl nodded, it looked like she was going to pass out. "Well then you know, I'm Lea and this is Heather, what's your name?"

"L-lola!" she said

"Well it's very nice to meet you Lola!" Lea said,

Heather nodded "yes very nice to meet you"

Lola took a deep breath "you too! What can I get for you today?"

"I will have a venti soy chai no water extra hot please, Then I also need a venti soy vanilla latte extra hot and extra shot" she pauses and looks to Heather "what are you having Hemo?"

"No I'll get mine and Naya's" Heather told Lea

"Stop being silly and order please… Lola is waiting" Lea said to her.

"Okay, I need a triple Venti extra hot cinnamon dolce latte, with whip. And ill take a venti ahh- quad caramel macchiato upside down with non fat milk" she looked at Lea, "I need to get teas for me and Naya later do you want me to do that separate?"

"No, I got it, that's a good idea get me and Dianna one too, you're going to do it like you normally do when were at home?" Lea asked.

Heather nodded "okay and then we also need 4 trenta iced teas, 2 green 2 black no water no ice" Heather told Lola. Lola nodded and gave them there total.

"Thanks," heather said to Lea.

"Oh yeah no problem!" she said "and thank you Lola, are you going to be here all week?" she asked

"Yea I work all week early mornings."

"Well great you will be seeing a lot of us then," lea smiled.

"Yeah thanks Lola!" Heather said, as they got their drinks and headed back upstairs.

Heather and Lea got back to their rooms "okay ill see you in 45?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, I gotta go get Nay up and get ready, leave at 8 right?"

"Right" Lea said.

"Cool thanks for coffee friend!" Heather told her.

"No worries!"

Heather went inside to find Naya sitting on the bed in the 'living room' watching the real housewives of New York City she handed her her coffee and kissed her.

"Thanks! Naya said taking a sip, "do you think it's a possibility we could run into one of them while we are here?"

"I doubt it," Heather said, "but maybe babe five more minutes and you got to get ready to we're going to breakfast member?"

"Uh huh" Naya said in grossed in her reality show "I know, thanks"

Heather just laughed as she headed off to get ready.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

On the way to rehearsal the girls were all talking and laughing in the car, breakfast had gone famously, Heather and Naya were back to themselves, holding hands and making eyes at each other. Lea and Dianna followed suit, their hands interlocked as well. _This feels so natural, so right._ Naya thought to herself, _being here with are friends, together, __**finally**__._

"So, did you guys tell Ryan yet?" Lea asked.

"Not yet" Heather said, "we need to though we don't want him to feel left out of the loop."

"Yeah, he's been so supportive with the whole Brittana stuff, we figure he will be totally cool with this, but we prefer he hear it from us." Naya turns to Heather "We better find him as soon as we can today, we haven't been hiding it and god only knows when the media might start."

Heather nods.

"You think that it will get bad?" Dianna asked. "The media?"

"Oh, I have no doubt that they will have shit to say, but I don't know what it will be like, all I care about is our friends and family know the truth and the rest doesn't really matter to me" Heather said.

They arrived at the studio, most everyone was already there, well the whole cast was, they were just waiting on Zach and Ryan to arrive, Ryan doesn't normally come to dance stuff, they just all guessed he wanted to talk to the whole cast before they started, since being back. They all stood around talking about what they thought the day had in store for them when Heather's cell buzzed, it was Zach.

**From Zach: (9:52 AM) **_**Can you start a warm up please both vocals and dance, Ryan and I will be there in 15. Thanks Hemo!**_

"Hey guys, that was Zach he wants us to start a warm up, vocals and dance." She said.

"Why they hell are we warming up vocally?" Kevin groaned.

"Uhh- I don't know Kev their probably gunna make us sing, since we're preparing for tour and all" Mark said sarcastically.

"Shut up dinosaur!" Kevin said jokingly.

"Come on guys lets start please, and be serious, this day is already gunna be hard enough if you two goof off the whole time Zach's just going to kick are asses more!" Jenna said.

"True that." Amber said "lets just get this day over with, I hate dance rehearsal!"

"Alright guys, what are we gunna sing?" Naya said trying to help Heather refocus everyone.

"Something we don't sing all the time!" Cord said.

"Here here" Harry yelled.

"Like you even sing!" Darren laughed.

"Oh please it's always the same when we warm up, 'Animal, Forget You, Raise Your Glass, and I do too sing!"

Darren went to say something.

"Be nice" Chris said before he could open his mouth, "Okay some one just pick a song!"

"That hurt Darren that really hurt!" Harry said with a sad pouty lip out.

"BOYS please!" Dianna said.

"Lets just do an old school one okay?" Corey said taking charge as Finn would.

"Oh look guys Finn's here!" Naya said with a laugh.

Corey ignored her and just started to sing.

"**Just a small town girl living in a lonely world **

**She took the midnight train going anywhere"**

Heather joined in starting their normal dance warm up as well.

"**Just a city boy****Born and raised in South Detroit****He took the midnight train going anywhere" **they sang together as everyone else started joining in, and following along with the warm up. Now all singing and dancing, Ryan and Zach walked in standing at the back letting them finish their song.

"They sound good." Zach said to Ryan.

"They better sound good, after two weeks off, if they came back sucking I'd be pissed" he laughed.

As they finished singing, both Zach and Ryan clapped as they walked to the front of the studio. "Hellllo!" Ryan said excitedly to the group "How I missed you guys, I really hope everyone had a good vacation! Today we are going to do quite a lot in a little time, so here's how it's going to go. Boys you're up first, run through of boys' mashups, It's my life/Confessions first, and Stop in the Name of Love/Free Your Mind. Then girls' mashups with Living on a Prayer/Start Me Up, and Halo and Walking on Sunshine, then we will break. When boys are with Zach girls are with me, and vise versa. After break we will run groups, solos, and duets. Alright let's get started, girls, I want you in the next room over in five minutes. Oh and really very good to see all of you, let's have a great day!"

"Hey Ryan, can Heather and I talk to you for a minute before we start?" Naya asked him.

"Sure, other room?" He asked.

Naya nodded, they headed into the other room "what's up?" Ryan asked, "Someone say something because of the Brittana stuff going on because I told you guys this storyline might not be for every-"

"No, its nothing like that" Heather said "we just wanted to talk to you on a personal level for a second, we just think it's important that you know, and hear it from us that," she paused looking at Naya and taking her hand. "We are together now, like Naya's my girlfriend." She told him.

"Wow" Ryan said shocked.

"Really?" Naya said "that's the first shocked reaction we have gotten! At least _someone_ didn't know!" she said with a giggle.

"Oh no, I knew." Ryan said "I just said wow, because I was wondering when you two were going to pull your heads outta your asses and see it!"

"Wait, what?" Heather asked.

"I write Brittana based off you guys, I mean hello, the whole Artie thing where Santana's hurting, that was what I saw when Taylor was on set with Heather, Naya you hurting. And Britt torn between her best friend whom she loves more than anything, and her boyfriend who's a really great guy but her heart's not 110 percent there, that's what I saw with you Heather when he was on set and Naya wasn't close to you. You thought I didn't know this, but it turns out I knew it before you two did. I am so pleased for you and I will help you get through whatever you need the best I can, as far as the media and press go."

Naya and Heather both hug Ryan. "Thanks," Naya says.

"Yeah, thank you so much!" Heather says.

"Just don't let it affect your work, or then I'll have to hurt you!" Ryan tells them both.

"If anything it's just going to make it better" Naya says.

"Does your cast know?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, we told them yesterday, this one here couldn't wait" Naya says grabbing Heather's hand again.

"Well good, cause all the girls are standing at the door"

Naya looked at him raising one eyebrow, "the door's shut Ryan how do you know?"

"Watch" he whispered.

"Okay girls, they told me, you can come in now!"

Just then the door opened and Lea, Di, Jenna and Amber walked in. Both girls just laughed.

"Okay, now that we are all on the same page, can we get to work now please?" Ryan asked.

Rehearsals that day were long, everyone was exhausted and decided to just go back to their rooms, and do dinner with their roommates and not go out as a big group.

Naya how ever had gotten her second wind and really wanted to go out.

"Come on baby please, it will be fun! It's only six o'clock we can get ready, go out, live it up a little, you know date night." Naya said trying to convince Heather. Heather on the other hand really just wanted to stay in.

"Nay can't we just order room service, watch a movie, draw a hot bath, and get under the covers and…"

Naya's mouth hung open that did sound nice, "and what?" Naya asked raising one eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

"You'll have to stay in with me to see…" Heather said with a devilish smile on her face.

_NOT COOL!_ Naya thought she REALLY wanted to go out, _okay_ she thought _two could play this game._

**A/N: Naya HAS something up her sleeve! I have MORE written and ready to go, IF you want it tonight REVIEW! :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: OKAY here you guys go! Thanks for being amazing, and reviewing, here is another chapter, its longer then normal, but I had SOO much fun writing it and Didn't want to stop! lol. **

**I dont own glee or anything now do i own HEYA! **

**ENJOY! :) **

Naya came out of the bed room dressed in a short red dress that hugged her in all of the right places. Heather was curled up in the 'living room' on the extra bed, watching tv. Naya walked past her, and grabbed her makeup bag off the nightstand next to the bed, Heather's eyes widened instantly.

"You look HOT!" Heather said, "Where are you going?"

"Oh you know, out." Naya said nonchalantly.

"Out?" Heather questioned "with out me… looking like _that_?"

"Like what? Oh you mean this, please I've had it forever" She said "plus I was _hoping _my hot hot girlfriend would join me for a night out in the amazing city, I made some calls and I just happened to get some pretty cool tickets, but it turns out she just wants to stay in, so I guess I'm going to have to go alone!" Naya said heading into the other room.

"WAIT!" Heather said "wh- what did you get tickets to?" trying to pretend she's not as curious as she really is.

"Um, well you would have to _come out with me to see_!" She says repeating the words her girlfriend had told earlier about staying in.

"Is it _worth _it?" Heather said with a smirk on her face. "Cause, we have work tomorrow, and I just-"

Naya kissed Heather, then whispered "It will all be so worth it" she licked the shell of her ear "I promise, you will have fun, and then we will come back here and have MORE fun!"

Heather could feel herself melt into Naya's body, _damn her_ she thought _she is going to win. But it really does sound fun; Naya always plans something fun, so what the hell. _

"How long do I have to get ready?" Heather asked her.

"We have to leave here in 45 minutes!" The show starts at 8:30 Naya told her. "Wait, does this mean you'll go?"

Heather nodded then pressed her lips to Nays "I'm gunna shower quick style just rinse off, then get ready I love you."

"I love you, you're not going to regret this, and we're going to have so much fun baby!"

"I never regret anything I do with you, and I know we will babe!" Heather headed off to the shower and Naya sat down on the bed to put her make up on, once she heard the shower she grabbed her cell phone and made a call.

"Hello… yeah I got her to go… are you still good on that side? Okay sweet, we will be there around 8:15… perfect… this is so cool of her! Uh huh, Thanks! See you soon John, bye."

Heather came out of the bathroom about 20 minutes later; she was wearing a gorgeous sparkly deep blue one shoulder dress. Naya couldn't help but stare, she was gorgeous.

"Wow" was all Naya managed to get out.

"Yeah I know, it was just something I had _laying around_." She said with a smirk. "You ready?"

"Yes" Naya said.

"No hint on where we are going?"

"Nope, but you will love it I swear!" Naya said with a huge smile on her face.

Naya grabbed Heather's coat, helping her into it, and then slipping on her own she grabbed her hand and lead them out the door. When they got down stairs James was waiting by the black SUV that he drove them around in when they weren't in the bus.

"Ladies" he said "you look stunning as always" he smiled at them opening their door.

"Why thank you James!" Heather said.

"Yeah J, thanks, I know it's kind of your night off, but I really appreciate this!" she said kissing his cheek, "you are the very best!"

"Anything for you girls Miss Naya, you know that!" he said helping Naya into the vehicle and shutting the door behind her.

"So James gets to know where we are going and I don't?" Heather asked.

"Well baby, James kinda HAS to know what we are going, or we won't get there." Naya laughed.

"Good point" Heather said "Sooooo James, where are you taking me tonight?"

"Nice try Heather, but I think Miss Naya back there would have my head if I told you!" James laughed "right Naya?"

"Right J thanks!"

About 20 minutes later they arrived at there location, which was only about 5 minutes from their hotel, but with NYC traffic, it took them almost 25 to get there. Naya would have preferred to walk, it would have been faster too, but Ryan had a strict 'walking in New York rule' when they were here, two guys for every one girl, if they were going to walk anywhere, which he preferred they didn't now that the show was getting more popular so Naya called James to stay out of any trouble with Ryan.

Before they got out of the car Naya took her sleep mask out of her bag.

"NO!" Heather sighed.

"PLEASE?" Naya asked letting her bottom lip pout out.

"DAMN YOU AND THAT LIP! Okay but if you let me run into anything or trip I will be mad Nay!" She said.

"You think I'd let that happen really?" she laughed. "Oh ye of little faith, plus James is going to help us in…"

"Okay well good, sorry but I feel safer that way, your clumsy I'm clumsy add a blindfold to that and it doesn't make for a good combination."

James escorted Heather out of the car, and Naya and him walked her into the empty theater, James nodded at Naya as to say goodbye, once he got them in safely, Naya mouthed 'thank you' and he exited. Naya reached down and grabbed Heathers hand, "it's just us now baby!" Naya said

"JUST us?" she questioned "where are we?"

Naya took off her blindfold, "Madison square garden." she whispered

Heather's eyes were HUGE, still not having a clue as to what was going on.

"WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?" She asked. "And why is it empty?"

"Cause this is sorda, a… private show, its just going to be us!" Naya told her.

"And who is it going to be?" Heather asked.

"Uh- you will see." Naya said "in a matter of minutes"

Naya loved the look on Heather's face, she was truly surprised, plus she was trying to guess who it was, so she had this cute crinkle in her brow from thinking. Naya leaned in and kissed her, "I love you!" she said.

"I love you!" Heather told her back, "so much, you know that right?"

"I do" Naya said "and I am so happy with you, I love life right now, knowing that you are mine."

"I am, and I will be, forever I promise, 'Proudly So'!" She said brushing a hair outta Naya's face and pressing her lips back to hers once more.

"Proudly so" Naya said as she pulled away "I like that!"

Naya grabbed Heathers hand, the lights went low, and Heather heard the start to a VERY familiar song.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" she said looking at Naya, "are you KIDDING me!" Then she heard her start to sing.

"**Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah! Roma-Roma-ma-ah! Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!  
><strong>**Want your bad romance"**

"Oh. My. God! Ohmygod, OHMYGOD!" Heather was trying really hard to contain herself, but it clearly wasn't working, "are you shitting me? How?"

"**I want your ugly, I want your disease  
>I want your everything, as long as it's free<br>I want your love Love-love-love  
>I want your love"<strong>

"She was doing her dress rehearsal tonight, I had John make some calls, and see what he could do, turns out she watches the show, and she was thrilled to have us!" Naya whispered smiling watching Heather's face, she was beyond excited.

The curtain opened to reveal Lady Gaga dressed in a gold sparkly leotard her hair long blonde and straight, crazy eye make up, gaga style of course. Heather jumped excitedly in her seat, "holy crap Naya, you are the FUCKING best!"

**"****I want your drama****the touch of your hand****  
><strong>**I want you leather studded kiss in the sand****  
><strong>**I want your love****Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love****Love-love-love****  
><strong>**I want your love."**

Gaga did her whole show flawlessly, Naya and Heather singing along to every song, standing on their feet jumping up and down, dancing the entire time. When it was over they cheered, screamed, and when she came out for her encore she stopped before singing "you girls are the fucking greatest audience I have ever had, and there were only two of you bitches out there!" Gaga yelled into the microphone, not that she needed it Heather and Nay were in the 3rd row. "Thank you so much for coming!" she said

"NO THANK YOU!" Heather yelled, "You were AMAZING!"

"Well thank you!" Gaga said, "So I heard this last song, which I do as my encore

And you guys have done on your show, means a great deal to you and I just wanted you guys to know, **'IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU LOVE HIM… OR CAPTIAL H-I-M! JUST PUT YOUR PAWS UP GIRLS, CAUSE YOU WERE BORN THIS WAY!"**

Both girls hollered excited for this song,

"**My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars.  
><strong>**She'd roll my hair and put my lipstick on in the glass of her boudoir.  
><strong>**There's nothing wrong with loving who you are  
><strong>**she said cause it makes you perfect babe.  
><strong>**So hold your head up girl and you'll go far, listen to me when I say!"**

Then she paused for a second, "you girls know this, get your asses up on this stage!"

Heather looked at Naya for a second and they ran up and jumped on the stage Gaga continued to sing:

"**I'm beautiful in my way, 'cause God makes no mistakes,  
><strong>**I'm on the right track baby, I was born this way.  
><strong>**Don't hide yourself in regret, just love your self and your set,  
><strong>**I'm on the right track, baby I was born this way!"**

Heather and Naya sang at the top of their lungs, dancing there own choreography from the show, Gaga continued to sing, but stopped dancing for a moment, watching Heather and Nay do there thing.

When the song ended, Heather and Naya clapped and "bowed" to her.

"I should be bowing to you girls, that was amazing, and plus you were the best audience ever, SO fun for me, made a dress rehearsal way more fun, THANK YOU!"

"UHH NO! THANK YOU!" Naya said, "That was the BEST!"

"Yes, thank you SO SO much for letting us be here, SO COOL!" Heather told her.

"YOU my dear can dance, I have seen you on the show, and I have also seen that youtube video where you dance to 'The Fame' shit girl you can dance, when you're done with glee you should come dance for me!"

"Uhh DREAM!" Heather said. "Don't offer something like that Lady cause I will be on your door step the day Glee is over, and you will be like 'GO AWAY!' Haha"

"Well good, because I am serious, you call me as soon as you're done there, and we will set it up, you are AMAZING!"

Heather just looked at her in shock. Naya's eyes were huge "uh that's amazing Hemo!"

"Well, I know you two girls have some amazing things planned for the rest of the night, john told me all about it, nice one Naya, Heather looks like you got yourself a keeper! Thanks for coming really, and don't forget about me Heather, if I hear you're dancing for someone else I'm going to come kidnap you!" Gaga said.

"I won't THANK YOU!" Heather said.

"Thanks so much!" Naya said, "You were amazing by the way!"

"Thank you enjoy the rest of your night ladies! Bye for now!" She said walking backstage.

"You ready?" Naya asked "We got somewhere else to be!"

"What it's almost midnight, where are we going?" Heather asked confused.

"You will see my love, come on, lets go!" she grabbed her hand and they exited the theater, James was waiting for them with the car outside.

"Did you girls have fun?" He asked as them as they slipped in the backseat.

"Uuhhh James it was amazing, Naya is simply the best!" Heath said.

"She is indeed" James said looking back at them with a smile "Next stop still the same Naya?" He asked.

"Sure is J, thank you!"

They pulled up to there next location about 10 minutes later, Naya got out first helping Heather out. She looked up and saw that they were at a tattoo shop.

"WHAT THE…"

"Just listen please?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded.

"I thought it would be awesome to get a tattoo that symbolized you, I have been thinking about it for days, but had no clue what I wanted really, I was thinking about getting your name but then tonight you said something and it clicked, 'Proudly So' I am SO proud to be with you Heather, I wake up everyday feeling complete, and I don't care if the WHOLE world knows, in fact I want them to, I love you, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, and 'Proudly So' so I want to get that right here" she pointed to the inside of her right wrist.

Heather had tears in her eyes, "I want one too!" She told her, a huge smile on her face.

"Really?" Naya asked sorda shocked.

"Yes! If you don't mind sporting matching tattoos with me that is?" She said her eyes smiling at Naya.

"NO, OF COURSE NOT, I would LOVE it!" Naya said kissing her.

"Okay! Let's go do this then!" Heather said taking Naya's hand and heading into the tattoo shop!

**A/N: OKAY I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THAT! SOOO FUN FOR ME TO WRITE! I HAVE SOO MANY MORE IDEAS! THANKS FOR READING, YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY THE BEST! PLEASE REVIEW! HOPING TO UPDATE THREE MONTHS TOMORROW, AND POSSIBLY MORE OF THIS. THANKS SO MUCH! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: You guys are SIMPLY AMAZING! THANKS FOR ALL THE WONDERFUL reviews and alerts! AMAZING! Here is another chapter for you guys! (ps, been up since 2AM sorry if spelling or grammar is shit-tastic!)**

**I don't own glee or anything nor do I own or know HEYA… **

**ENJOY :)**

They had just gotten back to their hotel, Heather couldn't believe that this night had happened, "I can't stop starring at it!" She said to Naya "I love it."

"I love you!" Naya said starring at Heather who was admiring her new tattoo the words 'Proudly So' now written on the inside of her wrist. Naya glanced down at her matching one and smiled.

"I love you too!" Heather said walking over to Naya and pressing her lips to hers. "I'm starving" she when she pulled away.

"Nice Hemo," Naya giggled, "so romantic!"

"Sorry but maybe if _someone _would have fed me tonight!"

"Oh, I'll feed you!" Nay said with a wink seductively.

"You did NOT just try to make that sexual!" Heather laughed.

"No? Not working for you?" Naya asked with a smirk.

"NO! Don't ever try to bring food into the bedroom!" Heather said.

"Well what if we are eating in our bed?" Heather just rolled her eyes. "No like legitimately eating, like dinner or something?" Naya asked.

"Well then that's fine then" Heather sighed.

"So, no whipped cream, EVER? Or chocolate syrup?" Naya asked with sad puppy dog eyes.

Heather had to admit that did sound kind of hot. "Okay whipped cream and chocolate syrup yes, but NO weird shit!"

Naya laughed "like what, Cucumbers and stuff?'

"Okay conversation over!" Heather exclaimed "can we just please order room service or something, and real food please, I'm hungry!"

"Okay I'll call down right now" Just then Naya's cell phone rang.

"Do you think the room service God's heard us?" Heather asked.

"NO Brittany, I don't! I think it's Dianna!" she said holding up her cell phone, and then answered it. "Hola Dianna!"

"Hey what are you girls doing we can't sleep?" Dianna asked.

"Uhh just going to order up some room service," Nay told her

"At two in the morning?"

"Yeah, they said they'd cook 24/7 for us, and Hemo's starving! Hey hold on a sec?" Naya put the phone down for a second and turned her attention to Heath, "Baby, the girls are up... can I invite them over a sleepover?" Naya asked excited.

"Yeah," Heather said "sounds fun!"

"Hey Lady" Naya said returning her attention back to Di, "wanna head over here we can order a bunch of junk food eat, gossip, stay up late?"

"Sounds like a blast" Dianna said "let me go get Le, and then we can head over!"

"Where is Le its 2:00 AM!" Naya questioned.

"Jenna and Amber's room"

"What is she doing over there, with out you?" Naya asked.

"Ya know we are not sewed together at the hip like you two are!" Dianna laughed "and she went over there to see if they were up I'm taking it they were too cause she's been gone like 20 minutes, and she hasn't even called or texted me!"

Naya laughed "oh yeah, totally not connected at the hip… at all! Okay well go get her and tell the other girls to come too, the more the merrier! See you soon!"

Naya hung up her cell "so there coming?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Nay said they should be here in a second, Di had to get them they're all in Amber's room I guess"

"Cool." Heather said "you want me to order food?"

"No I can do it now, I gotta go and put some sweats on or something, don't know that underwear is the best attire with everyone here" Naya giggled.

When she walked into the bedroom there was a knock at the door, "got it!" Heather yelled. She opened the door to find Jenna, Amber, Di, Lea and Chris standing there all in pj's.

"YAY!" Hemo said, letting them all in

"CHRISTOPHER! So nice to see you could join us!" Naya said walking into the room.

"Why thank you NayNay!" he smiled.

"So what did you girls do tonight?" Le asked, "no one knew where you were!"

"Uhh-" Nay smiled.

"WE WENT TO SEE GAGA!" Heather shrieked!

"WHAT?" Amber asked excited!

"YEAH!" Heather said "Nay got us in to see her dress rehearsal! It was SO epic ohmygosh! We even got to talk to her after and stuff!"

"UHHH CRAZZZY!" Jenna said super excited for her friends.

"Wow Naya that's pretty amazing!" D said!

"Tell em what she said to you!" Naya encouraged Heather to share!

"Uhh" Heather said shyly.

"OH COME ON!" Naya said "you act like it wasn't the most fucking amazing offer ever!"

"Wait what happened!" Chris asked excited already.

"Well, she told us she watched the show, then she commented on how she thought I was a good dancer-"

"She said amazing!" Naya interrupted

"And then she said when I was done with glee, I need to call her and go dance for her!"

"OH. MY. FUCKING. GOSH!" Jenna said so excited.

"RIGHT?" Naya exclaimed "My girl, dancing for Gaga!" she sad proudly.

"Nothing is definite" Heather said modestly.

"Seriously Heather that is so cool!" Lea said.

"Yeah, perfect for you!" Dianna chimed in.

"Yeah I guess…" Heather said

"Wait, do you not want it?" Amber asked.

"No I do, its just, weird to think about, you know glee being over, not being with each other everyday, all going our separate ways, taking on new jobs… I don't know, I just want to live in the now, we have 2 more seasons, I don't want to dwell on it yet!" She says pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"WAIT!" Dianna said "what's that on your wrist?" She asked Heather.

"Oh" Heather said "we also got tattoos after the show tonight, Naya and I, they match"

"SERIOUSLY?" Jenna asked excited that's awesome what do they say?"

"Proudly So" Naya said.

"Naya thought of it, she was going to get one first, she wanted something that represented me, and when I heard I wanted one too, cause I am SO in love with her, and proudly so!"

"That is SO adorable!" Dianna said.

"Oh my gosh yes, how sweet, it's so Brittana!" Chris cooed.

"Yeah, well now it's so _Heya!" _Heather said smiling hugely at the love of her life. Naya winked at her and mouthed 'I love you'.

"I love you" Heather whispered back.

"Okay, you two really are sickly cute!" Jenna laughed.

"What can I say, I love her." Naya said.

"Well it's definitely mutual!" Heather said.

There was a knock on the door, "that would be room service" Heather said.

"I'll get it, hey Di, help me?" Nay asked.

"Oh yea sure." Di got up to help her though she wasn't sure why she to needed help open the door for the bell boy to wheel in the food, but okay.

They walked into the other room and opened the door, Naya signed for the food, "thanks" she said and handed the guy a tip. She shut the door behind him and then looked at Di, "can you sneak away with me tomorrow for a couple of hours? I really want to do something special for Heather, I need your help!" She asked her.

"Yeah sure, what are we doing?"

She looked in the other room and saw Heather looking at them, so she whispered in Di's ear so she would be sure Heath wouldn't hear…

"NO WAY!" Dianna Gasped!

**A/N: Want to know what it is, I'll update tomorrow if I get a good amount of reviews! THANKS FOR ALL THE ALRETS AND FAVORITES YOU GUYS ARE SIMPLY THE BEST THANKS FOR YOUR KIND WORDS! Review review review!**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! THANKS FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! WONDERFUL! **

**I DONT OWN GLEE OR HEYA!**

**ENJOY :) **

The next day Naya slipped out of bed quietly, everyone had migrated back to their own rooms around 6:00 AM thankful that they were off that day, everyone besides Di and Lea who jus crashed in the extra bed in their a joining room.

Naya tiptoed in there "Hey" she whispered nudging Dianna, she was all snuggled up to Lea; she stirred a little then woke up seeing Naya standing over her.

"Nay-"

"Shhh" Naya cut her off "I don't want to wake Hemo"

Dianna rubbed her eyes, "what time is it?" She whispered.

"9:30, I know we like just went to bed, I'm sorry!" Naya apologized. "But I want to get out of here before Hemo wakes up, can we shower and get ready in your rooms?"

"Yeah, sure" Di said "let me wake up Le and tell her the plan, my key is in my purse… I'll meet you in there kay?"

"Thanks D, don't wake up Heather!"

Naya grabbed the key and headed out quietly, when she got into their room she sat at the desk and wrote Heather a letter Lea would give to her when she woke up.

_**Baby- **_

_** Don't freak out, but I will be gone most of the day with Di. I will have my cell on me but only for emergencies and dyer need situations okay? Le is going to hang out with you today; I set up spa appointments for you girls! RELAX babe its only ONE day! (I know you are freaking out right now!) I love you SO much Heather Elizabeth Morris, have an AMAZING day. **_

_** Love you always, **_

_** Naya**_

She folded the letter in half and wrote _**Heather **_on the front then headed for the shower, _I really need to get moving!_ She thought looking at the clock, it was nearing 10:00 AM and she had a ton to do today!

"Hey!" Di said walking into the bathroom, "Lea's all set, she is going to come in here and get the letter after we go, and she is on board for hanging out and distracting her for the day."

"Okay cool and she knows their appointments at 2:00 PM right?" Naya asked.

"Right, she said she'll wake up Hemo around 11:00 if she's not up already, then they'll do lunch before the go over there."

"Awesome" Nay said "I'm almost done, we gotta hurry up and get outta here, she normally doesn't stay a sleep long once I've gotten up"

"Kay, what's out first stop?" Di asked.

"Ryan."

They got to Ryan's New York apartment around 10:30 that morning, when Ryan came to the door he looked surprised to see them, "you do know we're off today right?" He asked.

"Yes, can I talk to you?" Naya asked. He opened the door wider gesturing for the girls to come in.

"I'm surprised to see you with out your girls attached to your hips!" Ryan laughed. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Well" Naya said, "I was wondering, coul- I mean would it be okay for Heather and I to have the next two days off? I know we have choreography, but I promise we won't fall behind!"

"For what?" Ryan asked "you all just had two whole weeks off."

"I know" Naya said "and I wouldn't ask if it weren't super important, but… we wanted to tell our families about you know, us before we leave for Europe, we really didn't want to do it on the phone, and we don't want them to read about it somewhere before we can do it ourselves."

"Well, I understand that, okay yeah, but you have to take work with you… I'm handing out season 3 breakdowns tomorrow; you will need to review them while you are gone!"

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you!" Naya said excitedly.

"So wait, then why is this one with you?" he gestured towards Dianna "instead of Heather?"

"We have some ah-"

"Stuff to attended too" Dianna finished for her.

"Stuff right… Do you have something up your sleeve Naya Marie?"

"Possibly!" She said with a smirk.

"Okay, well you can tell me all about it later; do you want the plane for tomorrow and Tuesday then?" He asked her.

"That would be awesome!" Nay said "thank you!"

"Anything else I can help you with?" he asked

"No Ryan that's MORE then enough, you're amazing thank you! We better be going, we'll see you Wednesday night?"

"Thursday morning" Ryan said "9:00 call time, don't be late!"

"Okay we won't, love ya Ryan!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Heather yelled as she headed into the 'living room' finding Lea sitting on the bed watching TV "Where is she?"

"Did you read the note?" Lea asked.

"Yes LEA I read the note, the note doesn't tell me where she is!"

"Calm down Hemo, she is fine, she is doing stuff with Dianna we are going to have a relaxing, lovely day" Lea said trying to calm Heather down.

It didn't seem to be working Heather got her cell and started a text to Naya.

"HEATHER, what are you doing?" Lea questioned her.

"Texting Naya!" Heather said

"You know what she said, 'emergencies'!'"

"This is an emergency; I don't know where my girlfriend is!" Heather said "She just abandoned me here, and she left me!"

Lea laughed "you're so dramatic right now Heath, she is FINE, she is with Dianna! Your not alone I'm with you, were going to get ready get lunch, go to the spa, relax. It's going to be amazing, and before you know it the day will be done and you will be with your girlfriend again!" Lea said trying to reassure her. "Come on, let's go get dressed."

Naya and Dianna were almost to their next destination when Naya's cell beeped.

"Heather?" Dianna giggled.

"Yup" Naya laughed reading the text.

**FROM: Hemo (11:01AM) _NAYA MARIE RIVERA, WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU? _**

"Freaking out?" Dianna asked

"Ohh yeah!" Naya laughed texting her back.

Heather and Lea were now in the car on their way to lunch, when Heather's cell phone buzzed in her lap "its about fucking time Naya!" she said opening up her text.

**From NayNay (11:15 AM) _RELAX baby, I'm fine… have a good day! I miss you can't wait to see you later. Love you. _**

"Ugh!" Heather sighed "What are you up to Nay?"

"This is it" Naya said holding it in her hand.

"You're sure?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, you don't think so?" Naya said looking at it again.

"No, I think it's gorgeous, and I think Heather will think its gorgeous!"

"It's perfect!" Naya said "I'll take it!"

After a long day shopping and running around Naya was more then ready to get back to Heather, whom she was going to have to teach the meaning of emergency to when she saw her. She texted her 15 times today, all for silly reasons, to say "I miss you" to say "I love you" and "where are you now?" though Nay loved hearing those things, well all except the latter, they weren't emergencies, and Naya really did have a lot to get done! They pulled up to the hotel and Naya could feel the urgency to get back to Heather, it was the first full day they had spent apart, it was now 9PM, her and Dianna had been gone all day! They got to their floor and Naya was practically running now, she saw Heather and Lea with Mark, Chord, and Jenna sitting in the hall on the floor.

"NAYAAAAAA!" Heather yelled when she glanced over and saw the two girls coming down the hall way, Now Naya decided to run, Heather got up off the floor and ran to her as well, wrapping each other in a huge hug when they reached each other. Heather then placed her lips on Naya's and kissed her with everything she had.

"YUCK!" Mark Joked.

They didn't even pay attention they were so excited to see each other. "I missed you" Heather said "SO much!"

"I missed you too" Naya said "Sorry I had to leave like that, there were just some things Dianna and I needed to get done!"

"Its okay, just don't ever leave again!" Heather said with a huge smile, "I'm so glad your back!"

"So um, why is everyone in the hall?" Dianna asked.

"Heather here got impatient and wanted to wait out here" Lea said "she said she would see Naya faster"

"Yeah we had to convince her not to wait outside!" Jenna laughed.

"Ahh, baby, that's cute" Naya said.

"And that's my cue to leave," Mark said "when Naya gets mushy! Love you NayNay, fun hall hanging with you Hemo, good times! You coming Chordalicious?"

"Yup, thank Hemo that was fun learning how to do those cheese ball dances"

"Sure was cord! Love ya!"

"You too, night guys!" Chord said.

"Yeah I'm going to head back too, fun times!" Jenna laughed.

Once everyone was back in their rooms, Dianna walked over and kissed Lea. "I missed you too ya know"

"I missed you" Lea said. "Ready to go to bed? You only got like three hours sleep last night!"

"Yeah, I know, _someone_ kidnapped me early this morning!" Dianna laughed.

"I'm sorry!" Naya said "but hey thanks for going with… and thank you Le for helping me out with Hemo, I hope she didn't give you _too_ much trouble!" Naya laughed.

"Ohh ya know… she only talked about you every second of the day, and I had to confiscate her cell after a while, but ya, it was fun. You're welcome!" Lea said.

"Night guys!" Heather said "love you!"

"Love you guys too" Dianna said as her and Lea walked away.

Heather and Naya headed into their room, "so what were you doing all day?"

Naya just shook her head.

"NO?" Heather questioned "I _still_ don't get to know?"

"Not yet, tomorrow, but what you can know is you need to pack, for warmer weather then this, two days worth of clothes" She told her.

"Where are we going, we just got here?" Heather questioned her.

"Don't ask questions, just do it okay, we leave at 7AM tomorrow!" Naya told her.

"Okay, but first can I show you how much I missed you?" Heather asked her.

"Mmm, you sure can baby!" Naya said kissing Heather.

"I love you" Heather told her.

"I love you baby, SO much!" Naya said.

**A/N: REVIEW... AND I MAY JUST POST AGAIN TOMORROW, IM OFF WORK AND HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER ALMOST READY! :) THANKS GUYS! 3**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: You guys never cease to AMAZE me with your amazingly kind words! Thank you, here's another chapter as promised. **

**I don't own glee, or Heya.**

**ENJOY!**

Heather had fallen right to sleep _after,_ Naya cuddled her a while to make sure she was really out, then got up and started to pack for their trip. Pulling Heather's stuff as well, since she knew she wouldn't want to wake up early to do it herself. Naya was SO excited for this she knew she probably wouldn't get much sleep, she glanced at the time, 10:00 o'clock it was 7:00 in Arizona and California, she figured she better make her calls now she grabbed her cell and headed into the other room, shutting the a joining door so Heather wouldn't wake up.

She dialed the number, her stomach churning, why was she so nervous?

"Hello there," Mrs. Morris said cheerfully "hows my favorite adopted daughter?"

"I'm good Mama M, how are you?" Naya asked taking a deep breath.

"Oh I'm fine, just sitting here watching some tv. What are you doing over there, was that event fun the other night?"

_What event? _Naya thought to herself _the other night? Ohh, Hemo must have covered when we didn't call._ She thought.

"Oh you know, the usual, press, fans, work." Naya laughed.

"Oh poor you, you got to go to a party for work" she laughed

"Yeah yeah, so anyways, what are you doing tomorrow?" Naya asked

"Uh, not much, I have to work outside for a while" She laughed "the weeds are getting bigger then me out there and I have put them off long enough, why?"

"Well what if I was to ask you if you could put those weeds off one more day, for me and Heather?"

"Why, are you girls going to be on tv or something?"

"No" Naya laughed "we are going to be in Arizona!"

"Seriously?" Naya could hear the excitement in her voice.

"Seriously" Naya said "we will be there by 10:00 or 11:00 AM your time"

"Well then I say, screw the yard, I would much rather spend time with my girls!"

"Cool, can you see if you can get Hannah and Haley to come over too?"

"Oh sure, I am sure they wouldn't miss it for the world, we haven't gotten to see you girls in ages it feels like, how long will you be here?" Mrs. Morris asked.

"Just the night, we have to back Thursday morning, and we have one stop to make before we head back." Naya didn't want to get into that so she quickly changed the subject, "My parents are going to be up there, they're going to stay in a hotel in town, I was hoping to get everyone together, is that okay?"

"Oh honey of course its okay, we love your family, and I am sure that its way easier to see us all together then have to go to both places. Oh I am so thrilled you guys are coming"

"Yeah, oh one last thing, Heath doesn't know… it's a surprise, so don't mention anything to her okay? I just figured she would love to come see you before we headed to Europe for the month."

"You are SO good to my daughter Naya, my lips are sealed, and I'll tell the girls to keep quiet as well. I can't wait to see you girls tomorrow, have a good night dear."

"Thanks Mama M! See you tomorrow; I'll text you when we land!" Naya said, "Love you!"

Naya hung up relieved; it really looked like this was going to all come together. She called her parents house next, she had already called her mom while her and Dianna were out, and they were ecstatic to dive out to Arizona to get to see the girls.

"Hi Baby!" Her mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, how are you?" She asked excited to hear her mom's voice.

"Good sweetheart, you're father sister and I are excited to drive out in the morning, we are going to leave about 6:00 AM, so we should be to the hotel by 10ish."

"Perfect, we should be to the Morris's right about then, maybe more like 11:00, so Mychal is coming?" She asked hopeful.

"Yes, he doesn't have to go back to Tennessee till Wednesday, so he is just going to fly out from Arizona; he is meeting us there, and he is really excited to see you!"

"Me too, tell Nickayla I love her, and kiss daddy for me, I'll text you when we get there, so you can meet us at the Morris's house. Love you mom!"

"I love you too baby and you tell Heather we love her okay, cant wait to see you both!" Her mom said hanging up the phone.

Naya went back into the other room, Heather still sound a sleep, she looked so peaceful, so beautiful. Naya looked back over at the suit case knowing she needed to finish packing, but that empty spot next to Heather was looking pretty good right about now, so she decided she would set the alarm an hour earlier to get up and finish then, and crawl in bed with Heather now. When she got in bed Heather instantly wrapped her whole body around Naya, Naya couldn't help but smile at how even subconsciously Heather wanted to be close to her. _How in the hell did I get this lucky? _Naya thought to herself, she had a feeling she was going to be asking herself that question for the rest of her life, she let herself close her eyes and fall into a sound sleep with Heather on her side.

The next morning, Naya woke up before her alarm; she was so excited to surprise Heather. She slipped out of bed quietly, not to wake Heather, she could easily sleep another hour, it was 4:45 AM, and they didn't need to leave their hotel for the airport for another 2 hours, one plus of flying private, you can just get there and go. Naya checked her cell, 2 new messages.

**FROM: Nick (11:52PM) _Hey sissy, I am sure you're sleeping! Just wanted to tell you I am super excited to see you and Hemo tomorrow! Can't wait, love you! Text me when you're up!_**

_Well, its 1:45AM where you are right now Nick, later _She thought to herself.

She opened the next message

**From: Hannah (12:05PM) **_**NAYA! Mom just told me you girls are coming tomorrow! Yay, have to work till 4, but am yours after that. Can't wait! Love you!**_

_Love you too Han, okay now time to get packing._ She thought to herself then she heard a knock on her door. _Who in the hell?_

"Hey" Dianna said as Naya opened the door.

"What the fuck Di, its not even 5AM yet, why are you up!"

"I wanted to come see you before you left, is _she _up?" Dianna asked.

"Nope, I am going to let her sleep for about another hour, then wake her up and see if she wants to shower." Nay told her. "Do you want to come in?"

"Yeah, sure" Dianna and Naya went into the other room and shut the door so Heather could sleep, "Do you got everything?" D asked.

"Yes, I think so, if not we will buy it when we are there." Naya laughed

"Do you got _it?" _she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes, packed safe and sound!" Naya said, "I'm nervous!"

"Why?" Di asked "You act like you don't know… this is Heather!"

"I know, but still" Naya said. "Thanks for everything Di, I love you!"

"You're welcome, I have everything confirmed, Lea made the dinner reservations for tonight at 6:30 and your hotel for the next day is confirmed for the night, you're going to have a blast, and you call me as soon as you get there!"

"Yes _mom" _Naya said with a laugh "No really I love you thanks!"

"I love you to NayNay, I'll see you Thursday!" Dianna headed for the door.

"Sure will babe, have a good couple days, learn that choreography good, you gotta teach it to us when we get back!"

"Sure thing!" Di laughed and then headed out the door.

Heather walked into the room rubbing her eyes and yawning.

"Morning baby, I was going to wake you up in an hour!" Naya said kissing her.

"I set an alarm, I was going to pack" Heather looked at the full suitcase "but it looks like you already did that!"

"Yeah, I was going to let you sleep, you can look through it if you want to make sure I got everything you'd want."

"Don't need to, you know me" Heather laid down on the bed, "soo, where are we going?" She asked.

"The airport" was all Naya said.

"I got that much, but _where _are we going from there?" she laughed.

"Arizona" Naya said with a huge smile.

"REALLY?" Heather asked excited, "YOU'RE SERIOUS?"

"I am 100 percent serious baby!" Naya grabbed Heather's hand pulling her off the bed, wrapping her arms around her waist pulling her close.

"Ryan was okay with it?" Heather asked surprised.

"Ryan was very okay with it, he gave us off till Thursday morning, and he's letting us take the plane!" Naya said

"Were going to stay for two nights in Arizona? Or are we going to Cali after to see your family?" Heather questioned.

"We're going to stay one night in Arizona, but my family will be there, they are driving out there this morning, even Mychal is coming, and then we are making one more stop before we head back here Wednesday night." Naya said.

"WHERE?" Heather asked.

"Nope, you don't get to know that yet, that is a _surprise._" Naya smirked.

"Ugh! I hate surprises, well I love them but I hate them!" she laughed "so wait, mom knows we're coming?"

"Yes, this is all planned; your sisters will both be there as will my family…" Naya said kissing her lips.

"You're' the best you know that, I love you!" Heather said excited.

"I love you" Naya said back.

"Well let's get moving" Heather said, "I can't wait!"

**A/N: You know the Drill, REVIEWS = UPDATES! :) **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: SORRY ITS BEEN SO LONG! I was sorda stuck lol. I broke through thought and think i have a pretty damn good chapter, at least i hope you think that! :) **  
><strong>I do have another one ready to go, so if you REVIEW you very well just may get it tonight!<strong>

**I dont own glee, nor HEYA!**

**Enjoy :) **

The plane touched down around 10:15 Arizona time, Heather could not have been more excited, Naya was a little nervous, but excited as well.

"I told both of our parents we'd call when we landed" Naya said

"Okay, let's call my mom first so she knows we are on our way…" Heather said she pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's house.

"Hello love!" Janet Heather's mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mom, you're on speaker we just landed!" Heather said excited.

"Oh good, how was your flight?" she asked "Hi Nay!"

"Good!" Naya said "We should be there in like 20 minutes"

"Awesome, we are so excited for you girls to get here, Haley is here already, Hannah will be after work"

"Okay cool!" Heather said.

"Now are you staying here, or a hotel, I don't think you said Naya" She asked.

"We were going to stay there if that's okay?"

"Oh of course, I wouldn't want it any other way, I just wasn't sure what they game plan was is all. Well can't wait to see you girls, love you both!"

"Love you mom!" Heather said.

"Yea love you Mama Morris, see you soon!" Naya said.

"I am SO excited thank you baby!" Heather said then kissed Naya.

"You are so welcome, anything for you!"

"This is going to be wonderful" Heather said, "Once they know, its going to be even more perfect! Okay lets call you're parents, I can't wait to see them!"

Heather dialed the number "Hello!" She said as Marie answered the phone.

"Hi Heather, how are you?"

"Good, Excited to see you guys soon!" Heather said, "We just got here, we're headed to my parents house now."

"Oh good, we will be heading over there in about an hour, we are just waiting for Mychal, I talked to your mom about twenty minutes ago!"

"Sweet, well we will see you soon Mom, love you!"

"Love you too sweetheart, tell my daughter I love her and can't wait to see her." Marie said.

"I will." Heather said hanging up her cell, "you're mom says she loves you, they'll be at my Moms in about an hour, just waiting on you're brother to arrive" She told Naya.

"Sounds good, I can't wait to have everyone together!" Naya said.

They arrived at Heathers moms about 15 minutes later, "hi girls!" Janet said coming towards them.

"Hi mom" Heather said excited hugging her mom.

"Oh it's SO good to see you" Janet said as she embraced her daughter.

"You too mom, where's Hal?" She asked.

"Inside, go on I'll help Naya with you're bags." Heather ran inside and Janet went to go help Naya. "Hi sweetheart!" she said with a smile.

"Hi Mama M!" Naya said excited, she stopped unloading her bags for a second and hugged her.

"I missed you too kid!" Janet said.

"Me too" Naya said.

"Come on lets get this stuff inside, Haley's dying to see you" She picked up a bag off the ground and headed inside, Naya right behind her.

"Hey, Jan… tomorrow, do you think we can do coffee early, Just you and I?" Naya asked.

"Sure dear that sounds lovely!" Janet said with a smile.

_This is it_ Naya thought _I can totally do this! _

They got inside to find Haley and Heather sitting on the couch talking, when Haley saw Naya she jumped up and raced towards her, "Oh I missed you" she said hugging Naya.

"I missed you too Hal!" Nay said.

"Come on I'll help you put those bags upstairs!" Haley said taking the bag that Mrs. Morris had, and heading up the stairs with Naya. "So" she said as they got into Heather's old bedroom, "you and my sister huh?"

Naya could feel the heat rush to her face instantly, she knew that Heather said they all _knew_ but she didn't expect this, not right away at least. "Uh, yeah!" She said with a smile on her face, "Are you… Okay with that?" she asked a little unsure.

"VERY!" Haley said with a huge grin on her face, "she seems so happy Naya, she's only been here five seconds and I can already tell that she is happier than ever. You do that to her, why wouldn't I be okay with that? She loves you, and that's what counts, and just so you know, WE love you too!"

"Well thanks," Naya said "We're really happy, pretty much everyone knows now, I mean since we have been back from the Caribbean, we have just been… us. I thought Heather would be nervous or scared, but it doesn't seem that way at all, if anything it seems opposite of what I thought it would be, SHE is very sure of this… us, even with the media, press and everything. I never thought I would get lucky enough to have this Hal, she's so wonderful, I promise I'll take care of her and keep her happy."

Haley hugged Naya who now had tears in her eyes, "Relax" she said as she noticed Naya was shaking, "I know you will, I trust you with her, I trust she will be happy and taken care of, we love you Naya, you're like a sister to us, I couldn't think of anyone better to love my little sister."

Heather walked in the door, she had heard the last part of what Haley had said, she walked over and embraced her, and then grabbed Naya's hand. "Thank you, I'm so happy Hal" she said with a smile. "I love her… I mean what's not to love she is amazing!" she looked at Naya and smiled then placed a kiss on her cheek, "mom wanted me to come tell you, you're mom just called, they'll be here any second"

"NAYA, HEMO! WHERE ARE YOU AT?" They heard Nick yell.

"Looks like their here!" Heather giggled.

"Coming sister!" Naya yelled as she headed down the stairs, she saw her mom, dad, brother and sister all standing by the door talking to Mrs. Morris she ran down there, she couldn't help it it had been months since she'd seen em, and now more then ever she realized how much she missed them!

"SISSY!" Nick yelled hugging her sister who ran into her arms! "YAY!"

"I missed you little sister!" Naya said super happy to have her there.

"I guess I _kinda _missed you!" she said sarcastically.

"OHHH it's like _that _huh?" Naya laughed. "Hi Mom, hi Daddy!" she said hugging both parents.

"Hi baby!" Marie said, hugging her daughter.

"Hi Naya" her dad said embracing her next.

"Mychal" Naya said hugging her brother "I missed you so much, it has been too long!"

"That it has big sister" He said hugging her.

Heather and Haley came down the stairs a second later, and Nick of course was super excited to see Heather, they all got aquatinted and then the "kids" all headed upstairs while the adults sat at the kitchen table and caught up.

A couple hours later, Hannah had arrived and they were ready to head out for dinner, they had to take two cars, so Naya went with her family and Heather with hers. When they arrived at the restaurant, which was only a 10 minute drive, Heather and Naya were so happy to be reunited as if it had been days. They couldn't embrace cause there parents didn't know yet, or at least officially know that was, but Naya winked at Heather, and Heather reached down and squeezed Naya's hand for a split second. They got seated at dinner, Heather and Naya sitting next to each other, Nick on the other side of Nay and Mychal next to her, and Hannah on the opposite side of Heath with Haley next to her, their parents across the table.

"So, what do we owe this nice little visit?" George Naya's father asked.

"Well, I thought it would be a good time to see everyone before we had to go to Europe" Naya said.

"Yes, Europe" Marie said "I bet you are super excited!"

"Oh for sure" Heather said, "Can not wait to go!"

"And you will be there how long?" Mychal asked.

"3 weeks," Naya said

"Thirty three shows" Heather said, "It's going to be an amazing but exhausting week!"

"Sounds like it" Nick said "will you get to sight see while you are there?"

"A little" Heather nodded, "they always try to make sure we get some time in for that stuff while we are there"

"Well that sounds amazing girls" Marie said "Then you go back to LA and start season three immediately or do you get a little break?"

"Two weeks?" Naya looked to Heather who nodded

"Yeah, I think it's about two weeks, and then we start filming for season three"

"And have you heard anything about season three?" Hannah asked, "I mean will there be more Brittana?"

"We don't get to know much until the week before when we get scripts," Heather said.

"But we do know that they are together this season!" Naya said.

"Well it's about damn time!" Haley said with a smile.

"Well," George said "looks like you girls will be busy for the next year huh?"

"Uh, very!" Naya said.

"Well we are glad we get to see you now!" Marie said, "Thanks for thinking to come see us Naya, and getting everyone together!"

They had all finished dinner, and we're now all just sitting around the table talking, Naya looked to Heather, and if as knowing exactly what she was thinking, Heather nodded.

"Well" Naya started, "there was another reason we wanted to have everyone together…" She looked to Heather, "we needed to tell you all something, and wanted to do it as a family."

"What is it dear?" Marie asked.

"Well, Heather and I…" Naya didn't think it would be this hard, but she started to feel her hands shake, her parents and Heaths mom just sitting there starring at her. She felt the supportive glances from Nick, and Heather's sisters and took a deep breath. "We are…"

Heather reached over and took Naya's hand "I love her" Heather said simply, Naya looked down and took another deep breath, why was she so nervous "and she loves me"

Naya looked up and saw her mom smiling at her, Janet's face was soft with a slight smile on it as well, her father's eyes were soft and caring, and they all just seemed so supportive.

"Honey" Janet started "I _know _you love Naya, and that is totally okay with me, in fact, I think it's great! Naya, who better to love my daughter then you, her best friend?"

Naya felt herself let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding, "really?" She asked Janet, "You're okay with us?"

"More then okay," she told her, "you girls are perfect for each other, and I see that. Its not how I thought my daughters life would go when she was a little girl, but you know what, its better, I couldn't ask for anyone better to love her, honest!" Naya and Heather both had tears in their eyes.

"We love you, both" George said "we knew we could see it, how much our daughter loved you Heather." Heather smiled, looking at Naya who had a smile on her face as well, their hands still intertwined. "We are just happy you are happy Naya, that is all we ever wanted for you, and we see how happy you two make each other."

"So are you two together" Marie asked, "Officially?"

Naya and Heather both nodded, "Yes," Naya said "Heather is my girlfriend, when we were in the Caribbean she got me this" Naya held out her left hand.

"It's a promise ring" Heather said "I know I want to be with her forever, and I just wanted her to know, I am sure about her, and this, nothing has ever felt more right, I love you're daughter, I want to spend forever with her!"

"And I love you're daughter" Naya said reaching across the table and touching Janet's hand, "And I want to spend the rest of my life with _her" _

"Well, Marie and I actually talked about this on the phone today, wondering if this is what you were going to tell us, and we our all thrilled girls, like George said, if you are happy, we are happy.

They all sat and talked for a long while after dinner, actually until the restaurant was ready to close, they all stood outside and said their goodbyes, Naya's family was heading back to the hotel, and Heather and Naya were heading back to the Morris residence.

"Okay, so my house brunch around 11 tomorrow morning, kay?" Janet said hugging Marie.

"Perfect, we will be there" Marie said hugging Janet, then moved to hug Heather, "goodnight sweet girl, I love you!" she whispered in her ear hugging her, "I couldn't be more thrilled you hear me?"

Heather nodded, "yes, and thank you, I love you too!"

Heather moved to hug Nick, Mychal and George, while Naya said goodnight to her mother. "I love you mom!" She said hugging her, feeling so good she had told her mom, and now it was all out there.

"I love you too baby! I am SO happy for you do you hear me, I love Heather, and I am just so happy you are happy!"

"Thanks, can we go for a walk in the morning, just us? Say about 7:30?"

"MY daughter, seven thirty in the morning, wow!" She giggled.

"Yeah yeah," Naya laughed.

"Sure Mija seven thirty it is!" Marie kissed her forehead.

"Okay, I will be there to get you; I know a cool park Heather has taken me too" Naya said.

Naya and Heather were settling into bed, it had been a long day, a long one but an amazing one, it was 1:30 AM, and both girls were super tired. "What a day!" Naya said.

"What an amazing day!" Heather said kissing her lips "you are amazing baby, you know that, I can't believe you did all of this for me"

Naya kissed Heather again, "well you're pretty amazing!" She told her, "plus it was really nice having everyone together!"

"Right!" Heather exclaimed, "I loved it, and our parents were _amazing_ I couldn't believe how easy that was!"

"I agree!" Naya said laying her head on Heather's chest, snuggling in getting comfortable, "I love you so much baby!"

"I love you too" Heather said, pulling Naya impossibly closer wrapping her arms around her, "So much, I'm soo happy Nay!"

"Me too Heather, life is awesome!" Naya closed her eyes both excited and nervous for the day that was ahead of her tomorrow, some big things were going to happen, some _life changing things._

**_A/N: I MAY JUST POST MY NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT... DO YOU WANT IT... LET ME KNOW :) ITS A LONG ONE TOO! _**

**_LOVE YOU GUYS!_**


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Okay You asked for it.. here it is. **

**I don't own glee or anything nor do I own or know HEYA! **

**ENJOY :)**

The next day Naya woke up before her alarm that was to go off at six, she looked at her cell; 5:00AM, she decided she would get up now so she could shower before she left, she was going to go get her mom at seven am, she wanted to tell her mom before she asked Janet, she didn't want her to feel left out of the loop. She tried to slip out of bed with out Heather noticing, but when she rolled over to get out; she felt a hand reach for her.

"NO!" Heather groaned, "Where are you going?"

"I gotta shower baby, I told my mom I'd pick her up at seven and go for a walk with her, I don't want to let her down" Naya told her.

"Lay with me for a second?" Heather asked opening her eyes for the first time, smiling when she saw Nay.

"Sure," Naya said, "then I gotta get ready okay?" Heather Nodded. Naya pressed her lips to hers, "good morning babe."

"Morning" Heather smiled "sleep well?"

"I always sleep well when you're next to me" Naya smiled, "But yes, I did, you?"

"I did" Heather said "there is something about this bed; I always sleep well when I'm here."

Naya kissed her one more time, "I gotta get up and get in that shower…" She looked over at the a-joining bathroom to the bedroom, "I won't be far, close your eyes baby it's early."

"I want to get in with you" She whispered with a smirk letting an eyebrow raise.

"At your mom's house?" Naya questioned not that she didn't want Heather to get in, anytime she showered with Heather was a good time.

"She won't know, we can lock the bedroom door," Heather said, "please?"

"Okay," Naya said, "but lock that door, and turn on you're ipod quietly, so if she comes up she hears the music not us!"

Heather jumped up excited, she pressed the play button on her Ihome, and walked over and locked the door, then rid herself of her clothes as she headed towards the bathroom, she started the shower and jumped in, Naya not far behind her. Heather kissed Naya when she entered the shower, their kiss quickly grew heated, and Heather could feel the wetness between her legs instantly.

"How long do we have?" Heather asked her breath short and quick now.

"I have to leave in an hour and forty five minutes" Naya said in between kisses, her hands now running up and down Heather's sides, tracing over her hot sex, teasing her a little now. "You think that's enough time?" She looked at her with a smirky grin on her face.

"More then enough" Heather said "Please?"

Naya knew what she was asking for, but decided to play with her a little; after all she did have more then enough time with getting up so early and all. "Please what?"

"Naya!" Heather said, breathing harder now.

Naya let one hand trace upward on Heather's skin and find its way to her breasts, "yes?" she asked cheekily. She let her fingertips trace over Heather's already hard nipple.

"Please!" Heather moaned.

"Please what Heather," Naya said into her ear, "what do you want, tell me!"

"You" Heather moaned "I want you, please… touch me!"

"Here?" Naya asked squeezing Heather's breast now.

Heather moaned, then reached and took Naya's other hand and moved it down to her core, "and there"

Naya moaned a little when she felt just how wet Heather was for her. "Wow baby, you're soaked" she said.

"I know" Heather said "it's what you do to me."

Naya let her fingers slip into Heather's wetness and between her folds, Heather moaned louder. "You like that?" Naya asked her.

Heather nodded, "I want you inside me, I need to feel you inside me, it's been too long"

Naya obliged, and let one finger slip deeper into Heather; Heather moaned trying to not get to loud, her mom being downstairs and all. Naya continued to pump her finger in and out of Heather's extremely wet core, while kissing both her lips and her neck. "One more" Heather breathed into Naya's ear. Naya knew exactly what she wanted she lifted Heather's leg and propped it up on the edge of the tub, and added another finger, thrusting harder and deeper into her now. "Yes, Nay yes, please don't stop that"

Naya loved that she could do that to Heather, she could feel her walls starting to tighten around her fingers, and she knew it wouldn't be long now. She let her thumb rest of Heather's clit and rubs small circles, soft and gentle at first. Heather could feel her whole body tremble at Naya's new touch and she couldn't help but moan. She buried her face into Naya's shoulder to try and muffle her sounds, "harder" she moaned. Naya applied more force pressing harder on her clit, Heather moaned "Don't stop Naya, I'm SO close" Naya curled her fingers up inside her pumping harder while pressing on her clit circling harder as well. "Yes, yes Nay, right there, just like that!" and with that Naya could feel Heather tighten around her fingers, her whole body trembling from her orgasm. Naya pulled her fingers out and kissed Heather, who was still coming down from her high.

"That was… AMAZING" Naya said with a smile, "I really enjoyed that."

"That was INCREDIBLE Naya," Heather said as she let out a deep breath, "You're amazing baby!"

About an hour later Naya was kissing Heather goodbye, Heading towards her mom's hotel to pick her up to talk. She texted her mom to let her know she was on her way,

**To: MOM (6:58AM) _on my way, be there in like five, can you ask daddy to come?_**

She arrived at the hotel when her cell buzzed, 2 new messages:

**From: MOM (7:01AM) _Dads coming, text us when you're here we will come down. _**

And then there was one from Heather.

**From: Hemo (7:02 AM) _Have fun with your parents! I love you. This morning was amazing, you just wait till tonight, your turn ;) cant wait till you're back… Miss you already. _**

She sent her parents a quick text to let them know she was here, and then wrote Heather back.

**To: Hemo (7:05AM) _I love you too baby! I will be back soon, cant wait to see you either. And tonight sounds amazing. Miss you too!_**

Her parents came down a minute later, her Father getting in the front seat and mom getting in the back.

"Hi sweetie" Marie says, "How are you?"

"Good Mom, Hi daddy, thanks for coming!"

"You're welcome baby, where are we going?" he asked curious.

"To this park right around the corner, I need to talk to you and mom." She says, "It's important."

They got to the park, and headed towards the walking trail, but instead just ended up sitting on a bench beside it, Naya didn't want to be walking and telling them this, she felt she needed to sit, be still.

"So," She said "I just wanted to let you know, I am going to ask Heather to marry me" She stops and takes a breath "I am meeting with Mrs. Morris right after this to ask her for permission."

"Oh my gosh" Marie said "CONGRAGULATIONS!" She embraced Naya.

"Really?" Naya said, "You don't think it's too soon, or anything?"

"Naya" George started, "you guys have been best friends for three years, you know each other, and you both seem to know you have found the one, so if you're ready, then it's not too soon"

"I'm soo ready dad," she said with a huge smile on her face "I know this is what I want."

"I am so thrilled for you Naya!" Marie said "we couldn't be more thrilled for you and Heather, we love her like we said last night, this is amazing, and when are you going to do it?" She asked.

"Tonight" Naya said, reaching in her purse and pulling out a ring to show them.

"It's gorgeous" Marie exclaimed admiring the gorgeous platinum square-cut diamond ring with a diamond encrusted band. "Are you proposing here?"

"Nope, that's the last surprise I have for her we are flying out tonight, I am taking her somewhere amazing, and I am asking her to marry me"

"Where are you going to take her?" George asked.

Naya proceeded to tell her parents all about her plans and how excited she was.

Meanwhile over at Heather's mom's house, Heather was sitting at the island in the kitchen having a cup of coffee with Hannah Haley and her mom.

"I am going to have to get ready and head out in just a minute or two" Janet said.

"What, where are you going mom?" Heather asked.

"Oh I have to go pick up some stuff for brunch" Janet lied; she was really going to meet Naya at a Starbucks down the street.

"Well, we can all go" Heather suggested.

"No, you girls stay here and enjoy your sister time, you don't get enough of it anymore, plus I would really like you to start the scones." Janet said.

"Okay," Heather said, "well hurry we will miss you!"

Janet hurried and got ready and then headed over to the coffee shop to meet Naya, whom was already there, she had ordered them both coffee already, she knew what Janet drank, plain black coffee with sugar free vanilla and a splash of non-fat milk. She was nervous when she saw Janet walk in, this was a huge moment in her life, though she had known Janet for a while now, she had NO clue as to what she would say.

"Hi Naya" Janet said sitting down across the little table from her.

"Hi Jan, I got your coffee" she said handing her her cup.

"Oh thanks sweets how are you? I didn't even see you this morning, did you sleep well, where did you run off too so early?" She questioned.

"I slept great thanks," Naya said "and I went to the park with my mom and dad for a walk"

"Oh sounds fun, I am glad you got to spend some time with them, so, what's up why are we doing coffee just us? Not that I don't love spending time with you."

"Well" she took a deep breath "this is a tough one for me, I'm a little nervous" Naya told her honestly.

"Baby, why are nervous, like I told you last night, I am thrilled for you and Heath, there is no one I would rather see her with, so relax, and just tell me what you need to tell me." Janet reassured her.

"Well actually I need to ask you something" Naya reached into her purse and pulled out the ring box and set it on the table pushing it towards Janet. Janet opened it and her eyes went wide instantly, "I want to ask her to marry me Janet, I want to ask her to be my wife, but I wanted your permission before I did, I wanted your blessing."

"Of course!" Janet said with absolutely no hesitation at all, "You make her happy Naya, all I have ever wanted in a spouse for her is someone whom I know will love her and make her happy, you do that, so of course, just promise me you will always do that for her, and protect her."

"With my life" Naya said "I promise, she will be so loved and protected her whole life, and I will wake up everyday with the intent to make her happy!"

Janet got up and hugged Naya, "I will be proud to have you as my daughter-in-law Naya!"

"Thanks!" Naya said "It means a lot to me to have your blessing!"

"So when is this all going to take place?" Janet asked her.

"Tonight" Naya told her with a huge smile on her face, relived that that part was done, now she only had one more step and Heather would be hers forever!

**A/N: Sorry guys I couldn't write it all in one chap… just felt too much! We will get there I Promise, and the more reviews I get the faster I will post the proposal! WHICH I HAVE READY TO POST, so if you want it, let me know, ill try and get it up tonight! :) _SOO review review review!_**


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: **

**:) ENJOY**

The day went wonderfully, they spent the morning with both their families, laughing and eating good food, it was nearing 1:30PM and Naya knew it was time to be on their way. They had a short flight sure, but she wanted to get there early enough to have sometime to spend with Heather after. She excused herself from the living room where everyone was to go call Dianna really fast, she and Le were helping her set everything up.

"Hey Nay" Di said answering the phone.

"Hi Dianna, everything set?" she asked.

"Yup you're all ready to go… Dinner reservations are at 6:30, and Todd knows you will be there around 7:30 tonight, alarms and everything will be disabled, you got your card right?"

"Yeah, sure do" Naya said "thanks for everything Lady!"

"You are SO welcome!" Dianna said "I am SO excited for you guys, does she suspect anything you think?"

"No, I don't think she has a clue, everyone else knows now though and they're all super excited." Naya saw Heather heading towards her though the sliding glass door, "Hey Lady I gots to go, she's coming to check on me, I love you!"

"Who was that?" Heather asked walking to Naya, kissing her when she reached her.

"Dianna, she was just checking on us" Naya said.

"Oh well that's nice," Heather said "everything good there?"

"Seems to be, yes, hey baby, we got to get going… one more stop remember?"

Heather smiled, "oh I almost forgot, okay, now?"

"Shortly yes, the plane is going to be ready about 3, and its almost 2 now, so we need to get packed and say our goodbyes." Naya told her.

An hour later they were on the plane, "how longs this flight?" Heather asked.

"About 45 minutes" Naya said with a smile.

"45 minutes? So that means, we're going home huh?" Heather couldn't help but smile, they hadn't been home for six weeks and she really did miss LA.

"Does that make you happy?" Naya asked.

"YES!" Heather said, "Just us, at home… nothing could be better!"

They arrived in LA about 4:00PM, when they got off the plane there were two cars waiting for them. "Wait," Heather said, "why are there two cars?"

"Well, you're going in one, and I'm going in the other." Naya saw Heathers face frown instantly, "Relax, it's for like an hour, I have something I got to do, it won't take me long. The car is going to take you home, Ashley will be there, so will a really sexy dress I picked out for you, get all dolled up, and I will be by around 6 to get you okay?"

Heather stuck her bottom lip out, "Baby!" she pouted, "I don't want to"

"Well you don't have a choice" Naya kissed her lips, "please, come on you get to see Ashley, you're best friend whom you haven't seen in six weeks, plus, it will be worth it, I promise!" She looked her in the eyes, really looked at her, as if to say _please, I need you to do this, for me. _

"Okay!" Heather said giving in, "but you better be there right at six!" She kissed Heather, really kissed her, "Of course I promise 6' oclock sharp! Now go, get in that car and have fun with your friend for a little while! I love you!"

"I love you Naya!" Heather said, she got in the car and she was gone, Naya pulled out her cell phone and texted Ashley;

**To Ash: (4:06PM) _she's on her way! Thanks ash :) _**

And then she was off, to a place she knew VERY well.

Heather arrived at her apartment about 10 minutes later; it had been forever since she had been there or seen Ashley. When she got inside she set her bag down and hollered for Ashley like she always did every time she came home. "Honey I'm home!"

She heard Ash run down the stairs, "hi sweetheart how was your day?" She smiled huge and ran to Heather hugging her tightly. "I missed you best friend!"

"I missed you Ash, SOO much!" Heather said super excited to see Ashley.

"It seems you have a lot to tell me, why don't you come upstairs and see this dress your _girlfriend _picked out for you!" Ashley smiled it was the first time they had seen each other since Naya and her had become official, of course Ash knew, and they had talked on the phone or texted since but this was so much better.

Heather squealed with excitement, "RIGHT! HOW awesome is that?"

"It's AMAZING Hemo, I never ever thought in a million years, you would be here, I know how scared you were of it, of you're feelings for her, and the reactions everyone would have, I am SO glad you faced your fears, cause you seem incredibly happy now!" Ashley said.

"I am Ashley, I am SO happy!"

They went up to Heather's room, as they passed by Ashley's room, Heather noticed a couple of boxes, "Don't worry" Ashley said "it wont happen till you're back, I wont just leave while you're gone I promise!"

Heather just nodded a little sad at the thought of Ashley not living with her anymore. "I wanted to tell you, after you move in with Scott; Naya's going to move in." Heather told her.

"Ohmygosh that is great! Ahh I am so happy for you" Ashley said hugging her.

"Thanks, I asked her while we were in the Caribbean, I didn't want to just tell you over the phone and be like 'oh Naya's moving in when you move out,' and make it seem like I don't care you're leaving, cause I do, but I think this change will be great for both of us!" Heather said.

"No totally, and I actually feel a lot better moving out, knowing that you will have Naya here with you 24/7! I am happy Heather, and we will still see each other all of the time, remember what we said, Monday Mania, our day, every week, just you and I!" Ashley said.

"For sure, it's going to be epic!" Heather said.

"Okay, well let's get you all hot and sexy for your woman, she has a big night planned for you!" Ashley said.

Naya arrived at Heather's apartment around 5:50 PM, she was early but she couldn't wait to see Heather. She knocked on the door and then opened it, just letting herself in. "hello, Baby… Ashley! I'm here!" she called for them.

Ashley ran down the stairs a minute later, "Ohmygosh Hi!" She said hugging Naya, "so good to see you, thanks for letting me in on this" She whispered "she looks AMAZING!"

"She always looks amazing Ashley!" Naya said.

"Yeah, but just you wait" Ash said.

Just then Heather came down the stairs, dressed in a shot navy blue spaghetti strap dress, it cut low, but not too low, just right, Naya had done well she looked gorgeous. Her hair was down with a soft curl in it, just the way Naya loved it.

"You look… stunning!" Naya said almost breathless, knowing, hoping that in just a short time, this gorgeous girl would be her Fiancé.

"Thanks!" Heather said, walking over and kissing her, "you look pretty damn amazing yourself!" Naya was in a White halter dress that also cut low but not low enough to show too much, it fell just right above her knee, and hugged her in all of the right places. Her hair was up, in a sleek nice pony with a poof and a curl in her hair.

"Are you ready?" Naya asked, anxious to get this show on the road.

"I am so ready!" Heather said, "Though I have NO idea where we are going, or what we are doing, but I know that since I'm with you it will be an adventure that I want to take!"

"Okay, let me get a picture!" Ashley said grabbing her camera.

"Ohmygosh!" Heather said "I feel like its prom all over again!" she laughed.

"Well get close and smile!" Ashley said "cause you both look way to hot to not capture this moment!" Ashley snapped a few pictures of them, and then they were on their way, Naya had had dinner reservations for six thirty but prior to picking up Heath she called and cancelled them, cause she just REALLY wanted to do this, so instead she headed straight to someplace they both knew VERY well.

"Wait," Heather said as they pulled into the lot, "we're on set?" She said confused.

"Yes, yes we are" Naya said smiling.

"So you got me ALL dressed up to take me to _work?_" Heather asked.

"NO! I got you all dressed up to bring you to _set_" Naya smiled, "Relax Heather, and just let me surprise you, please?" Heather just nodded, "okay then, you're going to have to put this on!" Naya pulls out the very sleep mask she made Heather wear the other night to Gaga.

"Baby, NO, James isn't here to help!" Heather said leery.

"I will protect you I promise" Naya said "trust me, please?"

Heather nodded and put the sleep mask on, and Naya lead her onto set through the back door, which lead them right into the "choir room" it was covered in red roses, there were literally roses all over, dozens and dozens of them. Naya took off Heather's 'blind fold' and Heather gasped instantly when she realized where she was, and what she saw.

"Seriously?" Heather asked, "It's gorgeous!"

Naya walked her over to one of the chairs and sat her down, "I brought you here because this is where we started; it's our beginning. This is where I first saw you, right here in this room, dancing and teaching Jenna and Chris _Single Ladies._ You took my breath away that day, that first moment; I thought 'who's that?' I knew I needed to know you, I felt so drawn to you from that first moment I knew, I knew you would be in my life forever. You're my best friend, you're my love, and you're my everything. You make everyday good, you make me smile, and feel so loved. I want to make you happy everyday from now until forever, I want to spend my life with you Heather Elizabeth Morris, So I was wondering, if you would do me the honor," She reaches behind her on the piano and grabs the ring box, and opens it up, "of being my wife?"

Heather who has tears in her eyes stands up and wraps her arms around Naya's neck. "YES!" she says kissing her lips "yes, Naya, I will marry you, I want nothing more then to be your wife, then to wake up everyday knowing you are mine. You are amazing doing all of this for me do you know that?" Naya just smiles and take the ring and slips it on Heathers finger. ".GOSH, IT'S GORGEOUS, IT'S SO STUNNING NAY WOW!" Heathers tears in her eyes all over again, "I love you so much Naya!"

"I love you Heather, I can not wait to spend the rest of my life with you!" Naya said beaming smiling from ear to ear!

"Me either babe" Heather said "me either!"

They had decided to head back to Naya's house, before calling their families and everyone they knew, they just wanted be together, take it all in. Heather couldn't stop starring at her hand the whole way there. "We got to get you a new one ya know!" She said gesturing towards Naya's ring, "now that we're engaged!"

"No way!" Naya said, "I love this ring, can't it just be my engagement ring now, it's perfect and so special!"

"Sure baby, whatever you want!" Heather said and kissed the back of Naya's hand.

They pulled into Naya's house, when they got inside Heather noticed the trail of rose pedals leading towards the bedroom, "you're so damn romantic Naya!"

Naya smiled "I know!" she said "it's all for you, and that smile, god I love to see that smile!" Naya kissed Heather, and then took her hand leading her towards the bedroom, candles lit, (thank you Ashley!) the whole room beautifully.

"Gosh, you know you're setting this bar pretty high for yourself you know, I mean we're not even married yet, imagine what I'm going to expect for the rest of forever after this!" Heather winked.

"Yeah, its okay." Naya kissed her, "and how good does that sound, _married!" _Naya asked.

"Right, it's pretty amazing, you're going to be my _wife!" _Heather said beaming with excitement.

"Simply amazing!" Naya said, as she got laid down on the bed by Heather. "I'm so happy, are you happy?" She asked.

"Yes!" Heather said, "Let me show you just how happy I am my Fiancé!" She said kissing Naya, lifting her dress off over her head. "You're in for an amazing night!"

**A/N: AHHHHH! I DID IT! I didn't think I could write that proposal to tell you the truth, I have sorda been nervous to do it, I wanted it to be amazing and live up to all of your standards, I hope I did okay! I love you all and all your amazing words, they truly inspire me to write. NOW WE GET TO PLAN A WEDDING! :) Yay! **

**Please please please let me know what you think? THANK! **


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Hey guys, this is just sorda a fun, fluffy filler chap! I really hope you enjoy it, I really enjoyed writing it!**

**I don't own glee or anything nor do I own or know HEYA!**

**Enjoy! :)**

They arrived back in New York the next day around 9AM, they didn't have to work that day, so when they got back and settled they wanted to call Dianna and Lea

"Hey!" Naya said, as Di answered the phone.

"Hey, are you back?" She asked.

"Yeah, we are in our room, you girls wanna come by?"

"Yes, we will be right there!" Dianna said hurrying to hang up so they could get over there.

"Baby" Naya called for Heather "Le and D will be here in just a second!"

"Cool!" Heather said coming out of the other room, there was a knock on the door "Ah, I am so excited, I can't wait to show off my ring!" She opened the door to a very excited Dianna and Lea both were already bouncing up and down as soon as Heather got the door open.

"Let me see, let me see!" Lea exclaimed, Heather held out her left hand for them to admire her engagement ring. "OHMYGOSH HEATH YOU'RE ENGAGED!"

"RIGHT!" She said just as excited, "I could not believe it when it happened, how lucky am I?"

"Naya, it's GORGEOUS!" Lea said, "Honey, look at Heather's ring, its amazing" She told Dianna.

"I have seen babe, I was there when Naya got it." Dianna said.

"Well LOOK at it on her finger, its so… stunning! You really did great Nay; it looks perfect on her hand!" Le said continuing to admire Heaths ring.

"Thanks Le," Naya said "I think it looks pretty amazing on her hand as well!"

"So," Dianna said "when is the wedding?"

"We're thinking after we wrap season three, we need to talk to Ryan so we know when we can have some time off, as far as honeymoon goes before next summers tour, but we are thinking summer 2012." Heather said.

"Yeah, like late May" Naya said "that way we have a break before we start work again we talked about waiting till after glee was done done, like after season four, but…"

"That's too long!" Heather said "I just want to marry her now, but we have to plan the wedding, so that's why we're thinking like next May, gives us plenty of time"

"Well, we couldn't be more thrilled for you two!" Lea said.

"Well, that's good, because we were sorda hoping…" Naya started, "D, will you be my maid of honor?"

Dianna's face went serious instantly, "honest? Ohmygosh! I would love to Nay; it would be such an honor!"

"Good, because I couldn't think of anyone better!" Naya said

"Are you sure you're sister isn't going to be upset?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, she is going to be in it, and very involved, but as far as planning and stuff goes, you're just around more, plus you're my best friend." Naya said "she will be fine, promise!"

"Well, I couldn't be more thrilled, of course!" Dianna said hugging her.

"AND" Heather said "Le, will you be MY maid of honor?"

Lea's eyes filled up with tears right then and there, "Heather, of course!" She said "it would be such an honor; I promise I will be such a kick ass maid of honor!"

Heather just laughed, "I have no doubt Le!"

"Well, I say this calls for a celebration!" Dianna said "you guys want to go out for breakfast, our treat?"

"YES, I am starving!" Naya said dramatically.

"That doesn't surprise anyone sweetheart!" Heather laughed.

"You're going to have to cook a hell of a lot for this one Hemo!" Dianna laughed.

"Right?" Heather laughed "And I'll love every second of it!" she grabbed Naya's hand and kissed it.

At breakfast the conversation continued to be wedding oriented.

"So, thought any about last names? Are you gunna hyphenate or take just one?" Lea asked.

"Well work wise we are going to just use our own, while we finish glee that is" Naya said

"Then, we are going to take just one!" Heather said proudly, "I really don't want to hyphenate."

"Which one?" Dianna asked.

"Rivera!" Heather said.

"What made you decide that?" Lea ask, "Naya did you want to keep your last name?"

Naya shook her head and pointed to Heather "that was all this one here" she smiled "not that I don't like the idea!"

"I want her last name," Heather said "and I want our children to have her last name, plus can you picture her being anyone other than Naya Rivera? I can't!"

"That's so freaking cute Hemo!" Dianna said.

"Totally, you guys are going to be the perfect couple, and the best mom's when you have babies!" Lea said.

"Thanks!" Heather said "I can't wait to have babies with Nay!"

"Well, you best wait just a little while!" Naya said "I don't think they want Santana or Brittany prego, and we have another year and a half contract with glee, then you're taking that Gaga thing, and I'm going to record!"

Heather didn't say anything, as much as she wanted to take this tour with Gaga after glee, she wanted to settle down with Naya and start their lives together too. Dianna cut in sensing the sore subject matter "have you told anyone else?"

"Both of out families all know, we called them last night" Naya answered "No other cast members yet, since we just got back and all, we want to tell them all today though, like have a get together in our room or something… order up room service and just have a cast kick back!"

"That sounds wonderful" Lea said.

Heather stood up "I gotta go to the bathroom, I'll be right back!" She said excusing herself.

"I'll go with you" Di said, noticing how Heather's demeanor had changed.

Heather just nodded, and they headed to the bathroom. "Hemo, what's wrong?" Dianna asked.

"Its nothing D, really, I am fine, it's silly!" Heather said.

"If you're feeling it then it's not silly!" Dianna said "was it the comment about having to wait to have kids, because she wants to record and wants you to tour?"

"She doesn't want to settle yet," Heather shrugged "its okay!"

"But you do huh?" Dianna asked.

"I'd like too, after glee is done, I would like to just be us, have a baby. I am not saying she can't record and work, I want that for her. I just don't know that I want to tour; I have always wanted to do the family thing, be at home with the kids, I don't know that I want to work so much after glee, I'd really like to start our lives!"

"Well then you need to talk to her about this Heather, she needs to know that this is what you want, you girls have got to be on the same page!" Dianna told her.

"We have only been engaged one day D, I don't want to freak her out with all of this yet…" Heather told her.

"You girls aren't most couples, if you didn't notice you move a little faster then most, and that's because you're best friends and know each other so well, don't you think she deserves to know how you feel, maybe she will want the same things. I have always known Naya to want children, she is a workaholic yes, but I think if she were to know how you feel about this, you would see, she probably wants the same things too!"

"Yeah, you're right, I'll talk to her." Heather said, "Thank D"!

"Anytime Heather, I know, you're closer with Le, but know I am always here for you, you're one of my best friends, and I love you!"

"I love you too" Heather told her "and I know, you're one of my best friends too!"

They headed back to the table, "everything okay?" Naya asked.

"Yes," Heather said sitting down next to her placing a kiss on her lips "everything's great, how could it not be, good food, good friends, amazing fiancé!" she smiled.

"Well you just earned yourself some bonus points there missy, keep it up and you just may get yourself enough to cash them in for some lovin'!" Nay winked.

"Oh yea, how many do I have to earn to cash in?" Heather asked playing along.

"300" Naya said picking a random number.

"And how many did I just earn?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"Twenty-five!" Naya said.

"Okay, I will get there!"

"Twenty five!" Le asked, "That's not that many, is it going to be hard for her to get these bonus points cause if it is I don't think that that's very fair!"

Naya and Dianna cracked up! "Seriously babe, are you like helping Heather collect them now?"

"well I am just saying, sure if Naya's gunna hand em out like candy then that's okay, but if they come few and far between, wouldn't that suck for Hemo, I mean I'm sure she is going to want sex!" Lea said with a totally straight face!

"Well she is going to have to work for it!" Naya said laughing still "I don't hand anything out like candy!"

"Ooohhh really?" Heather asked. "I don't think I've EVER been told no or shot down when I wanted it before if I recall correctly, I'm pretty sure it gets offered up like girl scout cookies in the fall!"

Everyone busted up laughing, "That was amazing!" Dianna said.

"Thanks" Heather said with a smile "I try, and two can play this game love, you want to make me work for it, then it's on, you're going to have to work for it too!"

"OHHHH!" Lea giggled, "Go Hemo!"

"Fine!" Naya said, "But I don't think you can go one day with out it, so I am pretty sure you will be working for it _pretty _hard!"

"Game on!" Heather said with a smile "game on!"

**A/N: MORE REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE! :)  
>LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU ALL!<strong>


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Here you go guys, another chapter waiting after this one too, you know how to get it tonight, REVIEW! **

**I don't own glee or know HEYA… **

**ENJOY!**

They had been back in New York for two days now, everyone knew about their engagement, all thrilled for them of course. The media had already started to pick up on their relationship and for the most part no negative press had been issued, yet they both sorda knew to expect some, after all it was part of their job.. It was Saturday, and they were set to leave for Europe that next day, Sunday. They had some press interviews to do as a cast that day; they were at the studio that morning running choreography, when Ryan asked to see them both in the other room for a moment. Naya gave Heather that look as if to say 'what did we do?' Heather just shrugged.

"Relax, you're not in trouble" Ryan said as they got into the hall, "Okay, so Vanity Fair wants to do an interview, with you two, and a photo shoot, their talking next months cover. It would be Glee related, but I am sure they are going to want to touch on you're real life relationship as well as you're on screen" Naya looked to Heather as if to say 'What do you think?' "You can talk it over, and think about it, but we would need to know with in the hour, because it would take place today, at 4pm." Ryan said "I think this would be an amazing opportunity for the two of you, so like I said talk it over, and get back to me with in the hour. You girls can go for the morning, Zach is pretty much done with rehearsal, call me, and we will see you at 1:00 PM for the Seventeen Magazine interview remember our hotel room 2126."

"Thanks Ryan" Heather said, "We will talk about it, and let you know ASAP!"

"Yes, thanks" Naya said as she and Heather headed out.

They got back to their hotel, Heather lay down on the bed, and Naya sat down next to her.

"What do you think?" She asked Heather.

"I like the idea of it, I mean, its Vanity Fair, I just don't know. What do you think?" She asked Naya.

"I say we do it, it will give us a chance to say what we want to say and get out there, and it's also amazing for the show, I mean, they want us of all people; Brittany and Santana, remember season one when Brittany didn't talk and Santana was just the bitch, their evolving Heath, and people care about them."

"Yeah, I know, but there has to be guidelines of what we do and don't say." Heather said.

"Seriously, damn it, I was going to say that we should tell them all about our amazing sex, and this fun little game we're playing now, about who can hold out the longest slash who wants it more!" Naya laughed Heather rolled her eyes, "of course baby, we won't tell them everything and we will talk about what we say and don't say before hand, but if you don't want too, then we don't do it easy as that."

"Okay, then lets do it!" Heather said.

"Yeah?" Naya asked.

"Yeah," Heather kissed her "I think it will be good, plus we can get our side out before anything's even written, clear up the air before it's dirty."

"Sounds good, I'll text Ryan!" Naya said.

"Okay then text the girls, lets get them here if we can, I want to tell them before they hear it else where, and get their opinion on it!" Heather told her.

"Okay sounds good!" Naya got her cell phone out and texted Ryan first.

**To: BossMan (10:52 AM) _Tell Vanity Fair we're in!_**

Then she sent a mass text to the girls:

**Can you girls come to our room ASAP? We're in need of a Team Meeting! Thx love you all! H+N 3**

With in minutes she had gotten responses that all of the girls would be over shortly, and a text from Ryan excited they had decided to do the interview. Heather was a bit nervous about putting everything out there for the whole world to know, but she knew with Naya by her side it would all be okay.

"You okay?" Naya asked, Heather was starring off into space and she could tell she was a little off.

"I am good," Heather said "its just a little scary you know, throwing it out there for all of the world to know, please don't get me wrong, I am NOT ashamed of you or us in anyway" she looked down at her ring, it was a constant reminder of how happy and lucky she was, "I just don't want them to ruin it!" She said the last part in a whisper.

"Baby, NOTHING is going to ruin this, do you hear me! You are the only one I'll ever want, no matter what anyone may say! Okay?"

Heather nodded, she was about to speak when they heard a knock on the door, "the girls are here, do you want me to ask them to come back later so we can talk?" Naya asked.

"No, let em in, I think it may help!" Heather told her.

Naya went to the door, where all her girls were "Hey girls, thanks for coming!"

"Of course!" Lea said for all of them in typical Lea fashion "what's up is everything okay?"

"Yes, everything is fine, come in, we just have something we want to tell you!" Naya said.

"HEATHER'S PREGNANT!" Jenna guessed.

"What? NO!" Naya giggled "seriously Jen what would make you guess that?"

"I don't know, there have just been so many announcements from you two lately, it just seemed like what would come next."

Amber laughed, "how in the hell would that have happened? Nay can't get Hemo pregnant!"

"WHAT?" Heather asked as she over heard the last of the conversation as the girls walked into the room.

"Jenna thinks you're prego!" Dianna laughed.

"Cause you have to tell us something!" Le said "that's where he mind automatically went!"

"No!" Heather laughed. The girls all sat down on the bed and Heather began "so Ryan told is today that Vanity Fair called him and wants to do an interview and cover shoot with us today…"

"Well that's AWESOME!" Dianna said.

"Yes, it is" Naya said "but Ryan thinks their going to want to touch on our relationship off screen as well as on"

"And that's an issue?" Jenna asked.

"No, not really" Heather said, "we're going to do it, today they have to do it before we leave tomorrow, I am just a little… nervous I guess, I mean, what if they take our words and run with them?"

"Vanity is pretty good about NOT doing that" Lea said "its not like it's a tabloid, you should be pretty safe with them!"

"Yeah, and just watch what you say, have that figured out before you go in" Amber said "but you girls are already such an inspiration for your fans, imagine what this is going to do for them, its going to be huge!"

"I agree" Jenna said "and it's your chance to get **your** side out there, let people know, YES this is happening and we're proud of it!'

The girls talked for over an hour, Heather really did feel much better. They all headed out before they had to go up to the interview so they could get ready, Heather was in the bathroom straightening her hair, and Naya was sitting on the bed putting her makeup on.

"So" Naya said "you're sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, I am sure. I was a little hesitant just for the fact of once it's out there it's out there, but I would rather it be out there from us, and not some f'ed up tabloid who doesn't know what their talking about." Heather told her.

"Agreed" Naya said, "I'm ready to go up for the Seventeen interview, are you ready?"

"I'm ready" Heather said Naya walked over and kissed her letting her hands wonder up the back of her shirt, "uh-uh" Heather said "I don't think you have enough points to cash in for that!" She smirked.

"REALLY, it's like that?" Naya asked.

"Yes, it's like that, I'm pretty sure you're the one who started this little game here anyways!" Heather winked, "Now come on before we our late"

"But Heather" Naya whined "I haven't gotten any in like two whole days!"

"Well whose fault is that?" Heather asked, "You said you could last a hell of a lot longer then me, you want to fold?"

"No!" Naya said quickly, "I can do this!"

The interview for seventeen went wonderfully, all the cast were on their A game, they talked strictly about work, and tour and as soon as they were done Ryan came over to Heather and Naya to give them all of the info for there shoot.

"Okay girls, James is waiting outside for you, he's going to get you there you have hair and makeup at 3:30, photo shoot starts at 4, interview to follow at 5:30 tonight at a restaurant down the street from the hotel. Have fun, be yourselves, call me if you need ANYTHING okay?"

"Thank you Ryan" Naya said.

"Yeah, thanks, and we will" Heather told Ryan, as they headed out.

"So" Naya said, "do you think we have enough time, to sneak off for a quick second?"

"For what?" Heather asked "do you think you magically earned some points while we were in that interview?"

"I think I did yeah, did you not hear that comment I made about how awesomely awesome you are at what you do?" Naya asked with a smile.

"I did, and that definitely got you _some_ points, but that only puts you at 205 little miss, and I do believe you said 300, and rules are rules! And if I counted right, I am at 275, so I may just get to cash in tonight…"

"You're mean!" Naya said

"Would you like some of those points taken away?" Heather giggled getting into the car.

"No I'm sorry, you're not mean!" Naya said kissing her.

"Damn straight I'm not mean!" Heather said running her hand over Naya's thigh, just close enough to her core to drive her wild, and Heather knew it.

"TEASE!" Naya said.

"You love it" Heather smiled. As James pulled out and headed towards the shoot.

"I love you" Naya said.

"I love you too" Heather told her.

**A/N: the next chapter is the photo shoot slash Heather teasing Naya a little with this game their playin. REVIEW=NEXT CHAPTER TONIGHT! :)**

**Love you all!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! IT'S A LONG ONE TOO! **

**Love you all. **

**I don't own glee or know heya. **

**ENJOY **

**:)**

They arrived on location about 3:15 PM they were met by a tall blonde woman, probably in her late twenties or early thirties when they arrived.

"Hello, I am Louise" she said shaking Naya's then Heather's hand, "I am the assistant editor and chief at Vanity Fair, we are so pleased to have you both here." She said.

"Thanks, we are very excited to be here" Heather said.

"You're going to go to hair and make up, and then we will fit you for wardrobe" She told them both leading them into the room where they had hair and make up set up. "Heather, Naya, this is Liz and Robin; they will be doing your hair today."

Heather and Naya both smiled and introduced themselves, they were used to this sure, but normally they were being done by Erin on set, it wasn't often they did this sort of stuff off set and with out the rest of their cast.

"And this is Rose" she will be doing your makeup for you girls today as well as wardrobe. "We are thinking dressy-casual." Louise told them.

"Sounds awesome" Naya said. "We're so excited!"

"Definitely" Heather said.

They sat for hair first, both had cell phones in hand, answering questions from Liz, and Robin here and there; little did the stylists know they were texting each other.

**Heather: Okay, so if they ask about us we say?**

**Naya: Not IF Heather, WHEN… and we say we're together. **

**Heather: Not engaged?**

**Naya: Do you want to say we're engaged?**

**Heather: Do you?**

**Naya: I would sure, would you?**

**Heather: Yes, like I said I'm not trying to hide it, and isn't it obvious, we're both wearing rings!**

**Naya: Okay so we say we're engaged. What about if they ask you about Taylor?**

**Heather: uhh, I'll say… I will always appreciate what Tay and I had, and that we will always be friends?**

**Naya: Sounds good, yeah. What if they ask about they fast transition?**

**Heather: IDK do you think they'll ask about that? Shit. **

**Naya: We should talk to Louise about the interview before we leave… see who it is and what they want to ask. **

**Heather: Sounds good. **

As they sat there texting back and fourth Naya got a text from Dianna.

**From: Dianna (3:35 PM) _HAVE YOU BEEN ON TWITTER TODAY?_**

_No_, she thought _what the fuck? _

**To: Dianna (3:37 PM) _Nope, it's been like 2 days since I have actually believe it or not Hemo's trying to detox me, Why? _**

**Heather: Sounds good, I say we do that, I just want to know how much they are going to ask, we can say what we don't want to talk about things right?**

She decided not to tell Hemo until she knew what it was, Heather was already against Twitter, and nervous enough about what people would say…

**Naya: Yeah of course, we don't have to say anything we don't want to say, and we won't!**

**From Dianna (3:40 PM) **_**Just GO LOOK**__!_

Naya quickly opened up her twitter, she was instantly flooded with everything, Heather and her were _trending_ on twitter, and it looked to be positive. Fans were tweeting her asking if 'the pictures were real or if they were doctored?' _what pics _she thought instantly. Someone had posted a link in a tweet, she clicked on it, opening a picture of her and Heather when they were in AZ, holding hands, and one of Naya kissing Heather's forehead. _Well there real guys._ She thought to herself. She was going to have to show Heather before she tweeted her response, but she decided to wait until after this shoot; there was already way too much going on at this moment. But she was pleasantly surprised to see the tweets and responses from her fans, everyone seemed so happy and supportive (as she expected them to be to tell you the truth) they were saying things like: _**Yay, it looks like their finally admitting it! **_And _**IT'S ABOUT DAMN TIME HEYA all the way! **_ Naya couldn't help but smile.

There photo shoot went AMAZINGLY well, they both could not have been happier with it, and were both super excited to see the photos that were selected.

"Great" Louise said to them, "we could not be more thrilled, we will email you the final proofs before selection is made so you can see!"

"Perfect" Naya said "could we actually talk to you for a quick second?" Naya asked her.

"Yeah, sure what's up?" Louise said.

"We were just a little curious about the interview… like what's going to be covered, who's going to do it, the just the general content?" Naya asked.

"Well, I am actually going to be the one doing the interview, and as far as what we will cover is sorda up to you, I wanted to touch on the 'Brittana', as your fans call it, story line. I also wanted to touch base a little on what I've been hearing about a _possible _real off screen relationship with you two, but nothing to in depth, and only if that's okay. We are not here to scrutinize, or start rumors, we are here to have a good time and let you say what you want to say, sound good?" Louise asked.

"Sounds great!" Heather said one hundred percent relived. "Where are we doing this interview?"

"Well where ever you'd like really…"

"Just someplace we can eat!" Naya laughed "I'm starving!"

"She's always hungry Louise, don't worry about her really… where did you want to go?" Heather asked.

"Well I know this great little restaurant uptown, not too far from your hotel… Do you girls like Chinese?"

"Loooove it" Naya sang!

"Sounds good," Heather said.

They headed to the restaurant, on the way there Naya decided to bring up the Twitter situation.

"Hey baby?" Naya said getting her cell phone opened.

"Yes?" Heather said looking over at Naya's said, "Really baby Twitter? I thought you were getting a bit better with that!"

"I am," Naya said "but today when we were getting Hair done D texted me and told me to go check out twitter, and… _we're trending!_"

Heather looked at Naya as if to say 'Who CARES!' she really did hate twitter. She took her hand, and let it linger at Naya's inner thigh, "Baby, wouldn't you rather think about other things right now, that aren't twitter?" She leaned in and kissed her neck "like how to win points, so you can cash in?"

Naya took a deep breath, Heather was really rather good at distracting her, or teasing her was more like it right now, but she really did want to talk to Heather about this, she wanted to respond to these tweets but needed to know what Heather thought before she did. "Baby, please, this is important" Heather stopped and looked at her with eyes that said 'continue'. "We're trending because there were pictures posted to the internet," Naya opened the pics and showed her.

"Ohh" Heather's said with wide eyes. "I see"

"Yeah, and I want to reply, cause everyone keeps asking, and they're all positive, everyone wants them to be 'real' and not doctored. I want to put it out there, and I figured since we're doing this, maybe I could. But I didn't want to tweet with out talking to you first, because I know how you feel about twitter."

"Yeah, you're right; I'm not the biggest fan of twitter. But its better if you say something then wait for someone else to… it would be better coming from you, just like this magazine, its our way of it being us doing it, so is that. I say tweet your little heart out baby, make the fans uber happy, and just don't go telling em about our amazing sex… okay?" Heather said with a smile.

"Deal, and thanks baby" Naya kissed Heather and then tweeted.

**NayaRivera: in response to all of your questions, YES! I am head over heels in love with my BFF Hemo! Thx for all your love! You are all amazing :)**

She showed Heather the tweet to approve, Heather nodded as to sign off on it, then Naya hit send, "Okay done baby, as of right now, its out there the whole world knows, expect my twitter to be bombarded!"

"Do you think we just broke the internet?" Heather said with a laugh.

"It's very possible" Naya said with a wink "we _**are**_ that amazing!"

They got to the restaurant and Louise was already there, "How did you beat us here?" Heather laughed as she sat down.

"I'm from New York born and raised; I can get around a lot faster then most non New Yorkers." She chuckled.

"Okay, if I ask something you don't want to answer, just tell me, I'll move on, and it won't get mentioned in the article okay? I'm not like that, I'm not going to put you on the spot or write something untrue or mean, promise"

"Thanks" Heather said.

"Alright, lets get started" Louise said. "Now you two play Brittany and Santana, last season on Glee, they really started to touch on you're characters having feelings for each other, are we going to see more of that next season?"

"Yes," Naya said "we don't know the extent of that yet, Ryan is very secretive on even what we get to know, we don't actually know until we get scripts. But we have been informed that story line WILL continue"

"And you're both happy about that?" Louise asked.

"Most definitely!" Heather said "we actually pushed a lot for this storyline to happen, we saw the impact it had on the fans, and how much they really wanted it. Also, we really feel our characters are met to be, we obviously know our characters best, we feel overly connected to them, and we both feel they were made for each other, Naya has said plenty of time she feels their soul mates, and I agree."

"Now, if we may I'd like to touch a little on the buzz going around right now, its being said you girls are together, off screen as well… is that just hype around your characters, and fans wanting it to be true, or is it true?" She asked.

"Its one hundred percent true" Naya said.

"Yes, we are together…" Heather said "it's recent, so when asked previously if we were and we answered no, at the time it was the truth. But now yes, Naya is actually my Fiancé."

"Fiancé, really?" Louise asked surprised.

"Yes really," Naya said.

"Who proposed?" Louise asked. "If I can ask"

"You can," Heather said, "Naya did" she said but didn't elaborate on how or when, she wanted to keep some things to herself, they did need their private life after all.

Louise respected that and didn't press for more, the rest of the interview went super smooth, and both Heath and Nay were very pleased with it, they couldn't have been more happy with Louise, she was very respectful, and she couldn't have been nicer.

About an hour later they said their goodbyes to Louise and went out to where James was waiting for them in the car.

"That was easy!" Heather said clearly relieved.

"Right?" Naya said, "And how nice was she!"

"Very" Heather said "and you even earned yourself some points there with that answer about how glee was the best thing that ever happened to you, because it brought you me!"

"Uh huh you liked that didn't you? How many points did that earn me?" Naya asked excited.

"30" Heather said.

"SERIOUSLY ONLY 30?" Naya asked disappointed.

"30 is good!" Heather said.

Naya kissed Heather's neck, then her lips. "I love you!" she said letting her hand wander over Heather's core.

"I love you too, but you shouldn't do that…" Heather said.

"Why not?" Naya asked.

"Because, one: I don't have enough points to cash in. and b. James is right up there." She told Nay.

They got back to the hotel and upstairs to their room, "I need to shower!" Heather told Naya, "Want to get in with me?"

"Really I can shower with you?" Naya said excited "are you folding?"

"No, I'm not folding! But you can shower with me, we don't have to fool around we can legitimately shower!" Heather said.

"NO WAY!" Naya said "there is NO way that you can shower with me, and not want this!"

Heather laughed "look at you over there little miss full of your self! And I may want it, but I have enough will power to not jump you!"

"NOPE!" Naya said "I don't think you can do it!"

"Just because you can't doesn't mean I can't, I have more will power then you Nay!"

Heather winked.

"WHAT THE HELL? I HAVE WILL POWER!" Naya said "I so could do it!"

Heather took off her shirt, and bra. Naya's eyes widen instantly and her mouth gaped open.

"Really?" Heather said, "Okay then" she unbuttoned her jeans sliding them off with her underwear, now completely naked standing in front of Naya who looked like she may have an aneurism at any second. "Let's go then, game on… again!"

Naya followed her into the bathroom, not really able to speak yet, _what have I gotten myself into? _She thought.

**A/N: YOU WANT MORE…..? REVIEW. I have a short scene about what goes down in the shower! :) **

**YOU GUYS ARE WONDERFUL!**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Here you go its uber short but it's just a little something to end your night with! Thanks for all of the reviews tonight, you guys are wonderful!**

**I don't own glee or know HEYA. **

**Enjoy :)**

Naya stepped into the shower, Heather was already in there. _I can do this, _Naya thought to herself _you can do this, WILL POWER, WILL POWER!_

"You okay baby?" Heather laughed as she saw Naya standing behind her, her eyes were shut tightly, like she was scared to open them.

"I'm fine" Naya said opening her eyes. "I'm just putting my game face on."

Heather just continued to laugh _she really is fucking adorable! _She thought to herself _I think its time to have a little fun with my fiancé._ She grabbed the lufa and soaped it up. "You're sure your okay? You can do this, handle this?" Heather decided to ditch the lufa and just soap up with her hands, she tuned around and bent over in front of Naya and soaped up her legs, then turned around and 'soaped up' her breast, rubbing her hands up and down her sides as well. She could see Naya's face; she was really getting to her.

"Uh- ye- ah. I can totally do… uh, wow, yes, I can do this"

Heather laughed a little "STOP it" Naya said "now you're just being mean!"

"I'm sorry love" Heather said feeling a little bad, she could tell Naya really was going crazy.

"No you're not, that was not nice!" Naya said. "You're totally not playing fair."

"I am sorry, you're right," Heather said.

"I am SO wet Heather, this is totally not fair, I can't do this, I gotta get out." Naya said.

"Wait, don't go." Heather said.

"Baby, I'm not going to stay and torture myself longer, you finish and I will meet you in bed, okay?" Naya said.

"Okay," Heather said, "may I at least have a kiss?"

Naya leaned in and kissed her, "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Heather told her.

Naya stepped out, and Heather continued her shower, she couldn't help but smirk a little, she knew Naya couldn't hold out, and here Nay was saying that she couldn't do it. When Heather got out of the shower, she could have sworn she heard something coming from the other room, she listened closer, she heard what she thought was Naya, moaning. _NO WAY! _She thought, _she's not, is she?_ Heather was intrigued, she had thought about Naya doing that to herself; she wondered if that was what was really going on. She opened the bathroom door, and peeked her head out as quietly as she could she didn't want Nay to know she was looking… not yet at least. That's when she saw it, Naya was lying on the bed, moaning. She couldn't see her touching herself she was under the covers but Heather knew what was going on. Heather could feel a throbbing between her legs instantly, "Heather" Naya moaned. _Oh my god. _Heather thought, how hot was this, her fiancé under the covers, touching herself, thinking of her, moaning her name. She watched for a moment, but couldn't help herself any longer. _Fuck the stupid game_ she thought _I need her, hell she needs me!_ Heather walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed, "you want my help?" She asked Naya. Naya froze instantly when she heard Heather's voice; "it's okay" Heather reassured her "I want to help, may I?"

Naya nodded, "yes, please" Her breath heavy and her voice raspy. Heather slipped into the bed next to her, and replaced Naya's hand with her own; she was very wet, soft and silky. She kissed Naya, who moaned when she felt the contact of Heather's hand at her core.

"Oh, I missed this" Heather moaned into her ear, "I don't care, you won!" She told Naya, "as long as I get this, you can say you won!" She kissed her neck and rolled over on top of her letting two fingers slid into her.

Naya moaned as Heather's fingers entered her, "YES baby, Ohmygod that feels… SOOO good" Naya moved her hips in sync with Heather's rhythm. Heather leaned down and took one of Naya's breasts in her mouth, flicking her tongue over her already hard nipple, Naya's hips bucked at the contact. Heather couldn't help but smile at Naya's reaction to her.

"You like that don't you?" She asked her.

"Yes, yes baby, I love that, please don't stop doing that" Nay moaned.

Heather lingered at Naya's breast for a moment, then Naya flipped over now she was on top of Heather, Heather was a little confused, but when Naya's hand slid down and touched her hot wet core, she didn't care what was happening, she was lost in that moment right there. "Yes, Naya!" She moaned.

"Oh yeah?" Naya asked "you have been waiting for that huh?" she said with a smirk.

"You have no idea!" Heather said "I have wanted this for what feels like so long now, make me come baby, please, please make me come!"

"Anything you say love, anything you say!" Naya said.

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE… if you review I will post new chapter tomorrow after work! :)**


	30. AN I need your help!

**A/N:**

**OKAY GUYS I NEED YOU'RE HELP!**

**There are a good handful of you who review and I REALLY appreciate EVERYTHING you have to say! So I am trying to figure out which way to go here; do I:**

**A: Write Europe, write the three week tour… events that happen there, throw in some Dianna and Lea, plus everyone else here and there, a little singing a little dancing, a little Glee. **

**Or **

**2: Touch on Europe, but not fully write it, get them home and planning the wedding? **

**I am torn; I have two different ideas in my head and really want to know your opinions PLEASE?  
><strong>**Let me know, the sooner you respond the sooner I'll write your next chapter! :)  
><strong>**You're amazing guys; you are such and inspiration to me.**

**Thanks! **


	31. Chapter 29

**A/N: Okay thank you SO MUCH for all of your guy's input! **

**I really appreciate all of it, I decided on option A.) writing Europe! And for all of you who voted option B.) I hope you will stick with me, I promise I won't drag it out too much, and they will DEF talk wedding there too! And we will get them home and planning wedding soon! :) **

**So here we go guys, EUROPE, first stop on our tour, GERMANY! **

**I don't own glee or Heya! **

**Enjoy! :) **

They left New York around 8:00 Sunday night for Europe, there first stop; Germany. They were set to arrive there about 10:00 the next morning. Between the cast and crew, they filled up their own plane, everyone paired off as normal, most either sleeping or engrossed in their own stuff. Naya was fast a sleep on Heather; she had her ipod on, there hands intertwined.

"She out?" Lea asked turning around.

"Like a light!" Heather said.

Dianna was propped up on Lea, "she's almost there, lets stick them together, and I'll come sit with you"

"She wont budge" Heather laughed.

"I'll wake Di, we can put them both back there?" Heather just nodded, "Hey babe," Lea said, Dianna stirred, opening her eyes, "go sleep with Nay, so Hemo and I can talk." 

Dianna got up and stood in front of where Heather was sitting, Heather slid out from underneath Naya slowly, and Dianna snuck in before she even noticed anyone was gone. "Thanks" Heather said to Dianna, turning around when she sat down next to Lea, but Di was already a sleep, Naya's Head on her shoulder, and Di's head resting upon hers.

Lea got her cell out and took a picture, "ohh that is too cute, it's definitely going on twitter!" she said looking at the picture.

"Yeah because that's not going to start some sort of rumor about how Nays cheating on me with Dianna or anything." Heather giggled. Lea just smiled, "so what's going on with you two?"

"I don't know, where just seeing where things go…"

"That was a nice 'press answer' now how about you give me the real one?" Heather pressed.

"What do you want me to say?" Lea shrugged "that I like her, that there are real feelings there, but we don't talk about them still. That we go through the motions of a relationship but it never gets talked about? Things are still very _new _to both of us Heath, but I'm scared, I don't want to lose my best friend or what we have right now, so I just leave it at what it is."

"What are you scared of Le?" Heather asked "I know exactly how you're feeling right now, _trust me_! But I also know how amazing it is once you get over that hump and to the other side, I didn't want to have that weird awkward conversation, but look where it got me, engaged" she said holding up her left hand "to my very best friend."

"What if it doesn't work out that perfect for us Heather? What if once shit gets real, something happens, then I lose this and my best friend, because I don't think it would be so easy to go back to the way things were."

"Yeah, but what if it does?" Heather asked "You have to take big risks to get big rewards Le, and I think _she's _a pretty big reward."

"She's the best" Lea said, "I'm so happy when I'm with her; I don't want it to end."

"It only gets better once it's out there, honest. I was really happy with what Nay and I had before we made it official, I thought this is as good as its going gets, but now it's like that happiness doesn't even compare." Heather looked over her shoulder at her fiancé and smiled.

"She said 'I love you'." Lea said simply.

"WHAT THE HELL? When?" Heather said a little loud from all the excitement she had.

"Shhh" Lea said "the other day, we had just" she looked around to make sure everyone else was still preoccupied after Heather's little outburst, they were "had sex, she was almost a sleep in my arms, and she said it, it didn't mean anything I know, she was pretty much a sleep but it made my heart skip a beat."

"I'm sure it met something!" Heather said.

"She was a sleep, it didn't" Lea protested.

"No, cause that's when you're the most honest, its like your brain is shutting down so you cant sensor what you say, you're heart just speaks, Ohmygod, she loves you, do you love her?"

"I- umm"

"NO" Heather interrupted, "don't think about it, just say what you feel, do you love her?"

"Yeah" Lea said, "I just don't know if I'm completely in love with her _yet_ I know I'm falling in love with her…"

"Oh this is amazing!" Heather said uber excited, "my best friends are going to fall in love and get married, and we can do couply things, and everything, ahh amazing!"

Lea just laughed at Heather's logic, but it was true it would be pretty nice. They talked for a couple more hours, until they both fell a sleep, it was a little hard for Heather, she wanted to go be with Naya, but both Naya and Dianna were sound a sleep and she didn't want to wake them so she just made herself fall a sleep it helped knowing that she was close by, and that she could cuddle with Lea however she was no Naya but it worked.

Heather opened her eyes, to find Naya and Dianna taking pictures on their cell phones of her and Lea cuddled up sleeping. "Guess who's going to have a matching picture on twitter?" Naya smirked.

"Oh you saw that, yeah that was all Le" Heather said sleepily, "you know I don't mess with that twitter shit"

Naya leaned over the seat and kissed Heather "I know baby, and its okay I don't mind."

"What time is it?" Heather asked.

"2am New York time" Dianna answered "we should be there in about an hour and a half"

"Why the hell are you up?" Lea groaned.

"Oh poor baby, did we wake you up?" Naya asked sarcastically, "way to steal my girlfriend by the way!"

"You were sleeping, and I thought she was your fiancé!" Lea giggled.

"Tomato, _tomato" _Naya said, looking around everyone else was passed out, well besides Zach who was watching a DVD on his portable player. "I'm going to go wake up Mark and Kevin" she said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Sounds like fun!" Naya shrugged.

They landed right on time, around 12:15 in Berlin, Germany. They got off the plane and all got on a bus which took them straight for their hotel.

"Okay guys here are your room keys; we are meeting at the arena tomorrow, it's called the Festhalle Plauen, at 9:00 AM for run a though and staging, then a break and back at 4:00 for dress rehearsal, show starts at 7:00. Until then I don't care what you do, just so long as no one gets hurt, arrested, or mobbed by crazy fans. Have fun, see the sights, and be safe you understand?"

They all nodded, then Ryan handed out the room keys, "wait why do Naya and Heather get one room this time?" Mark asked.

"Well, cause there like married now" Ryan said. "Plus who would you like to share a room with so badly that you would get butt hurt over that?"

"No one, but I mean it's probably some good big room and shit right?"

"Why do you care?" Naya asked, pleasantly surprised that Ryan was actually going to let them share a real room this time.

"Okay guys, have fun please try to be back in your rooms by a reasonable time tonight please, we have a huge day tomorrow, oh and one more thing… NO drinking and making fools of yourselves and ending up in tabloids, please? Remember you still represent me here. Thank you."

"Wait, there are tabloids in Germany?" Harry asked.

"Seriously?" Naya said. 

"Uh wow" Amber said "I'm going to pretend you didn't just say that!"

"Did you just channel Brittany, Harry?" Kevin asked.

"It totally sounded like it" Heather said "can I use that in the show tomorrow?"

They all just laughed and headed towards their rooms, as normal they were all on the same floor; Heather grabbed Naya's hand and walked towards their room when they got off the elevator. "What room are you guys?" Dianna asked.

"954" Heather said looking at her key "you girls?"

"Right across the hall," Lea said as she stopped at rooms 953 and 952 "this is us" she pointed across to 954, "and that's you."

"Sweet" Naya said "you girls want to do a late lunch later, explore Berlin a little maybe?"

"Sounds great" Le said

"Okay," Naya said "how does like 3 sound, that will give us all plenty of time to get settled."

"Perfect" Dianna said "see you later."

Naya opened the door to there room, and was in awe. It was like a mini suite, "OH WOW" Heather said, "this is gorgeous!"

"Do you think Ryan knew this room was so, nice?" Naya asked a little shocked.

There was a bottle of champagne on the coffee table in the living room area, and a note;

_I never did get to properly congratulate you on your girl's engagement! Enjoy your room… and please don't drink this before a show, well not all of it at least. _

_CONGRATS girls, I'm truly happy for you. _

_Ryan_

"Well that was super nice" Heather said. 

"Very" Naya agreed "when we get back from sightseeing with the girls tonight we should crack this open and celebrate." She winked.

"Sounds amazing baby, I can't wait!" Heather said kissing Naya gently, "Now lets get unpacked so we can get ready!"

Naya just giggled, she should have known Heather would want to unpack right away; she was super anal about that. Heather held out her hand for Naya to head to the bedroom with her, Naya took it and happily let Heather lead her. _Man my life is perfect. _She thought.

**A/N: I got more, Reviews = LOVE and a faster update! So, its up to you when you get this chapter! :) love you guys!**


	32. Chapter 30

**A/N: Here you guys go, another chapter, sorry it took so long, been being raped by work it feels like lately, but have another chapter almost ready after this, and you know how to get it faster! 3**

**I don't own Glee, or Know HEYA! **

**Enjoy! :) **

Heather and Naya had just arrived back in their room, the girls had a wonderful time on the town; Heather had really watched the interaction between Lea and Dianna and couldn't help but smile at how they were SO her and Naya just a few months ago. Around them they were so normal, and natural, but when they were out and about where people could see them, they held back; but Heather noticed the little touches and glances, hell she had practically invented all of the sly little moves they used like when Le linked her arm around Di's but let her hand reach down and squeeze Dianna's.

"So what do you think of Lady and Le?" She asked Naya.

"So freaking cute, I just wish they could figure out what they're doing and just be together, you know?"

"I do" Heather nodded "Lea thinks Dianna doesn't want a relationship."

"WHAT?" Naya asked "D thinks Lea doesn't want one…"

"See! They are both just so afraid to talk to one another; they don't understand they both want what the other one wants."

"They'll figure it out, we did" Naya said.

"I just wish I could help" Heather sighed.

"They will figure it out baby; we got to let them do it on their own like we did. We were scared, we know the feeling it will happen for them though, I know it will." Naya walked over to Heather and wrapped her arms around her and gave her a big hug, she held her for a while, really held her tight. "I love you" she whispered into her ear.

"I love you" Heather said back "so much."

"I am so lucky you know that, I am so grateful that you are mine, and that I get to have you forever."

"I feel the same way, you're the most important thing in my life, can we go to bed and talk, there is something I want to talk to you about" Heather asked.

"Sure," Naya said "did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk is all; get on the same the page." All this talk about Lea and Dianna had made Heather remember she wanted to talk to Nay about life after Glee, about how she wanted to settle down while Naya wrote and recorded not tour.

"Okay" Naya said kissing her softly, and then took her hand as they headed into the bedroom. Both girls changed into pajamas and Heather climbed into bed, snuggling in underneath the covers, while Naya was in the bathroom washing her face. She laid there thinking about how she was going to start this conversation, _Just tell her the truth_ she thought _she loves you she will understand, you're not asking her to give up her dream_.

Naya turned off the bathroom light and slipped into bed moving close to Heath, she rolled on her side and looked her deep into her eyes. "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Us" Heather answered, "our life together, after Glee"

"Okay" Naya nodded.

"I don't want to tour" Heather told her, "with Gaga I don't want to take it."

"Why Heather, it's such an amazing opportunity, you have always wanted to dance with her, you've talked about it long before you got the offer" Naya said.

"It's what I wanted at one point in time yes, but it's not what I want anymore Naya. I want to start my life with you, I want to settle after Glee, think about starting our family not be away from you for the first year of our marriage." Heather took a deep breath "What I want has changed, because my life has changed."

"I just don't want you to give up you're dreams." Naya said "and I still want to record my album and tour…"

"I'm not asking you to give that up baby, I want that for you; I want you to record and tour, I want to choreograph that tour still if you want me to, but I also want to go with you be by your side, watch you shine. I want to be with you, not away from you. My dreams have changed baby, this is my dream now, you, and a family." Heather had tears in her eyes now, "I love you Naya with everything that I am."

"I love you, and if you don't want to take this tour with Gaga, then don't. I would want nothing more then to have you by my side but I wasn't going to ask you to give up anything to follow me around I didn't think it was fair to you; but I would want nothing more then for you to stay with me. I could not be more excited to marry you and start our lives together you know that right? I wasn't trying to push you away or into the tour, I just figured it was what you wanted."

"I want you Naya" Heather answered simply.

"You have me Heather forever, I promise" Naya kissed her.

"What about kids?" Heather asked in almost less then a whisper.

"What about them?" Naya asked

"When can we start?"

"You and babies Hemo I swear" Naya giggled

"Do you not want them?" Heather asked genuinely concerned.

"What? Baby yes, of course I do." Naya said stroking Heather's cheek gently, "especially if they are with you, okay let's have this conversation, like really have it. When do you want to start?"

"As soon as we can" Heather said "like when Glees all said and done I would like to start."

"Do you want to carry?" Naya asked.

"Yes, I figured at least the first since you want to work I could. That way you could still do all the stuff you want to do, and I can tour with you while I'm pregnant, and we could be home in time to deliver."

"What about doctor's visits and stuff while we are on the road?"

"We could figure that out, I am sure we could get someone… and when I'm towards the end, we could get a midwife." Heather said.

"Wow, you _have _thought about this huh?" Naya asked.

"I want it, badly" Heather told her "but if you don't, or don't yet, then we will wait. I am not going to push the subject if it's not something you're ready for."

"I want it" Naya whispered, "I didn't know if I did before you to tell you the truth, I figured I'd just work for the rest of forever… but I want the family with you, and I want you to be the mother of my children. You are going to be the best Mom; I can't wait to see you with our kids" Naya's eyes now tearing up "we can do this Heather, we can make this work." She kissed her.

"You don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say those things, okay so I was thinking, I want to carry your eggs."

Naya looked at her a bit confused. "Wait what?"

"Yeah" Heather said "I want to have your eggs implanted, I want to feel like this child is ours, not mine with some donor, or vise versa, and I think the best way to do that, is for me to carry but have it be genetically yours that way we both have that link."

"I think that's a wonderful idea, but isn't that sort of a lot of work, and money?" Naya asked.

"Lets be realistic here Naya, we're well off. And it's not a lot of work on our end, just the doctors" Heather laughed "plus I want our baby to look just like you".

"Well, what about you, I want our baby to look just like you." Naya said.

"Well then the next one can, you can carry my eggs I mean if you want to carry, do you?"

"Yes" Naya said, "I would like to, and I think with in a year or so I will be ready. How many do you want?"

"Then there you go, and we can have one of each who will look like either one of us and both get what we want." Heather said "Um, I think three, two would be fine, I have just always wanted three, but we can see after two where we end up."

"Sounds good" Nay kissed her then yawned.

"Let's sleep baby" Heather said "it has been a long day, and tomorrow is going to be grueling with rehearsals and the first show." Heather kissed Naya, and then Nay rolled over in her arms, and Heather held her till she fell fast a sleep.

The next morning Naya woke up to the alarm at 6:00 AM and an empty bed, she found a note on Heather's pillow.

_Went to the gym down stairs with Le, sorry I didn't wake you but I know how you are in the AM if you don't get enough sleep. Be back by 7:00AM love you._

Naya decided to hop in the shower; they had to be at rehearsal by nine this morning which met Heather would want to leave around eight she had a thing about being early.

Meanwhile, downstairs in the hotel gym Heather and Lea were running on the treadmills.

"So, how did the rest of your night go?" Heather asked.

"Good" Lea said, "we pretty much went right to bed when we got back, you girls?"

"Well, we talked" Heather told her "about after Glee and how I don't want to tour"

"Oh Hemo that's great, how did that conversation go, Dianna told me you guys talked about that the other night." Lea said.

"It went really well actually, she gets it and actually wants me to stay she just didn't want to ask me cause she thought that was what I wanted, I told her she was what I wanted. I don't want to spend the first year of our marriage apart, you know? That doesn't sound fun."

"Marriage, that's so weird, you guys are going to be married Heather; she is going to be your wife!" Le said with a smile.

"I know, and I never get tired of hearing that word, I don't think I ever will, wife. It's amazing."

The girls finished their work out, and headed back up to their rooms, "Okay, well I will see you at 8:30" Lea said "to head to rehearsal"

"Sounds good, call the other girls and see if they want to walk with us, its super close, and it will be nice to see everything along the way!" Heather told her.

"Will do" Lea said heading into her room "love you"

When Heather got into her room she was surprised to see Dianna, and Nay sitting on the couch drinking coffee. "Oh, hi!"

"Hey" Naya said, "how was your run?"

"Good" Heather said walking over to Nay kissing her. "Hi D, how are you this morning?"

"Good," Dianna said "just chatting with Nay, I figured if we were both alone, we may as well be alone together."

Heather just laughed at Dianna's logic, there was a knock on the door, and Heather opened it to find Lea standing there. "I seem to be missing something" she smiled.

"She's in here with Naya, she didn't want to be alone" Heather laughed.

"Typical, I should have known" Lea said walking in "Baby" She said to Dianna "I am going to shower, would you like to join me?"

"Ohh, now you want me, I see" Dianna said with a smirk "you couldn't bother to wake me up this morning to say goodbye, or see if I wanted to join you then, but now that you're all ready to shower, you want me to join you?"

"Dianna!" Lea said "please?"

"Of course" She said with a smile "well Naya, thank you for keeping me company this morning, I will see you in a little while?"

"You will" Heather said, "because we are walking to work together"

"See, there they go again, making plans with out us, we are going to have to learn how to step up" Naya laughed.

"You love it" Heather said "not having to worry about anything and just doing what you're told!"

Nay raised an eyebrow "oh really?"

"Well, that's our cue" Dianna said jokingly "see you soon love you both!"

"We love you too" Naya said, as the door shut she kissed Heather, "I missed you"

"I missed you, I have to shower do you want to get in?"

"Yes, cause Dianna came over so I didn't get to yet" Naya said.

"Well thank God for Dianna, because I would have been sad if you had gotten in with out me" Heather said heading towards the bathroom, riding herself of her clothes "I have been thinking about you and me in the shower all morning"

"Oh, yeah?" Naya said with a smile following her.

"Uh-huh it's the best way to start the morning you know, a little shower sex!"

Naya's eyes widened instantly, "oh yay!" She said "I didn't realize I was going to get lucky this morning!"

"Very lucky!" Heather said starting the shower, "you're about to _get VERY LUCKY_!"

**A/N: REVIEWS = another update by tomorrow! :) Love you guys!**


	33. Chapter 31

**A/N: Hey guys, here is your next chapter, its not super long and its mainly just fluff with a little smut, even a little Achele fluff for you guys out there who I know have been wanting it! :) **

**ALSO if you're reading _Three Months,_ I am going to be posting a new chapter of that story tomorrow, as well as this one, well if I get reviews for this that is! :)**

**As always I don't own glee or anything, nor do I know Heya! **

**Enjoy! :)**

They arrived at the theater around 8:45 that morning; for the most part they had all walked there together. Naya and Heather had actually split from each other and walked with other people; Naya walked ahead with Kev, Mark and Corey, and Heather stayed behind a little with Lea, Di, Jenna and Amber. The rest of the boys decided to take the car in because they wanted to sleep till the last moment possible. Rehearsal went really well, they marked the whole show and ran a couple of dance numbers as a cast, and then Ryan and Zach needed some of the group to stay to run through certain numbers.

"I need Chord and Dianna for Lucky, Lea and Corey for a couple different things, and Hemo for slave and ah… I think that's it, everyone else is dismissed until three then back here for dress rehearsal and then straight to hair and make up. Okay let's run Chord and Lady Di first Lea, Corey, Heath take a seat." Ryan said.

"Uh" Naya said raising her hand "can we stay if we want?"

"Yes Nay" Ryan rolled his eyes knowing she only wanted to stay because Heather was. The rest of the cast headed out while the others took a seat in first couple of rows, Naya and Heather sitting a row behind Lea and Corey.

"You don't have to stay!" Heather whispered.

"And what pass up the opportunity to watch you do Slave, No way!" Naya smiled.

"Well you could watch at dress rehearsal later" Heather said "I know you wanted to nap before the show."

"Yes, but with you" Naya stated "plus it will be way hotter to watch you run Slave, and you best damn believe I'm going to watch you run it later in costume, I love that costume! Naya said now whispering because Dianna and Chord had started to sing.

"Ohh realllly have you always loved it so much?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Naya answered looking straight ahead watching Chord and Di now.

"Even… before?" Heather's eyes widened.

Naya bit back her lower lip back and nodded.

Heather leaned in close "Have you ever… _thought_ about me in it?" She whispered seductively.

Naya nodded again with a smirk on her face.

"Hot." Heather said. "Mental note to self, take Slave costume home."

Naya looked at her and nodded "yes please!"

"Yeah? You would like that wouldn't you?" Heather laughed.

"VERY MUCH! Do you think Ryan would let you borrow it for a little while, if even only a night?" Naya asked.

"I don't see why not" Heather winked "I'll see what I can do!"

Lea turned around in her chair "do you think… Never mind" She said looking over at Corey next to her.

"Text it" Heather mouthed holding up her cell phone.

Lea turned back around and Heathers cell beeped a moment later:

**_Do you think she's… looking at me with THOSE eyes?_ **

Heather laughed a little, and then replied:

_**What eyes?**_

She showed Naya the text.

"Yes" Naya said. "Most definitely!"

"So I'm not crazy then, you see it too?" Lea asked.

"We all see it!" Corey said.

Naya cracked up.

"Wait, wh-what?" Lea asked.

"You think I don't know?" Corey asked "me, really?"

"You… _Know" _Lea said shocked.

"Yes, Le you thought I wouldn't, who works the closest with you, and her? You're like my little sister, which I guess is weird cause I make you with you on set all the time, so I guess its more like you're my-"

"Corey!" Lea said snapping him out of his rant, "Don't go all Finn on me, please?"

"Sorry" He said "anyways, we're close and I know these things, yes. I can tell by the way you look and her, or the way she does you. She's always around waiting for you when we film late. I caught on a while ago, I personally am happy for you and Di. And I'm also relieved I don't have to kick some guy's ass if he wants to date you and turns out he is a douche bag." He laughed.

"Wow thanks, I think" Lea laughed.

"Why are you guys hiding it, didn't you learn enough from these two" he motioned to Heather and Naya. "Look how happy they are, and we all support them, we would with you girls too you know."

Lea looked up at Di, who was looking her straight in the eye as now as she sang,

"_They don't know how long it takes, waiting for love like this. _

_Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had more kiss, _

_I'll wait for you, I promise you, I will" _

Lea's eyes tear up, Heather grabbed Naya's hand and Naya laid her head on Heather's shoulder. Chord and Dianna continued singing,

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_

_Lucky to have been where I have been, _

_Lucky to be coming home again. _

_Lucky we're in love in everyway,_

_Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed,_

_Lucky to be coming home someday!"_

Lea turned around and looked at Naya and Heather, they were so happy, she knew she wanted that, "talk to her" Heather mouthed. Le just nodded and turned back around to watch Dianna again.

"Very nice" Ryan said as they finished their song, "Chord don't be afraid to walk around a little more, Dianna will follow you." Chord nodded at the direction, "remember you its just you two on the stage, use your space wisely. But vocals sound great, and your chemistry was on point too you two are dismissed for the morning, see you at three, Heather you're up!"

"That's me" Heather said getting up kissing Naya, "enjoy your show!" She winked as she walked away and on to the stage.

Naya sat back in her seat excitedly, as Dianna came from off stage and sat next to Lea, she turned around "why don't you come sit up here with us?" she asked.

Naya didn't want to say, _because I'd rather not sit next to you while I'm watching my hot fiancé run this number because it makes me hot and bothered. _So she just moved next to Dianna so she didn't have to explain herself.

"Lucky was great!" Naya said.

"Thanks" Dianna told her glancing over at Lea and then looking back at Nay.

Naya just nodded knowing what Dianna was trying to ask, and then Dianna smiled.

Then she Naya heard it, the intro, and then Heather started

"I know I may be young but, I've got feelings too

And I wanna do, what I feel like doing,

So let me go, and just listen"

Then Heather winked at Naya, Naya felt chills instantly. God she loved this number, not to mention this is where it all started for them, Slave rehearsal, well the night before.

Heather knew Naya was watching, and after learning what she had a few minutes ago, how she felt about this number and the outfit, she did her very best to make sure Naya got a show, regardless of who was watching, obviously she kept it part of the show, but she never took her eyes of Nay's. When she finished the number, Zach told her the choreography "looked amazing" and Ryan said he was "really proud of how far her vocals had come since day one!" She hopped off the stage and went and sat back down next to Naya.

"So?" Heather asked her.

"That . Was . Hot." Naya said.

"Oh yeah?" Heather asked.

Naya just nodded then stood up and grabbed Heather's hand, "come on" she said as she led Heather down the stairs and through the 'tunnel' that lead them to the dressing rooms, they went into one and Naya shut and locked the door. "What are we doing down here?" Heather asked slyly.

"Oh I think you know what we're doing down here baby!" Naya said sitting her down in a chair and startling her. "That was _so _fucking hot!" She kissed her. "You got me all hot and bothered, now its time to do something about it!"

Heather moaned into her kiss, "Wow, all this from a run through, I can only imagine how worked up you will be when I put that costume on!" Heather smiled and kissed Naya again. "Maybe I should make you wait until after _that _run through…"

"Tease." Naya said.

"Wait what?" Heather asked.

"You heard me; I said you're a tease. You deliberately got me all hot during that performance, you pretty much eye fucked me, and now you won't put out, I think that's the definition of a tease!" Naya said.

Heather laughed, "Oh yea, so if I looked up tease in the dictionary it's going to say 'someone who deliberately turned someone on, eye fucked them, and then wouldn't put out'?"

"Yes, well that or you will just see your picture" Naya giggled.

"Naya?" Heather asked.

"Yes."

"Shut up and kiss me!" Heather said.

**A/N: Okay guys, that was kind of a short chapter, and I am SUPER tired, so please forgive any mistakes… I am off work tomorrow and want to write a couple more chapters, and you know how to get them, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! 3 **


	34. Chapter 32

**A/N: Alright guys, here you go! Thanks for all of the reviews, you guys are amazing. **

**As always I DON'T own Glee, or Know HEYA!**

**Enjoy :)**

The show was set to start in about 30 minutes; the cast were all back stage with Ryan who was giving final direction. "You guys are going to rock this, have fun, they love you they love these characters, give them they show of their lives tonight. Alright, hands in."

"This is such a cheese ball tradition!" Mark said sarcastically, and then put his hand in.

"You love it!" Zach said.

"Glee on three" Ryan said, "Boys count us down"

"One… Two... Three" The boys all chanted.

"GLEE!" They all yelled!

"Alright guys and girls, break a leg you're going to be amazing I can feel it!" Ryan said, "I'm so proud of you all, have a great show."

They all headed out on the stage, when Heather felt a tug on her arm turning her around in the curtains, it was Naya. "I love you!" she said then kissed her she looked down and noticed Heather had left her ring on, so had she; she didn't want to take it off. "It's our first show as a couple, they all know…"

"And its going to be amazing," Heather said "being out there on that stage with you like that, I know we have done it 8,000 times, but-"

Naya kissed her again "you're going to be incredible tonight, I love you"

"Love you too baby!" Heather said as they both headed out on to the stage.

The music for Don't Stop Believin' started, and so did the start to an amazing show.

They had done five songs, Lea and Corey were currently on stage singing Faithfully, Heather and Naya were in the dressing room; Heather was getting her hair done to do Slave; she was already dressed in her costume Naya was dressed in her dress for Valerie. "You look gorgeous!" Heather told Naya.

"Thanks, you're looking pretty damn sexy over there!" She said walking over to the chair where Heather sat. Erin their resident hair and makeup girl was curling Heathers hair; she just gave Naya the eyes. "Get used to it Erin, that's my fiancé now, there isn't any holding back now!" she leaned in and kissed Heather.

"DON'T YOU DARE MESS UP MY MAKEUP!" Erin yelled at Naya. "She has to be on that stage in 3 minutes, I do not have time to redo it!"

"FINE!" Naya said and winked at Erin.

"Okay, you're ready Hemo you're so Britney right now, go rock that stage!" Erin said.

"Thanks Erin!" Heather said hugging her as she grabbed Naya's hand and headed upstairs to the stage.

They stood side stage as Chris and Lea were on stage singing Come On Get Happy

"I'm nervous!" Heather said.

"What you, you're nervous? Hemo you've got this, you're going to do amazing!" Naya said wrapping her hands around Heathers waist holding her close.

"Thanks baby" Heather hugged her, "You're going to watch right?"

"Of course I am going to watch" Naya said, "I'm going to go sit in the pit so I can watch from the front!" The pit was down in the orchestra, so no one could see her, it was where Ryan, and Zach were. Ryan didn't really want anyone down there but Naya didn't care.

"Is Ryan going to let you down there?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Naya said, though she didn't really know if that was true "Well I am going to go down there, they're almost done" She motioned towards the stage.

"Okay, kiss me!" Heather said. Naya leaned in and placed a kiss on her lips.

"You're going to do great" Naya reassured her, "just look at me if you get nervous, and dance for me!"

Heather kissed Naya one last time then Naya quickly headed to the pit. When she got there Lea and Chris were taking their bow, Ryan looked at Naya "What are you doing here?"

"Please, I just want to watch Slave, then I am gone I promise. I'm not in the next number and I am ready for Valerie." She looked at him with those big eyes.

"Yeah you can stay!" He said gesturing for her to come sit.

"Ahh, thank you thank you thank you!" Naya said excited, and then she heard the now overly familiar start to Slave. It didn't matter how many times she heard it or saw it; when she saw Heather step out onto that stage and say those first few lines of the song, she got goose bumps.

"You really love her don't you?" Ryan asked watching Naya watch Heather.

"Yes, I really love her!" Naya said not able to take her eyes off Heather as she talked to Ryan, "I have loved her forever, or at least it what it feels like" she said. "Since I have known her I have felt like I loved her."

Ryan looked down and noticed Naya was wearing her ring, "the proposal went well?"

"Better then I could have imagined, thank you for your help." Naya now turned and looked him in the eye "and the room and the champagne, you really are too good to us, and we love you so much!"

"Well you girls deserve nothing but the best, I am really happy for you!" Ryan said, Naya smiled and turned her eyes back to Heather who was finishing Slave, she caught Heathers eye and smiled Heather winked at her as she headed off stage.

"Thanks Ryan" Naya said.

"You're welcome now go, you have Valerie in two numbers!"

Naya ran to the dressing rooms to find Heather, she was already changed into her dress for Valerie when she found her. "Ahh BABY!" Nay said running to her and hugged her, "So so good! Hot" She said excited. "I am SO proud of you!"

"Thanks" Heather said, "It was a lot of fun, I could totally see you the whole time too!"

"Bring that costume home yeah?" Naya whispered in her ear.

"Already in my bag…" Heather said as she winked at Naya.

"Awesome"

"Naya, can I talk to you a minute?" Dianna asked walking in the room.

"I have to go get my hair done for Valerie" Heather kissed Naya on her cheek, "I'll see you on stage?"

Naya nodded, "yeah for sure and great job again babe! Love you!"

"Love you!" Heather said "and your going to rock Valerie!" she said then was gone.

"What's up?" Naya asked "walk with me; I gotta go upstairs I don't want to get yelled at for being late!"

Dianna walked with Naya, "Well, I think I am going to talk to Le tonight, you know after the show…"

"Oh that's great Di, you totally should" Naya said, "But what did you want to talk to me about?"

"I don't know, I guess I just wanted to know what you think?"

"I think you should, most definitely!" Naya said.

"Okay…" Dianna said a little unsure.

"Dianna, I think you should just stop thinking so much and do what you feel…" Naya said.

"Are you ready?" Ben their stage manager asked her, "You're on in one minute!"

Naya looked over and saw Heather on the other side of the stage with Harry, "Yes" She said smiling at Heather, then turned her attention back to Dianna "Really Di, you know I think you're perfect for each other, I don't push it because you need to realize it yourself that you want her, but I say forget your head and follow your heart, I gotta go sing now but we can talk before you leave for the night more. I love you!"

"I love you too break a leg, and thank you!" Dianna said.

Naya walked on stage during the black out, as she walked by Heather she reached out and grabbed her hand giving it a quick squeeze. "I love you" She whispered.

"I love you" She heard Heather say.

Then the music started and the lights came up.

"Well sometimes I go out by myself and I look across the water."

/

It was time for the encore, they were set to sing Marry You but right before they were about to go on Ryan came over and pulled Heather and Naya and told them he wanted them to hang back and not enter until the second verse, neither one really knew why but went with what they were told. The rest of the cast headed on stage, but the girls were both confused when they didn't start to sing, instead Mark started to talk.

"Hello, we hope you enjoyed the show tonight!" The crowd cheered and went wild.

"What is going on?" Naya asked Heather.

"No clue!" Heather said looking around for Ryan but he wasn't back stage anymore, he must have gone back down to the pit.

"Well thank you we're glad to hear that!" Lea said.

"Okay, so normally we come out here and perform for you guys as our characters" Kevin said "and we are glad you loved it and the show, but there is something we need to do now, as ourselves"

"Do you guys know our friends Heather Morris and Naya Rivera?" Corey asked. The crowd went even wilder at that question.

Heather looked at Naya as if to say 'What the fuck is going on?' Naya's eyes were wide and she just shook her head.

"We thought maybe you would!" Darren said.

"Okay, well these two are two very special people to us" Dianna said "and we're not sure if you heard or not, but something very special has happened within our Glee family!"

The crowd going wild again while Naya and Heather are still looking at each other dumbfounded back stage.

"They have heard" Mark said "I think the _world _has heard!"

"Well, when something like this happens within our family, we like to celebrate!" Dianna said.

"And we want to celebrate Naya and Heather tonight!" Lea said.

"We have them backstage should we bring them out?" Kevin asks, more screams.

"Heather, Naya… can you come out here?" Corey asks.

"Ready?" Naya asks reaching for Heather's hand.

Heather takes Naya's hand in hers "ready!" She said. They walk out on stage, and the audience gets even louder, if that were possible.

"Hi!" Mark says, "Thanks for joining us!" He says handing Naya a microphone.

"You're welcome?" Naya says with a giggle, still holding Heather's hand both a little confused still.

"Hi, Heather" Corey says.

"Hi Corey!" Heather says leaning into Nay's microphone.

"Can we tell em?" Corey asks gesturing to the audience.

"Sure" Heather nods with a smile.

"So for those of you who don't know, or who live under a rock, a couple of days ago Naya asked Heather to marry her!" The audience roars.

"Thank you!" Naya says

"I said no!" Heather said blankly into the mic with a straight face.

"You did?" Naya says with a sad face.

"No, I'm kidding, I said yes!" Heather said with a smile.

"Oh what a relief!" Naya laughed.

"Well anyways, like we said we couldn't be more thrilled… and we just wanted to say that we love you both so much, and wish you nothing but the best!" Corey continued.

"Aw, thanks guys!" Heather said, "and thank you" She turned to the audience who went crazy with the acknowledgement.

"Well," Naya said "should we close the show now?" She asked looking around. "You guys want one last song?" everyone cheered.

"Okay, here goes…" Naya said then began to sing slowly.

"Well, it's a beautiful night; we're looking for something dumb to do,

Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you!"

She grabbed Heathers hand, and the music began.

"Is it the look in your eyes?  
>or is it this dancing juice?<br>Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you!"

Heather sang.

Then the whole cast joined.

/

Heather finished getting all of her stuff together after the show, she was talking to Lea, "Do you know where Dianna and Naya are?" Lea asked.

"Nope" Heather said, "I'm sure their not far though, are you guys going out or just going back to the hotel?"

"I don't know, what ever Di wants to do I guess… you?" She asked.

"I think we're just going back…" Heather said. _I hope so; I don't have this Slave outfit for nothing! _She thought to herself.

Just then Naya and Dianna came walking in; Naya had her duffle bag on her shoulder. "You ready babe?" She asked Heather.

"Yeah" Heather said picking up her dance bag, "we're just going back to the hotel right?"

"Right, unless you wanna go grab a drink with everyone, I just figured…"

"No, I want to go back!" Heather cut her off.

"Hi" Le said to Dianna.

"Hey" Dianna said leaning in kissing her lips quickly. "you wanna head back with them, Naya said we could ride with em" She asked.

"Yeah, sounds good" Lea said.

They all got there stuff and then headed out Mark, Kevin and Corey were in the hall waiting for the rest of the group to go out. "Hey are you girls sure you don't want to go?" Kevin asked.

"Yes, thanks Kevin but we're just going to head back!" Naya said.

"Suit yourself Bee; I'll have a drink for you!" Kevin laughed.

"Thanks, be safe guys! Love you, oh and thanks…" Naya said "for tonight, that was special!"

"Yeah" Heather said "you guys are the best!"

"Your welcome" Mark said, "goodnight girls!"

"Night Mark" Naya said, "night Corey, night bee!"

/

The girls got back to their floor, and said their goodnights. Naya and Dianna stayed outside for a minute after Heather and Lea went into the rooms, "remember" Naya said "Just listen to your heart not your head!"

"Thanks Nay, you're the best I'll call you in the morning!" Dianna hugged her.

"Okay just not too early, I plan on having a long night!" Naya winked.

"TMI Naya" Dianna laughed and headed into her room. "Night, I love you!"

"Night, I love you too!" Naya said.

**A/N: REVIEWS = UPDATE TOMORROW!**

**Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed, I will write the SLAVE costume piece tomorrow after work, IF I get reviews! :)**

**Love you guys!**


	35. Chapter 33

**A/N: HERE YOU GO :) this is a pretty smut-tastic chapter. ;) hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own glee, or know Heya.**

**Enjoy :)**

They had just gotten back into their room, Naya now laying on the bed waiting for Heather; Heather was in the bathroom getting ready. She was dressed in that little green top from Slave that really didn't cover much, and those tiny teal body shorts. Her Slave costume was "tiny" to say the least, and Naya loved it, she really did look good in it even she thought so. Naya had really wanted it to come home with them at least for one night, and Heather wanted it to be a night she would never forget. She still had her stage makeup on, and her hair was curly still from the show. She applied some gloss to her lips and sprayed herself with perfume before taking one last look in the mirror and heading out to Naya. She opened the door and stuck her head out. "You ready baby?" she called for Naya.

"Do you really need to ask? Yes I'm very ready!" Naya said sitting up on the bed.

Heather knew Naya was antsy over there and she wanted to use it to her advantaged. Though it may not be the nicest thing she has done in Naya's eyes, she knew it would be worth it if she made her work for it a little. She stepped out of the bathroom, stopping in the door way, placing one hand above her head leaning against it the door frame, her other hand on her hip she licked her lips, Naya's eyes widening instantly when she saw her "Hi sexy" She said to Naya.

Naya's mouth dropped when she saw Heather, sure she had seen her in that outfit a hundred times but this was one of the first times she had seen her in it since they had been together well besides tonight at the show but this was different, she didn't just have to look this time, she could touch. "Get. Over. Here!" Naya said as she got up on her knees and motioned with one finger for Heather to come there.

"Me?" Heather asked innocently.

"YES you!" Naya said walking on her knees towards the edge of the bed. "Come here!"

Heather shook her head.

"No" Naya questioned "You're going to stay over there all night?"

"No, not all night…" Heather smirked.

"Well are you going to tease me all night, or are you actually going to let me touch you?" Naya asked.

"You want to touch me?" Heather asked innocently.

"Don't act…" Naya said with a smile, "You know I want to touch you right now, I have thought about wanting to touch you while you're in the outfit for quite sometime now."

"Oh yeah…" Heather asked "how long would that be?"

"Since the first time I saw you in it!" Naya said "Now will you _please_ come here?"

"Since the _very_ first time, really?" She said enjoying the fact that Naya was going stir-crazy for her over there, maybe a little too much even.

Naya nodded, "Yes, Heather since the VERY first time I saw you in the outfit I have thought about wanting to touch you… so will you please come over here so I can?"

Heather walked over to Naya now and stopped directly in front of her Naya let her hands glide over Heather's bare, perfectly tone stomach. "You're... so... Hot!" Naya said biting her lower lip back.

"Thanks." Heather smiled.

"No like how did I get so lucky I seriously have the hottest girl in the world." Naya leaned in and kissed her jaw line.

"So you've got me in this outfit, now what do you want to do with me?" Heather whispered in her ear.

"Everything!" Naya moaned leaning in now kissing her neck then reached around for the clasp of her top but Heather stopped her "uh-huh, you wanted the costume leave it on!"

"I want you naked now!" Naya said with her lower lip pouting out a little.

"And you will get me naked baby, but enjoy this a little huh? Patience love, patience!" Heather smiled laying Naya back on the bed now straddling her. Naya had to admit this was an awesome view, looking up to see Heather in that amazingly sexy costume.

"This is so hot." Naya said under her breath.

"Huh?" Heather said asking her to repeat herself though she had clearly heard her.

"This is SO hot!" Naya said louder, "you in that outfit… Its gets me all… excited!"

"Oh yeah?" Heather asked innocently again.

Naya nodded, "uh huh, I'm all… wet."

"Can I _see?" _She asked Nay as she rolled off of her and laid next to her now letting her hand wonder over her sex.

"Yes" Naya said almost breathlessly already just from Heather's hand being that close. Heather slid her hand down Naya's sweats and underwear letting one finger slip in between her folds.

Heather's eyes widened instantly, _my god she's so wet… _Heather thought with a smile. She could feel herself get wet, she knew she would have to get those shorts off soon, she couldn't ruin them they were her costume and she didn't want to have to explain that to Ryan!

"This costume really _does _excite you huh?" She asked with a wink.

"Yes!" Naya told her "You should have felt me after you preformed tonight, my god!" She giggled. "I really have been wet since."

"Geese baby" Heather said "well I think you have waited long enough then, let's get these off huh?" She asked pulling at the waist band of Naya's sweats.

"Yes, Please" Naya moaned.

Heather slid her sweats down pulling them past her knees to her ankles then off completely throwing them on the floor. She left her underwear on though and then went to concentrate on her upper half. She sat Naya up and lifted her black tank up over her head, leaving her in only her pink sports bra. Heather let her hands cup Naya's breast through the bra, feeling her nipples harden through the soft material instantly at her touch. She let both hands slip up underneath it, and then pulled it up over her head. Both girls breath was now short and quick, both very turned on of course, Heather knew it was time to at least rid herself of these shorts so she didn't soak through them she stopped with Naya for a moment and slid them off kicking them onto the floor as she got them near her ankles; she had them off in about .5 seconds.

"Oh yeah?" Naya asked with a smirk.

"Didn't want to ruin… shorts… I'm soaked." Heather said barley able to put a whole sentence together properly now.

Then she went back to where she was; Naya's perfect chest. She lets one hand glide up her stomach until she reached her breast, squeezing it while she took the other one in her month and flicked her nipple with her tongue. Naya moaned immediately, "Yes Heather!" Heather loved the sound of her name as it escaped Naya's lips. She let her mouth wonder all over Naya's body, lingering at her neck, bellybutton, and then she headed down to her lower half. Naya's body trembled as she felt Heather's mouth head down there, "wait!" she said.

"What, what's wrong?" Heather asked.

"No… nothing baby, I'm fine… I great, I just… I want you naked, please?" Naya said.

"Sure, will you unhook me?" She said sitting up and turning around.

"Of course!" Naya scooted in close behind her and softly kissed her bare shoulder "you're perfect you know that?" Naya said gently unhooking the back of Heathers top taking it off and throwing in onto the floor.

Heather's heart skipped a beat, _how does she always know JUST what to say? _She thought to herself "You are" she said shaking her head.

She laid Naya back down and crawled on top of her again kissing her, she stayed right there for a moment, caught up in kissing Naya, letting her hands run through her hair. She let on hand slide down and cup Naya's core. "Please?" Naya whispered in her ear.

"Please what?" Heather asked knowing very well what she wanted.

"Touch me" Naya said her breath heavy.

Heather reached down and slid her underwear off tossing them aside then let her fingers slip into Nay's wetness; Naya moaned instantly her fingers scratching at Heather's back. "Yes!" She moaned now anything but quiet.

"You like that?" She asked with a smile Heather loved when Naya got loud.

"Yes... Yes!" Naya moaned.

Heather couldn't help but smile; she loved how vocal Nay could get. She let two fingers press inside her now, and returned her mouth back on her breasts. Naya rolled over a little and let her hand wonder down to find Heather's core; she brushed it over the hot center and pressed a finger in between her folds finding her wetness. "Wow" she gasped as she felt just how wet she was.

"Yeah, touching you does that too me!" Heather moaned, hardly able to concentrate now.

Naya removed Heather's hand from down there and rolled over on top of her now straddling her, "wh-why did you stop me?" Heather asked her.

"Cause I want you…" Naya said. Heather was about to open her mouth to protest when Naya put her finger over her lips stopping her "YOU said it was _my_ night, and this is what I want, so let it happen… please." Heather didn't protest any more.

Naya leaned down and kissed her neck, then her lips. "You are _so fucking hot,_ do you know that!" She said. Then she slowly traced kisses all the way down her body until she reached her core Heather moaned which only excited Naya more, she loved pleasing Heather. She entered two fingers into her and then found her clit with her tongue.

"Ohmygod" Heather moaned, "that feels amazing Nay!"

"Yeah you like that?" She asked.

"Ye-Yes" She said breathlessly, Naya returned her mouth to her core and Heather could feel herself getting close already, "It's not going to take long baby, I'm so close!"

Naya curled her fingers up and pushed them deeper inside of her, then took her thumb of her other hand and pressed it onto Heather's clit, and with that Heather could feel her body start to spasm underneath her. Naya moved up so she was face to face with Heather her fingers still inside her helping her ride out her orgasm, she kissed her.

"That… was amazing!" Heather said breathlessly.

"Oh yeah did you like that?" Naya asked with a wink.

"How could I not" Heather smiled letting her hand slide down and touch Naya; "Your turn!"

Naya moaned, and scooted down getting herself comfy then kissed Heather. Heather had two fingers inside of Naya now. "Yes Heather, yes, right there!" Heather smiled and looked into Naya's eyes.

"Yeah" Heather asked, "that's good right there?"

Naya just nodded unable to speak now she was already so close because of all the attention she had had earlier. "I-I'm going to come baby!" She managed to say.

Heather pressed deeper inside of her feeling Naya's body climax below her, and then go limp like a cooked noodle in her arms. "Wow!" Naya said.

"Yeah!" Heather whispered.

"Do you think our sex gets better and better every time?" Naya rolled over and smiled looking Heather in the eye.

"Yes" Heather smiled, "I don't know how you manage it but every time you make me feel even more incredible then before!"

"Me too, well you for me!" she smiled.

"I love you" Heather said brushing her hand over Naya's cheek.

"I love you Heather, I am so happy!" Naya smiled.

"Me too…" Heather said rolling over and looking at the clock "wow its 3AM, we better get some sleep baby! We have to be at the stage at 11:30."

Naya rolled over, "will you hold me?" she asked.

"You know I will… forever." Heather told her "sweet dreams sweet girl, I love you!"

"I love you babe, thank you for tonight." Naya said as she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**A/N: THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE! I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! **

**REVIEWS = CHAPTER BY TOMORROW! :)**

**THANKS LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	36. Chapter 34

**A/N: Okay here is another chapter for your reading pleasure. I want to thank crazyfornaya for getting me through the blockage and over the hump. :) You my friend are wonderful! And I hope this makes your day a little brighter. I really hope you all enjoy, I'm throwing a bit of a curve ball your way but I promise it will turn out good. It's not overly long, running on little sleep (remember that if spelling or grammar isn't perfect!) but the next chapter will be quite lengthy, promise! I don't own glee or know HEYA. ENJOY :)**

They were on their last week of their three week European tour, Naya was packing up their stuff it was around eight at night and they scheduled to leave from Paris where they were now, to head to Venice Italy early the next morning. They were set to perform three shows there and then head home. Naya was in a particularly foul mood because of the events that had taken place just a few hours ago. Heather was taking a nap on the couch in the living room area so Naya decided to go check her twitter but her lap top was dead, so she grabbed Heather's cause it was laying right there. When she opened the screen Heather's email was up, Naya glanced and saw she had an email from her sister Nick _that's nice_she thought she loved that heather got along so well with her family. She went to go close out when Heather's email flashed and a new message appeared it was from… Taylorand the subject line was RE: just wanted to say hey. _Re?_She thought doesn't that mean that…Naya's heart dropped, she didn't know Heather was in contact with Taylor. She quickly shut the lap top and headed into the bedroom.

"Hey love" Heather said walking into the room.

"Yes Heather" Naya said putting the last of her and Heathers clothes into the suitcase trying her best to act like nothing was wrong, she didn't want Heather to know she knew she was talking to Tay but she was so… angry? No maybe angry wasn't the word… hurt?

"Corey just called and wants to know if I can meet him for drinks in the bar downstairs, do you mind if I go down there?" She smiled at Naya.

"No that's cool, I think I'm going to call Kevin and Mark and see if they want to come up for a while anyways." Naya said.

"Okay, love you I will see you in a little while?"

Naya just nodded "uh huh"

"Have fun with the boys, tell them I say hi I won't be late… love you"

"K, bye" Naya said and with that Heather was out the door.

Naya called Mark and Kevin and they were on their way up to the room with in about twenty minutes of Heather leaving, when Naya opened the door she found Mark holding a bottle of tequila in one hand and jager in another.

"That's a bad combination!" Naya said starring at the two bottles in Marks hands, "Why would you drink those two things together?"

"That's what I said!" Kevin said holding up Rockstar, "but everything is a little better when you add the Rockstar!" He laughed.

"Only the jager" Naya said, "okay dudes get your asses in here please let's not stand in the hall way all night!"

"So where is your lady?" Mark asked as they came inside.

"With Corey" Naya said.

"Is she cheating on you?" Kevin laughed.

"What the fuck was that?" Naya barked "no there just having drinks!"

"Calm down Nay," Mark said "no need to go all Santana on poor Kevin he was just messing around with you!"

Naya was crabby and she knew it, but she really shouldn't take it out on the guys. "I'm sorry"

"Okay thank you that's better now… who is drinking what?" Mark asked.

"This is sad" Naya said, "what are we going to do sit in here and drink, get drunk and then what? LAME. Let's go out!"

"Uh, Ryan said no one out of the hotel tonight…" Kevin said.

"I'm in!" Mark said.

"Sweet, you Bee?" Naya asked with a grin.

"Oh fuck Ryan, Yeah, let's hit this town!" Kevin laughed.

"YES! Okay I got to get ready I just need like 20 minutes, call the rest of the cast and tell them were going to that place on the corner La Baron!" Naya said running into the other room trying to find something to wear, she really needed to go out, get her mind off of everything that happened, hell she needed to get drunk. She pulled a little silver sparkly dress off the top of her bag, she had left out just incase, then dug out a pair of black heels and headed into the bathroom to plug in her curling iron to re curl her already loose waves she had in her hair.

About twenty minutes later Naya emerged from the bathroom to find Chord, Lea, Di, Jenna and Harry there. "Where's everyone else?"

"Staying in" Dianna said.

"Scardy cats are afraid of Ryan!" Mark laughed. "I called Heath and Corey no answer but told them to meet us there if they can."

_You what? _Naya thought "ok, let's go" she said.

"Alright lets blow this popsicle stand then" Chord said.

They decided to walk there since it was so close they arrived at the club and as soon as they got there Naya headed straight for the bar.

"Someone's eager to drink tonight." Kevin said walking behind Naya towards the bar.

"Two shots of tequila" Naya ordered.

"Oh no thanks Nay I don't like tequila shots…"

"I know" Naya answered "not for you" the bartender set down the two shots and Naya shot them back with out even taking a second in between each one. "Vodka on the rock please" she ordered.

"Naya, slow down" Kevin said

"I'm fine Kev!" She said grabbing her drink and heading to the table where everyone was.

Dianna walked up to the bar as Naya walked away "what's up with her?" she asked Kevin.

"I don't know, but help me keep an eye on her okay? She is already two tequila shots in and now she's drinking vodka."

"Mixed with…?"

"Nothing, straight vodka" Kevin told Dianna, "She says she's fine, but I don't know."

"I'll talk to her" Dianna said walking towards the table, Naya was gulping down her vodka like it was water, "hey" Dianna said to her.

"Please don't tell me to slow down Dianna, I'm a grown ass women I can handle my own"

"Hey, calm down that's not what I was going to say… are you okay? What happened?" Dianna asked.

"I am fine, why do you think something happened?" Naya asked.

"Oh please, you act like I don't know you, your knee deep in alcohol already and we have been here mere seconds. And also since you and Hemo have been back from the Caribbean you have been happy and go lucky, now… well now you're back to where you were before you two admitted your feelings for each other, so I assume this has something to do with Heather?" Dianna questioned.

"I guess, maybe."

"Tell me" Dianna said "It will make you feel better."

"Doubt it." Naya muttered, throwing her drink back and finishing it off, "I tell you what, I'll tell you what's up if you mosey your sweet little ass over to that bar and get me another one of these!" she held up her empty glass, "and another shot of tequila"

"Naya, you can't mix your alcohol all night long, you know your going to end up so sick tomorrow if you do that."

"Just do it…" Naya said with an attitude, Dianna glared at her "please?" Naya asked a little softer.

"Okay, yeah fine, but only because you're my best friend, and I want to know what the hell is wrong with you… so be prepared to tell me when I get back" Dianna said walking over to the bar. She got her cell out and texted Heather.

**To Hemo: (9:52 PM) what the hell is wrong with Nay?**

She ordered Naya her drink but didn't get her the shots, when her cell buzzed:

**From Hemo: (9:54 PM) WHAT? Something's wrong with Nay? What? Tell me what's going on Dianna!**

Dianna headed back to the table; it was just her and Naya now because the rest of the cast was on the dance floor. "Okay, spill" she told her texting Heather back as she sat down.

**To Hemo: (9:55 PM) IDK, but she's drinking like a fish already, I'm going to try to get it out of her now… I'll text you in a minute.**

Naya took a big swig of her drink, then a deep breath. "Heather is talking to Taylor again!"

"WHAT?" Dianna asked shocked, "How do you know? Did she tell you this?"

"No" Naya said "she didn't tell me, I was on her computer today and her email popped up when he sent her a message."

"Okay, that doesn't mean she has talked to him, it means he is _trying _to talk to her…" Dianna said.

"NO, cause the message was titled RE: Just wanted to say hello or some shit like that, which means SHE wrote him first!"

Dianna took a deep breath, "did you read it?" She asked Naya.

"Nope, I just shut the lap top and walked away. If she is talking to him, it still doesn't give me the right to read her email, and I wasn't looking for it, it just popped up on the screen when I was on her laptop I'm not a snoop but what really bugs me is she didn't tell me. I mean if she is just saying hi or whatever then great, who cares but she should still tell me wouldn't you think?" Naya asked frustrated.

"I get it Nay, but seriously you should be talking to her about this not drowning yourself in vodka, what is that going to solve, really?" Dianna said taking the glass from her hand.

"Its going to make me feel better for the time being" Naya said taking it back from Dianna's hand, "I gotta pee order me another will you, please?" she said as she chugged the rest of her drink and then headed towards the bathroom.

Dianna walked outside and pulled her cell out to call Heather.

"Hey" Heather said answering.

"What are you doing Heather?" Dianna questioned.

"Wait what do you mean?" Heather asked.

"TAYLOR… really?" Dianna said getting a little loud; she looked around to make sure no one was around her.

"Wait what?" Heather questioned confused.

"Are you talking to Taylor again Heather?"

"Shit!" Heather said into the phone "how mad is she?"

"She's hurt Heather she isn't mad, but she is downing herself in alcohol already, I got her to talk to me and she said she was on your lap top this morning and an email came through, she didn't read it so her mind is automatically assuming the worst Heath" Dianna explained.

"I'm on my way, keep her there!" Heather said.

"I'll do my best!" Dianna said, "Hurry!"

Dianna went back in and didn't see Naya sitting there, she scanned the dance floor, there she was dancing with some blonde haired girl who from behind or far away could have been mistaken for Heather. "Come on" Dianna said grabbing Naya's hand as she got to her pulling her off of the blonde.

"No I wanna dance!" Naya said she was clearly drunk already.

"I know, but come sit with me a second yeah?" Dianna asked.

She finally got Naya to come sit down with her, Heather better get here soon or this was going to be a long night!

**A/N: Thanks for reading, REVIEWS=LOVE you know this, and ALSO a Chapter faster! :) thanks love you all!**


	37. Chapter 35

**A/N: Here is a new chapter for your reading enjoyment! I met to get this up last night for crazyfornaya to brighten up her day a little, so I am hoping better late than never? :) I really hope you all enjoy, its not very long but I promise I will write more and have it up by the end of the night IF you want it, you know how to get it, REVIEW!**

I don't own glee, or HEYA!

**ENJOY :) **

Heather raced into the club and scanned the room she found Dianna who was sitting at a booth, "Where is she?" She said as she got over to her.

Dianna pointed to the dance floor, where a very drunk Naya was dancing "there" she said.

Heather walked over to Naya.

"What's going on?" Corey said sitting down next to Di.

"Oh sit," Dianna said "this is about to get good!"

"What?" Corey asked confused.

"OH HELLS NO!" they heard Naya yell.

"That" Dianna said. "She is SO wasted, this should be interesting."

"Baby, let's go back to the hotel" Heather said "there are a lot of people here and…"

"And what Heath, YOU DON'T WANT THEM TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE TALKING TO YOUR SKANK OF AN EX BOYFRIEND!"

"Did she just call Taylor a…"

"Yup" Dianna said, "She sure did."

"That's what I thought." Corey nodded.

"Babe, please… please just come back with me, I am sorry I am SO SO sorry, and I want to explain, but can we please just go back?"

"No" Naya said "I don't think we can…"

"Okay then, will you at least come out side with me for a second?" Heather pleaded.

Naya nodded, Heather reached for her hand but Naya just walked out, Heather following her. "What?" Naya asked turning around facing Heather now "what could you possibly have to say that is going to make this better?"

"I just…" Heather started.

"Did you email him first?" Naya interrupted.

"Naya, its nothing its jus-"

"DID YOU, yes or no that's all I want to hear!"

"yes" Heather said softly.

Naya turned around and walked back into the club. "Nay where are you going?"

"Away from you Heather"

Heather followed her in and went to talk to Dianna Lea was now sitting with her Naya was back on the dance floor, lost in her own little world.

"She won't talk to me" Heather said "I asked her to leave with me so we could talk and she won't will you keep an eye on her for me, please?" She asked Dianna

"Yeah, I will and I will get her back to the hotel soon, but maybe she should stay with me tonight? I know how she is when she gets like this you won't be able to get through to her tonight anyways Hemo…"

"I'll go back and stay with you tonight Heath" Lea said, "you can talk to her in the morning when she's… sober."

Heather just nodded "text me when you get back please?" She asked Dianna, Dianna nodded and quickly kissed Le on the cheek. Heather took one last look at Naya before heading out the door, she really didn't want to leave her but she would be more then okay with Dianna looking out for her.

Heather and Lea arrived back at the hotel a few minutes later; they had walked home in silence, Heather fighting back tears. "Tell me what happened." Lea said.

"I messed up" Heather said, "I emailed Taylor, and never told Naya about it…"

"Why did you email Tay?"

"I just… I needed to tell him about the engagement, I didn't want him to find out through magazines, or the internet. He didn't do anything wrong in this situation and I just felt like I… I don't know owed it to him…?"

"Well that is understandable, but why didn't you tell Naya?" Le asked.

"I don't know, I guess I just didn't want her to freak out, but look where that got me right? I should have told her I know, I shouldn't have kept it from her, but it's just she already had such a complex about thinking that I was going to think I made a mistake breaking up with him, and I didn't. I just wanted him to know that 'look I'm happy, I'm in love, I'm engaged' I didn't want him to find out through the media, it's not fair to him"

"And all of that makes sense Heath, so tomorrow morning you just need to talk to her, let her know what happened…" Lea said, "But right now we should probably try and get some sleep, it's late and we leave in the morning."

"I doubt I will be able to sleep, not without Naya…"

She pulled out her cell phone and texted Naya, she didn't know if she would get a response but she didn't care, she at least needed to try.

**TO: Naya (12:21AM) I am so sorry baby, I love you more then anything, and never met to hurt you… I don't want you go to sleep mad and I don't want to sleep without you. I love you so much!**

Naya's cell beeped as Dianna and she were on their way back to the hotel, "OH loooooky here" she said slurring a little she was pretty wasted. "A text from my fiancé… that's a funny word, fiancé…fiancé"

"Yes, Naya its hilarious… are you going to read the text?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, no, I'm not sure… should I, what if she is telling me she is going to leave me for… _him_? Oh no Di, do you think she _loves _him, is she gunna tell me in this text that she wants to run off with him and have his babies, and… and what if.. oh no" Naya started to cry.

"Okay, let me see your phone please?" Dianna took it out of Naya's clenched hand, "and do me a favor okay, relax. I know your upset but this is going to be one hell of a long night if you're this dramatic all night" Dianna opened the phone "do you want me to read it to you?"

"No" Naya said her mood switching from sad to angry "I don't want to talk to her… I'm mad, can I just please be mad for one night?" Naya asked. "She went behind my back and emailed Taylor, without even telling me about it later, now I'm mad and drunk and don't want to talk to her."

"Yes, you can be mad for one night…" Dianna said, "but only one then you need to go talk to your fiancé and work this out okay?"

Naya just nodded.

When they got back into Dianna's room Di picked up the phone to call Lea. "Who are you calling?" Naya asked.

"Le" Dianna said.

"I thought we weren't talking to them tonight" Naya said.

"NO, just cause you are not talking to Hemo does not mean that I am not talking to Lea" She said Nay walked into the bathroom.

"Hello" Lea answered.

"Hi baby, how are things over there?" Dianna asked.

"Um, well Heathers in bed, crying… what about things on your end?"

"Naya's wasted" Di said, "is Heather okay? She knows it will be okay right?"

"TRADER!" Naya yelled coming out of the bathroom "You're supposed to be talking to Lea, about your great sex and how much you miss her, not about if Hemo is fine… trader, I should but you a flag and call you Benedict."

"Why are you buying me a flag?" Dianna couldn't help but laugh, "Okay baby I got to go, she's all kinds of crazy I need to get her to bed, I'll see you in the morning?"

"okay, goodnight tell Naya I love her, and I love you" Lea said.

"Love you too, and tell Heather the same, I'll call you in the morning when were up" Dianna said then hung up the phone.

"Heather is a mess…" Dianna told Naya "she feels awful!"

"Well, she should!" Naya said. "We should order chips and salsa, how good does that sound!" she said excited.

"No, we should not, its time for bed Naya come on." Dianna patted the spot on the bed next to her.

"I can't…" Naya said tears now forming in her eyes.

"Why?" Dianna asked.

"I don't think I can sleep without Heather" She whispered.

"Come on I'll lay with you, is she normally the big spoon or the little one?" Dianna asked.

"The big" Naya said getting in bed turning over. Dianna rolled over and held her "thanks Di" Naya said now bawling at the realization of what happened this evening.

"Shhh" Dianna said stroking Nay's hair "it's going to be just fine, just close your eyes and we will deal with this is the morning okay?"

Naya just nodded as tears continued to seep out of her eyes, it was going to be a long night without Heather.

**A/N: I know its short I'm sorry more to come tonight though, well you know the drill… REVIEWS= New chapter by the end of the night! ****HH**


	38. Chapter 36

**A/N: Here you go, the wrap up the last chapter, its not uber long, bit I promise the next one will be lengthy! **

**I don't own glee or heya. **

**Enjoy!**

Naya rolled over and looked at the alarm clock, 2:50 AM. She had managed to get about an hour's worth of sleep, just enough to let the alcohol wear off. She knew what she needed, Heather; she was still mad but knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore without her. She slipped out of bed quietly not wanting to wake Dianna whom was sound asleep; when she got to her room she headed into the bedroom, but all she saw was Lea passed out. She headed back into the living room area, _maybe I missed her_ she thought, she scanned the room, noticing where she was sitting outside on the balcony.

"Hey" She said as shutting the door behind her.

"Naya" Heather said surprised to see her "you're here." She smiled.

"I couldn't sleep" Naya told her.

"Me either" Heather said "look Naya can we talk?"

Naya shook her head "I don't think I'm ready for that to be honest, can we just go to bed?" she asked.

"Sure" Heather said.

When they got into the bedroom, Naya nudged Le lightly, she rolled over "Hey honey, why don't you go back to your room and get in bed with Di…"

Lea nodded and smiled at the two girls when she realized they were together after waking up a little "Are you guys okay?" She asked.

"We will be" Naya said, causing Heather to smile.

"Good" Lea said sleepily walking out of the room, and out the door.

They got into bed, "will you hold me?" Naya asked Heather.

"Sure baby" Heather said rolling over and taking Heather in her arms, tears forming in her eyes.

"Are you crying?" Naya asked concerned she rolled over in Heather's arms facing her now. "oh babe" She said brushing her hand against her face.

"I'm sorry Naya, I am so sorry!" Heather started to ball "I never met for this to happen, I should have told you baby now you hate me…"

"Sweetheart, I don't hate you!" Naya said "I could never hate you, I was mad yes but I do not hate you okay?"

Heather nodded "I'm so so sorry baby!"

"I know Heath, I know" Naya said cradling Heather in her arms. "We will talk about it in the morning, but I know… I love you Heather, and we will be okay alright?"

Heather nodded "I love you baby so much"

"I love you too Heather." Naya said, "Close your eyes, I got you"

The next morning Heather woke up in Naya's arms, she opened her eyes to find Naya looking at her. "Good morning" she smiled.

"Good Morning" Naya said "can we talk now?"

"Yes" Heather told her.

"Why did you email him?" Naya asked.

"Because I wanted to tell him about us myself, the engagement… I didn't want him reading it in the magazine article, or online, or anything else. I wanted it to come from me, I figured I owed him as much. He didn't do anything wrong he treated me nothing but great and loved me unconditionally, I fell out of love with him and in love with you, but he was good to me, and a good friend I just felt like I at least owed it to him for it to come from me."

"That makes sense Heath, I just wish I would have know that you were going to do that, or that you felt that way… I just wish you would have talked to me." Naya said.

"I know and that's totally where I went wrong and I am sorry, I am so sorry. I won't talk to him anymore if you don't want me to I will never ever talk to him again."

"No" Naya said, "if you want to talk to him, then you should be able to talk to him I know that he was a huge part of your life…"

"You're right, but you're a bigger part now, and more important Nay." Heather said.

"How did he take it?" Naya asked.

"Well actually. A lot better than I thought, he is happy for us he said he could tell I am happy and that's all he really cares about. He also said he knows you love me, so he is happy about that. He would like to try to be friends in time, he needs time for that he says, but he would like to eventually." Heather said.

"Well that's good" Naya said.

"Are you still mad at me Nay?" Heather asked.

"No baby, promise" Naya said. "Honestly, we're good now… I am sorry I got so upset I should have just come to you instead of over reacting."

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya, "its okay, I love you" She leaned in and kissed her again, Naya deepened the kiss, and Heather let a small moan escape her lips.

Naya looked over at the clock, 6:42AM they had to leave for the airport at 7:30AM _more than enough time_ Naya thought to herself. She tugged at Heather's shirt lifiting it up over her head.

"I need you" Heather moaned.

Naya pressed her lips against Heather's now bare flesh causing her to moan louder.

"I love you" Naya said as her lips traveled all over Heather's body.

"I love you baby" Heather said.

\

Dianna woke up tangled up in Lea's arms, when she opened her eyes she didn't expect to see Lea since she had gone to bed with Naya.

"Hey" Lea said kissing Di's head.

"Morning love" Dianna said, "When did you get in here?"

"Around three am, Naya came in there so I came in here to sleep with you" Lea said.

"How are they?" Di asked.

"I don't know, hopefully okay we should check on them" Lea said.

"In a little while" Dianna said kissing Lea "I feel like it's been forever since we have had any alone time, we have been so busy either working or taking care of Heya"

Lea laughed "you with the Heya now too?"

"What?" Dianna laughed "the guys are right it is easier to use that then say both names." She smiled.

Lea kissed Dianna, "I get it baby let's just spend some us time this morning then we can call and check on our girls."

"Sounds amazing" Dianna said rolling on top of Lea, "simply amazing."

\

"Do you got everything baby?" Heather asked Naya who was making sure everything was packed.

"Yeah, we have everything" Naya said they both grabbed their bags and headed out when they saw Dianna and Lea in the hall.

"Hey girls!" Heather said.

"Hey" Dianna said, "you guys okay?"

"Yup, we're good now" Heather said.

"Thank you Di" Naya smiled.

"You're welcome, you were pretty drunk there for a while" Dianna said with a smirk.

"I know, did I call you Benedict?" Nay asked.

"Yes and yelled traitor then told me you were going to get me a flag…?" Dianna laughed.

Heather started cracking up. "A flag?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had no clue either!" Dianna said.

"Well we are just glad you girls are good now" Lea told them.

"Thanks, how are you girls?" she asked.

"Good, I think we're about ready to start telling people." Lea said taking Dianna's hand.

"Seriously, that's amazing!" Naya said excited.

"Yeah, when we get back from tour we think" Dianna said "we talked about it this morning, and we want a real relationship…"

"Wonderful!" Heather said, "We are so happy for you!"

"Ready to head to the plane" Dianna asked.

"Yes, the quicker we get this last stop over, the faster we can be back home!" Naya said.

They went up stairs and met up with the rest of the cast so they could all head to the plane together. Heather grabbed Naya's hand, and smiled happy that things were back to normal again.

**A/N: Sorry it wasn't that long, but wanted to wrap up the last chapter and the last of the drama, the next couple of chapters will be happy I promise! :) REVIEWS=love, will try and get another chapter up tomorrow IF you want it! Love love love. **


	39. SUGGESTIONS WANTED!

A/N: Okay guys I am to that point again where I need your opinions, since this is really all for you guys :)

I was debating going into the Achele's relationship a little more, and was thinking maybe I would write a chapter, or maybe even just part of a chap (like half or something) that's more focused of them and what they do, and how they are with out Heather and Nay, I know this is a HEYA story and that is completely my main focus, but I know a lot of you are liking the Achele relationship storyline in the background, but I don't know so you tell me what you would like and I'll write it okay…? Cool, thanks!

:)


	40. SORRY

A/N:

Hey guys, I know that it has been forever since I have posted… I AM SO SORRY; this little thing called life has snuck up! I am almost done with the next chapter though TOMORROW NIGHT I PROMISE, I just want it to be PERFECT.

Thanks.


	41. Chapter 37

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY GUYS! LIFE, WHAT CAN I SAY! WOW. OKAY, I HOPE THIS IS GOOD TO YOU ALL, AND THAT YOU LIKE! I PROMISE THIS IS JUST A LEAD UP TO SOMETHING WONDERFUL! A LITTLE ACHELE FOR YOU GUYS WHO WANTED IT (MOST) AND MORE TO COME. CRAZYFORNAYA I LOVE YOU, THANKS FOR CONTINUING TO SUPPORT ME THROUGH EVERYTHING. EVERYONE ELSE THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR BARING WITH ME!, REVIEW… MORE TO COME TOMORROW IF YOU DO!**

**ENJOY! :)**

Their plane had arrived in LA around 2:00 PM they were set to have the next two weeks off before they were to head back to the studio to begin season three of Glee, Heather could not have been more thrilled for the break; they were going to get Naya all moved in and start to really set some wedding plans. Naya however was excited to get moved in and start planning of course but she always hated when they had time off of work because she missed everyone too much she'd say. They were all saying their quick goodbyes in the airport parking lot where all of their cars were before they headed off on their own ways.

"Okay, well call us tomorrow what time do you want to start moving stuff?" Dianna asked hugging Heath.

"I would say around, noon." Heather told her "you know this one here" She laughed "doesn't like to rise before 11 if she can help it"

"Damn straight, do you think this face looks this good on its own?" Naya said jumping in, "Nope, I's got to have my beauty sleep"

"Wow, Santana is out in all of her glory!" Lea laughed walking over with her and Dianna's suitcases.

"It happens" Heather said.

"Oh please, like Brittany does not come out to play all of the time!" Naya scoffed.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you, if Brittany came out to… _play_" Heather winked.

"Ooookay and that's are cue!" Dianna laughed. "We will see you tomorrow afternoon" she said.

"Heath gym in the morning?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, sounds good I'll call you!" Heather told her as Lea and Dianna got into Lea's car and headed off.

"Hey, there are my favorite lesbians!"

"Really Mark?" Heather laughed.

"Really Heather" Mark laughed "alright girls, bring it in group hug!" Mark wrapped his arms around both girls giving them a hug. "Are you sure you don't want to make this happen?" Mark winked at them.

"Make what happen?" Naya asked.

"You, me, your fiancé?" He grinned.

"You're gross Mark!" Heather said "NEVER going to happen!"

"Why didn't Naya tell you…? I'm pretty good in bed!" He laughed.

"Ooookay and that's OUR cue to leave!" Naya said, "Bye Mark, love you!"

"Bye girls, what time are we moving you tomorrow NayNay?"

"Around noon I'll text you." She said getting into the car, Heather followed suit getting into the front seat. 

"Sounds good" he said.

"Bye mark!" Heather winked, "love you!"

"Tease" Mark called as they drove away!

\

The drive from the airport was about 15 minutes, but with the LA traffic it ended up taking them about 45 minutes instead. When they got home Heather noticed Ashley's car was not there.

"Well I think she's all moved out…" Heather said.

"I'm sorry" Naya said "I know it must make you sad to see her go!"

"It does a little but she's close, only 5 minutes away. Plus I'm excited that you are moving in with me!" Heather smiled.

"It is going to be pretty epic" Naya smiled "living together!"

They got out of the car and headed inside, Heather set her keys down on the counter, and noticed a letter sitting there it had her name on it, and it was in Ashley's handwriting she opened it up.

_Hey my Hemo, _

_I am not gone form your life, just your home, DO NOT FORGET THAT! This is going to be hard not seeing each other everyday sure, but it is going to be amazing for both of us, starting our lives with the people we love. I will see you all of the time I promise, DO NOT BE SAD, I know you are sad Heather, but DON'T BE, look at that AMAZING girl who is probably sitting (or standing lol) right next to you and smile, I love you and you will always be my best friend. _

_TEXT ME as soon as your home, lets do dinner like tonight or tomorrow? _

_Love you always bestie! _

_Ash_

Heather smiled, tears in her eyes but when she looked up she saw Naya's face and she knew Ash was right. _It would be okay_ she thought, _look what I have an amazing beautiful fiancé, who loves me_. She walked over to Naya and took her in her arms with out saying a word and kissed her passionately.

"Wow" Naya said when Heather pulled away, "what was that for?" 

"I love you, and I am so happy" Heather said.

"I love you" Naya said "and I am _very_ happy!" She sat down on the couch pulling Heather down with her; she flipped on the TV and scrolled through Heather's DVR.

"OH NO this will not do, we will most definitely have to bring my DVR over!" She said.

"What's wrong with this?" Heather asked.

"You don't have ANY of my shows recorded; I have like 3 weeks worth of TV to catch up on!"

"You mean reality TV!" Heather corrected her.

"Precisely" Naya said, "Teen Mom, Real Housewives of New Jersey, Tori and Dean, Jersey shore…"

"YUCK, I HATE Jersey Shore baby, that's where you lose me, I can put up with all of the others for you, but as far as Jersey shore goes… yeah no"

"You won't watch it for me?" Naya batted her eyes.

"NO baby, not that one I'm sorry I can't." 

"Hemo" Naya whined.

"Baby, I'm not budging on this one…" Heather folded her arms in protest.

Naya leaned in and kissed her neck, Heather knew what she was trying to do, but she would not break. "What if…" Naya straddled Heather and continued kissing on that spot she loved "I promise you epic sex after _every _episode?"

Heather smiled, she really did hate Jersey Shore but she liked what Nay was laying down "How about before _and _after every episode?" she winked.

"I think I can do that!" Naya smiled, "want to start now?"

"Do we have to watch Jersey Shore NOW?" Heather asked "or can I just have a practice round, and skip that part?"

"Practice round sounds… perfect" Naya kissed Heather.

\

Dianna was back at her place alone; Lea decided to head home for a little while and get situated. Dianna really didn't want her to leave she never wanted her to leave she missed her already though it had only been about an hour since she had dropped her off at her apartment. She shot her a text

**To: Le (3:30PM) _Hey babe, just wanted to say I miss you…  
><em>**

Then she set her cell down and headed towards the shower.

Meanwhile, Lea was lying on her bed contemplating texting Di when her cell phone she was clutching in her hand buzzed. She opened it to find a text form Dianna, she smiled as she read the words, then she called her.

"Hello" Dianna said Lea could hear the smile in her voice from all the way across the phone.

"Hi" Lea breathed. "What are you doing?"

"Just hopping in the shower, what are you doing?"

"Nothing, just lying here missing you" Lea said

"I miss you too, want to head this way?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be there in like 20 minutes?"

"Sounds perfect!"

Le hung up the phone and went to her closet to find something to wear, she was nervous, why was she nervous? She and Dianna had been well- whatever they were for quite sometime now, and they had recently talked about being more then whatever it was that they currently were, she really shouldn't be nervous, but she was. Her cell buzzed

**From: Di (3:55 PM) _bring overnight bag… well if you want :) _**

She smiled, she wanted.

**To: Di (3:56 PM) _I want. :) _**

Lea arrived at Di's about 30 minutes later, she had a hard time figuring out what to bring. For some reason now that they were home, Lea was… nervous. She knocked on Di's door "It's me" Lea said.

"It's opened" She heard Dianna say.

She opened it and walked in, "Hi, babe" she said as she saw her sitting on the couch.

"Hi" Dianna said, Lea walked over and gave her a kiss "I missed you."

"I missed you too" Lea said.

"Can we talk?" Dianna asked.

"Just jumping right in here aren't we?" she smirked. 

"I just, it's just- okay… since we have been, ya know, this" She grabbed Lea's hand "I have developed feelings"

"Me too" Lea smiled

"I want to be with you Lea" Dianna said.

"You mean?" Lea whispered.

"I want to be with you, I want to be your girlfriend I want to see where we can go… but not secretly." Dianna took a deep breath. "But not publicly either, like the media or anything, I was thinking more like our cast to start…"

"Are you ready for that?" Lea asked.

"Yes" Dianna said "are you?"

Lea kissed Dianna's lips "yes" she said pulling away.

"So tomorrow?" Di asked, "We tell our cast?"

"Yes" Lea said "we tell our cast." She smiled and kissed her again.

"Bedroom?" Dianna asked softly with a smirk.

"Bedroom" Lea agreed grabbing her hand and walking towards Di's bedroom.

\

The next day Heather woke up to find a note on her pillow from Naya, and the wafting smell of waffles and bacon coming from downstairs.

_Morning gorgeous, last night was incredible. Come down stairs for breakfast when you're up. Love you. _

_~Naya. _

Heather went downstairs to find Naya in the kitchen cooking wearing boy short underwear and an apron only.

"Now that's hot" Heather said when she walked into the kitchen.

"What, me in this or me cooking?" Naya asked with a wink.

"Both" Heather said with a devilish smile.

"I love you" Naya said kissing her.

"I love you" she said back.

"Oh by the way," Naya said "Lea texted your cell this morning saying she wanted a rain check on the gym, I think maybe her and Di stayed up a little late if you know what I mean…"

Heather laughed "I knew what you meant, yes. And good thing cause I slept in, I can't believe you were up before me, this all looks great baby I'm starving!"

Naya plated a waffle and topped it with strawberries and whipped cream and put some bacon on her plate. "Here you go baby" she placed the plate down in front of Heather who was now sitting at the bar. "Coffee or tea?"

"Coffee please?" Heather said with a smile.

Naya poured her coffee and handed it to her then grabbed her own plate and sat down next to her. "So big day" Naya said.

"Yup" Heather smiled, "we move your stuff in today."

"I could not be more excited" Naya said, "Mark texted already, he said he would be here in about an hour with the boys, we need to call Lea and Di."

Heather's cell phone started to ring "Speak of the devils" Heather laughed.

"Weird" Naya laughed.

"Hello" Heather said answering her cell.

"Hey Hemo, its Di"

"Hey D" 

"Hey, what time are we starting?" Dianna asked.

"Well, Mark, Chord and Kev will be here in an hour" she told her.

"Okay, we'll be there" Di paused "hey Hemo" She said after a second.

"Yes Di" Heather said.

"Lea and I are going to tell the cast today"

"Ahh!" Heather screamed "does this mean?"

"Yes," Dianna said "we're going to try this couple thing."

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THAT THIS TOOK ME SO LONG GUYS. I PROMISE TO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER UP TOMORROW IF YOU STILL WANT IT, (OR IF ANYONE IS STILL READING!) YOU KNOW HOW TO GET IT… REVIEW! :) MUCH LOVE!**


	42. Chapter 38

A/N: OKAY… REALLY SORRY ABOUT THE TIME IT TOOK TO GET THIS UP. CRAZYFORNAYA CAME TO SEE ME, YAY. AND WE HAVE BEEN SO BUSY. BUT I AM BACK AND IN FULL FORCE. I PROMISE.

THANK YOU TO SHEA33FAN FOR EDITING, YOU ARE WONDERFUL!

OKAY GUYS

ENJOY :)

They had all arrived at Naya's old place around 11:15 AM; Naya and Heather were the last to arrive around 11:45 due to the mornings excursions.

"So nice of you to join us!" Mark said coming out of Naya's room carrying a box.

"Yeah, about that" Naya said "we were…"

"SEXY TIME!" Kevin said sing songly as he came out of the room holding a dresser and then headed out the front door.

"Thanks" Heather said looking at Nay, "now they all know!"

Naya laughed "like we didn't before…?" Mark said, "I knew that's why you two were late, you act like we don't figure that you girls go at it like bunnies!" Heather rolled her eyes, Naya chose to not comment. "So there are two trucks outside, one for your place, one for storage. And I took the liberty of putting the ugly ass lamp in the storage truck, you're welcome Hemo!" He winked at Heather.

"Thanks Mark, nice call!" Heather laughed Mark just nodded and smirked.

"WAIT, you mean my papaya lamp? WHY?" Naya asked shocked.

"Cause Nay, that thing was UGLY!" Mark laughed. "Seriously who wants a lamp that looks like a papaya?"

"Baby, you didn't like my lamp?" Naya says with those big eyes, and pouts her bottom lip out at Heath.

"No, I didn't like your lamp!" She laughed "Thank you Mark for packing that shit up!"

"No problem, I got some other hideous shit packed up too" He said with a chuckle and winked at Hemo.

"OH HELL TO THE NO!" Naya said, "I MUST go check this out" she said then headed out side to see what else Mark had packed that she wanted still. Kevin was standing in one of the trucks loading boxes singing Sexy Love.

"Why are you singing THAT song huh?" Naya smirked as she questioned Kev.

"I think it's so Heya!" He laughed.

"So… Heya come on Kev, you did NOT just say that?" She laughed.

"I did" Kevin said, he picked up the dresser "want this at Hemo's or is it going to storage?"

"Storage" Naya said "I'm not taking a lot of furniture, just a little for Ashley's old room so it's not empty! And it's my place now too, not Hemo's!" She corrected him.

"Sorry, sheesh!" Kevin laughed, "How excited are you NayNay?"

"I'm fucking thrilled Kev, my life it's just all… falling into place" She said as she felt hands slip behind her and wrap around her waist she turned to see Heather and smiled, "I mean how could I not be thrilled, look at this amazingly hot woman, she is my fiancé life couldn't be any more perfect."

Heather kissed her head, "I agree" she said "I love you Naya, so much!"

"I love you too"

"Okay you guys are sickly sweet" Kevin laughed.

"Where are Di and Le?" Naya asked looking around.

"Packing your room" Kevin said.

"Yeah right, more like doing it in there!" Mark said.

"What?" Heather said a little taken back "Why would you say that?"

"Because their totally doing it!" Mark said, "their together, duh! They are so Heya like 3 months ago, sneaking around pretending that they are just 'Best Friends' yeah right… I'm on to them!" 

"Seriously when did we become ONE person?" Heather asked, "We don't even get two names anymore" She said looking at Nay.

Naya smiled "I think it's cute, I'm going to go check on the girls"

"And hey, why don't you pack something when you get in there yeah?" Mark called to her "make yourself useful!"

Naya turned around and flipped Mark off, "oh really nice, I'm here helping you out and you flip me off, I see how it is" he laughed.

Naya got in the house and called for the girls, after all she didn't want to walk in on anything she didn't want to see, "Hello… Le, Di?"

"In your room" Dianna yelled.

Naya walked back into the room and was relieved to see Lea and Di sitting on the floor packing up boxes "oh okay, thought you two might be… ya." She giggled.

"Yes Naya, with everyone here and the door open. Please we are not you and Hemo!" Le laughed.

"Well, everyone seems to think you are now" Nay said.

"Wait what?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, they know, like know _know_" She said.

"Crap, we have to tell them" Lea said looking at Dianna.

"Yeah, we will baby" Dianna said grabbing Lea's hand reassuring her.

/

"SERIOUSLY NAY" Kevin yelled walking out seeing Naya sitting on the couch that was in the front yard, waiting to be loaded, texting.

"Seriously what Kev?" Naya giggled knowing damn well what he meant, they had been here about 2 hours now and she had yet to pack a thing. Heather was hauling boxes and furniture like a professional mover, so were the other girls actually, but Nay just wasn't feeling it.

"Who the fuck are you texting?" He asked.

"Me" Heather said, "my cell has buzzed like 500 plus times."

"And you have yet to answer me" Naya winked "and I am not just texting you, I'm talking to Nick too."

"Well, put the phone down and pick up a damn box!" Kevin said.

"Come on baby, the faster we get this done the faster you will be moved in, please?" Heather said a little nicer then Kev just had. It worked though because Naya got up and gave Heather a kiss and headed inside.

Heather felt her cell buzz again, this time though it was someone calling, Chord.

"Hey Chord" she answered.

"Hey Hemo, I'm done at the OP shoot, you guys still packing?" He asked.

"Yeah, still packing at this rate we will be here all night!" She laughed.

"Why do you say that?"

"Uh, cause my fiancé is lazy" she laughed.

"HEY!" Naya said coming out of the house with a box in her hand "that was not nice!"

"Sorry baby, sometimes the truth hurts though" Heather smiled.

"Well, you guys want an extra pair of hands; I was going to head that way." Chord asked.

"Yes Chord, we would love it, plus we miss you!" Heather said.

"WE do? Maybe you do, wait, are you guys having an affair?" Naya laughed.

"Yes Nay, you caught us, Chord and I are hot and heavy!" Heather rolled her eyes.

"Okay I'll be there soon!" Chord said, "I'm like ten minutes away."

"K, see you soon" Heather said hanging up the phone. "wow, baby one box I'm so proud!" She said to Naya who was walking out of the truck.

"Hey no need to patronize me." Naya said, "You know I would do a whole hell of a lot better if we had some alcohol up in here!"

"NO, you wouldn't you would get nothing accomplished" Heather laughed "but I tell you what, we get this stuff packed up and we will go back to _our_ place with everyone and have a few drinks, sound good?"

"Can we go out?" Naya raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, IF this gets done before dark!" Heather said.

"What are we doing if this gets done before dark?" Mark asked

"Going to the club" Naya said.

"Shit yes!" Mark said, "Let's get our asses in gear, I could use a drink!"

They all spend the rest of the afternoon packing, Chord had arrived and so had Harry Corey and Amber later in the afternoon to help. They ended up packing up the house pretty fast and getting the trucks over to their place by around 6:45 PM. They decided to unload later, and get ready to go to dinner then to the club. The girls were all in the bathroom, putting on makeup, Heather was straightening her hair.

"I am not sure why you even do that Heath, your hair is stick straight!" Amber laughed.

"It makes its smooth" Heather laughed.

"Hey girls?" Corey asked walking into the bathroom with his hands over his eyes, "the guys wanted me to ask if you're going to be ready soon?"

"Why the fuck are you covering your eyes?" Naya questioned.

"Uh, just ya know, incase…"

"Incase what?" Naya laughed "what do you think we all just come in here and take our clothes off?"

Corey who had removed his hands from his eyes shrugged, "I don't know" he shrugged.

"GIRLS!" Mark yelled "come on, I wants to get my party on!"

"Did he just channel Santana?" Naya asked

"I think he did" Lea laughed.

"OH HELLS TO THE NO!" Naya said walking out.

"What?" Mark asked.

"You best stop channeling San!" She smirked.

"Hey, I can't help it San and Puck are VERY close" he winked.

"Oh hell to the NO, you best tell Puck to stay away from San!" she laughed.

"Yeah" Heather said, "She's strictly Britt's!"

"Okay, fine but I don't know if she can resist the Puckasouras!" He smirked "So don't blame me if something goes down!"

"Okay, are we ready?" Dianna asked walking out with the other girls.

"Yes" Heather said "Chris and Darren are going to meet us there."

"Cool, what about Jenna?" Naya asked.

"She's sick" Kevin said.

"Well that sucks" Naya said.

Heather grabbed Naya's hand, "Okay let's go!"

A/N:

HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER ALMOST READY… REVIEWS = FASTER UPDATE (AND I PROMISE I AM GOING BACK TO POSTING MORE!) LOVE YOU GUYS!


	43. Chapter 39

**A/N: THANK YOU to SHEA33FAN for being AMAZING in general, and for editing this... YOU'RE awesome.  
>IF (and I do mean IF) you are not reading her stories, GO READ THEM! (I would imagine most of you are, cause they are awesome! and NO im not BIASED) <strong>

**Hope you enjoy ;)**

They arrived at the club after an eventful dinner; everyone was in a really fun mood.

When they got there Heather grabbed Naya's hand "Come on hot stuff, we are dancing!" She said excitedly.

"You're so sexy when you're demanding" Naya said following behind Heather.

They got out on to the dance floor and Heather grabbed Naya by her hips and pulled her in close, grinding up against her body. She let her hands run up Nays back and then back down and settled them on her ass.

"You are so gorgeous" she whispered in Naya's ear.

"I love you" Naya said then pressed herself up against Heath more, they continued to dance for the rest of the song.

"Wanna grab a drink?" Naya whispered in Heather's ear when the song was over.

"yes" she said grabbing Nay's hand and heading towards the bar "a vodka and orange juice please" and a she looked to Heather

"Margarita on the rocks, no salt" Heather ordered, "and a shot of patron"

"Make that two please!" Naya said winking at Heather. They downed their shots, and headed to the table where everyone else was sitting? with their drinks.

"Have fun?" Mark smirked at them both.

"Yes" Heather said "My girl can dance!" She sipped her drink.

"When are you gunna get out there and get down Mark?" Naya asked.

"I don't know, soon" He shrugged, "I'm trying to figure out why these two here won't just give it up already."

"Give what up?" Di asked raising an eyebrow.

"Your relationship, why is it that you won't just admit to it already, I don't understand!" Mark said.

"Okay Mark!" Le said, "we're dating okay, are you happy?"

"Actually yes I am, very happy for you girls, I think that that's fucking amazing!" He said reassuring them both "everyone knows, we were just waiting for you girls to tell us, but I didn't understand why you were hiding it, I get why you would keep it under wraps from the public for a while.. but from us that sort of hurt."

"It was just all very new to us Mark, we're sorry we weren't trying to hurt anyone, we were just trying to figure it all out ourselves." Lea said

"We were already planning today to tell everyone Saturday when we go out to dinner, we were going to tonight, but we're not all here… will you please keep it under wraps till then, so we can tell you all together?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah sure" Mark told her, "sorry I pushed, but thanks for telling me."

"It's, okay… we get it, we're all family we should have owned up to it sooner, it was just a matter of owning up to it with ourselves." Lea took Dianna's hand.

"Don't worry" Naya said "we get it, it takes a lot."

"It was not easy for me, that's for sure. I mean being with Nay yes, but telling everyone, learning to not listen to everyone else and just to choose to be happy, no." Heather said.

"Yeah, work at your own pace guys… there is no timeline for these kind of situations, as long as you are both comfortable with the way things are then you are good!" Naya said grabbing Heathers hand.

"And just know that you have a support system okay?" Mark said "You girls are my family, you're all of our family… we will be there to help, lean on us okay?"

Both girls nodded, Di had tears in her eyes, it was very apparent to Heather that it was a little harder for her to come out, sure Lea was nervous, but Di seemed to be downright scared and Heather knew how she felt, cause it was how she was with her and Nay, scared.

"Okay, enough of this mushy mumbo jumbo" Mark said "let's go dance!" He stood up and walked out with both sets of girls on either side of him. "now this is what I'm talking about, four gorgeous women on my arms!"

They basically closed down the club, they danced and drank all night long and had had a ball. Heather was the only one who really got drunk too they all enjoyed themselves and drank, but Heather was sloshed. Naya was walking her upstairs to their room when Heather stopped, and kissed her, not just a normal 'hi, I love you' kiss but a 'hey I want to take your clothes off and have my way with you right here on the floor kinda kiss.' Naya pulled away "Baby, you're drunk"

"So, that's never stopped you before!" Heather said reaching for the button on Naya's jeans.

"Yes, but I was drunk those times too, this… I don't know it's different..." Naya said.

"FINE, I GET IT" Heather said raising her voice "YOU DON'T WANT ME!" She stormed up stairs, Naya instantly followed her but Heather had already gotten into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Baby" Naya coaxed at the door, "Heath, please?" She sighed.

"Please what?" Heather said "it's okay Nay, you don't want me, not now not ever! I'm ugly and I'm repulsive to you, I get it, really I do, you could have anyone, someone so much hotter than me…"

Naya couldn't help but smile at Heather's dramatic-ness right now, but she also felt pained a little that she could feel so insecure, though she knew it was more than likely just the alcohol talking. "Baby, love… please open the door I am sorry. There is no one else in this world I would rather be with, nor could I EVER find anyone hotter then you, do you hear me… EVER! You're my best friend Hemo, the love of my life, please open this door so I can kiss you and rip all of your clothes off then take you to our bed and make sweet sweet love to you!" She waited for a response for what felt like minutes, then she heard the lock on the door flip. She opened the door and walked in to find her gorgeous but drunk fiancé sitting on the floor by the door with tears in her eyes. She reached down and took her hand pulling her up then kissed her tear stained cheeks. "You're so gorgeous" Naya said brushing the hair out of Heather's face.

Heather kissed Naya, it was different then the kiss in the living room, this one was soft, and gentle. Naya let her hands grab either side of Heather's face and she deepened their kiss. After a few moments Heather pulled away, "I love you!" she said looking deep into Naya's eyes.

"And I love you!" Naya said not breaking the eye contact between them.

"Even though I am a crazy drunk?" Heather asked with a soft smile.

"Even though you are a crazy drunk." Naya said nodding her head "Now come on, lets go to bed"

"Wait, I thought you were going to rip my clothes off" Heather winked.

"Oh I am" She said grabbing her hand heading towards their bedroom, "I most definitely am!"

They woke up the next day tangled in each other the blankets on the floor, Naya opened her eyes and saw Heather a sleep next to her, her hair sprawled out all over the pillow, eye makeup smeared over her face but still Naya thought she looked gorgeous. She brushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead causing her to stir, but not wake up. So Naya slipped out of bed and headed downstairs to make some coffee and breakfast for them. She grabbed a big shirt off the floor and slipped it on then picked up her cell off the dresser and headed down the stairs.

She sent a text to Mark.

**To Mark: (9:33 AM) **_**you awake?**_

She wondered into the kitchen she saw Heather's ipod sitting on the island she scrolled through it and found a playlist entitled 'Naya' this was new to her, she didn't know anything about this and she had used Heather's ipod before. She opened it and scrolled through the playlist, seeing all of Naya's songs she has sang on Glee. Naya smiled ear to ear, and pressed play on the playlist, Songbird started, and she started to cook breakfast. She decided to make Heather's favorite; Nutella pancakes. She started to sing along to the song, realizing just how much the words were true to her and Heather as well. She felt a hand on her back, which made her jump a little, she turned around and removed one of her ear phones from her ear and kissed Heather.

"What are you listening to?" Heather said with a smirk knowing what she was listening to already cause she heard Naya singing.

"Your 'Naya' playlist!" She smiled, "I didn't know you had a Naya playlist!"

"Yep" Heather said, "is it weird?"

"Not at all, I think it's adorable!" Naya said turning back around to flip the pancake.

"What are you making?" Heather asked with excitement in her voice.

"Nutella pancakes!" Naya said proud of herself.

"Oh, you are amazing!" Heather said excited.

"I thought you might like that" Naya said.

Heather kissed Naya, "I love you"

"I love you!" Naya said "So what do you want to do today?"

"Uh, I want to dance" Heather said

"Okay, can I go watch?" Naya asked.

"I hoped you would, I was planning on calling Sheri at PADA to see if I could use the studio for a couple hours, since its Sunday no one will be there"

"Okay, well after we eat I want to go for a run; do you want to go?" Naya asked

"Yeah I would love that" Heather said, "it has been a while since we have ran together."

Naya's cell buzzed it was a text from mark _**I am now, ass. What's up?**_

"Who is that?" Heather asked.

"Mark" Naya answered, then texted him back.

**To Mark: (10:02 AM)** _**Can you do me a huge favor today?**_

Heather and Naya got back from their run and decided to hit the shower before they left for the studio despite Naya trying to convince her that she was just going to have to shower again later, Heather said she didn't care cause that just meant another chance to see her naked.

They headed out the door about an hour later and Naya couldn't help but smile knowing that Mark was in the process of starting something amazing. Heather was going to flip, she only hoped everything turned out perfectly.

**From Mark: (12:23 PM) **_**don't worry Nay Nay, I got this… relax I swear it will be great!**_

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY THIS ONE TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE, WELL LONGER THEN I THOUGHT, THIS LAST WEEK HAS BEEN A BIG CRAZY. BUT I DO HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER PRETTY MUCH READY TO GO ALREADY... SO... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW...!**


	44. Chapter 40

**A/N: HEY PEOPLE, I LOVE YOU AND I AM SORRY THAT THEY HAVE BEEN COMING SLOWER THEN NORMAL, BUT THIS ONE IS LONGER LIKE THEY USED TO BE. SO SMILE OKAY?**

**I HAVE A BABY SHOWER THIS WEEKEND, BUT AM TAKING LAP TOP TO HOTEL AND WILL UPDATE I PROMISE. **

**REVIEW AND ENJOY :)**

Heather and Naya had arrived at the dance studio about an hour ago; Heather was dancing to Adel's new song Set Fire to the Rain while Naya was sitting on the floor captivated by her. She loved watching her dance, the way her body moved was so graceful and perfect, not to mention sexy as hell. Naya sat and watched captivated. When the song was over Naya applauded, Heather rolled her eyes.

"What?" Naya asked with a smile.

"You… why are you clapping?" Heather laughed.

"You're amazing, that's why!" Naya said standing up walking towards Heather.

"You are biased" Heather said slipping her hands around Naya's waist then pressed a small peck on her lips.

"Me?" Naya said, "Nope you ARE amazing!"

Heather kissed her then pushed her up against the wall and kissed her more passionately letting her hands run up her sides. Naya moaned into the kiss. Heather tugged on the end of Naya's shirt suggesting that she wanted it off, "we can't" Naya said "not here."

"No one's here baby" Heather whispered in her ear, "No one is going to be here we have the place to ourselves, the door is locked; please?"

"Why don't we go home" Naya whispered into her ear seductively, "you can do whatever you would like to me there?"

Heather gave Naya her best 'pouty' face "come on baby, please? I have always wanted to do it in the studio"

Naya's body relaxed and Heather looked into her eyes her hands returned back to the hem of her tank top, "Yes?" She whispered.

"Yes" Naya smiled lifting her hands above her head so Heather could slip her shirt off. Heather lifted her blue tank top over her head, and tossed it on the floor by her dance bag then kissed her neck and unhooked her bra discarding that as well. Naya let out a small moan of approval and lifted Heather's shirt off her body too, then her sports bra discarding them both on the floor with her own clothes.

"I love you" Heather smiled.

"I love you too, so much!" Naya responded and pulled them both to the floor getting on top and straddling her.

"Wait, I thought I was running this show..." Heather smirked.

"Well you thought wrong" Naya said leaning over and kissing her.

Heather then flipped them over so now she was on top; "I'm pretty sure I thought right" Heather winked. She kissed Naya's neck, and then trailed down past her belly button settling at her core. Heather could feel the heat coming from Naya's sex.  
>"What do you want Nay?" she looked up at her, Naya's body was trembling, and Heather knew she was teasing her by delaying the inevitable.<p>

"You" Naya said in a low shaky voice.

"What do you want from me?" Heather asked a smirk across her face now.

"You, I want you, I want your mouth…" She told her trying her best to form a sentence; her mind was all over the place. With that Heather smirked she loved what she could do to Nay; she then licked Naya slowly, and softly. Naya's body flinched at the contact as she let out a moan, "you like that?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Naya said, her breath shallow and heavy now. "Yes, that feels so good."

"Good" Heather smiled, "now just relax and let me make you come okay baby?"

Naya just mumbled something like 'okay' and closed her eyes. Heather found her clit with her tongue and entered one finger into Naya, her body tightening a little as she did. "You okay?" Heather smirked.

"Ye- yes, I'm amazing, keep going, don't stop… please don't stop." Naya breathed.

Heather did as she was told and turned her attention back to Naya's center; she added another finger and began pumping inside her. Naya moaned louder this time, "Yes Heath, that's so—I'm so close"

Heather didn't stop, she could tell that Naya was already close; watching her dance must have been great foreplay. Within seconds Naya was riding out her orgasm "YES HEATHER!" she screamed, then covered her mouth a little embarrassed when she remembered her surroundings.

"No" Heather said reaching up removing her hand, "it's okay, it's just us!"

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Naya breathed as her body came down.

"Yeah, good?" Heather smiled.

"SO GOOD!"

"You came fast baby!" Heather said

"Yeah well, I was so hot already from watching you dance; you know what that does to me!"

They both lay there for a second breathless, Naya turned to Heather with a huge smile on her face, "You my dear are bad!"

"What?" Heather asked innocently "you just said that was good, now it's bad?" She winked.

"No" Naya said "that was great, but you're bad!" she smiled.

"Well, you love it." Heather kissed her "should we get out of here?"

"Are you done dancing?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home!" She smirked biting back her lower lip.

"You know I'm not going to argue that" Naya said standing up gathering her clothes to put back on. "I can't believe we just did that here!" She giggled.

"It was amazing, I can cross dance studio off my list!" Heather laughed.

"List?" Naya asked.

"Oh yes, there is a list!" Heather said "and if you're good maybe I show you it sometime!"

On the way home in the car Naya texted Mark.

**To Mark: (2:12 PM) **_**how goes it?**_

She reached over and grabbed Heathers hand "I love you" she smiled.

"I love you too" Heather said "so much, hey you want to know something cool?

"Yes!" Naya said excited. "I like cool things!"

"You don't have to go home tonight, cause you live with me now!" Heather said with a huge smile on her face.

"That _is _cool huh?" Naya smiled.

"Very cool!" Heather said kissing Naya's hand.

Naya checked her cell Mark texted back.

**From Mark: (2:15 PM) **_**Chocolate or Black? **_

**To Mark: (2:15 PM) **_**Chocolate :)**_

"Who are you talking to" Heather said putting her cell down into the cup holder.

"Mark" Naya responded.

"Oh, I thought maybe Dianna texted you too." Heather said "they want to know if we want to go over there for dinner tonight?"

Heather's cell beeped when she opened the text it was a picture of an adorable blue eyed chocolate lab puppy.

**To Mark: (2:21 PM) **_**It's a girl, right?**_

"Sure!" Naya said as they pulled into their complex "they always have awesome food there, I'm in… do you want to go?"

"Yeah, I think it will be fun" Heather said "I'll text her back now and tell them that we are in then!"

"Sounds good" Naya said.

"Baby, I am going to shower off really fast; I got all sweaty dancing and… well ya know" she winked "I'll be out in a second" She headed to the bathroom and when Naya heard the shower start she dialed Mark really fast.

"Did you get the picture?" He asked.

"Yes" She said "Male or female?"

"She's a girl" Mark said "last one"

"How much?" She asked.

"$350 papered and first shots are done too" he informed her.

"Okay, Um I can't leave to get the money right now…"

"I'll pay em" Mark said "they got another family who might be interested, so if you want her I can take her now"

"Yes I want her!" Naya said "and I'll just give you the cash, you're sure that's okay though?"

"Yes no worries Naynay, when do you want to get her from me?" he asked.

"Well, we are going to Dianna's and Le's around 5:30 for dinner I can get her after; can you keep her with you till then or do you want me to make other arrangements?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, I can keep her till then" Mark said "no problem just text me when you're on your way."

"Ahhh, this is so exciting, thanks Mark you're the best!" Naya said "I'll text you later!"

"No problem" Mark said "oh hey Nay, tell Di and Le thanks for the invite!" he laughed.

Naya hung up her cell so excited, she knew that Heather was going to be thrilled they had been 'talking' about getting a puppy now for a little while; Naya suggested a cute 'little dog' but Hemo really wanted a lab; a chocolate lab to be precise. She said she had always wanted one, they were her favorite dogs. Besides the dog they had been talking about moving, not just Naya moving in, actually moving together buying a house and settling down; plant some roots. Heather wanted a big dog that she could run with, a big loveable dog that would also need space and a yard. Well turns out Mark just happened to tell Naya the other day that he had a buddy who breaded Labs and they had pups almost ready to go. Naya knew that this would also kick start the moving thing into gear, the puppy was going to need a yard soon; she wouldn't fit in the condo for long. Before Naya knew it Heather was out of the shower walking towards her carrying her cell.

"Okay, Dianna said 5:45 tonight" Heather said kissing Nay. "I want to go shopping, I need jeans and shirts want to go?"

"Sure" Naya "anything with you, plus I could use some new clothes too"

"Cool let's get ready and head out then" Heather said "can we get Starbucks on the way?"

"Uh you know I am not going to say no to that one, please!" Naya laughed.

About three hours, two Starbucks trips and five hundred dollars later, Heather and Naya were dressed in new clothes and on their way over to Dianna and Lea's for dinner. "Hey baby" Naya said.

"Yes love" Heather answered.

"I am going to have to leave around a quarter to eight tonight Ryan texted me and wants me on set tonight for an hour or so to run a song with Mark"

"Okay, well I'll go with you" Heather said "we will just tell the girls we will have to leave early, they'll understand."

"No, that doesn't make sense you stay and enjoy yourself I am sure Di and Lea will take you home…" Naya said.

"Okay, you're sure?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, honest… I'll eat and hang out for a little while then head out when I have to, no worries." Naya said.

"Okay then, that's fine with me as long as it's okay with you" Heather said as they pulled in.

Dianna opened the door, "hello!" She said letting them in "we are delighted you could come!"

"Um okay!" Naya laughed "why are you acting so formal? Are you channeling Kurt or Rachel?"

"No, shut up!" Dianna said hitting Naya.

"That's better" Naya said "and thanks for having us"

"Yeah, gets me out of cooking" Heather said "where's Le?"

"Kitchen, she's cooking tonight we're having lasagna" Naya looked at Dianna as if to say 'really?' "vegan, of course" Dianna said "not that you would ever guess, Lea makes this amazing vegan lasagna, yum!"

"I bet it is, everything that you guys make is always really good!" Heather said.

"Yeah, I never leave un happy!" Naya said.

"Of course not" Heather laughed as they headed towards the kitchen area.

"What was that supposed to mean?" Naya asked.

"Nothing Nay, just that you'll eat anything well… editable and like it" Heather and Dianna laughed.

"Wait, what did I miss?" Lea asked she was in the kitchen wearing a 'Kiss the Cook' pink and black apron, super cute.

"Nothing Lea, they were just making fun of me!" Naya said sorely.

"Oh stop we were just having fun!" Heather said.

"At my expense!" Naya said.

"I'm sorry Nay, we didn't mean it; we love you!" Dianna said.

"Come on guys stop picking on Nay" Lea laughed.

Heather went over and hugged Lea "nice to see you!" Lea said.

"Yes, you too" Heather said "it smells great Le, can I do anything?"

"Nope, the lasagna is in, and I just finished chopping the salad we have about 20 minutes before we are ready to eat, would you like a glass of wine?" Lea asked.

"Yes please" Heather said.

"Red or White?" Lea asked.

"White please" Heather answered.

"White it is, baby you want a glass?" Lea asked Di.

"Sure, I'll have one" Dianna said

"Naya, you want a beer?" Lea laughed.

"You have beer, wow yes please!" Naya said pleasantly surprised.

"Only for you" Dianna laughed.

After dinner Naya helped Lea clear plates while they were in the kitchen Naya decided that it was the perfect time to tell Lea about the puppy, she had been dying to tell someone all night.

"So" Naya asked looking around to make sure Heather wasn't coming "can you keep a secret?"

"Yes" Lea said "what's up?"

"I don't have to go to set tonight, I made it up…" Naya told her.

"Oookay…." Lea said.

"I am going to Mark's to pick up the puppy I got for Heath." Naya told her trying not to jump out of her skin at her own excitement.

"Shut up!" Lea said maybe a little loud, she put her hand over her mouth, "ah, that's so exciting, a lab?"

"Yup a chocolate, she's 6 weeks old" Naya said handing Lea her cell to show her the picture of the puppy.

"Oh. My. Gosh she is SO cute!" Lea said "she is going to freak!"

"That's what I'm hoping for!" Naya said excited.

Heather and Dianna headed into the kitchen, "it's 7:45 baby" Heather said.

"Yeah I better get going…" Naya said kissing her, "thank you very much for dinner girls, it was awesome I'll see you both soon?"

"Yeah for sure, call us tomorrow!" Dianna said.

"Yeah have fun on set!" Lea said "don't let Ryan work you to hard!"

Naya texted mark when she got into the car to let him know she was on her way, she got to his house about 10 minutes later, she could hardly contain herself she was so excited to meet the newest member of her and Heather's little family.

"Hey" Mark said when he opened the door holding her.

"Ohhhhhh" Naya said reaching out for her.

"Yeah, hi to you too" He laughed.

"Sorry, hi Mark" She said as she took her out of his arms, "and hi to you little girl, you are cute! How is she?"

"Perfect" He said petting the puppy's head, "she can come over here whenever she wants, cant she? You love your uncle Mark don't you?" he said to the dog in a baby like voice "and if you ever tell anyone I just did that, I will deny it!" he laughed.

"Yeahhhh…. Okay" She laughed "well thank you SO much!" she hugged Mark," I gotta get home before Heather does, walk to the car with me I need to give you your money"

Naya and the new puppy got home before Heather just like she wanted, she got inside called Heather. "Hey baby" Heather answered.

"Where are you?" she asked.

"Like a minute from home, are you there already?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, Ryan canceled; I'm home" She told her.

"Okay, we're pulling in now I'll be in in a second"

Naya sat on the couch holding the puppy that was sleeping on her lap, she must have been exhausted from the long day she had had. She heard the door open, and watched her little head sit up at the noise, "it's okay" Naya whispered.

"Baby, I'm home!" Heather called.

"I'm on the couch!" Naya said.

Heather walked in and flopped down on the couch next to her, not noticing the puppy at first, then she leaned in to kiss Naya and looked up at her with HUGE eyes. "SERIOUSLY" She shrieked.

"Seriously!" Naya said excited.

"OHMYGOSH, she is SO CUTE!" Heather picked her up off Naya's lap "she is a she right?"

"Right and she needs a name!" Naya said cause she is ours forever!"

"OH MY GOSH NAY, YOU ARE THE BEST DO YOU KNOW THAT?"

"Yeah!" She smiled.

"Hi" Heather said holding up the puppy in the air "you are so so cute. Can we call her Sadie?" Heather asked Naya.

"Sadie, I like that!" Naya said.

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya, "seriously, thank you!"

"You're welcome" Naya said.

"Welcome to our family Sadie" Heather told her, "Come on let me show you the house!" And with that Heather was gone, and Naya couldn't help but smile.

**A/N: HOPE YOU ENJOYED... FLUFF AND SMUTT ALL IN ONE CHAPTER YAY. LOL LOTS OF REVIEWS = AN UPDATE BY SUNDAY :)**


	45. Chapter 41

**A/N: Okay, surprise! I am updating before saturday, here is the deal this chapter is not very long; BUT I have another chapter READY! IF YOU WANT IT... REVIEW! and ill post tomorrow too! :)**

It had been three days and Sadie was adjusting famously, she was most definitely Heather's dog though she loved Naya, it was Heather who fed her, Heather who took her on her run every morning. Which was where Heather was now, running with Sade. Naya was in the kitchen finishing making breakfast for when she returned when her cell rang.

"Hi, Mom" she answered it was Heather's mom.

"Hi Nay, how are you sweetheart?" Janet said.

"Good" she said flipping the piece of French toast over. "You?"

"Good, looking for my kid actually. She isn't answering her cell."

"She's running with Sadie but they should be back any minute actually." Naya told her.

"Okay, how is Miss Sadie?" Janet asked.

"Wonderful" Nay said "She is totally Hemo's dog. She just loves her."

"I got pictures yesterday" She said "She loves that puppy Naya, you did awesome." Naya heard the front door shut and the sound of little paws running on the tile floor "Heather's home!" She told Janet "hold on a second."

"Alright" Janet said.

"Hey baby" Naya kissed her then held out the phone "It's your mom, here I'll take Sadie" She said taking the leash from her.

"Hi mom" Heather said walking into the living room.

"Hi love, how was your run?"

"Well it's sorda a run/walk with Sade she gets worn out easy; but it was good. How are you?" She asked.

"Good, I was wondering… what do you think about me coming to LA for a week at the end of the month? I know you said you wanted me to come help with the wedding and I just thought—"

"Mom, we would love that!" Heather said excited.

"Okay, I was thinking the 24th through the 31st is that too long?" Janet asked.

"Not at all Mom we go back to work on the 26th though just so you know."

"No problem I figured you girls would have to work; I'll just keep myself busy with wedding plans." She said.

"Well we most definitely want to start planning so that will be great and hey maybe we can get Marie to come up too!" Heather said.

"That'd be nice" Janet said "it would give me someone to plan with."

"Okay, let me talk to Naya before we concrete these plans and ill call you back is that okay?" Heather asked.

"Of course Bug that is fine, love you; tell Nay I love her please and I will talk to you soon."

"Will do Mom; and I love you too!" Heather hung up the cell and then headed into the kitchen, Naya was plating breakfast: French toast with strawberries on top dusted with powdered sugar, Heather's favorite. "Oh man" Heath said "this looks amazing baby!"

"Ah just a little something I whipped up" Naya smiled "bacon?"

"Duh!" Heather laughed "where's Sade?"

Naya motioned to a sleeping Sadie under the kitchen table all curled up. "I think you wore her out" Naya laughed.

"Aw" Heath giggled "she did good today 2½ miles mostly at a jog the whole time too"

"Wow awesome, she's gaining stamina" Naya said sitting down at the kitchen table to eat.

"Yeah, she is going to be starving when she wakes up" Heather said.

"Yeah 'cause she is a beast" Naya laughed.

"Don't call our puppy a beast!" Heather gasped dramatically.

"Come on Babe she eats two huge bowls of food a day already, she's a beast!"

"Well _that beast _has an appointment tomorrow to get her shots and Ryan called me into work so can you take her?" Heather asked sweetly.

"Yeah no problem" Naya smiled "anything for you."

"Lea has to go to work too, so I am sure that Dianna would hang out with you guys too!"

"Cool, I'll call her later and ask her" Naya said.

"Oh speaking of calling later, Mom wants to come down the 24th through the 31st, would that be okay?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Naya said "That sounds great!"

"Okay and I thought maybe your mom would want to come up and we could do weddings stuff all together and they could hang while we are at work." Heather said.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea. I will call my Mom a little later"

After breakfast Heather and Naya sat on the couch watching tv hand in hand, Sadie sleeping on Heather's lap. Heather couldn't help but smile; life was perfect, she loved Naya more then she could describe.

"What?" Naya said looking at her.

"Nothing" Heather said.

"You're starring" Naya told her.

"Sorry I was just thinking."

"About?" Naya questioned.

"How perfect life is right now, how much I love you and Sadie." Heather said petting Sadie and kissing Naya's hand.

"You better love me more than that dog!" Naya scoffed.

"Hmmm, let me think about that, it's a hard one." Heather winked. Naya just looked at her as if to say 'how dare you' "Obviously baby!" Heather said leaning over kissing Naya. "You're my world Nay I love you so much. I don't know what I would do without you! Let's get married soon, can we?"

"Like when?"

"I don't care, sooner the better… do you think we could have a wedding planned by late September?" Heather asked.

"Baby its August!" Naya said.

"Beginning of" Heather took a deep breath "Never mind, May is good let's stick with May like we talked about originally."

"Hey…" Naya said "Heather look at me." Heather lifted her head and looked into Nays eyes "What's the rush all of the sudden?"

"No rush, I just wanna marry you, I want to start our lives together our family, I want babies Naya, and I want them soon." Heather said.

"Heath, you know we can't have a baby till after Glee and Glee live wraps in summer of 2013; that's two years" Naya told her grabbing her hand.

"I don't have to do Glee next year… I could not sign again"

"Heather come on the fans would flip; plus what would San do without Britt? Come on, when we are done with glee we will both be 26 and I think that's pretty perfect we can start our family as soon as we are done."

"I'm just so ready!" Heather sighed.

"Well then we'll do season four and when we wrap if we don't want to sign for final tour we won't" Naya told her "but let's commit to finish the series out together okay, for Brittany and Santana then if you want to take a break from all of this we will okay?"

"Okay" Heather said "how many do you want?"

"Want?" Naya asked confused.

"Babies" Heather whispered.

"How many do _you _want?" Naya asked her.

"Three, I think"

"Three's a good number. I could handle three." Naya nodded "we need to move Heather."

"Soon" Heather agreed.

The rest of the day was relatively mellow, Heather and Naya had taken Sadie on a short walk around the block and Heather talked to Ashley on the phone for a little while. They decided to meet for coffee later that evening; Heather was getting ready to go.

"Baby, can I wear your Glee sweatshirt?" Heather asked walking out of the bedroom wearing jeans and the sweatshirt.

"If I say no, are you going to take it off?" Naya laughed.

"You'd tell me NO?" Heather asked shocked.

"IF I did, would you take it off?" Naya asked again.

"Nope!" Heather smirked and shook her head.

"Then yes" Naya said walking over to Heather and kissed her. "Have fun with Ash, tell her hi and I miss her."

"Okay" Heather said "I shouldn't be gone long, I'll call you when I leave I love you!"

"I love you baby!"

"Bye Sadie!" Heather said picking up her puppy, "be good for mom, love you!"

Heather grabbed her keys and with that she was off, Naya called Dianna.

"Hey what are you doing?" Di answered.

"Nothing, Heather just left I'm bored already, what are you guys doing?" She asked.

"Nothing, just hanging out want to come over?" Dianna asked her.

"I got Sadie; do you guys want to come over here?"

"Uh, sure be there in 20?"

"Perfect, see you then" Naya said hanging up the phone, "Well Sade your auntie Di and Le are coming over aren't you excited?" Sadie just laid on the couch, "Oh you so are!" she laughed "I can tell!"

Dianna showed up about 20 minutes later, "no Lea?" Naya asked letting her in.

"No, she was in for the night she says she loves you though." Dianna said "where is Sadie?"

"On the couch, your only here for my puppy huh?" Naya laughed.

"Yeah, you figured me out" Dianna smiled sitting on the couch pulling Sadie into her lap. "How is she?"

"She is a really good puppy, she has ran with Heather every day and the potty training is going well she has only had a few accidents in the house" Naya said "Heather is super attached, I had to practically force her to go out with Ashley tonight she didn't want to leave her."

"Wow" Dianna giggled, "that sounds like Hemo though."

"She's ready for a baby" Naya said.

"Really?" Dianna asked a little taken back.

"Yeah, like now" Naya said, "she even mentioned not signing for final season so we could start soon."

"WOW Naya, how do you feel about that" Dianna asked.

"I want kids Di I do, and soon. I can't wait for Heather to have my babies, but I want to finish out Glee and I want to do it together" Naya said "and I am pretty sure that I convinced her that that's the best idea, she wants to finish I know she does"

"I am sure she does" Dianna said "She just wants this, but she will get it and she knows that"

"I just wish we could do both, I wish I could give her what she wants now." Naya said.

"You are giving her what she wants, you're giving her you forever that is what she wants, she wants a long life with you, and you are giving her that Naya. I haven't seen Heather as happy as she has been these last few months ever. I promise you Naya you _are giving _her what she wants."

Dianna and Naya talked for a few hours, Dianna was getting ready to go when Naya's cell rang, it was Heather.

"Hi baby, you on your way home to me now?"

"Is this Naya?" A unfamiliar female voice asked.

"Ye- yes" Naya said "who is this?"

"This is Dr. Thomson from St. Joesph's hospital, Heather Morris has been in an accident, she is in intensive care, can you get here?"

Naya froze, and dropped the cell; she felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Nay, what—what's wrong, what happened?" Dianna asked worried.

"It's Heath, she's been in an accident…."

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun! REVIEWS = NEW CHAPTER TOMORROW! :)**


	46. Chapter 42

**A/N: Sorry I know its Sunday, just got home from the babyshower its a long chapter though :)**

**Next chapters almost done should be up soon. and for those of you freaking out, dont worry they will be happy :) Hope you like the chapter. YOUR KIND WORDS MEAN SO MUCH TO ME. **

**Oh if you need a good story in between updates and if you aren't reading them already go check out I never told you, or the Showdown by Shea33fan they will hold you over, I love them she is an amazing writer. (serious!)**

**Enjoy :)**

Naya ran into the hospital frantic Dianna by her side, they called Lea on the way over and she was on her way. Naya go to the reception desk "Hi, I'm Naya Rivera they called about my fiancée Heather Morris sh-"

"Naya?" A tall dark haired doctor walked over, she was young probably early thirties.

"Yes I'm Naya, Is Heather okay?" She asked.

"Can you come with me?" the doctor asked "I'm Doctor Thomson, I called you."

"Yes, sure can Di come too?" Naya asked gripping Dianna's hand as tightly as she could.

"Of course" Dr. Thomson said "no problem, right this way." She led the way to her office and gestured for the girls to sit.

"Where is Heather, is she okay?" Naya asked the last thing she wanted was to be sitting in some office, she wanted to be with Heather; holding her hand, by her side.

"Miss Morris was in an accident, she was hit coming through a light; someone ran the light and struck her car on the driver side side…" The doctor stated.

"Oh my god" Naya's stomach flipped "she is okay right, please tell me she is okay!" she pleaded.

"She is being prepped for surgery at the moment there is some internal bleeding, she also has three cracked ribs and some lacerations on her forehead" Dr. Thomson took a breath.

"But she is going to be okay right?" Naya pleaded.

"As of right now her vitals look good, as soon as I am done with surgery and she is in recovery we will let you know." The doctor said.

Naya broke down "How long will she be in there?" Dianna asked.

"About another hour and a half or so as long as there are no complications I will have a nurse update you about how everything is going."

"Okay" Dianna said "thanks Doctor."

"No problem; we have arranged for you to wait in the ICU waiting room, its empty right now we understand the sensitivity of this and don't want it being made public knowledge…" she said softly.

"Thank you" Dianna said "we appreciate that really."

"No worries if you need anything see Bertie she is at the reception desk in ICU; don't hesitate to ask her anything okay?" the doctor stood and led the girls to the waiting area, Naya was a wreck.

"I need to call her mom" Naya said trying to pull herself together.

"I can do it" Dianna said.

"No I should" Naya took a deep breath.

"Okay" Dianna nodded.

"It's my fault" Naya whispered.

"What?" Di asked shocked.

"It's my fault" Naya repeated.

"Why would you say that?" Dianna asked.

"Because, I pushed her to go out tonight, she didn't want to she wanted to stay home with me and Sadie but I told her to go out!"

"Naya, stop!" Dianna said, "you know that that is not true, please don't beat yourself up over this okay? There is no way that it was your fault!"

Naya just nodded, Dianna didn't know if Naya believed her or not, but she dropped the subject never the less.

"I think I am going to call Janet now" Naya said.

"Okay" Dianna said "do you want me to give you a minute?"

"NO!" Naya tensed "don't leave me, please."

"Of course not, Love, I'm right here" Dianna reassured her taking her hand.

Naya dialed Janet "Hello" She answered.

"H-hi" Naya said her voice shaky; she was trying not to break down again.

"Naya, is that you?" Janet asked.

"Yes" she took a deep breath "um, Okay—Heather has been in a" she could feel the tears forming, her voice was weak "in an accident, she is in the hospital. Someone ran a red light and hit her—now she" tears started to fall; Naya felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"Naya, honey you have to breath" Mrs. Morris said clearly fighting back tears of her own.

Naya handed her cell to Dianna "I can't do it"

Dianna took the cell and stood to talk to Mrs. Morris "hi Janet, it's Dianna."

"Hi Dianna do we know how she is doing?" She asked trying to stay as calm as she could.

"Well, she is in surgery now she has three cracked ribs and there is some internal bleeding, the doctor seemed optimistic they are supposed to update us as soon as they know more, the surgery should last about 2 hours give or take" She explained to Heather's mom, she was freaking out inside, but she was trying to stay as calm as possible for Naya, she needed her right now.

"Okay well I am getting in the car in just a minute, I just have to throw some stuff in a bag and I am on my way. Can I please talk to Naya for a second?" She asked.

"Sure" Dianna said "Drive safely please."

"I will Dianna, thank you."

Dianna handed Naya back her cell "she wants to talk to you…"

"Hello" Naya said.

"I'm on my way sweetheart" She said gently Naya could tell she was crying "Try and hold strong till I get there for her okay?"

"O-kay" Naya said "I'm, I'm sorry Mom, I am so sorry!"

"Listen to me Naya I know you think you should protect Heather from everything but this is NOT your fault okay, it was an accident it was beyond your control." Janet told her.

"No, I told her to go out with Ashley, Mom. I told her she needed to go out and she didn't want to she didn't want to go she wanted to stay home but I pushed!" Naya sobbed.

"No" Janet said firmly "I am not going to let you think you had any fault in this Nay, you did not do this okay some jerk who decided he was in too big of a hurry to stop at the red light did! You are everything to her you take amazing care of my daughter Naya she is so happy; she'll be okay I know it she's strong. I'll be there in about five hours or so you call me as soon as you hear anything okay?"

"Okay Mom I will" Naya whispered.

"Hey Naya…" Janet said.

"Yes?"

"I love you!"

"I love you too" She told her "please hurry, drive safe but hurry!"

"I will Nay I promise, Bye for now but you call as soon as you hear anything!" Janet said.

"I will, I will talk to you soon" Naya said then hung up. As soon as she set her cell down she broke down "I can't—I can't do this" She sobbed.

"Shh, it will be okay" Dianna said trying to sooth her "she'll be okay." Dianna didn't know whether she was trying to convince Naya or herself when she said those words. "I am here for you."

"Yeah, so are we" Lea spoke Naya looked up and saw Kevin, Lea, Mark and Chord.

"The rest of the group will be here later" Chord said.

"Yeah, we're gunna take shifts" Kevin shrugged "but they all send their love."

Naya stood up and Mark took her in his arms, she started to sob harder again.

"Hey, it is going to be okay" He told her.

"What if it's not?" Nay asked.

"It is" Kevin said, "It's Hemo she is a fighter! Remember last season when she ripped her Achilles tendon and they told her she wouldn't be able to dance let alone walk for months, it was merely days and she was dancing."

Naya giggled, "It's 'cause she is stubborn!"

The door to the waiting room opened and they all turned their attention towards it, a nurse walked in "Naya?" She called.

"Yes" Naya said standing "that's me."

"Doctor Thomson found the source of the bleeding and repaired it however Miss Morris's spleen ruptured during the final steps of the procedure; Dr. Thomson is repairing it now." She explained to her.

"But she'll be okay?" Naya asked.

"Dr. Thomson is very good at what she does… we will keep you updated" She smiled sincerely.

"Thank you" Naya said the nurse left and Naya sat down.

"I texted your mom Bee" Kev said.

"Thanks Bee" Naya leaned into him "I should call her" She wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together. She got her cell out of her pocket to see that she had four new text messages.

**From: Hannah (6:20 PM) **_**Thanks for bein there with her, call us as soon as soon as she is out… love you!**_

**From: Haley (6:23 PM) **_**Kiss her for me as soon as you can please, I cant believe this is happening… love you nay. Oh PS. Hannah and I are with mom on our way!**_

"Hannah and Haley are with Janet" Naya said out loud.

"Well that's good" Lea said "they should be here".

The next text was from Nick:

**From: Nick (6:38 PM) **_**Hi sissy, call mom or I when you can! We love you!**_

Last was Ryan:

**From Ryan: (6:42 PM) **_**Nay call or have someone call; keep us updated please if possible. **_

"Can someone call Ryan?" Naya asked "or text, he wants to be updated"

"Yeah sure I will do it now" Lea said.

Naya texted Hannah back:

**To Hannah (6:57 PM) **_**Found the source of the bleeding they stopped it but her spleen ruptured while they were repairing it so they are removing it now. **_

"I'll text the rest of the group" Chord said.

"Thanks I am going to step out for a second and call my mom" Naya said.

"Want me to go with?" Di asked her.

Naya just nodded, Dianna stood and followed Naya outside they found a bench and sat down Naya called her mom.

"Hi sweet girl" Marie answered "how are you doing?"

"Not good" the second she heard her mom's voice she started to cry. "Mom, she's not good, there was internal bleeding so they took her to surgery; they stopped that but her spleen ruptured" Naya took a breath "I'm so scared Mom!"

"I know baby, I know, but listen to me okay; you have to be strong for Heather when she gets out, she is going to be even more scared when she wakes up in a hospital bed. She is going to be okay love, just pray." Her mom told her.

"I am Mom, I am." Naya cried.

"We are on our way baby, me and Nick we will be there in forty five minutes at the most, okay?"

"Thank you Mom, I love you"

"I love you to Naya, and we love Heather she will come out of this just fine okay just continue to pray and hold strong for her. I talked to Janet she is on her way with the girls which I am sure you know but she is so appreciative of you being there Naya."

"Where else would I be Mom, she's my fiancée, I love her more than life there is nowhere else I would rather be. I just wish I could be with her, that I could hold her hand, hold her kiss her tell her it's going to be okay; look into those gorgeous eyes and see that smile, what if I ne—"

"NO" Marie interrupted, "you will NOT go there do you understand me Naya Marie Rivera, you will NOT let yourself go to that place, Heather is going to be fine, she will come out of this and you can do all of those things okay?"

"Okay Mom" Naya took a deep breath. "I'm just scared"

"I know you are but it will all work out remember that, she is in good hands that hospital has some of the best doctors in the country." Marie said "Just breathe. Is someone there with you?"

"Yeah, Dianna is here she was at the house when I got the call and Chord, Kevin, Lea and Mark are here now too" She told her mom.

"Okay good, listen can you put Dianna on the phone for a second?" Mrs. Rivera asked.

"Sure, I'll see you when you get here Mom, love you." Naya said.

"I love you baby I will be there just as soon as I can!"

Naya held the phone out for Dianna, "she wants to talk to you for a second, I am going to go in a see if they know anything else, I'll meet you in there?"

"Yeah, I'll be in in a minute" Dianna said taking the phone.

Naya walked back into the hospital she had an awful feeling in the pit of her stomach, she hated this _I have to be dreaming. _She thought _please let this all be a dream._ She wanted to wake up in her own bed Heather by her side. She knew that wasn't the case though and she needed to face reality; Heather was in surgery she was hurt she thought back to the conversation they had had that afternoon about how happy they were and how Heather wanted to get married right away. _Why didn't I say yes?_ Naya thought _we can be married __**and **__work, why did I think we needed to wait?_ She fought back the tears and walked into the waiting room and saw her friends sitting there she was so thankful for the awesome support system she had.

"The nurse just came in" Lea said.

"What did she say?" Naya asked concerned.

"She's almost done in surgery they got her spleen out they are closing her up now." Lea said looking to Kevin, Naya could tell something was wrong.

"Okay, what are you not telling me?" She asked worried.

"She is okay" Kevin said "but she started to bleed again" he told her gently "and when the doctor went to stop the bleed her BP dropped and she flat lined"

"SHE WHAT" Naya flipped.

"But they got her back almost right away got and got the bleeding stopped again" Mark said "Her vitals are all back to normal again and her pressure is normal".

"Oh my god, this is a mess" Naya started to cry. "How did we get here, how did this happen to Heather? This wasn't supposed to happen to us, we were so happy."

Chord took Naya in his arms "Hey, she is going to be alright, she will recover from this just fine and you will go on and continue to be happy, happier even. You will get married and have cute little Heya babies."

Dianna walked in "Okay what did I miss?" She asked when she saw Naya in tears, Lea was also crying. "What happened now?"

"She's okay" Lea said "they're finishing up surgery now but when they got her spleen out she started to bleed again and her blood pressure dropped and she flat lined for a second, they got her back and everything looks good now"

"Oh my gosh" Dianna said hugging Naya "She will be okay alright, I know it."

"Everyone keeps saying that" Naya said "I just wish I knew it."

"Naya" Dr. Thomson walked in.

"Yes" Naya said walking towards her.

"Heather is in recovery now, there were some complications during surgery but we got the bleeding stopped and removed her spleen." The doctor informed her.

"Is she going to be okay? Is there going to be any damage from her flat lining?"

"She is going to be fine; we are going to watch her closely for the next couple of days before we discharge her but we expect her to make a full recovery she is just going to be very sore for a while" Dr. Thomson explained "there is a lot of bruising to her body, she was very lucky actually it could have been much worse."

"Thank you doctor, when can I see her?" Naya asked.

"You may go back now" She said "the others will have to wait until she is out of recovery and in a normal room"

"Thank you" Naya said.

"No problem, I'll take you back now you should know that she may not wake up right away but that is normal we are bringing her out of it slowly and even then her body may choose to not wake up right away still."

"So she is in a coma?" Naya asked confused.

"No not necessarily, she will more than likely wake up with no complications but because she flat lined there is always that small chance that her body will need more time." Dr. Thomson said. "She could wake up in anywhere from as soon as five minutes from now to a couple of days from now really I just want you to be prepared for that."

"But she is okay?" Naya asked.

"Surgery was a success, and right now all her vitals and pressure is good so her chances of waking up sooner rather than later are very good." She told Naya "I will take you to her now if you want."

Naya nodded "Okay and yes please" she said turning to her friends "I'll see you guys in a little bit?"

"Yes go" Dianna said "tell her we love her"

"I will" Naya said "thank you guys for being here"

When she got to the recovery room she saw Heather laying there, she looked so fragile. She fought back the tears, she knew she needed to be strong for Heather now; the last thing she wanted was for her to wake up and see her crying. She walked in and sat at her bedside

"You can hold her hand, or touch her" Dr. Thomson said "she is okay, I will leave you two if you need anything just press the call button on her bedside and a nurse will be right with you."

"Thank you, so much" Naya told her "for helping her."

"You're welcome" She said with a sincere smile and then headed out of the room.

"Hey baby" Naya said grabbing Heather's hand a tear fell from her cheek. "I am so sorry I let this happen to you, I am so so sorry. Doctor Thomson said you're going to be just fine. Oh you don't have a spleen anymore, I don't think you need one though I mean what did you need one for in the first place right? Everyone's called and half of the cast is here they all say that they love you." Naya couldn't take it anymore she couldn't fight it any longer she laid her head on the bed next to Heather "Please Baby, please wake up I need to see those eyes, that smile I need to know you are going to be okay. I love you so much I am so sorry." Naya pleaded.

"God I can't believe this is happening?" Kevin said sitting in the waiting room.

"Me either" Lea said "did you hear that, it could days for her to wake up, Naya can't go through that."

"It won't take days; I know Hemo she is going to come out of this" Dianna said she reached over and grabbed Lea's hand "she will be okay."

"Someone should call her mom and let her know she is out of surgery" Lea said.

"Naya will want to do it" Dianna said.

The door to the waiting room opened and in walked Jenna, Corey, and Chris.

"Hey" Chord said.

"Hi" Corey waved.

"Sorry we couldn't just sit around anymore." Jenna said "We were starting to go nuts"

"Where are the others?" Mark asked.

"They'll be here soon" Chris said "How is she?"

"Out of surgery" Dianna said "It could take a while for her to wake up, Naya's with her in recovery now."

"And how is Naya?" Corey asked.

"A mess" Lea said "she is trying to stay strong but, ya know."

"Yeah" Corey said "I can't believe this happened."

Naya walked in; "hey" Jenna said hugging her "how are you?"

"I'll be better when she is awake." Naya said "thanks for coming."

"Of course" Jenna said, "have you eaten, are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not hungry" Naya shrugged.

"You really should eat something" Dianna said.

"I don't want to" Naya said. "I need to be with Heather, I don't want her to be alone, I just came out here to tell you all she is… well alright I guess."

"Well why don't you eat something then go back in" Dianna said. "I can sit with her if you want me to while you go to the cafeteria and grab a bite, please?"

"Okay, but I don't want to go to the cafeteria, I'll get something out of the vending machine really quick" Naya said.

"I'll take it" Dianna said "do you want me to go sit with Hemo?"

"Yes please" Naya said. Dianna nodded and went to the reception desk with Naya "Bertie, Dianna is going to go sit with Heather for me while I grab something to eat for a second is that okay?"

"Yes, of course as long as it is only one person back at a time that is fine" Bertie nodded.

"Thanks" Naya said, "It's just back through those doors and to the left second room on the right. If she opens her ey—"

"I will text you immediately" Dianna said "go get something in your stomach I'll keep an eye on her and then I'll trade you spots" She smiled.

"Thank you Dianna" Naya said.

"Come on Jenna and I will go with you to get something to eat" Lea said. Naya nodded as she watched Di disappear behind the doors.

"Okay but let's make this quick" Naya said "I need to be there when she wakes up."

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE AND UPDATES! :)**


	47. Chapter 43

**A/N: here you go! Sorry it took me a while! THANK YOU once again to Shea33fan you are truly amazing and I thank you for all of your help!**

**I don't own Glee or know Heya…**

**Hope you enjoy :) **

"Do you think maybe it's time for a break?" Marie said appearing in the doorway, she had gotten to the hospital about three hours ago, and Naya had not moved from that same spot next to Heather since. Heather had been moved to a normal room now, her anesthesia had worn off but she had yet to wake up but with all of her vitals normal they decided to move her to another room in ICU and out of recovery.

"I don't want to leave her" Naya said shaking her head.

"Come on honey walk with me for a second, we will just take a short walk to stretch your legs." Marie suggested.

"Mom, please I don't want her to wake up without me" Naya said.

Marie sat down in the empty chair next to Naya, "I know Naya" Marie said, but you gotta take a break, eat something stretch your legs."

"I'm okay Mom; she needs someone to stay with her."

"How about me?" Naya turned around and saw Janet standing in the doorway, immediately her eyes swelled up with tears once more she stood and walked towards her falling into her arms hugging her as tightly as she could.

"Shh, I know" Janet said pulling back "look at me Naya; you are fantastic do you know that she is SO lucky to have you, we are lucky to have you." She hugged her again.

"I am trying, I'm trying so hard to hold strong for her."

"You are doing an incredible job how is she?"

"Surprisingly good her vitals are all great, her BP is normal no more signs of internal bleeding and no signs of long term damage so far. Doctor Thomson will be back in the AM; and if she's still not awake by then they are going to take her for a CT scan and make sure everything looks normal that way but they say it's really just all up to now on when she is ready to wake up."

"Okay so now we wait" Janet took a deep breath.

"Yeah, Hey where are Hannah and Haley?".

"They'll be in in a couple of minutes they are in the waiting room talking with your friends."

"Wait, they are still here?"

"All of 'em are out there actually" Janet nodded.

"Wow, I thought they all went home, is Nick still here?" she asked turning to Marie.

"Yes Honey they are all out there, they just went to grab a bite to eat but they are back now, why don't you go say hi Janet and I are here." Marie said.

"If she opens her eyes I will call you immediately, I promise" Janet said "I am sure Hannah and Hal would love to see you anyways…"

"Alright I will go for a minute, but please let me if-"

"I promise" Janet assured.

"Okay thanks".

"That daughter of yours is pretty spectacular" Janet said hugging Marie "hello by the way."

"Hello yes, yes she is. How was your drive?"

"Scary" I tried not to think about it but I worried the whole way here, I hoped when I got here my baby girl would be perfectly fine at home with her fiancée running to the door to hug me, like it was just a normal visit" Tears streamed down her face.

"I am so sorry Janet I can't believe that this happened."

"Me either" She walked over to Heather and sat where Naya was and grabbed her hand " I'm here baby, so are your sisters, take your time though Sweetheart, we are here when you are ready to open those gorgeous eyes I love so much" She turned to Marie "I am so thankful for Naya."

"She loves Heather and your family so much."

"They really are perfect for each other, who would have guessed?" She smiled.

"I know they are. I am really happy that they have each other, and all of those kids out there; they are all truly amazing, they have been here all night."

"Hey" Naya said walking out into the waiting room where she saw her entire cast even Ryan and Zach along with Heather's sisters.

"Hey" Hannah said walking over to where Naya was Haley followed "Thank you" Hannah hugged her.

"For what?" Naya asked.

"Being here for our sister" Haley said hugging her now.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else" She smiled "But you're welcome, I am really glad you guys are here" She said sounding relieved.

"Sorry it took us so long" Hannah said.

"You're here that's all that matters."

"How is she?" Haley asked.

"No change from the last time I texted you, before her doctor left for the night she came in and checked her vitals and BP and all looks, it's really just up to her now." Naya told her.

"She will wake up" Hannah said confidently "Where is Mom?"

"With Heather they told me to stretch my legs. I didn't want leave her."

"Have you eaten?" Haley asked.

"Yes" Naya said.

"NO" Dianna said "she had like two chips out of a bag she got out of the vending machine!"

"I'm not hungry."

"Come on, we'll go see Heather then head to the cafeteria, we haven't really eaten yet either" Hannah told her "and you need to eat."

"Okay, you wanna come?" Naya asked turning to Dianna.

"No you girls go but we will be right here if you need us."

"Is that Ryan?" Naya asked.

"Yes and Zach, they have been here for about an hour or so."

"I'm going to say hi really fast go see her; I'll be in in a second." She headed towards them

"Hi Nay" Ryan said.

"Hi" She gave Ryan a hug.

"You doing okay?"

"Trying to" She shrugged " I'm scared but they are saying all looks as good as it can right now so hopefully she will wake up soon."

"She will" Zach said.

"Well I guess Hannah, Haley and I are going to go eat anyone want anything?"

"No we just ate" Ryan said "but I am glad you are going to eat"

She went into Heather's room "Hey" Janet said "I heard you're gunna go eat."

"Yeah, I am going to head down to the cafeteria with your girls".

"Good" Marie said, "We'll text you if there's any change."

"Thanks."

"Are you ready?" Haley asked.

Naya nodded, and walked over and kissed Heather's head "I love you. I will be back in just a couple minutes."

Naya and the girls headed downstairs to the cafeteria "what do you want to eat?" Hannah asked.

"Um, anything" Naya said.

"You're going to have to elaborate for me."

"I am not hungry" she shrugged.

"Come on Naya, something please?"

"Okay, I'll have a…." she looked at the menu "cheeseburger."

"Okay, I'll order; you girls find a table, what do you want Hal?"

"I'll have a burger too and a soda."

"Okay."

Haley and Naya went and sat down, "This is so unreal" Haley said tears steaming down her face.

"Tell me about it!"

"Where is Ashley?" Haley asked.

"She was here earlier she went to go get Sadie, she is going to take her to her house Scott and her and going to take care of her. She will be back later; I actually need to call her."

Hal nodded.

"so, your sister asked if we could get married soon…"

"Soon like when?" Haley asked.

"Late September."

"Wow, what did you say?"

"I asked her what her rush was, I didn't see why we needed to be married right away I told her we needed to finish Glee and then we could get married, then she said she could not sign for next season; she wants babies like now."

"MY SISTER?" Haley smiled.

"Why do you say it like that?"

"Because with Taylor she never really wanted kids, I mean she did but she always said she was young and in no rush. She is really happy with you Naya; she is ready to settle down."

"And I feel awful for shutting her down now after everything that happened. Why should we wait, we can get married and work at the same time, and now she is here laying in a hospital bed I realized I totally messed up!"

"What are you talking about you didn't mess up!"

"Hal you didn't see her face when I told her we should wait, she was letdown" Naya said.

"Wait what happened?" Han asked sitting down.

"Heather said she wanted to get married sooner and Naya told her it was best to wait until summer like they had talked about…"

"Naya" Hannah said turning to her. "You're with her you love her; you're going to be with her and love her for forever, that is nowhere near letting her down."

"I don't know." Naya said.

"Naya, our sister loves you" Haley said with a sad smile.

"Come on eat something and then we can get back to Heather." Hannah said.

"Where are you guys staying?"

"I don't know" Hannah said "we didn't really even think about that we just left, probably just a hotel."

"Like hell you're staying in a hotel, you can stay at our house."

"Aren't your mom and sister staying there?" Haley asked.

"Well yeah, but we have 3 bedrooms, and it's not like I'll be there so there will be plenty of room."

"Naya you have to go home" Hannah said "you need your rest."

"I'll sleep here; I'm not leaving her, guys, I'm staying!"

"Will they even let you?" Haley asked.

"Yes, I already asked. Doctor Thomson said it was okay because Heather's in a private room"

"Okay" Hanna said "we'll talk to Mom about it then."

"All right well I am done; I'm heading back up there" Naya said taking one last sip of her soda.

"Could you have eaten any faster?" Haley laughed.

"I need to be with her, I'll see you up there, love you"

"Love you too" Hannah said.

"Who would have ever thought those two would end up together huh?"

"I am happy for them, she really loves our sister" Haley said.

"Oh there's no doubt, Hemo did good, It's so surreal that we are here right now, that our little sister is laying in a hospital bed, I'm worried." Tears welling up in Hannah's eyes.

"I can't believe it, she has to be okay, she is going to be okay right Han?"

"She will be" Hannah said.

"I try to keep telling myself that, it's just the last time we were in a hospital like this was…"

"I know… Dad."

"Yeah" Haley took a deep breath.

Naya got back into the room Janet and Marie were sitting there talking. "Hi Nay, did you eat sweetheart?" Janet asked.

"Yeah I had a cheeseburger."

"Oh good" Marie smiled.

"Janet, I told the girls you can stay at our place with my mom and my sister."

"We can just stay at a hotel."

"Nonsense you are family you will stay at our house"

"Are you not sleeping at your house?"

"No I am staying here" Naya said sitting down next to Heather.

"Naya you need to go home."

"No what I _need_ is to stay with Heather."

"Naya" Dianna said knocking on the door as she entered.

"Yeah Di."

"We're all going to head out and get some sleep I will be back in the morning, but you call if there is any change or if you need anything okay?"

Naya got up and hugged her "thank you for everything."

"You're welcome are you still staying here?"

"Yes, I won't leave her."

"I think Nick is gunna come to our house tonight" Dianna said.

"Okay, Thank you"

"Welcome, love you everyone else says bye"

"Tell them all bye and I love them."

"I will" Dianna said walking over to Heather "Bye Heather; love you."

About an hour in a half later Marie and Janet had left leaving just Naya with Heather, she had been on the phone with Ash for a while now.

"How is she?" Ashley asked.

"No Change, why don't try and get some sleep its late, I will call you if she wakes up."

"What about you?"

"I doubt I will sleep."

"I can stay on the phone with you if you'd like."

"No, its alright I think I'm going to talk to her for a while anyways."

"Okay, well I will be there in the morning after I take Sadie for her run."

"Thanks Ashley."

"You're welcome Nay, love you tell Heather I love her."

"Love you too, and I will, see you in the Morning"

"Bye" Ash said.

Naya hung up the phone and turned to Heather "Ashley says she loves you baby."

Naya spent the next hour or so holding Heather's hand and talking to her "So I was thinking I want to get married now, I don't know why I thought we should wait, we shouldn't. But you gotta wake up Heather you got to open those eyes and wake up so we can get married Okay?"

Heather squeezed Naya's hand. "Baby can you hear me, are you awake?"

"Yes" Heather said opening her eyes. "Water?"

"Oh my gosh, let me call the nurse" Naya pressed the button and a nurse came in with in seconds.

"You're awake" the nurse said "how are you feeling?"

"Thirsty" Heather said.

The nurse picked up the pitcher sitting on the table next to Heather's bed and poured a cup "here you go, drink slowly." Heather took the water she took a sip "better?"

"Yes, thank you" Heather winced in pain. "Wha-what happened?"

"You were in an accident baby" Naya said grabbing her hand again, she really wanted to just crawl in bed with her and hold her.

"Yeah I remember that part, but why does it hurt so much?"

"Well there was some bleeding internally, and they had to do surgery while you were in there you're spleen ruptured so they removed it, you didn't wake up right away either you have been out for like 6 hours, you also have 3 cracked ribs and your body is pretty bruised."

"I didn't even see him coming; he came out of nowhere, I couldn't stop."

"He ran a red light baby, it wasn't your fault."

"You're crying" Heather noticed, she reached up and touched Naya's cheek.

"I am okay; I was just so—"she stopped herself.

"It's alright Nay, I would have been petrified if it were you, I love you"

"I love you Heather SO much. Everyone was here all day. The whole cast your Mom and sisters are here, so is my Mom and sister"

"Wow, where are they now?" Heather asked wincing again.

"Pain?"

Heather nodded "Yeah, a lot of pain"

"They are at our house they'll be back in the morning, though I should text them and tell them you're awake, and get the nurse back in here to give you some pain meds"

"Baby?"

"Yes, Love?"

"Will you just stay with me for a minute before you do?" Heather asked.

"Of course" she grabbed her hand and gently squeezed it "I love you so much Heather."

"I love you too Naya."

"I was so scared you weren't—"

"I bet" Heather said "I am so sorry you had to go through that."

"Come here" Heather gestured with her head for Naya to get in bed with her.

"I don't think I can."

"I don't care, please?"

Naya couldn't say no, she gently slipped into bed with Heather and took Heather's hand in hers. Heather leaned her head into Naya "I want to marry you."

"Well it's a good thing we are engaged then huh?" Naya smiled. "And me to, just as soon as we can okay?"

"Really?" Heather asked surprised.

"Really, after today, I don't want to wait."

Heather yawned.

"Why don't you sleep baby."

"I'm scared"

"I know, I'll hold you and be right here when you wake up, okay?"

"I love you Naya, so much."

"I love you to Heather, more then you could ever know."

"Kiss me?" Heather asked.

Naya leaned in a pressed a soft kiss on her lips and then Heather laid her head into Naya and closed her eyes and fell asleep, so did Naya whom was exhausted from the day.

**A/N: Thank you all for your love and kind words for the story, thanks for hanging in there with me on the slower updates, this has been different writing this is a little harder but I am enjoying it! REVIEWS = LOVE and quick updates. :) **


	48. Chapter 44

**A/N: Okay here is the next chap, its sorda just a filler chapter; letting everyone see Heather now that she is awake. were getting towards the end of it was always you, BUT it is not the end of this story... there will be more. :)**

**I dont own glee or Know HEYA, this is all fiction. **

**ENJOY :) **

The next morning Naya woke up sore from sleeping in a chair, the night nurse had came in around 2:30 am to give Heather some pain medicine and she 'suggested' she not sleep in the bed with "the patient", needless to say Naya did not like the night nurse very much. Naya opened her eyes to an empty bed, _where is Heather? _She thought.

"Baby?" No response. The door to the bathroom opened and Heather and a nurse walked out.

"Hi" Heather smiled.

"Hey you're up, how are you feeling?"

"Sore."

"That's to be expected" the nurse said. "Hi, I'm Ann, Heather's nurse for the next day and night."

"Hi Ann, I'm Naya, Heather's Fiancée"

"Heather's told me about you." She smiled.

"How long have you been awake?"

"Uh, since about 4 am right?" She said looking to Ann whom was helping her get back into bed.

"Sounds about right" she nodded.

"And I just got her to let me pee." Heather said with a smile.

"You seem chipper this morning" Naya said.

"Yeah, pain meds work wonders."

"Good stuff?"

"Very"

"Well you should share, I am so sore."

"I am sorry you had to sleep in that chair" Heather said reaching for Naya's hand.

"It wasn't your fault it was Nurse Hitler's."

"Oh, you must have had Gina last night huh?" Ann asked.

"You know her?" Naya laughed.

"Yeah, no one likes her she's a rule follower. What rule did you break?"

"I was lying with her." Naya said.

"Ah yeah, she is a bit of a stickler" Ann winked.

"A bit? Yeah, that's an understatement. Anyways, how's she doing?" she said gesturing to Heather.

"Good, Dr. Thomson will be in in a minute to fully update you on her status but she seems to be recovering well."

"Good" Naya smiled and kissed Heather's hand.

There was a knock on the door "Hello" Janet said appearing at the door.

"Hi Mom" Heather said with a smile, it was the first time Heather had seen her mom since she had woken up.

"Hi bug, how are you feeling?"

"Okay, sore very sore" She hugged her Mom.

"I would bet. Hi, Naya, how are you?" Janet said hugging Naya.

"I'm better now that she's awake"

"Aren't we all, have you seen the doctor yet Heather?"

"Not yet she should be in in a little bit, right Ann?"

"Right, can I get you something to eat Heather?" Ann asked.

"Real food or Jell-O?"

"You can have Jell-O, Orange Juice, yogurt…?"

"A popsicle?" Heather asked with a raising an eyebrow.

"IF you eat a yogurt or a Jell-O too" Ann said.

"Okay, yogurt."

"What flavor popsicle, Cherry, Lime, or Grape?"

"Cherry please."

"OJ or Apple Juice?"

"Hmm, Orange" Heather said.

"Naya, can I get you something?"

"Does it have to be liquids?" Naya smiled.

"Nope."

"Ah, just coffee if possible is great" Naya said "thank you."

"You're welcome" Ann left the room.

"So have you been to have a CT scan yet?" Janet asked.

"No, I have been to the bathroom, that is it."

"You got to get up?"

"Yes, I had sea legs." She smiled "and Ann had to go with me, but it felt good to get up. She says if I get the OK from the doc I can shower later maybe."

"Where's my mom?" Naya asked.

"She will be here soon; she actually went on a walk with Ashley and Sadie."

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, Ash came over this morning with Sade before their walk, Marie and the girls went with her then they are all going to head here."

"I can't believe everyone is here, it must have been pretty bad." Heather said.

"It was bad Bug, we weren't sure if you were going to wake up." Janet started to tear up.

"I am going to go to the bathroom and then call my mom, I'll give you guys sometime" Naya said then kissed Heather.

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"I'm glad you're here, Mom"

"Heather there is nowhere else I would be right now, I am just so relieved you are awake, I was so scared."

"I am sorry Mom" She said reaching out to take Janet's hand.

"Oh Heather it is not your fault, I love you so much Bug, SO much!"

"I love you too Mom, when are Haley and Hannah going to be here?"

"They should be here soon."

"Look who I found" Naya said coming back in with Ashley.

"Hi best friend!" Ashley waved as she walked into the room.

"Hi" Heather smiled.

Ashley sat at the side of Heather's bed "why don't we give you two a minute" Janet said gesturing to Naya, "come on lets go call the others see where they're at."

"Hi" Ashley said tears in her eyes.

"Hi" Heather said again.

"I am sorry"

"What, why?"

"'Cause, I pushed for you to come out and have coffee with me."

"Don't be crazy, this is NOT your fault."

"I am sorry I didn't stay… I couldn't, I couldn't see you like that, I was so… scared" Ashley got choked up.

"I get it, really and Naya said you were here for a while." Heather smiled.

"I shouldn't have left, you're my best friend."

"Everyone left Ash…"

"I sorda left way before everyone else did." Ashley said looking down at her feet.

"Hey, look at me. From what I heard only family and Naya were allowed in here for the most part anyway, and it's not like you could have done anything for me… I didn't even know who was here and you're here now when it really matters so stop beating yourself up okay?"

"Okay" Ashley nodded "maybe you should tell Naya the same thing."

"Why is she…?"

"Yeah, she blames herself, she says she is the one who pushed you to leave the house."

"Do you have your cell?" Heather asked.

"Yeah"

"Can I see it?"

Ashley handed Heather her cell "Thanks."

**TO: Naya (8:38 AM) **_**IT'S HEATH, GET IN HERE NOW!**_

Not even thirty seconds later Naya came in the door.

"WHAT HAPPENED ARE YOU OKAY?" She asked, frantic, as she came in.

"I am fine, Ashley can you give us a second?"

"Yeah sure" She got up and walked out of the room.

"Sit down."

"Okay, what did I do?"

"You're blaming yourself for this accident, which is exactly what this was an _accident_ Naya_._"

"I pushed though for you to-"

"NO" Heather interrupted "you do not get to do this to yourself, you do not get to put yourself through this… it was an accident baby, like you told me it was NOT your fault… Okay?" Naya looked down at the floor "OKAY Naya?"

"Okay" She nodded.

"I love you Naya so much, the day you told me that you loved me too it was the best day of my life. I am complete now that I have you, I am whole. You make every day better, and waking up in this hospital bed I was scared but the second I saw your face, it was all okay."

Naya leaned over and kissed Heather then leaned her head on Heather's shoulder gently, "I love you baby, don't you ever leave me again do you hear me?"

"May I come in" Heather looked up to see Doctor Thomson standing in the door way.

"Hi Doctor Thomson" Naya said "Of course."

"Hi Heather, glad to see you awake I'm doctor Thomson." She introduced herself.

"Hi Doctor nice to meet you."

"As I am sure you know I operated on you after you came into the ER yesterday" Heather nodded "You had some internal bleeding near your spleen, I repaired it and as I was getting ready to close you up your spleen ruptured, so I had to remove it. When I was done with that there was more bleeding as I went to stop the bleed this time there was a moment when you flat lined due to the bleeding and your BP dropping, but we were able to get you back within seconds. Due to the trauma of the surgery your body was a little well, overwhelmed so you stayed a sleep for a couple of hours. I would like to examine you now that you are up, have you been out of bed yet this morning?"

"Yes, to use the restroom this morning with Ann" she nodded.

"You must be a sweet talker if you got her to let you get up before you were supposed to."

"Oh no, I am not going to get her into trouble am I?"

Dr. Thomson giggled "No, you're not, Naya would you mind stepping out for me for a moment?"

Naya looked up at Dr. Thomson nervous "It's just protocol is all; I promise you can come back just as soon as I'm done"

Naya nodded and kissed Heather before she left the room "I love you"

"I love you too." Heather said "so much."

"Alright, can I get you to sit up for me?" Heather sat up wincing a little at the pain "meds starting to wear off?"

"I think so" Heather nodded.

"I will get Ann to get you more as soon as I am done here."

"Thank you"

"Alright, I am just going to open the back of your gown and listen to your chest first okay?" Heather nodded "Deep breath?" When Heather took a deep breath she winced again, the pain was definitely worse "Pain?"

"A lot" She nodded.

"You have 3 cracked ribs; you're going to be very sore for a while." The doctor moved her attention to Heather's forehead, she pulled back the bandage and looked at the laceration on her forehead; "yeah, that's going to need stiches, okay can I get you to lay down for me please, I need to undress your abdomen and look at your incision." Heather laid back and took a deep breath; her stomach was the sorest part of her Doctor Thomson removed the bandage "you're incision looks good."

"Am I going to have a huge scar?"

"You're scaring should be minimal but you will scar, does that hurt?" She asked as she applied pressure to the wound.

"It's very tender." Heather said.

"So in other words, yes?"

"Yes, it hurts."

"Scale of one to ten, one being bearable ten being torturous."

"Seven and a half" the doctor giggled a little "What?" Heather asked.

"I just don't normally get half's is all."

"Well, it's worse than a seven, but not as bad as an eight" Heather said. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I am a little concerned about the amount of swelling around the area but I am going to order a CT scan to check for bleeding and we will watch it for the next day or so."

"Day or so, how long will I have to be in here?"

"I am guessing four days, this was not minor Heather, you went through something fairly major you are going to need to stay here for observations to avoid any complications."

"Are you expecting complications?" Heather asked concerned.

"No, but that's why we keep you here we can prevent complications here. If we send you home we cannot."

"Can Naya stay with me?"

"Well we are going to be putting you in a regular room today IF I can arrange a room with two beds then yes, if not no. Naya cannot sleep in a chair for four more nights, I would be an awful doctor if I promoted that."

"But you will see what you can do?" Heather asked hopeful.

"Yes, I will try my very best Miss Morris to see what I can do." She winked.

"It's Heather please, and thank you Doctor Thomson, very much for everything."

"Ann will be in to administer some more pain meds and take your BP and temp and after you eat your breakfast I am going to order that CT scan just to be sure there isn't any bleeding and everything is good, any questions?"

"Yes, when can I eat food?"

"If all goes well today, then tonight" Doctor Thomson told her.

"What do you mean if all goes well?"

"If you can keep down everything you eat this morning and afternoon then we will move on to the next stage."

"Which is?"

"Soft foods: mashed potatoes, cooked veggies, ice cream." The doctor smiled.

"Okay, good. Thank you" Heather smiled "one more thing, can you send Naya back in?"

"Sure" Doctor Thomson said, "And if you need me, page Ann she can get me for you."

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome." She said walking out, a moment later Nay walked in Hannah and Haley were with her.

"Hey guys" Heather said with a smile.

"Hi little sister" Hannah said, Haley wouldn't look at Heather.

"Hi Haley" Heather said noticing. "Is she—"

"Trying not to ball, yes" Hannah said.

"Haley, it's okay I'm fine."

"You're sure?"

"I am sure, the doctor just came in they are going to keep me here for a couple of nights to monitor me but all looks good, Haley come hug me please?"

Haley walked over to her and gave her a hug "I love you little sister."

"I love you to Hal, so much."

"How are you, do you hurt?" Hannah asked.

"Right now a lot actually, but Ann is brining pain meds in, and they're going to take me for a CT scan just to make sure that everything is kosher."

"Knock knock" Ann said "I come baring gifts."

"Right on schedule" Heather smiled "thank you."

"Okay we have strawberry-banana yogurt, orange juice, and a Cherry popsicle, and the best for last, pain meds."

"Thank you."

"We're taking you for a CT in about 45 minutes."

"And what's the CT for?" Hannah asked.

"Just to make sure her body is doing well, Dr. Thomson just wants to make sure there's no more bleeding and everything is healing since after the surgery."

"But everything is okay right?" Haley asked.

"Yes" Ann started.

"Sorry Ann, my sisters are a little crazy."

"We're not crazy" Hannah interjected "just worried."

"I totally understand, Yes everything looks good right now. The doctor is very confident Heather is going to make a full and fast recovery" Ann assured them. "But Heather needs to eat and then rest a little while, and the ICU rooms are two guests at a time. Once she is in a regular room, it will be a little different."

"Okay, we're going to go find Mom. We'll see you soon" Hannah told Heather.

"Love you" Haley said.

"Love you both" Heather told them.

Everyone left leaving just Heather and Naya once again, "Baby, I need to tell you something" Heather said.

"Anything babe you know that."

"The doctor was a little concerned about my incision."

"What did she say?"

"She didn't like how it was so swollen, she says its probably nothing but that's why she ordered the CT."

Naya could tell Heather was scared, "you feeling okay Heath?"

"I'm scared Nay."

"It's going to be okay baby, I'm here I'm not going to go anywhere okay?"

Heather nodded, "what if something's wrong?"

"Then we will deal with it, but let's think positive okay, I am sure you are fine, what did the doctor say?"

"That she was a little worried about the swelling and she was going to order a CT but it was okay and she would just watch it for the next couple of days."

"Then I am sure it's going to be fine, it's probably just swollen from the surgery" Naya leaned over and kissed her, "I love you, so much baby."

"I love you too, Naya."

**A/N: Comments = LOVE and faster updates for ya'll :) LOVE YOU ALL! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT FOR MY STORY!**


	49. Chapter 45

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! This one took me a while to get good, I have two more chapters written just need to edit. Really hope you enjoy. THANKS shea33fan for all the advice and help you are truly amazing. **

**I don't own Glee or know Heya!**

**Enjoy :)**

"Naya would you calm down please, you're making _me _nervous" Naya was pacing back and forth in Heather's room waiting for her to get back from her CT scan.

"Yeah, because that's possible Ash; my fiancée is currently getting tests ran after being in a traumatic accident; I don't know that I am going to be able to calm down."

"I know, why don't you sit down and we will talk about it?"

"What is there to talk about Ashley?"

"How are you feeling?"

"Scared?" Naya said taking a seat on the bed "I am absolutely petrified Ashley."

"Knock, knock; can I come in?" Naya turned her attention to the door where Dianna now stood, she was carrying a brown paper bag and Naya knew by the smell it was food, Panera Bread Naya's favorite.

"Did you call her?" Naya asked Ashley.

"Yes, because I have to leave and I don't want you to be alone."

"I would have been fine alone, plus Heather will be back soon."

"Well I am here to keep you company before then, plus I brought food" Dianna held up the bag with a smile "your favorite, turkey on assiago and baked potato soup." She raised her eyebrow as if to say 'don't act like you don't want it'.

"Come on Nay, you know the others won't be back for at least another hour and you need to eat, I have to go tell Hemo I love her and I will text her later. Love you and thank you Di."

"You're welcome," Dianna said with a smile.

"Thanks Ashley, love you too." Naya said then turned her attention to Dianna "I am sorry if I didn't seem grateful, hi I love you" She got off the bed and hugged her.

"I love you too, how are you?"

"Good, I feel like I am being babysat though, you guys know I can be alone, right?" She opened up the bag and got out the food. "You got a lot of food Dianna."

"I got for Heather too, I called and the nurse said she would be able to eat tonight and it would be okay to bring soup for this afternoon." She smiled.

"You are so good to us." Naya opened her sandwich and began to eat.

"And you're not being babysat Nay, people just don't want you to have to be alone."

"I'm fine; it's Heather who's not okay." She huffed.

"Naya, you went through something too, yes, this is about Heather and she was the one in the accident but this affects you in a huge way people are just concerned is all, we just want you to know you are not going through this alone."

"I know and I appreciate it, I really do." She said inhaling her food "damn, I did not realize I was so hungry."

Dianna giggled "I did, or at least I figured. With the way you are with food and not really eating at all yesterday or this morning I knew you would be starving."

"You're an amazing friend D, thanks."

"You're welcome Nay, and it's easy when you guys are so awesome."

The door opened and Ann wheeled Heather in in a wheelchair.

"Hi, how are you?" Naya asked her.

"I am fine" Heather said "I just laid in a tube no big deal."

"And when are you going to get results?" Naya asked looking to Ann.

"Doctor T. should be in first thing tomorrow morning to review everything with you guys tonight's just going to be me so feel free to sleep in the same bed, I won't tell." She winked, "Heather we will be moving you rooms within the hour, and I know your friend there brought you some food too, and yes it's okay to eat it."

"Really?" Heather beamed.

"Really" Ann said helping Heather back into bed, "you know how to reach me if you need me; I'm going to go get your room ready."

"Does it have two beds?"

"Yes, Heather it has two beds" Ann smiled heading towards the door.

"Thank you Ann. So what did you bring me?" She asked turning to Dianna.

"Baked potato soup and a sandwich but Ann said you couldn't have that until later."

"Later like tonight?"

"Yes, she said you could probably eat solids around dinner time."

"Score, pass that soup" Dianna handed her the soup, she couldn't get the lid off fast enough, "Seriously, that is amazing nothing could be this good right now! I love you Di!"

"Gee thanks" Naya laughed.

"Oh Honey that would be way good right now, I was just thinking food… I'm sorry!"

"Yeah, I bet!"

"SERIOULSY!"

"Okay girls" Dianna said interrupting "that's enough, how are you feeling Hemo?"

"Um, I am okay… I have a lot of pain meds in me at the moment. They stitched up my forehead this morning, twenty-two stitches."

"Seriously, wow" Dianna said "how is your stomach?"

"Seriously tender and really swollen, the doctor is sorda concerned about it which is why they are running the tests; I guess it shouldn't be this swollen" Heather trailed off.

"Are you concerned?"

"A little, it hurts a lot which makes me nervous but doctor T. says it will, and I hurt a lot from my ribs too but that's obviously to be expected."

Heather's cell beeped "could you grab that?" she asked Naya.

"Sure can" Naya looked at the screen, her face said it all.

"What, what's wrong? Who is it?"

"Taylor" Naya said handing Heather her cell then she got up and walked out of the room.

"Naya!" Heather called after her, but Naya just kept walking.

"Wait what just happened?" Dianna asked.

Heather looked down at her cell to read the text:  
><strong>From: Taylor (2:32 PM) I am glad to hear you are okay, anything I can do?<strong>

"Shit, Taylor texted me before I went in for my CT to make sure I was okay."

"And you didn't tell Nay?"

"She wasn't here, and when I came back I spaced why do I keep doing this?" she said putting her head in her hands, "I don't even ever talk to him and then when I do I forget to tell her, she is going to be so pissed."

"She isn't going to be pissed, she probably just needs a second, do you want me to go talk to her?"

"Let me try to text her first"

Naya was in the hall, she didn't know how to feel she just hated Taylor so much. She really didn't even know why she hated him there was no reason, she got the girl but every time his name even came up she got enraged with, it wasn't anger, no it was jealousy, and it was even worse knowing that Heather was actually talking to him. Her cell buzzed it was a text message from Heather:

**From Hemo: (2:28 PM) Nay, P**_**LEASE don't be mad, I am sorry he had just texted to make sure I was alright. He heard about the accident and was just checking on me I'm sorry.**_

Naya felt bad for walking out on Heather she shouldn't have done that, but she didn't want her to see her reaction it embarrassed her. But it was hard to not react that way, she was always so afraid that maybe just maybe he would convince her she had made a mistake and should be with him not her, she did love him once.

**To: Hemo: (2:30 PM) **_**I get that, I am sorry I reacted I don't know why I do that... **_

"Well hey stranger" Naya turned when she heard the familiar voice.

"JANE, oh my gosh it is so nice to see you!" she said hugging Jane. Jane and Naya had always been close but had recently become even closer since the 'Brittana' Storyline had begun to play out; and then Heather and her becoming a couple she confided in Jane quite a lot 'cause she understood.

"How are you holding up kiddo?"

"Um well, as best I can" Jane looked at Naya as if to say 'come on tell me the truth'. "okay" Naya sat down on a bench "I am terrified, and right now fighting a huge case of the green- eyed-monster."

"Taylor?"

"Seriously how did you know that?" Naya asked amazed.

"I know you kid, and I know that's who your problem is when jealously is involved, did he stop by?"

"Oh GOD NO, but he texted her. That shouldn't bug me should it? I mean he cared about her and she was seriously hurt, if I were him I would have texted too, why does that bug me so much Jane?"

"I am not sure Nay, I tell you what… why don't we go say hi to that awesome fiancée of yours, let me hug her and then you and I go grab a cup of joe and talk, yeah? Is someone here to keep an eye on H?"

Naya's cell beeped

_**From Hemo: (2:40 PM) Its okay baby I get it I am sorry I should have told you, come back in here?**_

"Yeah, Dianna is here, and our moms will be back soon too they just stepped out to eat and grab us some clothes from the house, I haven't really wanted to leave." She told her.

"Well, will you go with me, I promise I won't keep you out too long I promise."

"Yes" she said standing to head into the room "Heather is going to be so thrilled to see you, so is Dianna."

"How is she doing, am I going to be shocked when I see her?"

"No, she is pretty bruised but a lot of it is internal" Naya walked into the room "Hey Baby I have a surprise for you!"

"Ah, okay…"

"Hello H!"

"Ahh, Jane!" Dianna shrieked.

"Oh my gosh hi Jane" Heather lit up when she saw her.

"How are you feeling darlin'?" Jane smiled.

"I am doing okay, I'm sore and tired but I'm doing alright." She shrugged. "I have three cracked ribs and they removed my spleen so yeah."

"I am sorry Heather, how long are they keeping you in here?"

"At least 3 more days"

"I see, hi Dianna, nice to see you!" She hugged Dianna.

"You as well, how are the girls?"

"Amazing, Grace is playing soccer now she just started this summer and Faith is still dancing."

"And Beth?" Heather asked.

"The love of my life still" Jane laughed "she is wonderful I don't know how she does all she does, but I think she is definitely ready for me to get back to work." She laughed."Hey Heather, I hope you don't mind I was thinking maybe I could steal this one away for an hour or so for a cup of coffee?"

"Will you go?" Heather whispered to Nay.

Naya nodded. "Yes please, she needs to get out of this hospital; she wouldn't leave with anyone else."

"And you'll stay and keep Heather company, Blondie?" Jane winked at Di.

"Of course"

"Okay then we are going to go" Naya kissed Heather, "Text me your new room number when you get moved, and if you need anything, I love you!"

"Go have fun; I will be fine I love you too!"

"Thanks Dianna, love ya" Naya said.

"Love you too, good to see you. Jane, are you going to be back?"

"I'm back in LA now so yeah, maybe you me and Lea could do dinner soon" She winked.

"Sounds good" Dianna said.

"So talk to me," Jane sat down at the table with her coffee.

"I am just so overwhelmed, how do you do this?"

"Do what Nay?"

"Relationships, marriage, I'm just not doing a good job I am not doing enough" Naya took a sip of her coffee.

"Now I don't believe that for a second, you love Heather more than anything and that's more than enough right there."

"I am not taking care of her, obviously, she is lying in a hospital bed right now." Naya went to go say something else, then stopped herself.

"What, talk to me?"

"They are looking at her incision carefully, which is why they ran the tests, they're worried about it and from looking at it to tell you the truth so am I, I am just overwhelmed Jane I feel like it's just all too much." Naya took a deep breath "but it's not me going through this I have to stay strong for her."

"You're right Naya you do, but you can talk to me, or your friends through this; you need to lean on someone right now."

"I know" Naya took a deep breath but it sort of makes me feel selfish, I mean my fiancée is lying in a hospital bed-"

"Exactly" Jane cut her off "How you're feeling, its important too."

"I am afraid to lose her" Naya broke down "I am always afraid to lose her one way or another either to this accident, or Taylor… I can't see my life without her Jane."

"Naya, I get that you are scared but look you're letting fear run your life right now. Heather chose you, she agreed to marry you, she wants you in the long run. And as far as the accident goes, or any accidents for that matter; you can't let that stop you from leading this amazing life you've got with this amazing girl who loves you more than anything, don't let fear run your life Nay or you will miss out on some pretty cool things."

"You're right Jane, you are absolutely right; I have been letting fear run my life. I have the perfect woman in the whole world; I am going to let it go."

"Good, and I am here to lean on when you feel like your thoughts are starting to overtake you okay remember that, I am only a phone call away or two trailers down." She winked.

"Thank you Jane, so much."

"You're welcome Naya."

Meanwhile Di was reading while Heather slept they had moved her rooms and got her situated, she had talked to Dianna about the Taylor situation Di finally calmed her down and she crashed out. Dianna was thoroughly engrossed in her book now when her cell phone buzzed.

**Lea: How's Heather?**

**Dianna: sleeping :) How are you?**

**Lea: Well that's good how is she today? I'm good just got done with shoot, are you just hanging out with Nay then?**

**Dianna: No, nay went to get coffee with Jane I told her I would stay w/H till she got back. I'm just glad she went she needed the break. How was vogue? **

**Lea: Jane, like our Jane? And that's nice what are you doing? **

**Dianna: Yes our Jane lmao, and Hunger Games ;)**

**Lea: Want some company I'm close by?**

Lea had been at a photo shoot and interview all morning for Vogue, she almost didn't go. She said it didn't feel right to just go on as normal while Heather was lying in hospital bed but Heather told her if she didn't go that when she was better she was going to beat her up so Lea obeyed.

**Dianna: Sure, if you want  
>How'd it go? :)<strong>

**Lea: it was super fun… and yea I would like to be there I couldn't stop thinking about Hemo all day.**

**Dianna: well come here then we'll be here. **

**Lee: Okay see you soon. **

Dianna put her cell down and continued to read, Ann walked in "how's she doing"

"Good, she is out cold now" Dianna looked up from her book and smiled.

"When did she fall a sleep?"

"About thirty minutes ago."

"Alright, I am just going to change her IV bag it shouldn't wake her up." Dianna nodded. "Did Naya finally take a break?" she pulled the bag down and unhooked it from the tube.

"Yes, she went with our friend for coffee about forty five minutes ago."

"Good, it's about time that girl took a break from this place she has been here nonstop" she finished changing the bag.

"Hi" Le walked in with Starbucks in hand.

"Hey Le"

"Okay, call me if she needs anything" Ann said heading towards the door.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

"How is she?" Lea whispered handing Di her tea.

"She's doing alright, she seems a bit nervous though; thank you."

"About?" Le pressed for more.

"Her incision, they're watching it I guess it's more swollen than it should be."

"Is the doctor worried about it?"

Dianna shrugged "enough to run the tests."

"How's Nay doing?"

"Honestly she is a mess" she took a sip of her tea.

"I imagined, I mean can you believe we're even here right now? Heather is lying in a hospital bed." Heather stirred Lea turned her attention to her.

"Hi Le" Heather said opening her eyes.

"Hey, how are you?" Lea asked it had been the first time Heath had seen her since she'd been awake.

"Actually in a lot of pain."

Naya walked in the door with Jane, "Did I hear you say you're in a lot of pain baby?"

"Hey" She smiled when she saw her "Yeah, I just woke up from a nap; the pain meds probably just wore off".

"Ann was in here while you were sleeping she changed your IV and told me to tell you to call her when you were up if you needed meds; would you like me to page her for you?" Dianna asked.

"In a minute sure" Heather nodded.

"Hi Lea" Jane walked over and hugged her.

"Hi Jane, nice to see you sucks it's under such crappy circumstances." She shrugged

"It's nice to see you too, and yes it's not as fun in a hospital, how are you feeling H?"

"I'm alright" she shrugged trying to fake a smile.

"Well I better be going then, so you can rest, thanks for letting me steal your girl for a little while."

"You're welcome, thanks for coming by Jane, will I see you again before we go back to set?"

"You sure will, I'll call you tomorrow see how you're feeling, maybe bring the girls by if you're up to it."

"Okay."

"Well we should go too" Dianna looked to Lea "are you ready?"

Lea nodded.

"Bye Hemo Love you" Dianna hugged heather.

"Yeah love you" Lea said, "I'll call you later?"

"Please do, thanks for coming by."

Lea, Dianna and Jane headed out after saying their goodbyes, Naya crawled in bed next to Heather kissing her head lightly.

"Hi" Heather said smiling at Naya, "we're alone."

"We are."

"I am so sleepy, but I just woke up how is it possible I am tired again?"

"You're body has been through a lot the last couple of days it's trying to get better babe, sleep is good for you, close your eyes sweetheart."

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"Sure will, I am not going anywhere." Naya leaned over and kissed her.

"What did you and Jane talk about?" she asked groggy.

"I will tell you all about it when you wake up love you're tired, sleep."

"But you'll talk to me later?"

"Yes, of course"

"I love you Naya." Heather yawned.

"I love you Heather." Naya looked at Heather whom was lying in her arms with her eyes closed; Jane was right it was time to stop living her life in fear.

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE! I AM SO SORRY THIS UPDATE TOOK SO LONG, BUT I HAVE TWO MORE CHAPTERS WRITTEN JUST NEED TO EDIT, REVIEW AND U CAN HAVE ONE TUESDAY! LOVE YA ALL :) **


	50. an

**A/N: OMG I am sooo sorry for no posting in forever, had a family emergency and than got VERY sick. I am SO SO SOO Sorry please dont hate me will post tomorrow when i get home. Hopefully your still interested. AGAIN I am SO Sorry LIFE GOT CRAZY!**

**thanks guys :)**


	51. Chapter 46

**A/N: I am SO SORRY that this has taken so long you guys... Thanks for all of your kind words about the fam, things are much better! :) I have 2 chapters for you guys because you are AWESOME and hope to have another up with in the weekend. Thank you thank you thank you for sticking with me you are all truly the VERY best.**

**I don't own glee or anything.**

**ENJOY :)**

It was nearing six o'clock Heather was alone now Naya ran home to shower, not that she really wanted to go but Heather spent well over an hour assuring her she would be fine and then promising that if anything happened she would text her immediately, so she went. Heather lay there alone she couldn't help but be nervous about her test results; she couldn't help but feel something were wrong. She was laying down watching her new favorite show: Dance Moms, Heather wasn't much for reality tv, well not like Nay but this show was her new addicion plus there was a lot of really good dance.

Her cell rang.

"Hey" She answered not looking at who it was, just figuring it was Nay.

Pause. "Hi." It wasn't Naya.

"Taylor."

"How are you blondie?"

She was a little taken back by the fact that it was him. "Good."

"Oh yeah, youre lying in a hospital and your answer is good?"

"I—I'm okay."

"Heather, come on after six years I know you a little better than that."

"Taylor, its fine."

"Okay, but you know you can talk to me, Heath, even though we are not together you can still talk to me, I am here for you."

Instantly Heather broke down.

"I'm just scared Tay; I try and act strong 'cause of Naya and my mom and sisters but I'm in a lot of pain and it worries me."

"You're in pain how?" He asked.

"Like, besides my ribs, I know those are going to hurt they're broken but where they cut me open, it's all sowllen and it hurts like a sharp pain in it."

"Consistantly?"

"No, not all of the time, but more than a little bit... I don't know, it might not make sense."

"It does," he said "H, you have to let Naya in… she's your partner in life now, your rock; you have to lean on her. She loves you, Heather. I always saw it even then, she'd want to know you're scared so she can help you through it."

She took a deep breath.

"What?"

"Nothing, you're totally right."

"Wow." He giggled.

"What?"

"You just said I was right; I don't think in the six years you'd ever said those words to me."

"Shut up… ass" she laughed "Thanks though Taylor."

"Welcome, but you don't need to thank me it's what friends do; we're friends now… right?"

"Right, wow I never thought we'd be here…"

"Where? You laying in a hospital bed or me helping you with you with your girlfriend?" She could hear his smile.

"Well, both… but I meant friends."

"We were always friends, H, but now it's just a little different. And ya it's a little weird for me to be sitting here talking to you about your girlfriend but I am happy you are happy... and I am glad you have someone who loves you"

"Thank you Taylor, I really am happy. I am sorry the way it all went down but I am glad we can be friends now."

They continued to talk for a while till Heather got a text from Naya.

**From Naya: Be there in 10, love you. :)**

"Hey, T, I gotta go…"

"Okay, you call me if you need anything."

"Alright thanks again."

"You're welcome. Bye for now."

"Bye" She hung up her cell with a smile on her face she really hoped that she could really be friends with Taylor, hopefully Naya wouldn't flip.

**To Ash: Hey can you talk?**

**Ashley: To you? Anytime :) whats up bestie?**

**Heather: Just got off phone with Tay…**

**Ash: Oh yeah, how did that go?**

**Heather: well… can you call me?**

She waited with her cell in her hand hoping that Ash would call before Naya got back, it rang a second later.

"Hey"

"Hi, okay what's up and don't tell me you love him still we don't need some weird Emma, Mr. Shue, hot dentist love triangle shit, Heath."

Heather laughed, "ouch, NO! And don't make me laugh, that hurts!"

"Okay sorry, but what then."

"I don't know, it was nice talking to him, I want to be his friend I think."

"Well then be his friend."

"What about…" Naya walked in the door "Hey Naya."

"Hey, who are you talking to?"

"Ashley."

"Oh, I get it" Ashley said.

"Yeah," Heather nodded.

"You gotta talk to her Heather, tell her it's nothing more than a friendship suggest she talk to him even but do it now before she finds out on her own, okay?"

"Okay, thanks Ashley, love you."

"Love you too Hemo, call me in the morning okay, after you get your results?"

"Are you not coming by tomorrow?"

"I am, in the afternoon yes, but I'd like to know immediately… so call okay?" Ashley sighed.

"Will do."

"Night, best friend, tell Naya that I love her."

"She loves you" she said to Naya who was sitting on 'her bed' reading a magazine.

"Love you too, Ash!" Nay yelled.

"Night."

Heather hung up and turned to look at Naya. "You're so gorgeous."

"What?" she smiled "I'm wearing sweats, a tank top and a zip up hoodie…"

"And you're gorgeous, hey can you come sit with me a minute there are some things I want to talk to you about."

"Okay," Naya sounded nervous, "are you okay?"

"Yeah" Heather smiled "well as ok as I can be… considering."

She tried to get Naya to smile but she could see that she was worried.

"Baby, come here." She took her in her arms. "I'm scared Naya, I know I haven't really expressed it much but I am really scared."

"Me too" Naya admitted.

"Baby, you need to tell me these things."

"I could say the same to you, okay talk to me. What are you scared of?" she asked her.

"Getting test results back and something being wrong."

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know, I mean I feel like I'm in more pain than I should be from what they're saying and Dr. T seems really concerned about my insicion which makes me nervous." Heather took a deep breath, "what are you scared of?"

Naya shook her head no.

"Please?" Heather grabbed her hand.

"This isn't about me."

"Baby, look at me please?"

Naya now had tears in her eyes.

"Please?"

"Losing you."

"Losing me how?"

Naya shrugged "I was so scared, Heather, when I got that call that you were hurt… I didn't know what I'd do if you weren't okay, then after surgery when you wouldn't wake up, I was terrified, and then when Taylor called… I am just afraid of losing you."

"Naya baby, I am sorry you were so scared that night, I don't know how you felt but I know that if it were you I would have been petrified. I know if you came out of surgery and didn't wake up right away I would be freaking out worried, I can't imagine how you felt but I do know how I would feel if it were you so, I am sorry you had to feel that. But I am here, look' feel my hand in yours, feel the warmth of my skin, I am here Naya and we have to be thankful for that."

"But you're scared something is wrong, that scares me, what if something is wrong?"

"I know Naya, and yes I am so scared but I am here now right, you are here now, it's okay to be scared, but let's be scared together okay? I love you, okay please remember that."

Naya nodded.

"And as far as Taylor goes" Heather continued, "you will NEVER lose me to him okay, I am with you, I am engaged to you and I have never been happier. I do want to be his friend, but if that bugs you or makes you uncomfortable I won't be." she paused.

"I could get used to it I guess, if that's what you want..." Naya shrugged, "I don't want to hate him, I mean... he didnt do anything wrong."

"Neither did we Naya, but yes you're right. But please know baby, in no way shape or form do I want to be with him like that. He called when you were gone and we talked and he is happy for us and doesnt hold any animosity towards anyone he wants to be friends, not like the hang out everyday friends or anything, but he wants to be able to talk occasionaly and stuff."

Naya just nodded.

"Are you angry?"

"No not at all, I am a little tired and maybe even a little overwhelmed from the day, but I am not mad. Can we talk more about this later?"

"Sure" Heather smiled "Wanna watch toddlers and Tiaras?"

"Yes!"

"Will you please eat your breakfast, you haven't even touched it." Naya said glaring at Heather.

"I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Heath."

"I'm too nervous."

"Please, two bites for me?"

"I'm not five, you know."

Naya giggled "I'm sorry."

"Knock, knock" Dr T stood at the door, "may I come in?"

"Please," Naya said "maybe you could get my wife to eat."

Heather tunred her head suddenly and looked at Naya, _Did she just call me her wife? _She thought, Naya didnt even flinch _I wonder if she knows she even said it_.

"Heather, you know you really should eat."

"I know, but I am just antsy."

"Well maybe I can help with some of that" Ann walked in holding a folder "thank you Ann."

"You're welcome."

"Are those test results?" Naya asked.

"They are" Dr T said "now I have some good news and some bad news."

"Bad first please" Heather said.

"Okay, well there is an infection in your incision. I believe it's being caused becasue it is not getting enough air flow to it, so I am going to remove your stitches and start you on an intense five day antibiotic."

"You mean I have to stay here for five more days?"

Dr T smiled, "No that's the good news, though I do think we are pretty fun here don't you, Ann?"

"Very fun," Ann nodded.

"Wait, I don't get it, what's the good news?" Heather asked.

"Tonight, if all goes well today, _and you eat_, we will discharge you."

"So, I get to go home... like tonight?"

"Yes" Doctor T smiled, "we'll be sending a nurse over once a day to change the dressings on your insision since it will be opened to prevent further infection."

"Ann?" Heather smiled.

"I think we can make that work, and while Ann is there she will also administer an IV once a day with fluids and antibiotics."

"Ohmygosh Nay, I get to go home!"

"That is the best news I have heard in a long time" Naya smiled.

"Well, we will be back at noon to remove stitches and start your antibiotics, eat."

"Yes, ma'm" Heather smiled "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Dr. T smiled leaving the room with Ann.

"Naya, I am so excited."

"Me too love, now will you please eat so we can get you home?"

Heather picked up her fork and took a bite.

"Thank you." Naya smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you to Heather, I can't wait to get you home!"

"I can not wait to go home, ohmygosh I get to see my Sadie."

"Yes, she is going to be so excited to see you."

"I am so excited to see her, do you think now that I am going home our famlies will leave?"

"I dont know, do you want them to leave?"

"No, not really... I mean I don't ever get to see them and the whole time they've been here I have been in the hospital, I would like to get to spend a little semi normal time with them."

"Well we will see if they can stay with us for a day or two, how does that sound?"

"Really?"

"Really" Naya smiled.

"It sounds amazing, thank you." Heather said leaning over and kissing her "You really are the best."

"No you are."

"Tie?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, tie." Naya agreed.

**REVIEWS = Love, AND UPDATES!**


	52. Chapter 47

**A/N: Another chap for you guys!  
><strong>

**I DONT OWN GLEE... OR KNOW HEYA!**

ENJOY :)

"You really should go lay down."

Heather had been home for 3 days now, her infection was healing and the insicion was beginig to look a lot better. All of their family left; Naya's mom and sister a couple of days ago and Heather's yesterday. They had stayed a few extra days to spend time with her then her sisters needed to get back to work and since Heather was starting to feel a lot better they decided to pack up.

"Baby I've only been up for an hour and Ann said I could be up more now." She was in the kitchen standing in front of the fridge trying to find something to eat. "I'm starving can we go out?"

"No, love we can not, your'e supossed to be in bed, you have an infection and just got out of the hospital."

"Three days ago, and my infection is getting much better even Ann said today, come on just a half hour we will just run to Pancho's get a burrito and head back, no big d."

"NO" Nay shook her head "we could order in though..."

Heather didnt respond, she just pulled out her cell and headed into her room to text the one person she knew could help.

**To Jane: Can you help me please! She wont let me leave this house, she is totally holding me hostage!**

**From Jane: Well you did just get out of the hospital Heather...**

**To Jane: I just want to go eat... then come right back.**

**From Jane: What does your nurse say about you leaving the house?**

**To Jane: That light activity is fine and to rest as needed and I could add in light exersice just as long as I dont run dance or have sex.**

**From Jane: I'll see what I can do okay? No promises though...**

Heather hoped that this would work, Naya did listen to Jane. She turned on the tv and couple moments later Naya walked in.

"Heather...?"

"yes."

"Did you call Jane?"

"No."

"You didn't call Jane...?" She asked again.

"Nope, I texted her." She smirked. "Why what did you say?"

"She invited us over for dinner..."

"Can we go?" she sat up excited. Naya was about to say no then she looked into Heather's big blue eyes. "Please?"

"Okay, just dinner then straight home for bed."

"Deal," Heather smiled then shrieked as she got up and kissed Naya then ran off to get ready.

About a half hour later they were standing on Jane's door step.

"Hello, how are you girls?" Beth smiled opening the door.

"Great, now that I am out of that house!" Heather laughed.

"Ahh my Hemo" Grance shouted running towards Heather.

"Careful with Hemo" Janes voice came from the other room.

Grace stopped in her tacks and turned to Jane, "can I hug her?" She whispered.

"Gently," Jane said to the adorable 8 year old burnette.

Grace wrapped her arms around Heather gently, "Hi Hemo!"

"Hi Gracie, how are you?"

"Good, are you feeling better?"

"Much," Heather smiled.

"Good, Hi Naya" Grace hugged Naya.

"Hi Grace, we missed you."

"I missed you too." She smiled.

"Where is your sister?" Heather asked her.

"Upstairs" Jane came out of the kitchen, "hi girls, Heather you look much better than when I saw you last."

"Thanks, I feel better."

"You had quite an accident huh?" Beth asked.

"Yeah, It was pretty bad."

"Well, we are glad you are okay."

"Thanks, me too."

"I think food is ready are you hungry?"

"Starving" Heather laughed.

"What's for dinner?" Naya asked.

"Tacos."

"You read my mind" Heather said. "I totally was craving Mexican food."

"Good, there's plenty, too it looks like you need it." Jane laughed.

"She lost 11 pounds while she was in the hospital." Naya told her.

"Wow, well lets eat. Faith it's time for dinner!" Beth called.

"Are Heather and Naya here?"

"Yes" Naya said up the stairs.

Faith ran down the stairs holding something in her hand. "Hi, I missed you girls" The twelve year old blonde smiled.

"We missed you" Naya said.

"How are you Heather?"

"I am doing good Fay, feeling much better."

"Good, here Gracie and I made this for you" She handed Heather a card clearly hand made, it was a get well card. "we wanted to get it to you while you were in the hospital but we didnt have it done in time."

"Thank you girls so much, it's awesome" Heather smiled "so sweet of you."

"You're welcome." both girls said.

"Come on girls" Jane called from the kitchen.

They went into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"So, mom says you guys are dating now..." Faith said.

"Yes, actually we're engaged" Naya smiled.

"To be married?" Grace asked.

"Yes Gracie" Heather giggled.

"What else would they be engaged to do?" Faith asked her sister.

"I dont know, I'm eight."

Jane laughed at Grace's comment, "Yes to be married, like Mommy and I" Jane explained.

"That's so cool" Grace said.

"Yes. Very cool" Faith agreed.

"Thanks" Heather said "we're very excited."

"Can we come to the wedding?" Grace asked.

"Sure, you can" Naya told her.

"When are you thinking?" Beth asked.

"Well we were thinking of waiting until after Glee, but after everything that just happened you realize that anything can happen... so as soon as possible probably the end of next month."

"Awesome" Jane said "we couldn't be more thrilled for you guys really."

"Thanks, Heather and I are really excited."

"Who asked whom?" Faith asked.

"I asked her." Naya told her.

"How?"

"Well, I took her to Arizona for what she thought was a surpise trip to see our families, my parents drove up with my siblings and we told them we were together... then the next day I went to coffee with Heather's mom and asked her for permission." Naya paused and smiled at Heather "She thought that Arizona was her surprise but after we left I told her we had one more stop to make, we headed here to LA."

"Wait" Faith interupted, "One more stop but you brought her home?"

"We were in New York at the the time, we were on tour" Heather told her.

"Oh, okay."

"Yeah, we got all dressed up and I took her."

"To work" Heather laughed.

"To set" Naya corrected her "I proposed in the choir room where I very first met her, where it all started it."

"It was so romantic."

"Adorable" Beth said.

"Yes, it was amazing."

"Naya that was so cute" Faith said.

"So you gave her a ring and everything?" Grace asked.

"Yes, I did."

"And do you have one too?"

"Yes, she does."

"Can I see 'em?" Both girls held out their hands so Grace could see their rings. "Wow, they're pretty."

"Yes. Very" Faith added.

They finished eating Jane and Heather headed to the living room to sit and talk for a while, while Naya stayed in the kitchen to help Beth with dishes. When Heather sat down she felt a sharp pain in her side and winced a little.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked quietly sitting down next to Heather.

"I am okay."

"How are you really?"

"In a little bit of pain" she admitted.

"When can you take more meds?"

"When I get home, before bed."

"Your insicion getting better?

"Yeah, much the infection is getting much better, I only have two more days of antibiotics."

"Well thats good, I am glad you are okay. Are you going to be able to go back to work next week?"

"I am, even though Naya doesn't seem to think so."

"But your doctor says you can?"

"As of right now yes, I go for an appointment the first of next week and they will tell me for sure."

"I am sure when Naya hears that she will be fine with it."

"I dont know, i am shocked that she even let me leave the house tonight."

"She is just worried about you."

"Yeah I know, I don't think she is ever going to let me drive again though..."

"She will, she is just scared."

"I get it, I do but things are going to have to go back to normal."

"They will, give it time."

"Are you ready?" Naya asked walking in "It's time for your pain meds, are you feeling it?"

"Yeah, a little" She told her, "thank you so much for dinner" She said to Jane and Beth.

"Anytime, really" Jane said.

"Yeah, it was very nice having you girls... Faith, Grace please come down and say goodbye the girls are leaving" Beth called for the girls.

They both ran down the stairs "Bye" Grace said hugging Heather then Naya.

"Bye, will we see you again soon?" Faith asked.

"Yes, very soon I am sure." Naya said.

"Love you" Grace said.

"We love you girls" Heather told them.

They headed towards the door, "Thanks again, I'll call you soon." Naya said to Jane.

"You're welcome, thanks for coming." Jane smiled "Drive safe" she called than shut the door.

"Well that was sucessful" Heather said grabbing Nay's hand walking towards the car.

"Very" Naya said.

"Thank you for doing that for me, it was very nice to get out of the house even just for a little while."

"You're welcome, I love you."

"I love you." Heather said getting into the car. "very much."

**REVIEWS = Love, AND UPDATES!**


	53. Chapter 48

**A/N: Just my imagination!**

**Enjoy :)**

Heather had been out of the hospital for almost two weeks now, she was going to see Dr. Thomson this afternoon to make sure that she could go back to work on Monday with the rest of her cast. Naya and her were in the car now driving there.

"I think it's too soon."

"Nay it's been three weeks since the accident" She paused and took Naya's free hand, "I know youre worried about me but I feel really good, my insicion looks woderful no more pain there hardly at all and my ribs are a lot better."

"Are you kiddin me? They are SO bruised still!"

"But they dont hurt nearly as bad."

"I-just..."

"Lets see what the doc says okay?" Heather tried to compromise.

"Okay."

::Buzz:Buzz:: Heather's cell went off.

"Hi" She answered.

_"Hey it's Dianna." _

"Oh. Hey Di."

_"Hey. I thought maybe the two of us could do lunch today?"_

"Sure, sounds great, we're headed to my doctor appointment now, could we do a late lunch?"

_"Yeah sure what time?"_

"Lets say... two?"

_"Perfect, Red Onion?" _

"Yeah, I wil meet you there."

"_Okay, good luck at the doc, love you." _

"Thanks, love you too" Heather hung up the phone.

"Di?" Naya asked.

"Yeah. She wants to do lunch, we're going to meet at two so that gives me enough time to go home and change after the appointment."

"Two? Is she picking you up becuase I have plans with my sister at 130?"

"I know you do, and no I am going to drive myself there." She answered cautiously.

"No."

"Nay, come on?"

Naya rolled her eyes.

"What if I clear it with Dr. T?"

"It jsut makes me- nervous."

"And I understand that, but I will be okay.. If Dr. T says no, I won't okay?"

.-.-.-.-

Heather was sitting in the room waiting for Dr. Thomson; Naya had to drop Heather off and run an errand really fast but she was going to be back before the end of the appointment, at least she hoped she would be.

"Well hello there stranger" Dr. Thomson smiled when she walked in.

"Hello" Heather said.

"Where's Naya?"

"She will be here in a couple minutes, she had to go pick up a contract."

"For something big?"

"Yeah, actually, she is going to record a solo album hopefully, Sony picked her up."

"That's awesome."

"Yeah, it will be a while before anything happens, but we are really excited about it."

"Well good, lets take a look at you, yeah?"

"Sure" Heather laid down on the table.

"okay, I am going to apply some pressure on your insicion... How does that feel?"

"Only slight pain."

"On a scale from 1 to 10?"

"Three."

"That's awesome, your chart shows you at a seven last time you were here after we took you off the antibiotics so that is great. Okay lets lift your shirt and take a look at your ribs."

Heather nodded and lifted her shirt. "It looks worse than it is." Her chest was covered in burises: purple with yellowing around the outside, all the way up to her shoulders.

"Actually the coloring on your brusing is good, the yellowing around the purple show us that it's healing. It always looks worse before it starts to look better it's totally normal, how's the pain there?"

"Much better. I would say a 3, but a night its more like a 4."

"Okay so we should lower your pain pill dosage, but I am going to perscibe you another pain med with a sleep aid in it for night time."

"Okay what about work, can I go back on Monday?"

"I think it's a go, I want you to take it easy as far as the dance goes." She told her.

"No dance?"

"No, you may dance but no flips or big tricks and maybe just take it easy on yourself the first week okay?"

"Alright, and driving?"

Doctor Thomson nodded "of course, as long as it's 2 hours after you take a pain pill, and not after you take the night time one, alright?"

"Okay, and uh what about-" Heather started to say then stopped, "what about sex..?"

"Safely." Heather giggled "Meaning nothing crazy or thats going to cause pain."

"Thanks, though I doubght Naya will touch me." She took a deep breath.

"She will."

There was a knock at the door, "May I come in?"

"Hello, Naya" Dr Thomson Greeted.

"Hey Dr. T., how's my girl?"

"Healing nicely she may go back to work, dance and driving she just needs to take it easy with the dance part but she knows her limits."

"You're sure it's not too soon?"

"Are you questioning my ablities as a doctor?" She smiled.

"No, I'm sorry, well great" she turned her attention to Heather and kissed her head "I'm glad you're feeling better."

"I want to see you in three weeks for one last follow up but call before if you need anything. You can pick up your prescriptions at the front with Liz on your way out I'm only giving you one dose but if the pain's not gone before that call me and we will set up an appointment."

"Okay, thank you so much for everything." Heather told her.

"You're very welcome Heather, I will be seeing you soon. Bye Naya"

"Bye, thanks."

Heather stood up off the table and headed to the door, as they got into the hall she could tell Naya was uncomfortable "You okay?" She whispered to Nay.

"Yes, I just hate this place, after being here with you... like that."

She took Naya's hand, "I know come on, lets get outta here."

.-.-.-.-.

They were at home after Heather's appointment she was finishing up gettin ready to leave "So you are going to lunch with Di?"

"Yeah, is that okay?"

"Yeah" Naya took a deep breath.

"Nay, what?"

"Nothing, I am just worried..."

"About?" Heather asked already knowing the answer to the question.

"You driving there."

"Naya" Heather sat down on their bed, "Come here" Naya walked over and sat down next to her. "I know this is scary 'cause you don't want anything to happen to me again, but baby if not now then when? I have to get back behind the wheel or I may never."

"Are you scared?"

"To be honest, no" Naya looked at her a little shocked. "love, what happened to me was awful, but luckily I dont remember it, so I dont have a fear driving."

"None of it?"

"Uh uh, I told you all I remeber was kissing you goodbye before I left the house, and than a little bit of the other car running the red light, but I don't remember the accident at all. I promise you I will be okay, I will text you as soon as I get there, and right when I'm leaving so you will know when to expect me, okay? I need to do this."

"Okay," Naya nodded her head. Heather leaned in and kissed her lips in a way she hadn't in what felt like forever, Naya pulled away. "We can't."

"You're right" Heather said leaning her forehead against Nay's "because I don't have time though not because we can't, 'cause we can, Nay, I asked Dr. T. and _we can_." She smiled.

"We can?"

"We can."

"I- I won't hurt you?" Naya asked sounding concerned.

Heather shook her head. "You wont hurt me."

"Oh."

"Oh? What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just... oh."

"Can we... tonight?"

"I dont know, maybe..." Naya shrugged.

"You won't hurt me Nay, I promise" Naya didnt say anything she just nodded. "Okay, well now I need to go or I am going to be late meeting Di, are you going to Nick's shoot still?"

"Yeah, I am leaving here in like half a hour."

"Okay, well tell her I say hello take some pics if you can for me. I love you."

"I love you, too," Naya said.

Heather kissed Naya goodbye and headed out the door to her car, her mom had left her old car from Arizona she kept it around as a spare or for when Heather flew to Arizona and needed a car to drive around. It was a 2005 Ford Escape, Heather loved that car, as she slipped into the driver's seat her cell beeped.

**From Naya: **_**I love you please be safe and call me when you get there. 3**_

Heather smiled and pulled out of the complex, she got to the Red Onion in about ten minutes safe and sound; she saw Dianna's car and pulled in the empty spot next to her to see her waiting in her car, she waved.

"Hi" She said getting out.

"Hey, you look adorable."

"Thanks so do you, how are you?" Dianna asked.

"Good, how are you?"

"Good, I am glad you are feeling better, you look much better."

"Yeah, Hey I have to call Nay really fast before we head in to let her know I made it safe."

"How is she doing?"

"She's ok, she just was a little nervous with me driving is all."

"Understandable," Dianna nodded.

"She took out her cell and dialed Naya.

"You're safe?"

"Perfectly, you may breathe now, how is Nick's shoot going?"

"She looks gorgeous Hemo, my gosh. Okay, tell Di hey and have fun."

"Do you wanna tell Dianna hey yourself she is right here...?"

"Sure."

Heather handed the phone to Di.

"Hello."

_"Hey, how are you?"_

"Good, how are you?"

_"Good, just wanted to say hi, I miss you bestie."_

"Miss you, too."

_"Okay, well have fun with my girl; be safe tell her I love her, I love you."_

"Will do, I love you. Bye."

She handed the cell back to Heath. "She said she loves you."

"Okay cool, lets go eat I'm starving."

"You look like we should get you two meals."

"Shut it." Heather laughed. "It's 'cause I lost like 11 pounds in the hospital."

They sat down at one of their regular tables. "I still cant believe that you were in the hospital, it's so surreal to me."

"I was and I have the nasty scars and burises to prove it."

"How are you doing?"

"I'm okay. I really do feel much better, not too muh pain. I got the okay to go back to work and dance Monday."

"Awesome."

"Yeah, I just dont think Nay's gunna think-"

A young girl walked up "Hi. I'm Marie, I'll be waiting on you this afternoon."

"Marie, good name it's my Fiancee's middle name and soon to be mother-in-law's name."

Maire smiled. "May I get you something to drink?"

"Water with Lemon" Dianna smiled.

"Iced tea please?"

"Okay. I will be right back with those drinks and to take your order."

"So what about Nay?" Dianna asked continuing their conversation.

"She is just, concerend..." Heather said.

"And you think that's unjust after everything that took place?"

"No, I get it and I understand she is scared after the accident but she has got to try and let us get back to some normalcy."

"As in, sex?"

"Yes,the last time she saw me with out clothes on was to help me into the bath tub the other day and she would barley look at me."

"I thought she helped you change your dressings on your insicion?"

"Yeah and that's it." Heather sighed.

"Can you even do that now?"

"Yeah, Dr. T. gave me the okay but she seems hesitant."

"Why do you think that is?"

"I think she thinks she is going to hurt me, which she isn't, but yeah, okay enough with my life, how are you... how are things with Le?"

"They're... okay."

"Just okay?"

"Well we're good, but..." Dianna trailed off as the waitress came back to take their order.

"Have we decided?" Marie asked.

"Yes, I'll have your black bean burger with a side salad instead of fries" Dianna ordered, "Italian dressing on the side."

"Okay and for you?" she asked turing to Heather

"I'll have your Chinese chicken salad, dressing on the side no green onion please."

"No problem I will have that right out for you," Marie smiled.

"Okay now what's up with you two?" Heather asked.

"Well, Lea doesn't want to tell her mom..."

"Really?"

"That surprises you?"

"A little actually, yes."

"How so?" Dianna pressed.

"Well, Lea and her mom are super close, and I know she is extremley happy with you and her decision to be with you, so I dont understand why she wouldn't share that with her. Is she willing to tell her dad?"

Dianna nodded "She already has, which has lead me to think he has told her to hold off on telling her mom?"

"No, not Dave he wouldn't... hmm would you like me to talk to her? You know bring up the topic ask if shes told them, feel her out a little?"

"Might not be a bad idea, I can't get her to tell me why she hasn't or doesn't want to, she seems to be putting it off but when I ask she just says things like 'I haven't had any time one on one to talk to her' or 'it just wasn't the right time' I dont know" Dianna shrugged.

"Well I'll try and see whats up, I am sorry that must really be bugging you?"

"To a point, I mean things are great with us and my parents are more than fine with it and her dad seems to be the same, so I am trying to not let it get to me.."

"Okay well I will talk to her, other than that though everything is good for you?"

"Very," Di smiled.

"Glad to hear it, I am really happy that you guys are so happy and look, I am sure that this will all straighten itself out with her mom, she just may be scared her mom won't take it well. God knows I was, but everything turned out great in the end and I know it will with you girls too, you were meant to be."

"Thanks" Dianna started to tear up.

"Oh sweetie I am sorry I didn't mean to make you cry, like I said I am sure-"

"No, it's okay." She said wipping her eyes. "It's not that, I am just... I am really glad that you are okay. You being in there it just made me think, ya know and we hadn't done anything in forever just us, I am just glad we can do this now... I love you Hemo."

"I love you, too, Lady, what do you say that you and I set aside some time once a week to do something, just us? How does that sound?"

"Wonderful, I would love that!"

"Me too, very much so."

.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello?" Heather called as she entered her apartment.

Nothing.

"Naya?"

Nothing.

She picked up her cell and dialed Nay.

"Hello baby, are you back?"

"yes, I thought you would be here by now..."

"I will be home in a half hour, are you okay?"

"Yes, I am fine... and no worries how was Nicks shoot?"

"Great, were just finishing up eating now Nick says hello."

"Tell her hi, I will see you soon love you."

"Love you too." Naya said than Heather hung up, she smiled to herself she had a plan now hopefully Naya would go with it, she dialed another number.

"Hello, Hilton Suites San Deigo this is Ruth how can I help you?"

"Hello Ruth, I was wondering if you had any room availibity for tonight?"

"Staying how long?"

"Two nights."

**A/N: I know, this took me forever to post and I am sorry, but guess what I am off tomorrow and I have already written a ton and have something really good for HEYA next, stay with me okay? REVIEWS = LOVE. The more reviews I read the more excited I get about writing for you guys, so I will post by the end of tomorow if you review I PROMISE, and it will be the san deigo chaper! Love you guys.**


	54. Chapter 49

**A/N: As promised here is another chapter, hope you like where this one goes. Already working on having another one done for you guys; you know how to get it.**

**Enjoy :)**

Naya came home a little bit earlier than she had told Heather she would be back when she walked in the front door there was a suitcase and a couple smaller bags that looked as they were packed, "baby...?" She called. Heather came around the corner, she looked a little surprised to see her.

"Oh, hi baby, I didn't hear you come in. You're early" She smiled.

"I am?" Naya was confused, she didn't know she was supposed to be home at a certain time, sure she told Heather a half hour, but...

"Yes you are, by nine minutes..."

"Oh I am sorry I didn't know I was on a time schedule" She giggled.

"Its okay, I am done everything is ready so no big deal, you're forgiven."

"Ready?" She questioned looking down at the bags, "what is going on Heather, are you leaving me?" She silently started to panic, what if Heather realized after the accident she didn't want Naya, her mind started to go crazy and it became apparent to Heather.

"No baby, don't be ridiculous, We are leaving, you have five minutes to be in the car, your stuff is already packed and Sadie is in her crate ready to be dropped off at Ashely's; I'll meet you in the car."

"Babe, where are we going, how long are we going to be gone?"

"Its a surprise my love."

"Heather we really shouldn't go far, where are w-"

"No, I am fine I feel good, its just two nights and its not that far, I will tell you that we're driving there well actually I am driving there and you will not fight me on that.. That's the only information I will give you; five minutes Nay." Heather smacked Naya's ass and winked than headed out the door with the suitcase.

Five minutes later Naya slipped into the front seat "I don't like this Hemo."

"You will.. I promise." Naya just nodded "Now will you please call Ashley and tell her we are on the way with Sadie."

"Yeah, sure" She took out her cell and called Ashley.

"Hello"

"Hey Ash, we are on the way."

"Okay, perfect; are you excited"

"I am trying to be, I would like to know what is going on." She looked over to Heather and smiled.

"You're going to have a blast, see you in a minute or so"

-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at Ashley's house a couple of minutes later, Ashley came out with Scott.

"Hey" Heather said getting ready to grab Sadie's crate out of the car.

"Hemo, do not lift that cage out of the car" Naya yelled.

"Nay I can get it, its not even that heavy" She said.

"Scott, heather is trying to lift Sadie's crate"

"What's the big deal, I lifted it into the car I can certainly get it out"

"Let me get it Heather" Scott called than headed over to the car and took the crate before Heather could get to it.

"You're sure your okay having her for a couple days?" Naya asked Ashley whom she was now standing next to.

"Yeah, we're thrilled" Ashley said "I'm hoping Scott will let me have one after a few days with Sadie here."

"No." He said.

Naya laughed, "Doesn't look like that is going to happen."

"Baby.." Ashley whined.

"No" Scott said again, "We can give Sadie back, but if we get our own we don't have that luxury"

"Okay, well thank you" Heather hugged Ashley "We have to be going now or we aren't going to get there before dark, thanks guys we appreciate it I would give you all the details on what to do with Sade but I know you had her while I was in the hospital so I wont, we love you guys see you on Sunday."

"We love you too, have fun girls."

They got into the car and waved to Scott, Ashley and Sadie as they pulled out, Naya now smiling.

"What?" Heather asked her.

"I think I know where we are going."

"How?"

"You said if we didn't leave than we wouldn't be there before dark..."

"So what do you think?"

Naya shook her head, "I am not going to say, I want to wait and see if I am right."

"Okay" Heather took Naya's hand "this is going to be fun ya know."

"I know, I am excited I was just worried cause..."

"I know" Heather nodded "But can we please just forget about that for the next couple of days, and have a little normalcy this weekend, please?"

"I will do my best, yeah."

"Thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-

They pulled into the Hilton Suites of San Diego around 7:30 that evening it took them about two in a half hours to get to there. The location of the hotel was gorgeous, it was right on the water at the beach, newly opened.

"Are we staying here?" Naya asked.

"Yup, for two nights; is this not where you thought I was taking you?"

"I thought the beach, I just didn't think it would be somewhere this nice. This place is brand new and super hard to get a reservation to right now how did you do it?"

"I have my ways" Heather smiled.

"I love you"

"I love you too, now lets go get checked in we have dinner reservations in a half hour."

"Really where?"

"The Dock"

"Oh that place is super nice from what I head, do I have something nice to wear?"

"you do."

"Great"

They walked into the hotel and up to the front desk. "Hi" Ruth was sitting at there.

"Hi Ruth, I am Heather Morris we talked on the phone earlier I made a reservation for two nights."

"Yes, I remember okay I have you girls on floor nine suite number 913 here are your keys, your reservation for 8:15 at the Dock is confirmed and your car will be here at 8:00 to pick you up" Ruth handed Heather the keys, "Also Rick from Valet will bring your bags up, anything else?"

"No, thank you so much Ruth I appreciate it"

"Your welcome Miss Morris, have a nice stay and if you need anything at all don't hesitate to call the front desk, day or night."

"Thank you"

"Yes, thank you" Naya added.

"You are very welcome" Ruth said "the elevators are down the hall on your left."

Heather and Naya headed to their room, when they got up to it they were both in shock to see just how beautiful it was. It had a seating area with a gorgeous ocean view, a huge master bedroom that had a patio that over looked the ocean as well.

"Holy cow this is amazing" Naya said in awe "thank you baby this is going to be a wonderful couple of days"

"yes, it is" Heather said wrapping her arms around her fiance from behind,

"come on we have to get ready the car will be here in like twenty-five minutes"

"Yeah about that, why did you get a car if we drove one here?"

"Because I wanted to have a few drinks with my wife at dinner"

"your wife?"

"well, my almost wife" Heather leaned in to kiss Naya but before her lips could touch hers there was a knock at the door.

"That would be our luggage" Heather said

"Wait" Naya said pulling her shirt to come closer once again than pressed her lips to hers. "thank you" She smiled.

Heather headed towards the door, "thank you" She said to Rick as he rolled there suitcase into the living area.

"You're welcome" He said turning to leave.

Heather tipped him and he was out the door with a tip of his hat.

"Now, what am I wearing?" Naya asked.

"This" Heather said pulling a gorgeous red dress out of the suitcase, it was haltered and short, it would hit just about Naya's knee.

"Where did you get that?"

"I picked it up before the accident for something special one day, but that never happened so I figured this would be perfect for tonight"

"You picked it up for me?"

"I sure did, I saw it and thought it would look amazing on you, which I am sure it will."

"And what are you going to be wearing?"

"You will see." Heather smiled and headed off to the bathroom, which was just as beautiful as the rest of the hotel room huge with marble floors and a big Jacuzzi bath tub. Heather slipped into a stunning yellow dress, it was form fitting but not too tight with spaghetti type straps it hit just at her knees. She put a loose curl in her hair and put on her make up. When she came out of the bathroom Naya was sitting on the couch waiting for her.

"You look-incredible"

"I could say the same for you baby" Heather smiled "I love that dress on you"

"Thanks, you picked well."

"Thanks, are you ready to head down stairs?"

"Yes, lets go." Naya took Heather's hand in hers and headed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-

They sit at the restaurant they had just finished eating, the restaurant over looked the ocean and they had one of the best tables in the house.

"I don't know how you do it."

"do what?" Heather asked.

"You never cease to amaze me."

"What do you mean?"

"You, this, I mean how did I get so lucky."

"Verdict is still out on that one." she winked.

"Well let me know when you know, cause I am curious" She smiled.

"okay I will do that, this was nice"

"very" Naya said. "thank you"

"No thank you, I needed this"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I just wanted a couple nights, even just one for just us, no talk of the hospital or the accident just us, shall we go?"

"Yeah, are we heading back?"

"Yeah is that okay?"

" I was hoping we were."

They got back to the hotel when they got to their room there was chocolate covered strawberries and champagne waiting.

"What is this?" Nay asked.

"I know your love for strawberries" Heather smiled.

"You my love are trying to get lucky!"

"Is it working?"

"It just might."

"Might?" Heather questioned.

"Well most likely will, here lets have a strawberry"

"Later" Heather leaned in a kissed her, Naya kissed her back, and this time when Heather went to deepen the kiss she didn't pull away, for the first time in a long time. Heather lifted Nay's dress up over her head she could tell Naya was hesitant. "Im okay, I promise" She said looking into her eyes. "Please I need you." Naya nodded She smiled than kissed Naya's neck. "I love you" She breathed. Naya unzipped Heathers dress and let it fall to the floor, when she saw the bruises on her ribs and near her shoulder she ran her fingertips over em and than kissed them softly, than unhooked her bra and discarded it on the floor. Than grabbed her hand and lead her to the bedroom she laid her down on the bed and kneeled next to her letting her fingers once again run over her bruises, kissing behind them. Than she let her fingers find their way to Heather's center, immediately causing Heather to get goosebumps. "Yes Naya, Please?" Naya couldn't help but notice the incision. "Hey" Heather said. Naya looked up, "Im okay, I love you"

"I love you" Naya said letting her fingers linger at her folds before letting them slide into Heather. Heather let out a moan at the familiar ecstasy.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather awoke the next morning with a smile still on her face, Nay laying next to her sleeping soundly still. She rolled over and kissed her remembering last night, every touch every moan, it felt wonderful to be with her again the way she had wanted to be now for weeks. "What are you thinking about?" Naya asked.

"How do you know Im thinking your eyes aren't even opened."

"I know you Hemo, even with my eyes closed."

"I was thinking about last night, and how happy you made me, I was thinking about the acci-"

"I thought we weren't going to think about that this trip"

"I know, I was just thinking about how lucky I am, and how last night for the first time since the accident I felt normal."

"Me too" Naya smiled.

"And I was thinking about our wedding, Im ready Nay, I am ready now I don't want to wait."

"Today, you want to get married today?"

"No not today but in the next couple of weeks, we could do it baby, I mean lets be honest, we have the money to pull it off and our families would all come in the short amount of time, I don't want to wait any longer to be your wife."

"I am game" She said rolling over and kissing her sitting up on her forearms.

"Really?"

"What?" Naya asked.

"that easy, your in?"

"That easy I'm in baby, yes you were in a serious accident and I thought I was going to lose you, so yes we can get married when ever you want."

Heather kissed Naya she had a HUGE smile on her face. "I was thinking September 17th"

"That's twenty days away!"

"Too soon?"

"Nope, I think we can do it."

"YAY!" Heather squealed, "were going to be married, in less than a month you will be my wife!"

"That sounds amazing." Naya smiled. "So what are we going to do today?"

"Wedding planning?" Heather said with a huge smile on her face.

"Sure sounds perfect" Naya said kissing Heather lips, "I love you"

"I love you, so SO much baby, I am so happy."

**A/N: Hope you liked this one, you know how to get the next one... REVIEWS. I am about Half way done with it, its wedding planning time, and this is going to be FUN! Come on guys, let me know what you think please? :)**


	55. Chapter 50

**A/N: Okay, here you go this last couple of weeks has been nutts! my niece was born and works been crazy, but this chapter was really fun to write for me, its long and got a little of everything, fluff, romance, smutt... even a tad bit of drama.**

**I own nothing glee. **

**Enjoy :)**

A week had gone by since their trip to San Diego; their lives had pretty much gone back to normal again, Heather was now jogging every am with Sadie before she headed to work. She loved being back at work, dancing and spending time with everyone, they were 2 episodes into season three and she was getting to dance more now, the first couple episodes Ryan and Zach, were a little over protective Heather figured she had Naya to thank for that one. She was at dance now with Zach choreographing for an upcoming episode sometimes Zach asked for her input or help with the choreography. Naya was at home knee deep in her pile of wedding magazines when she got a text from Di.

Dianna: What are you doing?

Naya: Looking at wedding mags, Hemo is at dance. You?

Dianna: Just hanging out, Le's at vocals... Have we made a final decision on colors yet?

Naya: No, Heather likes yellow, but I'm trying to talk her into more of a subtle color or something.

Dianna: How does she feel about that?

Naya: She's pretty set on yellow. ;)

Dianna: you are dead set against it?

Naya: No, if it makes her happy yellow it is, I have talked her out of all yellow and into white with yellow accents.

Dianna: I like.

Naya: do you want to come over here?

Dianna: Sure be right over :)

Naya: Cool, bring food.

"Sadie, Auntie D is going to be here in a little bit" Sadie's tail began to wag; she was laying on the couch next to Nay. "Come on let's go outside and go potty before she gets here, because if you pee on my rug I will kill you." Naya said in a sing-song voice as she opened the door. She was shocked to see Taylor standing there.

"Uh, hi" He said looking like he was getting ready to knock.

"Hi" She said unsure. "Wha- what are you doing he-"

"I know, this is weird, possibly even bad... but I wanted to talk to-"

"She's not here" she cut him off.

"No, I wanted to talk to... you" He said still a little uneasy himself.

"me?"

He nodded.

"Uh, okay I have to let Sadie pee first but then you can come in I guess."

"Thanks"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"That was amazing Hemo" Zach said sitting on the floor breathing hard, they had just finished running their new number.

"Yeah, I like it I am not sure about that middle section you know the 8 count into the glissade jatee run run round off."

"No, you don't like it?"

"I don't think its smooth"

"Huh, well we can change it if need be let's just take a minute and rest you've done a lot today; how are you feeling?"

"Good, a little out of shape but good." Heather said trying to slow her breathing.

"Oh please" He laughed, "How's the wedding plans coming?"

"Good"

"That's it seriously; you're not going to give me any details?"

"What do you wanna know?" she laughed.

"Do you know where you want to have it..?"

"I know where I'd like it to be, but I don't know if Naya will go for it..."

"Why not, is it weird?"

"Sorda, I mean not really..."

"Where?"

"Here"

"The dance studio?"

"No, on set"

"Really?"

"Really, she proposed here, we met here, this is like... home, I just think it could be so I don't know... nice."

"Wow, like where on set?"

"Choir room"

"Like have it set like the room?"

"No, it's a soundstage, they can transform it, it could be gorgeous... but I don't know I'm afraid to ask Ryan."

"Why?"

"I guess, in case he says no.."

"He wouldn't, I think he'd love the idea."

"Yeah? what about Naya?"

"I think she would too, plus I think it's a good idea cause it's on a secure lot, and no one could get in whose not invited and the paparazzi couldn't see to take pics or anything... i think it's a brilliant idea actually."

"Okay good, im glad someone else sees it too, I'll run it by Naya, and if she likes the idea we will talk to Ry. thanks Zach"

"For what?"

"being the buffer, and telling me your honest opinion. you're the best"

"You're welcome, I can't wait till this wedding I can only imagine how awesome you girls are going to look, have you picked a dress yet?"

"Nope I haven't even gone dress shopping, I sorda know what i want, I don't want the long gown I'm thinking like Tea length, strapless, but still wedding dress like"

"Sounds gorgeous, you better get looking with things so close now"

"Yeah, I want to try to fly to AZ to go with my mom and sisters... I should probably talk to Ryan about that too, I wonder if he will give me a day off so i can go."

"Oh I'm sure, he's so thrilled about this wedding; he wants to do whatever he can to help"

"Really?"

"Oh yeah he couldn't be more thrilled for the 2 of you"

"That's awesome to hear"

"Honey we are all thrilled for you guys, I don't think there's one person who's not happy about this wedding."

"I don't know, I am sure I could think of a few..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They sat down inside Naya trying hard to not show her rage, _what the hell is he doing here, why would he want to talk to me? He better not be here to start something... not after everything that just happened with Heather._ She thought to herself.

"Can I get you something to drink?"

"No thanks, I don't plan on staying long; I just wanted to talk for a second"

"Okay, what's up?"

"Not much, I just wanted to... apologize."

"Apologize, why?"

"Yes apologize because I feel like I need to. When Heather told me she was ending our relationship to be with you I was furious-"

"That's understandable" Naya nodded.

"I was mad, but after the anger went away I could see, I could see that she was in love with you and that she was happy, that you were making her happy. and that it wasn't about me, or even you, it was about her... her truly being happy, finally being who she really was I should have never gotten angry. Yes I lost the love of my life, but I don't want her if she truly doesn't want me, so I am glad she's happy and that your happy and i am sorry."

"Wow" She took a deep breath... "I don't know what to say, but I am sorry too" Taylor gave her a funny look "I am sorry for having so many negative feelings towards you as well, you did nothing wrong, nothing. You were if anything the victim here, I don't expect us to be good friends but I don't see any reason to hate you, I hope you can forgive me too."

The door opened, it was Dianna when she saw him her eyes got angry "What the HELL are you doing here?"

"It's okay" Naya said calmly, "we are okay we talked, everything is fine"

"I am just leaving" Taylor said to Dianna than turned back to Naya "Thank you for talking to me, and congratulations on the wedding, i am sincerely happy for you."

"Thank you Taylor, and thanks for coming by."

"You're welcome goodbye and bye Dianna nice to see you again." He headed out the door.

"What the hell was that?" Dianna asked one part confused one part mad.

"It's okay he came to apologize, he said he was happy Heather was happy, and that he was happy I was making her happy that he wasn't trying to get in the way of us by talking to her..."

"Wow"

"Yeah that's what I said."

"So you're okay?"

"Weirdly enough yes..."

"Okay, are you going to tell heather he came by?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Tell Heather what?" She asked as she closed the door coming inside. Sadie ran over to her.

"Hi girl" she said excited to see Sadie than walked over and kissed Naya "So tell heather what?"

"Taylor came by..."

"Oh my gosh i am sorry"

"Don't be, it was ok he apologized and so did I.."

"You did why?" Dianna asked.

Naya glared at her a little "Because" she said then turned her attention back to heather "He didn't do anything wrong."

"Okay so as long as everyone is okay can we talk about something?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Should I leave?" Dianna asked.

"No, your fine... I know where we should get married."

"Really where?" Naya asked.

"Set"

"What?" Naya asked confused.

"Yeah, hear me out, it's a sound stage they can make it whatever we want, Zach thinks its a great idea too; its inside and secured so no paparazzi, and its where we started and where you proposed I think it's perfect..."

"Me too" Naya smiled.

"Really?"

"Really"

"Okay than we talk to Ryan and see"

"Sounds good, okay Dianna came over to hang out and do wedding stuff you up for some planning?"

"YES!" Heather said excited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

"Are you almost ready baby?" Heather called from the living room.

"Yes, I am ready" Naya walked down the stairs.

"Wow, you're hot; maybe we should skip dinner with Ryan and we should stay home and I'll ravish you all night long."

"That sounds amazing… but Ryan is going to be waiting at the restaurant"

"Okay fine, but you better be willing to ravish me all night long when we get back" She said with a smirk.

"Yes Ma'am now let's get outta here."

They arrived at the restaurant where Ryan was already waiting for them, "Hello" He said as they sit "what is it that I owe the pleasure to this dinner with you two lovely ladies."

"Well we have a question for you, and I guess we are just going to jump right into it…" Naya laughed.

"Sure why not.." Ryan chuckled.

"Okay, well we were thinking" Heather took over "We wanted to know what your thoughts were on us getting married at the studio, on set…"

"I think that would be lovely if that's what you girls wanted."

"Really?" Heather asked sort of shocked.

"What you thought I would oppose to the idea?"

"No, we just didn't know" Naya said.

"Well of course I think it's a great idea you guys should totally get married there it's your home. I want you guys to know something, I couldn't be more thrilled for you okay? I know you have some reservations about talking to me about all of this and I really don't get why, just know I am ecstatic for you girls and support you in everything okay?"

"Thank you Ryan" Naya said.

"Yeah thank you."

"Your very welcome girls, is there anything else you need to ask me or can we enjoy are dinner now?"

"No I think we can enjoy are dinner now." Nay said.

"Actually I have something I would like to ask you."

"Okay"

"Wait you do?" Naya asked.

"I was wondering if I could go away next Friday, I already have Saturday and Sunday off"

"For?" Ryan asked.

"Yes, for?" Naya chimed in.

"I want to go to Arizona, to wedding dress shop with my Mom and Sisters and I wanted to know if Lea could possibly have off too to go with me?"

"I think that could be arranged, only if Naya agrees to take off and do the same here with her family and Dianna…" He looked to Naya.

"Totally" Naya beamed.

"Thank you Ryan" Heather said, "You're the best!"

"Thanks girls, but I really think you're the best."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

They returned home late that evening, "Well that went well" Heather said laying down on their bed.

"Very, I was surprised by your request to go wedding dress shopping.."

"I am glad he's giving us both time to go."

"Yeah me too, I am going to call mom in the morning and make plans, I suposse I should call Dianna now…"

"Later" Heather said giving Heather the 'eyes'.

"Okay" Naya smirked. Naya crawled into bed and on top of Heather.

"Lets take that off" Heather said pulling at Naya's shirt. She pulled it up over her head, and managed to flip them over so she was now on top. She kissed her lips then left them kissing her neck and then down to her breasts, sitting her up and unclasping her bar so she could take them in her mouth.

Naya moaned instantly "yes baby" Heather continued to suck and lick her breast taking the other one in her hand and squeezing it. "Touch me" Naya asked.

"Not yet" Heather breathed.

"Please?"

Heather unbuttoned her Jeans, and let her hand slip down touching her over her underwear.

"Wow, you have soaked threw those" She smiled.

"I want you, so badly." She breathed.

"What do you want?" Heather asked rubbing her threw her underwear.

"I want to feel your skin."

Heather slid Naya's jeans off and her underwear with them letting her hands brush Naya's core on the way down. Naya moaned instantly, "you like that?"

Naya nodded "I need you" Heather decided she had waited long enough she could see her squriming for a release so she let her fingers touch Naya's center. "Yes, Oh yes" Naya moaned. Heather found her clit and began to rub slow circles as she let her other hand slip into Naya. She could feel Naya was already close but didn't want to let her finish yet so she slowly started to pump her finger in and out of her. "More please" Naya begged.

"Not yet" Heather whispered in her hear than began to kiss her everywhere, he neck her mouth, he breast, he naval.

"Mmmm" Naya moaned "Yes baby, that feels so good"

Heather could tell her body was ready to climax "You ready?" She asked her knowing the answer she was going to get.

"YES PLEASE!" With that Heather rubbed her swollen nub harder as Naya's moans got louder and louder. "OH God, yes. Oh please don't stop!"

Heather pumped her fingers hander in and out of Naya's wet slippery core when she felt her body start to spasm underneath her. "There you go, come for me baby!" Naya began to come down from her orgasm she looked Heather in the eyes than kissed her.

"You're amazing." She said nearly breathless.

"After you catch your breath you can go again" Heather winked.

"But it should be your turn…"

"If I recall correctly, I believe I promised I would ravish _you _all night long."

"Oh this is going to be a fun night" Naya smirked.

"Sure it baby, it sure is."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

Heather awoke the next morning to an empty bed, she thought it strange now she knew how Naya felt when she does this, there was a note left on the kitchen counter when she wondered in there.

_Baby_

_I love you, coffee is ready just push the start button I will be gone most of the day I am sorry my sister called and needed me… I didn't want to wake you I knew I wouldn't leave if I did… I will have my cell on me all day._

_I love you I love you I love you._

_Naya. _

_Ps, company will be here at 9AM _

"Company?" She thought aloud, "Who the hell is coming over at 9am?"

_Ding dong. _Sadie went nutty at the door bell, "Sadie knock it off" she hollered at the dog as she looked down at herself and figured it was more than likely a friend so she would be fine in her sweats she opened the door to find Taylor standing there.

"Hi" He smiled.

"Taylor" She said both shocked and surprised to see him. "come in"

"How are you?"

"good, what are you doing here?"

"Taking you to have some fun, Naya set it up were going to a water park, a bunch of others are meeting us there come grab your swim suit and let's get out of here."

"Naya set it up?"

"Yep, now hurry up so we can get out of here and have some fun."

"okay give me 20 mins." _What are you up to Naya Rivera? _She thought with a smile. Than she sent her a text.

To Naya: I love you, and miss you already!

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE. Love = INSPIRATION! :)**


	56. Chapter 51

**A/N: I own NOTHING...just the ideas in my head. :)**

**New for you dont kill me for the delay, the very long delay, i was stuck but you guys helped me with all your awesome comments and wants for more... thankyou.**

**enjoy :)**

"I can't believe you left Heather with _him,_" Dianna huffed.

"I didn't just leave her with Taylor I left her with Lea, Corey and Chord too, I just had him pick her up 'cause I am trying to give him a chance to talk to her, there was a couple of things he wanted to say and I didn't see why he shouldn't get to apologize to her. He told me he has no intention of being in our lives full time, he just wants to at least be civil."

"He said he had no intention of being in your lives full time? That's weird." Dianna giggled.

"Not in those words but yeah… I just want to be happy Di, and all this hostility towards him isn't worth it, plus I know he still means a lot to Heather, it was hard for me to except, but I don't want to tell her whom she can and can't be friends with."

"I can't believe that we are going to Arizona today and she is okay not going with."

"She doesn't know we are going to Arizona, she thinks I am with my sister."

"What?" Dianna was shocked.

"Yeah, Mark and Kevin are meeting us on the tarmac and were taking the plane there and should be back by late afternoon before Hemo ever gets home; it's only an hour and a half flight. I am turning my cell off and I'll just tell her it died later from your cell or something." She shrugged.

"And what are we going there for?"

"I need to speak to her mom, and sisters."

"And you couldn't call?"

"No, this will be MUCH better."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alright I am ready" Heather came out of her room dressed in bright blue short shorts and a yellow tank top, with a big beach bag on her shoulder.

"Okay, let's head out. I should warn you I have strict instructions to make sure you are careful today." He chuckled.

"I can't believe Nay set this up."

"Yeah, it was pretty cool of her."

They got into the car and headed off; Heather had to admit she was excited to see where this day took them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, I want a baby," Naya said sitting next to Dianna on the plane getting ready for takeoff.

"Seriously, like soon?" She asked excited.

"Yeah, I need to talk to Heather about it still but since the accident I am starting to see it her way, why wait, we are ready, we want babies, we can afford to have them, I am ready to start trying as soon as _Glee_ is over life is precious, I learned this too well with Heather's accident."

"WOW."

"Is this seriously what we are going to talk about the whole plane ride, girly shit?"

"Uh yeah, we're girls," Dianna giggled.

"Yeah, well, I thought with my best friend being a lesbian that it would be like…"

"Stop right there, Just because I am with a woman does not mean I am 'butch' or a man…" Naya said angrily.

"Santana's here." Kevin laughed trying to lighten the mood, "Is Puck going to join her?" He looked to Mark who cracked a smile.

"Um, no I think I will leave him out of this party, you know how it gets with the two of them…" he laughed.

"Good call" Kevin said. "He's annoying."

"Wow, you did not just say that, Artie is the annoying one, he's all 'Ahhh, look at me, I'm in a wheelchair, I have glasses, blah blah blah... whine'."

Kevin started cracking up, "What the fuck was that?"

"Yeah really" Diana said. "I don't think that was very nice."

"You wouldn't," Naya said "and if any character's annoying it's Quinn!"

"How-"

"Please prepare for takeoff" Sean the captain's voice came on over the intercom.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So you're happy?" Taylor asked making conversation in the car; Heather didn't think anything of the question.

"Very. Are you?"

"I guess."

"You guess?" she asked.

"I miss you."

"Tay…."

"I just don't see how you're happier with her than you were with me." He shrugged.

"Taylor please," Heather begged him to stop.

"She couldn't possibly please you like I did."

"I am not having this conversation" She was starting to get agitated.

"What about kids? You always wanted kids."

"And I can still have them Taylor, please I don't want to do this…"

"You are not a lesbian Heather; I know that… this is a phase."

"TAYLOR IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT THE HELL I AM; I LOVE NAYA SHE IS MY LIFE," Heather was now very angry "PULL OVER I AM GETTING OUT!"

"What?" Taylor asked. "We are on the freeway I am not pulling over."

"Well then get off at Jefferson, Jane lives right here you can drop me there, this was a mistake."

Taylor pulled off at the next exit he was angry as he pulled into an abandoned alley.

"Taylor, what are you doing, please take me to Jane's."

"Come on baby; let me remind you how good this is…" He leaned in towards her "You will come back to me once I remind you," Taylor unbuckled Heather's seatbelt and pulled her on top of him. She tried to pull away instantly, but he was too strong. He reached for her shirt but she managed to smack his hand away, then he reached up and pulled on it again with enough force to rip it.

"Taylor STOP!" she said fighting against him trying to break free from his hold. She managed to get her foot pulled up and she kicked him then unlocked the door and ran as fast as she could away from the car heading towards Jane's house. She slowed when she felt a pain in her side, pulled out her cell and dialed Naya, still running to Jane's. No answer. She tired a couple more times, on the way, but got nothing. She finally got to Jane's it was about a ten minute run, Beth answered the door to a frantic, breathless Heather, her cheeks tear-stained.

"Oh my gosh, what's wrong?"

"Is Jane here?"

"No, come in please. Heather whats wrong."

"Do you know where Nay is, I can't reach her?"

"Heather what happened?" Beth asked again.

"I need Naya." She began to sob again.

"Breath sweetheart it's okay, I will call Jane I believe she was talking to Naya before she left, but first please tell me what happened?"

"Taylor- he- I need Naya!"

"Taylor? What?" she asked confused.

"P-please I need Naya, I just want Naya."

"Okay I'll call Jane." She went into the kitchen and dialed the phone.

"Jane it's me, do you know were Nay is?"

"_Yes, why what's up?"_

"Heather's here and-"

"Already? Tell her to go and have fun with her friends and that-"

"No Jane, listen this is serious, something's happened."

"Shit, what's wrong?"

"I don't know, I can't get her to talk to me…"

"_Put her on." _

Beth walked over and handed the phone to her "here it's Jane"

"Hi" She said barley auditable.

"Hey what happened?"

"Where is she? She said she was with her sister but she would answer her cell if that was the case."

"I will get a hold of her I promise, please tell me what happened."

"Taylor," was all she could get out.

"Did he hurt you?"

"He tried."

"Oh my god, how… did he touch you?"

"No. Not really. I got out of the car and I ran before he could really even try anything."

"To my house?"

"Yes."

"Okay, give me five minutes."

"Who is she with?"

"Di, Mark and Kevin, I promise I will call back in five minutes."

"Okay."

"Give the phone back to Beth for a second."

"Hey," Beth walked into the kitchen.

"Hi," Jane took a deep breath. "Keep her calm okay, I'll track her down."

"Do you know where she is?" She whispered.

"Yes, she is on the company plane on her way to Scottsdale."

"Call back ASAP."

"I will, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Beth, thank you."

"You're welcome." She hung up the phone.

"Where is she?" Heather asked walking into the kitchen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya, I think you might want to read this." Dianna said passing her her cell.

From Le: Hemo never showed up, have you heard anything?

"What?" Naya asked shocked.

"Have you checked your cell?"

"No, it's off."

Just before Naya could get her cell turned on Amanda the flight attendant on the plane came out holding the airplane phone.

"Heather?" She asked.

"No, Miss Jane Lynch." She handed her the phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, um don't freak out, kay?"

"Yeah, then don't start a sentence like that…"

"You haven't talked to Heather yet have you?"

Naya froze, instantly she felt panic set through her whole body. "N-no, what's wrong? Jane, what happened?"

"There was an… incident Heather is fine, but…"

"Where is she?"

"My house."

"Let me talk to her." Naya said quickly.

"It's going to be okay," Dianna said calmly.

"I am not there; she is with Beth, listen to me for a second, okay?" Naya nodded "Okay Naya?"

"Sorry. I nodded," Naya took a deep breath.

"Alright; she ran there from somewhere off the freeway… Apparently there was an issue with Taylor."

"Oh fuck no, what did he do?"

"I am going to tell you and then you are going to take a minute to get angry and mad with me on the phone before you call Heather, because this is about her okay?"

"Jane just tell me."

"That is important, trust me; okay?"

She knew Jane was right, "Okay."

"Alright I don't know all of the details but apparently he tried to… force himself on her. She said she got out of the car and ran to my house before anything happened… she says she is okay but she is a mess, she just wants you and she is freaking out because she can't reach you and doesn't know where you are."

Naya froze, she didn't know what to say, she didn't know how to process this, was she dreaming? She should have never left her with him, Dianna was right.

"This is all my fault."

"No, no its not, okay you didn't do this you had no idea that this would happen when he came back into your lives…"

"I have to call her."

"Okay, apparently her cell is dead; Beth said to call the house phone, okay?"

"Okay."

"She is safe Naya, she is with Beth, and she can stay there till you get back there."

"Thank you Jane."

"You're welcome Nay, I love you call me when you are done talking to her if you need to talk or need anything."

"Okay I will, bye"

She hung up the phone and put her face in her hands and broke down.

"What happened?" Kevin asked.

"Taylor, he tried- he tried." Naya was so angry she began to cry again.

"Seriously?" Dianna asked knowing exactly what she was saying.

Naya just shook her head.

"That no good piece of trash!" Mark said slamming his hand down on the seat. "I'm going to fucking KILL him."

"We have to go back," Naya whispered.

"Do you want me to ask Sean to turn around?" Kevin asked

"Please," she nodded. "I have to call her."

She dialed Jane's home number on the airplane phone.

"Hello." Beth answered.

"Hi."

"Oh! Naya thank God!"

"How is she?"

"She is… okay; physically she is fine, just wanting to talk to you something awful here I'll put her on."

"Thank you, Beth."

"You're welcome, _here it's Naya" _she heard her say to Heather.

"Baby!" Heather said desperately.

"Hello love."

Heather broke down as soon as she heard her voice.

"Baby, it's okay… breath"

"I- I'm sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Ta-Taylor…" She sobbed.

"Baby, it's alright I am sorry you couldn't get a hold of me, I will be there soon."

"Okay." Heather took a deep breath.

"You're okay?" Naya asked in a very quiet voice, almost scared for the answer.

"I'm okay." Heather said trying to sound okay to reassure her.

It didn't work Naya's heart was breaking for her, she hated that she couldn't be there to hold her in her arms.

"I will be there just as soon as I can, okay." Naya told her, "I love you."

"I love you too, how long until you're here?"

"Like an hour tops."

"Okay," Naya was glad Heather didn't ask where she was.

"Stay there with Beth okay, I'll come there."

"Alright, I will."

"I love you Heather, I will be there soon."

"I love you Naya."

Naya could tell Heather was much calmer, Naya wished she could feel the same. She felt a sense of panic set through her body, she was antsy because she wanted to be on the ground and have Heather in her arms.

"Hey" Beth said coming back onto the phone.

"I should be there in about an hour give or take a few, is it okay if she stays there until I could come get her?"

"I wouldn't let her leave if she wanted too."

"Thanks, I really appreciate it."

"Of course, we'll see you soon."

Beth hung up the phone, "Do you wanna shower?" Heather nodded "I thought you might, I don't know why, I can just imagine I would want to shower…"

"Thank you Beth."

"Don't mention it Hemo, we're family, I wouldn't want you anywhere else, come on I'll get you a towel."

Heather got into the shower, she felt like she needed to scrub her entire body, the water was scolding hot, and still she didn't feel like it was hot enough. As she stood under the water she began to sob once more, she couldn't wait till Naya got there, where in the hell was she?

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE….please review. had been having a hard time writingbut when I read reviews from you guys wanting more, it inspired me to write, thanks. Love you all.**


	57. Chapter 52

**A/N: Hello, this is just a shorter filler chapter, I have the next chapter done, and review and I will post for you tomorrow! :)**

**ENJOY! **

Within an hour Naya was on the ground, Mark rushed her to her house so she could get her car. She was almost to Jane's now and definitely driving way faster than she should be, but she didn't care, she just wanted to get to Heather. She couldn't get her mind to shut off; she just kept seeing the worst in her head, playing over and over. Taylor grabbing her, throwing her down, touching her places no one but she should touch. She was sick to her stomach, _I did this. I left her with him; I am the one who set this whole 'hey lets hang out with Taylor thing up!' I'm so fucking stupid. Hopefully Heather can forgive me. _She pulled up to Jane and Beth's house and jumped out of the car, she didn't even knock she just ran in.

"Hey" Beth said noticing her; they were sitting on the couch.

"Baby!" Heather said tears forming in her eyes once more as soon as she saw Naya.

"Oh sweetheart, come here," Naya held out her arms as she took Heather in them. Heather almost instantly felt relief, Naya too; it was all they both had wanted since their phone call.

"I'll give you girls some privacy; if you need me I'll be upstairs."

"Thank you Beth" Naya walked over and gave her a hug.

"No worries Nay you girls are family, we love you." Beth went upstairs.

"Baby I am SO sorry," Naya said.

"I'm better now that you're here."

"I should have never set that up, I didn't know-"

"Exactly, you didn't know, I didn't even know… who knew Taylor would do this, it was not the guy I knew and loved it wasn't; the look in his eyes was so… so, monstrous. Who would have thought that's why he came back into our lives."

"Dianna." Was all Naya said.

"What?" Heather said sitting down on the couch, Naya followed suit, one arm around Heather, the other holding her hand.

"Di told me from the beginning not to trust him, when she knew what I did this morning what I had planned, she freaked out; I mean she didn't know he would do _this _but…"

"well from now on we listen to Di's instincts because when Taylor got to the house this morning I was surprised, but I was also excited, to get to spend time with an old dear friend. Because the Taylor I knew, and dated was kind and fun and sweet, and I was looking forward to having him around again as my friend, but the second we got into his car," Heather started to tear up "he started to ask me all of these questions about being happy with you and saying things like he could make me happier, please me more, then he said 'if I could show you, you'll remember.'" Heather shook at the thought of that moment in her head.

"Hey, shhh, we can talk about it later, I'm here, let's go home; what do you say?" Heather nodded "Okay, I'll go tell Beth we're going to go."

"I'll go with you, I need to say thank you again."

They headed up the stairs; Beth was in Gracie's room folding clothes. "Hey girls," she smiled.

"We're going to take off." Heather said, "But I wanted to thank you once more Beth, thank you for being there this afternoon, you were incredible."

"Anytime, though not for this reason again hopefully, but I am always here for you," She hugged Heather "Both of you." She looked towards Naya, "and I am sure glad you thought to book it to my house, good call, I'm glad you're okay. I love you both."

"I love you too." Heather said.

"Yeah me too," Naya chimed in.

Beth walked them out, Jane pulled up with the girls. "Hey," Jane said, "headed home?"

"Yeah," Naya said, "thank you."

"You are welcome, and I am glad I got to see both of you before you left."

"Hey, Nay, Hey, Hemo!" Faith said she had a friend with her, "this is Amanda, my best friend."

"Hi Amanda, nice to meet you." Heather said.

"Are you guys going to stay and play?" Grace asked.

"No Grace, sorry we have to go; but maybe next weekend you girls could come to our house for a sleepover." Heather said.

"AWESOME!" Grace jumped up and down.

"Yeah that'd be way cool." Faith said.

"If it's okay with your moms though" Naya said.

"I'm sure we could work it out" Jane said.

"Yay!" the girls were excited.

"Well thank you, both of you, we love you lots." Naya said opening the car door for Heather.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The girls got home, "why don't you go lay down, I will be right there, I just need to call Dianna and let her know you're okay."

"Dianna knows?"

"Yes, Dianna knows she was on the plane with me, her Kevin and Mark."

"Plane?"

"Uh, yeah, baby we were sorda on are way to… to… Arizona."

"Arizona? Is that where your sister was?" Heater said with a look on her face. Naya was worried she was in trouble.

"Baby I'm sorry, I was going there to surprise you-"

"Don't baby it's okay; I'm not mad call Dianna I am going to shower."

"Okay, Love, I love you."

"I love you too."

Heather headed to the shower; she didn't tell Naya that she already showered at Beth's she didn't want her to know she still felt dirty, like she needed to scrub away the top layer of her skin. She hopped in the shower and let the scolding hot water run over her skin. Once again she began to sob.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_So, she is okay?" _Dianna asked.

"I think so" Naya took a deep breath.

"_You need to figure out what she wants to do about this whole thing."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Is she going to tell the police…?"_

"I don't know," Naya hadn't thought about that.

"_What I do know is he better be careful."_

"What do you mean?"

"_Nay, Mark is livid, really think…"_

"Shit… I didn't even think, but I can't say I'd be… sad if he got what was coming to him, but I don't want anything to happen to Mark…"

"_I'll call him and make sure that he doesn't do anything stupid you have enough to worry about, go take care of your girl." _

"Thanks Di, I love you."

"_Love you too."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya could hear Heather sobbing when she walked into the bathroom. She took off her clothes and slipped into the shower with her. She wrapped her arms around Heather from behind and kissed her shoulder.

"I am so sorry baby, I love you so much." Heather turned in her arms.

"I love you too, I am sorry."

"Why are you sorry, Hemo?"

"I did this, I brought him back in to our lives, I thought he could be my friend, I emailed him because I missed him, I called him, I'm the one who kept in contact with him, me. I am sorry, I am sorry I ever brought him back into our lives."

"Heather, darling, it's his fault, it's his fault that he couldn't just be your friend that he came into your life and did this to you. Not yours."

"Baby?"

"Yeah?"

"Kiss me."

Naya kissed Heather's lips softly.

"Baby, I am not going to break." She said quietly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Baby," Naya said, her and heather were lying in bed.

"Yeah," Heather answered.

"We need to talk about what you want to do."

"What do you mean?"

"About Taylor, are you going to tell someone so they can do something about it?"

"They, as in, the cops?" Naya nodded. "I don't know, I just want to shut my eyes, and sleep turn my brain off and not think about it anymore for this very second is that okay?"

"Okay, well I stand by you 100 percent in whatever you decide."

"Thanks, Baby."

Naya held Heather until she finally drifted off to sleep, when Naya's cell beeped, she looked it, it was a text.

From Dianna: CALL ME WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: I am sorry this was short it was just a filler chapter, I have more written the more reviews I get the faster I will post the next update! :)**


	58. Chapter 53

**A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger, ;) I am sorry if there are any errors in this one, my Beta couldn't proof for me…. And I wanted to post asap for you wonderful people, so bear with it if there is… please. And don't hound me about it either lol.**

**I own nothing Glee.  
>Enjoy :)<strong>

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What happened?" Naya said as soon as Dianna picked up her cell.

"Mark got arrested."

"Shut the fuck up!" Naya said stunned, "say I swear."

"I swear." Dianna said completely serious.

"Swear on Glee."

"What?" Dianna laughed a little.

"Just say it." Naya demanded.

"I swear on Glee." Dianna said clearly just to please Naya.

"Shit… Taylor?"

"Yup."

"What happened?"

"I guess Mark and Chord tracked him down…"

"Chord too, they both got arrested?"

"No, he's the one who called me… I guess it was Mark who got violent."

"SHIT!"

"Yeah, Chord's bailing him out now; but there going to charge him."

"You're kidding me?"

"No, the only way he could get the charges dropped or lessened is if Heather will tell the judge what Taylor did to her, than they will place it under some sort of self-defense I guess Chord said."

"Shit. Okay, I gotta talk to Heath, let me call Chord and then I will call you back."

"Yeah, and right now so far Ryan doesn't know about any of this; but who knows how long that will last."

"Oh god I forgot about Ryan! Okay, I'll call you back."

"okay; oh hey wait Nay…"

"Yeah?"

"How's she doing?" Dianna asked.

"Okay, she is really shaken up…"

"Well that's to be expected, okay call me laters Love you."

"You too…"

Naya hung up the phone, and called Chord immediately.

"Hey"

"What..the..hell?"

"Yeah, I know he was livid though… what did you expect nay?"

"For him to not be a dumbass!" Naya said.

"This is Mark we are walking about Naynay, he will do anything for you girls."

"Is he out now..?"

"He will be in two hours; they are pressing chargers Nay."

"Fuck okay, if she tells them why they get dropped?" Nay asks.

"Mostly yes, they will be lessened a lot; but Mark says he doesn't want Heather to worry about it… he understands if she can't."

"Okay well let me go talk to Hemo, I'll call you back."

"Okay; tell her I love her."

"Will do Chord, thanks."

"Tell chord what?" Heather was standing in the doorway of their bedroom when Nay turned around.

"Oh baby you're up I hope I didn't wake you."

"Nope, But when I woke up you weren't there."

"I'm sorry, come sit. "Heather came and sat next to Naya on the couch. "Okay, listen…"

"Why doesn't this sound good..?"

"Because baby, it's not… Mark went after Taylor" Heather's eyes got HUGE. "Yeah he found em, now he's in jail."

"Taylor?" Naya shook her head, "Oh my god."

"Yeah, Chord got him out, or well is goung to but he'll be in there for two hours."

"Why so long?" She asked confused.

"There pressing charges."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh my god." Heather said stunned.

"Yeah."

"Can I do anything?"

"Well there is one thing; but mark doesn't want you to feel like you have too."

"Name it… anything really."

"You'd have to press charges against Taylor."

Heather turned white, she swallowed hard…

"You dont have to baby, Mark doesn't want you to do anything you don't want to do, or aren't comfortable doing; he says you have already been threw enough today."

"I want to talk to him, can I talk to him?"

"Taylor?" Naya asked shocked.

"No. God No, Mark."

"I don't know, we could call Chord, he would know."

"Okay, do you know where my cell is?" heather asked.

"On the charger in the kitchen."

"Thanks baby for plugging it in." Heather got up and grabbed her cell and dialed chord.

"Hey Hemo." He answered.

"Hey"

"How are you?" He asked gently.

"I'm… alright, I'd just like this day to be over…" She sighed.

"Well that's understandable" Chord said.

"Hey I was calling because I was wondering, is there anyway to talk to Mark, do you know?"

"Yeah. He's actually in a private holding area with his attorney, you can call directly to him."

"Who is his attorney?" She asked curious.

"Kev's dad."

"Oh awesome, what's his number?"

"287-9192"

Heather wrote it down. "Cool, thank you."

"You're welcome, call me back okay… I wanna talk to you."

"Alright Chord, will do."

"Love ya."

"You too Chord, thanks."

"So can you talk to him?" Naya said after she hung up the phone.

"yeah, hes in a private cell with his attorney, who happens to be Kevin's dad."

"Whao that's great hes amazing at what he does."

"Yeah, chord gave me his cell I'm going to call now."

"Do you want me to give you some privacy?"

Heather shook her head "Please stay."

"Of course." Naya smiled.

"I'll put it on speaker." Heather dialed the number.

"Ben McHale" He answered the phone.

"Hi Ben, Its Heather, Heather Morris."

"Of course heather, I know who you are." She could hear the smile behind his voice. Of course she knew him, very well actually, but she wasn't sure how she should act, this wasn't Ben McHale Kevin's dad, this was Ben McHale Marks attorney.

"Yeah, hi."

"I'm here too, Ben!" Naya said.

"hey Nay" Ben said.

"okay, so I know this is a strange request, but is there anyway I could talk to Mark?"

"I think I can arrange that Heather, hold on one second."

"Hello" Mark said coming on the line a moment later.

"What did you do?"

"I know, I'm sorry Heather I just couldn't let him get away with it…"

"What did you do to him?"

"I tied him to the park bench and asked him how it felt to be held down, and then I might have hit him in the face once or twice."

"Mark."

"I know, I am sorry."

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Wa- what?" Mark asked taken back.

"Thank you, for what you did, for standing up for me, for caring for me enough to do something. Some how I actually feel a little bit better."

"You're welcome" He chuckled a little at her response.

"So who do I need to tell what happened to get ou out of there?"

Naya was shocked at what heather just said, she didn't think she was going to turn Taylor in.

"You don't have t-"

"I want to, not just to help you, but for me too." She said with a sigh.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, positive, who do I need to talk to?"

"Uh, let me pass the phone over to Ben, he'll know what to do…"

"Okay" Heather took a deep breath; she knew this was the right thing, but she was sick to her stomach over it at the same time. Naya took her hand.

"You're sure?" She asked her.

"Yes, very." Heather nodded.

"Good, that jerk needs to pay for what he did."

"Hello girls sorry about that, okay Heather we can do this one of two ways."

"Okay" Heather said.

"You can come down here and we can take your statement with Judge Kent, or option two which I suggest, we can do a sown statement with judge Kent over te phone and avoid the whole curcus of the media catching wind, we have kept them out of it thus far and it would be nice to keep it that way."

"I agree, that way please."

"Good call. I will call you back in half hour or so with Mark and the Judge on the line, you will need to tell him in detail the events of this morning, you may want to write it down and then read it. I know this won't be east, it takes a huge amount of courage to do what you're doing and I will be there every step of the way. It's also a good idea to have the people you love around you while you testify, for moral support."

"Okay" Heather said a little uneasy.

"You don't have to do this." Heather head Mark say again from the background.

"I did this Heather, I can take the punishments that come with it; I can hear in your voice your scared." He said gently.

"I want to do this Mark really, and you're not the only one at fault here… Taylor did something wrong and he needs to take the punishments for that as well. You did what you did to protect me so to speak, though I don't agree how you went about it, you stood up for me, and I cant let you take more of a fall for that than you should… I want to do this, honest."

"Okay." He said.

"Alright Heather get to work on that statement, and I will talk to you in just a little bit."

"Thanks" Heather said, "Ill talk to you soon."

Heather hung up and turned to Naya. "Will you help me go over what I am going to say?"

"Of course baby" Naya said with a soft smile, "anything for you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So he just, attacked her?" Lea asked Dianna, they were sitting in Lea's living room on the couch. Dianna's legs sprawled out over top of Lea.

"Yeah, she got away before anything could happen, but…"

"Crazy…" Lee sad in disbelief.

"Right."

"But she is okay?"

"Sounds like it, Naya said she is really shaken up but other than than…"

"I should call her."

"Yeah, I told Naya to call us back there working on trying to get Mark out of jail"

"Seriously, why are we so much like our characters sometimes?" Lea laughed.

"I think its because we have spent so long playing them, that now its like they are a part of us. I had to like hold Quinn down today when I found out…"

"Oh yeah, did you want to pray for them?" Lea joked.

"No, mean girl Q." She said.

"Yeah, Idk what Rachel would do in this situation, probably find a song that went with the emotions and seriousness of it, and sing."

Dianna busted out laughing, "Please don't sing!" Lea cracked up as well, "What would Rach sing right now though, just curious."

"Hmmm, let me think, probably something totally out there maybe even a little inappropriate, but not on pourpos of course, her intentions would be pure."

"Oh yea, like when she sang 'Run Joey, Run'?"

"Ba ha ha ha, that was HILARIOUS, one of my favorite Rachel scenes to date."

Both girls started laughing.

"Are we horrible?" Dianna stopped laughing, "our best friend almost got assaulted today and here we are laughing and having a good old day."

"No, I don't think so, we aren't sitting here acting like it didn't happen, and Heather wouldn't want us sitting around crying either; here let's try to call her." Lea suggested.

"Okay…"

Lea dialed Heather's cell.

"_Hello." _ Heather answered after the first few rings.

"Hey, you picked up!" Lea said surprised.

"_Of course, I saw it was you… why wouldn't I?"_

"I don't know I didn't know if you would wanna talk to me, after the day you had…"

"_You're my best friend Le, after Naya you're the first person I wanna talk to."_

Lea smiled. "How are you?"

"_I am…. Okay… I will be fine, but right now I am writing a statement to get Mark out of jail and possibly put Taylor in_."

"Wow are you okay?"

"_I think so; it's hard to not remember all of the good times with Taylor sitting here writing this awful thing about him, ya know? It makes me so mad cause he totally ruined all of my good memories for me, this trumps all of this, this is what will forever be ingrained in my memory."_

"I'm sorry H" Lea said softly, tears coming into her eyes, she could hear the hurt the pain in her friends voice. It killed her. "I wish I could do something."

"_You could actually_…"

"Name it." Lea said.

"_Could you come over, Ben says its best to have the people I love most around when I give this statement; he says since its on the phone it will make it easier. And I couldn't think of anyone else I wanted here more than you and Di with me and Naya_."

"Of course, there would be nothing I want more then to be by your side. What time is it?"

"_Within the next twenty minutes_."

"Okay we will be there in fifteen."

"_Thanks_" Lea could hear the slight smile in Heather's voice, it made her happy to be able to do that for her friend, even if just for a minute.

"See you soon, love you."

"_Love you too Lee." _

"Heather is going to testify over the phone for Mark about what Taylor did."

"wow" Dianna said "She okay?"

"She sounds alright, she is nervous, she wants us to come over and be there while she does it, Ben is going to call her in 20 minutes, I told her we would come over there…"

"Of course, let's call and pick up Panera on the way…. I would like to see if she will eat something."

"Yeah, great Idea we better get out of here than so we can get there in time."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hey" Naya said answering the door.

Dianna held up the bag of Panera Bread, "we came with treats!" She said with a soft smile.

"Thank god, maybe you guys can get her to eat, I have been trying all day." Naya sighed and then hugged both her friends and they came in, "She's in the bedroom" Naya told Lea, Lea headed straight there. "Thank you for coming." She said to Dianna.

"Of course" Dianna said, "We wouldn't want to be anywhere else, but we weren't coming unless we were asked, we didn't want to intrude."

"You guys are like family, no intrusions really."

"How's she doing?"

Naya shrugged, "One minute is different from the next."

There was a knock at the door, Sadie went nuts barking.

"Are you expecting anyone else?" Di asked.

"No, but that doesn't mean people won't just drop by, a lot of people know now."

She opened the door, immediately shocked to see who was standing there in front of her…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE. Love equal updates!**

**I'm off work the next 2 days, and want to post more, let me know what you think of this chapter! Thanks you guys for sticking with me even threw my hiatus. I really appreciate you. ****You**** have inspired me to write, for that I thank you! :)**


	59. Chapter 54

**A/N: Enjoy :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Mark!" Naya said shocked, and confused. "H-How are you here?"

"I escaped." He said with a serious tone.

"W-what? Mark are you stup-"

Mark started to chuckle, "I am joking."

"MARK!" Heather shouted as she came running towards him hugging him. "Wait" she pulled away, "How did they release you I haven't given my statement yet."

"Well, almost right after we got off the phone with you; Ben left to go set everything up with Judge Kent; when he came back he had Detective Clack with him who told me I was free to go…"

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Well, I guess the detective had gone to ask Taylor some questions about the incident between us and he told them what he did to you…" Mark sat down on the couch.

"He turned _himself _in?" Heather was shocked.

"Yeah." Mark said.

"Holy crap," Naya said.

"Well, that is a great thing." Lea said "Now Heather won't have to press charges, or go through a trial."

"Is that what that means?" Heather asked.

"I'm pretty sure she is right…" Di nodded.

Heather looked to Mark, he shrugged, "I'm not sure exactly what this means, Ben wanted me to have you call him when I got here …"

"Okay," Heather said.

"Do you want us to go now?" Lea asked standing up as if she were going to head out, "Since Mark's out now and all?"

"NO. Please stay?"

"Of course," Lea sat back down.

Heather dialed Ben's number, "Hold my hand?" She asked Nay.

Naya smiled and grabbed her hand. "I love you."

"I love you too." She leaned over and placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Hello' this is Ben McHale."

"Hi, Ben It's Heather…"

"Oh hey," He said "So I take it Mark made it to your house?"

"He did, he said you needed me to call right away."

"Yeah, so as I am sure you know by now Taylor turned himself in which is great. Taylor still needs to be processed then we have to do one of three things still: press charges with trial; this means Taylor will stand before a judge and be sentenced; jail time will more than likely be required for about 2 months. Option two press charges with no trail, this way Taylor will not stand before a judge he will simply sign the plea stating he is guilty of said charges and be placed on probation with an order of protection for you."

"So wait, I still have to actually press charges, even though Taylor turned himself in?" She asked.

"Yes, you will no longer need to testify, or make a statement, but charges still need to be pressed," he explained.

"Okay, you said there were three options, what is the third?" She questioned.

"The third option is you can drop all chargers and he goes free completely. I do not agree with this; but the final decision is of course yours to make."

"What option do you think is… fitting for this circumstance?"

Ben took a moment, "Honestly I say probation and the restraining order… this way you know you're safe, and he doesn't have to complete any jail time."

"How long do I have to make my decision, can I talk it over with Naya?"

"You sure can, you have 48 hours before the state presses chargers itself; if that should happen, he will be facing jail time."

"Thank you Ben, I will get back to you in a couple of hours."

"You're welcome Heather; I am glad I can help."

She hung up her cell.

"What happened?" Mark asked.

"I have to decide what I want to do, about pressing charges." Heather shrugged.

"You're going to, aren't you?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, I just… there are a couple different ways to go about it…three actually."

"Like what baby?" Naya asks placing a small soft kiss on Heather's forehead.

"He can go before a judge and get sentenced, which would mean jail time, or he can sign the guilty plea that states what he did, and get 1 year probation and there will be a restraining order."

"And you get to make that decision of what happens?" Lea asked.

Heather nodded.

"What are you thinking baby?"

Heather looked down at her hands she really didn't want anyone to be disappointed in her choice "Probably option 2, because one is… too harsh, he didn't actually hurt me, I could see if he…succeeded, yes jail time would definitely be my choice, but…"

"And what is the third option?" Dianna spoke up.

"Nothing, dropping all charges and he goes free, no order of protection nothing."

"Fuck no." Mark said.

"I know, I don't think that's the right option either, I am really thinking the second, probation, but I didn't want to make any decisions without you." Heather said taking Naya's hand again. Naya gave her a look. "I don't want you to be upset if I pick the lesser, I know you are really hurt by the situation too, and I don't want you to think want tay to be let off, I just… don't think he deserves to go to jail, that may not make any sense to you, but…"

"Baby listen to me, I want you to be happy, I just wish I could make this whole thing go away, but I cannot, and I am so very sorry for that." She kissed her cheek, "So what I can do, is be here for you and support you in whatever it is you decide and be by your side always… okay?"

"Okay." Heather nodded than took a deep breath, than I am going to call him back and let him know my decision. Heather stood up, "I am going to go into our room, I will be right back."

"I love you" Naya said.

"I love you too baby" Heather said, "And all of you guys, thank you for being here."

"We wouldn't be anywhere else" Dianna said.

"We love you." Lea told her.

"Yeah," Mark laughed, "I was in jail for you today… that has to say something about how much I love ya Hemo."

"It does…it really does." Heather said with a small chuckle."

"WOW" Dianna said when heather was gone.

"I know" Naya took a deep breath.

"Personally I think the scum should rot in jail" mark said.

"It's her decision mark, plus I get it really I do…" Naya said, "And she is too kind hearted that girl."

"You think she is going to be okay?" Lea asked.

"I do" Naya said "I will make sure of it."

"You are good with her." Mark says.

"I love her with everything I am." Naya said looking towards the bedroom, "thank guys for being here for her, and mark, thank you for what you did I know it sounds funny to thank you for kicking the shit out of him, but I appreciate it. I wish I could have done it but… ya."

"You're welcome and I know you would have kicked the shit out of him as well; cause you a badass."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dianna and Lea were on their way home, it was well after nine. They ended up ordering more food, and actually got Heather to eat.

"I am proud of her." Dianna said.

"Oh yeah, me too, I couldn't imagine having to go through what she has today. I am thankful for her that it is over."

"Right, hopefully she can get some sleep. Do you think she will be okay?" Dianna asked pulling into the complex.

"Yeah, tomorrow is a new day… and Heather is incredibly strong. Do you wanna stay over tonight?" Lea asked as they got out of the car.

"Yeah, sounds good."

"Good, because after the day we have had…I really didn't want to be alone."

"I know" Dianna agreed. "I don't really feel like being alone either." They headed inside, Dianna grabbed Lea's hand. "I am really happy with you..."

Lea smiled. "Me too, these last couple of months have been… amazing."

"Most definitely" when they got inside Lea dropped her keys on her counter and headed to the bathroom. Dianna went to the dresser and pulled PJ's out her 'her drawer'. "I have to call my mom and check on Arthur. I would like to go get him sorda early tomorrow morning; do you think I could just bring him here instead of having to go home?"

"Of course; I don't know why you even go home anymore."

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked confused was she saying what she thought she was…

"I just think, you have a lot of your stuff here already, I love you, I love Arthur… Why don't you move in?" Lea said as nonchalant as if she was inviting her to lunch

"Le, did you just ask me to move in?" Dianna asked shocked.

"Yes, I believe that's what I meant when I said, 'why don't you just move in with me' yes."

"That's a big step!" she said still in disbelief.

"Not really, we have previously lived together, have you forgotten that?"

"Uh, as best friends… we weren't in a relationship then. Plus we haven't even told our families yet." Dianna said.

"Well than let's tell them… we can talk to your parents as soon as you're ready, and head to New York to talk to mine. I have been thinking a lot about this, after everything that has been going on with Heath, and Nay… life is short baby, I know this is what I want… I am not asking you to marry me… I am just saying, move in."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya slipped into bed, thinking Heather was out, "I love you" She whispered to her.

"I love you," She heard Heather say groggy.

"You're still awake, I thought you were sleeping."

"Almost" Heather said "I was waiting for you to come to bed."

"I'm sorry love; I just wanted to shower really fast."

"It's okay, will you hold me?"

"Of course" Naya said cuddling close wrapping her arms around the love of her life from behind. "Do you know how much I love you?"

"Yes," Heather says. "I love you too Naya, so much. I am so sorry."

"Baby, what are you sorry for?"

"I am sorry I thought it would be a good idea to have him as a friend, I was wro-"

"Baby, STOP, I am the one who is sorry" Naya began to cry for the first time with Heather. "I set this up, don't you see, I did this, this was my fault, I feel horrible, if I would have stayed home, none of this would have gone down. I should have been here to protect you."

"Please, please don't blame yourself you didn't do this" Heather now crying also.

"I love you."

"I love you." Heather kissed her.

"I wanna marry you."

"Well that's a good thing Nay because we are going to be married in about a week." Heather said with a small smile.

"I want to marry you now." Naya said.

"Right now?"

"Yes, Listen, this may sound crazy… but I think we should go to New York and get married right away, like leave tomorrow or the next day. When we come back we can still have our wedding as planned, but you realize here our wedding isn't legal, I want that legal right to you as your spouse Heather."

"You're crazy do you know that?" Heather said grabbing her hand. Naya's face dropped, "no, don't make that face, I'm in… lets go."

"really?" Naya asked shocked.

"Yes, really. Today was awful yes, but you know what was amazing, you the fact that you were there made it all better. you're amazing Naya, and I am ready to start my life with you right this second, so yes, lets do it." She smiled from ear to ear.

"When?" Nay asked just as excited.

"Let's get some sleep and Leave in the morning?"

"Sounds good."

Heather rolled over in Naya's arms so she was holding her once more. "I love you baby."

"I love you Heather, tomorrow you will be my wife."

"Crazy huh?"

"Crazy, amazing!" Naya said. "Sweet dreams, I love you."

"I love you." Heather couldn't contain her excitement, she was super excited in the morning she would wake up and head to New York to marry her best friend.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE. LOVE=UPDATES. **

**You guys rock you know that, you really make my day sometimes, don't worry I promise I wont just disappear again. **


	60. Chapter 55

**A/N: **

**SORRY IT TOOK A LITTLE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT, AUGUST IS A CRAZY MONTH FOR MY FAMILY WITH BIRTHDAYS AND ANAVERSERYS AND EVERYTHING, WE WERE JUST SO BUSY! BUT HERE YOU GO! **

**ENJOY :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya woke in an empty bed; she sat up and looked around the room, no Heather. She got up, pulled a big t-shirt on, then headed towards the living room; she heard what she thought to be the faint sound of singing but could not make it out. As she turned the corner into the living room, she saw Heather sitting on the couch with a huge pile of clothes on the table that she was folding.

"_Going to the chapel and were; going to get married…"_ Naya smiled as she leaned against the doorway and stood there for a moment until Heather turned and noticed her standing there. "Hi baby!" She got up from the couch and walked towards Naya.

"Good morning" Naya said kissing her, "how long have you been awake?"

"What time is it now?" Heather asked.

"Six."

"Two hours" Naya looked at her as if she was crazy. "I couldn't sleep; I was too excited I just wanted to leave, than I started to think about everything we needed to do before we could… so I just got up and got started. I have most everything done now too; I am just working on folding the second and third load of laundry, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please I'll take a venti Carmel Macchiato, No foam."

Heather giggled. "Will black do?" Naya made a face "with milk and sugar of course."

"Yes, please, but can we please stop at Starbucks on the way?"

"sure" she headed into the kitchen and fixed Naya a cup of coffee then headed back to the couch and handed it to her; "So I called Ryan, the plane will be ready at 7:30 so we can leave whenever. He says we better not be gone on Wednesday or he is going to fire us."

"Whatever he can't fire us; we're Brittana fans will go nuts, he will lose like the majority of his ratings, people will go crazy if they have to watch just Finchel and Klaine all day… yuck." Heather gave Naya a look. "What?"

"Are you done?" Naya looked down at her coffee, "I mean on your ten minute rant, and are you done?"

"Oh, yes" She smiled.

"Good, I don't think Ryan meant he would really fire us anyways…"

"But can you imagine the show without us?"

"Oh god no, it would totally suck it would be all bow ties and hair gel, and long solos and broody faces."

Naya started to laugh, "That was prefect! And that show would be nothing without us, you know that right?"

"I do." Heather nodded, "Anyways, back to my point, I have made hotel reservations at the Marriott in Time Square, and have pretty much everything packed expect for what I want to wear when we get married, so do you think we could go shopping for something once we get there, nothing in my wardrobe scream, 'hey get married in me!'"

Naya busted out laughing.

"What?" Heather asked.

"'Hey get married in me?' What was that?"

"It's true I went through the closet for like twenty minutes hoping my clothes would speak to me, but nothing did. I have never understood that expression, my clothes never speak to me, do your clothes ever speak to you?"

"Seriously" Naya laughed.

"What?" Heather looked confused.

"Either Brittany is taking over your mind right now, or you didn't get enough sleep."

"Maybe a little of both…" Heather kissed her.

"So should we call our family, I sorda feel like we should tell them before it happens, don't you? I do not think I should call my mom and be like, Heather's my wife now… I do not think she would appreciate that, and Dianna and Le… oh they would kill us… What?" Nay asked when she noticed Heath grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothing, I am just so excited, let's just go we can call our family from the plane."

"Now... Are we ready?" Naya asked.

"Pretty much" Heather nodded, I just want to shower; do you want to join me?"

"Most definitely" Heather took her hand and led her to the bathroom. "I love you baby."

"I love you too; I'm thrilled that by tomorrow I will be able to call you my wife."

Naya slipped into the shower after Heather smiling letting one hand slide down past Heather's stomach and brush against her core the blonde moaned instantly.

"Hi" She said seductively.

"Hey" she turned around in her arms and kissed Naya. "I love you."

"I love you too, So much" she continued to stroke her core. "You like that?" she asked. Heather just nodded her breathing now more erratic. "Do you want more?"

"Yes, please." She moaned in ecstasy frowned suddenly when Naya removed her hand and opened the curtain Heather's face was not happy. "HEY where are you going?"

"I'll be right back" Naya kissed her, "Promise" Heather's face still sad "trust." And with that, Naya was gone and Heather was alone, hot and bothered in the shower, or so she thought, before she knew it Naya was back, with something small in her hand. Heather smiled knowing damn well what it was. "I thought our little friend should join the party!"

"Oh, yay" Heather said excited. Naya turned the bottom on the slick pink slender object and it started to vibrate. Heather opened her legs slightly and Naya placed it at her core. Heather took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Mmm" She moaned. Naya knew that she would enjoy this. As she let the vibrater do the work down there, she placed her mouth on Heathers breast, sucking and licking. "Yes baby, that's so good."  
>It did not take long before Naya could feel Heather pulsating in her hands. "You ready to come?" She said with a grin on her face.<p>

"Please" Heather moaned. Naya turned it up to the highest speed, and within seconds, Heather was there. "Don't. Stop. That. Feels. So. Good." Heather said breathless. Her body spuming as she reached her peak. Still breathless and her body feeling weak "WOW" was all she could say.

Naya kissed her, "Come on baby, lets finish are shower so we can get out and go to new York to be married."

Heather kissed her back, "Sounds amazing."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"_Seriously you're flying out tomorrow?" _Lea's dad asked excited on the other end of the phone.

"Yes dad, we are getting on a plane at 12:30 tomorrow from Di's parents house, we will be landing at JFK at 8:30 your time."

"_And Dianna is coming too?" _

"She is, yes. That's okay right?" She asked looking over towards her bedroom where Di was still sleeping.

"_Of course, you know that. We love Dianna and would love to see her as well." _

"Good, I am glad. Okay well tell mommy I love her, and we will see you guys tomorrow."

"_Will, do we love you to Le-le can't wait to see you!" _

"Same here daddy" she hung up the phone and was super excited, but nervous at the same time, but she really did believe that her parents would have no problems with it, that they would be open and accepting, it was Dianna's parents she was slightly worried about remembering back to the night before, and the conversation that came right after she had asked Di to move in.

"_You're serious…?" _

"_Yes!" Lea said._

"_Okay let's tell them…"_

"_Then will you think about moving back in here?"_

"_Yes, I will think about it." Dianna nodded._

"_When do you want to tell them?"_

"_Let's go this weekend, we have off until Wednesdays, and my parents invited us up to Burlingame to see my grandma, we could leave from there to New York… do you think your parents would be okay with us coming up on such short notice?"_

"_Definitely I can call them in the morning, but they are always saying to come up whenever I have the chance…"_

"_Okay then, let's do it." She took a deep breath. _

"_You're sure?" Lea asked. _

"_And you think your mom is going to be okay… with us?"_

"_I think so… yeah." _

"_Okay" Lea said unsure because of the last statement from Di, "We're going to do this." _

"_Alright, I will text mom and let her know we are going to be joining them after all." _

She heard Di stirring in the bedroom, and then she heard footsteps coming down the hall.

"Good morning" Di smiled.

"Moring love, how did you sleep?"

"Great, I could have slept longer but when I rolled over you weren't there." She sat next to her on the couch.

"I am sorry, I tried to sleep as long as I could… but you know me, early bird." She shrugged.

"I know you should have waked me." Dianna leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"I tried that too" she giggled.

"Seriously?"

"Yup, you were a rock, you even hit me once… I think you were trying to make me go away."

Dianna laughed, "I am sorry, so what is the game plan for the day?"

"Well" Lea said standing and heading to the kitchen "first I am going to get you a cup of coffee, or tea?" She asked.

"Coffee, please with soy... No sugar."

Lea nodded "Then we are going to finish packing and take the train up to Nor Cal with your parents to go visit your grandma as planned, and we will leave from there tomorrow to go see my parents."

"And they know we are coming?"

"Yes, I just got off the phone with my dad, their thrilled." Lea handed Di her coffee and sat down next to her again.

"Good, I will call my mom in a few she never texted back last night."

"Alright, and it's just going to be your Bubbe not Zayde?"

"Yeah just Bubbe, she is flying down for the week to check on the house and make sure all is well, Zayde is staying home he doesn't fly well anymore."

"Well I will be good to see her." Lea smiled.

"How are you feeling about all of this?"

"Pretty good, I think it will be awesome once it's done, it is just the not knowing of it all that is a little unsettling, but I am sure that I am making it worse than it is going to be in my head."

"Me, too."

"You too, what are you worried about, I thought you were totally sure about it."

"Oh I am, with my family, I am slightly worried about how yours will take it."

"Don't worry mom and dad will be great, and I am going to feel dad out about telling Bubbe and just take his lead on whether or not we should tell her yet."

"Sounds good, so do you think after this you will at least think about moving in?"

"I have actually." Dianna said.

"You have, and what is your thought?" Lea asked curious.

"I think that I will" She took a deep breath, "But I don't want to ruin this… or our friendship, I want to move in, but stay Lea and Dianna, I want to keep the friendship as strong, and continue to take the relationship slow… is that okay?"

"That is okay, like I said I am not asking you to marry me. I am not saying that we need to take this from zero to sixty in one day, I just know, you don't go home 99.9 percent of the time anyways and your lease is up in a month, so don't renew… move here, Arthur loves it here and there is plenty of room, and he loves Claude and Sheila they can keep each other company when we are at work."

"Okay, yes, I will move in with you Le."

"Yay" She kissed her "Okay, so what are we going to do with Arthur while we are gone?"

"Corey is going to take him, I had asked him if he would stop by and check on him while we are away, but he said he would just take him that way he didn't have to be alone."

"Sounds great, I am going to jump in the shower so I am ready to leave…"

"Alright I am going to call mom, love you."

"Love you too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello Naya's phone, this is Heather how can I help you?" Heather answered Naya was still in the shower finishing up.

"Hey it's Ryan"

"Duh, I could see that when you called, how are you?"

"Good, just checking to see if you guys had left yet…?" he asked.

"Great getting ready to to the airport now," she told him.

"And you're coming back when?"

"Tuesday night, we won't miss Wednesday I swe—"

"Not why I asked" he interrupted "Lea and Lady are going to be in New York as well they are leaving tomorrow, I figured you could both come home on the plane, as long as you and Nay don't mind sharing."

"With our best friends, of course we do." Heather joked.

"Perfect, the plane will be at JFK Tuesday at 5:30 East Coast time, you guys MUST be on it by seven pm."

"Yes sir" she giggled.

"Seriously you girls have a seven AM call on Wednesday and I do not want you to be late, any of you. We have three Brittana scenes, two Finchel, a two holy trinity and two cripple Quinn it's going to be a big day for you girls."

"Yes Ryan."

"And with you girls going be gone the beginning of next week too for wedding stuff…"

"I know, I promise we will ALL be on the plane by seven, what are Le and Di going there for?"

"I don't know I figured you knew, well I will let them know you guys will meet them at the airport."

"No, don't… they don't know we are going yet either let us call them tomorrow when they get into town please?"

"Sure." Ryan said, "well have a good trip and we will see you first thing Wednesday morning, the planes already at the airport so your good to go whenever."

"Thanks Ry, we appreciate it."

"You're welcome… don't hurt my Brittany or San make sure they come back in one piece."

"You got it, see you soon" She hung up.

"Who was that?" Naya asked walking out of the bathroom.

"Ryan, get this… Le and Di are going to be in New York tomorrow until Tuesday night as well."

"Really?" Naya asked surprised.

"Really, Ryan called because he wanted us to fly back together, because they are using the plane tomorrow and coming home the same day as we are."

"Well that makes sense wouldn't make sense for it to go twice… Hey okay, I have an idea and you can totally say no but what do you think about inviting the girls to the wedding?"

"YES!" Heather said excited. "I was thinking the same thing… we have to have a witness anyways, and I think it would be awesome to have them there, there our maid of honors anyways."

"Okay, cool… here how I think we should do it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

About an hour or so later the girls were on the plane getting ready for takeoff.

"So I was thinking…" Heather said. "I am going to say something, and hear me out before you say anything okay?"

"Alright" Naya agreed taking her hand.

"So what if, we don't tell anyone besides the girls we are getting married until after we do it, like we can call our families after…?"

"That would be fine with me, as long as we tell them… it's not like we aren't going to have our wedding still in three weeks, we are just going to get legally married."

"Agreed."

"So what day are we actually going to get married?"

"Monday at one-thirty in the afternoon."

"At just the local court house right?" Heather smiled. "Oh you have something up your sleeve don't you?"

"Maaaaybe" Heather said sing-songly.

"Heather Elizabeth Morris!"

"What?" She smiled.

"You planned something huh?" Heather just smiled, but the expression on her face gave it away. "You're awesome, I love you."

"I love you; okay we should get start writing our letter to the girls that we are going to leave on the plane for them."

Naya took out her notebook and they began to brainstorm what they were going to say.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Are you ready?" Lea called into the bedroom.

"Yup" Dianna said emerging with a very large suitcase.

"Cool, where are we meeting your parents?"

"At the train station"

"And how long is it going to take us to get there?"

"About 6 hours, we should be there around 3:00. Bubbe made us reservations at 6:00 for dinner at 1 Millennium."

"Oh man I love that place." Lea said excited.

"I know, best Vegan restaurant ever!"

They loaded the car, headed for the train station, it was about a twenty-five minute drive with no traffic, and since it was only seven forty-five, they should not have an issue. They train leaves at 8:45. Di reached over to the passenger seat and takes Lea's hand. Don't be nervous, I promise it is going to go great."

"I believe you, I am just nervous."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four in a half hour later, Heather and Naya were beginning their decent to LAX airport.

"I am so excited you have NO idea." Heather said.

"I do" Naya said, "because I am just as excited as you are."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: MORE TO COME SOON ****VERY SOON ****IF YOU COMMENT AND LEAVE LOVE! I AM DONE WITH THE NEXT CHAPTER AND YOU CAN HAVE IT TONIGHT OR TOMORROW IF YOU REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALL. :)**


	61. Chapter 56

Heather and Naya were settling into their hotel, Heather was unpacking their suitcases.

"Man, I love this place." Heather said.

"Right, I love being back here. What time do you want to go to eat?" Naya asked.

"What time is it now?"

"Four forty five." Naya said sitting down on the bed.

"I can be ready whenever, I just have to change… are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I am ready to get ready."

"Okay, where do you want to go?"

"Mr. K's?" Naya suggested.

"Sounds awesome, that place is bomb."

About thirty minutes later they girls were on their way down stairs, "Do you want to walk?" Heather asked.

"Can we, are we allowed?"

"We are not here with Glee, we don't have Ryan Rules this trip, and we're adults we can do whatever we want."

"Okay" Naya agreed, "We will walk."

They headed out the front door of the hotel and turned left towards the restaurant which was only about 3 ½ blocks away. Naya reached down and grabbed Heather's hand. They got to the restaurant in no time at all, and got seated right away, Naya couldn't help but notice when she sat down that there was a guy a booth over starring, she was sure it was directed at Heather too. She thought nothing of it, her fiancée, was hot and she knew it; let him stare, she was going home with her and that was what mattered.

"What looks good?" Heather asked.

"You." Naya smiled.

"Baby, I mean on the menu."

Naya looked over again noticing that he was still starring right at Heather, he was a nice looking guy too, dark hair, tall, tan, great body from what she could see she didn't like that he was starring, it was beginning to bug her now. And his friend sitting across from him kept looking too. "Oh, I wasn't even looking at it… I can't take my eyes off… you."

"You're adorable, I was thinking we could do the Mini Dinner, and get the three meat choices and rice and Chow Mein and split; family style then take the leftovers back… sound good?" she looked up from her menu at Naya whom kept looking to her left.

"Yeah, what meats do you want tonight?" She looked over at the guy again; he was still starring. Okay now she was starting to get really annoyed.

"What?" Heather asked looking over where Naya was starring "OH MY GOD… RICKY?" she said ecstatic.

"Wait... you know that creep over there?" Naya asked again annoyed.

"Creep, what are you talking about that's Rick, he back-up danced for Beyoncé with me!" She got up from the table and went over to say hi. Naya watched from the table as she hugged him. His little friend shook Heather's hand, Heather seemed really excited to see Ricky… maybe a little too excited, Nay could clearly tell they had been close Heath and Rick as she called him. 'Rick' that even sounded like a sleazy name. Heather walked back to the table Rick and this mystery friend in toe. "Ricky this is my fiancé Naya, Naya these are my great friends Ricky, Ben."

_Great friends, and she knows Ben too, awesome, she probably dated him too, better yet they probably had a hot threesome while on tour. Ben, and Ricky, nice… sound like a couple of players. _Naya thought but put on her best fake smile and attitude. "Nice to meet you" She said.

"You as well" Ricky said. Ben just sat there he almost seemed like he was in shock. "Sorry about my boyfriend, he loves you." Ricky said.

"Oh, no problem." _'Wait, did he just say boyfriend?' _Naya thought _'Of course, he's gay… duh dancer for Beyoncé I should have known I'm so stupid.' _"It's very nice to meet you both," She said relaxing.

"Mo, I am so happy for you congrats on getting married that's amazing."

"Thanks, I'm so happy Rick you have no idea."

"Were you always…" He pointed to Naya.

"No, but I fell in love with my best friend and know that this is the person I am supposed to be with forever."

"Well I am stoked for you."

"We will let you get back to your date, as we will ours, but here" He handed her his cell "Put your number in here, I will text you."

"Sounds great" She took the phone and put her number in, they exchanged hugs and goodbyes and then she sat back down across from Nay. "You were jealous weren't you?"

"Maybe a little…" She said embarrassed.

"Why?" Heather pressed for more.

"I saw him starring at you… and I thought, and then you said you knew him and you were really excited to see him, and then I thought maybe you guys were something. It's silly I know."

"You're right it is." Heather agreed, Naya did not expect to her to say that. "Nay, even _if _I was something with Ricky or Ben, it would never change this… YOU are the love of my life; YOU are the person I am destined to spend eternity with. Have I been with other guys, yes. But baby, I will never ever go back to any of them, I am a lucky lady to have you and I sure as hell am not stupid. I will never let you go!"

Naya just looked at her dumbfounded for a second, "How did I get so lucky?"

"Honey, I ask myself that very same question every day." Heather smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello" Ronald Agron said when the girls met them inside at the train station.

"Hi dad" Dianna said hugging him.

"Hello Lea" Mary said hugging her.

"Hi Mary, thanks for having me."

"Of course Le, you know you're family."

"Hello Lea so nice to see you again" Ron said turning his attention from his daughter to Lea to greet her.

"Hi Ron likewise. How have you been?"

"Great, loving life enjoying retirement. You girls have sure been keeping busy haven't you, with work and tour how is season three starting out?"

"Great, loving being back at work, aren't we Di."

"Oh yes" Dianna said being pulled out of the conversation with her mom. "Very fun, this season is great so far."

"Great, we are thrilled you could take a couple of days and Edna is overjoyed that you will both be there as well."

"How is Bubbe?" Di asked.

"She's your Bubbe, great as ever… she demanded to come check on her house this week, even though I told her that we were going to our house for a couple weeks and I would be able to do it for her, but you know my mother…"

"Stubborn as ever."

"Oh that must be where you get it from" Le nugged Dianna and giggled.

"Her and her father!" Mary said giggling right along with Lea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hi mom!" Naya said answering her cell.

"This is not your mom, it's your sister you whore." Nick said.

"Oh hey Nick-ster how are you?"

"Good, I miss you… what are you doing?"

"Just hanging out in our hotel room, Hemo is downstairs at the gym."

"Hotel room, where the fuck are you now?"

"Nick you're a fucking sailor I swear, we are in New York City."

"What are you doing there?" Nick asked.

"Um, nothing." Shit she was not a very good liar when it came to her sister for some reason.

"Yeah, I don't buy it, spill Naya Marie Rivera."

"Okay, but do you swear to not say a word, I mean it Nick this is huge."

"I swear sister, if I were there I would pinky swear and kiss it."

"Okay, don't get mad, but Hemo and I are getting married on Monday."

"You're what?"

"Yeah, just for the legality of it all… cause its not legal in California. we are still going to have our wedding in three weeks, were going to call out families as soon as we're married Monday and tell them."

"OH MY GOSH, THAT'S AMAZING!" Nick sounded super excited.

"Yeah?" Naya asked.

"Yes sister, I mean you two should get legally married, and it will be special for you guys to have a moment that's just yours."

"Thanks sissy-la."

"Ah this is SO AWESOME! Oh my gosh what are you guys doing for last names, is Heather going to be a Rivera, Please tell me Heather is going to be a Rivera!"

"Heather is going to be a Rivera, yes!"

"Ah, that so awesome, did she want to or did you just not want to be a Morris."

"I would have been a Morris in a heartbeat, but Hemo really wanted to be a Rivera, she asked if I would be okay with her changing her last name, it meant so much to me… I am thrilled and I think mom and dad will be as well."

"Most defiantly, they are going to love that."

"Yeah she is going to legally change her name as soon as we are married, how fucking exciting is this all sister, I am getting married!"

"yes you are, and it is very exciting, tell my sister-in-law that I love her super much, kiss her for me, but only on the cheek cause that would be gross. Call me AS soon as you're married okay…please?"

"Promise sissy you will be the first I call. I love you, good talk."

"I love you too, miss you bye for now."

"I miss you too, love you bye!" Naya hung up the phone thrilled that she got to tell someone, Nick was thrilled, and she figured she would be.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dianna, Lea, Mary and Ron sat a table in the dining car of the train, they had just had a meal and were just chatting now. Lea looked at Dianna as if to say 'now would be a good time.' Dianna nodded. "So mom, dad, we need to tell you guys something."

"Okay…" Mary said, "Is this bad?"

"No" Dianna said, "and I really hope you don't think so, because it is a great thing."

"Alright" Ron said, lets get to it the suspense is killing me."

"Mom dad, I love you very much and I hope that what I am going to say isn't going to change the fact that you love me…"

"Baby, nothing would ever change that, ever." Mary said.

"Okay" she took a deep breath "Lea is my girlfriend." She closed her eyes tightly not wanting to see the look on her parents' faces.

Her mom waited a moment for her to open her eyes, "Dianna why are you eyes closed?" She asked.

"Because I don't want to see your faces if you're upset…"

"Di-Lamb honey, open your eyes." Dianna did "Honey, do your father and I look angry?" Dianna shook her head. "Okay then, it's because we aren't, it might not have been what we had expected you to say but anger or disappointment is not what we feel."

"Di, are you happy?" Ron asked.

"So happy, happier than I have ever been."

"And Lea do you love Dianna?"

"With everything that I am." Lea answered.

"Then, Dianna, we are thrilled. All we have ever wanted for you was to be happy and in love and have someone who loved you. You are and have all of those things." Ron smiled.

"Baby, we love you and will always love you. And Lea, we love you, I am very happy that you love my daughter and knowing that she is happy and loved makes me thrilled, so thank you."

"You're welcome," Lea said.

"How long have you been together?" Mary asked.

"Three months." Dianna answered.

"That's great."

"Are you going to tell your Bubbe?" Ron asked.

"I was going to see what you thought…"

"I think your grandma loves you with everything that she is and would be hurt if you kept something that made you so happy from her." Dianna nodded, "and your brother is going to be there to with Julie, are you going to tell him?"

"Yes, and I am going to tell Bubbe as well. I don't want to hide it, I am proud of who I am with, I love Lea, she is amazing and the best thing to happen to me."

Lea kissed Di's hand, "I feel the same way. And I want to thank you guys for your love and support, and the kind words I love you both very much."

"We love you too Lea, you were already and will always be like family, just promise me girls and if for some reason this doesn't work out in the end, you stay friends, your friendship is so special and I would hate to see you girls lose that!" Mary said.

"Yes, we already talked about that numerous times, we will always be each other's best friends' right babe?" Dianna looked to Lea.

"Always." Lea nodded.

"So is that why you are headed to New York tomorrow, to tell your family as well, or do they already know?" Ron asked.

"No, they don't know, that is why we are headed there."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello! Baby I am back," Heather said walking in the door.

"Hey, just got off the phone with my sister I told her about tomorrow, don't be mad, she swore she wouldn't say anything, but she was thrilled."

"I am not mad, and I know, she texted me as soon as she hung up with you."

"Oh I am sorry."

"Baby don't be sorry, I am fine with the fact that you told her, and I love that she texted me, I love Nick, it was nice to chat."

"Good I am glad." She kissed her.

"Now I am ready to crawl into bed and sleep."

"Sounds good to me."

They got into bed and flipped the TV on, Nay flipped for a moment and then stopped. "Look its Glee" She said excited. It was a re-run of the Brittney-Brittany episode, "Good we didn't miss 'Slave'."

"You're not seriously going to watch this are you?"Heather giggled.

"Damn straight!"

Heather kissed her,"alright my love, goodnight I love you." She said closing her eyes.

"I love you too Hemo."

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: Wedding to come SOON, I PROMISE. LOVE YOU GUYS. REVIEWS = LOVE! REVIEW AND I WILL POST THIS WEEK! :) THANKS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING!**


	62. Chapter 57

**A/N: HELLO LOVES, I AM SORRY THIS TOOK SO MUCH LONGER THAN EXPECTED TO GET UP, IT'S A LITTLE SHORT BECAUSE I DECIDED TO SPLIT IT UP INTO TWO SEPARATE SECTIONS, HOPE YOU LIKE IT. I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER TO A VERY SPECIAL READER mag99, YOU HAVE BEEN AN INSPERATION TO ME THE LAST COUPLE OF DAYS, AND IT HAS BEEN AMAZING TALKING TO YOU. THANKS FOR ALL THE KIND WORDS.  
>MUCH LOVE TO YOU ALL…<strong>

**Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather laid there listening to her own voice until she could not take it anymore. Once she knew Naya was asleep Heather slipped out of bed, she would have to be VERY sneaky to pull all of this off, so she put on her flip-flops grabbed her cell and headed out to the balcony so she didn't wake Nay. She had gotten this idea earlier; it came to her while she and Nay were walking Central Park.

"_I love it here," Naya said. _

"_Me too, this place is gorgeous" She agreed. _

"_I could live in Central Park; do you remember when we came here not long after we started dating, while we were having dance camp before tour?" Nay asked her grabbing her hand. _

"_Of course I do, I remember wanting to grab your hand so bad; but it was still such a secret. And I remember you said 'I have always wanted to get married right here in Central Park.'_

"_That was a great day." Naya smiled. _

"_Yes, yes it was." _

It was right there in that moment Heather realized that she wanted to give Naya the wedding she 'always wanted' with her closet friends and family there it wouldn't be easy but she knew she could do it, at least she hoped she could. She sat down at the patio table on the balcony and dialed the one person she knew could help her pull this all off.

"Hello" He answered, lucky for her it was only 9 PM in California.

"Hey Ryan it's Heather."

"Yeah I knew that when I answered the phone" He mocked her from earlier. "Sorry" He laughed "What's up?"

"Well, sorda a lot, do you have a second?" she was nervous, was he going to think she was nuts, was he going to be willing to help?

"Do I need sit down, is everything okay?" He asked sounding worried.

"Yes, everything is fine, maybe you want to sit.. I don't know it is not bad though."

"Then what is it?" He asked eager for her to spill it.

She took a deep breath "Okay, Naya and I came here to get legally married…"

"What, why didn't you tell me?!" He asked sounding pleasantly excited.

"We didn't tell anybody but since we have been here I thought of something, it may sound crazy, but…I want to surprise Naya and have an actual wedding here, with everyone."

"When?" He asked.

"Monday…" her hand went to her mouth, nervous habit.

"As in the day after tomorrow?" Ryan asked shocked.

"Yeah…"

"And you want everyone there, are you nuts, and how are you expecting to pull this one off Heather Elizabeth Morris, are you Super Woman?"

"Well no, but that's where you come in…" She said hopeful.

"Me?"

"Yeah, I was wondering if you would be able to help get people here, with the plane and possibly even Adam's? If not I will deal, but…"

"Do I get to come?" he asked.

"Duh" she laughed "You BETTER come."

"Of course we can help, how many people are we talking?"

"Well, all of whom ever can come from the cast… my parents, her parents, our siblings, her TATA and TATO, grandpa and grandma… I'm thinking like 30 people max."

"Yeah, we can totally make that work."

"Seriously, it's not too much?" Heather asked.

"No, we could do it"

They continued to talk planning the details of it all; "Okay, so I will call you in the morning." She told him.

"Okay, or text me if she is around too, it's no problem." He told her, "this is going to be awesome Hemo, we will make it work."

"THANK YOU RYAN YOU'RE THE BEST!"

"No problem, Night."

"Night."

Heather hung up the phone and sent a MASS text, she knew that her phone was going to get blown up after this, so she decided to stay outside.

Almost imedetly, her cell rang, it was her mom.

"Hi Mom."

"You're getting married on Monday, What the hell were you thinking going to get married without me, are you crazy?"

"Mom, I just…. I'm sorry."

"So I get to come now right?" Janet asked sounding excited.

Heather was shocked, she figured her mom was going to lecture her, this was a nice alternative though.

"Yes, mom, you get to come."

"Great, when can you get me there?" Heather could hear the happiness in her voice.

"Well I was hoping you could get on a plane tomorrow, you and Marie, Dianna and Le are coming out from San Fran tomorrow and Ryan said he could get you all here by the late afternoon, so you and Marie can help with the wedding set up… is that too soon?"

"No, I can be packed by the morning for sure." Janet said excited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Baby" Lea said walking into the bedroom where Dianna was. Their day had gone amazingly well; from telling D's parents to dinner with her grandma, they even ended up telling her about their relationship. Her reaction was Le's favorite of all to the news _"And you're point?" _She asked as if it did not faze her at all. _"Wait, Bubbe, you're not, shocked, or confused by this?"_ Dianna asked. _"Why the hell would I be confused, and shocked, no… she's gorgeous Di." _

"Yes" Dianna said she was sitting in bed, glasses on reading.

"You're cute" Lea smiled looking at Dianna who just smiled and turned her attention back to her book. "Hey did you get a text from Hemo?"

"I don't know, I haven't checked my cell in a while I left it in the kitchen on the charger… why what's up?"

"Read this…" She handed Dianna her cell.

'_Hey lovelies, here is the deal… Naya and I are in New York City, we came here to get legally married; the day is set for Monday. Naya thinks we are just going to Town Hall because that was the plan, but what I would like is to pull off the surprise of a lifetime, will you help me? I want YOU to be there, I have already gotten with Ryan who is helping me get ALL of you there… please say you will join us for this amazingly special day? Call Ryan for details on getting here. THANK YOU I LOVE YOU ALL!  
>PS. DON'T TELL NAYA!'<em>

"CALL HER!" Dianna said.

"You think it's too late there?"

"No, she said to text her anyways, she has to be awake…"

Lea dialed her number.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Hello_" _Heather answered.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Dianna asked.

"I take it you girls got my text?"

"Is it for reals?" Lea asked.

"yes, I called Ryan, he is going to help get everyone out here but I need your girl's help, with wedding dress shopping and Di you need to be in charge of getting Nay to the wedding…"

"We are so in..." Dianna said excited "this is going to be awesome."

"Is everyone going to be able to come?" Le asked.

"Yeah it's looking like it; Ryan said that the cast will be there he is cancelling rehearsal Monday, my mom just called me THRILLED, well after she yelled at me for almost getting married without her."

"Well, yeah I would imagine, and her parents?" Di asked.

"Haven't heard from em yet… but you guys will be here tomorrow right?"

"Yeah, by like 2pm is that early enough?"

"Yeah, I will make appointments for the late afternoon, Oh wait Marie is calling, I have to go, Text me tomorrow when you get on the plane; love you both."

"Okay will do" Dianna said.

"We love you" Lea yelled.

"Hello Ma-Mom" Heather was nervous for this conversation.

"Hello, Heath; is there something you would like to tell me?" Marie asked.

"Naya and I are getting married…?"

"In new York city?" Marie asked.

"Ye-yes, we weren't planning on it but its not legal in California so we came here to do it for the legality of it all… we were going to call everyone and explain as soon as we were wed, but I—I got to thinking today; and I want to just do it here, surprise Naya and pull of this amazing wedding with just our family and our closest friends."

"Well I think that sounds like a better plan than the first; where are you planning on getting married?"

"Central Park, I already have a spot reserved, and I found a Minister to marry us. Di and Le are coming out tomorrow and Di is going to take her wedding dress shopping and Le and I will go too…"

"Well it sounds like you have planned this pretty well for spur of the moment."

"I tried" She shrugged; "So will you and your family come?"

"Sure baby, of course. Who all do you want there, just me and George Or the kids too?"

"We want Nickalya and Mychal there for sure, and it would be awesome if Naya's grandparents were there, do you think they would come?"

"My parents, in a heartbeat, I need to check on her pappy to make sure he can fly having a bad heart and all but I don't see why not."

"Oh great, and you're not mad?" Heather asked crossing her fingers in hope.

"Of course not, I am thrilled and glad you thought to do it this way. You said Ryan is going to help fly us all out, does this mean I don't need to get online and book flights?"

"No, Ryan will have the plane at LAX Sunday night, but I was sorda hoping maybe you could come out tomorrow; you and my mom, help me with set up at the park?"

"I would love that Heather, of course."

"Great, would you be able to leave tomorrow morning the plane is picking up Lea and Dianna tomorrow afternoon in Nor Cal than heading to AZ to get my mom would that be okay…?"

"Yeah, I think I can make that work for my girls. I will text you in the morning okay?"

"Awesome, thanks mom… I love ya."

"You too Heather, I can't wait until you are officially my daughter in law."

Heather hung up the phone relieved, one that Marie was excited, and two that this was actually going to happen. She decided to turn off her cell for the night and go crawl back in bed with her gorgeous fiancé; she needed sleep tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Another chapter to follow soon, let me know what you think, show me some love… thanks guys you truly are the reason I write. :) **


	63. Chapter 58

**A/N: HEY GUYS, HERE IS YOUR NEW CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER YOU READ. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE, OR HEYA, NOR DO I KNOW THEM! THIS IS ALL MADE UP.**

**LOVE YOU GUYS. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

The next day, Sunday, Heather and Naya were out to lunch when Heather got a text from her mom.

**From Mom: **_**We are going to head to 112**__**th**__** St to a little store called Brides and more, you're not anywhere around there are you?**_

"Who's that?" Naya asked.

"Lea, we are going to meet them after lunch" Which was the truth.

"Oh cool." Naya said pleasantly surprised to hear that.

Heather texted her mom back.

**To mom: **_**your good, we are down town, going to meet Dianna and Le after lunch, than Di is going to take Nay shopping for dresses, and Le and I are going to go for mine, you're coming right?**_

"Hey, Dianna wants to go dress shopping for the wedding since we are in New York, her and Lea think that it's the perfect time, so we don't have to ask for more time off, is that okay? I know we aren't with our families like we planned, but at least our best friends are here."

"Yeah, that sounds okay… are we going together?"

Heather shook her head. Naya made a pouty face "I am sorry, Le said no way."

"And we are going to let her make that decision for us?" Naya said still pouting.

"Baby, I think the girls are right on this one… we should wait to see each other's wedding dresses until the day."

"Fine" Heather leaned across the table and kissed Nay.

"Please put that lip away, it is going to be great, and it is only going to be a couple of hours, than we will all meet up for dinner at Le's parents."

"I know, you're right, plus it is going to be fun to spend some time with the girls."

"Yes it will." Heather smiled she checked her cell again.

**From Mom: **_**Of course, I wouldn't miss that for the world, just text me when you are on your way uptown, Marie would like to know if she can come too?**_

"Shall we go?" Heather said standing up and holding out her hand for Nay.

"We shall, can we go get gelato?" Naya asked with a huge smile on her face.

"We just ate baby" Naya just looked at her with those big eyes, "okay, sure" Heather gave in.

They headed to their favorite gelato cart on West 58th street, Naya picked her favorite flavor, "what kind are you getting?" she asked Heather.

"I think I am going to pass, can I just have a bite of yours?" she asked with a smile.

"Sure" Heather paid the man, and they girls headed up the street to Central Park. They sat down on a bench and ate.

Heather texted her mom back one more time.

**To Mom: **_**Of course she can, we are going to be there in about 25 minutes, Klinefeld Bridal its on 20**__**th**__** street, love you. :)**_

"You know I was thinking" Naya said.

"Yeah?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, okay… I am thrilled we are going to get legally married, but I was just thinking how nice it would be if my mom were here."

"I know baby, but I promise it is going to be awesome." Heather said, "And I'll will work out okay?"

Naya nodded, "I know it will, and I am so excited don't get me wrong, I am beyond thrilled that we are doing this" she leaned over and kissed Heather.

"Hey bitches get a room!" Naya was about to let Santana come out when she heard that, until she looked over and saw it was Dianna and Lea.

"Dianna!" Naya hollered.

"Hey girls" Heather said "How are you?"

"Good" Lea said, "We told my parents about us."

"Really?" Heather asked shocked.

"Yeah!"

"And how did that go?" Naya asked.

"Awesome" Dianna said, "And my parents know now too, everyone is thrilled about it."

"That is awesome!" Heather said.

"We're getting married tomorrow!" Naya blurted out excited.

"What?" Dianna asked acting completely shocked.

"Way to just throw that out there babe" Heather laughed.

"I'm sorry they opened with their news, I figured it was a good time for ours!"

"Seriously that is amazing!" Lea said, "Congratulations girls!"

"And we want you to be there" Naya said.

"Yeah" Heather added, "we would be honored."

"Of course" Dianna said.

"So what are we doing today?" Heather asked.

"Wedding dress shopping!" Lea said excited, "we all have appointments"

"At different places of course" Dianna said.

"And then we are going to meet back up and go to my parents for dinner" Lea continued.

"Sounds good" Heather said, "Naya isn't thrilled" She looked over.

"Oh please, you should be, we are going to have a blasty blast!" Dianna said.

"I am sure that we are."

"Okay well let's get going, we are heading downtown, and they are going up." Lea said looping her arm through Heathers.

"Kiss your fiancé good bye and lets go" Dianna said.

Naya did just that, she leaned in and kissed Heather "I love you, pick something gorgeous, don't worry about money."

"You too, I love you baby, I'll miss you."

"I will miss you too babe" Naya winked and then her and Dianna were off.

"So" Lea said as soon as Di and nay were in a cab. "Your mom meeting us there?"

"Yea, and Marie is going to come too."

"That's awesome" Lea said, "Have you seen them since they got here?"

"No, I am excited… I haven't seen either of them since my accident either."

"Well come, lets grab a cab and get going then" Lea said excited.

They jumped in a cab "Klienfeld's please" Lea told the driver, "use 7th street please."

"Sure ma'am" he nodded in the review mirror and turned on the meter than headed towards 7th.

Heather laughed. "What?" Lea asked.

"You are such a new Yorker."

"Yes, I am" She laughed "So, what all has to be done for tomorrow still?"

"Not too much, Mom and Marie have been shopping since they got here pretty much, they have gotten everything for the reception."

"Which is going to be where?"

"At Fillway Manor, its gorgeous, adjacent from Central Park, do you know it?"

"I do" Lea nodded, its absolutely amazing there that is going to be awesome."

"Yeah mom and Marie went there this morning and got everything all set they say it's gorgeous inside, I can't wait. All we need to do now is order the gazebo for the park, I was going to do that earlier, but I can't remember if mom said she would handle that or not."

"Well, if not I can do it, are we getting dresses too, or are you not doing Maids of honor?"

"What are you nuts, of course we are, and yes we are going to get dresses here too, which should be easy since it's just you and Di."

They cab driver pulled up to the outside of the bridal shop, the girls paid him and headed out. "Seriously this place is gorgeous on the outside alone" Heather said staring up at the big building.

"Hello" She heard her mother's voice.

"Mom, Marie, I am so glad you are here!" They all exchanged hello's and hugs, and headed inside where they met Gail, there consultant for the day explained to her what exactly was going on, with the wedding and the surprise for Naya.

"And what is it we are looking for today?"

"I was thinking something not long, more Tea length, since we are getting married outside in central park and we are keeping it sorda low key, I still want it to be stunning, and a bridal dress, but just not long and poufy." Heather told Gail. "and we also need to look at Bridesmaid dresses for Lea, and one more for Dianna, they are our maids of honor."

"Color ideas there?"

"Yellow, maybe more of a baby yellow not such a bam in your face yellow." Heather said.

"Okay, let's do you first than we can move on the bridesmaids."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

After what seemed like hours on end of dress after dress, Naya and Dianna had finally found the dress, a long strapless dress with a sweet heart neckline, it was fitted up top with cascading ruffles starting at her hips it fit her perfectly.

"It's amazing." Dianna said.

"Your right Di, it is definitely the one" Naya was beaming.

"Okay then we are done here," Dianna said, "let's get this wrapped up and head to your hotel, than we have to get back to Le's parents for dinner."

"Sounds good, do you think Heather found one yet?" Naya asked sounding unsure if Heather could actually find a dress is one shop

"I would bet… though they may not be done yet, you know how indecisive that girl is." Dianna laughed.

"You're telling me," Naya giggled as well.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

"Done" Heather said with a huge smile on her face.

"That's the one?" Gail asked.

"This is it, don't you guys think?" She turned to Lea, Marie and her mom.

"Totally the one" Lea said getting up and heading to the dressing room to try on the last dress they had picked for the girls. Marie and Janet agreed with Lea the dress was gorgeous. It was beautiful, a Tea Length white dress, spaghetti strapped, V-necked, It had a high wasted and then poufed out simple yet gorgeous with a flower on the waistband.

"I love it," Marie said with tears in her eyes.

"Are you crying mom?" Heather asked.

"Yes, and I have every right too, my daughter is trying on her wedding dress and is getting married tomorrow I am very happy." She said whipping her eyes.

Lea came out in pale yellow dress that hit right above her knee, it was a tank top strap with a round cut neck, and a white sash around the waist.

"I love it" Heather said "do you like it?"

"I do" Lea said, I really like that it is comfortable, and simple that way you and Naya are the focus, What do you guys think?" She turned to Marie and Jan.

"I think it's perfect," Marie said.

"Yeah" Jan agreed, "I think that it fits nice, and is super cute"

"Well were done then." Heather said.

"Wow that was painless," Lea laughed.

"Why do you say it like that?" Heather asked.

"Because you normally can't make a decision," Lea laughed.

"Yeah" Janet said, I am shocked we did that so fast actually"

"Okay guys, thanks, let's get this stuff packed up and then get out of here we have to meet the girls at Le's parents in an hour, Mom, Marie you guys sure you got the rest of the stuff handled."

"Yes" Janet said, "You girls have fun and leave the rest to us."

"Thank mom, thanks Marie, I love you. See you tomorrow!"

"You sure will, get some sleep tonight we got a wedding in the morning!"

"Wow that sounds awesome! "Heather said excited.

She sent a text to Naya.

**To Naya: **_**I love you baby, I can't wait until tomorrow when I am your wife. see you soon cant wait I missed you today :)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: Okay guys, we are getting to the good stuff now wedding coming in the next chapter I promise. REVIEWS = WEDDING CHAPTER by Thursday! **

**Love you all, thanks for keeping me inspired with your kind words. I write because of you all! :)**


	64. Chapter 59

**A/N: I own nothing. It's all made up. **

**REVIEW.**

**Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

It had been quite a day; dress shopping was a blast but Heather and Lea were thoroughly beat and were going to have no relief as they were going to jump in a cab and head to Lea's parents for dinner. As Heather and Lea were leaving the bridal shop, Heather got an idea.

"Wait, Le, do you think your parents would care if my mom and Marie came to dinner?"

"No, I really doubt they would, why what do you have up your sleeve now Ms. Morris?"

"I was thinking I could surprise Naya with them tonight, that way Marie could be there for Nay when she gets ready and everything and she would think that this is the surprise, our moms, but really it will be much bigger than that!"

"Oh that's a great idea… I will call my parents now, call your mom, and tell them to have the cab driver turn around."

They both got out their cells; Lea dialed her parents' house, "Hi mom."

"_Hey Lele, what's up are you girls almost on your way back for dinner?"_

"That's what I wanted to ask you about, do you think we have room for two more tonight?"

"_Who darling?" Edith asked. _

"Marie and Janet…?"

"_Of course they can come, they're family the more the merrier, Naya still doesn't know about the wedding right?"_

"No, Heather is going to surprise her with their moms tonight, and then the rest tomorrow." Lea went on explaining, when she saw the taxi pull back around with Marie and Janet in it, Heather came back from around the corner still on the phone.

"Okay mom we will see you in about twenty minutes, I am going to text Dianna and tell them to wait about 20 minutes before they come, so we get there first, we are only about 15 blocks downtown." She finished her goodbyes, and looked to Heather whom was still on the phone, she gestured for Lea to get into the cab with the women, Lea got in the front, and Heather slid in the back still on the phone.

"Perfect" She said excited "I am so glad that you will all be here we cannot wait… Yeah it is going to be awesome… Okay love you too Kevin, see you tomorrow morning, bye."

"Kevin?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, they're all coming out tonight, the cast, that way our families can get here tomorrow, Kevin wants to do breakfast, I figure we could leave Di and Naya at home and go meet up with everyone, they want to help in whatever way that they can beforehand, so I told them we could set them up with you guys" She looked to her Mom's. "And you could give em something to do, that way they feel included?"

"Of course" Marie said.

"Yeah there is plenty to do and we would love the help." Janet said, "Lea, you're sure your parents are okay with us coming to dinner?"

"Mom is thrilled, she says she hasn't seen you guys in forever and can't wait, plus I think Naya is going to be thrilled when she knows you're here she's been dropping hints about wanting her mom here."

"Yeah, this is truly going to be amazing, I am so glad that you're here" Heather said. "Le will you send Dianna a text?"

"Already done, they are going to take the long way back so we get there before them and can ensure maximum surprise." Lea smiled.

"Thanks Le, you're the best."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Where are we going?" Naya asked.

"I just wanted to stop at a local fresh market and pick up some flowers for Edith," Dianna answered.

"Aren't we going to be late?"

"I told Lea, she thinks it's a lovely idea and is fine if we arrive there a couple minutes after them." Naya huffed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am just anxious to see Heather that's all. We haven't been apart this long since the accident."

"She is fine" Di smiled, "Lea is taking great care of her I promise, I tell you what, why don't you text her."

"I thought I wasn't allowed to?" Naya smiled in anticipation of Dianna recanting her rule.

"Go ahead" She nodded towards Naya's cell.

Naya just pulled out her cell with a huge smile on her face, surprised to see she already had a text from Heather. "HEY!" She threw her purse at Dianna.

"Ouch what was that for?"

"Apparently Heather didn't have the no cell phone rule, I have a text from her!"

Dianna shrugged "I don't know if she did or not!"

"Ass" Naya said with a smile and turned her attention to her cell to text Heather back.

**To Heather: **_**I am so sorry I didn't respond, Dianna took my cell hostage. Miss you so much cannot wait to see you going to be a tiny bit behind you, Di has one stop to make first. Love you.**_

The cab stopped, "Come on, you can come and pick out some flowers for your gorgeous soon-to-be wife, want to?"

"Yes, I do" Naya got out with Di.

"This is a little bit more uptown so it may be more crowded, hopefully we can get in and out of here without being mobbed" Dianna smiled.

"Ha ha, you're not funny" Naya put her huge sunglasses on.

"Oh yeah Nay no one is going to think anything of a person wearing sunglasses at dark, whom looks suspiciously the same as Naya Rivera, yeah really slick." Dianna laughed.

Naya took off her glasses and off they went, they picked out gorgeous flowers Dianna got three bouquets, and Naya just the one. "I don't know why you got three."

"I don't want to leave her dad out, I come home with flowers for her and her mom and what, 'sorry dad none for you?' I don't think that's nice."

"You're crazy her dad doesn't care if you bring flowers home for him." She was right, and they weren't for him, they were for Edith, Marie, and Jan but she couldn't let Naya know that now could she.

"Come on, let's go we are late enough as is and if we stand here and argue over this we are going to miss dinner, get in the cab please." She gestured to the cab and they got in Dianna told the cab driver the address and they were on the way, she also shot Heather a text message to let them know.

**To Heather: **_**On our way, we just left store, 15 minutes max. **_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"They are almost here" Heather said her and the other moms were sitting on the couch talking, very excited to see each other.

"Okay, so should we hide?" Marie asked.

"Do you want to hide?" Heather laughed.

"Why don't you guys just go sit at the table, and when they come in we will walk in there and be like 'oh we are already sat down come on'." Lea said.

"Great idea, just try not to sound like Rachel next time okay?" Heather laughed.

"Did I?" She smiled not even realizing it.

"Yeah, you kinda did." Heather laughed.

"So how is this season coming anyways?" Edith asked.

"Good, we have five episodes done which is good because we keep asking for time and days off, so luckily we had gotten a lot done in a short amount of time."

"Yeah" Heather laughed. "I am shocked Ryan hasn't killed someone off yet, but since we are five cleared and we haven't even started airing yet, I think we should be fine."

"When is the premier?" Marc Lea's dad asked.

"Tuesday" Lea said excited.

"How cool."

"Yeah we are stoked." Heather said.

Lea's cell beeped, "They're outside"

"Okay" Heather got nervous and excited at the same time, this was one of the biggest surprises she had ever pulled off, with tomorrow and all, she just hoped it all went well. Lea and her walked to the door and opened it as soon as there was a knock.

"Hello" Lea said opening it. Her and Dianna hugged and kissed, and Naya basically jumped into Heather's arms.

"I missed you SO much" She smiled.

"You too baby, how was dress shopping?"

"Great, we found it." Naya beamed.

"Me too!" Heather said just as excited.

"Well come on" Lea said, "We are already sat down" Heather's stomach dropped at the words, she just hoped that everything went great.

They walked into the dining room and as they came around the corner, Heather watched Nay's face. When she walked in she stopped, froze, and looked to heather. "SHUT UP!" she said excited and ran to her mom. "MOMMY!" Tears came to her face instantly, "How on earth are you here?"

"You're wonderful wife to be called us and invited us, she said she couldn't do this without us here, and knew you wouldn't want to either!"

Naya looked over and noticed Janet; she had not even noticed her she was so excited to see her mom. "Janet!" She hugged her, "Oh my gosh I am so glad you guys are here" She turned to Heather, whom had tears in her eyes from watching the reaction of her fiancé. "Baby, you're the best!" She ran and gave her a hug, "Thank you" She whispered in her ear "I love you so much"

"I love you too." Heather squeezed her tighter.

Than Naya turned to her two best friends, "you knew huh?" They both just smiled. "Thank you, you guys are amazing."

"It's all Heather," Dianna said hugging her, "She did it all."

"Come on let's sit" Edith said "and celebrate." Naya went to say hi to Edith and Marc, hugging both of them and thanking them for their hospitality.

"No need to thank us sweetheart, your family, all of you."

They all sat around the table, Naya across from her mom. "I cannot believe you are here." She smiled. "No Daddy?"

"No darling, we figured it was better if just me and Janet came, because than your sister and your brother and Heather's sisters everyone would want to be here, and since you're still having the wedding in California we just figured this was best."

"Understand, I am SO glad you are here though, you two Janet."

"We are so glad we could be." Janet said.

"So here is what we were thinking." Dianna said. "Tonight, me and you are going to go back to the hotel with your Mom…"

"And Heater, Janet, and I are going to stay here with my parents." Lea chimed in.

"What why?" Naya asked looking to Heather clearly not liking this idea.

"Because sweetheart" Janet said, "since you are getting married tomorrow, you should spend the night apart that way tomorrow at the wedding…"

"No" Naya interrupted "You cannot think this is a good idea" she looked to Heather.

"I don't like the idea of being away from you, but I do agree with them, plus you will have your mom and Dianna, it's not like you will be alone."

"Naya Marie Rivera, come on, do this for us, please?" Her mom asked.

She looked at Heather who just looked at her with _those_ eyes. "Fine" Naya agreed, "This one night."

"We'll take care of her, I promise" Janet said.

Though Naya did not like the idea of being away from Heather for the night, she was excited to spend it with her mom and Dianna. Now she was beginning to get more excited for the wedding tomorrow, having her mom there was the best, Heather was amazing, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was to be marrying the most perfect woman ever in the world.

"I know you will" She took Heather's hand and kissed it. "Edith, Marc are guys going to be there tomorrow?"

"I don't think so, we don't want to intrude on the family moment." Marc said.

"Oh come on you just said that we were all family, and we are, you have to come" Naya said "Right Heather?"

"Absolutely, we would be honored if you would come as our guests." Heather said.

"Well alrighty then, we wouldn't miss it for the world," Edith said excited.

"Great!" Naya smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

After dinner, the girls sat in the living room with their mom's while Marc was in the kitchen doing dishes letting the girls talk while he cleaned up.

"Well it's about that time," Marie said looking to Naya.

"I don't want to leave yet." She leaned into Heather.

"It's going to be fine baby, I will keep my cell on, and you can text me." She kissed her head.

"Can I?" She looked to Dianna.

Dianna laughed "yes, of course."

"But have fun, okay and don't worry about me, I will be okay. I will miss you terribly sure, but I have my mom and my best friend and my best friends mom."

"I love you." She stood and hugged her.

"I love you too." Heather said.

"Well I better go say goodbye to Marc" Naya got up and headed into the kitchen.

"Alright, we'll will meet you at breakfast at 8:30?" Heather asked Dianna.

"Yes, ma'am" Dianna smiled.

"I will keep her distracted in the morning, take her downtown for a massage and facial." Marie said.

"Thanks" Heather hugged Marie, as Dianna and lea sad their goodbyes.

"Okay everyone ready?" Naya asked walking back into the room.

"Think so." Marie nodded.

Everyone said their final goodbyes and the girls were off, Lea and Edith headed into the kitchen to check on Marc and Janet sat herself down on the couch, Heather plopped down and snuggled into her mom. "I love you mama." She said.

"I love you baby, are you excited about tomorrow?"

"Yes very, pulling off surprises is hard work though."

"I know, and guess what?" Janet asked her.

"What?"

"We have a surprise for you." She said with a smile.

"Who is we?" Heather asked.

"Us" Lea said walking in with Edith, they had suitcases packed.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked.

"Now if we told you that we wouldn't be very good at surprises now would we?" Lea smiled.

"Come on, let's go." Edith said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived at a hotel about twenty minutes later, "are we staying here?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Janet said, "but that is not the only surprise."

"There is more?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Lea said, "we didn't think you should be the only one doing the surprising but not getting any surprise, that's no fun."

They checked in, and went up to the 32nd floor, where they were staying in a beautiful huge suite, "Seriously this is gorgeous, guys thank you so much!"

"Go check out the bathroom" Janet said, "I hear its massive!"

Heather walked into the master suites bathroom "SURPRISE!" Hannah and Haley jumped out at her.

"AHHHH OH MY GOSH!" She hugged her sisters, "YAY I am so glad you are here." She said super excited. Heather's mom, Lea and Edith all walked in "THANK YOU!" she said to them.

"We wanted to get here a night early and spend some time with you before you were MARRIED!" Hannah said excited.

"How crazy is that?" Heather asked.

They all headed into the sitting room and out of the bathroom. "Your friends will all be here in the morning." Hannah said, "Well actually they are set to arrive about 4am."

"Awesome sauce" Heather said "We are meeting them for breakfast in the morning."

"Naya too?" Hannah asked.

"No, she doesn't know there all here. Here mom is going to take her to the spa in the morning. We're going to head to the venue after, you want to come?"

"YES!" Haley said.

"But for tonight, get ready were going out!" Hannah said.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked.

"Out we're going to hit the town, you're getting married in the morning, this is your bachelorette party baby sister!"

"I don't know, I don't think that's such a good idea…"

"Why not?" Lea asked.

"Because Naya doesn't get a bachelorette party, so I don't think it's right for me to."

"Honey, she IS going to." Janet said.

"What, is Marie taking her out?" Heather questioned.

"yes, with Nick, she came up too she flew here with us!" Hannah said.

"Oh, well than let's get ready to hit the town then!" Heather said excited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya's cell buzzed, they were out at a club called Poison she pulled her cell out of her back pocket and saw a text from Heather.

_**Hi baby, heard your sister is here! So are mine, I had NO clue. Our moms are awesome. HAVE FUN TONIGHT, just don't fall in love with any other hot girls! Love you!**_

"Put your cell away!" Nickayla complained. "Tell you're soon to be wife you love her, but we're out!"

She typed a quick reply.

_**Love you too baby, don't worry you're the only hot girl for me. ;) have fun with your sisters, tell them I love them. Nick says hi! Txt before sleep. **_

"Okay, done." She said putting her arm around her sister, "now where did Dianna run off too?"

"She's at the bar, getting us drinks." Nick said.

Lea came back and handed them both a drink, Naya took a sip "wow Di what the fuck is this?"

"I don't know I asked the bar tender for something strong." She shrugged.

"Well he did his job!" Naya laughed. "Did you get Nick the same thing?"

"Yes, but not as strong." Dianna said.

"Thanks" Nay said.

"I'm not a baby!" Nick whined.

"Well your my baby sister, come on girls let's dance!"

"Is mom coming?" Nick asked.

Naya shook her head. "I asked her too she said she was going to hang back at the hotel but to have fun!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Shot shot shot shot" Hannah, Haley and Lea chanted as Heather took yet another shot. It was now two am and she was 9 shots in.

"Come on Hemo, it's time to get you back on the dance floor!" Hannah said.

"Yeah, let's dance!" Lea said grabbing Heather's hand and heading to the floor.

Heather's cell buzzed as they headed out on to the dance floor.

_**Were headed back to the hotel, you girls still out?**_

She texted her back, as her sister Haley tried to take her cell away from her, "Come on Hemo, you will see her in the am!"

_**Sooono me tank, just hitting the dance lfoor one again tume.**_

Heather was having a hard time typing, she couldn't see the screen well.

"I'm drunk," She yelled over the music to Lea.

"Yes, yes you are." Lea laughed.

"It's almost 2:30 AM, We better go!" She yelled to Hannah.

"Okay, you're right; after all you're getting married in the morning." Hannah said. "Come on Haley, we gotta get the bride to bed."

They headed out, and Heather stumbled out the door. "I have not been this… drink in a long while!"

"Come on princess, its time to get you home!" Haley laughed.

"Are you guys not drunk?" She looked at the girls.

"SOOO drunk" Haley laughed. They clearly weren't.

"OH COME ON, DID I DO- DRINK ON MYSELF?"

"No sweetie, we drank." Lea laughed, "just a little less than you."

They got back to the hotel and heather went into the bathroom and called Naya.

"Hello" Naya answered.

"HI baby!" Heather was SO excited to hear Naya's voice.

"You're drunk" Naya laughed.

"You're not?" Heather asked.

"No, I'm tipsy, not drunk."

"I'm—wasted." She laughed.

"I miss you." Naya said.

"I miss you baby, I can't wait till tomorrow."

Heather almost said that she was so excited to see everyone tomorrow, but she remembered threw the drunk-ness that it was a surprise.

"Me too!" She said, "Okay I need sleep, I love Naya."

Naya laughed, "I love Heather."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heather woke the next morning to an alarm she had set on her cell before they left for the club. She tried to shut it off, but couldn't figure out how with her eyes closed so she through her cell against the wall.

"Heather Elizabeth you are going to break that!" Her mom said trying not to laugh.

"Don't care!" She mumbled.

"Come on, I'll start your shower, you have to meet your friends in an hour, plus… You're getting married today! Lots to do!"

Heather jumped up out of bed, "I'm getting married today!"

"There she is!" Janet smiled.

"Good morning!" Edith said walking into the room, "How's the bride?"

"SO excited and hung over." She said sitting back down, her head pounding.

"I'll get you some Advil, Lele is getting coffee."

"Coffee, yay."

Heather's cell started to ring, "it's Chris." She said getting up to retrieve the phone.

"Hey baby boy" She said starting to sound a little more chipper.

"_Hi boo, are we still on for breaky?" _

"Christopher, don't ever say that again!"

"_Yes, ma'am" He laughed _

"Okay then thanks, and yes we are… who all is coming?"

"_I am with Dianna, Chord, Darren, and Amber now. The rest will meet us at Rockwell's." _

"Okay, Le and I will be at Rockwell's in the hour… have to shower."

"_Okay doll, see you than love ya." _

"You too lovely." Heather hung up the cell. "I'm going to shower mama, can you please pick me out clothes, can't think, let alone put an outfit together."

Janet laughed, "Sure baby, no problem."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Within the hour the girls were out the hotel door, and headed to Rockwell's Diner, it was only about 3 ½ blocks away so they decided to walk. Well Lea decided they would walk, Heather protested, but lost. As they approached the Diner all of their friends were there. They said there hellos, hugs, and then sat down to order.

"You seem to have had fun last night" Chris laughed.

"A blast from what I can remember." Heather laughed. "I feel a lot better now though, and I am stoked for today and that you are all here."

"Thank you for having us" Amber said.

"Like I would do this without you, your my family, our family!" She smiled.

"How's nay?" She asked Dianna.

"Great, she is at a spa with her mom. No idea about anything." Dianna said.

"Thank you." Heather smiled.

"So this is like it huh?" Mark asked, "Marriage."

"Yup no longer going to be a single woman."

"When are you going to have babies?" Jenna asked.

"Babies, shouldn't they at least be married first enjoy that?" Corey laughed.

"Not for a year or so" Heather smiled.

They all ordered and their food arrived couple minutes later.

"So Ryan, Zach and Adam here?" Heather asked taking a bite of her bacon

"Yeah" They are at the location with your mom helping set up, we're on our way there after this." Kevin said.

"I know, I'm going too." Heather said.

"You're not actually." Dianna told her.

"What are you talking about?" Heather asked confused.

"You're going to meet your sisters" Lea said, "you need to be pampered and get ready too, you're getting married as well, you are also a bride."

"But there is so much to get done!" Heather said sounding nervous.

"Yes, and you have all of us here." Harry said, "Don't worry about that."

"But I didn't invite you here to work, I invited you to be our _guests."_

"We're your best friends, that's what we are here for" Amber said.

"plus Ryan said we had to work" Harry added.

"You guys are awesome." Heather smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya was sitting at a spa with her sister and her mom, she had had a massage, a facial and was currently finishing getting her nails and toes done. "I don't know why we are making such a big deal out of today."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, "You're getting married."

"I know but it's not the _actual _wedding." Naya said.

"Hey I don't want to hear that" Marie said, "Today is a big deal."

"Yes ma." She smiled. She was very excited they were here, and that Heather's mom and sisters were too. They got back to the hotel, and Nick told her that someone was coming in just a couple of minutes to do her hair and makeup.

"Oh, and I have this for you," Nick handed her a box, "and this it's a letter… from Heath." Nick handed her the letter and then headed into the other room.

Naya opened up the letter and read it.

_My dearest Naya,  
>So today is the day my darling, you're finally going to be my wife. I may have a thing or two, as you would say 'up my sleeve.' Please just go with it, it's going to be awesome. I want you to know how excited I am for this day; and how much I love you. You make every day great, and I love you more than I thought I could ever love anybody. You make me better you make me whole. Thank you for being my best friend, and for asking me to marry you that faithful day. Please open the box. <em>

Naya opened the box; there were gorgeous diamond earrings, and a matching necklace.

_Wear these today, your something 'new' I will see you at the alter beautiful.  
>love you more than life. <em>

_Heather Elizabeth Rivera. _

Naya whipped away a tear, and smiled at the way Heather signed her name.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

A couple of hours later, Heather slipped into her wedding dress.

"You look incredible," Dianna said walking into her hotel room, in her bridesmaid dress. Heather turned to see Dianna, and smiled, she hugged her, "Lea and I switched for a while, hope that's okay, I wanted to see you, and Lea is with Nay."

"More than okay" She said, "I am glad you're here, you look incredible too."

Dianna said hi to Hannah and Haley because she had not seen them yet. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure" Heather said and they went into the other room and sat on the bed.

"Heath, I am so happy for you." Dianna said, "I can't believe you guys are here… I am so excited to be here and apart of all of this. I have this for you." She handed her a box Heather opened it. It was a charm bracelet, "Lea and I have one, and now so do you and Naya. There is a charm for each of us."

Heather started to tear up. "It's amazing, thank you."

"I know that after Glee we may all go different ways, but we want you to know you guys are our best friends, and will always be."

"I love it" she hugged Dianna.

"Baby it's time to head to the park" Janet poked her head in.

"Come on, we have a wedding to get to." Dianna smiled.

"My wedding." Heather said excited.

"You ready?" Dianna asked.

"Yes, more than ever." She smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Wait what is that?" Naya asked pointing to garment bag lea was carrying. "And where are we?" She looked out the window, "Where are my mom sister?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions do you know that?" Lea laughed. "Go with it."

"Okay fine, Hey can you hold this?" She asked handing lea a piece of paper.

"What is it?" Lea asked.

"My vows, Heather asked me last night to write them, I have no clue what she has going on, but I actually liked that request." She smiled.

"Sure" Lea said.

"Thanks for being her Le, and for this gorgeous charm bracelet."

"You're welcome Nay, I am glad you like it." The limo pulled up to the garden room in central park, "Hey I know where we are!" She said excited.

"Come here" Lea said pulling out the very same sleep mask Naya had used to blind fold her fiancé with a couple of times before.

"Seriously?" Naya asked.

"Heather said to tell you to TRUST." Lea said.

"Fine" She slipped on the mask and Lea waved her hand infront of her face, when she was convinced Naya couldn't see she helped her out of the car and to the Indoor garden room, where they were going to get ready.

"Hi NayNay" She heard her mom and sisters voices. They removed the mask once she was in the room. Naya looked over and saw the dress her and Dianna had picked hanging on the door. "Look we can't answer any questions, but were supposed to tell you to TRUST okay?" Naya just nodded tears in her eyes, she was slowly starting to realize what was happening. "we have to get dressed" Marie said we only have 20 minutes till show time, got it?"

Naya nodded, "mama, I'm having my wedding aren't i?" Marie just smiled and kissed her daughters head. "Come my baby lets get you into that beautiful dress, I can not wait to see you in it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heather and her sisters, with Dianna were at the venue as well getting Heather's finishing and all getting ready. When there was a knock at the door, Dianna opened it to find Ryan.

"May I come in?" He asked looking in at Heather.

"Sure" She smiled.

"You look beautiful Hemo." He hugged her.

"Thank you Ry" She had the biggest smile in the world on her face.

"So who is walking you down the aisle? Mama?" He looked to Janet, he already knew the answer because Jan and him had talked this morning.

"No, I'm just going to wait at the alter for Naya."

"Why is that? Don't you want to walk down that isle and show off your gorgeous dress?"

"I just—" Heather started.

"Heath, I talked to your mom, and I get it, but I was hoping, maybe you would let me walk you down the aisle? You and Naya have become so important to me, and I know you are sad because your dad isn't here to do it, and I am not looking to take his place, I'm much too young" he laughed, and so did Heather, "But I would love to have the honor, and your mom is okay with it."

"You are?" She asked

"Very much so" Jan smiled.

"I would love that Ryan." She said, tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey now none of that you will ruin your gorgeous makeup okay."

Heather nodded. And a man knocked on the door, "five minutes." He said. Than Lea came through the door.

"Le!" Heather said excited and hugged her.

"You look stunning Heath" She said. "Naya is ready."

"I'm going to go see her really fast before I take my place," Dianna said and hugged Heather. "I love you"

"I love you." Heather smiled.

"Come on I'll go with you and give the family a minute on their own," Lea said.

"Ill wait for you outside" Ryan said to Heather.

"Well guys this is it" Heather said looking at her sisters and mom.

"Your father would be SO proud of you!" Janet said.

"Thanks mom."

"Yeah, Daddy wouldn't be able to take his eyes off of you." Hannah said.

"I love you Heath, you have grown in to a beautiful woman, and I am so happy you're happy." Haley hugged her.

They all hugged and Heather walked outside, to see all of her cast and immediate family there, a small but perfect group. Not to mention how gorgeous the park looked, they really did an amazing job. She smiled at her friends as she got ready to walk down the aisle, this was it. She couldn't be more happy.

Naya heard the music from the room she was in, than her mom told her it was time to go. She hugged her friends whom walked out in front of her, and her dad and brother greeted when she stepped out the door.

"DAD, MYCHAL!" She said so happy to see them.

"What, you thought we wouldn't be here?" Mychal smiled.

"I gotta walk my little girl down the aisle." George said. Nick hugged her, so did Mychal and they went and sat up front. Naya still couldn't see the venue from where she was, nor did she know quite what to expect.

"I am so glad you're here daddy." She smiled.

"We are so proud of you," He said to her, both of us. Marie nodded.

"I have to go sit, I will see you at the other end." Marie smiled. She got to her seat just in time to see Heather walk down the aisle, The girls were already at the gazebo. Heather was beaming with happiness not to mention she looked gorgeous, on Ryan's arm. All of her friends smiled at her when she walked down. "You deserve this happiness," Ryan told her when they got to the end. Janet stood up and hugged her. Heather turned and waited for Naya.

Naya came around the corner and was stunned when she saw EVERYONE she loved sitting there, tears came to her eyes immediately, "She planned all this" She whispered.

"She loves you," George whispered in her ear. She couldn't take her eyes off her, standing there waiting for her, she looked incredibly beautiful, she had never seen Heather look like this, and her smile was amazing. She tried to look at her friends as she walked but she literally could not look away from the woman standing there waiting for her. The woman who was about to become her wife. She kissed her dad when they got to her, and her mom stood and hugged her. "We love you" they both said. Naya could not get words out. She took Heather's hand,

"Hi" Heather said.

"Hi she whispered. "You look gorgeous," She did she was in her dress which fit her perfectly, her hair down loose curls, simple but elegant at the same time. Naya looked just as breath taking, Heather could not believe how awesome she looked in her dress, and her hair was pulled up, loose up do, framing her face perfectly. Both wearing flip-flops, Heather white and beaded Naya's white and rhinestone.

"Dearly beloved" The justice of the peace started. She was a woman in her early forties, dark hair pulled into a ponytail, wearing nice pants and a nice tank top.  
>"We are here today to witness Heather Elizabeth Morris, and Naya Marie Rivera, become one as they marry here today. Heather and Naya have written their own vows, Heather you may start."<p>

"Naya, I tell you all of the time, I never knew I could love someone as much as I love you. But what amazes me the most is how much you love me. I never knew anyone could love me as much as you do. You make me so happy, and I am so thankful that I am standing here today marrying my very best friend. You're my soul mate, you were made for me, I promise to love you forever, cherish you for always, and never make you sleep on the couch. You will always be my best friend, my lover, my soul mate, and I can not wait to spend eternity with you."

She whipped a tear from Naya's eye.

"Naya" The justice of the peace gestured it was her turn to speak.

"Heather from the moment I laid my eyes on you I knew you were something special, you had me before hello. You are my best friend, my other half, the person who makes me better. I love you more than anything in this world and I am so glad that you are mine. Thank you for loving me, you make me happier than I have ever been in my whole life and for that I thank you and I promise to love you from now till eternity."

"Naya please place this ring on Heather's left fourth finger, and say with this ring I the wed"

"With this ring I thee wed," Naya said while placing the ring on heather's finger, tears in both Heathers, and Naya's eyes.

"Heather would you do the same"

Heather slid the ring onto Naya's hand and said the words, "With this ring I thee wed"

"By the power vested in me by the state of New York, I now pronounce you married, you may Kiss."

Heather leaned in and kissed Naya, everyone went crazy clapping and cheering.

"We're married," Heather said pulling away.

Naya smiled ear to ear, "It's about time, thank you for this, it was incredible"

"Anything for you wife, I love you."

"I love you" Naya said kissing her once more.

"Ladies and gentleman may introduce to you for the first time as a married couple, Heather, and Naya Rivera."

Heather grabbed Naya's hand and they walked down the aisle together towards the limo waiting for them, "Now what?" Naya smiled.

"Now we go to our reception baby!" Heather smiled.

"That sounds awesome; can we go the long way?" She winked at Heather.

"I think we may be able to arrange something." She winked as they got into the limo."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: This was 20 pages long! It was soo fun to write, and the reception is going to be a blast. Sorry it took so long to post, been having some health issues, but since I'm at home on medical leave from work, I should be a able to write a lot more for you guys :) And also now that I have GLEE back to inspire me once again. **

**THANK YOU FOR READING, I hope the wedding was all you hoped it would be. MORE TO COME SOON. REVIEW and I will post! :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	65. Chapter 60

**A/N: NEW NEW NEW. **

**YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING. **

**ALL MADE UP IN MY HEAD. I OWN NOTHING GLEE.**

**ENJOY :)**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

They got to their limo, Naya squealed when she saw James standing by the door.

"Jay!" She hugged him as she got there, "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello, Ms. Naya, congratulation." He smiled returning the embrace.

"Thank you for being here James." Heather smiled.

"Anything for the two of you." He hugged Heather "Congrats, the wedding was beautiful, thank you for having me in attendance."

"Of course, you are a huge part of our lives James we were thrilled to have you."

"Welll, I wasn't" Naya said "but only because I didn't know you were here." She giggled "but now that I do, I am!"

James opened the door and the girls go into the limo; Heather could not take her eyes off Naya.

"What?" Naya scooted in noting Heather was starring, "Do I have something on my face, did my makeup totally get messed up from bawling?"

"No, you look gorgeous, you take my breath away Naya Rivera." She leaned over and kissed her.

"As do you, Heather Rivera."

Heather smiled ear to ear at the sound of her name.

"What?" Naya said.

"Its official, I am Heather Elizabeth Rivera." She said leaning her head on Nay's shoulder.

"Yup, my wife." Naya said taking her chin in her hand so she could see into those gorgeous blue eyes.

"That word, it gives me chills, in good way. You're my wife; I am your wife, how awesome is that?"

Naya kissed her again, "Pretty awesome, so where are we going for our reception?" she was clearly excited. "And please don't say it's a surprise, I don't know if I can take another."

"You didn't like your surprise today?" Heather smiled.

"I loved it, how long had you planned that?"

"Only since we got here, I called Ryan, he helped pull it off and get everyone here."

"You are amazing, and Ryan walked you down the aisle I heard?" She asked.

"Yeah, it was so nice he came in and asked if I would let him, and I am so glad he did… it was perfect, our wedding was perfect." She grabbed Naya's hand intertwining their fingers.

"Beyond perfect, thank you so much; I will NEVER ever forget this day."

"You're welcome."

"Now where are we going?" She asked with a grin.

"Fillmore Manor" She smiled knowing that Naya had said a while back if they ever married in New York that that is where she wanted the reception.

"Baby, that is amazing!" Naya was shocked Heather would even remember her mentioning it to her, once so long ago.

The limo stopped, "but first we are her." They were now on the other side of the park, one of the most beautiful locations around for taking pictures.

Naya looked out the window to see her family and friends, "and what are we doing here?"

"You didn't think we wouldn't take photos, did you? We have to have a wedding album to show the children." James came around and opened the door for them, Heather grabbed her hand as they stepped from the limo everyone clapped and cheered for them, "thank you James" Heather said than they walked over to everyone hand in hand still. Naya pulled away to hug her dad, then brother and sister she had not really gotten a chance to see them as she had her mom. Then she turned to see her cast, her eyes went straight to Kevin. "Hey little bee" She smiled.

"Hey Married Woman" He hugged her "Congrats, we are all SO happy for you."

"Thanks Kev, I am so glad you were all here."

"Me too, that girls extraordinary ya know?" he gestured to Heather whom was talking to Chord, Mark, Amber and Jenna.

"Oh don't I know it." She smiled, "and now she is my wife Kevin, remember when I came over to your house crying because I was in love with her, and she was with _him._"

"Yes, yes I do. Now when are you going to give me some Nieces and Nephews?"

"Slow down Bee, we just said I do." Naya giggled.

"There's that laugh I love so much." Heather walked over, "You ready to take some pics?"

"Yes" Naya smiled.

"Come on Kevin" Heather said, "Cast photo."

"Matthew, Jane, get your ass over here," Naya yelled. "_Cast, _that means you too." They went over and stood with the group, "What about your wife?"

"Jayma, come on!" Heather yelled, Jayma handed her daughter to Marie.

"I don't know why you people think you aren't part of the _cast" _Naya said sarcastically.

"Its cause they're old" Mark joked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After about an hour and a half of taking pictures, with every combination thinkable, they were ready to head to the reception. They sent their friends and family off with hugs and got back into the limo.

"This day is incredible." Naya said with a huge smile on her face.

"You just wait till tonight!" Heather winked.

"Don't make promises you don't intend to keep."

"Oh don't worry my wife; I fully intend to keep it." She leaned in and kissed her neck, than whispered in her ear, "I am going to rock your world."

"I like the sound of that." She kissed Heather, Heather let one hand slide up and grab her breast, and she could feel her nipple harden through the silky material. Naya let out a small moan, and Heather was about to let her hand wonder downwards when the limo came to a stop.

"Looks like we're here" Heather said. Naya's pouted her bottom lip out, "baby, we can't keep everyone waiting."

Naya let her hand slip under Heather's dress and up towards her thigh. "I'll be fast I promise, I just want to properly thank my wife for this amazing day."

Heather took a second, Naya could clearly tell she was thinking about it, she rolled down the privacy shade, "Hey James, can you drive around for about 15 minutes?"

"Sure Heather" He rolled up the privacy screen, which was also soundproof.

"You have fifteen minutes" Heather smirked.

"Plenty of time" Naya lifted leaned in and placed a soft kiss on her neck and returned her hand to its rightful position on her thigh rubbing small circles very close to her core. Heather let out a small moan, "you like that?" Naya asked. Heather just nodded, her breathing now elevated. Naya could feel the heat coming from her center she slid one hand closer to her feeling nothing but bare skin, "No underwear?" She smiled.

"Nope" Heather shook her head "Please" She breathed in Naya's ear. Naya kissed her passionately, letting her other hand caress Heather's breast finally letting her fingers enter, Heather was soaked, Naya's fingers slid right in. She moaned as soon as they entered her. "Yes baby" Naya continued to pump her fingers inside her, Heather got the sudden urge to touch Nay as well "Open your legs" She whispered in her ear.

"No I want you to come" Naya smiled finding that perfect spot inside her, heather almost lost it right there.

"I want you to come with me, please?" Naya opened her legs, and Heather let her hand slid up her dress and find that sweet spot, she slid underneath her silky underwear to find Naya hot and wet for her. She let her fingers slid into her, Naya moaned instantly. "Slow down" Heather told her "I don't want to come till you're ready." Heather took her thumb and found that perfect stop on her clit while she her other fingers were inside her.

"I'm almost there," Naya breathed after only a couple minutes of Heather being inside her she returned back to that silky spot inside Heather.

"Mmm, I am going to come" She said pulling her body into Naya's.

"Yes, yes right there" Naya screamed, and within mere seconds they were riding out their orgasms together.

They both sat there for a second breathless, before either one of them spoke. "I love you" Heather said breaking the silence.

"I love you so much" Naya leaned in and kissed her as the limo stopped.

"How do I look?" Heather asked.

"Great, you just need a little more gloss but you're as perfect as ever, me?"

"Stunning" Heather said, "You have never looked more stunning than you do today."

Naya smiled, James cracked the privacy glass just a smidge, "You girls ready back there?"

"Yes sir" Naya answered. James got out of the car and opened the door, "thank you Jay."

"You're welcome ladies, I will be back later to get you."

"No, stay" Heather said.

"I wouldn't want to impose" He shook his head.

"Don't be silly, park the limo and come inside, we have a seat and food for you already you're not imposing." Heather insisted.

"Well alright then ladies, thank you; I will see you inside."

"Save a dance for me Jay!" Naya said taking heather's hand and heading inside.

When they entered the building everyone was already there, the DJ introduced them, and as they walked into the ballroom, Naya stopped for a moment and looked around. "It's gorgeous," She whispered to Heather.

"Not as gorgeous as you, but I wanted to make this day amazing, for you" Naya looked at her, and Heather knew what she was 'saying' "For us."

Naya smiled, "Well it's perfect, just like you."

"Now, the DJ announced," your friends wanted to do something special for you… so would you please make your way to the dance floor for your first dance as a married couple."

"Do you know whats going on?" Naya asked Heather.

"Not a clue" Heather shrugged.

They headed out onto the dance floor hand in hand, when a familiar song started to play. "No way..." Naya smiled.

Than they heard Chord start _"Do you hear me;__I'm talking to you, across the water across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky oh my, baby I'm trying_"

"Our friends are incredible" Heather said holding Naya close swaying to the song.

In comes Dianna, _"Ya know, I hear you in my dreams I feel your whisper across the sea, I keep you with me in my heart You make it easier when life gets hard."_

"Yes, they are." Naya says letting her head rest on her shoulder.

Chord and Dianna sing together… _"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been, Lucky to be coming home again__…"__  
><em> 

"Do you remember when we were on tour, and they would sing this song?" Heather whispered as they continued to dance.

"Yes I do…" Naya looked up into Heathers eyes "Before and after we were together." They continued to dance, looking into each other's eyes exchanging I loves yous, and smiling at each other, completely content in the moment.

The song finished and everyone clapped, Heather grabbed a mic "I just want to thank everyone for coming out on such short notice, you have no idea what it means to us that you are all here with us."

Naya leaned into the mic, "Really thank you, and thank you" She looked to her wife.

"Now, please enjoy food, and the dance floor, and the stage is open if you want to bust out a song." Heather laughed.

"Knowing this group there will be a lot of that" Naya chimed in.

"There better be" Ryan said, "You all need to work on your vocals" he joked, everyone laughed.

Heather and Naya walked to their table, and on the way stopped to say hi to people, Heather stopped to talk to Jayma and Matt, as she hadn't gotten a chance too, and Naya went to go see Faith and Grace.

"Congrats again" Jayma said hugging Heather, "thank you for having us!"

"Ah I so glad you could be here" Heather said, "I wasn't sure if you would come, seeing as Paige is so little"

Matthew and Jayma had just adopted a 3-month-old baby, they had tried to conceive for months, and finally did, but Jayma miscarried at 3 months, they decided to try adoption, that way Jayma could still work, and now 8 months later, they finally have Paige.

"Dr. said she was good to fly, and I didn't want to miss it for the world." Jayma said.

"Can I hold her?" Heather asked.

"Of course" Jayma said handing her to Heather.

"Hello Paige" Heather said cradling the beautiful little girl, "you're so sweet."

Naya looked over to see Heather holding Paige, "She's going to be a great mom" Jane said.

"The best, she wants one so bad" Naya smiled, she liked the look of Heather with a baby, and she had to admit she wanted one too.

"You will _both_ be awesome moms" Beth said with a smile.

"If you will excuse me, I am going to go see" Naya said not being able to take her eyes off of them.

"Of course, go" Jane said, "we love you"

"You too".

"What are you doing to my wife?" Naya smiled at Matt.

"Breaking her in" Matt laughed.

"Yeah, plus we're hoping her aunties are going to want to watch her sometimes so daddy and I can get out, aren't we Paige?" Jayma smiled.

"Anytime" Heather said "isn't she gorgeous baby?" She asked Naya.

"So sweet" Naya smiled.

"Uh oh careful, Heather's already got baby fever" Lea said walking over with Dianna.

"Yeah well its 10 times worse now that I've seen this one." Heather kissed her handing her back to Matt.

"Thank you" She said.

"Anytime, she will be coming to set, so you can come to our trailer anytime and get your fix" Jayma said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

The night had gone amazingly well, everyone danced and even a couple sang, after a hour or so dancing the girls made their way back to the table to get a drink and sit for a few, When they got to their seats, Naya felt her cell phone vibrate, she kept it in her bra, she pulled it out to get a very odd look from Heather.

"You have your cell in there?"

"Only since we got out of the limo" She smiled, "It's not like I had it during the ceremony or anything."

It was a text from Ryan. She looked over to where he was sitting, he just smiled at her, than she read it.

**From Ryan: **_**Having fun? **_

"Really, who are you texting?" Heather laughed.

She pointed at Ryan, whom pointed at Heather then Naya's cell phone, Naya took the cue and showed Heather the text.

Heather nodded and smiled; Ryan turned his attention back to his phone and started typing a second message Naya's cell beeped again.

**From Ryan: **_**Good :) You are leaving in T -2hrs, so enjoy the rest of your party. **_

Naya looked to Heather confused, "Where are we going?" Naya asked.

"No clue, ask him." Heather shrugged.

**To Ryan: **_**Where are we going?**_

They watched as Ryan typed, "Who are you guys talking to?" Hannah asked.

"HIM!" Heather pointed to Ryan, "he has something up _his _sleeve."

"Oh relax you're going to love it." Dianna said.

"You know?" Naya asked.

"Maybe" Lea smiled.

Naya's cell phone beeped both girls looked in anticipation

**From Ryan:**_** Your honeymoon duh! :D **_

"Honeymoon" Heather looked to Naya, "I thought we had to go back to work day after tomorrow?"

**TO Ryan: **_**What about work?**_

Ryan stood up and made his way over to the stage and grabbed a mic, "if I could have everyone's attention for just a minute" everyone looked to Ryan "Hi thank you, I just wanted to say congratulations again to you two" He turned towards the girls "You have come so far in such a short time, and to see the two of you marry was absolutely incredible, you guys have a very special place in my hearts and I, along with Adam and Zach, wanted to do something special for you, so we have arranged for you to go for 4 nights and 5 days to Italy for your honeymoon, you leave in two hours." Everyone clapped; both Naya and Heather were shocked. "Oh and don't worry about work, I know your boss, I've got it covered." Everyone laughed. Both girls got up and walked over to him to hug him.

"Thank you" Naya said.

"Yeah, so much that is amazing." Heather hugged him.

"You're both very welcome, you deserve an amazing honeymoon, but when you get back its back to work… seriously."

"Yes sir" Naya said.

"Alright," Naya said grabbing the mic, "everyone out on the dance floor!"

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: I am back on a writing roll! More to post, review and Ill get it up before glee Thursday night! :) love you all!**


	66. HELP?

**HELP PLEASE?**

**I need to know, from you guys my readers…**

**Okay I have been working on another story, it's a Brittana Future Fic, I am not stopping It Was Always You, but I want to know…DO you want to read it?! I have been debating weather to post or not… let me know your thoughts, new chapter of I.W.A.Y…. TOMORROW**** were starting their honeymoon! **

**You're awesome guys, thanks for your support. **

**Heyalove8713 **


	67. Chapter 61

**A/N: YAY A NEW CHAPTER OF IWAY FOR YOU GUYS TO ENJOY, I TOLD YOU ALL I WOULDN'T FORGET ABOUT THIS STORY, JUST CAUSE I AM WRITING THE LIFE THEY ALWAYS WANTED. THIS STORY IS MY BABY, BUT THANKS FOR ALL WHO ARE READING THE OTHER. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE. I DON'T KNOW HEYA. **

**THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

**ENJOY :)  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—<strong>

A couple of hours later, after plenty of dancing, singing, food, and cake Lea and Dianna came over to the girls sitting at their table.

"Come on" Dianna gestured with her head for the girls to follow them.

"Where are we going?" Naya asked.

"To get you guys ready to go." Lea smiled.

They headed out the magnificent ballroom and into the hall, the headed towards the elevator.

"Ya know if you weren't our best friends, this would be creepy." Heather laughed.

"It's actually still a little creepy," Naya said. Dianna hit her playfully on her arm, "Ouch!"

"That didn't hurt" Dianna rolled her eyes.

The doors opened and the girls walked down the hall of rooms until Lea stopped and opened the door. "Who's staying here?" Heather was confused, "I thought we were leaving."

"YOU are" Lea opened the door, "This is our room."

They walked into a huge wonderful suite, "Geez you would think it was you two who got married," Naya looked around at the size of the room.

"Ryan gave us you're suite since you guys are going to have a better one in Italy." Dianna walked over to the closet and pulled out two huge suitcases.

"And what are those?" Heather couldn't believe it, they totally knew all about this long before today, they had packed them luggage, their friends were incredible.

"It's your luggage, for your trip." Dianna smiled, everything you need is in there.

Lea handed Naya a over the shoulder bag, "Your carry on, it has everything for your trip in there, laptop, Kindles, Ipod's"

"Passports in the front compartment" Dianna added, "and a wallet with Euro's so you don't have to transfer money over, it's already done."

"Yeah everything is done" Lea smiled.

"You girls are the BEST!" Heather hugged Lea, than Dianna.

"Thank you so much for helping Ryan with this, I would have been a little nervous if he packed our clothes." Naya laughed.

"No problem, it was the least we could do." Dianna walked over and grabbed a small bag, "Here are clothes to change into, comfy for the plane, go change, then you can go say goodbye to everyone."

Naya took the bag, her and Heather headed into the bedroom to get dressed. "Can you unzip me?" Heather turned around in front of her, her hands on her hips; she moved her hair out of the way, her head down looking at the floor, so Naya could access the zipper.

"Of course" Naya said with a little bit of excitement behind it.

"Baby, don't get any funny ideas, we can't right now… but I promise as soon as we get to our hotel in Italy."

Naya unzipped Heather's gorgeous wedding dress, thinking that she was the luckiest woman in the world to have Heather as her wife, the gorgeous woman standing in front of her was hers forever, they would never have to be apart.

"What are you smiling at?" Heather asked.

"How did you know I was smiling, you can't see me."

"I could feel it."

"I was smiling" Naya turned Heather towards her, slipping her dress off "Because I am the luckiest woman in the world, I have you as my wife, life couldn't get any better."

Heather leaned in and kissed her, "You are the best you know that?"

Nay just smiled, "Okay unzip me, we better hurry or our best friends out there _are_ going to think we are up to something" Naya turned and Heather unzipped her, they both changed. "You look stunning" Naya kissed Heather's forehead.

"How, look at me?" She laughed. Heather was wearing yoga type pants, black, and a purple sparkly tank top and her white 'bride' flip flops, her hair tied loosely in a pony that was even more gorgeous then normal with her loose wavy curls. But Naya was right she did look stunning.

"Well you do."

"So do you" Heather smiled at Naya whom was wearing long sweats and a blue V-neck t-shirt.

Naya kissed her, "Well thank you" they walked out of the room hand in hand, Dianna and Lea were sitting on the couch, and there were a pile of presents on the table in front of them.

"What are those?" Heather pointed.

"Your wedding gifts." Lea smiled.

"From us" Dianna smiled "come on come open em."

"Don't you guys think you did enough for us?" Naya asked.

"Yeah you didn't have to get us anything, let alone a pile of stuff."

"Come on" Lea got up and dragged them over there, "we want you to open them before you go."

The girls sat down, and they each got handed a box "You have to open this one at the same time, cause they're the same" Dianna said.

Heather and Nay each opened their boxes, neither wrapped, just a white box with a very elegant bow on them, "Oh. My. Gosh" Naya lite up the second she saw them.

"So cute" Heather took hers out of the box, they were white zip up hoodies that had the words 'Bride' on the back of them in rhinestones, Heather's teal blue, and Naya's purple.

"You like em?" Lea was excited to see the smiles on their faces.

"LOVE em," Naya said.

"Yeah they are wonderful, thank you so much" Heather unzipped hers and put it on, "Perfect."

"Great, they are for you guys to wear out, and on the plane." Dianna smiled.

Naya put hers on, "Okay there is more" Lea said, she handed each one of them another small box. "This one is something, sentimental, from the two of us."

"Sorda like our bracelets" Dianna smiled.

The girls both opened their small box, to find a keychain with a picture they had taken of the four of them the first day they met"

"I love it" Naya said getting tears in her eyes.

"Flip it over" Lea said.

Both girls flipped it over and on the other side there was a picture the girls had taken from today, "Oh my gosh" Heather gasped, "That's from today, how did you do that?"

"We have our connections" Dianna smiled.

"This is beautiful, I love it" Heather got tears in her eyes, "You guys are the best, we couldn't ask for better friends, you know that right? You have been here through everything, the up's the down's, we love you so much."

"We love you too, we are so happy that you guys are married now. We love you both so much, and are so happy to have you in our lives, not only as our best friends, but as role models at what an amazingly strong, loving couple looks like, you helped us embrace who we were, and not be scared, and for that we are forever grateful" Lea said whipping a tear from her eyes now as well.

"Okay, now that we have done the mushy stuff" Dianna said, trying to act like she wasn't crying as well, though she was. "We have one last gift for you."

"Yeah, but you can't open it until you get there, it's packed and wrapped in your suitcase." Lea smiled.

"Alright" Heather was intrigued, "Deal."

"Well we better get you two back to your party so you can say goodbye to your guests," Dianna said.

"What time do we have to leave from the airport?" Heather inquired.

"You don't, the plane is on the tarmac on the top of the building, you leave in a half hour" Lea smiled, "Now come on, let's go"

Heather stood and hugged both her friends, "Thank you for being the best friends ever!"

"You're welcome Heather Rivera!" Lea smiled as the words came out of her mouth.

"Isn't that amazing?" Heather smiled.

"Pretty damn cool" Dianna hugged her, than Naya "We love you guys!"

"We love you too, so much!"

The girls headed back downstairs, and into the room where all of their friends and family were standing on the dance floor waiting for them, they all clapped once more when they walked in, and Heather and Naya went straight over and started giving hugs and saying their goodbyes.

"You take care of her," Naya hugged Hannah and Haley.

"I promise she will be well taken care of and loved" Naya smiled.

"We know that" Janet said coming and Hugging Naya, "I couldn't think of anyone better for Heather."

"Thanks Jan that means a lot to me" Naya smiled, "Come see us soon, okay?"

"I will, and there is always an open invitation for you guys at my home."

"Thank you" She smiled.

"We are so happy you're in the family" George hugged Heather.

"So am I" She smiled.

Marie hugged her too, "You are incredible, and we couldn't be more thrilled for you girls."

"Thanks mom, we love you" Heather smiled.

Naya made her way over, "You're mom wants to see you" She kissed Heather.

"Okay I will be back" Heather went to go see her parents then Naya turned to hers.

"I am so glad you were here!" she hugged her mom then her dad.

"You got a pretty great girl," George said.

"Don't I know it" Naya smiled.

"You girls have an amazing trip okay?" Marie hugged her.

"We will" Naya hugged her mom "I love you"

"I love you too baby, make sure you hug your siblings before you go, okay?"

"I will."

Naya made her rounds saying her goodbyes, hugging her cast mates, then making her way to her siblings.

"I love you sissy" Nick hugged her, "I am so happy for you and Hemo, wait can I call her Hemo still?" Nick looked confused for a moment, "Cause she is Heather Rivera now."

"You can still call her Hemo, she will always be Hemo," Naya said. "And thank you I love you too sister, and you Brother, you're the best." She hugged Mychal.

"You're the best big sister, and I am super excited that Heather is my sister now too, come on group hug." Nick joined the love fest and hugged them, "I guess this means we are going to have to let Heather into the clique now huh?" He laughed.

"I guess so," Nick said.

"You _guess so_" Heather came up behind them throwing her arms around her new brother and sister in law. "Come on I'm awesome who wouldn't want me in their clique."

They all laughed, "Did you see everyone?" Naya said.

"Yeah all but Jayma and Matt" Heather looked around.

"They had to go" Naya told her, "Amber said they said to say good bye, congrats, and that they will see us at work, the baby got fussy."

"Oh okay, well then yes, I am ready."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather and Naya waved to all of their guests as they got onto the plane; "well this is it" Heather smiled.

"What is it?" Naya raised her eyebrow at Heather's odd statement.

"No turning back now, we're married, in it for the long haul together."

Naya smiled, "More than okay with me, there isn't anyone I would rather be stuck with forever then you."

"Stuck with?" Heather looked mortified at the statement.

"In a good way baby!" Naya kissed Heather.

"Are you ready?" Heather asked, "5 days in Italy?"

"So excited," Heather smiled from ear to ear, and then kissed Naya.

"I love you Heather Rivera, man that's never going to get old." Naya smiled.

"Never" Heather kissed her, "and I love you too wife."

Their plane took off, and they were on their way to an amazing honeymoon, neither one of them could wait they were so excited.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—**

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED, NEXT CHAPTER HONEYMOON. AND FOR ALL OF YOU WHO READ THE LIFE THEY ALWAYS WANTED, THANK YOU SO MUCH. IT MEANS A TON THAT YOU LIKE IT, NEW CHAPTHER OF THAT TOMORROW :) REVIEW TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER, (HONEYMOON) OF IWAY ON MONDAY! THANKS AGAIN FOR ALL OF THE LOVE. **


	68. I AM SO SORRY! I havent forgotten you!

A/N:

Hello all, I am SOOOO sorry that it has been forever, I got very Ill and have been in and out of hospital and then had surgery. Than with the Holidays and all, it has been a mad house. Please forgive me?

I have a chapter almost done, getting back into the swing of things, you can have it by Sunday, I PROMISE! its long and got a little of all the good stuff I HOPE YOU STILL WANNA READ!

THANKS

Heyalove8713


	69. Chapter 62

**A/N: Okay guys, I am really nervous about posting this, because it has been so long, I am sorry if spelling and grammar arent perfect, it was edited twice, but I normally do it again one last time after my fiance does it, but I wanted to get it posted. I really hope you like it. **

**I OWN NOTHING.**

**Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Naya opened her eyes and saw Heather right beside her sound asleep. She couldn't help but smile, her mouth was slightly opened and her hair was all over the place. Nay rolled over and faced her letting her hand caress the blonde's face, _This is it. _She thought, _the rest of my days I get to wake up to this face, this perfect woman. _She laid there for a moment just watching her, thinking about their life, and how lucky she was they had been in Italy for two days now; today was their third. Naya couldn't wait to spend another amazing day with her wife. Heather opened her eyes, and smiled up at her.

"Good morning, Wife." Heather smiled.

"Morning beautiful, we're still in Italy."

"We are in Italy, what do you want to do today?"

Naya kissed Heather softly, and raised her eyebrow "I can think of a few things."

"Like what?" Heather asked playfully as if she didn't know.

"I think you know Mrs. Rivera!"

Hearing Naya call her that still gave her goose bumps, she climbed on top of Nay, and straddled her. "That sounds so awesome, and later can we actually leave the bed today?"

"Sure, later" She smiled. Naya pulled heather down to her and kissed her lips, Heather let one hand slide up Nays shirt touching her breast causing her nipple to harden immediately, "You are so sexy" she whispered in her ear and than lifted her own shirt up over her head,

Naya reached up for her breasts immediately "I love you."

"I love you too," Heather kissed her, then moved to her neck and then continued down, she spent a moment on her breasts, licking and playing with them, but then continued downwards she was on a mission and didn't want to waste her time. She kissed her stomach and settled in between Naya's legs, she kissed both her thighs, and could already feel the heat radiating off of her core. "Is this what you had in mind?" she asked. Naya couldn't even speak she was panting in anticipation, she gave Heather a nod. "What, I am sorry I couldn't hear you." Heather teased, knowing exactly that this is what Naya meant.

"Yes" She managed to get out.

Heather couldn't help but what to play with her tease her a little, "Oh so you want me to do something down here?" She said with a devilish grin.

"Yes, please." Naya said propping herself up onto her elbows so she could see into those gorgeous bright blue eyes.

"And what exactly would you like me to do?"

"Now you're just being mean."

"Me, mean?" she grinned, "I am just asking my wife what she would like me to do to her, I don't see how that is mean."

"You know what I want you to do to me." Naya played back.

"What's that?"

Naya nodded down towards her sex, Heather shook her head. "Tell me."

"Lick me" Naya said, "Please?"

"Are you begging?" Heather smiled.

"Maybe a little."

"Well my darling wife, you do not have to beg" she said and let one hand slide from the top to the bottom of Naya's core.

Naya gasped, letting her body sink into her wife's touch, she then did the same thing with her tongue. Naya let out a moan, "Mmm that feels good."

Heather continued to lick letting one hand now slide in between Naya's folds, she pressed it inside and pumped it in and out while she continued with her tongue. Nay was growing louder, and she could feel her body start to tighten, she didn't want her to come yet so she pulled back with her mouth and moved up towards Naya's head, letting her hand still play with her very wet core. She placed her mouth on Naya's breast and began to lick and suck on her nipple. "Baby, that feels so good." Naya moaned, "Yes, right there."

"You like that?" Heather asked looking up at Naya, her eyes were closed and she could tell her body wanted to orgasm.

"Yes, baby, It's so nice, I want to come for you baby."

"I think I can arrange that." She said, she placed one hand on her clit and found that silky spot inside of her with the other, she knew that it wouldn't be long now. Naya began to wiggle underneath her fingers, and within a moment or two she felt her start to spasm underneath her fingers.

"Oh my god, yes." Nay said as Heather removed her hands, and she started to come down from her high. "That was incredible Mrs. Rivera." She laid her head on Heather chest and could hear her heart beating hard and fast. "Your turn" She smiled. She kissed the blonde and let her hand slide down to her sex; it was of course very wet.

"You my dear are soaked."

"It's what touching you does to me" she smiled.

"Hands or mouth?" Naya asked.

"Hands, but only because I want you up here." She kissed her then moaned when Naya let her fingers enter her folds. She kissed her and touched her eventually letting one finger enter her.

"Yes!" Heather yelled.

Naya couldn't help but look at her, she was so beautiful, and it was almost overwhelming.

"I'm close" Heather said pulling her out of her trance. Naya let an additional finger enter her and before she knew it, Heather was there. "Yes Naya, yes!" she said her legs moving slightly beneath her. "Amazing, she said when she was coming off her high. You are amazing." She rolled over and Naya held her, and she could feel her eyes shutting, and she didn't know if she could stop it. "I'm going to fall asleep."

"That's fine, I will hold you until you do, and then I am going to jump in the shower is that okay?"

Heather nodded in her arms, "I love you."

"I love you." Naya said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—

Naya had showered and decided to head out to pick up some coffee, she left Heather a note and asked the man at the front desk what was the best place close for coffee, Max informed her that there was both a Starbucks and a little coffee shop near by, she decided to head to the coffee shop it was a little further, not much, but she figured she was in Italy so she should embrace it. She pulled out her cell on the walk there and dialed Di.

"_Ciao" Di answered cheerfully. _

"Hey D, how are you?"

"_Wonderful, just got home from dinner, with the cast, we missed you. How are you newlywed?" _

"Great, I'm out on a coffee run, Heath is still sleeping."

"_Really, what time is it there?" Dianna asked. _

"Around Noon" Naya said, "She's been awake but she feels a sleep, I showered and she still wasn't up so I figured I would get us some coffee and we could head out for a late lunch."

"_Sounds fun, have you called your mom yet or should I let her know you are well and safe?" _

"Please, I am just going to make a quick call to Ryan to say thanks, but I would love it if you could pass the word around, we haven't called anyone, the last two days we have kinda been in seclusion."

"_No problem." Dianna chuckled, "I figured as much, I will have your mom pass the word to her Mom as well.". _

"Thanks, you're the best! How is Sadie?"

"Great, Lea is out on a quick walk with her right now."

"Thank you, and tell Le we love her… see you soon."

"You're welcome, we love you too bye for now."

"Bye Di."

Naya had arrived at _Fagiolo_ and when she got there she could tell there were a couple of girls in the corner at a table who noticed her. She smiled and continued to the counter and placed her order, they asked for her name she debated giving them another one, but didn't. While she waited she could see they were still looking, so she thought why not and walked over to the table.

"Hello" She said unable if they spoke English or not.

"H-hi." One of the girls said.

Naya didn't detect any accent, "Are you from here?"

"No, we are from Wisconsin." The other girl managed to say, still in a little shock clearly.

"Well, I'm Naya; I just figured I would come and say hi." She smiled.

"Hi Naya, I'm Katie, and this is Jean."

"We are big fans." Jean said. Katie gave her a look that said, 'you don't need to say that.'

"Well thank you." She smiled.

"Are you here alone?" Katie asked.

"No, I am here with my wife, honeymoon actually so if you girls could do me a favor and not tell people you saw us here or tweet about it or anything that would be amazing, we are just trying to enjoy ourselves before we have to go back to work." She hoped that didn't sound snotty, she tried to say it as nicely as she could, but the last thing she wanted was to get bombarded by paparazzi to go home to tabloid drama.

"No totally."

"Yes, we won't say anything!"

"Cool, thanks"

"Can I ask you something?" Jean asked her.

"Of course" Naya smiled.

"You said your wife; did you and Heather get married?"

"Yes we did." She smiled.

"Omg!" The girl squealed.

"And if you could keep that on the DL right now too that would be great, it's not a secret but we just want to wait till we get back home to release that information."

"Of course" Katie said, "can you sign my Ipod?"

"Yes!" Naya smiled.

She signed things for both girls and wished them well, grabbed her drinks and headed out the door. She knew that people would recognize them here, but she hoped they could lay low. When she was headed back to the hotel she gave Ryan a call.

"_Hello NayNay." He answered. _

"Hey Ryan, I just wanted to call and say thank you so much, again."

"_You're so welcome, Sounds like you finally are out and about?" He asked. _

"Yes, I just wanted to call and say we really appreciate everything you do for us, and I promise we will come back to work and be focused."

"_I know you will, enjoy yourselves and have fun, I will see you both soon, love you." _

"You too Ryan, thanks."

When she got back to the room Heather was up and in the shower, Naya walked into the bathroom. "Is that you love?"

"Sure is baby, I got you some coffee."

"Awesome, thanks." She stuck her head out from behind the shower curtain and kissed Naya.

"You're welcome; I figured we could get ready and go out for a bite to eat, and then maybe just stroll around town?"

"Sounds awesome, did you call Ryan?"

"I did, and Dianna she is going to pass the word on to our families we made it here safe since no one has heard from us since we left."

"Okay, I called my mom." Heather said.

"Oh you did?"

"Yeah just for a moment, she says she loves you, how is Sade?"

"Great, she was on her nightly walk with Le when I called, Dianna also said they had just gone to dinner with the cast and they all missed us."

"Aw, nice."

Naya sat on the sink and drank her coffee, "Oh and while I was at the coffee shop there were these two girls there, they clearly noticed me."

"Did you go say hello?"

"I did, they were from Wisconsin, and really nice, probably 18."

"Cool, you're so nice baby." Heather turned off the shower and stepped out; she grabbed her towel and wrapped herself up, Naya made a pouty face. "Baby, if I don't get dressed we will never leave this room!" She kissed Naya and then headed into the bedroom.

"And you would complain about that?"

"A little yes, as much as I love sex with you baby, I want to see Italy while we are here too, plus I am STARVING." She said taking a sip of her coffee. "Plus we can have sex as soon as we get back to the room." She smirked.

"Sounds good." Naya said with a smile.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

They strolled hand in hand to a little bistro about ten minutes from the hotel, neither one saying much along the way exchanging glances here and there, just happy in the moment with each other. They made it there with out being spotted or at least they assumed that they hadn't because no one had stopped them. They sat down at their table and glanced the menu.

"So what would you like to do today?" Nay asked.

Heather shrugged, "I would like to go sight-seeing"

"And see?" Naya pressed for more.

"Everything!" She smiled "but for starters: The Colosseum, the Leaning Tower of Pisa, the Grand Canal, Lake Como…"

"Wow, you weren't kidding when you said everything." Naya chuckled.

Heather's head shook, "too much?"

"Nope, let's head to the Colosseum after lunch, yeah?"

"Can we go back to the hotel first really fast; I want to grab the camera."

"If you promise not to wear it around your neck like a tourist" Naya laughed.

"Babe, they put a strap around the camera for a reason." Heather laughed.

The waitress came over and the girls placed their order and with in minutes their food was in front of them.

"So" Naya started.

"Yes…?"

"I need to ask you something."

"Okay?" Heather sounded a little unsure.

"Its nothing bad baby, I just wanted to talk about when we should tell people…"

"Tell people what?"

"That we're married!"

"Well, it's not a secret and most of our friends know, and the others will understand..."

"No baby, the public people."

"Oh" Heather said.

"Well don't you think it should come from us?"

"Yes, I guess. What do you want to do…? Tweet it?" Heather couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"We don't have to tweet it, I just think it should come from you and me, not the tabloids, you know do it our way, instead of have people say things that aren't true?"

"No, I agree, can we just at least wait till we're home to figure this out?"

"Yes, of course" Naya smiled, "I don't want to do it here, on our honeymoon, I just wanted to ask."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

They were on the train headed to the Colosseum which was about a twenty five minute ride from their hotel. They were lucky the train was pretty much empty there was only a few other people on their car, it consisted of a local elderly couple in their eighties, and their friend, all speaking Italian. Both girls were on their phones when Heather gasped.

"What, what's wrong?" Nay sounded concerned.

"Read this" She handed her phone to Naya with a new text message on the screen.

_**Hey Girlies, I just wanted to say CONGRATS on the wedding! **_

_** I am SO FUCKING BEYOND HAPPY FOR YOU!**_

_** Much love, Lady G. ~Mauh.**_

" .GOD! How'd she get you're number!"

"I have no idea!" Heather said, "Must be from one of the cast, if she knew about the wedding, should I respond?"

"UM, DUH!"

"Okay" Heather took her cell back and talked as she typed, " 'Thank you so much, we're thrilled! Hope all is well for you and you're tour is going well!' Good?" She looked to Nay.

"Good, send!"

The train came to a stop and they got off.

"This way" Heather pointed "My cell says it's a mile and a half away." They headed there and when they arrived both girls stopped in awe. "Wow!" Heather said taken a back, and immediately started snapping pictures. The first of many, she took hundreds: Naya in front of the Colosseum, Naya in front of the sign for the Colosseum, Naya buying a soda, Naya asking for directions.

"Enough" Naya said as she was coming out of the restroom and Heath was snapping another picture. "Damn baby, I feel like the paparazzi are following me!"

"Babe, we have to document! This is our honeymoon; don't you want to be able to show our babies these pictures one day?"

"Our babies don't need to see their mom coming out of the bathroom love!"

Heather laughed, "Okay love maybe you're right." She pulled out her cell phone that had just buzzed.

"Gaga texted back!"

"What did she say?" Naya asked.

Heather handed her the phone.

_**Tour is going great, but it would be so much better if you were dancing with me! :) **_

"I still think you should do it!" Naya said handed her the phone back.

"Baby, we talked about this, I am not going to do this right now." Heather said.

"Okay, but you are going to have to have this conversation with me eventually."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

The girls were back at the hotel Heather came out of the bedroom in her workout clothes.

"Gunna go run baby?" Nay asked.

"I was thinking about going down to the gym yeah." She nodded "Wanna join me?"

"Nah, you go" Naya smiled.

Heather came over and kissed. "Okay, I'll only be gone about forty-five minutes an hour tops, okay?"

"Yes, baby you taking your cell?"

"Yes, text me if you need anything, love you."

"Love you too baby."

Naya decided once Heath was gone she was going to plan a nice dinner for them tonight; she called down to the front desk.

"Front desk this is John" a man answered with a thick Italian accent.

"Hi John, this is Naya Rivera in room 212, I was hoping you could recommend a nice restaurant to go out to eat, for me and my wife, maybe somewhere romantic? We are here on our honeymoon."

"Well congratulations Mrs. Rivera. Yes there is a beautiful restaurant across the river in Florence; it's called _Francecano_, Would you like me to make a reservation for you?"

"Oh yes please if you could they would be an incredible help."

"Of course ma'am for two at what time?"

"Let's see eight o'clock?"

"No problem I will call back with a confirmation of your reservation."

"Thank you John, I really appreciate it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

Heather was downstairs running on the treadmill when her phone vibrated.

_**From Wife: Dinner reservations at 8pm, we need to leave at 7:30 **_

_** Sharp! Love you. **_

_**To Wife: Yes Ma'am, I will be ready :) I love you too baby!**_

Before she could set her cell back down it rang in her hand.

"Hello" She answered.

"HI BESTIE!"

She smiled when she heard Le's voice on the other end, "Hii!" She turned off the treadmill and sat down on the floor to talk. "How are you?"

"Great! How are you married woman?"

"Spectacular! We went and saw the Colosseum today!"

"Breathtaking huh?"

"It was, all I could say was wow."

"I bet, ah I miss Italy, and I miss you!"

"Well I would tell you to come here and solve both issues, but I am not so sure my wife would like the company on our honeymoon" Heather laughed.

"No joke, she would kill me, I am surprised you answered you're cell, and have been getting out of the room."

"I am actually at the gym downstairs, and we weren't getting out for the first 2 days!" Heather giggled. "So how's home, how is work, wait why are you calling me, isn't it like 1:30am there?"

Lea laughed, "It is yes, and guess where I am?"

"Work?!"

"Yup!" Lea sighed.

"Why?"

"Di is finishing filming; Ryan is trying to get all his night shoots in for 2 days, tonight."

"NUTS!"

"Yeah she is wrapping up now; we have been here since 2:00pm."

"Holy shit, work going good thought?"

"Yes, oh hey guess who is going to be on set next week?" Lea asked excited.

"Who?"

"Gaga!"

"Shut up!"

"Yup we found out today, Ryan said she is going to be here for two to three days, so exciting!"

"That is SO cool!" Heather said excited.

"Yeah I know, I had to call and tell you, plus I just really miss you."

"I know I miss you too Le, it feels like forever since we have hung out, dinner when I get home?"

"Yes, please! I have so much to tell you."

"Great, we will girls night it up then, Hey I got to get going we have dinner reservations and I still have to go shower. I will talk to you later?"

"Yeah for sure, Dianna just finished anyways, she says hi and she loves you!"

"Hi and I love her too, I love you as well miss you, Bye!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.—-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-

When Heather got back up to the room Naya was in the bathroom straightening her hair.

"Hey baby how was your run?"

"Good, it got cut short cause Le called and I just figured I would talk to her for a while." She walked over and started the shower, then kissed Nay. "Guess who is going to be on set next week?"

"Who?"

"Gaga!" She sheded her clothes and stepped into the shower "Ryan told the cast today."

"That is awesome, I bet that's how she knew about the wedding and got our number, Ryan probably told her."

"Makes sense" Heather said popping her head out from behind the curtain and kissing Naya. "Wanna hop in with me?" She winked.

"I already showered, and we both know what happens if I do."

"And that's a bad thing?" her doe eyes almost sad looking.

"It is since we have an eight o'clock reservation and have to leave at 7:30 Sharp yes."

"Where are we going anyways?"

"Surprise" She kissed Heather again, "now shower I am going to go do my makeup, and we will play later I promise."

"I love you." Heather smiled.

"I love you too sexy wife."

Naya was excited for the evening to come with her sexy wife, she really did have the perfect wife, and wanted to do something special for her tonight.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed, more to come soon IF I get a response and know you guys still are reading and want more. thanks, love you all. thanks for your support and for the kind words while ive been ill, I am feeling better each and everyday. :)**


	70. Chapter 63

**A/N: HELLO AGAIN! I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING WORDS, I AM SO GLAD YOU ALL STUCK WITH ME THREW MY SABBATICAL, AND SURGERY. YOUR WORDS ARE SO KIND, I AM INDEED FEELING BETER. **

**HERE IS A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU, ITS LEADING SOMEWHERE I PROMISE. AGAIN I AM SOO SORRY IF IT'S NOT PERFECT WITH GRAMMAR, MY FIANCE IS SICK AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BUG HER TO PROOF IT. I READ IT TWICE BUT WAS EAGAR TO GET IT TO YOU. **

**ENJOY :)  
><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"This place is amazing, the architecture alone is incredible and then the food was awesome to boot, thank you so much for this incredible evening." Heather smiled placing her hand on top of Naya's from the other side of the table; the girls had just finished their dinner at a beautiful restaurant across the river in Florence.

"You're welcome love" She smiled.

"Are we just heading back to the boat now?"

"No ma'am" Naya winked.

"There's more?"

"Much more" she said as her eye brow rose.

"Naya Rivera what do you have up your sleeve?"

"You will just have to wait and see." She smiled

They paid the check and headed for the door, Heather needed to make a stop into the ladies room so Naya went out to wait for her in front of the restaurant, she stood looking at the river and the city on the other side light up so gorgeously. They were next headed for a stroll along the river where they would end up at _Teatro, _a theater, to see _Le Scala Corps,_ an Italian ballet company Heather had been talking about dying to see their ballet for months now, she even called to get tickets when they got here and they were sold out, so Naya had made some calls and got tickets for the late performance of _Giselle_ tonight, which also happened to be their last before the show closed.

"Hi" Heather kissed her out of her thought when she came out.

"Hello, are you ready?"

"As ready as I will ever be for not knowing where I am going." She smiled.

"This way" Naya pointed.

"And where does this way lead?"

"On a walk down the river not a very long one, only about a mile or so."

"Sound nice, it's beautiful here." She said as they began their stroll.

"Very" Naya was having a hard time noticing the beauty of anything that wasn't her wife at the moment.

They walked in silence for a couple minutes, holding hands. "I am happy" Heather said breaking the silence.

"Me too" Naya smiled.

"Can you believe we're married? We get to always be together now, forever."

"And ever." Nay smiled.

"It makes me incredibly happy."

"I know the feeling." Naya stopped for a second and wrapped her hand around Heathers waist and kissed her. "Come on we are almost there."

"And where are we going?"

Naya could see the lights from the theater up ahead, "Just a few more steps and you will see." They rounded the corner into the hustle of people letting out from the pervious performance, and the others lining up for this one. Heather looked up at the sign and Naya could tell she knew just where they were.

"You're taking me to see _Le Scala Corps?"  
><em>

"Yes!" Naya beamed "we're going to go see there very last performance of Giselle, they close the show tonight."

"How, when I looked the day we got here they were sold out."

"They _are _sold out; I made a few calls though."

Heather took her and kissed her before she could even finish what she was saying, "this is INCREDIBLE, and you are amazing."

"Come on we need to go over here" Naya pointed to the side of the stage entrance.

"We can't go in there Nay, that's side stage."

"I know what it is, and yes we can that's where we are supposed to go to meet _Makhar_."

"Who is _Makhar_?" Heather looked confused.

"The ballet company Director" Naya said nonchalantly.

"Holy cow, how did you manage that?" Heather was shocked.

"I told you I made some calls." Naya winked, "Come on."

Naya and Heather walked towards the side stage door, and were greeted by a young dark haired lady. "Ciao, my name is Bella; I am Signor Makhar's assistant if you would please follow me this way."

"Thank you" Naya said as they walked "I am Naya, and this is my wife Heather."

"Wife, huh how long have you been married?" neither one of the girls could tell if that was a positive or negative '_huh'._

"Four days" Heather said with a smile in her voice.

"OH newlyweds, _complimenti_!" she said as she clapped her hands together.

"Thanks" Heather said.

"Do either of you dance?" she turned around as she asked the question, they were walking down a long hallway underneath the stage to get to the other side.

"We both do" Heather answered.

"Well not really, I sorda do, for work, I can move, I can count, I have rhythm, but I don't _dance _like Heather she is the dancer, has been dancing all of her life."

"_Eccellente_" she smiled. "Well we hope you enjoy the performance, and we are glad you could be here for are last show."

"Thank you for having us." Heather said, "It's a pleasure."

They got to the other side of the stage where Bella introduced them to Makhar, "Questa e la Heather and Naya Rivera." She said.

Makhar's face lit up, "_Ciao piacere Di conoscerti" _

"Hello nice to meet you" Bella translated.

"You also" Heather said, "Thank you so much for letting us be here."

"You very welcome." Makhar said in broken English. "Pleasure is mine, after the performance, please come see me and dancers." He nodded with a smile.

"We would be honored too, Thank you so much."

"No, Grazie, Bella will show you to you seats."

"Grazie" they said and they followed Bella again.

"His English is not well." She said as they headed out into the theater.

"I thought it was _Eccellente_" Heather said with a smile.

Bella smiled at Heather, she lead them to the third row center seats in the orchestra pit, "This okay?"

"This is phenomenal." Heather said, "Thank you very much."

"You are very welcome, enjoy the performance, and I will come and get you after the show and bring you backstage."

"Perfect, thanks again" Naya said with a smile and with that Bella was off as quickly as she came.

"Seriously babe this is incredible." Heather looked around in awe.

"You're incredible and I love that you are excited, this is going to be amazing."

The lights went down and Heather leaned over and stole a kiss before the show started "I love you."

"I love you too." Naya smiled.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

Around two hours later, the ballet had concluded, Naya found it hard to watch anything other than her wife's face; she was so captivated by the whole performance it brought Naya such joy to see Heather enjoying herself, she would do anything to see that look on her wife's face.

"That was breathtaking" Heather said as she continued to clap, the dancers were taking their final bows, before Naya could say anything she saw Bella standing at the end of their row signaling for them to come with her. "Oh I am so excited" Heather said noticing it was time to go backstage. The girls both excused themselves trying their best to not disturb the people around them as they slid past.

"Did you enjoy the show?" Bella whispered as she began to sprint towards tunnel entrance.

"Very much so" Heather said also in a quiet voice as they entered the tunnel.

"Buono, now Makhar will be back here with some of our principal dancers, as well as Laura Contardi whom you saw perform as Giselle tonight"

"Wonderful" Naya said.

"Oh she was stunning." Heather said to Naya clearly excited they arrived back where they all were, and Bella introduced everyone, they small talked about the company and the performance.

"Do you ballet?" Makhar asked Heather.

"I haven't taken a formal class in almost a year, but yes all of my life."

"Well then you have to come and take Bar e Piano with us while you are here."

Heather looked confused clearly not understanding this Italian this time.

"Bar and floor" Laura smiled, "and you must how long are you in town?"

"Only three more days."

"That's perfecto!" Makhar said, "We have Bar E Piano everyday from 10:00 to 1:30"

"Thank you very much for the offer but I couldn't, we are on our honeymoon, and I wouldn't want Naya to get bored."

"Bored? This is Italy, she could never get bored, but she could come with you!"

"You should go" Naya told her, "Plus we all know I love to watch you ballet." She smiled.

"Well on that note, I would love to."

"Ah perfecto, tomorrow then?"

"Sure, why not!"

"Okay I will make sure Bella gives you directions to the studio."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-<p>

"I don't know if I should go" Heather said getting ready for bed that night.

"Why, I think it's an awesome idea, to go take a ballet class with the Le Scala corps, you don't think that would be incredible."

"Of course I do, but this is _our_ honeymoon baby, I want to be with you."

"It's a three in a half hour class then we can grab some lunch head to the Leaning tower of Pisa and then come back to our hotel and I'll have my way with you it sounds like a perfect day to me."

Heather kissed her, "It does sound like a perfect day to me too, and I love you so much."

"I love you too" she said lifting up Heathers shirt over her head, "I don't know why you even bother putting pajamas on, I am just going to take them off." She pushed her back onto the bed and Heather let a moan escape her lips. "Oh you will be moaning tonight baby" She smiled.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

They awoke the next morning earlier then they had since they had been there, "Coffee" Heather managed to mumble.

"Well get up and get dressed and we can head to that quaint little coffee shop I went to the other morning.

"Don't say things like quaint so early in the morning."

"Why?" Heather laughed.

"I don't know, just don't."

"Okay, well come on baby, I figured we could get some coffee maybe even some breakfast before you head to your ballet class."

"Yum, breakfast!"

"Well up and atom them, come on we are leaving this hotel room in fifteen minutes."

Heather glanced at the clock, it was 6:58 AM, was she crazy? "Why are we leaving so early?"

"Well my lovely wife the last time I checked you don't have any dance clothes here, let alone a leo, so I figured we better go get you some clothes for class."

"You're right; okay I will be ready in twenty minutes."

Thirty eight minutes later they were out of the hotel, Naya knew she better start early, or Heather would never make it to ballet. They stopped for coffee before hailing a cab and heading to a Capezio Europe. Heather picked out a standard black leo and pink tights, and a pair of ballet shoes. "Why don't you get something fun like this" Nay held up a gorgeous royal blue leotard.

"Because baby, this is a professional ballet company class, I need to go with the standard here." She headed to the register, throwing in a pack of hairnets and bobby pins.

After they finished there they found a little place for breakfast called _Uova Strapazzate_, which translated to the scrambled egg.

"So are you excited?" Nay asked while looking over the menu.

"I am actually very excited, but a little nervous." She admitted to Naya.

"Why are you nervous?"

"Just because, I haven't taken a formal ballet class in months."

"You are going to do great baby, I promise, I think you should call Dianna and tell her."

"What time is it there?"

"Six thirty pm." Naya informed her.

"Okay" She pulled out her cell, "I think I will."

The waitress came over and took their order, and then Heather dialed Di.

"_Hello"_ Dianna answered.

"Hey, how are you."

"_Good Heath, you?" _

"Great, just having breakfast, but I had to call you guess what I am going to do this morning?"

"_What?" _

"Take a ballet class with Le Scala corps"

"_Shut up, how did that come about?"_ Di asked excited.

"Well, Nay took me to see them last night, and after we went to meet the director Makhar, and some of the girls, and he asked me to come take class with them!"

"_That is like the coolest thing ever Heath, I am so jealous!" _

"Yeah I am pretty excited but I am also a little nervous, I don't do much ballet since Glee, I do a lot more hip hop and stuff."

"_Don't worry it's like riding a bike you are going to do awesome, call me after?" _

"Okay I will!"

"_Okay tell Naya I love her, and I will talk to you soon!"_

"Love you too Di, thanks, bye for now."

"_Bye Heather, Have fun!"_

"See!" Naya said, "You are worried about nothing, you are going to do amazing."

"Thanks for making this possible baby, I love you so much."

"You're welcome, I love you too!"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Naya watched as Heather danced, she couldn't help but smile, Heather had a look of pure joy on her face, as if she was doing what she truly loved most in this world. They were about two in a half hours into class, when they were given a break and Makhar asked Heather to speak with him for a moment. After a minute she came back over and sat down and took her shoes off.

"Are we leaving, there is still one more hour of class?"

"Yes, but only because I am done now."

"Why?"

"They are going to run their ballet numbers, floor and bar are over now."

"Oh, I thought maybe he asked you to leave or something."

Heather laughed, "Nope, class was wonderful, and Makhar told me I could come whenever I was in town again and join them for class."

"That's awesome, too bad we just don't come to Italy all of the time."

"Right" Heather laughed, "But it's nice to know the invitation is open." She pulled on her sweats and shoes, "I am going to do thank Makhar one more time for class, and then we can go, okay?"

Naya nodded and Heather was off, she noted again how happy Heather was, '_this was her element _she thought _taking and teaching,_ it's what she loves to do.'

"Ready?" She asked as she came back over to where Nay was.

The girls headed back to the hotel so that Heather cold shower and change and they could plan their day, "What do you want to do today?" Heather asked, "Pisa still?"

"Yes, that sounds awesome. We just have to be back here at a reasonable time tonight, because we have plans early again tomorrow morning.

"What are they?" Heather asked.

"Surprise."

"Baby, you are going to spoil me with all of these surprises."

"You're my wife baby, I am aloud to spoil you." She smiled, little did she know what Naya had planned could change their lives forever.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

**A/N: PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME LOVE, AND I WILL RESPOND WITH A NEW CHAPTER. I LOVE YOU ALL, AND APRECIATE YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!**


	71. Chapter 64

**A/N: HELLO WONDERFUL PEOPLE. I AM GIVING YOU ANOTHER CHAPTER, I WROTE THIS ONE IN A VERY SHORT AMOUNT OF TIME BECAUSE I WANTED TO GET YOU SOME HEYA GOODNESS. :) I REALLY HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A WONDERFUL WEEKEND, THANK YOU ALL FOR BEING SO FAITHFUL. **

**ONCE AGAIN, IT IS NOT 'PERFECTLY PROOFED' AS I SAY BECAUSE MY WONDERFUL FIANCE IS STILL UNDER THE WEATHER AND I DIDN'T WANT TO BUG HER WITH ASKING HER TO EDIT. PLEASE LOOK PAST THAT IF IT HAS SOME GRAMMAR OR PUCTIOATION PROBLESM. LOVE TO YOU ALL. **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**ENJOY :)  
><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Heather had woken up early and couldn't seem to fall back to sleep, she looked at her phone, 4:43AM, '_wtf?, why am I up?' _she thought, she tossed and turned trying to fall back to sleep, but after about 20 minutes knew it wasn't going to happen, she got out of bed slowly so she wouldn't wake Nay, who rolled over and grabbed her pillow as soon as she was out of bed, mouth open, hair all askew, Heather knew she was out. She went into the bathroom and pulled her hair up into a pony tail and washed her face, she then began to brush her teeth and headed to pull some gym clothes out of her drawer; she figured if she couldn't sleep she would go run. Once she was dressed and ready she headed downstairs, she had left Naya a note just in case, but knew she would be back before she even thought about waking up; after all it was only 5:10AM. When she got down to the gym there was not a person in sight, she picked the same treadmill she had run on the other day because it had a wonderful view of the river and she could watch the sunrise if she happen to run long enough. She put her earphones in turned on her playlist labeled 'Run' and turned on her machine. As she ran she thought about all the things she wanted to accomplish in the next couple of years, she thought about what next season would hold for Glee, and Naya's singing career, also about babies. She knew she wanted them soon, and it didn't seem like Naya was against it as long as she was the one to carry first, so Nay could continue with recording and touring possibly, but how would she do that and continue with Glee, she was very concerned that she would have to choose one over the other, and as much as she loved her work, and being Brittany, no matter which way she sliced it she saw herself choosing the family every time. That did make her kind of sad, but she wanted a baby so much, she wanted to start a family with Nay, and didn't want to wait any longer then she had too. _Nay would be such a good mom. _She thought, _she would be such a fun and loving mom. _The more she thought about it the more she knew, if left with the choice, she would leave Glee and have a baby. But would it have to come to that?  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

Dianna and Lea had just arrived on set when Ryan asked them if he could have a word with them before they headed to their trailers.

"Have a seat" He said as they entered his office.

"Are we in trouble?" Lea asked.

"Of course not, I just wanted to see if you had talked to Heather and Nay?"

"I talked to Heath yesterday yeah." Dianna nodded.

"How are they doing?"

"Great, Heather had been invited to take a ballet class with the La Scala Corps, she is supposed to call me today and let me know how it went."

"She was, wow that is very cool, and how did she get that opportunity?"

"Nay… she took her to see the ballet and arranged for them to meet the Director, and he asked her if she would like to come to class, she was really nervous, but super excited."

"You didn't tell me that!" Lea said.

"I am sorry, she called last night before we went to dinner and it just slipped my mind."

"And other then that they are doing well?"

"Very!" Dianna nodded, "Loving Italy"

"Great, I didn't want to call and bug them, so I just figured I would ask."

"Is that all?" Dianna pressed guessing there was more.

"Nope, that's it." He said.

The girls stood up and headed out to get ready for their day, Ryan looked over contracts on his desk for next season, and shook his head, and he couldn't get that unsettling feeling to shake off.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—<p>

She got back up to their room around six, and as she thought she would be Nay was still sound asleep, she jumped into the shower and her thoughts seemed to pick up right where they left off down stairs. She made a list in her head of everything they would need to do, _look for donor, find doctor. _She thought, she also knew she wanted to carry Naya's child, she wanted to put her eggs in her and have her baby.

The shower door opened and she almost jumped out of her skin, she turned around to see Nay standing behind her.

"Oh my gosh you scared the crap out of me." She said trying to catch her breath.

"I am sorry, I rolled over and you weren't there, and I heard the shower on, how long have you been up?"

"A couple hours almost, I couldn't sleep, so I got up and went to the gym. I am sorry I woke you." She kissed her.

"It's okay; you have already been to the gym?" Naya asked surprised.

"Yeah" She said "I just couldn't sleep."

"You should have woken me."

"I didn't see the point in that, you were sound asleep and I knew I would be back before you were up." She kissed her again.

"Mmmm" Naya moaned, "Letting her hands wonder down towards Heather's core.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

"I don't want to go back" Heather said.

Naya's stomach dropped. "Go back where?"

"Home, this is so perfect here." Heather's head was laid on Naya's bare chest; she could hear her heart beating.

"I know, but we have to get back to real life, work."

"I know, and I am excited to go back to work and see everyone, I just don't want to lose sight of this new relationship we have here."

"You mean marriage?"

"Yeah, I don't want things to feel just like before, because here they feel a million times more…" She thought for the right word. "Important."

"How so?" Naya asked.

"I guess I just feel like we are all that matters here, like we can just focus on each other, and when we go home, we have work, and friends, and Sadie, and family, I just don't want to get lost in the shuffle of everyday life."

"We won't, I promise. We are married now; we will make sure that everyday feels special."

"I don't mean we have to do something special everyday, I just don't want to go hours at a time with out seeing you, like the whole day I mean. That's one of the main reasons I don't want to tour with Gaga, I mean I would have to be away from you for weeks at a time, because you would be recording your new album, and I would be on the road, I don't want that life, I want to be together always."

"I could go with you if your tour."

"I don't want to get into this gaga thing right now, it always ends in argument, and I already told you I don't want to go."

"Can we please talk about it, I would like to discuss are future, like for instance are we sure we are going to renew are contracts with Glee next year?"

"Yes" Heather said with out any hesitation.

"Why are you so quick to answer that, you think you want to go back, you don't want to explore other options?"

"What other options?"

"Oh I don't know, touring with Gaga, or moving here for the year and studying with La Sacla Corps?"

"Whoa, what did you just say?"

"I had been thinking about it, our options, why couldn't we move here for a year and you could study ballet and I could record my album, it would be the perfect place, we hardly get stopped here, people don't hang on us when we are out in public, I think its worth… considering."

"What's worth considering?" Heather sat up, "Being across the world from our family, our best friends, starting our family with out those people, you would want that?"

"Slow down baby, I just said a year; we wouldn't have to have babies here."

"I want babies, like now" Heather said, "and I want to continue Glee, with you, and I want you to make your music while we do those things do you not want those things?"

"I want what you want baby, but I don't know that I want to continue Glee."

"Why?" Heather asked shocked.

"Because I think that Ryan will eventually separate Santana and Britney, and I don't see a point in continuing the show if they aren't together."

Heather could feel herself getting a little too heated and she didn't want to fight with Nay, not here. "Okay look, could we not do this now, not here, I want to enjoy the day I want to be happy."

"You always say that, lets do this later… or not now, I want to do this now heather, we don't have to make any decisions now but it would be nice to have a discussion now, its always later with you and I don't ever feel like its going to happen."

"BECAUSE WE WANT TWO DIFFERENT THINGS!" Heather yelled.

Naya got up and walked into the bathroom, "then I don't know why we even bothered to get married!" She slammed the door and instantly regretted the words, she wanted to run out there and take heather in her arms and tell her she was sorry and that she loved her, and didn't mean it of course, but she couldn't; she was angry. She felt like Heather had a way to always spin the conversation, and she just wanted to talk about things this time. She turned on the shower and fell to the floor, wrapped her arms around her knees and began to sob.

Heather was so… hurt that Naya would say that to her, but at the same time she felt… anger, she pulled pants on and a shirt over her head and walked out of the hotel, where was she going, she didn't know she just knew she needed to get out and let the steam blow over, it would be okay of course and she knew that, but things were said and before they could come together and forgive each other they needed to cool off. She pulled out her cell and debated texting Naya, but instead found herself dialing a number she didn't think she would in this situation.

"_Hello_" He answered the phone.

"Hey it's me, can you talk?" she asked finding a bench and sitting down.

"_Yeah_" Kevin said _"I am at work but Ryan is blocking so I should be okay, are you crying?"_

"Naya and I had a fight."

"_On your honeymoon, what did she do?"_

"It wasn't her, I blew up first." She said taking the blame.

"_Yeah but you're crying and I know her, when she's angry she says shit she doesn't mean, what did she say?" _

"I told her we wanted different things, and she said 'why did we get married then?'"

_"She doesn't mean that!"_ He said as she began to cry again.

"I know, it's my fault, but we were talking and she suggested we should move here for a year and I-"

"_Wait, move to Italy?"_

"Yeah, and then I said I didn't want to do that, because I didn't want to be away from my family and my friends and I didn't want to ra-"

"_Wait, Nay wants to move to Italy?"  
><em>

"I don't think she wants to, but she suggested it for me, so I could study with this ballet company, I think its what she thinks I wanted, but I don't what I want is to come home and start our family, but she doesn't think that that's-"

Kevin interrupted Heather again. _"Naya wants to leave me?"_

"KEVIN, how are you managing to make this about you?" She smiled as she wiped her eyes. "We are not moving to Italy don't worry!"

"_Heath, what I think you need to do is take a breath and go up there and talk to her. She probably got it in her head that you would be happier in Italy, and she would do anything to make you happy, so she figured you'd move there-" _

Heather interrupted Kevin this time "I wouldn't be happier in Italy, I am perfectly happy in LA, with her, she is all I need to be happy Kevin, sure I love when she does all this wonderful stuff for me, but all I need to be happy in my life is my wife, nothing else, Naya is my world I could live in a cardboard box and be happy, as long as we were together."

"_You need to tell her that Heather, my guess is she still has some insecurity about the whole thing and she just needs to hear that from you." _

"Why would she still have any insecurities, we are married now, I chose her obviously."

"_I don't know, it may also have something to do with the accident still too, you need to talk to her, you need to tell her what you just told me, and then you need to ask her why she has it in her head that you guys need to live in Italy, we don't want you to move, we need you here, and by we I primarily mean me." _he chuckled.

"Thanks Kev that helped."

"_You're welcome Mrs. Bee, anytime" _

Heather smiled, "Well I am going to go fix things with my wife, I will see you in a couple days, I love you Kevin!"

"_You too Heath, come back home to us soon okay?"_

"You got it!"

She hung up and wondered upstairs to their room to find it was empty, her cell buzzed in her hands.

_**From Wife: Where are you?**_

She typed out a quick reply,

_**To Wife: just got back into our room, where are you?**_

_**From Wife: On my way, STAY there please, love you! **_

Heather sat down on the couch in the common area, and wiped her face, she heard the door open and a puffy faced Naya came over and sat down next to her.

"I didn't mean it" She said as she got tears in her eyes again. "I couldn't be happier that we got married, and I love you SO much"

"I know" heather smiled.

"What?" Naya asked not expecting it to be this easy…

"Look baby, I know you didn't mean what you said, and I am sorry for exploding the way I did, I love you so much, you are the person I chose to be with for the rest of my life, you. I love all the surprises and nice things you do for me, but I want you to know with or without them I would still have chosen _you. _Why did you think we should move to Italy, be honest."

"When I saw your face yesterday in that ballet class, you just looked, at home. And since we have been here you have been so, carefree. I know you enjoy the paparazzi free days, and the privacy, and I just thought, I would give up everything to see you that happy everyday."

"I have been so carefree and happy because I have you, because I am married to you. I am now Mrs. Heather Rivera; do you have any idea how happy that makes me? baby, I could live in a cardboard box with you and be happy, YOU are what makes me this happy, not ballet or the privacy, granted I love every second of that ballet class, and I am happy to be able to go days at a time with out being starred out or have my picture taken, but that doesn't define my happiness."

"I am sorry I jumped to such a crazy conclusion." Naya smiled.

"Don't be sorry baby, it was sweet to know if I wanted to get away from it all, pack up and run away that you would be right there with me, but know that I am also right there with you, and I know how much you love your music and your life back home too, as far as Glee goes and if you renew your contract next year, lets stew on that, talk it threw and figure out what you really want to do okay?" Naya nodded. "Okay now good, now didn't you have something planned for me today?" Heather smiled.

"I did, but not anymore, it's sort of, pointless now."

"Wait, why, where were we going?"

"I wanted to take you to lunch and talk about the possibility of moving here, and then I wanted to take you to look at properties."

"Wow, you were serious, huh?"

"I just thought it would be something you wanted, and like I said I just want what you want."

"But what about you Nay, what do you want?"

"I want to be with you-"

"You have that Naya; I mean what do you want, as far as you."

"I want to record my own album; I want to tour and see my fans loving what I do." She smiled. "But I can do that from anywhere, what do you want?"

"What I would like to do, is get ready and head to lunch, like you had planned, and talk about our future, let's get on the same page, or at least try, okay?"

Naya nodded, that sounds nice, she leaned over and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too, and hey we survived are first married fight, and look we are okay!" She smiled.

"We are." Naya smiled and kissed her one more time.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

Ryan had just finished up his day with the cast, and was now headed to a meeting with Zach and Adam about next season.

"Thanks for being here" He said as he walked into the office and closed the door behind him.

"Of course" Adam said.

"Yeah, but what is this about?" Zach asked.

"Next season" He sat down at the table. "Characters, contracts, all of it."

"Already, have we been notified if we got picked up for season four yet?"

"Not yet, but I want to be prepared for when it comes to that." He took a breath, "but first, I need to write graduation, and there are something's I want to talk about."

"Okay" Adam said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Brittany" was all he said.

"What about Britt?" Zach asked.

"I don't think I am going to have her graduate."

"What, why?" Adam countered.

"How can she, what work has she ever done in school if it's not Cheer or Glee? Plus I think we need her around next season, we can't lose her or we are left with only one female original lead full time in Lima, we need her, and that leads us to my next dilemma, Naya and Heather."

"What about them?" Adam asked.

"I have been concerned they aren't going to return."

"WHAT, why?" Zach asked a little panicky. "Did they say something to you about it already?"

"No, but now that they are married, and their contracts are up, I am just thinking ahead."

"Well what about Santana and B?" Adam asked, "We can't end that storyline, they are too important to fans."

"Yeah Brittana fans would… F-L-I-P" Zach said.

"Well I wouldn't jump to any conclusions until they say something." Adam said, "I mean you could jump to the same conclusion about any of them, Lady and Le are getting pretty serious, and the guys are all getting older… we can't panic yet."

"Yes but we also have to be prepared for what you just said, they could all leave, contracts are up." Ryan leaned back in his chair. "Which is why I came up with this" he plopped two different sets of papers down on the desk. "I drafted up two different contracts, a part time, and a full time. There is one of each for every current 'senior' member of the cast, they can choose if they come back, full, part, time or not at all."

"And when do you plan on giving them out?"

"As soon as the girls get back, and there is one extra contract I have drawn up, its for Heather." He said pushing it towards them so they could read it.

"It's a crew contract." Zach said confessed.

"Yes, as well as coming back full time as B, I want her to join the crew and be a choreographer on the show."

"Incentive to re-up her contract" Adam said.

"Something like that" Ryan nodded.

"And you think that if Heath comes back Nay will?"

"That's what I am hoping, contracts are only one year long, I am not naive I know we can't keep them all here forever, but I would love one more year, to complete the full cast, and get them all graduated." He shrugged, "But I wanted to see what your guy's thoughts were on the situation, especially you Zach as far as Heather coming on to choreograph goes?"

"I think it's a great idea, I mean the girl already helps or does half the choreography anyways, why shouldn't she get the credit and extra pay for it."

"And you Adam?"

"I think that its fine, and as far as the contracts go I like the part time option, because then we could still have the seniors pop in and out and they will still be a part of the show, but the cast also don't have to feel like they can't take on other projects."

"I agree, I know some have already gotten offers for next year, and Dianna has the 'I am Number' movies to film." Zach threw his two cents in.

"Okay so its settled, we will give them the option, I am going to schedule a seniors meeting for the day after the girls get back home, thanks guy, we are finished here unless either of you have anything that needs to be discussed?"

"I don't think so" Adam looked to Zach who shook his head.

"Okay then I will see you both tomorrow."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

"That was weird earlier today when Ryan called us into the office huh?" Dianna said to Le, they were on their way home from set.

"Yeah kind of, it didn't seem like something we needed to go into the office for." Lea shrugged, "And he seemed a little weird all day, he kept saying things like 'I want you all to know how important you are' it was weird."

"You thought so too, okay good to know it was not just me." Dianna laughed.

"No, and even Corey said to me a couple times, 'what's up with Ryan today?' I think we all noticed it."

"Huh, weird, maybe he is on his man period and is just all emo today."

Lea busted up laughing, "man period?"

"Yeah, men totally get like cycles where they PMS and stuff."

"No they don't" Lea said still laughing.

"THEY DO!" Dianna said pulling up to her house.

Lea laughed some more, "Okay, I'm starving, lets order Chinese."

"Sounds good to me" Dianna said getting out of the car and locking it behind her.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

Back in Italy the girls had just sat down to a late lunch.

"I guess this is more like dinner huh?" Heather said noticing the time on her phone, it was 4:45 PM.

"I guess so, it would have been lunch if you didn't ninja me in the shower." She laughed.

"I couldn't help it, I figured since we had had our first fight we needed to have are first make up sex, it didn't seem right to not." She winked.

"You're right" She looked over her menu, "want to split the tour?" She asked.

"Sure sounds good" Their waitress came over and placed bread, oil and vinegar on their table. "Grazzie" She smiled at her.

"Prego" she smiled back "Can I get you ladies a bottle of wine?"

Heather looked to Naya and nodded "I want, if you do?"

"Sounds good" Naya nodded "What do you suggest?" She asked her.

"Red, or White?"

"Red" Heather said.

"I would suggest are Barolo if you are having anything with red sauce, and are Chianti if you are going with white sauce"

"Well, we are going to split the tour, so I would say your Barolo" Heather told her.

"Perfetto, and I will put in that order for the tour as well, My name is Claudina let me know if you need anything else." She smiled as she took their menus, and stepped away for a moment, and was back before both girls knew it with their wine.

Heather took her wine glass and held it up, "To a wonderful marriage, and our future." Naya clinked glasses with her, "So" She said taking a sip, "Our future."

"Our future…" She smiled.

"So after Glee ends this season, where do you wanna go from there?" She asked.

"I don't know, I mean Santana is graduating, and I don't know where she is going to end up, I certainly don't want her to disappear off the show, but there are things I want to do to, ya know?"

"Like what?" Heather asked.

"I want to record, I have songs written for the album already, and I know Columbia Records is ready to start as soon as I am. That could really happen baby, then I want to tour, and I want to have babies with you, the possibilities are endless, but they all seem so hard if I am contracted to Fox another year for Glee."

"Well you need to really think about it, but know whatever you do I am behind you one hundred percent."

"Thank you; what do you want to do, if you could do anything next year."

"Sign with Glee again, I love my job and I love B, I really feel like she is coming into her own and has so much to do. Ryan and mentioned to me before the wedding stuff that he was thinking of leaving her at McKinley and having her repeat senior year, and I feel like she could really grow from that."

"Wait what?"

"Yeah, I don't know if that's what he is thinking still, but he had asked me how I would feel about it a couple weeks ago, but just really nonchalantly, and it got me thinking about it and I would love it, but that would require me another full year contracted, and I am not sure how you feel about that."

"Well, even if I do decide to not re-up next year, doesn't mean you cant, I would be in LA still so it's not like we would have to be apart." She said.

"True, well maybe you need to talk to Ryan about all of this and see what he says, maybe he can come up with something for San that way she isn't gone forever." Heather shrugged.

"Yeah, but first I need to figure out what is I want first." She nodded.

"Can I bring up one more topic?" Heather asked as the waitress brought over there food.

"Sure." Naya said after thanking her, "Babies."

"Okay, what about them."

"I want them, but I also what to have one more year with Glee." She said, "But if the only way we can start now is for me to leave Glee then I will."

"Maybe it's not the only way…" Naya said taking another sip of her wine, she knew with what she was going to say she was going to need a drink.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

**A/N: I WASN'T GOING TO LEAVE IT WITH ANOTHER CLIFF HANGER, BUT YOU GUYS ALWAYS LEAVE ME SUCH FUN REVIEWS WHEN I DO! ;) PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL BE SURE TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER UP BEOFRE THE WEEKEND IS THROUGH. AND THAT'S A PROMISE, BUT ONLY IF YOU GUYS LET ME KNOW HOW YOU ARE LIKING THIS. :) YOU ARE AWESOME AS ALWAYS, THANKS FOR THE CONSTANT LOVE AND SUPPORT, YOU ARE WONDERFUL. **


	72. Chapter 65

**A/N: I KNOW IT IS LATE AND I AM SO SORRY. I HAD ALL THE INTENTIONS OF WRITNG FOR YOU THIS WEEKEND, BUT I GOT TO GO AWAY AND SEE FAMILY WHICH WAS VERY NEEDED AND SUPER FUN, BUT HERE IT IS, I HOPE YOU LOVE IT, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS, YOU ARE ALL AWESOME AND I LOVE YOU ALL. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE. IT IS ALL MADE UP.**

**ENJOY :)**  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

The girls had just finished their lunch; Nay had convinced Heather to put the conversation on hold for the remainder of lunch. "Let's go on a walk," Naya said. "Want to?"

"Sure," Heather smiled.

The girls paid their check and thanked their waitress and headed out, "Where do you want to go?" Heather asked.

"Let's head down to the beach area, want to?"

"Doesn't that take like forty minutes to get there from here?"

Nay shrugged, "We don't have anywhere else to be."

"Sounds great," Heather agreed, "but can we go back to the hotel first, I'd like to change and put on sandals."

"Sure" Naya smiled.

They jumped in a cab and headed back to their hotel, when they walked in Naya headed for the front desk, "Hi," Marcello greeted the girls with a smile.

"Hi, Marcello" Naya said reading his nametag, nice this was the first time they had seen him at the desk before she didn't know his name.

"We were wondering if you happened to know the best way to get to the beach."

"Which beach are you looking to get to; there are two within an hour from here." He told them.

"Whichever is closest and easiest to get to?" Heather said.

"I would suggest Ostia Beach, it's about forty-five minutes North-East from here, the easiest way to go would be to jump on the Ostia Lido Train, and that's very easy to get to, the station is a five minute walk from here."

"Perfect and they have trains frequently?" Naya asked.

"Every fifteen minutes, and the last train runs at 11:30PM from there."

"Perfect, thank you so much Marcello."

"My pleasure ladies, I hope you have a wonderful trip up to the beach, and please let us know if there is anything else we can help you with."

The girls headed up to their room. "Want to take a change of clothes, and have dinner down there, maybe we can find a nice place on the beach." Naya suggested.

"Sure, that sounds awesome it sounds like we have plenty of time if the last train leaves late, let's do it. Yeah." Heather sounded excited. "What kind of clothes should I bring nice, casual?"

"Maybe a little nicer, I would love to go to a nice dinner, maybe have some wine again."

"That sounds nice, a nice romantic night, go to the beach, have some wine, come back and have some sex," Heather winked.

"Perfetto" Naya kissed put her fingers together and kissed her hands like the Italians do. Heather giggled, "I love that laugh!" Naya put her arms around Heather's waist and looked into her eyes.

"Good, because you get to hear it forever," Heather placed her lips on Nays and kissed her.

"And I am okay with that." Nay smiled.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—<p>

The girls had finished getting ready and headed down to the train station, Marcello was right it was a very quick walk to the station, they waited just a minute or two and had hopped on a train. When they go to the beach Heather took her sandals off to walk barefoot in the sand, Nay later followed suit.

"So," Heather said. Naya didn't say anything just looked at her as if she were saying 'go ahead'. "Can we pick up where we left off at lunch?"

"We can," Naya nodded.

"Okay, so you had just said, maybe there was another way to go about having a baby, what were you referring to?"

Naya stopped walking and they sat down on a deserted part of the beach in the sand. "I could-" She looked to Heather her eyes already glossy, she knew Heather knew what she was going to tell her already "-carry first." She said in almost a whisper. That was all it took and the tears spilled out of Heather's eyes. "Why are you crying?" Nay reached up and whipped the tear from her cheek.

"I- don't know to be honest."

"Good or bad?" Naya asked.

"Good, of course good." She smiled. "I just don't understand, how would that be any easier, you want to record, and tour, the whole point of this is still doing what we both want."

"And we can" Naya smiled "I have been thinking about this a lot, and it would totally work, I would just have to tell Ryan and I am not going to come back next season, Santana is going off to college anyway, and I could still write and record, I am just in a music studio I could do that pregnant, all I would have to put off for a while would be touring, but realistically I wouldn't be ready to tour for a year, it's better if I have the CD done before I tour and that takes time."

"And you would want to; you would want to be the one to get pregnant?"

"If anyone would have asked me that question a year ago I would have told them F-no!" She laughed, "But now, being with you, being married to you… yes, I want to have a family with you and I would love to carry our first child, but there is one condition."

"What is it; I would do anything for you."

"I want to use your eggs." She took her hand, "so the baby is a part of both of us yes, but that's not the only reason, the baby would be _ours_ regardless, I just want our child, at least the first, to be you, I want him or her to have your gorgeous blue eyes, I want our child to have your amazing laugh, and your talent and love for dance, knowing that I had a part in helping bring that child into this would, would be magical." She smiled.

Heather was now a ball of waterworks, Naya tried to wipe the tears from her eyes, but they were on overload now. "You are so amazing, you know that don't you? And that is exactly why when I am the one to carry I want to use your eggs as well, I think now only will it help in feeling like we were both a part of this, it has everything to do with what you just said." She took a deep breath, "But there is a lot that goes into this, it's a process, when do you want to try to get pregnant?"

"Well we have to finish this season of Glee, So I would say around April."

"Which means we will have to start with the doctors six months beforehand, we will both need to start shots because of the way we are going to go about it, me for the egg retrieval and you for the insem."

"Wow, you have really looked into this haven't you?"

Heather nodded, "You have no idea how ready I am."

"And you are okay with me carrying; I know you were really looking forward to that part?"

"I was, well I still am, but yes of course I am okay with it, as long I get to be pregnant at least once." She smiled.

"Baby, you can carry the other three; I just need to do this one time" Naya giggled.

"Other three; I thought we said two?" She smiled

"Yeah, but with four they each always have someone, no one gets left out."

Heather smiled at how cute her wife was, "I think it is a great number, and I will carry as many children as you want."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

"Hey baby," Dianna had yelled down the hallway of her apartment for Lea.

"Yeah?" She asked holding Shelia as she walked down the hallway coming into Di's sight.

"Do you care if I go to dinner with Chord tonight?"

Lea shook her head, "Why would I care? I have to work anyway, sounds like fun."

"I just figured I would ask, I didn't know if you wanted me to come to set or anything, he just texted and asked if I wanted to go because he didn't have to work tonight either and everyone else does."

"No problem, when are you leaving?" Lea asked.

"Like now," Di told her.

"It's like 3:30 in the afternoon; you are going to go to dinner now?"

"He is picking me up now because he is in the area, and has some errands to run. Aren't you leaving soon anyway?"

Lea kissed her "Yes, I am getting ready to go here in about twenty minutes."

"Okay, well we will probably swing by set tonight" A car horn honked. "That's him, have a good night at work, I love you."

"Have fun, Love you too, Baby." Lea said as Di headed out the door.

"Hey, thanks for coming to get me!" Dianna said to Chord as she got into the car.

"Yeah no problem, like I said I don't mind going with, I don't have to work tonight either."

"Well I really appreciate it; you didn't say anything to anyone did you?"

"Nope, I told you I would keep it on the DL I know you don't want Le to find out."

"You're the best Chord, thanks."

"No problem, no where do I have to go?" He asked.

"Just head to Santa Monica Boulevard, and take it to Sunset" She directed him, "It's really easy to get to."

"And you're sure you're ready to get a house for you and Lea?"

"Couldn't be surer," Dianna smiled.

"Well okay then, lets head up there" Chord said pulling out of the driveway.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

The girls had spent the whole rest of the afternoon just sitting on the beach talking about their future plans and how and what they would need to get them started.

"Look, the sun is setting," Heather rested her head on Nay's shoulder and found her hand.

"Wow, it has to be almost 5:30 then" Naya placed a small kiss on Heath's head.

"Where did the time go?"

"We got lost in conversation," Nay whispered as if she didn't want to interrupt the sun setting.

"It couldn't be more gorgeous," Heather matched Naya's whisper. They sat there quietly enjoying the gorgeous colors of the sun setting over the ocean. Once the sun was almost completely gone Nay stood up and reached for Heather's hand.

"Are you hungry?" She asked.

"Starving," Heather nodded. They walked the sand and ended up spotting a little restaurant along the way called _Formaggio_, Which means Cheese. It wasn't a fancy restaurant but the aroma's comings from it were amazing, so they went in. Inside it looked like your classic Italian Pizzeria, the girls sat at a table a young girl probably only seventeen years old came over to take their order.

"Ciao, I am Valarie" She was getting her pad out of her apron when she looked up, her eyes became huge. "Uh, can I get you something to drink?" She asked trying to stay composed.

"I will have an iced tea, sweetened" Naya said.

"Me too please, but unsweetened" Heather told her.

"Sure no problem, I will be right back." She headed to the drink station and began talking in Italian to an older woman, late forties, looked like the young girl, probably her mother. "_Mamma_, _Queste sono le__ragazze di__Glee!_" She exclaimed to her.

"I think we have been spotted" Naya laughed.

"I think so too" Heather smiled.

"_Cosa, cosa stai parlando? Cosa Glee?"_ The mother spoke, less enthusiastic then girl.

The girl returned a moment later with their drinks, "are you ready to order?"

"Yeah, we are going to have your Mini pizza with Peporoni and mushroom, and two side salads," Naya ordered for them both.

"What kind dressing do you want?" her english was good, a little broken but the best they had encountered since they had been here.

"Ranch on the side for me please." Heather spoke.

"Same please." Naya handed her their menus, and with that the girl was gone.

"Do you think she is going to say anything?" Heather asked.

"I dont know, I can't tell, she seems a little shy."

"That or she just wants to treat us like every other coustomer," Heather smiled.

Vanessa brought their food out to them, both girls thanked her by name, she filled their glasses with more iced tea, and was off. When they were finished with their meal Heather had an idea.

"Lets sign a napkin for her." She smiled.

"That's an awesome idea" Naya nodded, "Do you have a pen?"

"No but she will bring us one with the card when she comes back in a second, so we can sign for the meal." Just then Valarie came back with their card and a pen.

"I hope everything was great, thanks for dining with us tonight, and be sure to come back and see us again next time you are here." She smiled.

The girls could tell this was something she said to everyone, they both smiled.

"Thank you very much, you were wonderful, and so was the food," Heather said.

"Yeah we will be sure to tell all of our friends about this place and to stop in if they are every in town!" Naya said, Heather smiled at this because Valarie's eyes got huge with her words, because she knew whom their friends were.

"Well, thanks again, and have a wonderful night!" She walked away.

"I can't believe she didnt say anything the whole night." Heather said.

"You wanted her to?" Naya asked.

"She was sweet, and I am glad she respected our time at dinner, but I wouldn't have minded if she had." Heather shurgged.

Then both girls signed the napkin and left their own little notes with it.

'_Valarie, you are awesome' Naya.  
>'thanks for everything' Heather.<em>

Then they left their tip on the table and waved on their way out, Valarie smiled as she waved back. The girls stood outside the restraunt where they could see her go to the table, she picked up the napkin and read it, she jumped up and down and ran to her mom and showed her, both girls felt good for what they had done for her.

"We should come back here tomorrow and see if she is here." Naya said.

"That would be cool," Heather said, "Tomorrow is our last day." She said looking a little sad at the realisation.

"Hey, no sad face" Naya said, "Think of all of the awesome things we get to put into motion when we get back!"

Heather's face lit up thinking about starting plans for the family. "Yeah that is going to be pretty awesome," She said.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

They had gotten back to their hotel, and Naya was lying on the bed while Heather was in the shower, after a moment she decided to go join her. She got up and headed into the bathroom and quietly took off her PJs so Heather wouldn't know she was coming, she could hear her singing faintly in the shower, but she couldn't make the song out. She stepped in letting her hands wrap around Heather's waist, and kissing her shoulder softly.

"Hello," Heather said.

"Hi."

"To what do I owe this surprise?"

"I was laying in bed, thinking about you, and my mind got the best of me," Naya kissed where her neck and shoulder met.

"Oh, yeah?"

Naya turned Heather around and began kissing her, letting her hands wonder over her wet slick skin, "Uh huh," then while one hand played with her breasts her other hand slid down to her core, it was warm and slick and that was just on the outside. Heather let out a small moan letting her know she wanted more, her hand continued to rub at the outside of her folds until she let her fingers enter. There was a ledge in the shower that Heather sat down on Naya got on her knees she was now eye level with her center. She let two fingers slid into Heather, they went with ease because she was so wet, Heather moaned louder this time.

"Yes, oh yes baby!'

Naya knew what she needed to do next feeling her start to clentch underneather her, she leaned forward and let her tongue begin to lick at Heather's clit. Another moan escaped her. "Yeah, does that feel good?" She asked her wife.

"So good" Heather said, mangaging to get the words out as her breath was now quickened. Naya continued to work her magic down there, Heather squirming and moaning with every lick and thrust of her fingers. Naya didnt want her to finish yet, so she stopped and turned off the shower, she grabbed them both a towel and headed back towards the bedroom. She didn't lay Heather down on the bed though, instead she sat her in the chair next to the bed, and propped both of her feet up on the arms of the chair, and then she was gone for a second, though returning just a moment later and resumed her position at Heather's core. Heather closed her eyes, and then she heard a noise, a buzzing sound, she knew what Naya had, or at least she thought she did, but it wasn't the little viberating egg they had played with so fequrently, no this was something new. She felt something enter her, and viberate at the same time, and then she felt Nay's mouth on her again. She let out her loundest moan yet. "Oh baby, that's awesome."  
>Naya continued, and with in a moment she could feel Heather's body spasm below her, she knew she was there, and as Heather let out one last moan she switched off the toy and got up and sat next to her in the chair, holding her tight as she came down from her high.<p>

"That was incredible," She smiled up at Naya.

"Yeah, it was," Nay said standing up and reaching out for Heather, "Come on let's go to bed."

"What about your fun?" Heather smiled.

"I just had it" She said "Now I want to hold you."

"Sounds perfect." Heather said.

They got in bed and held each other, "I love you so much" Naya whispered almost asleep.

"I love you too, Naya" Heather said and then dirfted off to sleep.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, PELASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK, THEY GO HOME NEXT CHAPTER AND I HAVE SOME AWESOME THINGS PLANNED. THANK YOU AGAIN. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, NEXT CHAPTER THIS WEEK :)  
><strong>


	73. Chapter 66

**A/N: I hope you guys love this chapter, thanks for reading and all the kind words as always.**

I own nothing Glee, All made up.

**ENJOY :)**  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

When Nay woke up the next morning to an alarm she was confused; she didn't set an alarm. "Heather?" She reached out for her then realized she was alone, 'This never happens,' she thought to herself, she looked at the clock as she shut the alarm off, 5:45AM, 'What the fuck?' she got up and wondered into the common area looking for Heath, instead she found a note with a single red rose next to it.

'_I love you, I will be back very soon just ran to get us coffee, please get ready we are leaving at 6:15AM, always yours, Heather.' _

'_What is my wife up to?' _she thought as she headed into the room to get something to wear, when she opened up the drawer there was only a pair of dark denim jeans and a plain white v-neck t-shirt everything else was gone, when she walked into the bathroom she saw her flat iron and makeup but that was it, she turned on her flat iron and turned on a playlist on her phone labeled 'Italy' than began to get ready; the first song that came on was 'I Wanna Dance with Somebody' by Whitney Huston; Naya sang along, she heard the door open Heather danced in as she sang as well, "I LOVE THIS SONG!"

"Me too" Naya said twisting around so she could kiss her wife.

"Good you're getting ready, here is your coffee!"

"THANK GOD!" she grabbed the coffee out of Heather's hand and took a long sip.

"I figured if this was going to work, I'd better have coffee" Heather winked.

"Uh, yes… why are we up so early, and where is all of our stuff?"

"Packed."

"What, Where are we going, we don't leave until tomorrow night?"

"We are checking out and heading to Lake Como for the night, Ryan is going to have the plane pick us up there" She smiled.

"Seriously?" Naya asked.

"Completely, I knew if we went to Lake Como it needed to either be for the whole day or overnight, since it is a five hour drive, so I put some thought into it called Ryan, and boom, we are leaving in fifteen minutes."

"And how are we getting there?"

"Driving"

"Who's taking us? Don't tell me, James is here?" Naya laughed.

"Hardly, we are taking ourselves." She smiled.

"You got a rental car?"

"Yes, it is outside waiting for us."

"How did you pull this all together?" Naya asked shocked.

"I have been planning it with the help of the front desk staff for days." Heather said pleased with herself.

"And where are we staying?"

"A cabin on the lake."

"is it a hotel?" Nay asked curious.

"Nope, a private cabin on the lake, just us." She smiled.

"You are incredible, you do know that don't you?" Naya kissed her.

Heather fell into her kiss, and wanted to take this further, but remembered they had to leave when Nay's hand started to play with the bottom of her shirt. "Baby, we gotta go, we can continue this when we get there." Naya pouted, but Heather insisted after all she had a schedule to keep, and if they were going to do everything she had planned they needed to get out of there on time with the five hour drive ahead of them.

They headed downstairs and got checked out with the hotel manager Marcelo, "Thank you for staying with us Mrs. Rivera," he said to Heather, "We have everything ready to go in your car, and the GPS is already set for Lake Como, drive safely, and don't hesitate to call us if you have any questions along your drive."

"Thank you so much Marcelo for everything, and we hope to return to stay with you again in the future." She smiled.

They said goodbye and headed out the front door where Tommy was waiting for them with the car.

"Is that a 2013 Mercedes S five?" Naya asked her eyes huge.

"Yes baby" Heather told her as they thanked Tommy and got in Heather driving and Naya in the passenger seat.

"Seriously, this car isn't even available yet, how did you pull this off?"

"You are not the only one who can spoil her wife; I, too, have some tricks up my sleeve." Heather smiled.

"Well I know that, with the wedding and all." Naya nodded.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—<p>

The girls had been in the car just about an hour when the GPS told them they were 5 miles from their destination.

"Wait, I thought the trip was five hours?" Naya asked confused.

"It is" Heather smiled at the face Nay was making, "We have to eat don't we, are you hungry?"

"Yes, actually I am starving."

"Doesn't surprise me, we are having breakfast right up the road."

Naya looked around, it looked as if they were in the middle of nowhere, it was gorgeous though, green felids running along both sides of them it seemed as if they went on for days, then Naya noticed a sign that read _Castelli Romani_ and to her surprise Heather pulled into the gravel road, they drove down the road for a maybe a mile in a half, Naya captivated with the beauty she saw around her was unable to say anything to Heather, they pulled up at a gorgeous vineyard and Heather parked the car.

"This is where we are going to have breakfast?" Nay looked around.

"Yes, this is where we are going to have breakfast" Heather answered just as she asked, "And then we are going to go on a tour of the vineyard."

"This is amazing" Naya said sounding in awe. "I have always wanted to do this."

"I know," Heather smiled.

"How?"

"You said so about a year or so ago, we were having a sleepover at Jenna's and were talking about dream vacations, and you said if you ever went to Italy you would want to go to a vineyard and have a private tour, and eat a romantic meal overlooking the gorgeousness."

Naya's eyes welled up with tears, "And you took note of that?"

"Of course, I always knew I loved you Nay, I was just scared to admit it to myself, but I always hoped it would be me that got to do this with you, no one else."

Naya hugged Heather, "Thank you" She said in her ear "Thank you for loving me, and remembering stuff like this."

"You're welcome my love."

Just then a young man came out to greet them; they turned their attention to him.

"You must be the Rivera's; my name is Aberto, if you will follow me this way we will get you seated for breakfast," he smiled. Heather reached out for Naya's hand and they followed Aberto through the entrance and out to the patio which overlooked vineyard, it was breathtaking, so green and with Italy in the background neither one of the girls could ask for anything better. "Adam will be right with you, in the meantime what can I start you off with to drink?"

"I will have iced tea," Heather said, "Unsweetened."

"And I will have the same but sweetened" Naya asked.

"Those will be right out," He said with a smile and walked away.

"No menus?" Naya asked.

"Nope, they have it all covered." Heather told her. "All we have to do is enjoy the beautiful view and each other's company."

"I can do that," Naya placed her hand atop Heather's. "This is amazing, thank you."

"You're welcome," Adam came over with their iced teas and introduced himself to them; he let them know breakfast would be out in about ten minutes and then he was off.

"Is there anyone else here?" Naya asked.

"No they don't normally open on Sundays but I called in a favor, it's just us."

"Wow, you do have some stuff up your sleeves huh?" Naya winked.

"I told you." She smiled, "So I wanted to talk to you."

"That's never good," Naya smiled.

"Not bad, I just wanted to talk about the baby thing; do you think we can start looking into doctors when we get back?"

"I was thinking maybe I wanted a doula, would that bother you?"

"I thought we were going to implant my embryo, I don't think a doula can do that..."

"Oh for the procedure," Naya realized what Heather was talking about now "Of course we can; how do you feel about a doula though?"

"Great, I think for you that would be best, because then you have a little more freedom as far as any travel goes, or just where and when you have your checkups."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking it just seemed to make more sense to me and if for some reason I needed to go to the doctor then I can."

"I am so excited, you're going to be so cute pregnant." Heather clapped.

"I am actually really excited too, I never thought I would be but I am."

"Ya know, they say your sex drive like triples when you're pregnant."

"Well then you better be on top of that." Naya laughed.

"Oh I will be, believe me." She smiled slyly.

"You mean you won't be all grossed out when I'm all fat and huge."

"First of all: you won't be fat, you will be pregnant with our child, and second of all: No of course I won't be grossed out, your beautiful baby, and you going to be even more gorgeous when are baby is in your belly." Heather smiled.

Adam came over and placed their plates in front of them "your _colazione_" Colazione was a typical Italian breakfast that consisted of fruit, a croissant, and eggs; Nay's over medium, and Heather's scrambled and a cappuccino or coffee.

"Thank you this looks wonderful" Naya smiled.

"Prego, can I get you anything else?" he asked.

"I think we are good, thank you Adam." Heather said.

The girls ate their breakfast and then had their tour of the vineyard with Tess, one of the owners of the property.

"Thank you so much for this Tess, your vineyard is amazing, and so breathtaking." Naya said as they were finishing up.

"You are very welcome," Tess said with a thick accent, but her English was excellent, "it was our pleasure really. Do you wish to stay for some wine?"

"Thank you so much for the offer but we really must be going we are on our way to Lake Como for the night."

"Oh, that's a wonderful drive very scenic the whole way; you must take a bottle of wine as congratulations on the wedding, yes?"

"We would love that." Heather smiled.

"I be right back." Tess said slipping away and returning a moment later with a bottle of _Castelli Romani "_Our signature white wine, congratulations again on the wedding, and I hope you have safe travels, if you come again to Italy you must stay with us, and have a tasting, yes?"

"Of course, sounds wonderful and thank you so much for the wine, and everything; we thoroughly enjoyed ourselves." Heather said.

"You are welcome, thank you for coming, and hope to see you again."

"We hope to be here again," Naya smiled.

They headed to their car and hit the road once more, Heather grabbed Nay's hand.

"That was incredible baby; thank you." Nay sat back in her seat getting comfortable.

"You're welcome, I am glad you enjoyed it." Naya yawned "Why don't you close your eyes babe."

"No, I don't want to sleep while you drive that wouldn't be fair."

"It's fine" Heather squeezed her hand, "I would rather you not be so tired tonight anyway."

"Ohhh, really?" Nay raised an eyebrow. "What do you have planned?"

"A lot."

"Okay, but just for an hour okay wake me up at nine okay?"

"Okay baby, I love you."

"I love you too" Naya laid her seat back and closed her eyes, Heather turned her IPod on and stated to hum along to the music.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

Dianna was sitting on set waiting for Lea to be done filming with Corey when Chord came and sat next to her.

"That doesn't bug you?" He nodded towards Corey and Lea kissing.

"Nope, why would it?" Dianna shrugged.

"I don't know, I just don't think I would like it very much; that's why I don't date people I work with."

"It's her job; it's not a big deal." Dianna said with almost a laugh.

"So did you get it?" Chord asked.

"Get what?" Dianna didn't know what he was talking about.

"The house?" He said it in a very faint whisper.

Dianna stood up and nodded towards the door for him to follow her; they walked over to the brick wall by their trailers and sat on it.

"I am waiting for the realtor to call still, more than likely yes; one other person bid on it, but I bid higher so I am hoping."

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?"

Di froze, "No, it's way too early for that." She was shocked by his question.

"I don't know why you react that way to that question, you're buying a house for you both to move into, I just figured it was getting there; don't lesbians move fast, moving truck on the second date kind of thing?"

"Moving in together is one thing, getting married is a whole other story," she said.

"Do you want to marry her?"

She paused for a good moment, and then nodded her head.

"Does _she _know that?" He asked.

Dianna looked down and shook her head no. "I don't think so…"

"You haven't talked about that really, have you talked about moving in together?"

"Yeah, a whole lot… I guess I never thought about marrying her until Heath and Nay did it, I mean it took me a long time to feel comfortable saying I was with her this is going to sound weird but I'm not gay." Chord looked at her funny, "If I wasn't with Lea, I would be with a man; I don't have any attraction towards women besides Le. She is the person I happen to be in love with, and want to spend the rest of my life with but if anything ever happened to us I would be with a man."

"I get it, she is your exception." He smiled.

"My what?"

"I really think everyone has one, an exception that is and it doesn't even have to be someone of the opposite sex, it is simply someone who gets past the barriers you have."

"Yeah" She smiled "She's my exception."

Chord spotted a man in the bushes taking pictures of Di and him, "Paparazzi," he said to Dianna quietly, "nine o'clock, in the bushes; we better go back inside and tell Ryan they aren't allowed to be on the premises."

They both stood up normally not looking at the paparazzi and headed inside, they often got in from the bushes right there, Ryan has said for weeks now her was going to build a fence by the trailers so they can't see in, but it hasn't gotten done yet.

"Ryan, pap outside" Dianna yelled when they got back inside.

"Damn them, we are going to have to get that fence up, " he pulled out his walkie-talkie and paged Dennis the security guard, "we got a 119 by the trailers, remove him please."

"You got it," Dennis paged through.

"Alright people, we are done for the evening; but don't leave just yet, let Dennis clear the problem give it five."

Lea walked over and kissed Di, "Hi."

"Hey" Dianna smiled, "You sounded awesome."

"Thanks, I feel like I am getting a sore throat though."

"Well, we will get you some tea when we get home. Don't want my baby scratchy for tomorrow."

"Thank you." She smiled, "What were you and Chord talking about?"

"Not much, script mostly we have a few scenes together next week."

"Cool, he will finally get to film," she smiled. "Come on let's go please I need to change out of Rachel clothes then we can grabbed something to eat on the way home?"

"Sounds great, and we don't need to rush Mark picked up Sadie when he left earlier he is going to keep her for the night."

"Perfect, I just need like ten minutes." She smiled heading towards her trailer.

Dianna watched her as she walked away, why couldn't she get what Chord had said out of her head, they weren't ready to be engaged… were they?  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

They had been in the car for three and a half hours, Naya was a sleep still; it was 10:32AM Heather knew that she wouldn't be pleased when she woke up knowing she had slept so long; but Heather was more than fine driving, and she wanted Nay to be able to stay awake for awhile tonight; she had a lot planned.

Her phone buzzed in the cup holder and picked it up and answered it without looking at the caller Id.

"Hello."

"_Hey, what are you girls doing?"_ It was Dianna.

"Heading to Lake Como, Nay is snoring."

Dianna laughed, _"How far of a drive is that?"_

"A little over five hours" She told her "We are headed there for the night. We're going to leave from there tomorrow night."

"_Thank God you are coming home."_ Dianna sounded almost desperate.

"You missing Nay?" She laughed.

"_No, well yes, but I was hoping maybe when you get back, you and I could go to lunch or coffee or something?" _

"Of course, what's up?" She only asked because she could hear it in Dianna's voice.

"_What do you mean; I want to go to lunch?"_

"I know this isn't just you wanting to go to coffee, or lunch Lady, I can hear it in your voice, something's up."

"_I can't talk about it now, Lea will be out soon, but I do want to talk yeah." _

"Everything okay?" She asked concerned.

"_Yeah, it's fine… I just need… advice_."

"And you want it from me, not Nay?"

"_Yeah, can we hang out Tuesday morning?" _

"I don't know what time I have to be on set yet, but as soon as I do I will le-"

"_We are both done at 11Am, and Lea and Naya are scheduled until 3PM." _

"You have looked into this," Heather giggled. "Of course, let's go grab lunch after work and head to my place; we can talk without being ogled."

"_Perfect, oh Le's coming gotta go, love you haveasuperfuntimetongiht," _she said as quickly as she could and didn't take a breath, then hung up before Heather could say goodbye.

"Who was that?" Naya said opening her eyes.

"Good morning baby," She kissed Naya's hand, "That was Dianna, something is up, she wants to go to lunch on Tuesday."

"And what makes you think something is up?" Naya didn't understand.

"She doesn't want Lea to know why she needs to talk to me, and she needs advice from me, not you."

"Hmm, fill me in when you know?" Nay asked.

"Of course, I tell you everything." Heather smiled.

"What time is it?"

Heather didn't want to tell her for fear of being hit. "Almost eleven, we are close just a little less than two hours out."

"ELEVEN, why did you let me sleep so long?"

Heather knew this would be how she reacted, typical Nay, "Baby, you were so asleep I just wanted to let you rest. I was fine. Plus I told you I need you to be able to stay up late tonight." She winked.

Naya smiled instantly, "Hmm, sounds fun."

Heather knew talking about sex would confuse her, she smiled too "I love you."

"I love you too baby."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..<p>

**A/N: I hope you liked, next chapter will be both the Lake and back home, it's a long one… already almost done, and you know how to get it quicker, REVIEW! I will get it to you by Thursday if you let me know you want it and what you thought of this chapter. You guys are awesome as always. Thanks so much! LOVE!  
><strong>


	74. Chapter 67

**A/N: HERE YOU GO! I DIDN'T GET THEM HOME, BUT IT'S A SUPER LONG CHAPTER, ONE OF MY LONGEST IN A WHILE, I HAD FUN WRITING IT SO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS FROM BEFORE, REVIEW THIS TIME AROUND TOO PLEASE, LOVE YA ALL. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE. ALL MADE UP!**

**ENJOY :)**

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Naya was asleep again, her seat back and Ipod in; they were on the last leg of their drive Heather looked at the GPS, seven minutes to their destination. It was 12:20PM and Naya had slept the majority of the way; waking here and there but mostly dozing, but Heather didn't mind.

"Hey," She nudged Nay. "Sleeping Beauty we are almost there."

Nay opened her eyes and stretched, "For real this time?" Heather had told Nay about 2 hours they were 'almost there.' Little did she know 'almost' was almost two hours.

"For real this time," Heather smiled. "We are seven minutes from the cabin, you slept for an hour."

"Well you said I was going to need my energy and I am holding you to that wife."

"No problem," Heather grabbed her hand. "I meant it when I said it."

"How are we going to get into this cabin, is someone meeting us there?"

"No, the owner said it's unlocked and the keys are inside." Naya looked at Heath funny, "It's very secluded baby, on the other side of the lake in a gated area, the only cabin around."

"Wow, how did you manage that, do you have a rich Italian friend I don't know about, maybe someone in the Mob?"

"Maybe," she shrugged, "I can't say."

Naya busted up laughing, "How much is this costing us?"

Heather looked at her shocked, "Seriously?"

"What?" Nay asked.

"YOU!" Heather said, "You're the one always telling me, 'don't worry about it so much baby, we are well off ya know' and then you of all people just asked me how much this is costing?"

"I was kidding" Nay smiled, "this is going to be amazing, thank you for planning this."

"You're welcome" Heather pulled into a long driveway and entered a code at the gate, it opened and they drove through.

"And she knows the code!" Naya laughed.

"What did you think we were going to scale the fence?"

As they followed the road they came around and could see the lake. "Wow, it's so pretty." Naya said. Then they spotted the cabin, it looked like a traditional log cabin, it was right on the lake, surrounded by green and trees. "Holy cow," Nay said, "this is going to be a blast." Nay unbuckled and jumped out as soon as the car was in park, Heather did the same; they didn't even bother to get the stuff out of the car at first; they just wanted to go check everything out. Heather followed behind as Nay ran to the front door. "Come on baby," she yelled when she got to the door Naya pushed it open and looked at her with huge eyes, Heather could tell she wanted something, but wasn't sure what.

"What?" She asked.

"I have to carry you," Naya smiled.

"What, why?" Heather didn't understand.

"Over the threshold."

"You're a dork, do you know that?"

"Yeah, but I'm your dork," Naya scooped her up and they walked inside. "Holy hell," Nay set her down.

"You like it?" Heather asked.

Naya looked around almost in awe, what looked like a simple log cabin on the outside was a luxurious, elegant two story home. "Uh, yes very much."

"Come on you have to see the bedroom," Heather couldn't wait to show her; she grabbed her hand and the two of them ran upstairs.

"Have you been here before?" Nay asked confused because she clearly knew where she was going.

"Nope, but I saw tons of pics on the internet; and the lady told me all about it."

The bedroom was just as amazing as the downstairs, maybe even more. It was a huge room, with a big four post bed, with a white fluffy comforter on the bed was red rose petals scattered about on it.

Naya looked over across the room and saw a Jacuzzi bathtub overlooking the lake. "That right there is Ah-mazing, we will definitely have to use that later!"

"Well, of course," Heather pulled her in close their bodied pressed tightly to one another as she kissed her wife.

"Baby, this is wonderful, thank you so much."

"Come on, there's more." Heather grabbed her hand leading her back down the stairs.

"More, how could there be more?" Heather didn't answer instead just kept leading her, this time out the front door, they walked down by the lake, Naya noticed a dock over to her right, then saw her next surprise. "Shut the fuck up!" Nay said excited. "Is that a boat?"

"Yes, and we can play on it all day!" Heather said just as thrilled.

"You really are the best!" Nay kissed her then ran over to it. Heather couldn't help but smile; she loved seeing her wife this happy. She ran along the grass laughing like she didn't have a care in the world then ran down the dock and got to the boat, it was a 21 foot white Ebtide white, with a thick teal stripe. "This fucking rocks baby!" She said as Heather got to the boat. "Can we go out on the water?"

"Of course we can, let's head back to the house and get our suits on and pack a bag then we can head out for the afternoon." She smiled as Naya leaned in and kissed her yet again.

"This is going to be such a perfect day!"

Heather loved the words that came out of her mouth. "Good, I am glad you are happy; come on let's get the bags out of the car and get dressed real fast and get out on the water."

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

The girls were ready in record time; they were out on the boat within twenty minutes. "You're sure you can drive this thing?" Naya asked.

"Of course I can" Heather said confidently, "I grew up in Arizona baby, I have been going to the lake with my family all of my life, and my dad taught me to drive the boat when I was about eight." She smiled thinking of the found times with her dad. "Those were good times."

Naya rubbed her arm and kissed her shoulder, "He would be so proud of you today." She told her wife.

Heather nodded, "And he would love you!" She smiled.

"You think?"

"Without a doubt, I think out of everyone he would have been the most excited about us getting married, not that my family wasn't thrilled, I just think he would have loved you and been super excited."

Naya smiled, "I would have loved to know him."

"You would have loved him, too" She kissed her softly.

"I know I would have, I want to know more." Naya told her.

"Really?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I want our kids to know all about their Grandpa Morris and I want to be able to tell them amazing things about him."

Heather kissed Nay, "You make me so happy."

"Likewise," Nay smiled.

"Come on let's get this baby on the water, and see what she can do!" Heather said putting her sunglasses on; Nay sat next to her and couldn't help but notice how extremely hot she looked behind the wheel of the boat. She was wearing a blue bikini that that tied around her neck, it went very well with her skin tone, a pair of short cotton shorts that had the word Glee displayed along the butt, her long blonde hair was in two braids and she was wearing a orange baseball cap they had gotten at a gas station along the way to the lake that's where she also got her sunglasses she was wearing, a pair of cheapo aviators that looked great on her. They were out on the water now and Heather accelerated and stood up behind the wheel as the boat began to move faster; she noticed Naya staring at her a moment later. "What?"

"Nothing" She smiled.

"You're staring," Heather said.

"You're beautiful," Naya responded.

Heather smiled and continued to cruise the lake, it was empty because it was 'off season' they were the only ones out today and the water was glassy smooth.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

They had been on the lake for almost two hours now, they had stopped to have lunch they had packed and were now back on the water; Heather weaved in and out of coves, and slowed down as she came to one she thought looked particularly cool.

"Wow, do you see that?" She asked Naya.

"All I see is you."

She playfully hit Nay, "No really, look, that cove is gorgeous, perfect sand."

"Pull in and let's check it out." Naya suggested. Heather hoped that is what Naya would say; she pulled in slowly and let the boat beach on the smooth sand her and Naya jumped out of the boat and felt the cold water and silky sand beneath their toes. "Do you need to tie it down or anything?" She asked nodding towards the boat.

Heather shook her head, "Nah its fine, its up enough it's not going to go anywhere."

The girls both wondered up onto the beach and sat up a little higher, though it was warm outside, the water was too cold to even let their feet touch it. "This is amazing," she leaned over and kissed Naya whom looked stunning herself. She was wearing a black bikini, strapless; she had removed her shorts and now was simply in the bottoms to the swimsuit that tied at either side of her hips they had a red heart on the left butt cheek, simple, but the bathing suit drove Heather wild. Her hair tossed up into a messy bun, and bumped at the top, Heath was having a hard time thinking of anything but pulling her hair our of the rubber band, letting her hands run through her wavy hair and untying her bottoms.

"This is so fun; you are wonderful for thinking of this. I love that we are the only ones out here."

"I thought it would be the best time to hit the lake, not only is it off season it's a Sunday so if anyone was here for the weekend they are heading back today most likely."

Naya grabbed Heather's hand and they sat there in silence for a moment, not awkwardly though, it was never awkward with them; the opposite actually, it was extremely comfortable, Naya played with the ring that now permanently sat on Heather's left fourth finger. "So what names do you like?" Naya said breaking the quiet.

"What?" Heather wasn't sure what she was talking about.

"For our babies, do you have any names you love?"

Heather never thought that Nay would be so into this baby thing the way she was now but she loved it... "I like Riley for a girl, I always have." She said.

"And for a boy?"

It was quiet another moment; Heather was playing with the sand, letting it run through her fingers, "Benjamin after my dad; but I would like to call him Benji."

"I love that." Naya said, "Benjamin is wonderful, and calling him Benji for short is so cute."

"Yeah, you would consider that?" Heather asked.

Naya nodded, "I love it, and I would love to honor your dad in that way." She smiled.

"Thank you." Heather said quietly, "What about you?" She asked after another moment of quiet.

"I really like Olivia for a girl, or Emma." Naya told her.

"I love Olivia" Heather said, lying down on the warm sand, Naya followed suit and they intertwined their fingers once more.

"I think that if we have an Olivia she needs to come from you though" Naya said, "like be your eggs" she clarified."

"Why?" Heather asked curious.

"I see her being a blonde haired, blue-eyed, mini you." Naya smiled, "Wonderful dancer, graceful, sweet, kind, polite-"

"All of our children will be polite." Heather interrupted "But if they come from you they will be fiery and strong headed, I can see a little Riley who looks just like you, dark hair, dark warm eyes, tough on the outside, but sweet as can be, with an amazing set of lungs on her." She giggled. "And what do you like for a boy?"

"Mason" Naya smiled.

"Done."

"Well that was easy." Naya smiled. "I like this."

"What?"

"This, planning our babies, and thinking about our future, being married and knowing that this will be our lives forever."

"Me too" Heather smiled at her sweetly, "And for the record all of our kids will dance, at least until they tell me they don't want to."

"Done." Nay agreed.

Heather got quiet again, and Naya squeezed her hand as if to prompt her to tell her what she was thinking, Heather knew this, "Do you ever wish we could just have a normal life?" Heather asked in a whisper.

"What do you mean normal life?"

"I just want to be a stay at home mom, raise my babies take them to school, pick them up, let them have a normal childhood, I don't want the public to know who they are, or them to get pictures taken as they walk down the street," she paused.

"What would you want to do if you weren't acting, or dancing professionally?"

"Teach" Heather said without hesitation, "I would love to teach, have my own studio where I could take my babies to work with me everyday if I wanted to." She shrugged, "I know that's not our lives, but it's nice to dream about sometimes." She said her eyes closed as if she were picturing it in her head.

Nay rolled over on her side and propped herself up on her elbow facing Heather, "We can, ya know."

Heather's eyes shot opened, "How?"

"Easy, we just do… we move away from LA, find somewhere quiet, and start new careers and a family."

"You could never do that." Heather shook her head. "Plus people would still know us."

"I could, and I would if that's what you wanted, I mean _really wanted_, it sounds nice," She offered a small smile. "We could move to a small town, and the people would die down after time, and they would get to know us for who we are now what we were."

"But you want to record an album and tour." Heather told her.

"I want a family and a life with you more, and if I do that I will be away a lot, and I don't know if that's what I want anymore."

"But Naya, you want to-"

"Things can change," Naya shrugged, "Do you remember when 3 months ago you wanted to tour with Gaga, and now you want something completely different, I am not saying that we have to or we are going to, but I would like to put some thought into it at least. Ever since we started talking babies seriously, I have been thinking a lot about our lives too, it could be nice ya know…"

Heather rolled Naya back over and got on top of her placing both hands on either side of her head leaning over her, she kissed her. "The fact that you are even willing to put thought into it and talk about it makes me the happiest woman in the world."

Heather kissed at her neck and stopped, "Come on we better get back, there are things I want to do to you but don't want to here cause we will end up with sand in places that we don't want it."

Naya sat up, "can we come back out tomorrow?" Naya asked.

"Yes, we have most the morning and some of the afternoon to play on the water." She told her.

"Okay, let's go," Naya stood up.

They pushed the boat off the sand and hopped in from the front as it slowly began to sink back into the water, Heather got behind the wheel, after they were out of the cove she looked to Nay. "You want to drive?" she raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think so." Naya said.

"Oh come on its simple, I will teach you come here." Heather patted her knee for Nay to come sit.

Nay walked over and sat on Heath's lap, "there you go, it's no different from driving a car, but instead of a peddle you have this" she placed her hand on the accelerator on her right side. "Forwards is faster, and when you pull back it slows down." She showed her pressing it forward with her hand on top of Naya's, "It's touchy so you don't need to push it hard, or we will go flying."

"Got it" Naya said as heather removed her hand from hers taking control of the boat now. She drove a slower speed but did so on purpose, she knew Heather was desperately horny and wanted to tease her a little. They were at least a half hour away from the cabin, and driving slower would only intensify her need for her.

"You can go faster you know, there really isn't a speed limit out here." Heather pressed.

"I know, but I'm enjoying the scenery, aren't you?" she looked back at Heather as she opened her legs a bit and let the moistness of her bikini bottoms run on heather's bare leg.

"Baby, please." Her face said it all.

"What?" Naya asked as if she didn't understand, though she did perfectly.

"I need you."

"We are on are way back little-miss-impatient." Heather joked.

"Oh yeah you want to see impatient?" Heather took the wheel and accelerator from Nay and turned into a secluded area where the water narrowed in between two big rocks, once they got in all the way they were hidden, Heather lifted the seat up front and got a rope out.

"Are you going to tie me up?" Naya asked intrigued.

"No, but you would like that wouldn't you?" Heather grinned. She looped the rope around the font tie down spot on the boat, and then tied the other side to the rock making sure it was secure once she knew it was she walked back towards Nay.

"What are we doing?"

"Each other" She smiled. "I can't wait any longer, I need you."

"What if someone comes?" Naya asked.

"No one is on the lake baby we have been out here for hours and haven't seen a soul, plus we are so far back in this wash, no one will come back here." She picked Naya up and laid her down on the back of the boat, where people normally lay to sunbathe, kissing her neck letting her hands run up and down her center over her bottoms she could already feel how wet Nay was through them. She let her mouth wander and kissed from her neck to her breast bone placing small slow passionate kisses all over the area.

Naya was moaning underneath her. "Touch me," she begged. But Heather wanted to play with her first, she didn't want to rush this, when would they ever make love on a boat in Italy again? She unclasped Nay's top and let it fall to the ground she starred at her boobs for a moment as if it were the first time she was seeing them. She laid Naya back and got on top of her letting her mouth kiss her chest. Naya moaned louder underneath her, which only made Heather want her more. Heather kissed and touched her as if it was like the first time they had made love all over again; exploring her body with her hands she lingered at her breasts for a long time touching and kissing them. She returned her lips to hers and kissed her as her hands wondered all over her body, settling at her core she lifted her bottoms and let one hand slide in, she could feel Naya's anticipation underneath her. "Yes, yes," she moaned in a whisper.

Heather figured she had waited long enough and let her fingers slip inside her. "Fuck, you are wet," she breathed into Nay's ear.

"Just for you," Nay panted, "Put your fingers inside me." It wasn't a question, it was almost as if she was pleading for her. Heather let one finger slide inside of Nay pumping in and out, while she let her thumb find her clit. Naya moaned loud this time not being able to be quiet any longer Heather felt too good inside her. Naya wanted, no needed, to touch her, too, so she positioned herself so she could get her hand to Heather's core, without interrupting her own ecstasy. When she finally made contact with Heather's center she could tell instantly that she was soaked with out even touching her, the heat radiating form her was enough. "Let's take these off," Heather tugged on Nay's bottoms.

"Okay, you too" Naya said barely able to speak. They both got their bottoms off in record speed and had retuned to each other. Naya now let her fingers dance around the outside of Heather while she moaned in pleasure at what Heather was doing. Trying to concentrate she let her fingers slip in past Heather's folds and began to rub circles on her sensitive core. Heather moaned and kissed Naya, both girls at the peak almost to their release. Naya slid two fingers inside Heather let her other hand touch her breasts. "I'm so close," Naya said.

"Wait; wait for me I am almost there." Heather now could barley speak herself.

Naya continued to touch her and then began to feel Heather spasm beneath her. Naya relaxed and she herself hit her climax. Both girls went limp in each other's arms wrapping themselves in each others bodies as they came down from the most amazing high.

"Incredible," Naya said.

"Seriously," Heather breathed.

"I love you so much baby." Naya kissed her.

"I love you too," Heather said standing up and pulling her suit back on tossing Nay hers. "Come on lets get back to the cabin so we can do that again." She winked.

"That sounds amazing." Naya pulled her bottoms.  
>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

"What's wrong?" Lea asked as they drove home from set.

"Nothing," Dianna said keeping her eyes on the road.

"You have just been a little… I don't know weird today. I just wanted to make sure everything was okay?"

"Perfect" She took Le's hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry I didn't sleep well last night."

"You should have woken me up," Lea said.

"I didn't see the point in both of us not being able to sleep; plus I Chord was up, he texted me until I fell asleep."

"You guys have sure gotten close lately."

"Well with Naya gone, he's sorda been filling her shoes… I'm sorry, I didn't know it bugged you."

"Because it doesn't" Lea smiled, "I just noticed that you have been hanging out and text a lot more then ever is all; it really doesn't bug me babe."

"Good" Dianna said.

When they got home Dianna started dinner and Lea jumped in the shower. Dianna's phone rang, it was the realtor.

"Hello" Dianna answered, she was whispering to be absolutely sure Lea didn't hear anything.

"_Hi, is this Dianna?" _

Dianna put the dinner on simmer, and went outside for a moment to talk that way Lea didn't hear if she got out of the shower. "Hi, sorry yeah this is Dianna." She said.

"_Dianna its Kerry Washmore with LA2 reality"_ Kerry spoke in a very peppy voice.

"Yeah, hi" Dianna said hopeful she was calling with good news.

"_I was calling to let you know the owners accepted your bid, and you have the house." _

Dianna smiled with excitement "Amazing!"

"_So if you could come in sometime tomorrow between 8am and 6pm to fill out paperwork we can get this deal closed." _

"Oh yeah, sure" Dianna scrambled to think of her work schedule. _Lunch.. lunch… _"Is two pm okay?"

"_Perfect I will pencil you in, and see you tomorrow."  
><em>

"Thank you so much Kerry, I appreciate it."

"_You're very welcome Dianna and congrats on the house." _Kerry said and she hung up.

Dianna opened the door quietly to sneak into the house. Lea was standing in the kitchen stirring the veggies that she had left steaming. "Did they burn?" she asked bummed.

"Nope, who were you talking too?" Lea asked curious.

"Chord," Dianna said thinking of the first answer that came to mind.

Lea made a weird face, "but you just saw him at work…"

"Oh yeah I know but he called to see if we want to go to lunch tomorrow on our break."

"I don't have the same break as you tomorrow, yours is 2, and mine is 12." Lea said,

Dianna knew very well that their lunches were different which is why she knew that statement would work. "Oh damn I will call him back and tell him we can't go."

"No, you go its fine you can bring me something to eat." She smiled.

"Okay" Dianna said making a mental note to pick Lea up food on the way back from the reality place "Sounds good."

"You know the girls get back tomorrow night." Lea said excited.

"I know I can't wait, part of me wants to go bombard them as soon as they walk in the door." Dianna smiled.

"You don't even have to wait that long, we are picking them up at the airport." Lea said.

"We are"

"Yeah because they get in at like 3AM, so Heather asked if we could come get them so they didn't have to inconvenience anyone."

"Oh but they can inconvenience us" Dianna laughed.

"There our best friends not an inconvenience" Lea said.

"I know I was joking, plus I'm excited" Dianna said, "I really missed them."

"Me too, its weird not having them on set everyday, I am glad there coming home."  
>_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.<p>

The next day the girls woke up early and got back out on the water, Heather knew of a place to rent jet skis and thought that would be fun, after they ate lunch at a cove they headed over there.

"Hello I am Bill" The young clearly American man greeted the girls when they walked into the small shop.

"Hi, I am Heather and this is my wife Naya" Heather said, "We were looking to rent a couple of jet skis today."

"Well you have come to the right place" he smiled.

"I think we should just get one" Naya chimed in.

"Why you don't want to ride your own?" Heather asked.

"I would rather not" she said, "If I want to drive I can, but I am content hanging on to you." She smiled.

"Okay looks like we will just be needing one then" Heather smiled.

"Okay, just for the day?"

"Yes."

"Okay all rentals are due back at 5PM, do you need lifejackets?"

"Please." Heather said.

"Sizes?" he asked.

"Small for her" She nodded towards Nay who was now looking at stuff in the shop, "And I will take a medium."

Bill got them setup and showed them to the dock; "You can just leave your boat in slip number 9 if you want… there is only one other ski out today so I have plenty of room."

"Thank you" Heather said, "there is a lot more foot traffic today they where was yesterday out there."

"Yeah, not crowded by any sense of the word still, but the locals like to go out on weekdays when its calmer." He informed them.

"Good to know" Heather made a mental note that there shouldn't be any funny business like yesterday then.

"Well thank you for your help" Naya said putting her life vest on.

"You're welcome, see you girls at five."

"Actually you will probably see us in an hour or so, we have to head back home today."

"Aw, bummer, where are you from?"

"We live in California" Heather said, she kind of liked that he had no idea whom they were.

"Well have fun out there and I will see you later." Bill said.

The girls hoped on their ski and were off.

"Ready baby?" Heather asked.

Nay grabbed on to Heath and gave her a loving squeeze, "ready love."

Heather headed off loving the feeling of being on a ski again, it had been so long. They cruised the lake just as they had yesterday, Heather weaving in and out of coves, Bill was right there were more people on the water this time around but still hardly anyone. Yesterday they didn't see a single soul today however they had already counted about 6 boats. Heather found 'their' cove and drove into it letting go of the accelerator "You want to dive?" She asked Naya.

"Not really, I am perfectly content here." She said with a smile.

"want to go in and lay on the sand?" Heather gestured to the cove.

"Yeah, if you do." Nay said.

Heather putted in and let the ski beach on the cove just as she had with the boat the day before, they both hopped off and headed for dry land.

"I'm sad we have to go home tonight." Naya said leaning her head on Heather's shoulder as they sat on the sand.

"Me to, but I am looking forward to what's in store for us when we do." Heather smiled.

"Me too, for sure, and I do miss our friends." Naya said.

"Me too, you want to just lay here a while?" Heather asked "Enjoy the beach while we can?"

"Yeah, sounds perfect."

Heather closed her eyes soaking up the sun. "I love you Naya."

"I love you, Heather." Naya smiled grabbing her hand.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

**A/N: SORRY I DIDN'T GET THEM HOME, BUT I WANTED TO GET THIS UP FOR YOU GUYS TODAY BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW WE CAN USE A LITTLE HEYA ON THRUSDAY NIGHTS NOW; BECAUSE YOU SURE DON'T GET IT ON GLEE. I WILL POST BY THE END OF THE WEEKEND. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT, AND I WILL GET IT SOONER. REVIEW. LOVE YOU ALWAYS. :)**


	75. Chapter 68

**A/N: HOPE YOU GUYS LOVE. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE ALL MADE UP! **

**THIS WAS A FUN ONE TO WRITE. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They arrived the next morning in LA at 4:02 AM. "You're sure they're going to be here right?"

"Naya, yes. They said they were picking us up so they will be here."

"It's just really early." Naya said.

"Hey," Heather turned her face taking it in her hands so Naya would look at her, "Why are you so… nervous?"

Naya took a deep breath, "I don't know, I just have this feeling in the pit of my stomach."

"What kind of feeling?"

"Just a bad one," Nay shrugged, "like now that we are home something is going to change."

"I thought I was the one who worried about silly stuff?" Heather smiled "And I am not the least bit worried about anything, you want to know why? Because we are married now, it's you and me forever, and I am not going anywhere ever, you got it?" Naya nodded, "Okay good, now let's get off this plane and go see our friends, yeah?"

Nay smiled instantly, "I am kind of psyched to see them."

"Yeah, me too" Heath stood up and took her wife by her hand and smiled leading her off the plane. When they stepped out into the cool open air they saw Lea and Di standing off in the distance a little.

Lea waved excited when she saw them, "Get over here now!"

Heather and Nay walked towards them hand in hand and hugged both of them. "Oh we missed you" Lea said hugging Heather.

"Likewise," she said.

"Did you have a great time?" Dianna asked.

"Amazing," Heather answered.

"Yeah, the best time." Naya chimed in.

"Great, come on you can tell us all about it in the car." Lea said.

"Do you girls want to go straight home, or would you like to go grab breakfast first?" Dianna asked.

Heather looked to Naya who gave her the ok. "Breakfast sounds good." Heather nodded.

Lea went to sit in back with Heather so Naya could sit up front with Dianna. When Heather opened the door, she screamed. "SADIE!" she said excited, "Look baby, Sadie is here!" The puppy was clearly just as excited to see her as she jumped on her lap and began to sniff and lick her face.

"She missed you," Lea giggled.

"Oh I missed you too, yes I did." Heather continued to talk in a high pitched voice to the playful puppy.

"Oh someone is spoiled." Dianna said pulling out of the airport.

"Not for long, as soon as we have the baby she is going back to being a dog and not our kid."

"WHAT?" Dianna exclaimed, "BABY?"

"Oops." Naya forgot that no one knew about their plans for the baby, she was so used to talking about it openly that she forgot it would come as a surprise to Dianna.

"Did you hear that Le?" She looked into the review mirror to Lea who looked just as shocked and excited as she was.

"Yes I did!" She squealed. "You girls are having a baby, you're pregnant?"

"Not yet" Heather said, "We just have been talking about trying."

"When?" Dianna asked.

"Soon" Naya told her.

"When soon?" Dianna asked pressed.

"And how are you going to get pregnant soon, are you not going to re-up your contract next year?" Lea looked at Heather.

Heather hurried and took her cell phone out and shot a quick text to Nay, she didn't want to say anything that Naya wouldn't want her too, after all this was still new.

To Wife: Can I tell them, or should I change the subject?"

Within seconds her phone buzzed, From Wife: It doesn't bother me if we tell them, its fine.

Heather cleared her voice, "I _am _going to re-up my contract." Lea looked at her lost. "Naya is going to get pregnant first." She said slowly with a smile.

"Seriously?" Dianna was shocked.

"Seriously." Naya nodded.

"So, that means you're not going to re-up next year?" Lea asked.

Nay just shook her head.

"What are we going to do without you?" Di asked.

"You will still see me every day I am sure. Heather is going to be there, I will live on set I'm sure. I just can't, San can't be pregnant." She shrugged.

"Yeah, plus Nay wants to record, and this way she can have a little more free time to do that, and we can have a baby sooner rather than later; and you guys get to be aunties."

"I do like the sound of that" Lea smiled.

"Yeah me too" Di nodded.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

When they finished breakfast it was around 5:32AM, they were sitting at their table just talking about their trip and catching up.

"I am going to use the restroom" Dianna said giving Heather a look she understood.

"I'll go with you." Heather said standing up kissing Naya, "Be right back my love."

"I am so glad you are back" Dianna said as they headed towards the bathroom, "we really missed you girls."

"We missed you too; but I think you need to spill on what's been going on with you two… you needed to talk to me about something but you both seem very happy."

"We are" Dianna said, "But I just don't know if things are moving too fast."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"Well, while you were gone, Chord and I have been looking at houses…"

"Wait your moving in with Chord?" Heather asked confused.

"No" Dianna giggled, "he's been helping me, I am looking for houses for Le and I to move into."

"Like buy?" Heather asked.

"Like buy." Dianna shook her head.

"Well then why are you concerned, if you are the one looking for houses…?"

"It was something Chord said when I told him we got the house, he asked if I was going to ask her to marry me, and I am not, well not yet at least, but I want too, I mean eventually, and I guess that just scares me, is buying a house too much or is it the right step, I am so confused."

"I would say—"

"Hey" Naya said walking towards the girls with Lea, "We paid the check, and are ready to head out, you ready?"

"Sure" Heather said looking to Dianna as if to say sorry they were interrupted.

"Great, let's get home" Naya smiled.

"I feel like I could sleep for days" Heather said.

"Oh about that" Naya said with a weird look on her face.

"What?" Heather asked afraid her plans for a whole day of sleep were about to be shattered.

"I hate to tell you this, but Adam just called; and Ryan called a meeting, a mandatory cast meeting today at 2PM" Naya looked apologetic as she said the words.

"Of course he did." Heather sighed. "Okay what am I going to do, it's work, I'll get over it."

"Come on" Lea looped her arm through Heather's "Let's get you girls home so you can get some sleep before work."

When they were in the car Heather sent Dianna a text message, Lea was driving now.

To Lady: Don't worry we will pick that conversation up tomorrow at lunch, kay?

Dianna replied right away From Lady: Thank you, I appreciate it. You're the best.

They pulled up to the girls' house and said their goodbyes after getting all their bags inside.

"Thank you for picking us up!" Naya said.

"No problem our pleasure, thanks for breakfast" Lea said. "We will see you at work later."

"Yes you will" Heather smiled.

"Bye girls, love you" Dianna smiled.

"Love you too" Heather said as they walked into the house.

"I am so glad to be home" Naya said.

"Me too" Heather said walking directly to her bed, she flopped down and pulled the blanket over her head. "OH HOW I MISSED YOU BED!" She almost sang with excitement.

Naya crawled in next to her, and began to stoke her hair. Heather was drifting off to sleep, "Nay" she said groggy.

"Yeah baby?"

"I think we should move…"

"Move where, I just moved in."

"Move to a house, to a nice big house where we can raise a family, buy. I want to buy."

She drifted off to sleep completely and Naya laid there wide awake now, 'It's a good idea' she thought to herself, 'we should buy a house.' She slipped out of bed quietly as not to wake Heath and went into the kitchen, Sadie was a sleep under the kitchen table, it had become her 'spot' in the house. She put a kcup in the kurig and brewed herself a cup of coffee, when it was made to her liking she went and sat on the couch, Sadie following her jumping on the couch to sit next to her while she turned on her laptop, in the search bar she typed in 'Houses for sale, LA.'  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"Seriously I hate Ryan" Heather huffed as they walked into the 'choir room', it was where Ryan held all of their meetings, unless they needed more space then they were in the 'auditorium'.

"It shouldn't be too long baby, and all we have to do is sit and listen." Naya smiled Heather was also so crabby when she was woken up from a nap, and Naya had to do just that she had to wake Heather up 10 Minutes before they had to leave, she was sound asleep.

"HEYA!" Kevin yelled as he saw the girls, he was already sitting in 'his spot' in the choir room.

"Great we don't even have our own names now that we're married." Nay winked.

"I missed you SO much Bee" Kevin stood to hug her.

"I missed you too Bee."

"I am shocked you guys are here" Amber said, "Didn't you just get home?"

"Early this morning yeah." Nay hugged her friend.

"But Ryan said it was mandatory, I really don't like him right now."

"She was napping huh?" Chord asked Naya.

"Sound a sleep." Nay nodded.

"Come on Hemo you know you are glad to see us." Chord smiled trying to make her smile.

"I am" Heather said hugging chord before she sat. "I just wish it was tomorrow is all."

"Wait, can we call her Hemo still?" Harry asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Jenna asked.

"Because she's not Heather _Morris_ anymore" Mark said walking into sit down.

"Oh yeah…" Jenna said, "I don't know can we?"

"Of course you can!" Naya said.

"But she is Heather Rivera now" Kevin said.

"But it's just a nickname, she will always be Hemo" Naya said.

"Wait, what are we talking about?" Corey asked walking in with Darren and Chris.

"Weather or not they can call Heather, Hemo anymore, now that her last name is Rivera, not Morris."

"Well, what does Hemo think?" Chris asked.

They all looked to Heath whom was asleep on Nay's shoulder.

"I don't think she has an opinion at the moment." Harry laughed.

Dianna and Lea walked in and said their hellos.

"Wait, why are you girls not freaking out to all see each other?" Kev asked.

"Oh we saw them already." Dianna said.

"Yeah they picked us up from the airport." Nay said.

"So Nay, since the Mrs. is asleep you can tell us, hows the sex now that you're married?" Mark grinned.

"Go to hell Mark" Heather said, her eyes still shut.

"I guess Blondie isn't asleep" mark smiled, "Sorry Mrs. Rivera."

"It's awesome!" Naya smiled.

Heather sat up and smacked her, "BABY!"

"What?" Heath gave her a look "sorry!"

"Well I am glad to see the Newlyweds are back!" Ryan said walking in with Adam and Zach.

"Hi" Naya said, "Heather is a little crabby, don't mind her."

"I hate you Ryan."

"Well, I send you to Rome for a couple days and you come home a whole new person." He joked.

"I'm sorry I love you, thanks for the trip it was awesome. Just exhausted."

"Don't worry this shouldn't take to long, and all you have to do is sit and listen, just keep your eyes open, okay?" He smiled.

"Got it" She sat up a little in her chair.

"Thank you all for being here." Ryan said.

"What's the family meeting all about?" Mark asked.

"We need to discuss next season." He said.

"Did we get confirmation of pick up?" Lea asked excited.

"Not yet, but I want to go over a few things before we get there." Ryan said.

"Adam is passing out two different contracts for our 'seniors' it's either a Full Re-Up, or there is another option, it's called a Part time Re-up. I understand that some of you have other projects that were offered to you when contracts were up and were concerned about being able to do them if you sign your Re-up's with us. Well I have thought of a way you COULD do both if you wanted to… I could send your character away, and bring them home for special things, you don't have to be here everyday or be in every episode." Naya raised her hand. "Yes Nay."

"Question: what amount of time does the Re-up's entail?"

"That would be completely up to the contractee, and something we could work out once that choice is made. Listen guys, this is very important for me to have these back by next week, because if you are going to Re-up part time, or even not at all, I need to know where to take that character before the graduation episode, everyone understand, anymore questions." Kevin raised his hand. "Yeah Kev."

"Do you think we will be picked up for another season?" he asked.

"It looks good, as you know I can't give you a definite answer, but from what I am hearing, it looks good."

Corey raised his hand. "Where are the 'adults' of the show, do they not have Re-ups?" He asked.

"Some do, some don't yet; and they have the same options and you guys do. I met with them last night I wanted to wait for Nay and Heather to get back to get you guys here. I will also be meeting with the 'extra' kids this afternoon and they will also get this option." Dianna raised her hand next. "Dianna."

"As you know, I have the next 'I am Number' movie, and they want me to sing on the album, is there any non-compete clause this time?" She air quoted non-compete.

"No, you guys are free to do other projects IF you sign either Re-up, but please note page three of Full time contract where it says 'When full time, the absence rule applies, and you must have permission before starting other project, to ensure that it does not interfere with filming.'

Dianna nodded, "Thank you."

"Guys, as you all know we are more like family then a cast, and if you have any issues, questions or concerns, PLEASE come to us, any of us" Adam said.

"Yeah, we want to make this decision easy for you, and we want to work with ALL of you that's why we came up with this option and brought it to fox for approval so you have an option to continue but also do these other projects you were offered." Zach said.

"Exactly" Ryan said "We love you all, and want next you to be a very successful year, for everyone, on and off of the Glee set. You are free to go if you need to talk to anyone just let us know, Heather" Heather looked up from the contract. "Can we see you in my office please?"

"Sure" Heather said.

"Oh no what did you do?" Naya asked quietly.

"I don't know." She shrugged "I don't think anything.

"You're not in any trouble, don't worry" Ryan said.

Heather got up and kissed Nay, "I will be back, wait for me here?"

"Actually I will be in the auditorium I want to run my song for tomorrow." Naya said.

"Okay I will be there when I am done." She got up and walked out of the room, Naya couldn't help but stare.

"You're staring." Dianna said, just as she once had a what felt like years ago in their dressing room that night before they left for the Caribbean.

"I know, and now I can, she's my wife." Nay smiled. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure" Dianna said sitting down in the now empty chair by Nay.

"In private" Naya asked.

Dianna nodded, "Auditorium?"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"Have a seat Heath" Ryan said as she entered the office Zach was in there as well.

"Sure" She said.

"First off, how was Rome?" Ryan smiled.

Heather relaxed a little in her seat at the question, even though Ryan had said she wasn't in trouble she was a little concerned when he said he needed to see her. "Great" a huge smile came across her face "Thank you so much, we had the best time."

"I hope you took lots of pictures?" Zach asked.

"Tons, I will bring my laptop tomorrow."

"Great." Zach said.

"Now" Ryan said "Getting to the point of this meeting, I have something else for you to look over." He pulled another pile of paper out from his desk drawer and placed it in front of her.

Heather read the top of paper it said in large letters 'CONTRACT FOR EMPLOYMENT: CREW'

"What's this?" Heather asked not sure.

"We want to hire you on staff as well as cast" Ryan started to explain then looked to Zach.

"As a choreographer" Zach said, "There is a lot of dance numbers as you know, and you already help me out a ton-"

"And we are hoping you would take on the role of assistant choreographer, it would be a paid position." Ryan told her.

"Seriously, that's amazing." Heather said looking over the contract.

"I was hoping you would say that, I also need to talk to you about something else." Ryan said taking off his glasses and placing em on the desk, Heather knew this to be his actions when he was going to get serious or personal.

"Okay" She said setting the contract aside and leaning into him a little letting him know he had her full attention. Zach stood up and exited at this time, 'personal' she thought to herself.

"Now you can't let this information out but…"

'scratch that, serious' she said to herself.

"I want to hold B back, Have her here next season as a senior; when you think about it, she really hasn't done much school wise, and I could have her repeat and have next year really be 'her year.' I need a big character at McKinley next year, and I am hoping you would be willing to take on that role, but it would defiantly mean a Full time Re-up and I didn't know where you stood on that subject."

"I think that's a great idea, I feel like Britt is just really starting to come into her own and I really think she would benefit from it; and I was planning on a full re-up so no problems there." She smiled.

"Oh that's great news, I was worried I was going to lose you and Naya."

Heather didn't say anything, she didn't want to be the one who told him that Naya wasn't going to re-up; it wasn't her place. She looked down for a moment, then back up.

"Oh" He said realizing what was going on.

"I'm not losing you, but I am losing your wife huh?" Ryan's faced dropped.

"Honestly I am not sure" Heather said, which was true she had no idea now that there was a part time option on the table. "We haven't talked about it much since the wedding."

"Okay" Ryan said.

"I will talk to her." Heather said.

"No, I should do that." Ryan said.

Heather nodded "You're right, you should. Oh and may I tell her what we discussed, about the choreography and Britney?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I honestly believe that even if I told you no you would, but yes of course you can, she is your wife now and I realize that you need to run your decisions by each other, but just do me a favor and make sure it stays between you two?" Ryan said.

"Of course" Heather picked up the contract and put it under the other two, "Thank you Ryan, for everything you have been amazing."

"You're welcome Hemo, how is it… being married?" He asked.

"Amazing" she smiled "Best feeling in the world."

"Good, the wedding was beautiful you did a great job."

"Thank you, I am glad you could all be there, again thank you for the help with that, and the honeymoon, you are beyond amazing; I hope you know that."

"Thank you, I wish you nothing but the best in your marriage." He nodded as Heather headed towards the door.

"I will see you tomorrow Ry" She said.

"Bye for now Heath."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"Oh my gosh that is sooo exciting" Dianna squealed, "Yeah there were some houses by the one I am buying, we could be neighbors."

"That's what I am hoping especially when the baby is here it will be so nice to have you guys on the same block."

"I will call my realtor and see what she can come up with, do you want me to give her your number?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Naya said.

"Hey are you done singing?" Heather asked walking in from the back of the auditorium.

"Yeah, Dianna and I were just talking while I waited for you."

"Darn, was hoping I could listen."

"Want me to do it again?" Naya smiled.

"Please?" Heather sat down in a seat.

"I got to go find Lea, I will text you later Nay. I love you Heath" Dianna jumped off the stage and headed out the door

"I love you too Di, see you tomorrow."

"Alright, lets here this song" Heather yelled up to the stage where Naya now stood "What are you singing me anyways?"

"My solo from Rumor Has it/Someone Like you."

Heather smiled; she thought Naya was born to sing this mash up.

Naya looked down and then began to sing:

"Don't forget me; I beg I remember you said

I've heard that you settled down

That you found a girl and you're married now

I heard that your dreams came true

Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you"

She just stood there as she sang, didn't dance; as they hadn't learned choreography yet, in fact they hadn't even gotten script yet, they had no idea what this episode was about just knew they songs they would be singing in it.

"Don't forget me; I beg I remember you said  
>Bless your soul You've got your head in the clouds<p>

You made a fool out of me And, boy, your bringing me down

You made my heart melt But I'm cold to the core

But rumor has it I'm the one you're leaving her for"

And that is where she stopped; Heather stood and applauded, "I swear you were born to sing that song."

Naya shook her head headed towards her wife, "I am so nervous for it."

"Why?" Heather asked as she got to her.

"I don't know, maybe because It's Adele and she is AMAZING, and when she hears it I don't want her to think I ruined her songs."

"Hardly" Heather said, "Come on baby lets go home." She grabbed her hand and lead her to the door.

"What did Ryan have to say?" Nay asked.

"I will tell you all about it at home, I promise."

"Is it bad?"

"Nope, but we have a lot to talk about." Heather said.

"Alright well we better stop and get coffee on the way home then."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS, I WANTED TO KEEP GOING BUT THOUGHT I BETTER BREAK IT UP INTO TWO CHAPTERS, GOING TO DOCTORS ABOUT BABY NEXT! NEW CHAPTER ON MONDAY ****IF**** YOU GUYS REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW YOU WANT IT… I DIDN'T HEAR FROM A LOT OF YOU AFTER THE LAST CHAPTER AND I HOPE YOU ARE STILL LIKING IT. LET ME KNOW. **

**THANKS FOR THE SUPPORT AS ALWAYS. LOVE YA ALL. **


	76. Chapter 69

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU FOR ALL OF YOUR KIND WORDS AND REVIEWS, I AM SO GLAD TO KNOW THAT YOU ARE ALL STILL READING AND LOVING THIS STORY, AND THERE WERE SOME FIRST TIME REVIEWERS WHO HAVE BEEN LONG TIME READERS, IT WAS SOO GOOD TO HEAR FROM YOU. THANK YOU.**

**WELL HERE YOU GO A NEW CHAP. **

**REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING GLEE, ALL MADE UP. **

**ENJOY! :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

They pulled up to the drive-thru at Starbucks. "Normal?" Heather asked Nay.

"Please," Naya said. She loved the little things in their relationship, like not having to ask what each other wanted at Starbucks.

"May I please have a venti, triple, vanilla late, and a venti, quad, caramel macchiato nonfat, upside down, no foam?" she asked into the speaker box.

"A quad really, aren't you going to sleep tonight?"

"You know that I can sleep after coffee." Heather shrugged; it doesn't taste as good with less espresso." Naya shot Heather a look, "Can you make that caramel macchiato half calf?" Naya smiled, pleased.

They got their coffee and were headed home, at least that's where Naya thought they were going, until Heather passed the exit for the house, and kept going on the freeway.

"Where are we going?" Nay asked.

"For a drive," Heather sipped her coffee. Heather always used to pick Nay up when they were just friends and they would just drive around for hours, no destination in sight.

"It's been a while" Nay said putting her seat back just a little getting comfy.

"I know" Heather smiled.

"So, let's talk."

"Sure, about what?"

"Let's start with what happened with Ryan."

"He gave me a job."

"What?" Naya was totally lost.

"He offered me a job, another job, he wants me to be assistant choreographer, Zach and him told me. He even gave me a crew contract, and wants me to look over it. I will get pay for it; he just said the only thing is I would need to sign the full time re-up. I told him that wouldn't be a problem."

"You did, why?"

"What do you mean why; I was already planning on re-upping anyway, why would that change?"

"Well, that was before there was a part time option on the table."

"That doesn't change anything for me; I thought if anything it might change something for you."

"How?"

"I thought maybe you would re-up part time, and then San could come back until you show, and after the baby is born."

"That's not a bad idea." Naya nodded. "I didn't think about that, plus I don't really want to leave leave, anyway."

"Yeah and Ryan wants to hold Brittney back a year, he says he needs someone to stay behind, a strong female lead, and B makes the most sense, it's not like she has done any real school work her whole high school career."

"WHAT? No, no way!"

"What are you talking about, what's wrong?" Nay wasn't happy and Heather didn't know why.

"Um, because if Britt stays that means San and her break up; no, not happening, we fought way too hard for Ryan to just break them up."

"Baby, it doesn't mean that."

"You think that they will stay together with San graduated and B still in school, no Ryan is going to be a d-bag and break them up and that is not okay!"

"Okay, first off, let's not freak out over nothing, I am sure that it's not going to happen and if it does it's a TV show Nay, it's not us."

"It's not about us, it's about our fans Heath. They love Brittana, so many people have told us that we have helped them, or they love our characters and their soul mates, I don't want to see them disappointed. I am going to tell Ryan that I will not be coming back AT ALL if he breaks them up, that is NOT okay with me."

Heather could tell Nay was getting worked up and the last thing she wanted was for this evening to end is disaster, "Okay baby we will figure it out okay." She took her hand, they were near the beach she exited the freeway and began to drive down Pacific Coast Highway, she rolled the windows down and watched as her wife instantly began to relax, she stuck her arm out the window feeling the air as it flew by. It was the smell, Naya's mom used to bring her to the beach when she was little and they would camp for weeks at a time in-between Nay's jobs, she wanted to get her and the other kids away from the hustle and bustle of it all being a child actor could be hard; Marie wanted her to keep her innocence and have a normal as possible childhood. The beach is where she would bring Naya, Mychal and Nick to get away. They would spend their days on the beach in the water, and after the sun would go down Marie would pile the kids in the car and just drive with the windows down, Naya said her mom used to say it was because it was 'peaceful' and now Heather could see that peace wash over Naya. She pulled into a parking spot right in front of the ocean. "Come on lets go sit by the water a while, want to?"

Naya nodded and both girls got out and made their way down by the water, finding a nice place in the sand to stop close enough to see the water but not close enough to get wet since the tide was high now. "I love that you knew to bring me here, that you knew that it would calm me."

Heather just smiled.

"I love that you know everything about me, that you already know when I am mad or stressed that the beach helps. Or when I'm sad how to make me smile, how you can order my coffee with out asking what I want." She played with the sand, picking up a palm full and letting it fall threw her fingers. "You know me better then anyone else, and I absolutely love it."

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya's temple, "Ya know what else I know?" Naya looked at her, "I know something has been bothering you since we got on that plane, will you please talk to me?"

Naya shrugged, "It's stupid."

"Hey" Heather took her hand, "Nothing you feel is stupid… please?"

"I guess it's just, I am waiting for something to go wrong."

"What do you mean? I told you I'm not going anywhere." Heather said gently.

"No, I know that, I just mean whenever things get really good something happens. Last time it was the car accident."

"Naya, you can't spend everyday worrying, or you won't enjoy life. Don't you want to enjoy our life?" Naya nodded, "Look, I am going to tell you something… when my dad died, at first I didn't want to believe anything could be good again, I thought everything got ruined, that everything ended badly; I quit dance and lived in a fog, I went to school, went home and hid in my room. Until one day my mom gave me a letter from my dad; he wrote it right when he found out he got sick and I was meant to get it on my 18th birthday but mom could tell I needed it before then. He told me that he hoped more then anything I hadn't lost myself since he'd passed, he'd hoped I had kept my spunk and my love for life, because life was a precious gift and I needed to take advantage of everyday because he never wanted me to have one single regret in life. We have to enjoy our life we have together because it's precious Nay, it means the world to me, and I want to enjoy every second of it, and I want you to enjoy it with me; and if you are worried about if something could happen you aren't going to fully be enjoying it, ya know?"

Naya shook her head and gently whipped away a tear from Heather's face, she hadn't even realized she crying, "You are so right" Nay smiled.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes, Naya's head on Heather's shoulder, their hands intertwined; Heather now understood why Marie would bring Naya here when she was a little girl, it was peaceful here, the sound and smell of the ocean. She thought to herself for a second and then spoke. "We should live on the beach."

Naya giggled, "Yeah Heath, I would kinda like running water, and a roof."

"No silly, like get a house on the beach that way no matter what stresses we have during the day we know when we come home we will relax."

Naya knew she had asked Dianna to see about houses but she had to admit she loved that idea; plus she could always let her know of the change of plans. "I love that idea."

"Really?" Heather asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Really" Naya said, "I would love to buy a house on the beach, it would be an amazing place to raise our family."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"Do you think we should talk about next year?" Lea said plopping herself in her bed next to Di, Arthur and Shelia lying together at the foot of the bed. The girls switched between the two houses every couple of nights, bringing their animals with them as they went.

"It's probably about time we do that," Dianna nodded.

"I am planning on re-upping full time. I know Rachel is graduating but I am hoping that they will show her life in New York, well if she gets there." Lea said starring up at the ceiling. "I know that you have I am Number Five-"

"Six" Dianna interrupted.

"What?" Lea asked.

"Not five, they are going straight to I am number Six."

"oh-okay" Lea shrugged and continued, "Where do they film that?"

Dianna shrugged, "I really don't know with this one, they haven't told us yet, we will have a cast meeting in about six weeks, but don't start production until after Glee ends for the season."

"Okay" was all Lea said.

"You're worried, huh?" Dianna turned and propped herself on her elbow.

Lea nodded "A little."

"Because?" Dianna pressed for more.

"I just wonder with us in two different places, how this is going to work" Lea raised her knees to her chest.

"I love you Le, do you know that?" Lea nodded. Dianna took her hand; this was as good of a time as any to talk about her feelings lately. "Look Lea, I have been thinking a lot about us lately, are relationship started out as fun and has blossomed into something much more. Besides being my best friend, you have become the only person I want around all of the time. I am sick of the back and fourth from house to house, I want a home of our own; I want to live with you."

"You want to move in here?" Lea asked with a smile.

"No, I want to buy a house for us. In fact I found one that I love that's what Chord and I have been doing, he's been helping me look for homes for us."

"Buy a home, that's… permanent."

"And the last thing I want to do is freak you out, I don't want you to think I am rushing this; but it feels like the right next step, what do you think?"

"Can I see it?" Lea asked excited.

"Sure."

Lea got up and pulled her pj shirt off and reached for a plain white v-neck tee.

"You want to go now?" Dianna looked at her.

"Yes, can we?"

Dianna could see the excitement in her eyes; "Yes, sure we can go now." Dianna got up and pulled on a pair of jeans. "Arthur you're in charge." She said as she turned off the bedroom light and headed to the car.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather pulled up at Starbucks at 11:40, she spotted Di's empty car and knew she was inside. She sent Nay a quick text:

To Wife: Just got to Starbucks, hope work is going well see you in an hour or so. Love you.

When she got inside she saw Dianna at a corner table, "Hi" She said as Heather said.

"Hey Lady" She smiled.

"I ordered you your iced tea." She nodded towards the Trenta black iced tea on the table.

"You're awesome, thanks. So how are you?" She asked.

"I am surprisingly well; last night Lea and I talked about next year."

"Funny Nay and I did the same." Heather giggled.

"Go okay?" Di questioned.

"Yeah, pretty good." Heather nodded, "You girls?"

"Better than I thought, really well actually." Dianna smiled remembering last night.

"She told me she was slightly nervous with me working away for Number Six"

"Six?" Heather raised her eyebrow.

Dianna laughed, "They are skipping five." Heather nodded, "yeah so I then told her how I have been feeling lately, and I told her how I wanted us to have a home of our home and how I have been looking for homes with Chord."

"How did she take that?"

"She wanted to see the house, right then and there so we got out of bed and headed over there; and oh my gosh Heather, you should have seen the look on her face."

"I am pretty sure I can imagine it" Heather said noting the look on Di's face.

"We are going to sign closing papers on the house later this evening after set." Dianna couldn't stop smiling. "We also talked about the future, and we are not ready for marriage yet; or even to really talk about it we just decided to live in the now. Neither one of us have plans of leaving the other at all so we are just going to see where this road takes us."

"I am so happy for you" Heather said, "I am glad you guys talked and both realized that you have to just enjoy every moment, that is what I was trying to get across to Nay last night. She got so tense when we were talking about next year and our options; we ended up at the beach."

"Oh good place if she is stressed." Di added.

Heather nodded "Yeah, it did the trick. She ended up telling me she was worried that something was going to go wrong since things are so good right now. She is stressing herself out something terrible over everything."

"She does that, she holds it all in and doesn't know how to release it sometimes, you're so good for her Heath, not everyone would know to do that."

"Thank you and it helps that we were best friends, long before we got together."

"I know that story a little all to well." Di smiled.

"Speaking of, when are you going to go public?"

"I don't know, the media is so…"

"I know, but it helps with all the rumors to release it yourselves. And it will put a rest to all the other garbage out there, for heaven sakes you were in three magazines today all speculating that you are with different people."

"Seriously?" Dianna had yet to see anything.

"You didn't see?"

"No, which ones and who am I with this time?" Di rolled her eyes.

"I think its in-touch that say's your with Corey, Okay! Claims you are 'sneaking around' with Chord, and Star says your back with Alex and says you both cant wait to film I Am Number Six, to see each other for long periods of time again, that came out a couple days ago, I read it on the way home from Rome."

"That explains it then."

"Explains what?" Heather asked.

"Why Lea is freaking out about me having to film this summer."

"Alex" Heather nodded.

"I totally forgot there might be feelings of jealousy there, no mater how small they may be; I didn't even think about it."

"Could be."

"Has she said anything to you?"

Heather shook her head, "No but I haven't really seen here since we got back, I mean we haven't had time to really talk."

"Right" Dianna said and then checked her cell for the time. "We better get ready to go, we have to be on set in 45 minutes."

"Okay I have to order Nay a tea." Heather said.

"Yeah I should probably get Le one too, thank you for meeting me Heath."

"Anytime Lady, we should really do this more often, I don't feel like I get enough one on one time with you."

"Yeah I would like that."

Both girls headed to the counter to order drinks for their girls and get refills on their tea. "Did Le drive to set?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Dianna wasn't sure where this was going.

"Well why don't we swing by your place and drop your car off since it's so close and ride into work together; that way you don't have to take two cars home."

"Okay, sounds good; did Nay not drive in?"

She shook her head "Kevin picked her up, they went to breakfast first, he says I have been bogarting his best friend."

Dianna laughed, "He would say something like that."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls got to set a little early even with stopping to drop Di's car off. They walked onto set and saw Naya, Le, and Kevin and Corey sitting in their chairs, no one was filming at the moment.

"Break time?" Dianna asked as they came up from behind them.

"Short one" Lea said "They are changing the battery on the camera; I should go change for next scene, come with?" She looked to Di.

"Yeah" Dianna said "I will meet you in hair and makeup Heath?"

Heather nodded and handed Nay her tea, "Hi, I have missed you."

"You act like you haven't seen her in a year." Kevin laughed.

"Shut up Kev" Heather smiled so she knew he was just playing along. "How was breakfast?"

"Good," Naya said "How was Coffee?"

"Good" Heather answered, "Hey baby I thought maybe we could go look at houses tonight after work."

Naya nodded, "Yeah sounds good, but it will have to be after six, I made us a four forty-five appointment."

Heather didn't know what kind of appointment Naya would have made, "for?" she asked.

"What we talked about in Rome."

"Oh" Heather instantly got excited, she didn't know that this would all happen so soon. "Great!"

"Oh god, I can only imagine." Kevin rolled his eyes.

"Alright people, break time is over we are ready to roll; everyone is places." Ryan said loudly.

"Got to go, Love you." Nay kissed her and then she and Kevin headed back onto their marks.

Heather watched for a minute, and then headed off to hair and makeup, when she entered the trailer Erin greeted her with a hug. "Welcome back we missed you."

"Hey Eri, I missed you too."

"How was the Honeymoon, ah hell how was the wedding?" She shrieked.

"Amazing, all of it was amazing from our time in New York, to the wedding then the honeymoon; Rome is incredible!"

"I cant believe you are married, that is so exciting, when I got here this morning and checked my schedule for the day I almost cried."

"Why?" Heather asked.

"look" she said pulling her clipboard from behind her chair. Heather looked at her schedule.

CALL TIMES

L. Michelle- 7:20AM

N. Rivera- 7:40AM

K. McHale- 8:00AM

C. Monteith- 8:00

D. Agron- 1:00

H. Rivera- 1:00

"Wow" it came out as whisper, they had changed her name on the schedule; somehow seeing that made it all feel so much more real.

"RIGHT!" Erin said excited, "Okay now sit down in my chair and start talking I want to hear all about it."

Heather sat down and started to tell Erin about their trip, a couple of minutes later Dianna walked in.

"Hey Lady D, take a chair" Erin said.

Heather's phone buzzed she checked it, a text from Naya.

From Wife: where are you?

To Wife: H&M where are you?

"Naya?" Erin said as heather held her phone in her lap.

"Yeah."

"Well tell her ten more minutes before I start your face, and she knows the drill, no phones." Erin said.

Heather laughed, "I know! Hey D, What time are you guys done today?" She looked to Dianna.

"I am out of here at six, you?"

"Four, I have a short day tomorrow is forever long though, why don't you guys come over for dinner."

"Sounds good to me." Dianna nodded.

"Great, we should be home right around the time you are off; naya made us an _appointment_" she emphasized the word hoping Di would get what she meant.

"WOW" Dianna said excited, "Yeah that will be perfect, we can pick up something and bring it over."

"Sounds wonderful." Heather said her phone beeped.

From Naya: I NEED YOU ASAP, WE HAVE A PROBLEM!

Heather's stomach dropped reading the words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger like that, but I wanted to make sure you were all paying attention ;) I promise to update soon, IF you review I will update sooner :) Love you guys as always. **


	77. Chapter 70

**A/N: ****I HAVE THE ****BEST READERS EVER!**

**AND I AM SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO GET THIS UP, IT WAS HARD TO WRITE, BUT I AM ON A ROLL AGAIN AND HAVE SOME AWESOME THINGS IN STORE. **

**YOU GUYS ARE THE VERRRRRY BEST AND I LOVE YOU ALL, PLEASE REVIEW. **

**AS ALWAYS, I OWN NOTHING GLEE, AND THIS IS ALLLL MADE UP. **

**(PS. My fiancé is working crazy amount of hours, so she didn't get to proof this, SO SORRY if it's not perfect, as far as spelling and grammar go!)**

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It was now coming up on seven PM; Heather and Naya were sitting in a hospital waiting room in Phoenix, Arizona. Heather held Nay's hand tight and watched as her wife continuously bounced her knee up and down nervously. She couldn't believe she was here, sitting in a hospital waiting room while her brother-in-law was in emergency surgery. She replayed the events of today in her head trying to put the pieces together on how they ended up here.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Naya had just texted her, "I have to go Erin, Nay needs me." She was trying to stay calm. _

"_Is everything okay?" Erin asked Heather. _

"_I don't know." Heather was starting to panic._

"_Text me or call me as soon as you know what's up, or if you need me; okay?" Dianna hugged Heather. _

"_Thank you, love you."  
><em>

"_Love you too." Dianna said as Heather rushed out. _

_When Heather arrived at their trailer Naya was hysterical. "Baby, what's wrong, what happened?" she took Naya in her arms tying to calm her down._

"_My-my-Mychal." Was all she managed to say.. _

"_Okay, shh" Heather kissed her hair, "its okay I got you."_

_Heather could gather something happened with her brother Mychal, and from Nay's hysterics she guessed it wasn't good. Instead of trying to get Naya to explain she pulled out her phone and dialed her father-in-law. _

"_Heather" George said sounding relieved to get her call. _

"_Dad, what is going on? I can't get Naya to calm down enough to tell me."_

"_It's Mychal Heather, He had an accident at his game he got trampled and they believe he snapped his neck. He couldn't feel his legs at all before he lost consciousness on the field, he was rushed to the emergency room."_

_Heather's stomach dropped. "Where is he?" _

"_Phoenix Arizona."_

"_Phoenix, what is he doing there?" Heather didn't understand he played for Tennessee. _

"_They had a game here" George stated simply, "He is going in for emergency surgery now." _

"_Are you at the hospital already?" Heather asked. _

"_Yes" George said, she could tell he was trying to stay calm. _

"_We will be there soon; it is less than an hour by plane, we will leave immediately." _

"_Thank you" was all George said, before he hung up._

_Heather turned to Naya who was now pacing the small confines of the trailer. "Okay I am going to go talk to Ryan and hopefully we can take the plane, if not we will be on the first flight out of here we can get on." _

"_What if Ryan doesn't let us go, we just got back from being gone for over a week." _

_Naya said worried. _

"_He will, and if he doesn't screw him, we are going to Phoenix Naya, your family needs us" She grabbed Nay's hand and they went to find Ryan. _

_When they got there Ryan was sitting behind the camera watching the scene that was being filmed on the screen. Heather placed her hand on his shoulder and when he turned around their faces said it all; "What's wrong?" _

"_It's Mychal, he was hurt bad in a game, we don't know much but he is in critical care and under going emergency surgery in Phoenix and we-"_

_Before Heather could finish her sentence Ryan pulled out his phone and held his finger up for her to hold on. "I need the plane at LAX in fifteen minutes ready to go, destination is Sky Harbor airport in Phoenix." He paused a minute, "Okay thank you." He pulled the phone away from his ear, "The plane is all yours, go and call me as soon as you know more."_

"_Thank you Ryan so much" Naya managed to say through her tears as she hugged him, "You are the best and we will be back just as soon as we can."_

"_Not a problem, I understand, just keep me informed. And of course you are welcome. I will fill the rest of the cast in on what happened." He gave them a small smile._

_Heather let out a sigh relieved Ryan was so understanding, "Thank you, we will call you soon" she said._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- _

Naya stood up pulling Heather out of her thoughs and back into reality. The doctor had come out; Naya squeezed Heather's hand as tight as she could in her own.

"I got you" Heather whispered.

"Mychal is out of surgery, he did as well as expected." The doctor said, "I managed to stop the bleeding and repair the vertebras, but we won't know if he will regain full use of his legs for a couple days."

"Can we see him?" George asked.

"You may go back two at a time, as he is still in ICU." The doctor said.

"Thank you very much" Marie said to the doctor, "for everything you have done."

"Of course" he said, "I will take you and Mr. Rivera back now" Marie and George turned to hug Naya, Nick and Heather and then followed the doctor back.

Heather sat with the girls who were both barely holding themselves together when she saw a very familiar face walk around the corner.

"There are my girls" Naya looked up as soon as she heard the voice.

"Mom!" She hugged her mother in-law tight, "Thank you for coming."

"Of course where else would I be, if my girls need me I am here, especially when I was only twenty minutes away." Janet smiled

Heather stood up and hugged her mom, "Thanks for coming mom."

"No problem sweetheart" She squeezed her daughter tight. "Come here Nick" Nickayla stood up and walked over to Janet letting her wrap her arms around her Nick began to sob. "I know sweet girl, and I know." She said just letting her cry.

Marie and George came out and smiled when they saw Janet. "I didn't know you were coming, Thank you for being here." Marie said hugging her.

"Of course, when Heather called and told me what was wrong, I immediately got in the car, how is he?"

"He is out of surgery but will be sedated for a day or so the doctor said because of some swelling on his brain, they managed to repair the vertebras and now we just wait and see when they wake him up if he will regain feeling and movement in his legs." George spoke.

"How long is he going to be sedated?" Naya asked this was all news to her she hadn't heard this yet.

"The doctor said if all looks good tomorrow then they will begin to wake him slowly which normally takes a day or so" George said.

"But he is going to be okay right?" Naya asked.

"This is very normal procedure Naya" Janet spoke, she was a nurse in the ICU so she had a lot of experience with these types of things, "When someone has an accident like Mychal's and the brain swells it is safest for him to keep him in a medically induced coma for a couple of days, it lets his body heal slowly and prevents any brain damage, it is the safest way to control the swelling, and he is in great and capable hands here."

"Can I see him?" Naya asked.

"Of course" George said, "Why don't you and Heather go back now."

Naya stood and reached for Heather's hand. When they got back to Mychal's room Naya paused for a moment before going in. "How did we get here, I feel like I am dreaming." She took a deep breath before pushing the door open, "Don't let go of my hand, okay?"

"Never." Heather gave her a small smile.

When they walked in they saw Mychal lying in his hospital bed, hooked up to a bunch of wires with tubes coming out of both his mouth and nose. He was way puffier than normal and extremely pale besides the purple which was starting to show up on his face now. Naya walked over and gently placed her hand on his. "Hey little brother, its NayNay, Heath is here too" She let a small smile come across her lips, "I love you so much, and I just need you to get better for me okay?" She looked at Heather with tears in her eyes.

"Hey brother" Heather smiled as she said the words, "I love you, and know your going to be just fine, just keep fighting hard, okay?"

They sat with him for a while, "Okay brother we are going to go so Nick can come see you, I love you" she placed a soft kiss on his head.

"I love you too" Heather said. They headed into the hall, Naya put her arms around Heather's neck and broke down, and her sobs were almost inconsolable this time. "I know baby" was all heather could say as she stroked and kissed Nay's hair.

They got back into the waiting area and Nick stood up ready for her turn, "Will you go with me Daddy?" she looked to George.

"Of course I will, come on." He took his youngest daughters hand and led her back threw the double doors that lead to her brother.

"I am going to go get some coffee" Janet said, "Does anyone want some, or anything else?"

"I would love a cup" Marie said, "Thank you."

"Naya?" Janet asked.

Naya shook her head no.

"I will go with you mom" Heather said, "Is that okay baby?" Heather looked to her wife.

"You won't be too long?"

"Nope, just a minute and I don't even need to go if you don't want me too." Heather told her.

"No it's okay" Naya said.

"I am going to get you something small to eat, because you haven't had anything all day, okay?" Heather told her. Naya nodded, she didn't want anything but knew Heather was right. "Okay we will be right back, I love you" She kissed Nay and her mom and she headed to the cafeteria.

"You're amazing you know that?" Janet put her arm around her daughters shoulder as they walked towards the elevator.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"With Naya and everything that is going on, putting your own emotions aside and being strong for your wife, I mean it Heather; you are amazing."

"Thanks mom" Heather put her head on her shoulder while they were in the elevator she was fighting back her own tears. "He is going to be okay right?"

Janet sighed, "I sure hope so dear, we are in that limbo period right now, the next twenty four hours are crucial, but as long as his vitals stay strong and the swelling goes down he will be out of the woods and they can start to wake him."

"I am so glad you're here" the elevator doors opened and they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Me too little girl, me too" Janet said, they jumped in line at the cafeteria, "what are you going to get Naya to eat?"

Heather scanned the menu looking to see what they had, "I think I am going to get a BLT and we can share it, I haven't had much today either and I think if I am eating she will be more inclined to as well."

"That sounds like a good plan, I am going to get a box of scones and muffins so George, Marie and Nick can nibble on something as well, they need their energy."

Heather smiled beyond grateful that her mom was here, everything felt a little easier when she was around, especially the medical jargon, with her being in the field and all she could explain things and make them seem less scary somehow.

There was a pretty long line of people, "You know the last time I was in a hospital you were lying unconscious in a bed."

Heather didn't think much about the accident, mainly because she didn't remember much; she realized that her family went through this same thing when it was her. She nodded, "Thanks again for being here Mom; it means the world to me."

"Of course" Janet smiled at her daughter, "So what are you going to do about work, Ryan is okay with you being gone again?"

"Yeah, he didn't even hesitate to tell us to go; he is amazing I tell you. I need to call him he said to just let him know when we knew more, I really should be there because I haven't filmed anything since we have been back." Heather shrugged.

"And Naya has?"

"Yeah she was on set all day today until we got the call, I was set to film tonight with for a couple different scenes, and then that was going to be a wrap on the episode." Heather sighed. "I was thinking maybe I could head out tomorrow early film for a few hours and then come straight back, but I don't know if she will let me out of her sight for that long."

"Well, if her family is here, maybe." Janet said "and I am hoping to get you and her to come back to my house tonight to sleep, no sense in getting a hotel and Mychal is going to be under for at least another day and there is nothing you can do here tonight."

"That sounds good, and then maybe Naya could hang out with you tomorrow morning a little since there won't be much change with him until the afternoon."

"Absolutely and I can bring her back to the hospital, I actually have to go to Gilbert tomorrow to drop off cupcakes at Hannah's class room, its about a 20 minute drive, she could go with me and I am sure Hannah would love to see her." Hannah was a first grade teacher in the town over from where Janet lived.

"Okay, that sounds good, I am going to call Ryan; will you order for me please?"

"Sure love." Janet smiled.

Heather stepped outside and dialed Ryan, "Hey how is everything?" he answered.

"Not very good, he made it through surgery and they repaired the vertebras that were damaged but we won't know if he will regain use of his legs let alone feeling until he wakes up, and he is in a medically induced coma because he has some swelling on his brain."

"That doesn't sound good" Ryan said, "What can I do?"

"You are doing it by letting us be here, look I know I need to finish filming what I missed today so we can wrap that episode…"

"Don't worry about it; we are still four episodes ahead, so-"

"No I want to come home tomorrow and do it if we can, Mychal is going to be sedated all day and there is nothing we can do but wait, I know Naya wont leave, but her parents and sister are here and so is my mom. So I could easily get there film for a few hours and then come back." She sat down on a bench.

"Well that would work for us, I just need to tell Dianna, Chord, Amber and Kevin to be here, what time do you think?"

"The earlier the better, because they may start to wake him up late tomorrow afternoon and if that happens I will definitely need to be here for Nay, I am thinking I can leave here around four AM, and can be on set from five-thirty to twelve-thirty or one and that way we can do as much Britney as possible."

"Okay sounds good, I will make sure I let everyone know and sure have the plane ready to go, I should only need you for four hours or so, but I know Zach can use you for choreography too."

"Sounds good, thank you so much Ry" Heather took a deep breath.

"You are welcome, I will see you tomorrow then, and please send Naya all our love."

"I will Ryan, and if you could fill the cast in on-"

"Of course" He said "take care of her."

"I will, and thanks again." She hung up the phone and saw her mom exit the cafeteria with more then she could carry. "You should have waited for me inside" she said taking a tray of drinks from her.

"It's okay, how did it go with Ryan?" Janet asked.

"Good, he is going to let the cast know what's up and I am going to head home tomorrow to work at four am, and be back here by two at the latest."

"That is good; do you need me to drive you to the airport?" 

"That would be wonderful, thanks mom."

"You're welcome kid" she smiled, "Come on we better get back in there or your wife will come looking for us."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Janet and Marie had managed to talk Naya into going to Janet's for the night, she didn't like the idea at first but they assured her if there was any change they would let her know immediately and she could come back. Marie, George and Nickayla had already checked into a hotel near by the hospital earlier or they would have stayed at Janet's also.

Heather and Naya were lying on Heather's old bed, "I am going to get in the shower, do you want to join me?" Heather asked. Naya nodded and they made there way into the a-joining bathroom.

"I need to talk to you about something" Heather said grabbing her hand and helping her step into the shower.

"Okay" Naya said barley audible Heather could tell she was exhausted.

"I am going to go home tomorrow for a little while, okay?" Naya looked like she was going to break down right then. "Hey, listen before you freak out; I need to go film those scenes I missed today because that's all that is holding that episode back from being wrapped, and since most the day Mychal is going to be sedated, I am going to leave early and film, and be back by two at the latest."

"But I need you" She looked up with eyes that made Heather want to call it all off.

"You will have my mom, and your family and I will have my cell phone on me ALL day. I promise that if there is any change and you need me back I will leave straight away, okay?" Naya still didn't say anything. "I don't want to go Naya, but if we have to stay longer for any reason I at least need to get these scenes done so this episode isn't held back any longer, okay?" Heather said gently.

Naya looked like she was thinking for a moment and then nodded, letting her head fall on Heather's bare wet chest. They stayed like this for what felt like forever, just letting the hot water fall over them, it was the only time Naya had felt safe all day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Nay and Heather finally emerged from the shower they headed down stairs, Janet was sitting at the kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. "Can I get you girls a cup?"

"I will get it mom, you sit." Heather said. "You want some?" she looked to Naya.

"Chamomile?" Naya said.

"Of course," Heath kissed her and Naya walked over and sat down at the table with her mother in-law while Heather went to the stove to fix them some tea.

"You're worried" Janet said simply placing her hand on Nay's. Naya nodded, "I see cases like this all of the time; when we left his vitals were great and there is no bleed in his brain; he is on the right track, I don't see any reason why there should be any complications."

Naya seemed to relax a little at her words, "You really think so?"

"I really do, but if it makes you feel any better I will talk to the nurses tomorrow and see if I can get a look at his chart."

"Would you?" Naya asked, Heather made her way back to the table setting a tea cup in front of her.

"If you would do something for me?" Janet asked.

"Anything" Nay said.

"I have to go to Hannah's school tomorrow morning, over in Gilbert and would love the company on the drive?" Janet could tell that Naya was reluctant to want to go, "we will be back at the hospital before anything happens with Mychal the doctor won't even make his rounds till the afternoon, so there will be no news before then."

Naya nodded her head, "Okay then, but if there is any change before that we can go to the hospital?"

"If someone calls us before we go over there we will head there right away." Janet assured her.

Heather just sat there at the table as her mom and her wife continued to chat, she loved that they got along so well, and it made her less nervous about leaving Naya in the morning knowing that her mom could distract her a little from all that was happening; though she still didn't love the thought of leaving her still, she knew she had to work.

After about an hour of talking at the kitchen table they all decided it was time to turn in since they were going to have to get up early to take Heather to the airport.

"Good night my girls" Janet hugged both them; "I love you both very much."

"Love you too mom" Naya said heading up the stairs.

"Thank you for everything mama" Heather smiled.

"It's what mothers are for" Janet said. Heather hoped that she would be half as good of a mom as her.

"I want to tell you something" Heather said sitting back down.

"Okay" Janet said "this sounds serious, should I put on another pot of tea?"

"No, it won't take long, but it is important." Heather said.

"What is it dear?"

"Naya and I are going to try to start a family soon" She smiled at the words.

Janet's face light up "really, are you going to carry or adopt?"

"Naya is going to carry first" She told her mom.

"What about the show?"

"Naya isn't going to re-up full time, just part time so she can concentrate on her music and being pregnant."

Janet was beaming, "I am so thrilled dear, for both of you, and your father would be too ya know?"

Heather smiled at the thought of her dad, "I know"

"You are both going to be exceptional moms, thank you for telling me this happy news."

"Thank you for being so happy about it, we haven't said anything to any one else yet though."

"No worries darling, this is your news to share, I will keep my lips sealed." Janet hugged her.

Heather smiled. "Well, I am going to head up now. Good night mom, I love you."

"Goodnight dear." Janet said.

As Heather headed up the stairs and down the hall she stopped at a picture hanging on the wall, it was one of amongst dozens, this one was of her and her dad when she was around five; she looked at it for a moment, and then kissed her hand and pressed it against the glass, "goodnight Daddy, I love you."

When she got into her bedroom Naya was sound a sleep in bed, she crawled in next to her put her arms around her kissing her head, "Goodnight baby, I love you." She said to her wife before closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep after a very long day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I AM SORRY FOR THE SAD CHAPTER, BUT SOMETHING GREAT IS GOING TO COME OUT OF THIS I PROMISE, THE NEXT CHAPTER HAS A HUGE AND AWESOME THING TAKE PLACE, I CANT WAIT TO FINISH IT AND GET IT UP FOR YOU GUYS BECAUSE I AM EXCITED FOR YOU TO SEE WHAT IS IN STORE NEXT FOR ARE GIRLS. PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, AND I WILL GET A CHAPTER UP BY Thursday IF YOU LET ME KNOW YOU WANT IT. LOVE YOU GUYS AS AWLAYS, YOU'RE THE BEST! :) **


	78. Chapter 71

**A/N: I AM SOOOO SORRY THIS TOOK FORVER, FAMILY STUFF CAME UP AND I DIDN'T HAVE ANYTIME TO FINISH THE CHAPTER, BUT NO FEAR, THE NEXT ONE IS ALMOST DONE ALREADY, AND YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN GET IT, REVIEW. **

**THANKS FOR ALL YOUR KIND WORDS ABOUT THE LAST CHAPTER, SORRY ITS SORDA SAD RIGHT NOW, BUT THANKS SO MUCH. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE. **

**ENJOY :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather rolled over and looked at the clock, three fifteen am. Her alarm wasn't scheduled to go off for another forty minutes but instead of rolling over and going back to sleep; she slipped out of bed, trying not to wake her wife who was still sleeping next to her. Heather wondered into the kitchen to find the light already on. Janet was sitting at the table having a cup of tea. 

"Good morning dear," She smiled when she saw her daughter, "Would you like a cup of tea?"

Heather yawned, "Do you have any coffee?"

"I do, cream and sugar or milk?" her mom asked as she stood.

"No sit mom, I got it." Heather walked over to the kurig by the microwave and opened the cupboard to find a selection of different k-cups.

"Couldn't sleep any longer?"

Heather shook her head, "I have been up and down since two-something, so I just figured to get up and have some coffee, what are you doing up so early?"

"I am always up early dear. Why couldn't you sleep, nervous?" Janet asked. Heather nodded, "About Mychal, or leaving to go work?"

"Both, all of it" Heather grabbed the milk out of the refrigerator.

"Naya is going to be just fine for the day I will make sure to keep her busy." Heather sat down at the table, "And before we put you on the plane I will call the hospital and check on Mychal so you get an update before you leave."

"Thanks mom, for everything." Heather took a sip of coffee.

"You're welcome."

Heather looked over and saw Naya walking into the kitchen, "Hey baby."

"Hi" Naya said walking over and sitting on Heather's lap.

"How did you sleep?" Janet asked.

Naya shrugged, "I got a couple of hours."

"Coffee?" Heather asked.

"Please."

Heather stood up and went to fix Nay her cup when her cell phone rang.

"Who could that be?" Janet asked.

Heather looked down at the screen: "Dianna" She said and answered it.

"Hey."

"Hey. How is everything?" Dianna asked.

"We didn't hear anything through the night, which is good news. My mom is going to call before I get on the plane at four." Heather told her friend as she stirred her wife's coffee.

"When do you have to leave for the airport?"

"Like a half hour" Heather told her.

"Okay I will see you on set, can I talk to Nay is she awake?"

"Yeah she is right here we are having coffee at the table with my mom, hold on a second." She held out the phone for Nay, "Dianna."

"Hey D" Nay said.

"Hi Nay, how are you doing?"

"Okay," Naya took a deep breath. "He is in a medically induced coma for now."

"That's what Ryan said. Are they going to wake him up today?" Dianna asked.

"We don't know yet, as long as enough of the swelling has gone down around his brain then yeah, and it can take up to 24 to 48 hours for him to wake up."

"I am sorry I wish I could be there, I have my cell, on you can text whenever you want."

Naya smiled, "Thanks Dianna, I will call you later. Take care of Heather today for me okay?"

"Will do, love you."

"Love you, too Di." Naya hung up the phone and sipped her coffee, "Thanks baby this is perfect."

"You're welcome," Heather kissed her.

"You will have your cell phone on all day?" Naya asked.

"Yes. All day," she smiled at her.

"Well, we better get ready to go." Janet said standing up from the table.

Naya felt a pit in her stomach; _this is going to be a long day. _

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather landed in LA at about 5:15. When she got off the plane she saw Dianna, Lea and Kevin waiting for her.

"What are you all doing here?" She smiled happy to see her friends.

"We wanted to be here to give you a hug." Lea said embracing Heather.

"Thanks, but I am not the one who needs the hug, Nay is."

"Heather, you're amazing at being strong for Naya; but we are here to be strong for you." Dianna said giving her a hug.

"I appreciate you guys so much, but I can't break down; I have to get through this day so I can get back to Naya. I hate that I had to leave her."

"And that's where I come in." Kevin said.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked.

"We know that you are going to be worried all day about her, Heather, so we have all come up with a plan… I am going to get on the plane and go to Phoenix to spend the day with Naya, to be her shoulder to cry on while you film; that is if it is okay with you?" Kevin said.

Heather didn't say anything she just hugged Kevin, "you are the best" she said with a smile. "I will feel much better today, thank you."

"You're welcome; I am not trying to take your place or anyt-"

Heather interrupted him "I know, and it means a lot to me that you will be with her today; and Naya will appreciate it so much. Will you do me a favor?"

"Of course" he said.

"Text me if she breaks down, no better yet; call me so I can talk to her… Please?"

"You got it." Kevin smiled, "I will most definitely text you."

"Oh and text me if anything changes with Mychal's condition, okay?"

"With out question" Kevin nodded.

"Yeah, Ryan already knows that you are going to have your cell on you at all times." Dianna said.

"Okay good, I have to call Naya and tell her I am here and safe." Heather said.

"Do you think I should tell her I am coming?" Kev asked.

"I will tell her after you are already in the air; that way she can't tell me no, the only reason she would tell me no is because she doesn't want to hassle anyone."

"Okay, well I am off then I love you and I will see you when you land this afternoon" Kevin said hugging Heather.

"Thank you Kev, you are the best." Heather said with hears in her eyes, her friends, no they were more then her friends they were her family, her family was amazing. 

"You're welcome Heath, I love you."

"I love you too," Heather said and watched Kevin board the plane. Then she got into Lea's car and pulled out her phone to call Naya.

"Hi," Naya said answering.

"Hi baby, how are you?"

"Good, how are you?"

"Good, I am in the car with Lea and Dianna." Heather said, "What are you doing?"

"Lying on your mom's bed with her, I didn't want to be alone."

Heather couldn't stand that she wasn't with her wife, she felt like telling Lea to turn around and go back to her right then, and then she remembered Kevin. "I have good news."

"You're on your way back?" Naya asked hopeful.

"No, I am sorry… but the next best person is on their way to spend the day with you until I get back."

"My Bee is coming?" She could hear the slight smile in Naya's voice.

"He should be there in an hour." Heather said. "Can you put my mom on the phone for a quick second?"

Janet came on the line, "Hi did you make it okay?"

"Yeah, Dianna and Lea came to get me. Kevin is on his way there to spend the afternoon with Nay, do you think you could pick him up at the airport in about an hour?"

"Of course dear, he can ride with us to Gilbert." Janet said.

"Great thanks mom."

"You're welcome here is your wife, I love you." Janet said.

"I love you too mom."

"So he is really coming?" Heather heard Nay's voice again.

"Yes baby he is really coming, my mom and you are going to pick him up before you head to Gilbert; he is going to keep an eye on you all day and if you need me feel free to text, okay?"

"I will, tell Ry thanks for everything. And work hard so I can have you back soon" Naya said.

"I will I am going to put you on speaker phone for a minute the girls want to say hi to you, Okay?"

"Okay."

"Hey NayNay, we miss you!" Lea said.

"I miss you girls too." Naya said. "Take care of Heather for me okay?"

"WE will" Dianna said, "We love you very much"

"Thank you," Naya said. "Love you too."

"Kevin is going to give you a very big hug when you get there; it is from Dianna and me okay?" Lea said.

"Okay" Naya said.

"Call if you need anything" Dianna said.

Heather took the phone off speaker, "If anything changes you call, if you are sad and need to talk you call, if you need me to come home just say the words and I am out of here faster then I can take off your bra, okay?"

Naya laughed a little "Okay, I love you have a great day at work."

Heather smiled; it was nice to hear that laugh. "I will, you too."

"Call me as soon as you can." Naya sounded sad again.

"I will, love you" Heather said.

"Baby" Naya said.

"Yeah?"

"I am going to need you to hang up first, because I don't think I can, okay?" Naya said in a small voice.

"Okay, I love you." Heather didn't feel like she could say I love you enough.

"You too." Naya said.

Heather hung up the phone with tears in her eyes, "This day better go fast" she said.

"We're here for you" Lea said.

"Yeah all day, we will be with you all day" Dianna said.

"Thanks girls, you're amazing." Heather said fighting back tears, every ounce of her wanted to go back to Naya and hold her, but she knew she had to get through this day.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya put her phone on the bed and smiled at her mother in-law who was sitting on the bed, "I think I am going to shower, do I have time before we leave?"

Janet nodded with a smile, "We don't need to leave the house until eight am to have enough time to pick up Kevin and stop for breakfast on the way."

Nay looked at the clock, ten to seven "No problem I will shower fast, but I am going to call my parents first and tell them about Mychal incase they don't know."

"Of course, I will be here if you need anything." Janet said.

Naya smiled and walked into Heather's old room shutting the door behind her, and dialed her mom's cell phone.

"Hey" Nick said answering.

"Morning sissy, I didn't wake you did I?" She realized it was early still.

"No, Momma is sleeping though, she just fell a sleep about two hours ago."

"For the first time?" Naya asked.

"Yeah, she couldn't sleep Dad said… I guess she sat on the balcony most the night crying."

"Well don't wake her, have you heard anything about Mychal?"

"Nothing new, Dad just said he was going to call the hospital soon." Nick said.

"Janet called the hospital this morning before we dropped Heather off at the airport-"

"Wait, why did Heather leave?"

Naya realized that no one else knew she was going, "She had to go film a few scenes, she will be back by two this afternoon." Naya assured her sister.

"Okay, good. And how is he?" She asked.

"He did well through the night, he stayed stable, and his vitals are great still, so that is good news." Naya took a deep breath.

"Oh good" Nick sounded relieved, "I was so worried about him all night."

"Me too, Janet said that she is going to take a look at his chart later so we have a little bit better of an understanding of what's going on."

"She is awesome" Nick said.

"She really is" Nay smiled, "Oh and she and I are driving to Gilbert this morning, after we pick up Kevin from the airport-"

"Kevin, as in Kevin Kevin?"

"Yeah, he got on the plane as Heather got off to come keep me, distracted so to speak, with Heather being gone; anyways, do you want to go with?"

"Are we going to be gone long?"

"Nope, just a couple hours max, and Janet said she will have us back to the hospital before the doctor does his rounds after noon…"

"Okay, yeah" Nick said, "I would like to, I mean if that's okay with Janet; I just think it would be… good to get my mind of things I can't control for a little while. Plus that hospital waiting room is not fun."

"Yeah, Janet won't mind; I think we have to get Kevin at eight fifteen, so let me ask her what time we need to get you at then I will text you, but it will be sorda soon; so get ready." Naya told her.

"No problem, thank you NayNay."

"Your welcome Nick, love you."

"Love you too." Nick said to her sister.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Hey" Ryan said walking into Hair and Makeup where Heather was.

"Hey" Heather said, giving her best smile.

"How are things today?"

"Well he is stable, and his vitals stayed great through the night, so now they are going to do a cat scan around three, and see if they can begin to wake him up today or not." Heather said, "So they could be worse."

"Well, lets hope for the best; and Naya?" Ryan asked.

"Hanging in there" Heather shrugged, "I hate that I am not there with her though, but I know I gotta do this."

"We will get you out of here and back to your wife just as soon as possible okay?" Ryan smiled and gave her a hug, "Kevin went this morning right?"

"Yeah, thanks for signing off on that, it means a lot."

"It was the least I could do since I needed to have you here."

"Well it means a lot to both of us" Heather smiled, "knowing that he is there will put me at some peace of mind today."

"Well good, that's what we were shooting for" Ryan looked to Erin, "How much longer till we are ready for Brittany?"

"Two minutes, I just need to gloss and hairspray" Erin said.

"Great, we want to get Mrs. Rivera in and done as fast as possible today." Ryan said.

Heather smiled at the way he called her Mrs. Rivera, "What scene are we doing first?"

"I want to get Run the World done, and then we can shoot scenes, so as soon as Erin is done with you lets get you stretched and ready to dance, okay?"

"Perfect" Heather said trying to clear her head and get into work mode, though it was hard because her heart was a state away in Arizona with her wife right now." She pulled out her cell and typed out a quick text.

**To Wife: **_**Starting my day so I can hurry back to you; I miss you like mad crazy already, how are you?**_

As Erin sprayed her hair for the final time, her phone buzzed.

**From Wife: **_**I miss you too! I am doing… Okay. We just got Kevin and are on our way to your sisters. Nick came with. **_

**To Wife: **_**Great, well I have to go warm up; I love you very much. **_

She walked onto set and found a spot in the corner to warm up, she normally would go find people and sit with them, but today she didn't really feel up for it; then she saw Le walk over and sit down next to her, her ipod in both ears; she just smiled at Heather and didn't say anything. Heather was relieved she didn't talk to her, but comforted that her friend was there.

"Heather are you ready?" Ryan asked.

Her cell buzzed she checked it really quick.

**From Wife: **_**I love you too, have a great day… don't worry too much about me, I will text if I need you. Text when you can, I love you baby.**_

"Yeah" Heather stood up, "I am ready." She took a deep breath and tried to put the craziness away for just a moment.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I HOPED YOU ENJOYED, SORRY I DIDN'T GET AS FAR AS I WANTED IN THAT CHAPTER, BUT I FELT IT SHOULD BE SPLIT UP. REVIEW FOR NEW CHAPTER BY SUNDAY OR MONDAY AT THE LATEST, ITS ALMOST DONE, IF YOU WANT IT, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE LET ME KNOW WITH A REVIEW OF WHAT YOU THOUGHT!**

**Love you all. **


	79. Chapter 72

**A/N:**

**I own nothing Glee. **

**This is all made up. **

**ENJOY :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya checked her phone again… Nothing.

"Heather or Mom?" Nick asked, they were all at breakfast. It was nine thirty and they had just arrived in Gilbert but decided to stop and eat something before heading to Hannah's school.

"Neither, I haven't heard from either of them, and it is driving me nuts." Naya took a deep breath.

"Heather is probably filming… I think she is trying to get a lot done," Kevin told her.

"I know," Naya said.

"And it's a good thing you haven't heard from Marie, you know if something were wrong she would call right away, look at it this way today: no news is good news."

"You're right." She nodded.

"What time do you think the doctor is going to see him?" Nickayla asked.

"When I talked to his nurse this morning she said the doctor would be in to see him anywhere between eleven and twelve." Janet said.

"And what are they going to be doing this morning?" Kevin asked.

"Making sure his vitals are okay, sending him for a CAT scan of his brain to see if the swelling has decreased at all, and if it has, they will start to wake him up slowly."

Naya looked at her phone again. "Why don't you text Dianna?" Kevin suggested, at least that way you know what she is up to?"

Naya nodded and sent Dianna a text.

**To Dianna: (9:36AM) **_**Hey just wondering if you know when my wife is going to get a break… miss you, love ya.**_

"Okay, well if everyone is ready we can head over to Hannah's school and drop off the cupcakes and then head back to the hospital we should be able to be back there by eleven-ish" Janet said.

They walked out to the car and Nay's cell buzzed

**From Dianna: (9:38AM) **_**She is finished up blocking a scene, she says she will call you in five… are you okay?**_

"Finally hear something?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah she is blocking with Ryan, she is going to call in a minute."

**To Dianna: (9:39AM) **_**thank you… I am… okay, just a little… anxious I guess.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather finished up blocking and Ryan gave her a ten minute break to go call Nay.

Dianna was sitting off set with her phone in her hand.

"Are you talking to her?" Heather asked.

"A little yeah," Dianna said.

"How is she?"

"She is feeling a little anxious with you gone…" Dianna answered her honestly.

"I am going to call her now," Dianna handed Heather her cell. "Thanks she said dialing her and walking outside.

"Hi, Baby," Naya answered sounding relived.

"Hi, love, how are you doing?" Heather asked.

"Okay…"

Heather hated hearing her sound so sad, she knew she should be there with her, "you hanging in there?"

"Trying to, I didn't realize that I would have such anxiety with you being gone, I thought I would be fine…"

"I know Baby, what are you doing right now?" Heather tried to change the subject for a minute.

"We are almost to Hannah's school, then heading back to the hospital." Naya told her.

"Make sure you tell Hanna" hi" for me okay?"

"Will do," Naya said.

"Have you heard anything about our brother?"

"Nothing yet, I haven't even heard from Mom or Dad yet… but your mom says we should be back by around eleven so I will text you when I know something."

"Thanks."

"I miss you," Naya told her.

"I miss you too."

"How is work?" Nay asked.

"Good, I have to go in a minute to get dressed for the next couple of scenes. I am thankful that Dianna and Le are here today or I think I would be going crazy worrying about you…"

"I am sorry," Naya said. "Please don't worry about me. I really will be okay… I just miss you."

"I know you will." Heather said.

Dianna knocked on Heather's door, "Ryan needs you in wardrobe now."

"Okay," She said to Dianna. "Hey, Baby. I have to go for now, but I will text you as soon as I am done filming these scenes. I should get a break before dance but if you need anything before that just text Di and she will get me okay?"

"Alright. Have a good day and work hard so you can get back to me faster!" Naya said.

"Kiss Mychal when you get back to the hospital for me, and tell everyone there that I love them!"

"I will. Love you, Babe."

"Love you too," Heather said then hung up the phone.

"How is she?" Dianna asked.

"She is… alright," Heather shrugged. "I really feel like I should be there."

"You will be… soon," Dianna said with a smile. "Come on, I will walk with you to wardrobe."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya and the rest of the group arrived at the hospital around eleven. When they got there, Mr. and Mrs. Rivera were nowhere in sight. They sat in the waiting room for a minute when Nay saw them emerge. Marieand George both looked as if they had just been crying. Nay's stomach dropped, she grabbed Janet's hand.

"Something is wrong," she whispered to Jan who also thought that there was something wrong by the look on the faces of her parents.

"I am sure everything is going to be okay, let me go talk to them, alright?" she looked to Nay and Nick who just nodded.

Janet walked over to them, "what's happened?"

Marie went to speak but couldn't, so George answered. "Mychal has taken a serious turn for the worse, "he said. "The doctors are taking him in for emergency surgery now, they are worried about him… They want us to see him before he goes in. They are not sure if he will…. come out."

"The doctor didn't really explain it to us… he needed to get Mychal prepped for surgery," Marie said through tears.

"I will go speak to someone at the nurses' station," Janet said. "Get a better feel for what is going on."

"Thank you," George said.

"You're welcome," Jan said. "Why don't you guys sit down."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple of hours later, Heather was over at the Tin Shed learning choreography with Zach, when she saw Dianna walk in holding her cell phone; she turned around and looked at her.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but it's –"

"Nay?" Heather asked nervous.

Di shook her head, "Your mom. But I really think you should take it." Dianna spoke soft and calmly.

Heather looked to Zach to make sure it was okay, he nodded his head to let her know it was fine and she walked over and took the phone from D."

"Hi Mom," Heather was nervous. "What's wrong?"

"Well, Heath, there were some complications with Mychal, they are taking him in for surgery in about an hour." Janet said calmly.

Heather's stomach dropped instantly at the words. "What complications, what's happened?" Dianna grabbed Heather's hand.

"This morning when the doctor came in for his rounds Mychal's vitals were abnormal, so the doctor ordered some tests and scans, and it turns out there is a bleed in his brain."

"Mom, what does that mean? Is he going to be okay?"

"They are prepping him for surgery now, they will go in and find the severity of the bleed and try to stop it and repair it then try to figure out why it started in the first place; they say surgery should be anywhere from two to four hours, depending on what they find when they get in there." Janet explained as best as she could.

"Mom, is he going to be okay?" Heather asked again.

"He is in great hands darling, but there are great complications with a surgery like this." Janet tried to explain gently.

"Mom, he is going to come out of it right?" Heather was now panicking.

"There is always a small chance that he may not, but like I said he is in great hands here, and they are going to do everything they can to get him fixed up good as new."

"Where is Nay?"

"Inside with her mom and dad, do you want me to get her?" Janet asked.

Heather knew that if Nay hadn't called yet she probably needed time to process, "No. Just have her call me whenever she needs me, I am going to talk to Ryan and Zach about getting back on the plane within the hour, I need to be there with her," Heather said. "How is she?"

"Honestly, she is not good, Love, she is scared and she misses…" Janet stopped. "Kevin is doing everything he can for her, but she really just wants you."

"I know, I will call you back in ten and let you know if I can get back there ASAP." Heather said

"Love you, Baby."

"Love you, too, Mom." Heather hung up and immediately there were tears in her eyes, but she took a deep breath knowing she had to pull herself together to talk to Ryan.

"What's going on?" Dianna asked.

Zach came over and joined their conversation. "Mychal is getting prepped for emergency surgery, they found a bleed in his brain."

"How is Naya?" Zach asked.

"My mom says not well, she needs me there I need to be there, do you think it would be possible for me to go back early?"

"I definitely think we could arrange that seeing the circumstances, yeah, we just need to get with Ryan to make sure the plane is ready to go… come on lets go talk to him."

They headed over to the office where Ryan was, "Hey, what's up?" He asked when they all walked in, "Oh, no. What's wrong?" He could tell by Heather's face something wasn't good.

"Heather needs to get back to Arizona, Mychal is going in for emergency surgery again, and Nay isn't holding up too well with her gone."

"Of course, let me get the plane here, I will have them come straight to the tarmac here."

"There is a tarmac here?" This was news to Dianna.

"Yeah on the roof of lot 6," Ryan said picking up his phone to make a call. "Hi, Jordan this is Ryan. Yeah, look I am going to need to get the plane to the lot ASAP, we have an emergency and need to get one of our cast out of here right away, can I get clearance to do so?" he paused a minute, "Uh-huh, okay… yeah I understand, very good. Thank you so much."

He hung up the phone, "get ready you are leaving in ten."

"Thank you so much Ry!" Heather said with a small smile on her face, "I am going to go change." She turned to Di who stayed behind in Ryan's office.

"Hey Ryan?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah Lady?"

"I know it's a lot and if the answer is no, but I am not scheduled to shoot tomorrow, just record, but do you think I record the day after and go to Arizona with Heather? I don't think she should fly by herself when she is upset, and I would love to get to be there for Naya, and Nickayla." She said.

"That would be fine with me, but just you, Lea can't go, we have too much going on tomorrow with her and Corey that I just can't push, I would if I could, but there is no way…"

"That's fine .I figured as much. I just really don't want Heath to be alone." Di said.

"Yeah no problem, you better go tell your other half, the plane will be here soon."

Dianna thanked Ryan again and went to find Le, who was recording. "Hey," She said when she saw D.

"Hi sorry to interrupt but I need to talk to you for a second."

"Of course, what's up?" Lea asked.

"Mychal took a turn for the worse we don't know much just emergency surgery for a brain bleed, Heather is leaving now to get back to Nay; and I want to go with her. Ryan said it was okay. I don't think she should fly alone. She is a mess, and I would really like to get to see Nay and Nick and be there for everyone. Is it okay with you if I go, it would only be for the night and if it's not I und—" Dianna was talking a mile a minute.

"Hey" Lea said "Of course it is okay with me. I think it's a great idea really because Heather can only be so strong, and I think having you there would be a huge support system for everyone. I will be fine, plus I have to work all day tomorrow anyways, when are you leaving?"

"In like five minutes." Dianna said.

"What are you taking?" Lea asked.

"The clothes on my back" Dianna kissed her, "I love you I will miss you."

"I love you too, text me as soon as you land, and of course as soon as you know anything regarding Mychal, and then whenever you need me I will keep my cell on me… is Kevin staying overnight too?"

"No he has to be back on set by 5pm tonight so I would imagine he is just going to hope on the plane as we get off…" Dianna said.

"Okay, I love you." Lea said kissing her.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow."

"Take care of our girls." Le said.

"I will" Dianna smiled.

Heather was in her trailer packing her bag she brought with her when Dianna opened the door.

"Hey" She said.

"Hey" Dianna said, "You all ready?"

"Yeah" Heather said.

"Good, me too" Dianna smiled.

"Wait what?" Heather didn't understand.

"Oh I am going to come with you" she said "Ryan already okayed it and I just thought you wouldn't want to-"

Heather just hugged her before she could even finish her sentence. "Thank you." She whispered.

"I am taking that you are okay with it?" Dianna asked.

"Of course, I couldn't be more okay with it" Heather said. "It will be nice to not have to fly alone, are you staying there too?"

"Yeah until tomorrow, will your mom care if I crash at her house with you girls?" Dianna asked.

"No, absolutely not, oh Di I am so glad… it takes a lot of…. Worry away from me, I didn't want to have to sit on that airplane alone I think I would have lost my mind."

"I kind of figured," Dianna shrugged. "Well we better get over to lot six." When they opened the trailer door Ryan was waiting outside on the golf cart, "Looks like we don't have to walk."

Heather sent Naya a quick text on the short ride over there since she hadn't heard from her at all yet.

**To Wife: (11:36AM) **_**Baby, I am on my way back now getting on a plane in ten minutes, Please text or call before that. Love you…**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya was pacing back and forth in the hospital waiting room, Kevin was sitting down next to Marie who was crocheting; she went to the store to get the yarn this morning for something to keep her mind off being in the hospital. Nick and her father were back seeing Mychal before he went into surgery, then Nay and Marie would go back. She hadn't called Heather yet, she didn't want to because she knew it would only make her feel bad for being gone but she really needed her, so Janet had called her to let her know what was going on with Mychal.

"What did Heather say?" Naya asked when Janet came back into the waiting area, after she called Heather she went to the nurses' station to get more information on Mychal.

"She is trying to get back," Janet said.

Just then Nay's phone beeped, she saw it was a text from Heather and read it, once she read the words she let out a breath she wasn't aware she was holding. "She is on her way back" she looked up from her phone.

"Good" Jan said, "Did she leave yet?"

"They are leaving in ten she wants me to text or call her before the plane takes off" She debated which she was going to do, she wanted to hear her voice, she needed to actually, but she didn't want Heather to freak out and worry if she heard her crying. She decided to send a text.

"You should call her," Marie said looking up from what she was doing.

"I was going to text her. I don't want her to worry too much." Nay looked to her mom.

"Go call her sweetheart, your dad and Nickayla are seeing Mychal right now, and you and I will go back in five minutes, you should talk to your wife before you do that since you won't be able to after you see your brother since she will be on the plane…"

Nay though about it for a second, "You're right mom; I will be right back… Don't go back without me I will just be a minute."

"Okay darling, no problem… I love you."

"I love you too" Marie said.

"Do you need me to go with you?" Kevin asked Nay.

She shook her head, "No thanks, I need a second to talk to my wife, I will be right back."

Kev gave her a small smile and nodded, "You got it, and I am here if you need me."

"I know thanks" She headed towards the door. When she got out the doors of the emergency room she dialed Heather.

"_Hey babe"_ Heather answered.

"Hi" Naya said trying to stay strong but the second she heard her wife's voice she broke down.

"_How are you? I am on my way back there, we are just getting on the plane now." _

"I am okay, Mom and I are going to go see Mychal before he goes into surgery… they said that…" She started to cry.

"_They said what baby?"_ Heather asked.

"They said that, we needed to make sure we saw him… in case he didn't come out of it."

There was silence for a minute _"Listen to me baby; he WILL come out of it okay? Mychal is strong, he will be okay I just know it." She took a breath, "You go in there and kiss him tell him you love him and that you will see him soon. Tell him that I love him too okay?"_

"Okay… I really wish you were here" tears now streaming down her face.

"_He is a Rivera, he is a fighter he is going to be just fine. I will be, very soon okay? You just have to hang strong for one hour, Ryan arranged for the plane to land at the hospital on the roof, I will be there just as soon as I possibly can okay?" _

"I love you" Naya said.

"_I love you too; I have to go so I can get to you okay?" _

"Okay, I have to go see Mychal anyways."

"_You want me to hang up first?"_ heather asked.

"Please?"

"_Okay I am going to hang up now, I love you Naya." _

"I love you too, Heather." Naya said and then she heard the phone click. She took a moment and regained herself and then went back inside. Nickayla and George were back in the waiting room now, Nick was bawling she walked over and hugged her sister. "It's going to be okay sissy; he is going to be fine."

"I hope you're right" Nick said as she pulled away from her sister, "He just looks so… sick."

"I know, but he is in great hands here and he is a Rivera, he is a fighter he is going to be just fine" she quoted the words her wife had just told her, trying to stay strong for her little sister.

Nickayla nodded. "Are you ready to go back and see him?" Marie asked we only have a minute or so.

"I am ready" Naya said.

Kevin stood up and hugged her "I will be right here when you get back."

She nodded, "Thanks Kevin."

Her mom and she walked through the doors and down the hall to where Mychal's room was. "I am scared, Mommy" Naya turned and looked to her mom.

"I know Naya me too, but we have to believe he is going to be okay; we have to have hope… for Mychal." Marie said softly.

Naya nodded and took a deep breath and headed into the room. To see her brother lying there hooked up to all those monitors was horrifying, his head was shaved and there were lines drawn on where they were about to cut him open. This made it all the more real for Naya, tears now starting to form in her eyes.

Marie walked to his bedside first and placed her hand on her sons. "Stay strong my sweet boy." She took a deep breath, "I love you so much, you have grown into such a handsome, respectable man; one I am proud to call my son. I will see you when you come out, and hopefully you will be ready to open those sweet eyes soon." She paused a minute, "Your sister is here."

Naya walked over her tears now running down her face. "Hey little brother" Marie now moved back so Nay could stand next to his bed. "You have to keep fighting hard okay?" she took a deep breath, "I love you very much, and can't wait to hear your voice again, stay strong in there and I will be here when you come out" She leaned forward and kissed his head "Oh and Hemo said to tell you she loves you, and she will be here soon."

A nurse came in, "I am sorry to interrupt but he has to go now, they are ready for him" Naya kissed his head one more time, "Love you baby brother." She turned around and stepped out of the room while Marie kissed him once more as well, then they walked back into the waiting room together.

"You okay?" Kevin asked.

Naya shook her head and broke down, he put his arms around her and she just cried. He knew what she wanted, besides her brother to be okay, she needed her wife there.

"Naya?" Janet asked, Nay looked towards her. "Would you come with me to the car, I need to get something and I am sure you could use the fresh air for a moment."

Naya nodded and walked out of the hospital with her mother-in-law. "He is going to be okay you know." Janet grabbed her hand.

"How do you know?" Naya asked.

"Well I don't know for sure, but I have a feeling." She gave her a small smile, "Mychal isn't done here yet, he has a lot to live for so he will fight hard to stay I know it."

"I just wish Heather was here already." She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I know she will be here soon. Just know she wants nothing more than to be here with you okay?" Janet stopped and embraced Naya, "And until then you have me and Kevin to lean on."

"Thank you for being here for me and my family." Naya told her.

"Your family is my family now, remember that okay? You and your family are my family and I wouldn't be anywhere else right now." Naya gave a small smile.

"Do you really need something out of your car?" Nay asked.

"No, I don't I just thought maybe you could use a little break from in there."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome" Janet said, "That's what I am here for."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

What felt like 24 hours later Heather and Di touched down on the tarmac on the roof of the hospital.

"Finally" Heather said anxious to get to her wife.

"I am going to wait up here for Kevin" Di said, "You go and send him up okay?"

"Okay" Heather said jumping off the airplane as soon as the door opened, there was a man standing at the door waiting for her. "You must be Heather." She nodded, "Hi am Wesley, Your family is on the 12th floor in a private waiting room, I am going to show you down there." Heather nodded and they headed towards the elevator, Wesley pushed the button and it didn't come, she waited another couple of seconds and it still didn't come.

"Are those stairs?" She asked impatient.

"Yes" He told her "But the elevator should be up in just another minute, it's much faster we are 24 floors up."

"What level did you say my family was on?" she asked the elevator still hadn't come.

"The 12th" he took a breath.

Heather didn't wait for him to finish she just bolted towards the stairs, she ran down the stairs as fast as she possibly could, passing floors quickly, not stopping for anyone walking up or down, just running past them, she couldn't wait another second to get to Naya, her wife needed her and she was going to get there as fast as she possibly could. When she say she was on floor twelve she opened the door that lead her in and ran to the nurses' station, She took a moment to catch her breath, "I am looking for the Rivera fam-"

"HEATHER!" She heard Naya yell, she looked over and saw her wife through a glass door, she ran and opened it, when she got to Naya she took her in her arms and hugged her tighter than she ever had, never wanting to let go. "I am sorry" she said breathless in her ear, "I am so sorry I wasn't here."

Nay pulled away and looked into her wife's eyes which also had tears in them, "All that matters is that you're here now" Naya said and then kissed Heather.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: That was a tough one to write. I am sorry it took so long, but good things have been happening for me and I got super busy… Things have calmed down a little so I have more time to write, PLEASE REVIEW… REVIEWS=UPDATE!**

**Thanks for all your kind words, you guys are the BEST! 3**


	80. Chapter 73

**A/N: I am SO SORRY this took longer than expected to get to you guys but I started a new job this week and things were NUTS. BUT I already have the next chapter almost done so yay! :) **

**I own nothing glee (Because if I did we all know it would be different)**

**I don't know HEYA**

**This is all made up!**

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

Naya didn't want to let go of her wife, she just squeezed her tight as tears flowed from her eyes. So many emotions were running through her right now, she was petrified for her brother, but relieved that Heather was here now. "I am sorry you had to leave work early." She said pulling away from her and looking into her gorgeous blue eyes.

Heather smiled softly, "I am not, and I wouldn't have been able to work knowing what was going on here… How is everyone?" She looked through the glass doors and saw her family.

Naya shrugged, "Not so good, I can't believe this is all happening Heath, How is this happening?"

Heather wished she knew what to say right now, "He is going to be okay baby."

"How do you know?" Naya asked.

"I can feel it, he is going to be great; like I said he is a Rivera, he is strong, and he will fight." Heather said trying to smile. "Come on let's go see everyone, plus the plane is waiting for Kevin. Ryan needs him back."

Naya nodded, "Okay."

The girls walk into the waiting room and Heather hugged her in-laws. "Hi sweet girl," Marie said. "We are very glad you are here… again."

"Me too," she smiled. "How is he doing?"

"He has been in surgery for an hour now, haven't heard anything since he went in, but the doctor said it could take anywhere from four to eight hours." George said. "They should be out in a little bit to update us though."

Heather nodded, "Where is Nick?" She asked looking around.

"With your mom," Marie said.

"Yeah she needed a little bit of a break" Kevin said, standing to hug Heather. "I guess it's time for me to go, huh?"

Heather nodded, "yeah, Ryan said you have to go back, plane is waiting upstairs."

Naya hugged Kevin, "Come on, we will walk you up." She looked to Heather.

"Okay, but we are definitely taking the elevator this time," She smiled.

Kevin said his goodbyes to Naya's family and they all walked towards the elevator. "You will hug Nickayla for me?"

"Of course," Naya said, "Thank you for being here with me today Bee, I think I would have lost it without you."

"That's what friends are for" Kevin smiled. The elevator got to the top and the doors opened to reveal Dianna standing there.

"DI!" Naya said wrapping her arms around her.

Heather smiled at her reaction to their best friend; Naya hadn't known she was coming. "What are you doing here, did you come to ride with Heather, and go back with Kevin?" Naya asked.

"Partly right," Dianna said still hugging Naya. "I came to ride with Heather, but I am also staying here tonight, to keep an eye on my girls. I don't have to work tomorrow so Ryan said it was okay if I came."

A smile came to Nay's face, "Thank you that is awesome." She looked around… "No Lea?"

"No, Le couldn't get off but she is going to call later and of course sends her love." Dianna said.

"Okay well it is time for me to go" Kevin said, "I love you all. Girls, call me as soon as you know anything."

"Will do," Naya said hugging Kevin one more time. "Thank you for coming, again. I love you."

"I love you too," he smiled.

"Take care of Lea tonight for me?" Dianna said hugging Kev.

"Of course she can crash with me if she needs too," He assured her.

"Thank you for coming with me," Heather said to Kevin, "and keeping me from having an aneurism on the plane. Be safe. Call as soon as you get home, love you."

"Love you too," he said turning to board the plane. He turned around to wave one last time and then pulled the door shut.

The girls watched as his plane took off and when they couldn't see it anymore Dianna looked to her friends, "Well let's go see what is happening in there shall we?" Naya nodded, "What is going on as of now?" she asked as the girls headed back towards the elevator, and got in.

"He has been in surgery for almost an hour and a half; the doctor said he would send a nurse out for an update about two hours in."

"Well then not much longer," Heather said. "Have you eaten anything baby?"

"Your mom took us to breakfast a couple of hours ago when we were in Gilbert." Nay said.

"And did you eat?" Di asked.

"I had a bagel and OJ." She nodded.

When the elevator doors opened the girls got off and saw Janet and Nickayla sitting on a bench over to the left of them, "Mom," Heather called as she walked towards her.

"Hi darling," Janet stood and hugged Heather, "Dianna, hello good to see you."

"You too", Dianna said and then hugged Nick.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Dianna.

"I came back with Heather, I can only stay till tomorrow night, but I wanted to come and be here for you guys and also do what I can. Mrs. Morris is it alright if I stay with you tonight as well?" She looked to Janet.

"Not if you call me Mrs. Morris. We have talked about this numerous times my dear, it's Janet." She said with a smile, "But of course you can stay at the house."

"Thanks," Di smiled.

"Come on we better go check on your parents," she looked to Naya, "and I am sure that the nurse will be out soon to update us on Mychal."

"You guys go, I am going to stay step outside for some fresh air for a minute," Nick said.

"Want me to go with you?" Nay asked.

"No. I will be fine you go, I will be in in a minute or so promise," She gave her sister a small smile to reassure her she was fine. It didn't work.

"You guys go. I will stay with Nick." Heather squeezed Nay's hand, "we will be in soon, okay?"

Naya nodded and headed back into the waiting room with Dianna and Janet.

"You didn't have to stay," Nick said looking at the ground as she headed outside.

"I know. I wanted to," Heather said. "You're my little sister now Nickayla…"

Nick sat down on the wall just outside the doors to the hospital, "I can't believe he is in there, fighting for his life, and there is nothing any of us can do but wait."

Heather put her hand on Nick's, "I know it's hard, but you just have to stay strong and have faith that he is going to be just fine."

"What if he isn't?" Tears started to fall from Nick's eyes, "What if my big brother isn't okay, I don't know what I would do without him, Mychal, Nay, and I have always been so incredibly close; we can't lose him!"

Heather pulled the now sobbing Nickayla in to an embrace, "Let it out, there you go," Heather stroked her hair. She let her cry for almost five minutes, she knew it was what Nick really needed to just let it all out. Everyone was trying to hold so strong for the other, so Heather just let her break down.

After a few minutes Nickayla began to calm down she looked up at Heather. "Thank you for staying with me."

Heather nodded, "Of course, like I said you are my sister now, and I am here for you for whatever you need."

"Can I ask you something?" Nick said quietly.

"Anything."

"Do you think I can stay with you girls at your mom's tonight?"

"Of course you can, we would love that." Heather smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

Lea was just getting ready to go home for the afternoon when, as she exited her trailer Kevin walked towards her.

"Hey" She said with a smile, "How is Nay?"

"As to be expected." Kevin said, "Things took a turn for the worse with Mychal as I am sure you already know…?"

Lea nodded "Yeah, Dianna texted me about twenty minutes ago and said they are still waiting for an update with the surgery."

"It totally sucks." Kevin shook his head. "Anyway, Dianna said to keep an eye on you. Do you want to grab dinner tonight?"

"Keep an eye on me?" She raised her eyebrow, "What does she think is going to happen?"

Kevin chuckled, "I just think she meant so you're not bored or lonely… plus I don't have any plans and figured we could hang tonight… unless you have plans?"

"I sorda do," Kevin looked at her oddly. "Just some errands to run, but I would love for you to join me, and then we can grab dinner after, what do you say?"

"I say I am in if you promise to sleep over tonight… I don't know I just don't want to be alone."

"Can Shelia and Arthur come?"

"Duh, Sophie would love that." He smiled.

"Well then I promise, Pick me up at four?" she said looking at her phone to see what time it was then, it was 2:45.

"Perfect, see you then but text me if you hear anything about Mychal before me."

"Likewise" she said, "See you lates; love you."

"You too, bye for now."

Lea walked to her car and decided to try Dianna's phone, she wanted to check on the girls and see how everything was, she knew she probably wouldn't answer but figured it was worth a try.

"Hello" Dianna answered.

"Hi baby!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"Good, just calling to see how everyone there was." Lea said pulling out of the lot.

"Okay, still haven't heard anything for the nurses about Mychal, and he has been in surgery for almost two hours now."

"Nay holding in there?"

"Doing as well as can be expected, Nickayla is the one I am worried about at the moment." Dianna told her.

"I wish I was there." Lea said.

"Me too, both girls asked about you."

"Tell them I love them and I miss them, and that I am prying for Mychal."

"Will do babe, Oh he I got to go it looks like maybe someone just came out…"

"Okay, call when you can, love you."

"Love you too, bye."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

"How is he?" Marie asked the nurse who had just come out.

"He is stable, his vitals are good and Dr. Garrison found the source of the bleed, and was able to stop it completely; when he opened him up he found the bleed was caused by an aneurism, he is working on clipping it right now." The nurse said slowly so it could be comprehended.

"And then he will be fine right?" Naya asked.

"Mychal is in great hands, Dr. Garrison has done this plenty of times, and there are of course risks when dealing with an aneurism, such as any surgery though. He is hoping to be closing within the hour; as soon as he does I will come back and let you know."

"Will we be able to see him right after, or will we have to wait?" George asked.

"As soon as we get him into recovery you may start to come back two at a time just as before."

"Will he wake up as normal this time?" Naya asked.

"There is no normal time for him to wake up after a traumatic occurrence to the head, but he will be sedated again so the swelling can continue to reduce, only for the night though; tomorrow the doctor will start to bring him out of the sedation slowly and hopefully Mychal will wake within a couple of hours after that."

Naya didn't say anything she just leaned her head onto Heather's shoulder.

"Thank you" Marie said.

"You're welcome; I will be back out as soon as the doctor closes" She smiled.

"Thank you again" George said before she disappeared back through the doors she came from.

"I don't know if that was good or bad…" Naya looked to Janet. "He is going to wake up right Mom?"

"Sweetheart, everything she said sounds very good, they found and stopped the bleed, and even know why it happened; now the doctor is going to clip the aneurism, and then he is going to close up."

Naya nodded, and then looked up to Heather, "Will you go with me to get a water?"

"Of course" Heather said standing and taking Heather's hand, "We will be right back" She said to Di who was sitting with Nickayla.

"No problem, I will text you if anything happens." Dianna said.

"Thank you" Naya said, "I am really glad you are here Di."

"You're welcome," Dianna smiled. "I am too."

Heather and Nay walked out of the waiting room and down the hall, "Do you want to just go to the vending machine or down to the caf?"

"Let's go to the cafeteria, I want to walk a little." She squeezed Heather's hand.

Heather didn't say anything just headed to elevator and pressed the button, when they got on she pressed the 1 button and the doors shut in front of them.

"Thank you for coming back" Naya said quietly.

"You don't need to thank me anymore baby, I am your wife; where else would I be?"

"You know we missed that appointment with Dr. Fields…"

"I know, but we will reschedule," Heather said remembering the appointment they were supposed to go to the afternoon Mychal got hurt. "As soon as Mychal is better and out of this hospital we can go back to focusing on that, but right now we focus on our brother okay?"

Naya nodded. "I love you Heather."

"And I love you too baby."

The girls walked into the cafeteria and Naya sat down at a table, "I will get you a water bottle, and maybe you want to split a cinnamon roll with me?" Heather hopped Nay would agree she wanted her to eat something, and she figured she wouldn't go for a full lunch.

"I will have some sure, and will you get me a coffee too?"

"Sure will, I will be right back." She kissed Nay's head and headed to the line.

She got her cell out and dialed Lea while she waited in the relatively long line.

"_Hello" _Lea answered.

"God I wish you were here."

"_I know I am so sorry I couldn't be… how is everything going?" _

"It's going… It sounds like they are almost done with surgery. Turns out there was an internal bleed caused by an aneurism they are clipping it and closing, sounds like they should be done soon."

"_Well that's great news." _Lea said.

"Hold on Le…" Heather had gotten to the front of the line, she pulled the phone away from her ear, "Hi sorry, I would like two coffees, two bottle water's and a cinnamon roll."

"That will be $8.25," The elderly lady behind the register said with a smile. Heather slid her card and the lady handed her a receipt to sign, she had to consciously remember to sign 'Heather Rivera' and then handed the receipt back to the lady. "Thank you. That will be out at the pickup window in just a moment you're order number 26."

"Thank you very much," Heather smiled "Have a nice day." She then returned the phone to her ear as she headed to the pickup window area. "Sorry Le, I finally got Naya to agree to eat something."

"_No worries, why isn't Dianna doing that for you girls?" _

"She is upstairs with Nickayla, Nay just wanted to get away from it all for a second I think, so we came down here."

"_How is Nick doing?" _She asked.

"Not so hot, but it's to be expected, I am so glad Dianna is here so we can double team them. And my mom has been with Marie and George so everyone is taken care of."

"_Except you," _Lea said.

"Order number 26" A young guy called from the window.

"Hey I have to go, foods up." Heather said.

"_Okay, love you text me if you need anything." _

"Thank you Lea, I will… I love you." She hung up the phone and walked over to Nay with their food and coffee's.

"I could have helped you carry," Naya said when she saw Heather juggling everything.

"I was fine." Heather smiled and sat down handing Naya a fork.

"Thank you" Nay said taking it and setting it down, Heather looked at her as if to say '_eat'_. "I will baby, I just want sip of my coffee first."

Heather didn't say anything she just smiled. They sat there in silence for a moment. "I remember when I first met Mychal," Heather smiled.

Naya's lips formed a smile as well. "Me too, oh man was he so in love with you."

"He asked me if I still had the leotard from Single Ladies." She laughed.

"He had a poster of you on his wall for almost 3 months." Naya laughed.

"No way!" Heather blushed.

"Yeah, it was amazing, who would have guessed I would be the one who ended up with you. He was so happy the day he found out we were together too, thrilled for us."

Heather reached across the table and took her wife's hand. "He has to be okay Heath, he has to be around for our babies, he will be the best uncle!"

"He will be around for that babe" She squeezed her hand.

"I hope so, because I can't lose my brother." Naya said tears forming in her eyes.

"You won't you have to be strong for him Nay, I know it's hard; but he is in there fighting and it is the least we can do."

Naya shook her head, "I know you're right."  
>-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.—<p>

Heather and Nay had just gotten back up to the waiting room when Doctor Garrison came out.

"Mychal did great" He said, "As Susan came out and told you we were able to find the cause of the bleed was an aneurism which was a result from Mychal's initial injury. We clipped it with no complications, and the swelling had already gone down tremendously once we closed him."

"So he is going to be okay?" Naya asked.

"Surgery went well, he should be fine." The doctor shook his head.

"Thank you doctor," Marie said.

"You're welcome, they are getting him into a recovery room now, and then you can see him."

"Are you going to keep him sedated?" George asked.

Dr. Garrison shook his head, "Yes, until the rest of the swelling has depleted, I am hoping by then end of the night to start to wake him up."

"And he will wake up this time?" Naya asked, "Right away?"

The doctor shook his head, "There is no time frame for a case like Mychal's, he sustained pretty severe trauma to his head, and has now undergone two brain surgeries, it could be anywhere from hours, to days, even weeks."

"Weeks?" Nickayla said, her stomach dropped at the thought of her brother not waking up for weeks.

"With severe cases yes, but Mychal's vitals are strong, and his swelling has already decreased nearly half since we got the aneurism, his chances of waking sooner rather than later are high."

"Thank you," George said.

"You're welcome, Susan will be out in about twenty minutes and you can see him, please remember two at time back in the ICU recovery, I will be back in a couple of hours to check on his progress, but if you need anything just ask Susan." He smiled.

"Thank you," Heather said this time.

"You're welcome." The doctor said one last time and then headed back behind the double doors.

They all sat down, Naya, Heather, Nick and Di sat across the small waiting room along the wall.

"Does that sound positive?" Marie looked to Janet.

"It does" Janet nodded, "The fact that they got the aneurism with no complications with wonderful, and now they may be taking him out of sedation tonight instead of tomorrow, all sounds good."

"What have you seen in cases like Mychal's as far as waking up?"

Janet shrugged, "They are all different, I have seen someone wake up in minutes, and some days…" She saw Maries face drop, "But Mychal seems to be doing incredibly well already so soon after surgery, so that is very good."

"Thank you for being here, you are making this much easier with your knowledge of all this medical jargon and experience."

"You're welcome, I am just glad I can help" Janet leaned over and put her arm around Marie. "I know this is hard" She looked over to Heather, "I mean we were lucky with her, but it is scary not being able to help your baby."

Marie nodded.

Janet looked back to Heather and Naya, Nay's head was in Heather's lap and Heather was running her fingers through her hair. She was staying so strong for Naya even though Janet knew she was breaking inside as well, but she was being her rock. Janet smiled proud of the woman she had raised.

"She is lucky to have her." Marie nodded towards the girls.

"They are lucky to have each other." Janet smiled.

Naya laced her fingers with her wife's and let out a sigh, "You okay?" Heather asked.

Naya nodded, "Yeah, you have been amazing today."

Heather leaned over and kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"I love you too." Naya said, for the first time since Mychal's accident she felt some of the anxiety leave her she finally felt like everything might just be okay.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-<p>

**A/N: I am sorry that he isn't awake yet, I promise things are going to start to get happy in the next couple of chapters. I have the next chapter almost done. Thanks for all the awesome words, and love. Reviews=love and an update but the end of the week. :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	81. Chapter 74

**A/N: I AM SORRY IT TOOK A LOT LONGER THAN EXPECTED. THINGS CAME UP THAT I HAD TO HANDLE, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THE NEW CHAPTER, AS PROMISED THINGS ARE LOOKING UP… AND BABIES WILL BE HAPPENING SOOOOON! (WELL PROGRESS) **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

**OR KNOW HEYA. **

**THANKS. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Heather had managed to talk Naya into leaving early so they could get some much needed rest, and she agreed since Mychal was doing well since surgery. The doctor had decided to reduce the medication that was keeping him sedated. Within the hour after he had done so, Mychal started to have some movement, but only above the waist. The nurse said this was good because it meant he was starting to wakeup. The doctor informed the family that he would not regain full consciousness till the next morning at the earliest but it would probably take a couple days for him to be fully awake because of the high dosages of medication he needed to come off of. So Heather and Nay decided to head back to her mom's for the night and come back as soon as visiting hours started the next morning; and Marie and George promised to call immediately if anything new happened before then. They arrived at Janet's about 6:15. Heather pulled in and parked next to her mom's car. Dianna had left with Janet and Nickayla a couple of hours before. Nick was not doing so well.

"You okay?" Heather squeezed her wife's hand before they got out of the car.

"Yeah, I am for once," Nay gave her a small smile. "It seems like he is waking up this time around, I am still worried about permanent damage, but I have to focus on the positive," she took a deep breath.

"Right," Heather smiled.

As they got out of the car they saw Di come out the front door, she hugged Nay. "How is he doing?"

"Better," Naya smiled. "He started to move his hand and arm a little, and the doctor said he will come in and out of consciousness for the next twenty-four hours probably but that all looks good as of now."

"Well that is great news," Dianna sounded relieved. "Nick's crashed out on the couch."

"Good," Naya said. "I don't think she has been sleeping."

"Yeah, Janet gave her a sleeping pill when we got back, she says she will be out for the night; do you girls want to go out to eat or something?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah that sounds good," Naya shook her head. "If you think it is," she looked to Heather.

"Sounds good to me," Heather nodded, relieved her wife felt good enough to go out for a while. "I just want to shower and get ready really fast."

"Me too," Naya said. "But some normalcy sounds amazing, is that awful?"

"What, wanting normalcy?" Dianna asked.

"No, wanting to go have a little fun while my brother is lying in a hospital bed…" Naya said.

"No, it's not like we are going to go out and forget about Mychal, we are just going to go have dinner and a drink and take our minds off of it for a little while," Heather said. "This is a good thing, recharge."

"It's a very good thing," Janet said walking up behind the girls. "Go, have fun."

"Don't you want to go?" Naya asked.

"Nah, you girls go; I will stay here with Nickayla, incase she wakes up."

"Thanks mom," Heather said with a smile.

"You're welcome," Janet smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-

Lea had put Arthur and Shelia in the car and sent Kevin a quick text before leaving.

**To Kev: (5:15PM) **_**Headed your way now, should be there in ten.**_

After she hit send she turned the car on and told Suri to call Dianna.

"_Hello," _Di answered.

"Hi babe, how are things?" She asked driving away from the house.

"_Seem to be better," _Dianna sounded relieved.

"Oh, yeah. So Mychal's surgery went well?"

"_Yeah, surgery went well and they took him off the meds. He's already showing signs of waking up, us girls came back to Janet's early and are getting ready to go out to dinner now; there is nothing we can do there tonight."_

"That's wonderful news," Lea said. "How are the girls?"

"_Naya seems to be relaxing now that things are getting better. Heather is alright, she seems a little stressed, trying to hold everyone together; but it's Nickayla I am the most concerned about to tell you the truth." _

"Is she going out to dinner with you guys?" She asked.

"_No, she is sleeping already actually, Janet gave her a sleeping pill and she crashed out; she hasn't been sleeping the last day or so." _Dianna told her.

"Well that's good, I miss you all," Lea said.

"_We miss you too. How was work today, what are you doing tonight?" Dianna asked. _

"Work was good, quiet with everyone in and out at different times. I recorded like three songs…" she trailed off. "And let's see… I am currently on my way to Kev's with Shelia and Arthur; they are going to hang out with Sophie while he and I go to dinner and I think I am staying over there tonight."

"_That sounds fun," _Di said sincerely.

"We both thought it would be a good idea with everyone gone," she shrugged.

"_Well, the girls just got out of the shower. It's my turn now… I will text you before bed?" _

"_Sounds good. Love you," Lea said. _

"_Love you too," _Dianna said. "_I miss you!" _

"I miss you too, tell the girls hi and I will talk to you later." She hung up the phone and pulled into Kevin's. "We are here," she said to Arthur. "Be nice to Sophie okay?" Arthur wagged his tail.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-

Dianna, Heather and Naya said goodbye to Janet and headed out for dinner.

"Where are we going?" Heather asked as she got behind the wheel of her mom's brand new Ford Fusion.

"You know the area best," Dianna said. "What's good around here?"

"There is this little diner down the street, awesome comfort type food; or a really good burger joint down the road a little… What do you girls feel like?"

Dianna looked to Naya, "Take us where ever you would go most when you lived here." Naya said.

"The diner it is," Heather said and she put the car into drive and headed out.

When they arrived there was an older lady with red hair, which was graying, behind the hostess stand. "Well I'll be," she said when she saw Heather. "If it isn't little Heather," She hugged Heather.

"Hi Luann, how are you?" She smiled excited to see a blast from her past.

"Just great darlin', what's a big actress like you doing back here, visiting your momma?"

"Stop that," Heather playfully hit her arm. "Unfortunately we aren't here for pleasure, my brother-in law is in the hospital." She looked to Naya and Dianna "I am sorry, this is my wife Naya, and one of our best friends Dianna.

"Wife, well congratulations when you said brother in law I was wondering when you up and got married on me… how long have you all been hitched?" Luann asked with a smile grabbing three menus and gesturing for the girls to follow her.

"A week in a half," Naya said.

"Well it is nice to meet you Naya; you're wife here used to come to this place a couple times a week when she was younger with her friends." She smiled.

"Nice to meet you as well" Naya reached out and shook her hand.

"And you too Dianna" Luann smiled. "Alright now don't run off without saying goodbye and Samantha will be right with you."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -<p>

"So how are things with you and Di?" Kevin asked as he sipped his drink. He and Lea were out for sushi.

"Things are…Amazing." She smiled.

"Glad to hear that, I think you girls are amazing together."

"Thanks."

"Things are getting pretty serious then?" He asked.

"Yes and no." Kevin looked at her funny, "I mean we are not ready to get married like the _Rivera's" _She smiled "But I am happy where we are at right now."

"Well you girls are not the _Rivera's" _Kevin said saying it just like she had, "you girls need to move at your own pace, I think that getting the house is a perfect start."

Lea had confusion all over her face, "_the house?" _

_SHIT! _Kevin thought, she didn't know; the only reason he did is because Chord had texted him one day and asked to check on a house for Di; but no one said it was a secret. "Please pretend you didn't hear that…"

"Kevin what house?" Lea pressed.

"Please Lea; I don't want to be the person who fucks this up…" Kevin's eyes were huge.

"Is Dianna renting us a house?"

"Sorda…"

"She is sorda renting us a house..." Lea thought about it for a second, "Holy shit Kev is she buying us a house?"

"Please, please Le… I really don't want to be the one to blow this, well more then I already have."

"Fine, but one more question, okay?" She said.

"I may or may not answer." He crossed his arms.

"Am I going to find out soon?" Lea asked.

Kevin thought for a moment, and then nodded, "I believe so yes."

"But if I don't, like within the month; will you tell me then please?" She smiled at Kevin.

"Maybe, but I am sure you will know by then."

Lea squealed, "Thank you, omg, Di is going to buy us a house, or at least I think that is what is going to happen." She clapped her hands.

"And you would be excited by that, right?" Kevin asked.

"Uh, DUH!"

"Okay just checking." He smiled.

"Anyways, new conversation; How is Mychal doing, have you heard?"

She nodded, "I have, I talked to Di before I left and he seems to be doing well. Surgery went great from what I gather and the Doctor already took him off the medication that was keeping him under, and he is having some movements in his hands; so it seems like he is waking up…"

"Oh thank goodness, I am so glad to hear that; any word on how the girls are, Nay and Nickayla?" He asked.

"Naya seems to be doing better now that her brother is showing signs of progress; Dianna seems to be worried about Nick though; she seems to be taking it the hardest."

"Yeah, when I was there she was a mess in a half; not that she shouldn't be, but I was also worried about her. Mr. and Mrs. Rivera seem to be handling it as best as they can be excepted and now that Heather is there I know Nay will be okay; but Nick… I just hope she vents to someone."

"It sounded like Di has been sticking close to her; and Mrs. Morris has been around a lot as well. I guess Nickayla hadn't been sleeping since they have been there, but they talked her into going to Janet's and she took a sleeping pill and is out now so that is good." Lea said.

"I just hate that they are going through this and we're so far away…" Kevin said, "Do you work all day tomorrow?"

"No, I am early supposed to be done by one or two I think."

"And what about the next day?" Kevin asked.

"Late, don't start till five… Why what are you thinking?"

"Well I am the same schedule, well I am done at two tomorrow, but then don't work till five the next day… do you think we could talk Ryan into letting us go there tomorrow after we're done filming?"

"I bet we could." She said.

"Would you want to go?" he asked.

"Yeah, obviously." She smiled.

"Okay then it's settled we need to call Ry…"

"I have a better idea" Lea said pulling out her cell.

"What are you doing?" Kevin asked her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Twenty minutes later they were pulling up to the fox lot, "Who is on set still?"

"I don't know, Ryan just said that he was still here working..." as she parked her car in the lot.

They got out and walked on set when they saw Corey and Chord. "Hey" Corey said, "What are you guys doing back?"

"We need to talk to Ryan" Lea said. "Where is he, ya know?"

"Filming in the choir room." He pointed.

"Who's in there?" Kevin asked.

"Jane, Jenna, Chris, Emma, Amber, Harry and Matt," Chord said counting on his fingers as he listed off the people.

"You guys are done?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, we just finished so did Darren but he left already I think…" Corey looked around.

"Okay, thanks," Lea said.

"What are you up too?" Chord asked.

"Got to talk to Ryan about going to Arizona tomorrow," Kevin said.

"How is he doing?" Corey asked.

"Seems to be better, this last surgery went well and he seems to be waking up from it this time the doctor already took him off the meds that keep him sedated." Kevin told him.

"I want to go… to Arizona." Corey said.

"You should come" Lea said, "I think the more support they have the better!"

"I want to go too" Chord said.

"What are your schedules for the next two days?" Kevin asked.

"I work tomorrow till noon, and then I'm off the next two days." Corey said.

They looked to Chord, "I am off tomorrow, and work night the next day…"

"Sweet, come on let's go talk to Ryan and figure out who else might want to go." Kevin said.

"Where are we all going to stay?" Chord asked.

"We can get a hotel room," Kev said. "I don't care where we stay I just want to go."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

It was seven-thirty the next morning and Naya, Heather and Dianna were all a sleep on Heather's old bed. They had had a great night; it was exactly what the girls needed, filled with plenty of deep conversations and even some laughter, which was necessary for everyone. When they had gotten back Nickayla was still sound asleep on the couch, the girls had stayed up talking until almost three am, and for a short while, Naya almost forgot the tragedy that her family was enduring. No one had called in the middle of the night, well besides Lea a couple of times to talk mushy with Di, so they knew that Mychal was doing well. Heather woke up when her cell phone started ringing; she looked at the clock, then the name on the screen: Marie. She answered the phone.

"Good morning," Marie said.

"Good morning," Heather said with a yawn. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I tried Naya and Nickayla's phones but both are off or dead; anyways, can you get everyone together and call me back on speaker, its important," Marie said.

"Sure, give me five minutes I will call you right back," Heather said, opening her eyes again.

"Thanks Heath, love you," Marie said.

"Love you too," Heather said and hung up, she stretched out and then woke Naya and Dianna. "Baby, Di we have to get up its seven thirty."

"Screw seven thirty!" Naya said.

"Baby, it's important, your mom just called and wants us to call her when we are all up and together," Heather told her.

Nay sat up immediately, "Is my brother okay?"

"She sounded fine, good actually, and I asked if anything was wrong and she said no," Heather told her, then leaned in and kissed her.

Naya relaxed a little. "Okay good," she rested her head on her wife's shoulder. Dianna was still curled up a sleep. "Is she supposed to get up too?"

Heather nodded, "your mom said all of us."

Naya kicked her lightly. "Hey Princess Di, time to wake the fuck up… my mom needs us to call her!"

Dianna rolled over and groaned, "is Mychal okay?"

"I think so, but we have to get up and call her." Naya said.

"Okay, I am up" Dianna said sitting up.

"NICKAYLA!" Naya yelled.

A moment later Nick and Janet both walked into the room, they were dressed for the day and looked as if they had been up a while. "It's about time you got up!" Nick said with a smile.

"Mom wants us to call her, but all together come on," she nodded towards the bed. Nickayla walked over and sat on the bed.

"You too mom," Naya said to Janet.

"Okay," Janet said walking over and sitting down too.

Heather dialed her mother in law back, "Hello" Marie said. "Is everyone there."

"Yes, we are all here mom, good morning" Naya said.

"Morning mom" Nick said.

Followed by Dianna, "Hi mom."

"Hello, all of my girls is Jan there as well?" Marie asked.

"I am here Marie how are you?"

"Good Jan how are you, did you survive the night with all four of the girls?" Marie chuckled.

"I went to sleep after they came in," Janet said "So yes."

"Great!" Marie said, "Okay, girls… there is someone who would like to talk to you," Marie said, I am going to pass the phone off now."

There was a pause on the line for a second and then they all heard the voice, "So you had a sleepover without me huh?" He said.

"MYCHAL!" They all yelled excited.

"Hi girls" he said "You all have thirty minutes to get over here and see me!"

Naya's eyes filled with tears instantly, and she took Heather's hand. She had a big smile on her face, "Okay we will get ready now" She said to him.

"Good, because I miss you!" Mychal said.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -<p>

**A/N: SO AS PROMISED, HAPPY THINGS ARE COMING, AND I DIDN'T FORGET ABOUT BABIES, WE ARE ALMOST THERE! INFACT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER WE GET SOMEWHERE WITH THE BABY THING… REVIEWS EQUAL UPDATES. I WILL POST ON Saturday IF I GET ENOUGH REVIEWS. LOVE YOU ALL. THANKS FOR ALL YOUR AMAZING WORDS AND FAVORTIES, YOURE ALL AMAZING. THANKS!**


	82. )

**A/N: Sorry, this isn't an update… BUT I have a chapter READY to post, and I know I said I would post Sunday if I got enough reviews but IF you do something for me I will post tomorrow when I get home from work! (Saturday)**

**I want to know two things from you guys. **

**What is your favorite part of It Was Always You to date; and why. **

**Hemo babies, which would you like to see first… boy or girl? **

**IF you guys answer these two questions, I will post tomorrow Saturday May 4****th****. AND LETS HERE FROM SOME PEOPLE WHO DON'T NORMALLY REVIEW OKAY? I KNOW YOURE READING SO I WANT TO HEAR FROM YOU IT WOULD MEAN A LOT TO ME! :)**

**THANK YOU FOR YOUR INPUT. I APRECIATE ALL OF YOU!**


	83. Chapter 75

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I CAN NOT EVEN BELIEVE THE AMOUNT OF LOVE I GOT FROM ALL OF YOU, YOU ARE WONDERFUL. I GOT A LOT OF REVIEWS FROM PEOPLE I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW READ MY STORY, PLEASE DO ME A FAVOR AND REVIEW MORE OFTEN THOSE OF YOU WHO DON'T, YOU MAY NOT BELIEVE IT BUT IT REALLY KEEPS ME MOTAVITED TO WRITE. I AM SO GLAD THAT OVER A YEAR LATER I STILL HAVE SO MANY READERS. WONDERFUL! **

**LOVE YOU ALL. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

**I DON'T KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY! :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

The girls got to the hospital within minutes of hearing from Mychal, they had been there for over a half an hour now. Heather, Dianna and Marie went down to the cafeteria to grab some coffee, Naya and Nickayla stayed with Mychal; Heather didn't know if she was ever going to get Nay away from her brother's side; but that was more than okay with her, she was just glad he was awake.

"So they said you will regain full use and function of your legs?" Naya sat talking to Mychal.

"Yeah," he nodded, "they say I will need physical therapy for a while because there was a lot of trauma to my spinal cord but I should be one hundred percent in a couple months they think."

"That is amazing news." Nickayla said. Both girls were sitting on the bed with him, Marie and George were talking to the doctors about therapy and what was next on this journey.

"Do you remember anything from the accident?" Nay asked.

Mychal shook his head, "not much, the last thing I remember was coach calling a play before the quarter started, and then the next thing I knew I woke up here."

"Well that is good," Naya said.

"Sorry for scaring you guys," he said sincerely. "I could only imagine what I would have gone through if it were one of you.."

"We're just glad you're awake," Nickayla said.

"Very glad," Naya leaned over and kissed his head.

Marie and George walked in. "Hey mom, hey Dad," Mychal smiled.

Marie had tears in her eyes as soon as he said the words, sure she had seen her son since he had woke up, but for a while there she didn't know if she would ever hear his voice again, let alone see that smile. "Hi son, the doctor is going to be in to take you for some tests in ten minutes." She said.

"Tests, for what?" Nickayla asked worried.

"Just follow up's to be sure there is no more swelling in your brother's brain." George said, "And then the physical therapist is going to come in later this afternoon to acess you."

Mychal nodded, "Okay, did they say anything about when I will get to go home?"

Marie shook her head, "It is going to be a while before you can go back to Tennessee _hijo_, I am sorry but they did say that in a couple of days they will transfer you to Saint Joseph's so you can be close to our home."

"So I am out of school for the rest of the semester?" Mychal asked.

"More than likely yes" George said, "But as soon as we know more we will figure it out with your school, okay?"

Mychal nodded, "How long can you guys stay?" He looked to Naya.

"I want to stay the whole time you're here, but I don't think that is going to be possible… but we are at least going to be here two more days, Ryan said I didn't have to return to work until Monday."

"Your coach called us last night, he said that as soon as you were awake and up to it he wanted you to give him a call so he could come visit." George said.

"Wait, you mean he is still in town?" Mychal asked.

"Yeah he has been here once or twice since you had your accident, he also stayed with you until your mom and I got here."'

"But the team was supposed to play in Texas the next day; and then in Arkansas the day after that…" Mychal said confused.

"Your team is still here son" Marie said, "they didn't want to leave Arizona until they knew you were okay, they would all like to come see you sometime today before they leave on their flight tonight."

"Wow, they stayed… for me?"

"Of course they stayed for you, you are amazing, duh!" Naya nudged him lightly.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Heather, her mom and Di were down stairs in the cafeteria, "I am so glad he is awake, he looks good; right mom?" Heather looked to Janet.

She nodded, "I think so."

"How long will he have to be in the hospital?" she asked.

"It will probably be a week or so after all the trauma that Mychal occurred, but they are transferring him to California to be close to his parents. He will have a long recovery, with physical therapy and treatments for his brain so Marie and George want him close by."

"Of course," Heather said. "That's nice he will only be an hour away from us, that will make Nay feel better."

"Yeah you guys can visit often," Dianna added.

As they were talking a dark haired female doctor, petite frame walked over, Janet stood up and hugged her as she got to the table. "Margo hi, how are you?"

"Great, How are you Jan, who is here?" Margo smiled clearly excited to see her.

"My daughter's brother in law, have you met Heather?" She gestured to Heath, "This is my daughter Heather, and her friend Dianna. Heather, Dianna this is Margo; she used to work at Fairview Memorial."

"Nice to meet you." Heather reached out her hand and shook it.

"You as well, I am sorry to hear about your brother in-law what was he in for?"

"He was in an accident playing college football, he had spine and brain trauma, and thanks, he is doing better now." She smiled as she said the words; it was still new to her.

"Wow, well I am glad to hear he is on the mend." She said.

"Oh Heather, Margo is an amazing fertility specialist…" Janet said, as if she had just put to and two together.

"Really?" Heather said to Margo.

"Wow that's ironic." Dianna smiled.

"Why are you and your husband having trouble conceiving?" Margo asked.

"Wife" Janet said, "Heather has a wife, Naya; and they are ready to start the insemination process…"

"Wonderful" Margo said with a smile pulling out her business card, "here is my card if you girls should come see me."

Heather took it with a smile, "Thank you, we're heading back to California Monday morning; but I will hold onto this."

"Do you have anytime to come see me before Monday, I could squeeze you in if you would like, to talk about your options and give you any advice I can on the matter."

Janet smiled, "Do it Heath, she is the best in the country, it normally takes months to get an appointment."

"I wouldn't say I'm the best." Margo said humbly.

"Well the Phoenix Medical journal did!" Janet smiled.

"Well that would be amazing," Heather said.

"Okay call me later this afternoon and we will find a time for tomorrow to meet," Margo smiled.

"Thank you!" Heather said clearly stoked, she hoped that Naya would be up for it, with everything that happened with Mychal.

"You're very welcome, anything for my dear friend's daughter, I will see you tomorrow. Jan, lets do lunch or coffee sometime soon please?"

"Of course, call me!" Janet said.

"Will do, I will talk to you both soon, nice to meet you girls." She smiled and headed out of the cafeteria.

"Oh Heather, she is the best of the best; hopefully you can use her as your doctor."

"Mom we live in California." Heather said.

"You don't have to see her for all of your checkups, but for the initial insemination; and to monitor the pregnancy." Dianna said.

Heather nodded with a smile.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-<p>

"5...6...7...8." Zach called out and they started their dance. He watched as they ran choreography but no one's head was in it and he could tell. "Okay, stop! Look guys I know you are all anxious to get done so you can leave to go see the girls but we have to run this at least once without mistakes, or Ryan isn't going to let you go early; okay?"

"We can't do it without Heather!" Chord said.

"You can!" Zach encouraged.

"Yeah, Hemo is our glue when it comes to choreography," Jenna said.

"One more time, please?" Zach asked.

"Okay," Corey said. "We can do it guys then we can leave."

Zach started the music and then Ryan walked in he walked over to Zach. "How is it going?"

"Okay," Zach tried to lie.

"They're a hot mess huh?" He said, watching them.

"A hot mess and a half…" he smiled not taking his eyes off the group.

"Where is Lea?" Ryan asked.

"Not in this number she went to record with Adam."

"They ready to get out of here?"

"More then you could know, and they are a disaster without Heather in the studio…"

"After this run through send them all to the choir room." He said.

Zach nodded and then Ryan headed out the door,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-

Heather walked into the waiting area Naya and Nick were sitting in there. "Where are mom and dad?" Heather kissed Nay.

"Talking to the physical therapist, Mychal is getting a CAT scan." Naya said as Heather sat, Naya wrapped her arms around her arm resting her head on her shoulder.

"We brought you both a Danish and coffee" Dianna said handing the containers and cups to the girls."

"Thanks Di" Naya said.

"Yeah thank you." Nickayla smiled.

"How is he?" Heather asked.

"Doing good, his football coach and team are going to be coming by today before they head out of town, he has some tests and is going to meet with the physical therapist; they are going to be transferring him on Tuesday or Wednesday it sounds like now." Heather nodded, she was playing with the business card in her hand, Naya noticed. "What is that?"

"Oh, we ran into my mom's friend Margo she is the top Neonatal fertility specialist in the country she gave me her card and told us to call her if we want to see her before we go home" Heather shrugged "She is normally booked for months out, but said for us she would work us in."

"Wow, when are we going to see her?" Naya smiled.

"Really?" Heather looked surprised.

"What, you didn't think I would want to?"

"I just didn't know with everything going on if now was the right time is all…"

"I couldn't think of a better time, if we wait we never know what could happen… if I have learned anything the last couple months, it is that life is short… I say we call her."

Heather kissed Nay, "I love you!"

"I love you too baby!"

"Disgusting, I am eating here remember, do you have to be all mushy now?" Nickayla smirked joking.

Marie and George came back into the waiting room, "We brought you coffee" Dianna smiled.

"Thank you girls" Marie said walking to Di to get the cups. "Mychal is out of his scan and he is asking to see you," Marie looked to Heather.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, just you." She smiled.

"Okay then," Heather stood up and kissed Naya. "I will be back."

Naya nodded, "I love you." Naya said.

"I love you too." She smiled walking back through the doors.

When she got into his room he was lying in bed flipping the channels on the television. "Hey sis" He smiled.

"Hey" She said back a smile forming on her lips as well.

"I am glad you're here." He said.

"I am glad you're here, like for reals, shit got scary there for a little while."

"Sorry about that."

"It's cool, just don't ever do it again okay, I don't think Naya could handle it, between you and me in the hospital in a matter of months of each other she may go insane if it happens again."

He smiled, "I wanted to talk to you because I wanted to say thank you, for being there for my sister; for loving her the way you do. And for just being such a rock for my- our family the last couple of days, you're wonderful and I am super glad that you are my sister in law."

"No need to thank me I love her, and I love your- our family. I love you, and I am glad you're okay. I hear your coming home for a while?" She smiled.

"Yeah, I am being transferred to a hospital near mom and dads, and then I will stay with them while I do physical therapy, and I am hoping to spend more time with you girl while I'm there."

"For sure, can I tell you a secret?" She smiled.

"Is it about the baby thing, because Naya already did…?" He smiled.

"No, this one has to stay between us not even Nay knows…"

"Sure" He smiled.

"I am going to look at a house when we get back, it's at the beach right on the water; and as long as everything goes as planned I am buying it as soon as we get back; so you can come stay with us whenever you want…" She smiled.

"She is going to love that Heath."

"I am hoping so…" She smiled.

There was a knock at the door, it was Naya. "You couldn't even be away from here for ten minutes?" he smirked.

"No jerk, Mom said the doctor is coming in and to tell you!"

"Jerk huh, I don't even get a pass on the sarcasm when I'm in the hospital?" he winked.

"No, you're fine!" She smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A couple hours later Heather and Nay were at Janet's getting ready to go grab some lunch.

"So should we call that doctor?" Nay asked.

"Are you sure that's a good idea baby, you want to do that on this trip… we could reschedule for another time?" Heather sat down on the bed while Naya was doing her makeup in the mirror.

"No, let's do it. Like I said there is no time like the present; you never know what the future holds." Naya smiled.

"Sure," Heather said getting the card out of her wallet. "Should I call now?"

"Yeah" Naya said.

She dialed the number on the card, a moment later Margo answered.

"Margo Rogers."

"Hello Margo this is Heather Rivera, Janet's daughter."

"Oh yes, Heather how are you?"

"Great, I was just talking with Naya and we wanted to call and see when would be a good time to come to your office?" She said.

"Let me look here, okay… tomorrow at… two?" she said.

"Sounds perfect."

"Alright, my office is in the buildings behind the hospital; suite B" She said.

"Suite B" Heather repeated writing it down; "Got it, thank you so much Margo!"

"You're very welcome Heather, by the way how is your brother in-law doing?" She asked.

"Better, thank you for asking… he's seen the physical therapist and it looks like he will have a faster recovery than expected," She told her.

"Great to hear, well I will see you tomorrow; I look forward to meeting your wife."

"We look forward to it as well, thank you so much for seeing us."

"No problems at all, see you tomorrow."

"Bye" Heather said hanging up the phone and then turned to Nay, "She is so nice."

"Great, I am excited to hear some options and get this ball rolling." Naya came and lay down next to Heather.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear that!" Heather smiled, "I love you!"

"I love you too!" Naya kissed her letting her slip under Heather's shirt and along her back. Heather let out a small moan letting Nay know she could continue, she lifted her shirt off up over her head and threw it on the floor.

"I feel like it has been so long!" Heather said her breaths getting short. "I need you."

Naya unhooked Heather's bra and laid her down on the bed, kissing her. One hand retreated down to her jeans and she unbuttoned them and slipped them down Heather moaned more. Naya let her flingers dance at her core, already hot and wet; her other hand full with Heather's breast, her nipple hard on her palm. Heather was stirring underneath her, her body begging for her to touch her. "Please" She moaned.

"Please what baby?" Heather asked knowing damn well what she wanted.

In stead of saying anything she took Naya's hand that was lingering at her core and she placed it on her wet center. Naya took the not so subtle hint and started to rub her slowly. Heather let out a breath she wasn't even aware she was holding and her hips started to move with Nay's hand. Naya applied more pressure felling her wife become more wet with each passing second. Heather was moaning so loudly now and Naya was also growing wetter with each passing second. She let one finger slide inside her, letting her free hand continue to massage and play with her breasts; she added a second finger and loved the sound that escaped Heather's lips when she did so. "Yes" Heather breathed moving her body with each pump of her wife's fingers. "I am getting close" she told her. Naya stopped, and kissed her lips once more before disappearing, she traveled down her body leaving a kiss on every inch of her skin as she went; until she got to her center, she kissed her inner thighs and finally placed her mouth on her wet core. Heather moaned even louder with the contact. "I am going to come" She said with in just a minute of Naya being down there. Naya stuck her fingers inside her and pumped them as she continued to kiss her core softly. She felt Heather tighten beneath her, and knew she had reached her climax, but she continued to touch her softly until she couldn't take it anymore, "Okay, okay!" she coaxed her up towards her, Heather kissed her wife, "That. Was. Amazing." She said almost completely breathless still. "Thank you." She smiled.

"You're so welcome" Naya said with a smile as well.

"Now let me see if I can't make you feel as good" Heather said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I like the sound of that!" Naya said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.

"Hello" Dianna answered her cell, she was out running errands with Janet, Marie and Nickayla.

"_Hey baby, how are you?" _Lea said.

"Good, how are you?"

"_Great, hey so… I am going to be on my way to Phoenix within the hour!" She said excited. _

"Seriously, how did you manage that?" She asked.

"_Ryan said it was okay if we came!" _

"We?" Dianna asked.

"_Uh yeah, the cast and I wanted to support Nay and Heather, and we wanted to get to see Mychal; so we're kinda on our way!"_

"Everyone?"

"_Pretty much, Me, Corey, Kev, Chord, Jenna, Chris and Darren; everyone else had to work tomorrow." _

"That is wonderful; the girls are going to be thrilled!" Dianna said.

"_Do us a favor though, don't tell them okay? We want to surprise them!" Lea said. _

"You got it, so when will you be here?"

"_By five" Lea said. _

"Okay, we are going to Habatchi at 5:45 with everyone; you guys should be there and surprise the girls!"

"_That's a great idea, Okay we will call you as soon as the plane lands, got to go now… I love you!" _

"I love you too can't want to see you!"

"_You too, miss you see you soon!" _

"Bye babe!" Dianna said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"WOW!" Heather said.

"I know right!" Naya smiled.

"I am not sure why, but since we have been married sex is SO much better!" She laughed.

"I totally agree!" Naya rolled over and checked the clock.

"We have to meet the family in a hour and a half for dinner and I need to shower!"

"Okay, but lay with me for just a minute?" Naya asked.

Heather kissed her, "Of course, I love you baby!"

"I love you too" Naya said laying her head on Heather's chest. "I love you so much!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

**A/N: THANK YOU SO MUCH, YOU ARE ALL AMAZING, I APRECIATE ALL YOU READERS, YOU ARE THE BEST! NEXT CHAPTER UP MONDAY IF ****YOU REVIEW. ****LOVE YA ALL! **


	84. Chapter 76

**A/N: WAS ON A WRITING ROLL AND DECIDED TO GET ANOTHER CHAPTER TO YOU A LITTLE EARLY FOR BEING SO WONDERFUL! ITS NOT SUPER LONG BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET ANOTHER SOON! **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE.**

**I DON'T KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

Heather and Nay had lain in bed a little too long; they had to get ready for dinner fast. "Baby, slow down!" Naya said.

"We are already late!" Heather looked at the clock on the dash.

"Well I would rather be late than get in an accident, we have had enough bad things happen in the last couple of months, let's not add another to the list!" Naya said.

Heather let her foot off the accelerator a little, her cell phone rang it was Di. "I know we're late" She said not even bothering to say hello.

"_You are late, but that isn't why I am calling… we are going to Hibachi San down the street from the other place now, Chi Chi's is closed." _It wasn't, they just couldn't accommodate for the large group tonight, but she couldn't tell Heather that.

"Okay, how do I get there?" heather asked.

"_You get off at Sysco still, but turn right instead of left, two lights up is __Metro Pkwy it's on the left you can't miss it." _

"Okay, we are about two minutes from Sysco should be there soon-ish, love you!" She hung up the phone and grabbed Naya's hand. Naya smiled, "What?"

"Nothing" Naya shrugged, "I am just happy; my brother is okay, you're here, we're married tomorrow we have an appointment with the top leading fertility doctor in the country…"

Heather smiled too, "Sometimes, I forget we're married."

Naya looked at her funny, "You _forget _we're married?"

"Not like that, I mean-" Heather felt like she put her foot in her mouth. "I just meant because we had just gotten home when everything happened, we haven't really been home long as newlyweds…" She hoped that came out better.

"I know," Naya kissed her hand. "And I am sorry that we haven't been home."

"Honey, don't be sorry; there is no place I would rather be than here with your brother and your family."

"And I love you for that… And I promise as soon as we get home we will return to newlywed life!" she winked.

"That sounds amazing, you me and our Sadie… and maybe soon to be baby!"

"Oh that reminds me, we need to call Ashley when we get back to your mom's and check on Sadie."

"Oh I almost forgot, thank goodness for Ashley." Heather said, "I should really hang out with her when we get back… I haven't seen her in forever; I can't believe she couldn't make it to the wedding."

"I know but you know she had to go to Louisiana with Scott for his grandpa's funeral, and she felt awful; but you didn't really give anyone much notice baby," Naya smiled.

"Yeah I know," Heather winked. "But it was amazing!"

"Oh it was perfect!" Naya said, "best day of my life!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Everyone was already at dinner waiting for Heather and Nay, it was actually a good thing they were late this way when they walked in everyone would be here and they could be surprised.

"I can't believe you all came," Marie said. "That is so sweet of you all!"

"Well we wanted to get to see Mychal," Lea said.

"And be here for the girls and everyone," Chord added.

"Well, it's wonderful and the girls are going to be so excited." George said, "And Mychal will really appreciate seeing all of you as well."

"It was the least we could do," Corey said.

"Yeah, the rest of the cast is bummed they couldn't make it, but they had to work tomorrow." Jenna said.

"But they all send their love and best," Darren smiled.

"Yeah and Ryan, Adam, and Zach sent us with a little something for Mychal since they couldn't make it either." Chris beamed.

"You are all really too good to us!" Nickayla said.

Just then the girls walked over to the table, "What is this!" Naya asked excited when she saw all of her friends!

"Hey guys!" Heather said shocked. They all hugged and exchanged hello's then sat down.

"How are you here right now?" Nay asked.

"We are all off until Monday" Lea said "So Ryan let us come out for a while"

"We wanted to be here to support you and get to see Mychal!" Jenna said.

"You are all amazing do you know that!" Heather smiled.

"Duh!" Kevin laughed.

"Everyone else had to work, or they would have been here as well, everyone sends their love!" Chris told the girls.

"Thank you for coming," Naya said.

"You're welcome," Chord said. "Like we wanted to be anywhere else right now."

Their waitress came over and they ordered drinks, then the chef came over and made their food for them, everyone oohed and awed at the Hibachi show and when it was over they talked as they ate.

"So how was Mychal when you left?" Naya looked to her mom.

"Doing well, he was tired from the long day of course… his team and coaches came in and saw him; they stayed almost two hours, oh you should have seen his face, he was so happy to have them there. Then the physical therapist came back in and worked with him a while."

"Wow already?" Heather asked.

"They didn't do much today, they set him up and had him swing his legs off the bed and he sat up without the bed supporting his back, and she checked his reflexes; that was about it right George?"

He nodded "He won't actually start therapy until he gets to Saint Joes but they are going to keep him moving until then, tomorrow they want to try and get him outta bed and sitting in a chair for a while" He said.

"That's great," Janet said.

"So he will regain full use of his legs?" Chord asked.

Naya nodded but Heather spoke, "That's what they say…"

"But it will take him a while to get there," Naya finished her sentence.

"And his memory is fine?" Kevin asked. "I know with the brain trauma they were slightly worried about that."

"Great," George said. "He doesn't remember the accident at all, but I say that that's probably a good thing."

"That's probably a great thing," Lea said.

"You don't remember much from your accident, do you Hemo?" Corey asked.

"Nothing really, just the car coming towards me, then waking up in the hospital."

"And you haven't regained any of that back?" Janet asked, "Like you don't have flashes of it?"

"No, thank God," Heather said.

"Why do some people?" Nickayla asked.

Janet nodded, "a lot do actually."

"Will Mychal?" Nick asked.

"Probably not; the doctor said because he had two surgery's that were traumatic to the brain, he will more than likely not regain that part of the memories back."

Nickayla nodded.

The conversation turned from Mychal to work, eventually, they told Janet, Marie, and George about the season so far, and how work was going. Everyone really enjoyed dinner, but Naya did especially, she couldn't take that smile off her face all night, she was just happy everyone was together, Mychal was on the mend… and she couldn't help but keep the appointment tomorrow in the back of her mind. She leaned over to Heather and whispered, "Can we tell everyone about tomorrow?"

Heather nodded, "Sure."

"So Heath and I have some exciting news to share," she said.

"Good, happy news is much needed," Marie said.

"Well, tomorrow Heather and I have an appointment with Margo Rogers, the top leading fertility specialist in the country!" She smiled.

"Wow, how did you swing that?" George asked.

"She is a friend of my mom's," Heather said nodding towards Jan. "They used to work together at Fairview before Margo transferred, we ran into her yesterday in the cafeteria and my mom helped me set it up!"

"Go Janet!" Lea said excited.

"So are you actually going to inseminate soon?" Jenna asked.

"Tomorrow is just an appointment to figure out our options and figure out how to take our first steps," Heather said. She looked to Naya, "but…"

"But we are going to start soon, yes!" Naya beamed.

"When soon?" Corey asked.

"As soon as we get the green light from the doctor, we want to try soon… life is too short to wait" Heather told them.

"What about work?" Marie asked.

"Well, I am going to be able to finish the season without showing," Heather said. "And then we will just have to take it from there."

"Have you talked to Ryan about this yet?" Chris asked.

"Not yet, we need to do that when we get back… so please don't spill the beans before we get the chance to talk to them okay?"

"Of course not," Darren said. "This is your news to share, just let me know when you are going to tell them because I don't want to be around that day!" He laughed.

"Well Congrats!" Chris said.

"Yeah we are so happy for you!" Dianna said, "We all can't wait to be aunties and uncles!"

"Well good, because we are going to need you to babysit like once a week so we can have some 'mommy time'!" Naya laughed.

"Anytime!" Lea said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

Ryan had just finished up on set for the night, Jane, him and Matthew we're still there running some scenes they needed to film first thing in the morning though.

"The kids make it there okay?" Jane asked.

"Yeah, I got a text a couple of hours ago when they landed," Ryan said.

"Have you heard any more about Mychal?" Matt asked.

"Not yet, Lea or Di is supposed to call tonight at some point."

"I talked to Nay a little while ago," Jane said. "He is doing well; they are going to transfer him to California on Tuesday it looks like so he can begin his physical therapy at home."

"You talked to Nay?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah she called from the hospital, I have talked to her every day since she has been gone." Jane said.

"Good to know. So he is okay, no permanent damage?" Ryan asked.

"No, they say he will regain full use of his legs with time and that he is really lucky that he doesn't have any sort of brain damage." Jane said.

"Thanks for the info, let me know if you hear anything else would ya?"

"Sure will." Jane smiled.

"And tell them that I send my best," Ryan said.

"Of course," Jane said. "You know you can call them."

"I know. I just didn't want to bother with everything they had going on over there…" Ryan paused "But I really want them to know that I care."

"They know that," Matt said. "You're their biggest supporter, of course they know that."

Ryan nodded, "Okay let's run this scene so it is ready to film first thing tomorrow, Jane, Sue needs to be vulnerable in this scene, Lauren will be in this too, remember she is there for blocking purposes."

Jane nodded and they started to run the scene, Ryan watched, but couldn't help but think of the girls and the other half of the cast in Arizona, for some reason he had a feeling he just couldn't shake.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

"Dinner was amazing," Naya said as they all walked out to their cars.

"Wonderful," Marie said. "Dad and I are going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep we have early meetings with Doctors tomorrow, we love you all!"

"Love you, too, Mom" She hugged Marie; "And Dad," then hugged George. "Are you going with them sissy or do you want to hang with us?"

"I would like to stay with you guys if that's okay?" Nick said.

"Of course it is okay with us, Mom, Dad is it cool if Nickayla stays with us?"

"Fine with us," George said. "Have fun girls, we will see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mom, bye Dad" Nick said.

"So is everyone crashing at my house?" Janet asked.

"No, we will get a hotel, we don't want to impose that is a lot of people invading," Corey said.

"Don't be silly, you'll stay with me, you know I have plenty of room there!"

"Are you sure?" Lea asked.

"I am sure," Janet said, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Thanks Jan!" Chris said with a smile.

"You're welcome Christopher, now are you coming back right away or are you going to go hit the town for a while."

Heather looked to Nay, and then at everyone else, "That does sound like fun!"

"Yeah, let's go out or something!" Naya said.

"I am down!" Chord said.

"Me too, where are we going to go?" Darren asked.

Kevin pointed across the street, "There!"

Naya looked across the street and saw the bowling alley, "Oh that sounds like a blast!"

"Oh let's do it!" Jenna said.

"Well you kids have fun; I will see you back at the house!" Janet said.

"No you should totally come Janet!" Dianna said.

"Oh I couldn't impose on your fun," she said.

"MOM!" Heather said, "It will be a blast, come please?"

"Yeah Mom, you have to come!" Naya said.

"Are you guys sure you want me there? I don't want to spoil your fun?"

"Of course we want you there!" Corey said.

"And you're not going to spoil our fun," Kevin said. "We never get to see you; we want to hang out with you too!"

"For sure," Chord said. "Come."

"Okay, I will come," She smiled. "Why not."

They all piled in cars and drove across the street; Naya put her arm around Nickayla walking into the bowling alley, "I think we really needed this." Nick said to Naya.

"Definitely it has been a rough couple of days," Naya said.

"And it's okay that we are going to go out and have fun while our brother lies in a hospital bed right?"

"Yes," Naya said. "Mychal would want us to have a little fun, he is okay sister. Let's just relax and have a good time tonight okay?"

Nickayla nodded "okay, thanks, I love you!"

"I love you too" Naya smiled.

Kevin walked over and put his arm around Naya joining the two girls. "Hey Bee!" Naya smiled.

"Hey Bee!" Kev said.

"I am really glad you are here." Naya said.

"Me too," Kevin smile, "So I can kick your ass at bowling!"

Naya laughed, "Yeah right, I am going to wipe the floor with you."

"Oh come on now baby" Heather said walking over, "If I do remember correctly the last time we bowled you didn't even break 100."

"Yeah, well that was then, this is now!" Naya said.

"Oh that was a good comeback" Nickayla laughed.

They all got their shoes and balls picked out, and even went over to the snack stand and got a pitcher of beer then started their first game. Heather was so excited to have a little fun, she watched as Naya talked and laughed with their friends, she couldn't take her eyes off her.

"She seems happy" Janet said walking over to her daughter.

"She does huh?" Heather said.

"Yeah, what about you, are you happy?"

"Mom, you have no idea, seeing her smile, and so happy, it just makes me over joyed." Heather said.

"Of course it does honey, she is the person you love more than anything, and you just want to see her happy."

"Yeah, and not being able to do anything the last three days has been horrible…"

"Honey you have done something, you have been there for her that is a huge something. Now come on lets go have fun with your friends."

Heather nodded and she and Janet walked over and joined the group who was currently singing and dancing to the songs that were playing. Heather wrapped her arms around Naya's waist from behind her. Naya turned around and smiled then kissed Heather, "I love you baby!"

"I love you so much!" Heather smiled dancing and singing with her friends.

Dianna caught her eye and she smiled at Heather, Heather smiled back, she truly was happy, how could she not be, she had an amazing wife, the best of friends, a wonderful mom, and the possibility of a baby on the way. Yeah, life was almost perfect.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-. -.-.-.-.-..-

**A/N: More to come soon update and I will post another chapter by WEDNESDAY! :)**

**Love ya all!**


	85. Chapter 77

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL THE NICE WORDS, I LOVE YOU GUYS, YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE AND WHEN I HEAR THAT YOU ARE ENJOYING IT, IT INSPIERS ME TO WRITE MORE. **

**I DON'T OWN GLEE. **

**I DON'T KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :)  
><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

Heather rolled over and looked at the clock, 2:15AM only forty-five minutes since the last time she looked at the clock. She hadn't been able to sleep all night, she was too nervous and excited about the appointment with Dr. Rogers tomorrow. Naya was next to her snoring, she sat up and looked around; Dianna was on the floor as was Jenna, but where was Lea. She slowly moved out from under Naya's arm. She didn't really budge; when she was free she quietly slipped out of bed, she wondered by the bathroom, she wasn't in there, she peeked in Hannah's old room; she saw Chord, Corey, and Kev. Now she walked by Haley's room, when she glanced in she only saw Chris and Darren when she noticed a light on in the kitchen.

"Le, what are you doing up?" She whispered. Lea was sitting at the table drinking what Heather guessed to be tea.

She shrugged, "I don't know. I couldn't sleep."

"Didn't have anything to do with Naya snoring did it?" Heather laughed.

"No, I am used to that; Dianna snores."

"Are you okay, is everything okay?" She walked over to the counter and poured some hot water into a glass and then selected a bag out of the tea box.

"I am fine," she smiled. "Why are you up?"

Heather sat down, "I can't sleep. Too many things running through my head with the appointment tomorrow."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes and no. I am super excited. I cannot wait to have a baby with Nay; she is going to be the best mom…"

"But?" Lea asked.

"I don't know. I just want everything to go great, there have been too many bad things that have happened lately and for once I just want everything to go smooth and be happy."

"This is going to be very happy H; you are going to take that step to have a baby with your wife," Lea smiled. "It's what you have always wanted; all your dreams coming true."

Heather took a deep breath, "You're right, I need to stop over analyzing it."

"Yeah. I know bad things have happened but this is something good, if you sit around and put negative thoughts into it you are only going to ruin the experience for yourself, you need to enjoy this."

She nodded, "I love you Le, and I have missed you!"

"I have missed you too bestie, I am so glad I could come here!"

"Me too; thank you so much for getting here it means the world." Heather smiled.

"Duh!" Lea winked.

"So how have you been?" Heather sipped her tea.

"Wonderful, things have been absolutely idyllic with Di." She smiled remembering what Kevin had accidently told her.

"I am so glad to hear that, can I tell you a secret?"

"Obvi," Lea giggled.

"I am buying a house!"

"Oh, my gosh! Where? Does Nay know?"

"On the beach, and Naya knows we're buying a house, we made that decision together; and we have talked about wanting to live at the beach because it's such a calming place for Nay; but she doesn't know that I have a home pretty much picked out."

"Where is it?"

"Santa Monica, only like a mile and a half from her spot, seven bedrooms, 4 bathrooms, it's right on the beach. I haven't seen it yet but it looks gorgeous online; and Kate is supposed to show it to me whenever we get home."

"Oh my gosh she is going to love it!" Lea said.

"It has more than enough rooms for family to come stay and for plenty of babies!" Heather grinned.

"How many do you want Hemo?"

"I think just three, but the thought of a big family is awesome."

"How big?" Lea seemed concerned.

"I like the idea of four or five."

"Wow," was all Lea said.

"What, how many do you want to have with Di?"

Lea just looked at Heather, "Oh you know you want to have babies with Dianna don't play; how many do you want?"

"Two," Lea said.

"How many does Dianna want?" Heather asked knowing they had talked about it.

"Four, which I think it nuts because she was an only child, but she says that's the reason she wants a big family."

"Are you girls going to get married?" Her eye brow rose.

"I don't know we have been together for like two seconds." Lea chuckled.

"Okay I will put it like this; do you want to marry Dianna?"

"Yes," Lea said. "But not right away or anything, I just want to live in the moment."

"Understandable."

It was almost five am when the girls crawled back into bed; they had stayed up just talking. Heather was glad that they had because she really had missed Lea. But before she knew it the alarm on her phone was going off letting her know it was eight am. When she rolled over she was surprised to see Lea lying beside her and not her wife. "Hey" She nudged Le.

"HUH?" She moaned loudly.

"Where are the girls?"

Lea sat up with her eyes close, "I don't know aren't they in here."

Heather busted up laughing, "Nope and if you would open your eyes you would be able to see that."

"My eyes aren't open?"

Heather laughed harder. "Nope."

"Oh, okay; hold on I'm working on it." Lea put her head in her hands and then looked up at Heath. "There you are."

"Here I am," she said still laughing. "How did you get up here with me?"

Lea shrugged, "No clue, the last thing I remember is snuggling in next to Dianna."

"Come on, let's go see," Heather said.

The girls walked down the hall and heard everyone's voices coming from Hannah's room. Naya, Jenna and Dianna were sitting on the bed where Kev and Chord were laying. And Chris, Darren and Corey were on the floor.

"Look who came to join the party," Kevin said when he saw the two girls.

"The sleeping beauties," Dianna said.

"Good morning," Naya kissed Heather as she sat down next to her.

"Morning," Heather smiled. "Heard any news on Mychal this morning?"

"Talked to him a little bit ago, he didn't sleep well but other than that he is doing okay, the doctor is supposed to get scan results back today and they are hoping to transfer him first thing Monday morning."

"Awesome," Heather smiled. "How long have you been up?"

"Since around six," Naya said. "Di and I got up and went for a walk."

"That sounds nice," her stomach growled.

"Someone is hungry," Chris smiled.

"Starving," Heather nodded.

"Great because we were just waiting for you girls to wake up, so we could go eat," Kevin said.

"Where is my mom?" Heather wondered.

"She went to work, she got called in around five they had an emergency case and needed more hands." Nickayla said.

Heather nodded, "Okay well let's get ready and go eat then, I just have to shower."

Everyone got up and started getting ready Heather was in the shower when she heard the bathroom door shut behind and before she could ask who it was, someone was behind her. She turned to see Naya. Naya wrapped her arms around her neck and smiled then kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you Naya." Heather smiled.

"I am so excited for today!"

"Me too," Heather said. "I can't believe we may get answers on when we can inseminate."

"Me either, I hope it's right away!" Naya could barely contain her excitement.

The statement took Heather off guard. "You mean you want to start immediately."

"If we can, I know it will more than likely be a couple of months because you said that we have to start fertility injections first, but I mean as soon as we can I think we should, don't you?"

Heather smiled from ear to ear, "You're ready, like ready ready…?"

"Baby, we talked about this… Yes I am ready, I want to start a family Heather; I want to do this and if you are going to take on Glee next year and want to choreograph for them full time, I will only sign part time, and carry first as we discussed."

"Do you want to carry first?"

Naya shrugged, "I want to carry, but I've always had this picture in my head of you having the first one; he or she looking just like you… but if that's what you want, to work full time one more year, then I am all for it."

"Let's see what Margo says today, and we will talk about it more tonight. Right now I need to finish my shower so we can go eat with our wonderful friends who came here just to see us." Heather smiled.

Nay kissed Heather, "I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too baby, so much" Heather said.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-.—<p>

"Hello," Marie said as she walked into Mychal's hospital room.

"Hey mom," Mychal looked around. "Where is dad?"

"He had some business to take care of, he will be here in a little bit," she sat in the empty chair next to her son's bed.

"How are you Mama?"

She smiled, "Aren't I supposed to be asking you that question?"

"I asked you first" He winked.

"I am…" She paused Mychal could tell she was thinking about her answer, "Tired, and still a little worried about you, my boy."

Mychal smiled, "Of course you are, but I am okay Ma."

"Yeah, are you feeling okay _hijo_?"

"My head hurts, and my legs are starting to hurt a little as well; the nurse is supposed to be in soon with pain meds." He shrugged.

"You have a good attitude my son."

"It could be a lot worse Mom, I could have no feeling in my legs, I will take the pain over that scenario any day."

"Did you hear about your sister and Heather's appointment today?" Mychal shook his head. "They are seeing a fertility specialist; they are going to see about starting their family soon."

"That's amazing," He smiled. "I can't wait to be an uncle."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..- <p>

It was nearing two now and the girls were out with Di and Lea; the guys were at the hospital hanging with Mychal for a little while.

"Well we better get going." Naya said.

"We are so excited for you," Lea said. "Call us as soon as you're out?"

"We will," Heather said hugging Lea. "Love you."

"We love you too," Dianna said. "We will be at the hospital; we are going to go hang with Mych and the boys."

"Thanks," Naya said. "Tell my brother we love him!"

"Will do, now get out of here or you are going to be late."

Heather and Nay got in the car, Heather grabbed Naya's hand. "Are you nervous?"

"A little, but I am more excited, you?"

"Both, but excitement is definitely trumping nerves." She smiled.

"I think a little bit of nerves is normal." Naya said, "We are going to figure out when we can become parents today hopefully."

"Ahh!" Heather screamed.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-<p>

They sat in Margo's office awaiting her, "Should we call her Margo or Dr. Rogers?" Naya asked.

"Margo, please," They both heard a soft small voice behind them. They stood up to shake her hand and she sat down behind her desk. "How are you both?"

"Good," Heather said. "This is my wife Naya, thank you so much for seeing us Margo."

"My pleasure," She smiled "As we discussed I had both of your medical records sent over and reviewed both of them, Heather you were in an accident recently correct?"

Heather nodded, "Almost two months ago now."

"Seven weeks," Naya said.

"Which is almost two months ago," Heather smiled.

"Well reports from your accident show you shouldn't have any issues carrying, I looked at the scans and x-rays of the ovaries and uterus and don't see anything that would lead me to believe any different, now my first question is who is getting pregnant?"

"We are not one hundred percent sure on-" Naya said.

"I would like to" Heather spoke up. "If that's okay" She looked to Nay.

"Of course it is" Naya smiled.

"Okay and how would you two like to do this; you know there are two different options we have now."

Both girls shook their heads, "I think we were sorta hoping you could go over that with us," Heather said.

"Of course, we can do a standard insem, where we just inseminate Heather with Donor sperm. We also have an egg fertilization option, where we can retrieve Naya's eggs through the process of invitro fertilization, then mix the eggs with donor sperm and allow them to grow to embryos. The resultant embryos will then be transferred into Heather's uterus."

"I believe that is what we would like, for me to be able to carry your eggs, correct?" Heather looked to Naya. Naya nodded.

"That is pretty standard with most same sex couples, it lets the child be connected to both of you, do you have a donor picked out yet?"

Heather shook her head, "Not a problem," Margo pulled out a booklet. "You girls can take this and look through it; once you have selected your donor the process is quite easy. We would start both of your on an injection you would need to take for five days, then we would have you both come in for the egg retrieval, where we would then place the egg and the sperm together to form the embryo which would have to fertilize from anywhere between two to four days, and then we could inseminate into Heather."

"So we could be pregnant by next week, like that's possible." Naya asked.

"As long as you had your donor picked and it took, yes."

"Wow," Heather said. "I just figured it would be longer than that."

"Since you are not an infertile case, you do not need to be on the injections for very long, and you also shouldn't have any problems conceiving, I would like to do some labs today to check Heather's levels."

"What levels?" Naya asked.

"We run a basic fertility blood work up which will check her Hormone level, FSH, and Progesterone levels." Margo said, "And as long as those all come back normal which I am sure they will you should be a pretty easy insem case." Margo smiled.

"Thank you," Heather said.

"Do you girls have a timeline on when you would like to get started?"

"Well with work and everything, I am thinking probably first of next month. How does that sound babe?" Heather looked to Nay.

"Sounds great to me," Naya said with a smile.

"Well great, we will get you sent over to the lab then; do you have any other questions for me?"

"Yeah actually. How involved will you be in the pregnancy; I mean besides the insem?" Heather asked, "Since we live in California and all."

"I will be your primary doctor, but since you live in California we will need to find you a doctor down there where you can go for your checkup's but everything will be sent back here to me and I will be overseeing you and your babies care the whole way through, I will also need to see you here for the milestone checkup's: three months, six months, and eight months."

"We were talking about a midwife, is that something we could still do?"

"Absolutely, it actually works a little better for me that way I don't have another doctor trying to take over your case, and she could send me all the info and keep a close eye on you as you get close to the due date; do you have one selected already?"

"Nope," Heather said.

"I can help with that as well, and I will come to you for delivery at your local hospital."

"This all sounds perfect." Heather smiled.

"Well great, let's get you over to the labs and get that blood work done, and I will call you tomorrow to go over results and we can go from there; will you still be in town tomorrow?" Margo asked.

"Yes we are leaving Monday." Naya said.

"Okay, well let's plan to meet here again at noon tomorrow, does that sound okay?"

"Perfect" Heather smiled, "Thank you so much for seeing us today and taking us on as patients."

"You're welcome girls, I am happy to do it; I look forward to working with you two!" Margo handed Heather a paper with her ordered lab work, and pointed them in the direction of the lab when they got into the elevator Heather could not stop smiling.

"Can you believe it?!" Heather said.

"Pretty unbelievable!" Naya said.

"We are going to be moms soon baby!"

"And I could not be happier about that," Naya said and then kissed Heather.

"I love you," Heather said.

"I love you too," Naya said. "So much!"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

**A/N: REVIEWS = UPDATE ON Wednesday, otherwise I will update next week! LOVE YA ALL, THANKS FOR THE NICE WORDS AND SUPPORT. 3**


	86. Chapter 78

**A/N: First off I can not apologize enough for being gone for so long. There have been some family issues and I have not been able to sit and write because of them. I hope you are all still excited to read. I have some really cool things coming up and the writing bug back. Another chapter by Monday! Love you all!  
><strong>**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

The girls had been home for almost a month now; they had gotten back into a semi-normal routine which now included weekly trips to Nay's parents' house for family dinners. Mychal was there continuing his recovery which was going very well, he was on the road to walking normal without any assistance. Heather had almost forgotten what it was like to have something go wrong; she had been busy trying to lock down a home for them and was pretty sure she found the perfect one. She was waiting to hear back from her realtor, Barb, about hopefully signing the closing papers on an amazing house right on the waterfront. It was a huge, six bed, five bath house. Heather always said she didn't ever want to live in a house that large but now she figured she would need the rooms for the kids and extra rooms for guests. It was in a gated community where the houses were pretty far apart, there were only about 10 houses in the whole place, and it had a private beach area and an enclosed swimming pool and a hot tub outside over looking the water. She knew Naya was going to absolutely love it as much as she did, possibly even more; it was everything Nay had always talked about wanting in a home.

"Baby," Naya called as she came into the bedroom.

"Yes love," Heather smiled. She was already lying in bed for the night; Sadie was at the foot of the bed, she had nearly tripled her size since they got her; she was going on 26 pounds. Still ran every morning with Heather, sometimes even at night too, but now she was the one that needed to slow down for Heath at times, she wasn't slow anymore that was for sure.

"What time are we leaving for my mom's tomorrow?" Nay asked.

"I don't think I can go baby…" Heather paused, "I am pretty sure I am going to have to go in and film tomorrow night. Plus I have to choreograph with Mark and that will probably run late…"

"But we always go to my mom's on Friday nights."

"I know but this is work sweetheart; I can't just not go."

"Okay," Naya conceded, "I get it, I will call my mom and let her know we can't make it tomorrow."

"No, I think you should go baby."

"With out you?"

"Yeah I think you should… I will be working anyways, what are you going to do?"

"You're sure?"

"Of course I am sure." Heather needed her to go to her parents actually, she wanted to be able to get the house closed without Nay finding out about it, she wanted to keep it a secret for just one more week until she knew everything was finalized.

"But there is something to discuss" Heather said.

"Okay" Naya said, "What's up?"

"Dr. Rodgers called and wants to schedule our first insem." Heather said, "We need to talk about timing and dates…"

"Well what about during break, it would be a good time, aren't we going to go to Phoenix anyways to see your family for Christmas?"

"That's what I was thinking," Heather smiled, "But are you sure we should try so soon, during filming and everything?"

""WE are half way done with the season, and if we get pregnant on the first try which may not even happen, you shouldn't start to show immediately, and that would put us at like an August or September due date, so if you want to film next season, you should be able too…"

"We should talk to Ryan; I think he deserves to know what's up…"

"I agree" Naya nodded, "He has always been supportive, I would imagine that he will be behind us."

"Most definitely." Heather smiled, "I am going to jump in the shower, before sleep, I will be back."

She kissed Nay and headed into the bathroom, she couldn't wipe the smile off her face, she was so excited about the possibility of the baby soon, and a house for them to raise children in, their lives were really starting, and she couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was lost in thought under the hot water when she felt two hands on her chest, her eyes were closed and she leaned back into the wall and her wife continue "That feels wonderful" She said

"Naya leaned in and kissed her neck, her hands still playing with Heather's wet chest, she felt her nipples harden in her hands "I love you" Naya whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Heather breathed t heavy.

Naya left her neck and headed south, she sat down on the floor of the shower and let her fingertips trace along the lips of her entrance. She heard Heather moan under her breath, Heather's eyes were closed still her mouth slightly open, Naya couldn't stand how beautiful her wife was, she let her fingers continue to dance at her core and then placed her mouth on it, kissing it softly, Heather's knees buckled, "You okay?" Naya asked.

"Mm-hmmm" Heather got out.

Naya continued to kiss letting one finger slide into her wife, it was wet and silky in there, she wiggled her fingers just right, feeling Heather tighten and relax around her, she kissed her inner high adding another finger, heather now twitching beneath her fingers, "Should we go to bed?" Naya looked up.

Heather didn't say anything just shook her head no. Naya didn't protest and just kept going, if it weren't for the sound of the running water, I think the whole neighborhood would have heard what came next, Naya put her tongue on Heather and she let out a very loud moan, Naya couldn't help but have a smile on her face, knowing how much her wife was loving this. She was also loving this, being with her wife like this was so much more then it used to be, it was more then just sex now, it was passion and love, it was amazing.

Heather started to pulsate and Naya know she was there, she backed off a little and let Heather come down from her high, Heather fell to the floor and sat on Nay's lap pressing her lips to hers. "I love you so much."

"You're just saying that because I just made you come." Heather lo

"I love you too" Naya said pressing her lips gently on her wife's shoulder. "You're my whole world."

"I feel the same" Heather smiled.

"Now you have to get out."

"What?" Naya asked, "Why?"

"Because I actually have to shower, and with you in here that won't happen."

"What if I jut sit here, I promise not to touch."

"Okay, deal" Heather said standing back up and letting her head run under the water.

Naya just sat there and watched her wife shower, she couldn't help but stare; her wife was gorgeous. When Heather was done they got out of the shower and headed back to bed, Heather held Nay in her arms and they both feel asleep.

When the alarm went off in the morning neither one of the girls wanted to get p.

"My GOSH WHY IS THAT THING GOING OFF SEROUSLY?" Heather wanted to throw the alarm clock against the wall.

"Because I have to work." Naya said unenthused.

"I HATE Ryan!" Heather grumbled.

"Me too" Naya said, she willed herself to sit up, "Aren't you going to go for a run this am?"

Heather didn't respond, in fact Heather didn't even move.

"Heath, aren't you getting up?"

"MMMMM!" She growled.

"Baby, I will make coffee, why don't you work on getting your self out o f bed yeah?"

"Kay" Heather said pulling the blankets over her head.

Naya walked into the kitchen she was sorta surprised, normal the roles were completely reserved, Heather was always okay about getting up in the am, she normally rose early and would run, then come home and bug Nay about getting out of bed, but this morning it was five and Naya was up with out a huge issue and Heather was not budging. Naya pressed brew on the coffee maker and opened her twitter and browsed it as she waited for their cups to be ready. Nothing interesting. She dumped a bunch of sugar into her coffee and topped it with some milk, and put a little non fat in Heath's and headed back into her room. Heather was surprisingly sitting up when she got in there.

"Okay this is progress." She smiled.

"Sorry" Heather said reaching out for her coffee, "She took it and kissed Nay. "Good morning, I love you."

"I love you too" Nay smiled, "Are you going to go run with Sadie after you drop me off at work?"

"I am" Heather said. "Though right now I would much rather lay in bed, but I have to, I got to keep in shape for my hot sexy wife." She winked.

"I would like to meet this hot sexy wife of yours" Naya said looking in the mirror "Because I am a hot mess."

"Shut up, you're gorgeous." Heather said.

"Are you sure you can't go with me to my parents house tonight?" Naya asked in her sweetest voice.

"Baby, we talked about this I have to work."

Cant you talk to Ryan?"

"Baby, I am not going to talk to Ryan…"

"Do you want me to talk to Ryan?"

Heather laughed because Nay's eyebrow rose like she thought this plan was ingenious. "No, I don't want you to talk to Ryan, I have missed too much work since the wedding, no since my accident, and I am not going to ask for a night off when it isn't an emergency."

"Fine, I just don't want to drive the hour by myself."

Heather got up and kissed her, "I am sorry love, why don't you ask Di to go with?"

"That's actually a good idea." Naya smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

Heather dropped Nay off at work and headed down to the beach with Sadie, she wanted to run by the house just to see it. When she ran up by it she noticed the for sale sign was gone, she instantly panicked, _did barb sell the house? _She thought to herself, she pulled her cell phone out and called her.

"_Barb Canasta." _

"Hi Barb it Heather."

"_Oh hello Heather, how are you?" _

"Good, Hey I was just on a run, and saw the sign on the house is down?"

"_Yeah I was just going to call you about that, I was wondering if you could meet me at the house tonight around five?" _

"I start work at six, is it going to be long, and what is it for?" She asked.

"_We just need to go over the papers and then sign them for the home…" _

"WE GOT IT!" Heather was thrilled.

"_Oh I am sorry I didn't realize you didn't know… I thought I made that clear the other day, Yes, we just need to sign closing papers and handle the money and you have yourself a home." _

"Oh wow, Okay… yes, I can meet you at five, do we need more then an hour for this?"

"_No, it should take about twenty minutes, thirty max; I am putting both names on the title correct?" _

"Yes and Naya can sign at another time, as we discussed still correct?"

"_Yes, Naya will have thirty days to sign the paperwork after you do, so that should give you plenty of time for your surprise." _

"Great, Ahh I am so excited, I was worried that maybe someone else nabbed the place."

"_No, no, it's all yours… so I will see you tonight then." _

"Yeah, I will bring a check."

"_Perfect, then I can give you your keys; see you tonight." _

"Thank you, see you soon."

Heather couldn't believe it, she had to tell someone, but knew most the girls were at work with Nay, and she didn't want her to find out, she dialed a number.

"_Hello"_ Hannah answered the phone.

"Hey Han!"

"_Hey sis, how are you?" _

"Good. I have to tell you something!"

"_Okay_" Hannah said.

"Remember that house I told you about in the email?"

"_The mansion, yeah I remember."_ Hannah laughed.

"Well, IT'S OURS! WE got the house!"

"_Oh my gosh that is amazing." _

"I know, I am so exited and I had to call someone!"

"_Well I am really happy for you, when can you move in?" _

"I am signing papers on it today and my realtor is giving me keys tonight, but we probably wont move in for a couple weeks, I have to plan the perfect way to surprise Nay!"

"_You girls really do make me sick, with all these amazing over the top surprises." _

"Shut up we're adorable."

"_You are_" Hannah said, "_But it is a little sickening_." She giggled.

Sadie started to get antsy, "Hey sis I got to go, I am on a run and Sade is getting antsy to run."

"_Okay, call me later… I miss you!" _

"I will, Miss you too!"

Heather hung up the phone and started on her run again.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Naya was in hair and makeup finishing up with Erin, "So how is life now, back to normal?"

"Yes, finally!" Naya smiled, "It is so nice to be newlyweds Erin you have noo idea!"

"Oh I can only imagine" Erin smirked.

"And it's better then that!" Naya nodded.

Dianna walked in, "Hey Erin when's Nay going to be ready, Ryan needs San…"

"In just another minute or so.." Erin said brushing some blush on her cheeks.

"Hey D!" Naya said.

"Yeah babe, what's up?" Dianna sat in the empty hair and makeup chair.

"Shouldn't you be going on set, Ryan may flip if he knows your both in here." Erin smiled.

"Quinn is filming with S so it doesn't matter" Dianna shrugged. She turned her attention back to Nay.

"What time do you work till?"

"Four, same as you I think…" Dianna said.

"And Lea?"

"She doesn't come in until late, works with your wife I think…"

"So, do you want to come with me to my parents after work for family dinner?" Naya smiled sweetly.

"Yeah, sounds fun… I love your family." Di smiled.

"And they love you, okay we will need to leave right after work; is that cool?"

"Perfect" Di said, "I will call Le and tell her after this scene."

"And you're done" Erin smiled.

"How do I look?" Naya joked.

"_Santana _looks great!" Erin giggled "now go before Ryan fires all of us."

"Thanks, Erin… love you!"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

Heather had finished her run, Sadie was sound a sleep under the table in her usual spot; she was almost to big to fit under there now. She was reading her script for tonight when her phone rang.

"_Helllllo!" _Lea said.

"Hey Le" Heather said sitting down onto the couch.

"_I hear my girlfriend is going to family dinner with your wife tonight." _

"Oh great, I was hoping Nay would ask her… I can't go I have to work."

"_Me too, we film together tonight."_

"Yup and then I get to kick your ass in a dance class." Heather smiled, Lea had definitely come a long way since season one, but she still wasn't the best dancer.

"_Yeah, that will be… fun" _she giggled. "Hey want to grab a smoothie before work tonight?"

"I would love to" Heather said, "But I cant, I have to go… do something."

"_Heather Elizabeth Rivera, What do you have up your sleeve?"_

"well… promise not to tell anyone, Not even Di?"

"_promise!" _

"I got a house for Nay and I, and I am going to sign closing papers on it tonight before work!"

"_Oh my gosh, that's awesome!" _

"Want to come with?"

"Uh, YEAH!" Lea said.

"You can see it, and then we can grab smoothies before we head there; I can pick you up in like at three, we don't have the house till five… is that cool?"

"_Yeah it will give us a chance to hang out… sounds perfect." _

"_Okay I will see you soon."_

When she hung up she had a text from Nay.

**From Wife (1:45PM): **_**I miss you, no way you could come down here for a little while? **_

She texted Nay back.

**To Wife (1:48PM): **_**I will see what I can do baby, I have a lot to do before I have to be on set, but I miss you too.  
><strong>_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

Heather got to Le's a little before three and sent her a text to let her know she was out front, a moment later Lea came out.

"Hey, how are you?" Lea asked.

"I am good, hey do you mind if we go by set really fast… Nay wants to see me and I figured…"

"Sure, sounds good; I could use a minute with Di if she is going to be gone this evening with Naya anyways." Lea smiled.

"Yes, thanks… I was hoping you wouldn't mind; then we will head to get smoothies and to the house."

"I can't wait to see it."

"Oh it's amazing Le really so cool."

"I bet, Naya is going to be so excited."

"I hope so, I don't wan t her to be mad that I did this with out her."

"I don't think you need to worry about that, I think she is going to be thrilled that you did this. So how is the baby-thing going, any plans on an insem date?"

"Sort of actually, we are thinking about trying for the first time over break, we are going to my mom's house after Christmas anyways, so we thought that would sort of be the perfect time."

"That's AMAZING!" Lea squealed. "I can't wait to be an auntie!"

"We cant wait either" Heather said, "What are you girls doing for Christmas."

"Well for the actual day we will be here; we are leaving the day after for New York to celebrate with my family. You know we are leaving the second week of December to spend the last night of Hanukkah with Di's family."

"I seriously ALWAYS forget she is Jewish!" Lea laughed at Heather's surprised face, "I guess it's just because she has always done Christmassy things with us every year, I have to remind myself to not forget about her holiday."

"_Her holiday?" _Lea was laughing harder. "I thought it was the miracle of the oil that burned for eight nights, but okay…"

"Whatever Lea, you knew what I meant!" Heather pulled in to the lot and both girls seemed giddy to see their girls. They walked on set and first saw Kevin and Jenna.

"What are you girls doing here; I didn't think you work until tonight…" Kevin said.

"We don't" Heather said, "We just wanted to stop by and see everyone."

"Pshh, by everyone you mean Naya and Dianna." Kevin said.

Before Heather or Lea could say anything, they heard Naya scream, "BABYYY!" Heather smiled at the sight of her wife running towards her. She looked hot, Santana was wearing a pair of short shorts, and a tank top, her long raven locks were straight and down.

"They act like they haven't seen each other in a year" Jenna laughed.

Heather ran and met her wife half way picked her up in her arms and spun around. "I missed you baby" She whispered in her ear before she kissed her.

"I missed you too, I thought you couldn't come."

"Well I made time to come see you, and I am glad I did…" Heather looked her up and down.

"Oh you like?" Naya turned slowly to give Heath a full look.

"A lot, Santana looks so hot, I can feel Britt's heart a pounding."

"Well then maybe we should head to our trailer…" Naya winked.

Heather took Naya's hand and lead her towards the trailer. She turned around and looked to Lea who was now hand in hand with Dianna. "You'll be okay for a few?"

Lea looked to Dianna, and smiled, "I think I can manage, yeah!"

"They really are disgusting!" Kevin said.

Jenna laughed, "There in love, it's sweet."

Heather and Naya were on the couch making out like teenagers, when there was a pounding on the door, "We need Santana in ten minutes you two!" Jason the stage manager said.

"Thanks Jason!" Heather said, "She'll be ready!"

Naya Leaned back in to continue the awesome makeout-sesh but Heather stopped her. "baby, I only have ten minutes" Naya almost whined.

"I know and we need to talk about something for a minute, please?"

"Of course baby, anything what is it?" Naya took Heather's hand.

"I was just thinking, Are you sure we want to inseminate so soon, I just want…"

"Heather are you having doubts?"

"NO! not at all, I just want to make sure that you want too, I mean I know you were wanting to wait to start our family, until we had been married a while and I just want to make sure you are ready for this, It's a big deal."

"It's a VERY big deal and I have never been more ready for anything ever, I can not wait to have a baby with you; your are going to be the most incredible mother, and our future excites me to no end!"

"I love you so much!'

"I love you too."

"Now can we please make out some more before I have to go, Santana is totally in the mood for some sweet lady kisses, and she only has like 7 minutes now…"

"You're such a dork!" Heather laughed Leaning in to Nay kissing her.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-<p>

"Seriously?" Lea said when they pulled up to the house.

"What?" Heather asked.

"It's… AMAZING!"

"I know and you haven't seen the inside yet; it's breathtaking!"

Barb pulled up and the girls got out of the car, "Hey Heather."

"Hi Barb, this is my best friend Lea."

"Hi it's nice to meet you" Lea said.

"You as well" Barb said, "Want to go inside and get this paperwork started?"

"Yes Please!"

"Okay, I know you have to get to work, so we can get right to it."

They headed up the steps and in the grand double door entrance. When they entered Lea's eyes widen when she saw the gorgeous hardwood floor, the house was huge but had a very rustic raw feel to it. They walked threw the entry way and living room into the kitchen, Barb set her brief case down on the island and pulled out a packet of papers, Lea looked to Heather. "Can I wander?"

Heather looked to Barb for the okay. "It's your house doll."

Heather nodded, "Well if it's my house make yourself at home Lele." Lea smiled and headed off.

"So I am going to need a couple of initials and signatures, and then the check and we will be done. Now how do you want to do this, payments of 20% for five months, or 10% for ten months?"

"I actually wanted to do fifty percent today, and fifty percent at the end of the month, does that work?"

"Of course it does, I am sure the seller will be more then happy with that arrangement. Okay lets start."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And we are finished Heather, you and Naya are now the proud owners of this gorgeous house."

"Thank you so much barb!'

"You're very welcome, here are your keys, and call me if you have any questions or concerns. And I will see you in my office in two weeks with Naya for her to sign the mortgage as well."

"You got it, thank you again so much for all of your help you have no idea how much I appreciate it, and I am sure my wife is going to be thrilled as well."

Barb said goodbye and then left, Lea wondered in. "Wow Heath, this place is pretty wonderful… I may just move in."

Heather smiled, "I was thinking we should do Christmas here, I mean so many of us are going to be in town still since we aren't breaking until the twenty-third, and for those of us who aren't going to families until after Christmas day, I thought it might just be incredible to have everyone here."

"I think that sounds wonderful, but you should probably run that by your wife first don't you think?"

""I will obviously" Heather giggled, "Come on we have got to get to set, Heather pulled the door shut a locked it. "This is pretty amazing, this is our home, where we are going to raise our children and grow old."

"That is pretty amazing." Lea smiled.

"I don't know if I can wait a while week to show Nay, I may just have to plan something amazing sooner."

Heather looked at lea. "What do you have up your sleeve now Heather Rivera?

"Do you think you could call Di and see if she could keep Naya gone overnight?" 

**A/N: I TELL YOU WHAT, BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL SOOOO MUCH, IF I GET 25 REVIEWS YOU WILL GET A CHAPTER ON SUNDAY! GREAT THINGS HAPPENING! AGAIN SORRY I HAVE BEEN AWAY FOR SO LONG, BUT I AM BACK NOW!**


	87. Chapter 79

**A/N:** **I am so sorry for the time, there has been a lot going on. First I want to address Corey. I am deeply saddened as I am sure all of you are, we know as Gleeks that these people have all touched us and helped us in our lives in some way, and I know Corey has done that for many of us. I didn't feel comfortable writing or posting as soon as it happened as I am sure you can all resect. This chapter is dedicated to him and I KNOW he is in an amazing place now, I am just sad he is no longer with us! But I am NOT going to write his passing in the story, I am sorry if you don't like it or agree. **

**ALSO I GOT MARRIED! LEAGALLY AT THAT, my gorgeous wife and I were married on JULY 29****th**** and I was busy planning our wedding, and then I have been enjoying newlywed life so I am sorry it has taken so long to get this to ya'll, I hope you enjoy this, it's a pretty LONG chapter for you because I think you are all awesome! I love you all and thank you for your support and amazingness!  
>THANKS! <strong>

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather had just finished up on set; she was in her trailer when there was a knock on her door.

"It's me," she heard Lea's voice. "Can I come in?"

"Don't act like you have to knock, of course get in here." Heather said through the door.

Lea walked in and sat on the couch. "I talked to Dianna, she is going to keep Naya overnight, and they are going to stay at the Rivera's… But I sort of had to tell her why."

"That's fine as long as she doesn't tell Nay, I don't care." Heather shrugged.

"Of course not." Lea shook her head.

"Okay, well then I called Chord and he and Mark are going to meet us at the apartment, and Kevin is going to be at the house when he is done."

"I can not believe you are going to move in with out Nay."

"Do you think she is going to freak out?"

"I do, but not in a bad way… are you sure we are going to be able to pull this all off in one night?"

"I think so, tonight we will take all our stuff from the apartment I want to keep. And then tomorrow we will go to the store and get new furniture."

"Naya isn't going to care that you do that with out her."

"No because we have this weird thing we do, we like to go to furniture stores, or look online and pretty much have everything picked out together already."

"Well that's sorta perfect then."

Heather smiled, "I thought so too."

I called Barb and she said that we could just transfer the electric and water into our name, and she won't actually have it turned off, so we won't have to worry about getting an appointment or anything."

"Well this might actually just fall into place then."

"It will believe me, if I can plan a spur of the moment secret wedding in three days, I can get moved into a house no problem."

"Alright well I am all yours for the evening."

"THANKYOU Lele I am so glad to have your help, you're amazing."

Heathers cell rang.

"Uh-oh"

"Naya?"

Heather nodded, "she probably isn't going to be thrilled over stayin'.'" She said and then answered the phone. "Heyyy baby" She said in her sweetest voice.

"Hey, so change of plans, we are going to stay here the night and then head back early so we can make it to set, would that be okay?"

Heather was relieved that she was so easy to go a long with the plan. "Yeah of course, I am going to miss you though."

"I am going to miss you too, but Dianna wants to go out and have a few drinks, and we don't want to drive after that obviously…"

"No of course not sweetheart, go have fun and call me in the morning before you leave-"

"I will call you before bed if that works for you?" Naya said.

"Sounds great, I miss you already."

"Ditto, Love you baby"

"Love you too, have fun tell everyone I said hello and I love them."

"I will. I'll call you later baby, bye."

"Bye" Heather said and ended the call, "Well that was easy, she is actually sorta excited to stay I think" Heather said.

"I am sure they will have fun, now… where do we need to start?" Lea asked.

"With dinner I am starved."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-<p>

"She is fine with it," Naya smiled.

"Great. So where do you want to go tonight?" Dianna asked.

"There is this fun club downtown I used to go to all the time it's called Sysco's."

"Awesome, lets hit the mall so we can get all dolled up."

"Ahh this is going to be fun!" Naya said.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.<p>

The girls were at the mall thirty minutes later, "So how are things?" Naya asked.

"Good, what do you mean?" Dianna asked.

"With Lea, are you sill planning on getting a house?"

I am," Di nodded; "I am actually going to look at one next week you should come with" She smiled.

"Sounds good, do you think you are ever going to take it to that next level?" Nay asked.

"Isn't buying a house together the next level?"

"I mean the next level after that, are you going to ask her to marry you?"

"I don't know nay, I mean I want to… I think."

"You think..?"

"Yeah I mean, when I think about the future, the long term, I se her and I together for sure."

"Then what is stopping you…?"

"The fact that we have only been together for a little while." Dianna said, "I don't think it is time to talk about marriage."

"But you have been friends forever, and that definitely helps speed things along, look at me and my relationship…" She held up a dress, a cute teal one shoulder number that would hug her in all of the right places.

"I like that one." Di smiled. "And I know where you and your relationship are, but I don't want to constantly be comparing our relationships, they are not the same."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Nay raised her eyebrow.

"You and Heather were meant to be, you were the exception to the rules. Dianna and I may be the same, but I need to take my time to figure that out. I was in a very serious relationship for nearly three years, I want to make sure this is the right person before I go jumping into being engaged again. I don't want to be looked at as the girl who thinks it is fun to be engaged."

"Things with Alex just weren't meant to be." Naya said, "But that is probably because you were meant to be with Le… Don't tell me you don't think she is your destiny."

"No, I do but I don't want to freak the girl out ya know…"

Naya held up a black dress, think spaghetti strap with a low cut back, "I think this would look dynamite on you!'

"I'll try it on" Dianna shrugged.

"I don't think you are going to freak Le out, that girl is straight up in love with you…"

"I just think that taking it a bit slower is a good thing, I want to see how this whole moving into our own home thing goes, and then we will come back to the idea of thinking about proposing."

"Fair enough" Naya smiled.

The girls tried on their dresses and settled on them, then went back to Nay's parent's house and got ready. They arrived at Sysco's about 9:30, "I wonder what Heather is doing?" Naya said taking a sip of her vodka and rock star...

"I think Lea said they are going to rent movies and order pizza."

"Oh that's good she is staying with Le." Naya said.

"Yeah Lea called and said that they were going to hang, have a sleepover and stuff."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"I can't believe we got all this stuff in" Lea said looking around at the home that now had some of Naya and Heather's stuff in it. It was nearing one am Heather, Lea, Mark and Chord had been moving things into the new house all night.

"We did pretty well for one night." Heather said.

"Thanks guys for helping me."

You bet" Mark said, "You're our girl and Naya is going to love this place, I am just glad I could help."

"Likewise" Chord said.

"So I will see you tomorrow at 7AM?" Heather looked to the guys."

"Will do, and Kevin will be with us, and probably Corey too." Mark said.

"Thanks, that means a lot, I appreciate your help."

"It's no problem, just when I am with someone; don't become friends with her okay?" He smiled.

"What the hell does that mean?" She chuckled.

"I just don't want her to think that this is normal, all of the amazing romantic gestures and shit" he winked.

"Oh you mean you cant live up to this…?"

"Yeah, no you're the like best Hemo…" He laughed. "How do you do it?"

"Love, Mark, I am head over heels, beyond crazy in love."

Like clockwork her cell rang, she looked down at the screen: Naya.

"Hey baby" She answered, "can I call you back in like fifteen…?"

"uh-kay" Nay said, slurred.

"Baby, are you drunk?"

"Maybe, a little, only, yeah."

"Okay, get in bed and I will call you back; I love you." She hung up the phone, "they are drunk" she turned to Lea.

"Well at least we know they had fun tonight!" Lea laughed.

Heather thanked the boys for their help and walked outside, Lea and she got into her car. "Where do you want to sleep tonight?" Lea asked.

"You're place?" Heather asked.

"Okay, do you need anything from your house or are you good?"

"I am fine, I will raid Di's closet in the morning." She smiled.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

When the girls got settled into Le and Di's bed Heather texted Naya to make sure they were still up, when the phone beeped back, she stepped out of the room to call, not that she needed privacy or anything, but Le was going to call Di as well.

"Hi baby" She said when Nay picked up.

"Hi, I miss you."

"Did you sober up?"

"Yeah, still a little… drunk, but not as bad, I showered."

"Well that's good, so is that why you decided to stay?"

"Dianna wanted to go out and neither one of us wanted to be designated driver, so we just opted to sleep here."

"Well that sounds like a good time, how was dinner, how's the family?"

"Good, Nickayla wasn't here tonight; she had a job this morning in San Diego and is staying with a friend down there for the night."

"Well that's fun, how is Brother?"

"Doing amazing, he walks some without the cane now."

"Amazing, did you send my love?"

"I did, everyone missed you, but were happy to see Di."

"I bet. They love her."

"She is pretty wonderful, how did things go on set, is Lele okay?"

"Yeah she is fine, things on set were good, long didn't get home till just now; I am actually at Lea's for the night."

"Good I am glad you are not alone, Okay I am going to go to sleep so I can wake up early to come home to you."

"Yay, sleep well; I love you."

"I love you too Heather" Nay said and then was gone.

Heather wandered back in, Lea was off the phone back in bed. "How is Nay?"

"Good, Di?"

"Good, sounds like they had a blast tonight" Lea said.

"Yeah, I am glad."

"Me too" Lea yawned, "Well we better get some sleep, what time am I setting the alarm for?"

"Six." Heather said, glancing over at the clock now, almost two am. "Thanks for all your help Lele."

"You're welcome Hemo, Good night, love you"

"Love you too" Heather said then rolled over and closed her eyes.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Heather couldn't sleep at all that night she was both excited for tomorrow and missing Naya, she rolled over and looked at the clock for what felt like the hundredth time; 3:40Am. She grabbed her cell off the nightstand next to her and slid out of bed quietly so she didn't wake Lea. As she got into the kitchen and opened the cupboard where she knew they kept the coffee. She kept toying with the idea to text Nay, she knew it was more then a long shot that she would be up but she decided it couldn't hurt to try.

**To Wife: **_**Hey baby, can't sleep… are you up by any chance?**_

Not even a minute later her cell rang, she looked at the screen, Wife. She smiled picking it up. "Hey, you're awake too?"

"Yeah, I can't sleep without you…" Naya said.

"Me either, I miss you."

"I know I miss you too" Naya said, "Want me to wake up Di and stick her in the car, we could be home in an hour there would be no traffic this early…"

"No, don't wake her up…" Of course she wanted her wife to come back but that would totally blow the surprise.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I am just going to down coffee today and we'll just have an early night." Heather said smiling knowing that tonight they would be sleeping in their new home for the first time.

"Sounds good to me, what time do you have to be on set this morning?"

"I don't work today." Heather told her.

"You don't?"

"No, Ryan got everything done last night with Britt for this episode. What time do you work today?"

"Eight to two or three I believe. I just have to record and block a scene or two with Di and Corey."

"Sounds good, I have a couple of things I have to do early, but Lea and I were planning on coming to set around noon."

"Okay, sounds good."

Heather was shocked that Naya didn't press her for what she had to do that day, but she figured she was too tired to process it.

They talked for hours, Heather watched the sun come up, and she was sitting on the back porch when Lea opened the back slider door. "Hey Baby, Lea is up… I will call you later?"

"Okay baby, I miss you and love you text me later, and come see me as soon as you can."

"I will thanks for staying awake with me, Love you."

Heather hung up the phone, Le now sitting across from her, "How long have you been up?" Lea asked.

"Since about three" Heather said, "I finally got out of bed around three forty and turns out Nay was up too, so we have just been talking."

"You talked on the phone for three hours?" Lea said noting what time it was.

"Yeah, I guess we did" it didn't even feel like that long to her, "It was nice, we haven't talked on the phone like that since we were just best friends…"

"When are they coming back?" Lea asked.

"Nay was going to wake up Di and then they are headed straight to set, they both have to be there at eight." Heath told her, "Are you off today?"

"Yeah I talked to Ryan yesterday and he gave me the day off, I just have to record a couple extra songs on Monday."

"You're amazing thank you for asking for the day off; I told Naya we would be there around noon, so we have to hustle, plus most the boys have to be on set by then anyways."

"So who is all coming this morning?" Lea asked.

"It's going to be me, you, Kevin, Chord, Mark, and Corey this morning." Heather said. "And we have to get going because it is already almost six thirty."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-<p>

"Can you believe it, we did it!" Chord said.

"Of course I can believe it, why did everyone doubt this could be done?" Heather said, "You people, Do you not remember that I planned and pulled off a wedding in three days!?"

Corey laughed, "Of course we remember, and we are sorry we ever doubted you Hemo, you are amazing and we should have known your greatness could pull this off."

"Yeah it's not like you had any help or anything." Mark said.

"Oh shut up, you know I beyond appreciate all of you, I love you all."

"We love you too Hemo!" Kevin said.

"Now I have to go, I was supposed to be on set twenty minutes ago!" He laughed.

"I thought you were supposed to be there at noon?" Heather said.

"No ten- thirty." He shrugged.

Heather hugged Kevin, "Tell Ryan it was my fault, I love you thank you soo much for all of your help today!"

"You're welcome I love you too, unfortunately I have to take these guys because Mark drove and we all came together."

"Its ok, Lea and I are going to go to the furniture store anyways, then we will be on set." She hugged the rest of the guys goodbye and stood in the living room of her new house.

"So are you ready to go?" Lea said.

"Yup." Heather smiled looking around; she couldn't wait to start her life here in this new home with Nay. "Let's go!"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

"WHERE IS MY WIFE?" Naya shouted when she saw the boys arrive on set.

"We don't know…" Mark said, "Why are you yelling?"

"She is a grumpasouris today" Dianna said, "A real peach."

"Great and I have to work with her today" Kevin said.

"Yeah, I think we all do." Mark said.

"Wonderful" Corey laughed.

"Stop it guys that's not nice!" Naya said.

"Well it's true" Dianna said.

"I just want my wife, and she isn't answering her cell or nothing."

"And she speaks well this morning too." Ryan said as he walked by, everyone laughed but Naya.

"I am sure that she will be here soon." Kevin said, "How is work going?"

"Fine!" She snapped.

"I bet, if San is supposed to be a bitch today its going great" Kevin said to Corey as they walked away.

"Seriously Heath" Naya said leaving her a voicemail, "Can you at least just call me or text me please, this is getting ridiculous! Okay thanks bye!"

"Alright, you have an hour for lunch, and they Naya, Dianna, Corey, Mark, Kevin, and Chord to the tin shed."

"Hey look" Dianna pointed to the door, heather and Lea had just come in.

"Well it's about time." Naya said.

"I see someone is in a good mood" Lea smiled to Heather.

"She is always a sourpuss when she doesn't get enough sleep" She smiled.

"Baby, come here." Heather said to Nay who was pouting in her chair, she leaned into Heather who kissed her head, "I am here when I said I would be, now what's wrong?"

"You haven't answered a single call all day." Naya huffed.

"Baby, I am sorry my cell died, why didn't you try Lea's?" Heather ran her fingers through her wife's dark locks, she knew it always relaxed her.

"I didn't think about it" Naya lifted her head and kissed Heather, "I am sorry, I am just tired and I missed you."

"I know, I missed you too, are you on lunch now?" Heath held up a bag of CPK.

"Yes" Naya nodded, "Wanna go to the trailer and eat?"

"Please" Naya said.

"You good?" She asked Lea who was sitting with Di.

"Yeah go eat with your wife; I will meet back up with you later." She smiled.

Heather grabbed Nay's hand as they walked to their trailer they passed Ryan.

"Oh good you're here, now maybe she will be in a better mood." He winked.

"You're welcome" Heather said as they passed each other.

They got into the trailer and Heather unloaded their food, "I am really glad you are here." Naya said.

"Me too, I missed you… did you have a good night?"

"Besides the whole sleepless part, yeah I did."

"Good me too, Hey listen tonight I figured we could do dinner in and just relax just us, how does that sound?"

"After the night I had, great; I can't wait for my head to hit my own pillow."

"Okay perfect, I can't wait either." Heather smiled.

The girls finished eating and then headed back onto set, Heather kissed Naya goodbye and her and Lea headed out, "Do you think she has any clue something is up?" Lea asked.

"No way" Heather said.

"Is she happier now?" Lea asked.

"Yeah I think she should be a lot less crabby now that she ate something." Heather said.

"Okay lets get going all the furniture we picked out this morning is going to be back at your house in an hour."

"Ah I am so excited!" Heather said.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

You think everything looks prefect?" Heather asked Lea.

"I think everything looks great yes!" Lea said, "Now I have to go because your wife is going to be here in a half hour, and you still have to get dressed. You're dinner should be here in twenty minutes and Naya should arrive in thirty, I arranged everything with James and he is going to bring her here from the old apartment once she gets there. I love you call me in the morning!"

"I will, thank you sooo much for all of your help I cant even thank you enough, you are the best friend I could ever ask for!"

"You're very welcome, I love you have a great night, your house is awesome."

Heather hugged Lea and shut the door behind her, Sadie was a sleep on the couch in the living room, "Well I guess your comfortable here huh?" she smiled heading up the stairs towards her new bedroom.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Naya arrived at her house after a long day on set, she just wanted to get in sweats and crawl into bed with her wife, but before she could even get to her door she saw James standing by his car. "What are you doing here?" she smiled and hugged him.

"I have to take you somewhere." He smiled.

"Where am I going, do I need to change?"

"No, just get in." He opened the door for her and handed her a note from Heather.

_Hey baby, _

_Don't worry this is nothing you need to be fancy for, and I know you are tired. Soon you will be relaxing in my arms I promise. I can't wait to see you, I miss you so much. Thank you for being the best wife in the world and my very best friend. You have about a fifteen minute ride, enjoy a glass of champagne and relax you are on your way to me; I love you._

_Heather._

Naya did just that, she poured herself a drink and sat back and relaxed, about fifteen minutes later James parked and opened her door, she was confused to see she was at a beautiful huge house on the beach in a private gated community. "James where am I?" She asked. But before he could answer she said Heather come out the front door, she walked over to her and kissed her, "What is this, did you rent this place for the weekend or what, it's incredible!"

"No baby, I didn't rent it for the weekend, Heather took her hand to lead her in but turned around first, "Thanks James, I appreciate it!" He nodded towards her. Then she turned back to her wife and led her in, "I didn't rent it for the weekend baby, you're home."

Naya's eyes widened, "I am wh-at?" She looked around in awe.

"You're home, do you like it?" Heather could tell Naya was taking it all in.

"Uh, I love it, are you kidding me?" Heather shook her head, "and all the gorgeous furniture in here…?"

"Ours."

"How did you…"

"Lea and I did it yesterday, Well we moved in yesterday and today, but I found the house last week. I figured it was the perfect place to live, on the beach, you thrive here, it's your happy place." Heather smiled.

"You're my happy place now, but I love it."

"I love you" Heather smiled, "And that smile on your face, I live and breathe for that smile."

"Wait you said we live ON the beach."

Heather took her hand, "Oh yeah, that's the best part, come here." Heather led her through the kitchen and to the back slider where Naya could see the beach immediately. She opened the door, and they stepped onto the patio the ocean was literally ten steps away.

"Oh my gosh, the beach is seriously out our back door." Naya smiled.

"Did I do good?" Heather asked.

"You did amazing!" Naya beamed and kissed her, "this is INCREDIBLE, can I see the rest of the house?"

"Of course you can!" She took her hand leading her around the rest of the house; Naya was in awe of the whole thing… "There are two more things you need to see!"

"Okay, one of them is our room right?"

"Yes" Heather smiled. They headed down the hall and before they got to their room they got to a room right by theirs, with a sign hanging above the door that read Nursery. Naya's eyes started to tear immediately, "Naya Marie Rivera, are you crying?"

"Shut up!" She smiled, "Is it decorated?" she asked.

"No I figured that should be something we do together."

Naya kissed her, "I love you!"

"I love you too, come, let's go see our room!" Heather said.

Naya opened the double doors to their room, it was huge, with a dark cherry four post bed, with crisp white down comforter it looked gorgeous, and their was pictures of them everywhere with a gorgeous picture of the girls from their wedding framed over their bed.

"It's gorgeous" Naya said in awe.

"It is huh, come see our master bath." Heather lead her into the bathroom, which was almost as big as one of the other bedrooms, with duel sinks, and a huge shower with two shower heads coming from the celling, a big Jacuzzi tub, with a window that over looked to ocean.

"Wow, I can't believe this is our home."

"Well believe it baby, I already signed the mortgage, and we just have to meet with the realtor tomorrow to get your signature on it as well."

"This is incredible Heather."

"You're not mad that I did it without you?"

"Not at all baby, I love it, it's amazing and a wonderful surprise and I think it's the perfect place for us, there are tons of rooms for guests and to fill with babies, and so many other amazing things, I think it is going to be an amazing place to live, I can grow old here."

"I am so glad to here you say that, what do you say I run the bathtub and we get in?"

"I say that sounds perfect." Naya kissed her.

"I think it sounds perfect as well." Heather said, she started the bath "I am going to head down to the kitchen and grab some wine for me and fix you a drink, get in and I will be right back."

"Thank you baby, I love you."

"I love you" Heather headed down the stairs and went into the kitchen, she poured herself some white wine, and made her wife a margarita on the rocks, and headed back up to their bathroom. Naya was already in the tub and had the bubbles feature on. Heather slipped in behind her, and handed her Nay her drink, "Here you are."

"Thank you" Naya leaned back into her wife and sipped her drink, "This view is killer." She smiled.

"Right, and the windows are tinted from the outside so you cant see in, just out."

"That's tight." Naya said, "Seriously this place is amazing, how much did it cost us?"

"A pretty penny" Heather said.

"Well at least it was a pretty penny not an ugly one." She laughed.

Heather laughed, "this is perfect" She put her arms around Nay."

"Absolutely perfect" heather turned around and kissed Naya. "I love you."

"I love you baby, SO much!"  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

**A/N: Thank you for your support as always, REVIEWS=update tomorrow! Im off work and Plan to finish a few chapters! :) :)**


	88. NEW STORY ONE SHOT!

Just wanted to let all you IWAY fans know there is another chapter coming this week, BUT i wrote a one shot for my bestfriend and I decided to post it. it doesnt follow iway story lines its a one shot set after Run the world is filmed its a little angsty, a lot smutty, and got all the HEYA romance you want.

go read and tell me what you think. you guys are the best and i love you all.

Heyalove8713

#mywifeisawesome (she made me write that lol)


	89. Chapter 80

**A/N: I KNOW I OFTEN START MY A/N OUT WITH AN APOLOGY FOR NOT UPDATING IN A WHILE BUT I AM. LIFE HAPPENS GUYS AND AS MUCH AS I WOULD LIKE TO SIT IN FRONT OF MY COMPUTER EVERYDAY AND WRITE THIS FOR YOU AND BELIEVE ME I WOULD LOVEEE THAT, I HAVE TO WORK AND PAY BILLS AND LA LA LA. AND I AM VERY SORRY. I WANT TO SAY I LOVE YOU ALL AND THANKS FOR WANTING ANOTHER CHAP OF IWAY, I LOVE THAT YOU LOVE IT AND IT MEANS THE WORLD TO ME. I AM GOING TO BE BETTER ABOUT UPDATING HOWEVER BECAUSE I HAVE WRITTEN A COUPLE OF CHAPTERS, I JUST HAVE TO TYPE THEM OUT, AND I AM EXCITED WHERE THIS IS GOING.**

**ALSO, IF YOU READ GETTING WHAT YOU WANT, I HAVE DECIDED TO CONTINUE, IT WILL NOT BE A FULL BLOWN STORY LIKE IWAY BUT I WILL MAKE IT A SHORT MULTI FIC. A NEW CHAPTER OF THAT COMING SOON. THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT GUYS, YOU ARE SIMPLY THE BEST AND I MEAN THAT WITH EVERYTHING I AM.**

With that, I do not own Glee, or know HEYA.

ENJOY :)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.   
>Heather was making pancakes in her new kitchen; Naya was still upstairs sleeping they had had a wonderful first night in their new home. Heather had woken up before the sun, and well before their alarm was to go off, she decided to slip out of bed to not wake her wife and go for a run on the beach. She loved that the beach was now right outside of her back door, and she could run on it everyday. When she and Sadie got back from their run she decided to make breakfast for the first time in her new kitchen. Her cell phone buzzed, she looked down to see Dianna calling her.<p>

"Hey D" She answered.

"Hey Heather, how was your first night?"

"Great, I love it here already; and this morning I got up and went for a run on the beach with Sadie… and now I am making my wife breakfast."

"Is she up" Dianna asked.

"Nope, not yet... she should be soon, you need her?"

"No, I need you actually, what time do you work today?" Dianna asked.

"I have to be on set at one; Nay has to be there at ten-forty five."

"Can you meet me after Nay goes to work, at Java Rush?"

"Sure can" Heather said, "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything is great; I just need to talk to you."

"Okay, I will meet you there as soon as I drop Nay off at work then."

"Thanks Heather you're the best."

"You're welcome Dianna, love you."

"Love you too, enjoy your new house."

"Oh, I am, believe me."

She hung up the phone and smiled at her wife as she walked in to the kitchen, "Well don't you look sexy as hell."

"Thanks" Naya said, "You don't look half bad yourself, behind the counter in our new kitchen…" She walked over and kissed her. "What are you making?"

"Making banana pancakes…" Heather sang.

"Yummm, I love banana pancakes, do we have any-"

Before Naya could finish her sentence Heather picked up a jar of Nutella. "Sure do."

"You're the best."

"I know, wanted to make our first breakfast in the new house a good one."

"Bacon?" Naya asked.

"In the oven" Heather nodded.

"What can I do?"

"Sit down and let me pour you a cup of coffee." She smiled.

Naya took a seat on the bar stool, "Well thank you."

Heather grabbed a cup out of the cupboard "So can we talk about something?"

"Sure, is it bad?" Naya questioned.

"No, absolutely not, I just wanted to discuss getting pregnant, is that… okay?"

"Oh, yes" Naya nodded.

"We have been discussing starting the insemination process, and we still haven't finalized all the details between us, do you want me to carry still, if so what are we doing as far as work goes…?" Heather flipped a pancake onto a plate and placed bacon on it and set it in front of her wife.

"I want you to carry if you want to carry… I am okay to if you prefer it." She took a sip of her coffee. "And as far as work goes, that is really up to you; what do you want to do next year?"

"Well I really like the idea of helping choreograph, I already do it, and it would be nice to get recognized for it." She took a deep breath, "but I would also like to carry and carry soon, but with filming… I just don't know if that's possible."

"Well I think that even if we do get pregnant on the very first try, which we may not, I hope that we do but ya know, you more then likely won't show until almost season wrap; and if you start to we can cross that bridge when we come to it…"

"You think we should talk to Ryan…?" Heather sat down next to Naya to eat.

"I think it couldn't hurt to see if there is something that he could do for Britt or whatever, and just to give him the heads up. Want me to text him and see if we can talk to him when I get to set?"

"I can't until I come to set, after I drop you off I am meeting Di for coffee…"

"Oh, everything cool?" Naya asked.

"I think, she just called and asked if we could meet after I took you to work, not sure what's up."

Naya nodded, "Okay, well want me to ask him if he can make some time for us this afternoon."

Heather nodded "Sounds good, then do you want to call Dr. Rodgers later?"

"Yes, I think we should move forward as soon as possible."

Heather smiled clearly stoked that her wife felt the same way she did. "I can't believe we are going to be mommies"

"That was adorable." Naya said kissing her wife, "and believe it, because we are going to have ourselves a baby. But now, we have to get ready and get me to work."

Heather pouted, "I wish we could do all of this now…"

"I know, but we are off tomorrow; how bout if the doc can see us we head to Arizona for the day?"

"Seriously?" Heather couldn't believe it.

"Seriously" Naya said, "we haven't really seen your sisters in a while, the last time we were there it was all about my family, so lets go hang out with yours for the day and get some more info on how to start this process…"

"You are the best wife ever."

"I know" Naya said, "You're not so bad yourself."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-<p>

Fifteen minutes after dropping Naya off at work Heather pulled into Java Rush, Dianna was already inside.

"Hi, sorry I'm a little late" She hugged Dianna and then sat down across from her.

"You're fine, I figured you wouldn't be here till about now anyways with having to drop off Nay, I ordered you your Caramel Macchiato" She gestured towards the cup.

"Aw thanks, you didn't have to get it."

"It's my pleasure, thanks for meeting me, I really needed someone to talk to, and I figured you were the perfect person…"

"Lea?"

Dianna nodded.

"What's up?" Heather asked.

"I want to do something for her, and knowing how good you are at surprises I figured you could help…"

"Are you going to ask her to marry you?" Heather got excited.

"NO! Why does everyone think we are going to move at Heya pace?" she laughed.

"Okay, what is up then?"

"I found a house for Lea and I… to buy."

"Really, that is amazing, and a big step!" Heather said excited.

"I know, and I am not going to go all "Heather" and buy the house with out telling her, but I want to show it to her and surprise her but this is where I need your help…."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-<p>

Heather and Dianna arrived on set an hour or so later, Naya was in their trailer when Heather walked in.

"Hi lovey" She smiled when she saw her wife.

"Hey baby, how is work going?"

"Good, Hey I talked to Ryan, he can see us in his office now."

"Like now, now?"

"Uh huh" Naya nodded, "you ready?"

Heather took a deep breath, she didn't know why but she was nervous; she took her wife's hand and they headed to the office when they got there they knocked on the door.

"Come in" Ryan said.

"Hi" Naya said as she opened the door.

"Hey girls, have a seat, how are you?"

"Good" Heather answered.

"Okay what's up?" Ryan asked.

"We need to talk to you about next season…" Heath said.

"Okay" Ryan put down his pen and folded his hands, he looked nervous himself.

Naya took the lead "Well, we are thinking of stating a family and looking into the planning process and wanted to talk to you about it, give you the heads up and see what the options are as far as next season goes."

"Okay, first off, who is planning to carry?"

"I am" Heather said, "As of now, it may change; but as of right now that is the plan."

"Okay, and when do you plan to start trying?" he asked.

"Well, we are not exactly sure, but pretty soon-ish" Heather answered.

"We are going to go to Arizona tomorrow to meet with our fertility specialist, and will know more after this appointment; but there are fertility drugs that we have to start for a couple of months before we can try… so I don't think Heather will probably even show until the end of next season…"

"Well there are things we can do, it doesn't mean you can't film; that's if you want to?" Ryan said.

"I do, and I would like to choreograph like we talked about next season as well, I just didn't know where you would be at now that we are going to peruse a baby."

"Well as far as filming we can cross that bridge when we come to it, and as far as choreographing of course we want you around and we will do whatever we can do to accommodate both of you."

"Thanks" Naya said.

"Yes thank you" Heather smiled.

"Oh and by the way, I am thrilled for you guys" He smiled.

"Thanks" Heather said again, "You have been amazing through all of this."

"Of course, I know I am your boss, but I really do love you girls; and am incredibly proud of you guys. Now you have to get ready to film because we have a lot of work to do." He chuckled.

"Okay" Heather said standing and grabbing Naya's hand. "Thanks for talking with us."

"Thanks for coming to talk to me" Ryan said.

"Well that went well" Naya said walking out.

"Very So we really are going to Arizona tomorrow?"

"Yes, I already called mom and let her know we are coming."

"when?"

"Before you got here, she is thrilled we are coming, and is going to tell your sister's to keep the day open, she does however want us to stay at her house; but I would like to get a hotel room?" Naya said.

"Hotel we are staying overnight?"

"Yeah, the whole weekend, we are coming home Sunday."

"You don't work Saturday or Sunday?"

"Nope, no one does… Ryan gave us all the whole weekend off."

"Oh that's awesome." Heather smiled, "this is going to a be nice little get away."

"I am looking forward to it" she smiled.  
>-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

It had been a long day at work; Heather was now standing under the amazing new showerhead, letting the hot water fall over her. Naya was downstairs cooking dinner, Heather closed her eyes for a moment and let herself imagine what life would be like in a year or so once they had a baby, she had been worried about weather she could carry or not a lot lately and when she closed her eyes she saw herself pregnant, then she saw her and Naya with a newborn, and onto the toddler phase, she could have been lost all night in her daydream if it wasn't for Naya yelling that dinner was almost ready. She turned off the shower, dried off and pulled on a comfy cotton shirt and a pair of sweats. When she got to the kitchen dinner was already on the counter; Naya had made pasta and garlic bread, a staple in their weekly dinners since it was easy to throw together after a long day at work.

"It looks great thanks baby" Heather said.

"You're welcome, after dinner we should pack our stuff."

"I can't believe we are leaving in the morning." Heather said excitedly.

"And early at that" Naya said, "I would like to be on the road by seven at the latest."

"Well then we better stop at Starbucks because we all know how you can be in the mornings." She giggled.

"Duh" Naya said. "Are you excited to meet with Dr. Rodgers?"

"Yes, Heather nodded, "how do you think it will go?"

"Great, don't you?"

"I don't know, I hope so..." Heather said.

"Hey what's wrong?" Naya asked.

"I guess I am just a little… nervous."

"About getting pregnant?"

"Or if I can get pregnant" Heather nodded.

Naya placed her hand on her wife's, "What, how long have you been worrying about this."

"I don't know a little while again I guess, just since the accident and all; what if there is still some underlying complication…"

"Well that is why we are going to the doctor, to make sure we can get pregnant and that it is safe for you to carry, which I am more then sure it will be, and that you are going to be completely healthy and have a wonderful pregnancy… okay?"

"How are you so sure?"

Naya just kissed Heather's lips gently and smiled, "Because I have faith."

Heather laid her head on nay's shoulder and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too" Naya said, "And I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"Same here."  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-<p>

The girls were finishing up packing Heather was standing in front of the massive walk in closet and Naya was sitting on their bed folding clothes.

"Hey how did things go with Dianna today?" Naya asked.

"Good, she just needed some… advice."

"Everything is good though?"

"Yeah, everything is great, no worries love really."

"Will I ever get to know?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah I am sure Dianna is going to want to talk to you about it very soon she just wanted to run it by me for some advice first."

"Okay" Naya said satisfied with that answer.

"Hey, what are we going to do with Sadie Monster while we are gone?" Heather asked.

"Mark is picking her up around ten tomorrow morning, so she will just have to be in her crate for a couple hours."

"Wow you really did think of everything didn't you."

"You are not the only one who can plan things my dear" Naya smiled and walked towards her wife. "You look so sexy right now…"

"Oh yeah?" Heather asked with a devilish grin on her face. Naya nodded, "Well then come here."

Heather knew she should really finish packing the last of her stuff but she couldn't fight the urge to take her wife right then. Naya walked over and kneeled in front of her on the bed. Heather sat up and pulled her shirt over her head, "Skipping straight to the good stuff huh?" Naya smirked.

"Uh huh" Heath breathed, pulling Naya on top of her as she kissed her. She let one hand slide down and unbutton Nays jeans sliding them down off her waist now removing her lips from hers. Then she pulled down her underwear and let her hand find her center. Naya moaned at the contact immediately. Heather knew this was a very good thing. When she let her fingers dance she could feel warmth and wetness from Naya already, she rolled over so she was now on top and let two fingers slip into her silky center. "You feel amazing." Heather breathed into her ear.

"I love you" was all Naya managed to mumble clearly enjoying herself.

Heather let both fingers pump deeper and deeper into Naya as she found that 'sweet spot' with her other hand and rub circles slowly there. After minutes of that, Naya's body was slowly starting to turn into jelly, "I want to come for you." Naya said as if she were almost begging.

"No one is stopping you my love." Heather smiled looking up at her wife who was convulsing with pleasure.

Within seconds her wife was climaxing beneath her, "That was amazing" Naya said breathless.

"That it was" Heather smiled holding her wife in her arms, "I love you."

"I love you too."

Heather closed her eyes exhausted and ready to fall into a coma like sleep, she was finally not worried and just content with her life, and whatever it was going to bring. Holding her wife in her arms and thinking about bringing a life into this world with this amazing woman made her nothing but happy, and she couldn't wait for the adventure that was ahead, with these thoughts she drifted off to sleep.  
><strong>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-..-.<br>A/N: NEXT STOP AZ TO FIND OUT ALL ABOUT HEYA BABIES, ARE YOU EXCITED, I KNOW I am; WE ARE GETTING CLOSE TO PREGNANCY GUYS. YAY. REVIEWS=UPDATE BY Saturday, SO REVIEW. (THEY ALSO =LOVE.) LOVE YOU GUYS. :) **


	90. GWYW Iway tomorrow PROMISE!

New chapter of GWYW up hope you read and REVIEW! (PLEASE?)

IWAY TOMORROW! Promise. love you all sorry for the break but I needed to rest my mind to come back strong, but... IM BACK. yay. thanks for your support, :)

Heyalove8713


	91. Chapter 81

**A/N: HERE IT IS... IWAY SORRY I WAS HAVING WIRTERS BLOCK WHEN IT CAME TO THIS STORY. **

**REVIEW AND YOU WILL GET A NEW CHAPTER FRIDAY. 20 REVIEWS=WEDNESDAY!**

**I DONT OWN GLEE OR KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :) **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 

"What time is your appointment?" Hannah asked. She was sitting on Heather's bed while Heath was on the floor in front of the closet miorror straightening her hair.

"At one thirty," she answered.

"And where is your wife?"

"With Mom; they went for a walk then we are going to go for lunch before the appointment, wanna come?"

"Sure," she nodded. "I have to be at the gym for yoga but not until 1:30..."

"Ugh I am so jealeous. I wanna go but I think Nay would frown on me missing this appointment." Heather smirked.

"My guess is yes, so what's the game plan now, she still gunna carry first?"

Heather didnt answer. "Heath, are you changing your mind again?"

"This is a really hard decision for me Han, I mean I would love for her to have our baby but... there is apart of me that just can't... let go."

"Surprise surprise, my control freak sister can't let go."

Heather threw her brush at her, "that's not nice, I was trying to talk to you and you're just going to make fun of me, forget it."

"Hey," Hannah got up and went and sat down next to Heather. "I am sorry, talk to me, please?"

"I don't know, I just, really want to carry..." Heather shrugged, "But I wanna work, I want to be there next season and do all this cool stuff they have in mind for Britt, but Nay doesnt like the direction they want to take it and I feel like it's going to cause problems in our real realtionship because of the show, and I just would rather not go down that road and just stay at home and be barefoot and pregnant, like I always pictured myself being one day.."

"Heath, things change, did you always picture yourself being married to a woman... no, but has it been amazing, yes. you have to let change happen, regardless of what it is you want. Whether you wanna leave Glee, or change your mind on who carries, you have to acept the change and let it happen."

Heather laid her head on her sisters shoulder, "You're wonderful." she smiled, "But if you ever tell anyone I said that, I will deny it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So what is this appointment today going to entail?" Naya asked Janet.

"Well you will both get tested to be sure your bodies are willing and ready for insemination..." Janet started.

"Like blood work?" Naya asked.

She nodded, "Yeah and I am sure Margo, Dr. Rodgers will do an exam on both of you to check your uterus, maybe even an ultrasound." Naya nodded listening. "Has there been a fianl decision on who is going to carry?"

Naya shook her head, "I am hoping that this appointment should help make all the fianl decisions, It's really all up to Heather in the long run, I am game for whatever she wants."

"You really are the best thing in the world you know that right? Jan asked. "You treat my daugther amazing, are so good to her and are with her through her impatience and lack of abliities to make a decision. I couldn't have asked for anyone better to come along for her."

Naya smiled, "Thanks Mom, I love her more than life, so if she is happy, I am happy."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-

After lunch Heather and Naya headed to their appointment, Naya drove because Heather was too nervous to. When they got there Naya took Heather hand, "relax baby, this is a good thing."

Heather took a deep breath and nodded, "You're right, this is a good thing." She smiled.

As they got to Dr. Rodgers' office door they met the doctor who was walking up to her office at the same time, she greeted them with a smile. "Hello," she hugged Heather then Naya, "So good to see you both, how are you?"

"Good" Naya said answering for them, "A little anxious."

Thats to be expected, come on in lets sit down, they all walked in. "First we are going to talk about the appointment, any questions you both may have, and what we are going to do, then we will start the bloodwork and do the examinations. My first question is: who is planning on getting pregnant first?"

"We are not quite sure." Naya said, "probably Heather."

"Okay, but today we are just doing generic tests on both to insure that it's a possibility for both, correct?" She asked writing something down in her notes.

"Yes." Naya said.

"Alright then I just have a few questions for both of you, for your charts..." She read something then asked, "Full names."

"Naya Marie Rivera" Naya answered.

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera." Heather said smiling at Naya when she said her last name.

"Great, and date of birth?"

"Two, one, eighty-seven" Heather said.

"And one, twelve, eighty-seven" Naya said.

"Close in age" Margo smiled writing down both birthdays, "And coming up here." she smiled.

"Yup," Naya answered.

"Height and weight?"

"I'm 5'5 and 117" Nay said.

"And I am 5,8 and 123" Heather said.

"Okay, that is it for my questions for your chart, onto you girls; questions, comments, concerns?"

Naya looked to Heather, she knew she was the one with all the questions and concerns, Naya was more excited than anything and to be honest she really didn't care who had the baby as long as the end result was a baby she was thrilled. But when Heather didn't say anything she decided to speak up for her.

"I think Heather may be a little worried after the accident about damage, is that something that is a possibility or no?"

Margo nodded, "That's a legitament concern, which is why we are going to get in there and see. It is definitly something that could be a posibility, but until we get in there we won't know for sure."

Heather looked even more nervous now.

"That doesn't mean there is any need for concern," Margo smiled.

"I guess my next question is when would be the soonest we could start?" Heather asked.

"That all depends on you girls and the test results of course, if everything comes back clear, then we could start the process right away as long as you pick a sperm donor; if we are just doing natural insem. If we are going to do an egg retreival from one of you and inseminate in the other, then thats a little more time consuming, just as far as waiting for the egg folicals and then scheduling the retreval, joining the egg and the sperm, and then doing the insem."

"Is one more... sucsessful than the other," Heather asked.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, a natural insem is, but that doesn't mean that the egg retrieval insem won't be... it's just, a process." Heather nodded and then took her wifes hand. "Are we ready?" She asked.

Both girls nodded and followed the doctor down the hall. Heather's hand was shaking inside Nay's.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. .-<p>

A few hours later the girls were done with their apointment and now just had to wait for a phone call with their results. Naya could tell Heather was going to go nuts so she decided to do something fun. When Naya didnt take the exit to get back to her mom's house Heather looked at her funny, "where are we going?"

"To get your mind off of waiting for that phone call." Naya smiled.

"That didn't answer my question, WHERE are we going?"

"You will see."

Heather did not like the answer to that question, but just sat back in her seat and tried to shut her mouth. within a few minutes Heather noticed where they were,

"My dance studio!" She smiled.

"Yes, just like you, my dear wife, I know a thing or two about you, and I know this place to you is the like the beach to me."

"But it's not open..."

"I had Hannah make a call, the key is in the mailbox, we are free to use the studio for an hour or two while we wait for the doctor to call."

Heather stomped her feet quickly excited, "You're the best" She leaned over and kissed her wife, "Come on come on..." she jumped out of the car excited, "I haven't been here in ages."

Naya could tell her wife was bursting with excitment, when she got out she ran straight to the mailbox and opened the door as fast as she could, when they got inside Nay watched as Heather took a deep breath in, "That smell is my childhood" She smiled.

"Dirty feet... Nice" Naya teased.

Heather didnt hear, or if she did she chose not to respond. She went into one of the rooms, Naya stood back and watched from the doorway, Heather walked to the wall where a bunch of cds hung, she glanced at them and picked one out, put it in. She took off her shoes so she was barefoot and pulled her hair up into a ponytail, then pressed play. The song Hauleulia came on through the speakers and Naya watched as Heather began to dance to the song. She watched as her wife felt every movement, just in her own little world, she was so graceful, and passionate when she danced, she listened to the words of the song as she watched her wife.

Baby I have been here before

I know this room, I've walked this floor

I used to live alone before I knew you.

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

She could tell Heather felt every word as she moved through the song, when it ended she fell to the floor and laid there, Naya didnt know whether she should give her a minute or go to her. When she realised she was crying she walked over to her wife slowly.

"Good tears or bad tears?" She asked sitting next to her.

"Good. That felt... amazing" She said almost out of breath, "I needed that release."

"I thought it would help." Naya smiled.

"Thank you for knowing me so well." Heather said.

"Thank you for knowing me just as well" Naya answered taking her hand.

They laid there for probably twenty minutes in silence until Heather's cell phone rang Heather ran over to her bag and answered it. "Hello, uh huh, okay... sure we will be right over."

She hung up the phone... "Everything okay?"Naya asked walking towards her.

"That was the doctor, she wants to see us back at the office to go over the tests."

"Already?" Nay asked, Hether nodded, Naya could tell she was freaking out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Have a seat girls" Margo said when they walked into her office, "I am sorry to ask you to come all the way back so soon but there is something we need to go over."

Naya didnt like the sound of that too much. They just nodded, "Naya all of your results have come back great, your uteris is healthy and ready to go." She smiled.

"That's great news" Naya said.

"Yeah, wonderful" Heather said "What about me, I'm the problem huh?"

Margos face turned sympathetic... "There is some scaring along the uterine walls, that was caused by the accident that is fresh, it will make pregnacy difficult."

"HOW difficult?" Heather asked.

"Well it would reduce the chance of getting pregnant significantly, by around 80 percent, and if you beat those odds to carry the baby to full term would be nearly impossible for you, not to metion dangerous" She said.

"So I can't have babies?" Heather asked.

"It's not advised right now, but as soon as the scarring heals you should be fine to have children."

"Okay, how long will that take?"

"Around a year or so."

"A year?" Heather asked.

"I am sorry Hather, the good news is that Naya could get pregnant now if that's what you decide to do and then you could carry the next one. Look I know this is a lot to think about and digest all at once so I will let you guys talk about this and get back to me on what you want to do."

"Thank you doctor." Naya said.

"You're welcome girls, I am sorry Heather." Dr. Rodgers said.

Heather just nodded, didn't say anything, and the girls stood to leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The car ride home was silent. Naya didn't want to make Heather talk, but she finally spoke.

"Baby, will you talk to me?" She asked.

"About what?" Heather asked.

"Our options." naya said.

"Not really." Heather said.

The girls got home and Heather went straight upstairs to her room Naya sat next to Janet at the table.

"Uh oh." Janet said.

"Yeah..." Naya said putting her head in her hands.

"Talk to me."

"There is scarring from the accident that is too fresh, she can't get pregnant until it heals."

"How long did Margo say that would take?"

"By the looks of the scars, a year or so."

"Ouch, she isn't taking it too well I take it?" Janet said.

"She won't talk to me Mom, and I just want to hold her and let her cry, but she's shutting me out."

"Why?"

Naya shrugged, "I don't know, she may not be happy that she can't and I can?"

"She will come around, she is just grieving, I will try and talk to her." Jan said standing up.

"Thanks." Naya said. "But I am going to go try and talk to her, if that doesn't work, I'll send you in" She smiled.

"Okay" Janet said. Naya headed upstairs and walked into the room to find Heather lying on the bed. "Can we talk?"

"I guess." Heather said.

"This isn't the end baby it's just-"

"Naya, I don't want to have babies." Heather said, "Not right now like we were going to at least.."

"Baby, I know that this is a lot to take in, but we can still have a baby, we talked about me carrying first anyways we will just go back to that, you can continure your plans with Glee"

"NO NAYA. I don't want that."

"Heath, baby''

"I am telling you, I don't want to have kids right now. I want to be pregnant and if I can't then I don't want to do this, I am sorry I know that this is selfish of me, but..."

"Whatever you need right now baby is fine with-" Naya said reaching for Heather.

"What I need right now is for you to leave me alone." she said pushing her wife's hand away.

"Heather please don't do this..."

"Do what?" She yelled.

"We shouldn't fight right now."

"I really don't want to be around you right now could you please just leave me alone?"

"Okay I am going to go, we can talk about this later."

"We can't, there isn't anything else to talk about, why don't you just go home."

Naya could feel herself getting angry so she left the room.

Naya walked half way down the stairs and sat down and began to cry. "What's wrong?" Janet asked.

"Nothing I'm fine." Nay said.

"Naya..." Janet said.

"It's okay." she said, "I'll fix it" She stood up and headed back into the room she wasn't going to let this happen.

"I am not going to let you do something you will regret." she said opening the door.

"I am serious Nay, please go away." she yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU BEING SO SELFISH!"

"GO AWAY!" Heather yelled.

"WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?"

"GO AWAY!" Heather yelled.

"Hey what is going on." Janet barged in after hearing the yelling.

"I am going home." Naya said to Heather.

"Mom, I am going to stay here a while okay?"

"No not okay, Heather, I didnt raise you to be a baby when things get hard, or to quit... come on."

"I don't want to go with her Mom." Heather began to cry. "I really don't."

"That's good cause I didn't ask you to go!" Naya said storming out.

"Naya," Janet said following her out.

"I can't make her do anything Mom... I cant." Naya said walking away. "And I don't know where this is coming from."

"Dont go. just go stay at Hannahs tonight, you will both be calm in the morning."

"She said she didn't want to have kids Mom."

"She is upset by the siuation."

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera, I am leaving to go home, NOW. Are you coming or not?" Naya hollered up the stairs.

"NOT!" Heather hollered back down!

"FINE!" Naya said grabbing her keys and purse and heading out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-

**A/N: REVIEW = UPDATE SOOOOOON THIS WEEK. 20 and i will update wednesday!**


	92. Chapter 82

**A/N: THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU. YOU GUYS TOTALLY DESERVE THIS A DAY EARLY YOUR KIND WORDS LIKE ALWAYS TOUCHED ME AND ARE WHAT CONTINUE TO KEEP ME GOING, THANK YOU. **

**I DONT KNOW HEYA, OR OWN GLEE. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-

Naya didn't know whether to be fuming mad or devastated, she was a little bit of both at the moment. She had been driving almost thirty minutes; she was headed back home, though it was the last place she wanted to be with out Heather. How could her wife act this way, she knew she needed to talk to someone, so she picked up the phone.

"Hello."

"Hannah," Naya cried, as soon as she heard her voice tears streamed down her face.

"Naya, where are you?" Hannah asked.

"On the 10" Naya said "I am driving ho-" She couldn't keep it in any longer.

"How far have you gotten?"

"About twenty minutes or so, but I'm not going back, Han." Naya was determined to stand her ground, though she was sad and wanted Heather, she was mad at her.

"Whatever that's fine, but please just get off the freeway I don't need another sister in a hospital bed because of a car accident okay, your upset and crying, please?" Hannah pleaded.

"Okay," Naya said nodding, she knew Hannah was right.

"Thank you, now what exit are you taking?"

"I just got off at Culver."

"Ok take a left and there will be a diner off Roosevelt, I am like 10 minutes away, stay there, please?" Naya figured Hannah must have been in the car, she nodded through her tears putting together all the crap from the day. "Naya?"

"I'll be there" Nay said, realizing Hannah couldn't see her head nod.

"I love you" Hannah said hanging up the phone, Naya found the diner and pulled into the parking lot but didn't go inside. She held her phone in her hand with Heather's number pulled up, but she couldn't hit send. She just stared at the picture on the screen of the two of them on their honeymoon in front of the Colosseum. A knock on the car window startled her.

"You wanna go inside or get in my car?" Hannah asked.

"Car." Naya said.

Hannah nodded and opened Nay's car door, "Come on."

They got in the car and Hannah started the conversation. "I don't know what the hell has gotten into her..." She said about her sister.

"She's mad" Naya said, "I know, and I get it partly, I am mad too for her, but its not a forever thing..." Naya shrugged. Hannah just let her talk. "Six months ago I wouldn't have cared I would have said 'you're right, let's wait', I would have only been having a baby because that's what SHE wanted. BUT Not now, not anymore. I want this so bad Hannah, I didn't care who got pregnant as long as the end result was OUR child..." Naya began to sob.

After a few seconds of silence, Hannah spoke, "My sister is scared, I get that, but she had no right to treat you the way she did, this is a partnership and she shouldn't run or freak when things get hard, but I need to tell you something which I believe to be very important okay?" Naya nodded, "My sister said something to me today, she said that she felt like if you got pregnant, and she continued with Glee in the magnitude that she wanted to, she felt it would harm your real life relationship because of the direction Ryan wanted to take the girls..."

Naya froze.

"She said, she thought it would be best if she stayed at home and was pregnant because then things with the two of you would be... Normal, and good. I believe that the majority of this has nothing to do with her not wanting you to have the baby, I believe her plan was that she needed to for this reason and now that she can't she is scared because she doesn't want anything to happen..."

"But she is causing the problem now, instead of talking to me about it, she throws drama in my face and starts some huge fight, Hannah she told me she didn't want to have babies with me... Then she told me to go home."

Naya's sadness was turning back into anger. Hannah didn't know what to do; this was not her plan. "Look if you wanna go home, that is okay but please know right now I am going to go with you. Because you can't drive all the way home alone like this, something will happen to you and I am not about to let something happen to another one of my sisters. Do you hear me?"

"You can't go with me, what are you going to do about work...?"

"They can find a substitute for the week, I have some sick time I don't care, but I am telling you I am not letting you go alone, so you make the decision right now, are we going to my house or your house?" Hannah asked.

"I want to go home..." Hannah was about to say something but then Naya continued, "BUT It can wait until tomorrow, its getting dark and I can wait until tomorrow to leave, wait- are you still going to go with me tomorrow?" She asked.

Hannah nodded, "Yeah if things aren't worked out with Heather and you still wanna go home, yes, I am going with you." She said.

Naya rolled her eyes.

"You better get used to it 'cause I believe Haley is on her way over, and you know how she can be..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.

"Heather," Janet said knocking on the door. No answer. "Come on this is getting stupid. I am sorry about the day you have had, Sweetheart, but now its time to suck it up and talk to your wife." Still nothing. Janet opened the door and saw an empty room. "How did she manage to leave?" She saw the open window and Janet had flashbacks of Heather's rebellious year after her father died, but come on she was 25 now, she couldn't use a door?

She dialed her cell phone. It rang and rang until the voicemail. "_Hey it's Heather Rivera, can't talk now, probably with my hot wife, leave a message. laters." _

"It's Mom, call me, please and thank you."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heather had ran to the studio, she called Jenna and gotten the okay to use the studio again, the key was still in the mailbox where they had left it earlier.

When she got inside she plugged in her Ipod and scrolled down to the playlist entitled: Naya; found the song she was looking for and clicked Play.

The piano started the, now too, familiar intro and Heather began to move, then Naya's voice came through the speakers.

For you, there'll be no more crying

For you, the sun will be shining

And I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right.

Naya had told her that on the day she recorded this song, she realized it was not just Santana who felt these things for Brit, that she felt this way for Heather; but she didn't tell her then because of her current situation with Taylor. Heather felt from that conversation on that Naya was singing this song to her, and it became her go to when she was sad, or happy, or needed Nay, or had something going on in her life.

Heather danced her heart out, as the music continued:

To you, I'll give the world

To you, I'll never be cold

'Cause I feel that when I'm with you

It's alright, I know it's right

She felt tears start to stream down her face now, she was so... she wasn't sure what emotion she was feeling at the moment, she continued to push through the emotions and let them come out with her movement.

And the songbirds are singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before

And I wish you all the love in the world

But most of all, I wish it from myself.

And the songbirds keep singing

Like they know the score

And I love you, I love you, I love you

Like never before, Like never before

Like never before

At the end of the song Heather sat against the wall and the intro started again; she had put the song on repeat. As her wife's voice continued to sing to her and she continued to just cry.  
>-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-<p>

Hannah and Naya had been back at her house for almost three hours, it was dark now, Hannah was making dinner and Naya was upstairs laying down when Haley got there.

"What the hell is going on?" Haley said walking into Hannah's house. "Is our sister temporally insane!"

"Yes," Hannah said seriously.

"Where is Naya?" Haley asked.

"Upstairs..." Hannah said.

"Not good?"

"At all" Hannah shook her head,

"I don't know what got into Heath." Haley said.

"She is scared, you know what Hemo does when she is scared..."

"Pushes," "Haley said.

"Everyone away," Hannah said.

"Is she still going back tomorrow?" Haley asked picking a piece of chicken out of the skillet and tasting it.

Hannah shrugged. "I don't know, she's pretty pissed and I don't really blame her."

"Oh me either, but I just know how those two are; she loves her so much I just don't know if she can actually leave her here."

Hannah's phone rang, "Heather?" Haley asked.

"Nope, Mom." she said then answered "Hi mom, you're on speaker; Hal's here."

"Girls have either of you talked to your sister recently?"

"No, Mom. I have Nay here and I didn't think it was a good idea and she hasn't called." Hannah said.

"Well, I am not sure where she is, I know she is a grown up but it just worries me cause its dark and she doesn't have a vehicle, and she isn't answering my calls or texts..."

"Oh man, okay. I will try and find her." Hannah said.

"I bet I know where she is." Naya said coming down the stairs.

"Where?" Haley said.

"The dance studio, we were there earlier and I bet she just went back."

"Mom, did you hear that?"

"Yeah" Jan said, "I can go check"

"No, I'll go." Naya said.

"We'll go with you" Hannah said.

"Thanks, but I got this." Nay took a deep breath, "I may be pissed off, but if she is there, which I am willing to put my life on it, she needs me to be the one who goes."

"Okay, call if you need anything." Haley said.

"Yeah, Sweetheart, call us." Janet said.

"I will, thanks guys." Naya said grabbing her keys and heading out the door, part of her didn't even want to go, Heather had really hurt her; but she knew that she didn't want to prolong this any longer, she needed her wife back.

When she pulled up to the dance studio she noticed the lights were on, she wondered if she were going to be able to get in but the side door was still open. when she walked into the building she could faintly hear music, but didn't know what it was. when she got closer to the studio it was coming from she knew it was her singing songbird. she went to enter the room but saw Heather dancing; she stopped and watched her wife. As she watched her move gracefully to a song that met so much to both of them, the anger started to fade away, Naya wanted to run to her, but continued to just watch her dance. As Heather moved she caught sight of her in the mirror standing there, she stopped dancing and stood there and just starred at Nay for a moment, then ran towards her and wrapped her arms around her neck and held tight for dear life.

Naya didn't instantly embrace Heath back, she stood there for a moment c0onfussed by her emotions, until heather broke down, she began to sob hysterically running her hands through Nays hair

"I am sorry" she said over and over, "I am So So sorry. please forgive me?"

It was then Naya let her arms wrap around her wife, tears streaming from her own eyes now. "It's okay" She whispered, "I forgive you." Heather continued to sob. The song ended then started again. "How long have you been listening to this song?" She asked.

"A couple hours." Heather said threw her tears.

Naya let go of her wife and sat down, Heather sat next to her. "I am sorry."

"Heather how could you have acted like that?" Naya asked.

"I was just" She stopped.

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera, we are married, we are a team, your sister told me what you said earlier, and I think we should talk about it."

Heather nodded, "I am scared." She whispered.

"Of?" Naya asked.

"Our marriage getting ruined."

"So you push me away? That is not the way to handle things baby."

"I know, and I am sorry; I am so so sorry. When I got here and I started to dance, and I heard your voice I just needed you, and I thought you were gone, I thought you left me."

"I tried to, but I couldn't." She said, "Hannah came and got me, and told me if I was going to go she was going to go with me cause she didn't want me to be alone, and I realized I didn't want to be alone, but I didn't want Hannah to go home with me, I wanted my wife to go home with me."

"I am sorry I told you to leave, I was afraid to talk to you about what I was really feeling..."

"Which Is?" Naya asked.

"What if I sign for a full re-up plus the choreography contract and then you only sign part time, if Ryan beaks up Britt and San, I don't want issues with us."

"Heather, sure I don't want B and San apart; I think they belong together... BUT if that happens it is never ever, EVER going to cause issues with us. Do you hear me, you are my wife. I am in this forever, granted I love San, she is a character, you and me, that's real life."

Heather took a deep breath, "So if I work full time and you have the baby..."

"Our life is going to be great." Naya smiled. "But is that what you want to do?"

Heather nodded, "I think so, yes."

Naya smiled, "You don't know how happy that makes me to hear you say that!"

"You don't know how happy it makes me to see that smile." Heather said.

-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.

"How do you think the girls are doing?" Hannah asked Haley. Both girls were sitting at the table drinking a cup of coffee.

"They have been gone a long time, my guess is they are going to work through this..." Haley said, "Heather is going to see that she was a jerk, I know it."

Hannah nodded, "I really love Naya. I think she is wonderful for our sister."

"I agree, the girl is amazing and I hope that get it all straightened out because I really want to be an auntie.

"Me too."Hannah said as they heard the door open.

They saw Heather walk in by herself, "Where the hell is she?" Hannah asked.

"Relax, she is at the hotel," Heath said, "I am just wanted to come and apologize."

"What the hell got into you?" Haley asked.

"Hey, don't jump all over her" Hannah said.

"It's okay, I deserve it." Heather said, "I am not sure Hal, things just... escalated and I lost it. I was upset and scared and I had no right to treat my wife that way. Like I said I wanted to apologize, and also say thank you for being there for Nay, I love you both you are amazing sisters."

"We love you Hemo, we just want you to be happy, but we also love Naya and want the same for her."

Heather nodded.

"So you're not staying at mom's?" Haley asked.

"No, we are got a room at the Fairmont Scottsdale Princess tonight." Heather said.

"Oh fancy" Han said.

"Yeah I thought she needed a special night, after the way I acted

and tomorrow we re going to go back to the doctors; we will call you before we head home." She walked over and hugged both of her sisters.

Hannah hugged her just a moment longer, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay" She whispered. "I'm a jerk but I am okay."

"Okay, don't ever do that again, okay? Or I will hurt you." Hannah said.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Good, I love you."

"And I love you too" Haley said.

"Thanks guys, you're the best." Heather said walking towards the door, "I love that you love my wife so much, thanks for that" she smiled.

"You're welcome, you picked a real winner, just stop with the jackass-ness and you'll be okay." Haley said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Heather arrived back at the hotel she valeted the car and slipped over to the concerge before heading back up to their room. "Good evening again Mrs. Rivera, what can I help you with?" The man with the nametag that read Antonio reminded her of being in Italy with his thick accent.

"Can I please get a bottle of champagne and strawberries to my room in fifteen?" She asked.

"Of course, that would be my pleasure." Antonio smiled.

"Thank you very much." She smiled and headed to the elevator, she pressed floor nine and before she knew it the doors opened. When she opened the door to room 919 she noticed the back slider door that lead out to the balcony patio was opened, she headed out there to find Naya sitting outside.

"I didn't even here you come in" Nay said.

"Yeah" Heather nodded.

"How did things go with your sisters?"

Heather smiled, "You mean our sisters. It was good."

"Good" Naya smiled.

"Look Naya can I talk to you?" Heather asked.

"Come here" Naya tapped her knee, Heather walked over and sat down on her lap.

"I love you, so much." Heather said, "And I am sorry I freaked out, You did not deserve that, You treat me SO well; and love me with everything you are and it was NOT okay for me to act that way-" Heather began to cry again."

"Hey" Naya said taking Heathers chin in her hand, "Look at me, Do you remember the day I asked you to marry me?"

Heather nodded, "Like it was yesterday..."

"Well then you remember I said, I loved you for everything that you are, even your crazy ass self you can be sometimes, look baby, I was mad, I was hurt, I wanted to be pissed so badly, but when I thought about my options, either ending it and taking you in my arms and telling you how much I loved you, or taking off and going home, I knew the latter option would get me no where but all kinds of hurt. I love you and we both make mistakes, and we forgive each other and learn from then and move on. I forgive you baby, I am moving on now, and you need to do the same." Naya said.

Heather nodded, "You're right, I do, and do you know what I want more then anything?" She paused, "To go back to the doctors tomorrow and start the insem process."

"Really?" Naya asked with a smile.

"Really!" Heather smiled.

Naya nodded, "I love you"

"I love you too" heather said. Then there was a knock on the door

"Who's that, no one knows we are here." Naya said.

"Its champagne and strawberries" Heather said, "to celebrate us starting a family!"

Naya's eyes lit up, and they walked to the door, the waiter wheeled in the cart and opened the bottle of champagne for them and took the strawberries and their champagne outside to enjoy the beautiful night sky and each other. Heather held up her glass. "To the most amazing woman in the world, who is going to have my baby!"

"I love you so much" Naya said.

"And I love you!" Heather smiled, "So much!"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -..-

**A/N: You guys are amazing, Reviews (as always) = LOVE! Thanks for being faithful readers and reviews, I love you all; truly. And a special thanks to my gorgeous wife for Proofing my story as always, you are simply the best baby. **

**Update by Friday if YOU review yay! :) Oh come on you know you want to, plus I really enjoy hearing your lovely words, they truly do keep me going!**


	93. Chapter 83

**A/N: Sorry this took a little longer than expected... I hope you enjoy this chapter, thank you for all of the love on the last one. I am back to flowing when it comes to this story so that is great. yay, I hope you are all still reading and liking IWAY let me know that you are all still out there. **

**New chapter Friday possibly. **

**I don't own Glee. I don't know HEYA. **

**Thanks for reading, **

**Enjoy :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Naya rolled over and held her wife whom was passed out beside her. Heather was sleeping like a rock, Naya was not. She glanced at the alarm clock on the nightstand beside Heath: 4:12AM. _Why the hell can't I sleep? _she thought. She normally slept great in hotels, seeing as over the summer she spend eight percent of her time in them. She knew why she couldn't sleep, she may not want to admit it to herself but she was still upset by the events from the day before. She kissed Heather's forehead and she stirred a little next to her but did not wake, then she slipped out of bed she pulled on a navy blue tank top and gray yoga pants and headed into the living room of their suite. She sat on the couch for a moment but knew she was going to go stir crazy if she just sat there so she decided to go get a coffee downstairs in the lobby, she remembered she saw a coffee cart when they checked in that had a sign that said 24hr service.

When she got to the elevator she sent a text to Dianna to see if she was up, she figured she wasn't, but it was worth a try.

**To Di: You up butt head? ;)**

The elevator beeped and the door opened, she stepped on and pressed the lobby button. When she arrived on the first floor she was happy to see she was right, there was a coffee cart.

"Good Morning" The young man greeted her, "I am Frank; what can I make for you?"

"A large triple, no quad, white mocha with caramel please extra hot no whip" She was going to need as much caffeine as possible with their appointment later today.

"You got it, anything else I can get for you?" Frank asked.

"Not right now, I am going to stop back by on the way to my room to get my wife's coffee." She said.

"Alright, would you like to pay cash or charge it to your room?" He asked.

"Room please." Naya said handing him her room card.

He swiped it and then moved down to the espresso machine to start her coffee, she walked down to the handoff plane. "If I go right out this door, does that lead me to the walking path?"

Frank nodded as he poured the hot milk into the cup, "Yes it does, and its all confined within the grounds of the hotel." he said handing her her coffee.

"Thank you Frank, I will be back in a little bit." She smiled.

"You're very welcome Mrs. Rivera, I will be here, have a nice walk."

Naya walked out the door and outside, where it was still dark and there was a chill in the air. as she sipped her hot coffee, her cell buzzed.

**From Di: unfortunately now I am, yes. Why are you, what's up everything okay?**

Naya smiled she figured she had woken Di up, she texted back.

**To Di: I am sorry I woke you, can you call me? btw im fine.**

Within seconds her phone was ringing in her hands.

"_You better be dying._" Dianna said sounding half asleep still.

"I am not, I am sorry to disappoint you; also I am sorry for waking you up."

_"You didn't, my bladder did... then I saw your text. What's up buttercup."_ She was beginning to sound like her chipper-Dianna-self.

"Couldn't sleep, I am currently walking on a gorgeous walking path outside of our hotel." Naya shrugged.

"_Naya Marie Rivera, you did not just text me at four am cause you couldn't sleep... what is wrong?_" Dianna pressed.

Naya knew Dianna was right, she sat down at a bench alongside the trail, "So yesterday was horrible..." She took a deep breath.

"_Oh no, what happened, was it the appointment?_" Dianna sounded worried.

"That is where it started, yeah." Naya said, "Heather can't have babies right now because of some residual scaring from the accident."

"_Oh man, I take it she didn't take that well_?" Dianna asked.

"Not in the slightest" Naya said, "she freaked Di, she wouldn't talk to me the whole way back tot her mom's, then she went upstairs into her room and when I went up there to talk she started screaming at me, she told me to leave and that she was going to stay here, that she didn't want to have babies anymore..." Tears filled Naya's eyes reliving the situation.

"OH... MY... GOSH!" Dianna was stunned, "Why didn't you call me?"

"It was a lot Di, I was so hurt, then I was angry ya know? I mean the doctor said it would only be a year or so before the scarring would heal and then she could have a baby, I figured until then I would just go first like we had originally planned, but she didn't want that."

_"So what happened?" _

"I left, I only got about twenty minutes or so before Hannah called me and told me to pull over because I was too upset to drive. She came and got me, and I went back to her house. A couple hours later Janet called and couldn't find Heather, but I knew where she would be..."

_"Where was she?" _

"Her old dance studio, I walked in and she was dancing to Songbird, bawlling. It broke my heart to see her that way, and even though I was still mad, I asked myself, 'did I want to drag this out, did I want to cause more drama?' And the thing was, I didn't'"

_"Yeah, I get it and I am glad you were the bigger person; so what happened?"_

"When she saw me she completely broke down, I guess it wasn't all about her not being able to carry; she was afraid if I carried and she worked full time, if something happened to Brittana, that it would effect us in real life and so if she didn't work and got pregnant first that it would ensure there were no problems. So when she found out she couldn't, she got scared."

_"Would it?" Dianna asked. _

_"Would it what?" Naya asked. _

_"Effect anything, If Ryan breaks up Brittana, and puts Brittany with someone else, will it effect you two?"_

"Are you crazy, no!" Naya said.

_"Calm down, just checking..."_ Dianna said. _"So you guys are good now?_"

"We are" Naya said, "I'm just..."

"_You're hurt_" Dianna said simply.

There was a long pause, "Yeah..." Naya said.

_"And Nay that is totally understandable and acceptable, but you have to talk to her about it to get past it; either way it is going to eat at you." _

"But Di, she already apologized; I don't want to harp on the situation."

"_You don't need her to apologize again, and be sure she knows that. What you need is to say your peace. She got to tell you what was wrong, it's her turn to listen to you. Look Naya you do what you want, but just know this feeling isn't going to just go away if anything it is going to manifest and become a bigger issue." _

"I get it, You're right." Naya said.

"_I know I am" _Naya could hear the smile if Di's voice, _"So what is the game plan now?" _

"We are going to go back to the doctor's today and figure out what all needs to happen to begin the insem process."

_"Wow, that is quick." _Dianna said, _"But I couldn't be more thrilled, I can not wait to spoil the baby." _

"I can only imagine" Naya laughed.

_"How are you with all of it though, getting pregnant?" _

"Great, which is surprising to me, but the thought of carrying our child... its' just right." Naya said, her cell beeped she looked at the screen.

**From Wife: (5:01AM) Where are you? :( **

"Shit, I got to go Di, Hemo's up... Love you!"

_"I love you too, call me later?" _

"Will do, thanks for taking to me best friend, You're the best."

"_I know... and of course you are welcome tell the Mrs. I love her." _

Naya hung up the phone and headed back into the hotel area, she felt better since she had talked to Di and she was probably right; she probably should talk to Heather about how she was feeling.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Dianna got off the phone and crawled back into her bed, she rolled over and held Lea.

"Naya okay?" Le asked.

"You're up? I am sorry."

"It's okay babe, is everything okay with the girls?"

"It is now, They had a little issue; turns out Heather cant have babies for a year or so because of the accident, and she didn't take it well..."

"Uh oh"

"Yeah, big blow up... she told Naya to leave and that she was going to stay there I guess it was a mess for a while."

"Why would Heath act like that?"

"I guess she was scared... but all seems to be resolved now." Dianna kissed Le's head, "they are going to the doc today and Naya is going to see when she can get inseminated."

"So exciting" Lea said stirring in Dianna's arms.

"You're not going back to sleep are you?"

"No, I am thinking about getting up and going for a run... any chance you wanna go?"

No. Was Dianna's first response to this, but she paused and then nodded, "I'll go anywhere if I get to be with you..."

Lea rolled over in Dianna's arms and kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too, Can we lay here for just a moment longer?" Dianna asked.

"Sure" Lea said curling up in Dianna's arms. They laid there for at least five minutes in silence. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything" Dianna said running her hands through Leas hair.

"Do you ever think about having babies, ya know... you and I?" Di looked at Lea a little taken a back, "Not like tomorrow or anything, just in the future?"

"Yeah" Di said, "I do, like you said not tomorrow, but I do think about it yes."

Lea didn't say anything else about that, she just smiled and laid her head back down, "We can go for a run later, right now this is really nice."

"It is" Dianna said completely content in where she was.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

Naya got back up to the room with Heather's coffee in her hand and a new one as well for her. Heather was still in bed when she got there.

"Hey, where did you go?" Heather asked.

"Just for a walk, I am sorry I couldn't sleep... I got you a coffee." Naya held the cup up with a smile.

"You should have woke me up." Heather said taking the coffee.

"I am sorry baby, it was very early and I didn't want you to lose sleep."

"Are you okay?" Heather asked.

Naya thought about what Dianna had said, but just nodded, "I am fine I just needed some air."

Heather sipped her coffee, "You know what is great about knowing everything about you?"

"What?" Naya asked cautious.

"I also know when you are full of shit..." Heathers raised one eyebrow, "What is wrong, talk to me... please?"

Naya didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure how to go about this without bringing back everything from the day before. "Can we talk about it later?"

Heather gave her a look and she took a deep breath, "I couldn't sleep because I am still hurt about yesterday..." Heather's eyes got sad. "I know you were hurt and I need you to know that when I said I forgave you I meant it one hundred percent, but Heather, what you did, the things you said, they hurt me a lot. We are married now we are a team and you just threw that all out the window for a moment I felt instead of coming to me and telling me what was in your head you pushed me away."

Heather didn't say anything, she just grabbed Nays hand and let her continue.

"I know you are in this, and I know you love me. But I need you to promise me that from here on out, if things get hard, or you get scared you don't push me away... you are allowed to get scared, you can be afraid, just let me in... talk to me, so we can work through it together okay?"

"Okay" Heather whispered, she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Don't cry baby" Naya said stroking her hair.

"I am just sorry, I am so sorry... I promise I will never react that way again."

Naya nodded, "And you want to do this right, go to the doctor today...?"

"Yes, of course, do you?"

"I do, yeah. What are we going to do Dr. Rodgers says all we have to do is pick a donor and we are good to go...?"

"I say we look at that donor book now and if that's the case we are ready and we could possibly even do it today..."

"I highlighted a few last night that I thought looked great." Naya smiled.

"Wow, you really didn't sleep last night." Heather said.

Naya shook her head and got up to grab the book, and then got back in bed with her wife.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Are you sure you like this one?" Naya asked.

"Yes, for the hundredth time, I think that D208-916 is great."

"Okay, I think so too." Naya smiled.

"Can you believe this is going to happen?" She said excited.

"I am thrilled!"

"Me too" Heather leaned over and kissed her.

Naya deepened the kiss and crawled over and straddled her, "You know, we do have all morning..." She smiled her mouth still on hers.

"You're right we do." Heather smiled lifting her wife's shirt over her head.

Naya reached behind her and unhooked her bra and threw it on the floor, Heather leaned forward and kissed each one, letting her mouth linger for a moment on them both.

"God, I love you" Naya breathed.

"I want to make you come.." Heather said laying her wife back kissing her.

She let her hands trail up and down her bare body, Naya shivered below her fingers. "Please." Naya said when Heather got to her core but stopped.

"Please what?" heather asked as if she didn't know what she was talking about, "Touch me... please?"

Heather let her hands dance at Naya's center before she let it slide into her folds, Naya was wet, and moaned as soon as she felt her wife's touch.

"You like that?" Heather smirked knowing damn well what the answer was.

Naya didn't say anything, she just nodded and moaned a little, Naya let two fingers slide inside her, and her mouth play with her breasts. She could feel her wife start to spasm below her, she pulled her fingers out from her, she could tell Naya was taken a back by this, but she kissed her from her breast down to her belly button, to her core, where she let her mouth linger before she let her tongue open her folds. Naya's body started to spasm again at the touch of her mouth, and before she knew it she was riding the highs of her climax.

"Feel good baby?" Heather asked laying her head on her wife's chest.

"Amazing, Naya said breathless, give me a minute to regain me stregenth and its your turn." She smiled.

"Sounds good to me" Heather kissed her than laid her head back down on her chest listening to her heart pound in her chest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

"Are you nervous?" Heather asked as the pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"No, I am excited... Are you nervous?"

"A little, but in the excited way also."

"Are you okay?" Naya parked the car and reached for her wife's hand.

"Yes, I am okay" Heather smiled. "Really, I cant wait to start this journey with you."

Naya leaned over and kissed her wife, they got out of the car and she reached for her hand as they walked into the offices. This time Margo was already in her office, she smiled when the girls knocked at the doorway.

"Hello girls, come in please."

"Thanks for having us again, Doctor." Naya said.

"You're welcome, so if I understand correctly we are going see about starting insemination for Naya?"

Naya nodded, "Yes" Heather said, "What do you think the timeline looks like as far as when we could inseminate?"

Margo looked at Naya's chart, well we would have to give an Hcg shot, and then we could inseminate within 24 hours after that."

"When could we do that?" Naya asked.

"You could have the shot today, and we could do the insemination tomorrow as early as eleven am, if you have the donor picked and the availability..."

Heather looked to Naya, "What do you think?"

Naya didn't say anything, she just shrugged.

"Well we would have to call Ryan and stay an additional day..." Heather said.

"I know this is a very big decision to make, and you can have a couple of hours to discuss it, we would have to do the shot no later then three PM to be able to Insem tomorrow. But you could go and discuss it, make the necessary arrangements, and I can have the shot ready, just call me when you are coming back and we can administer the Hcg and pull the donor sperm." Margo said.

Naya nodded, "I think that sounds like a good idea."

"Me too" Heather smiled.

The girls stood to leave Naya grabbed Heathers hand, "We will call you soon" She said to the doctor.

"I look forward to hearing from you." Margo smiled.

The girls left and walked down the hall towards the elevator, "Are you ready for this?" Heather asked Naya.

"Definitely, you?"

"More you then you know" Heather smiled as they got on the elevator. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Naya smiled super excited that this was actually going to happen.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING, AS ALWAYS, REVIEWS EQUAL LOVE. BABY IS IN THE WORKS, WE ARE GETTING SO CLOSE CAN STAND IT! YAY. THANKS FOR BEING THE REASON I WRITE. LOVE YOU ALL. AND A SPECIAL SHOUT OUT TO MY BEAUTIFUL WIFE, HOPEFULLY A BABY IS IN THE WORKS FOR US SOON.**

:)


	94. Chapter 84

**A/N: I KNOW I KNOW I AM SORRY THINGS WITH THE HOLIDAYS ARE CRAZY AND LIFE IN GENERAL PLUS SOMETIMES I GOTTA STEP BACK GIVE IT TIME TO GET A GOOD CHAPTER OUT. I HOPE PEOPLE ARE STILL READING... HERE WE GO. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE. ALL MADE UP I DONT KNOW HEYA.**

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It had been almost two weeks since they had been home from Arizona, and Nay had done her first insem. Things had gone somewhat back to normal, the insem went smooth and doctor Rodgers said to wait 14 days to take a pregnancy test for best results, and that Naya was able to go about normally, but to stay away from caffeine and heavy exercise. The latter was easy but caffeine was hard, for both of them because Heather had to deal with her in the A.M.

"Seriously Heather do you have to leave your shit all over the house?" Naya yelled walking into the kitchen holding her wife's T-shirt and shorts.

"Ah baby, you threw those on the floor in the living room when you ripped them off of me last night." Heather said sipping her tea. She didn't drink coffee at home anymore, she didn't think it was fair to Nay.

"Oh, sorry." Naya said sitting down at the table.

"It's okay Sweetheart, I know how hard no coffee in the mornings is for you" She leaned over and kissed Naya. Her dark hair was up in a messy bun and she had a freshly washed face, since they were on their way to set and had to go to hair and makeup anyway.

"I don't know what you did to me last night but my boobs are so sore." Heather beamed from ear to ear when she heard this. "Oh you think that's funny do you?"

"No Baby, I am happy to hear that, that is good, tenderness is a sign of pregnancy."

"You think?" Naya asked, "When can we take a test?"

"Tomorrow is day fourteen" Heather smiled. "You haven't started still right?"

"Nope, period free!"

"Well tomorrow we will know for sure, but I have an inkling that you are-"

"Hey hey hey! Don't say it, you're going to jinx us. Oh mi bebé Dios mío ¿Qué he dicho a mi mamá dijo eso ... Juro no escuchas!"

Heather just laughed and kissed her head "Okay I am going to go shower before we have to go to set, would you like to join me or do you want to continue your rant love?"

"I would like to join you." Naya stood up and followed her wife to their bathroom.

They were just about settled into their new home, and they had been working on the nursery a little, just minor things, but were excited with the prospect of having a baby in there one day. Heather lifted Naya's over sized v neck T-shirt over her head, and held her hand as she stepped into the shower, and followed behind her, she placed light kisses on the back of her neck wrapping her arms around her from behind. Naya moaned at the contact, "Do we have time?" She asked.

Heather nodded and turned her around to face her. Her hands ran through Heather's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments she broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breast kneading it in her hand she took her free hand and let it dance at her core. Heather's breathing got heavy and quick. Naya let her fingers caress her entrance and hips began to sway. "Yes Nay." She moaned. Naya put her mouth on her breast and kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Naya pressed her lips to her wife's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible." Naya kissed her inner thighs softly letting her hand caress her core Heather whimpered indicating she wanted more. Naya let her mouth find her center again and began to lick softly, "Oh Yes Baby... that feels... Uh-Mazing." Heather managed to say.

Naya looked up and saw her head leaned back and her eyes closed; she slid two fingers inside her as her tongue dance on her core. She could feel her wife's body start to spasm already, and as much as she wanted to prolong her orgasm she wanted her to come more, she knew they didn't have much time. "Come on baby, let go... come for me." She said letting her another finger slide inside of her, Heather threw her head back and let go and began to spasm riding her high. "Oh yes Naya, that... was... amazing." She leaned against the wall almost breathless.

Naya stood up with a big grin on her face, "well that was fun... but we better actually shower now or we are going to be late for work. You can return the favor later." She winked.

"You are incredible you know that, I love you so much."

"Well it's a good thing you married me then huh?" She smiled and kissed the blonde then stood under the shower head letting the hot water drench her.

Heath grabbed the shampoo put some in her hand and then handed it to Naya. "So... Have you thought any more about names?" She asked.

Naya nodded, "Boy or girl?"

"Oh so you finally have a girl name that you like?"

"I like Emma."

"Seriously, Emma?"

"No?" Naya asked.

"No, yes, that is in my top three" Heather smiled.

"Awesome, that was easy... and you still like Benjamin for a boy?"

"I do, I like that it was my dad's name, and that you like it."

Naya smiled "I do like it, I like it mainly because I would love our son to have the same name as your father, I think it's perfect."

Heather kissed her "I am going to get out, I love you"

"I love you too" Nay said.

"Hurry Naya Marie Rivera, I know how you are with your showers and we don't have much time before we have to be on set."

"I know Heather Elizabeth Rivera" She said her name sarcastically. Heather left the room and Naya stepped out of the shower but left it running and locked the door. She opened the drawer and pulled out the EPT test...

"So is there a baby in there you think?" Lea asked Heather. They were sitting in the Hair and Makeup room together.

Heather nodded with a huge smile on her face. "I do, but I am not aloud to say it in front of naya she has it in her head that it will jinx it, she is soo worried about something bad happening after the last couple of months we have had."

"Well can you blame her?" Lea asked.

Heather shook her head, "No, I can't..."

"But you think so?" Lea squealed.

"Yes, her boobs are sore... she is Moody Martha , she hasn't started and she is over a week late and... hornier than normal." She whispered the last part.

"Ahh!" Lea squealed "that is amazing, when are you going to take a test?"

"Tomorrow, I am stoked." Heather said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"So..." Dianna said her and Naya were in her trailer waiting to be called to set.

"Go ahead... ask." Naya said as if she had been defeated.

"Do you think you're pregnant?"

Naya nodded, "Well, I don't think... I... know."

"Oh my god you guys took a test? When? Holy cow this is amazing!" Dianna beamed.

"We didn't take a test, I did. I Didn't tell Heather yet, I just did it this morning, I had to know... I didn't want to not be and find out with her, I needed to know first so I could control my reaction."

"Are you going to tell her?"

Naya nodded, "Yes, tonight. I want to cook dinner, light some candles and tell her then. I am hoping she isn't going to be mad..."

"Why would she be mad, oh my gosh Naya you guys are going to have a baby, you're pregnant!"

"I know, can you believe it, I am sorda freaking out..."

"In a good way?"

Naya nodded, "Yeah I am; super excited, I just..."

"Hey look at me, will you stop please... don't turn this into something bad, I know you are scared that something is going to go wrong, but this is a good thing Nay embrace it."

"You're right, today is going to drag..." She said.

Heather opened the door, "Hey... Di, Baby, they need you on set."

"Okay," Dianna said leaving the trailer.

Heather kissed her wife, "everything okay?"

"Great, I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." Heather said.

"I want coffee." Naya frowned.

"I know love, I am sorry." Heath kissed her forehead and took her hand, "Come on lets get to work before Ryan kills us."

"Nice of you to join us" Ryan said as they walked onto the choir room set.

"You're welcome," Naya snarked.

"Hey come here," Ryan called to Nay.

She thought for sure she was about to get a lecture. "Yeah?" She said sweetly when she got close.

"You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Fine, just a little on edge in the mornings with out caffeine."

Ryan nodded, "You find anything out yet?"

She shook her head, She couldn't tell anyone else with out telling Heather first.

"Okay well take it easy and if you need to break just let me know." He smiled'

"Thanks Ry" She said, then headed to take her seat.

"What was that about?" Heather asked.

"He just wanted to make sure I was feeling okay..."

"Oh, that's nice" She smiled.

"Okay guys here is how this day is going to run" Ryan said getting everyone's attention.

Naya took a deep breath she knew it this day was going to feel like forever because she was so anxious to get home and tell her wife that they were expecting their first child.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"And that is a wrap on Santana." Great job today Nay.

"Thanks" Naya said walking off set, Heather was sitting in her chair she had been watching her film'

"Good job hot stuff." She smiled.

Naya kissed her and pressed her forehead to hers, "Thanks, how much longer you got?"

"A couple hours probably, you can go home I will meet you there later."

She nodded, "Okay Di said she would take me earlier since we were done at the same time... I am going to cook so don't stop and eat okay?"

"Okay, I will come straight home, promise" She kissed Naya.

"Thanks, do you think you could stop and pick up some dessert on your way home?"

Heather nodded, "I can do that, I will call when I leave okay?"

"Before, don't talk and drive..." Naya said, the last thing she needed was another accident.

"I promise Baby, I love you."

"I love you too."

Naya went and found Dianna, "Hey are you done?"

Di nodded, "I am do you still want me to take you?"

"Yeah if that's okay, are we still good to go to the grocery store?"

"Yeah, do you want me to come over and help cook, or just drop you off?" Dianna asked.

"Oh stay" Naya said.

"You sure?" Dianna asked, "I wasn't trying to intrude..."

"You're not intruding, it would be awesome to have to help and the company."

"Okay" Dianna said as they walked to the car, "What are we making?"

"I was thinking fettuccine alfredo with shrimp." Naya said, "Salad and bread."

"Alright, homemade?"

"Yes, of course, do you know any good alfredo recipes?"

"Yeah, they are vegan, but its amazing."

"Well that's okay, lets do that..." Naya said.

They got in and out of the grocery store in good time, lucky it wasn't crowded, sometimes it could be a chore to shop because of people or paparazzi.

When they got back to the house they took out Sadie, and then began to cook.

"Where am I going to find the pots?" Dianna asked.

"Under the stove second cupboard on the bottom" Naya said chopping the garlic and onions.

"I love this house" Dianna said, "It's awesome."

"Yeah, Heather once again did I great job..." Naya smiled "Speaking of houses, How are things moving with you and Lea, are you going to close on that house?"

Dianna nodded, "Yup, she loved it and thinks its a good idea. We are just waiting to hear back on our offer but the realtor says we will get it we didn't bid low or anything and she said it was what they were asking so it's not like they shouldn't accept."

"That's awesome, and its only like five minutes from here, so you guys can come over all the time."

"I know, it's perfect, and I think it's a big step but I know its what I want." Di said.

"Well I am happy for you."

"I am happy for you Nay, you are going to be an incredible mom you know that right?"

Naya shrugged, "I know Heather is going to be an amazing mom, and I know I am going to love the shit outta this baby, and be a good mom, but I know Heather is going to be so natural at it."

"So will you" She smiled, "And I am going to be an incredible Aunt of course!"

"Well that's a given" Naya laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The girls cooked and got everything ready, Nayas phone rang. "Heather?" Dianna asked.

"Uh huh" Naya said answering the phone, "Hi baby"

_"Hey love I am in the car getting ready to leave now." _Heather said'

"Okay, and you're stopping to get dessert?"

"Yes, I will be home in about twenty minutes... I love you."

"I love you too Heath, drive safe." Naya said and hung up the phone. "I am so nervous" she said to Dianna.

"No reason to be, Okay I am going to go, call me later?" Di asked.

"Of course" Naya hugged her, "thank you for your help, I love you."

"I love you too, congrats on the baby."

"Thanks, see you tomorrow."

Naya shut the door and ran upstairs to the bathroom where she hid the pregnancy test, she wanted to have it show Heather, and headed to the kitchen where she lit the candles on the table and turned down the lights she plated food and set it on the table just as the door opened. She went to greet her wife, who was already saying her hellos to Sadie. "Hi baby" She smiled when she saw Nay.

"Hi Heath, how was work?" She kissed her.

"Good, how was the rest of your day, something smells amazing."

Naya smiled, "that would be homemade fettuccine alfredo" Heather looked at her funny, "Dianna helped."

They walked into the kitchen and Heather saw the set up, "What is the occasion?"

"Well, sit down let's eat... and we can talk. Are you hungry?"

"Starving" Heather said, "Seriously this looks incredible."

"Thanks, Water or wine?"

"Are you okay if I have a glass of wine?" Heather asked knowing Nay couldn't drink.

"Yeah, absolutely Dianna opened a bottle when she was here, I figured you would like a glass." She poured her some wine and sat down at the table.

Heather took a bite "This is really good."

"I am glad you like it."

"So, now... what is up?" Heather asked.

"Well..." Naya said after she took a bite, "This morning after we showered, you got out and I... took a pregnancy test..."

"Without me?" Heather asked.

"I am sorry Baby, I just wanted to know cause if I wasn't I would have been devastated and didn't want to make you more sad than you would have been..."

"Well...?" Heather asked big eyed.

"You're going to be a mommy!" Naya beamed.

Heather didn't say anything at first, she couldn't... tears formed in her eyes. "Really?" She finally whispered.

Naya nodded, "Yes Baby, really."

"Oh my gosh!" She got up and hugged Naya, "This is the best news ever!"

"It is, we are going to have a baby!"

"Crazy" Heather put her hands on Naya's belly, "My babies in there."

Naya kissed her wife, and couldn't stop smiling. "I love you"

"I love you too Naya, so much!" Heather said kissing her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: YAY THEY ARE FINALLY PREGO! **

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED LETTING ME KNOW IF YOU ARE STILL READING AND WHAT YOU THINK, I PLAN TO UPDATE MORE REGULARLY AGAIN, CAUSE I AM STOKED ON THIS BABY. YAY YAY YAY. LOVE ALL YOU AMAZING PEOPLE. **

**THANKS REVIEWS = LOVE.**


	95. Chapter 85

**A/N: YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, THANKS FOR ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS AND LOVE, I AM GLAD THAT YOU ARE HAPPY I AM BACK AND THAT YOU ARE STILL READING. I WANTED TO SAY THANK YOU BY GIVING YOU A CHAPTER. SO HERE YOU GO. **

**THIS IS ALL MADE UP, I OWN NOTHING GLEE OR KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"HEATHER, come here!" Nay yelled down the hall.

Heather took a deep breath Naya had been a joy to live with the last six weeks, pregnancy was really getting the best of her moods. It had been a month since they found out they were pregnant, Heather smiled remembering the doctors appointment they went to just two days after Nay told her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Hi, I am doctor Tanya James" The young brunette said walking in to the room, "I am Dr. Rodgers' partner and see her patients here in LA." **

**"Hi, I am Naya and this is my wife Heather." Naya said shaking her hand. **

**"Nice to meet you. Okay so I talked to Margo this morning and she filled me in on your case. Now you said that you took a test and it came back positive?"**

**Naya nodded, "Yeah, two days ago." **

**"Okay, so we are going to do a blood test just to be positive today, we can't do an ultra sound yet it's too early still." **

**"Okay" Heather said. **

**The doctor drew blood and told them it would be just a couple minutes and she would be back with the results. Just as she said she was back in about three minutes, "Okay well congratulations girls, you are indeed pregnant." She smiled. **

**Naya beamed, "Thank you." **

**"After talking to Margo we can tell you your due date is July 9th, since the insemination took place of the 5th of October." **

**"July, that's a good month" Heather smiled. **

**"I am going to write you a prescription for a prenatal and we would like to see you back here in six weeks so we can do an ultrasound and check on that baby." Tanya said. **

**"Sounds good" Naya said. **

**"I am also going to send home a list of foods and things to avoid while pregnant if you have any questions don't hesitate to call, just take those prenatals everyday and follow your foods list, and I will see you for your two month checkup." **

**"Perfect thank you." Naya said **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"What now Naya?" Heather asked walking into the bedroom.

Naya was standing naked in front of the mirror "Am I showing already?"

She was, there was already a slight bump, which wasn't surprising, Naya was tiny. "Yeah, is that a bad thing?"

"I feel huge already... I swear to God if this is two..." She took a deep breath.

"I am sure there is only one in there, but if there were two it would be a good thing not a bad thing."

"You are not the one who would have to have two babies crammed inside you." she moaned.

Heather walked over to her and kissed her, "You're beautiful, and I love that you are carrying our baby."

"Que me hiciste esto, usted va a tener que lidiar con mis cambios de humor ... divertirse con eso!" Naya said walking into the closet to find clothes.

"What was that?" Heather asked, "I got 'you did this to me' but that's as far as I got..." She laughed. "And I didn't do this to you, the doctor did."

Naya rolled her eyes, "oh mi dios estoy alegre usted piensa que esto es gracioso!"

Heather walked into the closet, "Are you going to rant in Spanish the rest of the day?"

"Maybe" Naya said, "I am currently tying to find a pair of jeans that don't feel tight to wear to the doctor, but I am about to give up and put on leggings."

"Do it, you will be way more comfy, that or wear a pair of my dance pants." Heather suggested.

"What time is it?" Naya asked.

"Two fifteen"

"What time do we have to leave?"

"Well do you still want to get a milkshake on the way?"

"Do fish live in water?" Naya asked seriously.

"Okay then we need to leave at two thirty."

"Seriously, Heather, I have NOTHING TO WEAR!"

She opened a drawer pulled out a pair of dark grey leggings and a lose fitting yellow v-neck that was longer than most shirts. "Here" she handed it to Nay.

"Thanks" Naya said pulling on her clothes. She came out of the closet dressed and pulled Heather into a hug. "I appreciate it, and I appreciate you putting up with me..."

"I love you baby, and you are pregnant with our baby I can handle a 'Moody Martha' for nine months."

Naya kissed her and headed into the bathroom to put her hair up, Heather's phone rang, "Who is it?" Nay asked.

"Dianna" Heather said and then answered the phone. "Hey Di!"

_"Hey, it's both of us... you are on speaker."_ Dianna said.

The girls were the only two people who knew for sure they were pregnant, their family all suspected, but to be safe they decided not to tell anyone until there two month check up, and since Naya had already told Di, they figured they better tell Lea as well.

"Hey Le" Heather said.

"_Hey, we were just calling to see what time your appointment was?" _Lea asked.

"Three, but we are leaving in like five cause my wife wants a milkshake."

"_Of course she does" _Dianna said _"How is she today, is Martha around?"_

Heather giggled "She has made an appearance or two."

"_You'll call after your appointment?" Dianna asked. _

"Yeah" Heather said "Will do."

_"When are you telling your families?" _Lea asked.

"Tomorrow, my mom and sisters are coming down for the weekend, and we are going to do a family dinner with both sides."

"They all already know" Naya said coming out of the bathroom, "But we thought it would be nice to tell everyone together."

_"Hey Naya" D _said.

"Hey girls" Naya said grabbing her Uggs.

"Okay we gotta go guys we will call you later, love you."

_"Love you both too" Dianna said, "Talk to you later." _

Heather put her jacket on and grabbed her keys off the night stand, "You ready?"

"Ready" Nay said.

"I am so excited, we get to see our baby today!"

"I know, I am super excited too." Naya said, "But we gotta go because this baby wants a milkshake pronto."

"Oh yeah, the baby wants the milkshake huh?" Heather smacked Naya's butt and giggled as they headed out the door.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After a quick stop at The Counter, Naya's favorite place to get milkshakes at the moment, they had arrived at the Dr's office. Naya had finished her shake by the time they had gotten there, and they walked into the office hand and hand. They went back right away and were waiting in the room when the door opened.

"Hello girls" Dr. Rodgers walked into the room.

Both girls were pleasantly surprised to see her, "Hi Dr. Rodgers, what are you doing here?" Naya asked.

"I was in town for a conference yesterday, and when I saw you guys had an appointment scheduled for today I wanted to stick around and see you myself" She smiled pulling on rubber gloves.

"Well that was nice, we are happy to see you" Heather said.

"So how are you feeling Naya?" Margo asked.

"Good" She said, "I am a little sick in the mornings usually, and can no longer eat or stand the smell of any kind of fish."

"The morning sickness isn't fun I know, if you want I can prescribed an anti-nausea medicine that will help with that, as far as the fish I can't help and I am sorry" She smiled. "So should we try and see this baby?"

"Yes please" Heather smiled.

"Okay Naya, I am going to ask you take off your all your clothes from the waist down, go ahead and put the blanket over your lower half and then lay back and put your feet here" She pointed to the stirrups "And I will be back in just a moment"

The doc stepped out and Naya took her bottoms off and got onto the table, Heather helped cover her up with the blanket and the doctor came back in.

"All ready?" she asked.

"Yup all good" Naya smiled.

"Okay I am going to take this wand and put it inside of you, and we should be able to see that baby" She said, "Now it will be a little cold and you may feel a little pressure... Okay there we go"

Almost instantly they heard a heartbeat, "Hear that?" Naya smiled to Heather.

Heather nodded with tears in her eyes, "Okay this here" The doctor pointed to the screen "Is the placenta sack, and right here, she pointed above it, is your baby" Both girls had tears in their eyes.

"That's so awesome" Heather said.

"Its currently about 2.5cm... and just an embryo still. The placenta is already nourishing your baby through the umbilical cord and baby's heart has already divided into right and left chambers." She told them. "We have a good strong heart beat and all looks good."

"Wonderful" Naya said.

"I am going to print some ultra sound photos and then we are all done here." she said pressing a button. "Alright all done, I am going to step out so you can get dressed and then if you would come across the hall to the office we can talk about a few things."

"Perfect thank you" Naya smiled.

They got into the office and sat down, "All looks great with the baby, girls, Naya are you taking your prenatal as prescribed?"

Naya nodded "Yup."

"Great, do you have any questions for me?" She asked.

"Is it safe to tell people now?" Heather asked.

"Yes, baby has a healthy strong heartbeat and there isn't anything I am seeing that is problematic, so yes you are safe to tell people now."

"Yay!" Naya said. "Our family all assumes, but we haven't confirmed or denied yet."

"Well you can officially confirm" She smiled, a nurse walked into the room "I would like to run labs just to check all of your levels it's just a precaution you are not showing signs of anything, but since you are here."

"Better safe than sorry" Naya shrugged, "Poke away." she held her arm out.

"If anything happens to come back abnormal we will call you, but if not then we will see you back here in a month for your three month check up and ultra sound."

The nurse finished drawling the blood and Naya nodded, "Sounds good."

"You can schedule your day and time with Lindsay at reception on your way out and of course if you need anything before then don't hesitate to call me or Tanya alright?"

Both girls nodded "Thank you so much" heather said.

"Yes thanks" Naya said, "I am glad you were here today, it was nice to see you."

"It was nice to see you both as well." She smiled, "Heather tell your mom hello for me."

"Will do" She said.

"Well that went great!" Heather said looking at the pictures as Naya drove home.

"Right, it was so cool to see our baby!"

"And there is only one."

"As of right now" Naya said.

"Its not going to multiply" Heather laughed.

"Duh, but sometimes when its so early you can't see or hear both heartbeats" Nay said.

"Well then I guess we will see." Heather said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Once they got home Heather showered, when she got out she couldn't find Naya, she headed into the living room and noticed the slider door was opened. She saw Nay sitting outback on the beach. She grabbed a sweater for herself an done for Naya and headed out to her, "You alright?"

"I am great" She smiled "Just enjoying the beach."

Heather sat down next to her placing the sweater over Nay's shoulders, "It's chilly out here. So are you ready for our family dinner tomorrow?"

Naya smiled, "Yes, I am excited to have everyone in one room and it be about something good."

"Yeah, it is going to be incredible our moms are going to go nuts"

"Right, oh my gosh" Naya beamed.

"When do you think we should tell our cast?" Heather asked.

"I was thinking maybe Monday we could have them over..."

"Sounds good to me, I can cook. Hey I was thinking I want to do Thanksgiving here at the house this year, invite both families and invite the cast, I know that most people won't be around but just kind of have an open invitation type thing. What do you think?"

"I like that idea, there is more than enough room here for everyone" Naya said, "And I would rather stay at our home then travel anywhere."

"Me too" Heather said, "plus I would like to cook."

"Next year at Thanksgiving we will have a four month old"

"How crazy is that?"

"You are going to be the best mom ever" Nay kissed Heather's hand.

"So are you, this baby is pretty lucky!"

"Duh the luckiest" Naya laughed, and then yawned.

"Come on let's go lay down it seems like you and my kid are ready for a nap."

Naya nodded that's a good idea.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya was fast asleep and Heather was sitting in the living room looking at baby furniture online when her cell rang.

"Hey Mamma" She answered.

"hi Baby" Janet said. "How are you, how is Nay?"

"We're good" Heather said She wanted to tell her mom about the appointment but knew she couldn't.

"Your sisters and I are leaving at 6am tomorrow morning, we should be in by 11 or noon. and will be to your house after we check into a hotel."

"Mom we talked about this, you are going to stay here with us."

"Honey we don't want to intrude." Janet said.

"Mom that is ridiculous, this house is huge and we have plenty of room for all of you, don't argue with me, Mom."

"Okay love, we will be to your house around eleven or noon then."

"Okay, we may not be here we are scheduled to be on set until one, but I will leave a key under the mat and the gate code is 11287" She told her.

"HEATHER!" Naya yelled.

"Oh crap, Mom. I gotta go Naya's awake and by the sounds of it Martha is here."

"Huh, who is Martha?" Janet asked confused.

"You will find out tomorrow" Heather laughed, "I gotta go call me tomorrow, love you"

"Love you too" Jan said and Heather hung up and ran into the bedroom.

"What's up Baby?" She asked her wife.

"Sadie is annoying the shit out of me, can you get her outta here please?" Naya asked annoyed.

"Yeah" Heath walked over to the bed, and got Sadie "Oh good lord, you are way to heavy to carry now, come on" She put Sadie on the ground she was nearly eighty pounds now her and Sadie headed out the door.

"NO!" Naya yelled to Heather.

"What?" Heather turned, "I thought you wanted her out."

"I do, but I want you in" She said.

"Okay, let me take her downstairs, do you need anything before I come back up?"

"Just a water bottle" Naya said.

Heather came back up to bed, Naya was on her phone, "What are you doing?"

"I'm on twitter" She said.

Heather rolled her eyes, and handed her the water bottle "I talked to mom while you were sleeping they are going to be here by noon she wanted to stay at a hotel."

"I thought we talked about them staying here" Naya said.

"We did, and they are going to I told her we had plenty of room for them all, your parents are staying here too right?"

"Yup and my siblings" Naya said.

"That's why I wanted a six bedroom house" Heather said, "So we have room for everyone."

Naya smiled, "I love that you want everyone to be here."

"I love you" Heather kissed her.

"I love you too" Naya said.

"Oh I want to show you this crib and glider I was looking at online"

"Okay, cool I wanna see."

Heather kissed her wife and got up to get the laptop, her life was pretty damn perfect right now, and she was stoked that their families were going to be there tomorrow so they could tell everyone their good news.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: SORTA JUST A FLUFFY FILLER CHAPTER, BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED IT. NEXT CHAPTER IS TELLING Families AND THEIR CAST, I AM SUPER EXCITED FOR THAT. HOPEFULLY YOU ARE TOO, REVIEWS=LOVE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK, UPDATE BY WEDNESDAY OR THURSDAY. LOVE YOU ALL! ****:)**


	96. Chapter 86

**A/N: YOU ARE ALL AMAZING, I HOPE YOU LOVE THIS CHAPTER AS MUCH AS I LOVED WRITING IT, I AM GLAD YOU ARE ALL STILL WITH ME, THIS WAS A FUN ONE TO WRITE. **

**NEW CHAP ON TUES. **

**I Don't OWN GLEE, I DONTK KNOW HEYA! THIS IS AL MADE UP!**

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya was in her trailer on a ten minute break. Heather ran to the store with Lea to grab something's for dinner with their families. She had decided to cook instead of going out. Naya was happy with that; she didn't really want to go out. She would rather stay in their comfy home. She was currently eating a Snickers when there was a nock on the door.

"Hey Bee you in there?"

"Come in Kev!" Kevin opened the door; he had just gotten to set. "Hi little Bee" She smiled.

"Hi Mama Bee" He said with a smirk.

"Wa- what, why would you call me that?" She asked.

"Oh come on Nay, it's me... I am not stupid, I knew you guys were trying and I know you, you're not drinking now AT ALL, you are crankier than normal most days, or super emotional, plus" he said pointing at the snickers, "You're eating junk food all the time."

Naya hesitated, "Okay, I am pregnant, but you can't tell anyone, not yet at least, we are having our families over tonight to tell them and that's why we invited you all over on Monday, to tell you guys!"

"I won't tell anyone, and congrats... I am really excited for you." He said sincerely. "You are going to be a great mom, both of you."

"Thanks Kev, that means a lot."

"Is it weird, knowing there is a tiny little person inside of you?"

"Oh my gosh yes, I can't really feel it yet, but just knowing..." She stood up and lifted her shirt a little, "Look you can totally already see..."

He nodded, "That's crazy."

"I think it's twins." She said sitting back down.

"really, why?"

"Cause I am just two months and already have a baby bump, which isn't that common, it's possible but..."

"Well have you gone to the doctor yet?" He asked.

"Yeah, but a lot of the time you don't hear two heartbeats until you are further along..."

"Well that'll be a good thing right? I mean if it's twins."

She shrugged, "I mean yes, I am just nervous, how am I going to fit two babies in here, and I don't want to have any complications. I read on the Internet that you have a sixty percent chance of having pregnancy and birthing complications with twins and a fifty percent chance of going into premature labor... and"

"Okay, first of all: no more reading the Internet alright... and second, you are going to be great, everything is going to go smooth, no use being nervous over it cause then you will stress out and that isn't healthy for the baby or babies okay?" Naya nodded, "Does H know you are this nervous?"

"No, I don't want to freak her out too..."

"Well that is just stupid... you should talk to her, it will make you feel better. And I mean it okay, no more trolling the Internet for information that isn't pertinent, alright?"

"I promise, thanks Kev" she smiled.

"Hey I am just doing my job as your best friend, and that baby,'s or babies' uncle."

Naya hugged him, "Well you are going to be the best uncle ever, and as far as my best friend goes, you are already awesome."

Her phone rang she checked the screen, "It's my wife, I gotta get it."

He nodded, "I gotta go to H and M anyhow, I will see you on set."

"Ok love ya" She said

"You too Bee" He said as he left.

"Hi Baby" Naya answered, "What are you doing?"

_"Just finishing up at the store with Le, how is work, are you done?"_ She asked.

"Almost, I am just finishing a ten then have to record a song and then I am done."

_"Okay, well we will be to set in about an hour"_ Heather said, _"Mom called me and they are about ten minutes away, do you know what time your family will be here?"_

"Within the hour, Nick texted me and said they were leaving soon about fifteen minutes ago."

_"Okay, well I will be there before you are done hopefully, You want anything?" _

Naya thought for a moment... "Ice cream... and Reeses."

_"What kind of ice cream?" _

She couldn't help but smile her wife was the best, "Butter pecan please, Dryers brand."

_"Okay love, go sing I will be there shortly... I Love you." _

"Love you too Baby, hurry, I miss you, see you soon."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Ice cream and Reeses" Heath said to Lea so she wouldn't forget to get Naya's items before they left the store.

Lea giggled, "Pregnant Naya, this is fun."

"You don't live with her; she flips emotions constantly. I never know what I am going to get." Heather laughed.

They finished their shopping Heather got a text when they got into a car from Hannah letting her know they had gotten to the house.

"So" Lea said, "are you nervous... to be a mom?"

"Uh yes," Heather chuckled. "I didn't think I would be this nervous... but I know having Naya as my partner is going to make things a lot easier."

"But you're excited?" Lea asked.

Heather nodded, putting the car into drive and headed out the parking lot "Oh Yeah, super excited... I can not wait to be a mom and to tell everyone, but this weekend is going to be crazy with everyone staying at the house."

"Are you going out to dinner tonight or are you cooking?"

"We were going to go out, but with the news we have to tell, and the craziness of everything I decided I wanted to stay home... that's why I bought so much wine" She laughed.

"How has Naya been?" Lea asked.

"Martha comes out a lot..." She shrugged,"I have to constantly remind myself her emotions are on high and that she is carrying my baby so to be patient, but sometimes it's hard... she does a lot of ranting in Spanish" She laughed "she is very convinced there are two babies in there."

"Twins, really?" Leas smiled.

"I don't know if it is, she just thinks that... at the doctor they only detected one heartbeat and fetus; But that doesn't mean anything this early."

"What do you think about the possibility of twins?"

"Oh I think it would be fantastic, I mean two babies for the price of one, it's like a bonus. I am secretly hoping for two, but I can't tell her that." She giggled.

"Why she doesn't want it to be twins?"

"I don't think so, she makes it sound like it would be horrible. I mean I get it, she would get huge and uncomfortable, but I think it would be pretty awesome."

"Me too" Lea smiled.

"Do you care if we stop at my house so I can put this stuff away, since I have meat and ice cream?" Heather asked.

"Not at all, I don't work anymore today and don't have anywhere to be so its no problem."

"Cool, my mom and sisters are there, they will love to see you."

"Oh and I them" She smiled.

Heather pulled into her driveway a few minutes later, behind her mom's car with no sign of her in-laws yet. Lea and she got the groceries out and headed inside. Her sisters were sitting on the couch reading magazines. "Hey sissy!" Hanna said when she saw her.

"Hey Han" Heather said giving her a hug.

"Here let me help you with those, got anymore?"

"Nope car is empty" Lea said coming in behind her.

"AHH Lele!" Haley shirked and ran to hug her.

"Hal!" Lea said equally as excited.

"How are you, I miss you and your face!"

"I am good, and I miss your face too!"

"Okay this is cute and all but its my turn to hug Le, after we put these bags down" Hannah said, "Come on!" She gestured towards the kitchen.

"Hey where is Mom?" Heather asked.

"Upstairs unpacking" Haley said.

Heather smiled at the fact that she had gotten that trait from her mom, she also liked to unpack out of her suitcase as soon as she got to where she was staying. "Here" She said handing her bags to Hal, "I am going to go see her before I have to go get my wife."

She went upstairs attempting to find which guest room her mom was in, she had told her to feel free to pick what ever room she wanted. She looked in all four as she walked past them but didn't see her in any, she did however see her suitcase in one but her mom wasn't there. Heather instantly knew where she was. She walked a little further to the nursery and saw her mom inside. There wasn't much in there, just a few items they had picked up. "Hi Mama" She smiled.

"Hi love bug" Janet walked over and hugged her. "Where is Naya?"

"Work still, Lea is downstairs with the girls, I am going to go get Nay from set soon I just had groceries to bring home first."

"Okay" Janet nodded, "This room is nice.

Heather nodded, "Mom..."

"I know" She smiled, "But let's wait for your wife to actually say it."

Heather had tears in her eyes, "I love you."

Janet kissed her forehead, "I love you sweetgirl, and I love this house."

"I told you we had a lot of room" She smiled.

"You did, and it's very nice" Janet said.

"Have you seen the back?"

"No not yet, I wanted to unpack, do you have time to show me before you need to get your wife?"

"Yeah, come on" She took her moms hand and they headed down the stairs. Lea and her sisters were sitting on the couch talking and giggling. They headed out the back slider and Janet gasped.

"This is gorgeous Heather."

"It's what sold me on this house" She nodded, "Naya has this thing with the beach, her mom used to take her and her siblings all the time when they were little to escape the business every now and then... it calms her, so I figured what better place to live."

"You are a good wife Heather, you take care of her and I am proud of that."

"We take care of each other" Heather said, "But thank you Mom, that means a lot."

"He would be proud too' ya know."

Heather smiled knowing just who she was talking about, "I try everyday to live and love like he would want me too." She took a deep breath, "I am sorry Mom about the way I acted when we were at your house, I regret it still..."

"Heather, it's okay... But you can't hold on to that. You made a mistake, Naya forgave you now you need to forgive yourself and move on."

"Okay."

Lea came out with her phone in her hand, "It's Naya, she would like to talk to you."

She took it from her, "Hello"

_"Hi baby, Di and I are both done we are going to head to the house so you don't have to leave." _Naya said.

"Okay, you sure?"

"_Yup, Dianna can get Lea... it's just easier." _

"Hey babe" She said walking away from her mom and Lea for a moment.

_"Yeah?" _Naya asked.

"What do you think about asking Lea and Di to stay for dinner? My sisters are thrilled Lea is here and I know they will wanna see Di, and they're basically our family, I feel like they should be here."

"_I agree, I think it's a great idea I will tell Di, you let Le know, we will be there in about thirty minutes." _

"Perfect, Love you."

"_Love you too!" _Naya said and then was gone.

Heather walked the phone back over to Le who was talking to her mom. "Everything okay?" Lea asked.

"Yup, Dianna and Naya are just going to come here, and Naya and I would like you guys to stay for dinner if you can."

"Are you sure, this is sorda a family thing isn't it?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, and that is why we would like you two to be here, you are our family."

Lea grinned and nodded, "Sounds good, we would love to."

"Great, they should be here soon" Heather told her.

"Hey sister, come here" Haley called for her.

Heather went into the house leaving Lea outside with Janet. "So how are you dear?" She asked.

"I am well" Lea said.

"Yeah, and how are things with Dianna, are you two officially in a relationship?"

"Yeah, they are really good. It is so weird how things work out I tell ya, I honestly never thought this is how things would play out but I am really happy."

"I am happy for you both, and I am glad that you four have each other."

"Me too, and the-" Lea paused remembering that Jan didn't know about the baby.

But she nodded, "I know Lea..." Lea just looked at her still not wanting to say anything, "But I am waiting for them to tell me before I say it. What about you and Dianna, are you two going to end up... like that?"

"One day, but one day in the distant future, we are not in any rush."

"Helllllllo lovely ladies" Nickayla yelled coming outside, "You both look amazing" She hugged them both.

"Hey darlin" Janet said, "It's wonderful to see you!"

"Yes, glad you are here how have you been?"

"Good, busy working, same as you I would imagine?"

"Is your mom and dad inside?" Janet asked.

"Uh huh Heather is showing them the house" Nick said.

"Great, you two chat I am going to go and say hello" She said.

She headed inside and saw Naya and Dianna had also arrived, they were talking to Mychal who was cane free, well he had it with him but it was by the door. "Hi Mama!" Naya greeted Jan.

"Hey there my darling" she hugged her, "how are you, work good?"

"Yes as always... long today!" Nay smiled.

"Hello Di, Mychal" She greeted the others "Mychal you are looking awesome how are you feeling son?"

He walked over and hugged her, "Great Janet, everyday is better and better."

"I am so glad, if you will excuse me I am going to go find your parents and say hello."

"They are upstairs I believe with Hemo" Mychal said.

"I'll go with you, I haven't seen my wife yet." Naya walked with Jan upstairs finding Heather and her parents in the second guestroom.

"Hey there she is" Marie said, "Hi hija!"

"Hola mamá" She hugged her, "Daddy."

"So much Spanish hija" George said.

"Oh you have no idea" Heather laughed.

"Martha?" Janet asked.

"Sorda." She smiled.

"How have we been girls?" Marie asked.

"Good, very good." Heather smiled and looked to Nay as if she were asking something.

Naya nodded, "Lets just tell them first... now."

"Okay" Heather said taking Nay's hand "So, I guess the big question is are you guys ready to be grandparents?"

"Are you kidding me, of course we are!" Marie hugged Nay and then Heather, "Congratulations!" She said excited.

"I am very happy for you girls" Janet said hugging Nay, "And for us, a grand baby!"

"My baby" George held his arms open and took Nay in them, "usted va a ser la mejor madre nada más, este bebé es afortunado de tenerte, los dos" He opened his arms to Heather. "You are going to be an incredible mom as well, I couldn't' be more thrilled.

"Thank you, all of you" Naya smiled.

"Come on let's just go tell the others now..." Heather said to Naya.

They all headed downstairs, the siblings and Lea and Dianna were all congergated on the couch talking. "Okay" Naya said everyone turned to face them coming down the stairs, "Lets just get this out of the way now... I'm- well we're pregnant." She beamed.

In unison all the girls shrieked, even Dianna and Lea who had know for a month. "We sorda already knew, but hearing it for sure is amazing!" Heather stood up and hugged her sisters.

"We figured you did since you all knew we tried, we just wanted to wait to be safe." Nay said.

"Well it's amazing, congrats" Haley said.

Nickayla walked over and hugged her sister, "I never thought this would happen, but seriously you are going to be such a good mom, I always thought so, look at how amazing you were with me" She had tears in her eyes and now so did Naya.

"I love you sissy" She smiled.

"Love you too" Nick said. "And you, well we all know your going to be so wonderful." She said hugging Heather.

"Thank you, I love you." Heather said looking over at Nay sitting on the couch with her brother, she was overwhelmed with emotion because a couple of months ago he could have not been here for this, she walked over and kissed his head, "You my brother are going to be such an important part of this baby's life as the only biologial uncle."

"I couldn't be more excited for you guys" Mychal said.

"Well I couldn't be more excited that you are here for it, ya know." Heather said.

He nodded knowing just what she meant. "Okay well I need to start dinner."

"Want help?" Naya asked "Nah you relax I got this." She kissed her, "I love you, do you need anything?"

"Nope I have everything I need right here." Naya said looking around.

"Me too" Heather said with a smile.

"Hemo I will be right there to give you a hand in the kitchen" Dianna said.

"Yeah me too" Hannah smiled getting up, she grabbed Di's arm to stop her a second, "you knew huh?"

"Yeah, Naya told me before she even told Heather." She whispered walking into the kitchen.

Marie came in behind them, "Hey beautiful daughter in law, why don't you let me cook?" She smiled, "and you go enjoy some time with your siblings and wife?"

"No Mom, you don't have to do that!" Heather said.

"I know I don't, but I want too, Your mom and I have this handled right Janet?" She asked as Jan came in.

"Yes we do, and we are going to recruite George too, we got all the stuff we need already my dear daughter, you can cook tomorrow, please?" Janet asked.

"Okay, thank you." Heather hugged Marie and then her mom and then George and the girls went back into the living room. Hannah and Dianna went and sat on the couch with the group and she paused a minute and just looked around at her family and her wife, who looked so happy. She smiled happier than she had been in a long time, she was going to be a mom, was married to her best friend, and had an awesome family; what more could she ask for. Naya called her over and she went and sat on the couch next to her holding her hand.

"I love you" She whispered into her ear.

"I love you too" Naya whispered back.

-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: SERIOUSLY I AM LOVING WRITING THIS STORY ALL OVER AGAIN, THANK YOU FOR READING AND I HOPE YOU ARE ENJOYING IT, YOU ARE THE BEST READERS I COULD EVER ASK FOR, LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT REMEBER REVIEWS=LOVE. UPDATE ON TUESDAY, ALMOST DONE ALREADY WITH THAT CHAPTER AND I AM OFF WORK THAT DAY SO MOST DEFINILY HAVE IT FOR YOU :) **


	97. Chapter 87

**A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY :) **

**I Don't OWN GLEE I Don't KNOW HEYA THIS IS ALL MADE UP. **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather climbed into bed that night completely exhausted, they had lost all track of time, talking and laughing. The next thing everyone knew it was 3:15 AM. Lea and Dianna ended up just crashing at the house since Hannah had opened another bottle of wine.

"That was a fun night" Naya yawned rolling over to lay in Heather's nook.

"I think so too, I am glad Le and Di stayed as well."

"Me too, our sisters love them as much as we do, and I think my parents want to adopt both of em."

Heather kissed Nay's head and noticed her eyes were closed, "I love you baby."

"I love you too" Naya drifted off to sleep and within seconds she was breathing evenly, Heather rolled over and held her wife, but couldn't seem to sleep; she didn't know if it was the excitement of the day or what but she just wasn't tired. She reached for her cell phone on her night stand and typed out a quick text.

**Cant sleep, are you up?**

She waited just a second and then got a reply.

**From Haley (3:37 AM): Already in your kitchen, come on I will get an extra cup out. :) **

Heather didn't know why but she figured Hal would be up, when they were kids and she couldn't sleep Haley always seemed to be awake in her bed, Heath would head into her room and they would talk until they were tired enough to sleep or until Jan came in and yelled at them to get to sleep.

She kissed her wife and then headed to the living room. As she rounded the corner she looked into one of the extra rooms where Hannah, Dianna, Lea and Nickayla were all sleeping she noticed Nick on the floor, "Are you awake?" She whispered walking in.

Nick sat up, "Yeah... I can't sleep."

"Why don't you go crawl in bed with your sister, you will be more comfortable there. I am going to go have tea with my sister." Nick just nodded and grabbed her pillow, "I'll be in in a little bit, leave me some room."

She headed down the stairs and found Haley sitting at the island having a cup of tea. "I found your tea-stash I hope you don't mind."

Heather shook her head and sat down next to her sister, "No I don't mind."

"I made you yours already too."

She looked at the tea bag and noted it was Chamomile. "It's what I was going to have," she said smiling.

"I know, duh, I have been your sister for 25 years."

"Soon to be 26..." Heather smiled.

"Where did the time go, I remember going to dance class and playing on the swings, now we are 29 and soon to be 26, you have a baby on the way and I am pretty sure Brandon is going to propose..."

"SHUT UP, SERIOUSL?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I think so..."

"That is amazing Hal, you guys have been together for like nine years."

"And I think things are pretty prefect the way things are..." Haley said.

"Seriously you are not excited about this?"

Haley shrugged, "Am I crazy?"

"YES!" Heather said, "But if this isn't what you want then you need to tell him before he asks, cause that would be the worst: if you tell him no then."

"I know" Haley said, "Lets talk about something different, how about the subject of you being a mommy!"

"I am pretty excited!" Heather smiled.

"Of course you are, you have had babies on the brain since you were like five!"

"True."

"Naya doing okay? I know that it is still early but she having any sickness or anything?"

"Not really yet, she says she is a bit nauseous in the mornings but other than that it is just the emotions and mood swings, it's already a rollercoster of emotions with her and I can only imagine how it is going to be..."

Haley laughed, "And she is convinced its twins ya know."

"She told you?" Heather asked.

"Uh huh, what do you think?"

"I think there's two babies in there. The donor had twin brothers, so we knew there was a chance with the genetic chromosomes for twins coming from the male, but I hope it is to be honest where I think Naya isn't going to be happy about it."

"That's not the impression I got." Haley said.

"No?" Heather was surprised to hear this.

"She seems like she is hoping it is twins, she seemed happy about the prospect."

"Well that makes me feel so much better."

"Heather, if something like that is bothering you need to talk to your wife about it... Communication is key."

Haley was a couples therapist, and sometimes Heather forgot she was because she always just stayed 'sister' to her not 'therapist'. "You're right, I'm sorry."

"No need to apologize to me..." Haley said. "What about names?"

Heather hesitated, "I don't know if I should say we hadn't talked about that.

"I won't say anything" Hal held out her pinky.

Heather hooked it and they each kissed their hand, something they had been doing since they were very young when telling secrets. "Okay, girl: we decided we like Emma. and boy: Benjamin"

"Oh Dad..." Haley cooed.

"Yeah, is that okay, I mean I don't want to steal it away from anyone else..."

"Heather you are the first to get pregnant and have a baby it doesn't bother me at all, and I know Hannah will love it."

"Okay, good." She smiled "Cause I really love it."

"Middle name?"

"We think Albert, after her grandfather."

"Benjamin Albert Rivera... I like it a lot" She said "And for Emma?"

"Grace, after our grandma." Heather smiled.

"Emma Grace, That's gorgeous."

"Thanks, Ya know these kids are going to need some cousins."

"Hey, don't push it kid." Haley laughed.

The girls lost track of time and continued to talkand talk. An hour later they had switched to coffee. Haley was on her second cup and Heather her third when Janet walked in.

"What in the world are you girls doing awake, please tell me you have slept?"

Both girls froze when they heard their mom's voice like the were little kids again; staying up too late on a school night.

"Hi Mama" Heather smiled, "No we haven't slept, I have no idea why but I am not tired."

"Me either. Want some tea?" Haley asked.

"Please" Janet said, Heather looked at the clock, 4:39... her mom always was an early riser. "Do you have to work today Bug?"

"I have to go in to choreograph with Zach for a couple of hours but that's it."

"What about Nay?"

"I don't know, she may have to record, I am not sure what she got done last night, Ryan said we only had to work this weekend if we didn't finish all of our stuff, like recording and last minute voice overs. And I am not sure what Naya got finished yesterday."

"I was hoping that we could go over to Babies-R-Us today at sometime; I would like to see what you girls want as far as furniture and such, just browse."

"Oh that would be fun." Heather smiled, "I am going to go check on my wife, maybe crawl into bed for an hour or so." She hugged her mom.

"Yes please try and get some sleep, what time do you have to be at work?" Janet asked.

"Ten'" Heather said.

"Want me to make sure you are up by eight?"

"Please'" She said and headed upstairs to her room.

She opened her bedroom door and saw Naya and Nickayla passed out, she crawled in bed putting Naya in the middle. Naya rolled over and opened her eyes. "Where were you?"

"I am sorry I was up talking with my sister..."

"Have you slept at all?" She whispered not to wake up Nick.

"No."

"Do you want me to rub your back?" Naya asked knowing that always helped her fall asleep.

Heather nodded and rolled over onto her tummy, "Do you have to work today?"

"Nope, I got all my filming and recording done yesterday..."

"Okay, Mom wants to take a trip to Babies-R-Us today when I am done choreographing to look around and get a feel for what we want."

"Sounds good." Naya said.

"I love you Naya." Heather said feeling herself fall a sleep.

"I love you too." Naya said drifting off herself again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Heather arrived at the Tin Shed around 9:40 AM no one was there yet, and she loved the empty dance room, she went to the stereo and plugged in her Ipod scrolled down and pressed PLAY. The slow beautiful melody began to play, and Heather began to move to the words.

I see trees of green, red roses too

I see em bloom, for me and for you

And I think to myself, what a wonderful world.

She could always dance to this song.

I hear babies cry I watch them grow

They'll learn much more, than I'll never know

And I think to myself what a wonderful world.

She heard the door open, but just kept dancing until the song came to an end.

"That was a nice warm up" Zach said. "I really think Britt needs to dance like that..."

"You think?"

"I do, you haven't done a really pretty piece on the show, and I think it would be awesome."

"I do to, I think Brittany uses dance the way I do, as her go-to-happy-place, and she escapes reality, it would be really fun to do a piece like that."

"Okay, I will talk to Ryan and see what we can do." he said.

"Cool, what piece are we choreographing today?" Heather asked sitting down.

"Run the World"

"Okay, lets get to work, I got my whole family at my house and am running on about two hours of sleep." She laughed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Where is Heather?" Dianna asked walking into the living room where the rest of the girls were.

"Tin Shed" Nay told her.

"Oh yeah, I forgot" she sat down next to Lea. "You think we should head home Baby?"

"No!" Haley said, "We are going to get ready and go to lunch while Mom, Heather and Nay go shopping, You're coming with us!"

"Yeah, you have to come with!" Hannah said.

"Sounds good, What do you think Baby?"

"I think that sounds lovely, thank you for the invite" Lea smiled.

"You are welcome, When's H going to be done?" Hannah asked.

"I don't know" Naya said.

"About 10 mins or so. She just texted me and said that she is finishing up and getting ready to come home." Lea said.

"Seriously she texted you?!" Naya asked.

"Yeah"

"I have been texting her for the last twenty minutes and she isn't answering me!"

"Are you texting her or is Martha?"

"Who the hell is Martha?!" Naya got up and walked into the kitchen "Qué diablos es eso mi esposa y yo que ignora en los diablos de Martha?"

"Cálmate hija, Dios mío" Marie said, she was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sorry Mom" She sat down at the kitchen table.

"Are you going with us this afternoon?"

"Yes" Marie said, "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Pretty good, I haven't really been sick yet much I have just been pretty nauseous."

"Hopefully that is all you are going to experience, I can not believe you are pregnant."

"I know, it's crazy." Naya said.

"I am really excited and proud of you hija."

"Proud of me for being pregnant?"

"No for the women you have become, you are going to be a spectacular mother, both you and Heather, I can not wait to see you with the baby."

"Thank Mom."

"Hey there's my girl" Heather said walking into the kitchen.

"Hi Baby" Nay said as Heath leaned down and kissed her. "How was dance?"

"Dance was good, I need to shower before we go.." She said "How did you sleep Marie?"

"Great, this house is amazing" she said to her daughter in law.

"Yeah we think so too" She smiled and headed upstairs, she got into her bedroom and started the shower when the bathroom door opened.

"Can I join you?"

"Of course you can Baby" Heather smiled as Naya stripped herself and they stepped into the shower.

"So what did you do at rehearsal today?"

"Choreographed for Run the World, what did you girls do?" She grabbed the shampoo.

"Hung around in our jammies and talked, Di, Lea and our sisters are going to go to lunch while we go out with our moms."

"Well That's good" heather put her hands on Nays belly, "Hows my baby or babies doing in there?"

"Good." Naya smiled.

"Do you think there is two in there?" Heather asked.

"I do" She nodded.

"And how do you feel about that?"

"I am not thrilled about the getting gigantic part and all of that, but honestly I am sorda hoping that it is two... You?"

"I do too" She said.

Naya kissed her, "I love you Heather Elizabeth Rivera"

"I love you too my amazing wife." She said and kissed her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: I hope everyone has a great holiday I am hoping to get another chapter up before the new year! Merry Christmas and please leave a review they = love remember, I love ya all! :) I especially love my amazing wife! ;D**


	98. Chapter 88

**A/N: I AM SORRY THIS TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE THINGS WERE CRAZY WITH THE HOLIDAYS BETWEEN WORK AND BOTH SIDES OF THE FAMILES. I HOPE EVERYONE HAD A WONDERFUL CHRISTMAS AND NEW YEAR. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE, I Don't KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

The girls had been shopping for almost three hours with their moms. They were their mothers' daughters, both of them and they had gotten the gene to shop. Marie and Janet had both managed to pick up clothes galore for the unborn child. Naya and Heather kept trying to convince them both to stop and remember that they had no idea what the gender was, but for the most part they bought yellows and greens though Heather smiled when she saw some pinks and blues as well. Marie was sure it was a boy and Janet knew it was a girl.

"Seriously, I don't understand why stupid- Estoy hambriento y cansado y de mal humor por qué está tomando el extranjero sobre mis emociones!"

"Someone's hungry," Heather said.

"You are getting better at that," Marie smiled.

"I know key words: hungry, tired... I am learning."

"She's a good wife, hija" Naya just rolled her eyes, "oh Dios mío Naya Marie Rivera llamo que fuera, yo entiendo que usted tiene hambre, pero por favor ..."

"Come on Nay why don't you and I walk down to the restaurant, and your mama and wife can meet us when they are done."

"Okay" she kissed Heather, "I am sorry Hemo I love you."

"I love you too baby."

"Love you Mama"

Te amo, Be nice love." Marie smiled, "We are just going to check out should be there in ten minutes at the most."

"California Pizza Kitchen?" Janet asked to clarify. They were at the mall so they had options.

"Sounds good to me, but whatever my wife wants." Heather said.

"Yes!"

"Okay" Janet said, "We will meet you there."

"Thanks Mom" Heather said.

"You are so good with her." Marie said, "And your comprehension of Spanish is getting good."

"It has too, they way she rants now; I swear Martha comes out to play more than I would like sometimes already but she is pregnant with our baby so I can't really complain."

"Martha?"

"Yes, it's her crabby alter-ego..."

Marie laughed.

"You're okay though, not being able to carry first?"

"Yeah, I take it you know about my freak-out?" Marie just nodded, "I am so embarrassed by it, I totally over reacted and it wasn't even about the baby thing, it was horrible Mom, I was such a brat."

"Heather, we all let stuff get the best of us at some point or another, you and Naya fixed it and talked about it that is what matters, I just wanted to check in and make sure you were okay about the situation?"

"I am, it was hard at first just because I wanted to be able to carry, but Naya being pregnant is wonderful and we are lucky that she could just do it, and we didn't have to wait a year to have a baby, to be honest I didn't think she would want to carry, but when I found out she did and it was something she really wanted, I was immediately okay with it."

"What were the other things that were bugging you, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Not at all" Heather said, "I was worried about Naya and her reactions to what would happen at work if I signed on full time and she didn't', I don't know what she has told you but she is only going to re-up part time, and basically just work a small amount so she can record and stay home with the baby, I am going to re-up full time, and actually work as a choreographer this season... I don't know what they are going to do with Britanna and I was worried it would effect our actual relationship and I didn't want that."

"I can understand where you were coming from, but you have to know my daughter loves you more than anything and would never let the show coming in between you guys."

"I know that now, after we talked I felt stupid about even thinking that."

"No your feelings are never stupid, it's just best to talk it out with your wife, because then I think you will understand sometimes we make up scary scenarios in our head." Marie smiled putting the items she picked out for the baby on the counter to check out.

"You are the best Mom." Heather smiled, "I am glad I married Naya cause she has the best family, and now they're my family."

"I am glad you married Naya too, I love you and you guys together, and I can't wait until you have my grand baby!"

"Me either!"

"What the heck is your Mama going to do, being so far away from the baby?"

"I don't know, I am sure she will be down here a lot." Heather giggled.

"I bet she will, hell I am going to be down here all the time and I am only an hour away."

"You better be, between all of our work and everything, we are going to need you down here."

"Anytime you need me you just call." Marie smiled.

They headed down to CPK where they found Janet and Naya, Nay was already eating bread, and drinking an iced tea, there was an iced tea next to her for Heather, and a Diet coke for Marie.

"Hey baby, feel better with some food in your system?" Heather asked Nay sitting down.

Naya nodded, "Yes, I do." she leaned over and Heather kissed her forehead. "You didn't buy more did you Mama?"

"Yes she did" Heather said, "No matter how much I told her she didn't need to, I couldn't stop her, I have a feeling this grand baby is going to get more then it needs before we even know what it is."

"I agree." Naya smiled. "Thanks though guys, we really appreciate it."

"You bet, we are both thrilled." Janet said speaking for the both of them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Honeys we're home." Heather said walking into their home.

No one was there, she walked into the kitchen where she saw a note taped on the fridge, well three actually.

One was from Hannah:

_Went out with the girls, will be back in a few hours, Sister dinner tonight, 6:30 be ready!_

There was one from Lea:

_We will be back too, love you :)_

And one from Di and Nick:

_we wanted to leave a note too, cause we can. haha. Oh Mom, Dad and Mychal are out for a while._

"Sister dinner, that will be fun!" Janet said.

"Yes, maybe we should have a Moms' dinner, and Mychal and George can have a guys night." Marie suggested.

"That sounds lovely, as long as this dinner involves cocktails..."

"Well of course!"

Heath giggled at the women, "Okay I want to go lay down a while before we go out later." Naya said.

"Ill come with..." Heather said, "If that's okay?"

"Yup, come on" Naya smiled.

"We will be outback on the patio if you girls need us." Janet said.

"Thanks" Heather said following her wife upstairs. Naya threw herself on the bed and pulled her shoes off, "Want me to rub those tootsies?"

"Oh please" Naya said. Heather grabbed the lotion and sat down at the bottom of the bed and took Naya's foot in her lap. "This baby or babies are draining me."

"I am sorry lover." Heather smiled.

"It makes it better to have such a wonderful wife who is willing to rub my feet and put up with me and my moods during this whole thing."

"Hey you're having my baby!" Heather sang.

"I love you."

"And I you." Heather said, "Hey can I talk to you about something?"

"Uh huh" Naya said.

"Well I was talking to your mom about my mom and how she is going to want to be here all of the time, and your mom said she was going to as well, and I was thinking, what do you think about buying an apartment here, that way they can come up whenever and have a place to be."

"You don't want them here?" Naya asked.

"It's not that, I just think... I know how you are already with our own space, and with a newborn, I just thought it was a good idea, but it is just that, an idea."

"I like it, maybe we could just lease one for a year and see how that goes though I mean we could buy but..."

"No I agree, I think that's probably best." Heather said. "I will talk to Barb and see what she can come up with."

"Okay, sounds good to me." Naya said, now will you please come up here and kiss me?"

"Oh you don't have to ask me that twice." Heather smirked and laid next to her wife kissing her. "You look so sexy right now."

"You're kidding me." Naya laughed.

"Shh" Heather said getting up and locking the door, she pulled off her shirt as she walked back to the bed and unbuttoned her pants sliding them off as she crawled back onto the bed.

"You are the sexy one" Naya said sitting up. Heather pulled off her shirt and pulled her on top of her and kissed her neck unhooking her bra and throwing it on the floor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather was holding a sleeping Naya in her arms when she heard the front door shut and the noise of her sisters and friends come up the stairs, she had unlocked the door before Naya had fallen asleep they were both wearing oversized shirts, no pants but the blankets where covering them. She heard a light knock on the door, she said come in in a quiet voice and the door creaked open.

"Hi" Dianna said peaking her head in, "She napping?"

"Yes" Heather whispered, "I am going to wake her up in a little bit to shower and get ready but I know she didn't sleep well last night so I am trying to let her sleep as long as she can."

"Okay well I just wanted to tell you we were all back."

"Cool, did you girls have fun?"

"So much, I love your sisters." Dianna said, she had met them before of course, but had not spent too much time with them with out Heather and Nay since they lived in Phoenix.

"Yeah they are wonderful." Heather said, "You guys are going to go tonight right?"

"Yes" Dianna smiled, "That's okay right?"

"Yes, that is more than okay." Heather smiled.

"Okay I am going to go so Nay can sleep, love you."

"I will be out soon. Love you too." Heather said.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Naya was awake and in the shower Heather was in her room with Lea and Hannah doing their hair and makeup.

"Heather?!" Naya yelled.

"Uh oh that sounds like Martha" Lea said.

"It does" Heather sighed, "She woke up crabby after her nap." She walked into the bathroom. "Yes baby" She said sweetly.

"There is not freaking shampoo in here!" She said annoyed.

"Is it gone?" Heather asked.

"Duh its gone, why would I tell you there was no shampoo if there was shampoo?"

"Okay Baby I will get you more." Heather said, "I have to run to the guest bathroom."

"oh Dios mío seriamente?"

Heather went into the guest room to grab the shampoo and could still hear Naya ranting in Spanish. Marie came in, "Heath, is that my daughter having a fit?"

"Yes Ma, Martha is here, after her nap... she woke up crabby." Heather explained.

"What is she freaking out about?"

"There isn't shampoo in the shower."

"Give me that please?" Marie asked.

She walked into the bathroom, "Naya!"

"What Mom?" She handed Naya the shampoo, "Where is Heather?"

"She is with her sisters getting ready."

"Well she should be in here, I need her..."

"Hey you better watch your tone." Marie said.

"Whatever Mom..." Naya scoffed.

"Hey, look at me, You may be pregnant and hormonal, but don't even think I am going to put up with you being a brat, you better drop that crap. Oh and be nice to your wife she is willing to bend over backwards for you right now, and just because she will put up with your attitude doesn't mean she should have to, you understand me?"

"Yes Mama" she said almost defeated, "I am sorry."

"It's okay Baby, finish your shower and get ready to go have fun with your wife and family." Marie smiled.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Heather can you come here please?" Naya asked after she had gotten dressed.

Heather came into the room, "Yes Baby?"

"I just wanted to say I am sorry for being bratty earlier."

She hugged Naya, "It's okay, I love you."

"I know, but I shouldn't act like that over nothing and I am sorry that I did." Naya smiled.

"Really Baby, it's fine... I love you."

"I love you too" Naya said. "Are you ready to go hang out with our family?"

"Come on" Heather said.

They walked into the guest bedroom where all of the girls were hanging out, "Hey Nay!" Haley said.

"Hey, sorry I took so long."

"No worries, we don't need to leave for a little while still anyways." Hannah said, "did you have a good nap?"

"Yes I did, thank you."

"Where are we going for dinner?" Heather asked.

"The Rutabaga, is that okay" Dianna asked.

"Yes, I love that place" Naya said.

"Perfect, are you up to go dancing afterwards?" Hannah asked.

"Yes!" Naya said, "That will be mondo fun."

"Mondo fun?" Haley asked and all the girls laughed.

Heather took her wife's hand looking around at the group of girls in the room, everyone talking and laughing she felt so blessed to have all these people together, she didn't want everyone to go home.

"I love you" Naya whispered to her.

"I love you too baby" Heather smiled.

**REVIEWS = LOVE AND UPDATES (HOPEFULLY SUNDAY/MONDAY!)! THANKS FOR READING LOVE YOU ALL.**


	99. Chapter 89

**A/N: YAY A NEW CHAPTER ALREADY, I HOPE YOU LOVE, CAUSE I LOVED WRITING. **

**I DONT OWN GLEE, I DONT KNOW HEYA. **

**ENJOY :)**

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Three months later.

Heather was on set, choreographing with Zach. The season had been going great, but weird now that Naya wasn't there everyday. She still had a full time contract, she could only do so much now that she was bigger than big. Her pregnancy was going great, they had one scare about a month back which ended up resulting in something pretty cool.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**"Heather!" Naya screamed from the bathroom. **

**"What?" Heather asked running in right away with the intensity of the scream. Naya was in the tub. She had decided to get in because she wasn't feeling too well. **

**"Something is... Wrong." She said sounding scared.**

**Naya was sitting in a lightly tinted red bath, she knew what that meant: blood. Heather's first instinct was to freak out but she knew she needed to stay calm for her wife. "Okay, I am going to get you a towel and we are going to get you to the ER. I will call Margo on the way and let her know what is up." She said calmly. **

**"Baby, I am scared, what if something is wrong with the baby, what if we lose-" **

**"NO, don't even say it, everything is going to be alright, it isn't that much. I am sure it is normal...ish." She grabbed a towel and wrapped her wife up, "I am going to grab you some clothes. Sit on the toilet." **

**Heather grabbed her cell and called her mom.**_**"Hello," **_**Janet answered. **

**"MOMMY, I need you!" Heather said. **

**"What's wrong?" **

**"Nay is bleeding, she was in the bath cause she had some light pains in her side, and then she started..." Heather could feel herself start to panic. **

**"Heather, breath... you need to stay calm for her right now. I know you are scared but Naya can't freak out or she may send the baby into distress... okay?" Janet said firm but calm. **

**"Okay," Heather said taking a deep breath. **

**"Get her to the hospital. I am sure it is just spotting. In the water it can look much worse than it really is. Tell me is the water dark or more pink?"**

**"It's lighter, but not pink..." Heather said. **

**"Okay, is there any tissue or clots in the blood?" **

**"I don't think so" She handed Naya her clothes, "I am talking to Mom. Baby, any clots or tissue?" **

**"No, just a light amount..." **

**"That's good" Janet said, "Listen to me Heather, get her to the hospital, take her in through the ER tell them she is having bleeding and that she is almost four months along, they will take her back right away, and keep me updated." **

**"Okay I will, love you Mom... thanks." **

**"Love you too, you put Naya on while you get her in the car. I would like to talk to her." **

**She handed the cell to Nay, "Come on let's go to the car. Mom wants to talk to you." **

**Naya walked out the door as she put the phone to her ear. "Hello." **

**"Naya, you okay?" Janet asked calmly. **

**"Yeah, I am just... freaked out." **

**"Listen, this is common, you aren't clotting so that is good; try not to stress that will stress the baby alright?" **

**"uh huh" Naya said. **

**"I love you. You are going to be fine, you call me if you need me and I will be there as quickly as possible okay?" **

**"Thank you," Naya smiled. "Can you do me a favor?" **

**"Anything Darling." **

**"Can you call my mom?" **

**"I sure will," Janet said. **

**"Tell her not to come unless Heather calls, no need to rush up if it's nothing." **

**"I will do that. Love you." **

**"Love you Mom," Naya said hanging up the phone. **

**They were already halfway to the hospital. Heather was driving safe but quickly. "Baby can you dial Margo, I will put it on the car speaker." **

**Naya dialed Margo and her voice soon filled the car. "Hello?" **

**"Margo, it's Heather." **

**"Heather. How are you?" She asked. **

**"Well I am on the way to the hospital now with Naya. She is having some light bleeding." Heather explained calm. **

**"Okay, can you tell me what color?" **

**"Pinkish red" Naya said. **

**"Hello Naya" Margo said, "Okay, anything coming out with it, clots?" **

**"No, I was in the bathtub because I was having some pain." **

**"What kind of pain, and how severe?" Margo asked.**

**"Light pain, just like a nagging pain and not very severe." **

**"Scale of one to ten, ten being the worst."**

**"3" Naya said. **

**"Are you still in pain?" **

**"No, not really, I am about a one now." **

**"That is all good to hear" Margo said, "But it is good you are going in, please let whoever sees you know to call me with any information." **

**"Will do," Heather said. "We just got here." **

**"Okay go, I will hear from you later." Margo said, "And I will call and check on you girls soon." **

**"Thanks, Margo." Heather said disconnecting the call. **

**"Baby, I am scared." Naya said. **

**"It's okay Nay, I am here; I will not leave your side okay?" Heather kissed her head. **

**Naya nodded. **

**They admitted her right away as Janet said they would and ran a bunch of tests and blood work, they were waiting on the results and a ultrasound. She was hooked up to a fetal monitor; they could hear the baby's heart beat. "It sounds funny," Naya said to Heather."Doesn't it sound funny... different, fast." **

**They were in the room by themselves now, waiting on the doctor to return. "A little different but I am sure it's nothing." It did sound different and Heather knew it, but she didn't want to freak Naya out more then she already was, it sounded un-rhythmical this time around. **

**"Naya," the tall dark haired man came in. **

**"Yes, Dr. Hass," Naya said squeezing her wife's hand; she was instantly nervous. **

**"Your tests all came back perfectly normal, both you and the baby." **

**Naya and Heather both breathed a sigh of relief, "We are going to do an ultrasound now, just to make sure the fluid level and the placenta is okay." **

**Nay nodded, and the doctor moved her gown to the side and squeezed some jelly onto her tummy. "Sorry it's cold," he said and moved the scope around and found a picture. "Hmm, that's sorda what I thought." **

**"What?" Heather asked. **

**"Do you hear how the beat of the heart sounds... quickly paced? Like one beat right after the other." **

**"Yeah, is the baby okay?' **

**"More than okay, fluid looks great and so does the placenta." **

**"So what is the irregular heart beat all about then?" Naya asked. **

**"There is nothing irregular about it actually, there are two strong healthy heart beats." Dr. Hass said. **

**"It is twins!" Naya said with a smile.**

**"Yes, it is," he said. "It is very common to have some light spotting with twins, due to the stretching and placenta moving a little, all very normal." **

**"Two babies" Heather smiled. **

**"Would you like to know the sex of your twins?" He asked. **

**Heather looked to Naya, who nodded, "I do if you do" She smiled. **

**"Yes, please," Heather said. **

**"Okay, well this little baby here" He pointed to the screen. "Actually here you know what," he put down the scope he was using and picked up a different one and pressed a button on the computer then put the new scope on Naya's belly. "This is a 3D ultrasound; see this is Baby A" **

**"Oh wow, look at how much that looks like your nose Nay," Heather smiled.**

**"That is crazy how much you can see with that," Naya said tears filling up her eyes. **

**"Yeah, the new technology is amazing, alright so Baby A is a... boy" He said pointing to his parts on the screen. **

**"Oh yes he is," Heather said; tears now also in her eyes. **

**"And..." the doctor said moving the scope. "This is his... sister." Dr. Hass smiled. **

**"A girl," Heather cooed. **

**"One of each how perfect," Naya said, almost unable to control the tears of joy that were now running down her face. **

**"I love you," Heather kissed her wife.**

**"I love you Baby!" **

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Heather's phone rang for the second time while she was dancing. "I better check that," she said to Zach.

"Yeah, go ahead." She looked at the screen and picked up. "Hey baby."

"Hi. When are you coming home?" Naya asked.

"About an hour, you okay?"

"I guess, I am starving and uncomfortable. One of the babies is sitting on my bladder, the other is kicking me in the ribs."

Heather smiled, at the thought of her babies in there, "They're squished in there Babe."

"Well I am a human crock pot, the least Benjamin could do is give poor Emma some room."

"How do you know it's Benji?" Heather asked.

"Because he is so stubborn," she said.

"Hmm, I wonder who he gets that from?" Heather laughed.

"Seriously, Love, I am pregnant and ginormous with your children and you are going to mock me... Wow mi Dios haga el favor de darme de comer!"

"Yes love I will bring dinner home. I got to go though so I can get home faster."

"Something spicy."

"I know, I know. Love you."

"Love you, Baby."

Heather hung up the phone. "How is she anways?" Zach asked.

He hadn't seen her in almost three weeks, because she only came in to record and film scenes, Ryan had been doing a great job at hiding her before. For being pregnant with twins she looked great; she was huge in the belly, but the rest of her body hadn't changed too much. She went to a pregnancy gym and was keeping super healthy, well besides the food she was eating.

"She is HUGE, and uncomfortable, our son is sorda a womb hog, in the last ultrasound he was pretty much sitting on his sister, which makes it hard for Naya, she can barley breath some nights, and has to pee like 40 times a day."

Zach giggled, "Her moods still bad?"

"They are... tolerable. She isn't as cranky, but she gets there sometimes cause she is super uncomfortable."

"What are their names?"

"Benjamin and Emma, I call him Benji already."

"Love , well, you can be done for the day" Zach said.

"You're sure?" Heather asked.

"Yes. Go home to your wife. Ask Ryan if he needs you for anything, but I. am done with you... See you tomorrow?"

"Yeah I will be here ALL day, I think Naya is going to come with me for a while, just to get out of the house, she doesn't work all week. Well she doesn't work much at all actually. Ryan was amazing and filmed the majority of Santana's stuff for the whole season before she started to really show, so she only really comes in to record now before finalization of the episodes... but she wants to come see everyone." Heather said.

"Cool. Bring her by the shed," Zach said. "Good work today."

"Thanks, will do," Heather said.

Heather walked across the lot to Ryan's office. "Hey, Hemo!" Mark's voice called as Kev and he caught up to her.

"How's my girl?" Mark asked.

"She is good, uncomfortable," she said knowing just whom he met.

"The babies good? We haven't seen her in forever." Kevin said.

"Like a week and a half," Heather laughed. "And yes the babies are good, at the ultrasound last week we found out Benji is a bit of a space hog, so Emma is pushed up against her ribs most the time."

"is he bigger than her, can you tell?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, by about a centimeter right now, they are the size of mangos according to 'The Bump'" She said.

"The bump?" Kevin asked.

"It's a baby website" Dianna said coming up behind them.

"Hey D" Heather said.

"Hi how's the mama?"

"Hungry, I have to get home. She is going to come with me tomorrow I think while I work." She said gripping the door knob.

"Okay, tell her we love her." Dianna said, "I will call tonight."

"Sounds good, love you guys."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather arrived home with food from Naya's current favorite place Frijoles Arroz.

"FOOOD" She said when she heard the door shut.

"Yes Nay food, where are you?" She called.

"Living room, on the couch."

Heather walked in and saw her sitting on the couch, "Good you have your feet up."

"Yes. Is that Frijoles Arroz?"

"Yes love, a Grande supreme with extra jalapenos in it and some on the side."

"Pico?" Naya asked.

"Of course."

"You are so good to me."

"Yeah in about twenty minutes the babies are going to hate me." Heather laughed.

"Come here and kiss me," Naya said.

Heather leaned over and kissed her wife, and the sat beside her on the couch. Naya rested her feet on her lap. "Lets get these socks off. I am going to rub those feet."

"You're not eating?"

"No, not hungry. I will later though I promise." Heather said putting lotion in her hands and rubbing Naya's feet.

Heather grabbed the remote to the Ihome and pressed PLAY. Classical music filled the room. "I will never understand why you think the babies need to listen to this," Naya said.

"They love it," Heather smiled."Emma dances to it, and it calms the already-wild Benji down."

"That it does, they like change positions when it is on."

"See. It gives Emma some room, Benji falls a sleep and she kicks him out of the way and stretches out."

"More like does summersaults." Naya said.

"How have they been today?" Heather asked.

"Active. Poor Emma, I think Ben was practicing his karate or something, the left side of my body is almost sore."

Heather laughed. "Sorry, I don't mean to laugh I just love them so much already. Their little personalities are awesome in there."

"Hey hey... come here." Naya took her hand and put it on her belly, just as always everyday when Heather turned on classical music Benji had drifted off to sleep, and Emma was moving around like crazy.

"Dance Em, dance," Heath smiled.

"She is going to be just like you," Naya smiled.

Heather was so content in that moment, her little family was amazing... she couldn't wait to meet her babies and raise them with the woman she loved more than anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The next morning Heather had to leave the house at 7:30AM she didn't think she was going to get her wife out of the house, but she came. She managed to talk her into driving through Starbucks. "What are you having?" She looked over.

"A... Hazelnut Macchiato," Naya said.

"Can I get a Venti Hazelnut Macchaito decaf, with nonfat and whip cream at 120 degrees, and a Venti quad Caramel Macchaito with nonfat, 180 degrees..." She turned to Naya, "Food?"

"A pumpkin scone and a blueberry muffin."

Heather nodded and finished her order. The pulled up to the window and got their coffees and were on their way.

"Soo good," Nay said sipping her coffee.

Heather reached over and grabbed her hand. Everyone is going to be so excited to see you. Yesterday, I got asked, I don't know how many times, how you were."

"I know I miss them all so much I am used to being there all day everyday pretty much. I think I may record a few songs today too, that I havent for some coming up episodes."

"Sounds good... just please..."

"I know I won't over do it I promise, I will hang out and relax most of the day."

"And if you need to go home at all..."

"Promise." Naya kissed her hand. "You think there are going to be paparazzi outside?"

They had done a relatively good job at keeping stuff out of the public. Since they lived in a private gated community and didn't really go out anymore since Naya really couldn't, it wasn't too hard; but they all knew sooner or later that they were going to have to release it themselves. People are speculating already.

"I am going to drive right into the lot so I don't think so, but we are going to have to talk about how we are going to handle that."

"Yeah I know, I think we should probably decide that soon, but I DO NOT want to sell baby pictures."

"OH no, definitely not." Heather said, pulling into the back lot. Scott, the security guard, waved them in.

"Good to see you, Nay" He smiled.

"you as well, Scot,." Naya said getting excited to see everyone.

"I love that smile on your face," Heather said looking over at her.

"I just got super stoked to see everyone."

"They are going to be stoked to see you, too."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Heather was sitting in the hair and makeup chair, she was texting Naya who was in the Tin Shed watching some of the group rehearse.

**From Wife (7:46AM): This is an awesome number, good job baby :)**

"Who are you talking too?" Erin asked.

"Umm..." She smiled.

**To Wife: (7:47AM): Thanks :) **

"Your wife?" Erin asked.

**From Wife (7:48AM): Emma is loving this song. **

"Uh huh."

**To Wife (7:48AM): 3 3 Love that little girl.**

"Wow you two are relentless... where is she, you better tell her to get her Prego butt in here."

"Okay"

**To Wife (7:50AM): Can you come in here, Erin would like to see you.**

**From Wife (7:52AM): Okay I will waddle that way now. **

"She is on her way."

"Okay, sweet." Erin said excited.

A minute or two later, Naya came through the trailer door. "Jesus I barley fit through the door."

"Hiiiiii Mama!" Erin squealed.

"Hi Er" She hugged her, "Sorry I am not the easiest to hug now a days, as you can see these two get in the way now.."

"I can see that. May I?" She asked.

"Yeah, sure" Naya said. Erin placed her hands on her stomach. "Okay here," She pressed her hand on the left side, "This whole big space here, this is Benji. And this, in this little tiny space here, against my ribs... is Emma." Benji kicked against Erin's hand.

"Why, hello there Benji" Erin smile.

"Oh yeah he is a mover and a shaker." Heather smiled.

"Poor little Emi, all squished up."

"Tell me about it." Heather said, "Her brother is not the best sharer." She laughed.

"You miss work?" Erin asked.

"Yes, very much." Naya said, "More than anything, though I miss my cast and my people most."

"I know I miss are morning gossips and getting San all done up."

"Speaking of... Do you think you could do my face?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course, I am all done with your wife, sit, sit."

"baby I got to go to wardrobe, I will see you later text me when you're done in here I love you." She kissed her and then leaned down and kissed her belly on each side, "Be good in there guys, Benji that means you."

Erin giggled as heather left, "hair too?" She asked.

"Please, It has been a while since I have felt pretty." She sighed.

"Shut up. You are gorgeous, and look amazing for being what five months pregnant with twins."

"Yup we just had are five month check up the other day."

"Seriously girl you are gorge!"

"Well thanks. I feel as big... no bigger than a house."

"Heather seems like she has been amazing through this." Erin said.

"You have no idea. She is wonderful. She rubs my feet everyday while she plays classical music for them."

"Seriously?"

"Uh huh she heard that it helps with brain development. I don't know if it does but the babies love it."

"They do?"

"Uh huh, it puts Ben to sleep, and Emma dances, seriously you would think she was biologically Hemo's."

"That's adorable." Her phone beeped. It was a text. "Your wife?" Erin smiled.

"Yup!"

**From Heather (8:10AM) Heading ontop film, I love you and our babies.**

Naya smiled, she loved that Heather was so excited for these babies, and already loved them so much, she felt the same way, they were already her everything them and Hemo.

**To Heather (8:11AM) I will be there soon, I love you too, so do Benji and Emma 33**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**A/N: YEAHHHHH I loveddddd writing this chapter, I hope you loved it as well. :) Let me know. Love you all **


	100. Chapter 90

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR THE YEAR AND A HALF LAPS, SERIOUSLY I WAS JUST AT A LOSS WITH THE LOSS OF OUR GIRLS, BUT AFTER LAST WEEKS GLEE (THANK THE LORD) I GOT INSPIRATION AND WANTED TO WRITE. I WANT TO TRY AND KEEP THIS GOING FOR A WHILE SO HOPEFULLY THIS ALL HELPS ME CONTINUE. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN SOOO SUPPORTIVE DURING THE HIATUS AND A LOT OF YOU HAVE WRITTEN AND ASKED WHEN I WAS GOING TO CONTINUE, AND I HOPE HOPE HOPE YOU ARE STILL WANTING THIS, CAUSE I WRITE THIS FOR YOU GUYS! **

**I OWN NOTHING. **

**I HOPE YOU LOVE. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>"En serio me gusta todo en este armario!" Naya ranted.<p>

"I have no idea on that one!" Heather had gotten pretty good at decoding Nay's Spanish rants, but she was at a loss on this one.

"I HAVE NOTHING TO WEAR!" She yelled throwing yet another outfit out the closet.

"Oh I like that dress on you!" Heather said as she saw the blue dress hit the floor.

"Can I please just go like this?" She poked her head out of the closet.

"In leggings and a bra, yeah I don't think so!"

"UGH! Seriously baby I don't even want to go to this thing" Naya said she was now nearing seven months pregnant, though the only way you could tell was by her belly, the rest of her had stayed tiny.

"Love, you have to go, this is _our _baby shower..."

"But everything I put on makes me look like a whale!" Naya sighed.

"Babe, you are nearly seven months pregnant, with twins... you are not a whale." She kissed her wife and went into the closet, she came out with a yellow sundress, that had a lower cut v-neck line.

"Where did you get that?" Naya asked with wide eyes.

"I got it for you yesterday, I am surprised you didn't see it!" Heather smiled. "Do you like it?"

"Love!" Nay smiled.

"Good, now please put it on so we can go everyone is going to be waiting for us!"

Naya put her hand on her stomach, "OH MY GOSH, BENJAMAN!"

"He's still awake?"

"Yes and right now he is auditioning for Cirque du Soleil!"

Heath laughed.

"I am glad you think that is hilarious, this boy is a ninja or something, seriously."

Naya walked out of the closet dressed, it looked great on her, "I need you to zip me."

"I would rather not" Heather smirked.

"Oh baby don't tease right now, my hormones are racing and I want you so bad like twenty four seven!"

"I am not teasing..."

"I thought we had to go."

Heather shook her head, "We have some time, plus we could be a little late they can't start the party without us."

"I like the sound of that." Naya nodded.

* * *

><p>"Did you get the cake?" Dianna asked as Mark and Cory walked into the choir room, which was now decorated with pink and blue balloons, and giraffes and hippos.<p>

"DUH!" Mark said, "you gave us one job, I think we could handle that!"

"Then where is it?" Dianna asked.

"Kevin is bringing it." Mark said.

"Where is Kevin?" she asked.

"On his way," Corey said. "You gave us one job and we out-sourced it to Kevin!" He laughed.

"Of course you did!"

"I got the cake!" Kevin said walking in the door.

"Thank God, bring it here I want to see." Di said.

Kevin set down the cake on the table and opened the box, it had a giraffe and a hippo on it. "Oh it turned out soo good! Baby, come see the cake!"

Lea came over from hanging streamers, "Oh it's adorable love, it turned out great! Thanks guys for getting it!" lea said to Corey and Mark.

"Thank Kevin" Dianna scoffed.

"Oh, thanks Kev" Lea corrected herself, "Di what else needs to get done before everyone else gets here?"

"I don't think much, Haley and Hannah are bringing the baby food jars for the game they should be here in a couple minutes... Marie is bringing the fruit and salads, and Jan is coming with cookies."

"Did the caterers drop off the rest of the food already?" Lea asked.

"They are finishing setting everything up now." She nodded.

"Okay, so Di baby, relax a little yeah... everything is on track and perfect."

"Hellllo" Hannah and Haley both cooed as they came in.

"Hi!" Dianna said.

"Hello, don't you both look wonderful!" Lea said hugging Heather's sisters.

"How are the other two aunties?" Haley asked.

"Good, good." Di said looking around the room like she had ADD

"Excuse her, she is a little OCD currently." Lea smiled.

"I just want everything to be perfect." She said looking to Lea.

"And it will be" Haley said, "Come on show me where to set up the games."

/

The girls were now on their way to the shower, they were running about thirty minutes late.

"I love you," Heather said grabbing her wife's hand.

"I love you too," Naya smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I can not wait for them to be here," Heather nodded towards Nay's belly.

"Me either, and mostly so I can hold them and love them, but also so I can feel like a person again and not a human Crock Pot."

Heather laughed, "You are going to be the best mom."

"Was that sarcastic?" Naya asked.

"No, honest."

Naya shook her head, "So are you, it is pretty surreal that we are going to be moms of twins soon."

"Crazy huh?"

They pulled into the lot, "Jesus there are a lot of cars here."

"Good, maybe we can score a lot of loot!" Heather giggled.

They got out of the car and walked onto the lot and straight into the back door of the choir room, there was already almost everyone there.

"Hey!" Heather said as she saw Lea.

"I am going to go say hi to my sister!" Nay said as she spotted her standing with Mark and Corey.

"Okay baby," Heather kissed her and then watched as she headed off.

"Hi lovely how are you?" Lea asked.

"Exhausted!" Heather smiled.

"You do know Naya is the pregnant one don't you?" Lea laughed.

"All too well, that's why I am tired... Martha has been out in full force today!"

"Oh funnn!" Lea said, "Hopefully she is MIA for this shower or MY girlfriend might cry, she has been working so hard she will be devastated if Naya doesn't enjoy herself."

"Oh she should be in a good mood," Heather grinned.

"Seriously, is that why you are late?" Lea rolled her eyes.

Heather nodded.

"Even at seven months pregnant you go at it like rabbits." she giggled.

"Oh with the hormones we go at it more than rabbits do," Heather laughed.

"Well I just hope that she has a good time..."

"No worries." She pointed over at her wife who was now standing talking with Di, Jane, Jayma and Amber. "She already seems to be enjoying herself."

"She looks stunning in that dress. Nice choice," Lea said.

"Thanks, I think so too... she thinks she is huge right now."

"Well she is carrying twins... which you almost couldn't tell if you didn't see her belly."

"That's what I said... Hey do you know if our moms are here?"

"They will be right back, they ran to the store to pick something up."

"What?" Heather asked.

"You will see it's a surprise!"

"Hello mommy to be!" Jayma said as Heather walked over and joined her wife.

"Hey!"

"Are you so excited!?" She asked.

"You have no idea!" Heather smiled, "I can't wait for them to be here!"

"Us either!" Jane said!

"How have you been feeling Nay?" Amber asked.

"Pretty good for being so uncomfortable all the time, if that makes ANY sense at all."

"Oh I see my sisters, I am going to go say hi okay?" Heather kissed Nay and wandered over that way.

"So" Jayma asked, "Have you decided on who is going to be called what as far as 'Mom' goes."

"Heather wants to be 'Mommy', which I am fine with and I think I will stick with 'Mama'" She said as she rubbed her belly.

"Have you hit the seven month mark officially?" Jane asked.

"Next week" Naya said, "Margo doesn't think I will make it through the full ninth month, but she is hoping to get me to the start of it, or almost all the way through the eighth, but there already getting squished in there."

"How big are they?" Jenna asked joining the conversation, with Kevin.

"Baby A, that's Benji just measured 3.2 pounds and Baby B, Emma of course is 2.9."

"Oh she's significantly smaller than he is." Jayma said.

"Yeah and that explains why he dominates her in there." Naya giggled.

Naya's stomach visibly moved, "Woah who is that in there?" Kev asked.

"Emma" Nay smiled, "Benji is a sleep."

"Is he seriously?" Heather asked coming up behind her with her sisters.

Naya just nodded.

"Always when we are here." Heath smirked and put her hand right where Emma was moving.

"Let me feel! Let me feel!" Hannah said.

Nay put her hand right where Emma was kicking currently. "She is dancing in there."

"Oh she sure is... I thought Benji was the mover?" Hannah asked

"He is!" Naya laughed, "But lucky for Emma her brother likes to sleep on set... no idea why!"

"Because he takes after his mom!" Ryan said coming over.

"Hey now!" Naya laughed and hugged him.

"How are you feeling Nay?" He asked her.

"Huge... and hungry, like alllll of the time."

They all laughed, "Speaking of" Dianna said standing at the front of the choir room. "You are all welcome to eat, while you mingle food table is open please help yourselves."

"Score" Naya sang, "You hungry baby?" She asked Heather.

Heather nodded, "Want me to fix you a plate?"

"Please, I am going to sit down if you don't mind... your children are heavy."

She smiled, "No problem."

"Hey do you know where our moms are?" Naya asked.

"Apparently running some secret surprise mission."

"Of course they are!"

Heath kissed her, "I am going to make your plate sit I'll bring it right over."

She headed to the food table and was joined by Chord, "How you doing?" He asked her.

"I am good, how are you Chord?"

He nodded, "Good, are you super ready to be a mom?"

She smiled, "I don't think I can ever be super ready... but I am pretty excited."

"You two are seriously going to be the best moms ever!"

"Well DUH!" Lea said joining them.

Heather plated food for Naya making sure not to leave anything off of her plate, and putting two of the good stuff on it.

"How's the Martha intake been?" Chord asked.

"She comes and goes..." Heather said. "I can't blame her I mean she is carrying twins and her emotions and hormones are all over the place; and I am picking up spanish like a champ" She laughed.

"Well that's good" Chord chuckled.

"Yeah I think so" She laughed and headed back to her wife with her plate.

Naya was sitting at a table with Nickayla, Hannah, Haley, Dianna, Kevin and Mark.

"Thank you baby" Naya smiled as soon as the plate of food was set in front of her.

"You are welcome," Heather said sitting next to her.

When she looked up she saw their moms heading in the door, "Mom!" Heather smiled.

"Hi Bug!" Janet said walking over with Marie in tow.

Heather hugged her mom and then mother in law, Naya stood up and hugged them both as well.

"You are getting big love!" Janet said placing both hands on her stomach.

"Yeah they are growing in there!" Naya said.

"How do you feel Mija?" Marie asked.

"Fine, my feet swell pretty easy now and Margo doesn't like that... she wants me off of them as much as possible."

Janet nodded, "How is your BP?"

"Fine, all three of us are healthy as a horse!" She smiled.

"Good to hear!" Janet said sitting down next to Nay.

Heather got up and walked across the room with her Mother in law while she fixed her plate.

"How is she doing, her mood's been better?" Marie asked.

Heather nodded.

"Seriously?" Marie said firmly.

"No yes, better for sure. But like I said last time... she is the one pregnant with twins, I can take a little Martha now and then."

"You are too good to my daughter" Marie kissed Heather's hand.

"She is giving me two babies, the least I can do is put up with her antics for a couple more months."

Marie nodded, "You are an amazing wife Heather."

"Thank you." She said.

/

"That was an amazing day!" Naya said as she closed her eyes in the front seat of the car.

"And you didn't even want to go..." Heather said.

"Only because I didn't have anything to wear not because I didn't want to go."

Heather laughed, "You are adorable."

"I know" She smirked. "And holy crap batman the babies got a lot of stuff."

"That they did Robin!" Heather said entering the code into the gate to get into their house.

"What is that?" Nay asked as they pulled into their driveway "Who is here?"

There was a 2014 black Lexus RX there "No one is here," Heather shook her head.

"Then who's car is parked in our driveway?" Naya asked again.

"It's yours!" Heath smirked.

"Serious?"

"I am serious Nay!"

"You are the best," she said getting out of the car. "Thank you so much!"

"You are welcome," she followed her wife to see her new car.

"It is amazing," she said sitting in the drivers seat. "And it is going to fit both car seats perfectly back there," she turned around to look in the backseat.

"It will!"

Naya kissed Heather. "You are incredible, thank you SO much baby!"

"You are welcome my love!" Heather said excited that her wife loved the car so much.

/

Naya crawled into bed, Heather was already there reading her script for the next day.

"I had a great day!" Naya said.

"Me too" Heather said.

You know there is one thing we need to talk about..." Naya said.

"What's that?" Heather asked.

"We have to make final decisions on God Parents..."

"I know" Heather sighed, "I just don't like having to choose we have too many awesome people in our life."

"Agreed, but we have too."

Heather put down her script. "Alright, well... I still like the idea of Lea and Kevin for one and Mark and Dianna for the other..." .

"Yeah I do too, and if God forbid something did happen to us, they would go to Dianna and Le?" Nay said.

"I think that's best, and they will be together I know they will they are going to end up married... and then obviously the guys can take them and see them and stuff.."

"Okay so then that's decided?" Naya asked.

"yeah I think so..." Heather said.

"Wow, easier than I thought it would be."

"Yeah me too...I think we should ask them over for dinner this week to talk to them about it... what do you think?"

"I think that is a good idea," Nay nodded with a yawn.

Heather turned off the light and pulled Naya into her nook and held her, "Close you eyes baby you need your sleep. Are the babies sleeping?"

"Currently they are still, yes." She said.

"Well that's good," she put her hand on her belly. "Goodnight Benji, night Emma." Then she kissed her wife "Good night Nay, I love you."

"I love you too baby," she said already drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU ARE STILL WITH ME, PLUS THEY KEEP ME MOTIVATED AND YOU ARE THE REASON I WRITE. THANKS GUYS. LOVE YOU ALL! **


	101. Chapter 91

**A/N: I HOPE THAT YOU ARE STILL WITH ME, I WAS OVERWHELMED BY THE RESONSE AFTER I POSTED THE LAST CHAPTER, I CAN NOT BELIEVE I AM STILL GETTING NEW FOLLOWERS AND FAVORTIES, PLEASE REVIEW AFTER READING, IT IS REALLY REALLY MOTIVATING LOVE TO YOU ALL. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE, I DONT KNOW HEYA. ALL MADE UP! **

**ENJOY :)**

/

It had been a month since the baby shower, and Naya now almost to her eighth month and Dr. Rodgers had ordered light bed rest, which meant she needed to be at home as much as possible. Heather was on set for the morning when her phone rang, she figured it was Nay so she didn't even check the screen.

"Hello?"

"_Hi stranger!" _Heather smiled when she heard Ashley's voice.

"Ash!"

"_How are you?" _Ashley asked.

_"_I am great!" Heather cooed, "How are you, how are you liking Boston?"

"_It's good, I miss you though. How are things with Nay? How are the babies, I am sorry I couldn't make it to the baby shower last month, this film is really kicking my ass." _

Ashley was directing a film that was going to premier at the Indie Film festival at the end of next year.

"It's okay, I'd bet it is... umm thing's with Naya are amazing as always, and the babies are good we have an appointment today for them actually when I get off set."

"Do you think she will make it all the way, or will she deliver early?" Ashley asked.

"I am hoping to know more about that after today, Margo will actually be here for this appointment so hopefully we can see, she is eight months on Tuesday so we are hoping for at least three more weeks..."

"_I can not believe you are going to be a Mommy in three-ish weeks." _

"Right? I am SO excited!"

"Hemo!" Adam knocked on the trailer door, "We need you on set!"

"Shit ash, I gotta go... can you call me tonight?"

"_Yeah I should be leaving set around 9:30 I have an hour drive home... can we talk them?" _

"Yes, please call then... I have so much to tell you we havent talked in months!"

"_I know I am sorry I am lame!" _

"I havent exactly been the friend of the year here, okay call me tonight; I love you!"

_"I will I promise, I love you too Hemo!" _

Heather hung up her cell and ran onto set, she was so excited to hear from Ash and loved that they could pick up where ever they left off always.

/

"wanna grab lunch after this?" Dianna asked as they walked into the Tin Shed.

"I would love too Lady, but we have a Dr's appointment at three, why don't you and Lele come over for dinner tonight, Nay and I need to talk to you about something."

"Sure sounds good, I just need to see what time Lea is done on set tonight, her and Corey are filming tonight."

"Okay cool, just text me when you know and we will have dinner ready. I am going to invite Kevin and Mark too."

"Okay, sounds fun" Dianna said, "Can we bring anything?"

"Dessert maybe?" Heather smirked.

"Naya still obsessed with Chocolate cake?"

"To the max!"

Dianna laughed, "Sounds good I will be sure to pick one up before we head over."

"Cool!" Heather said excited, "What do you think we are learning today... I didn't think we had anymore choreography to learn."

"Me either, and it's sorda weird that Britt and Quinn are dancing together, no?"

"Yeah sorda" Dianna shrugged.

They walked into the shed, "Hey ladies ready to dance?" Zach asked.

"Yes, yes... I could use it. I need the escape!" Heather smiled excited to just dance.

"Okay well I figured we could just have class since it's just you too and well you both dance... hip hop of contemporary?"

Dianna looked to Heath.

"contemporary?" Heather asked.

Dianna just nodded.

"Okay Zach said, lets start with a warm up then we can create a combo."

"This is super fun" Heather smiled, "How did we get so lucky to just get to have class today?" She asked Zach.

"Neither of you had anything on the schedule and I didn't have any more choreography so I asked Adam and Ryan if we could just dance."

"Cool" Dianna said.

"Yeah I love this, let's do it more often k?"

/

"Baby I am home" Heather said as she walked into the house, "Where are you we have gotta go!"

"I am right here" Naya said rounding the corner, wearing a pair of gray leggings and black v-neck shirt.

"Did you go shopping?" Heather asked not noticing the clothes.

"Yes" Naya smiled, "I am bigger than I was last week!"

"Baby you are supposed to be taking it easy, and staying at home with your feet up."

"I tried Heather, but the house is so lonely when you are gone, and Emma really wanted to go to the mall." Naya smirked.

"Emma, Really? You are going to blame our unborn daughter for you lack of being able to follow Dr's orders?"

Naya kissed her, "I am sorry don't be mad."

"Well you do look cute, and comfy!"

"Thank you, I am... this is a men's shirt by the way!" She laughed.

"Well it look's good on you and the babies" heather kissed her belly. "I missed you guys today!" She said.

"We missed you too" Naya said kissing her, "How was work?"

"It was good, My last two hours were magical... Dianna and I we're scheduled for choreography today but we didn't have to learn so we just danced."

"Sounds great" Naya smiled.

"It was" Heather said walking to their bedroom to change, "How was your day, what else did you do besides shopping?"

"Well I went shopping for a really long time" She smiled.

"Oh what else did you get?" Heather asked.

"I got like three outfits for me, and fifteen for the babies... each."

"Oh can I see?" Heather asked excited.

"Uh huh, come on" Naya said.

Heather followed her wife into the babies room pulling her sundress over her head.

/

"Oh so you will never guess who called me today?" Heather asked driving to their appointment.

"Ashley" Naya said.

"YES! How did you know?!"

"She called me too, she had just talked to you." Nay said, "She wanted to check on the babies she said."

"I was so happy to hear from her, it had been like three months since we had talked."

"I know, she seemed really happy to talk to you too."

"She is going to call me back tonight around nine thirty... which dinner should be over by then" Heather said.

"Dinner, do we have plans?"

"Oh yeah i am sorry I forgot to tell you; I invited Lady, Lele, Mark and Kevin over for dinner tonight. I figured we could talk to them about being God parents."

"Oh yeah, for sure." Naya said.

Heather was relieved that Naya didn't get mad she invited the girls over with out asking her what she thought first.

"Are we going out to dinner, or eating at the house?"

"I thought we could just pick up from Lettuce Feed You."

"Oh I like that place" Nay said.

"I know, its like one of three vegan restaurants you will actually eat."

"Yeah I like that or It doesn't have to Moo."

Heather pulled into the parking lot and got out and helped Nay out of her side.

"Thank you baby"

"You're welcome Nay" Heath smiled.

/

"Hello Naya, Heather... how are you today?" Margo asked as she walked into the room.

"Good, how are you?" Naya asked.

"Well thank you, alright so we are going to get a look at the babies today and then check you to make sure everything is looking good." Margo explained. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" Naya said, "Big, but health wise, I feel good."

"That is what we like to hear."

"Any questions, comments, concerns?"

Nay shook her head and looked to Heather, "I am sure they will all be answered during this visit, if not I will ask." She said.

Margo nodded, "Okay well first let's get a look and listen shall we?"

Margo took the jelly and squeezed it onto Nay's belly, "It is going to be cold." In moments you could hear two little heartbeats pitter patter, "Sounds good" She looked to the screen, "That boy is active as ever!"

"Oh gosh yes!" Naya giggled "His poor sister only gets to stretch out when he sleeps."

"How is light bed rest going?" Margo asked.

Heather giggled, "It's not really; unless I am home."

"Okay, well lets work on that this week okay?" She looked to Naya, who nodded.

"Is Emme still feet down?" Heather asked.

Margo nodded, "She is... I assume she will stay like this until birth, and it may even be that I need to manually flip her after he is born."

"Oh that sounds pleasant" Naya rolled her eyes.

"Like you just reach in and turn him, with your hands?" Heather asked.

"Yes, and it may not be pleasant but it is pretty quick and since we are trying to stay away from c-section it will have to be done if she doesn't turn on her own."

"But is it possible she will?" Naya asked.

"It is, its a little more rare, but it doesn't mean it wont happen."

"Do you see she has her thumb in her mouth" Margo pointed to the screen.

"Oh great, a habit already and she's not even here." Heather laughed.

"All looks great" Dr. Rodgers said, "Now I am going to do a quick pelvic exam and we will see how things look that way.

Naya nodded, Margo put her feet into the stirrups and started her exam.

"Okay" Margo said after a couple of minutes, "It looks like you are dilated to two."

"That's not good is it?" Heather asked.

"It's not bad, some women can be dilated at two for as long as three weeks" Margo said.

"But say they decided to come soon, would they be okay?" Naya asked.

"Yes, the babies are out of the danger zone, we got you to 34 weeks, ideally I would like you to get to thirty six weeks."

"Does that mean complete bed rest?"

"No, at this time I am going to stick with the light bed rest, up and down around the house is fine, if you want to go to set or to friends, just try and stay off your feet, sit down as much as possible let's try to keep these babies in as long as possible, yes?" Margo smiled.

"Yes" Naya nodded.

"Alright then, from this point on we are going to need to see you weekly."

"Are you going to be the one seeing me, or are you just going to be coming back for the delivery?" She asked.

"I will be seeing you from here on out."

"Okay, good" Naya said relieved.

"All is looking good Naya, we are on track to stick with your birth plan of no c-section as long as their is no unforeseen changes."

"Thank you so much" Heather said.

"You are welcome, Naya you may dress we are finished. Please schedule your next appointment for next week with Lori at reception."

"Perfect, see you next week" Naya said.

"And remember please, off those feet as much as possible or we will have babies before we would like them ideally." Dr. Rodgers said.

"I'll try harder this week, promise."

"Thank you, goodbye girls... Heather good to see you as always."

"You as well Margo thanks."

/

Heather and Nay stopped at Lettuce Feed You on the way home and picked up dinner.

"What time is everyone coming?" Naya asked.

"Lea is working until six, then they are coming straight here; so around 6:30" Heather said looking at the clock, so less than an hour.

Sadie laid by the door and whined, "I am going to take Sadie outside" Naya said.

"Let me do it baby, you sit down." Heather said grabbing her leash.

"alright" Naya said.

Heather walked outside with Sadie and Naya pulled out her phone and typed out a quick text before she came back in and then deleted it after it sent. Heather and Sadie came back in a moment later.

"I think we should probably put her in her crate while we eat, what do you think?" Heather asked.

"It's probably best, since we will have so many people here, just give her her toy and a chewie and she will be happy."

Naya's cell beeped.

"Who is that?" Heather asked.

"Dianna" She said texting back.

_**She has no idea, should be perfect. :)**_

Twenty minutes later there was a knock at the door, Heather walked over to answer it, "Hey, come on in" She said to Dianna and Lea.

"The boys are right behind us" Dianna said turning to see their car pull up, "We left the lot at the same time."

"Perfect" Heather said hugging her, than Lea. "How was the rest of work?"

"Good, long day but everything went great" Lea said.

"Helloooo" Mark said walking in the door.

"hey guys" Heather said.

"Where's my Bee?" Kevin asked.

"She is on the couch, with her feet up... we went to the doctor today" Heather said.

"Uh oh bad news?" Di asked.

"Hey BUMS GET YOU ASSES IN HERE AND HUG ME NOW!" Naya yelled.

"No, come on lets sit before my wife combusts, we will tell you all about it before we eat."

"Hey Pretty young thang" Kevin smiled.

"Hey ass-face come hug me!"

"Oh is Martha joining us for dinner?" Dianna laughed.

"Shut up Lady!" Naya snarked.

"Hi beautiful" Mark hugged her.

"Oh stop it, I am as big as a house, no wait bigger."

"But still as gorgeous as ever" Mark smiled.

"More gorgeous" Heather said sitting down to her kiss her.

"So tell us about this Doctors appointment" Lea asked.

"Well both babies look great" Heather said.

"And I am dilated to two" Naya chimed in.

"Oh my gosh they're coming?" Mark asked.

"Well essentially yes" Heather said, "But Margo said that some people can be dilated at two for up to thee weeks."

"We are just hoping to get me to thirty-six" Naya said.

"So bed rest?" Dianna asked.

"No, still just light bed rest, but definitely off her feet as much as possible." Heath smiled.

"Which sucks donkey balls!"

"Nay!" Heather laughed.

"No, I am sure it does Nay, I would hate that shit" Mark said.

"Sitting isn't so bad.. I do it all the time at work" Kevin said, "You get used to it after a while."

They all laughed.

"Okay, so there has to be a reason for this dinner..." Dianna said, "I mean just the four of us is a little weird for just a random hang out."

"Well you're right" Heather said, "we wanted to ask the four of you something" She looked to Naya.

"Yeah we have given a lot of thought as to whom we want to be the God Parents of these two" Nay placed her hands on her belly.

"And we have come to the conclusion that, we would be honored if Kevin and Lea would be the God parents of Emma." Heather said.

"And Dianna and Mark for Benji" Naya smiled.

"Oh my gosh this is so freaking cool!" Mark said, "I would be so honored."

"ME too!" Dianna said, "This is amazing!"

"I am of course in!" Lea clapped her hands, "YAY!"

Nay and Heather looked to Kevin... "Well DUH!" He smiled.

"Awesome, thank you guys it means so much to us." Heather said.

"No it means so much to us!" Lea smiled.

"So what we were thinking, just as far as all technical goes... if something were God forbid to happen to us we would want them to stay together." Naya said.

"Well of course" Kevin said.

"So, in that event they would go to Lea and Dianna; if that would be fine with you guys... and obviously the guys would get them whenever and stuff."

"That would be more then fine" Dianna said, "We are so flattered."

"yeah, it's a pretty awesome thing to be asked" Mark said.

"well we love you guys!" Heather grabbed Nay's hand, "You're our family!"

/

Heather and Naya were sitting on the couch after dinner, their friends had all left when there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be, it's like 9:15" Heather said.

"I have no idea, could you get it" Naya asked.

Heather got up and opened the door; "Surprise!" Ashley said when the door opened.

"SHUT UP!" Heather hugged her friend, "Ahh I am so glad you are here!"

"Thanks, but you should thank your wife, she organized this whole thing weeks ago."

"Seriously?" Heather asked turning to look at Nay.

"I thought you needed a fun weekend before the babies was born!"

"You are amazing baby!" Heather said as her and Ashley walked into the house.

"You, Ashley and Lea are leaving tomorrow morning for Palm Springs."

"Oh my gosh, how did you manage the weekend off?" She asked Ashley.

"I knew enough ahead of time, plus when your wife called and asked me there was no way I was going to miss this; I havent seen you in forever!"

"Baby, are you going?" Heather looked to Nay.

"Nope."

"But I don't want to leave you alone, not being so close to delivery!"

"I won't be alone, Dianna is going to stay with me." Naya said, "It's already all set, go get a massage have a drink, relax it's just going to be one night away; I will be fine honest."

Heather kissed her wife, "Okay, You are the best ever!"

"No you are, you have been so wonderful through this whole pregnancy and with Emma and Benji coming you deserve this."

"Thank you so much Nay, this is amazing."

"You are welcome love, me and the babies are going to head to bed. You girls have fun catching up it's very nice to see you Ashley, we will have coffee in the morning before you leave."

"Thanks for having me Nay, so good to see you and my little babies in there." Ash hugged her.

"I am going to walk my wife and kids to bed, I will be right back. Oh by the way, second room on the left at the top of the stairs is yours." Heather said "Get in comfy clothes we are going to talk all night. I will be right in!"

"Sounds good!"

Heather and Naya walked upstairs "You sure you don't want me to come to bed now?"

"No, stay up and talk to Ash; Just wake me up when you come to bed."

"No, You need your sleep but I will hold you okay?" Heather kissed her after she got into bed.

"Okay" Naya smiled.

"I love you baby, thank you for making me the happiest woman in the world and giving me the gift of these two" She kissed Nay's stomach.

"I love you too baby, you are going to be the best mom ever; thank you for loving me."

"Always" Heath said as she turned off the light as she walked out the door.

/

**A/N: REVIEWS = LOVE. THANK YOU FOR READING NEW CHAPTER TO COME UP SOON! :)**


	102. Chapter 92

**A/N: HAPPY EASTER, HERE IS A LITTLE TREAT FOR YOU!**

**IF YOUR STILL WITH ME LET ME KNOW... I DON'T KNOW IF I HAVE LOST YOU GUYS OR NOT AND I DON'T WANT TO WRITE IF YOU AREN'T LOVING THIS STILL, I DO IT FOR YOU GUYS CAUSE YOUR THE BEST, OBVS :)**

**LOVE TO YOU ALL. **

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE RELATED. **

**PLEASE FORGIVE GRAMMAR AND PUNCUATION WIFE IS AT WORK AND I WANTED TO POST, SO IT ISNT RE-EDITED. SORRY. **

**ENJOY :) **

* * *

><p>"Hello, are you here?" Dianna asked as she walked into the house.<p>

"Bedroom" Naya hollered down the stairs.

"Hey" Dianna said as she got into the room, Naya was laying on the bed. "You look..." She choose her words carefully she didn't want a visit from Martha. "uncomfortable."

"I am" Naya said switching positions when she stopped and put her hands on her stomach.

"Pain?" Dianna asked.

Naya nodded, "I am okay."

"You sure, what can I do?"

"Water, please?"

"You got it, I will be right back..."

Dianna ran down stairs and she heard Naya moan in pain once more she got her cell phone out and sent a text to Lea.

**I think Nay may be in early labor... not sure though I am going to watch her; can you get me Janet's number... and don't tell Hemo I don't want her to worry yet if it's nothing.**

She opened the fridge and got out a water bottle when Sadie ran up to her, "Hey there little girl, let me take care of your mom a minute and I will take you out, okay?"

Her cell beeped, it was a response from Lea.

**Are you fucking kidding me Di? Please tell me you are kidding me?**

"Great, now Lea is freaking out" Dianna said out loud.

**Yes, but I am not one hundred percent sure, please can you text me Jan's number, I want to talk to her about it before I freak out Heath. **

She hit send after she typed out the message and headed upstairs.

"Hey, here's a water bottle and a banana, Hemo said that you need to eat a least one a day."

Naya took the banana "Thanks"

"You're welcome, so I have a question for you..."

"Okay, what is it... you're freaking me out?" Nay said taking a sip of her water.

"How long have you been having these... pains?"

"They come and go... started last night they were only every t three or four hours but now they are like once an hour or so." She looked at Di wide eyed... "Shit, they've gotten close together which means..."

Dianna nodded, "I think you may be in the early stages of labor..."

"Oh my god!" Naya said.

"It's okay, don't panic... I set a timer on my cell when you had your last one we will see how far apart they are. And I am going to call Janet okay and see what she say's; it could be braxton hick's and if no this could take a very long time so I don't want to alarm Hemo until we know for sure... okay?"

She nodded, "Good idea, I don't want her to come home unless it's for sure."

"I agree, so where is your cell; I don't have Jan's number."

Naya handed her the phone and she dialed her friends mother in law.

_"Hey Naya, how are you?" _

"Hi Janet, it's Dianna..."

_"Is everything okay dear?"_ Janet could detect the slightest panic in Di's voice.

"I think so, I am just pretty sure Nay's in... labor."

_"Okay, tell me what's happening"_ Janet said calm.

"Well I got here about twenty minutes ago, she was in pain she said they have been coming and going since yesterday night, and have gone from an a couple of hours apart to a little less than an hour..."

_"Okay, well I need you to start to time her contractions, from the moment one starts until the next one starts alright?" _

"I already started my timer during the last one."

_"Alright, great.. may I speak to her please?" _

"Yeah sure, here she is." She handed Naya the phone.

"Hi mom" Naya said.

_"Hey Nay how are you doing?" _

"Alright it hasn't happened in a while."

"Is your belly feel hard, tight?" She asked.

Naya pressed on her belly, "It's definitely harder than normal yes. I am also having a lot of lower back pain."

"Okay, Naya I think..."

"Ooooww." Naya breathed into the phone.

"Okay that was only twenty three minutes" Dianna said loud enough for Janet to hear, she took the phone from Naya and put it on speaker.

_"Alright love, breath... I am timing this, let me know when it's over." _

A few moments passed, "Okay" She said almost breathless.

_"Forty five seconds" Janet noted, "Okay Nay you are definitely in labor, this could take quite a while and normally I would advise you from going in for a while, but since it's twins I am going to call Margo and see what she says okay?" _

"Okay, thanks Mom." Naya said, "I will talk to you soon."

"_Yes I will call you right back, hang in there okay sweet heart." She hung up the phone. _

"I think we should call Heather" Dianna said.

"No, not yet... plus mom said this could take a long time."

"Naya, you would freak the fuck out if Heather was in labor and didn't tell you. You would want to be there and I know for a fact that she would want to be here too."

"she is supposed to be coming home tonight anyway's.."

"Yeah in like seven hours, who knows what will happen by then..." Dianna gave her a look and she knew she was right.

Naya nodded, "Okay, I will talk to Jan in a minute and then I will call her."

"Ok thank you." Di said as Nay's phone started to ring.

Naya answered it on speaker phone, "Hey"

_"Hi, okay Margo says she wants you to go in as soon as they are fifteen minutes apart."_

"How long will that take?" Naya asked.

_"It could be minutes, it could be hours" _Jan paused, "_It depends on how distended the babies are already, but you need to be ready; You need to call Heath."_

"I will right now."

_"How long will it take them to get back?"_

"About two hours" Naya sighed.

"Not if we call Ryan and get them on the plane then it will only take a half hour."

_"Do that please" _Janet said,_ "I don't want her to miss this; I am going to call Hannah and Haley and pick them up and then we'll be on our way."_

"Okay, I love you mom!"

_"I love you too sweet Nay, you hold strong okay you will do amazing."_

"Thanks mom."

_"Di, you will stay by her side until my baby can get there?"_

"Of course" Dianna said, "I won't leave her."

_"Thank you" _Janet said_ "I love you girls, call my daughter."_

"Love you too" Naya said again and hung up the phone.

"Do you think I should call Ryan first?" Naya asked.

"I tell you what, I will call Ryan you call your wife."

"Thank you" Naya nodded and scrolled down to Wife in her contacts and hit send.

_"Hey you" _Heather answered the phone.

"Hey baby did you have a good night?" She asked.

_"Great, how are you?"_

"Well, don't freak out okay; but the babies are more than likely coming."

"_Now_?" Heather asked.

"Uh huh, contractions are twenty minutes apart, your mom called Dr. Rodgers and she wants me to come in when they are fifteen apart."

_"Okay, we will leave now._" Heather took a breath.

"Dianna is on the phone with Ryan.."

_"Why Ryan?"_

Dianna came in the room and nodded, "Cause your going to take the plane back" Naya said and then put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, its me... Ryan will have the plane to the Palm Springs airport in 40 minutes."

_"Okay thank you we will head over there as soon as we pack."_ Heather said.

"I am so sorry to cut your time short."

"_Oh stop it Nay_!" Heather said, "Y_ou act like there is anywhere else I would rather be."_

"I love you.."

_"I love you, you okay?"_

Naya's eyes filled up with tears, "Yeah" She said weakly, "I just want you."

_"I will be there as soon as I can, you hold strong until I get there okay? Hey Di?"_

"Yeah?"

_"You'll stay with her in the room till I get there?"_

"Of course" Dianna said, "Every step of the way till you get there."

_"And if they come before I do, I want you to cut cords okay?"_

Dianna nodded, "Okay, but they wont"

_"Just IF okay?"_

"Okay."

_"Thanks, alright I am going to pack; I love you both. Baby you can do this, I will be there very soon."_

"I love you too.. tell Tom to hurry!"

_"Will do!"_ Heather said and then hung up.

Tears now streaming down Nay's cheeks she rested her hands on her stomach, "Just hold on babies, Mommy is coming we need to wait for her."

Instantly she winced in pain.

"Nineteen minutes" Dianna said, "Getting stronger?"

"Yes" Naya said through gritted teeth, "Damn it, that is horrrrrrrrrible."

"I am sorry" Dianna said, "want my hand?"

Nay took it and squeezed, Di winced a little but didn't say anything.

"These babies are coming!" Naya screamed.

"I know, that's a good thing though, aren't you excited to see their little faces, hands and feet?" Di smiled.

"Yes, but I neeeeeeeeeed Hemo!"

"She's coming Nay, she will be here we won't leave for the hospital until they are fifteen minutes apart, and even then we probably still have an hour before we have to push, she will be here; I promise she will be, and until then i will be right here... okay?"

"Thank you" Naya said, her breathing starting to steady again.

"Do you want me to call your mom?"

Nay nodded, "Please?"

Dianna dialed the Rivera's home and had it on speaker.

"Hellllo" Marie answered cheerfully.

"Hey Marie, it's Dianna."

"Hello there ms. Dianna what a nice surprise to hear from you."

"I am calling cause i am here with Nay and well... she is in labor."

"Are you serious? (Gooogle transleate are you serious the babies are coming, for reals?)

Naya smiled, "Yes mom, they are coming for reals."

"Oh my gosh, baby, are you okay?"

"I am fine, uncomfortable but fine."

"We are set to go to the hospital as soon as the contractions are fifteen minures apart." Dianna said.

"Wait, why are you calling me where is Heather?" Marie asked.

"She is in palm springs with Ashley and Lea Mama, I sent her on a babymoon I figured I still had a week or so..."

"Is she going to make it back?" Marie asked.

"Yes, the plane is picking her up very shortly and it is only a thirty minute flight, and they can take her straight to the hospital."

"Okay wonderful, do you want your father and I to leave now?" Marie asked.

"I will call you as soon as I leave for the hospital, and then you can come" Naya said, "No point in it if I don't go for a couple hours, it only takes you like forty minutes to get here."

"Okay Mija, whatever you want baby, keep me updated okay please?"

"Of course Mama, I love you."

"I love you too Mija."

Dianna pressed end on the phone and saw that a text from Hemo had come through, "Heather texted she wants to know how you are."

She took her phone from Di and responded

**To wife: Good, last contraction was nineteen apart getting closer...**

**From wife: We are on our way to the airport, I will text you as soon as the plane gets here, if anything changes before that, call or text me please.**

**To wife: I promise I will, I love you.**

* * *

><p>Heather was in the car with the girls on the way to the airport, her knee was bouncing up and down.<p>

"You doing okay?" Ash asked.

"Not really, how did this happen, I should have never ever left her."

"Heath, it's going to be okay we are going to make it..." Lea said sending a text off to Di.

To Dianna: Please text me if anything changes, Hemo is freaking.

"We better, I can't believe i am not there with her."

"You will be very soon" Ashley said.

"I am going to call my mom" Heather said pressing send over her highlighted name.

"_hey darling how are you doing?"_ Janet answered the phone.

As soon as she heard her mom's voice Heather lost it, "Not good Mom, she is in labor and I am not there, I am supposed to be there, I am her wife, I am those babies Mom..."

"You will be there baby, you will make it; she is going to the hospital at fifteen minutes apart, but she will more than likely still have an hour of labor after her water breaks, longer if they have to break it for her; okay?"

Heather nodded wiping tears from her face, "Okay."

_"I am picking up Haley and Hanna and then we are on our way, we should be there in about five hours."_

"You're driving?" Heather asked.

"_Yeah, I am going to drive so Hannah and Haley can take my car back; and I will stay until you want me to go and then I will fly home."_

"I am never going to want you to go mom."

_"I am sure you will at some point Heather, but it makes me feel good that you say that."_

"You can't just fly in mom? I want you here sooner than four hours..."

_"If you need me I will look up flights right now and your sisters can drive in."_

"Please, I will pay for it I know it will be super expensive but I need you."

_"You will not pay for it Heather Elizabeth, but I will fly in."_

"Thank you mom!"

_"Anything for you dear, I will call you as soon as I have my flight booked, I love you.."_

"I love you too" Heather said.

"Is she coming?" Lea asked.

Heather nodded, "She is going to fly in."

"Good, you need her here." Ashley said.

"What I need is to get to my wife before she has our children" Heather sighed.

"You will, you'll see" Ashley said.

* * *

><p>"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH FUCK!" Naya moaned.<p>

"Okay Nay, that was fifteen minutes and forty seconds, I think we better go." Dianna said standing up, "Where do you keep your hospital bag?"

"Its' in the car" Naya said.

"Okay, well then let's hit the road" She held out her hand and Nay took it when she stood up she heard water hit the floor.

"Oh shit" Naya said, "Either I just peed myself, or my water just broke"

"I am going to go with the latter" Dianna said, here let me get you a different pair of leggings and underwear then I will wipe up the floor while you change before we go." Dianna headed into the closet and cam out with both items.

"Thank you Di, i am very glad you are here... I mean I would rather it be my wife; but since she isn't I am glad you are."

"I am too" Dianna said, coming out of the bathroom with a towel and wiping up the floor.

"Bonus points for cleaning up my baby goo" Naya giggled.

Dianna put the towel in the laundry room and got Naya down stairs and out the door, she checked to make sure everything they needed was in the car and then ran back inside to put Sadie in her crate and lock the house up. "Okay I think we are ready" Dianna said.

"Crazy that next time I come home I am going to have two little babies with me." Naya smiled.

"It's incredible" Dianna said, "I am going to call Dr. Rodgers and let her know we are on our way in, and that your water broke."

/

Forty-five excruciating minutes later the plane touched down on the roof of the hospital, where Heather now knew Naya was and had been for the last half hour or so. The plane door opened and she said thank you and ran to the elevator, Lea and Ash right behind her. When they got onto the elevator she looked to them, "Holy crap you guys... i am going to mom!"

"And the best one at that!" Lea smiled.

"I hope Nay's okay..."

"I am sure she is great!" Ash said.

"Seriously stupid elevator why is it taking forever!"

It dinged on the ninth floor and Heather ran out to the nurses station, "Hi I am Heather Rivera and my wife Naya is here..."

"Yes Mrs. Rivera, your wife is in room 903 on the left side at the end of the hall."

"Thank you" Heather said running to the room.

"Baby!" She said when she opened the door.

"Oh thank GOD you are here!" Naya said breathing through another contraction.

Dianna took her hand and replaced it with Heather's, "They are about seven minutes apart now" she told Heather, "Lasting about three to four minutes."

Naya took a deep breath and started to relax, "Three minutes and twenty six seconds" Dianna said.

"Thank you Di so much!"

"You are welcome, I am going to go find Lea."

"You'll come back right, you're not leaving the hospital are you?" Nay asked Di.

"Of course, I will be right back; I am not going anywhere." She smiled at Nay.

Naya nodded and then kissed Heather, "I am so glad you are here."

"Me too" Heather put her hand on Nay's belly, "I can't believe they are coming!"

"Hey there she is" Margo said as she came into the room, "Welcome to the party Heather."

"Thank you Dr. How is everything going?"

"Very well, I just looked over the ultra sound that we did when you first got here Naya, and it looks like little Emma, still has not flipped, Benjamin is head down and ready to roll, he is presenting first so after he comes, I will manually reach up there and turn Emma."

"Okay, and she will be... okay?" Naya asked.

"Yes, just fine I have done this numerous times and have never had a complication."

Naya felt better once she heard that, "Okay" She nodded.

"I am going to check your progress" She reached up and Naya sorda flinched, "You are about a six in an half, are we doing an epidural or are you still wanting to go natural, this is your one chance..."

nay looked at heather, "Baby, get one if you want it, I would..."

she nodded, "Okay yes, please."

"Good call, especially with the manual flip... it's probably for the best" Margo said, I will have Jenna get you set up for an epidural and after that things will progress pretty quickly, we should have two babies in the next hour or two."

"Thank you" Heather said.

"You are welcome" She said as she headed out of the room.

Heather kissed nay again, "I am so sorry"

"No it's okay, your here now that is all that matters."

"Can you believe we are going to have babies so soon!" Heather smied.

"I can't wait!" Naya smiled.

"me either, you are doing such a great job nay!"

"I love you Heather, so much!"

"I love you Naya, more than you could possibly know!"

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEWS = MAD CRAZY LOVE. LOL<strong>


	103. Chapter 93

**A/N: HERE YOU GO. YOU HAVE ALL BEEN ASKING FOR IT AND I WANTED TO GET IT UP BEFORE I HEADED OUT THE DOOR TO WORK, THE BABIES ARE HEREEEE!**

**HOPE YOU LOVE. IT WAS FUN TO WRITE. **

**PS SPELL CHECKED BUT NOT EDITIDED BY MY WIFE cause SHE IS GONE FOR THE DAY SO BARE WITH ME IF ITS NOT AWESOMELY IN THE GRAMMAR DEPT. THANKS. **

**ENJOY**

* * *

><p>It had been two hours since heather arrived, Naya was in full force labor now. Just about everyone was out in the waiting room and Dianna and Lea would pop back every now and then and check in to make sure everything was going alright. They would sit with Nay when Heather had to pee or stretch her legs a second. Janet and the girls had arrived about an hour ago and were at the house getting everything ready for the babies since they were coming a little sooner than planned.<p>

Heather's cell rang "Its Mom" She said and answered. "Hey Mom."

_"Hi darling, I am on my way back over your sisters are going to stay here for another twenty minutes or so." _

"Okay, thank you"

_"Of course, do you need anything? Food, coffee?" _

Heather desperately wanted to ask for a coffee, but knew Naya couldn't have one and she didn't think that sounded fair. "A water bottle if possible."

_"You got it, Hannah is out walking Sadie now, should she crate her when they leave?" _

"No, could you have her put her in the laundry room and just be sure the baby gate is up? That way she is with her food and water."

"_You got it, How is it going over there?" _

"Good, Nay's resting while she can Dr. Rodgers should be in any minute to check her again. I hope we're getting close mom."

_"We should be love, I will be there in ten minutes okay?" _

"Okay, I love you."

_"I love you too, Tell Nay the same. See you soon." _

Heather hung up the phone and looked to Nay who had her eyes closed, her cell buzzed.

**From Mother in Law: **_**Almost there, thirty minutes MAX. This traffic is awful. How is she? Love you.**_

"Baby, your parents are almost here." Heather reading a text off her phone.

"Okay" Nay nodded without opening her eyes.

"And my Mom is on her way back now... sisters should be here in twenty ish minutes so we should have everyone here by the time they come."

"I don't know if I want everyone in here when they come..."

"It's whatever you want Naya" Heath nodded.

"I mean, I am fine with people in and out of here up until then... but I think during the actual birth I just want it to be us."

"That good with me love." Heather was actually glad to hear this.

"I don't know.. maybe your mom though... being a nurse and all. Plus she always makes me feel so calm."

"Whatever you want sweetheart, It's whatever _you_ want"

There was a knock at the door, Margo entered.

"Hey doc" Naya opened her eyes with a smile.

"Hey how are we doing in here?"

"Wonderful now."

"Feeling pretty good after that epidual?"

She nodded, "Much better I don't know why I ever thought I didn't want this."

Dr. Rodgers laughed, "It definitely helps...I am going to check your progress."

Naya nodded.

"How are you holding up?" She asked Heather.

"Oh me? I am fine, she is the one doing all of the work." Heather shrugged.

"I don't know that that's true, you have to take care of her. Wait on your babies, I think your side of it can be somewhat difficult to stomach." Margo spoke while feeling around.

"She is amazing" Naya said, "I couldn't do this without her, she is seriously the best."

The doctor smiled, "See" She motioned to Heather and returned her focus to Nay. "Okay lets see here, we are at a nine."

"Oh thank god, I am so ready for these babies to come out!" Naya said relieved.

"Soon, I would imagine we should be ready to push in the next half hour, I told you things progress pretty quickly after you hit a seven. Babies heat-rates look great, they seem to be doing wonderful in there."

Heather let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Oh thank goodness."

"Relax Mommy" Margo said to Heather, "Your babies are going to be here soon and all will go very smooth."

Heather nodded, "Thank you."

"Yes thank you" Naya said.

"You are welcome ladies, I will be back in as soon as we are ready to push, until then Kate will be in to check on you every fifteen minutes."

Margo walked out of the room, "We are going to have our babies soon." Naya smiled.

Heather kissed her forehead, "I am so excited. You are doing so great Nay, I love you so much."

"I love you too."

A moment later Janet came through the door, "How are we doing?" She asked handing Heather her water bottle.

"She is at a nine" Heather smiled.

"Oh Nay we are so close, that last centimeter should progress quickly." She smiled.

"That's what we are hoping for" Nay said, "I am nervous though."

"Don't be" Janet shook her head, "Dr. Rodgers is the best... do you have any questions?"

"I guess just what is going to happen with the flipping Emma thing."

"Okay, Benjamin will come fist, you will more than likely push two or three times only, with twins, the presenting one will come quickly because of the pressure of the second one ready to distend. Than Heather will cut the cord and they will take Benji to be cleaned and weighed. That's when Margo is going to enter, she will put both hands in and rotate Em, this will be relatively easy because you are dilated to ten, and your pain will be minimal especially with the epidual and just pushing him out, you should probably just feel a lot of pressure and some discomfort, it may hurt but when they flipped Heather, I barley felt it."

"They flipped Heather?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah, and I was super nervous about it, but it was easier than I thought."

"And Em will be okay?" Heather asked.

"Both babies are going to be great, they are not showing any signs of distress, and even if Emma does, Margo is the best, she will get her out quick and safe ... she will be fine."

"Hello" Marie said walking in the door.

"Mama!" Naya said excited to see her mom.

"Hello my gorgeous girl, how are we doing?"

"They are coming for sure!"

"Where is Daddy?"

"He is going to wait in the waiting room with all your friends until they get here" She said, "And I will go back out there once your ready to deliver if that's what you want."

Naya suddenly felt super uncomfortable,"Mom" She looked to Jan, "I feel like I have to poop, like I gotta push."

"Well than we are more than likely there." Janet said pressing the call button on the bed.

Kate their nurse came in, "Naya, how are we doing?"

"A lot of pressure and the urge to push" Naya said moving around uncomfortable.

Kate checked her and nodded, "Yup we are ready to push I will get Dr. Rodgers and we will have us some babies" She smiled.

Heather nodded, "Okay baby what do you want to do about people in here?"

"I want out moms to stay" Naya said.

Heather nodded, and Marie and Janet smiled, "Are you sure?" Janet asked, "It's okay if you'd prefer..."

"NO I feel better with you both here." She said.

Janet nodded and sat next to Marie out of the way, they wanted this to be a moment for their daughters and didn't want to make it about them or cause un nedded drama.

"Okay, lets have some babies." Margo said walking in she sat at the bottom of the bed. "Okay Naya You are going to push when i tell you, and breath in between okay?"

Naya nodded.

"We are going to get Benji out and then I will let you know what's happening with Emma."

Both girls nodded, "Okay here we go, first one... Push"

Naya pushed and Kate counted to ten, Heather counted along with her, and then she breathed, "I already see Ben's head" the doctor said, "here we go push again" Naya pushed and they counted again, Marie and Janet standing now, watching.

"You are doing so good" Heather said.

"Head is out" Margo smiled.

"Can I see?" Heather asked Naya who nodded.

Heather got tears in her eyes instantly, "I see him Nay, oh my gosh this is incredible."

Naya didn't say anything, she just smiled at her wife, "Alright Naya, give me a big one this time let's get his shoulders out." Naya nodded and she pushed and again they counted, Heather looking this time as her son's shoulders emerged.

"Amazing" She whispered.

"Last one Naya" Margo said.

Naya gave it her all and pushed, and a moment later Margo was holding their son. He laid him on Nay's chest and Kate handed Heather the scissors to cut the cord, she showed her where, during this time Naya was just looking at Ben in awe. He was so tiny, with a head full of dark hair like her own. She counted his fingers and toes quickly in her head and once Heather cut the cord Benji cried and both girls were ecstatic to hear it.

"Hi Benji" She said, "Welcome to the world."

"Happy birthday Ben" Heather smiled.

Marie and Janet stood back taking pictures of their daughter's seeing their son for the first time, both eager to get a closer look, but not wanting to intrude on their moment. Kate took Benji over to be weighted and measured, and the grandma's went with him.

"okay Naya" Margo said, "Emma is ready I am going to flip her, and then we are going to push again, you can do this"

Naya nodded, "You are doing so great" Heather said, "I love you so much!"

"I love you too" Naya smiled.

"Okay here we go" Margo said, and reached up, Naya winced a little, but didn't have much more reaction than that. "Okay, I got her" Margo said, "Now I am rotating her" Naya's face winced some more, "anddddd there" Margo said, "She is head down, and we are ready to push."

Heather looked down and could already see Emma's head. She didn't have a hair full of dark hair like her brother. Instead she had just a little bit of blonde peach fuzz. Heather smiled hopeful maybe she got one that looked somewhat like her.

"Okay Naya on three your going to give me a big push okay, she should be here in two big pushes if we push hard."

Nay nodded, heather took her hand. "You got this babe, you're doing so great"

Margo counted and Naya pushed, heather looked and could see Emma was already out past her shoulders, "You are doing soooo good baby" She smiled.

"One more" Margo said.

By this time Naya was exhausted but she knew she had one more big push left in her, she nodded and pushed down hard, and with in ten seconds Emma Grace Rivera was born.

Again Margo laid her on Nay and Heather cut the cord, she looked at how much smaller she was then her brother, she cried when they cut the cord but just a little un like her brother who screamed. Naya counted her fingers and toes and then she too was whisked off to be cleaned and weighed.

While they got the babies cleaned up, Margo delivered Naya's placentas which was easy for Naya after the babies and only took a moment surprisingly to her.

Marie and Janet brought them over to Naya and Heather, and then left the room to go tell everyone the babies were here and give them a moment, Heath holding Emma and Naya holding Benji.

"They are gorgeous" Heather kissed her.

"I can't believe their here." Naya smiled.

"They are perfect, healthy and all. He is 7lbs and 4ounces" Margo said, "And she is 6lbs 1ounce"

"Gosh big boy, no wonder you were such a belly hog in there." Naya smiled.

Heather leaned down and kissed Benji and then her wife, "We're mom's" Heather smiled.

"I know it's crazy" Naya said. "I can't believe how much I love them"

"I know" heather smiled.

"And she looks like you" Naya nodded to Emma.

Heather nodded, "I thought the same thing, which is nice."

"Good thing we went with a blonde donor."

Benji started to cry, "Oh no no" Naya cooded, "You're okay Benji" She kissed his head.

"Do you think maybe he is hungry?"

"Probably, i know I am and they have been on my feeding schedule" She giggled.

Heather pressed the call button for the nurse and Kate came in and showed Naya how to get the babies to latch, Benji ate and the it was Em's turn. Heather sat in the rocker next to Nay's hospital bed and rocked Ben he was swaddled and sound a sleep in her arms, she looked over to Naya feeding their daughter and smiled, she was so happy, she had not one but two perfect babies, and couldn't be happier.

"I love you sweet boy" She whispered and kissed his head.

Emma was done eating and Naya had laid her on her chest and both of them had drifted to sleep, Heather smiled, she had no idea how she could love these three people as much as she did, her heart was overwhelmed with happiness and she couldn't wait to start this journey as a Mom with Naya.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE REVIEW I NEED TO KNOW YOU WANT MORE. THANKS. **


	104. Chapter 94

**A/N: HAPPY DAY YOU ARE GETTING ANOTHER CHAPTER, ITS A LONG ONE AND FULL OF FLUFF AND BABIES EVEN SOME SEXY TIMES :)**

**BECAUSE YOU ARE THE BEST READERS OF ALL TIMES!**

**I OWN NOTHING GLEE ALL MADE UP. **

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Heather awoke to crying, "It's Emma, I will get her she needs to feed." Naya said.<p>

"I will get up and get Benji" Heather said looking at the clock, "Five thirty, not bad today."

"They are sleeping more and more" Naya said getting out of bed and heading into the nursery, Heather followed.

The babies had just started sleeping in there a week ago they were now almost three weeks old and Heather and Naya had fallen into somewhat of a routine, as best as they could for having two in a half week old twins. But they were starting to learn their little personalities and had gotten them on some what of a schedule.

"Hello my girl" Naya said picking her up, "Are you hungry Emma?" She sat in one of the rockers and got Em to latch on. The babies were pros not at eating little Emma who was just six pounds at birth was over eight now. "You think her eyes will stay blue?" Naya asked Heather who was changing Benji.

"I don't know, I hope so... No way his will they are already more gray then blue."

"It sorda freaks me out how much she looks like you" Naya said, "It's like she came from you not me."

"I know" Heather giggled sitting in the other rocker now, she laid Benji on her chest, "They are amazing."

"They really are, I am totally in love with being a Mom."

"Me too" Heather said.

"Well we knew you would be a natural, I was a little worried about myself." Naya said looking down at Em. Her eyes were open and she was starring up at her Mama.

"I had no doubts, I knew you were going to be incredible" Heather said. Benji started to scream, "Hey hey now" She cooded, "Your sister is almost done, and then you will get your turn little boy." She moved him to the cradle position stood and patted his back as she swayed. He continued to cry, "Benjamin" She said, "You are alright."

"Here, she is done." Naya said and Heather took Emma and handed Nay Benji.

"You need to burp for me little girl"

"Come here Chunk" She said to Ben as she put him on, Chunk was what she often called Benji because of love to eat. Both of their babies we're easy but compared to her bother Emma was a breeze, she hardly ever cried, unlike her brother who cried about everything, being hungry, wet, tired, uncomfortable, even getting his diaper changed sometimes.

"He's going to end up with a complex if you keep calling him that" Heather laughed.

"Well" Naya said, "Some one gets so grumpy when their hungry."

"Hmm, I wonder whom he gets that from?" Heather laughed.

Naya smiled at Ben, "Yeah you are a lot like your Mama" She said to him. "And your sister is one hundered percent your Mommy, which is very strange because she came from a random."

"Baby, don't tell them that!"

Naya laughed, "It's true."

"Still!" Heather said holding a now sleeping Emma. "Hey what are we doing about me having to work tomorrow?"

"I think that we should all go." Naya said, "Pack up the babies, we can hang out while you film, everyone would love to see them."

"And you" Heather smiled.

"Yeah well I am chopped liver now that these two lovies are here."

"Yeah true, we both are people only want them now."

"Who wouldn't they are amazing."

"They are pretty great" Heather said snuggling Emma.

"So lets go over the plan for today." Naya said still feeding Benji.

"We have their doctors appointment at eleven and then we are going to Dianna and Lea's for a while.

"Okay then we will feed at eight thirty, then with their appointment at eleven they will have to wait till probably noon, which is a little late but i will try feed them a little more before we go to the doctors. Then they can eat as soon as we get to the girl's house."

Heather nodded, "Sounds good, then they should nap on the way to the doctor, and after they feed at noon."

"Do we have anything going on tonight?" Naya asked.

"I don't think anything, Your parents are more than likely going to be here, and my mom is flying back in tomorrow."

Janet left a week ago to go home and work a week, she had to get some things in order and she was coming back tomorrow for another week or so.

"I wish she would just consider making the move here" Naya said.

"I know, I wanted to talk to her about it when she was here." Heather said.

"I mean she buy that house at the end of the block and then she could see the babies all the time. I mean we don't need her we obviously do great on our own, but that doesn't mean that we don't want her here."

"Is he STILL eating?" Heather asked.

Nay laughed, "Just finishing up, and this is why we feed your sissy first, because you are chunk-a-dunk huh Bubba?"

"I know what you mean about my mom, and I hope that she will at least condenser it, cause I would love to have her around."

"Specially when I do go back to work, I realize it will only be part time, but she would be a huge help." Naya said.

Benji started to cry and Naya stood up and bounced him, "Okay well they are going to sleep for another hour hopefully do you want to run while they are out?"

Heather nodded, "You don't mind?"

Naya shook her head, "Of course not, you do run and when you come if their still sleeping maybe we can even squeeze in a shower together.

"Mmm that would be amazing, I will just go on a short run, twenty minutes or so."

"Okay" Nay smirked.

"Do you want me to lay Em in her bed or do you want to lay with them in our bed?"

"Our bed, I may close my eyes." Naya said.

Heather walked into their room and laid Emma in her co-sleeper and spread out a blanket on the bed and took Benji from Nay and swaddled him and laid him next to his sister.

"You do that so much better than I do." Naya said, "You are like a swaddle guru"

"Thanks" heather said and kissed her, "I am going to change and then jet, I will be back quick okay."

Naya nodded, and Heather went into the closet and when she came out Naya was a sleep in their bed, she grabbed her arm strap and head phones and turned her play list entitled RUN on phone, kissed Nay and then headed downstairs.

"You wanna go for a run Sadie?" She asked as the now 100 Pound chocolate lap shook her tail. "I thought maybe you would, come on you can go sans leash as long as you promise to stay by me."

She stood up and wagged her tail harder. "Alright lets go." She opened the back door and they headed out and ran on the beach, Sadie staying right by her side. She was the best dog, so gentle and well trained, and she was already over protective of those babies, which is how Heather and Naya wanted it to be, she knew they would be best friends as they grew up. She had ran about five minutes he when her music was interrupted by her cell ringing, she figured it was Nay and answered it.

"Hello" She said.

_"Hey it's Hannah." _

"Oh hey sis" She said starting to run again.

"_You okay, is this a bad time?" _

"No it's fine, I'm on a run but I can talk."

_"Wow you can manage to run with twins at home?" _Hannah asked impressed. Everyone had this reaction when they heard this.

"Yeah we actually got this down, well sort of the best we can for them being so little."

_"Wow, I am impressed. What's your secret?" _

"Um, I am hyper organized. and I have an amazing partner." she said her breath getting heavy.

_"Well I am glad. I was just calling to check on you guys and my beautiful Niece and Nephew..." _

"We're all good" She said, "Emma and Benji are perfect, Naya is doing wonderful. I go back to work tomorrow."

_"How is that going to go, are you excited or nervous?" She asked. _

"Well as you know Mom is coming back tomorrow, and Nay will probably come to set a lot. I am ready but I don't want to leave them. But luckily I have a job where they can come to set all the time if that's what we want."

_"Yeah I bet everyone will be thrilled to have them there. Do they come over a lot?_"

"Oh yes, they have lots of visitors" heather smiled, "Ryan was over last night for like an hour he said he just had to drop off scripts but he held them both forever it was adorable."

"_I miss them, when can I come?" _

Heather was taken a back by the question, "Han, you can come whenever you want, you don't have to ask!"

"_Well in that case then, I was hoping to come next weekend." _

"Perfect!" She said looping around and heading back for home, "We would love to have you, especially your niece and Nephew."

"_I was going to ask if Haley wants to come, but I don't know that she can, but I am going to see and book a flight." _

_"_Perfect, I miss you."

"_I miss you too." _

"Okay, I have to go, but want to skype tonight so you can see them?"

_"Please, just text me when your ready! Love you sissy!" _

_"_Love you too sister, thanks for calling!" She said and hung up, as she opened the slider back to the house Sadie ran in a headed straight for her water bowl, she got herself a water and then poured Sadie some food, "Good girl Sadie. I am going to go check on your Mom and siblings." She patter her head "Thanks for running with me." She said heading up stairs.

The shower was running and Naya was no longer in bed, and the babies weren't in their sleeper she walked into the nursery to see they were in their crib, and then headed back into her room and went into the bathroom.

"Is that you love?" Naya asked.

"Yes baby, it's me. You got in with out me'" Heather said sad.

"Just a minute or so, I figured I would start my stuff."

"Is the monitor in here."

"Yes" Nay said and pointed to the sink.

"Okay Heather said riding herself of her clothes and stepping in with her.

"Hi" Naya said sliding her arms around her wife's waist.

"Hey"

"How was your run?" Nay asked.

"Good, but we can talk about that later..." Heather said kissing Naya, "I don't ever get this alone time anymore."

Naya kissed her back and Heath let her hands wonder up to Nay's breasts. She kneaded them in her hands pressing her up against the wall.

"Mmm" Naya moaned at the contact of her lips.

"I like it when you make noises like that" Heather whispered into her ear. "its been too long since I have heard them."

Naya kissed her again, Heather still playing with her breasts Nay let her hands run through Heather's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments Heather broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, She took her free hand and let it dance at Nay's core. Nays's breathing got heavy and quick. Heath let her fingers caress her entrance and her hips began to sway. "Yes Heath." She moaned.

Heather listened for a moment to be sure the babies were still out, and then put her mouth on her breast, kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Heather pressed her lips to her wife's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible."

Yeah, is that good?" She asked pressing two fingers into her.

"Uh-huh" Naya pressed her hand against the shower to hold herself up.

Heath returned her tongue to Nay's core, she was beginning to squirm under her. She could tell she was close already; her body was starting to spasm. "Yeah come on baby come for me."

Usually she would want this to last forever but she knew is she didn't let her wife finish now they may wake and she may not get to at all.

"Oh God baby, yes that is so good." She screamed out, and her whole body spassumed.

Heather smiled and kept rubbing her while she rode her high, "Yes baby, come for me." She smiled.

Nay threw her head back and let go and began to spasm beneath her riding her high. "Oh yes Heather, that... was... amazing." She she leaned against the wall almost breathless with a giant smile on her face.

Just then Benji began to cry, "Kids are up" Naya said.

"I will get em, you finish your shower then come relieve me and I will get in." She kissed her.

"You're amazing do you know that."

"You're just saying that cause I just made you come."

"Yeah maybe" Naya smiled as heather climbed out of the shower.

"I love you." She said dying off and pulling a robe on to go tend to her babies, "You owe me!" She winked.

She got into the nursery and picked up Benji first since he was screaming. "I will be right with you Em." She smiled at her and then took her brother to the changing table. "Please baby boy, you are okay!" She cooed. She changed him quickly and then set him in his swing a minute while she tended to his sister. He loved his swing, they both did actually, and he was instantly happy, "There you go sweet Benjamin you are okay." She said looking over at him swinging.

Naya walked in and kissed her, "Here I will take over with her, you go shower I left it running."

"Thanks baby" She kissed her and then headed to the shower.

She could hear Naya talking when she got into the bathroom the baby monitor was still on and Benji was screaming again.

_"Its okay sweet boy" _She heard Nay coo "_Your mommy will be right back, I know I miss her too." _

She smiled as she stepped into the shower,_ "Okay okay" _ Naya said, _"You want Mama to sing to you?" _Benji stopped crying, _"Yes, okay... here we go, your Mommy loves this song. _

_**For you, there'll be no more crying**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

Heather's eyes whelmed up with tears instantly, the words seemed different when she sang it to them, still wonderful though. She washed her hair and sang along.

_**To you, I'll give the world**_

_**To you, I'll never be cold**_

_**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right**_

Naya was rocking Benji and Emma was in the swing while she sang.

_**And the songbirds are singing**_

_**Like they know the score**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_**Like never before**_

_**And I wish you all the love in the world**_

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself**_

_**And the songbirds keep singing**_

_**Like they know the score**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you**_

_**Like never before, like never before**_

_**Like never before. **_

As she finished the song, she looked up to see Heather walking in a towel wrapped around her head. She scooped Emma up out of her swing and kissed her head.

"That was beautiful" She smiled.

"Baby monitor still on?" Nay asked.

Heather nodded, "Yes, and I am glad it was."

"I kind of thought it would be." She smiled.

"How's Benji, calm down?"

"Yes" She nodded.

Heather sat in the her rocker and smiled, "Good, so while i was on my run... my sister called."

"Which one?"

"Hannah" She said, "She wants to come next weekend."

"Great!" Naya said.

"Yeah I told her that would be wonderful, she is going to see if Haley can come too."

"Okay sounds good, I want them to have their family around as much as possible." Naya said, "And we could always use the hands."

"Agree" Heath said.

"Want to go have down stairs and have coffee?" Naya asked.

Heather smiled, "Why don't we get them ready and then go to Starbucks before their appointment."

"I don't know that we should go inside, there will probably be crowds there and I don't want them to get mobbed." Naya said.

"well we can drive through, and then stop at Dianna's and Lee's before we go and you could feed there."

"Do you think they will mind?"

"Mind getting to see their God babies twice in one day... no i don't think they will mind." Heather giggled.

"Okay well lets get them ready then" Naya nodded and then call them on the way, we can pick them up coffee too."

"Sounds good." Heather nodded standing up with Emma and sitting her back in her swing so she could pick out their outfits. One of her favorite parts of being a new mommy was getting to dress them up.

Heather got the babies ready while Naya went and got herself ready. She settled on a long sleeved polka dot dress for Emma with gray leggings cause it was cool out, and a headband with a big pink Gerber daisy flower on it. Benji wore a pair of Jeans and a Gray long sleeved onesie that had a collar on it.

"They are so freaking cute." Naya said walking into the room with the diaper bag.

"Yes they are" Heather said handing Benji to Naya, "I am going go change and put on clothes and my face, I will be ready in ten minutes."

"Sounds good i am going to pack this up." She said putting Ben in his swing.

* * *

><p>They were out the door and on the road fifteen minutes later.<p>

"Dianna and Lea are thrilled we are coming by, they want their regulars from Starbucks." Naya said, Heather was driving.

"Okay" Heather said pulling into the drive thru. They ordered their drinks and were on their way to see their best friends.

When they pulled up to their house both girls had come outside to help.

"You can either take your coffee or a baby." Heather said.

"Hmm I wonder what they are gunna choose." Naya laughed.

"Baby!" Both of them said. Dianna took Benji and Lea Emma.

"Hello my big boy!" Dianna cooed "How is my Bubba?"

"And what about your Princess, how are you miss Emma Grace?"

"You got the diaper bag?" Naya asked,

"Yes as long as you got the tray." Heather said.

"Check" She said heading into the house following the girls and their babies.

"So how are we?" Dianna asked, "Sleeping at all?"

The girls plopped down on the couch, "Yes actually they sleep for four hours at a time during the night, which is great." Naya said.

"Yeah they are actually on a schedule as much as one can be at almost three weeks." Heather said.

"And Janet's coming back tomorrow?" Dianna asked.

Heather nodded, "Yes and I am pretty sure Nay's mom is coming up tonight with Nick."

"No George?" Lea asked.

"No he's in Tennessee with Mychal, Mychal is actually hoping to be back in a month or so."

"wow" Dianna said, "That's awesome."

"Yes it is" Heather said.

"So you are coming back to work tomorrow?" Lea ask Heather as she stood up to switch babies with Dianna. "Let me see that big boy and you can have your niece." She said to Di.

"I am" Heather said, "I think Nay is going to come with them to set."

"Oh Yay!" Dianna said, "Are you going to come to work with Mommy tomorrow!" She cooded to Emma.

"Oh my gosh this headband is adorable on her!" Dianna noticed, "I am glad we got it babe!" She looked to Lea.

"And you thought it would be too big, but its wonderful!" Lea said.

"Oh by the way we have clothes for them here to send home with you." Dianna said.

"You two need to stop buying them clothes!" Naya said.

"Like that's going to happen!" Lea laughed.

"Well thank you!" heather said, "You guys are the best aunties ever!"

Benji started to cry, "Uh oh. Hey hey none of that" Lea said standing up to sway him.

"He is hungry"Nay said, "Do you mind if I feed him here."

"What kind of question is that?" Dianna asked.

"I just figured I would ask since I have to whip my boob out" Naya laughed.

"Yes to feed out Nephew not to give us a show" Dianna laughed and Lea handed him to her.

"He hates to be covered with a blanket which makes feeding in public impossible." Naya said.

"So they go to the doctors today?" Lea asked.

"They do, for their three week appointment. It's a little early but Margo happens to be in town and wanted to see them so she is going to meet us at the pediatrician."

"Wonderful" Dianna said.

"Yeah it all worked out" Heather said.

"Then you will come back here right?" lea asked.

"Yeah that's the plan we are coming back here around noon, they will both have to feed and then they will nap."

"Okay and my parents are going to come over around three." Dianna said, "They are so excited to meet them."

"Perfect" Naya said handing Ben to Heather, so she could burp him.

"Wow that's the least I've seen him eat ever." Di said.

"He ate an hour and a half ago but we were just topping them off before their appointment so they are happy and can last till we get back here."

Di handed Emma to Naya and covered her up. "This one on the other hand, prefers to be covered when she eats, unless she's in her room. So weird."

"She's a lady!" Lea laughed, "She doesn't like people to watch her eat."

Can I take him? Dianna asked of Benji.

"Yes but he needs to be changed, I can do it if you don't-"

"Don't be crazy I will do it." Dianna smiled and cooed at Ben, "Huh Benji Auntie Di will Do it."

They visited for another half hour before they had to load the babies up and head to the doctor.

"Okay we will see you soon" Dianna said shutting the back door of the car.

"Okay, thank you for everything we will back in about an hour in a half or so" Naya said.

"Okay, we love you" Lea said as they pulled off.

"They have NO idea" Dianna smiled at her.

"None, this is going to be awesome. I can't believe we are going to pull off this surprise!" Lea beamed, "I love you.

"I love you too" Dianna kissed her, "They are something huh."

"Who our girls or those babies?" Lea asked.

"Both, but our girls... they are the best moms!" Dianna said.

"They really are, it comes so natural to both of them!" Lea smiled.

"Okay come on we got to go finish getting everything ready!" Dianna grabbed her hand and they headed back into the house.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY GUYS, I AM DEBATING FINISHING THIS STORY UP... OR I COULD KEEP GOING, I HAVE A MILLION IDEAS BUT I AM ONLY GOING TO KEEP GOING IF YOU WANT IT. LET ME KNOW. I WAS THINKING I COULD JUST KIND OF JUMP SOME AND SHOW THEM GROWING UP.**

**REVIEWS = LOVE. PLUS I HAVE ANOTHER CHAPTER ALMOST READY, LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT IT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**


	105. Chapter 95

**A/N: Hellllo sorry this took so long to get to you WONDERFUL people. But a bit of a family crisis came up, and then I was SICK. NO fun! Any how, enjoy your new chapter, thank you for all of your REVIEWS they seriously mean more then you know. and YES I will keep going as long as YOU are reading, please just drop me a line every now and then let me know what your thought and that your reading and I promise as long as people are reading and want more I will write. I am loving writing them as Mommies. **

**thanks again. **

**I own nothing GLEE NOR do I know Heya! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>They arrived at the pediatrician's office right on time, despite having to get off the freeway so Naya could get in the back and find Benji's bikini since he decided he wanted to scream the whole way to the doctor. Emma on the other hand did wonderful the whole way. They got taken back right away, and within moments of getting situated in the room Dr. Rodgers came in.<p>

"Hello ladies" She smiled.

"Hi Margo" Heather said "So nice to see you."

"Yes it is" Naya said adjusting Emma in her arms.

"It is so nice to see you guys as well, and these little babies. May I?" Asking if she could hold Benji.

"Oh of course" Heather smiled and handed him over.

"Wow, big boy." She smiled.

"Oh yes, he likes to eat" Naya giggled.

"Well we like that you like to eat Mr. Benji" She said in a baby voice.

"And Emma, how is she eating?"

"Good" Naya nodded, "She was just over nine eight pounds last time we were here, and Chunk over there was..." She looked to Heather.

"A little over ten." Heather smiled.

"Chunk?" Margo smiled.

"Yes, my wife thinks its cute; I believe it is going to give him a complex."

"It will not" Naya said.

"Well I would guess he is a little over eleven now." Margo said. "How are you liking Dr. Jenkins?"

"We love her" Heather smiled, "She is great with the babies and putting our minds at ease if we have any question."

"Good, good to hear."

"Well Naya do you mind if I check you just to make sure all is healing up well and there are no signs of infection or anything."

"No, of course" Naya said.

"Okay great we will just step into the other room where there is an exam table, Heather the nurse will be right in to take measurements and weight." Margo put Benji in her car seat.

Naya started to say something.

"Don't worry Naya this will only take a minute or two you will not miss their visit with the doctor."

She nodded, and kissed Heather, "I will be right back."

"Okay, I love you" Heather said.

"I love you too." Nay said and then headed out the door with the doctor.

"Mama is going to get checked by the doctor too" Heather said looking at Emma.

Benji started to stir and Heather rocked his car seat with her foot cooing at him, "You're okay big boy."

"Well you really got this twin thing down huh?" Dr. Jenkin's said walking in. She was a tall dark haired woman in her early thirties.

"I'm trying" Heather said.

"Well you look like your succeeding" She smiled, "Good to see you again, all our RN's are busy so instead of keeping you waiting I am going to weigh and measure them then do their visit. I know how precious time is with two."

"You have twins?" Heather asked.

"Boys, four years old." She nodded. "and a five year old girl."

"Wow, how did you do it? Two pregnancies back to back like that?" She asked in awe as she started to undress Emma.

"My wife carried our boys, and I had Olivia." She said.

"Oh very nice, yeah I plan on having our next one. To be honest I would like to start right away, but I am not sure how my wife would feel about that."

She handed Emma to her and she laid her on the scale, "Nine pounds one ounce." She said and then looked at her chart, "Up three pounds since birth. Looking good little girl." She stretched out her legs and measured her, "twenty in a half inches long."

"An inch and a half longer then at birth." Heather said.

"Which is very good, she is right on track from her birth stats to now." The doctor noted the measurements in her chart.

"Wonderful" Heather said handing the doctor a now naked Benji and taking Emma.

"And you little man are eleven pounds and eight ounces, almost twelve pounds which is four pounds up there little over achiever."

"Oh yes, he is quite the eater" Heather said "Huh Emma?"

Naya came in, and saw the doctor in there, "Seriously?" She looked to Heather.

"She is just weight and measuring them, come on sit down." Heather smiled.

Naya walked over and sat down, "How are they sleeping?" The doc asked.

"Every three hours or so during the day, and they are sleeping about four hours at a time a night." Naya answered.

"Good" Dr. Jenkin's said, "I am going to look in his ears and nose and then we will do his shots."

"shots?" Naya asked instantly concerned.

"Yes, their three week vaccinations" the doctor nodded.

Heather put her hand on her wife's knee, "Its okay baby their fine."

* * *

><p>After both babies had their exams and vaccines Heather and Naya loaded up the babies and got in the car.<p>

"Dianna just texted me" Naya said.

"What did she say?" Heath asked.

"She just said that they are just leaving to run an errand and they would be back in an hour or so and just use our key and go inside."

Heather nodded, "That is good this way we can feed the babies and they can nap hopefully before their aunties come home."

"Hopefully if Chunk doesn't eat for forty-five minutes" Nay chuckled.

Heather pulled up to the driveway at their house "Leaving car seats in the car?" she asked.

"Yeah I think that's the easiest" Naya said.

"Okay" she got out and opened the door behind her where Emma's seat was. "So we get inside and get Sister fed, and then brother can eat right after while I change and rock her."

"Yeah I just have to pee first" Naya said as she opened the door with Benji over her shoulder. He started to cry.

"Relax, little mad it will only take me a second to pee" Naya said laying him on the couch and heading to the bathroom. This only made him scream louder.

"Brother, come on" Heather said picking him up, now with a baby on each shoulder she headed to the room Dianna and Lea had set up for them and sat in the glider. And he started to settle.

"Okay here I am" Naya said taking Em Heather got up so she could sit in the glider to feed. "Chunk calm down?"

"Yes" She looked down at him and smiled, his big grayish blue eyes starring at her. "Hi my boy" She cooded and he smiled at her. "I love that they are starting to smile."

"Me too" Naya said feeding Em who was covered with a blanket.

"Seriously Nay, being a mom is the best feeling ever in the whole world. I really never knew I could love them so much."

Nay nodded, "They make us complete, we were just this couple just us and then they came into this world and now we are a family."

"Do you want another one stir?" Heather blurted out.

"Do you?" Naya asked carefully.

She nodded, "I do, I want to carry."

"I figured as much, and I have been thinking about it, and I would love one more."

"Well what if it's more than one?"

"That would be okay, as long as it's just one more pregnancy either way."

"I agree." Heather said.

"Okay then we will try again."

"When?" Heather asked.

"Baby, the twins are only three weeks old..."

"I know, I am just wondering when you would like to try... I mean I would don't want out babies to be far apart in age."

"Maybe when the babies are like six months?" Naya said. "Plus we want you to be ready you know medically" She held out Emma and Heather handed her Benji.

"Hello sweet baby" She said to Em "Mommy is going to change you and swaddle you and then rock you" She wanted to keep the conversation about another baby going but her cell rang.

"Hello" She answered.

_"Hey" _Dianna said, "_Is there anyway you could meet us on set in an hour?" _

"Uhh, sure... what's up?" Heather asked.

"_Please don't ask questions..." Dianna sighed. _

"Okay" She agreed, "We'll be there." She said and hung up the phone.

"What was that all about?" Naya asked feeding Benji.

"I am not sure, but I do know they are up to something. We need to go to set in an hour."

Naya looked at Heather funny, "Okay."

/

An hour later Heather and Naya walked into the lot with the babies. "Where are we going?" Nay asked

Heather shrugged, "I am waiting for Di to text me back. I would think Choir room?"

Her phone beeped, "Choir room."

"You know this is the first time they have been here on the outside." Naya said.

"I know it's so weird."

"and look" Naya nodded towards Benji who was sound a sleep. and then Emma who was wide awake. "Just like when they were on the inside."

Heather laughed, when they walked into he choir room they saw all of their family and friends Naya's whole family and Heather's too. They looked and saw Dianna's parents, and Lea's as well.

"Surprise" the crowed yelled.

"What?" Heather asked confused.

"We already had a baby shower" Nay looked at Di and Lea.

"We know, this is a welcome party" Lea said.

"You are amazing" Naya smiled.

Dianna took the Benji and smiled, "I know."

"I love you" Heather hugged Lea, who took miss Emma, "And we love you too, and these two little babies" She kissed her.

* * *

><p>The girls arrived back at their house around eight, bathed, fed and changed both babies who were now a sleep in their beds.<p>

"How long do you think we got?" Heather asked.

Naya shrugged, "Benji is a little fussy tonight, but both of them are tired and full so I am thinking they will be up to feed again at eleven thirty and if they go down full and dry about twelve thirty we should be able to get five hours of sleep tonight."

Heather nodded, "Sounds good, I have to be on set at eleven tomorrow did you still want to go?"

Naya nodded, "Yeah, Ryan asked me tonight if I work a few hours tomorrow."

"What are we going to do with the babies?" Heather asked.

"Well our mom's are here love."

"Ohhh yeah" Heather smiled forgetting that their whole family was in town. She had offered everyone stay at their house but they had already gotten hotel rooms.

"Yeah they will all be over at nine am tomorrow for breakfast, and then we can sneak away to set and our moms said they would bring the babies over there around one to feed."

"Seriously having them here is so nice."

"Agree, speaking of are we going to talk to your mom tomorrow?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah I want too."

"Do you think your sisters will freak out?"

She shrugged, "I don't know. They can always come too." She giggled. "I at the very least want my mom to get a condo here and that way she has a place and if she eventually wants to move than she can."

"Makes sense" Naya yawned.

"Why don't you close your eyes baby, I will listen for the babies and wake you when it's time to feed."

"You're sure?"

"Of course i am sure love" Heather said, "Actually why don't you let me take this feed, is there milk in the freezer?"

Naya nodded, "Yes, but you're sure?" she asked again.

"Yes love, plus they need to get used to the bottles anyhow so I can help you more."

"Okay, thank you" She closed her eyes. "But wake me if you need me."

"I will" She kissed the dark hair on her wife's head and then stroked it. "I love you Naya."

"I love you too Hemo, I am very happy." She smiled with her eyes closed.

"Me too love, I think our life is pretty awesome right now."

"Mmhm" Nay mumbled nodding off.

Heather got up and went into the babies room to check on them before she headed down stairs and made a call.

"Hello?" Hannah answered.

"Hey, I am on baby duty for the next few hours, want to join me?"

"Uh duh" Hannah said, "I will be there in ten with Starbucks want your normal?"

"Yesssss you're the best!"

"I will be there soon, I love you."

"I love you too front door will be open, do you know the gate code?"

"Yeah it's written down in my car from last time."

"Cool see you soon." Heather said and hung up the phone excited to get to spend some one on one time with Hannah.

Before Heather could sit down on the couch Benji started to fuss on the monitor. She ran upstairs and grabbed him before he woke his sister up. She checked his diaper but he was dry she knew he wasn't hungry.

"Those shots made you fussy huh baby boy?" She cooed "Well you can hang out with Mama and auntie Hannah, how does that sound."

She got back downstairs and sat in the recliner and rocked Benji whom was wide awake. "Hey little dude, you are going to have to sleep at some point tonight okay? Mommy and Mama have to work in the morning and you are going to hang out with your grandma and your yaya tomorrow."

Ben babbled as if he were talking to his mom, "Uh huh" She smiled, when the door opened, "Who's here Benji?"

Hannah walked in the door carrying Starbucks, and a grocery bag.

"What did you get?" Heather laughed.

"Mint Chocolate chip ice cream and Watermelon sour path." She smiled proud of herself for bringing all of her sisters favorites.

"You're the best sister ever!"

"I know, what is Benji doing up?" She asked.

"He's fussy, I think he is un comfortable from his shots today." Heather said, "And then being passed around so much."

Hannah nodded, "Makes sense."

"You want him?"

"Duh, but does he want me?"

"I think he'll be fine, as long as he is held. But he has been a little partial to me today so if he fusses don't take it personal."

Hannah nodded and took Benji, "He a mommy's boy?"

"Oh yes, Naya laughs cause they both are. I mean they are content with either her or I but Benji has already kind of made his preference known when he's uncomfortable."

"You?"

Heather nodded, "Yes."

Benji started to fuss and Hannah stood up and swayed him and he calmed down. "There you go sweet boy. So" she turned her attention to her sis, "How are things?"

"Wonderful" Tonight is my second night on baby duty alone, my poor wife could barley keep her eyes open so I told her I would feed them."

"They'll take a bottle?" Hannah asked

"Yeah, we started it right away with breast milk only obviously, but i wanted to be able to feed them too it's such a bonding moment and I didn't want to miss out. We don't do it too often just enough to keep them used to it, but it's easier for Nay to feed one while I tend to the other and then switch. We have a such a system down we don't like to switch it up, but I offered to go it alone tonight."

"Cause you are a good wife." Hannah said "And mom. It's so weird to see you as a mom still, but so natural at the same time. You truly were born to be a mommy."

"I love it, it is my favorite thing in life right now. And Nay oh my gosh Hannah, she is such a natural too, she didn't think she would be but I knew the whole time she would be the best mom."

"He's out" Hannah said looking down at Benji who passed out in her arms.

"Good, he needs to sleep they aren't due to feed until eleven thirty."

"Should I lay him down?" Hannah asked.

"He will sleep better like that to be honest, but if you don't want to hold him-"

"Of course i want to hold him, I just wanted to ask because I didn't know how you wanted him to be."

"Yeah when he is fussy he sleeps better being held."

"Well Auntie Hannah is completely content" She sat down on the couch so Benji could spread out on her chest.

"Your such a good aunt Han, I wish you lived closer."

"I do too." Hannah said.

"Have you ever thought about it?" Heather asked, "Moving here?"

"Sorda, actually."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they have really good teaching job's out here and I have thought about it, but I figured you would hate having me right down the road."

"Ohhh shut up!" Heather said, "I am actually going to try and talk mom into moving down here."

"Seriously?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah do you think it's a bad idea?" Heather asked.

"No, I honestly think she would consider it. And to be honest, if Mom did I would I think."

"Really?"

"Uh huh, I would want to be around them as they grew."

"Well we would love that." Heather smiled, hoping to eventually have her family close.

* * *

><p><strong>an: reviews are sooo appreciated and loved. You may also PM :)**


	106. Chapter 96

**A/N: HERE WE GO GUYS I HOPE You ENJOY THIS NEW CHAP. REMEMBER I OWN NOTHING GLEE NOR DO I KNOW HEYA. **

**Thank You**

**ENJOY :)**

* * *

><p>Two months later...<p>

Emma and Benji were now three months old, Heather and Nay had fallen even more into a routine since now that the babies were older they were on a pretty set schedule. Which was nice, since both girls were back at work. They were just more than half way into season four and needed to make final decisions about next year still.

"What do You want to do about work next year?" Heather asked Nay.

Naya shrugged, "I don't know..."

"Well Ryan wants to meet with us tomorrow to go over things, and we both know that means we need to have some sort of idea." She said snuggling into Nay. They were in bed enjoying a quiet moment while the babies were napping.

"I know, and I know we talked a lot about You staying and me leaving but..."

"You want to work?"

Nay nodded.

"Nay, that is great...because I have thought a lot about it and I kind of want to stay home. I mean I've just been thinking and if I am going to be the one to get pregnant I shouldn't sign contract for next year that would just mess everything up for Ryan."

"Oh Thank god, I didn't want You to be mad or this to cause an argument." Naya sighed.

"No I think it's a great Idea, and I can tell Ryan that if he needs me here and there to for cameos or whatever I am in, and I think I will choreograph still cause I can do that here and then just have to go in to teach a couple of days a week."

"Perfect" Naya said, "Now let's just hope Ryan is okay with that."

A baby noise came over the monitor, it wasn't a cry. "Emma" Heather said, "I will get her."

"Thank You" Naya said kissing her before she got out of bed.

When Heather left Nay's cell rang, she looked down to see it was Kevin.

"Why hey there." She answered.

_"Hey Nay, How goes it?"_ he asked.

"Good, just lying around while the babies nap, but Em is up so I will be too shortly."

_"Speaking of babies, I was wondering if I could come by later and see them?" _

"Of course" She said, "Or we can drop them off at your house and I can actually take my wife out to dinner" She said in a sarcastic tone.

_"Do it, I am game._" Kevin said without hesitation.

"Ha ha Kev."

"_Seriously Nay, You can bring them by today I would love it. Plus Mark and Corey are going to be here so we could totally handle it." _

"Hmm, let me talk to Hemo, okay I will call You back."

"_Sweet, let me know." _He said and then hung up the phone.

Naya got up and headed into the babies room, Heather was changing Emma's diaper and talking to her, Emma was cooing away smiling and reaching up for her.

"I love this age" Heather said when she saw Nay.

"Me too, they are so fun, is brother still sleeping?"

"Like a log. Even through all the girl talk, huh Em?" She kissed her and lifted her up into her arms, "I love You my little bug."

"Hey so Kevin just called."

"Oh okay, how is he?" She asked sitting in the glider.

"Great he wanted to know if he could come by today and see the babies, I said yes of course and then joked we could drop them off and I could actually take You out to dinner, and he said do it."

"Ha" Heather said.

"That was my response exactly but he was serious, he said the guys would come over and they could totally handle it..." Nay said with her eye brow raised hoping her wife would be game.

"Well they are their god fathers..." Heather said.

"Yes they are..."

"Okay, let's do it."

"Seriously?"

"Sure, why not. We leave them Di and Lea."

"I know, but that's Di and Lea" Naya said.

"And this is their God Father's and uncle Corey, the babies are three months old they bottle feed great now we just have to make sure we send prepped bottles can You pump some before we leave?" She asked.

"Of course" Naya smiled, "Oh my gosh Yay, we are going to go out!" Benji cried, she walked over to her crib and picked him up, "Hi little man did You sleep well?" As soon as she had him in her arms he stopped crying. "Do You want to go play with your uncles for a while tonight, so Mommy and I can go have some adult time?" Nay said walking Benji over to the changing table and laying him down.

"Where do You wanna go?" Heather asked.

"Do You want to go to Portobella's?"

"Sure, I love that place" Heather said, "Italian sounds great."

"You can have a glass of wine and we can come back home and have some alone time before we pick the babies up..." Naya said lifting Benji off the table and sitting in the other glider across from her wife.

"Oh really now?" Heather grinned.

"Yes Ma'am"

"Well this is getting better and better."

Benji started to fuss, "I am going to feed Chunk, can You get my phone I have to call Kev back before he changes his mind."

"Sure, where is it?" Heather asked standing up with Emma, putting her on one shoulder.

"On our bed" Nay said.

Heather and Emma headed into the other room and were back in a second with Nay's phone. "Want me to dial and put him on speaker?"

"yes please"

Heather did just that and in a moment Kevin answered, "Hey"

"Hey it's us You're on speaker" Nay said.

"_Hi Hemo" _

"Hey Kev, You sure You want to watch these munchkin's tonight?" Heather asked.

_"I am sure I'm sure, I havent seen them in three days, and I miss them. Plus You girls can get out and enjoy the night. Corey and Mark were coming over anyway's to play cards, but I already called them and they are fine with the change of plans."_

"Seriously where did we get three guy friends who would give up their guys night to watch two three-month olds? we are so lucky!"

_"You are!" Kevin said. "So what time do You want to drop them off?" _

"Five?" Naya said.

_"Five is good." _

"And we will debrief You when we get there." Heather said.

"_Five, check. Debrief check." _

"And we will pick up around nine-ish?"

_"Whenever is great, as long as they have bottles and diapers, we are good." _

"You seriously are the best Kev."

"_I know, see You at five." _

"Yes You will." Naya said with a huge smile on her face, "Love You."

* * *

><p>"Did You put Emma's Blanket in the diaper bag?" Nay asked.<p>

"No it's with her in her car seat, it's cold outside." Heather said strapping Ben in.

"Okay, there are Six bottles in the cooler which is more than enough but I figured I would send extra just incase."

"Good plan" Heather nodded, "And I'm sending a pack of diapers and wipes and then he can just keep it at his house for next time."

"Okay, Diapers, wipes, bottles, blankets, binkies. I think we're ready." Naya said picking up a car seat and following her wife out the door.

"You look stunning by the way." Nay said when she got in the driver's seat.

Heather was wearing a pale yellow dress, not overly fancy but nice. It cut kind of low in the front. Her hair was down and had a soft curl in it.

"Thank You" She smiled, "So do You."

Nay was wearing a pair of nice black skinny jeans and a gray blousey shirt, he hair was down and straight.

"Thanks Babe" Nay said taking her hand as they headed towards the guys house.

"I am excited about this night out." Heather said looking back at the babies.

"Me too" Naya said, "I think they will do great with the guys."

"Me too, I have no worries about them with them."

"Me either."

"How awesome is it that are three best guy friends want to baby sit our children."

"It's wonderful, I mean most guys would be like nope. Or only if my girlfriend is around." Naya laughed.

"Right, not our friends they are amazing." Heather said as they pulled up to the house.

"Okay guys we're here." Nay said to the babies, who were sound a sleep in their car seats.

"Do You think they will stay that way?"

"Not a chance" Naya giggled.

Mark, Kevin and Corey came out to the car and helped get the babies and their things inside. "You're sure You are okay?" Heather asked.

"We are fine" Corey said.

"Yeah" Kevin said, "This is going to be a blast... trust us."

"We just have only left them with Lea and Di before besides family, she is a little nervous" Naya told Kev.

"I get it, but honestly they will be fine." Kevin said, "We are all here and You know that You can trust us with them."

"I do" Heather said pulling out bottles "I am going to put these in the fridge, who am I debriefing on bottles?"

"Me" Mark said walking behind her into the kitchen.

"Blue caps are Benjamin, yellow are Emma." She showed him, he nodded. "They just ate before we left so they will be ready to eat in three-ish hours You will know Benji will scream."

"Not Em?"

"Oh no, that kid hardly cries, only when she is woken up from a nap, or extremely uncomfortable... on occasion sure, but normally Ben reminds us it's time to feed."

"Blue Benji, Pink Emma... Benji screams in three hours equals time to eat. Check."

Heather nodded, "They each have four bottles, You will not need more than two but just incase they are incredibly used to the bottles but normal eat from Naya so sometimes they aka Benji needs a little more than one."

"Gotch ya."

"Diapers are in the giraffe diaper bag along with wipes and toys. And in the Monkey diaper bag is blankets, their sleepers and extra Pjs."

"Check" He nodded, "Honest Hemo, we got this."

"I know, and Thank You very much I love that the three of You want to do this, it means the world to us."

"We love them, and know You guys need a night out. Enjoy yourself's, we will call if there is any kind of emergency, which there will not be. You can text us three times only to check on them otherwise enjoy your wife. What are your plans?"

"Dinner, and then I don't know... I sorta want to go home a while and enjoy her."

"Then do it, honestly if we need help we will call the girls, but we wont. They will be fine, I swear on my life I would never let anything happen to them."

"I know You wouldn't" Heather smiled, "Thank You Mark."

"You are welcome."

They walked back into the living room and Corey and Kevin each had a baby, Emma was still sleeping in Corey's arms but Benji was awake.

"Of course You are up." Heather walked over and kissed his head. "Mommy is going to take Mama out, but we will be back later, be good for your uncles okay?" She cooded to him and he light up at her.

"Call if You need anything!" Naya said.

"Got it" Kevin said.

Both girls kissed their babies and then hugged their friends and headed out the door, when Naya got into the car she sighed.

"You okay with this?" Heather asked.

Naya smiled a huge grin, "Are You kidding me, this is wonderful!"

"I know" Heather said, "Don't get me wrong I love our babies more than anything, but that we have so many people willing to watch them so we can get some alone time in is amazing."

"It is incredible" Nay said and grabbed the blondes hand.

"To dinner?" Heather asked.

"I was actually thinking to home?" Naya smirked.

"Home?"

"Yeah, I think we should start with dessert and then head out for dinner before we pick up our babies."

"Sounds good to me baby" Heather kissed her hand, "I love You so much Nay."

"I love You too Heather" Naya said, as her wife headed home.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OKAY You HAVE TWO OPTIONS... **

**A: I WILL WRITE THERE NIGHT WITH OUT THE BABIES, SOME fluff A LITTLE SMUT, JUST FOR You. AND THE GUYS WITH THE BABIES AND HOW THAT ALL GOES DOWN. **

**OR**

**B: I CAN SKIP A HEAD A LITTLE...**

**WHAT EVER YOUR LITTLE HEARTS DESIRE. LET ME KNOW. THANKS GUYS FOR READING AS LONG AS I HAVE You I WILL CONTINUE TO WRITE IWAY! :)**


	107. Chapter 97

**A/N: Alright first off, you are all a bunch of HORNBALLS, but of course I know this after three years of having you as wonderful readers, you enjoy the good stuff, and you picked option A with a landslide so I have to tell you... I wrote a smut filled chapter, I hope you enjoy it you dirty birds. Don't worry there is a lot of fluff in there too, with some good babysitting moments. I really hope you enjoy.  
><strong>

**Review they mean the world to me, you guys are seriously the best readers in the world. thank you!**

**I own nothing Glee nor do I know Heya!**

**This is all made up!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Naya and Heather walked into their home, "It is weird to be here with out them" Heather said.<p>

Nay dropped the keys on the coffee table and turned to Heather and kissed her, "Let's not talk about the babies for the next hour or so okay?" She kissed her neck. "I love them, and I miss them. But right now I am more focused on you, and the things I want to do to you."

Heather moaned, "Mmm, what is it that you want to do to me exactly?"

"Come on, I'll show you...upstairs." Naya grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. They got into their bedroom and Nay started to pull at her wife's shirt.

"I just want to rip your clothes off." Nay smirked.

Heather leaned in and kissed her. "No one is going to stop you," she whispered in her ear, "No babies remember, no interruptions."

Naya lifted Heather's shirt over her head and threw it on the floor. With one hand she unhooked her bra and tossed that aside as well. She laid the blond back with such urgency, passion racing through her veins. She straddled her leaning down to suck on her breast. As soon as her mouth made contact Heather moaned in ecstasy. "Yes Naya," she flicked her nipple with her tongue and with her free hand palmed her other breast. Heath's hips were thrusting and Naya could tell she wanted her inside of her. "Please," Heather begged.

"Please what?" Naya asked, wanting her to say the words.

"Touch me, please Nay..." Heather's voice was thick with desire. She let two fingers slide into her sex. her wife screamed with ecstasy. "Oh yeah, you feel so good."

Nay thought she herself may come right then and there, hearing Heather scream her name was almost to much to handle. "It's been way too long since I have heard you scream my name." She rolled off of her and took her free hand and found her clit, and rubbed it as she trusted her fingers inside of her. This made Heather moan even louder, and Nay could tell she was growing closer to her release, she stopped and gravitated back up towards her face, where she could see a very disappointed, but still sexy as hell Heather looking at her as if to say 'what the hell!'

"I want to taste you." She said to her, she kissed her lips and then let her lips head down, kissing her neck, chest and stomach on the way down. She settled between her thighs and kissed them softly for a moment. She could tell her lover was getting antsy so she let her tongue find her core. Immediately she began to moan again and her hips started to ride Nay's face. "I am almost there." She said almost breathless now, her body started to spasm and within moments Naya was lapping up her juices. "I'd almost forgotten how amazing you taste!" She said crawling back up to kiss her wife.

Though exhausted she rolled over now on top and kissed Naya deeper. "You're amazing." She said barley audible. "Your turn" She smirked.

Naya was more than ready for her turn, she pulled her up so she was on top of her straddling her, she lifted her shirt over her head and discarded it on the floor with her clothes. She ran her hands through her hair and kissed her neck pushing her back down flat. She unbuttoned her dark denim jeans and found her with no underwear on; she pulled them off. "You naughty girl." She smirked and slid her hand down and rubbed her drenched center, Nay moaned underneath her, and couldn't help but smile as well, it felt like so long since they had really taken the time to explore each other's bodies. "You like that?" She asked.

"Yes" Naya said, "Very much."

Heather removed her hand and headed south letting her mouth lead her. Nay was squirming beneath her, when she felt Heather's warm breath on her core it almost sent her over the edge, she was already close, she could have probably came when Heather did, touching her always had that effect on Nay. Within moments her sweet mouth was on her, "yes" She moaned, "baby, that is wonderful!" She let two fingers slide into her center while she continued to devour on Nay's clit, it was driving Nay fucking nuts, she screamed not able to contain it anymore, "Yes Heath, right there."

She looked up and made eye contact with 'those eyes' "Come on baby, let go for me, come for me baby" She said rubbing her core and then returning her mouth to it. Within seconds Naya was there, her body shaking with spasms and riding her high. She tried to catch her breath as she came down from that high and Heather crawled up and rested her head in her nook.

"That was amazing baby." She smiled stoking her hair and cuddling her.

"It was" Heather said just as breathless, "I love you so much Nay!"

"I love you too baby"

* * *

><p>"Why is he crying?" Mark asked holding Benji.<p>

"Because he is a baby!" Corey said.

"Well I don't know what he wants, I changed him, I fed him, burped him..."

"Here let me see him." Corey said taking Ben from Mark. "Hello little man, how are you dude?" "Can you hand me his Binki?"

"Yes" Mark said grabbing a binki.

Corey, spread Benji's blanket on the couch and laid him down and swaddled him, and gave him a he picked him up and put him over his shoulder and bounced him.

"Why does my godson like you more than me?" Mark asked.

"Cause I am his favorite uncle!" Corey smirked.

"I am hungry when are we going to eat?" Mark said.

Kevin stood up Emma in hand, "If you take her for a moment I will call pizza." He handed her to Mark.

"Hey Em, what's up girl" He said sing song to her. She giggled, "Oh yeah, you are adorable."

Benji started to cry again, "Ha!" Mark said, "He does it with you too."

"What the heck does he need?" Corey said.

"I am going to call Lady and Le" Mark said.

"NO!" Kevin said, "The girls are going to think we are incompetent"

"No they won't, I am just going to see if there is something we should be doing for him." Mark said, "Relax."

He pulled out his phone walking into the den and Dialed Dianna's number, "What's up?" She answered.

"Hey Lady, I just have a question, we are babysitting Ben and Em, and-"

"Wait you have the babies, without Nay and Hemo?" She asked.

"Yes, the girls are out to dinner and then they are doing it, so we have the twins for a few hours."

"Okay, is everything okay?" She asked.

"Everything is fine, Benji is just a bit fussy and I know you have them sometimes and I didn't know if there was something we needed to do for him."

"Did you feed him?"

"Yes, thank you very much I am not incompetent, he has been fed, and burped, changed and swaddled..."

"Okay, I was just wondering I don't think you're incompetent. Benjamin gets a little gassy sometimes, best thing to do is rub his tummy clockwise for a few minutes."

"Really that works?"

"Most every time." she said.

"Okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, do you want me to come by?"

"I think I got this, but I will call you."

"Okay" Dianna said.

Mark could tell she wanted to come over, "Hey lady..."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Do you want to come by?"

"I mean, kind of... I haven't seen them in a day and a half and I miss Em."

"Well you are more than welcome to come over." Mark told her, "Just cause I got this doesn't mean you can't come by and see Em."

"Yay, okay I am just leaving Jane's I had Grace today... I will be there in ten minutes."

"Okay sweet, we ordered Pizza, where is Lea?"

"At home." Dianna said.

"Well she could come too, you guys could eat and hang out with us, been a while since we have had a kick back."

"Sweet I will text her, thanks."

"Welcome see you soon. Just come in doors open."

"will do, bye."

"Hey," Mark said walking back into the living room, "Dianna said he gets gassy so we just have to rub his tummy clockwise for a few minutes."

"That works?" Kevin asked.

"Apparently every time." He shrugged.

"okay" Core said.

"Oh and the girls are coming over."

"What?" Kevin said, "I told you not to call them, we got this."

"I know we got this, but Lady wanted to see them and I told her to have Le come to, it's been a while since we have kicked it with the girls."

"Could be fun" Corey said.

"It will be" Mark said. "Plus they wanted to see them too."

"Alright it's fine" Kevin said, "I just wanted the girls to think we were competent and didn't need them to help us."

"We don't need them" Mark said, "Look both babies are happy as can be now. We did that, but just because we don't need them doesn't mean they can't come over."

"True" Kevin said.

"And they obviously trust us" Mark said, "I haven't gotten a single text since they left. Have either of you?"

"Nope" Corey said.

"Nothing" Kevin said.

"See, we got this." Mark smiled.

* * *

><p>What time do we need to leave for dinner?" Naya asked.<p>

"What time is it now?" Heather said not opening her eyes. Naya was curled up in her nook, both girls still just covered with a light sheet.

"Seven." Naya said.

"Only, wow I figured it would be later, we should probably leave around seven thirty if we are going to sit down before we get the babies."

"Speaking of the babies, I am going to text and check on them." Naya said.

"Good idea, anything on your phone?" Heath asked.

Naya shook her head. "Nothing, that has to be good news."

"Right." Heather said.

Nay typed out a quick message to Kevin.

Haven't done dinner yet. leaving the house soon-ish. How are my kids?

ps. your the best friend EVER.

Well, Do you think we have... time?" Nay smirked.

"Again?"

Nay nodded.

"I guess that depends on what you want to do about dinner."

Nay's cell beeped.

From Kev: Your kids are great. Benji was a bit gassy but Corey rubbed his belly, and all seems to be good now. Enjoy dinner. Lea and Di are coming over, we are just getting ready to eat ourselves. Your more than welcome to come hang out here fyi.

Naya thought that actually sounded fun. "Hey, Lea and D are heading to Kev's. They're gunna eat pizza and chill. Do you wanna just go there? If not it's totally cool, just asking cause he invited us." She shrugged.

"That actually sounds really fun. I miss just chillin' with them." Heather smiled.

"Cool I will text him and tell him we will be there in a half hour, is that enough time?" She asked.

"plenty of time" Heather nodded.

She typed out a reply really fast and then waited on a reply. When she got it she turned her attention back to her wife. Heather was pretty much begging for her mouth right away, and as much as she wanted to make her scream with anticipation, she knew they didn't have much time before they had to get out of there so she obliged her wife's request. She kissed her inner thighs softly letting her hand caress her core.

Heather's hips bucked and she let out a whimper that indicated she wanted more. She let her mouth find her center and began to lick and suck, "Oh Yes Baby... that feels... Uh-Mazing." Naya looked up and saw her head leaned back and her eyes closed; she slid two fingers inside her as her tongue danced on her clit. She could feel Heath's body start to spasm already, and as much as she wanted to prolong her orgasm she wanted her to come more. She added a finger and let her hands squeeze her gorgeous breasts, Heather screamed with ecstasy "Yes Baby, there... right there... ye-Don't stop-ungh." And within moments she was there, Nay moved onto the bed with her and kissed her, continuing to rub her sex slowly as her body came down from her high. "That was... intense." She said completely out of breath with a huge grin on her face.

"I live for that smile" Naya said pulling her into her arms as she laid back on the bed.

They laid like that for a while. "We gotta get up."

"Hmmf" Nay protested.

"Come on it will be fun I promise, all our friends are there."

"Okay" Naya said sitting up, "I had a really good night."

"Oh me too" Heather smiled and kissed her, "a VERY good night."

/

"They arrived at Kevin's and just went inside, their friends were all sitting around the couch, Benji was laying on Marks chest sleeping, and Lea had Emma who was also sleeping in her legs.

"Hey Mama's" Di said when she saw them.

"Hi, you girls decided to join the party too?" Nay asked.

"Uh huh, when I found out they were here I couldn't resist coming to see them."

"But we didn't need them!" Kevin said, "We had everything handled."

"I am sure you did" Heather said walking into the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine. "baby do you want a beer?"

"Do I have enough milk pumped to bottle feed them the rest of the night?"

"Yes ma'am" Heather said. "There is one more each in the fridge and I brought six bags with us, just in case."

"Then yes please." Nay said.

Heather came back in with a beer for her wife and grabbed a slice a pizza off the coffee table, and put it on a paper plate and handed that to her too. "Thanks" Nay said.

"Welcome" Heather winked.

"How were they?" Nay asked.

"Great" Mark said.

"Yeah just the little bout with gas, but other than that they were wonderful."

"And you rubbed his tummy clockwise?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Corey said, "I did it."

"Does it really only work clockwise?" Kevin asked.

Heather shrugged, "I don't know, their doc just told us that so that's what we do and it always has worked so I don't try any different."

"He has reflux" Naya said, "Not bad like some babies, but sometimes when he bottle feeds he gets an air bubble and that bugs him."

"They ate okay?"

"Two bottles, one only about an hour after they came, and again like fifteen minutes ago. the girls fed them when they got here."

"Perfect, thanks" Heather said.

"Seriously thank you so much for taking them it was nice to just have a baby free couple of hours."

"I bet it was" Mark winked.

"Shut up" heather said.

/

About an hour later they were all just still sitting around talking, enjoying each other's company when Benji began to cry, and Heather got up instinctively, then sat back down realizing Mark had him. But Mark stood up and handed him to her, "Here I am sure you want him after those few hours."

"Thanks" heather said, "Hey Bubba" She cooed. "How is my boy? Did you have fun with your uncles and aunties?"

Benji smiled and "talked" back to her.

"Seriously that is adorable" Dianna said.

"He totally knows who you guys are, like he knows that you are his Mom's, not just people who feed him now."

"I know crazy huh?" Naya said. "And sometimes they actually prefer one over the other now."

"Really?" Lea said.

"Oh yeah. Like Benji is a total Mama's boy most the time." Heather said.

"And Emma is all about Heather most days."

"Well at least they each normally favor the opposite Mom" Corey laughed.

"Yeah for the most part" Heather said.

"Nay want another beer?" Mark asked grabbing a drink.

Naya looked to Heather, she had already had three. "It's fine I won't have another glass so I can drive home."

"Why don't you just stay here." Kevin said, "Everyone else is gunna, and you already said you brought more than enough extra milk for them.."

"Okay" Heather said, "If you want to that is?" She looked to Nay.

"Sounds good to me." Nay nodded.

"Cool" Heather said.

"yes please Mark."

"Heath another glass of white?"

"Please" She smiled.

Benji started to scream. "Three hours on the dot." Mark said. "Here" he handed everyone their drinks, "I will heat up a bottle for him."

"I can do it." Heather said.

"No need, I got it."

"Will you do one for Em please too?" Naya asked. "She will want to eat too."

"I will." Mark said heading to the fridge.

"Thanks Mark."

"Welcome."

"Dude we should karaoke" Kevin said, "Can we do that? Will it bug the babies?"

"Yes Kev, it will bug them; Benji hates your voice." Naya cracked up.

"I mean is it okay?"

"Yeah, they actually will probably love it, Benji may think he's on set and sleep though it." Heather said.

"Sweet I am going to set it up while you feed them, and then were singing."

"Okay" Nay said.

"What are we gunna sing?" Mark asked. handing Heather Benji's bottle, Nay took Em and fed her.

"Don't anyone say don't stop believin'!" Dianna laughed.

"Damn it" Corey said.

"This is going to be fun!" Lea said. " I am going to text Darren and Chris and tell them to get there butts over here, I need my duet partner!"

"Haha, It TASTE LIKE PINK!" Corey said.

"Okay, well than I am DEFINITELY going to bust out the Amy Whinehouse" Nay said.

"I am so doing Fat Bottom Girls!"

"Okay this is going to turn into the best night ever!" Kevin said. "I got MJ PTY!"

"I SO will be your back up dancer!"

"Seriously, I can't say Don't Stop Believin''?"

"NO!" They all said at the same time.

"I hate you guys."

"Ohhh Uncle Corey is sad!" Heather laughed.

"D and Chris just confirmed they are on their way over with Chord and Harry."

"What about Amber and Jenna?" Di asked.

"Amber is in Palm springs with her sister for her birthday, and Jenna is sick remember." Mark said.

"Oh okay" Dianna said.

"Seriously, best night ever." Nay smiled to Heather.

She nodded, "I agree, I love our friends!"

"Me too" Naya said, "And I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: REVIEW THEY KEEP ME GOING! LOVE YOU ALL! NEw update SOON!**


	108. Chapter 98

**A/n: We have time jumped people, Almost a year, well maybe more like six months. **

**sorry it has been so long, I have my nieces and Nephews all summer long, and you know how that is. three kids lol.**

**well anyhow, I don't own anything glee. nor do I know HEYA!**

**as always...**

**enjoy :)**

**PS Wife is at work, so it isn't proofed twice, so sorry for any errors, wanted to get it to you asap! :)**

* * *

><p>::Baby Crying:: Naya awoke and looked over at Heather, who was sound a sleep, she sat up and wiped the sleep out of her eyes checking her phone for the time. 5:45Am. She was so glad the nights of waking up every four hours to feed were over.<p>

She walked into their room to see Emma standing up smiling, her brother on the other hand was sitting up screaming.

"You do you know you guys are twins right?"

She asked picking up Benji who through his cries was saying "Mom-mmy."

"Mommy is sleeping Chunk, come on lets get you changed, Em you good in their for a minute?"

"Mamamamama" She babbled with her big blue eyes and blonde curls.

"Of course you are sweet girl."

Nay laid her bother down on the changing table and he grabbed his feet, "Mama." He smiled.

"Oh now you want to be a happy boy huh?"

He giggled at his Mom, and she continued to change his diaper.

she found it hard to believe they were nearly one, that next week she would have one year old twins; who by the way really were polar opposites. Emma was sweet and calm a lot like her Mommy Heather, she even resembled her, which both girls found very strange, seeing as she came from Naya and a sperm donor. She loved to dance whenever music came on and did her best to sing (yell). They had quite a few words in their vocabulary now but were very communicative with signs. (Heather was obsessed with teaching them baby sign language, Naya thought it was a load of crap, but was simply amazed at how much they learned.)

"Nom Nom" Benji said.

"I know Chunk you want food, surprise surprise." She giggled.

Benji was almost all Naya, unlike his sister hew as LOUD and would let you know if he needed something. He had dark hair, and eyes and looked a lot like his Mama. He still loved to eat, but now that they were mobile he wasn't quite as a chunk, though the nickname stuck. (Heather now even called him that.)

"Mama!" Emma said in her usual soft voice.

"I will be right with you baby girl." Naya said snapping Benji's onesie and putting him back in his crib. As soon as she set him down he began to fuss. "Out. Out." he said reaching his hands up.

"Chunk, I need to change you sissy, give Mama a moment."

"Mommmmmmy" He wailed loudly.

"Mommy is sleeping" She said in a hushed tone, "Come on Ben work with me here huh?"

She lifted Emma out of her bed and kissed her, "Hello my sweet girl." She laid her down and removed her pj's and diaper when she saw her gorgeous wife walk into the room yawning. "Baby, I am sorry did we wake you."

"Nope" She smiled "This one did" She put her hands on her belly.

"Moving and shaking?" Naya asked.

"Yes, I swear the kid is either a dance already or just hates me." She smiled and walked over to Benji who was still crying for her. He was a 'bit' of a Mommy's boy."What is wrong my little man?" She asked bouncing him.

"It's taking after it's big brother, Chunk was the same way." Nay laughed and lifted Emma off the changing table.

"I can not wait to find out what this little one is, so YOU will stop calling it, 'it'." Heather smiled and kissed Ben's head.

They headed down stairs and put the babies in their gated off area with their toys where they could see them and headed into the kitchen to make coffee.

"I think it's a girl." Naya said.

"I think it's a boy." Heather smiled.

"Mommy" Emma called for Heather in her little voice.

"Seriously, how can you be both of their favorite?"

"I am not" Heather said, "They each have their moments of who they want, I am just home with them a little bit more now that I havent been working." Heather walked over to Emma. "Yes baby."

"Nom Nom" She smiled.

"Okay Mommy will make you some Nom Nom. Want juice or milk?"

She opened and closed her hand signing milk.

"Milk it is" Heather smiled. Benji made the milk sign as well, "You too Bub, Milk?"

"Yes" He said clearly than put his palm to his chest and rubbed a circle; the sign for please.

"Good manners Benji, thank you."

Emma clapped and made a noise that resembled 'Yay' and Heather giggled, her kids were adorable. Naya was sitting at the bar sipping her coffee.

"They are going to start to love you more."

"You are nuts baby, they ask for you all the time when you are gone." She opened the fridge and got out the whole milk, and then went to the cupboard and got out a couple of sippy cups.

"That's it i am going to quit." Naya said seriously.

Heather laughed.

"What?" She asked.

"Naya you are not going to quit, you are crazy. Aren't I supposed to be the crazy one since I'm pregnant?"

"You really are the best pregnant person, it's like you were made to carry babies."

Heather smiled. "I love it."

"I do too." Naya said you have gotten so curvy and delicious." Naya said smacking her ass as she walked back into the play area handing them their cups of milk.

They both signed thank you and Emma said it as well. "Good girl, Em!" Heather said.

As soon as Ben saw his sister got praise for saying it, he said it too, broken of course but none the less.

"Good boy Benji, you are welcome guys. Play I will make you some toast and bananas."

"Nanas." Ben yelled.

"Yes Chunk give me a minute."

"I got it" Nay said as Heather walked back into the kitchen. Naya was already cutting up a banana. "Toast is in."

"Thank you" Heather said.

"Your welcome." Naya smiled, "What time is your mom coming in?"

"She should be here around two" Heather said.

"And Dianna and Lea are picking them up at ten?"

"Yes, though I believe just Di is picking them up, Lea is at work."

Dianna also didn't re-up full time, she had a lot going on film wise and it was just easier for her to just make guest appearances like Heather was now doing.

"Okay" she leaned in and kissed Heather.

"Doctor's appointment is at eleven thirty. Margo is going to be here."

"Do you think we can find out the sex today?"

"She thought so" Heather said, "I am four months, so I don't see why not."

"You really think it's a boy?" Nay asked.

"I do." Heather smiled.

"I think it's a girl" Naya said.

"It acts just like Ben did when you were pregnant, they are from the same donor, I am guessing boy."

/

They got both babies fed, "Do you mind if I shower really quick?" Heather asked.

"No go, I got them." Naya said, she was sitting on the couch and the babies were playing of the floor.

"Awesome, I tell you what, give me like ten minutes and then bring me one of them and I will bathe them, then we can switch em out."

"You got it, holler when your ready for one." Nay said.

Heather kissed her and then went upstairs to get in the shower, once in she placed her hands on her belly, which was now getting quite 'large' Heather on the other hand, was pretty much the same size, just with a belly, and as Naya like to say, some new 'curves'. She closed her eyes as the warm water ran over her skin, and remembered a conversation her and Naya had once had, regarding this new little being in her belly.

_"Seriously, they are only eight months old, you are really ready to have another?" Naya asked seriously. _

_They were sitting at dinner, Naya's mom had the twins, and they were getting out for the evening. _

_"I am!" Heather said, "I don't think it is going to be a cake walk, but if I get pregnant in the next month or so, the baby wouldn't be born until the babies are like a year in a half. They will be so much easier by than." _

_"I don't think they are hard now, but throw in a new infant and that just sorda stirs shit up." _

_Heather looked defeated. "Fine, we will wait." She sighed. _

_"I just think..." _

_"I get it Nay. Really." _

_She had shut down the rest of the night, they got home, put the twins to bed and Heather went to bed, alone. Naya stayed up thinking, so she had said, and the next day when Heather opened her eyes there was a note on her pillow. _

_**I am in the babies's room. You know it is going to be weird to not call them the babies, once their little brother or sister is here. I thought a lot about it and I am sorry I jumped to the 'no' i did so soon. I think it would be wonderful to have a baby with you. I called Margo last night, she will be here in a week. :) come join us when you are ready. **_

They tried for the first time that next week, and Heather got pregnant right away.

* * *

><p>"Thank you so much" Heather said to Dianna strapping Benji into his seat in her car.<p>

"Of course, we love baby time, don't we guys." Di said getting Emma in.

Emma clapped her hands.

"Seriously Em, you are adorable."

Benji made a sound as if to say, 'What about me auntie?'

"Of course you are adorable too Chunk." Dianna smiled.

"Lee lee?" Emma asked.

Emma loved both of her aunties, but had a special connection with her auntie Lee.

Tee Tee is what they called Dianna.

"Lee Lee is at work Em, we are going to go there now."

Ben clapped his hands this time, that kid loved being on set, probably because he knew he got a lot of attention there.

Heather kissed both of them, "You be good for Aunties okay?"

"Bye bye." Ben said with a wave.

"Bye Mom-my" Emma smiled.

"Bye my babies, mommy will pick you up later. Be good kids please."

She shut the door and hugged Dianna. "How's my little one in there?"

"Good, hoping to find out today." Heather smiled.

"Call right away." Dianna said.

"We will, thank you again so much."

"You are welcome as always, we love them."

"I know and we are very lucky to have you."

"Tell Nay bye when she gets out of the shower for me please, call when you know. We love you!"

"Love you too, tell Lee lee thank you too and we love her."

"I will" Di said with a wave, "Bye!"

Heather went back inside and upstairs into the bathroom the shower was still running.

"They're off." Heather said.

"All go okay?"

"Perfect." Heather said, "They were happy to go with their Tee Tee."

"Of course they were, they spoil them rotten." Naya laughed. "Wanna join me?"

"You know I already got clean." Heather said.

"Well come in here and I will get you dirty." Naya said in _that_ voice.

"Oh yeah?" Heather smirked to herself.

"yeah" Naya said.

"We have to leave in forty five minutes."

"Plenty of time."

Heather slipped off her clothes and got into the shower, Naya kissed her, letting her hands wonder to her breasts which were now larger than before, thanks to the pregnancy.

Heather let out a moan.

"I like it when you make noises like that" Naya whispered into her ear.

Heather let her hands ran through Nay's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments Naya broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breasts kneading it. She took her free hand and let it dance at Heather's core. Her breathing got heavy and quick. Naya let her fingers caress her entrance as Heather's hips began to sway. "Yes Nay." She moaned.

She put her mouth on her breast, kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Naya pressed her lips to her lover's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible."

"I know what you like baby" Naya smiled looking up at her wife pressing two fingers into her.

"Ohhh!" Heather yelled in ecstasy gripping the shower walls to hold herself up.

Naya returned her tongue to Heath's core, she was beginning to squirm under her pretty good now, it didn't take much to make sure come now that she was pregnant, her hormones were off the chart. Naya could tell she was close; her body was starting to spasm. "Yeah come on baby come for me."

"Oh God Naya, that is so good." She screamed.

"Uh huh Heath, come on."

Heather threw her head back and let go and began to spasm beneath her riding her high. "Oh yes Nay, that... was... amazing." She she leaned against the wall almost breathless with a giant smile on her face.

"Seriously Heather, to this very day when you scream my name... it's simply the best." Naya smirked standing up kissing her.

"Yeah?" Heather smiled.

"Yeah, it will never get old." Naya said.

* * *

><p>They were in the car now, on the way to their doctors appointments, Naya driving, holding her wife's hand.<p>

"You want to stop and get a coffee?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, sure." Naya said, "We are actually ahead of schedule."

"Which is a miracle." heather laughed. "Seeing as we had a little fun before we left the house."

"A little fun?" Naya looked at her.

"A lot of fun." Heather smiled.

Naya pulled into the drive through and looked to her wife, "Usual?"

"No, just a tea today please."

Naya shook her head and ordered, herself a hazelnut coffee with an extra shot, and Heather a green tea with no sweetener.

They arrived at the doctor's office right on time, and got checked in. One of the RN's took Heather's measurements, and weight, blood pressure and heart rate and a few minutes later Dr. Rodgers came in.

"Hey there are my favorite girls."

"I bet you say that to all of your patients." Naya said.

"Absolutely not!" She said with a smile. "How are we doing, feeling good?" She asked Heather.

"Great." Heather said.

"Well your weight and blood pressure looks great." She said. "Are you still pretty active?"

"Yeah" Heather nodded, "I choreograph for the show still, and I go twice a week to teach and I dance some."

Naya laughed, "Some, you dance full out."

"Which is fine" Margo said.

"And I do prenatal yoga and pilates twice a week." She told her.

"You are doing great." Margo said, "Have only put on fifteen pounds, let's check you, and then get a look at that baby, try and see what it is today eh?"

"Wonderul" Heather said laying back and putting her feet in the stirrups.

"Naya" She said as she checked Heather, "How is it being on the other side of it this time?"

"great!" She smiled, "I love taking care of her."

"And she does." Heather said, "She is amazing, and so good with the twins she pretty much does it all once she gets home and she sits me down."

"That is what I like to hear." Margo said. "You are great down there, lets get a look at that baby." She got the ultra sound set up, "How are the twins?"

"Amazing" Heather said, "They are walking and talking, going to be one in four days."

"Crazy how time flies huh?" Margo said putting the jelly on Heather's tummy.

"Very" Naya said.

Dr. Rodgers put the doppler on heather's stomach and instantly they could hear a heartbeat, "Strong" She said.

"Great" Heather said.

A moment later a picture came on the screen. "I am using the 4d" She said.

"Oh my gosh look at..."

"Her" Margo smiled.

"Her?" Heather asked.

"Yes, see" She moved the doppler down a little and pointed to the screen."

"I told you!" Naya said.

"Well would you look at her!" Heather smiled.

"She is amazing." Naya said.

"And a thumb sucker." Margo pointed out.

"Oh great, just like Em." Naya said.

"She still does it?" Margo asked.

"At night mostly, or when she's tired, but yes." Heather said.

"Normal" Margo said, "As long as it isn't constant, it should fade, and not effect her teeth."

"Good to know." Naya said.

"Well I am going to take some pictures, for you to take home, and then we are all done here."

"Thank you." Heather said.

"You are welcome, You can get dressed and sign out with Nancy at the front, you also need to schedule your next appointment next month, you will do that with Liz. I will be back for your six month."

"Or we can come there" Heather said, "We want to go see family anyhow."

"Either way we can schedule that once we get the five month out of the way." She smiled.

"Perfect" Heather said sitting up.

The doctor handed her the pictures and hugged them both. "Nice to see you guys, call if you have any questions."

"Thanks again" Heather said, "We will see you in a few months."

"You will keep up the good work Mommies." She said and then left the room."

"A girl" Heather smiled.

"I told you!" Naya kissed her.

"I am so excited!"

"Me too!"

"I love you" Heather said.

"I love you too baby!" Nay smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Review please? It lets me know your still reading and enjoying. Also keeps me going! Felues my HEYA creativity :)**


	109. Chapter 99

a/n: Hey my favorite people. I got another chapter from you.

So first, this is through and through a heya story, but I have had a couple of people ask about Lea and Di and where they are at a year later, so I am touching on that this chapter.

Next chapter is my 100 chapter, technically, when you take out all the A/N Chapters, this is 99. So it is going to be a BIG ONE! Be ready for a long awesome chapter next one out.

I hope you enjoy this. :)

I wont nothing I do not know HEYA this is ALL made up!

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>A month later.<p>

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you are cool if I go out to lunch with Lea?" Heather asked, as Naya was holding a sick Emma.<p>

"I am sure, baby Chunk is a sleep and I am hoping to get Emma down here soon."

"I just feel bad leaving you with sick babies."

"Please Heath, we got this, it's a few hours not a few days, I will call if I need you." Naya kissed her and then put her hand on her belly. "How's Olivia?"

They had just decided on Olivia for sure, a couple of days ago.

"Good, hungry!" Heather smiled.

"Well than all the more reason to go." Nay said. "Plus you need to get the dirt, find out if she knows about this weekend yet."

Dianna was taking Lea away for the weekend to New York, she was planning on proposing. Lea called a 'emergency best friend meeting' yesterday, and both girls figured she had an idea what was happening.

"Okay, I am going. I love you, call me if you need me to come home."

"I will" She said, "but we won't we will be fine. Huh Em?"

Emma nodded and then rubbed her eyes.

"Tell Mommy bye" Naya said.

"Bye bye Mom-my."

"Bye my baby, I hope you feel better." She kissed Emma's head she had been trying to avoid their little mouths and noses since they have both been sick with colds.

"Bye baby, I love you." Naya smiled.

"I love you too" Heather said grabbing her keys. "Want me to bring you something to eat back?"

"Please" Naya smiled. "Remember don't act like you know anything!"

/

Heather arrived at The Green Tomato, one of Lea's favorite restaurants in town, Lea was already sitting inside when she got there.

"HEY!" She said when she saw her.

"Hi" Heath greeted her with a hug.

"How is my newest niece?" Lea asked.

Heather sat down, "Great, would you like to know her name?"

Lea beamed, "Of course!"

"Olivia"

"I love it! Do you get to call her Livy for short?"

"Sure" Heather giggled.

"Middle name?"

"Joy we think. But we are not one hundred percent sure yet." She shrugged looking at her menu.

"Olivia Joy Rivera. Oh man I like that." She looked at her menu, "So how are you feeling?"

"great, which makes me feel kind of bad. I have it easy only carrying one, And I haven't been sick at all really."

"Yeah Naya must hate you." Lea laughed. "How are my babies?"

"Sick" Heather said, "They have really bad colds, poor Em is running a fever today. So I am sure Benji isn't far behind."

"Aw man, that is no fun."

"Nope, they have doctors appointments tomorrow, hopefully we can get them on antibiotic."

Lea nodded.

"How are you, I hate that I don't see you everyday anymore. What's new in your world, thing's with Di good?"

She nodded, "Things with Di are great. Really Heath if you told me two years ago this is where my life would be today, I would have laughed in your face. But I am so happy."

"That's great Le, are you thinking about marriage at all or babies?"

"We have talked about both. Marriage more seriously than babies right now."

"Shut up! Do you think it's going to happen?"

Lea nodded, "I do."

"Are you going to ask her, or let her ask you?"

"I think she is going to ask, I actually think it is going to happen kind of soon..."

"Really?!"

"She spent the last couple of days out and about while I was at work and stuff, and she told me last night we are going away this weekend."

"Away where?" She asked as if she didn't already know.

"New York" Lea beamed.

"Just for the weekend?" Heather asked.

"Uh huh" She nodded.

"You are SO getting engaged!"

"You don't know do you?" Lea asked.

Heather shook her head, "Nope."

"Do your parents know your coming?"

"I don't know, I am not supposed to do anything. Dianna said I could only tell you what was happening, she is being super secretive and weird, But I figured it was what was happening because my parents are there and all."

"Ahh, oh my gosh Le, this is SO exciting."

"I know right!" Lea beamed.

"I can't wait for you to get married and have babies, so our babies can be besties."

"I know, me too!"

* * *

><p>"Hello!" Di said walking into Nay's house.<p>

"Hey" Naya said, "I am so glad your here." Both babies were awake now, and screaming.

"Oh my gosh, here give me one."

Naya handed her Benji, and Dianna sat down on the couch and he snuggled into her chest.

"Sick?" Di asked.

"yes they both have terrible colds, and they are both so sleepy, but only want to be held, and since I am only one person you showed up at the perfect time."

"I got you" Di said, "My auntie senses were tingling." She smiled.

"Well good." Naya said.

"Heather and Lea still out?" Di asked rubbing Benji's back.

"Uh huh, she just texted me to be sure I was okay."

"You didn't want to ask her to come home?"

"Nah, they don't get this opportunity much anymore with Lea working and Heather not."

"I know, it's weird. I feel like I see no one now that i don't work."

"He's out" Naya said looking at her son sleeping on his aunties chest.

"So is she." Di said.

"Awesome, lets hope they sleep for more than ten minutes. I hope you are cool to stay a while" She giggled.

"Totally."

"Good, so how are you? Are you getting nervous about this weekend?"

Di shook her head, "Not at all, were you nervous to ask Heath?"

"A little" Naya said, "But we were only together like six months you and Le have been together for what now..."

"Two years, on the day I am going to ask her to marry me."

"Seriously, you are amazing sweet."

"I am just trying to take a page out of the Naya Rivera play book." She smiled.

"I did used to be quite queen of romantic gestures." She sighed.

"What do you mean used to be?"

"Since the babies have been born I just feel like I haven't had the time, or opportunity."

"Well plan something, for after this weekend obviously, and I will be on baby duty."

"Really?" Naya asked.

"Of course" Dianna said.

"Seriously, that would be amazing, I really wanted to do something before Olivia is born."

"Olivia?" Dianna smiled.

"Oh yeah, we finally settled on a name, Olivia Joy."

"Oh my gosh I love!"

"I didn't know if I loved Joy, but it has really grown on me." Naya said.

"I love it."

"Yeah, I am so excited for her to get here."

"How is heather doing?"

"Oh my gosh it is kind of disgusting Di she is like the token pregnant lady. She has hardly gained ANY weight, she does prenatal yoga and is still dancing up a storm. She feels great, and is like in love with being pregnant."

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less from her." She laughed, and Ben stirred. She froze, but he didn't wake up.

"You're good." Nay said.

Naya's cell buzzed and she glanced at the screen, "Heath is going to bring me food, what do you want?"

"From the green Tomato?" Di asked, Nay nodded. "Um, I would love an order of crispy edamame."

Naya typed out a quick text message, "You got it."

"Thanks." Di said.

"Thank you for hanging out with me and helping with the sick babies."

"Pleasure" She said, "Sucks that they are sick but anytime I get to spend with them is amaze."

"You are amaze!"

Twenty minutes later Heather came in the door, both babies were still a sleep.

"Oh my gosh, that is too much!" She said looking at the babies.

"What?" Naya asked.

"Cuteness, it's too much!" Heather said, "They are all snuggled up on you guys." She handed both of them a box.

"Thank you" Dianna said.

"No thank you" Heather said.

"How is my girl?" Di asked.

"Good, she totally suspects a proposal is coming..."

"I figured as much." Di said.

"Do her parents know you are coming?" Naya asked.

"Oh yeah, we are going to do lunch with them the first day." Dianna said.

"Do they know what's going on?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, both of them are totally excited. Edith keeps asking me when i am going to give her grand babies."

"Of course!" Heather said.

"And your parents?" Nay asked.

"Great" Dianna said.

"Well we are both thrilled for you obviously." Heather said.

"Thank you" Di said, "You guys have been amazing to us as friends and relationship example we hope to be where you are someday."

"And you will be" Naya said, "And it will be awesome."

/

After a long day of runny noses, fevers, and coughs. Heather and Naya were laying in their bed with their babies who were sleeping in between them.

"Taking care of sick babies is exhausting." Naya yawned.

"It is, thank you for letting me get away for a few hours."

"Uh huh, of course" Naya said.

"i am glad Di got over here to help."

"yeah it was nice." Naya said.

"Do you think we should try to put them in their beds?" Heather asked.

"I don't know, we can try. but the second they have been away from us today they wake up and scream." Nay said.

"You want to just let them sleep in here?" Heather asked.

"Yeah I think it's okay for just tonight, they're sick it's different." Naya nodded.

"Yeah poor things have been miserable all day." Heather said.

"Are you worried about getting sick?" Nay asked.

"I am doing my best to keep their little faces away from mine, but there isn't much I can do beside wash hands. I will ask the doctor tomorrow what she thinks, but I don't know how to avoid it ya know, they need me."

* * *

><p>The next day Heather was waiting in the doctor's office with two sick babies, Naya had to work, and was going to meet them there, the door opened and she figured that was who it was but instead Dr. Jenkins came in.<p>

"Hello Heather, flying solo today?" She asked.

"Just for a bit, Naya is meeting me here. She had to work early this morning."

"I see, well let me lighten your load until she gets here." She took Emma off her hip and held her up before sitting her on the table. "So we have a case of the colds huh?"

"I think so..." Heather nodded, "Started three days ago, this is second day straight of fever for Em, Benji's seem to have broken."

"Okay Ms. Emma, lets look at you okay?"

"No!" Emma said.

"Please just a look in your ears and nosey?" She said.

Em nodded.

"Thank you Emma."

Emma signed you're welcome.

"Baby signs are great."

"Oh yes, I am now working on words, cause unfortunately they depend on the signing a little much."

"The words will come, let them continue to sign but ask them to speak the word as well. Eventually they will only speak and not sign."

"Okay." Heather said.

The door opened and Naya walked in, "Hi, sorry I am late."

"Mama!" Emma light up, even though she felt awful Naya made her smile.

"Hi Emma Bug!" Naya said.

"Mama!" Ben said now.

"Hi Chunk" He held his hands out for her and she picked him up.

Dr. Jenkins finished looking in Em's ears, nose and throat. "Alright, so Emma definitely has an ear infection." She said, "And a pretty bad cold on top of that."

"Okay" Heather said.

"I am going to put her on an antibiotic and prescribe a couch syrup as well to help with sleeping." She handed Emma to Heather and reached for Benji who flinched and when she grabbed him he screamed. "Okay Naya why don't you sit on the table and I will look at him that way." When she got done checking his ears she said "He does not have an ear infection; but he has that cold a bit worse than she does so he feels just as icky. He will also have a cough medicine and if anything worsens or does not start to get better by the end of the week; you need to come back. Otherwise, I will see them in a couple of months for their year and a half check up."

"Crazy that is only four months away!" Naya said.

"Very" Heather said.

"Time goes quickly guys" She said, "See Jen on the way out, but before we go; do you have any questions for me?"

"Oh yeah" Heather said, "Being pregnant, is there anything I need to do beside avoid faces, and wash hands constantly while they are sick. I mean I know I need to be as germ free as possible but having sick twins, its sorda not possible."

"Yeah, its not. As long as you are doing the things you said, taking your prenatals and vitamins. You should be just fine."

"Thank you" Heather said.

"Welcome" she said, "Nice to see you guys, sorry it was under these circumstances." She handed the twins a medicated lollypop and then headed out.

"Hi baby" Heather kissed Naya before heading out of the office. "How was work."

"Good, I have to go back though."

"NO!" Benji said. "No GO!"

"I am sorry Chunk Mama has to go to work."

"NO GO!"

"Great" Naya said.

"He'll be fine" Heather said.

"I know, but I hate this, specially when they are sick."

Naya helped get the babies in the car "Bye Chunk, Bye Bug!"

"Bye Ma!" Em said.

"Bye Bye." Ben said.

She kissed heather, "I am sorry I can't come home with you."

"It's okay, call me when you are on your way home."

Naya nodded, "I will bring dinner; I am off at five."

"Okay thank you." Heather smiled and kissed her one more time. "I love you."

"I love you too" Naya said.

* * *

><p>REVIEWS please? They always make me SOOO happy! thanks guys you are the best readers a girl could ask for! MAUH!<p> 


	110. Chapter 100

**a/n: You guys are simply the best readers on the planet ever, I am sorry this took so long I a wanted it to be perfect because it's the 100th chapter. and two have had the most busy crazy summer ever in the world. SO i am sorry for the way late post, but here it is. Its long, and only part one of part two of the chapter, but I wanted to break it up or it would have been like 30 pages haha. **

**I realllllly hope you are still with me, if you are let me know. :)**

**I own nothing, nor do I know HEYA!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>::Buzz buzz:: Heather's phone sang in the middle of the night, "Baby, phone!" Naya groaned.<p>

"I hear that" Heather yawned, "No worries, you just let your six, nearly seven month pregnant wife get up and get it."

Nothing from Naya.

"Yeah okay." She said getting up and walking to the dresser, "Why in the hell is my phone all the way over here anyway?"

She glanced down at the screen to see 23 text messages and 3 missed calls. The last call she had just missed was from Dianna, She glanced though some of the texts.

**Lea: CALL ASAP!**

**Kevin: 911 CALL ME BACK!**

**Ryan: HEY CALL ME!**

**Chris: Did you hear?**

**Jenna: Holy crap please call someone we are all together, any one is fine**.

There were tons more, but she stopped reading, "Babe, something is wrong."

"What?" Naya groaned, "I don't know but our friends are calling and texting like mad, something is not right."

She was going to dial Dianna when her phone started to buzz again, "It's Ryan," she said and then answered it.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"_Heather, can you guys get here?" _

_"_Here where?" Heather could tell by his voice something was seriously wrong.

"Set, please, there was an... accident."

"Who?" Was all she asked.

"Cory," he said. She could hear the tears in his eyes and her stomach dropped, she knew it was not good.

"Okay. Yeah... be right there we will probably have to bring the babies, since everyone who would watch them is there.."

"Of course," he said. "See you soon."

Heather hung up the phone and tried her best to not fall to the ground right then. "Baby, Naya... we gotta go."

"What is it?" Naya asked now awake sitting up in their bed.

"Cory, something is wrong, like really wrong. Everyone is together on set, we need to get the babies up and go."

"what happened?" Naya asked.

"I don't know baby, we gotta go though."

Heather thought back to what felt like yesterday at the twin's birthday party.

* * *

><p><em>Six weeks previous:<em>

_"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Emma and Benji, happy birthday to you!" They all sang to the one-year-olds whom were sitting in their high chairs with little cakes in front of both of them. _

_"Blow out your candles" Heather said. _

_"No!" Benji yelled. _

_"Blow" Naya said, "like this" She blew and then both of them did what their mama had done, and their candles went out. _

_"Yay babies!" Heather clapped. _

_"Look here" Cory said, he was taking pictures for them. _

_"Look at uncle Cory!" Heather said. "And smile." _

_"CAKE!" Benji clapped. _

_"Yeah cake!" Dianna said. _

_It was their actual first birthday and the girls were celebrating with their friends; they were going to have a family with all their family that weekend, Heather's whole family was coming from Arizona and Naya's family was coming up as well. But today was special it was just them, their kids and their best friends._

_"Gosh how did they get so big?" Lea asked. _

_"I have NO idea!" Heather smiled. _

_"You got lucky they are the best." _

_"I know, they are." _

_"Okay, lets get a picture with their Godparents before they are covered in cake," Naya said. _

_Lea, Dianna, Kevin and Mark all grouped around them and Cory took their picture. _

_"Now everyone" Heather said, "That means you uncle Cory, Why don't you let me take this picture huh? When I look back at these pictures I want to see at one with you in it!" _

_"Okay" Cory said, handing her the camera and heading over to get in the picture. _

* * *

><p>Heather didn't even change, she just threw her hair up in a pony tail and slipped slippers on and headed into Emma and Benji's room to scoop them up and put them in the car She handed Naya Benji and they rushed to the car, Naya noticed Heather was wincing while she was putting Emma into her seat. "Babe, are you okay?"<p>

"Yes, Olivia is just... pressing I think. I don't know there is a lot of pain."

"Are you okay?" Nay asked concerned.

"Fine" Heather nodded getting into the passenger seat.

She sent a text to Ryan to let him know they were on their way.

**To Ryan: On our way, kids are in the car. Be there ASAP. **

As they pulled up to the lot, Heather got a really bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, "I don't want to go in there" her eyes welling up with tears.

Naya nodded, "I know."

"He's gone, I can feel it." Heather sighed.

Naya just nodded again and squeezed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said.

When they parked, they saw Kevin and Mark standing Heather got out of the car to hug Mark, seeing he had tears in his eyes only confirmed her worst fear, as soon as she was wrapped in his arms, she lost it though no one had told her yet, she knew.

"I know," was all Mark said.

The guys each carried in a kid, but Benji was screaming for Naya, so she took him when they got into the choir room.

"Hey," Ryan said.

"Mommy," Emma reached for Heather.

"Hey," Naya said. Heather sat down and Emma curled up in her lap.

"So..." Ryan said. clearly fighting back emotions. "Cory is gone."

"How?" Heather asked tears streaming down her face.

"No one is exactly sure yet, they found him a few hours ago in his hotel room in Vancouver."

Naya just shook her head.

"Mama sad?" Benji asked.

She just kissed him and hugged him closer.

"They suspect some sort of drugs." Mark said.

"I thought he was doing better with all that" Heather said.

"He was," Ryan shrugged. "Last I checked in with him he was still on a great path."

"Well then what happened?" Naya asked.

"We aren't sure" Ryan said.

Heather felt a stabbing in her stomach and flinched. "You okay babe?" Naya asked.

"Yeah," she nodded.

"You're sure?" Dianna asked. "You look a little... pale."

"Here why don't you let me take Em," Lea said.

Heather nodded.

"Heather you really don't look so good," Amber said. "Do you want some water?"

"Yeah that's probably a good idea. Thanks Amber," Naya said.

Heather was trying to catch her breath she was crying pretty hard now, finding it harder and harder to breath.

"I am going to call my mom and see if she can come up and help with the babies, are you okay for a second?" Naya asked.

Heather just nodded. "I'll sit with her," Dianna said.

"And I will take Chunk," Mark said.

Naya looked around before she walked out of the room. It was so weird to see everyone there and not see Cory, and to know that she was never going to see Cory again... It just made it all the more overwhelming.

When she got into the hall she sat on a chair and put her hands over her head and lost it, she began to bawl. "You okay?" She heard a familiar voice call. It was Jane.

"No," she said leaning her head on her when she sat down. "How did this happen Jane? Why? He was supposed to be here to see my babies grow and be their uncle Cory!"

"I know," she said stroking her hair. "I know, and I don't know why, sometimes bad things just happen. And it really sucks that they do," Jane said.

"Really sucks" Naya took a deep breath.

"I gotta call my mom, and see if she can come up and help."

"With the babies?"

Nay nodded, "Yeah... I just think it'll be easier."

"I agree, but for now why don't you let me take them to my house, Beth will watch them."

"I don't want to impose."

"It's not imposing, she will love to have them anyhow and it will be great for the girls. The last thing they need is to sit around and think about this."

Naya nodded, "Okay, thank you."

"You are welcome we can load their car seats and then go get them, come on." Jane said.

They walked out to the car, "I just don't get it Jane!" Naya said.

"No one does, I don't think we ever will."

"I feel like... it's not true, like I will walk back into the choir room and he will be there."

"I do too" she said, "And I wish that was the case, but unfortunately it was his time to go home." She shrugged.

"He was too young!"

"I agree completely but we never know when our time is, which is why we need to cherish every moment of it!"

"Naya!" Mark ran outside screaming.

"I'm right here what's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Heather's water just broke!" He said wide eyed.

"SHIT you have got to be kidding me!" She said running back towards set, Jane following behind her.

"What happened!" She asked when she got to Heather, "I stood up to... and I just like peed but it wasn't pee, it didn't gush; just a dribble or so." She said.

"We gotta go the hospital!" Heather said.

"Go!" Jane said, "I will take them home and meet you there."

"Thank you" Naya said.

"Can I go with you?" Lea asked.

Naya nodded, "Di are you coming?"

"Yeah" Dianna said.

"Keep us informed" Kevin said.

"Will do" Naya said.

"Love you Hemo!" Jenna said.

"Yeah we are praying for you!" Amber nodded.

They got Heather into the ER and as soon as they told them what had happened they admitted her immediately. She was currently hooked up to all sorts of machines including a fetal monitor.

"You gotta call my mom!" Heather said.

Naya nodded and pulled out her phone, "You wanna talk to her?"

"Yeah" Heather said. Naya dialed.

_Hello?" _Jan answered.

"Mom!" Heather said sounding scared.

"_Bug what's wrong?" _

"I am in the hospital, my water... leaked I guess."

"_How much?" _Janet asked.

"Like a glass worth" Heather said crying.

_"Okay baby, you have to try and stay calm okay, the stress is only going to put Liv in more..." _She didn't finish her sentence.

"Mom" Heather said crying.

"_Yes love?" _

"Cory is dead!" She said and then burst into tears.

"_He is what?" _She asked sounding frightened.

"He is... gone mom. He died last night."

"_I am SO sorry love, but I need you to listen to me okay? I need you to stay calm, I know that seems beyond impossible right now, but you are more than likely experiencing something called premature rupture of the membranes, and they are going to need to stop your labor so you don't deliver today, but if your body is stressed, you are going to put Olivia at risk, do you understand me?" _

"Yes mom"

_"Did they call Margo?" _

"Yeah" Naya said, "She is supposed to be calling or on her way."

_"I am going to call her" _Janet said. "_Hang tight bug okay?" _

"Okay" Heather said.

_"I love you both, keep that little baby in that belly okay? And I am deeply sorry to hear about Cory, I am praying for all of you." _

"Thanks" Heather said, "Love you too."

Dr. Pritchard walked in, she was who saw Heather in between appointments with Margo. "How are we doing here?" She asked calm.

"I am borderline freaking out, why is she trying to come already?" Heather asked.

"I heard that you were in a great deal of stress when your water broke correct?" She asked.

"Yeah you could say that" Heather said.

"We just found out one of our very best friends passed away."

"Yeah, that will do it." The doctor said, "From looking at the fetal heartbeat and all your stats, I am more than sure that this is a condition is called premature rupture of the membranes or PROM."

"What is PROM exactly? Naya asked, "Does this mean the baby is coming?"

"Not necessarily, The main symptom is fluid that may either trickle or gush from your vagina. If this happens before 37 weeks, it's called pre-term PROM which is the case here. Heather isn't in labor her body is not contracting, the pain you felt pre breakage was more than likely the sign that there was PROM present."

"So what do we do?" Heather asked.

"Well the biggest risk from PROM is infection, since amniotic fluid prevents bacteria and other germs from infecting your baby. Once those membranes are broken, your baby is more vulnerable. Dr. Rodgers in on her way and should be here in about an hour at most and she will decide where we go next. Until then we are going to start an IV with an antibiotic to start to fend off potential infections, plus steroids to ensure that the baby's lungs develop."

Heather just nodded, "She is okay though?"

"Right now she is perfect, heartbeat is great; we will of course continue to monitor her. But your pressure is a little high, which I would imagine steamed from the news you received today so we are going to give you a shot of Hydralazine which should bring it down. I am going to ask that you try and relax, which I know is hard in the circumstances; but it's necessary for Olivia."

Heather nodded, "Our friends... best friends are in the waiting room, can they come back?" Heather asked.

"Sure" the doctor said, "As long as things stay mellow, that is more than okay with me."

"Thank you" Heather said.

"You are welcome, Dr. Rodgers should be in in the next hour, but Stephanie will be in shortly to start the IV and give you that shot, okay?"

"Okay" heather said.

"Thanks" Naya said.

"You are welcome."

A moment later Dianna and Lea came in. "How is everyone?" Lea asked.'

"Scared, and sad" Heather said.

"I know" Dianna nodded, "Us too."

"Dr. said its called premature rupture of the membranes, in my case it's Pre-term PROM."

"And what can they do?"

"Well Heather isn't in labor, so they are going to start and IV and give her a shot cause her blood pressure is a little elevated from the stress and monitor her." Naya said.

"Margo is on her way" Heather said.

"Good" Lea said.

"So Liv should be fine?" Di asked.

"Should be" Naya said, "We just have to keep Hemo calm as hard as that is right now."

Both girls nodded.

"How do you think the babies are?" Heather asked.

"I am sure they are fine" Naya said, "Jane said she was going to come by when she got them home with Beth." Naya said.

"Okay" Heather said.

"We should probably call your mom" Heather said.

"We will, lets just wait and see what's up first okay?"

Naya's phone rang, "Your mom, wanna talk or want me to?"

"Will you?" Heath asked.

"Sure I am going to step into the hall okay?"

Heather nodded, and Nay kissed her on the head, "I love you"

"I love you too."

"Hey mom" Nay said answering her phone.

"_Hey Margo and I are both on the way.." _

"You're coming?" Naya asked. "And we heard Margo would be here in an hour but Thanks for letting me know."

"_Less than an hour actually we have been in the air for nearly 20 minutes, probably just a half hour." _

"You're with Margo?" She asked.

_"Yeah, she told me I could tag along with her and of course I jumped at the chance, how is Heather?" _

"Okay I guess, scared though, Dr. Pritchard just saw us and said that she has PROM. They are starting and antibiotic IV and giving her a shot cause her blood pressure is elevated."

_"That is to be expected, hold on I am putting you on speaker Margo wants to talk to you." _

"okay"

"_Hey Naya, how are things?" Dr. Rodgers asked. _

"Okay I guess" Naya said, "I know the Dr's here are great but I will feel a lot better when you get here."

"_I will be there soon, can you do me a favor can you go into the room and read me the heart rate number and her blood pressure." _

"Sure" Naya said and walked back into the room, "Baby I am talking to Margo, your mom hopped on the plane with her they will both be here in about a half hour. Okay Margo, Heart rate is 126. And BP is 140 over 84."

_"Okay her BP is not awful a little elevated but the Hydralazine should bring that down, and the fetal heart rate is great. Olivia doesn't seem to be in distress so that is great, I will be there soon Naya, just try and keep her as relaxed as possible." _

_"_Okay, thank you Margo."

"_You're very welcome, Nay talk soon." _She said and then hung up the phone.

Naya hung up the phone and sat down next to her wife and took her hand. "Margo said that your BP isn't too high, and that Livy's heart rate is great, she isn't in distress." Heather gave a small smile at that statement.

Lea's phone beeped, and she looked to Dianna, "I am going to call him." She said to him.

"Who is it?" Heather asked.

"Mark" She said, "I will be right back."

She stepped out into the hall and Dianna followed.

Heather's eyes immediately filled up with tears again, "Seriously how horrible am I?"

"What, what are you talking about?" Nay asked.

"Baby, I am in the hospital the day Cory died... everyone keeps checking on me, it should be all about him right now; not me."

"Love, Heather... this is not your fault, and of course everyone is checking on you they are concerned about you and Liv."

"But I am totally..."

"Hey" Dianna said coming in.

"Yeah" Heather said concerned.

"Mark wants to know if they can come visit?"

"See?" Heather looked to Naya, "All about me."

Dianna walked over, "Heath, people are concerned from you, you know if he were here he would be right there beside you."

Heather nodded, "Alright."

The nurse walked in, "Okay Heather, we are going to start an IV with antibiotics and administer a shot for your BP."

Heather nodded.

"Do you have any questions first?" She asked.

"Nope" She shook her head.

/

"Hello" Margo said walking into the room.

"Hi" Naya said.

Heather had just drifted off to sleep, "How is she?" The doctor asked.

"BP hasn't really dropped, but the baby's heart rate has remained the same."

"Good, and the shot will take an hour or so. I need to look over her charts, so I will let her rest until I get a chance to do that, then we will check her cervix and see where we are at with the PROM, my hope is that there is no dilation."

"If there isn't what happens?"

"We will keep her here for a day or so to observe her, and as long as there is no dilation or contraction, than we will discharge her to go home with an antibiotic and steroid script but she will need to be on bed rest."

"And if there is dilation?" Nay asked.

"We will cross that bridge if we come to it, let me go read her chart and review with Dr. Pritchard."

"Alright, thank you." Naya said.

"You are welcome." Margo said walking out, and then Jan walked in.

"Hi" She whispered.

"Hey" Naya said practically falling into her arms.

"I called your mom" Janet said. "She is on her way."

"Thank you... I just... couldn't explain the situation and events of the day again."

Her eyes spilling out tears.

"I know sweet girl, I know. Shh."

"It just sucks Mom, and now Heather is here and Liv is at risk.. seriously, how much worse can this day get?"

"Olivia is going to be just fine" Janet reassured her.

"How do you know?" Naya asked.

"Mom?" Heather asked.

"Hey bug" Janet said with a smile.

"Is Dr. Rodgers here?"

"Yes she is looking over your charts and getting briefed by Dr. Pritchard." Janet nodded.

"She is going to check your cervix when she gets back" Naya said, "She said Liv's heart rate looks great."

Heather just nodded.

"Where did the girls go?" Heather asked.

"Home for a while to get some sleep, they will be back later; Kevin and Mark are coming after Margo looks at you."

"Okay" She nodded.

"I'm so... scared." She said.

"Me too" Naya nodded, "But I am sure that Olivia is going to be fine."

"Yeah, but Cory will never be."

"I know" Naya kissed her head, "I know, and it sucks but you have to try not to let yourself get worked up, okay?"

Heather just nodded, "Have you heard how the kids are?"

Naya nodded, "Jane texted a little bit ago, she isn't going to come till we know what's up, she is hanging out with Beth, and the kids; they are more than fine."

"Jane has them?" Janet asked.

"Yeah, her and Beth are watching them." Naya said.

"Well that's good." Jan said, "I will pick them up later and take them home if you want, so they can sleep in their own space."

"That would be great" Heather said.

"Am I not going to be able to go home tonight?" Heather asked.

"No" Margo said walking in the room, "You will be staying here for at least a night, possibly longer depending on what we find out with this exam."

"Hi" Heather smiled.

"Hey there, you have had quite a day huh?"

"Understatement of the century." Heather nodded.

"Okay well we are going to check you, and then I can get a better feel of where we are at okay?"

"Okay" Heather said.

Margo put Heather's feet up in the stirrups and examined her, "Okay good news and not so good news."

"great" Heather said. "Bad news first."

"I didn't say bad news I said not so good news; which is that you lost a little more than half of your amniotic fluid."

"Okay" Heather said.

"What does that mean?" Naya asked.

"Pretty much what we expected, Premature PROM and risk of infections" She said. "But the good news is that there is zero signs of dilation. We are going to keep you here for now, and keep a close eye on you and Olivia and hopefully tomorrow around this time you can go home, but you go home on bed rest."

"Bed rest with twins, that is not very realistic." Heather said.

"It needs to be realistic or you are putting Olivia at risk." Margo said.

Heather nodded. "We will make it work, no problems." Naya said.

"I am also going to keep a close eye on your BP, if it doesn't start to come down in a few hours we will do another injection."

"Thanks" Heather said, "For coming down here."

"Absolutely I am your doctor." Margo said, "I will be back in shortly."

"Thanks" Naya said.

"I am going to go call your parents and see where they are" Janet said stepping out.

Naya kissed her wife, "See, everything is going to be just fine."

"I just can't stop thinking about Cory."

"I know," Naya said. "Me either."

"I miss him already."

"Me too."

"I miss our babies," Heather said. "Do you think they could come here?"

"Maybe I will ask your mom," Naya said. "But only for a short time, I don't want to overwhelm you."

Heather nodded, "I love you Naya."

"I love you too Heather, so much."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay a few things, One I realize that I did not touch overly so on Cory, for a couple reasons, one I just don't want to go too deep into that, it's sad and real and someplace I don't want to dive to deep into to. I will touch on it a bit more obvs I am not going to ignore it, but this is a primarily happy story and HEYA will end that way, ALSO this is my own made up thing and if you don't love it, I am sorry' I am also sorry this chapter was not (as my best friends says) rainbows an unicorns, but we will get back to that eventually promise. Let me know what you thought, and if you're still with me. Love you all your the best readers anyone could ask for! :) thanks!**


	111. Chapter 101

A/N: Your response from the 100th chapter was AMAZING! I have said it 10000xs and I will say it again, i have the BEST READERS EVER IN THE WORLD!  
>My story stats are off the charts still after 3 years of writing you have NO idea how good that makes me feel. And when your review or PM me, it really makes my day! SO THANK YOU! REALLY!<p>

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Special thanks to **Gleefreak15** for your thoughts and encouragement this week, you are wonderful!

Remember I own NOTHING glee. All made up!

ENJOY :)

* * *

><p><em>"Baby!" Heather heard Naya call from upstairs. <em>

_"Yes love!" She called. _

_"What are you doing?" _

_"Making breakfast!"_

_She heard the sound of feet coming down the stairs, "MOM!" She heard Ben yell. _

_"Yes Benji" She said as he barged in. _

_"Emma won't get out of the bathroom!" Ben said as he came around the corrner wearing a white v-neck tshirt and his boxers. She smiled thinking his mama like to sleep in the same thing. _

_Ben had dark brown hair and brown eyes, he was tall for his age too and his skin was a creamy olive just like his Mama. _

_"She is a girl Benjamin, sometimes they just need a little more time, we have talked about this." _

_"Well why do I have to have two sisters!" He huffed. _

_"Because god blessed you!" She smiled. _

_"Not cool mom!" _

_"Why don't you sit down and eat some breakfast" She said, "I got a fresh pancake ready to go, it's a Mickey mouse one!" _

_"Mom, I'm eleven." _

_"So, I am thrifty eight and I still prefer my pancakes in the shape of Mickey!" _

_Ben laughed. "Okay, fine." _

_She plated him his pancake and saw her gorgeous wife come into her sight. "Hi beautiful!" Naya smiled she hadn't aged a day, she was just as gorgeous as the day she met her._

_"Hey baby, want a pancake?" _

_"No, I am just going to make myself a Kale smoothing but thank you!" _

_"I will make it for you, kale, bananas and blueberries?" _

_"Please, with a scoop of protein." _

_"Absolutely" Heather winked._

_Naya sat down at the table with Benji, "What's up chunk, what was all the yelling up there about?" _

_"Emma won't get outta the bathroom!" He said taking a bite of his pancake._

_"We are trying to move on from it." Heather smiled. _

_"Mom's right bud, sometimes we just take longer." Nay shrugged. _

_"Well between her and Olivia I am screwed." _

_"I don't think I like that word..." Heather said blending Nays smoothie. _

_"Sorry Mom" He said, "May I please have a glass of milk?"_

_Heather nodded, "You may."_

_She brought Nay's smoothie and Ben's glass of milk to the table._

_"Did you get all your homework done?" Naya asked._

_"Yes, Mommy already signed off my planner." He said. _

_Emma walked in and sat down at the table. _

_"Well hello to you too Mija" Naya said. _

_"Good morning Mama." She said glaring at her brother. _

_"What about me?" Heather asked flipping another pancake. _

_"Morning Mommy." She said with a smile. _

_"Good morning, pancakes?" _

_"Please" The mini Naya said, Emma was the spitting image of her Mama, besides the blue eyes which were almost as blue as her Mom's. _

_Heather brought her over a plate and kissed her head, "You look nice today Em." _

_"Thanks Mom." Emma smiled._

_"Welcome, where is your sister?" She asked. _

_"In the bathroom." _

_"Mom!" _

_"Benji I don't know why you are complaining, there are three bathrooms in this house." _

_"The guest bathroom only has a tub and I am too old to take a bath!" He protested._

_"You are not too old" Naya laughed. "I still take baths." _

_Ben just rolled his eye._

_"Benji when you are done eating you can shower in mine and Mama's shower." Heather said. "But I would appreciate it if you dropped the 'tude." _

_"I am sorry Mom." _

_"It's alright, thank you for the apology." _

_"Mom, may I be excused please?" He asked._

_Heather glanced to see his plate was empty, "You may, clear your plate please." She said. _

_"Yes Ma'am, thank you." _

_"Such manners are kids have!" Heather smiled at Naya. _

_"I know their perfect... well most of the time." _

_"Mom, is Uncle Cory picking me up from school today?" _

_"No it's Monday auntie Di is picking you up after baseball and you will hang out with her and Auntie Lea today until mom is done recording, the girls are going to the studio with me." _

_"Okay" He said "By the way I need new cleats still." _

_"I know uncle Cory will take you tomorrow after school." _

_"Okay" _

_"Oh mom, I need new ballet and jazz shoes" Emma said. _

_"Alright I will try and go by capezio today before I go to the studio." _

_"Thanks" She said sweetly._

_"Welcome, I think Liv needs new jazz and tap shoes."_

_"Did you get all your work done?" Naya asked Emma. _

_"Yes, can you quiz me on my spelling words really quick?" _

_"Yeah grab me your list." Naya said. _

_"She is such a perfectionist, we did them four times last night she got them all right" Heather smiled sitting down putting Liv's plate at her place. _

_"Hmm, I wonder where she get's that from." Naya smirked. _

_"I know, I know." Heather said. _

_"Emma came back in with her words and Liv came in behind her." _

_"Morning Mommy, morning Mama!" She said cheery. _

_She was just like Heather, looks and personality. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and a bubbly personality, she also was an amazing talented dancer. _

_"Morning Livy, how did you sleep?" _

_"Good." She smiled, "Than k you for breakfast Mommy." _

_"How do you know I didn't make it" Naya asked. _

_Liv cracked up, "you're funny Mama, but we all know Mommy cooks in the family!" _

_Heather just looked at her and shrugged, "She's right." _

_"Yeah yeah." Naya said. _

_"You're welcome Liv." _

_"Come on Em let's go in the living room and do your words" Naya said. _

_"Love you Mama!" Olivia said. _

_"Love you too Liv" Nay smiled. _

_"Mommy" Liv asked Heather. _

_"yeah baby"_

_"Can you go over my lyrical solo with me before school?" _

_"I don't know that we have time baby." _

_"Please, I want to make sure I know it good before dance today." _

_"Liv you know it great!" _

_"Mommy, the recital if THIS Friday and today I have to do it in front of the big girls class!"_

_"Okay I'll braid your hair while you finish your pancakes and then we can, but only once we have to get to school." _

_"Yay! thank mom!" _

_"You're welcome Livy, I am going to go check on Ben then I will meet you in the living room okay." _

_"Okay, you're the best mom!" _

_She walked though the living room where Naya and Emma were practicing her spelling words. _

_"Equipment" Naya said._

_"E-q-u-i-p-m-e-n-t. Equipment." _

_"Good Job Em" Heather smiled and walked up the stairs. _

_"Benji!" She called._

_"Yes Mom!" He said. _

_"Where are you?" _

_"My room!" _

_"May I come in?" She asked at the shut door._

_"Yes Ma'am." _

_She opened the door, "You almost ready for school, we are leaving in half an hour." _

_"I am ready." He said _

_"Is your backpack packed?" _

_"And by the door." _

_"Okay thanks." _

_"Mom?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"May I play my game till we go?" _

_She thought for a moment, "Yes, you may." _

_"Thanks!" _

_"But when I call you, no '2 more minutes' Okay?" _

_"Yes Ma'am." He nodded. _

_"Okay, I love you." She smiled. _

_"I love you Mom!" _

_"Baby" She called walking down the stairs. _

_"What? All three girls said almost in unison. _

_Heather giggled, "Sorry, Liv we can go over your solo now." _

_"Okay can I put my jazz shoes on?" _

_"Why don't we just run it barefoot?" _

_"Then I can't do my turns!" _

_"I think we should just mark them anyway's." _

_"Can we do it out on the deck?" Liv asked. _

_She nodded and then looked over to Naya who just shook her head and smiled. "What?" _

_"She is just like YOU!" _

_"I know" she giggled. _

_"Can I watch Liv?" _

_"No! It's a surprise I have been working on with Mommy you can't see it until Friday's recital!" _

_"Alright" Naya smiled. _

_"I love you" Heather said slipping out the slider door. _

_"Love you too" Naya said. _

_/_

_"The kids are gone, what time do you have to leave?" She asked Nay who was sitting on the couch. _

_"Not for another hour or so." Nay said putting her phone down. _

_"Wanna go upstairs?" She asked with a smirk. _

_"Hell yes." Naya said with a smile. _

_"Well come on then!" She said heading up the stairs. "Upstairs" She said. _

_Naya followed her up the staircase, grabbing at her hand she turned her around and sat her down on the stairs and laid on top of her, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much"_

_"I love you too" She said._

_Naya kissed her neck moving downward stopping at her breasts. "Yes" Heather moaned. Nay kissed each one slowly and softly, and a moan escaped Heather's lips. Her hand slides down under her dress and brushes against her silky underwear, She could feel her wetness through them. _

_"Upstairs" Heather says again as she grows more and more impatient. _

_Naya apply's more pressure on her core and she moans louder, "I need you Nay." She say's as chills run all down her body. "Our bed. Now." _

_Naya rolled off her and grab her hand, helping her up and they raced to their room. She shut the door and tuned to the brunette, and kissed her pressing her up against the door. Heather's hands found the hem of her dress and pulled it off over her head in one clean swoop leaving her in only a black lacy bra and boy short cut underwear that hug her ass something amazing. The now Naked Naya let her lips start at the crook in her neck but move franticly wanting to touch every inch of her bare skin. She un-hooks her bra letting it fall to the floor they headed towards the bed._

_"You have way to much on" Naya sits on the edge of my bed and pulled her dress off and tossed it on the floor with hers "Much better." She smiled. _

_"You are such a tease" She said with Nay's hand is lingering at the waist band of her underwear. _

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Nay looked up at her with a smirk. _

_"Baaaaby" She almost whines. Naya let her lingering hand slide into the top of her underwear and she could instantly feel the warmth on her hand. Letting her fingers dance at Heather's entrance for a moment before she let them enter, her silky core was drenched, her breath hitched "Yesssss." _

_Naya can't help but smile knowing she could make her feel this way still even after so long. "You like that?" _

_She nodded, as she bit her lower lip back. "You always make me feel fucking amazing baby." _

_Her hips danced underneath Nay's touch as she rubbed her silky center and found her clit with her index finger, "You feel amazing" Naya breathed. Taking her other hand and inserted two fingers and pumped them in and out of the blonde, her hips bucked now. _

_"So close" She said. _

_"Uh huh, not before I get a chance to taste you." Naya smirked. _

_"You better hurry than baby" She said almost breathless now. _

_Nay removed her fingers and kissed her bellybutton and than kissed down to her core, which was now dripping wet. Nay kissed her thighs first, softly her breath grew quick and she knew what she really wanted. She pressed her mouth to her sex and kissed it softly a few times before she let her tongue slide in between her folds finding her clit and circling it, Nay let her hand find its way up to her breast and knead it. She moaned louder, "baby I am close." _

_Naya slide two fingers back into without moving my mouth, "YES" She screamed. _

_"There you go baby, Come for me Heath." She coaxed her as she continued to stoke her. With in seconds she was spasuming beneath her, her body trembling riding her high. _

_Naya crawled back up to her and place a small kiss on her temple. _

_"That was incredible." Heather said._

_"You are incredible." Naya smiled. _

_"I love you." _

_"I love you too" She said. _

* * *

><p>Heather opened her eyes and looked around to see she was in her bed. <em>Great, now I am more horny that I normally am. <em>She thought to herself.

She heard Benji screaming, it was a dream. She caught her breath, and placed her hands on her belly when Liv kicked her, "You my love are going to be an amazing dancer." She smiled.

"Hey hey, shh" she heard Nay come into the room and hush Ben over the monitor.

"Mommy!" He cried.

"I know Chunk but Mommy is sleeping." Naya said and she needs her rest so Olivia can grow. Why don't we go down stairs and have some banana's and blueberries?"

"Nom Nom" He said Heather could hear his smile.

"Yeah, sounds good huh, maybe some oatmeal... auntie Di is downstairs with Nana and sissy."

"Tee tee!"

"Yeah I know you love your Tee tee!"

Then nothing.

Heather had been home from the hospital for two weeks now, and things seemed to be going good. She was on bed rest which she hated, but knew it was necessary for Olivia. She was aloud to be up only ten minutes in the morning and ten at night, and of course to go to the bathroom during the day but that was it.

She picked up her phone and texted Naya.

**Heather: Morning baby, I am going to shower and then come down for some food. **

**Wife: Maybe you should have food in bed?**

**Heather: I am aloud ten minutes Naya Marie Rivera and I plan to take it!**

**Wife: Okay love but I am going to shower with you...**

Heather wished that it was for a sexy reason, but she knew it was just Because she was overly protective of her and Olivia and wanted to be sure she didn't slip or something.

**Heather: :) I'll meet you in there then. **

She got up and placed her hands on her belly, "How are we this morning Liv?"

Olivia kicked her stomach.

"Three more weeks munchkin then we are in the clear."

"But we would like her to stay in a bit longer than that!" Heather heard Nay say.

She turned and saw her removing her clothes.

"God, that is NOT fair." Heather whined.

"What?" Naya asked.

"That, you and all your nakedness."

"I am sorry did you want me to shower in my clothes?" Naya laughed.

"I just... am so horny Naya."

"I am sorry baby, if it wasn't a risk to both you and Liv I would happily scratch that itch for you!"

"Ugh" She said stepping into the shower.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good, Olivia is kicking up a storm this morning."

"Well that's good Margo said active is great."

Heather nodded, "I had the best dream last night Nay."

"Oh yeah what about?"

"Our family... the twins were eleven and Ben was complaining about the girls hogging the bathrooms and Emma was SO smart. And then there was Livy... she looked JUST like me, and danced, oh could she dance. I don't think I ever saw her but I just knew... and Emma danced too. In fact I had a dance studio and you were recording your third album.. and Cory was still here."

"Sounds amazing." Naya smiled.

"It was so nice... I miss him so much."

"I know" Naya said, "Me too."

"His funeral was really nice; I am glad they let me go."

"It was beautiful."

"That reminds me, tomorrow at our appointment I need to ask Dr. Rodgers if I can go to set on Friday."

The show was filming a memorial episode for Cory, it wasn't going to air for a while, but they all agreed they wanted to film it right away. Obviously Heather couldn't be in it, but she wanted to be there with her cast, and be apart of it off camera.

"I am sure you can, as long as you sit and stay relaxed." Naya squeezed some shampoo into her hands and started to massage in into Heather's long blonde hair.

"That feels incredible baby." She almost moaned.

"Calm down there turbo." Naya chuckled.

"What's on your agenda for today?" Heather asked.

"I have that meeting with Colombia records today."

"Oh yeah" Heather said.

"I don't have to go if you don't want me too; I know now is not the best time to be signing contracts or whatever."

"baby, we talked about this. This meeting is huge, if they want to sign you... you do it." Heather said.

Naya nodded and kissed Heather's shoulder. "Your Mom and Lea are going to be on baby duty until noon, than Lea has to leave but Mark is going to pick up Chunk at three and keep him for a few hours."

Heather nodded.

"And your sister flies in today, she should be here around five."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot that Hannah was coming today, seriously baby brain is the worst!"

Naya laughed, "Oh I know, I am really jealous that you don't have the mood swings I did. My emotions were everywhere, you are seriously the best pregnant person ever."

"yeah besides the Pre-term PROM!" She laughed.

* * *

><p>A few hours later Heather was bored with TV, Naya had been gone over an hour now, and Lea and Janet were feeding the babies and putting them down for their nap now.<p>

"Hey mom!" Heather called down the stairs.

Lea came up, "Hey, she's changing Emma, what can I do for you?"

"Sit with me?"

Lea nodded, "Of course!"

"How are the babies?"

"Ben is sleeping and Emma is about to go down." Lea said.

"I miss them." Heather said.

"They were just in here like twenty minutes ago."

"I mean I miss doing things with them, and for them."

"I know, but right now you need to rest so you can do things for all three of them." She looked to her belly.

Heather nodded.

"How is my Livy?" Lea asked.

"Great, seems to be napping now too."

"Great, she is already on her siblings schedule."

"How are things with you?" Heather asked, "Dianna and you good?"

"Awesome" Lea said, "We finally set a date for the wedding!"

"Amazing when?"

"October 15th 2016!"

"Sounds good."

"Yeah Olivia will be nearly two and she can be in it!" Lea said excited.

"You guys are the best aunties ever." Heather smiled.

"Do you think she will be here before Christmas?" Heather asked.

"I sure hope so, Margo said she is safe to come as of the third week of December."

"That's only three more weeks."

"I know, I would like her to be here by the 20th or so; I am thinking I may just schedule a C-section."

"You want to do that, I thought you wanted to have her naturally."

"I did, but with the risks, my mom thinks that it might be safer, plus than I know she will be here and healthy ya know?"

Lea nodded, "I know."

"You guys are staying here for Christmas this year right?"

Lea nodded, "Yeah we are going to my parents a few days before for Hanukkah, well unless Liv comes of course."

"When is Hanukkah this year?"

"December 16th to the 24th."

"So how long are you staying?"

"We are going the fifteenth, and staying till the 17th, then going to Northern California to Di's parents from the 17th to the 19th and coming home on the 20th."

"Okay well than maybe I will just plan her c-section for the 20th."

"Sounds perfect" Lea giggled. "So weird that you can pick the day!"

"I know right! So weird. So you're coming here right for Christmas?" Heather asked.

"Of course we wouldn't miss Christmas with you and the babies, is everyone coming?"

"Most everyone, Amber is going to be in Georgia they are going to her grandparents, and Jenna and Harry are going to be gone too, but other than that yes. I even believe Jane and her family are stopping by, plus my family will be here, and Nay's family will be here."

"well lets hope you have had her by than or you are going to be seriously stressing out."

"Yeah, I hope so" Heather said.

"When will you find out?"

"I have an appointment tomorrow, I am hoping she will schedule it than. Nay does not want me to do it that way though, but my mom and Margo both say it's the best way to go."

"What do I say?" Jan asked walking in.

"That a c-section is a good option." Lea said.

Janet nodded, "I think so, with PROM it's just... safer to get the baby out when she's developed instead of leaving her in and risking something else happening."

"I am thinking the 20th of December." Heather said, "Do you think I will feel good enough by Christmas if I have a c-section then?"

Janet nodded, "I do yeah, you are fit and healthy I think you will bounce back quickly; look how great you did after your accident, and spleen surgery."

"How long will I have to stay in the hospital?"

"Probably just two days, they say three but I will be here with you and you will have more than enough help with the twins, so I would think just two days."

"Perfect that will put me home on the 23rd, and I can rest the morning of the 24th and have Christmas eve dinner and be good for Christmas morning."

"You guys are sleeping over on Christmas eve right?" She asked Lea.

"If that's what you want, than sure."

"Yes, please!" Heather said.

"Okay than, yes." Lea said.

"Oh I got to go" Lea said looking at her phone, "I will call you later, and be back tonight; love you" She kissed her friend on the cheek.

"Love you Le thanks for everything you are amazing."

"It's what family is for" Lea smiled.

"By Jan, see you later."

"By Lea, thanks for your help."

"Of course kiss my babies for me when they get up."

"I will" Janet said.

And with that Lea was off.

"How are you feeling bug?" Janet asked.

"Fine, I am a little... anxious." Heather said.

"Why?"

"I just wanna get up... I don't know maybe sit outside a while."

"Well come on" Janet said, "Let's go sit out back."

"I can do that?" Heather asked.

"Sure, you will be sitting, and I will be with you... it's fine come on a change of scenery will do you good. I will take the monitor."

"Awesome!"

/

"Want me to make you some tea?" Janet asked, Heather was sitting with her feet up enjoying the view of the ocean.

"I would love that" Heather smiled.

"Do you need a sweater?"

"I am fine, thanks though."

It was a bit chilly but Heather was just enjoying the breeze on her skin.

Her phone buzzed, it was a text from Naya.

**Wife: THEY OFFERED ME A CONTRACT! **

**Heater: OHMYGOSH! That is amazing baby! You signed!**

**Wife: I didn't sign yet, but I am going to, they wanted me to take it home read it over and be sure it's what I wanted; of course I am going to, but I want you to read it first! It doesn't have me starting anything until March of 2015 so I would have the next three months to relax with you and the babies and than I can start. Plus I can still do Glee they are fine with that!**

**Heather: I am SO proud of you sweetheart I can't wait to kiss you!**

**Wife:I should be home in an hour or so, I miss you and the kids. What are you doing. **

Janet came out and handed her a cup of hot tea, "Thanks mom"

"You're welcome" Janet said.

**Heather: Sitting outside with Mom, having some tea it's amazing to be outside! **

"Mom, Naya got offered a contract with Colombia records!"

"That is amazing dear!" Janet said genuinely happy.

"I know she seems stoked.

**Wife: :) I am glad your happy see you soon I love you!**

**Heather: I love you too baby!**

* * *

><p>AN: I know this chapter was a bit different but I REALLY enjoyed writing it, I am thinking of getting Liv born, writing some Christmas, Maybe Nay's birthday and then Time jumping a little, cause that was SUPER fun to write. I hope you enjoyed let me know what your thought, Please? Also feel free to PM ! New chap soon promise it's already in the works!


	112. Chapter 102

**A/N: Here we go guys, another chapter... Getting Liv here and then christmas then we are going to do a little jump. No worries not too far, I promise I will keep them youngish! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Heather Elizabeth Rivera!"<p>

"What?"

"Where are you?!" Naya called for her.

"In Olivia's nursery."

She walked in to to find her wife sitting in the glider folding clothes. "You are supposed to be resting!"

"I have been resting for the last three in a half weeks Nay...She is coming tomorrow there are things that need to get done."

"Well I can do them, everyone is downstairs."

She wasn't kidding when she said everyone either. Janet, Hannah, Haley, Marie, George, Nick and Mychal were all there.

"I know..."

"Hey what's wrong?" Naya asked.

Heather shrugged, "Nothing is wrong... I just needed some... quiet."

"But you are okay?"

"Yeah baby, I am fine." She smiled, "Come sit with me a second?" Naya walked over and sat with her in the humongous glider. "Do you think Em and Benji can sleep in our bed tonight?"

"Sure," Naya said.

Heather nodded with a smile, "I just want to spend one last night just the four of us. Their little world is going to get rocked tomorrow."

"They are going to love having Liv here," Naya said.

"I know they will," she smiled. "I am so excited to see her."

"Me too," Naya said. "I am stoked she is going to be here for Christmas."

"Yeah, so am I."

There was a knock at the door. "Come in," Heather said.

Marie came in. "Hey babies."

"Hi," Heather smiled.

"Everything okay?" She asked.

"Fine," Heather nodded.

"How are you feeling?"

"Huge!" Heather laughed.

"And you only have one in there," Naya said.

"True."

Janet walked in. "Are we having a meeting?"

"No," Heather smiled. "I just needed a... moment."

"You nervous, Sweetheart?"

Heather shook her head. "Not really... I am a little overwhelmed."

"Do you think we shouldn't go out to eat Mom?" Naya asked Janet.

"No, you will NOT take that away from me," Heather giggled. "I have not been out to dinner in almost two months."

"Okay baby, I was just-"

"It's fine" Janet said, "Her BP is great, and Olivia is coming tomorrow so a dinner out is more than okay,"

"Alright" Naya nodded.

"MOMMY!" Naya heard Ben call for Heather.

He trotted in with his auntie Haley behind him.

"What's up big boy?" Heather asked Ben.

"Mommy!" He said again with a smile.

"Hi Benjamin."

He crawled up into Heather's lap. "Sorry he wanted Mommy." Haley said.

"Oh come here," She said pulling him into her lap. "No apologizes sister, it's more than okay. Wanna cuddle a minute before we get ready for dinner?"

"Nom nom?" He asked laying his head on Heather's chest.

"Yup that's my Chunk" Naya said.

"He is so sweet," Marie said.

"MAMA!" Emma appeared at the door.

"Sweet girl" Naya said.

Emma ran over to her mom and reached her hands up. Naya pulled her up into her lap, "Hi Mama." She smiled.

"Hi baby." She smiled.

"Hi Mommy" She touched Heather's face.

"Hi bug" Heather kissed her hand.

"Hi Sissy" Benji said.

"Hi Bubba" Emma smiled.

"Oh my gosh" That was adorable" Hannah smiled standing in the door way.

"They have the best bond" Heather said.

"It really is incredible to see." Marie smiled.

"I hope they are going to take to Olivia..." Heather said.

"They will" Janet said, "They are going to be an awesome big brother and sister."

"Oh for sure" Haley said.

"Are you excited about the baby?" Hannah asked them.

"Sissy in tummy" Emma said.

"Baby" Benji smiled.

"Mommy is going to have the baby tomorrow."

Emma gasped as if she were shocked, "My baby?"

"Yes your baby sister" Naya said.

"No my baby" Benji said.

"Your baby sister too" Heather said, "Both, you have to share her."

"Otay" Emma nodded.

"Mama?" Ben said.

"Yes" Nay said.

"Nom nom?"

"Someone is hungry" Hannah said.

"Always." Naya laughed, "Huh Chunk?"

"Hungee" Benji said.

"Are you hungry sister?" Heather asked.

Emma shook her head no, "That does not surprise me." Naya giggled.

"Are Di and Lea going to be at dinner?" Marie asked.

"No, they are coming home late tonight." Heather said bummed.

* * *

><p>The arrived at Bestia Heather's favorite Italian restaurant ever, and were sat right away in the back room where it was private and quite.<p>

"Why are their two empty seats?" Heather asked after they ordered their drinks.

"Because we have two people on their way." Naya smiled.

"Who?"

"You will see very shortly."

"Fine be that way, Emma do you know who's coming to dinner?" Heather asked, "She'll tell me." She looked to Naya.

"Mama" Emma smiled.

"Mama is already here, who else is coming?" Heather asked.

"I no no" Emma shrugged.

"What about you?" She looked to Hannah who just shrugged, then to Nickayla.

"You think I am going to tell you and get the wrath of Martha?" Nickayla laughed.

"Does she still come around?" Marie asked.

"Yes, not much since the twins have been here; but Martha is a permanent fixture in our family." Heather smiled.

"She mixes it up" Naya smirked.

"Oh I bet she does" Mychal laughed.

"Hello!" Dianna said as her and Lea walked up to the table!

"Hiiiiii" Lea said happily.

Heather stood up and hugged Lea right away,"Yay, my best friends!" She said, "It's you your who's coming to dinner!"

"yes, it's us" Lea hugged her.

"Oh thank god you are here I am so glad you came home earlier."

"Yeah well Naya called us and told us we couldn't miss family dinner." Dianna said.

"Thank you for being here, I needed you guys." She beamed.

"well we didn't want to miss this."

"Tee-tee, Lee-lee!" Both Emma and Ben screamed for their aunties.

They loved on the babies for a minute and greeted the rest of the family and then took their seats, Di on Nay's side and Lea next to Heather. "How was your trip?" Heather asked.

"Great, our mother's both send their love, and father's too obviously." Dianna said.

"Yeah and they sent gifts, we have them in the car" Lea giggled.

"So sweet" Heather said.

"Yeah we will have call them and thank them both." Naya said to Heather who nodded in agreement.

"Hanukah was good?" Janet asked.

"It was" Dianna nodded.

"And how was the weather in New York?" George asked, "Nickayla is going the first of January for a show."

"Dress very warm, they are having an extremely cold winter" Lea told her.

"Will do, thanks" Nick smiled.

"Mama?" Benji asked.

"Yes Chunk"

"Nom Nom"

"Yes baby nom noms in coming." She told him.

"Uppy?" Emma asked Heather.

"No baby we are at dinner" Nana said.

"She could sit in my lap baby" She said to Nay.

"Okay" Naya said, "But once food comes..."

"I'll put her back in her seat" Heather said reaching for Emma. "I haven't been able to hold my babies in weeks."

"Hi" Emma said touching Heather's face.

"Hi buggy" Heather smiled.

"Nana!" Emma smiled at Janet who was sitting across from her now.

"Hi Emma how are you?"

"Papa!" Benji said.

"Yeah Chunkster" George said,

"Old me?" Ben asked him.

George looked to Naya for confirmation it was okay to take Benji out of his highchair, "If you want to hold him that's fine."

George got out of his chair and walked around to the other side of the table to pick up Benji.

"Fishy's" He said.

"Want to go see them?" George asked, there was a fish tank when you first entered the restaurant.

"Yesssss" He smiled, "Okay come on let's go see em." George said walking towards the front.

"Bye Bub-ba" Emma waved.

/

After dinner Heather and Naya were on their bed with Dianna and Lea and the babies. Emma and Benji were fast a sleep on Naya's and Heather's laps.

"How are you?" Lea asked Heather.

"I am ... excited, nervous, anxious. But I am glad you guys are here."

"So are we" Lea said.

Heather looked to Naya... "Can I tell them?"

"Sure" Naya nodded.

"We decided to change Olivia's middle name..."

"You did?" Dianna asked, "to what?"

"Olivia Allison Michelle Rivera." Heather said.

"Cory" Lea said with a sad smile.

Naya nodded.

"And my best friend." Heather smiled, "Obviously Cory's middle name was Allen Michael, so we figured Allison Michelle after him, but it also gives a nod to you as well."

"We are hoping you will be her god mothers." Naya said.

"Mothers, like plural both of us?" Dianna asked.

Both girls nodded, "Yeah... Cory is her God father, and since he isn't here we figured what better thing than to have two godmother's here and Cory as her guardian angle up there." Naya said tears in her eyes.

"We would be honored." Lea smiled.

"Of course we are" Dianna said, "We can not wait to meet her."

Heather yawned. "You are tired, we will go home and see you in the morning at the hospital."

"No please stay" Heather said, "I would much rather you stay here tonight. Not to mention it would be a great help with the kids in the morning..."

"We would love too" Dianna looked to Lea who nodded, "We can actually stay here with them in the morning so your mom and sisters can all go and we can come once Liv is here."

"That would be awesome" Naya said, "Thank you, you guys seriously are the best, I don't know what we would do with out you."

"Well it's a good thing you never have to find out." Lea smiled.

* * *

><p>The next day Heather's alarm went off at 4:45 AM. She woke up and was instantly excited, "Baby time!" she sang attempting to wake Naya up, but she wasn't next to her.<p>

"Nay?" She called quietly.

She got up and Olivia kicked, "Today is your birthday baby!"

Another kick.

"You ready to come out? Cause Mama and I are ready to meet you."

"Yes we are!" Naya said walking into the room, "We can't wait to meet you Livy neither can your whole family... who are all here and a little crazy but they are going to love you so much." She kissed Heather's belly, then her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, are you ready for today?"

"Yes, very much so; are you?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded, "More than anything."

"Well lets grab your bag and get out of here so we can stop and get breakfast on the way."

"McDonalds?" Heather was mildly obsessed with McDonalds breakfasts while she was pregnant.

"Of course" Nay said kissing her, "Di and Lea are up down stairs having coffee with Hannah and Nickayla they wanted to see you off."

"Seriously, come on." Heather said taking her hand.

"Wait, I want to give you something first..."

"What?" Heather asked as Naya went to her dresser drawer and pulled out a box and handed it to the blonde.

Heather opened it up and instantly got tears in her eyes, It was a necklace with three heart pendents on it, had Emma, Benji and Olivia's names engraved on the front, and their birthdays on the back. "It's perfect." Heather said kissing her, "Will you put it on me?"

"Of course" Naya said, "You really like it?"

"I love it" Heather said, "Thank you so much."

Naya fastened it around her neck and kissed her shoulder, "You're welcome, thank you for being the best mom to our kids, I am so lucky that you are who I get to raise babies with."

"I love you." Heather said though tears.

"I love you baby." Nay said.

* * *

><p>"Hi Heather" Margo said entering the room. They had been at the hospital for about an hour now, just Janet and Marie were in the room with them. Naya's dad and Mychal were in the waiting room.<p>

Their sisters all stayed back with the kids at home, they were going to all come right before Heather went back for surgery.

"Hi" Heather said.

"How are we doing?"

"Good" Heather said, "This scheduled thing is easy."

"It is" Margo said, "No pain no labor, just in and out."

"How long will the c-section take."

"Once we get in the room she will be out in six minutes." Margo said, "But you will than have to be sewn up so total you will be in there for about twenty five or so."

"That's not bad" Naya said, "And I will get to be with her the whole time right?"

"Yes, we will take her back on her own first, and then we will have you come back as soon as she is prepped. Normally we don't allow more than one person back there with her, but if you want your mom's there I am fine with that." Margo said, "But that is obviously up to you two."

Heather looked to Naya, "I think it would be nice."

"Me too" Naya nodded.

"Mom" Heather said, "Mama, you guys want to come in the OR with us?"

"Are you sure baby, we don't want to intrude" Marie said.

"More than sure" Heather said.

"WE would love to" Janet smiled, "Thank you"

"Alright we will be back to get you in fifteen minutes, than it's go time." Margo smiled.

"Thank you" Heather said.

"Yeah thank you so much." Naya smiled.

"You are welcome ladies I will see you in a few."

Heather squeezed Nay's hand, "You ready to be moms again?"

"So ready" Naya smiled.

"I can't wait to meet her." Heather beamed.

"She is going to look just like you" Naya smiled.

/

"Okay Heather I am going to start an incision, do you feel anything?"

"No" She shook her head, "Just pressure."

Dr. Rodgers made an incision and Naya glanced over and was amazed that she could see Olivia in her sack. "That is so crazy amazing." Naya gasped.

Moments later Margo pulled Olivia out and laid her on Heather's chest. "Oh my gosh Hemo she's here, she is gorgeous."

"Is she okay, is she healthy?" Heather asked.

"She is perfect" Margo said, "Healthy. Mama do you want to cut the cord?" She asked Naya.

Naya nodded and took the scissors and cut just where Margo showed her, instantly Olivia gasped and began to cry. "So amazing" Naya whispered.

A nurse picked up Olivia and walked over behind the sheet so Heather could see her. "She is beautiful" Heather gasped.

"Looks just like you" Naya said, "Look at those eyes, and her nose."

"I love you" She said to Olivia, happy birthday baby girl."

"I love you" Naya said to her wife.

"I love you too" Heather said.

"We are going to wash and weigh her" the nurse said.

"And I am going to remove your placenta and close you up." Margo said, "You still doing okay?"

"Yeah, great" Heather smiled, looking over at Olivia, Marie and Janet were taking pictures of her and she was being weighed.

"She's perfect" Naya whispered.

"We have three babies." Heather smiled.

"I know, isn't awesome?" Naya asked

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Dianna and Lea came into the room holding Emma and Ben. Heather was holding Olivia and Nay was sitting beside them in a chair.<p>

"Mommy!" Benji said when they came in the door.

"Hi big boy" She smiled at her son.

"Baby?" He asked.

"Yes your sister Olivia." Naya said.

"Sissy" Emma smiled.

"Come meet your sissy" Heather said.

The kids crawled up into Naya's lap and looked over the bed rail at Olivia, "Baby" Emma smiled.

"My baby" Benji reached for her.

"Gentle" Naya said.

He gently patted her head.

"I am already so in love with her" Dianna smiled.

"Me too" Lea said.

"I can't believe she isn't inside my belly anymore."

"Can I hold her?" Lea asked.

"Of course Auntie Lea" Heather said handing her to Le.

"Hey Livy" Lea said taking her in her arms.

"Me auntie" Emma said raising her hands.

"Here I will hold you Em" Dianna said picking her up.

"It is starting already, the jealousy" Naya said.

"They will be fine." Heather said, "They are going to adjust wonderfully I am sure of it."

"I wove you Mommy" Benji said touching Heather's arm.

"I love you big boy, so much."

"So much" He mimicked her with a big smile.

"We're back" Hannah said coming into the room with Haley and Nickayla.

"Yay" Heather said, "Liv missed you."

"I am sure she did, she is two hours old." Haley said.

"Nene" Benji smiled at Hannah.

"Hi monster how are you?"

He pointed at the baby, "Sissy"

"Seriously so sweet" Nickayla said.

"He is going to be an awesome big brother" Haley said.

Olivia started to fuss and a nurse walked in, "Looks like Someone is ready to feed Mommy" She said to Heather.

"Let's take the kids out to the play area while she feeds aunties." Lea said.

"Sounds good" Hannah said picking Benji up out of Nay's lap'

"We love you guys" Dianna said.

Lea handed Heather Olivia, "Love you"

"Love you too" Heather said, "All of you, you're the best aunties ever."

The girls left and the nurse helped make sure Liv latched on and then stepped out of the room.

"It's so weird" Heather said.

"I know huh?" Naya smiled, "It's going to be weird to be the one bottle feeding."

"Roles are so reversed this time around."

"I love her so much already." Heather looked down at Liv who's eyes were opened and starring at her.

"She is amazing, you did such a good job Heather."

"Thanks Nay, I love you so much."

"I love you too Heather."

* * *

><p><strong>YAY... thoughts? <strong>

**New chapter by the weekend Promise! you guys are the best!**


	113. Chapter 103

**Okay guys, I have a REALLY long chapter for you, there is just one thing okay? My wife is working so it's not proofed a second time, so PLEASE bear with me if there is grammar or spelling issues okay? Thanks. **

**I almost broke this up into two chapters but I wanted to just give you a long one! yay. **

**I hope you love, I had a lot of fun writing it. I am SUPER into this again so expect an update before the weekend is over. Please leave your thoughts, I love hearing your favorite parts and what you enjoyed it means A LOT to me. REALLY More than you know, best readers ever you guys!**

**I own NOTHING Glee, All made up! I don't know HEYA. **

**Enjoy :) **

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Eve 10:30PM<strong>

Heather and Liv had been home a whole day and her first day was great. Olivia was a dream hardly cried and already ate and slept fairly regularly.

"Babies are down fianllllly" Naya said walking into Liv's nursery where Heather was feeding.

"Want me to take her when she's done so you can shower?"

"She is done, but I am going to shower with you before bed, but here take your daughter." She handed her to Nay. "I need to finish wrapping some last minute stuff for the kids from Santa."

"Hi my baby-love" Naya cooed at Olivia putting her on her shoulder so she could burp her. "Sissy and Chunk are sleeping so it's just you, me and Mommy."

"Not to mention the house full of people down stairs." Heath giggled, "I give it ten minutes max before someone's into steal her."

"Like hell they are" Nay said, "I've hardly had her all day, it's Mama's turn, huh Livy?"

"Do you think her eyes will stay that blue?"

"I do" Olivia burped, "Good girl baby that was a biggen" She moved her to a cradle position and looked into her bright blue eyes, "They are already brighter not that baby grey, and look at that blonde peach fuzz, she is so you."

"I think she looks just like Em when she was born."

"She does just lighter skin" Nay nodded.

There was a knock on the door, "Not even ten minutes" Heather giggled.

"Oh come on!" Naya said, "Come in, just don't expect to take my baby from me!"

The door opened and George walked in, "I am not going to take her, I just wanted to say goodnight, and see if you needed anything before bed?"

"Thank you dad, I think we are okay... thank you for setting up the play set in the back for the kids tonight."

"You're welcome, they are going to love it" George said.

"Here wanna say night to Liv?" She said handing her to him.

He kissed her head, "Night baby girl, sleep well Papa loves you."

She looked like such a tiny peanut in his arms.

"I am glad you are here Dad" Heather said "You're an amazing Papa I am glad my kids have you in their life."

"Your dad sees them everyday" He said, "And is super proud of you and Naya for being such wonderful parents, I know that."

Heather got tears in her eyes, "Thank you dad that means a lot."

"I will never be able to replace him and I will never try Mija but you know I am always here for you whenever you need me."

"I know" She nodded.

George handed Olivia back to Naya and kissed her head and then Naya, before he walked over and hugged Heather. "Good night girls, I love you both."

"That man is amazing" Heather said when he shut the door behind him.

"That he is" Nay smiled and looked down to live who was starring up at her.

"Why is our daughter nocturnal?"

Heather giggled, "She sleeps all day because everyone holds her, and when everyone goes to sleep at night I lay her on my legs and she stays up with me."

"When have you slept Heath?"

Heather laughed, "I napped for about twenty minutes today..."

"Baby" Naya sighed.

"Love we have three babies sleep is a luxury for me right now."

"Well than I need to be up with you."

"That doesn't make much sense since you run after the twins most all day." Heather said standing up, she winced a little as she stood.

"You okay babe?" Nay asked.

"Yes... just a little... sore."

"Here why don't you sit and take Liv for a second and I will go get the gifts where are they?"

"Guest room closet."

Naya handed Olivia to Heather and kissed her, "I will be right back."

"Don't wake up the girls if they're sleeping."

"I doubt they are sleeping, but I'll knock... just... in case" She smirked.

Naya headed out the room and down the hall, she saw a light was in the guest room and knocked lightly on the door.

"Come in" Lea said.

Naya walked in to see Dianna rolled over, "Hi sorry to bug you... I just needed to grab a few last minute gifts that need to get wrapped for the kids"

"Oh no worries, she's out like a light."

"Already?" Nay asked.

"Yeah she stayed up late last night with Hemo and Livy"

"Ah, Okay, Well if you want you can come hang out with us and Liv while we finish wrapping..."

"I don't want to intrude on family time" Lea said.

"Well since you are family, you won't be intruding" Naya said. "Plus it may be your only time to get Liv all to yourself with out all her other aunties trying to nap her from you."

"This is true" Lea nodded, Okay than"

"And she is actually awake, because apparently my kid is nocturnal."

Lea laughed "She's on her Mommy's schedule"

"Well someone needs to remind my wife to sleep" Naya said.

"Yeah that's not going to happen." Lea said, "Her mind is running a mile a minute right now."

"About?" Naya asked "Is something wrong?"

"Not wrong per say... she is just stressed about deciding what to do about Glee, Cory, new baby... ya know life."

Naya nodded.

"Hello" Lea said walking into the room carrying in the wrapping paper.

"Hi Lee Lee" Heather said, "Look Olivia your auntie Lee Lee is here. Want to hold her?"

"Of course" Lea smiled taking Liv. "Hello my sweet girl." She cooed at her.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas morning 4:45 AM<strong>

Olivia cried waking Heather up from her sleep, she sat up but before she could get out of bed the crying had stopped, She looked over to see Naya standing near her bassinet holding Liv rocking her.

"Good morning she smiled

"Good morning babe, Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas" She walked over and kissed Nay and then Liv's head.

"Want me to feed her?" Naya asked.

"I don't have any milk pumped, but if you want to I can pump really fast."

Naya shook her head, "No it's okay, I will feed her once you pump no big deal."

"What time is it?" She yawned.

"4:45 AM."

"Why are we up Livy, you just ate two hours ago..." She sat in her spot on the bed and Naya handed her Olivia.

"Maybe she is just too excited about her first Christmas" Naya smiled, "And the fact that Santa came."

"Probably" Heather said lifting her shirt and letting her latch on.

"She's a serious eater" Naya smiled as soon as Liv began to suck she made loud sounds.

"Tell me about it."

"She takes after Chunk like that, she eats a lot and is dead set on it when she wants it... Emma was more... relaxed when she ate and she ALWAYS fell a sleep mid feed."

"She still does" Heather laughed, "Last night in her chair eating cookies."

Naya laughed, "I love our babies"

"Me too" Heather said, "They are perfect, all three of them."

"Are we done?" Naya asked.

Heather shrugged, "I don't know. I mean I don't want another one anytime soon, but I don't think I want to close the door entirely on the idea... how do you feel about a fourth?"

"same" Nay said, "I am not completely opposed, but right now, I can't think about it... Livy is four days old and the twins are a handful."

"We still have to figure out Glee and your recording contract and work stuff..." Heather said.

"What are you thinking you are going to do about Glee?" Naya asked.

"I think I'm done..." Heather said sorda sad, "I mean it's not that I want to be but I feel like I've run my course, and if Ryan ever wants Brit to come back for Santana I am so there."

"Just for Santana?"

Heather nodded, "I don't think I would want her to come back for any other reason than to be with San, and it couldn't be on a permanent basis but..."

"Do you still want to choreograph?"

Heather nodded, "I do, if he will keep me as crew only... I love it and it works so great with the kids cause they can come and someone is always around to watch them."

"True" Naya nodded.

"I also... um, got asked to teach again." Heather said almost nervous to talk to Nay about it.

"Really at DTR?"

She nodded.

"Well when would they want you to start?"

"In a couple of months."

"Is that something you want?" Nay asked.

Heather nodded, "I think it would work well with the kids too, because I could always take Livy with me if you or someone else can't have her and I was thinking I could put Emma in a ballet/tap combo so she could come with me to the studio."

"Okay, Well lets talk about it and see what we think; but I am not opposed to it baby, I want you to be happy and do what you love. And you are so supportive of me recording how could I not be behind you one hundred percent."

Heather kissed her, "Thanks baby, I love to teach and dance and that's where my passion lies, I love Glee but I just don't think I want to be in the spotlight anymore."

"I understand" Nay said. "I say we look into opening your own studio one day."

"That is my ultimate dream" Heather smiled.

"Well than we will make it happen." Naya said.

"I love you"Heather said.

"I love you too" Nay kissed her.

"Ya know, I think Dianna is done done with Glee too; so she would probably love to help with the kiddos. I know she is going to do movies but when she is home and around I bet she would love to spend time with them."

"yeah so do I..." Heather nodded.

"What do you think about talking to your mom Do you think she is going to freak out when we give her her gift?"

Heather nodded, "I do, I am still debating if it is going to be a good freak out or bad."

"I think that she is going to be open to it, I mean she doesn't have to move into the house permanent , just spend more time down here."

"It would be a huge help if she were here so she could watch them on a more permanent basis if I go back to teaching."

"When not if baby" Naya said.

Olivia was done eating on one side so Heath switched her sides, "It's so crazy to have a newborn again, It feels like forever ago the twins were this little."

Naya nodded, "it does, I love that they are starting to talk more now and their little personalities are awesome."

"I know, they are so cute. I bet they are going to be SO fun today."

"Oh for sure" Naya said, "i think they are really going to enjoy it."

"I am so glad our whole family is here."

"Me too, it's going to be such an awesome day."

"What time is the rest of the group coming over?"

"Sorta all in spurts, When they can come from their families and stuff, I didn't set times just an open door policy today."

"Sounds good to me."

Olivia finished eating, "Want to burp her for me?"

"Sure than we can give her to your mom and we can shower before the rest of the house is up."

Heather nodded knowing that her mom was definitely awake, she was a super early riser. "Sounds good to me; I am going to go find her and make sure she is okay with that, though i am sure she is."

Naya took Liv and kissed her little face before putting her on her shoulder to burp her, "Merry Christmas sweet baby, I am so glad you are here you definitely complete this family."

Liv began to fuss a little so Nay started to sing the first song that came to her mind.

_"Isn't she lovely_

_Isn't she wonderful_

_Isn't she precious_

_Less than one minute old_

_I never thought through love we'd be_

_Making one as lovely as she_

_But isn't she lovely made from love"_

She began to sway Liv holding her head in her hand and her body in her other hand so she was stretched out.

_"Isn't she pretty_

_Truly the angel's best_

_Boy, I'm so happy_

_We have been heaven blessed_

_I can't believe what God has done_

_Through us he's given life to one_

_But isn't she lovely made from love"_

She looked up and saw Heather standing by the door watching her bounce around with Liv. "Don't stop on my account, that was adorable." Heather said walking back into the room.

Naya smiled, "Mom awake?"

"She is, and she is happy to take Liv."

"Of course she is" Naya handed Liv to Heather kissing her, "love you baby girl."

"Start the shower I will meet you in there?

"Sounds great" Naya smiled.

She walked into their bathroom and started the shower, then pulled off her shirt and tossed it onto the floor stepping in. A moment later Heather got in and slipped her arms around her waist from behind.

"Hey" Naya turned around in her arms and kissed her, Heather pulled her bare body impossibly closer to hers and deepened their kiss and let her hands ran through Nay's hair. After a few moments Naya broke away "You aren't supposed to for another three weeks." She said almost breathless.

"It's okay, really." Heather said.

"Are you sure?" Nay asked.

"Yeah, just be... gentle, but my incision doesn't even hurt, and it's wrapped still. Please baby, I need you. It's been too long."

Naya nodded and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breasts kneading it. She took her free hand and let it dance at Heather's core. Her breathing got heavy and quick. Naya let her fingers caress her entrance as Heather's hips began to sway. "Yes Nay." She moaned.

She put her mouth on her breast, kissed her way down to her core, she lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Naya pressed her lips to her lover's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible baby, I have missed you so much."

"I have missed you too baby." Naya smiled looking up at her wife pressing two fingers into her.

"Ohhh!" Heather yelled in ecstasy gripping the shower walls to hold herself up.

Naya returned her tongue to Heath's core, she was beginning to squirm under her pretty good now, it It was clear it wasn't going to take much to make her come probably because it had been so long. Naya could tell she was close already; her body was starting to spasm. "Yeah come on baby come for me."

"Oh God Naya, that is so good." She screamed.

"Uh huh Heath, come on."

Heather leaned her head back on the shower wall and let go she began to spasm beneath Naya riding her high. "Oh my god Nay, that... was... so good." She she leaned against the wall almost breathless with a giant smile on her face.

"Seriously Heather, hearing you scream my name when you come is never going to get old." Naya smirked standing up kissing her.

"well i am glad" heather smiled. "I love you so much."

"I love you too" Naya smiled.

Naya was more than ready for her turn, Heather sat her down on the step they had in the shower and slid her hand down and rubbed her drenched center, Nay moaned and she couldn't help but smile as well, it felt like so long since they had really taken the time to explore each other's bodies. "You like that?" She asked.

"Yes" Naya said, "Very much."

Heather removed her hand and headed south letting her mouth lead her. Nay was squirming, when she felt Heather's warm breath on her core it almost sent her over the edge between her breath and the warm water she was already close, she could have probably came when Heather did, touching her always had that effect on Nay. Within moments her sweet mouth was on her, "yes" she moaned, "baby, that is wonderful!" Heather let two fingers slide into her center while she continued to devour on Nay's clit, it was driving Nay fucking nuts, she screamed not able to contain it anymore, "Yes Heath, right there."

She looked up and made eye contact with her "There you go Nay, come for me."

"I am so close baby" Naya said her head back against the wall and eyes closed tight. Within seconds Naya was there, her body shaking with spasms riding her high. She tried to catch her breath as she came down, Heather sat on her lap and kissed her.

"I love you Naya, so much."

"I love you too baby."

"Thank you for that, I needed you, that three almost four weeks was tortures."

"It was" Naya kissed her, "And you're welcome."

/

The girls got dressed and went downstairs, everyone besides Benji and Emma were up. Nickayla was holding Olivia and Haley and Mychal were both sitting on either side of her on the couch playing with her.

"Merry Christmas" Nay said as they entered the family room.

"Merry Christmas" Just about everyone said back in unison.

"I am surprised the kids aren't awake." Heather said.

"I just checked on them, they are o-u-t still" Dianna said.

"It is only 6:15 still" Marie said.

"They are normally up though" Naya said.

"Well they didn't go down till almost ten thirty last night." Heather reminded her.

"True they are normally in bed by eight." Naya said.

"Sit I will make you both some coffee, enjoy the free time toady is going to be crazy." Janet said.

"Thanks mom" Heather said, the girls took a seat on the love seat.

"How are you feeling Heath?" Marie asked.

"Pretty good actually, I am not even sore today" She told her.

"Good to hear." Marie smiled.

"So what is on the agenda for today?" Haley asked.

"Don't really have one, presents once the babies are up. A lot of the cast is coming around today just whenever... low key stuff" Heather said.

"Marie and I are going to make breakfast after we do gifts" Janet said.

"You don't have to Mama" Naya said, "I can.."

"No baby, we are going to do it." Marie said.

"Okay" She nodded.

Benji started to cry, "Oh babies are up" Lea said.

"Let's go get em" Heather said to Naya who nodded. They headed up stairs together and opened the door to their room, "Gooooood morning" Heather said sing song-ly, "Merrrrry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas" Naya said, Lifting Benji than Emma out, since Heather couldn't still.

"Hold me Mommy" Emma said.

"Hold my hand baby?" She offered. Emma gladly took her hand.

"Hey guys i think Santa came and left you presents" Naya said excited.

"Yayyy!" Benji clapped.

"'oys?" Emma asked.

"Yes I am sure there are lots of Toys down there Em" Heather smiled.

"And your whole family is down there too."

"Tee tee?" Benji asked.

"Yes your auntie Tee tee is here" She said telling Ben Di was downstairs.

"Tee tee!" He called as they headed down the stairs.

"Benjjjji" Dianna called for him.

"She's here" He gasped.

"I told you" Naya laughed.

"Okay that was the cutest thing ever" Heather smiled.

"Me Lee Lee?" Emma asked.

"She's here too" Heather nodded.

They came around the corner and both kids b-lined it for Lea and Di, didn't even stop to look at the gifts under the tree. Both girls scooped a kid up and kissed them, "Merry Christmas" Dianna said to Ben who just smiled a huge grin.

"My Tee tee" He smiled at his Nana.

"I know you love your aunties huh?" Janet smiled.

"Lee lee" Emma said.

"Why don't you go say hi to your other aunties and uncle." Lea said putting Emma down. Dianna did the same thing; and they both ran over and gave hugs to everyone.

"Okay let's open presents" Naya said.

"Presents!" Nickayla clapped.

"Papa" Benji called.

"Yes monster?" He asked.

"Wif me?" He looked over his shoulder,

"Yes I will come with you.

"Ike too?" He looked to Mychal.

"Yeah buddy here I come" Mychal smiled.

/

After over an hour and a half of opening presents and a huge Christmas breakfast everyone was just kind of hanging out.

"I still have to give you your present" Naya said to Heather.

"I thought this was my gift" She touched her necklace.

"No" Naya said handing her a huge bag.

Heather reached in and pulled out a 11x17 frame that had a picture of All three kids in it, in coordinated outfits.

"How in the world did you..." Heather asked.

"Yesterday when you took your 20 min take me and the girls had a photo session with the babies."

Heather's eyes filled up with tears. "It's amazing" Heather said. All three kids even Olivia were looking at the camera, and Ben and Emma both had great smiles.

"It's perfect" She smiled.

"Thanks" Naya said, "I am glad you like it."

"I love it, thank you!"

"You are welcome" Naya smiled.

"You will get your present later" Heather smiled.

"Oh yeah, in the bedroom?" Naya asked raising her eyebrows.

"Naya... well maybe" Heather smirked.

"I love you baby" Naya kissed her.

"I love you too Hemo, SO much."

Olivia started to cry, "If you give me a bottle I will feed her" Nicklaya said walking into the dining room where Nay and Heather were, "Well if that's okay."

"Of course it is" Heather said, "I will make one for you, thank you Nick."

"Of course" Nickayla smiled.

There was a knock at the door, "I'll get it" Naya said.

"I go I go!" Chunk said running towards the door.

"Okay come on" Naya said taking his hand and opening the door.

"Heyyyyy Buddy, Merry Christmas" Mark said when the door opened.

"Uncle!" Benji said raising his arms.

Mark scooped him up, "Hi" Benji said to him.

"Hi" Mark said.

"I got toys!"

"Toys, really, guess what?" Mark asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"I brought you MORE toys!"

He gasped excited, "Lets go get em out of my car."

"You lucky boy!" Naya smiled.

"Hi by the way" Mark said to Naya, "I am sorry i didn't acknowledge you."

"It's okay I am used to it now that I have babies." Naya said. "Come on I will help you get the gifts, I hope you didn't go overboard."

They walked out to his car and he popped the trunk, "Not too bad." He said.

It was overflowing with presents.

"Yay" Ben clapped.

"Oh yea not too bad, you just bought the whole store" Naya laughed.

"Hey I am their God father, of course I did. Oh by the way Kev and Chord are going to be here in fifteen minutes."

"Perfect" Naya said.

"How's my new little niece?"

"Amazing, but she's kind of a bat." Naya laughed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's nocturnal" Naya said, "Oh and apparently so is my wife now."

"Makes sense if Livy is."

Naya nodded, "Come on lets go inside so I can hold her."

"No you hold me!"

"Can I hold your sisters too?" He asked Benji.

Ben thought about it for a minute, "Hmm, Otay" He nodded.

"Okay come on let's go see those sisters of yours." Mark said. "You got some amazing kids Nay."

"I know right, who would have ever guessed." She said, "But I wouldn't have it any other way, perfect wife, perfect kids, perfect life."

They walked in the door and Emma saw Mark and ran over to him, "Hi" She said.

"Hey little princess" Mark smiled.

"Me me" She reached her arms up.

Mark scooped her up in his other arm she he was now holding both kids. "Merry Christmas sweet girl."

"Trismas Ark" Emma smiled.

"Did you get lots of toys?"

"Yes!"

"Want more?" Mark asked.

"Yes!" She said, "Bubba more oys'"

"Yay" Benji clapped.

"hey Mark" Heather said walking over, "Merry Christmas she hugged him."

"Merry Christmas" Mark said, "How is Liv?"

"Amazing" Heather said, "She is pretty awesome."

"Not sleeping at night though?" Mark asked.

"She does she just stays up late, mainly because she sleeps all day." Heather nodded to her sleeping in Haley's arms.

"I see" Mark said. "Oh Kevin and Chord are on their way."

"Perfect, are you hungry we have plenty of food still..."

"I am good I ate at Lindsay's."

"When are you going to bring this new girl around?" Naya asked.

"Soon, she should be here this afternoon, she would have come with me but she had to go into work for a little bit."

"Seriously work, it's Christmas" Naya said.

"Something came up I guess, She's a pretty big attorney people always seem to need her." He shrugged.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, all the 'uncles' were there, all three kids had opened more presents than either Nay or Heath could keep track of. Mark, Naya and Kevin were sitting outside talking while Benji and Emma played on their play set.<p>

"Lindsay is on her way." Mark said.

"Too bad she wasn't around when you were in jail for beating the shit out of Taylor" Kevin laughed.

"Oh my gosh I almost forgot about that" Mark said.

"I try and forget about that douche daily." Naya smirked.

"That was a fun day" Mark said, "Hitting him, nothing else."

"So what is she like?" Naya asked.

"She is great, she really is the best girl I've dated." Mark said. Naya glared at him, "Well besides you, no one beats you Nay."

"better" Naya smiled, "Thank you."

"How long have you been seeing each other?" Nay asked.

"Since you've known about her, almost three months." He shrugged.

"It must be serious if you are letting her meet my kids." Naya smiled.

"It is." Mark said, "She is really great, I think she could end up being... the one."

"Wow" Kevin said, "That is serious."

"Hey someone is here" Heather said holding Liv walking out into the back yard with Lindsay.

She was tall almost a little taller than Heather, had long brown hair and green eyes.

"Baby, this is Naya." Mark introduced her.

"Hi i am Lindsay" She said to Naya. "Thank you for having me in your home. "Your kids are gorgeous." She looked over at the twins playing.

"Thank you" Naya said. "And you are welcome anytime."

"And this is Kev"

"Hey, nice to meet you." Kevin said.

"Yeah you too, I have heard so much about all of you." Lindsay said.

"Oh I can only imagine with this one" Naya said play hitting Mark.

"Your house is gorgeous, did you have it built or buy this way?" Lindsay asked.

"We bought, almost two years ago now." Nay told her, "You wanna see it? Come on I'll show you."

"I would love to see it." Lindsay said, "I will be back babe" She kissed Mark and went to Naya."

They walked into the living room, "Did you meet everyone?" Nay asked.

"I did, your wife introduced me when I got here."

"Good" Naya said, "So Mark said you are an attorney?"

"Yeah" She nodded.

"That's cool, how old are you?"

"I will be twenty-nine next month" She said, "You?"

"I will be twenty-eight next month" She said.

"So this is the upstairs, here we have the twins room" She opened the door, "It's a bit messy they are one and like to get toys out and not put them away." She laughed.

"Of course they do, My niece and nephew do the same."

"How old are they?" Naya asked.

"Two and three" Lindsay told her.

"Do they live close?"

"Yup, I have them every Wednesday actually."

"Oh we will have to get them together with Emma and Benji for a play date one day."

"Oh that would be awesome" Lindsay said.

"And this is Olivia's Nursery" Naya told her.

"She is so cute, and tiny, how old is she?"

"She is five days old" Nay said, "And was almost a month early. Heather devolved a condition called Pre term PROM and had to be on bed rest for nearly a month, than we scheduled her a c-section and she came on the 20th."

"Are you done with three?" She asked.

"We think for now at least, but we aren't opposed to more eventually."

"Well that's great you are on the same page" Lindsay said.

Naya nodded, "So how are things with Mark?"

"Great, I met his family recently, and this is more nerve racking for me."

She laughed, "Why?"

"You guys are all he talks about, you Heather the kids, the rest of the group. He adores you guys and I just wanted to make a good impression."

"You love him, and make him happy; I already like you."

"Well that makes me feel great, because you were who I was most worried about."

"I get that a lot, I think people think I'm in constant bitch mode, like Santana." She laughed.

"It wasn't that, I just know how much he cares about what you think."

"Well don't you worry, because i can tell we are going to be fast friends."

"Good, I would really love that."

"We should do lunch or something soon just the two of us."

"Sounds awesome."

"There was a knock at the door, Mark walked in holding Liv."

"You finally got your hands on her huh?" Naya laughed.

"I swear she's like gold."

"She's more precious than gold" Naya smiled.

"Want to hold her babe." He asked Lindsay.

"Is that okay?" She asked Nay.

"Of course it is" Nay nodded.

/

It was nearing six thirty, "Hey mom" Heather said to Janet.

"Yes love" She said.

"Before we do dinner, Naya and I need to give you your gift. Can you get in the car with us?"

"My gift? What are you talking about, these three babies are more than enough."

"Well we know that" Nay said, "But we actually have something for you."

"Do you guys mind watching our kids for a moment, we should only be gone like twenty minutes or so." Heather asked the group.

"Of course not" Marie said.

Dianna was holding Liv, "She ate and is changed she should be perfect until we get back, but if she fusses there is breast milk in the freezer" Heath told her.

"Got it" Dianna said. "everyone heard that right I am in charge of this baby" She giggled.

"Good luck with that" Nay said.

Janet, Heather and Naya got in the car, Naya drove.

"Where are we going is it far?" Jan asked.

"No mom two minutes really" Heather said, "it's just on the other block."

They pulled into a driveway a minute later. "Where are we?" Janet asked seeing that they were at a house.

"well Ma" Naya said, "We sorda... bought this house for you."

"You bought me a house?" Janet asked, "But I have a house."

"Yeah mom, in Arizona; that is too far away. You said when the twins would born you would think about moving here. Well now Liv is here and we want you around more, so weather you want to move here full time, or maybe just stay for the summers, and then come down every couple of weeks, or if you just want to visit like you have been you can stay here in your own space, one street over."

"It's not that we don't love having you in our home, we just know that you would rather have your own space" Naya said, "And we are hoping you will eventually retire here full time."

"It's... amazing" Janet said. "And too much."

"Oh hush" Heather said, "You raised me, gave me everything I ever needed or wanted for that matter, this is the least I could do for you."

"Come on wanna see it?"

Janet nodded and they went inside. It was big but not huge inside, it had four bedrooms, so there was enough room for the kids, and family who came to visit.

After they toured the whole house they were standing in the kitchen, "What do you think ma?" Nay asked.

"I think that I am going to want to spend a lot of time here." Janet said looking around.

"Do you think you would ever move full time?" Heather asked .

"I would definitely be open to the idea." Janet said, "But I am contracted to work at least six more months, so it couldn't be right away."

"Fair enough" Heather smiled.

"We want to you to be heavily involved in our kids lives Jan." Naya said.

Heather nodded, "I go asked to go back to teaching, and Nay is going to continue glee and she got signed with Columbia so we know she is going to get busy, and we would love for you to be around to help watch the kids, well if that's something you want to do."

"Of course it is, I would love to be able to see them everyday."

"Well than good, and for now you have this home to come to whenever you want. We are going furniture shopping Monday" Heather said.

"You girls do not need to furnish this house, I can pay for..."

"Mom" Naya said.

"Okay" Janet said.

"Well thank you girls this means more to me than you will probably ever know."

"It means more to us than you will ever know that you are willing to think about moving here seriously."

Janet nodded, "I am I really am. I love you girls, and those precious grand babies of mine you have given me. You dad would be so proud of you Heather, and he would spoil those babies to no end if he were here.."

Heather hugged her mom, "I know he would." She smiled. "I love you mom."

"I love you too Ma" Naya said.

"I love you both so much." Janet said, "Now lets get back home to those babies of yours."

Heather nodded, "Sounds good."

* * *

><p><strong>11:45PM<strong>

"I had the best Christmas ever" Naya kissing Heather.

"Me too, it was amazing having everyone in our home."

"It really was" Naya said.

Olivia was laying on Nay's lap stretched out wide awake.

"I can see why you like staying up with her at this time, it's quite in the house and you actually get her all to yourself."

Heather nodded, "It's just nice to have some Mommy baby time."

Naya nodded, "It really is."

"I still have to give you your present." Heather smiled, she got up out of bed and walked into the closet and came out with a small box like the size of a shoe box.

"What is it?" Nay asked.

"Open it." Heather laughed.

Naya unwrapped the box and pulled out a teal book that said 'our story' on the front. She opened it and saw it was a scrap book, it started with pictures from the very first season of Glee, there were tons of pictures of her and Heath being silly, having sleep overs, and on set. Then it evolved into pictures from when they started dating, there were pics from that first trip to the Caribbean, and night they went to Lady Gaga, and got their tattoos that said 'Proudly So', than right after their engagement, and onto the wedding. Then the day the twins were born, and a ton of their first year. Heather being pregnant with Liv, and her birth-day.

Naya had tears in her eyes as she read the letter than was in the very end of the book.

_Our story thus far has been more than I could have ever dreamed Naya, I love you more than anything in this whole world, (Well besides our kids.) You are the best mom there ever was and I can't believe I get to spend the rest of my life with you and raise our gorgeous babies with you. You are more than I ever dreamed I would have. Thank you so much for loving me the way you do, it still amazes me everyday. I can't wait to continue our story and see where life takes us, I know as long as I have you, Benjamin, Emma and Olivia, I can overcome anything. You're my best friend, my lover, my partner, my wife and I absolutely love our life. Thank you for taking this journey with me, you are amazing.__Love you forever an eternity,  
><em>_Your wife, Heather Elizabeth Rivera._

"I love you SO much" Naya said kissing her.

"I love you Naya, more than I can even convey." Heather said.

"I think I want another tattoo" Naya said after a minute.

"Yeah?" Heather said, "Of what?"

"I want something to do with our babies, we should put some thought into it and get matching ones."

"Okay, I love that idea." Heather looked down at the words on the inside of her wrist, "It feels like this was SO long ago."

Naya nodded, "I know, I love it, and the words are even more true now, I couldn't be more proud to have you as my wife, and have you be the Mommy to my babies." She kissed her.

"I love you" Heather smiled.

"I love you babe."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Favorite parts?<strong>

**Guys I am SO excited for the next chapter we are time jumping and I have GREAT things planned for our girls and their family. Can't wait for you to see, I am already writing so hopefully tomorrow you will get another update! love you all!**


	114. Chapter 104

**holy crap guys, your reviews have all been SO amazing for 103. I am glad you liked Christmas. Okay this chapter is SO exciting to me guys. It's even longer than the last one it was 26 pages on my word. It's NOT edited, my wife will do it later and if she does a lot to it I will re-upload later. But I was SOOO excited to get it up to you because i love it, and I hope you will too. ( So PLEASE bear with me if it's messy! I just had to give it to you!) **

**Just so you know: Emma and Benji are just turned Seven. **

**Olivia is five in a half. **

**I will do some flash backs in upcoming chapters so you can see some moments for their baby days. **

**I hope you like cause i loved writing. **

**Talk to me after let me know how you fee about their lives now. **

**I own nothing Glee! nor do I know HEYA. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Naya opened her eyes to the amazing aroma of breakfast, as much as she wanted to close her eyes and go back to sleep she sat up and looked at the clock on her bedside table, 6:56 it read.<p>

"Mommy!" She heard her son call.

"I am in the kitchen Benji" Heather said.

Naya got up and pulled on some shorts she was only in a white v-neck t-shirt and underwear, and headed downstairs.

"Morning Mama" Sweet Emma said as she came down the stairs. Emma and Benji had just turned seven years old last month, She was sitting in the family room reading a book with her little sister who was five and going to be six in six months. Emma was smart as a whip and was already reading and third grade level and she was just getting ready to start second grade.

"Hi Mama!" Liv looked identical to Heath, blonde hair, bright blue eyes, creamy skin. Both girls were in Frozen nightgowns, Emma in Anna and Livy in Elsa, it was their current obsession, last month it was Beauty and the Beast, they loved older Disney.

"Good morning girlys what are you reading?" Nay asked walking over to her little mini me. Emma was the spitting image of her at that age, dark hair, perfect olive skin but with baby grey-blue eyes. Naya was glad everyday that they picked a light eyed donor, because she almost had Heather's eyes.

"Baseball ballerina" She smiled. She had read that book umpteen times."Wanna sit with us?"

"In a minute baby, I am going to go see Mommy first." Naya kissed her head, "Than I will come sit with you."

"Okay she is in the kitchen making breakfast" Emma said.

"LOTS of breakfast" Liv smiled.

"Where is your brother?"

"He took Sadie on a walk." Emma said.

Naya nodded and walked into the kitchen, to see Heather and her other little mini me plating pancakes, bacon, eggs and toast. "Morning baby" She said.

"Mama" There two and a half-year old smiled, "We making bekfest!"

"Yes you are!" Naya said to their youngest.

Harper Elise Rivera was born on February 9th 2016. The girls decided they wanted a fourth and Heather really wanted to carry one more time. Though Naya was completely against it at first because of the complications with Olivia, but they had several appointments with Margo and tests to be sure it would be safe, Naya agreed only because Margo said she would come for every visit and she trusted Margo with everything she had. So Heather got pregnant with Harper and had a very smooth pregnancy, they scheduled a c-section and she was born on a rainy Wednesday with no complications.

"Happy anniversary!" Heather smiled.

"Happy anniversary babe" Naya said.

"Eight years can you believe it?"

"eight years and four kids" She shook her head, "It's been an amazing ride so far."

"It has been" Heather kissed her. "Can you ask the girls to set the table please?"

"Sure" she nodded, "Hey girls, can you come here please?"

Emma and Liv ran in, "Yes Mama" Em said.

"Can you and your sister please set the table?"

"yes" Emma nodded.

"Thank you baby" Heather said, "The plates and silverware are all on it already you just need to put them in their spots."

"I help?" Harper asked.

"Sure come on!" Emma said taking her little sisters into the dining room.

"Ma is coming for breakfast" Heather said, "I sent Benji down to get her."

Janet had been back and forth between Arizona and California for a year or so after that Christmas when they purchased the house, but after they decided to have a fourth she made the full move just before Harper was born. It was a bit of an adjustment for her at first, but she loved living just minutes from the girls and her grand kids, it was so close the kids walked over there all the time.

"Are you working today?" Naya asked.

"No I got Zach and Kirra to cover my classes today, I just need to stop by and drop off checks but that is all."

Heather opened her dance studio a few days after Olivia's first birthday, and it has been a huge success. Once glee ended, Zach came in as a partner and teaches a bunch of classes as well. They have an amazing staff and sometimes the Glee cast even pops in a guest teaches or takes class. All three girls dance, and Benji takes a hip hop class.

"Is Emma going to dance today?"

"Yeah, I figured we could drop her off and then mom can pick her up."

"Do you have to work today?"

Naya shook her head, "No not until Friday, then I have to go in to finish a few songs, before the send the album to get cut and ready for release."

"Are you touring with this album?"

Naya nodded, "Yeah but just the states, I am not going out of the country. I was hoping you would come for some of it."

"You know I will." Heather said, "Just not the whole thing, I want to be home for most of the school year with Liv going into kindergarten this year, and Em and Ben starting second grade. It is going to be a big year for them."

Livy could have started Kindergarten last year but they had her do Pre-K since she was on the younger side of the spectrum, they wanted her to wait the year.

"I know" Naya said, "And I plan to be home for all major events, first day of school, any plays or dance recitals. I already told John I will tour but they have to work around the kids' schedule."

Heather kissed her, "I love you."

"I love you too" Naya smiled.

The door opened and Sadie came flying into the house. "Sadie, NO!" Benji called, coming in with Janet. "Sorry mama I lost grip of her leash when I opened the door."

"It's ok Chunk, hi Ma!" Nay said to Jan.

"Hey girls, Happy anniversary"

"Happy anniversary" Benji smiled ,"I have something for you, well we all do... hold on." He said taking Sadie's leash off and running into the other room.

"Hi Mom, thank you." Heather said hugging Janet.

"Eight years, where has the time gone?" Janet asked.

"I have no clue."

They walked into the dining room and sat down at the table, all four kids were missing. "Guys, breakfast!" Naya called.

"We're coming!" Emma said, they ran down the stairs, Emma holding something rolled up in her hand. Ben had a gift bag, Liv had a vase of roses and Harper had a card.

"Happy anniversary!" They all said when they got to the table.

"Oh my gosh thank you guys!" Heather smiled.

"We made a sign!" Harper said excited.

Ben took one side and helped his sister roll out the banner that said "Happy Anniversary Mommies!"

It was decorated with their hand prints and scribbles from Harper.

"It's so wonderful, thank you!" Naya said.

"You're welcome, this is from us too" Ben said handing her the bag, "And the flowers. Nana took us shopping." He said proud. Ben had always taken on the oldest sibling role, though he was only 2 minutes older than Emma, he was the only boy and took that role of Big brother VERY seriously.

Naya took the tissue off the top of the bag and pulled out a picture frame, it was a new family photo of the kids, done at a professional studio. They were all dressed in coordinating outfits, "MOM!" heather said looking to Janet, "You took them to get pictures?"

"YES!" Livy said, "Do you like it?"

"We love it Liv, thank you guys!"

They hugged all their kids and then had them sit to eat. "Thanks ma" Naya said.

"You're welcome" Janet said. "So what's the plan for today?"

"We are going to drop Emma off at the studio at one for dance and hoping you can pick her up at four thirty?"

"Of course" Janet said.

"Benji is going to go to Uncle Marks and play with Carter."

"YAY!" Benji said, "Do I get to sleep over?"

"Yes, but you have to be good for Aunt Lindsay and Uncle Mark okay?" Naya said.

"Yes Mama" He smiled.

Mark and Lindsay got married six months after Christmas the year they met her, it was a fast engagement, but they have been happily married since. They have a six-year old son named Carter who they adopted when he was three. Lindsay couldn't have kids, and one day Lindsay had someone come into her office with an abandoned little boy who was two at the time, they ended up fostering him, and adopted him one year later. He was a perfect fit for their family, and Benji loved having a cousin his age. They were best friends.

"Olivia and Harper you are going to go to Auntie Lea's and Di's" Heather said.

"YAY!" They both said excited.

Dianna and Lea had gotten married three years ago, right before Mark and Lindsay actually and had a little girl that next year. Dianna and Heather were actually pregnant at the same time for a little while, Harper is six months older than Sophia.

"We get to play with Fia!" Harper clapped.

"Emma, you can either stay with Nana or go to your aunties house as well."

"I think I wanna stay with Nana" Emma said.

Both girls figured that would be the case. Emma was VERY close with Janet, she spent the night over there at least two to three times a week.

"That's fine" Naya said.

"Can we rent a movie a movie Nana?" Emma asked.

"Of course" Janet said.

"Oh oh Can we watch Glee?" Emma said excited.

Naya rolled her eyes, Emma was recently obsessed with that show they only let her watch certain episodes but mainly she just liked the dance numbers.

"That is up to your moms." Janet said.

"Sure I will send a season over."

"Three!" Emma said, "I love the one where you and Mama dance in those silver dresses!"

"Whitney" Naya nodded that was a fun episode.

"I wanna watch Mama dance with Mommy!" Olivia said.

"Later" Naya said "Eat your eggs please."

"I don't like em" Olivia said.

"What's up with you and eggs lately Liv?" Nay asked.

She just shrugged, "I don't know... they just taste yucky now."

"Okay" Heather said, but you have to eat all your fruit."

"Okay" Liv said.

Heather's phone rang, "It's Lea I am going to take this."

"Okay" Nay nodded.

"I anna talk to Lee lee" Harper said.

"You will see her soon" Naya told her.

"Hey Lee" Heather answered.

_"Hey happy anniversary!" _Lea said.

"Thanks babe, how are you?"

_"Good, I am just cleaning up breakfast while Di bathes Sophie. What time are you bringing the girls by today?" _

"We have to drop Em off at the studio at one, but we will more than likely come there first, because she will want to see you guys I am sure, she is going to stay with my mom tonight."

"_Okay, and do you want me to just keep the girls till the little ones go to dance tomorrow?" _

"Yeah that would be good, But Livy has to be there at 2 not three like the little ones."

"_I know we can get her there." _Lea said.

_"_Okay sounds good, we will see you around noon ish than probably." Heather said.

_"Okay, see you then. Love you."_

"Love you too Le. " She walked back into the dining room where Naya was clearing plates.

"I can do that baby"

"I got it, do you think you could bath Harper and Livy?"

"Sure can" She smiled.

"Benjamin Can you please get in the shower?"

"Yes mom, in my bathroom or yours?"

"Yours please, I am going to bathe the girls in our room."

"Okay" He said.

"Hug your Nana in case she isn't here when you get out."

"Love you Nana, Can I come over tomorrow?" He asked. "Just me?"

"Sure buddy, that would be fine" She said.

Ben skipped up the stairs, "Do I need to shower before dance Mama, I showered last night."

"No Em, you will need to shower tonight at Nanas house though before you go to bed okay?"

"Okay, can I go to your house now Nana?"

Janet looked to Heather for her thought on the matter, "Fine with me Mom."

"Sure you can baby, come on"

"Emma, you need to come home in two hours we are leaving for your aunties and the studio at noon." Heather said.

"Yes Mommy"

Janet grabbed Emma's hand and they headed out the door. "Love you guys" Heather smiled.

"Love you!" Emma smiled.

"Okay you too, let's go get in the bath."

"Bubbles?" Harper asked.

"Sure, bubbles are okay this morning."

/

"Chunk, Emmi, Liv, Harp, we need to get in the car!" Naya yelled to the top of the stairs.

"Coming!" Benji yelled.

"Where are your sisters?" Naya asked when he was the only one coming.

Ben shrugged, "I don't know. Where's my bag mama?"

"In the car Chunk, all packed."

"Is my Ps5 in there, I wanna play it with Carter."

"Ask your mom bud she packed the bags."

MOM!" He hollered running into the kitchen, where Heather was putting Sadie in her crate.

"niñas seriously vienen uno!"

"venida madre!" Olivia said. Surprisingly she was the one who was almost bilingual, which was adorable this little blonde hair blue eyed seven year old running around speaking Spanish. Emma knew a lot but she didn't speak it as much as Livy.

All three girls ran down the stairs, "Oh, Dios mío, gracias"

"We are getting in the car" Heather called.

"So are we!" Finally" Naya said.

"Sorry Mama, Harper thought she lost her BB." Emma said.

Harper's BB was her blankie.

"No baby, Mommy packed it in your bag to go to Auntie's house."

"Ohhhhhhh" Harper said.

"Thank goodness" Emma said, "She was SO scared."

"I have mine too?" Livy asked.

"Yes Mija everything is in the car."

"Okay!"

* * *

><p>They dropped Benji off first, Naya and the girls stayed in the car because to get everyone out and back into their seats was a production with the Expedition.<p>

"Thank you so much." Heather said to Lindsay.

"Of course, anytime you know that" Linds smiled, Benji was already off with Carter inside.

"Call me if you need anything."

"We will, but we wont" She said, "We are going to a baseball game tonight when Mark gets home.

"Oh the boys will love that, thank you we will call you tomorrow to figure out pickup."

"No problem, Mark will be home with them I have to work all day tomorrow. Happy anniversary!"

"Thanks, for everything" She said. "See you later."

Heather got back into the car, "They are going to a baseball game tonight." She told Naya.

"Lucky boys" Naya said, "Uncle mark and Aunt Lindsay always spoil the heck out of our kids."

"We do the same thing with theirs" Heather shrugged, "I think it's just part of the job."

"True" Naya said.

"Mommy?" Harper said.

"Yea baby." Heather said backing out of the driveway.

"I stay wif you!" She whined.

"I knew this was going to happen" Heather said.

"She will be fine." Naya said. "She is probably going to cry a minute or two but once we leave she will start playing with Sophie and be more than fine."

"I hate when she cries Nay." Heather said.

"It's okay Mama, I will make sure she is safe and happy" Livy said.

"I know you will Olivia thank you." Heather said.

"You are such a good big sissy Liv" Naya smiled.

"Thanks Mama."

"It's going to be fun at Auntie's I promise" Heather said smiling back at Harper.

"No I stay wif you Mommy." Tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Maybe we could just keep her till we leave for dinner Nay..."

"Baby" Naya said.

"I know Nay but look at that face." Heather said looking at her in the rearview mirror.

"Love, she is going to be just fine, plus we are going to have the house all to ourselves and I need to give you your present still." Naya said with an eyebrow raised.

Heather just nodded.

"She is going to be fine Heath, I know she is attached to your hip but she is going to be with Di and Le and can play with Sophie and her sissy. She's going to have a blast baby."

"I know."

"And so are we" Naya winked.

Heather smiled. "Okay."

They pulled up to the gate at Lea's an Di's and entered the code, the gate opened.

"Can I get out please?" Emma asked.

"Yeah baby, we are going to stay for a while, you don't have to be at the studio for an hour." Naya said.

"Yay!" Emma said excited, "Can I play with Bella?"

Bella was Di and Lea's Yorkie.

"yeah as long as she wants to play that is fine" Heather said getting the kids and their stuff out of the car. "Go ring the bell Livy."

"I do it!" Harper screamed from her seat.

"Okay you can do it" Olivia said.

"Seriously she is soo sweet" Naya said setting Harper on the ground so she could go with her sissy.

"Tank you sissy."

"You're welcome com on" She said taking her sister's hand and they ran up to the door.

Lea opened the door, "There are my favorite girls, are we going to have a sleep over?" Lea asked.

"YES!" Livy said excited.

"Where is Fia?" Harper asked.

"Sleeping" Lea said, "But she should be up soon."

"Otay!" Harper said. Lea scooped her up.

"Where is Auntie Di?" Livy asked.

"Upstairs, DIANNA!" Lea called.

"Coming" She said.

"Come on girls let's go inside." Naya said they were still standing in the doorway.

Hey" Lea said hugging Nay.

"Hi, thanks for keeping them."

"You are so welcome, you know we LOVE having them, Happy anniversary by the way."

"Thanks" Naya smiled.

"Girls could you please take your bags and put them in your room please?" Heather asked.

"Yes Mommy."

"Quietly please, Sophie is sleeping up stairs." Naya said.

"Heyy" Dianna said coming down the stairs as the girls headed up.

"AUNTIE!" Liv said, "I get to stay with you tonight."

"I know!" Dianna said, "We're going to have SO much fun!"

"Yay!" Liv said, "I love you Auntie Di!"

"I love you baby, Are you putting your stuff in your room?" She asked.

"Yes, quietly because Sophie is sleeping." She told her.

"Thank you" Dianna said. walking into the living room where everyone else was.

"Where is my Chunkster?" Di asked.

"Already at Marks." Heather said hugging her.

"Oh okay" Di said. "Hey Em, is that a new leo?"

Emma nodded, she was wearing a purple Leo with a strappy back, pink tights, and dance shorts, her hair was in a bun because she had ballet first.

"I love it." Dianna said, "I was thinking I was going to come watch a class or two today, would that be okay?"

"Oh yes, PLEASE!" Emma said excited. "Will you come watch my lyrical class?"

"Sure what time is it?"

"three to four." She told her.

"Okay, that sounds good." Dianna nodded, "I will try to sneak away to come watch."

"Thank you!" She said excited.

"Your welcome, you're not sleeping over tonight?" Di asked.

"Well I was gunna stay at my Nana's but... I think maybe I want to now."

"You don't have to baby" Lea said.

"I know, but... I want to. I miss you guys. Can I Mama?"

"Yeah that's fine I will call your Nana and let her know."

"Sweeet!" Dianna said "I need to go get my nails done, maybe you wanna go with me and get a Mani Pedi?"

"YES!" Emma said excited. "Can I?" She looked to her mom's.

Heather nodded, "Yeah that is okay."

Emma and Dianna had a real close bond, Lea and her too but as of the last couple years Emma had really clung to Dianna.

"I don't have any clothes though." Emma said.

"Yes you do" Heather said, "Mommy figured you would want to stay so I packed your bag."

"Thanks mom!"

Heather figured once she got there and saw her aunties she would change her mind. She handed Em her bag, "Go put it in your room and check on your sisters okay?'

"Okay" Emma said running up stairs.

"So what are your plans for today?" Dianna said, "Besides sex obviously."

"Well there's that" Naya laughed, "and then we are going out to dinner and then just back home to enjoy an empty house."

"Yeah low-key" Heather said. "I just wanted to spend a night with my wife, just us."

"Speaking of, Lea is going to New York next week for three days, and I wanna go. Would you mind maybe keeping Sophia?"

"Of course" Naya said.

"Le's parents don't want her?" Heather asked, "Not that we don't."

"They are in Tahiti" Lea said.

"Yeah they are bummed they are going to miss her but they are on a twenty day cruise." Di said.

"Oh nice." Heather said "Speaking of vacation, we are going to plan a family one... you guys wanna go?"

"Where?" Dianna asked.

Naya shrugged, "We are thinking the Caribbean."

"That would be incredible, do you know when?" Lea asked.

"Well Heather has to finish her album and then she has to start to prepare for tour so we are thinking the fist of next month probably for like eight days or so."

"That would actually work perfectly for us, because Di stars filming The Fall of seven the end of the next month so we need to get away before that too."

"There is actually something else we wanted to tell you." Dianna said looking to Lea.

Lea nodded excited. "Yeah, I um... I'm pregnant!"

"NO WAY!" Heather said excited.

"Happy anniversary you are going to be Auntie's and God parents again!" Dianna said.

"amazing, how far a long are you?" Nay asked

"Almost three months" Lea said.

"I can't believe we didn't know!"heather said.

"I am sorry" Lea told her, "It's just that after the miscarriage last year, I just didn't want to say anything to anyone, just in case. But you are the first people we are telling, our parents don't even know yet."

"It's okay I get it really. I am SO happy for you guys!"

"Thanks" Dianna said.

"Mommy, I have to go to dance!" Emma said coming down the stairs.

"Yes you do, where are your sisters." Heather asked.

"Playing barbie's up stairs."

"we should just go" Naya said, "So Harper doesn't freak out."

"I want to say goodbye" Heather said.

"She's happy baby, we should go now so she doesn't have a meltdown."

Heather nodded, "you're right. Okay call us if you need anything." She said hugging Lea.

"I am so happy for you."

"Thanks" Lea said. "And we will be fine, we'll call you in the morning and see you at the studio."

"I will pick Emma up from dance" Dianna said, "make sure you call Janet."

"I will" Naya said hugging her, "Love you guys."

"You too, have a great night."

"Come on baby" Naya said picking up Emma.

* * *

><p>Heather went into the office when they got to the studio.<p>

"Hey" Zach said, "What are you doing here?"

"Just dropping off Emma and checks, can you give these out?" She asked him.

"I can" he said, "Emma's dancing today?"

"Yeah Dianna is going to pick her up, you will keep and eye on her?"

"Yeah for sure, do you think she could stay till five thirty and run her solo?" He asked.

Heather thought about it for a second, "Yeah that would be fine, I will call Dianna and let her know, but I think she will already though because Em wants her to watch her Lyrical class."

"Okay" He said, "Cool."

"MOMMY!" Emma said coming into the office.

"Yeah?" Heather asked.

"Can you and Mama do I wanna dance with somebody?"

Heather smiled, "Not today baby."

"PLEASE, just really quick before ballet starts."

Zach nodded, "Oh come on Hemo, you know you know it still."

"I doubt Naya will do it."

"She will if Emma asks her, She can't say no to that face." Zach smirked, "Plus I would love to see you guys do it."

"Fine, but you have to ask Mama."

"Ask mama what?" Naya asked walking in.

"Will you do dance with somebody with Mommy really fast before ballet."

Naya was about to say no, and Emma could tell so she popped her bottom lip out, "Please, for me?"

Naya looked to Heath, "I will do it." She shrugged.

"Okay" Naya agreed, "Lucky I am wearing yoga pants little girl."

"Yay!" Emma clapped.

So did Zach, "Oh this is going to be fun."

"Do we even have the music?" Naya asked.

"Yes, I keep all the Glee cd's here." Zach nodded.

"Of course you do" Naya rolled her eyes, "Okay come on in the back studio where there aren't a bunch of people."

Heather pulled out her Jazz shoes out of a box she had in the room, here baby" She through her a pair.

"I can not believe we are doing this" Naya smiled.

"Ready?" Zach asked before he pressed play.

"ready" Heather said.

Naya nodded.

Emma sat at the front of the studio against the mirror with an excited look on her face, she had seen Heather dance plenty of times, but never them dance together unless it was while she was watching a Glee DVD.

The music started and Heather actually sang as she danced.

**_"Clock strikes upon the hour_**

**_And the sun begins to fade"_**

She went over to the piano that was there for ballet classes and got on top of it,

**_"Still enough time to figure out_**

**_How to chase my blues away"_**

Naya laughs sitting in a chair just like San did on the episode.

**_"I've done alright up till now, It's the light of day that shows me how"_**

She strummed her air guitar.

**_"And when the night falls" Her hands brushed the sky,_**

**_"My lonely heart calls..."_**

**_"OH I wanna dance with somebody"_**

She shimmed over and pulled Zach up, just as she had Harry in the number and danced with him.

_**"I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me"**_

She pulled Naya up with two hands and Naya stated to sing with her, Walking over and moving her arms she was actually a little surprised she remembered all these little moves.

_**"Somebody who, Somebody who, Somebody who loves me"** _Naya sang.

Heather danced around her, "_**Somebody who, somebody to, to hold me in her arms."**_

"_**I need a woman who'll take a chance**_

_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

_**So when the night falls"**_

They turned and faced each other

_**"My lonely heart calls."**_

Heather spun around Naya both girls had a huge smile on her face.

"here is comes, this is my favorite part Emmi" Zach told her.

_**"Oh I wanna dance with somebody"**_

Both girls started the real dance part of the number.

_**"I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me"**_

"WOW" Emma whispered amazed at how good her Mama was at dancing.

_**"Ohhh, Ohhh**_

_**Come on baby, Haha"**_

Naya said, actually laughing, both girls were jumping around being silly now.

_**"Yea, dance"**_

Heather flipped her hand up in the air.

_**"Now get with this"** _Naya sang.

"ready?" She asked her.

Heather nodded with a huge smile.

"_**Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance don't you wanna dance."**_

Their arms went up over there head, circled around, across their chest than they cha-cha stepped.

_**"Don't you wanna dance, say you wanna dance don't you wanna dance.**_

_**With somebody who loves me!"**_

They pulled each other in for a hug just as they did on the show.

Emma stood up and clapped.

"OH MY GOSH! THANK YOU THAT WAS SOOOO COOL!" She said jumping up and down."Will you teach me that mommy?"

"yes, but not today you have ballet now." Heather said breathing hard, "I think it already started."

"Okay" She hugged her and then Naya.

"I can't believe how good you are Mama!" She whispered in Nays ear when she hugged her.

"Thanks baby'" Naya said. "Go to class, I love you."

"I love you, both of you. Happy anniversary, will you call me before bedtime?"

"yes" Heather said, "promise."

"Okay see you tomorrow, are you teaching class tomorrow mom?"

"yeah baby I will be here."

"Okay yay." Emma said, "Bye she said running to ballet.

"That was Incredible" Zach said, I can't believe you remembered that."

"It was really fun actually' Naya said. "I miss dancing with you."

"It was really fun" Heath said.

"Look at that." Zach pointed to the observatory window, where half the students and parents were watching."

"I am glad you enjoyed it" Heather said catching her breath now, "Now get to your classes!" She smiled.

The little girls all ran to their classes.

"You ready to go?" Heather asked Nay.

"Can I watch Emmi's class a minutes, I don't ever get to watch her hardly anymore."

"Sure" Heather said, "I will be in here if you need me, I am going to dance a minute than."

"Oh gosh I started something huh?" Naya asked.

"Mayyyyybe." Heather smirked. "I'll be here and ready when you are."

"Okay, fifteen minutes or so I just wanna watch a little." Naya said.

* * *

><p>The girls walked into their empty house, "It's so weird to be here alone." Heather said, "This like never happens anymore."<p>

"I know" Naya said, "I miss it."

"Me too." Heather said, "i mean I love our kids, but this is nice."

"Upstairs?" Naya asked.

"You're not wasting anytime are you?"

"Hell no" She said. "I need you baby."

She took Naya by the hand and headed upstairs to their room where she sat her back on the bed, she reached down and pulled her shirt over her head, "You still take my breath away, after seven years... You're so beautiful" Heather said.

"I love you" Naya said.

"I love you baby" Heather said pulling her own shirt off and un-hooking her bra tossing them onto the ground. She removed her wife's bra and laid her down on the bed, straddling her. Kissing the crook of her neck while her hand palmed her breast while her other hand slipped in the waist band of her pants finding her drenched core.

"Fuck yes Heath." Naya moaned.

"So wet already." She smirked.

"Always for you." Naya said.

Heather kissed her way down her sternum passed her belly button she gripped the waist band of her pants and pulled them and her underwear off in one swoop so she was now completely naked.

"I love you." She said again.

"Forever" Naya said almost breathless.

heather kissed Nay's inner thighs letting her mouth place soft kisses on her core now and then, she could feel the heat radiating off it, and new she was more than ready.

"Baby please" Naya moaned.

"You ready for me?" Heather asked.

"More than anything"

Heather kissed her core before letting her tongue go to work licking her slowly she entered two fingers into her wife.

"Oh, Dios mío" Naya screamed.

Heather smirked, they had been speaking spanish a lot more now that they had the kids, so they could become bilingual, but she loved it when Nay screamed it spanish it meant she was doing something right.

"si si el bebé se siente tan bueno!"

Heather couldn't help but smile, Naya seemed to become way more hispanic when they had sex lately, she loved it though.

"You like that baby?"

"mucho bebé, tan bueno tan bueno"

Heather could feel Naya's body was close, so she found her clit and sucked on it while she rubbed circles over her sex.

"Close baby so close" She said squirming under her.

Then Heather stopped and pulled her up onto her knees sitting in front of her, her hand still inside of her, she put her mouth on her breasts and began to suck on them applying more pressure to her core.

"So good" Naya said, "So close!"

"Yes baby, come for me." Heather coaxed her.

"I am so close." She said rocking her hips back and forth on Heather's hand.

Her body began to spasm and she laid back down on her stomach this time, Heather stroked her softly as she rode out her high she rolled over and kissed her.

"That was amazing." She breathed.

"yeah, it was nice to actually hear your scream" Heather smirked.

"I know, it was awesome not having to be quiet."

"I love you so much Naya."

"I love you too, wanna get in the shower and I will make you feel good?"

Heather nodded, "Sounds great."

/

It was nearing six o'clock and they were getting ready to go out. Heather came out of the bathroom dressed in a gold sparkly dress it was long sleeved and cut higher in the front but then had a very low cut v back. Her hair was down and loosely curled parted to one side, and she had on a pair of gorgeous gold heels.

"You look hot as hell babe." Naya said walking over pulling her in close to kiss her.

"You look sexy baby" Heather smiled when she pulled away.

Naya was wearing a black short one shoulder black dress, her hair had big lose curls. "Thank you" Naya smiled.

"Here, you need this." She handed Heather two boxes, Heather snapped one open and saw a gorgeous necklace it was a heart covered in yellow diamonds. "It is gorgeous." She said staring at it.

"I hoped you would like it." Naya smiled.

"I love it, will you put it on me?" Heather asked taking off the necklace Naya got her when Livy was born, now it had a pendant on it for Harper as well she always wore it.

"I will" She said clasping it around her neck, "It looks even more gorgeous around your neck" She said kissing her.

"Thank you"

"You're welcome, now open this one." Nay said handing her the other one.

Heather opened the other box to revel a matching tennis bracelet with yellow incrusted diamonds. "I love it." She smiled. Clasping it around her wrist.

"I love you." Naya said.

"I have your gift outside, are you ready?"

Naya nodded and they headed outside where Naya say a brand new black 2019 Mercedes SL "Holy crap are you kidding me?"

"Do you like it?" Heather asked.

"Um yesss, hello; you got me a Mercedes?"

"I did" Heather nodded, "Happy anniversary baby."

"You are too much!" Naya kissed her.

"Can we take it to dinner?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, but I didn't want to have to worry about driving because I want to have champagne with you so..."

The door the new car opened and an old but familiar face stepped out.

"JAMES!" Naya smiled hugging him.

"Hello miss Naya, happy anniversary!"

"Thank you, oh my gosh it has been years; how are you?"

"Great" He said, "Retired, I stay at home with the grand kids now" He smiled.

"Well if you're retired than..."

"You think I could say no to that one there, and it's a special occasion how could I pass this up!"

"Oh J I am so glad to see you!"

"You too Nay, come on let's get you to dinner."

"I feel sorda bad you having to drive us when I want to catch up."

"He is coming over for dinner tomorrow" Heather smiled, "So he can meet the kids, Dianna and Lea are coming too with Sophie."

"Yay" Naya said, "You're the best" She kissed Heath.

* * *

><p>"Hi Auntie Di!" Emma said coming over with her best friend Zoey.<p>

"Hi baby, how was dance?"

"Good" She said, "Did you like our lyrical dance?"

"It was wonderful" Dianna said. "You both did so good!"

"Thanks" Zoey smiled.

"I am going to run my solo really fast okay?"

"Yeah can I watch?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah but it's a surprise for my mom's so you can't say ANYTHING okay?"

"Okay" Dianna said, "Mommy hasn't seen it?"

"No, Zach and I work on it while she's teaching." She smiled. "Are you gunna watch Zoe?"

She nodded, "Yeah I love that dance!"

"Hey Emmi ready to do this?" Zach asked.

"Yes!" She said excited.

"Hey D!" Zach said hugging her.

"Hi Zach."

"Em staying with you tonight?" He asked.

She nodded, "Yeah she sure is."

"Alright well you can't say anything to Nay or Hemo about this okay?" He asked her before starting the music.

Dianna nodded, "got it."

"I can't wait for you to see this though, this kids is AMAZING for her age it's ridiculous" Zach told her.

"She takes after her Mom that way." Dianna said.

"Okay Em, just once if it's perfect. Okay?" He said pressing play.

She nodded.

The familiar tune came though the speakers, and Naya's voice started to sing.

_**"For you, there'll be no more crying,**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining,**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right"**_

Emma's moves were graceful, clean and way more advanced than the things Dianna had just watched her do with her class.

"Stomach in chin up!" Zach corrected her.

_**"To you, I'll give the world**_

_**To you, I'll never be cold**_

_**'Cause I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right."**_

Her extensions were incredible and her turns were all right on point, "Good EM!" Zach said, "Here comes your turn sequence" he said.

**_"And the songbirds are singing,_**

**_Like they know the score,_**

**_And I love you, I love you, I love you,_**

**_Like never before."_**

As she turned Zach called out the sequence.

"alisicone, alisicone, double, alisicone alisicone, double,

Fouett, fouett, triple, fouett fouett triple good now pull it in and... land. GORGEOUS EM!"

She smiled proud of her self and kept dancing.

_**"And I wish you all the love in the world,**_

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself."**_

Dianna watched amazed at how good she really was especially for JUST seven years old. When she finished she clapped for her and so did Zach. "Amazing Em" He said, "That get's better each time I see it!" He smiled.

"So good Emma!" Dianna said.

"Thank you" She smiled. "Do you think my moms are going to like it?" She asked.

"I think your moms are going to LOVE it" Di said, "And that you are using that song and Mama sings it... prefect. they are going to cry!"

"yay, good!" Emma said breathless.

"Why don't you go get a drink baby than put your Jazz shoes in your locker and grab your dance bag okay?" Dianna said.

"Okay Auntie Di" Emma said hugging Zach, "Thank you for the BEST solo ever!"

"You're welcome thank you for dancing it so well!" He smiled.

Emma ran out with Zoey.

"What did you think?" Zach asked.

"Does Heath know it's that hard?" She asked.

"Nope" He shook his head, "I don't even think she knows she can turn like that yet!"

"She is going to freak she's so good!"

"I know" He nodded, "Freaking natural!"

"And she didn't even come out of Hemo" Di said.

"Oh you should see the baby Hemo's... they are incredible, even Harper already. I will have Livy run her solo for you tomorrow."

"What song is she doing?"

"Landslide" he smiled.

"Oh my gosh, do they know?"

He shook his head, "And between you and me, she may be better than Em."

"Holy crap" She said. "yeah I def wanna see it."

"You're keeping Livy tonight too right?" He asked.

Di nodded.

"Bring her by tomorrow, at like noon ish, Hemo doesn't come in till one."

"Okay, I will. You're amazing Zach."

"Nah they put in the work" He said, "I just teach em."

"Well they are great" Dianna said.

"Their mom deserves most the credit she's been stretching them since they came out of the womb."

"Oh i know it" Di laughed.

"Ready Auntie Di!" Emma said coming back in.

"Ok I will see you guys tomorrow" Zach said.

"What do you say Em?"

"Thank you Zach class was amazing tonight."

"You're welcome Emmi, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Zachy!"

* * *

><p>They got to the restaurant and got sat right away, "I have already ordered for us" Naya said.<p>

"Ohh fancy" Heather smiled reaching across the table taking Nay's hand.

The waiter brought over a bottle of Dom Perignon White Gold Jeroboam Heather's favorite, Pouring them both a glass.

"Thank you" Naya smiled.

'You're welcome he said. Happy anniversary you two your first course will be out momentarily."

Naya raised her glass, "Eight years ago today, you surprised me with the most incredible wedding ever. We have had the best life so far, not all perfect there were definitely setbacks, but where we are today I wouldn't change anything for the world, okay maybe your accident, because that was traumatizing. You have blessed me with four of the most gorgeous children ever, they are all amazing and talented and just all around good. I love our life and our time together and I can't wait for the next fifty years." She smiled.

Heather smiled and then started to talk "You are the love of my life, always have been always will be. You are the best Mama and such an amazing wife, thank you for loving me as much as you do. I can't believe it has already been eight years, here's to the best eight years of my life thus far, and to the next fifty!" She smiled

they clinked glasses. "I love you" Naya smiled.

"I love you too" Heather said sipping her champagne.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? Please share! Love you all!<strong>


	115. Chapter 105

**A/n: I hope you enjoy. **

**I own nothing Glee nor do I know Heya. **

* * *

><p>"Hey Auntie Di?" Emma said walking into the kitchen where Dianna was cooking.<p>

"Yeah Emmi?" Di said.

"What are you doing?"

"Cooking us dinner" Dianna said "want to help?"

Emma nodded, "Can you tell me a story?"

"A story, like a fairytale?" She asked.

Emma shook her head, "No like a story from you Auntie Le and my mommies from... before."

"What do you want to know?"

"Can you tell me a story with uncle Cory?"

Dianna thought for a moment and nodded, "Yes, grab a stool and stir the sauce while I grate the cheese?"

"Cheese, I thought vegan's didn't eat Cheese."

"It's not actual cheese, but it taste just the same." She smiled.

"Hmm, okay" She shrugged sitting stirring the pasta sauce.

"Okay, a story with your uncle Cory in it... Let me think... when you were about three months old, your Mommy and Mama wanted to go out to dinner, and spend some alone time, so your Uncles Kevin, Mark and Cory volunteered to baby sit. Well you two were our first babies so the boys were great, but still sorda new at the whole babysitting thing. So Mama's dropped you off and made sure that the boys had everything."

"Did they do good Tee tee?"

Dianna laughed, "They did good, but they had to call me and your Lele."

"Why?" She asked. "They didn't know what they were doing?"

"Your brother was a little fussy and so they called to see what he might need."

"They didn't know?" She giggled.

"Well you see when Benji was little he got sorda gassy."

"He still does, sometime he farts a lot" She giggled.

"Yeah well as a baby your body can't always do that on it's own so we used to rub his belly, so I told him to do that, and uncle Cory did and then Benji was fine."

"So you didn't need to come pick us up?"

"No, but Lele and I did go over there because we wanted to hang out with you guys and when we got there Uncle Cory had both of you in his arms and he didn't want to give either of you up."

"No?" She asked.

"No he loved you both SO much. He always wanted to be holding you guys."

"I am sad because I don't remeber him, I see all these pictures of him with us and Mama's and you guys but I don't remember any of it."

"Well that's why we have all those pictures around, and we talk about him." Dianna said.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can ask me anything" Dianna told her.

"Mommy said Auntie Le dated Cory."

Dianna nodded, "Yeah she did." She went into the fridge and pulled out the mushrooms.

"But... I don't understand." Emma had a confused look on her face.

"What don't you get baby?"

"I thought Auntie Lea like girls, she married you."

"Sometimes people don't just love one type of person, Emma; and sometimes it is harder for people to realize who they are and who they love. Does that make sense?"

"So Lele loved Cory?"

Dianna nodded, "I think she did yes."

"Why did she not love him forever?"

"She will love him forever but just in a different way."

"Because she was supposed to love you" Emma smiled.

"Yes ma'am that is right you are such a smart little girl."

"I am SO glad you are my auntie." She smiled, "Did you like my solo today?"

"I loved it!" Dianna said, "Have you seen that episode of Glee where Santana sings that song to Brittany?"

"No" Emma shook her head. "Can I watch it?"

Dianna thought about it for a minute than nodded "yeah tonight after we put the little ones to bed, you me and your Lele and Livy can watch it okay?"

"Yay, I love that show Teetee it is so fun to watch you guys dance, what was your name on that show again?"

"Quinn."

"Oh yeah, and Lele was Rachel right?"

"Right" She nodded. "It was a really fun time in our lives, it is good that you can watch it on DVD."

"Livy is dancing to a song called landslide, can we watch that song too?"

"Yes, but probably just the dance numbers on that episode okay?"

She nodded, "Sometimes Mama only lets me watch the dance and song parts too."

"HELLLLLLLO!" Sophia said running into the kitchen.

"Sophie please no running in the kitchen."

"I am trying to seek Harper have you seen her?" She whispered.

"No" Dianna whispered back.

"But while you are at it can you seek your Mama for me too please?" Dianna said.

"Sure" Sophie smiled, Lea walked into the kitchen. "I seek her mommy, I seek her!" Sophie beamed, "I win I win."

"You do win baby thank you."

"Emmi can you help me seek the gurls please?"

"Yes, Teetee can I go or do you need my help still?" Em asked Di.

"You can go, thank you very much for your help."

"Thank you for letting me help, and thank you for the story with uncle Cory."

"You told an uncle Cory story?" Lea asked.

"Yes about them babysitting us as babies for the first time."

"Oh yeah that was fun" Lea smiled.

" 'Mon Emi lets go seek 'em."

"Okay" Emma jumped off the stool and went with Sophie to seek the little girls.

"I miss him" Lea smiled.

"Me too" she nodded. "Hi by the way."

Lea kissed her, "Hi baby, how was Di's lyrical class?"

"Oh my gosh Le... she is amazing like natural talent. And Zach said" She looked around and whispered, "Liv is almost better than her already."

Lea nodded, "Well she did come out of Hemo so..."

Di nodded, "I am going to take Livy early tomorrow and Zach is going to run her solo so I can see it. Did Emmi tell you about hers?"

"No" Lea shook her head.

"Okay well you can't tell Heath or Nay because it's a surprise but Zach choreographed solos for both girls Emmi is dancing to Songbird and Livy is doing landslide, both glee versions, and o-m-g you should see Ems dance, it's SO good."

"Do you think if I go to the studio tomorrow she will let me watch it?"

"Probably, lets ask her."

"Emmi, Livy can you come here a minute" Lea called for them.

Both girls entered the kitchen, "Yes Lele?" Livy said.

"Hey baby, Zach asked me if I could bring you in early to run your solo before mommy get's to work tomorrow and you can show me and Lele, okay?"

"Okay" Livy smiled "Just don't tell Mommy and Mama."

"I wont" Di said.

"And I was hoping you would do yours again Em so I can see it?" Le asked her.

"Of course Auntie" Emma nodded with a smile.

"Thank you" Lea said.

* * *

><p>It was almost eleven PM, Heather and Naya were laying in bed just a sheet covering their bare bodies.<p>

"I have had the best day" Heather said with a smile.

"Me too" Naya said, "I am glad we got time to ourselves, since I am about to get really busy again in the next few weeks and have to leave for tour in just a few months."

Heather nodded, "I know." She said in almost less than a whisper.

"I am sorry."

She shrugged, "I get it Nay it's your dream you love your career."

"Yes" Nay nodded, "but that doesn't mean I don't love my family."

"I know that, I just- Never mind."

"What baby" Naya propped herself up on her elbow facing Heather.

Heather shook her head, "Nothing, lets just enjoy this..." She kissed her.

"No" Nay sat up, "What is it?"

Heather shrugged, "I just am not looking forward to this tour. The twins are going into second grade and Livy is starting full time school there not babies anymore where I can pick up and meet you on the road."

"So you don't want me to tour?" Naya asked.

"I just don't like the thought of you being gone for six months."

"I told you, I am going to come home when the kids have events and whenever I can on my off days."

"Okay" Heather said quietly.

"Heather talk to me."

"I don't want to fight with you." Heather said.

"We're talking not fighting." Naya said.

"I know how this goes, it will turn into an argument and the last thing I want to do is fight on our anniversary."

"I don't understand why it has to turn into a fight...?"

"Because I don't want you to tour, and saying that is going to cause one."

"Well you just said it." Naya said getting irritated. "You were the one who pushed me to do this, you said I could and now..."

"I still want you to do this Naya, but the kids are not babies anymore and it will effect them when you are gone not to mention what it will do to me."

"Well lets home school them then, you guys can come on the road with me."

"NO! that is not what I want for them, I want no I need for them to have normal little lives, it's enough that one of their moms is a pop icon, their aunts and uncles are all in movies and tv shows. I want them out of the public eye as much as possible, I want them to be children."

Heather's cell phone rang, "Who is it?" Nay asked.

"Lea" Heather said answering it. "Hey Le is everything okay?"

_"Yeah, I mean kind of. Harper is freaking out she won't stop crying for you. Most the time I can soothe her to sleep but..." _

"I am on my way, give me like twenty minutes."

_"I am sorry Hemo" _Lea said sounding defeated.

"Hey it's okay no big deal." she said hanging up the phone.

"Harper?" Nay asked.

Heather nodded, "I am going to go get her."

"Can I come with you?" Naya asked.

"Yeah but we are shelving this conversation, okay?" Heather said.

"Okay" Naya said, "But we are finishing it still."

Heather just nodded and went to her closet to grab clothes.

They arrived at Lea and Di's house about fifteen minutes or so later, "I am so sorry" Lea said opening the door.

"Please, it's okay" Heather said, "We had all day and evening."

"Did you have a nice time?" She asked.

"Very" Naya said, "Are the older girls a sleep?"

"Yeah" Di said coming down stairs holding a sleepy Harper who's face light up when she saw Heather.

"MOMMY!" She smiled, Di set her on the ground and she booked it straight to the blonde.

"Hi Harper, mommy missed you!" Heather said picking her up.

"I miss you Mommy." She smiled.

"I am going to go peek at the other girls" Naya said, "I will be right back."

"I will go with you." Di said.

"So, what's up?" Lea asked.

"What do you mean?" Heather said putting harper on her hip.

"You two are clearly arguing."

"We are not" Heather said.

"Oookay, I have known you both long enough to know that's a lie."

Heather shrugged, "I just... we got on the subject of her going on tour and..."

"You don't want her to go." Lea said simply.

"No, I don't I just think, we are at a point in our lives where the kids need to come first now. They aren't babies anymore we can't just hop on planes and travel around with her like the last time. With three in school full time now, it's going to be a lot different, and frankly I don't want to do it alone for six months."

"You wouldn't be alone, you have us, the rest of the group and your mom... but yeah I know what you mean."

Heather nodded, seeing Di and Nay coming back down the stairs. "Wanna do lunch tom, I could really use a little best friend time."

"yes, of coruse what time do you teach?"

"Three, so maybe like 1 ish?"

"Sounds good to me" Lea said. "I can drop the kids at dance and meet you after."

"They are out like lights" Nay said to Heather.

Dianna looked at Harper who was knocked out with her head nuzzled into Heath's neck. "Looks like Harper is too."

"She just needed her Mommy" Lea said.

"Okay well we are going to go thanks for keeping the girls today it was great" Naya said.

"No problem, see you tomorrow." Lea said.

"Yeah text me" Heather said.

The car ride home was silent, Heather was currently lying with Harper in her bed just to be sure she was a sleep.

"Hey" Naya whispered into the intercom, "When Harpie is out meet me on the balcony please? I love you."

Heather brushed her hand across Harper's forehead and noticed she felt a little warm, and kissed her. "Sleep well Harps I love you."

She got up and took a deep breath as she walked into her bedroom, as she got to the double doors that led out on the balcony she saw Naya standing at the railing looking at the ocean.

"Hi" Heather said standing next to her.

"I am sorry" Naya said taking a deep breath.

"For what?" Heather asked.

"For making you feel like my career comes before our family."

"You were right though Naya I signed up for this, I knew you were going to tour and have all these responsibilities when I told you that you should sign. And I am happy that you are so successful, I just don't like the thought of doing all this without you for a few days let alone six whole months."

"Well than what do we do?" Naya asked.

"You tour and come home as much as you can just as we planned, and I will come visit as much as I can and bring the kids when they can come too. I will hold down the fort here."

"Let's sort this out later okay?" Naya said pulling Heather into her "I just want to get in bed and cuddle you right now."

Heather just nodded, "that sounds nice."

* * *

><p>Heather woke up early the next morning and went to check on Harper who was still sound a asleep, so she went back into her room and put on some clothes to run in. Her head was still a mess and she wanted to clear her mind.<p>

"Naya" She whispered.

"Yeah" Naya said sleepily.

"I am going to run for a little bit. Harper is still a sleep."

"Okay" she mumbled, "Love you."

"Love you I won't be gone long" Heather said. "I turned on the intercom so you can hear her when she wakes up."

She got down stairs and grabbed Sadie's leash, and Sadie came running to her right away. "You ready to run girl?"

Her tail wagged, "Me too" I need to get out of my head." She told her than put her headphones in and headed out the back door.

/

"MOMMY!" Naya heard Harper cry. She got up and headed into Harper's room.

"Morning Harpie"

"Where Mommy?" Harper asked.

"She is running with Sadie." Nay said, "Want to come lay in my bed with me?"

"Big bed?"

"Yes baby, big bed!"

Harper nodded.

Naya scopped her and her BB up and headed into the bedroom, setting her in the center of her bed. "How did you sleep baby?"

"In my own bed."

"Yes you did! Why didn't you want to stay at Aunties?"

"I stay wif you and Mommy" Harper said. "I miss mommy."

"I know she will be back soon." Naya said

Harper nodded, "hungee Mama!"

"Lets get you some breakfast and then take a tubby okay?"

"Tubby!" She clapped.

"Mama loves you baby" Naya smiled.

"I wove you mama."

/

Heather came in the back door with Sadie almost an hour later, "Hello I am home" she called.

"We are in the bathroom" Naya said.

Heather took Sadie off her leash and headed upstairs when she got into her bathroom she saw both Naya and Harper in their Jacuzzi bathtub.

"Well look at you two." Heather said.

"Mama take tubby with me!" Harper smiled splashing in the bubbles.

"I see that" Heather she said walking over and kissing both Harper and Naya.

"We are just about to get out." Naya said.

Heather nodded, "I was going to go to the studio a little and maybe dance some... would you be okay with Harper for the morning?"

"Absolutely, I have to swing by the label to sign some papers but I can take her with me."

"Okay, she has to be at the studio at one for class" Heather said.

"Got it." Naya said, "Want to go get coffee together before you go?"

"I was going to just go now, is that okay?"

Naya could tell Heather just needed her space, so she nodded, "Let me get her out and dressed before you go, so I can hug you and kiss you?"

She nodded, "Of course."

* * *

><p>11:30 AM.<p>

Heather was dancing in studio A, Adele Someone like you blaring she was lost in her own little world, when the song ended she noticed Lea sitting at the front of the room against the mirror.

"You are even better now" She smiled and handed her a black iced tea from Starbucks.

"Than you, and thanks for meeting me early."

"Sure, Dianna is going to go to the beach with Nay and the girls."

Heather just nodded.

"What is going on Hemo?" Lea asked.

"I am just trying to figure out everything in my head and you know I do it better through dance."

"Yeah I do know" Lea nodded, "So what is going on in your head?"

"I told Nay to tour..."

"And you're okay with that, I mean REALLY okay with that?"

"I don't know" She sat on the floor next to Lea "but it's not fair for me not to be when I am the one who told her to sign."

Lea nodded, "You did tell her that, but that was almost six years ago now. She is on her third album and second world tour it's not like you are asking her to give up her career either you just think six months is a bit of a long time to be gone."

"Yeah and there is one other thing..."

"What?" Lea asked.

Heather took a deep breath, "I want another baby."

"You what?" Lea asked sincerely shocked.

She nodded, "I want another one Le, and I know it's not going to happen specially with Nay's career being so hot right now I am trying to shake the need, but I can't."

"You don't have your hands full enough with four?"

She shook her head, "Life runs really smooth at our house, and our kids are so well behaved, I just want one more..."

"What if you end up with twins again?"

"Than we end up with twins" Heather didn't even flinch.

"Who would carry?"

"I would want Naya to carry, so that is another reason I know it's out."

"Why Nay you don't want too?"

"I just don't know that my body will handle another pregnancy, it wasn't a cake walk with the first two and now I am thirty three, and that doesn't help..."

"Have you brought this up with her at all?"

Heather shook her head.

"Well you need to, you never know she could want the same thing, or maybe be open to the idea; and if not at least you told her how you feel, and maybe it will help you move on from it... either way you need to talk to Naya."

"Okay" She conceded, "You are probably right."

Lea looked at the clock, it was almost noon and she knew that Zach was going to be there to run the girl's solos. "Why don't you text her and see if she is home, or can meet you there?"

"Now?"

"Well yeah, Harper has to dance in an hour and we will have the other girls, so now is your chance while you are kid free a couple hours."

"I have to pick up Benji from Marks."

"I will do it" Lea smiled, "You go talk to your wife, about everything and I will drop Ben off with Nay later."

"Fine" She said and texted Nay.

**Heather: Hey can you meet me at home, I need to talk to you?**

"She is going to freak out" She sighed.

"She is not" Lea said, "She is your wife, she is going to understand."

Her phone buzzed in her hand.

**Naya: Yeah I can be there in ten, are you getting Chunk first?**

**Heather: No Le is going to pick him up so we can talk...**

**Naya: Sounds serious. Okay be home soon. **

**Heather: Thank you. **

**Naya: I love you. **

**Heather: I love you too. **

"Okay time to face the music..." She took a deep breath.

"I love you Hemo."

"I love you, do you mind staying until Zach gets here so I don't have to close everything up? He's normal here by noon-ish."

"yeah no problem." Lea smiled.

"Thank you, for everything."

"What are best friends for..."

* * *

><p>Heather pulled out of the Starbucks parking lot about twenty minutes later, she had swung by to get Nay a tea and refill on hers, and got bombarded with a few paparazzi in the parking lot, she didn't experience that much anymore, but Naya still got it a lot; so when they were out with the kids sometimes it got bad.<p>

As she drove home he was overwhelmed by a memory from the day they brought Harper home from the hospital.

/

_"Can I hold her Mama?" Emma who was five at the time asked. _

_"Of course you can baby, sit down." Naya told her. Emma sat down on the couch and put she Harper in her lap. _

_"She is soooo little" She said with a huge smile on her face. _

_"That she is" Heather said sitting in the love seat across from her girls, snapping a few pictures on her phone. _

_"I sit wif you Mommy?" Livy asked. _

_"Yes baby come here." Heath said lifting her onto the couch. _

_"Should you really be lifting her love?" Nay asked. _

_"I am fine baby, member the day I got home from the hospital with Olivia? I was carrying the twins around and I stayed an extra two days in the hospital this time." _

_"She looks just like Livy" Benji said sitting next to his sister on the couch now looking at her. _

_"Because she came out of mommies tummy just like Liv" Naya told him. _

_"And Sissy and I came out of your tummy right Mama?" _

_"Yup!" _

_"And you were in there together!" Heather said. _

_"I know cause we are twins" He smiled. _

_"I love her Mama" Emma smiled. _

_"Me too!" Chunk said. _

_Heather looked down and saw Olivia had fallen a sleep on her, "I love you" She smiled to Nay. _

_"I love you too" Naya said. _

/

She walked into the house and saw Naya sitting on the couch, "Hey baby" She smiled.

"Hi" heather said handing her a tea.

"Thank you."

"You are welcome, how was your morning?"

"It was good, I missed you though."

"I am sorry I just..."

"I get it babe, you needed some space."

Heather sat down on the couch with her and leaned her head on her shoulder. "I am sorry I have been distant."

"What's going on in that head of yours..."

"I am having major anxiety with this tour." Heather shrugged.

"I am sorry love, tell me what you're feeling."

"I just feel like..." She took a deep breath, "We have never spent that much time apart Nay, not since we started dating. When you toured last time the kids were just two and three and we went with you, now we have four kids and they are not at ages where I can just pick up and come with you."

"You can come for a week at a time, and leave them with your mom, or the girls."

"See that is the thing though Nay, I don't want to leave them, I don't want to not be around them."

"I don't want that either, but I have to do this Heath... it's important for this album."

"I know it is, but six months is a long time; does it have to be six months?"

"I am sure it doesn't have too..." Naya shook her head.

"But... you want it to be." Heather said feeling overwhelmed with emotions, _WHY doesn't she want to be home with our family? _

Naya was silent for a long moment, "the fans would be really disappointed if-"

"Are you kidding me, why are you FANS more important than your KIDS?"

"Don't even go there, I did NOT say that... but I love what I do Heath."

"Naya, I get it I do but doesn't there come a time when we make sacrifices for the sake of the family? I just got asked again last month to tour with Gaga, and I love what I do... but It's not practical with the kids and you and your work."

"You what?!" Naya asked shocked.

"Yeah" Heather nodded, "And she wanted me to choreograph it too."

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera, why didn't you tell me about that?"

"Because, it's invalid anyhow."

"Why?" Naya asked. "That's an amazing opportunity!"

"Naya, we have FOUR CHILDREN." she was getting aggravated that Naya didn't see the point she was trying to make.

"Okay, there are plenty of people who have kids and still work in the industry." Naya was starting to get agitated as well.

"And they all have nannies, or other people raise their kids, I WILL NOT DO THAT, and plus I don't want to work in the industry."

"But I do, and apparently now that makes me a bad Parent."

"Nay I never said you were a bad parent."

"But you said..."

"I said I didn't want to be in the industry, because I want to stay home and be a mommy to our babies who we decided to bring into this world, I think that they deserve that."

"WELL YOU MAY AS WELL HAVE!" Naya said. "I AM DOING THIS TOUR, AND I WILL STILL BE A GREAT MOM IN THE PROCESS."

"I JUST WISH FOR ONCE YOU WOULD PUT OUR FAMILY FIRST." Heather snapped, "IT'S NOT FAIR TO THE KIDS."

"SAY WHAT YOU REALLY MEAN HEATHER, IT'S NOT FAIR TO YOU!"

"YOU'RE RIGHT IT'S NOT BUT I AM THE LEAST OF MY CONCERN, OUR FOUR GORGEOUS CHILDREN, WHO ARE ALL STILL LITTLE AND NEED THEIR MAMA AROUND ARE. MAYBE YOU SHOULD TAKE SOME NOTES."

Heather said getting up off the couch and storming heading up stairs.

"THE FUCK HEATHER!" Nay said following her.

* * *

><p>"Okay ready Livy?" Zach asked.<p>

"Yeah" She said.

"Stretched good, you have a lot of extensions in this." He asked her.

"Yeah" She nodded. The little blonde kicked her leg passed her head and her hip popped.

"I totally heard that, did that hurt?" Dianna asked.

She shook her head with a laugh, "No Auntie Tee."

"Okay Liv full out, we can probably only do this once before your mom comes cause Emmi needs to run hers once too."

She nodded again and he hit play.

The intro to landslide stated;

_**"I took my love and I took it down**_

_**I climbed a mountain and I turned around" **_

Both girls watched in awe as the almost six year old danced gracefully across the floor.

_**"And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_

_**Well, the landslide brought me down." **_

She developped and then turned into an arabesque into a front roll.

"No hands" Dianna smiled.

"Seriously she is incredible" Zach whispered. "Nice job Olivia make sure this floor sequence is soft!"

_**"Oh, mirror in the sky, what is love**_

_**Can the child within my heart rise above**_

_**Can I sail through the changing ocean tides**_

_**Can I handle the seasons of my life"**_

"Okay turn sequence, hold your core tight." He said, calling out the turn sequence as she did it. "alisicone, alisicone, around the world, side, back side front, pull it in, double, heel in hand double, illusion, into side aerial "

"Holy shit" Di whispered.

"She is amazing" Lea nodded.

"Tiny Hemo" Zach said.

_**"And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_

_**Well maybe...**_

_**Well maybe...**_

_**Well maybe...**_

_**The landslide'll bring you down"**_

"GREAT Livy, Finish strong!" Zach called.

"Amazing!" Lea clapped.

"Holy cow" Dianna said hugging the little Heather look a like. "That was SO good."

"Thanks!" She said almost breathless.

"Go grab a drink and your sister so she can do her's for Lea." Zach said. She ran out, "I told you." He looked to Di.

"You weren't kidding she is almost better than her."

"I know, its the genes."

Olivia and Emma came into the room, "Hey before we start your solo I wanted to talk to you girls about an idea I had..."

"What?" Emma asked.

"You know how you wanna learn Dance with Somebody?" He asked.

"Yeah" Em smiled.

"I thought it may be really fun to teach you and Livy, dress you up just like your mommies were on the show and surprise them!"

"Oh that would be awesome!" Emma said.

"Totally!" Liv smiled.

"And super cute" Lea said. "Since they are both little look alike's of the girls."

"That's what I thought." Zach said. "You girls wanna?"

"YES!" They both clapped.

"Okay, well right now lets run Songbird Em, before Mom gets here."

"Okay" Emma said as Zach pressed play.

* * *

><p>"Hey Mama!" Benji said walking in the front door.<p>

"Hey Chunk I am in the living room." Naya said.

"You sick Ma?" He asked, she was curled up on the couch watching Real housewives. She paused the tv and sat up, "No Mijo I am not sick, just relaxing."

"Can I lay with you?" He asked.

She smiled, "Yeah why don't you pick out a movie and we can cuddle on the couch."

She loved that Benji still loved to cuddle with her, he nodded and walked over to the DVD wall and looked for a second then came back with two in his hand, "I can't pick between Toy Story 2, or Monsters Incorporated... will you choose?"

"Monsters" She smiled.

He nodded, "Can we pop popcorn?"

"Sure" She nodded.

"Do we have any M&M's?"

She couldn't help but smile, he was so much like his Mommy it was almost scary. "Yes buddy I always keep Popcorn and M&M's in the house for Mommy."

"Do you think..." He smirked.

"Yeah I think that would be perfect, Mama needs a special night with her favorite guy anyway's."

"Yay, are the girls going to be gone ALL night?"

Naya shook her head, "No but they are staying at the studio until Mommy is done at Seven, so we still have four whole hours just us."

Benji smiled, "I love you Mama."

"I love you Mijo, why don't you put the movie in and i will go get drinks and snacks ready okay."

He nodded, "Okay."

/

Two hours later Benji was sound a sleep on Naya when her phone rang, it was her mom.

"Hi Ma" She said whispering.

_"Is this a bad time?_" Marie asked.

"No, Benji is just passed out on my lap is all."

_"Is he sick?" _

"No he had a sleep over last night with Carter so he is just tired, they were out late at a baseball game, then I am sure they stayed up and talked all night." She said running her fingers through his brown hair.

_"I was actually calling to see if I could take the kids next week."_ Marie asked.

"Um, I have to check the older girl's dance schedule they have recital in a few weeks and they are crazy busy over there. But Harpie and Chunk could come for sure."

_"Okay, just let me know about the other two." _

"I will, they will need to come home Friday night though because Hemo and I are taking them to Disneyland on Saturday with Lea, Di and Sophie."

_"Sounds fun!"_ Marie said, _"Okay so could I pick up whom ever can come on Monday morning?" _

"Yeah, sounds good." Naya said Benji was starting to stir. "Hey Ma, I got to go Benji is waking up..."

_"Okay kiss my babies for me." _

"I will" Nay said, "Love you."

"_Love you too._" Marie said and then hung up the phone.

"Was that mommy?" Benji asked rubbing his eyes.

"No baby that was Grandma, you want to go to her house next week?"

He nodded, "Uh huh."

"When is mommy coming home?"

"In about an hour, do you wanna order pizza for dinner?" she asked him.

"Yes!" He said excited.

* * *

><p>"Girls are we ready to go?" Heather asked trying to wrangle her girls out the door, which at the studio was hard to do. She was holding Harper who was nearly a sleep on her shoulder.<p>

"Mom can I please stay and take Kirra's contemporary Class?" Emma asked.

"Emma that is a big girls class they are eleven and twelve, plus we need to get home to your Mama and brother" Heather said.

"Kirra said I could take it mom!" She said.

"I can not stay another hour Em, your sissy is exhausted."

"Leave me here, and pick me up later..." Emma said, "Please mom It's summer I don't have school and I really wanna take a big girls class!"

She thought about it for a second, and popped her head into studio C where Zach was, "Hey Zach are you staying another hour?"

"Yeah" He nodded "I have a private than I am done, what's up?"

"Can you take Emma home, she wants to stay and take Kirra's contemporary class and I can not stay another hour."

"yeah sure no problem, I will drop her off." He nodded.

She turned to Emma, "Best behavior in that class, it is a privilege to get asked to take it do you understand me?"

"yes" She nodded, "Thank you Mommy I love you."

"I love you too, now go have fun, work hard!"

"I will" She said.

"I wanna stay too!" Olivia pouted.

"Livy none of that tonight, We have to go home to Mama and Ben let's go to the car please." Heather said, "Bye Zach thanks."

"Welcome, see you later." He said.

/

Heather and the girl's arrived home around seven twenty, "Hiiiiii" Olivia said as they walked in the door.

"Livy you sister is sleeping!" Heather said.

"Sorry" Olivia said quietly.

"It's ok I am going to go lay her down, go find your Mama she is probably in the kitchen, it's time for dinner."

"Okay" Liv said running into the kitchen.

"Mama?" She called.

"In the living room" Naya called.

She ran in there. "Hi!"

"Hi baby, Mama missed you, come give me some loves." Olivia ran over to her and hugged her, "How was dance, where is Mommy, Emma and Harper?"

"It was soo good!" She said, "Emma is at dance still taking a contemporary class, and Mommy is laying Harpie down cause she is sleeping."

"Okay" Naya said, "Well we got pizza, you hungry?"

"Yes, Where is Benji?" She asked.

"Restroom, he will be right back." Naya said, "Come on lets go get pizza plated."

/

"What do you want to drink guys?" Naya asked Benji and Liv.

"Can I have milk please Mama?" Benji said.

"Of course Chunk"

"Do we have any bubble water?" Livy asked.

"Yeah raspberry or Kiwi" Naya told her.

"Raspberry."

"What do we say?" Heather said walking in.

"Sorry Mommy, Please Mama?"

"Hi sorry Harper fell a sleep." She said to Naya without looking at her.

"Okay" Naya said, "Emmi stayed at dance?"

"Yeah, Kirra asked her if she wanted to take her class tonight and she was dying too, it's like almost 2 levels above her classes. Zach is going to drop her off. I am sorry I didn't ask you it was a last minute thing."

"It's fine with me" Naya said.

Heather walked over and kissed Benji's head, "Hey Bubba, how was Carter's were you a good boy for Uncle Mark and Auntie Linds?"

"Uh huh" He said taking a bite of his cheese pizza. "And it was SO fun, we went to a Angels game and got hot dog and cotton candy!"

"Oh so fun!" Heather she said sitting across from him.

"What time did you go to bed?" Heather asked.

"Like... one I think." Naya brought him his milk "Thank you Mama."

"Welcome Mijo" she said.

"Wow you must be tired buddy." Heather said.

"I took a nap with Mama when we cuddled."

"Oh that is nice." She smiled.

Naya sat down and put a plate in front of Heather, "Thanks"

"Welcome" Naya said.

"So Livy how was Auntie's house?" Naya asked Olivia.

"So fun" She smiled, "We played dress up and hide and seek with Sophie. And then after Sophie and Harper went to bed we watched Glee dances."

"You did?" Naya asked, "which ones?"

"Um, you singing to Mama songbird, oh and lady Gaga Born this way, Dance with somebody, Jump, and Proud Marry and a bunch more."

"Wow you watched a lot" Heather said.

"It was SO fun to see you and Mama dance!" Livy said.

"I want to see em" Benji said.

"Okay Bubba we will watch some" Heather smiled.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"Probably not tonight, we have to takes showers and get in Pjs" Naya said.

"Can we lay in your bed with you for a while?"

Naya looked to Heather, "Yeah Bub, for a little while okay?'

"Okay" He smiled, "I am all done, may I be excused?"

"You may" Naya nodded, "Why don't you go hop in the shower."

"Alright" He said.

"Plate in trash can please" Heather reminded him.

"Yes Mommy." He grabbed his plate and headed to the trash can.

"Me too?" Liv asked.

"yes you may be excused too" Heather nodded.

"Can I shower in your room?" Livy asked.

"Yeah" Naya said "That's fine."

And then Livy was off.

"Are you not talking to me?" Naya asked as Heather got up and started to pick up the kitchen.

"I don't know what to say Nay, I don't want to fight with you."

"Well I don't want to fight with you either." Naya said. "Can we shelf this for the night?"

Heather just nodded and sighed.

"How was work?" She asked.

"Good, I taught Livy's lyrical class tonight; omygosh Nay..."

"What?" Naya asked.

"She is incredible, like... jaw droopingly good for her age."

"Of course she is... she came out of you." Naya said. "So Emmi is taking a higher level class tonight."

Heather nodded, "yes, she is so good too and works so hard. Sometimes I worry she pushes herself too hard."

"Well she did come out of me." Naya nodded.

"True" Heather smiled. "I hate fighting with you."

Naya pulled her in and kissed her, "I am sorry, I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Review please! Thoughts, favorite parts? <strong>

**You are all amazing. thanks for being the best readers ever!**


	116. Chapter 106

**Hey lovelies:**

**Your feedback always makes me happy! Thank you! Sorry this chapter is still a little Rocky for our girls, but it will get better here soon-ish... Let me know what you think.**

**I had some really good PM convo's with you about your thoughts about what is going on, thank you! You guys are the BEST seriously!**

**I don't own glee. Or know Heya.**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Kids a sleep?" Heather asked as Naya came back into their room.<p>

She nodded, "I swear Harper is so attached to you."

"Well she is always with me, she goes to the studio with me most days there isn't many times she isn't on my hip. Did you have fun with her today?"

"Yes" Naya said, "I loved it, and the girls really seemed to love it too, just a Mama day; I need to do that more often."

Heather sighed, "How are you going to do that when you are on tour for six months?"

"I have time before I leave" Naya said.

"Nay, will you at least think about not going for as long?"

Naya shook her head, "I don't want to do this again tonight."

"Baby, I don't want them to be without you for that long, and I don't want to be without you for that long either. I feel like we are drifting apart."

"What are you talking about, our relationship is great." Naya said.

"It is, and it will always be, but you can't tell me we haven't fallen into a routine."

"Routines are good." Naya said.

"Yeah but until our anniversary Nay it had been nearly a month since we had sex, a month; a year ago for us that was an eternity, and the kids were younger then."

"There is just a lot going on Heather, we are busy the kids are busy..."

"I get that, but do you really think leaving to tour for half a year is going to make that better?"

"Please, not this subject again..." Naya rolled her eyes.

"Naya I don't get how this isn't important to you."

"I don't understand why we have to talk about this now? We are just going to end up mad at each other again..."

"Too late" Heather said grabbing her pillow and getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To sleep with Harper" She said heading out of the room.

Naya got up and walked out onto the balcony, she looked at her phone 10:45PM _she's should be awake. _Naya thought to herself.

_"Hey Nay everything okay?" Hannah answered. _

"Everything is fine... well not really I mean your sister hates me at the moment, but we are all healthy and stuff kids are fine so i guess we are okay."

"_What's going on?" Hannah asked, "You are rambling, Why does my sister hate you right now?" _

_"_She is mad I am going on tour, has she talked to you about it?"

_"No first I am hearing of it at all, when are you touring?" _

"In three months."

"_How long is this one?" _Hannah asked.

"Six months."

"_Wow Nay that's a long time..." _

"I know it is, but I mean it really is necessary for this album."

_"And Heath is freaking out?" _

"Yeah she all but called me a horrible mom for being gone that long, I already told her I was coming back for anything important that came up with the kids, school plays or awards ceremonies at school."

_"But you won't be there for the day to day life, and you guys are a team she depends on you a lot with the kids." _

"Well your mom is around the corrner and we have Di and Lea and Mark and Linds not to mention Kevin and his family are coming home next week so there will be plenty of people to help."

_"But they aren't her wife, her partner. Heather doesn't want just anyone by her side Nay, she wants you. Will she be able to do it, hell yeah she is a freaking amazing mom. BUT she wants you there, and lets face it she didn't sign up to raise them alone." _

"Ouch."

_"You know you called me because I tell you the truth not what you want to hear." Hannah said. _

_"_That is exactly why I called you, But Han the thing is I have to do this..."

_"Why cause you contractually obligated, you know you can buy your way out of that..." _

"No, yes but that's not..."

_"Okay what is really going on?" _

Naya sighed, "Nothing, I will think about it. Thanks for taking to me Hannah."

"_You are welcome, I want those babies by the way; when can you send them this way?" _

Naya laughed, "We are going on a vacation at the end of the month after the girl's dance recital, by the way you are coming to that right?"

_"Duh already on my calendar, I don't think Haley can though, I think she is going to Bermuda that week..." _

"I know, Brad called they have had cruise tickets since before we knew recital dates, so we told her we would send her the DVD when we got it. Anyway's, what are you doing that week; wanna come to the Caribbean with us and the Agron's?"

_"Are you kidding me? Yes! Are you sure I won't be a tagalong?" _

"On a family Vaca, no you won't be a tagalong, but I have a favor to ask?"

_"Shoot" _Hannah said.

"Would you be willing to take the kids back to your house after for a week, I wanna get Heather away just the two of us, she really needs it."

_"Yeah of course I will!" _

"Thank you, okay well I guess I am off to sleep alone."

_"Where is she?" _

"One guess, and your moms is not the answer."

_"Harper's room." _Hannah said.

"Ding ding ding."

_"Attached at the hip, okay well I hope things get better Nay, and when you are ready to talk about the real reason you feel you need to tour call me." _

_"_Whatever Han!" She said but knew Hannah was right, "Thanks for talking to me, I love you."

"_I love you too Nay, I miss you." _

"I miss you too." Naya said and then hung up the phone.

She sat outside under the stars when her cell phone buzzed.

**Nickayla: I miss you sissy-la. Are you awake? **

**Naya: I am, sitting out on my balcony enjoying the warm summer night, I miss you too!**

**Nickayla: I got this out of nowhere feeling that I needed to text you, my sister senses were tingling, you okay? **

**Naya: I think so, Hemo and I are soda fighting though...**

**Nickayla: About?**

**Naya: She doesn't want me to tour. **

**Nickayla: well six months is a long time to be away for her and the kids... **

**Naya: I know, and I don't want to be away from the Nick, but... **

**Nickayla: But... what? **

/

"Mommy" Benji said walking in the room.

"Benjamin why are you up?" Heather said looking at the clock it was nearly midnight.

"I couldn't sleep so I went to your room and no one was there."

"Mama is buddy."

He shook his head, "No she is on the balcony sleeping."

Heather shook her head, "Wanna go get in my bed with me?"

He nodded, "Yeah I wanna snuggle with you."

"Well that sounds pretty perfect" she yawned.

"Can we wake up Mama and have her come to bed?"

"Yeah, lets go." Heather said lifting him up, "You are almost too big for me to hold you."

She saw his bottom lip pout out at the statement.

"Don't worry Mommy will always carry you until she absolutely can't anymore, okay?"

He nodded, "Are you and Mama fighting?"

She set him in her bed and ran her fingers through his hair, "Nope" She shook her head. Naya and Heather had one rule, never fight in front of the kids, or let them know there was a fight going on.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

Heather nodded, "Yes Bubba"

"Why is Mama sleeping outside and you in Harper's bed?"

Heather didn't answer, this little boy was getting too smart.

"Let me go wake up your Mama okay? We will be right back, get nice and comfy."

"Can I sleep in the middle?" he asked.

"Sure can!" She smied.

She walked out onto the balcony and shook Nay, "hey, wake up."

Nay opened her eyes.

"Our son is in our bed, and wants to sleep with us..."

She nodded, "Do you want to sleep with Harps and I will stay with him?"

"No, he already thinks we're fighting."

"Well we are" Naya whispered.

"Well he doesn't need to know that... come on."

"Hey Chunk" Naya said sleepily walking into the room.

"Hi Mama, why were you sleeping out there?"

"I was talking to your Auntie, and I must have fallen a sleep." She said crawling into bed on her side and snuggling into Benji.

"Which auntie?" He asked.

"Nickayla" Naya told him.

"Mommy, are you going to snuggle us too?"

"Yes buddy Heather said wrapping her arms around Benji as well.

"I love you Mama's so so much." He said with his eyes closed.

"We love you too Benji" Heather smiled.

"Yeah so much" Naya said.

* * *

><p>"Mama" Benji said poking Nay, "Mama wake up!"<p>

"Too early Mijo."

"MOM!" He said stronger.

"Okay, what?" She rolled over and was met with his gorgeous bright brown eyes.

"Where is Mommy?"

She looked over to see Heather's side empty, "Probably in Harpies room."

He shook his head, "I checked, she not with Livy or Emmi either."

"Is Sadie here?"

"I don't know" he shrugged.

"My guess is she is on a run with Sadie you would know if Sadie was here if she hadn't gone out yet." Naya yawned.

"I am hungry Mama."

"Okay, what do you want for breakfast Chunk?"

"Can we have breakfast burritos?"

"If we have everything in the fridge for them, sure."

"I will go check!" He said jumping out of bed.

"Wait for me I will go with you."

Naya got up and walked down the hall towards the stairs when she saw Harper sitting up in her bed.

"Good morning baby."

"Morning Mama." She smiled, that girl was always happy.

"You hungry baby?"

"Uh huh"

"Naya walked into her room and picked her up, "well lets get you on the potty and then start breakfast."

"I no have to go, I wanna go downstairs."

"You slept all night, potty first okay?"

"Otay" She nodded.

When her and Harper got downstairs she was surprised to see Benji had gotten out everything they needed for breakfast burrito's plus a bit more.

"Uh Mijo I don't think we need nutella and banana's in our burritos."

"I know, but I got it our for Mommy, she likes toast with nutella and banana's in the morning."

Naya smiled, "She does, that was nice of you to think of her."

"She doesn't like breakfast burritos" He said, "And I got the peanut butter out because Livy doesn't either, she likes toast with peanut butter and banana's."

"You are such a good big brother Chunk." He smiled proudly.

"I want nana's" Harper said reaching for the Banana's.

"Okay Naya said sitting her in her chair and pealing the banana back. "Here you go Harpie."

"Fank you Mama."

"You're welcome."

"Can I help you cook Ma?" Ben asked.

"Yes you may, grab a step stool."

Olivia walked into the kitchen, her blonde hair messy, "Morning" She said sing-songly.

"Morning miss Liv" She really was Heather's mini me.

"Where is Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"On a run with Sadie." Naya said.

"Are you hungry?"

She nodded, "We're making breakfast burritos, but Bubba got you out toast and peanut butter."

"May I have a banana on it too please?"

"Check" Chunk smiled, "Already got it."

"Thanks Bub" Olivia said.

"Welcome"

"Can I help too Mama?" Livy asked.

"You may" Naya said, "grab a stool; Benji you crack eggs into this bowl and Liv you whisk them up after okay?"

Both kids nodded.

"You sing Mama!" Harper said from her chair.

"Mama sing?" Nay asked.

"Yeah" Harper clapped, "Sing."

"Okay" Naya smiled.

**_"Why are there so many songs about rainbows and what's on the other side?_**

**_Rainbows are visions, but only illusions, and rainbows have nothing to hide._**

**_So we've been told and some choose to believe it._**

**_I know they're wrong wait and see._**

**_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._**

**_The lovers, the dreamers and me."_**

Naya sang as she cooked and Emma walked in and smiled liking what was going on she stated signing with her.

**_"Who said that wishes would be heard and answered when wished on the morning star?" _**

Naya smiled at her.

**_"Someone thought of that and someone believed it. Look what it's done so far. What's so amazing that keeps us stargazing and what do we think we might see?"_**

Liv got off her stool and started to dance with Emma in the big open space.

**_"Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection._**

**_The lovers, the dreamers and me._**

**_All of us under its spell._**

**_We know that it's probably magic."_**

Benji started to sing along now,

**_"Have you been half asleep and have you heard voices?_**

**_I've heard them calling my name._**

**_Is this the sweet sound that calls the young sailors._**

**_The voice might be one and thesame_**

**_I've heard it too many times to ignore it._**

**_It's something that I'm supposed to be._**

**_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me._**

**_Someday we'll find it, the rainbow connection, the lovers, the dreamers and me."_**

Harper clapped when Naya finished singing and she took a bow, and then presented Emmi and Olivia and they curtseyed.

"I love that song" Benji smiled.

"Me too and You girls are amazing dancer." Naya smiled.

"You sing so good Mama, I wish I could sing that good" Emma said.

"You sing very well Emi."

"Yeah but my voice is not as powerful as yours, will you teach me, like Mommy teaches me dance?"

"I think we could do that!" Naya said.

Emma light up, "thanks!"

Sadie ran into the kitchen from the living room, "Mommy's home!" Livy yelled.

Heather walked into the kitchen, "Hey lovies, what are we doing?"

"Making breakfast" Naya said.

"And singing, Mama is singing." Emma said.

"And I missed it, darn!" She smiled at Emma.

"Emmi and I danced too, it was pretty fun." Olivia said.

"Can we do another one Mama?" Emma asked.

"Maybe after breakfast sure, I don't think anyone has anywhere to be for a while, we could have a little family jam session." Naya smiled.

"With Mommy too?" Liv asked.

Naya just looked to her, "Sounds amazing" Heather smiled. "What's for breakfast."

"Burritos" Benji said, I helped make em, but you have toast and nutella with banana on it."

Heather smiled, "Thanks babe."

"Oh no that was all this one" She pointed to Benji.

"Well thank you Benji." She walked over and kissed his head.

"You're welcome Mommy." He smiled proud of himself.

Naya poured a blueberry kale smoothie into two glasses, "But the smoothie was my doing."

"Well thank you." Heather said "it looks awesome, All of it."

"Mommy, hold me?" Harper wined.

"Not right now sissy we are eating" Heather said.

"Can I have some milk Mama?" Harper asked.

"Sure baby, in your cup."

"My cup My cup!" Harper sang.

Heather and Naya just both busted up laughing.

"Saying what's up to my cup my cup, more of a friend than a silly pup my cup..." Em and Livy sang.

"You know what it is, saying what's up to my cup... Ahhhhh"

"Ahhh" Livy said.

"What the heck just happened..." Naya said not being able to contain her laughter.

"Our daughters just sang my cup I think" Heather smiled.

"That's it they have been watching WAY to much Glee." Naya laughed.

"Will you do it mommy, from the beginning?" Emma said. "We only know the end."

"Well okay, Mama has to sing uncle Kevin's part..."

"Fine..." Naya said.

_"**I got you in the palm of my hand, wanna put something hot in you. **_  
><strong><em>So hot that you can't stand." <em>**

_**"That you can't staand**"_ Naya sang.

**_"Gonna take you to my lips, empty out every last drop. _**

**_So thirsty that you for what's in you baby, that I can't stop"_**

**_"That I can't stop" _**Naya sang.

**_"In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone, don't care if you're glass paper Styrofoam, when I need some water baby, coffee, or juice." _**Heather smiled.

Naya sang, **_"You're the only thing I wanna put them in. My cup My cup, sayin' what's up to my cup my cup, more of a friend than a silly pup my cup, you know what it is, saying what's up to my cup... ahh, saying what's up to my cup ahh." _**

"**Ahh**" Harper smiled.

"It's Sooo cool that you and Mama have so much cool things from before." Emma said.

"It is cool" Naya smiled.

"How long have you known each other?" Benji asked.

"Since we were... twenty two, so twelve years." heather said.

"And how long have you been dating?" He asked.

"Mom and I have been together for almost ten years." Naya smiled and looked to Heather.

"So cool, most my friends parents are divorced" Emma said.

Heather looked at Naya.

"More singing!" Harper clapped.

"Just one more while we clean up..." Naya said.

* * *

><p>"Can we talk?" Naya asked walking into her bedroom, Heather was folding laundry.<p>

"Depends, I don't want to fight more Naya."

"I don't either, but Heath I don't know what to do."

"Don't go!" She said, she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"It's not that simple."

"I don't see how its not... This morning with our kids, it was incredible, if you go; that is not going to happen for six months when you leave us..."

"Heather, I am not leaving you, I am going to tour; and I don't want to fight about it, and I don't want to be made to feel like a bad Mom or wife because of it either. It's a subject closed, the conversations are done."

Heather stood up off the bed, "And so am I Naya, SO AM I."

She stood up and started towards the door, "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Naya asked.

"TO MY MOMS, YOU DON'T CARE ABOUT ME OR OUR FAMILY OBVIOUSLY! GO TOUR, I DON'T CARE ANYMORE ANYWAYS! The kids can stay here send them to my mom's when you have to go record." She said and then stormed out.

/

She got to her moms and slammed her car door when she got out, she got her small duffle bag out of the front seat.

"Can I stay here?" Heather asked walking into her mom's house, Janet was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sure baby, what's going on?"

"Naya and I have been arguing a lot lately and-" Tears were streaming down her face.

"Okay why don't you put that bag down in the other master bedroom and I will make some tea that should help calm you down."

Heather nodded and headed up to the second master bedroom and changed into a pair of yoga pants and a comfy v-neck shirt. When she got back down stairs Benji was sitting at the table crying.

"Benji what's wrong?" Heather said hurrying over to him.

"You lied Mommy!" He said.

"When did I lie Bubba?" She asked not knowing what he met.

"Last night, you said Mama and you weren't fighting but you are... cause she's leaving and then you left!" He cried.

"I am so sorry Benjamin, Mama and I are okay, we just need some space." Heather said gently.

"Can I stay here with you?"

"You don't wanna spend the day with Mama?" Heather asked, "She has to go to work soon and she was going to spend sometime with you kids."

He shook his head, "No I am mad at Mama too."

"Why are you mad at Mama Bubba?"

"Cause she is going to leave us for a long time." He said looking at his feet. Heather looked to Janet as if to say 'Help!'

"Why doesn't Nana make you some hot chocolate?" Janet asked Benji.

He nodded, "And maybe you could go up in your room and watch a movie."

"Really?" he asked with a small smile.

"Really" Janet said.

After they got Ben upstairs and settled in, Janet and Heather sat at the table "Okay dear what is going on."

"She is SO stubborn mom!" Heather said.

"And as I recall you knew this before you married her." Janet giggled.

"It's not funny mom, she doesn't even think it's a big deal to be gone for six whole months, six months mom. And she doesn't care about missing the day to day here at home she is fine just letting other people help."

"And you've talked about it, told her how you feel?"

Heather rolled her eyes, "talked, yelled, screamed. We are getting no where she is SO stubborn. Can I just stay here tonight please?"

Janet just gave her that 'mom' look. "I can stay at Lea and Di's if you want but I just like that I can be close to the kids here. I just can't fight with her mom, and right now, I am so hurt that she won't even talk to me about it, she closed the door on the discussion and said she is going weather I like it or not. So I said I was coming here."

"Of course you can stay here tonight Heather, but you need to fix this with you wife after tonight."

She didn't say anything she just rolled her eyes.

"Okay?" Janet said.

"Okay" Heather said. "I better go to talk my son."

"Yeah you should, I have a lunch with my church friends so I will be back in a few hours what time do you leave for the studio today?" Jan said.

"I teach at two thirty, Naya is going to record tonight, do you think you could watch Benji and Harper?"

"You're going to leave Harp?"

"Yeah I think so tonight, there is just a lot at the studio to do and I teach four classes tonight."

"That is totally fine Hun, and yeah I can watch them. Do you need me to be home by 2?"

"No, Naya isn't leaving until three or so; so just around then so she can drop the kids off."

"Okay baby sounds good."

Heather headed upstairs to talk to Ben, "Hey bud can I come in?"

"Uh huh."

"What are you watching?"

"Nemo" He said.

"Oh I like that one" She smiled, "Can we pause it for a moment?"

"Sure" He clicked pause and sat up to face his mom.

"I don't want you to be mad at your Mama okay?"

"But I am!" He said, "You have always told me I have a right to have my own feelings Mom."

"You are right I do say that, why don't you tell me what you are feeling then?"

"I am feeling like I don't want Mama to leave me, she's my best friend." He said sadly.

"She is?" Heather asked with a smile.

"Yeah, I hang out with her everyday when you and the girls are at dace, who am I going to hang out with when she's not home?" He asked sad.

"Probably your Aunties, or maybe even Uncle Mark, or Nana."

"But I want my Mama, she does funner things then them, and she is my favorite person ever... you and her." He started to cry.

"Hey big boy, no tears okay please it makes Mommy sad."

"I don't want her to go Mommy."

"I know Benji, Me either." Heather said pulling him in to a hug.

* * *

><p>Heather got to the studio a little early, she needed to dance. Naya had texted her to let her know she would just drop the girls off at three when their classes started on her way to the studio, and only that. Heather responded with an 'okay.' only.<p>

She pulled her hair into a high ponytail, her hair was long now like almost to her butt and she normally wore it slightly curled, because Naya liked it that way. She remembered when they were touring and she would get her hair curled and she had extensions in, it drove Nay crazy. She shook off the thoughts of Nay and plugged her Ipod in scrolled through her playlists. she found one to her liking an hit play.

**_"2AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake, _**

**_'can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_**

**_I don't love him. Winter just wasn't my season.' _**

**_Yeah we walk through the doors, so accusing their eyes_**

**_like they have any right at all to critise._**

**_Cause you can't jump the track it's like cars on the cable. _**

**_And life's like an hour glass, glued to the table. _**

**_No one can find the rewind button, girl. _**

**_So cradle you head in your hands. _**

**_And breath, just breath... _**

**_Oh oh Breath, just breath!" _**

She danced with everything she had, pouring all of her emotions into dance instead of thinking she just let go. When the song ended she saw Zach standing at the door.

"So what the hell is going on?"

"Wait what?" Heather asked out of breath.

"There is obviously something wrong or going on, you are here dancing like that... and I know you Hemo; it's how you clear your head and get out of the funk. So what is wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine I have to get ready to go teach." She said.

"Heather..."

"Really Zach now is not a good time, I have to teach four year olds in about ten minutes and I can't be crying or angry which is what will happen when we talk about it."

"Okay" He said, "But if you need me, I am here."

"Thanks" She said.

Heather got through her four year olds with out a hitch, they were so easy to get lost with, they did a lot of imagination at that age in class, for example when they were learning to chasse, they pretended they were ponies.

"Great job girlies, so much fun today did you all have fun."

"YES!" they all clapped, "I will see you next week, class dismissed."

All the little girls in their leotards ran out the door to their mommies.

Emma and Liv strolled into the class room. "Hi Mommy!"

"Hi girls, how was your day?" She asked.

"Awesome, we played on the beach with Mama" Emma smiled.

"And sang songs!" Livy chimed in.

"Sounds like a great day" Heather smiled.

"Where were you Mom?" Olivia asked.

"I had to go to grandmas for a little while, and then come here to choreograph."

"Oh okay, I have to go get my tap shoes on!" Liv hugged her, "Love you."

"Love you too baby girl."

When Olivia left Emma sat on the ground and pulled her Jazz shoes on, "Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"Why are you and Mama fighting?" She asked.

"We're not love, we just..."

"Mom I am seven, I am not dumb."

Heather couldn't help but smile, she was seven going on fourteen. "You and your brother are getting too smart."

"He's really mad at Mama." She said.

"I know, they will work it out though." Heather ran her hand through Emma's dark hair.

"Mom?"

"yes Emmi."

"I don't want Mama to tour..."

"I know baby" She took a deep breath, "How did you hear about that?"

"I was texting Chunk."

The twins had Heather and Naya's old phones, they would only text and only certain people, they mainly used them to talk to each other; which Heather thought was adorable.

"Well right now we are at dance, and you wanna know the best thing about dance?"

Emma nodded, "You can leave all your problems at that door, and just dance, don't think and a lot of the time you feel better after."

"Is that why you always come here if you're sad?"

Heather nodded, "Yes, and now you can have that too okay?"

"Okay" She smiled.

"I am glad I have you class today Mommy." She smiled.

"Me too, and I have a really fun combination for us." Heather said.

"Yay I love your jazz classes."

"And I love you" Heather hugged Emma.

"I love you too Mommy." She smiled.

/

"Emma Grace Rivera, time to go" Heather said standing at the back door of the studio exhausted. It was nearly 7:30PM

"Where is Livy Mommy?"

"Mama came and got her after class, she just had the one today."

"Oh I didn't see her."

"I am sorry you were in ballet."

They got into the car, "Mommy?"

"Yea baby."

"Are you going to sleep at Nana's tonight, Benji said you took a bag."

"I am yeah." She said honest.

"But why?"

"Emma Grace, I don't want to do this with you okay?"

"Okay" She nodded, "Can I sleep there with you?"

"I am sure your mom would want to see you tonight." Heather said looking at her in the review mirror. "You just spent all day with me; don't you think you should go hang out with Ma?"

Emma nodded, "Okay."

"Where is Benji sleeping?"

"I don't know yet."

"Are you going to come in the house?" Emma asked.

"Yeah baby, I need to see your sisters."

when they got to the house Naya, Liv and Harper were sitting at the table eating dinner.

"Hii Mama!" Emma ran over and hugged Naya.

"Hi Mija, how was dance?" She smiled.

"Awesome!" Emma smiled.

"Sit down and eat, I have your plate ready."

"Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome" She looked to Heather, "Are you hungry, I can fix you a plate?"

"Yeah eat with us Mommy!" Liv said.

Heather really wanted to say no, but because of the girls she nodded and sat down. Naya got up and fixed her a plate, "Want a glass of wine?"

"No thanks" she said, "This looks good thanks."

"Welcome."

"Hiii Mommy!" Harper smiled.

"Hi my sweet baby, how was your day?"

"Good" She smiled, "I work wif mama."

"You did?" She looked to Naya.

"yeah I took her to the studio with me."

"Wow, how did she do there?"

"Great, she sat and played behaved wonderfully."

"I like wif Mama."

"I bet you do" Heather smiled at Harper.

/

After dinner Heather was in the kitchen doing dishes, "I got it" Naya said why don't you go lat down."

"I am not staying here tonight Nay, I just stayed for dinner because I didn't want the kids to know we're fighting."

"Well Chunk does." Naya said, "He won't come home."

"He heard us this morning, and knows you are leaving... he is sad."

Naya took a deep breath, "What did he say?"

"That you're his best friend and he doesn't want you to leave."

Naya felt like she had been punched in the stomach. "I am going to go when I am done with the dishes and after tuck Harper in, I will leave the girls here."

Naya nodded, "You don't have to go."

"Are you willing to talk to me yet?"

Naya didn't say anything.

"Than I do" Heather said quietly.

* * *

><p>Heather walked into her mom's house, "Hey" Janet said. She was sitting on the couch reading.<p>

"Hi" Heather said exhausted.

"You look beat, are you hungry?"

She shook her head, "I ate at home."

"Oh you went home, that's good."

"yeah but nothing changed, she won't budge so I put the girls to bed and came here. How's Bubba?"

"Good, he's watching a movie in his bed, He's been a little down all day."

"I am going to go check on him, thanks for watching him today."

"Of course." Janet said as heather kissed her head.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too bug."

Heather got up to Benji's room where he was laying on his bed watching Cars.

"Hey monster."

"MOM!" he smiled sitting up, "You re back."

She nodded and sat on the bed with him, "How was your day?"

"Okay" He said.

"mama said you won't talk to her."

He shook his head, "I am mad at her."

"I know you are buddy but you are making her sad."

"Well she is making you sad." He said. "And she's leaving us."

"Not forever Ben, just for work."

"Well I hate her work." He said.

"Why don't we get in Pj's and you can sleep with me tonight?"

He nodded his head, "Okay, just us; No girls?"

"No girls they are at home in bed."

He smiled, "Cool."

Heather came out of the bathroom Benji was already in bed, she slipped in and he cuddled close to him. "This is nice" She said.

"I love you Mom."

"I love you too Benji."

/

Heather woke up the next morning next to a sleeping Benji, she didn't sleep well at all and she knew it was because Nay wasn't next to her. She looked at her phone to see what time it was, 6:12 AM.

She had two texts.

**Lea: Hey are you up just checking on you, Di was on the phone most the night with Nay. Call me. **

**Dianna: I know she's impossible at times, but you guys really need to work this out. It is not good for either of you, and she is really upset.**

_She is upset? _She thought, _What about me, she doesn't even care what this is doing to me!_

Her phone rang and she figured it was Lea, but it was Nay.

"Hey" She said quietly not to wake Ben.

_"Did I wake you?" Naya asked. _

"No, but Ben is sleeping beside me."

_"Okay, well Harper is up and crying for you." _

"Okay, I will be right over."

_"Hey Heather" _Naya said.

"Yeah..."

_"I missed you last night..." _

She didn't want to respond to that, it was her own fault after all that she had to sleep alone. "I will be there in five."

_"okay." _

She hung up the phone and kissed Benji and headed down stairs.

"Where are you going?" Janet asked.

"Baby is up and crying for me, I gotta go home."

Janet nodded, "She wouldn't be crying if you were home..."

"Mom... please."

"Heather you can't run away from it, it doesn't make it better."

"Mom, I know... I will be back later. Benji is still sleeping."

"No worries I got him." She said.

"Thanks, I love you."

"I love you too Bug."

Heather walked into her house, she heard Naya singing faintly in the kitchen. She peeked open the door and saw that she had Harper on her hip and was singing to her.

_"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. _

_You make me happy when skies are grey. _

_You never know dear how much I love you, _

_Pleas don't take my sunshine away." _

Harper's head was on Nay's shoulder and she almost didn't want to go in now that she seemed content, but she did.

"Hi guys."

"MOMMY!" Harper smiled.

"Hi Harpie."

"You gone." She said with a pout.

"I am sorry I was just at Nana's I am here now."

Harper smiled, "Mama making pamcakes"

"Yum!"

Naya handed her Harper, "Hi" She said quietly.

"Hi." heather said.

"I missed you last night."

"Not now Naya please?"

"Fine" Naya said.

"What are your plans for the day?" Heather asked.

"I have to go to the studio at eleven, you?" Naya asked.

"I have to go in at ten, I have rehearsals up the wazoo for recital today."

Nay nodded, "So you will take the girls."

"yeah" Heather said, "All three of them, and then Lea and Di will take Harper home after her and Sophie's class."

"Okay, are you hungry?"

heather shook her head, "Please Heath you need to eat, you barley had any dinner last night either."

"okay, I will eat." Heather conceded.

"MOMMY!" Livy said coming in the kitchen.

"Hey Olivia, how did you sleep?"

"Good wif Mama!" She smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Uh huh we all did since you had to work!" Livy said.

"Fun, sleep over" Heather smiled.

"I miss you though."

"I missed you too baby, we have to eat and take baths quick cause we have to go to dance early today okay?"

"Okay" Livy nodded.

"How's Chunk?" Naya asked.

"He's ok, I think you need to talk to him Nay..."

Naya nodded, "I will."

"He's really..."

"I know" Naya said. "I know."

* * *

><p>Naya got done at the studio around four when her cell phone rang. "Hello?"<p>

_"Hey Bee" _

"Oh my Bee, how are you, when are you coming home I miss you!"

She walked out the back door and saw him leaning against her car.

"KEV!" She ran over to him and hugged him, "How are you, oh my gosh I missed you so much when did you get back?"

"Early this morning... we unpacked a little, put the kids down for a nap and now I'm here." Kevin had been gone for the summer his wife Amanda who he met shortly after Liv was born was a model and she had work in Paris, so they packed up the kids and took off. They had two kids Bentley who was almost four and Bailey who was a year and a half.

"Oh I miss your kids too, and so do my kids. Lets get together soon like... tomorrow, play date?"

"Sure sounds good, how are things. How are my nieces and nephew?"

"Great, the girls are swamped with dance and Chunk wants to play soccer in the fall."

"Of course he does, little athlete that kid."

"I like it better than football, don't feel like he can get ask hurt."

"How's Heather."

"Um.. okay."

"What is going on?" He asked.

"She is mad at me because I am touring."

"And are you listening to her reasons why?" Kevin asked, "Like really listening?"

"Yeah, well kinda... but I don't get it Kev, she knew this is what was going to come with the job."

"Uh yeah but the kids are older and I am sure she wants you around."

"Why is everyone on team Heather?!"

"Actually I am on team Rivera Children, always have been always will be."

"You used to be on team Naya."

"Well..." He sighed. "Than you went and had four gorgeous babies who stole my heart."

"I am going on this tour Kevin, and that's what I told her. I told her that was that and there were to be no more discussions on the subject."

"And how did that go?"

"She stormed out of the house and went to her mom's."

"That's a big decision to be made alone, you don't think she should get any say in this?" He asked.

"It's not that simple Kev... no one understands."

"Well than explain it to me so I do understand."

"This is my job Kev, this is how I support my family, this tour its going to ensure that everyone is taken care of."

"Naya you and Hemo aren't really hurting in the money department, between her thriving business, your career, and the royalties from Glee, you could stop working all together and be more than comfortable for a... LONG time."

"But I wouldn't feel like I am providing." Naya shook her head.

"Nay, don't you feel like maybe you need to be around for them, don't you feel like that is providing, they don't need the extra couple million that is coming from the tour, they need you and your time."

She took a deep breath.

"Will you at least think about it, because I know your stubborn self, and you probably haven't even given it much thought."

Naya nodded, "I guess."

"That is all I am asking" Kevin said hugging her.

"I am so glad your back Bee, I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Nay."

**/**

**Heather was at the studio she had just finished the last class of the day when her phone buzzed.**

**Naya: Do you think we could talk? **

**Heather: I don't know Naya... **

**Naya: Please, I promise I won't freak out...**

**Heather: Well the kids are home. **

**Naya: No they aren't I sent them to their Nana's so we could have the house to ourselves. **

**Heather: Okay I will be home in thirty minutes...**

* * *

><p><strong>What did you think? Should Naya tour or no? Is Heather over reacting? <strong>

**She hasn't brought up the idea of a fifth baby yet, what do you think about that?! **

**Hope you loved! Love you all! :)**


	117. Chapter 107

**Hey guys, sorry this isn't such a long chapter... But if I keep going I just feel like I will be trying to stuff too much into one chapter! You guys have had some amazing feedback. **

**I own nothing glee, nor do I know Heya. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p><em>"Baby!" Naya called running into the house.<em>

_"MAMA!" Benji smiled he was about three at the time. _

_"Hi Chunk" She picked him up and kissed his head, "Where is Mommy?" _

_"With Livy up there" He pointed up the stairs. _

_"Come on lets go find her, I have good news." _

_"yay" Benji clapped though he had no idea what his mom was talking about. _

_"Baby, Heather!" She called as she took the stairs two at a time with Benji in her arms. _

_"Shh" Heather said as she came out of Olivia's room, "Liv just went down, poor thing is sick." _

_"Oh I am sorry" She said quieter. "Wait where is Emmi?" _

_"At my mom's," Heather said._

_"Go play in your room Benji." She set him down and he ran off to play. "When did Ma get here?"_

_They walked into their room, "Just a few hours ago, she is in town for a week or so." _

_"Awesome, maybe she can babysit tonight, cause we have something amazing to celebrate!" _

_"We do, what?" Heather asked. _

_"Look" Naya said setting a check on the bed for 50,0000 dollars. _

_"Holy shit Naya what is that?" _

_"I got signed to tour!" _

_"You did not, shut up!" Heather said excited. "How long is it?" _

_"Three months, starting end of May, thirty-six shows twenty cities!" Naya said excited. _

_"Holy shit baby that is insane!" _

_"I know, and that is just the first half, I get another one after tour plus booth sales and royalties.!" _

_"Did you say yes!?"_

_"Are you crazy? Not yet no... I said I was very interested but I needed to talk to you first and be sure you were okay with it all before I signed anything." _

_"Um, of course I am baby,I would never tell you not to do this."_

_"You think so, it's sorda a long time..." _

_"YES Naya, this is everything we ever wanted for you." _

_"Will you go with me? You and the kids, I wouldn't want to do this without you guys." _

_"Yeah we sure will! I will have my classes covered, so we can come. The kids will travel great since they are little still and we can have a little family vacation." _

_"Do you think we should have someone come with us to help with them?" Nay asked. _

_Heather shook her head "No, I think it would be nice to be away just as a family, I know you will be crazy busy but I will be fine." _

_"You seriously are the best Heather, thank you for supporting me." Naya kissed her. _

_"Of course baby, I love you so much and I am so excited that your dreams are coming true." _

_"So I can call John and tell him that he can draft up the contract?" _

_"Yes" Heather said, "of course you can." _

_"I am so excited Hemo, this is going to be such an amazing experience, and it is even better knowing that you and the kids will be there with me." _

_"Where else would we be Nay?" _

_"I love you" _

_"I love you too" Heather smiled. _

/

Heather walked in the front door, "Hello I am here."

Nothing.

She noticed that the back slider was open, when she looked out she saw Naya sitting on the deck.

"Hi" She said quietly.

"Hey" Naya said with a small smile. "Wine?"

Heather nodded, In their later years Naya had picked up drinking a glass of wine with Heather every now and then, instead of beer. "Thank you."

"You are welcome" She poured her a glass and then took a deep breath. "Okay, I have to ask you something..."

Heather nodded.

"Why don't you want me to tour, besides the kids what are the reasons?"

"Naya there are no other reasons, if it were just you and I... or if the kids were little still I would be all about you going on tour and going with you. And I never said I didn't want you to go on tour."

"Yes you did." Naya said.

"Okay I did, but I also have said that I just don't want you to go for so long. Naya I honestly don't understand why you need to go for so long the last tour was only three months."

"Last time we sold out every show, so this time we decided to do two weekend shows per-city."

"That's what I don't like," Heather said under her breath.

"What?" Naya asked.

"That you have decided these things, that you have signed contracts. Last time around you wouldn't even let contracts be drawn up until you talked to me. This time around you didn't even talk to me about it."

"I did too talk to you about it" Naya said.

"No, I asked if you were touring with this album and you said yes and that was it and then all the sudden contracts were signed and you were going to be gone for six months and we hadn't even talked about the logistics of any of it."

"I just assumed-"

"That's right you just assumed, I figured you would be gone three months max, and come home during the week sometimes. I can't do this everyday without you for six months; well I am sure I can but I sure as hell don't want to." Heather said.

"You don't have to raise our kids alone Heather I am not leaving I will be back at least a couple times a month."

"I didn't sign up to do this alone."

"You didn't but you did sign up to be married to me, and you knew that when I signed on with Colombia that this was part of it."

"Yes but I also thought that when we decided to have kids that they would take priority."

"What the hell Heather, why do you always go there?"

"Go where, to the point of this whole matter?" Heather asked.

"You act like our kids are not my priority."

"Please tell me how they are when you are willing to leave them for six months, and not even discuss the options of cutting back on some shows to be home more with them."

"Just say it, you think I am a bad mom."

"No, I won't say that because I think you are a great mom; but I think you are making a bad decision as a parent right now."

"It's pretty much the same thing." Naya said getting up and walking into the house.

Heather got up and followed her, "IF I thought you were such a bad mom why would I want to have another baby with you?!"

"You what?" Naya tuned around stunned.

She sighed, "I want another baby with Naya."

"Are you crazy!?" Naya asked with a laugh, "The four we have keep us busy enough and your body probably can't handle another pregnancy and god knows I can't carry because-"

"You don't want to give up your career, NOTED!" Heather yelled tears in her eyes.

"Ohhh I get it" Naya "saiestás Me estás jodiendo."

"What do you get?" Heather asked annoyed.

"You only want to have another baby so I don't go!"

"estás Me estás jodiendo? YOU ARE CRAZY NAYA! TRY I JUST WANTED TO HAVE ANOTHER BEAUTIFUL BABY WITH THE LOVE OF MY LIFE, BUT OOOOKAY!"

"HEATHER YOU CAN NOT JUST EXPECT ME TO..."

"DON'T WORRY I DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM YOU!" Heather said heading for the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Naya asked.

"TO GET MY KIDS, AND PUT THEM IN THEIR BEDS!"

"YOUR KIDS, WHAT THE FUCK HEATH!"

"WELL...?"

Naya grabbed her keys off the counter.

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?"

"I DON'T KNOW, AWAY FROM HERE!" Naya yelled.

"GOOD NAYA LEAVE, LET OUR KIDS GET USED TO YOU BEING GONE!"

"FUCK YOU HEATHER!" She slammed the door walking out of the house.

"FUCK!" Heather said, pacing she picked up the phone and dialed Dianna.

"Hello" Di answered.

"Di, I need you help" She said through tears.

"What's wrong?" Dianna asked worried.

"Naya just stormed off we got into another fight and she left REALLY mad, I don't want her driving when she is so angry."

"I will call her, but are you okay?"

"I have to be, I have to go get the kids and put them to bed." She looked at the clock it was nearing nine thirty.

"Heather they can stay at your mom's or Lea can come get them."

"No Di, thanks though but I need them home, I need them around." Tears streamed down her face.

"Okay well at least collect yourself before heading over there. The twins are catching on to all of this..."

"Oh I know" Heather said wiping her face. "Thank you, Love you."

"I love you too" Dianna said. "Call if you need ANYTHING!"

"I will, thank you."

Heather hung up the phone and went to the bathroom to wash her face, then pulled her hair up into a ponytail and got in the car to go get the kids. Even though her mom's house was only a two minute walk, she knew she would have at least one, possibly two sleeping kids.

She walked into her mom's house and Emma ran over to her right away "Mommy!" she hugged her.

"Hey baby, ready to go home."

"Yeah" She nodded, "Can we have ice cream?

"No it's late Emmi, we have to brush teeth get in Jammies and then go to bed.

"Is Mama home?" Benji said sitting on the couch.

"No baby, she is working late." Heather said.

"But she said she would be home when we got back from Nana's" He said sadly.

"I am sorry Benjamin, she had to leave for a while they needed her at the studio."

"Hello darling" Janet said coming down the stairs.

"Hi Mom, Livy and Harper sleeping?"

"Yup, do you want to just leave them here?" Jan asked.

"No I am going to take them home," Heather said.

"I will help you get them in their car seats," She nodded.

"Thanks, Bubba, Em go get in the car please."

"Do we have to buckle?" Ben asked.

"Of course you have to buckle." Heather said.

"But it only takes us like three seconds to get home."

"It's not up for debate Ben, car now please with seatbelts on!" Heather said sternly.

"Mom wouldn't make us!" He said with a tone.

"Benjamin ALBERT!" She said giving him a look which made him know it was time to head to the car.

"I HATE WHEN MAMA's GONE!" He huffed as he headed to the car.

She looked to Janet, "I don't know what got into him!"

"He is just reacting to all of this" Janet said, "It's normal."

"Well not for me it's not, he's my sweet boy, not mister attitude over there" She said.

"I take it things didn't go so well if Nay's working..."

"No, not at all, and I have no idea where she is now..." She picked up Olivia and carried her to the car while Janet got Harper.

"Thanks Mom, I really appreciate you watching them."

"You're welcome Bug you know I love having them" She smiled, Heather loaded the sleeping girls into the car and turned to hug her mom. "Fix things with her Heather."

Heather nodded and got into the car.

When they got home she put the girls in bed and went into Benji's room to talk to him. He was laying in his bed so she slipped in with him.

"I am sorry Mommy" He said before she could even open her mouth.

"It's alright Benji, I appreciate the apology, but I did not apreciate the attitude, what's going on with you?"

"I am scared" He said.

"About what?" She asked.

"I don't want you and Mama to get divorced!" his eyes filled with tears.

She pulled him into her lap and rubbed his head, "Hey that is never going to happen, do you hear me."

"But you guys are fighting a lot right now."

"I am sorry about that buddy, but sometimes married people fight. Mama and I are never ever EVER going to get a divorced do you hear me."

He nodded, "And we both love you very VERY much, you know that right!"

He nodded again. " I love you too Mommy, I miss Mama. Will she be here when I wake up?"

"I am not sure, I hope so" Heather kissed his head.

He yawned, "Get some sleep sweet boy, I love you."

"I love you too Mommy."

She kissed him and turned off his light, "Do you want the door open?"

"Yes please" he nodded.

She stopped by Emma's room next door and checked in on her, she was already a sleep. when she got into her room she checked her phone to see if anyone had called, she had a text from Lea.

Lea: Do you want me to come over?

Heather: Thank you, but I am just going to go to sleep, I will call you in the morning, love you.

* * *

><p>Naya had been in the car for about ten minutes when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello?" She answered.

_"Where in the hell are you?" _Dianna's voice filled the car.

"Driving" Naya said.

"_Where?" _

"I am on PCH, Almost to first street."

_"Will you pull over please and let me meet you somewhere?"_ Di asked.

"I am fine."

"_Oh cut the shit Nay... just pull over." _

_"_Fine," she sighed, "Meet me at the pier off third."

"_I will be there in twenty minutes." _Dianna said.

Naya heard the click off the phone and she turned onto third street.

_Another baby? _She thought to herself. _She wants another baby. _

_/_

_"Hey Nay" Heather said coming to bed. They had been home from tour for almost a month now and had gotten back into a normal routine. _

_"Yeah babe" Naya said, she on twitter and facebook, and she figured she was going to tell her to get off. _

_"Can we talk...?" _

_"Sounds serious" She said putting down her phone. _

_Heather nodded, "I want to have another baby." _

_"Do you think that is the best idea?" Naya asked. _

_"I have put a lot of thought into it, and now that Zach is at the studio I could cut back..." She said softly. _

_"Wait you want to carry?" _

_Heather nodded, "I don't think that is a good idea Hemo." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because of all the issues you had with Liv, I don't feel comfortable risking your health again." _

_"What if we talked to Margo, and see what she says?" heather asked. _

_"You really want another one?" _

_"You don't?" _

_"It's not that I don't God know's I would love another Heather mini me running around..." _

_"So could we at least talk to Margo and see?" Heather asked hopeful. _

_"Sure baby, we can see what she says, and then we can talk about it further." _

_"Thank you thank you thank you!" Heather kissed her, "That makes me SOO happy." _

_"You make me soo happy!" She kissed her, "and I would do anything to make you happy Heather!" _

_/_

"Hey" Dianna said getting into Naya's car.

"Hi" Naya said.

"So what happened?" Di asked.

"She ambushed me with the idea of another baby, AFTER she told me I was a bad mom, AGAIN!"

"Nay did she really call you a bad mom?" Dianna asked.

"Well not in so many words, but she implied it for sure."

"And your mad that she wants another baby?"

"I am not mad, but..."

"But what?" Dianna asked.

"I feel like she just wants another one so I stay home."

"Oh come on Nay, you did not just say that?"

"Well" Naya said, "We have been fighting about me leaving, and now all the sudden she wants to throw the idea of another kid on the table, and wants me to carry... sounds like a perfect way to get me to not tour, doesn't it."

"I think the baby thing has been there for a while" Di said, "Lea said when they talked the other day that Heather said it has been in the back of her mind for a while now but she knew it wasn't going to happen so she was trying to forget it."

Naya took a deep breath, "Well now I feel like an ass."

"I kind of think you should" Dianna said.

"What the hell Di!"

"Naya why are you SO set on touring for six months?"

"I am seriously done taking about this..."

"Oh no you don't fist you haven't actually talked about it with me, and second you don't get to avoid this with me, we are talking about this!"

* * *

><p>Heather tossed and turned all night, she looked at the clock, 4:02 AM. Naya had come in around one in the morning but didn't come to bed. She decided to get up and go run, she got dressed and when she headed towards the stairs she saw Emma was awake.<p>

"Emma Grace why are you up?" She asked walking into her room.

"I don't know, I can't sleep, my tummy feels nervous..." She shrugged. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go run, but maybe you and me can go to the dance studio."

"Right now?" Emma asked.

Heather nodded, "Remeber what mommy told you yesterday at the studio, how I like to go there and forget my worries and just dance?"

Emma nodded.

"Well, wanna go dance with me...?" She smiled.

"YES!" Emma smiled.

"Okay get dance clothes on quietly, everyone else is sleeping and you know if your sissy wakes up she won't want me to go!"

"Okay" she whispered.

"I will meet you down stairs" She smiled and went down the stairs, Naya was sleeping on the couch.

Emmi came running down the stairs dressed in a royal blue Leotard and dance shorts. her long dark hair was down. "I am ready" She whispered.

"Okay let's get in the car."

Heather started the car, it was still dark outside, it was almost four thirty now. "This is soo cool Mom!" Emma said. "I have never danced this early, and with just you."

"I know it will be fun" Heather said, "I am going to pull through Starbucks really fast and get a coffee, you want a hot chocolate?"

"Yes please, can I get it with caramel?"

"Sure baby" Heather said looking at her happy face in the rearview mirror, it blew her mind sometimes how much she really did look like her mama, though she had those bright grey eyes.

"Mom?" She asked.

"yes Emmi"

"Why was Mama on the couch, are you guys still fighting?"

Heather took a deep breath, "How about we leave the grownup problems for the grownup's okay?"

Emma nodded, "Okay."

They arrived at the dance studio, Heather locked them in "What studio do you want to dance in?"

"The middle room, it's my favorite!"

"Why?" Heather asked out of curiosity.

"Cause it's were you teach the most, it's like your room!"

Heather nodded, "Hey Mommy can we talk a minute before we dance?"

"Sure Emma" Heather said, "Why don't we sit on the floor and stretch while we talk okay, I want you to be warm so you don't pull anything."

Emma sat down and put her legs in second and laid her stomach and head on the ground, she was a flexible little girl.

"What do you want to talk about baby?"

"You know how you and Mommy, and Lea and Dianna, and just about everyone in our family is famous?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah"

"I don't want to be famous..."

"You don't have to be Emma" Heather said, "Do you feel like you have to be?"

"I just didn't want anyone to be mad at me... I love to dance, but I don't want to dance with tours or anything like you did with Beyonce."

"You do not have too Emmi, you can do whatever you want to do when you grow up!"

"I think I want to be Mommy, and own a dance studio like you do now. I like that you don't do anything that makes you leave and that I get to go to dance with you everyday, or"GOOD NAYA LEAVE, LET OUR KIDS GET USED TO YOU BEING GONE!" almost everyday. I don't like that Mama leaves sometimes, and stuff."

"I know Emma, I don't either because I miss her; but your Mama loves you very much and she misses you very much while she is away weather it is just for a few hours or a few days. You know that right?"

She sat up and nodded, "I do. Do you think Mama is going to be mad that I want to be like you when I grow up and not like her?"

"Of course not, and just because you don't want to be a singer when you grow up doesn't mean you can't be like Mama when you get big. You are already so much like her" She smiled.

"I am, how?" She asked Heather sitting into her right split.

"Well, look like her. You are smart and sassy like she is. You have a big heart like her, and her wonderful laugh. You are silly like she can be, but serious too. And stubborn you are stubborn like you Mama, but most of all you are sweet and kind like she is."

Emma smiled, "I like that I am like Mama."

"Me too" Heather said.

"Can we dance now Mom?"

"Yeah we can, What song do you want to dance too?"

"Ummm that one song, where they sing about better days..."

"Better days?" Heather smiled, "By the Goo Goo dolls?"

"Yeah I think so..."

Heather scrolled through her ipod and pressed play, it started, "Yeah this one!" Emma said.

"_**And you ask me what I want this year, **_

_**and i try to make this kind and clear; **_

_**Just a chance that maybe we'll find better days. **_

_**Cause i don't need boxes wrapped in strings **_

_**and designer love and empty things, **_

_**just a chance that maybe we'll find better days."**_

Both girls were dancing but Heather stopped to watch Emma, she could tell she wasn't thinking about what she was going to do next, or anything for that matter she had let go and was just dancing, and it was beautiful and she was amazing.

_**"So take these words, **_

_**and sing out loud. **_

_**Cause everyone, is forgiven now.**_

_**Cause tonight's the night the world begins again. **_

_**I need someplace simple where we can live, **_

_**and something only you can give. **_

_**And that's faith and trust and peace while we're alive. **_

_**And the one poor child who saved this world **_

_**and there's 10million more who probably could, **_

_**if we all just stopped and said a prayer for them." **_

Heather had tears in her eyes watching her dance, she turned, leaped, jumped. She could tell she was really feeling all the words.

_**"I wish everyone was loved tonight, **_

_**and somehow stop this endless fight, **_

_**just a chance that maybe we'll find better days." **_

She wondered how her seven year old knew to pick a song that's words would speak to her.

The song ended and she took a deep breath.

"How do you feel Em?"

"Better" She sighed.

"Good" Heather said.

"Can we do another one?"

"Of course we can," Heather said scrolling though her ipod to find a good song.

* * *

><p>Naya had gotten up she headed upstairs to take a shower, but saw Benji was up.<p>

"Hey Chunk" She said leaning in his doorway.

"Hi mom" He said not looking at her.

She crawled into his bed and he rolled over turning his back to her facing the wall.

"Chunk!" She rubbed his back. "Come on talk to Mama."

"I don't want too," he said.

"Well can Mama talk to you?" She asked.

He just nodded.

"So I know you are mad at Mama, cause I am leaving to tour."

"It's NOT fair" He said.

"I know it's not buddy but Mama has to work."

"Mommy works and she doesn't leave."

"Mama and I do different things..." Naya said continuing to rub his back.

"I don't want you to go for a long time Mama, you're my best friend and I will miss you."

"I am your best friend Benjamin?"

"Yes, and who will cuddle me when mommy is at work?"

"I bet your Auntie Di or Lea would."

"NO they are not my Mama!"

"What if I promise to call you every morning and night."

"No!"

"What if I promise to skype you everyday?"

"I DONT WANT YOU TO GO MAMA!" He cried. Please, please don't go!" He was now sobbing, he almost couldn't breath.

She couldn't take it anymore her eyes were welling up with tears, "Come here Bubba" She rolled him over and pulled him into her chest hugging him. "Shh, you have to take a deep breath baby."

"Don't go... don't go" He cried.

"Buddy breath please."

She rubbed his back holding him tight, Ben started to breath slower and calm down a little.

"There you go Chunk, there you go."

She held him for about ten minutes and rubbed his back, "You feel better now?" She asked him.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"Mama will talk to the people at her work and see what she can do okay, maybe I can be gone a shorter time."

He nodded, "Maybe you could just stay home."

"We'll see Benji."

"Mama?"

"Yeah bud?"

"I am sorry I was mad at you and made you sad."

She kissed his head, "I am sorry I made you mad buddy."

"Mama?"

"Yeah?"

"I am hungry!"

"Of course you are" She laughed, "You are just like me."

/

It had been a few hours since Ben's freak out, it was nearing nine AM and Naya had just put Harper down for her morning nap. She had called John and set up a meeting to talk about tour, but since Heather was still out with Em she called Di to see if she could watch the kids.

"Hey Dianna"

_"Hey Naya what are you doing?" _

"Um I just put Harper down for a nap."

"_Where is Heather?_" She asked.

"She is having a girls morning with Emma, they have been gone since like four this am."

_"What the hell where did they go?_" Di asked.

"To the studio to dance, and then out to breakfast. She jest texted me and said that they will be home in an hour or so. I actually called because I need a favor?"

_"Of course_." Dianna said.

"Can you possibly come over here and watch the kids, I have something I need to do."

_"Yeah, Lea and I can come over." _

"Okay perfect, like thirty minutes I want to be gone before Heather get's back."

_"Sure" Di said, "Be there soon, love you." _

"Love you too." Naya said, "Thanks!"

/

Dianna and Lea arrived fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks for coming" Naya said.

"You're welcome" Di said.

"Hi My Sophie!" Naya said reaching for her and taking her from Lea.

"Hi Nene!" She smiled.

"How are you baby?"

"I good" She smiled. "Where Harpie?"

"Napping, but Livy is upstairs in the playroom why don't you go find her!"

"Otay" She smiled trying to get down.

"Ah Ah, kisses first."

Sophie kissed her on her cheek. "Thank you!"

"Elcome!" She said "I go pay now?"

"Yes you may!" Naya smiled. "I love you.

"I wove you too." She asid running up the stairs.

"Where is Benji?" Lea asked.

"In my room watching a movie, thanks for coming guys."

"You're welcome, where are you doing?" Di asked.

"I have a meeting with John than I have to do something for my wife."

Both Lea and Dianna smiled.

"Thanks again" Naya said. "I owe you both."

"You owe us nothing" Lea said, "Go."

"Heather should be home in and hour or so, Don't tell her where I went. Okay?"

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts? Fav parts? <strong>

**Share with me friends! thanks!**


	118. Chapter 108

**A/N: Okay WOW you guys alllll had some very important and very vital things to say and I LOVED hearing it. **

**Just so you know, I ALSO think that Naya is being unreasonable lol. **

**THings get better this chapter, but not fixed. I hope you enjoy. **

**I don't own glee. NOR do I know Heya. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Heather walked in the door carrying a sleeping Emma, she passed the playroom she saw Di and Lea playing with Sophie and Olivia but kept going so she didn't wake Em up.<p>

She laid her in her bed pulling her shoes off her feet and kissed her head, "Sleep good baby girl." She whispered.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" She asked heading into the play room.

"Hiii!" Sophia smiled, "I at your houfe!"

"I see that, how are you my sweet girl?"

"I good," she smiled.

Olivia came over and sat in her lap and snuggled into her for a moment, "I missed you Mom."

"I missed you too Liv." She kissed her head.

"Naya asked us to come hang out with the kids till you got home, she had a meeting for work." Dianna said putting a new outfit on barbie.

"Of course she did," Heather rolled her eyes. "Probably about something else she isn't going to consult me about...Well thank you for coming."

"You're welcome. Where is Emmi?" Lea asked.

"I just put her in her bed, she passed out in the car. She will probably sleep for hours; we left for the dance studio at four-thirty this morning, and she danced hard."

"Harper is napping as well," Lea said. "Naya had just put her down before we got here."

Heather nodded, "Okay."

"Mommy you went to the studio this morning?" Livy asked sad. "With out me?"

"Yeah baby I am sorry Emmi needed some Mommy time; you and I can go one day soon just us okay?"

Olivia nodded.

"Why did you go to the studio so early with Em?" Lea asked.

"I was going to go for a run this morning to clear my head, but Emma was up and upset, so I took her to the studio to dance it out. It actually ended up being a really good morning, we had a good conversation and she seemed better when we left."

"Well that is good" Dianna said.

"Where is Benji?" She asked.

"He is on your bed watching a movie, though I think he may have fallen a sleep I havent heard a peep out of him in about twenty minutes, and when I checked on him earlier he said he didn't feel good cause he didn't sleep much."

"Great" Heather sighed.

"Can I talk to you for a second?" Di asked.

Heather nodded, "You good Lea?"

"Yeah" She smiled.

Di and Heather went outside on the deck outback, "Look I know that things have been bad lately."

"Di, they have been awful. My wife checked out, she is leaving to tour for six months, we fight constantly, and my kids know it, and now the twins are having insomnia because they are so upset Mama is leaving... I can't do this Di." She started to cry.

"I know, Heather." Di hugged her, "And I think Naya is starting to come around to all of that; she went to talk to John and I think it was about tour..."

"Why now all the sudden?" heather asked.

"I think she talked to Benji, he had a mild freak out this morning."

"Mild freak out?"

Dianna nodded, "Yeah, Naya said it was almost like an anxiety attack."

"Seriously! See this is what I am talking about, our seven year old shouldn't be having anxiety attacks. And it shouldn't have taken that for Naya to realize she shouldn't be gone from them so long." She wiped the tears from her face, but they continued to fall.

"I know Heather, I have told her and told her."

"Everyone has, she doesn't care."

"I wouldn't say that." Dianna sighed.

"What would you say then, because I am not sure how you could look at those four perfect babies and want to leave them for six months Di, I sure as hell wouldn't." Heather said trying to catch her breath.

"Okay now you need to breath, or you are going to have a panic attack."

"I am so stressed Dianna." She said trying to slow her breathing.

"I know Heather, I know. I can only imagine how I would feel if I was in your situation right now."

"I need to go check on Benjamin."

Dianna nodded, "Maybe get in bed and nap with him if he is sleeping you had an early morning as well. We are here as long as you need us to be."

"Thank you Di." Heather hugged her.

"You are welcome, We're family remember through the good and the bad we are here."

Heather walked upstairs into her room, Ben was curled up on Naya's side sound a sleep, she slipped her shoes off and crawled into her side running her hands through his dark hair before she kissed his head. As soon as her head hit the pillow her eyes closed; she was so tired.

/

12:45PM

Naya left her meeting with John feeling a lot better about things, she got in the car and called Dianna and Lea to check on things there.

"_Hello?" _Di answered.

"Hey, how is everything; Heather get home?"

"_Things here are good, we are making Lunch. Yes Heather got home a few hours ago and she is crashed out in your room with Benji. Emma just woke up, she is playing dress up with the girls. How did you meeting go?" _

"Really well actually, I have to make a few more stops is that okay or should I come home now?"

_"We are good here." _

Do you think you could take the kids home today or should I ask Janet to watch them?"

_"Don't be silly, we will take them home, but Nay... I don't think some grand gesture is going to fix ths. I think there needs to be an actual conversation that doesn't end in an argument..." _

"I know my wife Di, thank you. I know what I need to do."

"_I wasn't trying to overstep I just talked to her this morning and she is really hurt." _

"You weren't overstepping, thank you. And thanks for watching the kids. I should be home in about an hour and a half. Can you wake up Heather in an hour if she isn't awake yet?"

_"Sure will, and you're welcome." _

"Love you!" Naya said hanging up the call..

/

Heather opened her eyes to the sound of her daughters and her best friends giggling. She looked over and saw her son was still asleep, she was going to slip out of bed when she kissed his head she noticed he was burning up. She pulled the blankets off of him and he had soaked through his clothes with sweat. "Hey buddy can you wake up for Mommy?"

He mumbled something and rolled ontop his back, his brown hair was almost black it was so wet. "Dianna, Lea!" She called for them, "Benji come on buddy, can you wake up for mommy I know your tired sweet boy." He opened his eyes and instantly started to wine, which turned into cries. "I know buddy I know, you don't feel good."

"Ow" He cried coughing.

"Hey" Dianna said coming in, then noticing what was going on, "Crap! What happened?"

"I woke up and he was burning up and drenched in sweat! Is Naya home?!"

"No I will call her, she was on her way soon last I talked to her."

Heather nodded, "Can you get me the thermometer and some water for him please?'

Di nodded of coruse.

Benji was still crying, but very quietly he seemed to be pretty lethargic. "I feel yucky!" He moaned.

"I know buddy, Mommy is here; I got you!"

"Mama too!" He cried coughing more.

"She is coming buddy I promise," she hoped that was the case _Please be on your way Nay!_

Lea came in with the thermometer, "Here Heath, Dianna went to go get your mom, is he okay?"

"I don't know Lea," she said worried, but trying to stay calm.

Lea sat on the bed with them, and put the thermometer in his ear. "102.9, that is high Heath. I think we better go into the Emergency room."

Heather nodded knowing that she was probably right, Ben was coughing more and having trouble catching his breath. "I think you are right. Ben, baby we are going to go to the hospital okay, the doctors there will make you feel better."

"Mama!" He cried.

"Can someone call my wife PLEASE!"

Emma came in and freaked out when she saw her brother, "BEN!"

"Emmi, baby brother is going to be ok. Can you do Mommy a favor please, can you go play with the girls in the play room and shut the door, I don't want your sissies to freak out. Please can you be a big girl for Mommy?"

She nodded, "I love you Benjamin!"

"Thank you big girl" Heather said.

Janet came in in a hurry but calm, "What is going on, Bug?"

"I don't know Mom he woke up like this,he has sweat through his clothes, and he is running a fever of 102.9; he is really lethargic and keeps saying ow."

"Benji, can you tell Nana where it hurts?"

"All over" he cried.

"He's been hacking and it sounds wet," Heather said.

"I think we better go to the hospital," Janet said to Heather.

She nodded, "I agree, will you come?" She asked.

"Of course, Where is Naya?"

"No idea," Heather said. "Dianna is trying to get a hold of her."

"Mama!" He cried again.

"I know Benjamin," Janet said rubbing his head.

Dianna came in. "Naya is not answering her phone, but I have the car started and ready, let's get him to the hospital."

"I will stay with the girls," Lea said. "And keep trying Nay if she comes here I will make sure she gets there."

"Thank you," Heather said picking Ben up and putting him on her hip.

"Of course," Lea said, She kissed Ben's head. "Teetee loves you Ben feel better!"

Di kissed Lea, "You are sure you are okay if I go?"

"Yeah" Lea said, "I will stay here and entertain. I love you, keep me updated."

"Will do" Di said, "Love you too."

* * *

><p>They got to the hospital and they took Ben back almost right away, a nurse came back and started him on fluids and took his vitals and shortly after the doctor came in.<p>

"Hello, I am Dr. Kemp," he introduced himself to Heather first.

"Hi I am Heather and this is Benjamin."

"Hi Benjamin, I am sorry you are not feeling well, I am going to check your tummy and listen to your breathing okay?"

Ben was still pretty lethargic and pretty whiney. "Will it hurt?" He asked.

"Nope not at all."

He sat Ben up and listened to his lungs, "A lot of wheezing, Has he been coughing much?"

"Yeah" Heather said, "After he woke up from his nap he was sweaty and when he talks he coughs."

"Ben do you have pain anywhere?"

Ben nodded, "All over."

"Alright, may I speak to you out in the hall for a moment Mrs. Rivera, I just have a few questions." The doctor said.

Heather nodded, "Benji Mommy will be right back okay, your Auntie and your Nana will be right here with you."

Ben just nodded, still whining.

"Hang tight Ben okay? We will are going to try and have you feeling better really soon." Dr. Kemp smiled.

They stepped out in the hall.

"Is he going to be okay?" Heather asked.

"Well, I am a little worried about his fever, How long has it been that high?"

"I don't know how long he has been running a fever but he woke up that way about thirty minutes ago." Heather said.

"Alright we are going to get some blood and urine and see where we are at, in the meantime I am going to start an IV for pain continue fluids."

Heather nodded. "Thank you."

"You are welcome," he said. "We are going to get to the bottom of this just a quickly as we can I assure you." He smiled and than walked away.

Heather was just about to go back into the room when she saw Naya running from the elevator.

"Oh thank God," Heather said tears forming in her eyes when she saw her wife, she didn't even care about the past events right now, she just needed her.

"Baby, what happened?" Naya asked worried.

"I don't know, he woke up from his nap drenched in sweat and running a fever. He is complaining about pain all over. I am so worried Nay."

Naya hugged her, "I am here, I am SO sorry i wasn't here sooner my cell phone died. I am So Sorry baby."

Heather wiped away her tears. "He has been asking for you," she told Naya. "Lets go see him."

"Hi Mama," he said with a small smile, though his eyes showed how he really felt.

"Hi Mijo. How are you sweet boy?" She had tears in her eyes.

"I feel yucky Mama!" He coughed.

She kissed his head, "I am sorry Ben, I am sorry you feel yucky and that Mama wasn't here sooner."

He nodded, and a nurse walked in; fear came over his face.

"Hi I am Natasha and I am here to take Benjamin's blood." A tall dark hair RN said.

"NO!" He cried.

"It's going to be just fine buddy," Naya said. "It will be over very quick."

"NO!" He said again crying.

"Benji look at Mommy please?" Heather said. He turned to her, "The nurse has to take your blood so we can find out why you feel so yuck, okay?"

"Yeah and Mama will hold you hand buddy." Naya said.

"Hold me Mommy?" He cried to Heather.

She looked to the nurse, who nodded, "You may get in bed with him."

"Sure bud," she nodded climbing into the hospital bed with him, he leaned forward and she scooted in behind him and kissed his head. "Better?" She asked.

He nodded still crying and reached out his hand for Naya's. She took his hand and turned his head towards her so he wouldn't see what was happening. The nurse quickly found a vein and stated the blood draw. He didn't even flinch. "All done" She said a moment later.

Heather kissed his head and went to crawl out of the bed, Ben cried, "NO, NO STAY!"

"Okay" She said kissing him again, "Mommy is here."

"I can feel him wheeze," Heather said to Janet. "It's really bad Ma."

"Naya was he wheezy earlier?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah, he couldn't catch his breath, I thought it was just because he was crying."

"It probably made it worse" Janet said, "but there is definitely something else going on there."

A different nurse came in. "Hi I am April. We need to take Benjamin back for a chest X-ray," she said. "First we are going to administer an injection that has a small dose of Ativan, to keep him calm during it. All it is going to do is relax him."

Heather looked to Janet who nodded. "Okay," Heather said.

"Hey Ben can you take mama's hand." she said getting his attention. While he was not paying attention April gave him the shot.

"I will be back in about thirty minutes once the meds have taken effect and take him back."

"Can we go with him?" Heather asked.

"Unfortunately no, but it will be quick." April said.

Heather nodded and rubbed Benji's arms.

thirty minutes later they had taken Ben back to his X-ray.

"I am going to go call Lea and update her." Dianna said standing up.

"I will go with you" Janet said I need to get a coffee, you girls need anything."

"No thanks," Heather said.

"I am good," Naya shook her head.

Di and Janet left the room and Naya put her hand on Heather's. "I am really sorry about everything Heath."

"Not now Nay, I can't do anything else right now beside be here for Ben. And I need you as much as I want to be mad at your right now, I need you."

Naya nodded and Heather leaned into her. "I am so worried about him."

"I know" Naya nodded, "Me too but he is going to be okay alright."

"What if he's not?" She asked tears streaming down her face.

"He will be." Naya said. "He will be."

/

Almost two hours later Benji was sleeping, Dianna and Janet had gone home for a little bit while they waited for results to help with the other kids. Ben was still running a fever but it had come down some. The doctor came in.

"Alright, how are we doing?" Dr. Kemp asked.

Heather shrugged, "This is my wife Naya." She introduced the two.

"Hi Naya nice to meet you I am Dr. Kemp."

"Hi" She said weakly.

"So I got all the lab results back and Ben has Viral Pneumonia." He said.

"Oh my gosh," Heather said.

"How did he get viral pneumonia?" Naya asked.

"His charts show that he had the flu a month or so ago?"

Both girls nodded.

"Well, that virus caused it," he said.

"How do we treat it?" Heather asked.

"I will prescribe Ribavirin which is an antiviral, and also a cough medicine with codeine so he can get some sleep and ease his coughing. Along with some pain medicine."

"Can he go home?" Naya asked.

"No, not tonight at least, I want to keep him here to monitor him, and I would like his fever to drop below 102 before he is realized. Once that happens I will send him home with prescriptions, and he can recover at home."

"How long will that be?" Heather asked.

"He is young so i expect him to recover in about a week or so." Dr. Kemp said.

"Can we stay with him tonight?" Naya asked.

"One of you may yes." Dr Kemp said.

Heather nodded.

"Thank you." Naya said.

"You are welcome, you made a great call bringing him in it could get scary quick if not treated in a child this age. But he is going to be just fine."

"Thank you" Heather said.

"You are welcome girls, April will be back in to start the meds in his IV, page if you need anything and I will be back to check on him in a few hours before I leave for the night."

Heather took a deep breath as the doctor left, "Thank god he is going to be okay."

"He is," Naya said. "This was super scary though."

"And serious" Heather said, "Could you imagine if you were on tour? I can't do things like this without you."

"I know I am sorry" Naya said.

"We need to have a serious conversation when he is home" Heather said, "But for right now, we need to just focus on him."

Naya nodded, "Who is going to stay with him?"

"Either way is fine with me" Heather said "We have three other kids at home who need to be taken care of as well."

Naya nodded, "I will go home and take care of them. You can stay with Ben."

"He will more than likely want you to stay with him." Heather said.

"He has been clinging to you all day, he is still mad at me. Plus you are always the one at home with the kids; you stay I will go."

Heather nodded, "Not yet though. Sit with me a bit longer?"

"Of course" Naya said grabbing her hand.

/

The girls were sitting on the couch with Janet, Sadie by Emma's feet, she was clung to the kids, and wouldn't let them out of her sight. They were watching the Mash off Episode of Glee. She knew that they should only watch the dance numbers but she figured, this was a pretty relevant topic. Harper was at Dianna and Lea's house for the night.

"Why is Mama so mean on this show?" Olivia asked.

"It's not Mama, it's Santana, and she is mean because she is scared." Emma said.

"Wow Emma that was a very smart thing to say." Janet said. "Why do you think she is scared."

"Mama said it's because she is afraid of what people will think of her, loving Brittney."

"Why would people thing bad things?" Olivia asked.

Janet was just about to answer that question, but Emma started to talk, "Auntie Dianna said that some people don't understand it, and sometimes what people don't understand scared them and they are mean because they don't know how else to be. But it's the same love as anyone else, Mommy and Mama are just like Uncle Mark and Aunt Lindsay or Uncle Bee and Auntie (NO NAME), Right Nana?"

"Right Emma, that was perfect." She smiled,

"Nana?"

"Yes baby."

"I am worried about brother."

"He is going to be just fine love, he will probably even get to come home tomorrow."

"Really!" She smiled.

"Probably, if not the next day. But when he comes home we have to take extra good care of him, he is going to be really tired and still feel yucky."

"I'll make him soup!" Olivia smiled.

"That will be nice," Janet said.

Just then the door opened and Heather walked in. "Mommy!"

"Hey girlies" She hugged both her girls, then her mom.

"Hey I thought Nay was coming home."

Heather nodded, "She is, I just wanted to come home and shower and get clothes and a pillow."

"Do they have a bed for you there?"

"I am just going to sleep with Ben." Heather shook her head.

Janet nodded, "Try and actually get some sleep."

Heather sighed, "I doubt that will work, but I will try."

"How is Bubba Mom?" Emma asked.

"He is going to be okay," she kissed her head. "But he is pretty sick right now, they are going to keep him in the hospital tonight and watch him close. He may be able to come home tomorrow if his fever runs down."

Emma nodded.

"I wanna go with you Mommy!" Liv said.

"I am sorry baby you can't sleep there, but you can come tomorrow with Mama and see brother."

"We can?" Emma asked with a small smile.

"Yeah Emma, you can." Heather nodded.

"When is Mama coming home?" Livy asked.

"Soon baby, as soon as Mommy get's showered and back to the hospital. Okay? You miss her?"

She nodded.

"Mommy can I come home with you?" Emma asked.

"No baby I am just going to hop in the shower and go, stay with Nana okay?" She kissed Emma's head. "I love you Emmi so much!"

"I love you too Mommy."

"I love you Mommy!" Olivia smiled.

"I love you Livy."

Janet got up and walked her to the door, "How is he?"

"Okay I guess" Heather said, "Fever still hasn't come down and I am worried about that, but the doctor didn't seemed worried before he left for the night."

Janet nodded, "The meds take a while to take effect, that is why they wanted to monitor him. He is in the best place he can be, You call me tonight if you need anything okay?"

"I will" Heather smiled, "Thanks Mom I love you."

"I love you too Bug, Kiss Benji for me okay?"

Heather nodded.

Heather got home and undressed stepping into the hot shower, as soon as the hot water ran over her body she just lost it. Tears formed in her eyes which turned to sobs before she even realized it. The stress of her and Nay, and now Benji was too much for her to hold in anymore, she just let herself cry as the warm water streamed over her. After a couple minutes she pulled herself together, and washed her hair than got out. She dressed in comfy sweats and an old glee t-shirt of Naya's and grabbed her pillow and blanket with some clothes for tomorrow and headed out the door.

* * *

><p>It was nearing one AM and she couldn't sleep, Benji was laying next to her wheezing a little coughing every now and then, but the couch medicine really seemed to be helping. He was still pretty warm, and the last thing she wanted to do was sleep, thought she couldn't do anything about it she wanted to be awake and watch Ben sleep just incase something changed for the worse.<p>

She had her ear phones in and was watching Netflix on her phone when a text came thought.

**Naya: You awake? **

**Heather: Yup. **

**Naya: How is Chunk? **

**Heather: Wheezing like hell, but a sleep; I don't want to go to sleep just incase... **

**Naya: I get it. Kiss him for me? **

Heather leaned over and kissed Ben gently not to wake him.

**Heather: Done. **

**Naya: Can you send me a pic of him? **

Heather took a picture of him and sent it off to her.

**Naya: Thank you, I am so worried about him. Seeing him helps. **

**Heather: How are the girl's? **

a moment later her phone beeped and it was a picture of Naya with a sleeping Emmi and Liv on either side of her.

**Heather: Thanks, I needed that. **

**Naya: We have gorgeous children. **

**Heather: That we do. :)**

**Naya: I am sorry Heather, I am SO sorry. **

**Heather: I know you are, and I understand that but that doesn't make the hurt go away. **

**Naya: Can we talk? **

**Heather: Id rather not through text messages baby. **

**Naya: Can I just say something? **

**Heather: Sure. **

Heather put her arm around Ben pulling him onto her chest kissing his head again. "I love you Ben," she whispered.

Her phone beeped and she opened a long text message from Nay.

**Naya: I just want you to know that I am aware that you will not just be able to get over this, and that I can't just make this better by some awesome gesture or sex. I know that I really messed up and that I also said a lot of things that hurt you. I just wanted to make the first step and apologize. Obviously we still need to talk, really talk and I completely aware of that. But with everything that happened today it just reassured me that i did the right thing by buying myself out of the contract I signed. We will talk about what is to come next once Ben is home and well, but i wanted you to know that. **

Heather felt a lot of emotions as she read the text message.

**Heather: You're right this is something that can not be fixed with a grand gesture, or sex. This was a big deal and I am glad you realized that, I hate that it took you so long but I am glad. You are also right when you say we really need to talk about things, starting with WHY in the hell you felt like this was a good idea in the first place. I know there is something deeper there Naya and it's time that you opened up and talked about it, and we are going to talk about it. I don't however feel it is fair that you don't tour at all, but that will be something we discuss as well. I've missed you these last three days. **

**Naya: I miss you too baby. **

**Heather: I am still mad at you Naya, but I can't have this weighing on me too right now, and like i said earlier, right now I need you more than I need to be mad.**

**Naya: I know, and I am sorry and I will say that everyday until you forgive me. **

**Heather: I forgive you Naya, but that doesn't make it better. I don't want you to think that just because I forgive you that it makes it all okay. You put not just me but the kids though a lot this week, and you really shook our little world. **

**Naya: I know, you're right. Maybe after we talk, we can sit down with the kids and have a family discussion. **

**Heather: I think that sounds like a good idea. **

**Naya: Are you tired, want me to let you sleep?**

**Heather: No, don't leave me please. **

**Naya: Never. **

**Heather: Baby? **

**Naya: Yeah. **

**Heather: I love you. **

**Naya: I love you too, SO MUCH!**

* * *

><p>Naya opened her eyes, she had fallen a sleep texting Heather, her phone was still on her chest. She looked around for the girls, but didn't see them. <em>Shit. <em>She thought.

"Girls!" She called for them

Nothing.

"Emma Grace, Olivia Elise!" She called again.

She went downstairs and saw Lea and Dianna sitting at the kitchen table with Sophia, Harper, Olivia and Emma.

"Morning Mama" Emma smiled.

"Hey" Dianna said.

"What are you guys going here?" She smiled walking over to the table kissing all of the babies.

Well we figured you would want to get back to the hospital as soon as possible" Lea said.

"Thanks, you girls are so awesome!" Nay said.

"Mama, old me?" Harper asked.

"Not when you're eating baby girl, did you have fun at aunties?"

"Yes!" She smiled.

"No freak outs?" Naya asked.

Di shook her head, "No she was a big girl."

Naya kissed Harper, "Good girl, Mama is proud of you."

"Mama?" Harper asked.

"Yeah lovie" Naya said.

"Bubba ick?"

"Yeah baby Bubba is sick, but he is getting better."

"Oh" she nodded.

"Well i am going to go shower and then head back to the hospital."

Lea nodded, "We are sending you with smoothies for you and Heath for breakfast, you need something in your systems."

"Thanks" Naya said kissing her cheek. "I love you."

"We love you too." Dianna said.

Twenty minutes later Naya ran down the stairs dressed in Jeans and an old vneck tshirt of Heather's that was a bit loose and comfy, her hair wet and pulled into a messy bun on the top of her head.

"Mama wait!" Emma said.

"What's up baby."

"We want you to bring these to Bubba." Emma smiled.

She handed her a grocery bag that had Emma's favorite My little Pony, Livy's favorite Barbie, and Harper's baby giraffe. "Girls this is very sweet."

"We want them to keep him company" Livy smiled.

"Yeah since we can't" Emma said.

"Gaffy will be Bubba's frewnd" Harper smiled.

"Thank you girls Ben will love it."

"Can we come see him today, Mommy said we could!" Emma said.

"We have to talk to the doctors this morning and then probably yes, okay?"

Emma nodded. "Okay."

Naya kissed her kids, and hugged her best friends and headed out the door. When she opened the door she saw Janet walking up the pathway. "Hey Ma, are you coming with me to the hospital?"

"No I am going to let you girls have the morning to yourselves with Ben, but I wanted to see you before you left" She hugged Naya. "Hannah and Haley know what's going on and want to know if once thing's calm down you girls can give them a call."

"Of course" Naya said. "Are you coming by today?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah but later after the doctor comes in for consult. Call me after okay?"

"Absolutely, I gotta go, love you Mom."

"Love you too Naya, oh and Call your mom if you haven't yet. I did yesterday but I am sure she would like to hear from you."

Naya nodded, "Will do"

She got in the car and sent Heather a text to let her know she was on her way and then called her mom's house.

_"Hey Mija, how is my boy?" _

"Hi Mom, I am on my way back there right now Heather stayed with him last night. I am sorry i didn't call you yesterday things have just been-"

_"It' okay Naya, I get it completely. I am going to come up later this afternoon, would that be okay?" _

"Yes of course," she said.

"_Is he coming home tonight?" _

"We are not sure, we will know more after we see the doctor this morning."

_"Well call me after that. How are my other grandbabies?" _

"Good, they are at home with Di and Lea."

"_And Heather?" _

"She is hanging in there, she slept there with him last night and didn't sleep much neither did I we texted until like 5AM."

_"Naya it's only seven thirty AM you didn't sleep like at all." _

"I will sleep when he is home Mom."

_"Yes you will because between, Jan, and myself we will make sure of it." _

"I am glad you are coming Mom."

"_Good." Marie said. _

"I am here Ma I am going to go I will call you when I know what's up."

"_Okay what time is the doctor coming in?" _

"Around nine or nine thirty I think" Naya said.

"_Okay, talk soon Love you." _

"Love you too Mom."

Naya hung up the phone and went inside when she got up to his room she saw Heather and Benji in bed. Heather was a sleep but Ben was awake. He waved.

"Hi Chunk," Naya whispered.

"Hi Mama," he said raspy with a small smile.

"How are you feeling, you look better."

"I still feel yucky but not as yucky." He said with a small cough.

"Good that means the medicine is working." She kissed his head. "I missed you."

"I missed you too," he said. "The lady just came in and put more medicine in my tube."

"It's called and IV," she told him. "How did you sleep?"

"Good," he said. "I think at least."

She giggled.

"Mommy didn't she just closed her eyes." He said with a yawn.

"You sleepy buddy, did that medicine make you want to sleep?"

He nodded, "Yeah I think so, my eyes feel like they won't stay open."

"Well close them buddy." She rubbed his head.

"Will you sing to me?" He asked.

She nodded, and held his hand.

_**"Come stop your crying it will be alright; **_

_**Just take my hand hold it tight. **_

_**I will protect you form all around you. **_

_**I will be here don't you cry. **_

_**For one so small, you seem so strong. **_

_**My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm. **_

_**This bond between us can't be broken, **_

_**I will be here don't you cry.**_

_**'Cause you'll be in my heart, **_

_**No matter what they say, **_

_**you'll be here in my heart Always."**_

She looked down at him to see he was a sleep she kissed him and then Heather and covered the pair up with a blanket. And pulled out her phone, she had a text message from Nickayla.

**Nick: How is he?**

**Naya: Seems to be better this am, just feel back to sleep. **

**Nick: Good, sorry I can't come with mom heading to New York now. **

**Naya: It's ok, I love you. **

**Nick: love you too sissy, Kiss him for me and tell him Auntie Loves him. **

**Naya: will do call me when you land. **

**Nick: Okay, love you. **

An half hour later Heather opened her eyes, "Hey" She smiled.

"Hi baby" Naya said.

"I missed you last night." Heather said. "Did you sleep at all?"

Naya nodded "I got a few hours."

"Me too" heather said.

"Dianna and Lea sent you a smoothie but it's probably juice by now, can I get you something from the cafeteria."

Heather shook her head. "I am okay."

**Heather's phone buzzed. **

**Lea: How is he? **

**Heather: Good sleeping, I just woke up from a cat nap. **

**Lea: Need anything? **

**Heather: I would love a coffee, if it's no trouble. **

**Lea: none, I will bring you and Nay one. Be there in about an hour. Love you. **

**Heather: You're the best love you to**o.

"Lea is going to bring Starbucks."

"Lea is a Godsend." Naya smiled.

"They all are" Heather said.

"Oh my mom is coming up today, she is going to stay with your mom." Naya told her.

"Oh awesome, just Ma?" Heather asked.

"Yeah dad has to work, and Nick is on her way to New York right now for a show."

"Okay well that will be good."

"yeah she is going to stay and help for a week or so, which should give us some time to talk." Naya said.

Heather gave her a small smile, "Sounds good."

A new nurse knocked on the door, "Hey I am Sammie, I am going to be Ben's nurse for the day." She said.

"Hi Sammie, I am Heather, and this is my wife Naya."

Sammie was young maybe early twenties, and both girls could tell she knew who they were. "Dr. Kemp is going to be in in about twenty minutes, and Ben is going to be his first stop. I changed his IV bag this morning and administered some more meds. His vitals are starting to look better, fever has reduced some, he is at about 102.1."

"That is better," Naya said.

"Not good enough though," Heather said.

"Well he is going to run a fever until the infection is out of his body, as long as we can get it and keep it bellow 102 the doctor will send him home." Sammie said.

"See babe, almost there." Naya said.

Heather nodded.

"Just press the call button if you need me and I will come right in" Sammie said, "If he needs to get up to go to the bathroom, just unclip this new cord as well as the others Tina showed you last night."

"Alright, thanks" Heather said.

"You are very welcome," Sammie said. "I am very sorry you little guy is sick, we are going to do everything we can to keep him comfortable today and try and get him home this evening."

"Awesome, thank you" Naya said and Sammie left the room.

"So," Heather said. "You bought yourself out of the contract?"

Naya nodded, "I did. I am not touring for six months Heather, I won't I am sorry."

Heather looked over to Ben and made sure he was still out. "Let's go sit outside on the patio and talk."

Bens room had a sliding glass door that had it's own private patio. Naya nodded and the slipped out onto the patio leaving the door opened incase Ben woke up.

"I am sorry," Naya said.

"I know," Heather said. "But I need to know why you thought it was so important."

Naya took a deep breath. "Heather you are a better mom than I am."

Heather went to go say something but Naya held up her hand.

"I feel like you are a better mom than I am, Harper is attached to your hip, the girls would choose to go to work with you everyday over staying home with me. I just thought, my role was the financial in the household, that that is all that I was good for."

"Baby, that is insane. Did you see how upset the kids got when they found out you were leaving for six months? Benji was devastated, he said your his best friend."

She nodded, "after I talked to him the other day I realized that there was all wrong."

"It shouldn't have taken Ben having a panic attack to see that Naya. YOU are such an amazing mom, and a super important part of this family. I couldn't nor do I want to do this with out you for that long. I can but I don't want to."

"You don't have to, I am not going."

"We will talk about that later, because I think we should figure something out so you can still go for a shorter time, or maybe just on weekends or something."

"Mama, mommy" Ben called.

"Ben's up" Heather said.

Naya nodded and they both stood up and Heather grabbed her hand, and pulled her close and kissed her. Naya let her hands wonder up to Heather's hair and deepened their kiss. Until Heather pulled away. "Sorry" Naya said, "It's just been so long, I got carried away."

Heather nodded. "I love you, but we need to go tend to our son."

"I love you too," Naya said.

"This conversation isn't over yet," Heather said.

Naya just nodded and grabbed her hand and took her as they walked back into Ben's room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thoughts, favorite parts? PLEASE SHARE! **


	119. Chapter 109

**A/N: Hey lovies, I am sorry this one came a little slower, it was a crazy fun week, I had my birthday and work and lots of crazy! I hope that you enjoy this chapter, I think I have wrapped things up in a nice little bow as much as possible here. I know a lot of you like the drama but this is a Heya story and I like them happy too. SOOOOOO, without further ado. **

**I don't own glee. I don't know Heya. **

**ALSO THIS IS ONLY ROUGH EDITED AS I WANTED TO GET IT UP TO YOU AND MY AMAZING WIFE IS WORKING! **

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>Benji had to stay in the hospital one more night, he was starting to progress but his fever was still a bit high. Naya stayed at the hospital this time, and Heather had come home to be with the kids who were now at Janet's with her and Marie who came in the night before; She was getting ready to leave for the hospital the next morning when her phone rang.<p>

"Hello" She answered.

_"Hey it's me." _ Haley said.

"Hey sister."

_"How are you?" _

"I wish I knew how to answer that question right now..."

_"Ben coming home today?" _

"Pretty sure, I am walking out the door to head there now and find out, Nay stayed there with him last night."

_"How are things with Nay?" _

"I don't know" She sighed, "I mean, she apologized but that just doesn't seem like enough..."

_"Did you tell her that?" _

"Yeah and she get's it, she canceled her tour, but I don't necessarily think that is the fix either."

_"It's a start thought, right?" _

"yeah, but I don't want her to give up everything just to make me happy. She can tour I just figured we could decide when and how long together."

_"So what, with Ben sick you are just putting it aside?" _

"We have talked a little, but we are just trying to get through this right now. It's not being swept under the rug it is just being put on hold until Ben is home and feeling better."

_"Well that is understandable." Haley said. _

Heather walked out the door and got into the car, "Yeah, Well I am heading to the hospital sis, I will call you when I get home later."

_"Of Course, Keep me updated, I love you Hemo." _

"Love you too Hal." Heather said.

_"Kiss my Ben for me please?" _

"Will do, talk to you later." She said hanging up the phone and starting the car.

Ten minutes later she arrived at the hospital with coffee's in hand. Naya and Ben were up watching cartoons together in bed.

"Well someone looks better this morning." Heather said, Ben had a smile on his face.

He nodded, "I don't feel as yucky today Mommy!"

"Well that is great Benjamin." She walked over and kissed his head and then handed Nay her coffee, kissing her. "Morning babe."

"Morning love, how are the girls?"

"Great, having breakfast with our mom's."

"They sleep okay?"

Heather nodded, All in bed with me. What about you guys did you sleep okay?"

Ben nodded, "I didn't wake up as much" He said coughing.

Naya nodded, "He wheezed through the night though, but stayed a sleep all night."

"Great" Heather sat in the chair next to the bed, "Dianna and Lea called this morning to check on everything."

Naya nodded, "I talked to Di this am."

"So did she tell they want Harper tonight?"

"Yeah they are going to go to some princess party thing..."

"I said it would be fine."

"Not a problem with me."

"Do I get to sleep in my bed tonight?" Ben asked

"We hope so" Heather smiled.

"Me too, the Dr's are nice here and the nurses are reallly pretty, but I am ready to go home."

Heather looked to Naya, "You think the nurses are really pretty?" She smirked.

"Uh huh" He nodded, "Specially Liane, I like her a lot, she is blonde and tall."

Naya smiled and high-fived him, "Good taste in girls already Chunk."

"Baby!" Heather said.

Naya shrugged, "What?"

Heather just laughed, she was glad that Ben was on the mend, though he still looked sick he seemed to be feeling a bit better.

"Does he feel warm?" Heather asked.

"yeah, but not hot like before."

"No doctor in yet?"

"Not yet." Naya said. Ben started to cough a lot, and it sounded really wet and wheezy Naya rubbed his back.

"Breath buddy" Liane said coming in exaggerating her breathing for Ben to copy her. He smiled and started to breath with her, "There you go." She said taking her seascape and placing it on her back, keep going just like that. She listen to his chest. "sounds better than last night buddy."

"Are you going to be my nurse all day?" He smiled.

"I am" She nodded, "And hopefully when I go home, you will be on your way home too."

"Really?" He asked excited.

Well lets see, I am going to take your temp okay, under your tongue" She placed the thermometer under his tongue and turned to Heather, "You must be the Mrs."

Heather smiled, "I am."

"Nice to meet you between this little man and your wife, I heard all about you last night when I came on."

"All good I hope" She looked to Naya.

"But of course" Liane said taking the thermometer out of Ben's mouth "Much better Benjamin" She looked to Naya and Heather, "101.9!"

"Oh right on." Naya said holding her hand up and high-fiving Ben once more.

"Does that mean I get to go home?" He asked with a smile.

"We have to wait and see what Dr. Kemp says" Liane smiled at her, "But you're looking good buddy."

* * *

><p>"Nana?" Emma said walking into the kitchen where Janet and Marie were sitting at the table having tea.<p>

"Yeah love." Janet said.

"Do you think my Mom's are done fighting?"

Janet pulled Emma onto her lap, "What do you mean Emma?"

"Nana, I know that they were fighting before Benji got sick, do you think now that he is sick they are done fighting because i don't want them to get divorced..."

"Nina, your Mama's are not going to get divorced." Marie said.

"Are you sure because Mommy slept here one night and then she slept in Harpies room once and..."

"Yes I am sure, they love each other they are just going though some grown up issues." Marie said.

"How do you make grown up issues better?" Emma asked.

"Sweetheart" Janet said, "You don't need to worry about that okay, you just need to worry about being a kid and having fun. Alright?"

She nodded, "Am I going to dance today?"

"Do you want to go to dance today?" Marie asked.

"Yes!"

"Well than yes." Janet said.

"Will you watch Grammies?" She said to Marie.

"Absolutely" Marie smiled.

* * *

><p>It was nearing five o'clock, Heather and Nay had been home with Benji for almost two hours. He was sleeping now in his bed, and both of his sisters were at dance, and Harper was with Lea and Di for the night so the house was quiet. Heather came down the stairs from checking on him for the umpteenth time in ten minutes.<p>

"He's okay Heather" Naya said as she sat down next to her on the couch.

"I am just nervous Nay, the last time he woke up from a nap at home was when he was so sick."

"I know but he is on meds now, he will continue to get better not worse. I was thinking maybe we could call your mom to come over and sit, and we could go get some coffee and sit on the beach and talk?" Naya asked.

"Do you think we should leave him?"

"I think if your mom is here I would feel more than okay with that now that he is home... but if you don't want to than its..."

"No" Heather said, "I think that would be a fine idea. But I do not want to fight with you about anything."

"No fighting, I promise." Naya said.

"Okay I will call mom."

"You're sure?" Nay asked.

Heather nodded, "Yeah I am sure."

Twenty minutes later Janet walked into the house, "How is my boy?"

"Sleeping" Heather said slipping on her shoes.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Okay, how are you?" Janet asked. "Where is Nay?"

"Upstairs getting dressed." Heather said.

"Things are better with you girls?" She asked.

"On their way yeah. We are going to go get coffee and talk some more now, it has been hard with Ben in the hospital so thank you for coming over."

"You are welcome."

Nay came down the stairs, "Hi mom" She hugged Janet.

"Hey Nay, how are you?"

"Okay" Naya nodded, "Glad Ben is home."

"Yeah me too."

"My mom is at the dance studio?" Naya asked.

"Yeah the girls wanted her to watch classes."

"And you are okay staying here for a few hours?"

Janet nodded, "Yeah, when was his last dose of meds?"

"An hour ago, so he should be good until after dinner" Heather said, "Inhaler is on his night stand if necessary."

Janet nodded, "I got it, got have a nice time. I love you both."

"Love you too, we shouldn't be more than an hour or so."

"Take your time girls" Janet said, "Marie and I will start dinner when the girls get home."

"Thanks mom" Heather said and they headed out the door.

/

They had picked up their coffee's and headed down the road to Nay's spot knowing that they would have total privacy there. They grabbed the blanket out of the back seat and got out spreading it onto the sand near the water. They sat in silence

"Can I ask you something?" Heather asked.

"Always" Naya said.

"Why do you feel like I am a better parent than you?"

Nay sighed, "Because you are a rock star mom Heath, the kids flock to you. You are seriously the model parent. You are just awe me with our babies everyday and somehow I got it in my head that I had to do this I had to take this tour because it was my contribution..."

"But do you understand how freaking insane that is though? For one, our children adore you. Benjamin worships the ground you walk on, Emma thinks you are the all around perfect person, Olivia asks me everyday if she can go to work with you, and Harper loves you. Sure she is a little attached to me look at her first year of life. She spent every waking minute with me while you were in the studio recording; but don't think for one moment that any of our kids favor one of us over the other because that is not true. And secondly, we don't need you to go out and make us money, let's state the reality here Nay we are more than well off and our kids and us have everything plus so much more than we need. We don't need you to be gone working for us, we need you to be home loving us. I sure as hell need you home way more than i need you gone. You are my partner, we have life down to such a routine it's incredible, I love that our house flows the way it does and that our kids are so freaking well-behaved. We have the perfect life Nay."

Both girls had tears in their eyes, "Besides that you want one more baby..."

"Yeah, I do. But if it doesn't happen I am not going to be torn up over it. I have four gorgeous amazing babies and I am more than happy with that. I just really wanted another little you running around and would love another boy, or girl really I don't care."

Nay didn't say anything for a minute.

"I would like to look into it." She said in almost less than a whisper.

"Naya you don't have too, I don't want you to say that just because you think it is going to make things better..."

"No" Naya said, "I have been really thinking about it and I am... sorta digging the idea."

"Really, for reals, not just because you know it's what I want?"

"Really" Naya said, "I would want to go to Margo first and just be sure that my body can deal, since I am not 27 anymore."

"Well of course, I wouldn't want to do anything if it wasn't safe for both you and the baby."

"Do we still have sperm left?"

Heather nodded, "Yeah we do."

"Well than lets call Margo and discuss our options..." nay said.

"Okay but wait" Heather said, "I still don't like the idea of you giving up touring all together."

"Oh I didn't" Naya said, "I got out of the contract for six months on the condition that I tour still, nothing was set as far as when or how long, I told John that we needed to sit down with you and draft up contracts. I have to tour for at least 20 shows, but they don't have to be consecutive... so I thought maybe I could do weekends only and you can the kids could come with me..."

"I like the sound of that."

Nay nodded, "And a couple we could go just us and leave them here and have a romantic getaway of it.'

"I really like the sound of that" Heather smiled.

"And I want you to dance in some of them..."

"You want me to what?" Heather asked

"Please? You don't have to do every show but I want you to do some with me."

"Naya I am not 26 anymore."

"Heather you are still in amazing shape, you dance all the time still."

"Yeah but not on tour, plus I left that life behind.."

"You don't have to do every show, just some here and there. I love when you are on stage with me..."

Heather smiled, "Okay fine, just a few though."

Naya smiled, "Thanks, and you'll choreograph it too right?"

"I will, of course." Heather said. "Can we talk about something else?"

Naya nodded.

"I think we needed to sit down with the twins and have a family meeting, Emma and Benji have gone though a lot with this whole thing and i want them to know that all is okay, that you are not leaving and that you are going to tour but that it won't be you just taking off."

"I agree" Naya said, "Ben asked me if we were going to get a divorce."

"It's really the first time they have ever seen us fight, we have never let them see anything before."

"And their not babies anymore they are super observant." Naya said.

"I know can you believe they are seven?"

"No, where did our babies go?"

"I have no idea" Heather shrugged.

Naya laid her head on Heater's shoulder, "I am really sorry baby."

"I know" Heather said.

"We're going to be okay?"

"Of course we are" Heather said, "This was never going to break us, nothing is going to break us, ever. It was just a big deal and I wanted it to be treated as such."

"It was and I am sorry."

"Love look at me" Heather said Nay looked her in the eyes, "You apologized, and I forgive you, you don't need to say it anymore honest."

"Okay" Naya nodded.

"I love you" Heather said.

"I love you so much."

Heather leaned over and kissed Naya; Naya couldn't help but let out a moan it was the first time in days she had kissed her.

"Want to go home?" Heather asked. "Kids are at my mom's."

"Yes" She said almost breathless.

Heather stood up and grabbed her hand helping her up. They grabbed the blanket and headed to the car.

/

They got to the front door and unlocked it went inside but before the door was even closed Nay pushed Heather up against the entry way wall and her lips crash into Heath's. Heather's hands now trailing up and down Nay's sides as if it has been years since she's touched her.

"Upstairs" She nodded.

Not pulling away from their kiss they find their footing and move towards the staircase, Naya sat Heather down on the stairs and laid on top of her, kissing her deeply. "I love you so much"

"I love you too" Heather said, her breath growing more erratic.

Nay kissed her neck moving down stopping at her perfect breasts. She kissed each one slowly and softly, and a moan escapes Heather's lips as Naya's hand slides into her jeans and brushes past her silky underwear.

"Upstairs" Heather says again growing more and more impatient. Naya applied more pressure on her core and she moaned louder, "I need you Nay."

Those words send chills all down Naya's body, She rolled off her and grabbed her hand, helping her up and they raced to their room. Naya shut the door and I kissed her pressing her up against the door. Her hands find the hem of Heather's shirt as she pulled it over her head leaving her in only a black lacy bra She hurries and unbutton's the blonde's jeans letting them fall to the floor reveling her boy short cut underwear that hugged her ass something amazing. Nay's lips start at the crook in her neck but moved frantically wanting to touch every inch of her bare skin. She unhooked her bra and let it fall to the floor moving them towards their bed.

"You have way to much on" Heather sat on the edge of the bed and pulled Nay's clothes off and tossed them on the floor, "Much better." She smiled.

Nay laid her back and straddled her, kissing her, biting at her lower lip a little before she move downwards towards her delicious chest.

"You are such a tease" Heather said Nay's hand was lingering at the waist band of her underwear.

"I don't know what you're talking about" Naya looked up at her with a smirk.

"Baaaaby" She almost whined. Nay let her lingering hand slide into the top of her underwear and could instantly feel the warmth on her hand. Letting her fingers dance at her entrance for a moment before she let them enter, Heather's silky core was drenched, her breath hitched at the contact. "Yesssss. I've missed you."

Naya couldn't help but smile, at those words, "I've missed you baby." She said letting her mouth head back towards her breasts.

Heather's hips are dancing underneath Nay now as she rubbed her silky center and found her clit with her index finger, "You feel amazing" She breathed taking her other hand and insert two fingers pumping them in and out of her, her hips bucked now.

"So close" Heather said.

"Uh huh, not before I get a chance to taste you." Naya smirked.

"You better hurry than baby" She was almost breathless now.

Naya removed her fingers and kissed her bellybutton and then kissed down to her core, which was dripping wet now. Kissing her thighs first, softly Heather's breath is quick and Nay knew what she really wanted. S0 she pressed her mouth to her sex and kissed it softly a few times before letting her tongue slide in between her folds finding her clit and circling it, her hand found it way up to the blonde's breast and kneaded it.

Heather moaned louder, "baby I am so close" She said. Sliding two fingers back into her without moving her mouth, Heather screamed "YES!"

"There you go baby, Come for me Heat." Nay coaxed her as she continued to stoke her. Within moments she felt Heather's body spasm beneath her as her body trembled riding her high.

Naya crawl back up to her and placed a small kiss on her temple.

"That was incredible." Heather said almost inaudible.

"You are incredible." Naya smiled, "I missed doing that with you."

"I know me too" Heather kissed her again. "Your turn!" She rolled over kissing the brunette's neck.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Ben had come home from the hospital and things were starting to fall back into a normal-ness for the Rivera family. Marie was still down, which both girls and the kids were thoroughly enjoying. Heather had gone back to work, and most important Ben was starting to feel better.<p>

It was a Sunday morning and Heather had gotten up to run for the first time all week, and was now in the shower.

"Hi" Naya said stepping in.

"Hey baby" Heather smiled pulling her into her arms. "How did you sleep?"

"Great, first night without any kids in our bed in days; it was wonderful."

"Yeah it really was" Heather said.

"Did you run this morning?"

"I did, I am sorry i wasn't there when you woke up."

Naya kissed her, "It's okay."

Heather pulled her back in for another kiss.

"Are you ready for today?" Nay asked shampooing her hair.

"Yes, are you?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, I am actually excited."

"Me too, I can't believe Margo just happened to be in town this weekend and was okay seeing us and we have your tour meeting on the same day."

"I know right, it is going to be a busy Sunday."

"Are kids all set up for the day?"

"Yeah my mom is going to take the kids to the park and then to a movie since it is her last full day with them."

Heather turned off the shower and both girls got out, "Do you think Ben should go to the park?"

"I was thinking he could hang with your mom and he could go to the movies." Naya said.

"Do you think he will be okay with that?"

Naya nodded, "I do, yeah. We don't want to risk him getting him sick again, and Mom said that she would come pick him back up to go to the movies."

"I am sad she is going home" Heather said, "The kids love having their Grammies here."

"Yeah I know" Naya nodded, "I love having her here too."

"Me too, it's nice."

"And helpful" Naya said pulling on jeans.

"What do you think she is going to say when you tell her we might have another baby?"

"She will be thrilled."

Heather pulled on clothes and both girls sat on the bed there was a knock on the door, "Who is it?" Nay asked.

"Me" Benji's voice said.

"Come in Benjamin" Heather said.

The door opened and Ben came in, he crawled up into their bed and snuggled in between Heather and Naya. "Hi Mama's."

"Hi Mijo how are you feeling?" Nay asked him.

He laid his head in Naya's lap, "Okay today. Do you have to go today?"

"We do" Heather rubbed his head, "but you have your grandma's here."

"Yeah Grammies is going to take the girls out for a while, and you are going to stay with Nana, then she will come get you and you can go to the movies with everyone."

He nodded, "When can I play with Carter?"

"Probably after today we will see how you feel tomorrow, and your Uncle Kevin and Aunt Amanda are back too with Bentley and Bailey."

"Really?" He smiled.

"Yup" Naya said.

"But we want to be sure that you are all the way better before you play too hard okay? You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow so we will see after that." Heather said.

Ben nodded, "Okay, I hope the doctor says i can play again. How long are you going to be gone today?"

"A few hours, we need to go to a meeting for Mama's work and then we have some stuff to do." Heather said.

"Speaking of, can you go get your sister Mijo Mommy and I need to talk to you both."

"Are we in trouble?" He asked.

"Not at all" Heather said. He jumped off the bed and ran out the door, "Walk please Benjamin."

"Sorry" he called over his shoulder slowing down.

A few moments later Emma and Benji came back into the room, "Morning Mom, morning Mama." Emma said.

"Morning Mija."

"How did you sleep baby?" Heather asked.

"Good." She smiled.

"Well Mom and I wanted to talk to you guys for a minute." Naya said.

"Okay" She nodded sitting on the bed.

"First, we are sorry that last week you saw us fighting. Sometimes Mommies fight." Naya said.

"Are you happy now?" Emma asked.

"Yes, baby." Heather said.

"Are you going to leave us still than mama?" Ben asked.

"I am still going to tour Mijo, but I am not going to be gone for a long time anymore. Mommy and I have a meeting today with my work; but i am just going to be gone on the weekends, and sometimes you guys are going to come with me."

"REALLY?" Emma asked excited.

"Yeah" Naya nodded, "Mama is sorry that I made you so sad; I don't want to be gone for a long time."

"I love you mama." Ben said, "I am sorry I wasn't very nice."

"It's okay Chunk, I think that we all said and did things last week we didn't mean. But please just know Mama loves you and isn't going to just leave for a long time okay?"

"Yay" Both Em and Ben smiled.

"Why don't you both go get dressed Mama and I have to go soon and you are going to Nana's house."

"Okay" They kissed both their moms and hopped off the bed and out the door.

"Walk please Ben."

"Yes Mom" He said slowing down.

"Poor things it's hard for him being a seven-year old boy, he just wants to run!" Heather said.

"I bet the doctor clears him tomorrow, he has been fever free for four days now, and doesn't wheeze or cough much anymore."

"I am so glad, poor thing had a hard few weeks."

* * *

><p>Naya and Heather pulled up to Colombia Records offices, "Who are we sitting down with?" Heather asked.<p>

"John, Max and Greta."

Heather nodded, "Okay."

They got out of the car and Nay reached for Heather's hand. "If there is something you don't want or want to say speak up alright. This is about us not just me."

Heather squeezed her hand, "I will, I love you."

"I love you too."

They walked inside, "Hi how can I help you?" A new face was sitting at the desk.

"Naya and Heather Rivera here for a meeting with John Galveston."

"Of course, they are in conference room A, are you aware of where that is?"

Naya nodded, "Thanks."

They walked back and opened the door to the conference room where John, Max and Greta already were.

"Hello ladies, how are you?" John asked standing to hug both girls.

"Great how are you?" Nay asked as they sat.

"Doing well, so let's get down to business shall we... tour. Let me direct this question to the Mrs. What would you like to see happen as far as tour Heather?"

"Well," Heather said a little off guard he started with her, "I think that weekends are great, she could leave from LA and go where ever that show that weekend is, the kids and I can go with her if possible that weekend."

"Yeah we were thinking weekends as well, with a three on two off schedule." John said'

"So three weekends away two at home?" Nay asked.

"Yeah, or you could do three on one off. It would finish you up sooner, but that is completely up to you." Greta added.

Naya looked to Heather, "Could we mix and match it, like three on two off, three on one off?" She asked.

Max nodded, "Sure, we could really set it however you guys were comfortable with it. We just have to do a minimum of twenty shows."

"Let's do this, why don't you and Heather go home and look at your family schedule, look at dates and everything write down what you want your off and on weekends to be and we will draft contracts from there." John said.

"Sounds good to me" Naya said looking to Heather.

"Yeah me too." Heather said.

"Now let's talk finances and logistics." Greta said. "Your show budget is 52 thousand, that includes sets, costuming, dancers and choreographers."

"Well Heather is going to choreograph so that is an cost you don't need to worry about."

"Well we will still be paying her" Max said. "We can more than likely just add her pay to your ending check, if that is okay with you both."

"Sure" Heather said, "It all goes to the same place."

"And Naya once contracts are signed and submitted we will issue your first half as discussed. It will still be the same since your show count is going to remain."

"Sounds great" Naya said.

"Is there anything else you want to go over?" John asked.

"I think all my bases are covered, Heath?" Nay looked to her.

"I am great, I feel really good about all this."

"Awesome, that was the hope" John said.

"Thank you all for taking time to meet with us." Heather said.

"Absolutely" Max said.

They all stood up and shook hands "So we are thinking by when to meet again?" John asked.

"A week from today, will that be good for you girls?" Max asked.

"Yeah perfect" Heather said.

"Okay same time?"

"Yeah fine by us" Naya said.

"Perfect, see you next week than same time to set up contracts and sign."

"Thank you" Naya said.

"Yes for everything" Heather said.

"you're welcome, see you soon" Greta smiled.

* * *

><p>They were in the car now on their way to their appointment with Margo "I think that went very well." Naya said.<p>

"Me too" Heather smiled. "I feel better about all of that."

"Good" Naya kissed her hand, "I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said, "Are you nervous for this appointment today?"

Nay shook her head, "No, I have started to like the idea of being pregnant again. It was pretty cool having the twins inside of me; but I really hope it's just one this time around."

"What are you going to do if it is two?" Heather asked.

She shrugged, "Than it's two and we have six beautiful babies."

Heather breathed relieved, and just nodded.

They pulled into the parking lot and got out of the car, Heather reached for Nay's hand.

"What's that smile for?" Naya smirked.

"This just bring back all sorts of memories." Heather smiled. "Like remember the first time with Ben and Emmi?"

"Yeah we were so new at all this." Naya said.

"Oh man we're we new at this, and so young. Do you think we can do this again, we are not that young again."

"We're hardly old. And I think we can yes... do you?" Naya asked pressing the button on the elevator.

"I do" Heather said.

Naya took her hand, "Don't be nervous Hemo, I wouldn't have said I wanted to do this if i didn't mean it."

Heather nodded I love you."

"I love you too" When the elevator door opened the girls saw Margo.

"Hey lovely ladies." Margo smiled.

"Ahh Margo!" Heather came out of the elevator and hugged the woman who was now more like family than their Dr.

"How are my favorite girls?" She asked.

"Great" Naya said following her into her office.

"So I was surprised to hear from you in a professional manner" Margo said, "We're thinking about another pregnancy?"

"We are" Naya nodded.

"And whom would carry?"

"Me" Naya said, "We didn't think... It would be a very good idea for Heather."

Margo nodded, "Even though we had a successful pregnancy with Heather the second time around with no signs of PROM; I agree. Though you are not old, or over that pregnancy hump yet, you will have greater risks of miscarriage or reassurance of PROM now that you are older."

Heather nodded, "That is what we figured."

"But I just wanted to see if it was still even a possibility for me." Naya said.

"There should be absolutely no reason for it to not to be, but I will do a Sonogram and check out your uterus and ovaries and we can see where we are at with everything."

Naya nodded, "Thank you."

"As far as everything else goes you know all about this stuff. We will just have to track ovulation and then go from there. How soon were we thinking?"

"More than likely sooner than later" Naya said.

Heather looked at her shocked. "Really?"

Naya nodded.

"Okay well let's get you into an exam room and get everything all checked out then discuss your options."

/

"Well that was successful" Naya said.

Heather nodded, "Um yes, very."

"So what do you want to do?" Naya asked.

"That is really more your call" Heather said. "We just discussed touring and..."

"We never said when... we get to decide that. What if we got pregnant right away, and waited until this time next year to tour, it would be summer so we could all go. The baby could come with so I could nurse and pump on the road... plus we would only have to be gone weekends so..."

"Well if you got pregnant right away that would put the baby here in April or May, and then you would be okay to turn around and tour in late July? I just mean as far as like... dance and stuff."

Naya nodded, "You danced your whole pregnancy and then turned around and went right back to the studio two weeks after Harper and you had a c-section. As long as it is only one my turn around time should be nothing."

I like that idea" Heather said, "Mainly because I want to do it now."

"Me too" Naya said.

Heather's phone rang.

"Kids?" Nay asked.

"Nope, Le."

"_Hey" _Lea said.

"Hey you're on speaker." Heather said.

_"Cool hey Nay; Kids in the car?" _

"No they're with my mom" Naya said.

_"Okay, so Dianna and I need a grown up night out. What do you say?" _

"I say that sounds freaking amazing" Heather said.

"I am in" Naya added.

"_Okay, so Kevin and Amanda are going to keep Sophie, so you want to head here at like... 6:30 and then we can figure out game plan?" _

"Perfect!" Heather said. "We will see you then."

"_Awesome, we love you." _

"Love you too. See you tonight." Heather said hanging up the phone.

"You think our parents will mind?" She asked Nay.

"Are you kidding me? No!" Nay giggled.

"Great, because after the week we have had, this sounds really fun."

"Agreed." Nay said, "Are we going to tell the girls?"

Heather nodded, "If you want too, I do."

"For sure than, I like to have them as a sound board anyhow."

"Me too, we are so lucky to have them in our lives."

"For reals" Naya smiled kissing Heather's hand.

"I love you."

"I love you to baby" Nay said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Working on next chapter already. Your wait should not be as long... well it looks like maybe we are in store for another Rivera... what do you think?**

**Favorite parts? **

**Leave love, I love it! You guys are simply the best!**


	120. Chapter 110

**A/N: Hey people, so this is a long 'filler' chapter. I am excited about it hoepfully you will be. I hope you are reading and loving still yes? Let me know! (please?)**

**ALSO just a few shot outs to some of you AMAZING people. Because I really do APRECIATE YOU!**

**Icesk8er**: Thanks for always leaving amazing reviews. You make me smile. You have been around since the beginning and always leave me wonderful words of inspiration, so thank you! PS I haven't forgotten about you and what I am working on... just taking my time so it's perfect... or at least good. lol..

**Auntdedra**: Thanks for always reviewing and letting me know what you think I appreciate your faithfulness!

**BrittanaIsPerfect**: You always have amazing things to say and I enjoy are little PM's talking about all things Naya and Hemo. thanks for being wonderful!

**Gleekfreak**: My ever faithful reader, You are wonderful thank you for all your wonderful words.

**SarcasticsweetLadykisses89**: You know I think you're awesome, you are an amazing reader and of course I apreciate all of your amazing reviews and PMS!

MY AMAZING BEST FRIEND **CrazyforNaya**: EVEN THOUGH SHE DIDN't REVIEW LAST CHAP Cough cough. I LOVE YOU! And always look forward to YOUR reviews! :)

Lastly I have a **GUEST **who reviews and always has AMAZING things to say I wish I knew who YOU were so i could reply to you via PM, but you're a guest so I can not. But you said "I have inspired you in so many different ways..." YOU MY DEAR are amazing and I hope that you are loving this still. Thank you for saying I have gotten better as I go. I just re read my whole story and I can't believe where I came from lol. THANK YOU Sweetness!

**I don't own glee, I don't know glee. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was the two days before the recital Heather had been at the theater where they were holding it all day for dress rehearsal. It was nearing ten o'clock and she was just wrapping up things, Emma was still there, she was sitting on Zach's lap half a sleep while him and Heather went over notes; Naya had come by around seven to bring dinner and drop off Olivia.<p>

"Okay I think that we are set" Heather said.

Zach nodded, "What time are you getting here tomorrow?"

"Probably 8:30."

"Are you bringing all the girls?" He asked.

"Lord no; MAYBE Emmi, the other two are going to sleep in and Harper doesn't need to be here at all her class rehearsed today. But I am sure she will end up here at sometime."

"Zachy?" Emmi asked.

"Yeah baby."

"Can I do my solo?"

"Emmi you can't even open your eyes, how about tomorrow?"

"I wanna show Mom."

"Ahead of time?" Zach asked.

Emma nodded, "And Mama, I want them to see first. Just us."

"Lovey Mama is at home" Heather said. "And you have had a long day."

"Can I show you tomorrow morning, first thing?" She asked.

Zach nodded.

"Eight fifteen?" Heather asked him.

"Sounds good to me."

"I will bring coffee." She said. "LOTS of coffee. Okay Em tomorrow."

"Can Livy do hers too, we were taking about it earlier and she wants too."

"Yeah that is fine" Heather said. "Alright baby, let's go home."

Zach stood up with Em in his arms, "I will take her to the car for you. Are you taking her costumes?"

"No I am just going to leave them in the dressing room." Heather said as they walked towards the car.

"Long day" Zach said.

"Super long day, I want to go home, put food in my stomach and kiss my wife. I don't think I have kissed my wife all day."

They got to Heather's car and she took Emmi from him, "Thanks for carrying her out."

"Of course, I will see you and Nay tomorrow at eight then?" He asked.

"Uh huh, what do you want from Starbucks, your regular?"

"Yeah with five shots though. WE are going to put in another long day."

She shut Emma's door and hugged him, "Yeah we are, good rehearsal today."

"Very good, two down one to go." She said getting in the car, "See you in the morning."

"Sleep well." He nodded.

"You too" She said backing out.

"Mommy?" Emma's little voice came from the back seat.

"Yes love" Heather said.

"Is Mama going to be awake when we get home?"

"Yeah she will be."

"Good, I miss her."

"I know me too." Heather said. "You did good today pumpkin your contemporary dance looked amazing."

"Thank you" Heather could hear the smile in Emma's voice.

"How did you feel about tap?"

"Good, I love to tap! Did you think the dance looked clean?"

"Very" Heather said, "Jenny is a great teacher."

"I really love that dance."

"What's your favorite dance this year?"

"Hmm, that's hard. Probably my solo, or your contemporary dance, I love that dance and song."

"I am excited to see your top-secret solo tomorrow."

"Me too" Emma said with a yawn.

They arrived at home and Emma had fallen a sleep. Heather went to the back seat and got her out, carrying her inside, when she opened the door, she saw Naya coming down the stairs.

"I thought I heard you, did she fall a sleep?"

"Yes" Heather said "She was trying so hard to stay awake so she could see you."

Naya took her out of Heather's arms and kissed her head. "I will put her to bed, why don't you jump in the shower and I will fix you a plate of left overs really fast."

Heather nodded, and kissed her, "That sounds amazing thank you."

"You're welcome I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said as they walked up the stairs, "I missed you today."

"I know likewise." Naya said heading into Emma's room. She laid her down and kissed her.

"Mama!" Emma smiled.

"Hi baby girl, did you have a good day at rehearsal?"

Emma nodded, "Yes, I did four dances today."

"Wow my little superstar i can't wait to see you in recital."

"Tomorrow morning you Mommy, Livy and I are going to go early and we are going to show your are solos."

"Awesome" Naya kissed her again, "Get some rest then you have a long day tomorrow."

"Will you lay with me for a minute?" Emma asked.

"Of course I will baby" Nay said cuddling into her.

/

Twenty minutes or so later Heather came down the stairs in sweats and a tank top her wet hair down almost looking brown. Naya was standing behind the stove cooking.

"I thought you were just heating up leftovers?" Heather asked.

"I was going to then I remembered that we always have pancakes on late nights when you come home after dress rehearsals." She smiled.

"We do" Heather said with a smile. "What kind did you make?"

"Blueberry." Nay platted the pancakes, "Wanna eat at the table on the couch or in bed."

"Ohhhh bed, please. My body has craved bed alllll day."

"Well then bed it is" Naya said grabbing the plate of pancakes can you grab the cup of syrup out of the microwave?"

"Of course" Heather said getting it out.

"And if you can just take your glass of milk, we are set." Naya said.

Heather took her cup off the counter and the girls headed up the stairs.

"This looks amazing" Heather said as she sat in bed. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Naya said, "You have to kiss me before you can have any though."

"Oh I think I can do that" Heather smiled and then kissed her.

Naya fed her a bite.

"Mmmm that is so good."

"I am glad you like them." Nay smiled.

"I do... Sooo good"

"How was rehearsal?" Naya asked, "Girls do well?"

"All three of them looked great, they are all the best in their classes." Heather beamed.

"Of course they are... you're their mom."

"I am thinking I am going to move Olivia up to Emmi's classes."

"Do you think she can handle that?"

"Oh without a doubt." Heather nodded, "And I think Emmi would love it too. But I am also going to move her up in contemporary. Kirra told me the night she stayed and took that class that she blew everyone away at how good she was, she wants her to take that class weekly after recital."

"Awesome" Naya said. "How many dances is she in this year?"

"Ten which is crazy, Livy is in seven and Harper has two just her tap and ballet."

"I am so excited to see recital."

"We are going to go early tomorrow and watch the girl's solos Emma and Livy want us to see them with out everyone around."

"Yeah she told me I am excited to see them."

"Me too" Heather said, "I have NO idea about them, they won't tell me anything."

"All I know is that Di and Lea have seen them." Naya said.

"I would imagine they are incredible."

"Did Zach choreography both of them?"

"Yup" Heather said.

"So I was thinking..."

"What were you thinking...?"

"Well, the week we get back from the Caribbean I start ovulating..." Naya smiled.

"Oh yeah?"

Naya nodded, 'How do you feel about trying?"

"Um, how do you feel about that? What about Paris?"

"Well I was thinking that we could make a pit stop in Arizona for a night, and then head to Paris."

"I don't think that Arizona is really a pit stop on the way to Pairs baby, but I think that sounds like an amazing idea." Heather leaned over and kissed her.

"I thought so, and it will make that two-week wait way easier."

"Agreed." Heather yawned.

"Let's sleep baby, you have had a long day."

"I don't want to sleep I hate that I haven't even seen you today!"

" I know, but hey how does this sound tomorrow I will ask your mom to watch Ben and Harper and I will spend sometime at the theater with you."

"Really?"

"Of course."

"Oh that sounds wonderful I would love that, and the girls would too. They each have a couple of dances tomorrow."

"Well then that is perfect." Naya smiled and kissed her.

"Will you hold me?" Heather asked.

"Of course, do you even have to ask." Naya said. Heather rolled over and Naya held her.

"I love you Naya."

"I love you too Heather."

* * *

><p>The alarm went off way to early for Heather's liking, she rolled over to turn it off and realized she was alone. "Nay?" She called. Nothing.<p>

She rolled out of bed and headed down the stairs, she heard the sounds of her kids coming from the kitchen, and the awesome aroma's of breakfast.

"Morning" Naya smiled as she walked in.

"Morning Love" She said, seeing all four of her children sitting at the table and Naya plating what looked to be waffles, eggs and bacon. Olivia and Sophie were already in dance clothes, while Harper and Ben were in Pjs.

"Hi Mommy!" Harper smiled.

"Hi guys, how did everyone sleep?" She asked kissing all four of her babies.

"Good" Olivia said, "We are going to dance soon right?"

"Yes we have to leave in an hour, so Mama and I can go to Starbucks before we head to the stage." Naya placed plates in front of Ben and Emma, then went to go get plates for the younger two "So after this amazing breakfast Mama made we need to get dance bags ready okay?"

"Okay" Emma said taking a bite of her bacon.

"Chunk I called uncle Mark and he is going to come get you so you can spend the night over there with Carter tonight."

"YESSS!" Ben smiled, "Can I play and run?"

"Yes buddy" Heather said, "You may I packed your inhaler just incase you feel wheezy but other than that Dr. Kemp cleared you to do all normal things."

"Sweeeeet" He beamed. "When is he picking me up?"

"You are going to go to stay with Nana and Harpie for a while and he will get you around eleven."

Naya brought over a plate for her and Heather and they sat at the table with their kids and ate.

"I go wif you mommy!" Harper said.

"Not today Harper, today you are going to hang out with your Nana."

Harper started to pout.

"Hey little girl, none of that please. You are going to have fun with Nana, you always do."

"I wanna go wif Lee lee." She said sad.

"I will call her and see if you can go there after you spend the morning with you Nana okay?" Heather said.

"uh huh" She nodded. "Fank you."

"You're welcome now finish your breakfast." Heather smiled.

"Ma?" Ben said.

"Yeah Chunk"

"You know how you and Mommy have those words on your wrist, "proudly so" ?"

"Yeah..." Naya said.

"How come they never come off?" He asked.

"Their a tattoo." She told him, "They are permeate."

"What do they mean?" Olivia asked.

"That we love each other, proudly so." Naya said.

"Where did that come from?" Emma asked.

"Well" Heather said, "When your Mama and I started dating, that's what Mama said to me, that she would be mine, proudly so. And we liked it so much that we put it on us to remember that we are each others forever and not to ever let anyone's opinions of that matter."

"Because you two are made for each other." Ben said simply.

Heather and Naya just smiled at the little boy, "What an amazing thing to say Benjamin." Heather said.

"I want one" Emma said.

"A tattoo?" Heather asked.

"Uh huh, of a my little pony!"

Naya giggled a little, "No tattoo's till you're eighteen. When you are eighteen if you still want a my little pony Mama will take you."

"AWESOME!" She sang.

Heather laughed, "Okay my loves time to clear plates, bush teeth and head out the door. I am going to call your Nana and see if she can walk over now."

The back door opened, "I think she's here." Ben said.

"Hello" Janet said walking in the room.

"NANA!" Harper said excited when she saw her.

"Hi Harper baby!" Janet said just as excited.

"Hi Mom!" Heather said standing up to kiss her.

"Hi bug, how are you doing with all this dance?"

"Good, I am a little tired but that's what vacations for in three days to recoup."

"You're going to need it, is Hannah still going with you guys?"

"She is, she flies in tonight remember."

"Auntie Hannah is coming tonight?!" Emma asked excited.

"Yes she is" Heather said, "She will be here when we get home from rehearsal tonight."

"Awesome!"

"Yay!" Olivia said.

"I know right" Heather said, "Now, teeth brushed and shoes on we have to get to the stage girls."

/

After a trip through Starbucks they arrived at the stage. "Hey girls" Zach said.

"Hi" Heather said.

"Zachy!" Olivia beamed.

"Hey Livy, hi Emmi."

Naya handed him his Starbucks.

"You are a goddess." He hugged her.

"You're welcome" She smiled, "How are you?"

"Good running on like zero sleep as I am sure your wife is as well."

"Well i am going to stick around today for a while so I can do another coffee and a food run later." She smiled.

"Like I said, Goddess! Okay girlies get on the stage and warm up, who is going first?" He asked turning his attention to the little Heather and Naya look a likes.

They stared at each other for a second, "I will" Livy said.

"Okay" Zach said "I will get your music in."

"Zach!" Emma said.

"Yeah" He turned around, she ran over to him and whispered in his ear.

"You think you know it well enough?"

She nodded.

"Okay" He smiled, "Last okay?"

"Okay. Do you have to costumes?"

"Uh huh backstage" He said.

"Cool!" She said and then ran up and got on the stage to warm up with her sister.

"Please make sure you guys stretch out good, you have too many dances to do today to pull something." Heather said sitting in a seat in the front row.

"Yes Mom!" Emma said.

"We ALWAYS stretch good." Olivia said.

"Ohhhh miss thing is here." Naya said.

"Sometimes I swear the kids who came out of us have the other's personality." Heather said.

"Oh for sure, Emma is way more you sweet and mild-mannered, and Olivia is sassy and a spit fire like me." Naya laughed.

"Funny how that works" Heather said.

"Okay" Zach called walking back down the aisle, "You ready Livy?"

"Ready!" She said sitting in her left split."

"Okay why don't you swing a couple battment's so your mom doesn't kill me for not warming you up enough."

Livy nodded and got up and kicked her legs a few times, then gave Zach a thumbs up. Emma ran off side stage to watch her sister.

Zach looked at Heather and Naya, "Get ready to cry." He smiled.

"Alright Olivia here we go."

He hit play and the intro to landslide started, Heather looked at Naya. "NO!"

"Oh my gosh" Naya said.

"I took my love and I took it down"

"It's the glee version" Heather said in a whisper. In awe of her little dancer up there, she had just started and she was already amazed.

_**"I climbed a mountain and I turned around**_

_**And I saw my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_

_**Well, the landslide brought me down"**_

Naya reached for her wife's hand. "Our daughter is spectacular."

"Seriously amazing." She said.

_**"Well, I've been afraid of changin'**_

_**Cause I've built my life around you**_

_**But time makes you bolder**_

_**Children get older**_

_**And I'm getting older too." **_

"Did you know she was this good?" Naya asked.

Heather shook her head, "Seriously I am in shock."

As Olivia turned Heather had tears in her eyes, she was seriously talented. Some of the things in her solo Heather didn't even know she could do, Zach had really pushed Liv and her solo showed that.

_**"So.. take this love and take it down**_

_**Yeah, and if you climb a mountain and you turn around**_

_**And if you see my reflection in the snow-covered hills**_

_**Well, the landslide brought it down"**_

When she finished both girls stood up and clapped, proud.

Liv walked off stage and then ran down to her Mom's.

"Oh my gosh Olivia that was soooo good baby!" Naya said.

"Thank you Mama, what did you think Mommy?"

"Are you kidding me, I can't believe how good that was, your turns were incredible baby. You looked SO good."

"Did you like the song?" She asked.

"Loved it, that was pretty special" Naya said looking to Zach.

"MY TURN!" Emma said excited.

"Oh man I can't even imagine what you have in store for us." Heather said to Zach.

"Oh you just wait." He smirked. "Okay Emmi Places."

Emma walked out on to the stage and Zach hit play, as soon as the music started both girls knew.

_**"For you, there'll be no more crying,**_

_**For you, the sun will be shining,**_

_**And I feel that when I'm with you,**_

_**It's alright, I know it's right."**_

"OH MY GOSH" Heather whispered, getting tears already. Heather especially had a huge love for this song, she would always play it if she was in a mood or needed to just 'dance it out.'

She watched as Emma danced like she had never seen her dance before, her extension's were even higher, her turns were on point and she was turning more than she had ever seen her.

She reached for Naya's hand again and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"I love you" Naya said.

"We have amazing kids."

"That we do, and they can dance just like their Mommy." Naya smiled.

_**"And I wish you all the love in the world,**_

_**But most of all, I wish it from myself.**_

_**And the songbirds keep singing,**_

_**Like they know the score,**_

_**And I love you, I love you, I love you,**_

_**Like never before, like never before."**_

"YAY!" Naya said, "Emmi that was... SO great!"

"Thanks, I love that solo."

"I can see why it's your favorite dance this year" Heather said as Emma ran down and hugged her moms. "You girls, we love your solos, they are very special."

"We wanted to do something special for you because you're the best mom's ever!" Emma said.

"Like EVER!" Olivia smiled.

"Well well love them!" Naya said.

"Well we sorta have one more thing up our sleeves, huh girls?" Zach said.

"Uh huh" Emma smiled.

"But we have only been working on it for like a week." Zach said, "But they think their ready to show you." He looked to both girls, "Go get dressed."

"Dressed?" Heather asked.

"You'll see." He said as both girls ran back stage.

A few minutes later Emma stuck just her arm our of the wings giving Zach a thumbs up to let them know they were ready.

"Okay here goes" Zach said.

The intro to I wanna dance with Somebody started.

"no!" Heather smiled.

"Yes" Zach said. He jumped up on stage.

Olivia came out dressed in a WMHS Cheer outfit, just like they wore on set.

"Oh my gosh look she's your mini me!" Naya smiled. "So freaking cute."

Heather pulled out her phone and recorded this, it was definitely something she needed to have on camera forever.

_**"Clock strikes upon the hour**_

_**And the sun begins to fade**_

_**Still enough time to figure out**_

_**How to chase my blues away**_

_**I've done alright up till now**_

_**Its the light of day that shows me how**_

_**And when the night falls the lonely heart calls." **_

Zach partnered her, just as Brittany danced with the cast.

_**"Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me**_

_**Oh I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**I wanna feel the heat with somebody**_

_**Yeah I wanna dance with somebody**_

_**With somebody who loves me."**_

Heather and Nay were giggling at how adorably cute Olivia was, and how awesome it was that the girls had learned this and that Zach had taken the time to do it for them.

_**"I've been in love and lost my senses**_

_**Spinning through the town**_

_**Sooner or later the fever ends**_

_**And I wind up feeling down**_

_**I need a woman who'll take a chance**_

_**On a love that burns hot enough to last**_

_**So when the night falls**_

_**My lonely heart calls?"**_

Olivia ran on stage as Emma came on dressed in a sliver dress just like they had worn on set, a silver bow in her hair with it down.

_**"Somebody who somebody who**_

_**Somebody who loves me**_

_**Somebody who somebody who**_

_**To hold me in her arms oh"**_

"Ohhh my gosh look at her!" Heather said, "She looks so stinking cute, this is too much!"

Then Olivia came back out now wearing the same thing as her sister. "Ohhh my gosh!" Naya said clapping.

I need a woman who'll take a chance

On a love that burns hot enough to last

So when the night falls

My lonely heart calls."

The real dance dance part of the number came and both girls rocked it, nailing the turns and the floor part, both Heather and Naya clapped and hollered for them. "Holy crap they are SO good." Heather smiled.

"They learned from the best." Naya said.

_**"Ohhh, Ohhh**_

_**Come on baby, ha ha**_

_**Yea**_

_**Now get with this"**_

Emma giggled just like their mom's did in the number.

Heather laughed clapping her hands "Best part right there."

_**"Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**_

_**Don't you wanna dance?**_

_**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance**_

_**Don't you wanna dance?**_

_**Don't you wanna dance say you wanna dance?**_

_**Uh huh. with somebody who loves me." **_

"Girls!" Naya said when they finished, "OH MY GOSH!"

"Did we do good?" Emma asked out of breath.

"Um you did OUTSTANDING!" Heather said.

"Yeah probably better than Mom and I!" Naya smiled.

"NO!" Livy said, "You guys are the BEST!"

"I don't know Liv that was pretty wonderful!" Heather said.

"Wow, seriously what a great surprise, thank you girls. I love the costumes. it totally made it." She said to Zach.

"I thought so too, and since Emmi looks just like Nay and Livy looks just like you Hemo I thought how freaking perfect!" Zach said.

"Um totally. You girls have to do that in the show!" Heather said.

"Can we?" Emma asked.

"Uh yeah" Heather said.

"AWESOME!" Both girls jumped up and down excited. "Thanks Mom!"

"You're welcome." Heather said, "Hey Zach since people aren't going to be here for almost an hour do you mind keeping an eye on the girls so Naya and I can run an errand really fast?"

"Of course" Zach said.

They hugged both their girls and told them again how proud they were of them, and then headed to the car.

"We have an errand to run?" Naya asked.

"Yeah a really important one." Heather said.

"What is it?" Naya asked confused, she didn't know of any errands they had to run let alone an important one.

The got in the car and Heather drove about ten minutes and pulled into a deserted part of a beach area.

"What are we doing?" Naya asked.

Heather unbuckled her seatbelt and climbed over into Nay's seat and sat on her lap facing her, kissing her.

Naya stopped asking questions and kissed her letting her hands run up into her blonde hair.

"I love you baby" She breathed.

"I love you Heather" Naya said her breath growing quick.

"I am sorry I have been so busy lately" Heather said in between kisses, "I haven't had much time for this."

"Mmm" Naya said, "I know" kiss. "It's okay."

Heather shook her head and let her hands run up under Nay's shirt squeezing her breasts through her bra. "God I love these."

"They love you" Naya smiled.

Heather continued to massage her breasts as she kissed her, both their breathing growing more erratic. "I need to touch you Nay." Heather said.

"Do you have time?" Naya asked.

"Plenty" Heather said, "Backseat?"

Naya nodded and the girls got out of the car and went around to the hatch of the SUV, Heather folded the backseat down so it was not a flat space and Naya crawled in and laid down as she shut the hatch behind her. "You don't think anyone's going to come around do you?" Naya asked.

"Who cares if they do, are back windows are tented so dark no one will see, now less talk more getting naked." Heather smirked.

Naya pulled her shirt and pants off and laid back, Heather slid her underwear off and kissed at her bellybutton down to the top of her core. "Yes" Nay moaned.

"Yeah?" Heather asked, "What do you want, hands or mouth?"

"Both. Both baby." Nay said.

Heather smirked, "You greedy girl" She kissed at the insides of her thighs letting her fingers enter her folds, "All wet" She whispered.

"What do you expect after you bombarded me with your hotness." Naya smirked.

"Bombarded you with my hotness huh?" Heather smiled letting her mouth kiss gently on her core.

"OH my god" Naya flinched at the contact.

"I love you" Heather said.

"I love you" Naya said as Heather continued at her core.

* * *

><p>"NANA!" Harper yelled from the living room. Janet was in the kitchen doing dishes.<p>

"Yes Harp!" Janet called.

"I watch toons!"

"Okay love be right there." Janet dried her hands and went into the living room where Harper was sitting on the couch. "Where is your brother?"

"His room" She said.

Janet tuned on the tv and scrolled through the Disney channels, "Mickey mouse club house, or Angelina ballerina."

"Ballerina" Harper said.

"I am not sure why I had to ask" Janet smiled and Kissed Harper's head. "You sit here like a good girl I am going to go check on Ben."

"Nanny?"

"Yes Harper."

"I have some juice pwease?"

"You may, let me check on your brother first, than i will get it for you okay?"

"Otay" She smiled turning her attention back to the tv.

"Ben" Janet said as she got up the stairs, "What are you doing?"

"Packing for my cousin's house" He said.

"Mama already packed for you bud" Jan said.

"I know I am just packing a toy bag." He smiled.

"Okay buddy." She said.

"What time is it?" He asked.

"Nine" She said.

"Only!" He said disappointed.

"Hey when you are done with that why don't you come down stairs and you and i can make a batch of Peanut butter chocolate chips cookies for you to take with you to your Auntie and Uncles."

"Yeah okay!" He said excited. Janet knew it would be something he would enjoy and it would make the time pass faster for him.

"Okay, hurry up here so we have enough time okay?"

"Can we make some for my mom's too?" He asked, "They love those kind."

"Sure buddy!"

"Yay, you're the best Nana."

"I will meet you in the kitchen bud." She smiled.

* * *

><p>It was nearing three o'clock now and Naya was still at the stage hanging out with Heather and watching her girls dance.<p>

Her cell phone beeped it was a text from Dianna.

**Dianna: I just got off the phone with Jan, Lea and I are going to pick up Hannah from the airport at four-fifty and go get food. Wanna join? **

**Naya: Yeah! What are you doing with Sophia? **

**Dianna: Janet offered to watch her since she has Harper. **

**Naya: She is wonderful, do you want to just pick me up here at the stage before you go get Hannah so Heather has the car?**

**Dianna: Yeah sounds good, we will be there about four so we can get to the airport with enough time.**

**Naya: Sounds good see you then, just text when you're here. **

"Hey baby" Naya said walking over to Heather who was getting ready to run her advanced lyrical girls.

"Yeah babe." Heather said.

"Dianna and Lea are going to pick up Hannah and go get dinner and they are going to get me here first. is that okay?"

"Yeah totally I will have my mom pick up Olivia when she is done." Heather said kissing her. "I am sorry I haven't been around much."

"Baby you're busy I get it. It's just been nice to be around you today... why don't I run and get you and Zach dinner."

Heather nodded, "Sounds good I am actually starved."

"Want a sandwich from Rutabagors?" Nay asked.

"yeah that sounds awesome."

"Do the girls have twenty minutes or so to go with me?"

"Yeah they each have almost an hour before they have to dance again." Heather pressed the button on her mic, "Olivia and Emma Rivera can you please come to the front of the stage please and thank you."

Naya smiled, "That was cute."

"Thanks, the girls love it when I do that..." She said completely sarcastic.

"MOM!" Emma said walking from backstage with her friend Gracie who was Kirra's daughter.

"I am sorry baby but can you please put shoes and clothes on over your leo Mama is going to take you to get food really quick before she leaves."

"Yeah" Emma said. "Tell your sister please, since she ignored me."

"Yes Mommy." Emma said and disappeared off.

A minute or so later Emma, Olivia and Gracie came out. "Mama, can Gracie come?"

"Did you ask your mom?" Naya asked Grace.

"Uh huh she said yes and gave me money."

"Well of course then."

"YAY!" Both girls said excited.

"Don't take her money" Heather said.

"Like I was going to any how" Nay said.

"Grace does your Mom need dinner?"

"I don't know" She shrugged.

"Just bring back another sandwich she likes Turkey no cheese everything else ok... dry" Heather said. She often did food runs for her staff. "If she doesn't need it someone will eat it."

"Okay baby" Naya kissed her, "We will be back in like a half hour."

"Okay thank you love." Heather said pressing the button on her mic pack again, "I need my Elite Lyrical group to the stage please."

"Love you too" Naya said. "Okay girlies ready?"

"Ready" Olivia said taking her hand.

* * *

><p>"Sophia you be good for Nana okay?" Lea said.<p>

"I will" Sophie smiled and ran off to play with Harper.

"Thanks again Janet." Dianna said.

"Oh please, you know I think of her as one of the grand kids!" Janet said. "Plus Harper has asked for her all day."

"Well we shouldn't be gone too long." Lea said.

"You are doing me a favor by getting me out of going to the airport you take as long as you need. Have fun."

"Well thanks again, come on babe" Di said, "We gotta get Nay and get to the airport Hannah will be here soon."

"Alright, Bye Sophie." Lea called. "Oh who am I kidding she doesn't care that we're leaving."

They arrived at the stage ten minutes later and Naya came out. "Hey." She said getting in the car.

"Hi hi" Lea said.

"Are you excited to get Hannah?" Dianna asked.

"I am I miss her." Naya said, "I wish Haley could have come, but they already had this trip booked way before we knew about the recital."

"I am stoked Han is going to go with us on Vacation."

"Me too" Naya said. "Hey I wanna tell you guys something but you can't tell anyone kay?"

Both girls nodded, "Heather and I are going to go to Arizona after the Caribbean before Paris to get inseminated."

"SHUT UP!" Lea said excited.

"Oh my gosh Di that is amazing."

"yeah maybe we can actually be prego together for a little while" Lea said.

"Yeah that would be awesome" Naya said "When do you find out gender, soon right?"

"The week we get back" Lea smiled "I have my four month check up well it will be almost five by that time because of the trip but the midwife said it would be the perfect time to tell cause it's a little later anyhow."

"I think it's a boy!" nay said.

"ME TOO!" Dianna smiled.

"I sorda do..." Lea said, "But I don't know..."

"How are you liking being pregnant Le?"

"I love it" Lea said. "I go to prenatal yoga every week and run, well jog every morning."

"It's sorta gross she is so good at being pregnant" Dianna laughed.

"Heather was the same way." Naya smiled, "It was like she was born to be pregnant."

"Are you excited about being pregnant again?" Di asked.

"Yes and no." She said.

"What does that mean?" Lea asked.

"I just... okay so if it happens it will be fine, great even but I just hope... I don't..."

"Want twins again." Dianna said.

"Yeah, I mean it would be awesome... but towards the end it's HARD, and I want to be able to have a single pregnancy."

"Makes sense." Lea said.

"What are the chances of multiples again?" Di asked.

"Margo said the donor carries the gene, but I don't know. Heather didn't have twins... so maybe we'll get lucky."

"or maybe between you and this donor there is a twin thing." Di said.

"Dianna!" Lea said, "Come on."

"Well maybe..." Di said.

"She's right" Naya said. "But like I said if it's two than by all means we were meant to have another set of amazing babies."

"Emma and Ben are pretty awesome." Lea said.

"The best" Di smiled.

They pulled up to the airport drop off and saw Hannah outside with four suitcases. "Holy crap that's a lot of luggage." Dianna said.

"She's a Morris what do you expect" Nay laughed. "They are OVER packers and then some."

/

They got to dinner and sat down, "Hi sister" Naya said to Hannah who was sitting behind her.

"Soo... I am Ready to be an auntie again... Hemo told me there maybe another little Rivera!"

"Yes hopefully!" Naya smiled'.

"And how are you Mama, how's my niece or nephew in there?" She asked Lea.

"Great, feeling wonderful." Lea grabbed Di's hand.

"How far along are you now?" Hannah asked.

"I am four months next week." Lea smiled.

"So amazing, do we know sex yet?"

"When we get back from vaca" Di said.

"Awesome, How's my brood, everyone good. Emma, Livy, Ben, Harper and Soph all okay?"

"Great, all of em." Naya said.

"Yeah Soph and Harp are joined at the hip" Di said.

"Oh wonderful" Hannah said. "How is my sister, how are things with _you guys._" She exaggerated you guys.

"Great, so much better. After everything with Chunk we talked really talked and I got out of my tour contract and we figured out a new better tour time that works for our family and the pregnancy and everything."

"Awesome, that is what I like to hear." Hannah said, "Well I have some news..."

"Oh good we love news, what's new with Hannah?" Lea said.

"I am seeing someone and it's quite serious."

"How serious?" Naya asked.

"Well we are moving in together."

"What's his name?" Di asked.

"Brady" Hannah light up just saying his name.

"Well we are extremely happy for you!" Naya said. "When do we get to meet him?"

"Um, how does Friday sound?"

"As in the day after tomorrow Friday?" She asked.

"Uh huh" Hannah smiled, "He's flying in for the girl's second day of recital."

"Oh wow" Naya said.

"Is that okay?" Hannah asked.

"Yes of course I am really excited to meet him."

"Does your mom know he's coming?" Di asked.

"Yeah, she actually knows him... he's a doctor at the hospital she used to work at."

"A doctor you go girl!" Dianna said, "You are living my mothers dream for me!"

"HEY!" Lea said.

"Ha!" Hannah said.

"Oh baby, my mom loves you!" Dianna kissed her cheek.

"Well that is super exciting" Naya said, "I am really glad he's coming, is he coming on vaca with us?"

"No he can't get off work for that long" Hannah said, "But we wanted him to come meet you guys cause he is going to be around the girls when I have them for a week and I wanted to be sure you knew him and were comfortable with that."

"Hannah if you love and trust him then we do. But we want to meet him anyway's, cause he seems to have your heart and I wanna know him." Naya said. "How long have you been together?"

"Six months."

Six month!" Naya said, "and you didn't tell us!"

"I am sorry it was just... new and then Ben got sick and it got away from me." Hannah said.

"It's okay" Naya said. "Well I can't wait to meet him."

"yeah" Lea said, "He sounds like a great guy."

"Tell us more about him" Dianna said.

* * *

><p>It was almost ten, Heather walked into a quiet house with a tired Emma in tow. "Hello?"<p>

Nothing.

"I bet there at Nana's." She told Emma why don't you got get in the shower and wash all that makeup off your face then get in Pj's."

"But I wanna see auntie Hannah!" Emma whined.

"Em, why are you whining? I will call her and she will be here when you get out of the shower okay?"

"But!"

"Emma Grace, no buts please do what I asked you to do. Auntie Hannah will still be here when you get out of the shower."

"Yes Mommy" Emma said "I am sorry."

Heather hugged her, "It's alright now shower please."

Emma ran up stairs and Heather called Naya's phone.

_"Hey baby, you girls home?" _

"Yeah where are you?"

_"At mom's want to head here?" _ nay asked.

"Emma just got in the shower and then she needs to go to bed they have recital tomorrow, but I told her that Hannah would be here when she got out."

_"Okay we will be over in five-ish" Naya said. "I love you." _

"I love you too, thanks." Heather said.

"_You okay baby? you seem... upset." _

"Not at all I am just exhausted." Heather said.

"_Okay we will be there soon."_

"HELLLLO!" Hannah said opening the door.

"Sister!" Heather said running over to hug her. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Hannah said, "How are you, how was dress rehearsals?"

"LONG" Heather said. "Where are my kids and my wife?"

"On their way I ran here to see you and Em" Hannah said, "Where is my Bear?"

Bear is what Hannah called Emmi.

"In the shower." Heather said.

"I am going to go hide in her room!" Hannah smiled.

"Okay" Heather smiled as Hannah ran up the stairs. Hannah had a great bond with all their kids, but Emma and her had something special, always have since day one.

Naya walked in with the other two girls, Harper a sleep on her shoulder.

"Hi baby" Naya smiled.

"Hey" Heather kissed her.

"Hi Mommy!" Olivia said.

"Hi Livy can you go put Pj's on for me please?"

"Yes ma'am." She said running up stairs.

"Thank you Liv!" heather called.

"Welcome Mommy."

"Here let me take her I will put her to bed." Heather said.

"You sure I can do it." Naya said "I know you had a long day."

"Yes, I have but I haven't seen my baby all day." Heather said with a small smile.

Naya handed her to Heather, "She had a busy day, your mom said her and Sophie played hard."

"I bet" Heather said, "I am going to lay her down, wanna join me?"

"Sure" Naya smiled'.

/

"BOO!" Hannah said as Emma opened her door.

"AUNTIE HANNY!" She said excited.

"Hi Emma Bear, how's my baby?"

"Great now that you're here, I missed you!"

"Oh you sweet girl I missed you too." Hannah smiled.

"Auntie Han?"

"yeah?"

"Will you sleep with me tonight?" Emma asked.

"Sure!"

"REALLLLY?"

"yeah I have to ask mom first, but if she says yes you bet!" Hannah smiled.

"You're the best I love you sooooooo much!"

"I love you too Bear."

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight and everyone was in bed, Hannah in bed with Emma.<p>

"You awake?" Heather whispered to Nay.

"yes' Naya said rolling over to face her wife. "What's up baby?"

heather shook her head, "Nothing. I am happy."

"well good, you should be; always." Naya smiled.

"I love you." Heather said so much I can't wait to have another baby with you.

"Me too" Naya said, "We make amazing babies."

"Right, are kids are incredible. Watching the girls dance today... was amazing for me."

Nay nodded, "Me too, they are something. And they are turning into tiny little people. Like they aren't babies anymore at all."

"I know, I love it but at the same time I hate it because they are growing too fast." Heather said.

"I feel the same way" Nay said, "But it's pretty amazing to watch the little beings we brought into this world grow and form relationships. Today when I took the girls to lunch, Emma and Gracie were talking about school starting and how they want to sit together at lunch time, and how there is this boy there that they like."

"Oh I am so not ready for boys!" Heather said.

"Relax baby she is seven its innocent."

"right now" Heather said, "But when she's sixteen and dating..."

"She is going to be a great teenager, it's Livy I think we are going to have a headache with." Naya said.

Heather laughed, "Oh you're telling me, today she says, and I quote 'Mommy can I wear fake eyelashes everyday they make me feel fabulous!'"

Naya cracked up, "Oh man that girl."

"We have an amazing family Naya."

"That we do, and I can't wait to make it grow!"

heather kissed her, and snuggled into her nook, "I love you babe."

"I love you too Heather."

* * *

><p>Love you all.<p>

Favorite parts?

Let me know what you thought!


	121. Chapter 111

**Hey there! SOO this is like a filler chapter, it's not too long but it's not short. I hope you like it and are happy with the outcome. Next chapter, Caribbean where it alllll started for our girls, this time with kids and their best friends. YAY! **

**I don't know if you are reading my new story already if not it's called And Then There was You. It's a Faberry story so if you're into that, check it outttt!  
>You are seriously the best readers in the world and I love you all. <strong>

**I dont own anything glee or know Heya. This is all made up in my mind. **

**Enjoy :)**

**(Wife is at work... may not be PERFECT but its been proffed) **

* * *

><p>It was Friday morning, Heather was sleeping Naya decided to head down stairs to start breakfast, when she walked past her girl's room's she peaked in at each one all still a sleep. They had a very long night before with their first recital which went off without a hitch and Emma had talked them her moms into having Gracie spend the night. They each had a couple of dances, but tonight the last night of recital was their big night. Both girls had their solos and duet, Em had five dances , Livy had three and Harper had both of her's tonight as well. She got to Benji's room and peeked in at him and Carter who had spent the night last night. The girls tried to make sure he had just as much 'special' time when the girls had something going on so he didn't feel left out.<p>

When she got into the kitchen she saw Hannah sitting at the island having a cup of coffee on her phone.

"Hi" Naya said.

"Good morning, what are you doing up so early, I didn't think you were an early riser."

"Well having four kids changes that..." She said, "I was going to start breakfast, what do you think about omelets?"

"Sounds great to me."

"What would you like in yours?"

"Mushrooms, avocado, cheese?" Hannah asked.

"Just like your sister, I forget how alike you two really are."

Hannah nods, "All three of us really."

"So are you excited for Brady to get here?" Naya asked getting stuff out of the fridge.

"Yeah, I am a little... nervous though."

"Why?" She turned on the burner and put some olive oil in the pan.

"Because you guys are the hardest test..." Hannah sipped her coffee.

"Oh Ph-lease!" Naya rolled her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You act like you aren't going to give him shit!" Han laughed.

"Well if he can't take it than he doesn't deserve you!" Nay scoffed.

"I love you ya know that?"

"I do!" She smiled. "and of course I love you."

"I am really happy that you and my sister ended up together, and with some really awesome kids."

"They are pretty great huh?" Naya winked.

"They are; does mom know you are going to try again?"

"Uh huh" Naya cracked eggs into a bowl "All the family does."

"Everyone supportive?"

"Oh very, I think there are a few who may think we are crazy for wanting a fifth but... we do. I mean at first I thought it was a bit crazy but the more and more I thought about it... I just felt like something, or someone I guess was missing."

"Well than it's great that you are doing this then.."

They heard the sound of little footsteps coming down the stairs, "Harper" Naya told Hannah whom it was on their way into the kitchen.

"You can tell?" the blonde asked in awe.

"Oh yea, I know their footsteps." She smiled cutting the veggies up.

"Hi Mama!" Harper said coming into the kitchen in her pink footies pajamas her blonde hair all asked.

"Hi Harpie, how did you sleep?"

"I sweep good." She smiled, "Hi Anny" she turned her attention to Hannah.

"Hi Harper" Hannah reached down and picked her up pulling her onto her lap.

"You want an omelette baby" Naya asked, "Eggs?"

"Pwease" the little blonde nodded.

"It amazes me how much Hemo she is."

Nay nodded, "Right, I mean Olivia looks just like her, but has my personality through and though, but this one here, she is all her Mommy" Heather walked in, "Speaking of her Mommy."

"MOMMY!" Harper reached her hands out.

"And attached They are at the hip too." Naya smiled.

"Hi my Lovey" Heather picked her up and kissed her. "Hi sister."

"Morning Hemo."

"Smells amazing in here what are you making Mama?" Heather asked Nay.

"Omets" Harper said her head on Heather's shoulder.

"Omets huh?" the blonde smiled and kissed Harper's head.

"Uh huh."

"Yes, omelette's. Mushrooms, avocado and mozzarella." Naya smiled.

"Yummy." Heather smiled.

Heather walked over and kissed Naya, "good morning."

"Hi baby" Naya smiled.

"I missed you this morning our bed is lonely without you."

"I am sorry, I figured I better get a jump on breakfast since we have so many children here. And you looked so peaceful sleeping I just figured I would slip out of bed."

"Well next time wake me up and kiss me first okay?" She smiled and kissed her again.

Naya just nodded, "Sit your breakfast is ready, do you want to share with Harp or do you want me to make her a small one?"

"You wanna share an omelet with Mommy?" she asked her mini me.

"Yes" She nodded.

More footsteps started at the top of the hall way making their way to the top of the stairs. "Who's that?" Hannah asked.

"Easy..."

"Olivia" Both Mom's said at the same time.

Not even a minute later Heather's second Mini me came through the door. "Good morning Moms" She said pulling herself up onto a bar stool.

"Morning Livy" Naya said, "How did you sleep baby?"

"Good" She yawned, "Mommy what time are we leaving for the stage?'

"Not till five baby" Heather said.

"Can I got to Lele's and Di's today?" She asked.

"I want you to be mellow today baby, stay here kick back watch movies and stuff." Heather said.

"But I can be mellow there I promise. Auntie Di said she would put my curls in today and I wanna spend time with her."

"I will call her in a bit and see, okay?" Heather said.

"Okay" She smiled.

"I go, I go" Harper smiled.

"No Lovey today you are going to hang with Mommy okay?" Heather kissed her head.

"Otay" She smiled taking the answer at just that.

"What time do you need to leave for the airport Hanny?" Heather asked.

"Probably by eleven" she said, "Brady's plane gets in at twelve forty."

"I will take you" Naya said looking to Heather, "If that's okay, are you good with all the kids?"

"I am" she smiled.

* * *

><p>Heather was in her room packing for their trip they were set to leave for the next day, "What are you doing?" Nay asked coming into the room.<p>

"Packing" Heather smiled. "I am so excited to get out-of-town for a while."

"Me too" Naya said, "are you sure about coming back to insem still?"

"Of course I am" heather nodded, "Are you?"

"Yeah, I was just... checking. You haven't talked about it in a few days and I wanted to be sure you were still... wanting to try."

"I am sorry I have been so busy lately; but yes of course this is still what I want. I am so excited to try."

Naya kissed her, "I know baby life has been crazy lately for you with recitals and the kids, I just wanted to check in before we left and be sure."

"Are you sure you are going to be cool if I go with Hannah, I know we still have to get ready for vacation tomorrow and I don't want you to be left to do it on your own."

"No worries love, go have fun with our sister. I am going to get the kids packed and then try to turn a movie on for the kids and maybe get a nap in."

"Did you call Dianna about Livy?"

"No I need too.." Heather said, "I was just... hesitant."

"Why, you know Lea and Di won't let her get worn out."

"I know, I am going to call now."

She pulled out her phone and dialed Di.

_"Hey" _Di answered.

"Hi" Heather said, "How are you?"

_"Great, just hanging out, Lea is packing for tomorrow." _

"Me too" Heather said, "I was calling because Livy has it in her mind that she wants to come over today and spend time with her Auntie Di."

"_Yeah I told her she could come over and I would do her rag curls before stage, but if you would rather..." _

Heather cut her off, "I am okay with it if you are."

_"yeah of course, want me to come get her I know you have a house full." _

"If you want, otherwise I can have Han and Naya drop her off on their way to the airport in the next hour or so."

_"I have to go to the store in the next twenty minutes or so, I will just swing by cool?" _

"Cool, I will get her ready"

"_Okay, I will see you soon. Want me to take anyone else so you can have a quiet afternoon?" _

"As much as i would love to take you up on that offer but I think Olivia would not be too happy to have her day special day with her Auntie interrupted by her sisters or brother."

_Dianna giggled, "Okay, I will be by soon. Love you." _

"Love you too."

"Hey can I talk to her..." Naya said reaching for the phone.

Heather nodded, "Hey D, Nay wants to talk to you for a moment, okay?"

_"Yeah for sure." Dianna said. _

"Hey" Nay said, walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Okay we are going to the airport" Naya said kissing Heather.<p>

"Alright, drive safe." Heather kissed her wife.

"We will!"

"I go Ma I go!" Harper followed Naya to the door.

Naya looked to Heather who nodded, "If you want to take her than I am more than fine with that."

"Harper mommy is staying here, just auntie and mama are going, do you wanna go with us even though mommy isn't?"

The little blonde nodded.

"I think I will..." Naya said, "This is rare that she choose to go with me over stay with you."

"You act like she isn't obsessed with you too." Heather smiled and then kissed Harper as Naya scooped her up. "I love you Harp, have fun with Mama."

"I will" She smiled. "I wove you too."

"Call me on your way back..." Heather said kissing Naya again, "I love you."

/

It was nearing four o'clock and Heather was getting Gracie and Emma ready to head to the stage, Mark had come to get the boys so she only had the two kids for the afternoon and even managed to get a nap in.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Em" She said rolling Gracie's hair in curlers.

"Is Livy going to meet us at the stage or is she coming home first?"

"Auntie Di is going to bring her there."

"Okay..."

"Why baby what's up?"

"I wanted to run though our duet, I am nervous we haven't known it very long and..."

"No reason to be nervous Emma bug you girls do it very well!"

"Thanks, but it's a big job to fill your's and Mama's shoes." She said putting her hands into her mouth, She bit her nails when she was nervous.

"Emma, don't bite please, and hey there is nothing to be nervous about; you and sister are amazing. Mama and I love that you learned our dance."

Emma smiled instantly "Thank you Mommy."

"You're welcome baby" She kissed her head, "No Gracie how many dances do you have tonight?"

"Eight" Gracie said, "My solo, your contemporary, lyrical, jazz and tap. My mom's contemporary, hip hop and Zach's jazz."

"Wow, you have a lot" Heather said.

"Yeah one more than me."

"Only because my mom put me in her class already, you will be in it starting after recital right?" Gracie asked Emma.

"As long as my mom will let me take it..." Emma said.

Heather didn't say anything she just let the girls talk, she loved listening to their 'girly talk' it reminded her of just how big Emmi was getting.

"Ohhhh Emma, you know who is coming to recital tonight."

"Noooo!" Emma said excited.

"Uh huh!"

"Who is you know who?" Heather asked not being able to contain her question.

"MOM!" Emma said.

"Emma!" She said in the same tone.

"He is a boy in our class" Grace smiled.

"You like him Emma?"

Emma nodded, "Maybe a little... is that okay?"

Heather had to hold back a giggle, "Yeah baby it's okay... as long as you remember you are only seven and aren't allowed to kiss boys until your sixteen."

"Mama said twenty-five."

"Well your Mama is a little... overprotective" Heather giggled.

"Can I hold his hand?" She asked sitting in front of her mom now so Heather could roll her hair.

"Yeah that is okay just don't tell Mama okay?"

"Why?" Emma smiled.

"Because we don't want to give her a heart attack okay?"

Emma laughed "Okay, Hey Mom, next year can I do your slave dance?"

"No" Heather said.

"Why?"

"Because that you do have to wait to be twenty-five for." She said.

* * *

><p>"Hey" Dianna said sitting on her bed with Lea.<p>

"Hi" Lea said, her eyes still closed.

"how are you and my baby doing?" The blonde kissed her wife.

"Good, where's Livy?"

"Watching Muppet Treasure island with Sophie, what can I do to help for tomorrow?"

"Nothing, I am all packed; lay with me for a minute?"

"Of course." As soon as Dianna laid down with Lea they heard two little sets of footsteps coming towards their room.

"Here they come" Dianna smiled.

"I don't mind, I love em." Lea smiled propping herself up.

There was a little knock at the door.

"Who is it?" Lea smiled, obviously knowing who it was.

"Olivia and Sophia." Livy said.

"Come in girls." Dianna said.

The door opened and both girls came in, their hair was up in rag curls and they were in matching purple shorts and pink shirts.

"They look like little eighties girls." Lea smiled, she grabbed her cell, "Let me get a picture of you girls." Both girls posed with their hands on their hips.

"Now what may we do for you?" Dianna said.

"Can we have snack?" Sophia asked.

"Yeah I will be out in a minute to get you some fruit okay?"

"Thanks Auntie" Olivia said taking Sophie's hand, "Come on let's go finish the movie."

"So cute" Dianna said.

"Adorable, I am so glad we are raising them as cousins."

"Me too, I love that we all had and are having kids at the same time; they always have little best friends around."

"For sure, hopefully Nay gets pregnant right away then we could be pregnant together for a few months before this one comes out." Lea said putting her hands on her little bump.

"You are so gorgeous, you know that?' Dianna asked pressing her lips to Lea's.

Right on cue Lea's phone rang, "Heather." She said looking at the screen.

"Get it I am going to go cut some fruit for the girls." Dianna said, "Want some."

"yes please" Lea said answering her phone. "Hey Hemo."

_"Hey we are going to leave a little early and meet Nay, Heather, and Brady for food before we head to the stage. wanna join us?" _

_"_Um, I have to ask Di, but yeah i think that would be good..."

"_Okay, I only have Emma and Gracie so we are going to meet them at Filberto's first around four thirty." _

Lea looked over at the clock, it was four.

"I think we will be ready, Di rolled their hair already and I don't need to take anything Sophie's costumes are already there, so I will start to get myself ready. You know how it is being pregnant, everything takes 20 extra minutes."

_"Oh I remember." Heather laughed. _

"Speaking of pregnant, are you excited that you are getting close to trying?"

"_Yes, I can't believe we are actually tying again; I never thought..." _

_"_I told you, you just needed to talk to her, most the time you are on the same page you just don't know unless you talk about it."

"_I just hope it takes the first time, we have gotten extremely lucky and always had great success..." _

Lea and Dianna didn't have that great of lucky, it took Dianna two cycles to get pregnant with Sophia. She had successfully gotten pregnant on the first try but miscarried, and with this pregnancy it took three cycles.

"Yeah hopefully" Lea said "it would be nice to have a pregnancy buddy. And Di to have someone to go through the mood swings with."

"_You are a perfect pregnant woman so far, I hardly even remember you are pregnant half the time." _

Lea just laughed, "How are you doing knowing Martha is coming back?"

_"Martha never left after the twins, she doesn't come around too much, but I know she is bound to make way more appearances now that Nay is going to or well hopefully going to be pregnant again." _

"It will probably be better this time though with the kids around, she won't be able to scream so much."

_"That's what I am hoping" Heather laughed. _

* * *

><p>Heather got out of the car, seeing Hannah with Brady. Naya was laughing with him, when she saw Heather had pulled up she walked over to the car and kissed her. "Well well" Heather smirked.<p>

"He is really great" Naya said, "I tried to be the hard ass sister-in-law but the rouse didn't even last long because he really is so great."

"Well I am glad he is great, and Hannah looks so happy."

"She is" Naya nodded.

"Doesn't mean I am going to let him off with out a little sister interrogation" Heather said.

"Mommy can we get out please?" Emma asked from the backseat.

"Yeah of course" Naya said.

The girls got out and ran over to Hannah and Brady, Hannah scoped Emma up in her arms.

"Where is harper?" Heather asked not seeing the little blonde.

"Oh..." Naya said "Crap"

Heather's eyes got huge.

"relax baby she is inside with Di and Lea they got here with Liv and Sophia and went inside Lea was too warm to wait out here."

"Oh okay, I almost died...Oh by the way, Emma has a boy friend coming to recital tonight..." Heather said gently, making sure boy and friend were spaced out.

"Boyfriend?" Naya turned her head with an arched eyebrow.

"I didn't say it like that I said boy pause friend."

"same thing" Naya said, "And she is seven!"

"Well she came from you, what can I say." Heather laughed.

"What does that mean?"

"Oh please you had your first kiss at like five."

"That boy was begging for a piece of me, what was I supposed to do deny him."

Heather laughed, "It's okay I told her she can't kiss until she is sixteen."

"TWENTY FIVE!" Naya said, "Emma!" She called to the little brunette.

"Baby, leave her alone" Heather laughed.

"They are seven it's cute."

"Wait a minute, I thought the other day you were the one who said you weren't ready for boys..."

"And if I remember correctly you are the one who assured me that she was seven and it was okay..."

"Well!" Naya said, "That was before this boy was coming to watch our daughter dance tonight."

Heather laughed, "come on let's go meet this boy of my sisters."

"I already did" Naya said with a smile.

"I know now it's my turn to be a hard ass."

"You don't have that bone in your body!" Naya said "I am the hard ass of the two of us."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I can't try."

"Oh I gotta see this." Naya laughed.

Heather walked over, "Hello" She hugged Hannah and then turned her attention to the tall dark-haired green eye's man standing next to her. "Hi I am Heather."

He nodded and held his hand out to shake the blondes, "I have heard a lot of great things, I am Brady." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Brady, Who's been talking about me, my sister or my wife?"

"Both actually" He said, "And little Harper and who is your little mini me."

Heather nodded, "She is."

He laced his fingers with Hannah's "Shall we go eat?"

"Yeah" heather nodded and they headed inside.

/

"So?" Hannah asked as they drove to the stage. She had ridden with her sister so she could get her thoughts on her boyfriend.

"I like him" Heather smiled.

"ME TOO!" Sophia said.

"Hes realllllllly cute" Grace said with a smile.

"You think so too?" Hannah smiled.

"Uh huh" the little girl nodded.

"You were actually nice." Hannah said.

"Naya was right, he is great and it's to hard to be a hard ass when he is such a good guy. Harper is smitten with him, and seeing how he was with her just sealed the deal for me... are you gonna marry him?"

"I want too" Hannah smiled.

"Yay" Heather clapped.

"Dianna and Lea seemed to like him too."

"They did" Heather nodded. "It's too bad he can't come to the Caribbean."

"I know" Hannah said as Heather pulled into the stage.

"You're sure you can handle them tonight?" Heather said.

"Who Emmi and Olivia?" Heather nodded, "Duh."

"They both have a lot of costume changes... hair too."

"You act like I didn't do this with you when we were younger, I got this Heather I am not new to being a dance Aunt."

"Thanks, I know Naya really wants to just watch the show tonight, and since I have to run everything backstage... I just appreciate it."

"You're welcome, I got both girls handled. You do what you need to do and I will see you after the show."

"Thanks. Hey baby kiss me I gotta go check on the sound guys and the stage and... well everything." Heather laughed.

Emma jumped out of the car and hugged her Mom, "I will see you before and after each dance right?"

"Of course Lovey, I am going to be on the side of the stage, and I am going to watch every dance."

"Okay, love you mom."

"Love you too Emma." She smiled walking away into the stage.

* * *

><p>The show was about to start when Heather saw Naya come back stage, "Hey!" She smiled, "I was hoping I would see you."<p>

"Here I am, I wanted to kiss you and go see the girls before the show starts." Nay smiled.

"Well" Heather said then kissed her, "One of two things completed. Girls are in the dressing room."

Naya nodded, "I love you." She said kissing her wife one more time.

"I love you too."

"Have a good show I will see you after?"

"Yes you will, and thanks, is everyone out there?"

Naya nodded, "Yup, Chunk, Mark Linds and Carter. Your mom, my parents, Mychal, Nickayla. Kevin and Amanda, their kids and Chris, Darren and Amber."

"Wow" Heather said sorda shocked, "Really everybody."

"Pretty much" Naya smiled.

Heather smiled pulling her back in for another kiss.

"I see that" Zach said into her headset, he was on the other side of the stage.

"Good" She said back.

"Huh?" Naya asked.

"Oh" Heather pointed to Zach in the opposite wings, "That one is watching us kiss."

Naya smirked, and leaned into the mic, "Hope you liked the view perv. Love you!"

He waved with a smile.

"Okay I am going to go see our babies. I love you."

"I love you too."

/

"Oh babies you all did SOO good" Naya said embracing all three of her girls in a group hug outside of the auditorium after the show.

"Thanks Mama" Olivia smiled.

"Was the duet good?" Emma asked.

"Good, no it's was PERFECT you guys looked way better than Mommy and I when we did it. Huh baby?" Naya asked to Heather heading over to the group.

"So much better" Heather smiled.

"Thanks!" Emma said proud of herself that she made her mom's happy.

"Hey Mom?" Olivia asked.

"yes Livy?" Heather said.

"Can I spend the night with Grammies at her hotel?" The little blonde asked.

Marie smiled, "I told her I would be happy to take her if you said it was okay."

"Of course it is" Heather nodded.

"YAY!" Livy ran over and Nickayla scooped her up.

"Alright Sleeeepover!" Nick sang holding her niece.

"Emma are you going to uncle Bee's?"

"Yes!" She said holding Bailey's hand.

"That's ok still right Bee?" Naya asked.

"Of course it is" Amanda said.

"Yeah we are happy to have her." Kevin smiled.

"Mommmmmma" Benji whined.

"What Chunk?" Naya asked looking to the little guy who looked like he was going to cry.

"I wanna go to uncle Bee's."

"Why don't you come back to our house" Lindsay suggested, "The tent you and Carter built with Uncle Mark is still up..."

"You're sure?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely!" Mark said.

"Oh can I can I, please?" He asked both his mom's.

"Looks like it's just the three of us tonight" Naya said holding Harper in her arms.

"Actually" Dianna said, "Why don't you let us to Harp that way you and your wife can actually have a childless night..."

Heather looked to Naya with a smile.

"Well that does sound lovely" Naya said.

"Yeah it will be nice to know what it feels like to not have kids again." Heather smirked.

"HEY!" The three oldest Rivera's all said almost in unison.

"I am kidding pumpkins" Heather smiled.

"Alright well, we are going to go; great job tonight girls, you made me proud" Mark smiled. "You ready champ?" He looked to Ben.

"I love you Mom" Ben said hugging Heather.

"I love you too Benji" Heather smiled. "Mind your uncle Mark and Auntie Lindsay okay? remember your manners."

"Yes Mommy." He said then hugged Naya. "I love you Mama."

"I love you Chunk, be good have fun."

"I will, I will miss you."

"I will miss you too buddy." She smiled. "Thanks guys." She said to Mark and Lindsay.

"Of course. Bye everyone, we will call you in the morning."Mark said to Naya.

"Sounds good we will probably just pick him up on the way to the airport in the afternoon if that's okay, like three?'

"Sounds good to us." Lindsay said.

"Okay us now" Marie hugging her daughter, then daughter in law. "I love you both, we will see you in the morning."

"Yeah we'll call you, let's do breakfast."

"Works for us" Marie smiled.

George picked up Olivia and put him on his shoulders, then leaned her down to kiss both her mom's.

"Have fun with Grammie and Papa, and auntie and uncle" Heather said, "You danced beautifully tonight."

"I will, thank you mommy. I love you Mama."

"I love you too, mind your grandparents."

"I will" She said.

"Bye guys" Nick waved. "Love you."

"We love you!" Heather said as they walked away.

"Well we are almost childless" Heather smiled.

"Well we are going to head out, just call us at some point" Kevin said, "Otherwise we're keeping her, she entertains our children well."

"She is pretty good at that" Heather laughed, "I love you Kev we are glad you're back."

"Us too" Lindsay said.

"Be good baby I love you." Naya said hugging Emma.

"I will I promise Mama. I love you too."

"You also danced beautifully tonight baby" Heather said "I am very proud of you."

"Thanks, I want to be good so you will be proud." Emma smiled.

"I am proud of you no matter what okay?" Heather squeeze her, "I love you very much Emma."

"I love you too Mommy."

They walked away Emma holding her little cousins hands.

"Then there was one" Dianna said holding harper. Lea had Sophia in her arms, both girls seemed exhausted.

"You're sure you are okay taking her?" Naya asked.

"Of course" Lea said, "You guys need a night to yourselves after everything with Benji and the tour fiasco... enjoy call us tomorrow and we'll plan getting to the airport together."

Heather nodded, "I love you both so much, you're seriously our sisters not our friends."

"We know" Dianna smiled, "And we feel the same way. Now have a good night."

"Okay, Bye bye Harper, Mommy loves you" She said kissing Harper who was so tired she didn't even care that she wasn't going home with her Mom's.

"bye baby, I will see you tomorrow" Naya said kissing her.

"Call if you need us" Heather said.

"We will be fine" Lea said, "Love you both.'

"love you too" Heather smiled.

* * *

><p>They girls got home and wandered into he kitchen, "Want a glass?" Heather asked pouring herself some wine.<p>

"Please" Naya nodded, opening the back slider to let Sadie out a minute.

"Wanna sit out there?" Heather asked.

"Yeah it's a gorgeous night" Naya smiled.

Heather gave Nay a glass and grabbed hers and the bottle and they headed out onto their patio, it was dark so they couldn't see the water but they could hear the waves crashing.

"I love you, you know that?" Naya asked.

"I do" heather nodded.

"Good" Naya said, "I know the last month has been... difficult, and I am sorry about that."

"It's over now" Heather smiled, "We are going to get away go on vacation with our family and then head home to hopefully make another baby and then get away just the two of us for a whole week."

"I can't wait." Naya said.

"For which part...?" Heather smirked.

"All of it" Naya said, "But Pairs especially, I can't wait to be just us for that long. I am going to miss the kids desperately though because we haven't been away from them for that long, ever."

"I know, ever." Heather nodded, "But they are going to LOVE being at Hannah's by themselves for so long."

Naya smiled, "I know they will. And they all love Brady, especially Harper. Are you worried about Harper being away from you for that long?" Nay asked.

"Nope" heather shook her head, "I think it will be good for her. And I know she is going to love being with Hannah."

Naya reached for her wife's hand, "We have an amazing family"

"We do" Heather agreed. "I can't wait to add one more to it."

Sadie ran up and laid by Heather's feet, "Oh I forgot to tell you Jane called this morning when I was with Hannah."

"Oh yeah, how is she?" Heather asked.

"Great, She just wanted to catch up, She was in New York getting Faith set up in her new apartment."

"That scares me" Heather said.

"What?" Naya asked.

"That Faith is starting her second year of college.

"Grace is going to be a senior" Naya nodded.

"Gosh when did they get old?"

"Somewhere between us getting old and our children getting older." Naya said.

Heather looked down at the tattoo on the inside of her wrist thinking it felt like just yesterday her and Naya had started.

"It feels like yesterday" She said aloud.

"I know" Naya said.

"It's going to be crazy going back to where it all started..." Heather smiled. "Staying in the same hotel, walking along the same beaches..."

"I can't wait" Naya said. "I am so thankful everyday the way things turned out. I was so afraid to come home thinking I would lose you, but instead you became my wife, the mother of my babies."

"I love you" Heather smiled.

"I love you baby, so much."

Heather stood up and reached for Nay's hand.

"Where are we going?" Naya asked.

"To bed." Heather said.

Naya looked at her with an arched brow, "Oh really now?"

"Yeah, I want to show you how much I love you." The blonde nodded leading her inside and up the stairs.

When they got into their bedroom Heather didn't waste a minute, she placed her lips on her wife's and then turned her around so she could unzip her dress, it feel to the ground and she placed her now bare shoulders with kisses. Naya let her head fall back into Heather at the contact. Heather unclasped her bra and slowly pulled each strap down, discarding of it. She turned Nay around in her arms and kissed her collarbone and down to her breasts slowly. Each touch, each kiss soft and gentle, tonight wasn't about the throes of passion, it was about the love she had for her wife, this amazingly gorgeous woman standing in front of her. She walked her backwards until Nay's legs hit the bed, she sat down and laid her down crawling on top of her kissing her neck, down to her collarbone, and down to the crevasse between her breasts. "I love you" She whispered, "So much, sometimes I feel like I am going to explode there is so much love there. I can't always find the words, so let me show you just how much I love you."

Naya nodded and grabbed her head so Heather looked up into her eyes.

"I love you Heather Elizabeth Rivera, so so much."

Heather still got butterflies when she heard her name, she loved that she was a Rivera, that he kids were Rivera's She had so much love for Naya it truly was overwhelming.

"I love you too Naya Marie Rivera." She smiled then crawled back to her wife's lips kissing her parting her bottom lip with her tongue, biting on her lower lip gently.

"You do things to me Heather." Naya smiled.

"I plan on doing things to you all night long baby" Heather smirked, letting her hands dance at her wife's core now, she could feel the heat radiating though her underwear.

"Baby" Naya whispered.

"Yes" Heather asked.

"Can we remove some of these clothes?" Naya asked.

Heather shook her head and sat up a moment discarding her shirt bra and pants so she was now only in a pair of Navy lacy boy short underwear. "Fuck you are so hot" Naya sighed, the sight of her nearly naked wife still took her breath away.

Heather kissed her again then moved her mouth down to her breasts kissing it while her other hand pinched the opposite one which had already peaked. She let her hand make contact with Nay's center over her underwear and could tell she was drenched as soon as she felt her. "Someone is wet" Heather smirked.

"Well yeah" Naya said, "I told you you do thinks to me."

"These panties are ruined." Heather said pulling them off and throwing them onto the floor with the rest of their clothes.

"Please" Naya whispered.

Heather didn't tease, she let her slip inside her wife's silky center and found her clit rubbing it slowly. "yes' Naya breathed, "I need you."

"You have me forever" Heather kissed her, "I promise."

"Inside me?" Naya said now unable to form a full sentence she was entranced with the pleasure from her wife's hands.

"Of course" Heather smiled. She let two fingers slide all the way inside her then brought them almost all the way back out leaving just her fingertips in and did it again thrusting slowly but with force.

"Yesssss" Naya breathed, "So, so close" She said.

"Already?" Heather smirked.

"Yes baby, already."

Heather just smiled returning her lips to her wife's.

* * *

><p>"God I love you" Naya said her eyes closed as she was curled up on her wife's chest.<p>

"You're just saying that because you came five times." Heather kissed her head.

"No, well yes, but now." Naya yawned.

"Let's sleep baby."

"I don't want too" Naya shook her head. "We never get to do this anymore, just lie her naked with the door open and enjoy each other... Can we just lie here for a while before we sleep."

"Of course" Heather nodded.

"Can I ask you something?" Naya asked.

"You can ask me absolutely anything" Heather said, "You know that..."

"Boy or girl?" Was all Naya said.

"huh?" Heather asked unsure of the question.

"Do you want a boy or girl this time around...?"

"Obviously I just want a healthy baby." Heather said, "But if I had to pick, I want a boy. I love our girls but I think Ben needs a brother. I know he will be happy with either, but it would be good for him to be a big brother to a little brother."

Naya nodded, "I want a boy too, preferably just one, but if we have two that would be okay I've decided."

Heather kissed her, "Wasn't it amazing how good the girls were today?"

"Incredible" Naya said, "They never cease to amaze me with their talents."

"I am going to let Emma move up to the higher level contemporary class, but it's later in the evenings and two days a week she would be at the studio until nearly nine pm.. so I wanted to discuss it with you first."

"I am okay with it" Naya said, "As long as, she keeps up with school, homework and doesn't get burnt out then I really am fine with it."

"Yeah those two days she wouldn't need to be at the studio till five since she wouldn't be taking my contemporary class at three thirty so she could come home from school, do homework, have a snack and then you or my mom can bring her to the studio."

Naya nodded, "Yeah totally fine with me. She wants to take it right?"

"Oh yea, she asks me everyday..."

"Well than that is fine."

Heather nodded, "And I am going to let Olivia take my contemporary class then, I was reluctant to add her to one of Emma's classes, but since Emma is going to move up I am going to move Livy up too."

"Sounds like a good plan" Naya smiled with a yawn.

"Okay I think it's time for some sleep now" Heather said.

"Okay, sounds good." Naya leaned up and kissed her wife.

"I love you Nay."

"I love you too Heath."

* * *

><p><strong>What was your favorite part?<br>Thoughts?  
>Comments?<br>:)**

**I hope you enjoyed it, I am off tomorrow so I plan to write the Caribbean (woot) then after that we will inseminate theeen Paris where lots of sexytimes and romance will take place. yay. I love you all. **

**till next time :)**


	122. Chapter 112

**Okay i am calling this a filler, and it's not as long as the last few and i am sorry.  
>I had to get them there (carribean) and then start the trip. <strong>

**I hope you enjoy it and it is enough to hold you over for now.  
>You guys are seriously the best readers ever in the world! <strong>

**Some special acknowledgements here today...**

**My best friend of course though she has been uber busy and hasnt read anything in a long time and I miss her reviews desperately but hopefully she will get back to me on here soon. Crazyfornaya I love you more than life sometimes and I hope you get to read and review soon cause I miss it!**

**icesk8er: YOU always have amazing things to say on all my stories and it means a lot to me. I am working on your Achele story, with taking on the Faberry story I may have overwhelmed myself a bit ha. but i am glad you are reading and liking that story as well! You're wonderful!**

**Taylormade13: My ever loyal reader over there in australia (Super cool btw to know you read from way over there!) I hope this finds you well and that you are feeling better! Much love to you over there!**

**sarcasticSweetLadykisses89: You are a wonderful reader who has been with me from what I think is the beginning yes? Anyways you are wonderful and i thank you for all your support. **

**Brittanaisperfect: I always enjoy talking Heya with you! thanks for being a wonderful reader you make me smile with your PMS! **

**Last but not least today... **

**fbedit: here you go, your chapter I promised you! You seriously have gotten me through so many 'dry' moments the last couple of days and our HEYA/ACHELE conversations are seriously the best ever! lol. I hope you watched that video I linked you! And I hope that you are enjoying your sunday and that this makes it just _that much_ better! If it did I have done my job as an author!  
><strong>

**You know you are alllllll amazing, always feel free to PM and leave reviews they make me smile!**

**Well without further ado... let's get this show on the road huh?**

**Same as always kids, I don't know Heya, I don't own anything Glee because we allllll know if I did it would be... WAY different! **

**Enjoy okay? :)**

* * *

><p>It was almost seven pm when the got on the airplane.<p>

"So it's pretty cool that we have our own air plane!" Benji said as he ran to find a seat.

"Yeah, it's not ours Benjamin" Naya said, "And we will treat it with respect and behave yes? We have a long flight guys so let's please be good?"

The long flight was part of the reason they had decided to wait to leave later in the day than early. Heather figured the kids would sleep the majority of the They were lucky that Naya's label let then use the plane for things like this, otherwise the flight to the Caribbean would be harsh on the kids, with out being able to get up and move around. Not to mention the attention they would get, Naya was okay with it but Heather really just wanted to be as out of the limelight as possible. They were lucky that Colombia offered the plane up for them to use. It was a lot bigger than the one they would use with glee, it fit everyone comfortably with extra room still.

"Yes Mama" Ben smiled.

"Do you think that we should sit an adult to every child just until we are up and the seatbelt sign is off?" Heather asked the adults. The airplane had two isles of seats of two.

"Sounds like the best idea" Lea nodded looking around.

"I will take Harper because we all know that is probably the best idea." Heather said. Harper had been a bit of a cranky baby since Heather and Naya had met up with Di and Lea at the airport not wanting Heather out of her sight.

"I wanna sit with Mama!" Emma said.

"No me!" Ben said.

"Emma why don't you sit with me" Dianna said knowing that Em would jump at the chance to sit with her.

"Okay!" Emma smiled.

"you're good with Sophia?" Di looked to Lea.

"I am just fine with Sophia."

"Well that means I get to sit with you Livy baby, yay!" Hannah said.

/

They had been in the air merely an hour, and all three youngest girls were passed out. Emma and Benji were watching a movie with head phones in curled up with Hannah across one of the isles. They put the arm rests up and made a make shift bed. Heather was now sitting next to Lea with the little girls passed out in their arms, and Dianna next to Naya both engrossed in magazines.

"Why don't you put her up here in a seat honey" Nay said, "Wouldn't you be more comfortable." Harper was dead to the world asleep in Heather's arms, her face scrunched up against her chest.

"Than snuggling with my baby, no this is perfect." Heather smiled.

"I can't believe how big they are getting" Lea said Sophia who was also almost completely out now too.

"Huge. I don't like it" Heather kissed Harper's head. "My baby isn't a baby anymore."

"At least there is more on the way." Lea smiled.

"Speaking of, how have you been feeling?"

"Great" Lea said, "Literally no issues, beside one little thing..." She smirked.

"Which really isn't an issue at all!" Dianna said flipping through a magazine not taking her eyes off the pages.

"Which is" Heather asked.

"I like to have... ice cream. And Di is my favorite flavor" Lea said just incase Benji or Emma could hear them, she knew they were paying them no attention but she wanted to play it safe.

"Goooot it" Heather smiled. "A lot?" She looked to Lea.

"Like three times a day sometimes." Lea said. "And I prefer to give..."

"Like I said, not a problem AT ALL!" Dianna laughed.

"Do you not... get... your own ice cream?" Heath asked.

"Oh I do" Lea said, "But" She thought about how to say this so it so if the kids heard it wouldn't be questioned. Dianna gets to finish... her ice cream multiple times, before i get mine."

Naya high-fived Dianna and both Lea and Heather laughed.

"Well good for you both!" Heather said.

"Have you said anything to" Lea looked towards the kids, "about" then to Naya.

"No, not yet, we are planning to tell them this week." Heather said.

"Do you think they are going to take it well?" Lea asked.

"Yeah I think it's going to be great" Heath nodded.

"I think so too" Lea nodded, "Seriously they are all so good with kids."

Heather nodded, "I am so excited Le.."

"I know me too" Lea said, "Raising them together is nearly the best part of it all."

"Okay so!" Naya said addressing everyone. "We have to have date nights while we are gone. You're ready to have our kids, and we will have yours?"

"Well yeah" Dianna said. "Didn't you hear, Lea likes _ice cream _like three times a day right now, we are going to need you guys too!'

"Great" Naya smiled.

"Plus you have me" Hannah said. "So you can have a group date night, but like actually go out and have dinner, not _ice cream_." She laughed.

"You heard that whole conversation?" Heather asked, "What about Ben and Em?"

"Sleeping" Hannah said, "On top of me."

"Want me to move em?" Naya asked.

"And take away my snuggle buddies, no way" Hannah said. "PS, I am going to have your children in my room with me most nights, just so you're aware. Yours too Achele."

"Did you just call us Achele?" Dianna asked laughing.

"I did, do you know how much easier it is then to say, Dianna and Lea..." Hannah giggled.

"She calls us Heya" Heather rolled her eyes, "when she calls to talk to us, or at Christmas when she writes our names on the boxes, she just puts 'Heya'."

"Wonderful I love when family and friends use are fan ship names." Lea laughed.

**Three hours into their flight.**

Lea and Heather had laid the girls down and now all four girls were sitting at the back of the plane talking. The kids were all beyond sound a sleep now.

"Wanna play truth or dare?" Hannah asked.

"Seriously?" Heather looked at her.

"Oh come on it's like a sleepover, we haven't had a true sleep over in..."

Heather looked over to Ben and Em, "About seven years." She smiled.

"Come on!" Hannah said.

"I'll play" Naya said.

"Me too" Dianna smiled.

"Okay so will I" Heather said on two conditions, "One, the dares don't A. wake up the kids. Two, Lea has to play."

"Okay" Lea said.

"Awesome, Dianna you start."

"Okay... Heather, truth or dare." Di said looking to Heather.

"Truth."

"Of course she choose truth" Hannah smiled.

"Shut it" Heather said glaring at Han.

"Okay..." Dianna thought taking a while.

"I don't think this is going to work Han" Heather said.

"Heather you just don't want to play, you have ALWAYS hated this game."

"To be fair" Dianna said, "We know everything about them, so unless people pick dare or you ask the questions this is going to be... hard."

"I have one" Lea said. "You just have to think outside the box, like Heather, if you had to pick between Mark and Chord to make out with, who would you choose."

"Good one" Hannah smiled.

"Um... Chord." Heather said.

"Seriously?" Naya asked.

"Um yes! Heather laughed, "You forget I have kissed both and Chords a better kisser."

"I also have kissed both" Naya said, "and I disagree..."

"What do you think Di?" Heather asked.

"Oh Chord for sure." Dianna said "No comparison."

"Now I have never kissed chord" Lea said, "But Mark I have, and he is a good kisser..."

"Thank you!" Naya said.

Hannah laughed. "That is one incestuous show!"

"Tell me about it" Naya said.

"Okay Hannah, you ask" Dianna said.

"Okay, Di Have you kissed everyone, besides me on this airplane?" Hannah asked.

"Nope" She shook her head.

"Who have you not?"

Heather raised her hand.

Dianna nodded, "Hemo."

"When did you kiss Naya?" Hannah asked.

"On screen or off?" Di laughed.

"wait what?" Hannah asked shocked, "You have kissed off-screen?"

"Yup" Naya said, 'PLEANTY a time, pre Heya of course, all drunk or very tipsy circumstances."

"Okay wow" Hannah laughed, "You both knew this?" She looked to her sister and Lea.

"Yeah" Lea said.

"Of course" Heather nodded.

"What about you Heather, have you kissed anyone other than Naya?" Hannah asked.

"Are we just screwing the game and playing let Hannah ask questions?" Dianna laughed.

"Works for me" Naya shrugged.

"I haven't kissed Lea either." Heather said.

"Lea, have you kissed Naya?"

Lea nodded.

"Holy Hell Naya, you get around don't ya?" Hannah laughed.

"Okay back to the game Hannah truth or date?" Dianna asked.

"Truth" Hannah said, "Only cause I think you have a question not a dare..."

Dianna nodded, "have you ever kissed a girl?"

Hannah nodded, "Yeah a few..."

"What?" Heather asked surprised. "When?"

"College mostly..." Hannah said.

"What about more than kiss?" Dianna asked.

"Yeah..."

"Oh. My. God!' Hannah said, "Sex? You have had sex with a women?"

"Uh huh" Hannah nodded.

"What else don't I know about you?" Heather asked.

"A lot little sister, a lot. Someone ask a question before Heather interrogates me" Hannah laughed..

"I'll go, Lea, truth or dare?" Naya said.

"Dare." Lea smirked.

"Ohhhh!" Hannah said, "I would have never pegged 'Rachel Berry' as a dare!' Hannah giggled.

"Rachel Berry would have chosen truth" Lea said. "Rachel isn't naughty."

"She can be" Dianna said with an arched brow.

"Only when Quinn starts it" Lea laughed.

"Seriously, you... do that?" Hannah asked.

"Sometimes yeah" Lea laughed.

"Hell yeah, so do we" Naya said. "Sometimes Santana is just dying to come out and have her way with Britt." Naya laughed.

"Britt loves it" Heather smirked.

"Oh. My. God." Hannah laughed.

"You wanted to play this game if I recall" Lea smiled, "Okay I believe I said dare Naya..."

Naya nodded, "I dare you to Kiss Heather."

"You dare me to kiss your wife?" Lea said with a giggle.

"Yup" Naya said.

Lea looked to Dianna, "Thoughts?"

"I think you were dared to do it..." Dianna smirked.

"And you're fine with it?" Lea asked.

"Completely, I am secure and their our best friends... doesn't bug me one bit."

"You?" Lea looked to Heather.

"Come here" Heather said 'calling' her with her finger.

"Naya, you're sure your okay with it?"

"I dared you to do it Hobs, obviously I am fine with it."

Dianna bust into laughter.

"Wait... did you just call me Hobs?" Lea laughed, "Are you totally channeling Santana?" Lea smiled.

"Maybes" Naya said, "Now kiss the girl already."

"Are we sure the kids aren't going to wake up?" Hannah said.

"They all sleep like their dead, honest watch" Naya said. "KIDS!" She yelled and waited a moment, Nothing. "See. Now can we get to this already I have always wanted to see a little Brittberry action."

"I think Santana has taken over" Heather said.

"I guess if she wants Brittberry that means we better whip out B and Rach as well huh?'

Hannah just cracked up almost dumbfounded by this all.

"Let's play it like a scene!" Naya said, "Rachel, Quinn, Britt, San; Fun! It's been forever since they were all together!'

"Is this happening right now?" Hannah asked.

"Is what Happening?" Heather asked, "I am so confused San why are we in this spaceship?"

Everyone laughed. "Oh god this is happening" Hannah said.

"It's okay Britts we are going on vacation." Naya said very San-esque.

"Cool... I have always wanted to go to space, I hope we see little green men like on Toy Story!" Heather said with a totally straight face.

"Oh Britt you are so cute, I feel like I could sing a song about it which would most definitely be a treat for everyone because since being in Funny Girl I am quite sought after now ya know." Lea said her voice raised an octave higher as she spoke like Rachel. "Well hello Quinn you are looking mighty gorgeous this evening."

Dianna scoffed not wanting to play along at first.

"Are you going to pretend like you don't know me since we are around our friends?" Lea smiled. "Because you know last night you were screaming my name."

Heather and Naya laughed, and Hannah just sat back watching this futuristic weirdly awesome mini episode of Glee.

"Fine" Dianna sighed soundly really like Quinn, "Hello Rachel" She said Dryly.

"wait you and the hobbit do the nasty?" Naya said as Santana.

"Quite often actually Santana'" Rachel giggled just as Rachel does.

"This is freaky" Hannah said. The girls ignored her.

"Okay Now I believe that we were playing truth or date and I believe I dared Rachel to kiss Britts. But fair warning Treasure Troll hands off the merchandise, this is a privilege I am bestowing to you, so don't push it yes?"

"Yes" 'Rachel' nodded swallowing hard as if she were nervous.

"Don't worry Rach I am a great kisser, promise"

heather leaned over and placed her lips on Lea's it wasn't just a peck either, it was a full on semi make out kiss.

"Okay okay okay, this isn't a big red commercial, that's enough!" Naya said semi quoting San in Blame it on the alcohol.

"Your face tastes awesome" Lea said with a giggle.

"You taste amazing like cheery and fairy dust." Heath said with a huge grin trying not to break character.

All the girls cracked up and then Heather turned to Hannah. "See what you get to look forward to for the next week, we're nuts." She smirked.

"Oh. My. God. You girls are insane does that happen often?" Hannah asked.

"No" Lea laughed, "But that was kinda fun..."

"It was" Heather said, "I miss Britt sometimes."

"Seriously" Dianna said, "These characters become part of our lives and then they are just gone it's...weird."

"Well I am going to call Ryan and tell him he has a hit on his hands with the four girls." Hannah said, "That was amazing."

"Thanks but no thanks" Heather said, "I am so done with all that."

"You wouldn't bring Britt back, even for San?" Naya asked.

"I bring Britt back for San all the time." Heather said smirking.

* * *

><p>They arrived in the Caribbean around one AM. Each girl carried a kid into their hotel.<p>

"So this is where you guys stayed?" Dianna asked, "When you first started."

Heather nodded, "Yup, it is bringing back so many memories." She smiled at Naya. "Like when we checked in, Naya had my hand in her's and it was such a big deal for me, I could hold her hand in public and not worry about paparazzi for a short while."

"I was SO nervous" Naya said.

"You didn't show it, not once." Heather said.

"Because I wanted you to love me, think I was awesome." Naya said as they got into the elevator and pressed P.

"I remeber when you called me running on the beach" Hannah said. "You were so in love already."

"And it only grew more" Heather smiled.

"And you two were in Paris falling in love" Naya said.

"Yes we were." Lea smiled.

"You were?" Han asked.

"Yup." Dianna said.

The door opened directly into a ginormous six bedroom suite. "We didn't stay here though" Heather said, 'Holy crap."

"I figured we would all want to be together but now" Naya said, "it has six rooms, I Emmi and Livy, Sophia and Harper, Ben and Han can have their own and then obvious the pairs of us."

"Sounds good to me" Hannah said.

"Us too" Dianna shook her head.

"Okay let's get these kids to bed," Lea said.

"I can't believe none of them stayed awake from the car to here." Hannah said.

"Oh one thing you need to learn about our children, Sophia too, they could sleep through the end of the world." Naya said.

"Seriously" Dianna said, "Zombie apocalyptic type end of the world and they would not budge."

/

They had put the kids to bed, Naya and Dianna had sat in the living room having a glass of wine before bed, everyone else had gone off to sleep, or so Nay thought when she went into her room she found Heather sitting outside on the balcony that was off their room.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked softly.

Heather reached out her hand for Naya's and pulled her into her lap. "Just taking it all in. Being here again is almost surreal." She kissed Naya's shoulder.

"I know, we have come so far since then." Naya smiled.

"We really have, tour, puppy, proposals, my accident, surprise weddings, babies."

"It's been a whirlwind." Naya said, "But an amazing one."

"I couldn't imagine life being any other way..." Heather said. "Sometimes, I wonder what would have happened if we'd never kissed that night..."

"We would have still eventually ended up together Heather. It was always you for me, you were always my endgame."

Heather kissed her, "I love you Naya."

"I love you too Heather."

"I can't wait to have another baby with you. You amaze me everyday you are such an amazing Mama."

"That means a lot to me Heath, I love them all SO much and I just want to be the best parent that I can be everything I do is for you and them. It's the reason I wanted to tour, I want to make sure you are all taken care of and I want them to be proud of me."

"They are always going to be proud of you Naya, whether you are singing and touring or reading them a story before bed they are your biggest fans. The other day I walked into Livy's bedroom and she was listing to her ipod and singing a long to your songs."

Naya smiled.

"They are totally infatuated with you, I think sometimes you may not see that as much as I do. They go to work with me nearly everyday because they dance, so I hear them talking about you to their little friends. You're an amazing mother Naya and I don't want you to ever think any differently okay?"

"After we tour next summer I am not going to work for a while; I want to be home for at least the first year or so of this ones life."

"That is completely up to you, you know I would love having you home though." Heather yawned.

"Lets go to bed baby." Naya said.

Heather nodded, "Will you make love to me before sleep?"

"That isn't even a question" Naya kissed her.

* * *

><p>Heather woke up the next day to a light knocking on their door. "Baby" she said trying to wake Naya with no success. She got up and pulled clothes on and kissed her wife and went to the door.<p>

"Hi Mommy!" Harper smiled.

She picked up the little blonde and headed into the common area of the suite pulling the door shut behind her. "Good morning Harper, how did you sleep?"

"Good, I wake up wif Fia!" She smiled.

Heather kissed her, "You hungry baby?" She asked.

"Yes!" Harper nodded. "Where mama?"

"Sleeping still" She said seeing Lea and Sophia sitting at the table in the kitchen.

"Hi" Lea said, "How did you sleep?"

"Good, you?'"

"Great, I am making french toast, for the kids, and a smoothie for me, what would you like?"

"Um a smoothie if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Kale, banana, berry okay?'

"Perfect" Heather smiled sitting Harper in the chair next to Sophia.

"Hi ant-ty" Sophia said.

"Good morning Sophie" Heather kissed her head. "How's my girl?"

"I good" She smiled.

"Mama making bekfast" She smiled.

"I am" Lea smiled at her daughter.

Heather got some cheerio's out of the cupboard and poured some in a bowl for both girls sans milk to snack on until breakfast was ready.

"I better go check on my older three" Heather said.

"They are all up" Lea said "Emma is snuggled up with her auntie Di, and the other two are watching cartoons with Han in her room."

"That Emi is super attached to her auntie Di lately."

"I know, Dianna loves it" Lea said. "Nay still out?"

"Dead to the world." Heather laughed.

"Wanna head down to the beach today, let the kids play and soak up some sun?"

"Yes please!" Heather said, "Sounds like the perfect day."

Lea flipped a piece of french toast and then stirred something behind that pan. Heather looked over to see a pan of eggs.

"Le, are _you_ making eggs?" Heather asked surprised.

"Yeah" She nodded "Yeah your kids eat them, so I figured."

"You didn't have to make eggs for just my children." Heather said, "They would have eaten just the french toast."

"I just figured" Lea shrugged.

"Lies" Both girls heard Dianna's voice. "Tell her the truth baby, tell Heather your dirty little secret."

Lea rolled her eyes, "Fine... I am craving eggs."

"Lea you are eating eggs?" Heather asked shocked only because she knew how against it Lea was, she stood for everything there was about being a vegan.

She sighed, "Yes."

"Daily!" Dianna smirked.

"You are a snitch!" Lea pointed at her wife.

Dianna laughed.

"I justify it as pica."

Heather giggled, "Hardly, Pica is when your body craves non-food materials, eggs are food..."

"Well they aren't a food I normally eat." Lea said, "Or ever have any desire or craving to eat, so..."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" Dianna kissed her wife.

"Good morning Hemo."

"Morning Di, sorry my munchkin invaded your morning."

"Never apologize for that, I am smitten with that little girl; all four of your kids actually."

"I know, you're the best auntie ever."

"HEY!" Lea said, "What about me?

"I don't know I am seriously debating it now that you are eating eggs." Heather and Dianna laughed.

"You're both mean!" Lea said, "I am pregnant and you should be nice to me as my best friend and my wife, not laughing at me or poking fun at my uncontrollable cravings!"

Heather just looked to Di. "She's more dramatic in the mornings, she doesn't have mood swings or anything but she gets a little... Rachel-esque in the mornings."

"I see" Heather said.

"Mommy" Sophia said.

"Yes baby" Dianna turned to Sophia.

"I eat eggs?" Soph asked.

"Fine with me baby, ask your mama."

* * *

><p>Naya had finally woken up and Heather and her were getting things ready to head down to the water for the day.<p>

"Did you grab towels?" Naya asked.

"Yeah the beach bag is packed I just wanted to sunscreen the kids before we went down, that way it will soak in by the time we get there because you know they will want to run straight into the water." Heather said.

"Good idea, I will go round them up" Naya said walking into the living room where all the kids were sitting on the couch with Hannah watching Glee. "Seriously, who brought this?"

"No one it's on tv mama." Emma said.

"What episode is it..." She looked at the screen to see Blame it on the Alcohol was on. "Yeah... not the most kid appropriate episode there Auntie Hannah!" Luckily the party hadn't started yet.

"Okay kids, into Mama's room Mommy is going to get you in your suits and sunscreen you before we get to the water."

"One more minute?" Livy asked.

Naya looked at the screen and saw they were arriving at Rachel's house. "Yeah no, now" she said. "You too Sophie."

"Otay Nene" Sophie said as they all got up off the couch and headed into the bedroom.

"You" Naya said, "I need you in Di and Lea's room now, team meeting."

Hannah nodded, and followed Lea to and Di's door where she knocked. "Are you eating ice cream?"

"No" Dianna laughed, "Come in."

Lea and Dianna were sitting on their bed and Di was rubbing Lea's feet. "Oh yea I can't wait to be pregnant again" Naya smiled, "I miss those."

"You milk it" Dianna said.

"No Heather is just extra good to me" Naya smiled, "And I don't tell her no. Anyhow, team meeting." She said shutting the door.

"Where's Hemo?" Dianna asked.

"In our room sun screening all the kids. Sophie too."

"Thanks" lea smiled.

"Welcome, so before we get to the game plan for the day, This one here was letting the kids watch Glee anyone wanna guess what episode it was?"

"Ummmm?" Dianna looked at Nay for more.

"Blame it on the Alcohol."

"yeah probably not the best for them" Lea laughed.

"Yeah seeing as their mom is half naked, and San is drunk off her ass." Naya said.

"Sorry I actually didn't even know what episode it was till you came into the room." Hannah said, "and I would have turned it off when it clicked."

"Okay... well anyway's, everyone knows today's game plan right?" Naya asked.

"Yup" Lea nodded, "I am going to want to head to the spa this afternoon and take Heather with me."

"Yeah I made appointments for 3:30" Naya said, "Then we can all meet back up for dinner after."

"And we'll work on some of the arrangements" Dianna said, "We should have about three hours."

"And I will watch the kiddos." Hannah said.

"Perfect" Naya said.

"Do you think she suspects anything?" Hannah asked.

"Nope" Naya shook her head, "What about you Le, did she say anything this am?"

"Nope" Lea said, "She doesn't have a clue, if she does she isn't letting on to it."

"Perfect, and make sure none of the kids get wind of it yet. I am going to tell them in a few days, but until them I don't want any chance of Heather figuring anything out."

All the girls nodded, they heard footsteps coming to the door. "Mama!" Sophie said.

"Yes baby-love?" Lea said.

"I need badingsuit" she opened the door walking in Completely naked.

"Look at those rolls" Naya said "Her legs are so edible."

"I know I love that they are still roly-poly like" Dianna smiled heading to the dresser and getting out her suit. "Come on let's go potty first please." She said to Sophie taking her hands and walking into the bathroom.

"Nay!" Heather called.

"Coming babe." Naya said. "Alright meeting adjourned, you are all the best family in the world, thanks for everything."

"Sap!" Dianna called from the bathroom.

"Shut it Di!" Naya said heading out of the room.

"I think she's going to pull this off" Hannah said.

Lea nodded, "Totally Heather is going to FREAK out."

"I know, I am so excited." Hannah smiled.

Sophia came back into the room dressed in a little dark blue two piece that had ruffles on the top and came to just above her belly button.

"Gosh you are so cute!" Lea smiled.

"Fanks Mama." Sophie said "I go wif my cousins now?"

"Yes, you may." Dianna smiled.

"Come on bug I will take you" Hannah scooped up Sophia and pretended to nibble on her tummy, "Oh my gosh you're too much cuteness to handle!" She said heading out the door with her.

"I am going to make sandwiches for lunch, and pack the cooler" Lea said.

"I can do it babe" Dianna told her. "You don't need to be on your feet."

"I am perfectly capable to be on my feet I am only almost four months baby, worry about that when I am eight months okay?"

* * *

><p>They got to the beach around eleven and just as Heather had suspected the kids were dying to get in the water as soon as they got there. Hannah had volunteered to take them. Heather and Lea were sitting in their beach chairs and Nay and Di were laying on their towels on the stomachs getting sun.<p>

"Thank goodness for Hannah" Lea smiled, "She is seriously the best."

"Right!" Heather said, "She seriously is awesome."

"Sophia calls her Auntie Anny" Dianna smiled, "She totally claims her as hers."

"Well I think the feeling is mutual" Naya said.

"Man it's so nice here" Lea said. "I love just sitting on the beach, and there is hardly anyone here."

"Tell me about it" Heather said, "Last time we were here it took three days to get down to the beach..."

"I don't recall you complaining" Naya smirked.

"You're right I wasn't" Heather smiled, "I love that we got to come back here with out family, watching our kids play on the beach knowing that last time we were here it was just the beginning and now we are here just celebrated our eighth wedding anniversary."

"Crazy" Lea said.

"For sure" Naya nodded.

Ben and Emma ran up, "Mama, Mama!"

"Yes" Naya said.

"Will you swim with us?"

"Of course I will" She smiled. "I'll be back baby, I love you."

"Love you too" Heather said.

"Will you come Auntie Di?" Emma asked.

"Sure" Dianna said getting up kissing her wife, "I love you."

"I love you too." Lea smiled.

Lea and Heather watched their wives run towards the beach with Ben and Em in tow.

"So" Lea said, "I was thinking about going to the spa this afternoon and getting a pedicure and maybe a facial, wanna join me?"

Heather thought about it for a moment and nodded, "Yeah that sounds nice."

"Awesome, Dianna made appointments this morning for three thirty." She told her.

"Sounds good, I will tell Nay and make sure she is cool with it; but Hannah is around to help with the kids so I am sure it's fine."

"Cool" Lea smiled. "Woah in there" She put her hands on her belly."

"You starting to feel things in there?"

Lea nodded, "Yeah started just a few days ago."

"It's crazy huh?" Heather smiled.

"Amazing."

"It was my favorite part of being pregnant until they start to kick your bladder or want to have a dance party at three am" Heath laughed.

"Yeah I can wait for that" Lea nodded.

"wanna walk down to the water?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Lea nodded.

"MOMMY!" Harper yelled when she saw Heather.

"Hi Harpie" She smiled as her daughter ran up to her letting her wet little body slam into hers.

"Up?" She asked. Heather picked her up standing just ankle-deep in the water.

Naya walked over and stood by her, "Waters nice" She said.

"Yeah" Heather nodded. "Hey Lea and I are going to head in about three and go to the spa is that okay?"

"It's fine baby, you deserve it." Naya kissed her.

"Awesome, thanks. I love you so much Naya."

"I love you too" Naya said looking into the ocean at her kids playing with their Auntie's and Sophie.

"Life's pretty perfect" Naya smiled.

Heather took her hand and dragged her into the water to join their family.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts, favorite parts? Let me know! <strong>

**Much love to you all, until next time :)**


	123. Chapter 113

**Ahhh! I am so sorry I kept you all waiting for SO long! Once again LIFE got in the way, work kicked my ass for a while, then my decided to take a nose dive and shut down again, in and out of the er which has been a real peach. SO I am sorrrry for the delay. This chapter also took me a little while because well guys... its VERY smutty. I mean more so than normal. I really tried to amp up the amount of... well smut for you! (Cause I know you are all little hornballs lets face it) I just hope it's okay, a little nervous about posting it, as it pushes past anything I have ever written before. BUT since I love you all so much here it is, but first let me acknowledge a few people yeah?**

**Taylormade13: Sorry I never got back to your PM lovie, I knew that I had gotten it and spaced on the reply. BUT I am replying after I send this, and since it is AM where you are... hopefully you get to read this chapter soon! Hope you are well btw! **

**sarcasticSweetLadykisses89: You are amazing doll, thanks for always brightening up my day with pms and reviews. Sorry i haven't responded in like a month... life, ugh. I would much rather be writing! Hope you enjoy!**

**Gleefreak15: Thanks for always being an amazing reader! You ever faithful and I appreciate it, your reviews make me smile!**

**Crazyfornaya: You know I miss the crap out of you right?! Okay good! I hope this finds you well and brightens your day. I love you and can't wait to read your review... as ALWAYS!**

**Last but not least MY**  
><strong><span>fbedit<span>: A HUGE HUGE THANK YOU GOES OUT TO YOU! Thank you for getting me through this chapter, reading it as I went telling me what you though and where you thought it could go. YOU ARE THE BEST and I love you! I hope this makes you smile and brightens up your sick day! You should also know if you are reading this that you should TEXT me (if you aren't already! lol) You have fulfilled your role beautifully as my fave reader/sounding board for new chapters. SO THANKS FOR EVERYTHING!**

**I LOVELOVELOVE YOU ALL! **

**(PS if you are reading _And then there was you; _I know! I am sorrrrrry. I left you hanging and that sucks. NO FEAR new chapter of that story by SUNDAY! I promise AND you can quote me on that! Love you all!)**

**Remember I own nothing GLEE, just the thoughts in my head. Nor do i know HEYA!(BUMMER)**

**Enjoy! **  
><strong>(and please let me know what your thought!)<strong>

* * *

><p>"Okay you're sure you are good Han?" Naya asked.<p>

Naya and Dianna were getting ready to head out to get some things done for what Naya was planning. Heather and Lea had just left for the Spa.

"Yeah, we're great, when Harper and Sophia wake up we are going to head to the pool and swim for a few hours." Hannah said.

"Thank you Hannah" Dianna said, "Call if you need me to come get her when she's up."

"Oh please, I am fine with all five." Hannah said.

"Mama?" Emma got up off the couch where she was watching a movie with her brother.

"Yes Emma" Naya said.

"Can I go with you and Auntie Di?"

"Not today okay, Auntie Di and I have to go run an errand, but Hanny is going to take you guys to the pool." Naya smiled.

"Yeah it's going to be so fun!" Hannah said, "I brought diving rings and goggles."

"Reallly?" Em smiled, Hannah nodded. "Okay" She looked to Naya, "But will you tell me what's going on soon?"

"What do you mean Emmi?" Naya asked taken aback

"I know you guys have a secret..." Emma leaned close and whispered so her brother didn't hear her.

Naya looked to Dianna, "Yes love we will tell you very soon okay, We are going to need your help but don't tell Mommy anything okay?" She whispered.

Emma nodded, "I can keep a secret Mama."

"I know baby." Naya kissed her. "Auntie Dianna and I are going to go now, help your Auntie Hanny with the little kids okay?"

Emma nodded, She was a little Heather as far as her personality went, she loved to help and was amazing with the little girls. "I will."

"Thanks bug, I love you."

"I love you too" Emma said.

"Chunk" Ben didn't respond. "Benji" Still nothing. "Benjamin Albert Rivera!" She said with more force.

"Yes Mama" He paused the movie and looked to Naya.

"There you are." She smiled, "Be good for Auntie Hanny, yes?"

He nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

"And be a help at the pool later, not a hindrance, yes?" She said still in a somewhat firm voice.

"Yes Mama" He smiled.

"I love you, be good."

"I love you too." He smiled, "I will."

"Bye, Benjamin" Dianna said.

"love you Teetee!" He got up and bolted for Dianna crashing into her side hugging her.

"I love you to Monster!" She hugged him.

"Oh sure you get up off the couch to hug your Tee." Naya smirked.

Ben hugged Naya, "I love you Mama."

"I love you too Chunk, I mean it; best behavior please?"

"I promise" He looked up at her and puckered his lips. She leaned down and kissed em.

"Tell Livy mama said bye okay?" She looked to Em.

Emma nodded, "She is sleeping on Auntie Hanny's bed."

"I know, she crashed out watching tv." Naya said. "Alright bye we love you."

"Bye" Hannah said, "have fun and text me when you find it!"

"Will do!" Dianna smiled and then they headed out the door.

"She is incredible" Dianna said as they pressed the button on the elevator.

"She really is" Naya said as she felt her phone buzz, she pulled it out and checked it, "Heather." She said to Di then read the text.

**Heather: I miss you! Hope you are have a wonderful afternoon. I love you so much, Lea said they'd watch the kids tonight, Maybe a little alone time?**

They got to the lobby and Di walked over to the front desk where she picked up keys to a rental for the day.

"Ready?" She asked walking back over to Nay.

"Uh huh" They walked out the front door "It looks like you are babysitting tonight..." Naya smirked.

"Oh yeah?" Dianna asked.

Nay nodded, "Your wife volunteered..."

"Of course she did" Di fake rolled her eyes.

**Naya: Sounds good, what did you have in mind? ;)**

They got into their car, Dianna was driving. "We will watch your baby tomorrow night." Naya smirked.

"Damn straight you will" She laughed.

"Someone not getting enough ice cream?"

Dianna hit her arm, "and, not as often as I was getting it, which makes me sad."

Her phone beeped, she read the text from her wife.

**Heather: Room 2829... sound familiar? **

Naya thought for a moment, and then realized that it was the room they were in the night of their first 'date' the suite she took heather back to with the spa outside on the patio. She smiled remembering the events that took place in that spa that night.

"What is that face for?" Di asked.

Naya typed out a quick response

**Naya: Um, yes! Can't wait! Love you baby!**

"Heather got us a room for the night, and it's the same room I got when we went on our first date, that night I picked her up at 'her' room and then took her back to 'mine'."

"Oh mind-blowing sex in the jacuzzi night?" Dianna nodded.

"That's the one." Naya smiled.

"Someone is getting luuuucky" Dianna sang.

"I already got lucky when I got her." Naya said.

"Seriously, when in the hell did you turn into such a sap?" Dianna giggled.

"Oh somewhere between my wedding day and Harper's birth." Naya shrugged.

"You ready to be pregnant again?"

Naya nodded. "I really am, I would love a boy but would be fine with either obviously, I just would love for Ben to have a little brother, Lord knows there so much estrogen in the house. Even our dog's a girl."

Dianna laughed.

"I think a lot of my freak out from a few weeks back was all about not knowing what was coming next for us. And now that we have made this decision I feel more, settled. It isn't where I thought the next phase of our lives was going. When Heather suggested it, I really thought she was crazy I mean we just got Harper out of diapers. But I really think it's going to be amazing, and I truly can not wait to be pregnant again."

"I can't either." Dianna smiled.

"Wait, are you going to..."

Dianna nodded, "Six months after she gives birth to this peanut we are going to go through the process one more time."

"Six months?"

"Six months, We don't want to wait; plus it really is more conducive for our career plans to do it sooner rather than later."

"What plans?'

"Well this is my last I am Number movie, and after that I really wanna write something..."

"Write what?"

"A script, probably like an Indi film, and then produce and direct it..."

"Dianna that is incredible." Naya smiled.

"It will give me a lot of flexibility in my schedule and I can work from home, since Lea is going to do another album."

"Yeah Heath mentioned that.. amazing. She said.

They pulled up to a little jewelry store and Dianna parked, "Okay stop one."

"Stop one" Naya repeated.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Hanny?" Olivia shouted.<p>

"Yeah?" Hannah asked from the other end of the pool.

"Will you judge my toe touch into the pool?"

"Judge?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah like 1 to 10. You know like at the lympics."

"O-lympics" She corrected her.

"Oh" She nodded, "Olympics." She smiled.

"Yes, I will." Hannah said sitting on the step in the shallow end, watching Sophie and Harper splash around on the oversized swim step."

"Me too, mee too!" Emma said getting out of the pool.

"Okay, me first though" Livy said.

"Can I play?" Ben asked.

"Sure, why don't we do this. You guys do your best jumps or tricks into the pool and I will score you." Hannah said, "That way Ben can do cannon balls or karate moves."

"Yeah!" They all sang.

"Okay Liv, show me what you've got." Hannah smiled.

"Readddddy?" She screamed over to Hannah who giggled.

"Yessss" She mimicked her enthusiasm.

She did a toe touch off the end of the pool. Hannah was actually very impressed by how stinking limber she was, and besides that how technical she was as well. She was a little tiny version of her sister.

"YAYYYYY" Harper and Sophie both yelled and clapped their little hands, before returning their attention back to the rings that were on the shallow step which they were collecting.

When she came out of the water Hannah clapped, "Nine!" She told her, "Would have been a ten but you sickled your left foot."

"Did you dance Auntie?" Livy asked swimming over to her.

"No, but I used to go to your mommy's stuff all the time, and know all the terms and can spot a sickled foot." She kissed her as Livy pressed her forehead to hers.

"Mom always gives me that correction about my left foot."

"It's just a baby amount." Hannah said, "But you looked amazing."

"Thanks!" She smiled.

"Okay, Emma Grace, your turn."

Emma did a toe touch into the pool, though she was just slightly less flexible than her little sister, she was technically a little better. When she came out of the water Hannah held up both hands to show a ten. "Nice feet, technic and you even landed with very little splash." Emma swam over to her and kissed her just as her sissy had.

"Yayyy" Harper yelled again, This time Sophia couldn't care less to take her eyes off the bottom of the step, she was trying to find the pink ring.

"Thank you." She whispered. "Livy is almost as good as me and since she came out of Mommy I have to work ten times harder!"

"You are welcome" Hannah mimicked her tone, "You are an incredible dancer Emma Girl"

"You're an incredible Auntie Hanny."

"MY TURN!" Ben yelled.

"Alright, next up we have Benjamin Albert Rivera" Hannah said as if she were an announcer.

He smiled and then cannoned balled into the pool causing a huge splash. "Goo budddy!" She smiled when he came out of the water.

"Good?" He asked proud.

"Big splash" Sophia said.

"Big!" Harper smiled.

"Amazing" Hannah smiled, "T.E.N." She spelled out.

"Woooo hooo."

"Okay round too" Livy said.

"I jump, I jump" Harper said.

"Let's let the big kids jump one more time, then Hanny will catch you girlys if you wanna jump okay?" She asked Harper.

"Otay" She smiled.

"Otay" Sophia mimicked.

* * *

><p>"How do you think our family is doing?" Heather asked as Lea and her were sitting getting a pedicure.<p>

"Just fine" Lea said.

"I just got a text from Hannah, the kids and her are all down at the pool. Di and Naya went to go stock up on food I think."

"Perfect" Heather said, "So i got the same suite for Nay and I tonight as she did our first 'official' date night."

"That's so awesome, what are you plans for tonight besides the obvious?" She smirked.

"Um, dinner at this little place we ate that same night, then back to the hotel room for strawberries and maybe a little champagne since she wont be able to drink any for a while..." Lea nodded, "And just some good 'us' time..."

"Sounds like a good plan to me, I am sure she will love it.'

"Are you going to do anything special for Di?" Heather asked. "I feel like someone should have something up their sleeve this trip... it's not.. normal."

Lea almost choked on her water, "Wait what?"

"I just mean for the four of us, for no one to have something epic planned is kinda... out of the ordinary for the three of us don't you think?"

Lea just nodded.

* * *

><p>It was now nearing 6:00PM and Naya and Dianna were finally on their way back to the hotel. Naya was driving and Dianna was checking things off in a small notebook she had brought with.<p>

"I am seriously exhausted" Naya said as they got back into the car from their fourth stop, which was the grocery store, thanks to Lea saying they were out staking up on groceries they figured they should actually come back with some, to not blow their cover. "Do you think Heather things something's up?"

"Not now that we will actually have groceries when we go home, I don't think so." Dianna laughed. "Did Janet ever call back?"

"She did" Naya nodded.

"Is she coming?"

"She is" She smiled. "Flying out in three days."

"Haley?"

"Coming with her."

"And so that just leaves the Rivera's." Dianna said scribbling something down in a notebook.

"Mom and Dad will be here the same day, and Nick and Mychal will be here Friday."

"They coming together?" Dianna said still writing.

"Yes" Naya said.

"Perfect. Well then it looks like everything might just work out for you then Nay."

"Of course it is going to work out, Heather is not the only one who can plan a surprise wedding."

"I guess not" Dianna smiled. "Okay, let's go over these last few details here before we get back." She scanned through something and then read, "Dresses; for you, Heather, me, Lea, Han and the two older girls... tomorrow?"

"Um, can we get away tomorrow?" Naya asked.

"I think for a few hours yeah..." Dianna said.

"Okay then yes. Tomorrow."

"We did Benji today and the little girls so that's a check." She paused for a moment, "Rings, check. Officiant, check. No shoes right, barefoot on the beach?"

"Right" Naya said. "Super casual super laid back."

"Okay, reception space check. We have to get a cake, what are your thoughts on that?"

"I am thinking like, bakery whatever they can do on the quick" Naya said, "Like I said, casual, nice, but casual."

"Like your wife" Dianna nodded.

"Exactly" Naya smiled.

"First dance... are we doing one?"

"Yes." Naya said.

"To what song...?"

"I don't know... I want to say Lucky cause that was what we danced to the first time. Do you think you and Le would sing it?"

"I think we could do that" She smiled. "What are you going to have the kids do?"

"I was going to see if Emmi wanted to sing, but I don't know that maybe too much on her. She already get's super nervous about her voice and puts so much pressure on herself to be perfect."

"Sometimes it shocks me that little girl came out of you and not Hemo."

"Right? She is SO Heather."

Dianna nodded as they pulled into the hotel, "Thanks for all your help Di, I really appreciate it."

"I know you do" Dianna smiled, "And you're welcome, of course."

* * *

><p>"MAMA!" Harper smiled when Dianna and Naya came into the suite living room.<p>

"baby!" Naya said with a smile as she crouched down while the little blonde ran over and crashed into her arms.

"Hii Mama"

Naya scooped her up, "Hi baby, where is Mommy?"

Harper shrugged.

"She is in her room" Lea said walking in with Sophia in her arms.

"Mommy!" Sophia smiled.

"Hi my girl" Dianna leaned over and took Sophie kissing Lea. "Hi baby."

"Hi" Lea smiled.

"Her room? So downstairs?" Naya asked.

"Yes" The brunette nodded.

"Okay, and where are my other children."

"Back at the pool with Hannah" Lea told her. "They will be back up before you have to leave. I am making dinner" She looked to Dianna, then back to Nay "And you need to get ready, your wife is expecting you at her room in an hour."

"Noted" Naya nodded. "Wanna come with Mama?" Harper nodded and they headed back into her bedroom.

"How was your day?" Lea asked.

"Good, we got a lot done, got the new ring, and a lot of other stuff planned. Oh hey Nay wants to know if you and I will sing 'Lucky' for their first dance?"

"Of course" Lea smiled, "We have never sung that together..."

"I know" Di nodded, "it will be kinda special for us too."

"Agreed, we will need to practice it."

"We can run it tonight while they are out of the house, I also was thinking we should get the kids together because I had an idea of how _we _could surprise both of them."

"I like the sound of that." Lea smiled.

/

"Harper will you help Mama get ready?" Naya asked.

"Uh huh" She beamed at her Mama.

Nay sat her on the bed and went to the closet and brought out three dresses. "Petty" Harper gasped.

"Which one do you like bed baby?" She held up the black one, which was knee legenth and strapless. A navy blue one that was higher cut in the front but had a dramatic deep sexy low-cut back. And a red one that had a deep low-cut v-neck.

"Ahhhhh" Harper put her hand on her chin and tapped her pointer finger on it as she thought. Naya couldn't help but giggle, she was too cute, and all Heather.

"The... b'lue one!"

Naya put down the other two and held up the blue one. "This one?"

"Yesss" Harper clapped.

Naya pulled her pants off and stepped onto it, and then pulled her shirt off as she slipped the dress up and zipped the zipper up the side. She stood in front of the mirror. "I love you little girl but i am going to ask Auntie Dianna what she thinks okay?"

"Otay" She nodded with a smile on her face.

"Hey Dianna!" She called.

"Coming!" She heard Dianna call back.

With in seconds Dianna came in holding Sophia. "Holy sh-cow!"

"WOW!" Sophia said almost in a little whisper, Naya couldn't help but smile at her niece.

"Yeah, good?" Naya asked.

"Amazing!" Dianna nodded.

"Harper picked it out" she smiled, "It was this one or one of these."

"I like that one" Dianna nodded.

"Okay, hair... up or down?"

"Down, wavy, curls." Dianna said.

"Thank you" Naya said.

"Welcome" Dianna said.

"Come on Sophia let's go help Mama finish dinner."

"No I stay here wif Antie Naynay" Sophia shook her head.

"Soph, Auntie has-"

"She can hang out in here" Naya said, "I just have to do makeup and then I am ready." Naya said.

"Okay, but be good" She looked to the little blonde.

"Otay Mommy" She smiled.

"Call me if you need me to get them out of here" Dianna said before shutting the door.

"Auntie?" Sophia asked.

"Yes Sophia my love."

"You sing?"

"Sing, what?" Naya couldn't help but smile as she walked into the bathroom plugging in her straightener.

"Ummm-" Sophia thought, "sunshine!"

"Sunshine!" Harper clapped.

_"You are my sunshine's" _Naya smiled walking back to the girls kissing each one of them on the head.

_"My only sunshine's, you make me happy" _

_"When skies are grey" _Both girls sing finishing the sentence.

"_You'll never know dears, how much I love you. _

_Please don't take, my shunshine away." _

"Yay!" Sophia clapped. "You sing good Antie!"

"Thank you baby" Naya smiled.

/

"MAMA!" Benjamin ran into Naya's room gasping for air.

"BEN!" Naya panicked, the last time she saw him gasping for air like this he was in the hospital. "Are you okay?"

He smiled and stopped to catch his breath, "Ye-yes. We raced up" Deep breath "Stairs from the pool, I thought you were gone already!"

"Nope" Naya said pulling him into her hugging him close taking a deep breath relieved that her son was fine.

"Do you and Mommy have to be gone tonight?" He looked up with sad eyes.

"Yes Chunk, but you have your siblings here, all of your cousins and three aunties."

He nodded.

"Mommy and i will be back in the morning for breakfast." She smiled.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise" She smiled.

"Can we eat breakfast out there." He pointed to the balcony where there was a small table set up.

"The one down stairs yes, it's bigger and we can all sit out there." Naya nodded.

"Awesome" He smiled.

Emma and Olivia came in they had stopped and changed out of their wet suits first before heading into Nay's room.

"Hi Mama" Emma smiled hugging her.

"Hi Ma" Livy hugged her next.

"Did you guys have fun at the pool with Hanny?"

"So much fun!" Olivia said. "We made up a dance!"

"So cool!" Naya smiled.

"Can we show you tomorrow?" Emma asked.

"Of course" She leaned down and kissed both girl's heads, "Mama has to go though now, but I am pretty sure Auntie Le has dinner ready for you guys."

"Where are you and Mommy going?" Emmi asked.

"To dinner and then we are staying in a special room that we stayed in when we came here before."

"A long time ago?" Livy asked.

"Yup, before you guys were here."

"Cool!" Emma smiled.

"I will miss you all" She held her arms opened and all three rushed into her arms.

"Did you all say goodbye to Mommy before she left?"

"Yes" They all said in almost unison.

"Okay good, please keep an eye on Harp tonight okay? You know how she gets when Mommy and I are away."

Her three older children nodded.

"We will" Ben said.

"Thank you" She smiled, as they all headed out into the dining area where Lea was plating dinner.

"Can everyone wash hands please, and then sit at the table, Auntie Le has dinner ready" Dianna said to all the kids as they walked out.

"Yes Auntie Di" Emma said.

"Thank you" Dianna smiled.

"Thank you" Naya said hugging her friend, "I will see you in the morning, we will be back for breakfast."

"Take your time." Dianna said.

"Yes, enjoy your wife" Lea smiled from the kitchen.

"Oh I am sureee she will" Di smirked.

"Ohhhkay that is my little sister remember?" Hannah said walking out with wet hair.

"Yeah yeah" Naya said, "Thanks for helping all day with my babies."

"Please, you know I love it." Hannah smiled.

"Okay, I am going to sneak out while Harper is occupied" She looked into the living room where Sophia and Harper were watching Sleeping Beauty.

"Bye love you" Lea smiled.

"Call if you need anything" Naya nodded towards Harp.

"We got her" Dianna said, "Sophia will keep her occupied."

* * *

><p>Heather was in her room when there was a knock at the door.<p>

"Who is it?" She smiled as she opened the door.

"Seriously, if you have another girl showing up that is seriously... wanky." She smirked.

"Seriously, put Santana away; I plan on getting dirty but with my wife." She grabbed her hand and dragged her into the room. Naya looked around almost breathless, because it took her back to a time over seven years ago.

"It looks"

"The same" She nodded.

"Amazing" Naya smiled and then turned to her gorgeous wife. "You on the other hand look even more breathtaking then you did that night."

"Are you hungry?" Heather asked.

Naya nodded with a grin on her face, "But not for food." She bit her lower lip back and arched her brow.

"Oh yeah, what did you have in mind then?" Heather asked devilishly.

"You." Naya said with a little force, "I was hoping I could start with you."

Heather nodded, "I think that could be arranged."

Heather took Nay's hand in hers and led her to the bedroom. Gently she sat on the bed and settling in between her thighs kissing her lips. Naya ran her hands all over her back trying to her dress off. She finally got it up over her head and tossed it aside. Heather was bra-less, and Naya smirked as she ran her fingers over her sensitive skin, scratching lightly making Heather tremble with delight. Nay traced every curve of her wife's upper body letting her fingernails put just enough pressure on her skin . Heather could tell Naya knew what she needed tonight, passion and desire filled her eyes as she took charge.

She laid her back and kissed her, as if she was almost desperate for her wife. Naya spread her legs apart, straddling Heather, so their now-moist centers made contact. Slowly the very wet core's ground into each other. Naya savored this time. She would go very slow, enjoying each and every moment of Heather tonight. Nay broke from Heather's lips and kissed and nibbled down, starting first at her jaw line moving down her neck. She knew her wife's taste but couldn't get enough. While she wandered lower and lower she could feel Heather's heart begin beating faster, her breath becoming more erratic.

When she got to the blonde breasts, she took one into her mouth and slowly let her tongue run all over the delicious nipple. Her other hand found her other breast which she softly kneaded. She heard Heather's breath growing even more rapid. She kept up the pace of sucking at her breasts while playing with the other with her expert hand. At the same time she pressed her sex into Heath's and slid it up and down applying just enough pressure to make heather Moan. She than reluctantly separated from Heather's boob and started kissing lower toward her ultimate goal, but not too fast. She wanted to savor this moment as much as possible.

"Yes" Heather moaned as Nay headed down. "Please."

Naya looked up at her and shook her head, "Not yet."

"Baby" She breathed, "I need you."

"Patients love" Naya smirked biting her lower lip.

"Tease!"

Naya shook her head "Hardly baby, I am not teasing you, just enjoying."

When she got to Heather's naval, she lingered there for a moment. She felt her squirming under her, as she knew it was both pleasure and torture for her. Naya didn't care; she wanted her mouth on every part of her wife. In fact she couldn't help but smile as she knew that it tickled her a bit. She moved a little lower kissing all the way down. Once between her wife's legs, she kissed and nibbled all over her inner thighs. She was taking her sweet time, she wanted to prolong Heather's enjoyment long as possible.

"Nay" Heather breathed her hands running through Naya's hair.

She placed a small kiss on Heather's soaking core, she pulled away and paused to breath in her scent. Very slowly she let her tongue ever so gently lick her folds. Heather jumped at the sudden sensation and tried to pull Nay in, but she resisted. Heather was now begging for Naya but she knew making her wait longer would give her a much sweeter release. She traced soft, slow circles around her sex letting her tongue apply just enough pressure to make Heather go nuts. Heather's hips where rotating with Nay's tongue. Then it happened, Naya pushed her tongue deep into her. Working her tongue in and out of her lover letting one hang reach up and knead her boobs.

"Yes baby" Heather moaned. "So... soo good." Her hips continuing to move with Nay's mouth. Naya looked up at her wife, who's eyes were closed and her lower lip was bite back. The noises coming out of her was doing things to Naya. She could tell she was soaked."I am close" She moaned. With that Naya pulled back her mouth for a moment and let two fingers slide inside her wife.

She now couldn't hold back any longer her body started to spasm.

"Yes!" Heather moaned. Which just made Naya even more aroused. "So good baby." She said breathless.

Naya slowly crawled up her body, brushing her breasts against hers.

"Amazing" Nay smiled.

"Yeah" Heather breathed.

"I love making you do that" She let her finger trace her lips.

Heather wrapped her arms around Nay and began moving her body under her's. They panted and gasped in passion as they rubbed their breasts and wet centers together. Naya almost couldn't take the contact, and before she knew it her body was spasuming.

"Oh my!" Heather smiled.

"Ye-yes!" Naya breathed out.

Finally Naya could take no more and collapsed on to Heather. Heather kissed her, a deep kiss holding her tight while stroking her hair.

"I love you" Naya breathed.

"I love you baby" Heather kissed her head. "I know that you came, but can I..."

Naya nodded, "I want you too."

Heather kissed Naya's lips crawling on top of her now, startling her center. Naya could feel her wet core press against hers and it almost did her in again. The blonde let her mouth find her wife's breast, flicking her nipple with her tongue before sucking on it.

"Fuck baby" Naya moaned.

Without taking her mouth off of Nay's chest she looked up at Naya and smirked.

"You're incredible" Naya gasped as Heather's mouth made contact with her sensitive core.

Heather could tell her lover was getting antsy so she pressed her tongue into her core with more pressure. Immediately Naya began to moan again and her hips started to ride Heather's face.

"So close... again." Naya breathed.

"Yes baby come for me, please?" Heather almost begged as she let her thumb find Naya's clit and rub small circles at it never removing her mouth.

"FUUUCK HEATH!"

"Yeah, good?" Heather coxed.

"Sooooooo good!"

Heather applied more pressure to her swollen nub and before she knew it Naya was spasuming, hitting her climax. She climbed back up Nay's body kissing her way up.

"I love you" Naya smiled as she got to her lips.

"I love you baby" Heather kissed her, "So much."

"Want to jump in the hot tub?" Naya smirked. "You can have another... go?"

"More than anything" Heather smirked.

Naya took her wife by the hand and lead them out to the hot tub on the private patio, they both stepped in and the feel of the hot water on her sensitive skin was almost enough to send Heather back over the edge again.

Naya turned Heather around, so she was standing with her ass pressed against her as she cupped her breasts from behind. She moved her hands down and parted Heather's thighs, pressing her forward so the jet streamed directly onto her sensitive clit. Heather moaned out in ecstasy as Nays fingers slipped inside her wetness and began massaging her. The pleasure grew so intense that Heather tried to move back, but Naya held her there with the stream directly on her sensitive nub and her fingers delving deeply inside her.

She began to buck and sway on Nay's fingers, moaning and whimpering as the pleasure increased to an almost intolerable level. Naya parted her legs a bit more and began thrusting herself hard against her wife's backside. Heather reached behind herself and found the wetness of Nay's sex. Naya groaned and as Heather began massaging her. Naya was rocking hard against her fingers, grinding herself down into them as hard as she could.

"Fuck" Naya moaned.

Heather couldn't bring herself to say anything the flow of the jet against her was almost too much to take, instead she just let out a moan, letting her wife know that she felt amazing. Before she knew it she was there yet again. She whimpered and moaned loudly as the throbbing pleasure seized hold of her, making her tremble in complete ecstasy yet again.

"Oh my god, yes!" She finally breathed.

"You are amazing" Naya smiled.

"No, you are amazing" Heather said turning around and kissing her. Naya sat down on the step pulling her onto her lap. She let her head lay on her wife's shoulder and gently placed loving kisses on her neck.

"It's been a long time since we have had sex like that..." Naya smirked.

"Children." was all Heather said.

"Yeah, why did we do that again?" Naya giggled.

"Because they are our lives, and we love them." Heather said not taking her lips of Nay's neck.

"You're right" Naya nodded.

"God I love those words" She smiled.

They sat there for a while, kissing, and touching like two high-schoolers who couldn't keep their hands to themselves'.

"You wanna go back inside?" Heather asked as things were beginning to heat up again.

Naya nodded her breath growing quickly, "Shower?"

Heather started the shower while Naya grabbed them towels, she had gotten in and a moment later Nay slipped in behind her. She turned around in her arms and kissed her. Heather's mouth found Naya's neck, while her wife's hands found her breasts. Naya moaned.

"You like that?" Naya asked as hands continued to play with her breasts, taking each nipple into her fingers rolling them around. Heather's hands slowly moved down the brunette's back and she started to caress her ass. Kneading Heather's ass and grinding her core into her's. Heather reluctantly moved from her wife's breasts, and knelt in front of her. She slowly parted her lips and inhaled the smell of her. Naya was more than ready for her once again, and Heather was reviling in that fact teasing with her tongue before she slipped it into her core.

"Shit baby" Naya moaned.

As Heather was licking her clit, she inserted two fingers into her.

She gasped "Yes..keep going ..more"

Heather looked up at her and smiled, the water running down Nay's bare body as she held onto the wall to hold herself up. She obliged. She continued to lick at her wet center as she thrusted her fingers harder into her.

"Yes Heather" Naya moaned.

Heather just smiled and moved her mouth to Nay's inner thigh as she rubbed circles on Nay's clit with a little more pressure. Heather could tell she was about to come,

"Come for me baby" Heather coaxed.

Naya leaded against the cold tiles, and threw her head back. "Yess" She said as her body hit it's high yet again.

"That was a good one" Heather smiled. She stay at her center for a while longer and kissed at her inner thighs and sensitive core.

Naya then turned off the shower "Lets dry off, so we can get wet again" Heather didn't argue.

They moved to her bedroom, and she laid Heather down on her back and started to "dry her off". Heather almost came when she started kissing her starting at her feet working her way up the blondes legs, inner thighs , and slowly parting her thighs. Heather now fidgeting below her, wanting nothing more than Nay's mouth on her core yet again. Slowly Naya started to lick up and down. Heather was so wet, Naya let two fingers slide inside of her.

Heather gasped. "Please." She knew it wouldn't take much to get her there after the night they'd had.

Naya continued to rub Heather's core as her mouth worked at it still. "YESSS, more...harder" She moaned.

Before she knew it Heather was there. Naya continued to lick her core and pump her fingers as she rode her high.

"Oh my god" Heather said trying to regain her breath.

Naya climbed up her body kissing ever inch of her that she could along the way until she got to her lips.

"I could sleep for a week" Heather said as Naya collapsed onto her chest.

"Me too" Naya nodded.

"I love you" Naya kissed her once more.

"And I love you" Heather said. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed. Now you know Nay's having a vow renewal what do you think?<strong>

**Favorite parts? Thought?**

**Love you all SOO much! You are truly the best readers ever!  
>Till next time!<strong>

**:)**


	124. Chapter 114

**A/N: Here you go people! A new chapter of Iway... **

**I ofc love you all, and want you to know that your comments and love mean the world to me. You know who you are and I cant thank you enough. **

**I do though have to give a special shout out to my awesomeness and all around favorite person Fbedit, not only are you my BEST, favorite reader and all around awesomeness, YOU now have taken on yet another role in my life and are my BETA now? What! Yes, cause you are pure awesome! Thank you thank you thank you! I love you and can't thank you enough for running threw this, cleaning it up and making it more awesome. Love ya!**

**I own nothing. All made up! I don't know HEYA! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Heather opened her eyes, Naya still passed out next to her. She looked over at the clock on the night stand:4:45 am.<p>

"Why?" She whispered. Her internal alarm clock woke her up early everyday, regardless of what time it was she went to bed. She kissed her wife and grabbed her cell, getting out of bed slowly so she didn't wake Nay, pulled on clothes and headed out onto the balcony to sit. She typed out a text message.

**Heather: You up?**

She figured Le would be up, and maybe even the little girls.

**Lea: Yup, I am surprised you are.**

**Heather: You know me, even if I only get three hours, my body wakes me up at five. How are my babies?**

**Lea: All good. Harper is sleeping soundly next to me, the other three are passed out in Hannah's room.**

**Heather: Harper have issues?**

**Lea: A little trouble around 2am, nothing I couldn't handle tho... no worries.**

**Heather: I am sorry.**

**Lea: Don't be, I am expecting her and Soph up with in the hour. Then breakfast. Go crawl back in bed with your wife for a few hours. Your babies are more than fine.**

**Heather: Okay, I will. Thank you you're the bestest.**

**Lea: I know I know.**

She sat for another minute before heading back into bed with Nay. She just wanted to take it all in. This place was so breathtaking, and held so many amazing memories for the pair. It really was their start, and Heather knew it was special.

When she wandered back into bed, Naya stirred, "There you are" She mumbled and opened her eyes.

"I am sorry I left you." Heather kissed her.

"It's fine, how are the kids?"

She smiled, loving that Nay knew that's what she was doing. "Good, Harper had a little freak out around two 2am, but Lea handled it. She's sleeping with her and Di."

"They are so good to our children."

"They really are. The other three passed out with Hannah, which also doesn't surprise me."

"Not one bit" Naya smiled and kissed Heather again.

"Last night was incredible" She smiled, rubbing circles on the small of Nay's back.

"Yes, it was" Naya said. "We need to make more time for nights like that."

"I agree completely she nodded.

"You want to lay here a little bit then go back to our room, and have breakfast with our kids?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded, "So much so."

Naya smirked, "I figured as much."

"But first I want to sit on the balcony with you, drink coffee and enjoy the view and company."

"Sounds wonderful to me" Naya kissed her.

"Great, I will order up. Want fruit or anything?"

"No, just coffee is good for me."

Heather called down to room service while Nay pulled on clothes, Heather pouted her lip out when she pulled don her shirt.

"Don't even" Naya whispered as Heather was still on the phone, "You're fully dressed." She said with an arched brow.

"Yes, can I get a pot of coffee and fruit to room 2829 please?" Pause. "Uh huh, milk and sugar would be great." Pause "Heather Rivera" Another pause. "Thank you so much." She hung up the phone, "Seriously, I am dressed because I sat outside this am!"

"And we are going to sit outside now, so I need to be clothed as well, don't you think?"

Heather shrugged, "I guess."

/

They had been sitting outside for nearly an hour, they watched the sunrise, and talked. Heather looked at her phone, "Its almost seven, all our kids are probably up." She said.

"Probably not Benjamin" Naya laughed.

"You're right, he tends to have your sleeping patterns. Actually he tends to have most things you." She smiled.

They heard yelling "Mama! Mommy! Look up! Mommmmmmy! Mommmmmma!"

"Where in the world?" Naya asked.

Heather pointed up and to the left, Naya looked up and saw Ben, Emma, and Olivia standing in their Pj's on the balcony of the suite.

They both waved., "Hi babies!" Naya yelled.'

"Can we come down there?" Ben asked.

"PLEASSSE?" Liv yelled.

Naya looked to Heather.

"Put your shoes on, get in the elevator and press 29., Mama will meet you there." Heather smiled.

"YAY!" They all yelled.

"I will meet them there?" Naya asked.

"Yes you will, after the things I did to you last night you can't say no!"

"I did things to you too!"

"Oh I know you did." Heather smirked.

"I will call Lea, and order more food here, we can have breakfast here with the older kids. I will have her keep Harp though cause I am sure she already ate, and I'd rather her not ride the elevator down without an adult."

"Good plan" Naya said standing up kissing her wife. "It may be a good time to tell them about the new baby. What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea" Heather nodded, "Harper is a little young to really grasp it yet anyhow."

Heather walked into the room and dialed up to their room, while Nay found shoes to slip on, for when while she went to retrieve her children from the elevator'.

"Hello" Dianna answered.

"Hey" Heather said.

"Hi, your kids are getting shoes on." Dianna said.

"Okay, we are going to order room service and do breakfast down here and talk to them about the baby. Can you keep Harp?"

"Of course" Di said happily. "Sophia and she ate and are already in their suits anyhow. I think Hannah is going to take them down to the pool. Which will benefit us, because I am in the mood for some ice cream."

Heather could hear the smirk in her voice, "Well then could you send our kids down with their suits, and grab one for both of us by chance, so we can go straight to the beach and not interrupt your ice cream time?"

"Of course, I will pack a bag."

"I apreciate that." Heather smiled, "Thanks for everything Di. Can I talk to Han?"

"Yes, hold please... HANNY! Pick up your line."

"Hello" Hannah came on the phone.

"Hey, we are going to head to the beach with the older three in about an hour in a half or so. Wanna meet us down there with the little girls from the pool?"

"Sure" Hannah said, "You gunna talk to them about number 5?"

"Yes" Heather smiled, "We are."

"Okay, the little's and I are going to go to the pool in about ten, so Di and Lea can have some alone time. Text me when you're heading to the beach, okay?"

"Sounds good, thanks for everything. How is Harper?"

"Happy as a clam" Hannah said.

"Thanks, love you."

"You never need to thank me for being an auntie, and I love you too sister.

Hannah hung up and Naya came back into the room. "I am going to go get them."

"Thanks, I am going to order up breakfast right now." Heather said.

Naya kissed her and headed out the door.

/

Heather called down and ordered food, and when she hung up she heard the door open and all three kids rushed into the room followed by Naya carrying a bag with beach stuff in it.

"Hiii Mommy!" Olivia crashed into her.

"Hi baby girl, how are you?" She asked scooping her up.

"Good, hungry." Liv said.

"Well I just ordered up breakfast, lets go sit outside and wait for it to get here, yeah?"

"YEAH!" Ben said.

"Mama?" Emma stopped Naya as Heather and the other two walked outside.

"Yes Emmi" Nay said.

"Can you tell me what's going on today?" She whispered.

"Yes, after Mommy and I talk to you okay? We have something to tell you, but it's not all that's happening. I have a surprise for Mommy that I will let you know all about after okay?"

"Okay!" She smiled.

"Come on" Naya said reaching out her hand, Emma took it and they walked outside and sat down with the rest of the family.

"Why isn't Harper here?" Ben asked.

"We wanted to have sorda a big kid conversation" Heather said, "Mama and I have something to tell you."

"What?" Olivia asked.

"Well" Naya said.

**::Knocking on door.:::**

"Food" Heather said. " I will get it."

"I will help you!" Ben said.

"Thank you Benjamin, come on." Heather smiled and the little boy got up and went to the door with his Mom.

"Are we in trouble?" He asked her on the way there.

"Absolutely not" Heather shook her head, then opened the door.

"Hello," The young worker smiled, "Where would you like this?"

"Out on he balcony would be great" Heather smiled.

Once they got all set up, and Heather had all the kids' food plated Heather began the conversation.

"So, Mama and I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

"Yeah" Naya said, "We have something very important to talk to you about."

"Are you leaving Mama?" Emma asked.

"Oh please don't go!" Ben said with a sad look on his face.

"I am not going anywhere Mijo" She rubbed his back a little.

"What do you guys think about another baby?" Heather asked.

"Like of our own?" Emma asked, "Another sister or brother?"

"Uh huh" Naya nodded.

"YES!" Olivia said. "BOY!"

Heather laughed, "A boy, huh Liv?"

"Yes, we only have one brother, and two sisters."

"There are three sisters" Ben said.

"Well I only have two!" Liv said.

"Who's tummy is the baby in?" Emma asked.

"No one's yet" Naya said.

"But it is going to be in Mama's." Heather told them.

"So does that mean this one will look like me and Emma?" Ben asked.

Naya nodded, "Yes."

"Why don't I look like you?" Olivia asked Naya.

"You know the answer to this Livy" Naya said. "Who's tummy did you come from?"

"Mommy's" She said, "But my friends at school look like both their Mom and their Dad. Why don't I look like both you and Mommy?"

"Because sweetheart, when you have two mommies you can't come from both of them. But that doesn't mean that you are any less your Mama's just because you don't look like her, okay?" Heather said.

Olivia nodded, "How will the baby get in Mama's belly?"

"Remember Dr. Rodgers?" Heather asked.

"Yes" Olivia asked.

"She puts you guys in there for us" She said.

"Oh, okay" Olivia shrugged.

Naya and Heather were both relieved that was as far as that conversation was going to go at that point. They had very a similar conversation with Emma and Ben when Heather got pregnant with Harper.

"So, you guys are okay with Mama having another baby?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I think it's great" Emma smiled.

"Me too" Ben said, "I think I would like another sister. I know I don't get to pick, and it would be VERY cool to have a brother, but I like my sisters... But I don't care either way."

"You are a sweet boy" Naya leaned over and kissed his head.

"I have a question" Emma said.

"Of course Em" Heather said.

"Is Mama going to have twins? When she had us we were twins, so does that mean this time too is going to be twins?"

"Not necessarily" Nay shook her head, "Though it is a possibility."

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Do you remeber when Mama and I talked to you about how there is a man out there who helped us have you? How he donated a special seed and that gave us you, and it was the best gift ever?" Heather asked her.

"Uh huh" She nodded.

"Well, each one of you came from that seed, and so will this baby, or babies. And since last time his seed and Mama made twins, it's a possibility it could do it again."

Emma thought for a minute and then nodded, "Okay, though I think just one baby is enough."

Heather and Naya both laughed, "Well, that's up to God" Naya said.

"Hey Mama?" Ben asked.

"Yes buddy?" Naya looked to Ben.

"Does this mean you are going to be home more? When Mommy had Olivia and Harper, she stayed home for a long time."

"Yes Ben, and if Mama has to leave for a long period of time this summer, you guys and Mommy can come with me and the new baby okay? We will keep our family together."

He nodded with a smile on his face "Okay."

"Mommy I am full" Olivia said.

"Can you take one more bite of fruit please?" Heather asked.

Olivia nodded and ate another strawberry off her plate. "Thank you." Heather said.

"May I be excused to go put my bathing suit on?"

"Yeah" Heather said, "Then I will sun screen you."

"May I be excused Mommy?" Emma asked.

"You may" Heather nodded.

"Ben you may be excused too" Naya said, "If your done."

"I am" He nodded, "But I wanna sit with you and Mommy for a while longer."

"Okay" She smiled, "Wanna come sit with me?"

He nodded and climbed up into Nay's lap laying his head back onto her chest.

"I am going to go get the girls sun-screened, Heather kissed Naya and then Ben. "I love you both.

"Love you too Mommy" Ben smiled.

"Love you baby" Naya said.

"I love it here." He said looking out at the ocean.

"Me too" Naya said.

"How many times have you been here?"

"Only once before this, when Mommy and I were younger."

"Before you were married?"

"Yes, before we were even dating; this is actually where we started dating."

"Really?"

"Really" Naya said, "Its where Mommy gave me this ring" She held out her left hand.

"Wow" He said, "I am glad we got to come here all together."

"Me too. I am glad you are healthy and happy. You really gave us a scare last month." She kissed the top of his head.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you Mijo."

* * *

><p>Dianna locked to door after Hanna left with Harper and Sophia, and headed back into her and Lea's room. She heard the shower running and headed into the bathroom shedding her clothes on the way.<p>

"Water feel good?"

"Why don't you come see?"

Dianna stepped in the shower and closed the door. Lea instantly pinned her to the wall with a kiss as she let her hands get tangled up in her blonde locks. As Lea's lips and teeth met the silky skin at the base of Dianna's neck, making the girl shudder, her hands ran along her wet silky skin making their way to her core. Small fingers found her clit and started rubbing in circles, quickly dipping inside her every few seconds. Dianna shook from the contact. Lea's other hand kneading at her breast, her thumb circling over her nipple sending chills down Di's spine.

Dianna let out a moan, "Fuck, Le" she breathed, crushing their lips back together. Her hands began to wander, first grabbing a small handful of breast, followed by her mouth. She latched onto Lea's nipple, sucking and caressing it with her tongue. Lea moaned as she continued to run Di's core. Continuing their journey, Dianna's hands found Lea's thigh and started up, trailing small spirals until she reached her destination.

When her finger touched her wife's core, Lea was yanked up by her hair to meet the blonde's mouth again. Lips met, and teeth nipped. Both girl's still touching each other, moans escaping both girls mouths. Lea's fingers thrust inside Dianna, her thumb resting on Di's most sensitive spot.

"Yes baby" Dianna moaned.

"You like that?" Lea asked her breath erratic now.

"So much" Di said almost out of breath already.

Dianna did as she just had, pushing on her wife's nub and thrusting her own fingers into the brunette's soft warmth. Moans escaped both girls.

"Yes" Lea moaned. "Fuck Dianna!"

Dianna loved hearing her name come out of her wife's mouth, it still did things to her even years later.  
>"Good baby?" She smirked.<p>

"G-od Di, ye-ss!" She said almost not able to focus now. After a couple thrusts of her fingers, Dianna broke their kiss and made her way down Lea's body. She stopped at her breasts, nipping each nipple before moving lower. Trailing kisses from there, she bit Lea's hip and turned her. "Please" Lea said knowing what was about to happen. Di maneuvered herself infront of her, under the majority of the spray, and sat down so she was now eye level with her wife's sex.

"Please what?" Dianna asked knowing damn well what the brunette wanted.

"Baby, don't tease!" Lea said firmly, "its not nice!"

"Tell me what you want!" Dianna said mimicking Lea's firmness.

"You" Lea breathed.

"WHAT. do. you. want. Lea?" Dianna said in the same tone.

"Your mouth... on me." Lea said.

As soon as she was comfortable enough to manage it, she buried her face into her wife's sex. She started licking and sucking on her sensitive mound.

"Shiitt" Lea moaned. "Yes!"

Dianna put one finger into her, then a second, and slowly sliding them in and out. Lea shook in front of her, holding onto the wall for support. "You good?" Dianna asked noticing that Lea's legs were begging to tremble, not wanting her wife to lose her balance.

"I am... f-f-fuck... I am... fine!" She said squirming, "Mouth, please!" She nearly begged Di who gladly obliged her wife and let her mouth return to her core, as her fingers continued to work. Water running down the both of them, the steam making everything so much better some how. "So-so close" Lea said resting her head on her hands, which were still on the cool tile, holding herself up.

Dianna moaned into her core, "Come for me baby!" She added a third finger and continued to work at her core.

"Ba-bby!" Lea moaned, "Yes Di- oh yes Dianna!"

"Yeah baby I love it when you scream my name!" Dianna smiled replacing her mouth with her other hand, kissing and biting at Lea's thighs as she hit her high. She continued to rub her gently as she came down from her high.

Lea sat down, next to Dianna in the large tub, "You... are amazing" She sighed.

"You are" Dianna smirked.

"Give me two minutes and it's your turn" Lea smiled.

Di pulled her onto her lap kissing her.

* * *

><p>Hannah, Heather and Naya had been at the beach for almost two hours with their kids and Sophie.<p>

"Don't you have to go get my mom?" Hannah asked.

"Yeah, I wanna take Emma and Ben with me. I think I will tell Heather I am going to take them for ice cream." Naya nodded.

"Yeah go, I will keep her occupied" Hanna smiled.

"You're the best, and you are going to go with Mom, and Dianna later to get my mom right?"

"Yeah" Hannah nodded. "And Haley and the rest of your family comes in tomorrow evening."

"And you are going to handle that right? I don't think I can disappear again without her starting to suspect." Naya looked to Heather who was in the water with all five kids.

"Our Mom's are going to handle that, me and the Lea are taking Heather out to lunch so you can go get your dress handled with Dianna and our mom's.'

"Okay yeah, I am so glad our mom's offered to come in early to help with everything." Naya said.

"Yeah, it's going to make it so much easier." Hannah said.

Heather came out of the water with Emma, Sophia and Harper. Olivia and Ben came in so the were only ankle deep, until Hannah came back out. "Hey sister" Naya said walking over to Emma.

"Yeah mama." She said.

"Wanna go get ice cream with me, you and brother?" Naya spoke quietly so the little girls didn't hear and throw a fit that they couldn't go.

Emma nodded with a huge grin.

"Okay go get your brother, and don't say anything in front of Livy okay?"Naya said, not wanting her to freak out either.

"Okay" She smiled running back towards the water, and Naya walked back towards Heather. She passed Hannah as she now was heading to the water to take over swim duty.

"I'll keep Livy occupied" She said as she passed her.

"Thanks sister" Naya smiled, "Love you."

"Love you, hug mom for me." Hannah said splashing as she ran into the water scooping up Livy who laughed and laughed.

"Hey, I am going to take the older two out for some Mama time, is that okay?" She said as she got to Heather.

"Of course" Heather smiled.

"Awesome thank you." She leaned down and kissed the blonde.

"No need to thank me, have fun."

"Where are we going Mama?" Ben asked "I want to swim!"

"We're going for..." She looked to Harper and Sophie, "I-c-e c-r-e-a-m" she spelled, "Then we will come back and swim!"

"Oooookay!" He said excited.

Heather handed him a towel and he wrapped up in it.

"Are you taking them back up to get dressed first?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Naya nodded, "Dianna rented a car the other day, so we are going to take that."

Heather nodded, "Have fun, text me. Love you."

"Love you too" Naya said.

"Kiss me, babies" Heather said to her oldest children.

Ben kissed her, "Love you Mommy."

"Me too" Emma said kissing her next.

"I love you both, have fun with Mama."

"We will!" They said in perfect unison.

Naya took both their hands on either side as they walked back to the hotel room.

/

"Hellllo!" She announced them as they walked in, so Lea and Di knew they were back. "I am walking in with my two CHILDREN!" She said with a giggle.

"Hey!" Dianna said coming around the corrner with wet hair.

"Hiiiiii Teetee!" Chunk said running to her as if it had been days since he had seen his auntie Di.

"Hi Buddy! How was the beach, where are the others?" She asked looking to Nay.

"Still down there, I have to go to the airport, and I am taking these two and we are going to get ice cream on the way. Wanna go?" She asked.

"Yeah, let me tell Lea and make sure she doesn't care."

"Care about what?" Lea asked coming out of their room in her bathing suit and sarong.

"Nay is taking these two to get ice cream and to the airport... can I go with?"

"Of course, I am going to head down to the water and hang out anyhow."

"Perfect" Dianna said.

"Okay, Chunk, Emmi go get dressed please."

"Yes mama" Emma said.

"Thank you, wet suits in the tub please!" She called to them as they ran down the hall and Ben stuck his thumb up in the air letting her know he heard her. "Okay well I am going to go get dressed." She said to the girls.

"You're sure you are okay if I go?" Dianna asked.

"Of course, we are still going to go to dinner tomorrow, just us right?"

"Of corurse" Di said.

"And maybe we can do something early with Sophia, as a family?"

"Sounds great"

Lea kissed her, "Perfect, ! I had fun this morning."

"Me too" Dianna smiled.

* * *

><p>They were in the car. "So" Naya said, "Emma remember how you asked me if we had a secret?"<p>

"Yes, and you do!" Em said.

"You're right we do, and I am going to let you and your brother in on it, but you can not tell Mommy okay?"

"Promise" Emma said.

"Yeah promise" Ben nodded.

"Well, I am planning a surprise for Mommy, since we met here and this is where we started out, I am planning a wedding for Mommy here."

"But your already married" Ben said confused.

""You're right we are, but this would be like another one, so you kids can all be there with us this time."

"Cooool" Emma beamed from the back seat.

"Yeah, you like that idea?" Naya asked.

"Yes!" Both of them said.

"Awesome, so right now we are going to do something super secret, and special okay?" Naya said.

"You mean we are not going to get ice cream?" Ben said disappointed.

"We will get ice cream!" Dianna looked back at him and smiled. He instantly perked back up.'

"But first, we are going to pick up your Nana Janet from the airport!" Naya smiled.

"REALLY?" Ben asked excited.

"Yes sir!" Naya smiled.

"Wow, what's she coming for?" Emma asked.

"The wedding" Naya said.

"Is it today?" She asked.

"No in three days, so we have to keep Nana a secret for three days, okay?"

"Okay" They both said.

"And Grammie is coming tonight." Nay told them.

"What about Papa?" Ben asked.

"He will be here in a few days with Auntie Nick and Uncle Mychal" Naya explained.

"And Auntie Haley is coming too" Dianna said.

"Wow" Emma said, "How cool! Our whole family is going to be here, pretty much."

"Yup, even your uncle Bee and Auntie Amanda, AND your Uncle Mark and Aunt Lindsay!" Dianna said.

Naya looked to her shocked, "Surprise!" Dianna said with jazz hands, "I didn't think you would want to do this with out our other two best friends."

"Thank you!" Naya said, "I didn't know how extravagant I should get, but I did really want them here."

"They will be here in two days, kids and all" Dianna said.

"YESS!" Ben said, "Carter!"

"Yay!" Emma said excited.

"You're the best friend ever!" Naya said.

"You sound surprised when you say that!" She smirked.

"I am not, at all!" Naya said.

/

Twenty minutes later they were standing at the baggage claim in the airport, both Emma and Ben so excited to see their Nana they couldn't stand still. They didn't normally go this long without seeing her, since she lived the next block over and helped out with them so much. As soon as she came down the escalator both kids looked back to Naya who gave them the okay, and they both took off towards her, she crouched down and embraced them both.

"Oh my babies, I missed you!" She smiled when she hugged them.

"Nana, I am so glad you are here!" Ben said.

"Yeah this place is SO pretty!" Emma smiled.

"I am glad I am here too" She stood up and hugged Naya, "So you and my daughter are going to have a wedding-off huh?" She smirked.

"This in no way will compare to hers, but I just wanted to do something special, low key, family only."  
>Naya said.<p>

"I think it's a beautiful idea." Janet smiled, "You ladies are really amazing to each other." She turned and hugged Dianna, "Hello."

"Hi Mama P" Di smiled.

"Where are the rest of my babies?"

"You're a secret" Emma said.

"Little kids don't keep secrets very well" Ben smiled.

"How are they?" Janet asked Nay and Di.

"Great" Naya smiled, "Currently at the beach swimming."

"Yeah, they are fishes all of them!" Dianna said.

"I can't wait to see them!" Janet said.

"Mama, ice cream now?" Ben asked.

"Yes buddy, as soon as we grab Nana's bags okay?" She looked to Janet, "We promised these two ice cream, I hope you don't mind a quick stop?"

"With my grand babies, and you two, never!" She smiled.

* * *

><p>The girls had gotten back up to their suite with the kids, Livy was napping with Hannah.<p>

"Hey" Heather said "I am going to bathe Harper, then we can start dinner, sound good?"

Lea was on the couch with Sophia passed out next to her. "Sounds good to me." She said.

"Baf" Harper said.

"Yup, let's get you all clean" Heather said, "Kiss your auntie." She leaned Harper over and she placed a peck on Lea's lips.

"Love you Harpie!" Lea smiled.

"Wove you Lele" Harper waved as Heather headed down the hall with her.

"Mommy?" She asked.

"Yes Harp?"

"Where Mama?"

"With your brother and sissy and Auntie Di."

"Oh... otay" She said.

Heather set her down and pulled off her little two piece bathing suit, "Go get on the potty before you get in." She trotted over to the potty and crawled up. "Mommy you in wif me?"

"Um..." She thought for a second, "Sure." She said "Bubbles?"

"Pwease" Harper nodded. "All done Mommy!"

Heather added the bubbles and then walked over and wiped her, picked her up off the potty and set her in the bath. She decided to get in with her suit at home she wouldn't but she figured if anyone needed her this way they could come in.

"Mommy?" Harper said as Heather sat down pulling the little blonde onto her lap.

"Yes Harper?"

"I wove you" She said simply, leaning back into Heather's neck.

Heather squeezed her "I love you Harper."

She got tears in her eyes, because soon Harper wouldn't be the baby anymore. She hoped that she would do okay with a baby.

"Mommy?" Harper said again.

"Yes baby" she smiled, she loved that she started all her sentences this way.

"You sing to me?"

"Yes, I will sing to you while I wash your hair okay?"

"Otay! Wittle Mermaid!" She requested.

"Okay" Heather smiled knowing exactly which song she meant. Harper was currently obsessed with the little mermaid. "But you have to sing it with me, okay?"

"Otay" She smiled.

Heather grabbed the shampoo and lathered some in her hands, and began to sing.

"**_Look at this stuff, Isn't it neat?_**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't you think my collection's complete?<em>**  
><strong><em>Wouldn't you think I'm the girl, The girl who has everything?"<em>**

Harper sang with Heather as she washed her hair.

**_"Look at this trove, treasures untold_**  
><strong><em>How many wonders can one cavern hold?<em>**  
><strong><em>Looking around here you think, sure, she's got everything."<em>**

Heather loved that her girls loved old disney movies. They were into classics and that's how she liked it. She and Naya were really raising them to be, well-mannered, behaved, wonderful children. She loved that they were out of the limelight for the most part, and that they lived a very normal life. The older three were starting to know that thier mom's were different, and all their 'aunt's and uncles' as well. But it really didn't phase them and Heather loved that.

**_"I wanna be where the people are_**  
><strong><em>I wanna see, wanna see them dancing'<em>**  
><strong><em>Walking around on those - what do you call 'em?" <em>**Heather paused.

"Feet!" Harper said.

**_"Oh - feet!_**  
><strong><em>Flippin' your fins, you don't get too far<em>**  
><strong><em>Legs are required for jumping, dancing<em>**  
><strong><em>Strolling along down a - what's that word again?"<em>** Heather paused.

"Street!" Harper sang.

"**_Up where they walk, up where they run_**  
><strong><em>Up where they stay all day in the sun<em>**  
><strong><em>Wanderin' free - wish I could be"<em> **Heather paused.

**_"Part of that worrrrrrrrrrrld!"_** Harper sang.

"Yayy Mommy!" Harper capped, "Fank you for the song Mommy!"

"You're welcome Harper, let's get out okay so Mommy can help Auntie make dinner."

"Otay" She said turning around kissing Heather's cheek. "Wove you Mommy!"

"Love you too baby girl." Heather smiled.

/

Heather was in their room getting Harper dressed when the door opened.

"Mama!" Harper smiled.

"Hi baby!" Naya cooed at her, then walked over and kissed Heather. "Hi, how are you?"

"Good, you were gone a long time, did you have fun?" She smiled.

"Yes, very much so. The kids had a blast,. We did ice cream at the little gilatto place we went to when we were here, remember?"

"Oh yeah? That place was cool. Did you walk down to the beach and see the jellyfish?" She asked.

"We did" Naya smiled, "They loved it."

"Great, I am glad you got time with them. Me and this little nugget got some good Mommy baby time in, in the tubby, huh baby!"

"Mommy took a tubby with me!" Harper smiled. "We sang Wittle Mermaid!"

"Darn, I am sorry I missed it!" Naya smiled, "You are a little mermaid Harper, . Seriously you have turned into a little fish this trip!"

"Right?" Heather smiled, "I have a feeling we will be swimming with out floaties by the time we go home."

"You think?" Naya asked.

"I do, she got pretty brave in the pool today Hannah said."

"I dont want to miss that!" Naya said.

"I know, maybe the three of us can all go to the pool tomorrow and we can try to teach her?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, sounds great!" Naya said.

Harper held her hands up for Naya. "Looks like you still need your hair brushed Harp." She looked to Heather, "I will get it."

"Perfect" Heather kissed Nay, "I told Lea I would help with dinner."

"She is in the kitchen already, and it smells amazing."

"Darn her, she never let's anyone help!" Heather said walking out the door.

"Hi Mama" Harper said again, this time laying her head on the brunette's shoulder.

"Hi my love" Naya smiled, "Mama missed you!"

"I miss you!" She grabbed Nay's face and kissed her lips.

"Come on P-nut let's get that hair brushed and then eat dinner."

"Im hungry!" Harper said.

"Me too" Naya said, "It smell good in there, I think auntie is making pasta."

"Yummy in tummy!" She smiled.

Naya laughed.

"I wove you Mama!"

"I love you Harper."

/

"Hi Mommy!" Ben said walking into the kitchen where Heather was currently helping Lea.

"Hi my Benji. How was your time with Mama and Auntie?" She asked.

"Great!" He said excited, "We saw REAL jellyfish!"

"I heard that is awesome!" She said excited.

"Yeah, Mama said we can take everyone there before we go home." He smiled.

"Sounds like a great idea!" Lea said.

"It smells awesome, Auntie. What are we having?" Benji asked.

"Pasta and sauce, with veggies."

"Homemade?" He asked with an eyebrow raised just as his Mama would.

"Does your Lele ever make anything else?" She asked him.

He shook his head, "You're the best, Auntie Lele!"

"I love you Benji!"

"I love you too!" Heather smiled.

"I love you both!" Lea said.

Dianna walked into the kitchen carrying a just awake Sophie. She was snuggled into Di's chest.

"Hi my girls" Lea smiled at them as they came in.

"Hi" Dianna walked over and kissed Lea.

Lea rubbed Sophia's back, "Still tired my Sophia?"

Sophia nodded putting her thumb into her mouth, a habit the girls were trying desperately to break.

"Sophie, no thumb, please!" Lea said.

"Hi Soph!" Heather smiled.

"Hi Antie" She smiled not moving from her comfy position on her Mommy.

"You all snuggled with Mommy?" Heather asked.

"She missed you" Lea said. "I think she asked where you were a hundred times."

Dianna walked over to the couch and sat down with her, "I am here now" She kissed Sophia's head.

"Sophia Elizabeth Agron, no thumb please!" Lea said this time a little more firm.

Suddenly Harper came flying into the kitchen at full speed. "Hiiiiii!"

"Hello Harper!" Dianna giggled.

"Harper, No no running please!" Heather said. But Harper continued to bolt around, giggling.

"What did Naya do to her?" Lea asked.

"Beats me!" Heather shrugged, "Harper Elise Rivera, NO running!"

By this point she had gotten her older sister and brother to chase her. All running around laughing.

"Naya!" Heather called for backup.

Naya came out and saw the chaos. "Benjamin Albert, Olivia Allison Michelle!"

"Wow we are middle-naming all over the place!" Dianna giggled.

Finally all the kids had calmed down, and Hannah and Emma came out of Hannah's room. "Can we play a game after dinner?" Emma asked.

"That sounds like a great idea" Lea said.

"Yeah I think that would be nice, Bug." Heather said. "But right now dinner is ready, so I need my children to wash hands and sit at a spot at the table please."

"Sophia, you too" Lea said.

"Otay Mama!" Sophia said getting off Dianna's lap following her cousins into the bathroom.

"This is kinda awesome, all being in the same space, the kids getting to be together constantly like this." Dianna said.

"Yeah I agree" Heather smiled.

"Me too" Naya said, "But I couldn't live like this permanently.

"Oh god no!" Dianna laughed "I love you all but... no!"

"I would take all your kids any day! But you four... No thank you!" Hannah said.

"Hey!" Heather said, "Why?"

"Because you're weird. You do things like bust into your characters, and plus you are all way too sexual!"

All of them laughed. The kids came back and sat at the table, "Okay guys time to eat." Lea said.

* * *

><p>Everyone was tucked into bed, . Naya was in the shower and Heather was sitting in their room listening to music on her ipod, she had docked on the clock radio. She just had it on shuffle when an old song came on. She had almost forgot it was on her ipod.<p>

_**"It's amazing how you**_  
><em><strong>Can speak right to my heart.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Without saying a word<strong>_  
><em><strong>You can light up the dark."<strong>_

She used to listen to this song, over and over again when she and Naya first started dating. She closed her eyes and remembered.

**_"Try as I may, I could never explain_**  
><strong><em>What I hear when you don't say a thing."<em>**

Naya came out of the bathroom wearing just a sleep shirt and undies, "Dance with me?" She asked.

Heather smiled at her. Naya held her hand out and Heather took it. and Naya pulled her in close, and sang the words into her ear.

**_"The smile on your face_**  
><strong><em>Lets me know that you need me.<em>**  
><strong><em>There's a truth in your eyes<em>**  
><strong><em>Saying you'll never leave me.<em>**  
><strong><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me wherever I fall.<em>**  
><strong><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all."<em>**

"I love you so much" Heather whispered.

"Forever" Naya said.

"You are the best thing that ever happened to me Naya. I can't believe we ended up here, . I wouldn't change it for the world, but I never would have thought."

Naya's head was in the crook of her neck, both girls just in pj's, dancing in the middle of their hotel room.

"Would you do it all over again?" Naya asked.

"What?" Heather asked.

"All of it, Marry me. Would you do it again?"

"In a heartbeat" Heather nodded, "With out a doubt."

Naya pulled her in and kissed her, walking her back towards the bed. Never breaking their kiss, she sits her back on the bed, and lays her back crawling ontop of her.

"Baby, everyone's here." Heather whispered as Naya began to kiss at her neck.

"Kids are sleeping" Naya said, "Everyone's in bed."

"Will you lock the door?" heather asked.

"Naya nodded and kissed her lips once more, the got up and ran to the door to lock it. "Better?" Naya asked walking back towards her.

"Yes" Heather nodded.

"Good, because I want to make love to my wife" Naya said.

"Well I am not stopping you" Heather smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts? Favorite parts?<strong>

**Reviews = love. **

**love you all. BEST readers ever!**

**until next time!**


	125. Chapter 115

**A/n: Sooo sorry its been so long! I have been a little on the ill side still, and work is kicking my butt. Not to mention Fbedit sucks up alllll of my time lmao. (JK love, love you!) I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**much love to allll of you. Let me know what you think of this chapter, please? thank you!**

**Fbedit, you are so loved thank you for proofing this! **

**I don't own anything glee, or know Heya! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

><p>3:12 AM<p>

"Ben, wake up... Pleeeeeease!" Emma shook her sleeping brother.

"Whhhhhhhhat Emmmmm!" he groaned, not wanting to budge.

"I need you to get up, kid meeting. Please!"

"Emmi it's still dark!" Ben said.

"Yes, that's because it's three in the morning!"

"Three in the morning? Tres? Tres! Oh dios mío, realmente?"

"Okay Mama! Really Benji!" she said. "Mommy and Mama are sleeping and I need to talk to you and Olivia."

"Finnnnne." he said sitting up and getting out of his bed, bringing the blanket with him, wrapping himself up in it. "Do you at least have snacks?"

"Snacks?" she laughed. "You're nuts, come on."

They walked back into the girl's room where Olivia was sitting up in her bed. "Hiiii Benji!" she said chipper.

"Seriously?" he looked to Emma. "I am going back to bed!"

"BEN!" Emma said, "Please!"

"You don't even have snacks!" he huffed.

"I told you he wouldn't want to get up." Liv smiled.

"Okay, your were right." Emma said as she crawled into bed with her. "But he is up, and here" she looked to Ben, "So please just stay. It's for Mommy and Mama..."

Ben nodded got up onto the bed with his sisters.

"So...Livy you have to swear you are going to keep your mouth shut. This is a BIG deal!" Emma said.

"You can't tell her!" Ben snapped at Emma. "She can't keep a secret!"

"Ben, I need her help, and she _can _keep a secret."

"Yeah! I can keep a secret!" Olivia exclaimed.

"You swear?" Ben asked.

"Rivera sibling swear!" she said seriously.

"Okay" Ben nodded, "But if you blab or ruin this for Mommy, I am going to hur-"

"Benji relax!" Emma said. "Okay, Liv... Mama is planning on having a wedding for Mommy, like a do-over wedding so we can all be there."

"When?" Olivia asked excited.

"In two days!" Emma said.

"Yeah and Nana Janet is here, that's where we went today to get her at the airport. And Grammie and Papa are going to be here soon, and the rest of our family." Ben said. "But you can't blab okay!"

"I'm not going to blab, Benjamin! GOSH!" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Okay" Ben said.

"So" Emma said, "I was talking to Auntie Di and she said it would be really special if us three did something for them. At the..." she stopped to think of the word, but couldn't, "Party-thing after!"

"Like what?" Ben asked.

"I think it would be cool if we sang..." Emma said.

"I don't know" Ben said.

"Um, I can't sing" Livy said.

"You can!" Emma said.

"No" She shook her head, not like you guys. You both can sing just like Mama, I can't."

"What if you danced" Ben suggested.

"That could be cool" Emma nodded. "You dance just like Mommy, Livy."

"Okay, yeah" Olivia said with excitement.

"What are we going to sing?"

"Well Tete thinks we should sing _Lucky_, her and Lele were gunna but she said she thought it would be special if we did."

"I don't know a dance to that song" Olivia said.

"I can help you, we can work on one later...come on Livy!"

"Okay" Livy nodded. "Ben?"

"Yeah" He said.

"Cool Lele and Tete said they'd help us."

"Okay, when are Mama and Mommy going to be gone?" Ben asked, "Do we have enough time."

"Yeah they have things to do today." Emma said.

"Do you think we should include-"

"Yes, Harper should do something. I guess she could-"

Emma nodded before Ben even finished, "Dance, like just make an appearance."

"Yeah" Ben said.

Sometimes, Emma and Ben could get on a roll, it was the twin thing in the works. Olivia raised her hand, so she could speak.

"What, Liv? You can just talk." Ben said.

"Not when you guys start with that stuff. I can't get my words out fast enough."

"Sorry" Emma said.

"I have a question, and it doesn't go with this, but it kinda does, and I'm confused."

"Oh man" Ben shook his head at Olivia's ramble.

"Okay, what?" Emma asked ignoring her brother.

"Why do we call Lea and Dianna, Tete and Lele?" She asked.

"Cause when we were little, that's what we called them. So we still do." Emma shrugged.

"Oh, okay" Olivia said, happy with the answer. "I love them."

"Yeah, they are the best!" Ben said.

"I wish we could stay with them with Mommy and Mama go away." Olivia said.

"But, we are going to go to Auntie Hanny's." Emma said.

"I know" Livy said, "And I love auntie Hanny, but- I feel more-at home at Lele and Tete's."

"Do you not want to go to Hannah's?" Emma asked.

"I do, but I don't." Livy shrugged, "I don't know, my tummy gets really nervous when I think about it."

"Why?" Ben asked.

"I... I don't want Mommy and Mama to go at all. I know I am going to be happy at Hanny's house, but I know I would be..." She thought for a word, "comfortable at Lele's and Tete's."

"You should tell Mama and Mommy." Ben said.

"Maybe you could stay with them" Emma nodded.

"I don't want to hurt Auntie Hannah's feelings." Olivia said looking at her hands.

"Don't be scared Livy. Just talk to Mommy and Mama. They'll help you feel better." Ben said.

"Okay" Olivia said.

"What do you think about a new baby?" Emma asked her siblings.

"I hope it's a boy!" Olivia said.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because, I think it would be fun to have a boy, you don't?" Olivia asked him.

"I do" he nodded.

"I think Harpie is going to FREAK!" Emma said.

"Definitely" Ben nodded. "She is SO attached to Mommy. I don't know how she is going to do when Mommy is with the new baby."

"I can't wait to hold the new baby!" Olivia said.

"Me either" Emma said. "Babies always smell so good."

"Unless they poop" Ben laughed and then yawned, followed by both of his sisters.

"We should go back to sleep" Emma said.

"Can I just stay in here?" Ben asked.

"I want you too" Emma said.

"Can you both sleep in this bed with me?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah" Ben nodded, as they all laid down to get comfy.

"Hey guys" Olivia said.

"Yeah, Livy" Emma said.

"I love you. Your the best big brother and sister ever!"

"We love you too, Livy" Ben said.

"Yeah, so much" Emma said.

"I wish Harper were here." Olivia said.

"Me too. Maybe we can all sleep together tonight." Emma said.

"Let's ask Mommy later." Olivia said.

After about fifteen minutes of silence, Ben spoke.

"Is Livy asleep?" he asked Emma, who was in the middle.

"Uh huh" Emma said.

"Do you think Mommy is going to be so surprised?" Ben asked.

"Yes" Emma said.

"Me too" Ben said, "I love that Mama is doing this for Mommy. I think Mommy was really sad when Mama almost left."

"She was" Emma said, "She cried a lot."

"I don't like when Mommy cries." Ben said.

"Me either" Emma said.

"I love you Emma." Ben whispered.

"I love you Benjamin" she said then drifted off to sleep.

Ben heard a noise, then footsteps and decided to get up and see who it was. He walked out of the room and down the hall, where he saw a light on in the kitchen area. He then saw the blonde standing in the kitchen.

"Benjamin, what are you doing awake?" Heather asked when she saw him.

"I couldn't sleep" he shrugged. "What are you doing up?"

"Same" She smiled, "And Mama is snoring."

He giggled, "So is Olivia."

"You were in with the girls?" She asked.

"Uh huh, sorry." He said quickly.

"It's fine Benji, I don't mind." Heather said. "I'm going to have some tea so I can try and get sleepy again. You want some milk?"

"Can I have a cookie?" he asked with the same arched brow that Naya would.

"One" She smiled.

"Yes, please." he beamed.

"Sit on the couch, I will be right there."she told him.

He ran over and sat down. She joined him a few short minutes later with a cup of tea, a glass of milk, and two cookies.

"Thank you, Mommy" he smiled.

"You're welcome my boy." She sat next to him and pulled him in close. "Now why couldn't you sleep?"

He shrugged sipping his milk, "Well, I was sleeping but" he thought for a moment, cause he couldn't say that Emma woke him up for a secret meeting. "The girls couldn't sleep so they came and got me to sleep with them."

"You are a great big brother. Do you know that?" Heather asked.

"I love my sisters." he said. "And you and Mama. Why couldn't you sleep?"

"I had a bad dream. Then Mama was snoring and Harper was in our bed, and all over the place, so I couldn't fall back to sleep."

"Bad dream about what?" He asked.

"Grown up stuff" Heather told him.

"Are you okay?" Benji asked concerned.

She smiled, kissing the top of his head, "I am just fine, and I am actually kinda glad I woke up cause I get to spend some time with you. Just like old times."

"Old times?" he asked confused.

"Yup. When you were a baby, you and I used to stay up at night, while Mama and Sissy slept."

"Why?"

"Because you used to like to be up at night." she smiled, "And I would stay up with you. I loved it, we used to camp out in the living room, have long talks."

"How would we have long talks? I was a baby!" He giggled.

"Oh, we talked" She said, "I used to lay you right here" she patted the top of her legs, "And you would coo, and I would tell you all about my day."

"Did you still work at Glee then?" He asked.

"I did" She nodded.

"What else would you tell me?" He asked setting his empty cup on the table and laid down so his head was on her lap.

She started to run her fingers though his hair, "All sorts of things. I would tell you how much I loved you. And how happy I was to be your Mommy." she heard him yawn. "How scared I was to be your Mommy."

"Scared, why?" His voice was now getting more 'mellow.'

"Because I was so new at being a Mommy, I didn't want to mess up. I wanted to be a good one."

"You're the best!" He said. "I feel very..." he thought. "I don't know what the word is."

"Explain your feelings and I'll help you with the word." Heather said.

"I feel, like when you are sad, or scared. I want to be with you, sit with you and talk to you."

"Protective" she told him.

"Oh yeah, I feel very protective of you, Mommy. You and Mama and my sisters."

"You are such a sweet boy Benji. Don't ever change." she said continuing to rub his head.

"I love you Mommy" he yawned.

"I love you too" she said. "Why don't you let me lay down and you can lay next to me."

"Can we sleep out here?" He asked.

"Yeah" she said.

"Good, I wanna stay with you." he said.

"You may stay with me forever Benji." she smiled.

* * *

><p>6:48AM<p>

Naya woke to a foot in her ribs. Harper was laying on a diagonal line, all sprawled out. She looked to see what time it was, 6:48am. She was shocked Harper was still out. "Hey, little one" she said, moving her.

Harper stirred and opened her eyes. "Mmmoning Mama" she said with a smile. She was instantly chipper just like her Mommy normally was.

"Hi baby."

"Where is Mommy?" Harper asked.

"I don't know, let's go see." Naya said, standing up and lifting the little blonde into her arms.

"Hungry" Harper said as they walked down the hall.

"Me too." Naya said. She passed by Emma's room and saw her and Olivia passed out. When she went by Ben's room, she didn't see him. She went by Di and Lea's room. The door was open and they were awake, but in bed still. Sophia was still asleep between them. "Morning" she whispered.

"Morning" Dianna said, "I guess everyone slept in today."

"I guess so." Naya said.

"I will be out in a few to make breakfast" Lea said.

"Le you've cooked this entire trip." Naya said, "I will handle breakfast."

"Thank you" Lea smiled.

"You're welcome. I will start the coffee if Heather hasn't already." She said.

"Hiii Lele" Harper said.

"Hi Harper!" Lea smiled.

"Ohh, I see how it is, Harp!" Dianna said.

"Hiii Tete!" Harper waved.

"Dollar short kid!" Dianna laughed.

Naya walked down the hall and when she got into the living room, she spotted Heather and Ben on the couch. "Sweeeeping" Harper said, in a whisper.

"Yes, so lets not wake them." Naya said, also in a whisper as she continued into the kitchen.

"Bubba and Mommy" Harper said.

"Yep" Naya said.

"I wove them" Harper smiled.

"Me too" she kissed Harper, "And I love you! Want a banana or apple cut up?"

"Uhh... Nanna" Harper said. "And Peanut budder?" She asked.

"Sure baby. Milk or juice?"

"Uhhhhhh, milk" she nodded.

"Okay." Naya sat her on the counter and went into the cupboard to get her breakfast.

"Mama?" Harper said.

"Yes love" Naya said, un-pealing the banana.

"We go home soon?" Harper asked.

"Not yet, Harper. After this, you and your sissies and Bubba are going to go to Auntie Hanny's for a while."

"Wif you and Mommy, yes?" She asked.

"No" She could see Harper start to panic, so she changed the subject. "Do you want to go swimming today?"

"Yes" She smiled.

"So do I. Mommy and I want to try and teach you how to swim."

"Otay! kicked her feet.

Naya saw Heather get up off the couch and cover Benji up with a blanket. "Look Harper" she said as Heather came in. "Mommy's up!"

"Yay!" Harper held out her arms for Heather to pick her up.

Heather scopped her up and then kissed Naya.

"Hi" Heather smiled.

"Hi. Why were you and Ben out here, did he have a nightmare?"

"No, he couldn't sleep and heard me out here. I was getting a cup of tea because I had a nightmare and couldn't fall back a sleep, between your snores and her incessant kicking."

"I'm sorry." Naya said.

"Don't be. I actually enjoyed getting some quiet time with him. It was like when he was a baby."

"Good" Naya smiled, "He adored you. They all do." She looked to Harper who had her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Well, the feeling is completely mutual." Heather kissed Harper's head.

Dianna walked into the kitchen area "Hiiii Tete!" Harper light up when she saw her.

"Oh, now you love me. It's cause Lele's not here, huh?" Dianna smiled.

"Where Lele?"

"See, it's okay kid. Everyone likes her better. She is getting Sophia dressed."

"My Fia?"

"Yes." Dianna nodded.

"Can I go, Mommy?" Harper asked Heather.

"Kiss first" Heather smiled.

Harper kissed Heather then she put her down. "Yes, go find your Sophie and your Lele."

Harper stopped infront of Dianna and raised her arms. "What kid?" Dianna smiled.

"Hold me?" She asked with those big blue eyes.

"I thought you were going to go find your Lele and your Fia?" She asked.

"Want you first." She shook her head.

Dianna reached down and picked her up, plopping her on her hip, and Harper kissed her cheek, "Wove you my Tete!"

"Okay, seriously?" she looked to Naya and Heather.

"I know" Naya laughed. "She makes me a freaking softie I tell ya. A big ol' pile of mush."

"I love you too Harper" Dianna said kissing her. "Now go find your Lele."

"Otay, fank you!" Harper said, shimmying down outta Dianna's arms and then running down the hall.

"How in the hell do you guys have the most sensitive children in the world?"

"All this one" Naya nudged Heather.

"Oh stop it!" Heather said.

"It's true" Naya said. "They are all you!"

"MOMMMMY!" Olivia yelled storming out with her hands on her little hips.

"You were saying?" Heather laughed.

"Yes Olivia" Heather said.

"I AM SO MAD!" Olivia exclaimed.

Dianna giggled, "Some you!" She looked to Naya.

"And I didn't even birth that one." Naya shrugged.

"I see that" Heather said gently, "What happened?"

"HARPER!" Olivia said her voice still elevated.

"Olivia Allison Michelle, your brother is sleeping still. Can you please lower your voice?" Naya said with a stern voice.

"I am awake!" Ben yelled from the couch.

"What about Harper, Liv?" Heather crouched down, so she was eye level with the blonde.

"SHE-" Olivia stopped and lowered her voice, "She came into our room and jumped on the bed, waking me up, and she got PEANUT BUTTER on my BB!"

"Okay, your BB can get washed." Heather said.

"THATS NOT FAIR MOMMY! SHE NEVER GETS IN TROUBLE!" Olivia said upset.

"Not true" Heather shook her head. "But she is only two, Livy."

"She still..." Olivia stamped her foot.

"Mija" Naya said calmly but firmly, warning her to cool it.

The little blonde huffed, "Fine, may I go lay down?" She looked to Heather with tears in her eyes.

Heather nodded, "Yes, go lay in Mommies bed. I will be right in to talk to you." Olivia nodded and headed down the hall, then Heather turned to Naya.

"What?" Naya said.

"I don't like that you-"

Naya interrupted, "I was just trying to get her to take a step back she was about to get heated. I know that tone. She's me, remember?"

"And I know how to deal with _you_ quite well remember."

Naya nodded, "I am sorry."

"It's okay, lets go talk to her. And we need to deal with Harper and the peanut butter mess." Heather sighed.

"I will. Sounds like someone needs a bath." Naya said.

"I will work on food" Dianna said.

"Can I help?" Ben asked, walking in to the kitchen.

"You bet buddy" Dianna smiled.

"Thank you" Heather said to Dianna.

"Welcome" Di smiled.

Heather and Naya both walked down the hall, "Divide and concur?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded, "You take Harper, I will take Livy?"

"You can't do it, can you?" Naya smirked.

Heather didn't say anything just shook her head.

"Softy" Naya smirked.

"She needs to be told that what she did was not okay" Heather said.

"Got it" Naya said. "Make sure Liv knows she can't just get angry."

"Check" Heather nodded and then kissed Naya before heading back down the hall. Olivia was laying on her bed. "Hi Livy Lu."

"Hi Mommy" Olivia said.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Heather asked as she crawled into bed with her.

"Harper NEVER gets in trouble cause she is the _baby!" _Livy said.

"She does get in trouble Livy, just not the same way you and your siblings do because she is still young. But you, little girl, need to remember we need to use our words not our anger, okay?"

Olivia just nodded, "I'm sorry mom."

"It's okay love" Heather said, "Is something else bugging you Livy?"

Olivia shook her head, "No Mommy, I just didn't sleep good."

"I know Bubba said you guys were awake later."

Livy nodded.

"But are you sure nothing else is wrong?" Heather pressed sensing something was up. This was very out of Olivia's character.

"I... I" Olivia started to cry.

"What's wrong, baby?" she asked pulling Liv onto her lap.

"I- I- don't want to go to Hanny's." she cried.

"Oh, Olivia" Heather said, rubbing Olivia's head as she got hysterical. "It's okay, shhh." She held Olivia, so she'd calm her little self down. "Baby, why don't you want to go to Hannah's?" Heather asked when she was calmer. "Is it because you don't want to be away from Mama and I?"

Olivia shook her head.

"Then what?" she asked

"I-" She thought, "I don't feel... comfortable."

"Why?" Heather asked, "You'll be with your siblings and your Auntie Hannah, plus Haley will be down the street."

"I just…I wanna stay with Lele and Tete." she said. "It feels more like home. And Nana will be around and I just... would rather..."

Heather nodded, "I am glad you told me. Let me talk to Mama and see what we can come up with, okay?"

"No I will go, I don't want to hurt Auntie Hanny's feelings." Olivia said with tears still in her eyes.

"Hey hey, okay." Heather said, pulling her back into her chest when Naya walked in with Harper on her hip.

"Sissy cry!" Harper said worried.

"Hey Harper, why don't you go play with Sophia?" Heather looked to Naya with a face that read we need to talk.

"Okay" Harper smiled shimmying down off Naya's hip. "Wove you Mama!"

"Love you Harp!" Nay smiled and then pulled the door shut.

"What's going on? You okay, Liv?"

"Olivia doesn't want to go to Hannah's. She's nervous." Heather said gently.

"Livy, you are going to have so much fun." Naya said.

"I-know" Livy said with a nod, clearly not believing her words.

"Okay Livy, why don't you go have breakfast. Mama and I will be out in a few minutes, okay?"

Olivia nodded wiping her eyes and headed into the kitchen.

"Love you baby!" Heather said.

"I love you Mommy!"

"Me too?" Naya asked.

"Yes!" Olivia smiled, "I love you too."

"Please shut the door" Heather said. Olivia pulled the door shut and Heather looked to Nay. "Full on meltdown."

"Really?" Naya asked.

"She doesn't want to go, but she is so afraid to hurt Hannah's feelings."

"Why doesn't she want to go?" Naya asked sitting on the bed.

"She said she doesn't feel comfortable there, that she would rather stay with Di and Lea. That it feels more like home, and she could see my Mom..."

"What do you think?" Naya asked.

Heather shrugged, "I am not opposed to her staying with them. But I don't want to impose her on 'em either."

"You think they would see it that way?" Naya asked.

"Probably not, no" Heather shook her head.

"Do you think Hannah will be... offended?"

"No" Heather shook her head, "I mean as long as she gets some of them."

"I say we at least see what they say, then. I don't want the poor little girl to end up having an anxiety attack over it. Lord knows Ben's was more than enough for me."

"Okay, probably a good idea. I will go see if they can come in here for a moment." Heath said.

"Why don't we wait until later, and go have breakfast with our family." Naya said.

"You're right" Heather said, "Let's go."

"I can't believe what a morning it has been already and I have only been up for a few hours at best." Naya said.

Heather laughed.

/

8:50 AM

They had successfully eaten breakfast with no drama or fighting. The kids were playing just dance on the Wii in the family area with Hannah, while Dianna, Heather and Naya cleared plates and cleaned up breakfast; Lea was taking a nap.

"So, what is on the agenda for the afternoon?" Di asked.

"I think that Heather and I are going to go to the pool. We wanna teach Harp to swim. Do you guys wanna come?" Naya asked.

"Sounds good" Dianna said. "Hey Nay, I wanted to do something special for Lea while we were here. Do you think I could steal you for a few hours to help me out with some... planning?"

Naya looked to Heather. "Fine with me" the blonde nodded. "What do you have planned?" she asked Di.

"I am not sure, but I know your wife is amazing at planning great things, so..." Dianna smiled at Naya knowing that they were going to meet the family and finish final plans.

"She is pretty amazing" Heather smiled.

"Mama!" Emma called from the couch.

"Emma Grace, please come into the kitchen if you want to talk to me instead of shouting."

Emma got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen.

"Mama" She said again.

"Yes my love." Naya said gently.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, alone?" Emma asked.

"As soon as I am done helping clean up br-"

"Go" Heather said, "Di and I got it, we are almost done."

"Okay, come on Emmi lets go sit outside on the balcony." Naya reached for her hand.

"What is it bug?" Naya asked as they got onto the patio. She sat down and Emma crawled up into her lap.

"Can I go see Gramma today?" She whispered.

"And where in the world would I tell your Mommy you were?" She asked.

Emma shrugged, "Aren't you and Auntie Di going to them today?"

"No, we are going to run some errands and Grandma might come, but I am not sure."

"Well could I go? Please? I promise I would be super good!" Emma asked.

"I will talk to your Mom and see what she thinks, okay?"

"Thank you!" she smiled. "I am having the best time here."

"Me too. So are you going to tell me why you and your siblings had a secret meeting last night?" She asked with an arched brow.

"We didn't!" Emma said, "We just...had a sleepover."

"You, my dear, are very much your Mom. You know that?" Naya asked with a smile.

"What does that mean?"

"You can't lie" she laughed.

Heather came to the slider and looked to Naya for permission to open the door, not wanting to interrupt. Naya nodded and Heath came out.

"We are going to put bathing suits on and head to the beach this morning. Emma will you do get changed please?"

"Yes Mommy" she turned and kissed Nay. "Don't forget to ask Mommy?"

"I wont. I love you Emmi Bug."

"I love you Mama" She said, running inside. They heard her yell "Sophia" and then she was gone.

"That little girl" Heather said.

"Isn't so little anymore." Naya smiled.

"It is crazy isn't it? Are babies aren't babies anymore."

"Time flies" Naya said.

"It really does. I feel like it was just yesterday we were trying to get pregnant the first time. Lord, I was awful that weekend." Heather shook her head.

"You were upset" she shrugged. "That was a super stressful time in our lives; your accident, Mychal's accident, getting the news about you not being able to carry right away."

"You are seriously the best wife ever" Heather kissed her.

"Can you believe we are getting ready to do it all again?" Naya smiled.

"I am so excited" Heather beamed.

"Me too" Naya said. "I feel like it's been forever since I was pregnant."

"Seven years" Heather nodded. "Martha is about to make her triumphant return."

"I am not that bad!"

"You're not, I actually kinda like Martha." the blonde smiled.

There was a pounding at the slider door. They looked over to see Harper in her adorable teal blue, two-piece bathing suit. "MOM!" she was yelling.

"Looks like you are needed" Naya smiled.

Heather got up and opened the door and her little mini me came out onto the deck. "Hi" she smiled.

"Hi baby" Heather said, scooping her up placing her on her hip.

"Beech" she said.

"Yes Harp we are going to go to the beach, Mommy needs to sunscreen you first, okay?"

"Otay" she smiled.

"Mama too?" Harper asked.

"Yep" Naya said. "Mama too."

" 'old me Mama?" she said reaching for Naya.

"Well this is new" Naya smiled.

"I was thinking" Heather said, "I think, maybe, if we are going to ask Di and Lea to keep Olivia, we should consider them keeping Harper too."

"Probably a good idea. Hannah could take the older two and do some big kid stuff. And we wouldn't have to worry about Harper having any of her famous meltdowns with the separation from us."

"Yeah and this way my Mom is around too." Heather said.

"Wa'er Mama, um on!"

"Okay Harper" Naya smiled.

* * *

><p>11:15AM<p>

They had been down at the beach for almost two hours now. The older three kids were in the water with Hannah, Naya and Dianna had just gotten out. Harper and Sophia were sleeping on towels in the sand underneath the umbrella.

"So, uh we had a question for you guys." Heather said looking to Naya.

"Yeah and feel free to say no, cause it isn't crucial." Naya said.

"Okay guys, spit it out" Dianna said.

"Well, this morning" Heather said, "Olivia had a mini breakdown about going to Arizona with Hannah."

"Oh no" Lea said.

"Yeah, she said she wanted to stay with you guys..." Heather said.

"Done" Dianna said.

"Yeah, no problem." Lea added.

"Seriously, just like that?" Naya asked.

"Um duh!" Dianna said. "Like we wouldn't keep her!"

"But we are going to be gone over a week" Naya said.

"And, your point?" Dianna said.

"She says she is comfortable at your house, and plus my mom will be around to help so you could always send her there for a night, or a few days." Heather said, "But we were also wondering..."

"Yes, leave Harper" Lea said.

"How did you know?" Heater looked to the burette.

"It makes sense, she has major attachment issues, and though I am sure she would do more than fine at Hannah's, she is used to our house" Lea said.

"That's what I thought" Heather said.

"is Hannah going to be upset?" Dianna asked.

"I don't think so. She can do fun bigger kid things with Emmi and Benji. And since she is getting to spend a whole week here with them all, it should be more than fine." Naya said.

"Okay, well yes." Lea said, "We will gladly keep your younger two."

"Perfect, thank you." Heather said. "You guys are awesome."

"Yeah yeah, you are just lucky we love your kids" Dianna said sarcastically.

"Yes, we are" Heather said.

"Hey Nay, are you almost ready to head in and get ready to go?" Di asked.

"Yes" Naya nodded, "oh shit, I totally forgot" she turned to Heather. "Emma asked if she could go with me..."

"Fine by me" Heather shrugged, "Dianna, is that okay with you?"

"Yeah" Dianna nodded.

"Okay, well then you better get her outta the water" Heather said.

"You're sure you don't mind?" Naya asked.

"Being down one less kid? Not at all" Heather laughed. "You, me and Harper will go to the pool when you come back?"

"Yeah, sounds good. There will be less people there later anyhow" Naya said kissing Heather. "I am going to get Emma, and then I am ready" she looked to Dianna.

* * *

><p>1:05PM<p>

"Hii Mija" Marie smiled, when she saw Nay enter the hotel lobby.

"Hi Mama" Nay hugged her.

"Hi nieta" Marie smiled as she hugged Emma.

"Hii Gramma. Where is Nana?" She asked.

"She will be right down" Marie said. "Hi Dianna."

"Hey Marie, so good to see you" Dianna said hugging her.

"You as well." Marie said.

"So what are we doing today?" Marie asked.

"Dress for this one" Dianna said.

"Yeah and since Emma is here, I figured we may as well do the little girls dresses."

"Perfect" Marie said.

"Hey" Janet said, coming around the corrner.

"Nana!" Emma ran to her.

"Those two" Dianna smiled.

"Right?" Naya smiled.

"I'm so glad she got to come" Janet said, walking over hand in hand with Em.

"Yeah, she begged me to come see Gramma, and Nana." Naya said.

"Alright, are we ready to roll?" Janet asked.

"Yes" Naya said.

"Your car or ours?" Marie asked.

"Ours" Nay said, "Its already got Em's booster in it."

"Perfect, let's get moving. We have to be back around five" Dianna said.

"Well then, we better get a move on. It's one and we have a ton to do."

"I am hunnnngry" Emma said.

"Okay, we will eat Emma" Janet said, "No worries, Bug."

/

1:45PM

"Mama!" Sophia ran into the bedroom where Lea and Heather were lying on the bed.

"Yes baby love" Lea said.

"Where Mommy?"

"She will be back soon. She's with Auntie Nene."

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Because she had to run an errand." Lea said.

"Why?" Sophia asked again.

"I love this stage" Heather giggled.

"Where Emmi?" Sophia asked.

"With your Mommy and Auntie Nene."

"Why?" Sophia asked once more.

"Because she wanted to go help."

"Why?" Heather said at the same time as Sophia. Lea and her cracked up.

"Where is your Harper?" Lea asked Sophia.

"Paying" She said.

"Well, go play with her." Lea said.

"Otay" Sophia shrugged and ran outta the room.

"I love our kids" Heather smiled.

"They are amazing" Lea said placing her hands on her belly.

"Twenty bucks says that's a girl in there." Heather said.

"Everyone says that!" Lea smiled.

"I can't see you having a boy... I mean I can, but I just see girls."

"I know, me too" Lea smiled. "But I'm going to be so happy either way."

Heather's phone beeped, it was a text from Nay.

**Naya:** **Hey baby, I miss you. How are the kids? **

It's Nay" She told Lea.

"Tell her hello" Lea said.

**/**

"Oh. My. God!" Dianna said as Naya walked out in a gorgeous white dress. It was simple, hung straight and didn't have any frills on it. A little bit of lace is all it had. A deep back, almost no back, it cut so low and it was long, stopping just at her feet.

"Yeah?" She smiled.

"It's gorgeous Mija" Marie said.

"Mama, you look beautiful!" Emma beamed.

"Perfect" Janet said.

"Can I take a picture for Lea?" Di asked.

"Yeah" Naya nodded. "Can you hand me my phone? I had just texted Hemo."

**Heather: Kids are great! I miss you too. Lea and I are just lounging, while the little girls play. Olivia and Hannah are swimming, and Ben is asleep.**

"Mama?" Emma asked.

"Yes my love" Naya looked down at her phone to see the text from Heather. She typed out a reply, as Di took a photo of the dress for Lea of the front and the back.

"Why do you, and everyone else pretty much, call Mommy, Hemo?" Em asked.

**Naya: I miss you too, do you think Ben is okay?**

She got a little worried, it wasn't like Ben to nap in the middle of the day.

"Because baby" Naya said turning her attention to Emma. "Mommy's last name used to be Morris before she married me - so Heather and Morris - everyone called her Hemo."

"Ohhh" Emma said. "But her last name is Rivera now."

"Yeah, but it's just a nickname" Naya said. "Like we call you Bug."

"Why do you call me Bug?" she asked.

"Because Nana calls Mommy Bug, and somehow it just stuck with you."

"And Benji - Chunk?"

"He was a HUGE baby" Dianna laughed.

"Ohhh" Emma smiled.

"And I wasn't?" she asked Dianna.

"Nope, your brother took up all the room in Mama's belly" she giggled.

"He still does that in bed." Emma giggled.

/

Lea opened the text and made sure not to let Heather see her screen, then typed out a reply.

**Lea: Holy crap it's gorgeous, I love it. She is getting it right? She has to get it. PS I miss you and so does your daughter she is asking for you! Love you baby. **

Heather was too busy on her phone to notice Lea on hers. She was typing out a reply to Naya.

**Heather: He is fine love, he was just up all night with his sisters remember and then swam all morning. He crashed, but I will check him in a little for your peace of mind, no worries. **

"What do you want to do for dinner?" Lea looked to Heather.

Heather shrugged, "Lets order up. You have cooked everyday since we have been here."

"Either way is fine by me." Lea said.

"I seriously am having the best time" Heather said. "I love that we are all together."

"Me too" Lea said. "Do you think people think this is how we live? Like, our fans from glee, do you think they think we are all best friends, and raise are kids together and spend all this time together?" Lea laughed.

"I think they hope so" Heather said.

"I remember how ape-shit everyone went when they found out Nay and I were together. And then when the world found out about you and Di. Oh my Lord. There was so much speculation before hand, and then when you announced you were engaged, I think people created this little fantasy in their head of the four of us."

"And the funny thing is it really fits pretty perfectly." Lea smiled.

"I know, I love our life."

"Me too" Lea said.

"So, are you going to tour or record after this baby?" Heather asked.

"I don't think so" Lea said.

"No? At all?" Heather asked, sorda surprised.

"No. I mean, I love it, but I think I just want to stay at home. Di wants to start to work on her own stuff, like maybe write a script and then direct it. And I really don't need to work.." the brunette shrugged.

"Good for Di. She would be incredible at something like that." Heather said.

"Right?" Lea said, "I think so, too."

**/**

Naya read Heather's text message and then finished at the dress shop. She had settled on that dress, had it fitted, and was set to pick it up the day before the wedding.

"Who are you texting?" Emma asked as they walked out to the car.

"Mommy" She told her.

"Tell her hi, okay?" Emma asked.

"I will Bug" Naya smiled.

**Naya: I totally forgot about their late night, that makes more sense. Thank you for checking on him though... I love you. See you later, we are making a few more stops. Emma says hi.**

"So, little girls dresses next?" Dianna asked.

"Food first?" Naya asked. "Then yes."

"Sounds good to me. I'm starving." Dianna said.

Naya opened the door to head out to the parking lot and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was standing by their car.

"SHUT UP!" she looked to Dianna.

"Surprise!" Dianna, Jan and Marie smiled.

"OH. MY. GOD!" Naya said in complete shock!

* * *

><p><strong>An: **

**Thoughts? **

**Favorite parts? **

**Reviews? **

**Love you all!**


	126. Chapter 116

**sorry it has been a while, sometimes I get so wrapped up in And Then There Was You, and others this story. Sometimes it is hard to find a balance, but I I have a long chapter for you, actually I think this is my longest chapter of IWAY to date... It's a lot of family goodness then we get to the important stuff, wedding shenanigans begin! **

**A few special shoutout's are necessary this time around... **

**b . goddess: Your comments made me smile. I am so glad that you like my writing. It really is something I am sorda insacure about sometimes, but I am seriously in love with writing, so thank you so much for you kind words. I am so happy you read and wanted to make sure you knew I apreciate your review and kind words!**

**BrittanaHeyaLover: Thank you for your amazing words. They really mean a lot to me. I am having a blast writing the kids, and I have a huge soft spot for Emmi. But Harper is probably my favorite Rivera child! :)**

**auntdedra: THANK YOU for being such a faithful reader! It means the world to me!**

**alysonmcnabb: Sorry I left you hanging for so long! Here is your new chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**Fbedit: Thank you as always for being you, and for editing this chapter, I know it was a HUGE task, and I appreciate you and your hard work more than you probably realize. Thank you for everything you do for me, you are the best, and I love you MUCHO!**

**Crazyfornaya: I know you said you reviewed and it didn't post, but THANK YOU! I love you and I miss you and I hope this finds you well! :)**

**Seriously guys, the amount of new Reviews the last few chapters made me smile! Thank you so much, it means soooo much to me when you leave your thoughts! You really have NO idea! I love love love you all! **

**okay okay, with out further ado... **

**I don't own Glee, I don't know Heya. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"Ryan!" Naya said excited running over to him. "How are you? How are you here, right now?"<p>

"That one called me. She figured it was..."

"Only fitting" Dianna said walking over hugging Ryan as well. "He was a big part of the first one." she smiled to Naya.

"Oh my gosh, yes! I'm so glad you are here."

"Me as well" Ryan said, "Holy cow, is that Emma?" he asked shocked. It'd been about a year since they had seen Ryan.

"It is" she nodded. "Bug, you remember Ryan."

"Yes" she smiled. "Hi" she looked to him and hugged him.

"Hello Miss Emma. Oh my gosh, you're huge now."

"I'm seven years old." she smiled.

"And look JUST like your Mama." he said.

"Thank you" she told him proud.

"She may look like her, but this one here is alllll Heather." Dianna said.

"For the most part" Naya nodded.

"Strange how that works out huh?" he smiled.

"Yes, cause little Livy has my personality to a T." Naya smiled.

"I can't wait to see all of them." Ryan said. "So you're doing the whole surprise wedding this time around, eh?"

"Nothing as large as my amazing wife pulled off all those years ago. But... I'm planning a pretty special vow renewal yes." she smiled.

"You two are sickly sweet and I love it." he said.

"Thank you" Naya smiled. "It's so nice to see you. I hope you're coming with us to eat."

He nodded, "I am and then I was sorda hoping maybe you and I could have a drink or lunch tomorrow?"

She looked to Dianna, "I can cover you" she nodded.

"Cool, absolutely then" Naya said. "Tomorrow Mark and Kevin come in with their families as well."

"I know" Ryan said, "They're coming up on the plane."

"Perfect" Naya smiled.

"Mama, can we go eat, please?" Emma asked.

"Of course. Where did Gramma and Nana wonder off too?" Nay looked around.

"I don't know" Emma shrugged.

"They had an errand to run" Dianna said with a smirk.

"What, where'd they go? How'd they get there? We all came in the same car."

"Don't worry" Dianna said. "They had a car here. This was planned, now come on. You, Ryan, Em and I should go eat."

"Yes we should" Emma smiled. "I love you Tete."

Dianna laughed a little at Emma, "I love you Emma."

* * *

><p>"Mommy!" Ben said walking into the bedroom where Lea and Heather were still lounging.<p>

"Hey Bubba, how was your nap?"

"Great" He smiled. "Can you and I do something?"

"Sure buddy, what do you wanna do?"

"Can we go swim?" He asked.

"Yeah sounds good, we can go in like an hour okay."

"Can I lay with you and Lele?" he asked.

"Of course you can" Lea said. "Come here."

He ran over and hopped up on the bed. "How's the baby in there?"

"Great" she smiled. "Moving around, wanna feel?"

"Uh huh" he said wide eyed.

Lea took his hand and placed it where the baby was moving, "Wow" he said.

"Yeah, your little cousin's a dancing in there." Lea giggled.

"I can't wait to meet him or her."

"What do you think it's going to be Benji?" Heather asked him.

"A girl" he said.

"You want all girls around you huh?" Heather said.

"Not... necessarily" he said. "I just think that Lele'll have a girl. I want a baby sister because I like being the only boy, but I think that Mama will have a boy. And that'll be awesome to have a little brother." he smiled.

"Why do you think your Mama will have a boy?" Lea asked him.

"I just think she will" he shrugged. "Just like I think you'll have a girl. I have a question."

"Ask away" Heather said.

"Okay, so, we have two Mom's in our house, and so does Sophia and the new baby."

"Yes" Heather nodded waiting for him to ask whatever it was he was going to ask.

"And Carter and Bentley and Bailey have a mom and a dad."

"Yes Benjamin, we've well established this, I thought. So what's your question?"

"My question is..." he said, "How did you and Mama decided who gets called Mama and who gets called Mommy? Cause Mom and Dad is easy. One is the girl and one is the boy. But we have two Mom's in our house."

"Well" Heather said. "Mama told me one day that she wanted to be Mama. And I have always wanted my kids to call me Mommy." she kissed his head.

"And what about you Lele?"

"We kinda just let Sophia decide who was who. We had kinda always said I was Mama, and she would be Mommy or Mom. But we never forced it with Sophia."

"I was just wondering how that works." he shrugged.

"Well there's your answer" Heather said.

* * *

><p>"So, how's your little one?" Ryan asked Dianna.<p>

"Great" she smiled. "Best friends with Harper."

"How close are they in age?" Ryan asked.

"Harper is six months older than Sophia" Naya said. "And they are thick as thieves."

"I love that your guy's kids are close" Ryan said turning his attention to the little Naya. "So tell me Emma. Is Dianna a good auntie?"

"The best!" she smiled. "I love my Tete. I spend a lot of time with her and my Lele."

"They are super close" Naya said.

"I should've guessed. Dianna Agron was always a kid freak." he laughed.

"How is Lea, how many months is she now?" he asked.

"Almost five" Dianna said. "We find out the gender in a week."

"What do you think this one'll be?" he asked.

"A girl!" Naya said, "They're having a girl."

"Why do you say that?" he asked.

"Everyone says that" Dianna smiled.

"Have you met Lea? Do you really think she's capable of pumping out anything besides a little girl?" Naya laughed.

"Actually, yes." Ryan said.

"Thank you" Dianna said. "I am secretly team boy."

"Me too!" Emma said.

"Yeah?"

"Uh huh, and I want Mama to have a boy too!"

"Mama?" Ryan asked looking to Naya.

"Yeah, Heather and I're getting ready to try one last time."

"Five, seriously?" he laughed.

"What?" Nay asked.

"Oh that blonde has you whipped." he laughed harder.

"Why do you say that?" Nay asked.

"Cause it's true!" Dianna giggled.

"You never wanted any, now you're soon to be working on a fifth?"

"You didn't want kids Mama?" Emma asked.

"Not a long time ago." Naya shook her head, "Before Mommy and I got together, I was a little like Santana."

"You were?" Emma asked shocked.

"A little" Naya said. Then turned to Ryan, "Yes, I guess _that blonde _may have me a little... whipped. But that's not the reason..." She looked to Emma. "My babies made me a..."

"Big old pile of mush!" Dianna interrupted.

"Totally" Naya agreed

"Well, thank you Emma." he smiled. "I like you better this way."

"Oh, don't you worry" Dianna laughed, "When she's pregnant, Martha still comes around."

"Oh how I loved Martha." Ryan said.

"We all kinda do" Dianna laughed.

"So" Ryan said, "When will you let Heather in on the secret?"

"Tomorrow night, I'm going to disappear and she's going to be left with a letter which will be delivered by her mom and sisters."

"Are you leaving any kids with her for that?" Dianna asked.

"No, I don't think so. I may let Emma go with her to get her nails done."

"Oh please" Emma said with big eyes.

"We'll talk about it later" Naya looked to Emma.

"So who all is coming in for the wedding?"

"Our mom's are here and so is Hannah. She came with us on vacation. Haley and her husband will be here tomorrow with the rest of my family, as well as Kevin and Amanda and their kids, and Mark and Lindsay and their son."

"So not a huge group." Ryan said.

"No family only. Dianna actually invited Kevin and Mark, and you, which is super appropriate because you're all family."

"Well I'm thrilled to be here and get to witness it." Ryan smiled.

"I'm thrilled you are here." Naya said.

* * *

><p>"Mommmmmmy!" Harper yelled as she ran into the kitchen.<p>

"She is at the pool with your brother Harper. Can Lele help?" Lea asked as she stood in the kitchen cooking.

"Mommy!" Harper shook her head.

"Can Lele hold you until she is back? Do you want to help me?" Lea asked.

Harper shook her head and held her hands up to Lea. She scooped Harper up and placed her on her hip. Instantly, Harper put her head on Lea's shoulder. She leaned her head down onto the little girl and was slightly alarmed at the warmness coming from her. "Oh, you don't feel good do you, Little Miss?"

"Uh uh" she said, "Mommy."

"I know sweet girl. Mommy'll be out in a few minutes, okay?"

"Mama!" Sophia said running into the kitchen.

"Yes Sophie, my love" Lea said looking down at the little girl standing at her feet.

"My Harpie ick?" Sophia asked.

"She's a little yucky right now, yes baby."

"I sar-ry" Sophia said. "Mommy home soon?"

"I hope so" Lea smiled. "Can you go find your Auntie Hanny and tell her Mama needs her?"

"Yes" Sophia said running off.

"Hey" Hannah said walking in a moment later.

"Hey" Lea said, "Is there any way you can take her? I'm trying to finish the sauce and-"

"Sure" Hannah said reaching for Harper.

"NO!" Harper whined. "No. I stay wif you Lele"

"Why don't you let me finish?" Hannah said. "What is left?"

"Just to baby the sauce for about another ten or so. Bread is in the oven it needs to come out in five-ish - the timer is set - then to put the pasta in the water."

"I can totally handle that" Hannah said. "What's wrong, not feeling good?"

"No, she's slightly warm and Heather just went down to the pool with Ben. I didn't want her to have to come back up right away."

Hannah took the whisk from Lea, "No worries, I got it."

"Can I help you Annie Hanny?" Sophia asked.

"You can" Hannah said scooping Sophia up and placing her on the stool infront of the stove. "Here, you stir."

"I'm going to go lay down with this one. Call if you need me." Lea said walking into the other room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy, can you count how long it takes me to swim to the deep end and back?" Ben asked Heather.<p>

"Of course I can Bubba, ready?" she asked.

"Yes, start counting when I start swimming." he said taking a deep breath and going under water.

Heather counted as he swam and was in awe of how good he was at it. He really loved the water, and for seven, he was a very good swimmer. He got back to his mom and came up out of the water and took a deep breath. "How long?"

"Twenty-nine seconds." she smiled, "And all in one breath. That was great!"

"Really?" he asked proud.

"Yes, you're a very good swimmer Benji, would you like to take lessons?" she asked.

"Can I do that and play baseball this fall still?" he asked.

"I'll talk to Mama" Heather nodded.

"Hey Mommy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah buddy?"

"I'm really glad that we're going to have another baby" he smiled.

"Me too Benji, me too." Heather smiled.

"Do you think we can do more things just us?" he asked.

"Of course" Heather said.

"The girls get to go to dance with you all the time, and I get to do things with mama a lot, but..." he put his arms around her neck and hung onto her from behind.

"I know sweet boy" Heather said spinning around in the water.

"I love you Mommy!"

"I love you Benjamin."

* * *

><p>"Hey" Heather said walking into Lea's room. She stopped when saw Harper and Lea curled up in Lea's bed, Harper was a sleep. "Oh my gosh, that's too much" she smiled. "Hannah said Harper didn't feel good."<p>

"She's warm, and seems to be a little achy from what I can tell" Lea said.

"When did she pass out?" Heather asked.

"About twenty minutes ago, she was asking for you while I cooked, and settled for me." Lea said, "I tried to hand her off to Hannah so I could cook but she freaked. I felt kinda bad..."

"Don't she's just used to you more. She's around you guys almost as much as she's around us." Heather said.

* * *

><p>"Mama" Emma said to Naya as they walked into the hotel. She was hand in hand with Dianna. After lunch with Ryan they had spent the next three hours finishing all the final prep with Judy and Marie.<p>

"Yes bug" Naya said.

"Thank you for letting me go with you and Auntie Tete today" she smiled.

"You're welcome. Yhank you for being such a big girl and behaving so well through all the errands."

"You're welcome. I really enjoyed hanging out with Ryan. He's super nice and knows a lot about you and Mommy from before, and Auntie Lea and Dianna."

"Yes he does" Dianna said. "He's known us all a very long time."

"That's so awesome. I love your dress, Mama." Emma said.

"Me too" Naya smiled.

"Do you like her dress Te?" she looked up to her Aunt.

"I love it" Dianna said. "And I love that you got to come hang out with us today."

They got up to their room, Hannah, Ben and Sophia were in the family playing Candyland.

"Mommmmy!" Sophia got up and ran over to Dianna who scooped her up and kissed her.

"Hi my Sophie" she smiled.

"I miss you Mommy" she said

"I missed you baby, where is your Mama?"

"In here" Lea said standing back in the kitchen now. "Perfect timing, I'm getting ready to plate dinner." she said, kissing Dianna as she walked into the kitchen.

"And my wife?" Naya asked.

"In your room with Harp. She doesn't feel good."

"Heather or Harper?" Naya asked.

"Harper" Lea said.

Naya walked into the room and found Heather snuggled up with Harper. "Hey" she whispered not to wake up Harper.

"Hi" Heather said. "How was your day?"

"Great, how is she?" Naya gestured to the little blonde.

"She's okay, a little under the weather. Slight fever." Heather said.

"Ugh, I hate when our babies are sick" Naya said.

"I know" Heather said, "Seems to just a be cold, though."

"Still" Naya said sliding into bed with them. Harper rolled over and put her head on her chest. "Aw."

"She loves her Mama." Heather smiled.

"I guess a swim lesson this evening is out" Naya said.

"Yeah probably for the best if she's getting sick. I don't want her to catch a chill." Heather said.

"Definitely not" Naya said.

"Hey guys" Dianna said poking her head in. "Lea said to tell you dinner is ready."

"Perfect, we'll be right there" Heather smiled, Dianna walked away. "She's been babying that sauce for hours. I'm soo hungry."

"Nonna's sauce?" Naya asked with an arched brow.

"Yes, and she made homemade beard."

"That girl's a goddess!" Naya said. "Should we just leave Harp to sleep?"

"Yeah, she hasn't been asleep to long, and I don't want her to be a grumpus. Let's just leave her." Heather brushed little blonde hairs outta her face and kissed her head. Then Naya did the same.

"Oh she is warm" Nay said.

"Yeah, I gave her some Motrin so hopefully that'll help" She said. "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starving, plus I miss my Emmi. How'd she do today?"

"Great, ran errands like a champ. She was so well behaved."

"Of course she was." Heather smirked. "Our kids are amazing."

"That they are" Naya smiled.

/

"Dinner was amazing, thank you Lea" Heather said clearing plates.

"You're welcome, thank you." Lea smiled.

"MOMMMMMMY!" Harper cried from the bedroom.

"Harper is awake" Ben said.

"Yep, and obviously doesn't feel good still" Naya said. "Judging by that cry. She never ever cries when she wakes up from a nap."

"Unless she's sick" Heather said.

"I'll get the rest of the dishes, you go get her" Naya said.

Heather walked down the hall and into the bedroom.

"What are you going to do if Harper is sick for the wedding?" Lea asked quietly.

"I'm hoping that she will feel better by then." Naya said crossing her fingers.

"Hey sweet girl" Heather said as she entered the bedroom.

"Mommy" Harper said, reaching her hands up for the blonde.

"How're you feeling baby?" she asked as the little blonde nuzzled her head into her chest.

"Yu-cky'" she said with a couch. Her little cheeks were read and her nose runny.

"How are we doing in here?" Naya asked walking in.

"Mama!" Harper reached for Naya.

"Seriously, she's wanted you over me a lot lately." Heather said pleasantly surprised. As soon as she got into Naya's arms she reached back for Heather.

"Mommy!" She said.

"I don't think she can make up her little mind right now." Naya said.

"Why don't we lay down with her, that way we both have her."

Naya nodded and they laid down. Harper seemed to settle as soon as she could have contact with both of her moms.

"Nay?" Heather asked after a moment of silence.

"Yeah baby" Naya said gently.

"I'm so glad that nine years ago I took that leap of faith and let myself fall in love with you."

Naya squeezed her hand, "Me too, I'm so glad you took a chance on me."

"Mama" Harper looked to Naya.

"Yes love" Naya kissed her head.

"Pool"

"Not tonight baby. You don't feel good." Naya said.

"Swim Mommy!" Harper looked to Heather.

"No Harper, not tonight." Heather said. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Movie?" she asked.

"We could do a movie, sure." Heather said.

"In big bed?"

"Absolutely, what do you want to watch?" she asked.

"Frozen"

"I'll go get it" Naya said getting up and kissing Heather and then Harper. "Do you want me to get anything else while I'm up?"

"Maybe put on a pot of coffee? I have a feeling tonight's going to be a long night" Heather said.

"Of course" Naya said walking into the kitchen area.

"Hey Emma. Do you know where the Frozen DVD is?'

"Yes, I'll get it. Are you going to watch it? Can I watch too?"

"Yes, we're going to watch it with sissy in our bed, and of course you can. Go grab it and give it to Mommy okay."

"Can I watch too?" Olivia asked.

"Yes. Hey, I tell you what. Go put your Pj's on and grab your pillows and blankie's and jump in bed with Mommy and cuddle up, and I'll be in there in a minute."

"I go, I go?" Sophia asked running over to her.

"No Sophie-"

"Its fine by me" Naya looked to Lea.

"You're sure? I don't want her to intrude on family night."

"Well, she can't intrude since she is family" Naya said. "Of course you can watch Frozen with us, Sophie." Naya looked to her, the little blondes face light up.

"Fank you Nene!" she said excited.

"Come on Sophie. Mommy will get you in your Pj's" Dianna said scooping her up.

"Fank you Mommy" Sophia said.

"I'm going to put a pot of coffee on. Heather thinks it's going to be a long night." Naya said to Lea. "Maybe you and Di can have some ice cream, since I'm going to have your kid." she smirked.

"Oh I fully plan on taking advantage of the free time, believe you me." Lea winked.

"Do you know where my son is?" she asked.

"I believe he's in Hannah's room watching Ninja Turtles." Lea said.

"Okay, I was going to see if he wanted to movie it up with us. But I think I'll let him and Hanny be, that movie is more up his alley anyhow." she said pushing brew on the coffee pot.

"Girls night" Lea said. "Thanks for including Sophia."

"Of course!"

"I need my phone!" Dianna said coming from down the hall.

"Why?" Lea asked.

"I can't miss the amazing opportunity for a photo op. They're all piled on the bed with Hemo. Seriously, the cutest thing ever!" Dianna said as she grabbed her phone and then headed back down the hall.

"Adorable" Lea said. "Looks like you're in for quite the night."

"I'm looking forward to it" Naya shrugged. "I love those girls."

"I'm going to make the girls chocolate milk for the movie. Can Sophia have some?"

"Of course" Lea said. Dianna came back out and handed Lea her phone to see the pictures she had just taken. "Oh my gosh, that's amazing"

"Right, Hemo is in freaking heaven."

"Looks like Sophia is as well." Naya said looking over her shoulder.

"Oh my gosh, having her Aunties and cousins all in one house is almost too much for her everyday." Dianna said.

"Hey Lea, do you know Dianna is team boy?" Naya said.

"Yes" Lea nodded, "I do."

"I don't really care either way, I just..."

"She wants a boy" Lea said.

/

_"Do you wanna build a snowman?_

_Or ride our bike around the halls?_

_I think some company is overdue_

_I've started talking to_

_The pictures on the walls!"_

All three of the little girls sang a long. Heather looked over to see Naya sound a sleep with Harper. Not even twenty minutes into the movie and they were out. Although, she wasn't sure how she was asleep with as loud as the three little girls in her bed were singing.

"I love this part!" Olivia said to Heather.

"Me too!" Heather smiled.

"What's your favorite song in the movie?" Emma asked her Mom.

"Um, probably, Love Is and Open Door" Heather answered.

"I like the Reindeer song" Emma smiled.

"Oh that's a good one" Heather said.

"I like Let It Go!" Olivia said.

"I wike 'oman!" Sophia said.

"Olaf is the BEST!" Olivia said excited.

"Shh, not too loud sissy and Mama are sleeping." Heather said.

Lea peaked her head in, "Everything okay?"

"Everything is perfect" Heather said.

Lea walked in, "Are they out?"

"Dead to the world, both of 'em" Heather laughed.

"Okay, well Di and I are going to go walk on the beach. You're okay?"

"More than fine" Heather nodded. "Enjoy your night. I'll put her to bed later, or she'll just sleep in here with the rest of 'em."

"Thank you." Lea smiled and kissed Sophia, "Night baby. Mommy and I are going to go out for a while. Have fun with your Auntie Hemo and cousins. I love you."

"I wove you Mama" Sophia hugged her. "Bye bye"

* * *

><p>6:55AM<p>

Naya woke up surrounded by children, Harper was laying on her chest. She opened her little eyes and looked to Naya. "Hi Mama" she said and then coughed.

"No Harpie, no sickies. Big things are happening starting today!" she got up and picked up the toddler and headed into the kitchen so they didn't wake the others.

"Morning" Lea said standing at the stove cooking.

"Good morning" Dianna smiled.

"Morning" Naya said.

"Girls still a sleep?" Lea asked.

"All of 'em" Nay nodded.

"How is Harper?" Di asked.

"Sick" Naya said grabbing a Kleenex. "Blow" she said to the little girl. "What are you making, Le?"

"Her daily dose of the unborn!" Dianna laughed.

"YOU. ARE. EVIL!" Lea glared at Di.

"Me? I'm not the one eating eggs fetus's!" Dianna laughed more.

"MEAN!" Lea said, "I'm pregnant! And I cannot help it that YOUR child is causing me to crave eggs!"

"Oh no, you're not going to blame this one on me. While that is my child, yes. That baby does not come from me biologically so; therefore, you can't blame the cravings on me!"

"I so can, and I will" Lea smirked.

"So" Naya laughed, "I'm going to spend the morning with Heather. We're all going to go down to the pool or beach. Then a little later I will disappear, leave a letter and her mom and sister will come get her and go to the suite for them."

"Sounds good" Di said. "Kev and Mark are set to get here in the next couple of hours with their families, and yours and hers are all here now." she said hushed.

"Thank you" Naya whispered.

"Mama" Harper said a little raspy.

"Yes Harper" Naya said.

"Eggys" she pointed to the pan.

"You may have some eggys my love, because you don't judge me for eating them." Lea said walking closer to her and kissing the little blonde on the head. "Auntie Lele's sorry you don't feel well."

"Wove you Lele" Harper said resting her head on Nay's chest.

"Aw, Lele loves you Harper."

"That kid is obsessed with you" Dianna said, "And I'm seriously chopped liver."

"No you're not" Naya said, "Don't say that. And let's not forget that my seven year old is currently obsessed with you."

"Both of 'em" Dianna smiled. "It's cause they come from you. The ones that come from you favor me, and the ones that come from Heather favor _her._"she said as if she were disgusted, then giggled.

"They all love the shi- heck outta both of you." Naya said.

"Eggys are ready, Harpie"

Naya went to place Harper in her chair, "NO!" Harper said, "I sit wif you!"

"Okay" Naya said, sitting down at the table putting Harper in her lap.

Lea put a plate of eggs down infront of the pair. "What do you say to Auntie Lele?" Naya said.

"Fank you Lele" Harper smiled.

"You're welcome my love" Lea said sitting down at the table with her plate of eggs.

"Murder" Dianna whispered with a laugh.

"Seriously, no more..." she looked to Harper, "_Ice cream_ for you."

"Rude." Dianna said, "So, did you write your letter?"

"I did" Naya said.

"So what, you're just going to disappear? You know Hemo's going to hate that." Lea said.

"I was thinking that after we spend the day on the beach or at the pool, then when she showers, I'll sneak out and head down to their suite and get her Mom and sister, who will come up and get her after she reads the letter. Then I'll come back up with Nick and my Mom."

"And we're going out tonight right?" Dianna asked.

"Yea" Naya nodded watching as Harper picked up the eggs with her hands. She wanted to tell her to use her fork, but since she was sick thought to hell with it, and let her dig in with her fingers.

"How is this working?" Lea asked "Who is going with who?"

"Her sisters are going with her, my sister is coming with me. The guys wanna go with me, and their wives are going to go with Hemo. And I just sorda figured, you would go with Heather, and Lady would come with us."

Dianna nodded, "Oh, I'm definitely going with you!" she smirked.

"Wait, why do you say it like that?" Lea asked.

"Like what?" Dianna said.

"Like _that!" _

"Because" Naya said, "The guys wanna hit a..." she looked to Harper and put her hands over her little ears, "strip club." She said that quietly.

"WHAT!" Lea said, "I don't know if I like that baby." she looked to Di.

"It's innocent fun Le!" Dianna said.

"Well, why can't I go?" Lea asked.

"No one said you couldn't!" Naya said. "I just figured... you would wanna go with Heather."

"I do" Lea said. "And I don't really wanna go, I think that's... sleesey."

"Have you ever been?" Naya asked.

"Never" Lea shook her head. "Have you?"

"A few times" Naya said, "All pre-kid days of course, when I was still a little roudy."

"I miss that Naya sometimes." Dianna sighed. "Can she come out and play tonight?"

Naya just nodded.

"Yeahhh!" Dianna cheered.

"I don't know if I like this." Lea said. "Remember you two are married now, not to mention _mothers._"

"We may be married, and moms, but we aren't dead." Naya said. "You girls may do whatever it is you would like tonight"

"Wait who is watching our babies while you ogle naked women?" Lea asked.

"Our parents" Naya said.

"Oh okay, just making sure we had that covered." Lea said.

"Yeah, our mom's and my dad. And I'm not sure what Mychal wants to do, if he will come with us, or join team Hemo or just hang back with the kids." Naya shrugged.

"He needs to come with us" Dianna said.

"Wouldn't going to a strip club with your brother be a little weird?" Lea asked.

"No" Naya said, "It wouldn't be the first time."

"Of course it wouldn't be." Lea shook her head. "When is Heather going to go try on dresses?"

"She isn't. I have it picked out." Naya smiled proudly. "It should arrive at her suite tomorrow."

"Are you sleeping there with her tonight?" Di looked to Lea who shrugged.

"We'll see, maybe.

"Where is the wedding taking place exactly?" she looked to Naya.

"The spot on the beach where she gave me my ring." Naya said.

"Amazing" Lea said, "This is going to be such an awesome day."

"All gone" Harper said.

"More Harper?" Lea asked, "Or maybe some fruit?"

"Pwease" she said.

"Fruit or eggs?" Naya asked her.

"Eggs" Harper answered. "No fuit."

"I can get them" Naya said.

"Nonsense I got it. Plus I think if you leave her even just for a second she's going to freak. She has her little hand around yours so tightly right now." Lea laughed.

"I know. She's been more attached to me lately than normal, but still will chose Heath for the most part, if given the option."

"I don't know about this morning. She's pretty attached." Lea said.

Dianna stood up and grabbed Harper's empty plate. "I will get it love" she kissed Lea's head. "Do you want some more?"

.Lea shook her head, "No, but I was going to grab myself some berries. They're in the fridge."

"Got it" Dianna said heading back into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>10:15AM<p>

"Are you ready?" Naya asked Heather, walking into their room.

"Almost" she said, finishing applying sunscreen on Ben. "I need Olivia, and to talk to you."

"Okay... OLIVIA ALLISON MICHELLE RIVERA!" Nay yelled.

"Yeah, I could have done that" Heather laughed. "You are finished Benji. You may go play until we're ready to go."

"Thanks, Mommy. I love you." Ben kissed her.

"I love you too, Ben." Heather said and then Ben b-lined it for the door.

"Hey hey hey" Naya said stepping infront of him.

"Yes Mama?"

"You don't think you're leaving this room without a hug and a kiss do ya?" she smiled.

Ben wrapped his arms around her, hugged her tightly, then kissed her. "I love you Mama."

"And I love you Chunk, so much." Naya smiled letting the little guy continue on his way.

Olivia ran in, still in her pjs. Heather gave her a look, "I thought I asked you to put your suit on ten minutes ago?" Heather said.

"I don't know where it is..." Olivia said.

"I swear this child is you!" Heather said looking to Naya then turned her attention back to the little blonde, "I believe I told you it was out the slider, hanging on the railing with the towels."

"Ohhhhhhh, sorry I didnt hear that part." Olivia said.

"It's okay, please go get it and put your suit on. Please do not stop and play, or talk or see what someone is doing, and then come right back in here so mommy can put your sunscreen on so we can go to the water."

"Pool or beach?" Livy asked.

"I believe the beach" Heather said.

"Okay" Olivia nodded and then ran out of the room.

"Ten bucks says she 'll take another fifteen minutes to complete the task." Heather shook her head with a smile. "So you, I swear."

"What did you wanna talk to me about?" Naya asked.

"Harper."

"Okay" Naya said. "What about her?"

"I don't know if she should go down to the beach, she's still running a slight fever."

"I agree. I don't want her to get more sick" Naya said, "I can stay with her."

"I was thinking that I could ask-"

There was a knock at the door, "I think I have the perfect solution." Lea said standing there.

"And what is that?" Nay asked.

"I was going to hang back anyhow, I just wanna lay down maybe nap. This one is draining me" she put her hands on her belly.

"Sure, blame the baby and not the fact that you were up with your wife indulging in tons of ice cream last night." Naya smirked.

"So anyways" Lea ignored Nay, "Leave her with me."

"You're sure?" Heather asked.

"I'm sure, plus we all know if it's not one of you, she more than likely won't stay with anyone else." she smiled sorda proud that was a fact.

"She's right" Naya said.

"Okay," Heather nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome" Lea said turning around to walk away when Olivia came back in with her suit on.

"I'm back Mommy" ahe announced herself as she walked in.

"Yes you are, thank you for listening" Heather said.

"Welcome, how do I look?" She put her hands on her hips and posed. She was wearing a little royal blue two piece that haltered around her neck and her bottoms had a bow on the left hip. Her eyes were identical to Heather's and the suit made them pop.

"I have no idea where she gets her litter personality from" Naya said.

Heather laughed, "Hmm I don't know!"

/

1:05

They had been down at the beach for a few hours now. Both Heather and Naya were in the water with their three older children, Dianna and Hannah.

"Hey Mama!" Ben said running over to her.

"Yeah chunk?" she asked

"Can we surf before we go home?"

She looked to Heather before answering.

"I would love that" Heather smiled.

"You would be amazing" Naya said.

"I don't know. I haven't done it in a VERY long time" Heather said.

"Wait, you can surf? Ben asked Heather.

"I could at one time, yeah." she nodded.

"You're like the coolest Mom ever!" he high fived her.

"Maybe tomorrow" Heather said.

"Definitely before we go home" Naya said knowing it wouldn't be tomorrow, as the wedding was tomorrow.

"How many more days?" Olivia asked.

"Three" Heather said.

"Including today?" Livy asked.

"No, after today" Naya said.

"Mommy, can I get a banana, please?" Emma asked.

"A frozen banana?" Heather clarified.

"Yeah, over there" Emma pointed to the ice cream stand over by the pier.

"Yeah, after we all get out" Heather said.

"Yessss" Emma said.

"Me too?" Ben asked.

"And me?" Livy said.

"Me me!" Sophia said from Dianna's arms.

"Nope, just Emma." Naya said.

"WHAT?" Ben said, that is not fair mom!"

Heather laughed. "Mama is only kidding. Yes, you may all have one."

"YEAHHH!" Ben said.

Naya leaned over and kissed Heather, "I love you."

"I love you too." Heather smiled.

* * *

><p>1:35 PM<p>

**Mark: How are you doing, heard you were at the hotel with Harper. **

**Lea: Yep, she is sleeping and I am resting. I am good, just a little worn out.**

**Mark: Can I come up there, Nay said they have another hour or so at least, figured I could keep you company. **

**Lea: I would like that. **

**Mark: Will be right there. **

A few minutes later Mark was knocking at the door. Lea got up and answered it, hugging him before he came inside.

"Hi" she said really excited to see him.

"Hi" he said, "I figured you could use some company.

"Thanks, come sit. When did you get here? Are you hungry or thirsty?" she asked him as they sat on the couch.

"I'm good thanks. I'll grab a drink in a little bit. We got here about an hour or so ago. Lindsay and Amanda are with Janet and Marie at the reception venue."

"Fun" Lea said, "and Kevin?"

"He's at the hotel, the other one we are staying at, with the kids at the pool. We figured it was best to keep them there so Hemo doesn't see them too soon."

"Good plan" Lea nodded.

"So are you coming out with us tonight, or going with Hemo?"

"I'm going to go with Heather, Di is going with you guys... Though I'm not oh to thrilled now that I've learned of your plans." she said with an arched brow.

"Hey, it's just a little fun."

"And Lindsay is okay with your... fun?" she asked.

"She is" he said. "As long as I just look and don't touch, she has no issues with it. Plus do you know how long it's been since I have acted like ... well... Puck." he laughed.

"It's funny how we all have a little of them in us." Lea said. "Sometimes I feel as if Rachel Berry is going to burst outta me."

Mark laughed, "I know, Puckerman's in there like... um hello, when did we get old!"

"Right! Remember when we used to go out like every night after set, or when we would tour."

"Oh that was the best. Remember in... where were we, fuck I don't know, but when Naya found that Email from Taylor and we snuck out when Ryan told us not to and went to that club, and Nay got shit faced."

"I do remember that" Lea nodded, "I took home a crying Heather, not fun. But Naya on the other hand, she had a good time."

"Until morning." he said.

"Yeah that wasn't so fun" she smiled.

"We had amazing times" Mark said.

"We did, I'm so thankful for them."

"I'm always thinking about Cory" Mark said. "And where he would be right now. I mean we all have spouses and kids, and I try to imagine what his life would look like right now."

"He would be the best uncle ever. I know that." she smiled thinking of Cory.

"I miss him."

Me too" she said. "Everyday."

* * *

><p>"Baby, I'm going to jump in the shower" Heather said. "Do you wanna join me?"<p>

"As much as I'd love to, I'm going to go check on Harper" Naya said pulling her close kissing her, deeply. "I love you Heather Elizabeth Rivera, so much."

"l love you too Naya." Heather smiled.

Naya kissed her again, longer this time knowing it would be the last time she saw her until the mid morning the next day. When she pulled away she squeezed her hand, "You're my everything."

Heather smiled taking Nay's face in her hands "I love it when you're mushy." She kissed her. "I will be out soon." she said and then disappeared into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Naya walked into Di and Lea's room where Harper was. She and Sophia were watching Beauty and the Beast.

"She's in the shower. I'm going to go." Naya said.

"Want me to walk down there with you?" Di asked.

"Sure, if Lea doesn't care." she nodded.

"Not at all" Lea said. "Go, I love you."

"I love you too" Dianna said kissing her wife and they headed towards the door.

"Mama!" Emma said running to them, "Can I come?"

"Not right now, I'm not going to be gone too long okay?" Naya said.

Emma nodded, "Okay, I love you."

"I love you too Bug." Naya said hugging her.

/

Heather got outta the shower to find an envelope with her name on it on the sink. She walked into the ajoining bathroom and sat on the bed in her towel and opened it up. It was from Naya, she knew that much from the handwriting.

_My dearest Heather, _

_I want to start out by saying how much I love you. I know I say this all of the time, almost to a point where it might sound mundane, but it is anything but. My love for you has only grown stronger and more intense over the years, and being here, in the Caribbean where it all started for us is making me see all over again how amazing what we have is. _

_We started as best friends, but I knew that I wanted more. I didn't think it was possible so I settled for the contact that I got, every time you touched my hand, or looked at me with 'those eyes' my stomach would flip. I didn't want to speak up, because I didn't want to ruin what we had, but I knew, I knew I wanted more, much more. Then one faithfully night you kissed me, and we were off. _

_Next, you were my girlfriend and I was thrilled with that. I got to hold you hand and kiss you, (among other things) and I was captivated by our new found relationship. I had you, and I loved you, but still, I wanted more. So I proposed, and you said YES, (which to this day still floors me!) we were engaged, and living together and so happy, but because I'm me, I wanted more. You planned a wedding, whisked me away and surprised me with one of the five greatest days of my life. We were married, and happy, BUT (Are you sensing a theme here) Of course WE wanted more. Babies. _

_So we found Margo (Who we owe SO much too) and started our family, I got pregnant with the twins and before we knew it we were a each have the best parts of you, Benjamin Albert Rivera is the best boy there ever was, he is sweet, and kind just like you. He really genuinely cares about others and their feelings, and wants everyone to be happy. Emma Grace Rivera is so joyful and full of love, and passionate, about everything she loves, including dance just like you. She wants to be you when she is older. So we had two gorgeous babies, but this time YOU wanted more. You wanted a third, another gorgeous child came into our lives, Olivia Allison Michelle Rivera, your little Mini me. She is loud (okay thats me) and free, and daces to the beat of her own drum. Then we were five, and guess what, we wanted more. So along came Harper Elise Rivera, that baby is you to a T. Her looks her, personality, her creativeness, her gentle spirit, her amazing laugh. She is everything you are and I am SO grateful for that. Four amazing, perfect (Most the time) happy (again for the most part) wonderful babies, and eight amazing years. Of love, happiness, of life. And guess what, YOU wanted more, turns out I do too. So we are about to embark on the journey that is pregnancy one last and final time, and I couldn't be more thrilled for that. I hope that this baby gets as much of you as our other four. we will eventually be a family of seven, and have many many more years, of happiness together. _

_So where am I going with this, I want more. What's more you ask? It's you Heather. It's always you. It's always been you. So here we are, eight years in where it all started, so... let's do it again yeah? Let's get married again. You, me, and the kids. (And a few others.) What do you say to more Heather? Cause if you say yes, it all starts now. _  
><em>I love you, more than anything in this entire world. You've not only given me love and happiness, (And amazing sex, sorry I had to) You have given me the most gorgeous, amazing, prefect babies. Which means more to me than anything. So... what do you say? Do you want more? <em>

_I love you, _

_Always, _

_Your wife; proudly so. _

Heather had tears in her eyes. She stood up and pulled on clothes and went to go find Naya.

"Nay!" she called as she walked into the family room, no Nay. But when she turned around she was surprised to see, Her mom, Hannah, Haley and Lea standing in the living room with her kids. "What is going on?" She asked.

"You're getting married!" Emma said excited.

"Again!" Olivia added.

"Tonight?" she asked whipping a tear from her eye hugging her mom and Haley. "Hi, hi hi."

"Hi" Haley said. "No, not tonight, tomorrow. Tonight, we go out."

"Where is Naya?"

"Gone until tomorrow" Lea said "Well actually you'll be the one who is gone. We're all staying in another room, on another floor tonight."

"What about the babies when we go out?" Heather asked.

"Marie, George and I are babysitting." Janet smiled, "All the kids."

"All the kids, who else is here?" Heather asked.

"Mark and Lindsay, and Kevin and Amanda. Oh and Ryan" Lea said.

"Holy cow, I can't believe she did all this." she said amazed.

"She really is something" Hannah said.

"Don't I know it" Heather smiled. "And you, you three all knew about this?" she asked her kids. The three of them all nodded, "Wow, good secret keeping" Heather smiled.

"We love you Mommy" Ben hugged her.

"I love you all, so much" Heather said hugging each one of them. "Your Mama is incredible. Do you know that?"

"Yes" Emma smiled.

"Of course we do" Ben beamed.

"I'm incredible too right mom?" Olivia asked.

Everyone laughed. "Of course you are Livy, and you are SO much like your Mama."

"I like that." Olivia said.

"Me too" Heather said.

"So!" Haley said, "Should we get ready?"

"Yes" Heather said, "We should!"

"Awesome" Hannah said.

Heather pulled out her cell and texted her wife.

**Heather: I know you probably won't text back, but I just wanted to tell you, you are incredible, and I love you... oh yeah and... of course I want more! **

Her phone beeped almost right away.

**Naya: I love you too, so much so. **

Then it beeped again.

**Naya: Does that mean you will marry me again? **

**Heather: YES! :)**

* * *

><p>"Okay, can we go please? I'm ready to get shitfaced!" Mark said walking into the room where Di and Naya were finishing getting ready.<p>

"Jesus, Puck is here everyone." Naya laughed.

"Don't act like San doesn't wanna play tonight!" Mark said.

"Hells yeah she does" Naya said, with that Santana tone.

"Ohhhh so, we're doing this again are we?" Dianna laughed.

"Again? What?" Mark asked.

"Oh yeah, our... _characters_ came out on the plane ride here." Naya said.

"Yeah", Dianna said "It was pretty fun."

"Oh tell him the best part..." Naya smiled. "Berry and Britt totally kissed."

"No way, how did I miss that?"

"Um, hey guys..." Kevin came in soundly a lot like Arite, "Are we ready to go cause... I personally...would like to get my drank on."

"Okay, this is happening isn't it?" Dianna said baffled. "I should've gone with Heather I doubt they are breaking out their characters right now."

"Oh come Q! Come out come out wherever you are!" Naya said.

"Yeah, where's my Baby Mama?" Puck asked.

"Dont!" Dianna snapped just as Quinn would have.

"She didn't wanna play on the plane at first either." Naya said. "But Berry coxed her outta her shell." she smirked.

"Shut up Santana!" Dianna barked.

"A little Faberry huh?" Mark shook his head, "Damn, I'm sorry I missed this!"

"I need to be drunk if this is really happening" Dianna said.

"We can arrange that" Naya said.

"FINE" Dianna gave in.

"There she is!" Mark said, "Nice to see you again Quinn. And what's this I hear about you and Berry. I thought I was your man."

"It's obvious you don't give me what I need." Dianna said in _her_ voice with _her_ face.

"God this is going to be a fucking FUN night" Naya said. "Come on, it's shots time!"

"Oh yeah. S is definitely here!" Kevin said as they all headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>"Shot shot shot shot!" Lea, Haley Hannah and Amanda chanted as Heather took a body shot off Lindsay's stomach.<p>

"Wooooooo" Chants erupted.

"Seriously, you guys are FUN!" Lindsay yelled over the music.

"Okay ladies, we're gunna turn the tables back and go a little old school" the DJ said and Robin Thick's Blurred Lines started.

"I wanna dance!" Heather screamed, slamming back the rest of what was left of her drink.

"What number was that?" Haley asked Lea.

"Four" Lea said, "She's okay." Haley nodded "Well come on then, lets dance!" Lea said grabbing her hand as she led the group out onto the dance floor.

_**"If you can't hear what I'm trying to say**_

_**If you can't read from the same page**_

_**Maybe I'm going deaf,**_

_**Maybe I'm going blind**_

_**Maybe I'm out of my mind"**_

Heather was lost in her element, dancing in her short little black dress, her hair down and wavy. She was loving every second of being on the dance floor again. It had been forever since she'd been out dancing. She missed Naya, she wanted someone to dance close to. She looked up and saw Lea and pulled her close. Lea was safe, she could dance and have fun, flirt a little, and it mean nothing and not hurt anyone because it was her best friend.

_**"OK now he was close, tried to domesticate you**_

_**But you're an animal, baby, it's in your nature**_

_**Just let me liberate you"**_

Lea didn't hesitate at all to get as close as possible to Heather, dancing with her, letting their hips move in unison as the blonde was pressed up against her.

_**"Hey, hey, hey**_

_**You don't need no papers**_

_**Hey, hey, hey**_

_**That man is not your maker" **_

* * *

><p>"What's your name?" the tall blonde dancer asked as she walked up in front of Naya.<p>

"Santana" Naya said.

"Well, Santana. Your friends here" she gestured to Mark and Kevin, "Just bought you a dance in the private room from me."

"Did they now" she looked over to them, they just nodded. "Seriously guys, you think your wives would like it if you got a private lap dance?" They shook their heads. "Yeah... well...neither will mine." she said.

"Wife huh?" the dancer asked.

"Yep, of eight years." Naya said. "We're renewing our vows tomorrow."

"Just go!" Mark said. "She won't get mad."

"Like hell she wont" Naya said.

"It's already paid for" Kevin said.

"Come with me Di-Q." Nay grabbed her hand.

"Oh yeah, because Rachel is going to LOVE that!" Dianna looked at her with big eyes.

"Just go!" Kevin said. "Have fun both of you. Your wives are out doing their own thing anyhow."

Naya looked to Di with an arched brow, "It's just fun."

"Fine" Dianna nodded and looked to the dancer. "I don't believe we caught your name."

"I'm Candy" she smiled.

"Of course you are" Dianna rolled her eyes as she followed the dancer back to the private room.

"What's your name?" Candy asked as they got into the room she pulled the curtain shut, Dianna and Naya sat down.

"I'm Quinn" she smiled.

"Nice to meet you Quinn, Santana." Candy smiled. "Do you want some champagne?"

"Did Puck Pay for it?" Naya asked with a smirk.

"Nope" she shook her head. "Just the room and the dance."

"Cheap ass mofo!" Naya said. "Yeah, sure we do." She reached into her bra and pulled out a bunch of hundreds. "We'll have the bottle. Dom Perignon."

* * *

><p>"I miss Naya!" Heather said as they sat at the table. She was definitely drunk.<p>

"I know you do" Lea said. "How about some water?"

"How about a shot?" Heather suggested instead.

"How about some water?" Lea repeated.

"Le, why aren't your drunk?" Heather asked. "Your not as much fun when you are the opposite of drunk. I can't remember the word at the moment but..."

"Sober" Lea told her. "And I'm sober because I'm pregnant, remember?" Lea giggled.

"Oh yes, baby in your belly. Check." Heather said.

"Water?" Lea asked.

"Water." Heather said, pulling out her phone and texting Naya.

**Heather: I fyuicking lobe you babw2, so gubking much! 4 :)**

* * *

><p>Naya laughed when she saw the text, "Look" she showed Di.<p>

"Is that words?" Dianna asked.

They weren't drunk, but both quite buzzed. "I'm pretty sure she's shitfaced" Naya said.

"I am going to call her."

"You may wanna step outside so naked girls aren't all over you while you talk to your wife."

"Check" Naya said standing up heading out the door.

Dianna's cell phone buzzed.

**Lea: I hope you are having fun. BUT not too much fun... remember who makes you feel good, remember who you are coming home to. I love you!**

Dianna smiled and texted her back.

**Dianna: You make me feel fucking amazing! Ofc I am coming home to you baby, we r having fun, but not too much I swear. I love you too!**

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Heather yelled into the phone. "HOLD ON BABY, LOUD, OUTSIDE, HOLD." She put the phone to her chest. "It's my wife" she said in Lea's ear. "Can you take me outside, I can't."<p>

Lea giggled, "yeah, come on." She grabbed Heather's hand and led her outside. "Talk" Lea gestured to the phone when they got outside.

"To who?" Heather asked.

"Naya" Lea said.

"Where is she, is she here?" Heather asked.

"Phone Hemo." Lea laughed.

"Oh yea!" She put the phone to her ear. "Hiiiiii!"

"You're drunk" Naya said.

"A little, well a lot yes." Heather admitted. "Lots of shots. I'm sorry."

"It's okay" Naya said, "I'm glad you are having fun!"

"Are you not having fun? Are you the opposite of drunk?" Heather said. "What's that word again?" she looked to Le who was still laughing.

"Sober."

"Oh yea, sober. Are you sober baby?" Heather said.

"No" Naya said, "but I'm not shitfaced either."

"Ohh, I am. I'm sorry, I'm a bad mom!"

"Hardly!" Naya said, "You're having fun, which is what I want you to do. I'm going to go back inside. I just wanted to hear your voice and say I love you."

"I love you too baby!' Heather said. "I am going to go dance more!"

"Okay baby, go dance your heart out. I love you. I'll see you tomorrow." Naya said.

Heather pushed a bunch of buttons to try and hang up the phone but gave up and handed the phone to Lea. "End call."

Lea just laughed more, "Yes, Heather. I'll end the call."

* * *

><p>"You're sure?" Dianna asked.<p>

"I'm sure!" Naya said. "Do you think this is a bad idea?"

"I don't know...I'm drunk. I think your wife might be mad. I think my wife might be mad."

"Ohhh come on!" Mark said, "Why are we still talking about this!"

"I think we should do it!" Nay said looking at Dianna.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" drunk Kevin chanted in the background.

"Fuck it. Yeah let's do it" Dianna said.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think is happening...?<strong>

**Thoughts?**

**Favorite parts?**

**Love you all!**

**Until next time... **


	127. Chapter 117

**Hey there lovies!**

**This chapter is not as long and we are almost to the wedding! YAY. I hope you enjoy this chapter, please let me know what you think. I LOVE hearing your thoughts. **

**WE are almost to Christmas, and I will have the wedding up by then, promise. **

**Much love to you all. You are amazing and I love you mucho.  
>Thanks Fbedit for editing and being amazing. You are wonderful. I heart you. <strong>

**I don't own anything glee, I don't know Heya. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"What do you think Nayanna is doing?" Heather asked dancing close to Lea. It was nearing two am now and Heather wasn't so drunk anymore. Lea had gotten a lot of water in her, and even a little bit of food. They were now back on the dance floor. Hannah and Haley were sitting down at the table just hanging out before they left.<p>

Lea laughed, "Did you just mix our wives' name?"

"Uh, I don't know, did I?" Heather asked.

"Yes, you called them Nayanna."

"Haha" Heather laughed, "Well it's sorda truth, she's her other half. I-nay-me we Heya, and Dianna and her, are Nayanna."

Lea nodded, "You know, as much as that sentence didn't make sense, that kinda makes sense!"

"Right!"

"What would our ship name be?" Lea asked.

"Ummmm..." Heather though. "HELE!"

"Hele.. I love it!" Lea giggled.

"I love you!" Heather smiled.

"I love you too Heath" Lea said.

"You're my best friend!" she yelled over the music.

"Aw, you're my best friend. You're always so mushy when you're drunk."

"You love it!" Heather said.

"I do" Lea said.

"What was the point of that conversation again?" Heather asked.

"You asked what Nayanna was doing."

"Oh yeah... what do you think they're doing?"

"Naya didn't tell you?" Lea asked.

Heather shook her head, "Where are they?"

"Umm"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh" Heather nodded. "Never mind I know."

"You do?" Lea asked.

"Yep!" she nodded, "Strip club."

"Yes" Lea nodded, "How did you know?"

"Easy. Mark Salling, Kevin Mchale, Naya Rivera and Dianna Agron."

"What does that mean?" Lea asked "And why did you loop Di into that group?"

"Cause those four together equal trouble." Heather said. "And your girl used to be sorda... wild."

"Never" Lea shook her head.

Heather just laughed.

"Oh come on!" Lea said.

"You come on, Season one PRE-Achele!"

"She lived with me season one."

"Exactly, which is why I know you know!"

"Okay, whatever, you're just okay with them going to a strip club?" Lea asked.

Heather nodded, "They wouldn't do anything. Not a one of them. Each one of them are _happily _married. And I'm definitely not worried about Nay. She knows who she comes home to. Why are you concerned about Di?"

"No, I just don't love that there are half naked women oggling over her, when I'm over here, huge cause I'm carrying our child." Lea said.

"Well, we're all up on each other, and that won't bother her." Heather said pulling her best friend closer.

"Because your Hemo." Lea said.

"And she's Dianna. Plus, Nay's with her. They're going to stick together, I know it. Dianna also knows what she comes home to is better than anything else she can find. She's crazy about you Lea."

"You're right, you are totally right." she conceded.

"Thank you. Now shut up and dance with me!" Heather said pulling her impossibly closer.

* * *

><p>"I FUCKING LOVE THEM!" Naya said.<p>

"See, I told you it was a good idea!" Mark said.

"No, you wanted me to get Dianna forever tattooed on my ass!" Naya laughed, that would have been a bad idea. Not that I don't love the shit outta you Di!"

"I love the shit outta you too, but _that_ would have been a bad idea. BUT the tattoo you went with is pretty fucking perfect. Both of them are actually."

"I can't believe you got two!" Kevin said.

Naya got a tattoo on her upper left shoulder that was a tree with a N+H 'carved' in the trunk, with their wedding date 5.9.11 underneath it. The leaves all had her children's names and birth date's with an empty leaf for the new baby. And then on her wrist it said "It was always HER."

"I like that your wrist says 'HER' and stands for Heather Elizabeth Rivera." Dianna said.

"Right? I think it's pretty wonderful." Naya said.

"And the piece on your back is fucking sick" Kevin said.

"It really is" Naya said looking at it again in the mirror. "Let me see yours" she said to Di.

Dianna held out her left forearm where her new ink was. 4.21.12 The date she and Lea were married. Underneath it was Lea's name. She already had Sophie's initials on her foot with her birthday.

"Lea is going to flip." Naya said.

"Yeah, it looks awesome" Mark said.

"I can't believe you boys didn't get one!" Naya said.

"Uh no thank you. I can't come home with a new tattoo, Lindsay would kill me. I have to clear it with her first."

Naya laughed "Whipped."

"Shut your face Rivera!' Mark said.

* * *

><p>2:55 AM<p>

Lea and Heather were laying in bed together, Hannah and Haley sound a sleep in the other room.

"So, are you ready to get married again?" Lea asked.

"I'm so excited" Heather said. "To have the kids here this time is going to be amazing!"

"You had no clue?" Le rolled over and propped herself up on her elbow.

"None!" Heather said. "And I can't believe my kids knew, especially my Olivia. She can't keep her mouth shut to save her life normally."

"I think they JUST told her yesterday." Lea laughed.

"Well still, for her that's an eternity to not spill. Especially to me, she tells me everything."

"She's your little Naya, always wants to be around you."

"Which is so weird..."

"Cause she comes from you?" Lea said. "Funny how that works."

"I know, it still baffles me."

"My Sophia is ALL Dianna." Lea said.

"Oh I don't know about that. She has her moments of Mama, I think."

"You do?"

Heather giggled, "Yeah, she's very mellow and laid back like Di, but she has her rarities where she slips into Diva mode."

"Ha, I guess you're right." Lea smiled.

* * *

><p>"You ready for a second one?" Naya asked. She and Dianna were snuggled up in bed.<p>

"I am" Dianna said, "So ready. I can't wait to have two, and an infant again. It feels like it's been an eternity since Sophia was an infant."

"It has!" Naya nodded, "She and Harpie are getting too big it's ridiculous."

"I agree."

"Is this it for you girls, two? Or do you want more?"

"I'm not sure. We go back and forth. I think we're just leaving the door opened." Dianna said, "But neither one of us is getting younger, so this is probably it."

"Oh please! You're both thirty-three!"

"Yeah, but if we don't have another for a year, that puts one of us at nearly thirty-five when we deliver."

"Which is not unheard of!" Naya said.

"I know" Dianna nodded. "Which is why I said we're leaving the door opened."

"Would you carry again?" Nay asked.

"No, if anything it would be her. She wants to, kinda. She loves being pregnant."

"And you love her being pregnant, what with all of that ice cream!" Naya smirked.

"Damn straight. Are you excited to be pregnant again?"

"So much so" Naya said. "Specially if it's just one. I 've never had just one baby. And I was twenty-five when I had them, and still... young. So this time will probably be so different."

"You and Heather are such good mom's and you make the cutest babies!" Dianna said. "I can't wait."

"Same with you and Le. I'm obsessed with Sophia."

"She's obsessed with you!"

"Well my kids are just as obsessed with you!" Naya smiled, and then yawned.

"Okay, lets sleep Nay. You're getting married tomorrow ya know!" Dianna said.

"I am! Thanks for helping me plan all of this Lady, I couldn't have done it with out you!'

"Seriously, anytime, it's been fun!" Dianna said.

"Fun enough for you to want to do it again with Le?"

"Um, probably not. The first one was stressful enough." Dianna laughed.

"The first one was amazing!" Naya said. "You guys fucking got married at The American Museum of Natural History. It literally was the most gorgeous wedding I'd ever attended!"

"Yeah and the most stressful, and expensive!" Dianna laughed.

"Hey, you chose to marry Lea Michelle" Naya laughed. "She can be very high maintenance."

"Don't I know it! _Lea Michelle_ is a diva. Lea, _my _Lea, is a dream. She's a breeze." Di giggled. "Now let's sleep. Night Nay, I love you."

"I love you Di!"

* * *

><p>Naya woke up at about seven, which was much too early, seeing as she and Dianna had just gone to bed at three. But she had so much to do and wanted to get upstairs to see her babies. Dianna was also awake. Both girls were dressed and ready by seven-twenty.<p>

"Need. Coffee" Naya mumbled as they headed to the elevator.

"Your mom just texted. They have Starbucks waiting for us." Dianna said.

"Thank the little lord baby Jesus!" Naya said as they got into the elevator. "I'm excited to see the kids!"

"Me too" Dianna said, "I missed them."

"Yeah, I wonder how they did all night. I figure with having Jan here, Harper wouldn't freak or anything. She's with her so often, I would guess she did okay. She's just so damn attached to Hemo."

"And her Lea" Dianna smirked.

"Oh lord yes. She loves her Lele." Naya said.

"Oh don't I know it" Di giggled.

They got to their suite. As soon as they opened the door they were bombarded by children. "MAMA!" Ben and Livy ran to Naya.

"TETE!" Emma bolted for Dianna.

"One of your kids is obsessed with me." Dianna smirked.

"MOMMY!" Sophia came in being carried by George, who was also carrying a tray of Starbucks in his hand for the girls.

"Hi my Sophie" she smiled reaching for her daughter. "Did you have fun with Papa G?"

"Uh huh, and Gammie and Nana!" she smiled.

"Woo, lucky lady!" Dianna said kissing her. "Mommy missed you."

"Where Mama?"

"Still sleeping with Auntie Hemo." Dianna said.

"Why?" Sophia asked.

"Because they went out last night, and they're tired." Dianna said simply.

"Oh, Otay" Sophie said.

"Thank you dad!" Naya said when George handed her a coffee.

"You're welcome Mija." he smiled.

"How were my kids?" she asked looked down at Olivia, Ben and Emma.

"Great as usual" George said.

"Where is Harper?"

"Probably still sleeping, but I'm not sure. She's with Heather."

"She is? Why?"

"She woke up in the middle of the night and didn't feel too good, I don't think." He said, "Your mom and Janet were up with her pretty late. They called Heather to check about giving her medicine, and she ended up coming up and getting her."

"Huh" Naya said, "I wonder why."

"Because" Janet said walking into the living room where everyone was sitting now. "She was screaming for her Mommy, and Heather heard her in the background, and we all know my daughter."

"I told you" Naya said, looking at Dianna, "Attached at the hip."

"Well, she is happy. She got her Mommy and her Lele last night." Di said.

"Mama?" Emma said.

"Yes love" Naya said.

"Can I go with Mommy this morning?" she asked.

"Yeah, you and Harper can go with Mommy and Lea, and Livy can go with Me and Tete."

"Yay!" Livy smiled.

"Where am I going to go?" Ben asked.

"With your uncles, and cousin Carter." Naya said. "Does that sound good?"

"Yes" he nodded.

"Speaking of Carter, where is he and your other cousins?" Dianna asked.

"He is making breakfast with Grammie." Ben said. "Will I get to see you or Mommy before the wedding?"

"Yeah, actually I have a VERY special job for you Chunk." Naya said.

"What?" he asked excited.

I want you to walk Mommy down the isle." She said. "Can you do that?"

"Why does she need someone to walk her down the isle?" he asked.

"Well normally, Dad's walk their daughters down the isle" Naya said, "My dad is going to walk me down the isle. But you know that Grandpa Ben is in heaven."

He nodded.

"So I was hoping you would do it this time for Mommy."

He smiled, "Yes, I want to!"

"It's an important job" she said. "You're sure you can do it?"

"Yes!" he said excited. "I can do it!"

"Perfect!" She kissed his head.

"Who walked Mommy down the isle the first time?" Olivia asked. "Was Grandpa Ben alive then?"

"No" Naya shook her head."He passed away before I even met Mommy. Ryan walked her down the first time. You remember Ryan?"

"Sorda" she said.

"He is going to be there today" Emma told her. "He is so nice!"

"I remember Ryan!" Ben said.

* * *

><p>"Mommy wake?" Harper asked sitting up in between Lea and Heather.<p>

"Not yet" Lea whispered. "Come on let's go upstairs and see your Mama and Tete, and let Mommy sleep a little longer."

"Otay!" She whispered like Lea.

"How did you sleep?" Lea asked as they headed to the elevator.

"Good, wif you and Mommy!"

"Yes you did. How do you feel?" she asked her.

"No good" she shook her head.

"I'm sorry Harper. Do you feel better than yesterday?"

Harper nodded.

"Well, thats a plus" Lea said to herself.

"Where my Fia?" Harper asked.

"Up in our room" she told her.

"We go there?"

"Yes" The elevator doors opened and they headed into their room. They were all sitting at the table eating.

"Foooood!" Harper smiled.

"Someone feels better" Naya smiled. "What about Mama? Not excited to see me, just food?" she smiled.

"Mama!" Harper smiled and then coughed.

"Still, huh?" Naya asked Lea as she took her daughter in her arms.

"Yep, all night long." Lea said.

"What are we going to do with you today, Miss Harper?" Naya asked.

"Mommmmmma!" Sophia said trying to get down from her chair.

"Hey, stay there I'll come to you." Lea said walking over to Sophia and kissing her. "Hi my love." Sophie reached her hands up for her Mama to pick her up. "No, finish your breakfast, then mama'll hold you." She kissed Dianna. "I missed you."

"I missed you too" Dianna said. "How was your night."

"Great!" Lea smiled. "Yours?"

"Good" Dianna said.

Lea instantly noticed the bandage on Di's forearm.

"Dianna Elise Agron! What is that?" she looked down.

"Well" Dianna said. "Why don't we step outside..."

"Di!" Lea said with a look.

Dianna stood up and grabbed her hand, "Come on." She gestured to the patio.

"Is she in trouble?" Ben asked looking at Lea and Di walk away.

"No" Naya shook her head.

"Hi Mama!" Harper smiled sitting on Naya's lap.

"Hi Harp, you want some eggs?"

"Eggys!" Harper smiled.

"Coming right up" George said.

"I can do it dad." Naya said.

"Hush, I got it." he said. "How about some juice, Harper?"

"Juice" She nodded.

"You got it!" George said.

"So what is _that?"_ Lea asked again.

Dianna removed the bandage and showed Lea her new tattoo. "What do you think?"

Lea's eyes were _huge_ and though Dianna thought she did a pretty stellar job at reading her wife, right now she couldn't tell if she was mad, or pleased.

"I... I... love it!" Lea said.

"Yeah?" Dianna asked.

"Yes!" She smiled, "It's amazing."

"I thought so, too!" Di nodded.

"What caused you to get a tattoo last night?"

"We were leaving the club, and Mark dared me and Naya to get tattoo's that said, "Dianna forever or Naya forever. Of course we just laughed at that, but then Naya said she wanted to get one for real. I've wanted this one for a while now, so we ended up at a tattoo shop."

"Naya got one?" Lea asked.

"Naya got two!" Di said.

"What of?"

"A tree that has a N+H on it, their wedding date, the first one, and the kids names and birthdays on the leaves. It's gorgeous."

"And what else."

"The inside of her wrist, it says "It was always her." But like H-E-R for Heather Elizabeth Rivera."

"Oh my gosh, that's amazing!" Lea said.

"I know, it's perfect." Di smiled and then kissed her wife. "I love you, ya know that?"

"I love you Dianna, so much!"

"How is my little one in there?"

"Good" Lea said.

"Good" Dianna smiled.

* * *

><p>Haley, Lindsay and Amanda had made their way up where everyone was eating.<p>

"Hey girls" Naya said. "Is my wife up yet?"

Amanda laughed.

"Um, no" Lindsay said. "We tried to wake her up and she through a pillow at us."

"MY mom through a pillow at you for trying to wake her up?" Emma asked shocked.

"Who does that sound like?" Naya laughed.

"OLIVIA!" Emma giggled.

"HEY!" Livy said.

"It's true Liv." Ben smiled. "You're no fun in the mornings."

"Oh and you're a real peach yourself Chunk?" Naya said with an arched brow.

"Your kids are not early risers?" Haley smirked.

"My only children who are early risers are Harper and Emma, just like their mommy. The other two" she looked to Benjamin, "Are just like me."

"Well, today their mom is not an early riser." Amanda said.

"And neither is Hannah" Lindsay said. "They're all snuggled up together."

"Well actually Han doesn't shocked me one bit" Naya said.

Haley laughed, "Yeah, me either."

"Well, I'm going to get her up" Janet said. "We need to get her moving."

"Can I go?" Olivia asked Naya.

"You may" Naya nodded. "You can stay with Mommy till your Auntie Lea comes back down, okay? Then we're going to go get our nails done."

"Yay!" Olivia smiled.

"Come on Livy" Janet said, "Let's go wake up that mommy of yours."

* * *

><p>Heather Elizabeth Rivera, it's time to rise and shine!" Janet said. "You too, Hannah Rebecca Morris!"<p>

"NOOOOOOO" Heather mumbled.

"Mommy!" Olivia said jumping on the bed with them. "You have to get up, you're getting married today!"

Heather rolled over and opened her eyes. "Not fair Mom, you brought my child to wake me up. That's cheating!"

Janet laughed, "How?"

"Because I can't not get up when they're here. I have to be a Mom when they're here, I can't sleep all day." She sat up. "Hi baby."

"Hi Mommy. You're funny when you are sleepy." Olivia said. "Auntie Lindsay said you threw a pillow at her."

Heather pulled her close and hugged her and then tickled her, "And who does that remind you of, huh?"

"Meeeeeeeeee" Livy giggled as Heather tickled her belly. She continued to giggle until she couldn't take it anymore. "Mommmmy, noooo moreee!" she said through laughter.

"Tell me you love me!" Heather giggled.

"I loooove you" She giggled, "I love you Mommy!"

Heather stopped tickling her and kissed her head. "I love you, Olivia."

"You and Mama are getting married today!" Olivia said excited.

"We are!" Heather said.

"You're going to nails and hair at eleven" Janet said.

"What time is it now?" Heath asked.

"Eight, and you need to eat, and shower." Janet said. "I can order you breakfast. What do you want?"

"Um, probably just some fruit, and coffee. Maybe a muffin or a bagel." She looked to Olivia. "Did you eat?"

"Yes! But can I have some fruit?" she asked.

"Yes, you may share with Mommy. Are you staying with me all day?"

"No, I'm going with Mama. Emma and Harper are going with you. I get to stay until then."

"Okay, wonderful" Heather said.

"Hannah Rebecca! I am not kidding! Wake up!" Janet said. "I'm going to go order your breakfast. You work on waking your sister up."

"Jump on her" Heather whispered to Livy.

She nodded and jumped on her auntie who was under the covers, head and all. "AUNTIE HANNY! WAAAAAAKEE UP!" Hannah rolled over and sat up tackling Livy down on the bed, tickling her. "NOOOOO!" Olivia laughed. "NOT AGAIN!"

"Say the magic words!" Hannah said.

"I loooove you!" she giggled.

Hannah instantly stopped. "I love you too, Livy."

"Good morning" Olivia smiled.

"Morning" Hannah said.

"You and Mommy sleep a long time." The little blonde smiled.

"We stayed out way past our bedtimes last night." Hannah said.

"Why?" Olivia asked, "What were you doing."

"Dancing" Hannah said.

"Where?"

"At a club."

"What's a club?" Livy asked.

"Thanks Han" Heather laughed. "It's a place where you go when you're older to dance, but not like at the studio."

"Like what kinda dance?" Livy asked.

"Freestyle" Heather said.

"Sounds fun" Liv said. "Did you have fun Mom?"

"Probably too much" Heather smiled.

"Who went with you?" she asked.

"Your Aunties, Lea, Hannah, Haley, Lindsay and Amanda."

"So fun!" Olivia said.

"It was" Heather nodded.

Janet came back into the room, "Breakfast will be here very soon. I'm going to go back upstairs. Call if you need anything."

"Okay" Heather said, "Thanks for bringing Olivia down."

"You're welcome." Janet said. "I'll see you later"

"Okay" Heather smiled. "See you then."

"Mommy" Olivia said.

"Yes Livy." Hannah asked as Liv snuggled into her, turning on the tv.

"I love you!" she said simply.

"I love you too little girl." Heather smiled.

* * *

><p>"Harper Elise Rivera, where are you?" Naya called.<p>

"I have her" Dianna said walking into the Naya's room.

"I wif my Teetee" Harper smiled.

"You are!" Naya said. She was sitting, surrounded by a bunch of clothes. She was sorting through them, picking out outfits for the kids for before the wedding. "Can you change her for me Di? She needs to leave to go with Hemo pretty quickly."

"I sure can." Dianna said picking up the little sundress Naya had pointed to for Harper.

"Are you sending Soph with Heather and Lea?"

"I was thinking of keeping her with us, that way they didn't have both of the little girls. What's your thought on that?"

"I think that would be more than fine. Plus we are going to have Olivia with us, so they can hang out."

"That is what I thought." Di nodded.

"Where is Lea?"

"Doing Emma and Sophia's hair so they are ready to go."

"She is amazing, thank her for me, will you? I feel like I have a million and one things to do. I keep forgetting I have children to take care of."

"No worries" Di said stripping Harper from her princess footie pj's. "We've got them covered. Harper, go potty okay and take your undies off when you are done so we can put on clean ones."

"Yes Teetee" Harper smiled and ran towards the bathroom.

"She's freaking adorable" Dianna smiled.

"I'm shocked she isn't with her Lele" Naya joked.

"You and me both! She actually _chose_ me!"

"I told you she loved you!" Naya said.

"Well I love her!" Dianna said as a naked Harper ran in.

"I nakey!" she smiled.

"You are. Let's get you dressed and put your hair in braids, so you are ready to go with Mommy."

"Mommy!" Harper said as Dianna pulled the little yellow sundress over her head.

Naya looked over from folding clothes and nearly melted when she saw her daughter. "Okay, she looks so much like her Mommy it's ridiculous!"

"She does!" Dianna said picking Harper up placing her on her hip. "I'm going to get her hair done. Do you need Emma?"

"Actually, Chunk." Nay said. "Do you happen to know where he is?"

"Got it. I'll send him in." Dianna said "Come on Harp, let's go find Benji" she left the room with Harper.

Naya's phone buzzed, she looked to see a text from Heather.

**Heather: I am not sure if I am aloud to text you, but I just wanted to tell you how much I love you, I can not wait to see you later, and marry you all over again. I love you baby, so much. Thank you for planning all of this. It is amazing.**

She typed her out a quick reply.

**Naya: I love you too baby! I miss you very much and CANT wait to see you especially coming down that isle towards me! I love you so much, you are so welcome. I hope its all its cracked up to be! ;)**

"Hi Mama!" Benji said coming in. "You wanted me?"

"Yes, Chunk. I need you to get dressed, please" Naya said handing him a pair of Navy shorts and a light blue striped shirt with a collar on it.

"Yes Mama. Do I need to come back in here once I am dressed?" He asked.

"No, you may go back to playing." she said. He went to turn around to run outta the room. "BUT" she added and he stopped, "I need a kiss first!"

He smiled and walked over and kissed his Mama. "I love you!" he smiled.

"I love you too" Naya said.

"Mama" he said, sitting down next to her on the floor his clothes in his hand.

"Yeah Benji?"

"I think that it's really cool you and Mommy are getting married again. I love that you take care of Mommy, and us kids, making sure that everything is okay, and that she's happy. I want to do that some day, for someone."

"You will" she smiled proud of how sensitive and kind her seven year old son was.

"I'm really glad you are staying home for right now and not leaving for a really long time." He kissed her cheek. "I love you, to the sky and back!"

"I love you to the sky and back!" Naya smiled trying to hold back the tears welling up in her eyes. "Can you send your sissy in here?"

"Yep!" he said getting up the leave the room.

"Thank you Benjamin."

"You're welcome Mama!" he said leaving.

She typed out another text to her wife.

**Naya: Our kids are really something, do you know that? They are incredible kids, and I am super proud to be their Mama with you! You are a spectacular Mom and a huge reason of why they are so amazing. I love you!**

"Mama, do you need me?" Emma asked walking into the room.

"Yes Bug, I do. Will you please put this on?" she asked.

Emma was already dressed in a pair of shorts and a green shirt, she looked nice, but Naya had their outfits all picked out for a reason. She handed her a yellow sun dress, that resembled the one Harper was wearing, except her straps were a spaghetti strap style.

"Yes Mama" Emma said with out questioning her on the outfit change.

"Thank you Bug" Naya smiled.

"Are we all wearing yellow today?" she asked.

"You girls are, yes. Yellow sundresses."

"They are almost the same color as the dress we are wearing later. Was yellow the color of your first wedding?" Em asked.

"It was" she nodded. "Mommy had yellow picked from the day I asked her to marry me." Naya smiled.

"Were a lot of people there the first time?" Em asked pulling off her clothes and pulling the dress on.

"Yep, all of your aunties and uncles from the show, and our families." Naya told her.

"And it was a surprise for you? The wedding?"

"Yep, Mommy planned the whole thing. She even got Auntie Di and Auntie Lele to help her."

"And where did you get married?"

"Central Park in New York."

"Did you have a honeymoon?"

"We did" Naya nodded.

"Where did you go?" Emma asked.

"Italy. Ryan sent us there. Not even Mommy knew about that!"

"Wow, how fun!" Emma smiled. "Do you have pictures?"

"Oh yes, a TON. Your mom went a little nuts with the camera." Naya laughed.

"Can I see them when we get home?"

"Of course you can!" Naya said.

"I wanna go to Italy someday" Emma said.

"Okay" Naya said, "Maybe one day we can all go. You know when we were there Mommy danced with a ballet company."

"SHE DID?!" Emma asked excited.

"Uh huh. She got to take Bar and Floor" Naya smiled remembering.

"That is SO cool!"

"It was really cool. I got to watch her. And she did so good!" She beamed.

"I bet!" Emma said. "Mommy is like... the best dancer ever!"

"She is! But you and Livy are pretty amazing too, ya know."

"Liv is better than me. Cause she came from Mom."

"Hey hey now!" Naya said. "Liv is very good. She definitely has a natural talent and a lot of that is because she came from Mom. But you, you have an amazing talent as well and are SO much like you Mommy."

"Really?" Em asked.

"Yes really" Naya smiled. "You are such a dedicated dancer, and your Mom loves that you love it so much. But not just in dance. You have her soft caring personality, her amazing sense of humor, her laid back manner, and some how her blue eyes."

"That is pretty cool" Emma said "I am like a perfect blend of you both. I look like you, but act like Mommy."

"Yep, and you always have, since the day you were born!" Naya smiled.

"I love you Mama."

"I love you Emma bug." Naya smiled "So much."

* * *

><p>"Mommy, what are we going to do after you get married?" Olivia asked. The girls were sitting on the bed watching tv, Heather's hair wet from just getting outta the shower.<p>

"We are going to have party I think..." Heather said, not sure of what Naya had planned exactly.

"I knooooow that part!" Livy said in her typical dramatic self. "I mean, like are we going home now that it's done, or do we get to stay longer?"

"We'll have one more day here after. We're going home the day after tomorrow." Heath told her.

"And are we all going home?"

"Olivia you know the answer to this question." Heather said, "Mama and I are going to Phoenix to see about having another baby and then we're going to Pairs."

"Am I going to Auntie Hanny's?"

"No, Mama and I talked to Auntie Lea and Dianna, and they said you and Harper can go to their house while we are gone. Is that what you wanna do still?"

"Yes" she nodded. "I'm glad Harper is going to stay with me. I can make sure she doesn't get scared or miss you too much."

"Thank you Olivia. You're such a good big sister." Heather smiled.

Olivia snuggled into Heather. "I love you" she said almost in a whisper.

"I love you Livy." Heather kissed her head and texted her wife back.

**Heather: Seriously we got SO lucky w/these four. I love them so much. And they also have so much you in them. They are all passionate and strong, full of love, and super fiery ;) just like you. I love you so much. You are an amazing Mama, and I wouldnt want to parent with anyone else! **

/

"Hii Mommy!" Emma said coming into the room.

"Hi Bug." Heather smiled.

"MOMMY!" Harper yelled.

"Harpie!" Heather said with equal enthusiasm.

"Hi" Lea smiled.

"Hey" Heather said.

"Auntie Di!" Olivia said.

"Hi, I'm going to take you back with me, kay? We are gunna go with Mama and Sophia and get out nails and hair done."

"Okay!" Olivia said, "I love you Mommy!"

"I love you too. I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay!" Livy jumped down off the bed and skipped over to Dianna who scopped her up.

"She's too big to carry!" Heather said.

"Neeeever!" Dianna almost sang.

"Nevvvvver!" Olivia said.

"I love you!" Di laughed.

"I love you Teetee!"

"MY TEETEE!" Harper yelled.

"Hey hey hey!" Heather said. "She's both of your Teetee!"

"Okay we are outta here, if not your wife is going to kill me. I love you, she loves you. Have fun guys." Dianna said kissing Lea, then Lea kissed Olivia.

"I love you Lele!" Livy said.

"MY Lele!" Harper said.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Lea, Heather, Emma and Harper were sitting at the spa getting their toes and nails done.<p>

"So your Mom and sisters are going to meet us back at the suite and we're going to get our hair done there and get ready."

"Okay" Heather said.

"Are you excited?" Lea asked.

"Very" Heath said.

"Mommy?" Emma asked.

"Yes Bug?"

"When did you know you were in love with Mama?"

"That is a big question for a little girl" Heather said. "Hmm, I knew I was in love with your Mama a few weeks after I met her. She called and asked if I wanted to hang out. She picked me up and we went to Irvine Spectrum. We had coffee and chocolate covered apples from Rocky Mountain Chocolate factory and then rode the ferris wheel."

"And you just knew?" Emma asked.

"I did" Heather said. "But it scared Mommy still."

"Why?" She asked.

"Because at the time, I had a boyfriend and I didn't think that I'd ever love a girl." Heather told her honestly.

"How long after that day did you and Mama start dating?"

"Oh almost two years."

"Wow" Emma said.

"Yep" Heather said.

"What about you Lele? When did you know you loved Auntie Dianna?"

"Um, I knew when she and I lived together." Lea said. "But, it wasn't until a lot longer than that we dated."

"I'm really glad everything ended up the way it did" Emma said.

"Me too" Heather said.

"Me three" Lea smiled.

Heather's phone beeped.

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"Mama" Heather smiled reading the text.

**Naya: I can not wait to marry you again. I love you so much baby!**

**Heather: I love you too baby, so so much. I cant wait either, this is going to be an amazing day!**

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Favorite Part?**

**Love you all, you're the best readers ever. **

**Until next time **

**:)**


	128. Chapter 118

**Okay, seriously. I am so sorry that this took SO long. **

**Christmas was absoloutley crazy, then work and the new year. But Happy 2015 I hope all of you are well and happy and healthy. **

**Here is a new chapter for you guys. With a wedding FINALLY and some family cuteness to ensue. **

**I really hope you are still with me. I love you all, best readers ever..**

**Fbedit:Thanks for editing this, and for getting my through the last couple of weeks. Keeping me encouraged to write, and just to be. Your feedback thoughts, and just all around you are what keep me pushing threw most day. LOVE you!**

**AND GLEE tonight, tbh this will be the first season I will actually watch new since three. and I am SOO excited!**

**Without further ado... this is all made up, I do not own GLEE. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was nearing one o'clock.<p>

"Are you ready?" Dianna asked as she walked into Naya's room.

"Yep" Naya said. "My dress and everything is there?"

"Yes" Dianna nodded.

"And the kids' stuff is all there?"

"Nay, everything is there, I promise" Dianna nodded. " I have it all under control. Are you ready?"

"Yes. Do you know where my children are?"

"I do. Olivia is waiting in the car with your Mom and Sophia. Emma and Harper are with your wife and Lea, and Ben is with Mark and the guys."

"Thank you" she said taking a deep breath. "For everything."

"You're welcome. Now, let's go."

"Okay." she said picking up her bag and heading out to the door with Dianna.

"You need to breath" Di said.

"I know. I'm sorry, I just want everything to be… perfect."

"And it will be, but not if we don't get there in time." Dianna said giving her a look.

"Sorry, I'm ready."

The girls get into the car. As Di had told Naya, Olivia, Sophie and Marie were all in the car.

"Where's Nick?" she asked.

"She's with the guys, and Benji." Marie said. "She's going to meet us down there to get ready."

"Okay. Is Heather already there?"

"Of course she is" Di laughed. "My wife is in charge of her. You know Lea."

"Always early" Naya rolled her eyes.

"Yep!"

"Mama?" Olivia asked from the back seat.

"Yes lovey" Nay hummed her usual response.

"When we get there, may I go see Mommy?"

"Absolutely. I actually need you to run her a special gift from me. Can you do that?"

"Yes!" Olivia beamed. "I'm so excited for today."

"Me too Bug. It's going to be a special day." she said turning around in her seat so she could see her daughter behind her. Sophie was next to her in her car seat, passed out. "Someone is sleeeeeping." she whispered.

"Someone was waiting almost twenty minutes for their auntie NayNay. I'm not surprised." Dianna laughed. "Plus she really needed a nap, or she would be a major grumpus today."

"We don't want that" Naya said.

"No, we don't. She may have come from me, but she has diva sized tantrums like her Mama." Di smiled.

"I wonder how Harper's doing."

"What do you mean? She's with Heath so I'm sure she's fine."

"I know she's fine" Naya rolled her eyes. "I just meant, she's been under the weather with that cold…"

"Oh yeah, want me to text Le?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind" she nodded.

* * *

><p>Heather, arrived at the beach to find one of those big party tents. Naya had gotten one for each of them to get ready in, and a very big one for the reception, which was just down a ways from where the ceremony was to take place.<p>

"What is this?" she looked to Lea.

"This, is where we are going to get ready. Go on in, there's a surprise in there." Lea smiled.

"Do you know about this one?" she looked to Emma, who shook her head. They walked in and saw Jan, Haley and Hannah sitting inside.

"Nana isn't a surprise… we already knew she was here…" Emma said to Lea.

"Well" Lea said. "I know the surprise is in here somewhere…."

Just then Erin, who was their hair and makeup person from Glee, came out.

"OH MY GOSH! ERIN!" Heather said hugging her. "I haven't seen you in…"

"About four years" Erin smiled. "How are you?"

"Great, I'm great! How are you? What are you doing here?"

"Very well. So, your wife called me and told me what she had planned and asked if I possibly had some time to come out here and do you all up for the wedding, and of course I couldn't say no."

"Of course not. Naya is pretty persistent!"

"Yes, she is" Erin laughed.

"Emma, do you remember Erin?"

Em shook her head.

"Erin used to do our hair and make up for Glee. I saw her every day before I went to work."

"Cool!" Emma smiled.

"I can't believe how big she is" Erin said to Heather. "Last time I saw you, you were about three."

"Really?" Em asked.

"Yep, you have sure gotten big, and you look just like your…" she looked to Heather not sure of what they called Naya.

"Mama" Heather said.

"You look just like your Mama" Erin said.

"Thank you" Emma smiled.

"Moooommmy!" Harper whined from Lea's arms.

"Oh my gosh, you had another one?" Erin asked shocked.

"Oh you didn't know? Yes" she said taking Harper out of Lea's arms. "This" she looked to the little blonde, "Is Harper Elise Rivera."

"Well she definitely came from you…" Erin said. "Hi, Harper. I'm Erin."

Harper smiled but buried her head shyly into her Mom's shoulder.

"Harper doesn't feel too good today" Heather said.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. Sit" Erin said. "I'll start you and we can catch up."

"Emma, why don't we go see Mama?" Hannah said with a smile.

"Is she here?" Emma asked.

"She will be soon, and we can go by the water first. We don't need you to get ready for a while yet."

"Auntie Haley, will you come too?" she asked.

"Of course!" Haley said holding out her hand. "Come on."

Emma looked to her Mom to make sure it was okay. Heather nodded, "Have fun. Hug Mama for me, okay?"

She smiled, "Thanks Mommy, I will. I love you!"

"I love you too, Bug." She said.

"Want me to take her?" Hannah asked.

"Noooooo!" Harper said clinging to Heather.

"Yeah, I don't think that is going to happen" Heather said.

"She's fine" Erin said waving her hand, "I'm going to start with hair anyhow. She can sit on your lap. Lea, come sit and gossip."

Lea walked over and sat in an empty chair next to Heath.

"So, you have four now?" Erin said to Heather.

"Yep, Emma and Ben are Seven. Olivia is almost six, and this one here is two and a half." she smiled.

"And do all of them dance?"

"The girls do. Ben did when he was little, and he took a hip hop class this past fall, but he's super into baseball right now. My girls dance like crazy though. Emma is in like nine classes right now, and Livy is in six. Harper takes just twice a week but is always there and Sophie dances too."

"You have another?" Erin asked shocked.

"Nope, Sophia's mine." Lea said.

"And how old is she?"

"Two, Harper and she are almost six months apart to the day." Lea said.

"Really?"

"Yep" Heather nodded, "Harper was born on February 9th, and Sophie on August 11th."

"Fia!" Harper smiled.

"They are inseparable" Le smiled.

"Who carried her, you or Lady?"

"Dianna" Lea said.

"And lord does she look like her" Heather laughed.

"And that one in there, boy or girl?"

"We will find out in a week" Lea said. "I think it's a boy. Everyone else says girl."

"When are you due?"

"January 19th."

"So four for you" She said to Heather, "Any more for you and Lady after that one?"

"We aren't sure. We aren't closing the door on the idea, but I don't think so."

"I see."

"And they aren't done…" Lea smirked.

"More?!" Erin asked.

Heather nodded, "One, well one more pregnancy. It's Nay carrying, so there is always the possibility of twins again, but… yeah."

"You two are freaking nuts."

"They are the best moms" Lea said.

"I bet" Erin smiled.

Lea's phone chimed and she stood up to get it.

"No go, Lele!" Harper cried.

"Lele, that's adorable" Erin smiled.

"I'm not leaving, Harp. I'm just going to grab my phone."

"I go wif you" she said holding her little arms up in the air.

Lea scooped her up and they walked the two feet to where her phone was.

"Attached to that one?" Erin asked.

"Oh my gosh yes. Harper is attached to my hip. She's my mini-me through and though. But she LOVES her auntie Lele. Don't tell Nay but sometimes I think she would choose Le over her."

"Naya knows that" Lea laughed, looking at her phone to see a text from Dianna.

**Dianna: Hey, we are just checking on Harper. Do you think she is feeling any better?**

"My wife?" Heather asked.

"Nope, mine" Lea said. "They are checking on Harp, wanted to know how she was feeling."

**Lea: She is okay… def doesn't feel well, but she is hanging in there. Erin is doing Heath's hair now, and we are just talkin. Are you guys here?**

* * *

><p>Naya, Dianna, Olivia, Marie and a sleeping Sophie were now in their tent getting ready to get ready. They couldn't do much, since Erin was doing their hair and makeup too.<p>

"MAMA!" Olivia yelled from the 'other room' of the tent.

"Yes Olivia."

"THIS IS SOO COOL! DO YOU KNOW THERE IS A BATHROOM IN THERE? LIKE A REAL BATHROOM WITH A POTTY AND EVERYTHING!"

Dianna giggled at the little girl's excitement.

"Yes baby, I know."

"Sooo cool!" Olivia said.

"Knock knock" Janet said peeking her head in with the girls.

"Mama!" Em smiled as she went inside.

"Hi Bug" Naya said hugging Emma. "How is Mommy?"

"Good, she was real happy to see Erin. She and Lele are getting ready now."

"Great" Naya smiled.

"Hi Tete!" Emma smiled.

"Hey'a darlin'."

"Olivia can you come here please?"

"Hold on Mama"

"Olivia Allison Michelle" Naya said, "Not hold on, now please."

"I'm going potty Mama!" Liv yelled.

"Okay" Naya said, "Just say that then, please." She turned her attention to Haley and Hannah, "Hi."

"Hi" Haley said. "How are you?"

"Great, how are you?" Naya sighed.

"You're stressing huh?" Hannah asked.

"Of course she's stressing, she is my sister after all." Nickayla walked in.

"Auntie Kay!" Emma smiled.

"Hi Emmi girl" Nick said.

"WOW, a girl goes to the potty and everyone is here when she comes out!" Olivia smiled.

Everyone laughed.

"What?" the little blonde asked.

"You're hysterical" Dianna said.

"Does that mean funny?" she asked.

"It does" Di nodded.

"Emma, there is a bathroom in here…well in there" she pointed to the other room. "In a tent though, there is a potty in a tent, and a nice one!"

"I know Olivia, there is a bathroom in our tent too."

"Can I go see Mommy now, Mama?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Naya nodded, "Can you grab me my purse so I can get her present out?"

"Yes" Olivia said running over, grabbing Naya's purse and bringing it to her.

"Thank you" she said pulling out a box and a card. "Make sure she opens it, okay?"

"Okay" Olivia nodded, "Where is her tent?"

"I'll walk you" Dianna said. "Is that okay?" she asked Naya.

"Of course" Naya said. "Thank you."

"Welcome" Dianna smiled, reaching for Livy's hand.

"This is all SO fun. I've never done anything like this before." Olivia said.

"You were at mine and Lele's wedding" Dianna said. "But you were pretty little."

"I sorda member" she said. "But, can you believe that we have all of this stuff on a beach? Did you do all this with Lele?"

She nodded, "I did, but we just made a bunch of calls and other people came and did the work."

"We don't do things like everyone else does, huh?"

"What do you mean?" Dianna asked knowing what she meant but wanted to know how the little girl saw it.

"Well, a lot of my friends at dance and school don't do most of the things I do. And their Mommies and Daddies have jobs at like, the bank or an office, and my Mommy and Mama were on TV. AND we have tents with potties in them."

"You really like that potty in there, huh?" Dianna laughed.

"Well, YEAH!" Olivia laughed. "I didn't even really hafta go to the bathroom, but there was a potty right there, so I went."

Dianna laughed, "You're too funny kid. But, you're right. We don't live like most everyone does."

They got to Heather's tent and Olivia ran inside. "Hellllllllo Mommy!" she sang when she entered.

"Livy Lovey!" Heather said. Her eyes were closed, Erin was doing her makeup.

"Where is my Lele?" Olivia asked.

"In the bathroom with your sister" Heather said.

Olivia looked to Dianna with eyes that said, 'they DO have a potty.' Dianna just smiled. "Hey Er" she leaned in and hugged her.

"Hey Lady. I was hoping you would bring the little one." Erin said.

"She's sleeping" Di said. "Sorry."

"Hi" Olivia looked up to Erin. "I'm Olivia."

"Hi Olivia. I'm Erin."

"Livy" Heather said. "Erin's an old friend. She used to do our hair and makeup on the set of Glee."

"So she made Brittany pretty every day?"

"Yep" Heather giggled.

"All of us" Dianna said.

"Okay, eyes are done you can open" Erin said.

Heather opened her eyes to see Olivia holding the small box.

"Is that for me?" she asked.

"Uh huh. It's from Mama." she nodded.

"Hi" Lea said walking outta the bathroom with Harper.

"Tete!" Harper said excited.

"Looks like she's just as attached to Lady." Erin smiled.

"No, don't let her fool you. She's obsessed with her Lele." Dianna said, "I'm just the fourth choice."

"Oh stop" Lea said. "She loves you."

"Up Tete" Harper said standing at her feet.

Dianna scooped her up and Lea smiled "See, told you."

"Mama said to be sure you opened it" Olivia said looking at the box in her Moms hands.

"Okay" Heather nodded opening the card first.

_Baby-_

_Eight years ago you made me the happiest woman alive. You surprised me with the most amazing day, and I still revel in the amazingness that was that day. It was seriously perfect. I wanted to do something special for you, so you can have a moment to revel in as well. I need you to know how much you mean to me (I think you do, I tell you all the time). You make me good, you make me whole, you've made my life more than I ever dreamt it could or would be. I am the luckiest girl in the world to have you and our four awesome, gorgeous, babies. _

_In the box is your something new, you may have mentioned to me once or twice, that you wanted something like this, and I may have rolled my eyes once or twice. _

_I can't wait to watch you walk down the aisle to me this time. See you soon my love. _

_Always,  
>Your wife. <em>

Heather opened the box to see a bracelet, the word Heya in platinum gold script. Heather had talked about wanting one since before they were married, when Lea started wearing the Fin necklace as Rachel.

"Oh my gosh" Erin said. "Well, you finally got it." She remembered Heather talking about it on set all the time.

"I sure did" she smiled.

"It's gorgeous, too" Lea said.

"Platinum" Dianna said, "She had it custom made obviously."

"What is it?" Livy asked.

"It's a bracelet that says 'Heya' on it. If you take mine and Mama's name and put it together that's what it is."

"Cool" Livy said, maybe not understanding.

"Can you take something to Mama for me baby?" Heather looked to Livy.

"Yes" she smiled.

Heather got up and walked over to her bag, pulled out a letter and handed it to her daughter. "Tell her I love my bracelet, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded and hugged her Mom.

"Come on, we better get back." Dianna said reaching for Olivia's hand.

"Will you tell the other girls I'm about ready for them?" Erin asked, "I just have to get Le ready."

"Yes" Dianna said.

"Thanks Lady. I'll be over there in forty minutes."

"I go, I go!" Harper said.

Dianna looked to Heather.

"Fine with me" Heather shrugged. "You want to go see Mama, Harp?"

"Yes!" Harper nodded, "Wif my Tete."

Dianna smiled.

"Thanks Di."

"Welcome" Dianna said, then kissed Lea. "Love you."

"Love you too" Lea said. "Sophia okay?"

"Yep, sleeping."

"Perfect" Lea said. "See you soon. Send her this way if you need to when she's up."

"Will do baby. See you all soon." Dianna said headed out with both little girls.

* * *

><p>"Mama!" Harper said when they got back into the tent.<p>

"My Harper is here?" Naya said taking her outta Di's arms. "How is my baby feeling?"

"Otay" she said kissing Naya's face.

"Here Mama. Mommy told me to give you this, and that she loves her bracelet."

"Thanks Livy Love" Naya said.

"She also says she needs the rest of Heath's crew back at camp to get hair and makeup done."

"Okay" Haley said looking to Em. "That's us."

"Okay" Emma said hugging Naya. "I love you Mama."

"I love you, Bug. I will see you soon okay?"

"Okay" Emma nodded. "When's my brother going to be here?"

"Soon. In fact, I'll call your uncle Mark and find out where they are okay?"

"Okay" Emma said leaving with her Aunties and Nana.

Naya looked to Di, "She staying with us?" She nodded to the little blonde on her hip.

"Sure is" Dianna said. "She chose us, isn't that crazy?" she joked.

"Yes, it is. She was with the A-team and chose to leave them. I'm shocked."

"Mama" Harper said snuggling her head into Naya's shoulder.

"I love you Harper" she smiled.

"Wove you Mama" the little blonde said.

Naya sat down with Harp in her lap and opened her letter.

_My Naya:_

_(I am writing this after just reading your letter, before I get ready to go out with my sisters for the night.)_

_Words cannot express how much I love you. I can't believe I am this lucky to live this life. I am married to my very best friend and together we have the best children in the world. Of course I want more, and as long as you are with me I know I will always have that. I can't wait to marry you again, I can't wait to do this again with our kids and family and closest friends here. Thank you for planning this and being the best wife in the entire universe. I still am not sure how I got so lucky. So excited to see you tomorrow, I am going to miss you like crazy until I see you at the altar. Love you my beautiful wife. _

_Always yours,  
>Heather<em>

"She is… something." Naya said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Hi Mama!" Benji said walking in. Naya was getting her hair finished when Kevin, Mark and Ben walked in.<p>

"Hey Chunk, I missed you!" she said with a smile.

"I missed you too."

"Hey" Mark said leaning over and kissing her cheek, then turning to Erin and wrapping her in a big hug.

"Ummm, working here" she said jokingly.

"Whatever Fairy" he smiled. Mark had always called Erin fairy cause she was the 'hair and makeup Fairy' on set.

"Hi Mark, good to see you."

"You too, Er." he smiled.

"Okay okay, my turn" Kevin said moving Mark and hugging Erin.

"You all have not changed a bit."

"Oh stop" Kevin joked.

"Where are your wives?" Naya asked. "And children."

"They went to see Hemo" Mark said. "I'm sorry you only got us."

"Oh shut it. You know I'm more than okay with that" Naya smiled.

"Uncle Mark!" Olivia said running over.

"Hi Princess" he said picking her up.

"Can we go by the water?"

"I don't know. That's up to your Mama, and your hair is all pretty and I don't want you to mess anything up."

"I won't, please."

"Okay that's just not fair." he said looking at her little face. "What do you say Nay?"

"I say that she has you worked, Mark" Naya laughed. "Five minutes. We need to get her dressed."

Mark nodded.

"Come with us Kevy?" Livy asked him.

"Oh how can I say no to that?" Kevin said with a smile following them out.

"Mama?" Ben asked.

"Yes little man."

"Can I go tell Mommy that I'm walking her down the aisle now?"

"In just a minute. Ryan is going to walk you over there and then you're going to wait outside until he tells you to come in okay."

"Okay" Ben nodded.

"I love you Ben, so much."

"I love you too Mama." He smiled.

* * *

><p>Heather had just stepped into her dress and walked out for all the girls to see.<p>

"Oh my gosh" Lea gasped.

"You look amazing baby" Janet smiled.

"I love it" Heather said. "Nay did amazing."

"It looks a lot like the old one" Han said.

"For sure" Haley smiled, her eyes tearing up.

"You're such a sap Hal" she smiled.

Jan turned around to look at the entrance and then looked to Heather. "Someone is here to see you" she smiled.

"Who?" Heather said.

"Is this an okay time?" Ryan asked poking his head in.

"RYAN!" Heather said shocked.

"Hi sweetheart" he smiled walking in hugging her.

"What, what are you doing here?" she asked still taken aback.

"Your wife called" he smiled.

"Are you here to walk me down the aisle again?"

He shook his head. "Nope, this time I'm just here as a guest."

"Oh okay" she said. "Well, I'm super glad you're here."

"Me too, I'm really glad that I had the privilege of walking you down the first time. It was something I'll never forget. But this time, there's most definitely someone else who should do that, don't ya think?"

She just looked at him a little confused, then Benji walked in, dressed in dark denim almost blackish, jeans and a button up shirt, collar open and a charcoal grey suit jacket on. He looked adorable.

"Benjamin" she said in almost a whisper with a smile as her eyes started to tear slightly.

"Hi Mommy." he smiled. "I'm really sorry your Daddy can't be here to walk with you, but do you think it would it be okay if I walked you down the aisle?"

She nodded running her hand through his hair. "I would love nothing more, my son."

He smiled back up at her, then hugged her. "I love you Mommy, and I'm very glad I'm your son. You and Mama are the best moms in the world, and we're lucky to have you." He spoke as if he were years older than he actually was. He had the most sensitive soul and Heather was so grateful for that.

"I love you too Benji, so much."

Lea snapped a picture. "Okay, I do believe we have a wedding to get to."

"Okay, ready Bud?" she looked down at her son.

"Ready, Mommy" he smiled up at her.

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is it." Dianna said. "You look stunning."<p>

"Thank you. So do you and my girls." Naya smiled.

"Ben is with Heather. They're ready to go."

"Okay" Naya nodded. "Thank you Di, for all of your help."

"Of course" Dianna said. "It's what family does."

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

George and Mychal walked in and Dianna held her hand out for Emma and headed out. The guys had already taken Sophia and Harper out, and her Mom and sister had just left too, leaving just her and the guys.

"Hey" she smiled.

"Hi" George said. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you Daddy."

"He's right" Mychal said.

"Thanks baby brother."

"So" George said. "Mych and I wanted to talk to you about something.

"Okay…"

"Well" George said, "Ya know, I got to walk you down the aisle already once, and your brother was saying today that he would really like to maybe-"

"Yes!" Naya said with a smile. "Absolutely."

"Really?" Mychal asked.

"Really" she nodded. "As long as that's okay with you, Dad."

"It is" he nodded.

"Well, then wonderful." she said.

"I just… there was one point where I didn't know if I'd ever walk again, and during that time you did so much for me. And I just-"

"I love you, brother."

"I love you too" he said.

"Okay" George said. "Come on, everyone is ready."

"Check" Naya said taking both of their hands and headed out.

They walked the few feet down the beach and Naya looked around, as she saw everyone sitting there looking back at her. The last time she got married she walked down second, and all she could see was Heather. This time she saw her three gorgeous girls, her best friends and family.

"Ready?" Mychal asked.

"More than anything." she smiled.

The small crowd stood up and she laughed. "Oh sit your asses down."

"Someone hasn't changed at all" Ryan smiled.

Everyone giggled and sat down. She and Mychal walked down. Then Heather walked out with Benjamin and tears instantly came to her eyes, to see her wife, and her son like that just took her breath away. His arm was linked though his Mom's and he had the proudest smile on his face.

"This is when you stand" she said.

Of course they all did, and were going to anyhow. Heather walked down and she could not take her eyes off of her. Her dress was similar to her last one, but this was floor length, and straight down. Thin straps that crisscrossed behind her back. Simple, yet gorgeous.

"Who gives this woman away?" the officiant, who was a man in his mid-forties asked.

"I do" Benji said proud.

Naya hugged him and then Heather, and he went and sat down next to his uncle Mark and cousin Carter.

"Hi" Naya whispered.

"Hi" Heather said taking her hands. "You look amazing."

"So do you" Naya said.

"My turn?" the officiant asked.

Both girls giggled, "Yes' Naya said.

"Hello, we are gather here today to renew the vows of Naya and Heather Rivera. Eight years ago they were joined as one, and have chosen today to re-new that commitment with their children and family present. Naya" he looked to her.

"Heather" She spoke. "Eight years have flown by. I feel like it was yesterday we were doing this the first time. The thing I remember most about that day was how stunning you were as I walked towards you. You are even more gorgeous today. You have and continue to make me that happiest I could ever be. As I look over at our gorgeous kids, I can't help but smile as I see you in them all. Benjamin has your sensitive soul; Emma your sweet and amazing heart; Olivia your energy and passion for life. And our sweet Harper is you in every way. You are the best Mom, and my best friend. I feel so lucky to be standing here, our family and friends with us, doing this all over again. I can't wait for the next years to come. I again promise you today to love you from now until eternity. I love you."

"Heather" he said.

"Naya, you have been nothing but the best thing that has ever happened to me. I still am amazed at how much you love me. But I look at our babies, and it's a little easier to comprehend. I'm not sure that that makes sense, but it does in my head. We started almost nine years ago and I could not be happier that we took that leap of faith. And I promise you again today just as I did on that day eight years ago, I promise to love you forever, cherish you for always, and never make you sleep on the couch. You are still my best friend, my lover, and my soul mate, and I'm loving spending eternity with you."

"Naya, will you please place Heather's ring on her left fourth finger and say, 'Heather, with this ring, I renew my vows and life to you.'"

Naya nodded and slipped the ring on the blonde finger.

"Heather, with this ring, I renew my vows and life to you."

Heather looked down at her ring and saw that it was in fact her ring, but it had a new diamond in it. "It's gorgeous" she smiled.

"You're gorgeous" Naya whispered.

"Heather, will you please now place Naya's ring on her left fourth finger and say, 'With this ring, I renew my vows and life to you.'"

"Naya, with this ring, I renew my vows and life to you."

"Now, will the four Rivera children please come up here?" he asked.

Emma, Olivia and Ben stood up, Ben holding Harpers hand as they walked up to their moms. Heather wasn't sure what was going on.

"Ben, Emma, Olivia, Harper" Naya spoke. "Mama and Mommy aren't just making promises to each other today, we are also making a promise to you four. Both your Mommy and I are always going to be there for you, and around. Okay?" Naya thought the kids needed to really hear this after everything they had been through as a family the last few months.

All four kids nodded.

"We love you VERY much" Heather said. "And we promise to always be the best Mom's we can be."

Dianna stood up and brought over a small bag and handed it to Naya. She pulled out six bands. "These are for all of us to wear. They have an R on them for Rivera. We're always going to be together, we're always going to be a family." They were leather bands with an R and an infinity symbol that almost looked carved into them. "Hold out your wrists" she said to them and then tied a bracelet around each child's wrist, and then Heathers. Then she handed one to Heather to tie around hers.

Naya and Heather hugged their children and then they went and sat back down.

"Naya, you may kiss your wife" the officiant smiled.

"Thank you" Naya smiled and then pulled Heather into a deep but respectful kiss.

"I love you" Naya smiled.

"I love you baby, so much so. Thank you."

"You're welcome" she looked out to the small crowd. "Okay, party time!"

Everyone clapped.

"Actually first, pictures" Dianna said standing up.

/

After about twenty minutes of pictures, which was a whole lot faster than the first weddings photo op, they moved a few miles down the beach to where their 'reception' was set up. This one, unlike the first was very casual. A few big tables for people to sit, a dance floor, simple decor and food catered by a local family owned place.

"This is perfect" Heather said as they walked into the space.

"I thought so, too" Naya said. "Casual, fun."

"I love it" she leaned over and kissed her wife. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'm going to change after we dance, and I brought a pair of clothes for you if you want to as well." Naya said.

"Yes, sounds good." Heather said. "Wait, we're dancing like… a first dance?"

"Well, this is a wedding reception" Naya nodded.

"Okay, okay" Dianna said, holding a mic in her hand. "Sit down and shut up. Hemo and Nay are gunna have their second first dance in a moment, but first, the Rivera children have something special planned for their mom's."

Ben, Emma, Liv, stood up.

"Any idea?" Heather asked.

"None" Naya shook her head.

"Sorry about the switch Nay, but don't worry I have something worked out." Dianna said before the music started. And then Ben began to sing.

"Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
>Across the water across the deep blue ocean<br>Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying."

Heather and Naya both smiled huge at their son singing. He could sing, but rarely would. Naya clapped a little and they both beamed.

"_Boy I hear you in my dreams_" Dianna sang.

_"I feel your whisper across the sea  
>I keep you with me in my heart<br>You make it easier when life gets hard"_

Okay sweetest thing ever that he is going to sing this song with Di" Heather smiled.

"Right, love" Naya nodded.

"_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend."_

As they began to sing together now, Livy and Emma started to dance. Heather was instantly impressed because it wasn't choreography. She had seen, so she knew the girls had made it up themselves.

"_Lucky to have been where I have been  
>Lucky to be coming home again<br>Ooh ooh ooh"_

Both girls watched in awe of their kids, as the girls danced and Ben and Di sang. Ben was looking at his Auntie Dianna like she walked on water, it really was the cutest thing.

"_They don't know how long it takes  
>Waiting for a love like this<br>Every time we say goodbye  
>I wish we had one more kiss<br>I'll wait for you I promise you, I will."_

"I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
>Lucky to have been where I have been<br>Lucky to be coming home again

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
>Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed<br>Lucky to be coming home someday"

Both Heather and Naya stood up and clapped when they were done, and the kids ran over and hugged them. "So good" Naya said.

"Yes, amazing" Heather nodded. "Ben, you sounded so great!"

"And girls, that was wonderful."

"Thanks, Harp was going to dance with us, but she's sick so" Emma shrugged.

"It was perfect. Thank you" Heather smiled.

"You're welcome" Olivia smiled.

"Okay" Dianna said. "First dance time."

"I have zero idea about what song we are dancing to, because I thought it was that one" Naya told Heather.

Lea came up and joined Di, and an intro to a song started that Heather wasn't sure if she recognized yet or not. Lea began to sing.

"_These times are troubled and these times are good  
>And they're always gunna be, they rise and they fall<br>We take 'em all the way that we should  
>Together you and me forsaking them all." <em>

Heather definitely recognized the song now, and it instantly brought tears to her eyes. It was an old country song, which her parents had always said was 'their' song.

"Do you know that this was my Mom and Dad's song?" she whispered to Nay.

"I do" Naya nodded.

"And did you play a part in this?" Heather asked.

Naya just shook her head. "Nope. But it's pretty perfect."

"It is" Heather nodded and then kissed Naya softly."

Dianna now began to sing with Lea.

"_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
>Be faithful and true, devoted to you<br>That's what I had in mind when I said I do"_

"_Well this old world keeps changin', and the world stays the same" _Dianna sang.

"_For all who came before, and it goes hand and hand."_

Lea joined in.

"_Only you and I can undo all that we became  
>That makes us so much more, than two women in this world."<em>

Heather smiled at the simple word change they had just thrown in.

"_When I said I do, I meant that I will 'til the end of all time  
>Be faithful and true, devoted to you<br>That's what I had in mind when I said I do"_

"I love you baby" Heather whispered.

"I love you Heath, so much so."

"Hey that's my line" the blonde smiled.

"_Truer than true, you know that I'll always be there for you  
>That's what I had in mind, that's what I had in mind<br>When I said I do."_

"Congrats, again" Dianna said when they finished.

"We love you" Lea said.

"WE love you" Heather turned to them. "Thank you" she said hugging them as they got close.

"You're welcome. Your mom helped with the song choice" Dianna smirked.

"Perfect" she looked over to her mom who was holding Harper. She, of course, had tears in her eyes.

"Do you want to go change?" Naya asked.

"Yes" Heather said.

"Everyone can start eating" Naya said to Di. "We're going to run and get changed outta these dresses really fast."

"Sounds good."

"Keep an eye on my babies yes?" Heather said.

"Yes" Lea nodded, "Of course."

They walked hand in hand on the beach to the tents, which were just a mile or so down.

"This is an incredible day" Heather smiled.

"It is, isn't it?" Nay said.

Naya walked ahead of her slightly and she caught glimpse of the new tattoo on her back. "Nay, what is that?" Heather asked stopping in the sand.

"Oh, you finally saw it." Naya smirked.

"It's…gorgeous" Heather said moving Nays hair and looking at it closely. "Oh wow, it's amazing."

"You like? I got it last night." Nay said.

"I really love it. I want one."

"Yeah?" Naya asked.

"Is that okay? I know I'm kinda a tattoo copycat…"

"No, of course its okay. I had kinda hoped you would want one. I got another one too."

"You did, where?"

"Right here." She held out her wrist and showed Heather her tattoo that read, 'It was always HER'

"Holy… wow that is…. Nay, I love it."

"Me too" Naya smiled.

"I love you. That's the sweetest thing, like ever. How perfect is it that those are my initials?"

"It seriously worked out perfectly" Naya pulled her in close, her arms around her backside and kissed her.

Heather moaned into the kiss and Naya's eyes widened at the sound.

"Yeah?" Nay smirked.

"Yeah" Heather nodded her lips still pressed to her wife's.

"Let's get back into that tent. What do you say?"

"I say our friends and family are over there and we should probably get back to them." Heather said.

"I need you." Naya said in a thick voice, her head buried into Heather's neck.

"As soon as we get back to the hotel room, you can have me" Heather kissed her.

"But we will have everyone-"

Heather shook her head and Naya stopped talking. "No, we have the other suite for one more night. And tonight it's just us. No friends, no babies. Just you and me."

"Promise?" Nay asked with an arched brow.

"Of course, Baby. I promise." Heather smiled.

* * *

><p>They got back to the reception to see their children tearing it up on the dance floor with Dianna, Lea, Kevin and Mark. The stood there and watched a minute as Benji held Lea's hands twirling her around. Mark had Olivia in his arms, rocking her back and forth quickly to the beat. Kevin was busting a move with Emma and Sophia. And Dianna had Harper in her arms. The little blonde's head was on the older blonde's shoulder, and you could clearly see that even though the smile, she didn't feel well.<p>

"MOMMY!" Ben yelled for Heather when he saw her. "Come dance!"

Heather looked to Naya and grabbed for her hand. "Want to dance?"

"Always with you." Naya smiled.

They walked out onto the dance floor and Harper instinctively reached for Hemo.

"Why don't you let Mama hold you?" Naya asked.

"Otay" Harper nodded reaching for Naya.

"You want to go sit down, maybe find your BB?"

Harper just nodded. Naya could tell she was tired, and figured maybe she would nap in her arms a little bit. Since they didn't really have a set schedule for anything, people could eat as they pleased, dance when they wanted, and eventually they would do cake.

"It's in the black bag. Your mom has it" Dianna told her over the music.

"I want to sing!" Kevin said.

"Oh oh, can I sing with you?" Emma asked excited.

"You bet!" Kevin nodded. "What do you want to do?"

"Ummm, let's do Moves Like Jagger, like you do in Glee. I can sing the Christina parts!"

"Let's do it!" Kevin said.

Naya went and sat down as the familiar beat started. She looked up and saw Em and Kev on stage. She couldn't help but smile at how amazing her best friend was with her kids.

"Here is your BB, Harp. You want to lay your head down on Mama's shoulder?"

"Uh huh" she nodded her thumb in her mouth. Naya would normally have told her to remove it, but since she didn't feel good she just pretended not to notice. Before she knew it, the little blonde eyes were closed.

"So" Janet said sitting down next to her. "How do you think this one's going to do with a baby brother or sister?"

"I am hoping well" Naya smiled. "But we all know that it's probably going to be an adjustment at first. But I believe since it is me who is carrying and not Hemo, she'll be fine. If it was Heather, I think she'd freak because she is so attached to her."

"Don't fool yourself honey. That little girl is just as attached to you, and she always has been. Heather was just home more when she was little. But look at that." she nodded to Harper's hand that was tightly gripped around Naya's arm. "That little girl is equally attached to her Mom's."

Naya just smiled and kissed Harper's head.

"All four of those babies are. I'm glad you decided not to go away for so long. I don't know what they all would have done without you."

"Me too" Naya nodded.

She looked up to Em, who was finishing up her song with Kev, and Heather dancing with the other two and their friends.

"You want me to take her so you can go join them?"

"No, thanks though. But I'm good right here." She squeezed Harper slightly and rested her head on hers.

Emma and Kevin had just finished and Olivia ran up on stage and whispered something into Kevin's ear.

"Okay" Kevin said into the microphone, "Livy and I are going to do something pretty cool. This one is for you Hemo!"

He picked up a guitar and started to strum the overly familiar beat, and Heather instantly laughed. "God I love her." she said to Dianna as Olivia started to sing.

"_I got you in the palm of my hand  
>Wanna put somethin' hot in you<br>So hot that you can't stand." _

"And she looks just like you, so it's freaking perfect!" Dianna laughed.

"_That you can't sta-and" _Kevin sang.

"_Gonna take you to my lips  
>Empty out every last drop<br>So thirsty for what's in you, baby  
>That I can't stop.<em>

_In the middle of the night, I'm in bed alone  
>Don't care if you're glass, paper, styrofoam<br>When I need some water, baby, coffee or" _

"JUICE" Heather shouted from the floor.

"_Ju-uice"_ Olivia sang, _"You're the only thing I wanna put them in." _She was dancing around hitting her leg with her hand just like Heather did in the episode.

"She has watched WAY too much glee." Dianna laughed.

"Tell me about it." Heather giggled. "She's obsessed."

Naya walked over with a passed out Harper on her shoulder. "Man, that girl really loves her some Glee." she laughed.

Olivia finished and they all clapped. "Wooo, go Liv!" Mark yelled.

"Seriously, that kid is amazing!" Ryan said walking over to the girls.

"Yeah, she really is" Naya smiled.

Emma ran back up on stage, this time with Mark in tow, who sat down at the piano. "Okay, this one is for Nay… don't kill me, this was this one's idea." he said nodding towards Emma.

Mark started to play and instantly Heather, Naya Dianna and Ryan cracked up.

"NO!" Lea said walking over. "She is genius!"

Em started to sing:

"_Guppy Face, Trouty Mouth  
>Is that how people's lips look where you come from in the South?"<em>

"And that one looks just like you!" Dianna said.

"Lord our children watch way too much Glee!" Heather shook her head.

"I love it" Ryan laughed.

"_Grouper Mouth, Froggy Lips, I love" _Emma continued to sing, Mark cracking up at the piano.

"Kissing!" Heather yelled for Emma to say instead of sucking.

"_Kissing on those salamander lips." _

"This really isn't a very appropriate song for our seven year old to be singing" Heather laughed.

"It's all in fun" Naya shrugged.

"How much Glee do your kids watch?" Ryan asked.

"Enough" Naya said. "They mainly watch all the musical parts. We haven't really let them watch episodes yet."

"_Wanna put a fish hook in those lips so cherry red  
>If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head."<em>

Everyone cracked up, and cheered. Emma took a bow when she finished.

"I am obsessed with your children." Ryan said laughing so hard his stomach hurt.

"They are pretty awesome" Heather said.

"Mama!" Olivia and Em yelled from the stage.

"What, babies?" She said.

"Can you do the Rumor Has It/Someone Like You mashup?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but later okay?" she said.

"Promise?" Livy asked.

"Yes." she nodded.

"Yay! That one's my favorite."

"I see they fancy season three." Ryan smiled.

"That they do." Naya nodded.

"They love Brit and San" Lea said.

"And they think you should've run a Faberry storyline" Heather laughed.

Ryan laughed.

"No seriously" Naya nodded. "My five year old asked me why Rachel and Quinn don't date."

"Missed opportunity, I guess." he shook his head.

* * *

><p>After hours of singing and dancing, Heather and Naya had taken their kids up to their room and put them to bed before heading down a few floors to 'Heather's' suite.<p>

"This is nice" Naya said as they walked in.

"Yeah, it is." Heather nodded. "I had the best day today." she smiled, pulling her wife in close, kissing her softly. "Thank you."

"You're so welcome, Baby. I love you" Naya said kissing her again.

Heather moaned into her kiss, and Naya let her hands dance at the hem of her shirt, she was just about the lift it up over her head when there was a knock at the door.

"YOU. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me!" Naya groaned. "WHAT?"

"Um, we need you!" Hannah said at the door.

"Hannah…" Heather started.

"Heath, it's an emergency!"

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Comments?**

**Favorite**** Parts?**

**Until next time favorite people!**

**Love you all**

**(ENJOY GLEE TONIGHT!)**


	129. Chapter 119

**A/n: SO I am SO sorry about the delay honest. I had my lovely and amazing Fbedit come see me, and that was THE BEST EVER, and then I ended up with a bit of a block. **

**And I am SO sorry about that. But Glee on Friday really got me inspired again, How good are our girls this season! I am loving glee again. **

**ALSO I GOT TICKETS TO PALEY! Oh my gosh you guys I am dying of excitement! Woo hooo! Anyhow I hope you enjoy this. I am so so sorry for the wait. THANK YOU for all the kind words while I was on my mini hiatus, aka writers block lol. It really means a lot to hear from you all! **

**Fbedit: Thank you for being amazing and proofing this, I LOVE YOU!**

**Now without further ado… enjoy!** :)

* * *

><p><strong>An: SO I am SO sorry about the delay honest. I had my lovely and amazing Fbedit come see me, and that was THE BEST EVER, and then I ended up with a bit of a block. And I am SO sorry about that. But Glee on Friday really got me inspired again, How good are our girls this season! I am loving glee again. ALSO I GOT TICKETS TO PALEY! Oh my gosh you guys I am dying of excitement! Woo hooo! Anyhow I hope you enjoy this I am so so sorry for the wait. THANK YOU for all the kind words while I was on my mini hiatus, aka writers block lol. It really means a lot to hear from you all! **

**Fbedit: Thank you for being amazing and proofing this, I LOVE YOU!**

**Now without further ado… enjoy!** :)

* * *

><p>"What kind of emergency?" Heather asked opening the door to see Hannah standing there with a terrified look on her face.<p>

"Its Le-"

Hannah couldn't even get out what was going on before Heather looked to Naya with a look of sheer panic, "let's go" She said to her wife.

Naya didn't hesitate of course and they ran to the elevator with Han.

"What is going on?" Naya asked.

Hannah shrugged, "I went to bed with Benji and Em, when all the sudden I heard her scream, like SCREAM. She is having severe pains, and Mom is concerned enough that she called Margo. That is all I know."

"Shit" Naya said.

"Did mom say anything?" Heather asked.

"I was in the other room with the kids, then Di came and asked me to get you guys. She is calm but looks panicked."

"Oh my god" Heather shook her head.

"She was so good with me when it was you, with Livy." Naya said. "We have to be there for them. If they have to go home, or go to the hospital or something. We have to stay with them." Naya looked to Heather.

"Of course" Heather nodded. The elevator door opened and they went straight down the hall to Di and Lea's room. Janet was in there with them, on the phone and Dianna was sitting next to Lea who looked like she had just been hit by a bus, tears and fear in her eyes."

"What is going on?" Heather said.

"Pain. Lots of pain." Dianna said.

"I am so, what if I am-" Lea couldn't even get a sentence formed.

"Hey, none of that Janet said. Holding the phone to her shoulder, "Lea, is there is any blood?"

Lea shook her head, "No, not bleeding."

"She's not bleeding" Janet said. "I am going to put the phone on speaker."

"Hi Lea, its Margo. How are you holding up sweetie?"

"Pain" Was all she said.

"Okay, do you have any lower back pain?"

"Yes. Back, and stomach."

"Is the pain in your abdomen low or high?"

"Low" Lea said, "But I am cramping slightly higher as well."

"How high, like all the way near your belly button?" Margo asked.

Heather went and sat on the other side of the bed next to Lea and grabbed her hand. "Do you think its PROM?" She asked Janet.

"Margo isn't sure yet. But since there is no blood it is eliminating a lot of severe things." Janet said.

"Well that's positive."

"Unless the blood just hasn't started yet." Lea said.

"Baby" Dianna said, "Positive thoughts."

"Di, I lost one before—What if?" Lea shook her head with tears in her eyes.

"Hey" Janet said calmly, "Le you are doing great. We are going to get to the emergency."

"Hey Lea" Margo said.

"Yes" She said through tears.

"I know I am not there, but with the lack of bleeding, I am nearly sure I can rule out miscarriage okay. The pain seems to be coming from your own body and not the baby, so I really don't believe that is the issue at hand."

Lea nodded. "Thank you."

"Do you feel like the pain is coming in waves, like contractions?" Margo asked.

"No, all continuous" Lea said.

"Good sign as well." Margo said.

"I am going to press on your belly okay? I need you to tell me when and where it is sensitive." Janet said as soon as Janet touched her lower stomach she flinched. "Have you taken your temp?" She asked noting that Lea felt hot.

"No" Lea shook her head.

"Does she feel warm?" Margo asked.

"Hot, she feels hot." Janet told her taking the phone off speaker and walking into the other room.

"Di" Lea looked to the blonde.

"He is going to be just fine" She said in a calm voice but Nay could tell by her eyes she was terrified.

"Why don't you and Naya go check on Hannah and the kids and tell her we are going to be headed to the emergency room." Heather suggested to Di.

Dianna looked to Lea, and Heather just nodded, "I got her, I promise."

Dianna kissed Lea's head and then she and Naya went out of the room.

Lea reached for Heather's hand and Heather scooted closer to her and pulled her into her so Lee's head was resting on her shoulder. "You're okay" Heather said in a soft whisper.

"Something is wrong" Lea said.

"Yes" Heather nodded, "But you are going to be just fine, you and that little Agron in there… Okay?"

Lea nodded. "I am scared."

"I know, believe me I know. But the best thing for you right now is to try and stay as calm as possible, I know that that seems near impossible right now, but you don't want to stress the baby out in there okay?"

Lea took a deep breath and nodded again. "I am so glad you are here, you and your Mom. I am sorry I interrupted your-"

"Hey, stop. I would be nowhere else right now. Neither would Nay okay? You were right by our sides when it was me with Livy. Family remember?"

Lea nodded.

/

"Fuck" Dianna said tears running down her face.

"I know" Naya said, "Being on this end of it fucking sucks, but you have to stay strong for her. She is freaking out in there, and in a ton of pain and I know you want to break down right now, but channel that energy and be there for here. I am here you lean on me so she may lean on you, alright?" Dianna just nodded. "You are doing so good, Di."

"I don't feel like I am doing good Nay. I feel like I am failing her, and him. I'm helping for them, both of them."

"I know, I swear to you I know the feeling, but seriously you have to be strong for her, for them. I will be here for you, okay? I will be right here the whole time, I promise I am not leaving you."

Dianna took a deep breath. "Thank you."

"Of course" She said pulling her in and hugging her, "Of course. Now I need to go tell Han what is going on and then we will get Lea to the ER okay?"

The blonde nodded.

"Do you want to go with?"

Dianna shook her head and sat on the couch. "I just need a minute."

"Okay, of course." She said and then walked down the hall where Janet was coming from, she had just gotten off the phone. "Hey... how bad is this?"

"We aren't sure" Janet said honestly. "Margo seems to think whatever this is, is Lea and not the baby. But, we need to get her to the hospital now or the baby will be effected."

"Okay, I am going to tell Hannah that we are going and what's going on and check on the kids. Can you sit with her" She nodded towards the couch.

"Yes" Jan said, "I will."

* * *

><p>They had been at the hospital just over an hour. The doctor was back with them running tests now, Dianna was back there with her and the girls were in the waiting area with Jan.<p>

"What does Margo think this is?" Heather asked.

"She isn't one hundred percent sure." Janet answered.

"But…" Heather said.

"But, it could be an upper uti."

"So, that's not such a big deal right?" Naya asked.

"It could be fairly routine…" Janet said.

"Or?" Heather asked.

"An upper uti effects the kidneys, it is essentially a kidney infection."

"So that's easy enough right?"

"Sometimes" Janet said, "But it can get complicated and with the pregnancy."

"Can it effect the baby?" Naya asked.

"Yes" Janet said, "If the infection is bad enough, but I do believe that she got here early enough."

"Okay" Naya nodded.

"Is Margo coming?" Heather asked.

Janet shook her head, "No, until we know what is going on. If it's serious enough then we will have her sent to Phoenix."

"Alright" Heather nodded.

Naya's phone rang and Heather looked at her, "Hannah" Nay nodded, "I am going to step out and take this."

"Okay" Heather nodded.

Naya walked out and answered the phone, "Hey."

"_Hi, how is Lea?" _

"We aren't sure yet, how is everything there."

"_Um, okay…" _

"You're lying, what's wrong Han?"

"_Nothing is wrong, it's just that… Harper." _

_"_Freaking out?" Naya asked.

"She just doesn't feel well still, she is with your mom now, but it is not who she wants."

"Heather" Naya said.

"Yes, or you she's been calling for both."

"Is she wailing?"

"Yep" Hannah said, "But she is okay though Nay."

"I will call my mom, how are the other kids?"

"Great, sleeping. Everyone is worn out from the day."

"Sophia is okay?"

"Perfect, she is sound a sleep with Olivia."

"Thanks Han, you are truly the best."

"Don't mention it." Hannah said. "I am going to go lay with Em, keep me updated on Lea and the baby?"

"I will call you as soon as we know something." Naya nodded seeing Heather walk out.

"K, love you."

"Love you too" Naya said and hung up.

"All okay?" Heather asked kissing Nay.

"All is okay" She nodded, "She wanted to know if we had heard anything. I need to call my mom's cell though, apparently Harper is…. Not happy."

"Uh oh" Heather said.

"She doesn't feel good"

"Maybe I should go back…"

"Let me call my mom first, and see what's going on, yeah?"

"Yeah" Heather said sitting down on the bench next to her.

"Hello Mija" Marie answered.

"Hi Mama, how is Harp?"

"She is almost a sleep" Marie whispered.

"Oh good, she calmed down?"

"Yes, it didn't take long after I got her into bed, she definitely is running a low grade temp."

Naya could hear her youngest daughter slightly whimpering in the background. "I feel so bad for her."

"Do you want to speak to her Mija?"

"I don't know, that will probably do more harm than good. But call or text if she freaks out again okay? One of us can come back."

"I got her Naya, you be there for the girls. Any word yet?" Marie asked.

"Not yet the doctor is with her right now." Naya said.

"Okay, will you text me when you hear?"

"Yes Mama… do me a favor, talk to my wife for a second, she is worried about her baby, I can tell." Heather had her hands in her mouth, her typical nervous habit.

"Of course put her on."

Naya handed the phone to Marie.

"Hello." Heather said.

"Hi sweet girl, listen" Marie got quiet and Heather could hear the sound of Harper's breath growing even. "She is nearly a sleep."

"Thanks Ma" Heather said.

"You are welcome Heather. I promise if things pick back up or get worse I will call okay. But I got her, she is okay."

"I appreciate it."

"I love you Heath."

"I love you too Mama." Heather smiled and hung up the phone and she and Naya headed back into the hospital.

When they saw Dianna walk out.

"Hey" Heather said as she hugged Naya.

"So, she has an acute kidney infection, they are going to administer antibiotics intravenously and give her an antiemetic for the nausea."

"And the baby?"

"Is being monitored but the doctor said that the prognosis is excellent for most cases of kidney infections in pregnancy and that spread of the infection to the baby is rare. He is on the phone with Margo now, but all looks, okay. She is going to need rest, but other than that…" Dianna smiled relieved.

"Amazing" Nay said.

"Yeah" Di nodded.

"I am going to go speak the doctor" Janet said, "I will be right back."

"I am so relived" Heather said.

"Yeah, me too. They are going to do an ultra sound in a bit to get a good look at the baby. You guys should come see… we may even get to find out the sex."

"You should do that just the two of you" Heather said.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to intrude on that moment" Nay agreed.

"Hardly, and we want you there."

"You do?" Heather asked.

"Yes, Lea and I already talked about it. We want his or her God Mother's with us." Di smiled.

"Really?" Naya asked.

"Of course" Dianna said. "Don't act all shocked, you are Sophie's and you are our best friends."

"That is amazing" Heather beamed. "Thank you."

"Thank you" Di said, "for everything. But especially for being here tonight. It really helped knowing you were here."

"Of course" Naya said, "We wouldn't have been anywhere else."

Janet walked back over. "She is going to stay the night. But can more than likely go home in the morning. You may all go back and see her now… I am going to head back to the hotel and get some sleep. Call if you need anything." She looked to Dianna.

"Thank you so much for all of your help" Dianna smiled.

"Of course, I am happy to help. Always." Janet said and hugged her.

"You guys go on back I will be right there" Heather said.

Naya hugged Janet goodbye and then she and Dianna disappeared behind the double doors.

"Is she going to be okay?" Heather asked her Mom.

"Yes, they caught the infection early enough." Janet nodded, "The chances of it causing harm to the baby are very slim."

"How slim is VERY slim?"

"Like a one in ten chance."

"Okay" Heather nodded. "Thank you Mom."

"Absolutely Heather."

"I love you, will you please check on Marie and Harp when you get back? I think she fell to sleep finally but she was so…."

"Yes" Marie kissed Heather's forehead. "You are an amazing Mother, you know that?"

Heather shrugged with a small smile, "I learned from you."

"Love you Bug, I will see you in the morning."

"Love you too Mom."

* * *

><p>"Hi" Lea said as Di and Nay walked in.<p>

"Hey baby, how are you guys doing?" Dianna asked gently.

"Already feel better with the pain meds." Lea smiled.

"Good, and my baby."

"Is fine, kicking away." Lea said.

"Good to hear" Di kissed her and sat down next to her on the bed.

Naya sat in the empty chair by her bedside. "Where is Heath?" Lea asked.

"Saying goodbye to Jan. She is going to go back and check on the babies and get some sleep." Naya told her.

"She is amazing" Lea said.

"She sure is" Heather said walking into the room.

"Hi" Lea smiled when she saw her best friend.

"Hi love" Heather said "How are you feeling?"

"A little better already, actually."

"Good" Heather said.

"They are going to do the ultra sound shortly, did Di already ask…?"

"She did" Heather nodded. "And we would be honored."

"Great" Lea said.

"Last minute guesses?" Dianna asked.

"Girl." Lea said.

"Girl" Naya said.

"Boy." Heather said.

"Boy" Dianna nodded in agreement with Heather who high-five her.

"Well you are both wrong" Naya smirked.

"And if we're not?" Heather asked.

"You wanna wager something?"

"Oh wonderful my child's god mothers are placing a bet on their gender, lovely" Dianna rolled her eyes with a giggle.

"I don't know why any of this surprises you" Lea said rubbing her hands on her belly.

"It doesn't" Dianna said.

"Okay so what do you want to wager?" Naya asked.

"Loser, does dishes and laundry for a month. AND gives winner a full body massage nightly for that whole month." Heather said, she normally did dishes and laundry anyhow so if she lost, she only had to give Naya a massage nightly, and that was not something to complain over.

"Deal" Naya smiled and held out her pinky.

Heather linked her pinky with her wife's and they each kissed their hands.

"You are going to regret this Rivera." Naya smirked.

"Hardly, I am going to LOVE watching you fold laundry every night after my rub down."

Dianna laughed. "You two are too much."

There was a small knock at the door a younger woman was standing there. "Hi I am Amy" She said with a smile. She was tall and hard dark hair, her olive skin looked like it was kissed by the sun. "I am going to be administering your ultrasound"

"Sounds good" Lea said.

"So how are you feeling?" Amy asked.

"Better, still in pain, but it has subsided a lot." Lea said.

"So you are here on vacation?"

"Yep" Lea said.

"Well I am sorry you have to be here on your vacation. Maybe we could make this trip a little better by getting a good look at your baby."

"Sounds great" Dianna smiled.

Amy put turned off the light and squeezed he gel onto Lea's tummy. First they heard the heartbeat, followed momentarily by the picture of the baby on the screen. "So you are how far along?"

"Four months" Lea said.

"Are you aware of the sex?"

"No" Dianna said.

"Would you like to be?" Amy asked.

"Can you tell?" Lea asked.

"I can" She nodded, and if you look right there, you probably can as well." Amy pointed to the screen.

"A son" Lea whispered with tears in her eyes, "We are having a son."

"We are" Dianna beamed and then leaned over and kissed Lea.

"A boy Auntie Naya." Heather smiled nudging Naya who had tears in her eyes as well.

"Yeah yeah" Naya said with a smile.

"A Son" Lea said again.

"A son" Dianna smiled.

* * *

><p>It was now midnight and Heather and Naya had just left. Dianna was curled up in bed with Lea who was now feeling better, but still in some pain.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Di asked with her eyes closed.

"Better" Lea said in a small voice. She yawned.

"You should sleep."

"I will, you too." Lea said.

"I will, but I am not the one who is laying in a hospital bed and carrying our son."

"Our son."

Dianna could hear the smile in her wife's voice. "Yep, Son. Sophia is going to have a brother."

"What names do you like?"

"I have three."

"Okay let's hear them."

"I really like, Jude."

"I don't hate Jude…" Lea hummed.

"I like Aiden, and William. But I am open, obviously. What do you like?"

"Well… I am obsessed with Caleb lately."

"I really like that." Dianna said.

Lea's eyes popped open and she looked at Dianna with a big smile.

"You do?"

Dianna nodded, "I do, what do you think of Caleb Jude?"

"Caleb Jude Agron." Lea said. "I like it."

"You do?" Dianna asked.

"A lot" Lea beamed.

"Me too" Dianna said.

"Well that was easy."

"Right, remember how hard it was to name Sophia?"

"Such a nightmare" Lea smiled.

"Yes, yes it was."

"Well Caleb" Lea said touching her belly. "You have a name now, and Mommy and I can't wait to meet you."

"Mama is right" Di said, "We love you Caleb."

"Yes, we do." Lea said with a yawn then she kissed Di and closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was nearing one am and Naya and Heather were just crawling into bed.<p>

"Today was… amazing." Naya sighed.

"It really was, a slight scare with Lea, but we renewed our vows and found out we are having a nephew." Heather smirked.

"We are having a nephew, and I know; this means you won the wager."

"I did!" Heather kissed Nay.

"Would you like the body massage to start now?" Nay asked with an arched brow.

"Please" Heather smiled, "I do believe you owe me one every night for a month."

"I think I can handle that."

"But your chores start when we are home from Paris. Not now, that doesn't count."

"Yes Ma'am" Naya smirked. "Now, rollover"

"So demanding" Heather laughed.

"I am sorry, roll over please?" Naya asked gently. "And take off your clothes I will be right back."

Heather had stripped and laid down on the bed on her stomach as 'asked' to do as Naya gets up and walks into the other room for a moment. Even though it is just seconds Heather feels as if she is gone forever. Naya is back and she notices that she grabbed the massage oil, she smiles as she squeezes some into her hands to warm it. Seconds later Heather feels the warmed oil on back and then her wife's patient hands rubbing soothingly. Knots untie across her shoulders. Tension eases from her neck. Her shoulder blades unlock. She sigh as the stress seems to dissipate from her body.

Naya bends across her and kisses the top of her shoulder, before she moves down to massage and lovingly caress the small of her back and her firm cheeks. Nay's amorous hands press Heather's thighs apart purposefully. She wipes any residual oil from her hands onto her calves. Then she runs her fingers up the insides of her legs and feels along the length of her slit. Heather let out a moan, and she could feel Nay smirk, even though she couldn't see her. The blondes back arches and her hips lift toward those fingers that Naya just so nonchalantly removed. Now Naya's able hands return to the backs of Heather's thighs. Massaging each in turn. Relaxing the muscles of her legs. Her hamstrings, adductors and abductors. She releases the rigidity and ache throughout her wife's legs, untightening her calves and ankles and making her feel better down to her sore heels. Her thumbs find the pressure points in the soles of Heather's feet, relieving temporarily the soreness attendant to years of dance. Then her dictatorial hands twist Heather's feet to flip her onto her back.

"Good?" Naya asked.

"So good" Heater smirked up at her, "So, so good."

"Good" Naya smirked her caring hands rub in the warmed oil from her toes to her hips, bypassing her core despite her body's physical protest and her unintelligible groans. Too relaxed by Naya's technique and too confident of her eventual intention to bring her to nirvana, Heather didn't object more sensibly. Naya kneaded Heather's flat tummy, so that she felt the strength of her fingers against her core muscles. Heather's eyes closed under her wife's calming touch to concentrate on the exceptional work her fingers were doing, but they popped back open when Nays mouth pressed a soft kiss right at her belly button. Having regained Heather's full attention, her suave hands gently work out the stiffness of her upper arms, elbows, and forearms. Naya presses Heather's wrists, palms, and fingers.  
>Her thumbs play across the blonde's collarbone and breastbone comfortingly, before her diligent hands move down to first conventionally and then seductively squeeze and fondle Heather's aching breasts. She is ready to catch her eyes in turn as she swiftly falls to temptation and envelops a nipple in her eager mouth. Heather grins down at her, smugly over her weakness for her body.<p>

Naya just looks at her with a smirk and her tongue laves Heather's nipple. It hardens inside her mouth and she watches the other one harden in sympathetic pleasure. Naya's eyes stay locked on Heather's. They're filled with lust and intent and Heath knows she is about to feel a jolt, but doesn't know what will cause it. Like a genius composer with a piano, Naya knows every note made by striking any sharp or flat on her wife's body. She climbs atop of Heather without freeing her nipple, effectively ending any pretension of the massage, but Heather is not complaining. Her enchanted hands touching her in any capacity which shoots Heather's libido into the red zone. Her petting me pushes Heather further and her lips are now fastened to her wife's suctioned hard nipple in her mouth, forcing all other thoughts from her dizzy head.

"Oh. My. God" Heather managed to moan.

Naya smirked and the eye contact deepens as her teeth replace her lips. Heather moans at the delightful pressure. The distraction of Naya's mouth at her excited breast keeps her from noticing Nays right hand. Her left hand supports her balance on Heathers body but her right hand is nowhere to be seen. With no other warning, three of her oil-slicked fingers slide into Heather's drenched sex and curve up to dip into her unprepared core.

"Mmm Naya" Heather moaned as her hips bucked beneath Naya and she gasps out the breath she'd held because of her teeth on her breasts.

"Fuck Nay" She moaned.

Naya's laughing eyes glittered and the pressure on her nipple slackens as Naya smiles around it. Naya's fingers twist inside of Heather, a tactile euphoria. Her mouth simultaneously crosses her heaving chest to her other breast. She teases over the sensitive skin and erect nipple with light licks, even as her fingers twist in the even more sensitive space within her wife.

"You like that?" Naya asked, knowing full well from her wife's noises that she did.

"Uh huh" Heather managed to get out as Naya kissed a path over Heather's chest, neck, jaw, and chin. Her weight settles onto Heather fully as she finds her lips. She kisses her and muffles the cries of passion. Heather just whimpered into her mouth as her fingers pump in and out of her core.

Her music speeds now. _Allegro._

Her kiss gains vigor and Heather is torn between granting attention to Naya's skilled tongue, the moans being seemingly ripped from her body, and her increasingly urgent need for air. Between the massage oil and Heather's need, Naya's fingers slide with ease so very deep into her. She feels her knuckles pass through her entrance each way with every stroke. Heather's pelvis pushes back, meeting her thrusts with friction. Naya repositions for better leverage as she puts the weight of her upper body on her left hand. Doing so, she abandons her wife's lips. She can tell by Heather's moans that she is close. Heather locked her arms round her neck, pulling her lips down and here's up to reunite with greater forcefulness. Heather's moans come in streams with breaks only for ragged breaths and changes in tone only with the cycle of her rhythmic pumping of Heather's drenched sex. Naya's sexy grunts of power and effort bring Heather even higher and closer to her release. Naya looks deeply into Heather's eyes and sees her everything. Heather has no protections from her; no walls, no illusions, no half-truths, and no pretenses. She am naked before her in every sense, and comfortable at being vulnerable with her.

"I am so close!" Heather moaned.

Knowing it wouldn't take much now, Naya let her fingers thrust knuckle deep into her one last time, with force curling them on the way out. "Yeah baby, come for me."

That was all it took. Heather let out a scream in ecstasy. Her orgasm burns through her, contracting every muscle Naya had just relaxed, firing every nerve ending she awakened, and leaving Heather insensible. Through Heather's cloudy, post-orgasmic haze, she sees Naya smile in the darkness below her. Naya crawled up and kissed her all the way up. Heather's body still riding her high, the touch of her wife's lips as they trail up her body, because an aftershock, and she is instantly covered in goose bumps.

"I love you" Naya smiled as she whispered in her ear.

"I love you" Heather said breathless still.

* * *

><p>The next morning Heather opened her eyes still wrapped up in her wife. Naya's eyes were closed. She leaned over and kissed Naya's lips. Nay opened her eyes and smiled kissing Heather again.<p>

"Last day." Heather said.

"Last day." Naya nodded.

"Well unless Lea has to stay or something."

"Oh yeah" Nay remembered Lea was still in the hospital. "We should call Dianna and check on them."

"We should." Heather nodded and kissed Nay again.

"What time is it?" Nay asked.

"5:54" Heather told her.

"Lord why are we awake…?"

"Because I am anxious to get upstairs I want to get my hands on those babies."

"I know you do" Naya smiled reaching over off the night stand and typing out a quick text to Di. "And you mean Harper."

"All of them" Heather said.

Nay: How is she? Any word on discharge yet? Love you both :)

"I am sure you want to see all of them, I don't doubt that, but with Harper sick and upset, I know you want to get her into your arms."

"You're right, I hate being away from her, especially when she is sick."

Naya giggled, "How are you going to do Paris for a week?"

"I will be just fine." Heather said.

Nay's phone beeped.

**Di: Doing MUCH better this morning. Fever gone and a lot of the pain is too. Being sent home in about an hour with antibiotics and some pain and nausea meds. WE love you too. **

"She is coming home soon. All seems good, getting sent home on a few prescriptions but, Di seems positive."

"Awesome, do you think we should send the girls to out moms?" Heather asked.

"I think we should talk to the girls first" Naya said.

"Sounds good. Okay, I want to shower before we go up to our babies want to join me?"

"Duh!" Naya laughed.

* * *

><p>"MAMA!" Olivia beamed as she saw her mom's walk into the room.<p>

"Hi Livy Love" Naya smiled.

"Okay so I am chopped liver." Heather laughed.

"Hi Mommy!" Olivia hugged Heather.

"MOMMY!" Harper yelled from her seat from the kitchen.

"See whose chopped liver now." Naya said.

"My baby" Heather said walking into the kitchen, "How is my Harper feeling?"

"Better I think" Marie smiled.

"Hi Mama" Heather said to her.

"Hi Heather, how are you?"

"Well thank you" Heather looked down to see there was no more food on Harper's chair and picked her up kissing her. "I missed you."

"I miss you Mommy."

"I love you" Heather smiled, "How did you sleep."

"Wove you too, I sweep good." Harper laid her head on Heather's shoulder.

"Great" Heather said.

Naya was sitting on the couch with Olivia, "Where are you brother and sissy?"

"Sleeping still, with Auntie Hanny."

"Okay" Naya said, "How did you sleep Livy?"

"Okay, I had to go sleep with Nana in the middle of the night. I was scared."

"Why were you scared Olivia."

"I had a bad dream, I was being chased by a big crayon." She said with a shiver, "And a grey one, that's a bad color."

Naya had to hold back a laugh, she couldn't help but think of how 'Brittany' that sentence was.

"I am sorry Olivia" Naya said.

"It's okay. I missed you and Mommy though."

"We missed you too baby." Naya said.

"Nana said Auntie Lele was at the doctor, is she okay?"

"She is, she is a little sick but they are giving her medicine to make it all better."

"Good" Olivia said. "Is she coming back soon?"

"She is, she will be here in a little while."

"Good, Sophia is still sleeping, maybe she won't even know her Mommy's were gone."

Naya smiled at the sweetness of her daughter. "Hopefully." Naya said.

* * *

><p>About forty minutes later all the kids were up and lying in bed with Nay and Heather, when there was a light knock on their door.<p>

"Hi" Dianna said popping her head in.

"MOMMY!" Sophia beamed.

Di walked in a scooped her daughter up. "Hi baby love" Dianna kissed her.

"Hi Tete" Emma smiled.

"Hi Bug, I love you."

"I love you Auntie"

"Me too" Benji said.

"And me" Olivia smiled.

"I love you all" Dianna said.

"Mama?" Sophie asked.

"She is in the shower, you want to go see her?"

"Yes" She said to Di.

"Has she bathed this morning?" Di asked.

"Nope" Naya shook her head.

"Good, I will put her in with Lea then, she is dying to see her."

"Love you" Heather said.

"Love you too" Dianna said walking out of the room with Sophia.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes Olivia."

"Can we go to the beach today?"

"I think we can make that work." Heather said.

"Cool!" Olivia beamed.

"Harper is asleep" Emma said looking over at her laying on Heather's chest.

"Doesn't surprise me, I doubt she slept well" Heather said.

"My guess is she isn't letting you out of her sight today."

"I would say the same for you too" Heather said, nodding down to Harper who had her other arm holding onto Naya.

"I love out life." Naya smiled.

"Me too" Heather said, "I love you."

"I love you too" Naya said.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thoughts?**

**Favorite Part?**

**Your words mean a lot to me!**

**Much love guys... **

**until next time, which I promise will be sooner than the last!**


	130. Not a chapter but

Guess what?

A ton of you have asked, and I have always had to answer no. BUT now I can tell you I HAVE A tumblr. Still new, very new. BUT i am going to use it, to keep you updated on updates, and that's where I will ask what you think about things if I am stuck or want your opinion. SO go check it out. User name is Heyalove1387 find me add me or whatever it is you do on tumblr.

ALSO if you read ATTWY there is a sneak peek of the new chapter, (YES i am working on it again... finally. I know I am sorry!) Going up tonight. YAY.

heyalove1387 tumblr com

Obvi insert dots

:)

Thanks guys, much love to you as always!


	131. Chapter 120

**here we go a new chapter for all you amazing people.**

**special thanks to my fbedit for being amazing.. Editing and just being you. Your inputs and edits are soo appreciated. I love you!**

**Hoping you are all still with me? Let me know your here and your favorite part and thoughts. **

**Without further ado...**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Phoenix Arizona- two days later.<p>

They'd had an amazing last day in the Caribbean, Lea had to take it easy so Heather and Naya left Harper with Hannah and Dianna and headed to the beach with their kids one last time to surf. They had decided that morning to just all head to Phoenix. Margo wanted to see Lea, just to check her; and this way, Naya and Heather could spend one last night with their kids before they headed to Pairs the next day.

It was around 11:00am, and Lea and Dianna were at Margo's office. Heather and Hannah had taken Olivia, Harper and Sophia to this Princess store which had a 'spa' for the adults while the kids played. Emma was with Janet and Haley for the afternoon, and Naya had stayed home with Ben to have some Mama-Son time before her appointment that afternoon. They were getting ready to head to the park, Ben was in the shower and she was currently on the couch resting.

"Can I talk to you Mama?" Benji asked as he entered the room where Naya was laying on the couch with her eyes closed.

"Yes Chunk" she said not opening her eyes.

"Oh, I am sorry Mama, I didn't realize you were sleeping."

"I'm just resting my eyes before we go, Bub. Come lay with me?"

"Yes" he said snuggling in close to her on the oversized sofa.

She wrapped her arms around her son, pulling him close, snuggling him in. "I love you, ya know?"

"I know" he giggled.

"Good" she kissed his head. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well…" he started and then stopped. "I forgot."

"Benji…"

"What?"

"You didn't forget mister. What's wrong?" she asked, knowing something was up. Ben wasn't the best at confronting his feelings, and he was a lot like her.

"Nothing is… wrong. I just wanted to talk to you about, when you are gone." he said quietly.

"Okay" Naya said sitting up, pulling him in close. "What would you like to talk about, buddy?"

"Will you call me?" he asked looking up at her.

"Everyday" she smiled at him.

"And how many days are you and Mommy going to be gone?"

"Six."

"That's a lot of days." he said looking at his hands. She smiled because that was something her wife did.

"I know" she said. "But I promise I'll call you every day."

"Can we skype too?"

"Of course we can, Chunk."

"Every night before bed?" he asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Promise?" he asked.

"I promise Benji. Are you nervous about Mommy and me being away?" Naya asked gently.

"A little" he nodded. "I know we're going to have fun with Auntie Hannah and I'm really looking forward to saying here...but, I'm going to miss you and Mommy, like a lot."

"We're going to miss you too Chunk, so much."

"Why do you have to go on vacation? We just went on vacation as a family." he sighed.

"Because, sometimes Mommies need a vacation alone together. So I can hang out with Mommy and we can come back and be even better Mamas."

"You're already the best Moms." he smiled. "But… okay."

"You want to snuggle another minute and then get ready and head to the park?"

"Yeah" he nodded. "I wish I had a scooter here."

"Yeah?" she asked. He nodded. "Well, why don't we head to the store and get you one? You're going to be here a week, that way you can leave it at Hannah's and have it when you're here?"

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. "Five more minutes to cuddle, then we'll go okay?"

"You're the best Mama ever." he smiled as she wrapped her arms around him.

Heather and Hannah were thoroughly enjoying watching the girls run around the store playing dress up. Harper had three tutu's on because she couldn't choose just one, and Olivia had a crown on and had declared herself "Queen of the little girls." Sophia and Harper couldn't have cared less, they were just excited to be playing with all of the dress up stuff.

"This place is awesome, Han." Heather said sitting in a massage chair getting a pedicure. "Who knew a princess store would have a Mom spa? The person who thought of this is a genius."

"I thought so, too" Hannah smiled. "I'm really glad we got to do this today. I really wanted to bring Harper and Olivia here."

"I'm sorry they aren't staying" Heather said.

"It's really okay. I think it'll be for the best in the long run. Brady and I are going to do 'big kid' stuff with Benji and Emmi. Tomorrow we're going to take them to the indoor water park, and later this week we're going to go climb a rock wall."

"They are going to love that." Heather said. "Thank you so much for keeping them, you're an amazing auntie and sister."

"The best?" Hannah smirked. "You like me better than Haley right?"

"Han!" Heather laughed.

"It's okay Heath. I know the truth, and you don't have to say it."

Heather's phone beeped, she saw she had a text from Naya.

**Naya: I am going to go to the store and get Chunk a scooter to have for the park today and so he can have it while he is here. Okay? **

"Naya, or Lea and Di?" Hannah asked.

"Naya" she said typing out a reply.

**Heather: Yeah, ofc. How are you guys doing? **

"She's going to go to the store and get Benjamin a scooter to have at your house."

"Oh, that's perfect. Brady wanted to take him to the skate park. Now he'll already have something to ride."

"Oh, great" Heather said. "And he can just leave it at your house for next time they're here, as long as it's cool with you."

"Yeah sounds good. I would like to have them more than once this summer anyhow."

**Naya: We are good, getting in the car. He needed some snuggle time this AM… he is slightly sad/nervous that we are leaving. How are you girls? **

"Sounds good to me" Heather said. "They love seeing you. Have you thought anymore about moving down to California?"

**Heather: We are good, this place is amazing. Getting a pedicure while I watch our girls play dress up. All three of them are in HEAVEN. **

She snapped a picture of Liv, Harp and Sophie having a tea party, dressed to the nines in princess attire and attached it to her text.

"I have, and it turns out there is a great teaching position that's available come fall… I just, don't know if Brady would be willing…"

**Heather: Is Benji alright? **

"That would be AMAZING Han. You should talk to him and see if it's anything he would ever be interested in. We'd love having you close, you know that. And with a new baby it would be so… ideal."

"I know, and I want to be closer. This last week has been amazing. I don't know what I'm going to do when the kids have to go home. It's going to be so hard not to see them every day. I've gotten so used to it."

**Naya: Oh my gosh sooo stinking sweet. I love them… is Harp wearing two tutu's? Look at that tiara on Livy's head, presh! Take lots of pics!**

"I know. I don't know what they're going to do either. Or us, we love having you around!" Heather smiled.

**Naya: Yes, he is fine. Just normal nerves. **

"Well, it's defintly something I'm considering" Hannah told her.

**Heather: That would be three tutu's your daughter has on, she couldn't pick just one. :)  
>Little Olivia has declared herself 'Queen of the little kids' too much fun I tell ya!<strong>

"Good! Mom would love it too."  
><strong><br>Heather: Okay I am slightly worried about his anxiety.**

"Apparently Ben is a little sad that we are going, just a heads up." Heather told her.

**Naya: Seriously that's too much cuteness! And he is okay, he gets it, he will be just fine. I talked to him and promised we would call every day and skype before bed every night. We are going to head out, I love you!**

"I figured he would be. He's pretty attached to both of you. But I'll make sure he has a blast, I promise." Hannah reassured her sister that he'd be just fine.

**Heather: Okay good. I love you too! Miss you baby**!

"I know you will" Heather said. "I'm not worried for a second about that. Just remember that he had a panic attack before and that the asthma gets flared up when that happens. I packed his inhaler and the breathing treatments, just in case."

"Check" Hannah nodded.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to switch to a 4d ultra sound, so I can see him a little better" Margo said, looking at the picture on the screen. "But really, all looks great." Lea and Dianna were captivated with seeing their son again.<p>

As soon as she switched over to the 4d Dianna gasped, "Look at him! He looks like you."

"You think?" Lea asked.

"That's your mouth" Di nodded.

"I see it" Margo smiled.

"Does he look okay?" Lea asked.

"He looks perfect. No signs of distress at all. His heartbeat is perfect, and everything else is completely normal" Margo said. "I'll print a few pictures for you to take home."

"Thank you" Lea beamed.

"He's beautiful." Dianna couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

"Does he have a name?" Margo asked.

"He does" Lea said "Caleb. Caleb Jude Agron."

Dianna smiled as Lea said his name. It really was perfect.

"I love that" Margo said. "Okay well, I'm done here. Lea, I'm going to have you put your clothes back on and then I'll be back in to run some labs really quick, just to check on your levels and such, alright?"

"Sounds good" Lea nodded.

Margo stepped outta the room and Lea sat up. Di handed Lea her pants and shirt. "He's perfect" she beamed.

"He is" Lea nodded.

"I'm so in love with him already."

"Me too. You think Sophia will love him?"

"Absolutely. She's used to being around kids because of all of her cousins. She's going to love not being an only child."

"I hope so. She's so used to being the only one at home." Lea said pulling her shirt over her head.

"She is yes, but she's going to adjust wonderfully to being a big sister, I promise." Di kissed Lea.

"I love you" Lee hummed.

"I love you baby" Dianna said.

/

"Hellllllo" Dianna said as they walked in the front door of Janet's house. Janet had kept her house in Arizona for when she went back to visit Hannah and Haley.

"We're in here" Naya called from the family room.

Heather and Naya were in the living room with all the kids minus Emma, who was still with Janet and Haley.

"Hi Mama!" Sophia said excited to see Dianna.

"Hi baby-love. Do you want to see a picture of your brother?" Dianna asked her.

"Yes" the little girl smiled.

"Oh oh me too" Naya said.

"Can we see auntie?" Olivia asked.

"Of course you can" Dianna nodded.

"Where is Le?" Heather asked.

"Outside, she's on the phone with Edith." Dianna sat on the couch and pulled out the five pictures Margo had given to them.

Ben and Livy ran over to the couch and they all crowded around to look.

"Oh my gosh, he looks just like" Heather said holding the pictures in her hands.

"Lea" Di nodded. "It's crazy."

"He's perfect" Naya said.

"Margo said the same thing, all looks great. He's healthy and unaffected by the infection."

"Amazing" Heather said.

"Yep, she ran some labs on Lea, just to check her levels and stuff, and she's supposed to call tomorrow with the results."

"Baby" Sophia said pointing at the pictures.

"You baby brother" Dianna pulled her onto her lap and pointed at the picture "Caleb."

"I love that name" Naya said, "Caleb Jude."

"Me too" Di said.

"Bubber" Sophia said.

"Yes, your brother" Dianna said.

Lea walked in and stopped at the entry way watching Sophia look at the pictures, and just smiled. Sophia looked up and saw her Mommy, "Mommy, Bubber"

"Yes baby, that's your brother, Caleb."

"Lele!" Harper ran to her and put her arms up. Lea scooped her up.

"So we need to talk" Naya said.

"Okay" Dianna nodded.

"Hey Livy, Ben, why don't you take the little girls to the play room." Heather said.

"Okay" Olivia said, then kissed Dianna. "Caleb is cute, I can't wait to meet him."

"Thanks Livy" Dianna smiled.

Lea put Harper down, walked in to the living room and sat on the couch with the girls.

"Okay, what's up?" Lea asked.

"We need to talk about this trip" Heather said.

"What about it…" Dianna asked.

"Well, with Lea being sick, are you sure you want to take on the girls all week?" Heather asked.

"Yes!" Lea said.

"We just want to make sure" Naya said. "Because we know you need your rest, and Harper and Olivia will provide you with anything besides rest."

"Yeah and my mom is willing to take them, at least for the first few days…" Heather said.

"No, we're good!" Lea said, "I want the girls!"

"Okay" Naya nodded.

"You're okay with that Di?" Heather looked to her.

"I am" Dianna said, "and I'll make sure Lea gets plenty of rest. We'll utilize your mom if we need to."

"Okay" Heather said. "We just wanted to be sure."

"Understood" Lea said. "But I'm really okay."

"Alright" Naya said.

"What time is your appointment?" Dianna asked.

"In about an hour. We have to get going shortly" Naya said, "I want coffee one last time, since it hopefully will be a while till I can have another one."

"Hopefully!" Lea said.

"You guys are good with the three of them until my Mom and sisters get back?" Heather asked.

"Perfectly fine" Dianna nodded.

"Want to go to dinner tonight?" Lea asked.

"Sounds great" Nay said looking to Heather who nodded.

"Yeah, we could leave the kids with my mom and get some adult time in" Heather said.

"That sounds great" Dianna smiled.

* * *

><p>Heather pulled through the Starbucks drive-thru and looked to Naya. "What will it be sweetheart?"<p>

Naya thought for a moment, wanting to make it a good one since she hopped to not be able to drink coffee for a while. "Um, Quad iced black and white mocha with no, actually yes with whipped cream." She thought for a second, "And a birthday cake pop."

"You wish…" Heather smiled.

They got their Starbucks and headed to Margo's office, "You ready?" Heather asked.

"Yeah" Naya said with a smile. "You?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"Do you think it'll take the first time?" the brunette asked.

"Honestly, yes. I know that may not be realistic but, we've always had great success with getting pregnant. Margo is amazing, and we make sure we're tracking and timing beforehand. You got pregnant with the twins right away."

"That was seven years ago… I'm nearly thirty-two years old now." Naya said.

"And in the best shape of your life, to be honest" she said.

"You think?"

"Baby, yes. I've known you for the last thirteen years, and sleeping with you for the last nearly ten. I think I know your body pretty well by now." she smirked.

Naya nearly blushed, "You're amazing you know that?"

"I do" she nodded as she pulled up to Margo's office. "Now, are you ready to go make baby number five?"

"I so am!" Naya said leaning over kissing her.

/

They walked into Margo's office hand and hand.

"Hello, how are you?" Noelle the young receptionist greeted them.

"Great, we're the Rivera's. We have a two-forty five appointment with Dr. Rodgers." Heather said.

"Hello" Margo said peeking out from the back. "You're here!" She walked out and hugged both girls. "So good to see you both."

"You as well" Naya said.

"So we're going to do this one last time huh?" Margo asked.

"We are" Heather said.

"Alright well, let's go back and get you prepped."

They followed Margo back and she led them into one of her rooms. "How are you ladies?"

"Great, just got back from the Caribbean, and tomorrow we are leaving for Paris for a week" Naya told her.

"I heard you renewed your vows." Margo told them grabbing a gown outta the cupboard and handing to it Naya.

"We did" Heather said. "My wife surprised me. It was beautiful."

"That's so awesome" Margo said. "I'm going to step out. Everything off, feet in the stirrups. I'll be right back to examine you before we start the process."

"Sounds good" Naya said.

Margo stepped out of the room and Naya started to undress, she pulled the gown on and Heather helped her tie it up on the sides.

"Baby, are you okay?" Heather asked. Naya looked deep in thought.

"I am…" Naya nodded.

"What's wrong Naya, I know that look. Something is going on in that head of yours."

"No" she said unconvincingly shaking her head.

"Naya Marie Rivera, talk to me." Heather said as Naya pulled herself up onto the table.

"All is good baby, really."

"You promise?" She asked.

"I promise" Naya nodded leaning forward kissing her.

"Will you tell me what you were thinking?"

"I… I was thinking I wish I had thought about carrying your eggs this time around."

"What do you mean?" Heather asked. "I mean I know what you mean… but… why?"

"I've always wanted to have _your_ baby Heath. I mean, I know that this child is yours regardless, but we always talked about doing it this way and never did."

"I—" Heather started to say but then there was a knock at the door.

"We all ready?" Margo asked.

"Yep" Naya said as Margo walked back in. She looked over to Heather who looked like she wasn't through with that conversation.

"Alright Naya, I'm just going to have you lay back and I'll just do a general exam." Margo said.

"Margo" Heather asked.

"Yes?" Margo said as she began to exam Naya.

"What is the process with egg retrevial?" She asked.

Naya just looked at her with big eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Like, how hard or easy is it? How much prep does it take? How long is the procedure? Do you do the procedure?" Heather asked.

"Um, okay in order. It's fairly easy as long as follicles are around sixteen millimeters or greater. It doesn't take much prep, no food or liquids about four to six hours before. It takes about thirty to forty-five minutes, and yes, I do egg retrievals. Why?"

"No reason" Naya said.

"No, what?" Margo asked.

"We just… didn't… well I didn't stop to think about it, and Naya just asked and I was just wondering." Heather said.

"Hold on one second." Margo said focusing on Naya. A moment or two later Margo looked up, "Alright Naya, we are done here. You may sit up." she said. "Now girls, are you thinking you would want Naya to carry still?"

"Yes" Heather said.

"And possibly your eggs?" Margo asked.

"If its doable while we are here. I just wanted to… know."

"Well, here's what would need to happen IF we went this route. I'd need to do an ultrasound on you Heather, to see if you even had any frolics, and check their size. IF by chance you had follicles ready to use, we would have to extract them and mix with the sperm. We'll then need to wait twenty four hours for them to fertilize, then we can implant twenty four hours after that."

"So, if we wanted to take this route, and I had large enough frolics then, what are we looking at timeline wise."

"Well, we couldn't extract until you've had no food or water in your system for at least four hours. I'd normally say that would have to take place tomorrow, BUT if you had ready follicles I'd be willing, since it's you two, to do it tonight. Then twenty four hours from there, if fertilization has taken place we could transfer twenty four hours later into Naya." Margo said. "So you're looking at this setting you back about forty eight hours or so."

Heather looked to Naya. "So we could just postpone leaving for two days. Implant the night after tomorrow, and leave earlyish the day after that…"

"You're serious?" Naya asked.

"Yeah" she nodded. "I mean, we don't even know if it's possible right now, but it's worth looking into right?"

Naya nodded, "Right."

"And if it's not possible right now, and you want to take this route, we can do it when we get back from Paris." she smiled.

"So are we going to move forward with an ultra sound?" Margo asked.

Heather looked to Naya for an answer, Naya nodded. "Looks like that's a yes" she told Margo.

"Okay well, then Naya trade your wife spots please." Margo said.

Naya jumped off the table and Heather got on, "Unbutton your pants, and pull them down to your hips, and I'll get this all set" she said pulling out the ultrasound machine.

Heather did as she was asked and a moment later Margo squirted the jelly on her stomach. "Do you know when your last period was?"

"Same as Naya's" Heather answered.

"Oh you menstruate at the same time?" Margo asked.

"Well, two day start difference, but yes."

"Oh, then we may just, be in luck." Margo said placing the Doppler on Heather's lower stomach. "Okay… well… let's see here." She looked at the screen, "Alright, you see here" she used to curser on the screen to point to the area. "We have six follicles which is great." she clicked and hummed and hawed at the screen.

"Are they large enough?" Naya asked holding Heather's hand.

"Um… hold on" she said as she used to machine to measure it. "This one is 18mm and the rest seem to be about sixteen, so… yes. They're all large enough." Margo smiled. "You girls are the luckiest when it comes to fertility."

"We think you are just our good luck charm." Heather smiled.

"So, now you have a decision to make" Margo said. "We can implant into Naya right now. Or we can meet back here around seven thirty tonight and extract from Heather."

Heather looked to Naya.

"Can we talk for a moment?" Naya asked.

"Of course." Margo said.

"Wait, first I have a question" Heather said. "What option gives us better odds?"

"To be honest, they're nearly the same. Naya's follicles looked great as well. But, I'll say this… if we do it this way, I can check to be sure they have fertilized before we put into Naya. The other way, we don't know if the egg fertilizes for sure or not until the pregnancy test."

"So this guarantees pregnancy?" Naya asked.

"No, there's still a chance that it won't find its way to your uterus, but the odds are slightly better." Margo said, "I'll give you two a minute to talk."

"Perfect thanks" Naya said.

Margo left the room and then Naya sat down next to Heather. "What do you think Hemo?"

"I think I like the idea" Heather smiled.

"And you are okay with postponing Paris?" Naya asked.

"I am, BUT… we can't stay six days this way. We could stay five, but I have to be back on to work on Tuesday still, so we would need to come home Monday."

"That would be fine" Naya said. "We could leave on Wednesday instead of Monday and come home Monday instead of Saturday like we had planned." Naya said. "But you're sure you want to? This requires you being under."

"I'm aware of that, and yes I'm sure. Are you sure?" Heather asked.

"More than anything" Naya nodded.

"Then it's done." Heather said, "We'll try this."

"We'll try this." Naya smiled.

Margo came back in a few minutes later, and they discussed the procedure and what would take place. "How long has it been since you've had food Heather?"

"Food, about two hours, but I had a coffee about forty five minutes ago." she told her.

"Okay well, factoring in your food intake, we could do this about six-thirty tonight."

"That would be wonderful." Heather said.

"No water or anything to drink as of now either." Margo told her.

"Yes Ma'am" she smiled.

"Alright, so you'll come back here around six, wearing comfy clothes, no jewelry. We'll get you prepped, which takes about twenty minutes. A light anesthesia will be administered. You won't be asleep fully, just in like a twilight so you don't feel anything. Then I'll take a hollow needle and retrieve the eggs out of your ovaries. I'll immediately place them in with the sperm and let it fertilize." she told them. "It'll take you about twenty minutes or so to come fully out of the anesthesia and then, when you feel okay we can send you home."

"Alright" Heather said. "And it'll be you who does the procedure?"

"Yes ma'am, and I'll have a nurse and my anesthesiologist there."

"How long will it take?" Naya asked.

"Once Heather is out, about thirty minutes. Total from start to leave is about an hour and a half. You may feel a little sore tonight, and maybe nauseous from the anesthesia, but nothing terrible."

"Okay, perfect" Heather said.

/

They were in the car on the way home.

"I guess we better call Dianna and Lea and tell them we can't go to dinner." Naya said.

"Why don't we just do a late dinner?" Heather said, "I'm going to be hungry and we could put the kids to bed and then go."

"Do you think you're going to be up to it?" Naya asked.

"I'm freaking Wonder Woman. I'm sure I'll be more than fine to go out to dinner a few hours after, yes." Heather smirked.

"You are freaking Wonder Woman." Naya laughed.

Heather's phone rang. "I swear their ears were burning."

"Lea or Di?"

Le" Heather said answering the phone on speaker.

"Hey!"

"_Hi" _Lea said _"How did everything go?"_

"Um, slight change of plans. We'll talk when we get back, almost there. Are you home or out?"

"_We're here. So's your mom and sister."_ Lea said.

"Perfect, we're like five minutes out."

"Okay, see you soon." Lea said. "Love you."

"Love you too" Heather said.

"We're back!" Heather said walking into the house.

"We're out back!" Dianna called.

Heather took Naya's hand and headed out the back slider. Only the adults were out there sitting around the patio table having wine.

"Where are the kids?" Nay asked.

"What kids?" Dianna giggled.

"Funny" Naya rolled her eyes.

"They're next door playing with Edna's grandkids" Janet said. "She has them for the weekend and asked if the kids could come over and play."

"Oh perfect" Heather said.

"So, how did it go?" Di asked.

"Well, it didn't" Naya said.

"What, why not?" Haley asked.

"Because, we are going back tonight" Heather said.

"Why?" Hannah asked.

"Because we're going to do an egg retrieval tonight, and in two days, Margo will transfer my fertilized eggs into Naya." Heather said.

"Oh my gosh!" Lea said. "That's amazing."

"So you're staying here?" Dianna asked "What about Paris?"

"We're still going, just not until Tuesday now." Naya said.

"And we're going to stay until Monday not Saturday. Now, is that okay for everyone?" Heather asked.

"It's fine with us" Di said.

"I'm more than okay with that" Hannah said.

"Perfect" Naya said.

"What made you decide to do this?" Janet asked.

"Um, I've always wanted to have Heather's baby. Like biologically, I mean. And since this is the last time, I brought it up, super last minute I know, but surprisingly Margo was able to actually make it work."

"Wonderful" Janet said as her phone rang. "That's Margo now." she answered the phone. "Hey… Uh huh. We were just talking about that…. Okay… um yeah… that sounds fine with me. I'll see you then. You're welcome. Bye."

"What was that about?" Heather asked.

"Well, it turns out Margo couldn't get her nurse to come in that late. So… if it's okay with you, I'm going to go with you and be in there when you have the procedure done."

"Um, that's more than okay with me. It actually makes me feel a TON more comfortable" Heather said.

"Well good Bug, I'm glad" Janet smiled.

"Oh, Le and Di. I can't have food for four hours. So were thinking maybe we could do a late dinner, like a few hours after tonight?" Heather said.

"Sounds good to me" Lea said.

"Yeah me too" Dianna nodded.

/

About an hour later, Heather was laying on 'her' bed in her old room at her mom's when there was a light knock on the door. "Come in" she said.

"Hey" Janet said. "I was just checking on ya."

"Hi Mama" she smiled.

"You okay?"

"Yep" she nodded.

"Tonight's going to be very easy, I promise." Janet said.

"Good, and I'm very glad you're going to be there."

"Me too." Janet said. "Do you have any questions about anything?"

"What's going to happen? I mean I know she's going to take a needle and extract the follicles, but is that it?"

"Yep" Janet said. "You'll be put under first, but not completely. Just enough so you don't know what's going on and won't feel any pain. Then Margo'll take the needle and insert it all the way up in your ovary and extract from that side. Then when she's done with that side, she'll go back in and extract from the other side. Collecting as many follicles as possible."

"And will I remember any of it?"

"It's not likely. Maybe some things, but it won't hurt or be scary, and I'll be there the whole time."

"That's still reassuring, even at thirty-one years old." Heather smiled.

"I'm glad" Janet said.

"Will I hurt a lot after?"

"I don't think so. Sometimes people end up sore, and need to take a light prescription pain pill or Tylenol. But to be honest, you've always had a very high pain tolerance, so I don't think you'll feel it much afterwards."

"Okay" Heather said. "And I get to leave right away and everything."

"Yep" Jan said, "as soon as you're awake and feeling normal."

"You think I'll be able to do dinner with the girls tonight?"

"I think so, as long as you give yourself a couple of hours before hand. If we're doing the procedure at 6:30, I would think by 8:30 you'll be hungry and ready to go get food. Just maybe no dancing or _anything_ tonight." she smiled.

"Check" Heather smirked.

"Are you excited at the prospect of Naya carrying your baby this time around?"

"I am" she nodded. "It's not that I don't want it, but I'd be fine either way. Those babies are _mine_ either way. But it's really important for Naya, and I get it and get why, and I think that it'll be a very neat experience" Heather said. "But if for some reason it doesn't work, I'm okay with her just getting pregnant on her own."

"Do you think she'll be okay with that too?" Jan asked.

"I do, yes, because at least we tried this way." Heather said.

"Just so you know, I think this'll work. Margo wouldn't have given the go ahead to try if she didn't think it was more than possible. She's very realistic and would have told you otherwise. So…" Janet smiled.

"Thanks Mom" Heather smiled.

There was another knock at the door, this time it was small though.

"Mommy?"

It was Olivia.

"Come on in, Livy Love" Heather said.

The little blonde bounced in with a smile on her face, which instantly put a smile on Heather's face. "Hi Nana!"

"Hi Olivia. Are you done playing?"

"Yes" she shook her head. "The other kids are still over there, but I'm done."

"You okay?" Heather asked.

"Yep. Can I lay with you?"

"Tired baby?"

"Yeah" Olivia said.

"I'm going to go start dinner for the kids." Janet said.

"Thanks Mom, I love you."

"I love you Heather. And you Liv."

"Love you too Nana." Livy smiled and curled up with her mom.

"Did you have fun playing?"

"Yep" Olivia said.

"How many kids are over there?"

"Three" Olivia said.

"Fun. How old are they?"

"Um, Kadence is 4. Cole is 6 and Cassie is 9."

"Well that's perfect. You're all almost the same ages." Heather smiled.

"They're all really nice, and going to be here for three more days so we can play every day!"

"Awesome" Heather said. "But you and Harper are leaving tomorrow night."

"Well, I can play with them tomorrow at least" Olivia said.

"Yes you can baby" Heather kissed her head.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Livy"

"I love you, a lot."

"I love you too, very much." Heather smiled.

"I'm really glad you're my mommy."

"I'm really glad I'm your mommy too, little girl."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Yep" Heather said.

Olivia sat up a little but still curled up in Heather's chest.

"Do you think you and me can go dance like you did with Emma that one time?"

"You mean that morning I took her, just us?" Heather clarified. Livy shook her head.

"Of course. How about when Mama and I get home?"

"Yes, please!" she said excited.

"Okay, it's a date, baby!'

"Okay" Olivia said laying back down. "Can you rub my back?"

Heather started to rub small circles on her back, as she hummed quietly. Before she knew it, Livy was asleep on her chest.

About fifteen minutes later Naya walked in, and saw both girls asleep. She covered them up with a blanket and walked into the bathroom and started the shower. "Mommy!" she heard Harper call from the other room. She walked out to get her so she didn't wake Heather or Olivia up.

"Hi baby" she said. "Mommy's sleeping."

"Oh otay" Harper said.

She looked down to see Harper was covered in dirt. "Were you playing outside?" she smiled.

"Yes" Harper nodded.

"Okay well, why don't you come shower with Mama?" Naya said "We can get you all clean."

"Otay" Harper said reaching her hands up for Nay.

Naya picked her up and heading into the bathroom. When they walked past Heather and Olivia, Harper pointed and whispered. "Mommy and Livy sleeeeeping."

"Yes baby, they're sleeping." Naya said shutting the bathroom door behind them. Arms up!" she said. Harper raised her arms up and Naya pulled off her shirt.

"Do you need to go potty?"

"No" Harper shook her head.

"Can you try please?" Naya asked.

"Otay" Harper said.

Naya picked her up and placed her on the potty, she instantly peed. "Thank you baby" she said as she slipped off her clothes.

"Welcome Mama" Harper smiled.

Naya wiped her, picked her up and stepped into the shower.

"Mama?" Harper said.

"Yes"

"I wove you"

Naya's heart melted every time the little girl said those words. But when they came outta nowhere like that, it always did pull at her heart strings a little more.

"I love you Harper." she kissed her.

"We go home soon?" Harper asked her.

"Not yet" Naya said, not wanting to bring up them leaving and cause a meltdown.

"Otay" Harper smiled.

"Mama needs to wash your hair" Naya said.

"Baf song!" She said

"Okay, let's sing the bath song while I wash your hair okay?"

"Otay!"

"_Can you wash your hair?" _

Harper pretended to wash her hair. "I can wash my hair!" she sang.

"_Can you wash your feet?"_

She touched her feet. "I can wash my feet!"

"_Can you wash your face?" _

"I can wash my face!"

"Can you wash your knees?" Naya sang.

Harper touched her knees. "I can wash my knees!"

"I can wash my hair,  
>and wash my feet,<br>I can wash my face,  
>and wash my knees!" Harp and Naya both sang together.<p>

"This is why we take a bath!" Harper sang alone, then clapped.

"Yay Harpie!" Naya said.

"Hair all done?" she asked.

"It is. Let me pick you up and you can stick your head under the shower head and rinse okay?"

"Otay" Harper said.

* * *

><p>5:45PM<p>

"Hey baby, are you ready?" Naya asked walking back into the bedroom.

"I'm ready" Heather said coming out carrying Harper, wearing sweats and a tank top.

"Baby, it's Arizona in June. Are you sure you want to wear those sweat pants?" Nay asked kissing her.

"Yes. She said comfy and I'm just going to car, then from car to office" Heather said. "Then back to car."

"Okay, Harper. Dinner is ready. Come and sit and eat with your cousin and sisters and brother."

"NO MOMMY NO GO!" Harper cried.

"It's okay baby, we'll be right back!" Heather said.

"NOOOOO!" Harper screamed, "Moooom-mmmy!"

Lea came over and took her, "She'll be fine I promise. Go, go. I love you!"

"WE love you too" Naya said.

Heather looked like she was going to cry.

"BYE Mama, bye Mommy!" Ben called from the table.

"Bye children!" Naya said as she and Heather walked over and kissed the other three and Sophia.

"Bye, I love you. Be good, mind your manners" Heather said.

"We will" Emma said. "Love you too!"

"Bye" Dianna smiled.

"Bye Di. Thank you for everything. We love you!" Naya said.

"Love you too" Dianna said.

They got into the car, Naya drove. "So your mom's already there?"

"Yeah, she left about forty five minutes ago. Margo wanted her there early to help prep the retrieval stuff."

"Are you nervous?" Naya asked.

"No" Heather shook her head. "Not now that my mom is going to be there. I wasn't really before, because I trust Margo, but I am just… glad my Mom is going to be in there with me, especially since you can't be."

"Me too" Naya said taking Heather's hand.

"I love you" Heather said.

"I love you too" Naya said.

"Boy or girl?" She asked.

"What?" Nay said.

"Boy or girl?" Heather asked again.

"Um, okay… I really don't care as long as we get a healthy baby. But, if I have to answer; boy. A little blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy."

"Mason" Heather nodded.

"What?" Naya asked.

"Remember when we talked about kids names when we were on the boat in Italy? We had Benjamin. Emma, Olivia, and Mason. If it's a boy I think we should name him, Mason."

Naya smiled. "And if it's a girl… Riley?" she said remembering that was the other girls' name Heather loved.

Heather nodded, "Yes."

"Done" Nay smiled. "That was easy."

"Super easy. But, what about middle names?" Heather asked.

"Do you have something that you like?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded.

"What are they?"

"Mychal, for him."

Naya smiled. "Mason Mychal Rivera. I love it!"

"Me too" Heather beamed.

"And for Riley?" Naya asked.

"Rose" Heather said.

"That's your Mom's Middle name."

Heather nodded, "And it's her grandma's name. I didn't know her, but I've always heard amazing things about her."

"Riley Rose Rivera. I like it" Naya said.

"It doesn't have to be set in stone" Heather shrugged.

"Okay, but I really do like it" Naya squeezed her hand.

They pulled up at the office and Nay leaned over and kissed Heather. "Ready?"

"Ready" she nodded.

"I love you"

"I love you too, Naya. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<strong>

**Favorite part?**

**love you all.**

**until next time!**


	132. Chapter 121

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter. Sorry this took me longer to post then I wanted. We are planning my brother's wedding and things here are crazy. **  
><strong>But here we go people. <strong>

**I hope you are still reading and enjoying? Let me know, yes? **

**New chapter of ATTWY this week! **

**Love you all. With out further ado... here we go. **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"MOMMMMMY" Dianna jumped at the kitchen counter when she heard the blood curdling scream. Her stomach dropped and she dreaded the worst. She bolted into the play room where the kids were and saw Harper on the floor mid-tantrum.<p>

"What happened?" She asked Emma.

"She doesn't want to share anything" Emma said softly. "Any time someone touches something she FREAKS out!"

"Harper," Dianna said picking her up off the floor.

"MOMMMY" She wailed.

"Harper, Mommy will be back in a little bit, okay?" Dianna said holding her close. "I think someone needs to go lay down. Your Lele is resting, do you want to go lay with her?"

Harper shook her head.

"Well then do you want to come with me to finish the dishes?"

She again shook her head.

"Well then, what do you want?" Di asked.

"Mommy" She said softly,tears running down her flushed cheeks.

"Harper Elise, we just talked about this…"

"Mama?" Harper tried.

"Is with your Mommy." She said walking out of the play room and into the living room, "Do you wanna go lay with your Lele, or wait with me, and we can snuggle on the couch and watch a movie?"

"Movie wif you" Harper said.

Dianna smiled, surprised by the little blonde's choice. "Okay, why don't you go grab your BB and pick a movie off the shelf, while I finish putting these last few dishes away, Okay?"

"Otay" Harper nodded, her tears subsiding.

Dianna put her down and she ran off down the hallway.

She was almost done putting dishes away when her phone beeped.

Naya: Hey, she is back there. Shouldn't be too long now. How are the kids, how are you? I am going INSANE!

She smiled, she could hear Naya in that text, she was probably pacing and freaking out a little having to wait while Heather was in there.

Dianna: Okay, sending positive thoughts your way. I am fine, Kids are good. I am getting ready to lay down with Harper. She is kinda a grumpus right now.

"Tete?" Harper came back into the kitchen holding a pair of yellow footie pj's in her hand, "On?"

"Someone IS tired!" Di smiled, "Yeah you wanna get comfy baby?"

"Pwease?" She shook her head.

"Yep, strip down and I will help you get them on okay?"

"Otay" She said with a yawn setting her pajama's down and pulling off her sundress.

**Naya: I am sorry, she didn't sleep well yesterday with travel and then time change she is all off.**

**Dianna: No worries, I got this. We are putting pj's on per her request and gunna lay down and watch a movie I am sure she will be out for the night by seven thirty.**

**Naya: You are the best, thank you!**

**Dianna: I know! ;) And you are welcome, ofc!**

"Tete, I'm nakey!"

"Yes you are!" Dianna said, "Come here and let me get those jammies on you" She said sitting on the couch.

Harper ran over with her pj's in her hand and Dianna helped her get into the, "I zip" She said.

"Okay, let me start it so you don't pinch your skin, you can finish the top, okay?"

Harper just nodded, and took the zipper once her auntie got it almost to the very top, and she zipped it up. "I did it!" She said proud.

"Yes you did!"

Sophia ran out, "Mommy!"

"Yes Sophia" Dianna said.

"What you doing?"

"I am going to lay down with Harpie and watch a movie, do you wanna lay with us?"

"I go way wif Mama!"

"Okay, go climb in bed with her, she should be awake, but if she isn't be quiet okay?"

"Otay" Sophia said running off.

"Okay, little lady" She looked to Harper, "What are we watching?"

Harper held up Peter Pan.

"Good choice" Dianna smiled as Harper crawled up onto the couch.

* * *

><p>"So that was easy?" Naya asked her wife who was now fully awake.<p>

"Yeah" She nodded.

"Any pain?" Naya asked.

She shook her head. "No, I really don't even feel like anything happened.

"Of course you don't" Janet said with a smirk, "When she was nine she broke her foot and ankle she walked on it for two weeks before she spoke up about any pain. Such a high tolerance" She said to Margo.

"Well" Margo said, "You did great, we got seven follicles, all look large enough and healthy. We have already placed them."

"So we can transfer tomorrow?" Naya asked.

"As long as there is proper fertilization, but with the amount of healthy follicles we extracted I really don't for see at least one embryo. Which leads us to yet another decision to make."

"Okay" Heather said.

"So, we, well you two need to decide how many embryo's you want to transfer."

"Wait we can transfer more than one?" Naya asked.

"Yeah" Janet said, "It is best to place two to three, but that leads to a higher chance"

"Of multiplies" Naya said.

"Uh huh." Margo smiled.

"Well, I think we should do whatever it is that will get us the greater odds" She said looking to Heather, "Even if that means two, What do you think?"

"I think I agree completely." Heather said nodding.

"Okay, well then once we see how many healthy fertilized embryos we have, we will talk over numbers." Margo said.

"Perfect" Heather said. "When can I go home?"

"I wanna give you about thirty minutes to fully let all the meds wear off, and then you are good to go." Margo told her.

"Thank you" Heather said.

"We will give you two a few minutes" Margo said, "Wanna join me for a cup of coffee in the lobby?" She said looking to Janet.

"I would love to" Janet smiled, "You good baby?"

"I am" Heather nodded. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bug."

"So" Naya said crawling into the bed with Heather. "Possibility of two is greater, are you okay with that?"

"Me? You are the one who is going to be carrying, are you okay with that?"

"I am, I mean sure I would love to experience a single pregnancy, but I have carried twins before and I know what to expect."

"I would love twins again." Heather said. "And this time I feel like we would be so much more prepared for them."

"We did pretty damn well the first time around." Naya smiled.

"We did!" Heather agreed, "I just mean since we have done it before, and had two other's since I think we would be a lot more equipped this time around."

"I agree. And I think the kids would be a want to help now that they are older. So we will always have extra hands and help with in the house. We can make them do the dirty work" Naya joked.

"I think that is called slave labor." Heather giggled.

"That's why people have kids, isn't it?" She winked.

"I love you" Heather smiled.

"I love you too baby."

* * *

><p>"Baby?" Dianna said walking into the room where Lea and Sophia were laying. She had just laid Harper in her bed.<p>

"Yeah" Lea whispered.

"Sophie sleeping?" She asked.

"Uh huh, I don't think her little body knows how to handle the time change." Lea said as she laid down next to her.

"Probably not, Harper is O.U.T too, ten minutes into the movie. Naya just texted me, they are getting ready to leave and Heather is starved, do you wanna go to dinner still?"

Lea nodded. "Yeah, I just have to get dressed and put my hair up."

"Okay, I am going to hop in the shower really fast. The oldest three kids are going to go to Haley's tonight. She should be by to get them in about ten minutes. Will you listen for her?"

"Yes, do they have stuff ready to go?"

"They do" She nodded, "I packed their bags, they are by the door."

"Perfect, are they leaving before their moms get back?"

"Yeah, Naya and Hemo know they are going."

"Okay" She kissed her wife. "I love you."

"I love you too"

Lea got out of bed quietly as not to wake up Sophia, and headed into check on the kids. "Hey" She smiled as she stopped at the doorway.

"Hi" Olivia smiled.

"How are you feeling Lele?" Ben asked.

"Better Benji, thank you. Your Auntie Haley is going to be here soon, can you guys please put your shoes on, and then you may go back to playing until she arrives."

"Yes Lele" Emma said.

"Thanks guys, I am going to go get ready to go to dinner with your moms."

"Okay!" Olivia said, "Love you Lele."

"Love you babies." She smiled.

About ten minutes later, Lea heard the door open. She walked out to see Haley.

"Hey" Haley said. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." Lea smiled, "How are you today?"

"I'm well" She said. "Any clue how Hemo's thing went?"

"Well" Lea said, "They were able to get seven follicles. She came out of it with almost zero pain. They are on their way back and she is hungry so we are going to go eat."

"Good, tell her to call me tomorrow." Haley said.

"Will do" Lea said. "The kids are all ready to go, Dianna packed their bags and I made sure they put their shoes and socks on already."

"Okay, are you sure you just want me to take the older three? I can take all five if you want me too." Haley offered.

"The babies are asleep I don't think they adjusted very well to the time change. Janet said just to leave them since they are sleeping."

"Okay, sounds good" Haley said. "When are you guys going back to LA?"

"Sometime tomorrow, we are going to wait to hear from Margo about the tests she ran today, just to make sure everything is kosher, then we are going to head to the airport. We were going to just rent a car and drive home originally, but with all three kids, flying is just so much quicker."

"That makes sense" Haley said.

"Hey guys, your Auntie Haley is here!" She called for the older three.

They all ran down the hall. "Hi Haley!" Emma said hugging her.

"Hi loves" Haley wrapped her arms around Em, and then the other two crashed into her.

"I am SO excited we are sleeping over!" Olivia said.

"Me too!" Haley said, "And guess what?"

"What?" Livy asked.

"I just got a…. puppy!"

"Ahhh reallllly!" Olivia wailed.

"Yes, just today!" Haley said.

"What kind?" Ben and Emma said at the exact same time.

"She's a German Sheppard, her name is Daisy and she is 7 weeks old." Haley said.

"Okay, okay okay! Let's GOOOOOO!" Olivia said bouncing up and down, "I got to get my hands on that puppy!"

Lea laughed, "Alright, looks like you are outta here. Hugs please?"

All three kids hugged her, "Be good, mind your manners okay?"

"Yes Lele" Emma said.

"I love you!" Livy said running towards the door.

"I love you too Livy love" Lea giggled. "She napped today, for like 3 hours, so…"

Haley laughed, "Of course she did! Bye, tell my sisters I will call if I need anything, which I won't, and I am sure they will call the kids before bed."

"Have fun!" Lea said, "thank you!'

/

"We're home!" Nay called as they walked in the door. Nothing. "Hmm, kids must have been picked up, it's quiet in here."

Heather laughed, "Yeah I don't hear Livy."

"Hey" Lea said walking out.

"Hi" Heather said, "Kids get picked up?"

"Yes, about twenty minutes ago. The babies are asleep in their bed, and your mom is in the shower. As soon as she gets out we can go eat."

"Awesome! I am freaking starving."

"Where are we going?" Dianna said walking out. "And hi, I am glad everything went well."

"Us too" Naya said.

"Okay I am going to go get changed and do something with my mop, so we can go."

"Sounds good." Naya kissed her.

"Can I go with you and talk?" Lea asked.

"Of course, come on." Heather said walking towards the room she and Naya stay in.

"So chances seem?" Di asked.

"Margo seems very optimistic that at least a few of these follicles are going to fertilize, and we are going to transfer at least two embryo's better chances that way."

"And a better chance of twins right? Didn't you say you really just wanted to carry one?"

"I did. But I really wanna get pregnant, and if we're supposed to have one then we will have one, and if we are supposed to have two, then we will." Nay said.

"Well, I think that's great. And you are totally having twins by the way." Di laughed.

"I know, I think so too!"

/

"So are you even sore, or anything?" Le asked Heather who was sitting on the floor in front of the mirrored closet door, running a straightener through her hair.

"No, not really at all." She shook her head.

"Great, and you feel good enough to go out? Cause we could always order in and put jammies on."

"No I wanna go, unless you wanna stay in, then that is fine."

"No, I was just checking on you. So, what else did Margo say? Do you think your chances are… good?"

"Sounds like she seems pretty positive about the follicles" Heather nodded. "She is going to call tomorrow and tell us how many, if any, fertilized."

"Then you will transfer."

"Then we will transfer, yes." She nodded.

"So exciting."

"Right, I think so too." Heather smiled.

"Hey" Naya said as she and Di walked in. "Are we ready?"

"Yes" Heather said standing up.

"Let's go please, I am starving."

"I swear you restrict food from the girl for a few hours, and she acts like she just went through a four day famine. Maybe I should restrict sex for a few hours." Nay smirked.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE!" Heather gasped.

"Haha" Naya laughed, "That sounds like a challenge."

"Please, don't" Dianna said.

"Don't what?" Nay asked.

"Have yet another sex challenge, those never end well for ANYONE!"

"Yet another sex challenge?"

"Oh please, don't act like you don't know what I am talking about! Every time you think you can hold out from her, things go wrong."

"Name one time I initiated a 'sex challenge'" Naya said putting air quotes around the words sex-challenge.

"UM, when you guys were playing your little, cash in game. And Heather said you couldn't go without, and you said you could."

Heather just laughed.

"Fine. But that was only one."

"Nay, just don't, please!" Di laughed.

* * *

><p>They arrived at Los Frijoles and got seated, Heather grabbed Naya's hand under the table and leaned over and kissed her cheek.<p>

"What was that for?" Naya asked.

"Because I love you." She shrugged, "do I need any other reason?"

"Nope" Naya beamed.

"So" Heather said looking to Di, "Harper had a bit of a freak out tonight?"

"Yeah" Di nodded, "Nothing horrible but she definitely wanted you."

"Did she end up settling with Le?" She asked.

"Nope, Me." Dianna said proud.

"Seriously, yay." Heather smiled.

"How'd you manage that?" Naya joked. "I need to know your secrets, she never chooses me."

"That is NOT true!" Heather smacked her playfully.

"I gave her a choice and she chose to lay on the couch with me. We watched Peter Pan."

"I love that our kids choose old Disney movies over newer ones." Naya said.

"Me too" Lea said.

"Yeah currently Livy's favorite is Corpse Bride." Naya said, "And James's is James and the giant Peach. Two of my favorites."

"What's Emi's?" Di asked.

"The Princess Bride." Heather answered.

"Seriously our kids are awesome, Sophia is currently into the Jungle Book." Di said.

"So, you're going to be okay with her while we are gone. Even if she has meltdowns?" Heath asked.

"Yeah, it will be fine" Dianna said.

"We are fully expecting a meltdown or two to be honest." Lea said, "She is so attached to both of you"

"Or just Hemo" Naya laughed.

"That's not true" Lea shook her head.

"Yeah she asks for you a lot" Dianna said.

"Really?" Nay asked.

"Yes, so we are sure that it will happen. But we are okay with it, she is more than fine."

"Well, thank you ahead of time" Heather said.

"Of course, but you don't need to thank us." Di said.

"Well, we appreciate it." Naya said, "Very much."

Their food came, and continued to eat.

"So when Caleb is here, I think we should take family pictures with all the kids." Naya said.

"I like that idea, but do you think we should wait until your new baby is born?" Lea sad. "I mean, I just think if we waited like six months or so, your baby will be here, hopefully."

"I think that's a better idea." Dianna said. "That way we have all the kids."

"Okay, I think that is a great idea." Heather said.

"Me too" Naya nodded.

"Can you believe there is going to be two more, possibly three more babies?" Dianna said.

"It is going to be amazing." Heather said.

"Do you guys think, Britt and San would have had kids?"

"Definitely." Naya nodded, "Britt probably would have carried most of them, and I see at least three in their household. I think San would have MAYBE carried once, and I bet she was a bitch!" She laughed.

"I am sure she was at times" Britt said, "But I bet she was really good to Britt even during her pregnancy, she is so attentive and doting over her."

"Oh I am sure" Naya said.

"Do you guys think that Quinn and Rachel loved each other? Like everyone thought that they did?" Heather asked.

"I don't know" Lea said.

"Maybe" Dianna said.

"Really?" Naya said with an arched brow.

"Um, yes." Di nodded.

"I love it." Heather smiled.

/

They were nearly done with dinner when Naya's phone rang.

"Hello?" She answered.

It was Haley.

"_Hey, how is everything going?" _She asked when Nay answered.

"I feel like I should be asking you that question?" Naya said.

"_Nope, all is fine. I didn't want to interrupt dinner, but the kids are going to sleep and wanted to call and say goodnight." _

"Oh of course" Naya said. "Put someone on."

A moment later Ben came on the line "_Hi Mama." _He said.

"Hello son" She said with a smile. "Are you having fun with Auntie Hal's?"

"_Yes, we are going to watch a movie in her bed, and wanted to say goodnight first_." Ben said.

"Well goodnight my Chunk, I love you very much. Sleep well, okay sweet guy."

"_I love you too Mama, I miss you." _

"I miss you too. Here say goodnight to Mommy." Naya said handing Hemo the phone.

"Hey Benji" Heath said.

"_Hi Mommy, I wanted to say goodnight." _

"Night night, I love you."

_I love you too." He said, "Olivia wants to talk to you."_

"Okay put her on…" Heather smiled.

"_HI Mommy!" _She said in her typical excited voice.

"Hi Livy love, are you having a good time?"

"_Yes Mommy, we are going to watch Kung Foo Panda!"_

"Awesome, Night lovie. Sleep well."

"_I will. May I please say goodnight to Mama?" _

"You may" Heather said handing Naya the phone.

"_Hi Olivia, you heading to bed?" _

"Yep, we are. Emma is in the shower so she told me to tell you she loves you."

"Okay, please tell her that we love her very much okay?"

"Okay" Liv said. "I miss you Mama."

"I miss you too Liv."

"Mama?"

"Yes baby?"

"Do you have to go to Paris?"

"Yes love. But you are going to have such a good time with your Tete and Lele, I promise."

"I know" She said sounding a bit sad.

"Hey, no sadness yet okay? I will see you tomorrow."

"Okay" Olivia said. "I love you."

"Love you too Bug, see you in the moring."

"Night" She said, "I am going to hang up now."

"Okay baby. Talk to you guys later."

"Alright, Bye." She said and then hung up the phone.

"Liv okay?" Heather asked.

"She asked if we had to go to Paris."

"Seriously?"

"Yep" Nay nodded.

"She is going to be just fine." Dianna said, "I promise."

"I have no doubts about that" Naya said, "I just hate hearing their little sad voices, because we are going to leave."

"They are going to have so much fun" Heather said. "We will call them daily and they are going to see we will be home before they know it."

"You're right" Naya said.

"Yeah, and we promise to keep her occupied. She can go to dance and hang out with her friends."

"Oh yeah, the dance studio will help" Heather nodded.

"Emma is going to be so upset she missed classes all week and Liv got to go." Naya said.

"She will be fine." Heather said. "My sister has so many fun things planned."

"I know you're right." Naya said.

/

8:45 PM

They had finished dinner and were heading to the car.

"Anyone wanna grab a drink?" Naya asked. "It may be the last for me for a while."

"Sounds good" Dianna nodded. "You wanna go baby?"

"I think I am just going to go back to the house. I still don't feel one hundred percent, and Caleb is moving up a storm already."

"Well we don't have to go" Naya said.

"Well, why don't you and Di go? I will head back with Le and we can put pj's on and just chill."

Lea nodded.

Dianna looked to Lea, "Are you sure you are okay with that?"

"Yes, go. Have fun!" Lea kissed her.

"Okay" Di said.

"Le and I can just drop you girls off, and you can either just call and I will come get you or you can get a cab." Heather said.

"Sounds good" Naya said as they got into the car.

A few minutes later Di and Naya were getting outta the car.

"Okay have fun" Heather said.

"Yeah, no strippers Dianna Elise Agron!" Lea said in a 'stern' voice.

"Yes baby" Di said rolling her eyes.

"I love you" Lea said.

"I love you too" Dianna kissed her.

"And I love you" Naya said kissing Hemo.

"I love you baby, have fun. Strippers are okay by me." She winked.

"Best wife ever." Naya smirked.

"Call me and I will come get you when you are ready!" Heather said. "Bye girls."

"Bye" They called before they disappeared into the bar.

"Strippers are fine by you?" Lea asked with a smirk.

"Doesn't bother me" Heather shrugged, "Plus I am a way better stripper than any of those girls, and she can touch me." She laughed.

"Haha" Lea busted up laughing. "You are hilarious."

"So you wanna pick up ice cream, go home and put on jammies and a Nicholas Sparks movie and snuggle?"

"Seriously that sounds PERFECT!" Lea smiled.

* * *

><p>9:00 PM<p>

"What are you drinking?" Naya asked Di.

"Um, sex on the beach." Di said.

"Two please" She told the man who was behind the bar. He was good looking, tall about 6'2 dark hair in his mid to late thirty's Nay guessed.

"You got it" He said. "I'm Preston."

"I am Naya, and this is…"

"I know" He smiled, "Who both of you are."

"Yeah?" Naya asked.

"Yes, big fan." He smiled.

"Of?" Dianna asked.

"Both. Your music" He gestured to Naya "and your movies." He smiled to Di.

"What about our wives, do you know who they are?" Naya asked.

"I do" He nodded. "You both are good looking couples."

"Thank you" Naya smiled.

He handed them each their drinks, "On me."

"You don't have to-" Naya said.

"I want to" He smiled. "Enjoy."

"Well thank you" Dianna said.

"Yes, thank you." Nay said.

They took their drinks and went and found a booth.

"Clearly flirting" Dianna said.

"Um clearly" Nay laughed.

"So" Dianna said. "You excited for Paris?"

"More than you know." Naya said.

"Are you going to leave the room?"

"I am sure Hemo will make me. But the first 24 to 48 hours I want to be naked the whole time. Eat. Sleep. Sex. Repeat."

Di giggled. "I am sure Hemo won't have a problem with that."

"I hope not!" Naya said. "I mean don't get me wrong, our sex life is great, but with the kids now. We don't just get to be naked at home much."

"I know it" Dianna said. "And Sophia is still little I can only imagine it's going to get worse as she gets older."

"Yeah once naps stop, it is hard."

"Oh Sophia is going to Nap until she is like 12." Dianna laughed.

"Gooooood luck with that. And once you add a baby to the mix."

"I know" Dianna sighed. "I am taking full advantage of the hormones now."

"Take all you can get" Naya giggled.

"Oh I do."

* * *

><p>10:45PM<p>

Heath and Lea were in bed already with a gallon of Rocky Road two spoons and The Best of Me on.

"I love this movie." Lea said.

"Me too" Heather sighed. "All of them really, but I do love this movie."

"It's so sad. But amazing." Lea said. "All these movies have these epic romances in them, but they all end so… sad."

"I know" Heather said. "So how are you feeling?"

"Much better actually. I still get some pain here" She touched her side, but other than that nothing major really."

"Good to hear, and you are sure you are okay with the girls?"

"Yes, I want them to stay with us."

"Okay" Heather said. "May I ask why? I mean I know the obvious but…"

"I just feel like Harper and Livy will do well at our house, I think that they are more used to us and our house. And I don't want them to be here and have meltdowns. You kids are like my own in many ways, and I worry about them. I know Ben and Em will do amazing here, but I just think the little girls may not be able to handle the whole week."

"I agree" Heather said. "And I love that you love my kids so much. It means everything to me that you treat them as if they were your own."

"You do the same with Sophie and I know you will with Caleb as well."

"You bet I will. I can't wait to meet him"

"Me either." Lea smiled.

There was a light knock on the door. "Come in" Heather said.

Janet came in with Harper in her arms.

"Harper Elise, what are you doing up?" Heather asked.

"No sleep" She said.

"You need to sleep" Heather said.

"She came into my room and got in bed and asked for you. I knew you were here so…" Janet said.

"Thanks mom, wanna lay with me and Lele?" Heather asked her.

"Yes." She nodded.

"Okay come here sweet girl" Heather said as Janet handed her to her.

"You girls need anything?" Janet asked.

"Nope, we are just watching a movie and waiting for the girls to need a ride home." Heather said.

"Why don't you let me go get them when they are ready? That way you can sleep if you want, or just be in for the night."

"Okay" Heather said, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Lea needs her rest and you had a big night." Janet said. "I am going to go to bed, just come get me when they call okay?"

"Okay, night mom, thank you."

"Of course bug" Janet said.

* * *

><p>12:45AM<p>

"Oh come on!" Naya said.

"Come on what?" Dianna said. "My wife would kill me I came home drunk. I don't need another one."

"She wouldn't kill you." Naya said.

"You don't know pregnant Lea then." She laughed.

"You are crazy, one more!" Nay said.

"We have had four, I don't need another one. I am already… drunk. I don't need to be drunker."

"Is that a word?" Naya laughed.

"I think so. I will ask Siri."

"Who?" Naya asked.

"Siri… you know, on my phone."

"Ohhh" Okay yeah asked her!" Naya said clearly drunk.

Dianna pressed the button on her phone and activated Siri. "Siri, Siri, is Drunker a word?"

"Drunker is not a word Dianna." Siri said.

"No I meant drunker, is drinker a word?"

"Drunker is not a work, Drinker however is." Siri said.

"Thank you." Dianna said.

"You are welcome." Siri said.

"She is SMART!" Naya laughed.

"She is she is Siri." Di smiled. "We better call the girls."

"We need to have one more first. Come on please!" Naya said.

"Nay!" Dianna looked at her with a stern face, but then cracked up.

"What?" Naya laughed.

"I don't know" Dianna said still laughing. "Okay, one more. But that's it." Dianna said.

"Okay, done, deal!" Naya said, "Preston, another!" She yelled with her hand raised.

/

2:12AM

Naya and Dianna had just gotten home. They ended up just taking a cab home since it was so late. When they got inside they walked down the hall and saw Lea, Heather, Harper and Sophia all in bed together.

"We should just got get in your bed and let them sleep." Naya said.

"I agree." Di tried to whisper but failed. "There isn't any room in there anyhow."

"Right!" Naya said. "But that is too cute."

"Too cute" Dianna repeated. "Come on lets sleep I am tried."

"Me too" Naya said. "Will you be my big spoon?" She smiled.

"You know I will." Dianna rolled her eyes. "I always am when we sleep together."

* * *

><p>6:20 AM<p>

Heather opened her eyes to see Lea, Harper and Sophia all asleep still. She moved slowly not to wake anyone up and headed out to the kitchen. Janet was sitting at the table having a cup of tea.

"Morning darling" She smiled at the blonde.

"Hi Mom." Heather said.

"You want some coffee or tea?"

"Coffee sounds great." Heather said walking over to the cupboard getting out a mug.

"How did you sleep?"

"Good, I always sleep well in that bed." Heather smiled.

"So, I have some news." Janet said.

"Yeah?" Heather asked, "What?"

"Margo called, I don't know what's up but she wants to see you and Naya as soon as possible this morning."

"Did it sounds good or bad?" Heather asked.

"It didn't seem bad. But I didn't ask. She just asked me to tell you to call her when you could."

Heather nodded, "Do you think there is any chance we could transfer today, or would we have to wait till tomorrow?"

"There is a chance that this evening you could, as long as they have fertilized." Janet said.

"I am so nervous." Heather said.

"Why?" Janet asked.

"I just want this to work. I want her to get pregnant."

"I am sure she will, and if not this time, you can always try again." Janet said gently.

"I know." Heath nodded.

"Did you have a good night?" Janet asked.

"I did" Heather nodded. "Dinner was great, and then Lea and I had fun here."

"Good. The girls didn't get in till after two am, so I think they had fun as well." Janet smiled.

"Did you get them?" Heather asked.

"No they took a cab I believe." Jan said.

Sophia ran out to the kitchen.

"Hi Hemo" She smiled.

"Hi baby, is your Mama and Harper still sleeping?"

"Uh huh" She said. "Can I sit wif you?"

"Of course you can" Heather said reaching for the little girl pulling her on her lap.

"Are you hungry Sophie?" Janet asked.

"Yes" She nodded.

"Want some eggs, or fruit?"

"Nana?" Soph asked.

"Banana?" Janet asked, "Of course."

"Do you want Peanut butter? Heather asked.

"Pwease" She nodded.

"I can get it Mom" Heather said.

"No worries, I got it." Janet said. "Do you want something Bug?"

"I am okay for now I will wait till the girls wake up." Heather said.

/

7:25AM

Heather wondered into the room where Di and Naya were sleeping still. Harper was up now, as well as Lea who was giving the girls a bath.

"Hey" Heather said kissing Naya's head.

"Morning" Naya stirred opening her eyes.

"Sorry to wake you, but I couldn't wait any longer. Margo wants us to call her, and come see her as soon as possible, and…"

Naya sat up. "Did she say-"

"I don't know, mom just said she wants us to call."

"Okay" Naya said getting out of bed. "Let's call."

"Okay" Heather said as they headed out the room so they didn't wake Di.

Naya kissed Heather, "Hi."

"Hi" Heather smiled. "I missed you, did you have fun?"

"Yes" She nodded, "Did you guys?"

"Yep" Heather said. Pulling out her phone, "Okay are you ready?"

"Ready" Naya nodded sitting on the bed in Heather's old room.

"_Hey" _Margo said, "_are you both there?" _

"We are" Heather said.

"Hi" Naya said with a yawn still waking up.

"_Hi, so… good news."_

"We like good news" Heather said.

"_We have four embryos." _

"Four wow, that's good right?"

"_Right, the other three could very well still come around too, but four are ready to go. I want to give them the afternoon to possibly grow more, but I am thinking we could transfer this evening."_ She said.

"Amazing" Naya smiled.

"Wow" Heather beamed.

"_So" _She said, "_could you come in around five tonight?" _

"Absolutely" Heather said.

"Okay great, I will see you then" Margo said. "Oh and how many are we transferring?"

"Two" Naya said looking to heather who nodded.

"Yeah" Heather said.

"Perfect, I will have the rest froze, so in the case that this doesn't take, we have them for the next go around."

"Perfect" Heather said, "Thank you."

"You are welcome, see you this evening." Margo said.

"Yes you will." Naya smiled and then hung up. "Baby!"

"I know!" Heather said.

"This is… amazing."

"We are going to have a baby."

"I love you." Heather said.

"I love you too." Naya kissed her.

* * *

><p>"Rise and shine!" Haley sang to the three sleeping kids in her bed.<p>

"NOOOO" Olivia said.

"Yes!" Haley said. "We have big plans today!"

"What?" Emma who was already sitting up awake asked.

"We are going to go get cupcakes for a going away party for your moms tonight."

"Fun!" Olivia said springing to life the moment she heard the word cupcakes.

"I thought maybe you would like that" Haley smirked.

"Do they know about it?" Ben asked with a yawn.

"Nope, it's a surprise. And we have to get decorations and everything."

"Can we take Daisy with us?" Olivia asked.

"No" Haley said. "She has to say here in her crate. "But you can take her out to go potty and play with her in the back yard for a few minutes before you need to get ready."

"Okay!" Livy said getting out of bed excited.

"Auntie Hal?" Emma asked.

"Yes Emmi?"

"Will Ben and I get to come here while we stay this week at all?"

"Of course" Haley said. "You can spend a few nights here, and when Hannah has to go to work, you can come hang out with me."

"Hannny has to work?" Ben asked.

"I think just two days" Haley said. "She has a meeting with her Principal about the first week of school."

"Okay" Ben said.

"I like it here" Emma said.

"Good, cause I like having you here." Haley said.

* * *

><p>11:45 AM<p>

"Mommmmmmmy!" Harper yelled.

"I am in the shower Harper! Heather yelled from the bathroom.

The door opened and Harper came in and pulled back the shower curtain.

"I get in?" She asked.

"Yes, take off your clothes." Heather said.

"Otay" Harper said stripping down.

Heather lifted her in and held her. "You are getting so big."

"I know, big girl now."

"Yes you are." She kissed her.

"Mommy?"

"Yes" Heather said.

"Mama?"

"Is in the other room with your Tete."

"Why?" Harper asked.

"Because she is spending time with them." Heather said.

"Otay" Harper said. "I wove you."

"I love you too" Heather smiled.

They got out of the shower and Heather wrapped Harper in a towel and took her into the bedroom and set her on the bed while she got dressed.

"Baby" Naya asked coming in.

"Yes love" Heather said.

"Oh never mind there she is." She looked to Harper with a smile.

"She came and crashed my shower." Heather smirked.

"I am sorry, I thought she went to play." Naya said.

"It's okay, I didn't mind." Heather said. "I think she is about ready for a n-a-p." She looked to Harper who was mid yawn.

"Probably. I think her Fia is ready too, we can put on a movie for them both."

"Movie" Harper smiled.

"Sounds like a good plan" Heather said.

"Your mom is making lunch. And then I thought maybe we could head to your old dance studio a while before we went to our appointment."

"Sounds wonderful" Heather said, "But we would have to call-"

"Hannah got the key for us this morning. We can head over there whenever."

"You are amazing" Heather kissed her.

"I thought maybe you would wanna visit while we were here."

"Definitely" Heather said. "I wonder if Emma could take a class or two while she is here."

"I bet she could" Naya said. "I am sure she would love that."

"Me too" Heather nodded.

I am so excited for today" Heather said.

"Me too" Naya said "more than you know."

/

It was nearing three PM and Heather and Naya had just gotten to the dance studio.

"You miss this place?" Naya asked.

"It hold a lot of memories" Heather nodded, "But I have my studio now, and I get to watch our girls dance there. So it is… just as special. If not more."

"I am so glad you did that, opened the studio. I think it was the best thing you ever did."

"Me too, and I love that I have a place for the girls to dance, and be. I love that they love it there. That it is a passion for them, just like it is for me." Heather smiled.

She plugged her iPod in.

"Are you gunna dance?" Naya asked sitting against the wall on the floor.

"Yep" Heather nodded.

She selected a song, and Naya smiled when she heard it.

Heather began to dance as soon as the song started.

"_In my daughter's eyes I am a hero  
>I am strong and wise and I know no fear<br>but the truth is plain to see  
>she was sent to rescue me<br>I see who I wanna be  
>in my daughter's eyes" <em>

Naya just watched as she moved to the rhythm, she could never get sick of watching her wife dance, she had always loved it, and still did. Heather was just as good as she was the day she met her. Her movements were graceful, and soft.

"_In my daughter's eyes everyone is equal  
>Darkness turns to light and the<br>world is at peace  
>This miracle God gave to me gives me<br>strength when I am weak  
>I find reason to believe<br>In my daughter's eyes."_

As she watched her wife dance, she thought about her kids, and her life, and how lucky she was. She thought about the prospect of another baby, possibly even two, and how awesome her children would be as big siblings once again. She smiled knowing that this time she would be carrying Heather's child, that she would birth a baby that hopefully looked just like the blonde. This felt different, this felt, special. Not that the other three weren't because they were. But she knew this would be the last time, and she wanted to savor every moment she could.

"_In my daughter's eyes I can see the future  
>A reflection of who I am and what will be<br>Though she'll grow and someday leave  
>Maybe raise a family<br>When I'm gone I hope you see how happy  
>she made me<br>For I'll be there  
>In my daughter's eyes."<em>

Heather finished dancing and looked over to Naya who had tears in her eyes.

"Are you okay baby?" She asked.

"I am" Naya nodded, "I am fine. I was just thinking… that… we are doing this. And how amazing it is going to be to have another baby, or maybe two."

Heather sat down next to her, "I know, I am so… happy."

"Me too" Naya said.

"I love you." Heather kissed her. "So much."

"I love you too!" Naya smiled. "And all of our babies. I just feel so blessed."

"We are" Heather nodded.

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<br>Favorite Part?  
>Do you think they should have one or two? Boy or Girl?<br>Love you all.  
>Until next time :)<br>**


	133. paley!

Sooo... i am currently at the Dolby theater. Glee cast will be here SOON...are you here?

:)


	134. Chapter 122

**sooo... paley was incredible! Met hemo took a selfie with her. I died literally died. Life complete :)**

**Thanks to my fbedit19 who is the bestest and edited this. Your amazingly wonderful love. Thank you!**

**This isn't too long. Hope you like... **

**i don't own glee yadda yadda.**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>"So?" Heather asked as they got into the car.<p>

"What?" Naya asked her confused.

"Do you feel pregnant?" she smirked.

"You, are crazy!" Naya laughed.

"You love me!"

"I do, of course" the brunette said with an eye roll.

"Margo seemed to think…." Heather didn't finish her sentence, before Naya just nodded.

"I know, and I really hope so." She took her wife's hand and kissed it.

"I love you." Heather said.

"And I you." Naya said.

"So what now?" Heather asked.

"Now we're going to go back to the house and hang out with our kids." Naya said.

"Sounds great" Heather smiled.

* * *

><p>"Do you think this looks good?" Emma asked she had hung some streamers from the door.<p>

"I think it looks great" Haley said.

"Yeah I do too" Dianna smiled walking in with a bundle of balloons.

"I think it's so fun we are having a party for Mommy and Mama" Olivia said playing with Sophia. They were tossing around a loose balloon.

"They're going to love it!" Ben said.

"I think so, too" Lea said.

She was sitting on the couch holding a sleeping Harper. The little blonde was aware that later that night, she would be leaving her Moms with her aunties and she was extra clingy to Lea because of it.

"When are you leaving?" Emma asked Lea.

"Tonight after the party" Lea said.

"And when is Mommy and Mama leaving."

"Late tonight" Hannah said.

"Hannah?" Ben asked.

"Yep?"

"Are we going to go to the water park tomorrow?"

"Yep!" Hannah told him with a smile.

"Is Brady going to go?" he asked.

"Sure is!"

"Where is he now?" Olivia asked.

"Working" Hannah said.

Lea's phone buzzed. "That's them. They're on their way, five minutes."

"Where's Nana?" Emma asked.

"She's in the kitchen, finishing up dinner." Haley said.

"Nana!" Olivia yelled.

"Yes, Miss Olivia" Janet said coming from the kitchen.

"Mommy and Mama are coming!"

"Got it. You want to come help Nana put out the veggies?"

"Sure" she said heading into the kitchen.

"I'm going to wake Harper" Lea said.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Ben asked, "She's not nice when she wakes up from a nap!"

"She's been asleep for over an hour. She'll be fine" Lea smiled. She kissed the top of the little blonde's head, gently waking her up. "Hey Harper, Harpie! Wake up! We're going to have a party with your Mommies." she said in a soft voice. The little blonde stirred and opened her eyes.

"Hi Lele" she smiled.

"Hi Baby girl. Wanna have a party for Mommy and Mama?" she asked.

"Uh huh" Harper nodded, still a bit groggy.

"They're almost here." Lea said.

"Otay" she laid her head on Lea's chest.

"Can we turn out the lights and hide?" Livy asked.

"Yeah!" Hannah said. She hit the lights and everyone crouched behind the couch when they heard their car pull up.

Heather and Naya walked into the house, hand in hand.

"Weird, the lights look like their off." Heather said.

She used her key to get in, because the door was locked, and then they flipped the lights on. Their kids, and family popped up from behind the sectional. "Surprise!" they all yelled.

"Oh my gosh!" Heather said.

"What's this for?" Naya asked.

"It's a going away party!" Livy said. "Do you like it?"

"We love it!" Heather said.

"Yes, so much!" Naya beamed. "Thank you" she said to the adults.

"Of course" Haley said. "We just wanted to have one last fun night all together."

"Sounds perfect" Heather said.

"Yes it does." Naya said.

* * *

><p>"So?" Dianna asked Naya. They were sitting on the couch together now. "How did everything go?"<p>

"Great" Naya said. "We transferred two embryo's, both healthy and large. Margo seems…positive."

"Awesome news." Dianna said.

"And you and Heather?"

"Are not going to over think it. I'm going to trust my body."

"Good. So Lea and I talked to Harper a little about leaving tonight."

"How did that go?" Naya asked.

"Good, she seems to understand. She's a little... nervous, but I know she's going to do great."

"Me too. I'm almost more concerned about my wife." Naya giggled.

"Yeah?" Di asked.

"She hasn't been away from them for this long ever. Any of them."

"I know" Di said. "But you guys need it."

"So much so." Naya nodded.

"I promise they'll be just fine, all of them, even Heather."

"I know."

"And how are you holding up?" Di asked.

"I'm fine" Naya said, "I mean, I'm not thrilled at the prospect of being away from them all for that long by any means, but I've done it before with work."

"Yeah" Dianna said.

Heather walked over with Harper in her arms and kissed Naya. "I love you."

"I love you too" Naya said. "And I love you Harper."

"I wove you Mama" Harper smiled.

/

"Mama" Olivia said wondering over to Naya and sitting on her lap.

"Yes Livy love." Naya said hugging her.

"I'm kinda sad." Olivia said.

"Why's that?" Naya asked.

"Because, I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Olivia, very much. But you're going to have SO much fun with your Aunties."

"I know" she nodded, "And I'm glad I'm going to get to dance. I know I'm going to be okay, I'm just a little sad because I'm going to miss you and Mommy."

"Well, we'll call you every day. Okay?" Naya said hugging her.

"I like that" Olivia nodded.

"Can you do me a favor while Mommy and I are gone?"

"Uh huh" she nodded.

"Can you make sure your keep an eye on Sissy?"

"Uh huh, I will" Livy nodded.

"Thank you, I don't want her to be too sad. And as the big sister, you can keep her safe and happy."

"I will, I promise." Livy beamed proud.

"Thank you Olivia."

"You're welcome Mama. I love you."

"I love you too!" Naya said.

/

It was nearing eight and Dianna and Lea were about ready to get on the road home.

"I think we're going to get ready and leave." Dianna said.

"Sounds good" Naya said. "Let's round up the girls."

"Olivia" Naya said. Livy was playing with Sophia. "You're going to get ready to go. Mama is going to miss you VERY much."

"I'm going to miss you too, and Mommy!"

"You're going to have so much fun with your Lele and Tete

"Mommy!" Harper said, wanting Heather to hold her.

"Hi Harpie. You doing okay?" Heather asked picking up the little blonde.

"I stay wif you!" she said her eyes starting to swell.

"Harper" Heather said gently, "Mommy's going to go on an airplane, and you're going to hang out with your Auntie's for a few days, okay?"

Harper just nodded.

"Can you be a brave big girl from Mommy?"

She nodded again.

"That's my big girl! I love you SO much Harper."

"I wove you Mommy."

"I'll call you every day okay? And you're going to have so much fun. You're going to go to dance, and the beach, and you'll get to see your Nana and your Sadie."

"Sadie" she smiled through her tears. "Yeah, you've got to go home and see your puppy. She misses you."

"Otay. Mama!" she reached for Naya.

Naya took her and hugged her, "I love you, little girl."

"I wove you Mama."

"I'm going to miss you. You be a good girl for your Aunties, okay?"

"Will" she said.

"Good" she said, the little blonde on her hip.

"Do you need help getting the car loaded Di?" Heather asked.

"Yeah, that would be great" Dianna said.

"Olivia, go say goodbye to your Auntie Hanny, and Haley."

"You too, Harper" Naya said putting the little blonde down. "And make sure you find your siblings and hug and kiss them!"

"Yes Mommy" Olivia said.

/

About thirty minutes later, they were at the car saying their final goodbyes.

"Bye Olivia. I love you" Ben said, hugging his little sister.

"Bye Bubba, I'll miss you!" she said.

"I'll miss you too" he said. "Call me okay!"

"I will" she said.

"You better!" Emma said. "I'm going to miss you!"

"I'm sad you won't be at dance with me." Olivia said.

"Just one week." Emma smiled and hugged her.

Heather and Naya just beamed watching the three of them say their goodbyes.

Harper was passed out in the car. She had cried herself to sleep in Heather's arms, which killed Heather, but she was relieved the little one was asleep. It would make this much easier.

"Thank you" Heather said to Lea and Di.

"Yes, thank you. You guys are the best." Naya said.

"No need to thank us. Family, remember?" Lea said.

"Yeah, be safe. Call us when your land?" Di said.

"Of course. Drive safe and text us when your home." Naya hugged her.

"I love you Nay." Di said.

"I love you, too."

"Okay okay" Heather said hugging Lea, with tears in her eyes. "You guys better go before I climb into that car and go with you."

"Olivia, jump in, please." Naya said.

Olivia got in and Naya buckled her into her booster. "Kiss me."

Livy kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you Olivia. I'll call you in the morning okay?"

"Okay Mama."

"Bye" Heather said kissing the little blonde. "Be good!"

"I promise I will." Livy said.

"Kiss your sissy for me when she wakes up okay?" Heather asked.

"I will Mommy. Don't be sad, I'll take care of her." Olivia said.

"I know" Heather said tears in her eyes. "You're a good big sister Olivia."

"You're a good Mommy, Mommy." she smiled.

"Bye Hemo!" Sophia said.

"By my Sophie. I love you."

"Wove you too!"

"Bye Sophie" Naya said looking in."

"Bye Nene, I miss you."

"You too" Naya said. "Okay, go." She looked to Di with tears in her eyes.

"We'll take good care of them." Di said.

"I have no doubts." Naya said.

"I love you" Lea said hugging Heather.

"I love you, thank you."

"Of course."

Di and Lea got into the car and waved as they pulled out. "BYE BEN, BYE EM!" Olivia yelled.

"Bye Olivia, we love you!" Emma called.

Ben looked up to Heather who was crying. "Don't be sad, Mommy."

"I'll be okay" Heather said. "I'm just going to miss you all."

"We're going to miss you too, but you and Mama are going to have a great time." he said.

Heather smiled at her son. He was so wise.

"Do you have to leave now?" Emma asked.

"Not for an hour or so" Naya said. "Why don't we go inside and put PJs on and Mommy and I can lay with you before bed."

"Yeah" Emma said.

"Sounds great" Heather said.

They walked inside and Janet and Hannah were doing dishes.

"They get off okay?" Janet asked.

"Yep" Heather said.

"Oh bug" Janet said, able to tell her daughter had been crying.

"I'm okay, I just…"

"Are going to miss your babies. Of course you are." Janet smiled.

"Ben, Em. Jammies. I'll be right up." Heather said.

"Come on, I'll go with you." Naya said. "I love you." She looked to Heather, knowing she needed a minute.

"I love you." Heather said.

/

"Mama?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Bug?"

"When you and mommy get back, can we do Mommy/Mama day like we used to?"

Often Heather and Naya would take one kid to do something special on their own, with just the two of them.

"That sounds like a great plan, Bug." Naya nodded, handing Emma and Ben each a pair of PJs. "What do you think you would want to do?"

"Um… Do you think we could go to the ballet?"

"I think that's possible" Naya smiled. "What would you want to do with your day Chunk?"

Ben pulled off his shirt and pants and pulled on his Ninja Turtle pajamas. "Um, maybe we could go… to the zoo."

"Oh, I like that idea." Naya said. "You know what else would be fun?"

"What?" Emma asked.

"If we had a family day at Disneyland!"

"YEAAH!" Both kids said excited.

"What are we excited about?" Heather asked coming into the room.

"Mama said we should have a family day at Disneyland when you get home!" Emma said.

"Oh that sounds like a blast!" Heather said sitting on the bed. Ben climbed up with her and snuggled into her.

"I love you, Mommy."

"I love you, Benjamin." Heather said.

"What're you and Mama going to do in Paris?" he asked.

"Um" she thought. "We'll go see the sights, and go out to dinner."

"Have dates" Naya said, "Go shopping, and hangout."

"Shopping, fun!" Emma said, "Can you bring me back something?"

"Maybe" Heather smiled.

"What sights are there to see?" He asked.

"Lots" Heather said running her hands through his hair.

Naya and Emma climbed into bed.

"The Eiffel Tower, museums and architecture." she said.

"Will you take lots of pictures?" Emma asked.

"Your mother will, I promise" Naya laughed.

"Why are you laughing?" Emma asked.

"Well, when we were in Rome, for our honeymoon… Mommy took SO many pictures. She even snapped a few of me coming out of a bathroom." Naya told them.

"Really?" Ben laughed.

"I was excited" Heather said. "And I wanted to have lots of pictures to show you guys one day."

"Show us?" Emma asked. "But you didn't even know about us."

"I knew I'd have you someday. I just didn't know who you'd be then. But I wanted to be sure I had pictures to show you of before you were born."

"I want to see them!" Ben said.

"Yes" Heather kissed his head, rubbing his back. "I'll get the album out when we get home okay?"

"Okay" he said. "Can I ask a question about the new baby?"

"Of course" Naya said.

"What room is going to be the new babie's?"

"Seriously Ben, you're concerned about room in that big house?" Naya laughed.

"Well, there're only two rooms left, the play room and the office." he said.

"The baby'll more than likely go into the office" Heather said, "And Mama and I'll take the extra room in the basement next to the recording studio and make that the office."

"Okay" he said. "I was just wondering."

"Emma is out" Heather said looking over at her asleep, laying on Naya. Ben yawned.

"It doesn't seem like her brother is that far behind her." Naya said.

"How are they seven already?" Heather asked. "Remember when they used to lay on our chests?"

Naya nodded. "Time flies."

"It sure does." Heather said, kissing the little boys head.

* * *

><p>The next day.<p>

"Lele" Harper said, standing at Lea's side of the bed. It was 6:10 AM. They had gotten home about 1:00 AM that morning.

"Hi" Lea said opening her eyes.

"Hi" Harper smiled. "I wake."

"Okay, me too. Let's go downstairs so we don't wake up your Tete, okay?"

"Uh huh" Harper said.

Lea got outta bed and picked up the mini-Hemo and headed down the hall. She peaked into Sophia's room to see her and Olivia sound asleep in Sophie's bed still.

"First ones up, as usual, huh Harp? You hungry?"

"Yes" Harper said. "Eggys?"

"You know it" Lea said. "Lele wants some too, and it's better to get them done before your Tete wakes up to give me grief over it."

"Mommy" Harper said.

"We'll call them in a little bit okay?" Lea said. "They should be landing in a few hours."

"Otay" Harper said. "Wove you Lele."

"I love you Harper." Lea said, getting out the eggs with the little blonde on her hip still. "Let's make breakfast and then we can watch cartoons, yeah?"

* * *

><p>7:00 PM Paris, France.<p>

"I love it here" Heather said, standing at the window of their hotel suite looking out.

They were staying at the Radisson Blu Le Metropolitan Hotel, and could see the Effie Tower from their room.

"Me too" Naya said.

"The view is amazing." Heather said.

"Tell me about it" Nay smiled.

"It's so pretty at night."

"Oh, you were talking about the tower."

Heather turned around, "Of course I am, what were you talking about?"

Naya was unpacking her suitcase, a habit she had picked up from her wife, to unpack as soon as they got to the room. "I was talking about you."

"You're so cheesy, Naya." Heather walked over to her and kissed her. "But I love it."

"Damn straight you do!" Nay smirked.

"What do you say we get ready and head to dinner, then come back and get undressed and get into that amazing Jacuzzi bathtub?" Heather kissed her again.

"I say that sounds amazing. We should probably call the kids before we go eat, don't you think?"

"I do" Heather nodded.

"What time is it at home?" Nay asked.

"11:00 AM. We're eight hours ahead."

"Okay, who do you wanna call first?"

"Doesn't matter. I'll call Lea."

"Okay" Naya said.

Heather called with it on speaker.

"_Hi" _Lea answered.

"Hey!" Heather said. "We're both here."

"_Hi guys. How was your flight?" _

"Long, but good" Naya said. "How are the babies?"

"_Great, we're getting ready to go to the beach. Here, Olivia's right here, let me put her on." _

"Thanks" Heather said.

"_Hi" Livy said. _

"Hi Olivia" Heather said.

"_Hi Mommy!" _

"I'm here too baby" Naya said.

"_Hi Mama. We're going to go to the beach!"_

"SO fun!" Heather said.

"Yeah, that's great" Nay said.

"_How are you guys?" _Olivia asked.

"Good, baby. We just wanted to call and say hi." Heather said.

"_I'm glad you did. I miss you!" _

"We miss you Olivia" Naya said.

"_MOMMMMY!" _They heard Harper in the background.

"_I'm going to put Harpie on. She's been waiting to talk to you all morning. I love you both!" _

"We love you Olivia!" Heather said.

/

They talked to all four of their children and then headed out to dinner. They were now sitting at Les Ombres, the Eiffel Tower looming in the background. They had ordered a bottle of wine and were nearly done eating.

"I think this trip is going to be amazing" Heather smiled.

"I have no doubt" Naya said. "We need it."

"I know" she nodded.

"Tomorrow I have something special planned."

"What?" Heather asked.

"It's a surprise" Naya told her, "But I think you'll love it, at least I hope."

"I always love anything you do for me." Heather reached for her hand.

"I love you. I still can't believe how lucky I am to have you, as my wife, and the mother of my children. Back before we were together, all those years ago, I had always dreamed I'd get you."

"So, is our life as good as your dream?" Heather smirked.

"Better, so much better." Naya smiled.

"I love you" Heather said. "So much."

"And I love you" Naya smiled.

* * *

><p>"Auntie Hannah?" Ben asked running over to her. She was sitting on a lounge chair at the water park.<p>

"Yeah, Benji?"

"Uncle Brady is going to take Em on the black widow and I wanna go, but it's a two-rider ride. Will you go with me?"

Hannah was a little shocked to hear Ben call Brady 'Uncle' all on his own so naturally, she didn't want to correct him. Besides, she hoped that he would be one day.

"Of course" she said. "Come on, let's go." She got up and they headed to line.

"Uncle Brady, she's going to come too!" he said.

"Awesome!" Brady said high fiving Ben.

"This is SO fun!" Ben said. "I love it here."

"Yeah" Emma said. "Thanks for bringing us."

"You're welcome, Emmi" Brady said. "Your Auntie Hanny and I are loving having you guys here already!"

"Us too!" Ben said. "Can we get ice cream after this ride?"

"Maybe lunch first?" Hannah said. "Then we can."

"Okay!" Bed said excited.

* * *

><p>"Tete!" Olivia said. "Will you build a sand castle with me?"<p>

"Yes, give me two minutes to talk to your Lele and then I'll be right there. Why don't you get the buckets and shovels and maybe fill one with water in case we need wet sand." Di said.

"Okay, good idea." Livy said.

Harper and Sophia were playing in the sand right in front of their umbrella.

"So, I was thinking…." Dianna said.

"Yeah?" Lea said.

"What do you think about asking Janet to watch the kid's tomorrow night, and letting me take you out?"

"Take me out where?" Lea asked.

"That's a surprise" Dianna said.

"Well, I think that's a fine idea." Lea said.

"Okay, good" Di smiled. "I'm going to go build a sand castle with our niece."

"I'll be here with the munchkins." Lea smiled.

"Love you." Di kissed her.

"I love you too."

* * *

><p>Naya and Heather got back to their room about 9:15 PM.<p>

"I'm going to run the bath?" Naya asked kissing the blonde.

"Yes, please" Heather almost moaned. "I need you."

"Mmm" Naya moaned kissing her once more before pulling away and heading into the bathroom, starting to the bath and discarding her clothes onto the floor.

A moment later Heather came in, wearing nothing.

"You're gorgeous" Naya said.

"You are" Heather smiled walking over to her, kissing her, trailing her hands up her bare sides until she reached her breasts. As soon as her hands touched them, her wife moaned and she felt her nipples become hard in her hands.

"Yes" Naya moaned.

Heather stepped into the bath and Naya followed. Heather sat down and pulled Naya onto her lap. Kissing her, she let her hands resume what they were doing, palming her breasts, pinching her hard nipples, rolling them in between her finger and her thumb. Naya moaned in appreciation and Heather let her mouth find her neck.

"God, yes" Nay moaned at the contact.

"You're amazing" Heather said in her ear.

"I need you" Naya said.

"Patience" Heather said.

"Please, at least touch me" Naya asked.

Heather looked into her wife's eyes and could tell she really needed her. She nodded and let her hand find her extremely wet core.

"So wet" Heather said.

"Yes" Naya said. "I told you I needed you." As Heather's hands continued to work at her core, she began to rock and sway on Heather's fingers, moaning and almost whimpering already as the pleasure increased. Heather parted Naya's legs a bit more and let two fingers slide into her core, starting off slow and rhythmical. As Naya's moans grew louder and louder, Heather began to thrust harder into her wife. Nay reached down and found the wetness of Heather's sex. Heather groaned as Naya began massaging her. Naya was rocking hard against her fingers, grinding herself down onto them as hard as she could.

"Fuck" Naya moaned.

Heather couldn't bring herself to say anything instead she just let out a moan, letting her wife know that she felt amazing. Before she knew it Naya was there. She whimpered and moaned loudly as the throbbing pleasure seized hold of her, making her tremble in complete ecstasy in Heather's arms.

"Oh my…" Naya moaned.

"Good?" Heather asked with a smirk.

"So… oh… so… fuck Heather!" Naya could hardly form a sentence. "Let's go to bed." she smirked.

Heather nodded, and they got out and headed towards the bed. Naya laid her back and kissed her, as if she was almost desperate for her wife. Naya broke from Heather's lips and kissed and nibbled down, starting first at her jaw line moving down her neck. Heather's heart begin beating faster, her breath becoming more erratic. When she got to the blonde's breasts, she took one into her mouth and slowly let her tongue run all over the delicious nipple. Her other hand found her other breast, which she softly kneaded. She heard Heather's breath growing even more rapid. She kept up the pace of sucking at her breasts while playing with the other with her expert hand. At the same time, she pressed her sex into Heather's and slid it up and down applying just enough pressure to make Heather moan.

"Yes" Heather moaned as Naya headed down. "Please."

Naya looked up at her and shook her head. "Not yet."

"Baby" she breathed. "I need you."

"Patience love" Naya smirked, biting her lower lip, quoting her wife's words from earlier.

"That's not fair!" Heather said. "You—"

When Naya got to Heather's naval, she lingered there for a moment. She felt her squirming under her, as she knew it was both pleasure and torture for her. She couldn't help but smile, as she knew that it tickled her a bit. "Baby, please!" Heather said. Naya moved a little lower kissing all the way down.

"Nay" Heather breathed letting her hands run through Naya's hair.

She placed a small kiss on Heather's soaking core. She pulled away and paused to breath in her scent. Very slowly, she let her tongue ever so gently lick her folds. Heather jumped at the sudden sensation and tried to pull Naya in, but she resisted. Heather was now begging for Naya, but she knew making her wait longer would give her a much sweeter release. She traced soft, slow circles around her sex letting her tongue apply just enough pressure to make Heather go nuts. Heather's hips where rotating with Nay's tongue. Then it happened. Naya pushed her tongue deep into her, working her tongue in and out of her lover and letting one hand reach up and knead her boobs.

"Yes baby" Heather moaned. "So... so good." Her hips continuing to move with Naya's mouth. Naya looked up at her wife, whose eyes were closed and her lower lip was bit back. The noises coming out of her were doing things to Naya. She could tell she was soaked."I'm close" she moaned. With that Naya pulled back her mouth for a moment and let two fingers slide inside her wife.

Heather couldn't hold back any longer, her body starting to spasm.

"Yes!" Heather moaned, which just made Naya even more aroused. "So good baby" she said breathless.

Naya slowly crawled up her body, brushing her breasts against hers.

"Amazing" Nay smiled.

"Yeah" Heather said breathlessly. "Absolutely amazing."

"That's going to happen every day while we're here." Naya smiled kissing Heather.

"Well than I think I'm going to really enjoy Paris." Heather smiled.

"I love you, Heather."

"I love you, Naya. So much."

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**favorite parts?**

**until next time lovies. :)**


	135. Chapter 123

**New chapter people! I hope you are still with me. Let me know please?**

**this one is a long one!**

**Thanks to my fbedit for editing this for me. I love you soo much! And ThIs was a beast of a chapter you are incredibly amazing. Thank you thank you thank you!**

**okay without further ado...**

**enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>6:30AM Paris<p>

"Good morning." Heather smiled when she opened her eyes and saw Naya sitting up with her cell phone in her hand.

"Morning" Naya kissed her. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good. What're you doing?" Heather sitting up kissing her.

"A few things" she smiled. "Talking to Emma and working on what we're doing today."

"Talking to Em?"

"Yeah, I'm texting her."

"Oh, cool. How are they?"

"Good, they're getting ready to go to Sky Zone."

"My sister is going to spoil them rotten, I tell ya." Heather giggled.

"Yep" she said typing.

**Haley: Is Mommy awake yet? I want to say Hi. **

**Naya: Yeah she is hold on…**

"She wants to say hi." Naya said, handing the blonde her phone.

Heather took the phone and typed out a message.

**Naya: Hi baby its Mommy.**

"I'm going to jump in the shower. Meet me in there when you're done?"

"Yep" Heather smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Emmi I'll talk to her later."

"Will do."

**Haley: Hi Mommy I miss you!**

**Naya: I miss you baby, how are you today? **

**Haley: Good we are going to go to sky zone in a few hours with auntie Hanny, Brady and Haley is coming to. **

**Naya: that is awesome!**

**Haley: I am so excited what are you and Mama doing today?**

**Naya: I am not sure, Mama has some sort of surprise planned. How is Bubba? **

**Haley: Good he is at the store with Uncle Brady right now. Will you tell me about your surprise later?**

Heather smiled at the title Brady had earned in just a few days.

**Naya: Of course! Okay, I am going to go get ready for the day. Tell Brother I love him. We will call you before bed Okay? **

**Haley: Okay! I love you Mommy! **

**Naya: I love you Emma. Have a great day, xoxo. **

/

After about an hour shower, Heather definitely 'distracted' Naya, they were getting ready to head out the door.

"So, no idea of where we're going?" Heather asked.

"No, but you're going to love it, I swear."

"I'm sure I am."

Naya grabbed her hand and they headed out the door.

"I love you, ya know that?" Heather smiled.

"I do" she nodded and kissed her wife's hand. "And I love you too, baby. So much."

"Enough to tell me where we are going?" Heather smirked.

"Heather Elizabeth Rivera!"

"What?"

"Just, be patient."

"Yeah, good luck with that." Heather giggled as they got onto the elevator.

Naya kissed her. "Do you miss the kids?"

"I do, but I'm having a wonderful time." Heather said as almost to reassure her.

"I know, me too" she nodded.

"I told Emmi we would call before bed."

"Okay, and I texted Dianna and told her we would call them before bed too. Olivia is going to dance today."

"Good, I'm glad she's getting to go to the dance studio" Heather smiled. "It's good for her to be there without Emmi."

"Yeah?" Naya asked, "Why do you say that?"

"I think she kinda lives in her sisters' shadow there…since Em is older."

"Okay, none of them are here, so answer this honestly, okay?" The elevator doors opened and the girls headed out.

"Okay." Heather figured she knew what her wife was going to ask her.

"Do you think Olivia is better than Em?" They headed out the front door and into the warm Paris air.

"I think Olivia is better than Emma was at her age. I think that technically Em is still better, but I do think that Olivia could be better though."

"What holds her back?" she pulled Heather to the left slightly so they now turned the corner, the Eiffel tower straight ahead of them now.

Heather gasped when she saw it. She had seen it numerous times, and it never seemed to amaze her. "Focus" Heather said, looking to her wife. "Emma is all focus, and Olivia is more about doing it for fun and being social. Don't get me wrong, she loves to dance, I know that; but I just think she's five in half and a social butterfly…"

"Yeah totally" Naya smiled.

"Even at five Emma was so… focused."

"She wants to be just like you. I think even more than her two sisters who are all you."

"You think?" Heather asked.

"I do" she nodded. "She wants to dance like you, be as amazing as your are. I wouldn't be surprised if she ended up touring with some mega star one day."

Heather shook her head. "No."

"Baby, if she wants to then you shouldn't-"

"No. I mean, no she doesn't want to. She told me."

'When?" Naya asked.

"Last month when I took her to the studio to dance. The day Benjamin went to the emergency room, we were stretching and she told me she didn't want to be famous. She didn't want to tour, or act or sing professionally. She said she wanted to be a mommy and own a studio like me."

Naya smiled and nodded, "Told you. She wants to be just like you."

"I never put the two together" she smiled.

"Of course you didn't."

"What does that mean?"

"That you don't see just how much our babies adore you." Nay squeezed her hand.

"I feel like I could say the same for you baby. Emma wants to be able to sing like you, just as much as she wants to dance like me. Olivia worships the ground you walk on. If anyone is going to be in the industry it's that little girl. She wants to be a 'pop star' like her Mama. She says it all of the time."

"I love how that little girl has my personality, and your looks. She's like"

"The perfect blend of both of us" Heather finished her sentence. " I agree, and you could say the same thing about Emma."

Naya nodded, "That little girl is all you."

"But looks just like you. Her features are a bit lighter, but I swear."

Naya started to slow, as they came up on a coffee shop.

"My surprise is coffee?" Heather asked confused. "You can't even have…"

"Your surprise is in there." Naya said.

"In there?" she asked completely lost now.

"Yes, come on" Naya grabbed her wife's hand and they headed inside. It was a smallish coffee shop. Not many people were inside and those who were seemed to be regurlars and had no clue who they were, and if they did, they didn't care.

Heather looked around instantly, but she didn't see anything. "I don't…"

Naya pointed to a table deep in the corner. There was a woman sitting there. She was wearing a baseball cap with blonde hair poking out of it. A bigger man sitting next to her, who looked like he could bench press a house. Hemo had no clue who it was.

"That table with the person in it?"

"Yep" Naya nodded.

They walked back and Heather peeked at who it was before she sat down. "Shut up!" she looked to Naya.

"Hi there Hemo!" the all too familiar voice said.

"Um, hello Lady!" Heather said quietly sliding into the booth. "What the heck" she looked to her wife.

"She's here, with her tour."

"Um, and we're just… grabbing coffee, with Lady Gaga?"

"Yeah, you are. Are you okay with that?" Gaga asked.

"Um, yes!" Heather whisper-shouted. "How are you? It's been forever."

"Only because you won't take my damn offer and come dance with me!" the pop star said.

"I have babies, and a family I can't just… the offer's incredible."

"Ten years! It's been nearly ten fucking years since I saw you in New York and told you I wanted you to dance with me. And in all of those years, you haven't danced with me once. Not once!"

"I—I'm sor—"

"Don't apologize, just do it."

"I can't" Heather shook her head.

"I'm not talking full time, I'm talking one night. Come dance with me tomorrow night at my show."

Heather looked to Naya. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"I may have made a call" Naya nodded. "But only to let her know we were in town and would love to see her. The dancing with her, that was all her idea."

"We are here on our… second honeymoon. I wouldn't want…"

"It's one night baby" Naya said. "Two with rehearsal tonight, and I'll go and watch."

"Like hell, I want you to sing with me. One, maybe two songs. You're a sensation now."

"Hardly" Naya shook her head.

"I'll only do it if you do." Heather said to Naya.

"Okay, fine" Naya said.

"Yeah?" Gaga asked.

"Yeah" Heather nodded. "I'm in."

"Fuck yes! It's about damn time! Okay, we're having dance rehearsal at 12:45 today. I'll have Shelia text you the info."

"Perfect" Heather said.

"In the meantime, are you hungry? Let's have breakfast and catch up, yeah?"

"Sounds good" Naya said looking to Heather who nodded.

* * *

><p>2:30 PM LA<p>

"Olivia!" Dianna called.

"Yes Tete!" Livy said coming in the room.

"We need to go to your house before dance to get you dressed and take Sadie out. Can you put shoes on your feet please?"

"Yes Auntie. Can we get food on the way?"

"You're hungry? We just ate lunch a few hours ago."

"Yes, I just want a snack. Like a muffin and a chocolate milk maybe?"

"Someone wants Starbucks, huh?" Dianna smiled.

"Please?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, okay. But we need to leave now then."

"Okay! I'll be right back."

"Alight, meet me by the door. I'm going to tell your Lele we are leaving."

"Okay." Olivia said running upstairs to her room.

Dianna went out the back to the patio were Lea was sitting, the little girls were finger painting at the back table. "Wow, beautiful" she said kissing Sophia's head, and then Harpers.

Harper had adjusted just fine, as all the girls knew she would. She still asked for Heather and Naya when she was sleepy or just on occasion, but the last two days she'd done beautifully playing with her sister and cousin.

"Fank you Tete" Harper smiled.

"Wove you Mommy" Sophia looked up at her, puckering her lips for a kiss.

"I love you Sophie."

She walked over and kissed Lea, who was reading a new script.

"What's that for?" Di asked, pointing at the paper in Lea's hands.

"Oh, it's that script I was telling you about. The new show Ryan is going to do…"

"Beautifully Broken?" Di asked.

"Brokenly Beautiful" Lea smiled.

"Close"

"Yes, close."

"Olivia and I are leaving. We're going to head to her house, take Sadie out, and I'm going to get her ready for dance there."

"Okay, are you going to just hang out at the studio?"

"I have a few errands to run and then I'm going to go back for her last hour, yes. Tonight's her first night in the older contemporary class."

"Heather's class?" Lea asked.

"Yeah. Kirra is teaching it tonight, but yeah." she nodded.

"She just has the two hours tonight?"

"Yeah, ballet at 3:30 and contemporary at 4:30. She normally has tap tonight, but Allie is combining her and Heather's classes, so she has that tomorrow."

"Okay, so I'll have dinner ready when you girls get home. We're having roasted butternut squash with kale and almond pecan parmesan." Lea smiled.

"Yum" Dianna said.

"Tete! I am readddddddddddy!" Olivia hollered from the door.

"Um, Olivia!" Lea called.

"Yes!" Olivia yelled.

"Come here please!"

Olivia came flying out the back door. "Yes, Lele?"

"You're not allowed to leave unless you kiss your Lele."

Olivia smiled and kissed Lea and hugged her as well. "I love you!"

"I love you too. Have a good day at dance. Work hard!" Lea said.

"Yes, Lele. I will."

"Good girl. Have fun!"

"Bye" Dianna said kissing Lea.

"Bye baby, I love you."

"I love you too" Dianna smiled. "Come on Livy, let's go." She reached for the little blondes hand and they headed out the door.

She got Olivia into her seat, hopped into the car, and backed out of their gate.

"Tete?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, Livy Love?"

"Can we call Mama and Mommy?"

"We could try, sure" Dianna said connecting her Bluetooth and calling Naya's cell.

It rang for a moment and then Naya answered.

"Hello"

"Mama!" Olivia said excited.

"Hi baby love" Naya said. "I miss you!"

"I miss you Mama. What're you doing?"

"Mommy and I are out for coffee" Naya said. "What're you doing?"

"Tete and I are going home to get ready for dance and to take Sadie out." she told her Mom.

"Hey" Dianna said. "We're in the car."

"Hi Lady!" Naya said. "Are you excited to dance tonight Livy?"

"Yes, I get to start my new contemporary class tonight!"

"Awesome!"

"Can I talk to Mommy?"

"Yes, hold on okay?" Naya said.

"Okay, I love you Mama."

"I love you too, Olivia."

"Love you!" Di said.

"Love you thanks for being the best Auntie ever." Naya responded.

"It's easy!" Dianna said.

A moment later Hemo came on the phone.

"Olivia!" she said excited.

"Mommy!"

"How are you baby?"

"Good, I'm going to dance soon."

"Yeah, are you excited?"

"Yes, first night in your class; even though you're not there."

"You're going to do great!" Heather said. "Kirra is teaching tonight."

"I know. I'm kinda nervous though" Livy said.

"Why?" Heather asked.

"Cause it's Emma's class and they do harder things than the old class."

"Baby, you did those same things in your solo and you did great!" Heather told her. "You're going to do just fine, okay?"

"Okay" Olivia said. "Can I call you before bed?"

"You better, I want to hear all about class."

"Okay!"

"Tell Zach I said I miss him, and tell everyone hi from Mommy okay?"

"I will!"

"I love you Olivia!"

"I love you Mommy."

"Thank you Dianna. How is Harper?"

"She's great, doing VERY well. Only really has moments at bed time. Other than that, she's adjusted well. Your mom's going to take her tomorrow morning. Lea has a doctor's appointment. Olivia's going to Kevin's to play with Bailey and Bentley."

"Perfect! Have you talked to my other two today?"

"Yep. They called Olivia and Harper this morning. Ben is having a blast with Brady, he loves him."

"I know, I'm so glad... Hey I've got to go. I have SO much to tell you. Can I call you in like an hour or so?"

"Yep, I'm going to drop Olivia off at dance and run some errands, so please do."

"Okay, talk to you soon. Love you."

"Love you too!" Di said.

"Love you Mommy!" Olivia said once more.

"I love you Livy, to the moon and back!" Heather said. "Bye guys."

Dianna disconnected the call. "I miss them." Olivia said.

"Me too" Dianna said honestly. "But they'll be home in four days."

"Am I staying the night at Uncle Kevin's tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Do you want to?"

"I'd rather sleep at your house."

"Well then, you will" Dianna said pulling into the Starbucks drive thru. "What do you want baby?"

"Chocolate milk. Can I get it like a milkshake?"

"Yeah" Dianna nodded. "Muffin, scone, or cookie?"

"Um… can I have the lemon bread?"

"You sure can" Di said.

"Thank you Tete."

"You're welcome lovie."

* * *

><p>"Shut up!" Gaga said.<p>

"Really" Heather nodded.

"So you could currently be pregnant?" she asked Naya.

"I could be" Naya nodded.

"A fifth… you guys are crazy nuts!"

They both laughed.

"What if it's twins again!" she asked.

"It's a good possibility it could be" Naya said, "Because we implanted two embryos."

"You could have triplets, or more!"

"Let's not go there, Lady!" Heather laughed. "Two would be MORE than enough.

"So how are the others?"

"Great" Naya said. "Ben and Emma are seven. Olivia is five in a half, and Harper will be three in a month and a half."

"I need to meet these kids!"

"You're welcome at our house whenever you're in town" Heather said.

"Nay, did you get new ink?" she looked to Naya's wrist.

"Yep, just before the wedding" Naya nodded.

"What does it say?" she grabbed her wrist.

"It was always HER. Heather's initials. Heather Elizabeth Rivera."

"Amazing. I love it!"

I have a tree on my back, too. It's got mine and Hemo's initials and wedding date carved into the trunk, and our kid's names and birthdays as the leaves."

"You have to show me later. I just got this" she held out her forearm where there was a portrait of a woman who looked to be from the 1920's. "It's my Nana."

"I love it" Heather said.

"It's amazing" Naya said.

"Well, I better be going. I'll see you both in just a few hours?" she asked.

"You will. Thank you again" Heather said.

"No, thank you for finally saying yes!"

She stood up and hugged both girls before heading out the door, with the big guy who never said a single word the whole hour they were there.

"Seriously?" Heather said wide eyed. "That just happened right?"

"It did!" Naya said. "We're going to perform with her!"

"WE are" Heather nodded. "This is amazing!"

"It really is."

/

"So how was Olivia?" Naya asked, laying on their bed in the hotel now.

"A little nervous about her new class tonight. But she's going to do just fine."

"Oh, she's starting your class tonight?"

Heather nodded. "I didn't see the point in waiting until I was back to start her. I figured she should just start it as soon as she went back."

"Makes sense" Nay said. "You think she can handle it?"

"Without a doubt. You saw the stuff she did in her solo. That's all equivalent to my classes level."

"Are you nervous… for today?"

"A little yeah" Heather said honestly.

"Why?" Naya asked.

"Because, I don't dance like that anymore."

"Bull, you dance all the time!"

"Not on a professional level!" she shook her head.

"You dance at a professional level, you just haven't done anything professionally in a while. There's a difference." Naya said.

"I love you" Heather said with a smile. "Thank you for this."

"I didn't know this is what would come of calling her, but you're welcome. I'm glad you're going to dance with her at least once. But I wish you would think about touring with her."

"Naya!" she said in a warning voice.

"What?"

"We have four little kids, and are hopefully going to be having number five, possibly six. There's no way I'm going to tour, nor do I really want to."

"I could stay home with the babies."

"We have your tour to do next summer, and that's more than enough to put on our plate!" Heather said.

"Who knows, maybe I could figure out a way to make my tour schedule work with Gaga's then we could…"

"Nay… please don't... this is amazing, and I'm really excited. But you know it's not what I want full time. I told you, I want to be a wife and mom, and just teach. I'm good, no I'm great with that."

Naya kissed her. "Got it. I love you. You're the best wife, and an incredible mom!"

"I love you!" she smiled, pressing her lips to her wife's again.

"I love you too" Naya said. "So so much."

* * *

><p>3:30 Arizona<p>

"Look how high I can jump aunties!" Emma said to Hannah and Haley. Ben and Brady were in the dodgeball room.

"And with nice pointed toes, too!" Haley smiled.

"Always!" Emma beamed. "Watch my toe touch!"

"Amazing!" Hannah said. "Mommy would be SO proud!"

"You think?" Emma asked.

"So proud" Haley nodded.

"I want to be as good as her one day, she's sooo good. Was she always that good, when she was little too?"

"She was always very good, yes" Hannah said. "But she had to work hard for it."

"You're very good, you know that right?" Haley asked her.

"Olivia's better than me at acro… I can't do an aeriel and she can."

"You'll get it" Hannah said. Why don't you practice in here. It's a great spot, you can get good bounce and it's a nice soft landing if you fall."

"Yeah, it's a great spot to practice."

"Okay!" Emma said excited, "Will you spot me Hanny?"

Ben and Brady were throwing balls at each other and the other people in the bouncy court when they heard Emma scream. "Was that Emma?" Brady looked to Ben.

"It sounded like her" he nodded.

Brady grabbed Benji and bolted for the bounce area he had left the girls in. When he got there, Hannah was holding Emma in her lap. She was barely crying now, but holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" Brady asked jumping in.

Emma nodded. "Yeah, I was doing an aerial and I got scared and put my hand down, and my arm made a crack sound. It really hurt, but it's already not so bad."

"I'm sorry you hurt yourself" Brady said, he looked to Hannah.

"How did you know to come?"

"She screamed really loud!" Ben said wide eyed.

"We heard." Brady nodded.

"I'm sorry I was loud" Emma said wiping tears from her eyes."

"Hey, it's okay Bug" Brady said.

Hannah smiled at the use of her nickname.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I think so, yeah. It's just sore."

"Can I look?" Brady asked.

"Uh huh." She held out her arm, and when he touched it, she winced.

"Swelling a lot" he said to Hannah. "Probably just sprained, but we should get her home so I can wrap it."

Hannah nodded. "We only had twenty more minutes of jump left anyways."

"I'm sorry" she looked to Ben.

"Why?" Ben asked.

"Because we have to leave early." she said.

"It's just twenty minutes. It's ok Sissy. I'm sorry you're hurt." he said.

"I'll be okay" she shrugged.

Ben hugged her, "It scared me when you screamed."

"Sorry I scared you."

Haley smiled at the exchange of the kids, their bond was really the sweetest. "Okay, well let's get you outta here. Okay, Bug" Haley said.

Hannah and Brady nodded, "Yeah, we can go home and get your arm wrapped up. Then, we can go get ice cream for dinner tonight!" Brady said.

"AWESOME!" Ben smiled.

* * *

><p>1:50 Paris<p>

"So that's step one, turn two, snap three, four with your foot pop, kick five, step six, wrap seven, slide eight." Val said.

"Got it" Heather nodded.

"You pick up insanely fast" he said.

"She's fucking amazing, I tell ya" Gaga said.

"Thanks Lady, I'm not all that though." she smiled.

"Val, if she would've told me yes, you wouldn't have this job… she's that good." Gaga said.

"Well, I'm glad you turned her down. This is the best experience of my life, so thanks."

"Better than dancing with the stars?" Gaga asked.

"Um yes, you're THE fucking star, DUH" he smirked. "Okay, let's run this from the top and then move onto Just Dance. And we still have four more after that."

Heather's phone rang. "That's more than likely one set of my kids…"

"Take fifteen. We'll run this when you're back!' Val said with a smile.

"Check" Heather nodded taking a sip of water. "Thank you"

Naya had answered and they stepped into the hallway. "Who is it?" Heather asked.

"Olivia" Naya said. "Hold on Livy, let me put you on speaker!"

"Hi baby!" Heather said.

"Hi Mommy. Class was SO fun!" Olivia said excited.

"Yeah? Was it hard?"

"A little, but fun hard!" Livy told her.

/

They talked to Livy and then called the twins and talked to them before bed before heading back into the studio.

"I'm going to take your wife down the hall so we can work out our songs and shit" Lady said.

"Sounds good" Heather said.

"Then I'll be back to run every number with you."

"Perfect" Heather said. She looked to Armani, one of the dancers, "Can you show me the second count of eight of The Fame after this?"

"Of course baby" he said.

"OOKAY from the top" Val said, and the intro to Applause started.

/

"FUCKING AMAZING!" Gaga said when the music finished. "You just learned a whole fucking tour in four hours!"

Heather shrugged breathless.

"You seriously need to consider…"

"I'm sorry" Heather said.

"I know you are. Those babies must be pretty damn incredible…"

"They're the best!" she smiled.

"Do they dance?"

"My three girls do. Ben won't anymore…"

"They're outstanding, huh?"

"They're pretty talented, yeah" she nodded. "Olivia is the one to watch. She wants to be an entertainer."

"Is she a little Pop Diva?" Gaga asked.

"She is already at five and a half." Heather nodded.

"Well, maybe she'll come dance for me." she giggled.

"She would right now in a heartbeat!"

"I need to meet these babies."

"Open invitation" she smiled.

"Okay, so I'll see you tomorrow at 1PM for dress rehearsal?"

"Yes, both of us will be there." Heather said, as Naya came in.

"Ready baby?"

"Yes, can we go eat? I'm starved." Heather said.

"Yes we can. Let's go back and get showered and head to dinner okay?"

"Sounds good, thanks Lady!" Heather said hugging her.

"Thank you, both of you. This show is going to be so great!"

They were at their hotel getting ready to head to dinner now.

"That was… amazing." Heather said about the events of the day. "But I'm exhausted. I'm not used to dancing that much anymore."

"You looked awesome baby" Naya said.

"Thank you!" Heather smiled, "It was SO fun."

"I'm glad. You're going to shine up on that stage tomorrow."

"I don't know about that, but thanks."

"Did you tell Dianna what we were doing?"

"Yeah, she is freaking out. I think if she could she would fly here just to see it"

"I bet she would."

"She's going to tell Le. I'm going to call her tomorrow morning!"

"It's going to be pretty surreal. You're going to dance, and I'm going to sing with her!"

"What are you singing anyhow?"

"We're doing Born this Way, and I'm going to do Telephone with her."

"Um, incredible!" Heather said excited for her wife.

"Yeah it's going to be pretty amazing." Naya said excited.

"Even better that we are doing it together" she smiled. "I love you"

"I love you too" Naya said.

* * *

><p>6:03AM Arizona<p>

"Auntie Hannah" Emma said walking into the kitchen where Hannah was having coffee.

"Yes, Bug" Hannah said. "How'd you sleep?"

"Not very good" she said.

"Why is that Bug? You okay?"

"I think so… but… my arm… really hurts." she said sitting down in Hannah's lap.

"Can I see?" she asked. Emma nodded and Hannah took her arm in her hand. The second she did Emma flinched like it really hurt. She noticed it was very swollen and black and blue. "It really hurts, huh Em?"

"A lot" Emma said, not crying one bit. "Where's Uncle Brady? He's a doctor. He can fix it right?"

"He's at work. I'm going to call him okay? Hold on one second." she grabbed the phone. "Why don't you go jump in the shower in case we have to go to his office. Just rinse off. Try not to use that arm, okay?"

"Okay Hanny" she said heading to the bathroom.

"_Hey" Brady answered. _

"Hi, I hope you're not too busy."

"Slightly, going into to see a patient. But what's up? Is everything okay?"

"Um, I'm not sure. Emma's arm is VERY swollen and black and blue. She says it really hurts and I can't even touch it without her flinching. She lets me, but it clearly hurts her. I think she has my sisters pain tolerance because baby, it doesn't look good at all."

"I knew I should've checked her before I left. Okay, can you bring her down here?"

"Are you at your office or the ER?"

"I'm at my office, but I would rather see her in the ER. I'm better equipped to handle it there."

"Okay, how long?"

"I have this patient then I'll have Dr. Young do the rest of the patients here. So like…thirty minutes."

"Got it" Hannah said. "Thanks, babe."

"You're welcome. Don't wrap it or anything. It could damage it more."

"Check. Should I give her anything for the pain?"

"No. Try and see if she can hold out till she gets here. And Hannah, you have to call the girls."

"I know…" she said with a heavy sigh.

"Hannah, it was an accident. She isn't going to be mad at you."

"But she got hurt on my watch." Hannah said.

"Call them." He said. "I 'll see you in about thirty minutes. I'll meet you there."

"Okay" she said. "I love you."

"I love you too." he said.

She hung up and called Janet, even though she knew she needed to call Hemo first. She was just worried her sister was never going to let her have the kids again.

"Hey" Janet answered.

"So, I'm going to the ER with Emma."

"Why?" Janet asked calm.

"She hurt her arm at Sky Zone yesterday, and it's really swollen and hurts her today. She isn't complaining but she said it hurts and flinches when I touch it."

"Yeah she has your sister's pain tolerance" Janet said.

"That's what I was afraid of" Hannah said.

"Is Brady going to look at her?"

"Yeah, we're meeting him there." she said.

"What did Heath say?" Janet asked.

"I'm going to call her next." Hannah said.

"You're afraid to call her, huh?"

"Yes!" Hannah said. "What if she never lets me have Em again?"

"Things happen Bird. It was an accident. I'm sure it would have happened if Heather was there. You need to call her right away and tell her you are taking Em to the ER. She's allergic to hydrocodone." Janet said.

"I know this" Hannah said. "I'm going to call Heather. I love you."

"I love you Bird. Call me when you find something out. Tell Bug I love her."

"Which one?" Han smiled.

"Both please" Janet said.

Okay, I'll call you later. Bye mom."

* * *

><p>10:20 PM Paris<p>

Heather and Naya were just getting back to the hotel. They decided to head out around town a little bit and see some sights. Naya was sitting on the bed and Heather was in the bathroom when her phone rang.

"Heather's phone" Naya answered.

"Hey, it's Hannah"

"What's wrong?" Naya could tell by Han's voice something was up.

"Um, well yesterday at Sky Zone Emma fell. I don't know if she told you, but today her arm is really… swollen and hurts her quite a bit."

"Shit, did she say that? Her pain tolerance is like Heather's so, if she said it hurts than…"

"Yeah, it's not good, I'm sure. Brady's working and meeting us at the ER. He's going to x-ray it."

"Okay" Naya said. "She's allergic to hydrocodone."

"I know" Hannah said. "Are you not mad at me?"

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Um, because I have your kid in my care and it's quite possible she may have broken her arm."

"Han, she could have broken her arm with us. She's seven and things happen. She isn't dying, you didn't kill her. This isn't your fault."

"My sister's going to kill me."

"She's not" Naya said. "I'm going to go tell her and then we're going to call back and talk to Em, okay?"

"Okay. I'm really sorry Naya." Hannah said.

"Accident Han. It's okay. I'll call you right back okay?"

"Okay" Hannah said. "We'll be in the car."

"Okay, perfect."

Naya hung up the phone and knocked on the bathroom door, then opened it.

Heather was taking off her make up in the mirror wearing a tank top and underwear, her hair pulled up in a bun on top of her head. "Hey" she smiled.

"Hi, so your sister just called…"

"Okay…" Heather said.

"Apparently Emma fell yesterday at Sky Zone, and hurt her arm. And today it's much worse. She's complaining about pain, and Hannah says it's really swollen and bruised. They're going to meet Brady at the ER and he's going to x-ray it."

"Okay" Heather said completely calm. "Does she know she's allergic to...?"

"Yes, she knows" Naya nodded. "But she's really afraid you are going to be mad at her."

"What, why?"

"I said the same thing when she asked if I was mad at her. I told her it was an accident and things happen."

"Yeah, it more than likely would have happened if we were there, too." Heather said.

"That's what I said. I think she just feels like we entrusted her with them, and one of them is hurt."

"Well, that's silly. I'm not mad at all. I'm concerned for Emma."

"I know, me too. I told her I'd tell you and then we'd call so we could talk to Em."

Heather nodded, "And I'd like to talk to Hannah, so she doesn't think I'm mad at her."

Naya handed her her phone, and she dialed, keeping it on speaker.

"Hey" Hannah said.

"Hi it's me" Heather said gently.

"Sister, I'm SO sorry."

"Nothing to apologize for Hannah, you didn't do anything. She's a kid. These things happen sometimes."

"Oh thank god. I feel SO bad and I thought…"

"Well, stop thinking that. I'm glad you're with her. Can we talk to her, please?"

"Yep, here." Hannah said passing Emma the phone.

"Hi Mommy" she said.

"Hi Bug. How are you feeling?" Heather asked.

"My arm hurts pretty badly, but I'm okay." she said.

"You're such a big girl" Naya said.

"Hi mama" Emma said when she heard Naya's voice.

"Hi Emmi" Naya said

"How'd you hurt yourself, baby?"

"I was practicing my aeriels at Sky Zone and I put my hand down, and it sounded like it popped. Uncle Brady thought I just maybe bruised it, but it really hurts today."

"I'm so sorry you're hurting" Heather said, "And that mommy can't be there with you."

"Mama too" Naya said.

"It's okay. Auntie Hanny is doing a good job taking care of me. And I'm not scared to go to the hospital because Uncle Brady's going to take care of me."

"Good" Naya said.

"Emma, can you please tell me what you're allergic to?" Heather asked. She knew everyone knew, but she wanted Emma to be able to answer the question. They felt it was very important for her to be aware, so she could always tell nurses or doctors if they ever asked.

"Hi-dro-codone" she said saying it slowly.

"Good girl" Naya said.

"If anyone asks you that, you make sure you tell them that okay?" Heather said.

"Yes Mommy" Emma said.

"Where is your brother, Bug?" Heather asked.

"With Auntie Haley" she said. "We're the ER Mommy, I got to go."

"Okay. You call us when you can, okay?" Heather said.

"I will" Emma said.

"Be a brave girl" Naya said. "We love you!"

"I love both of you!" Emma said.

"Hey" Hannah said coming back on the phone.

"Hi" Heather said.

"Ok we're here. I'll call as soon as we know anything."

"No matter how late it is here, okay?" Heather said.

"I promise" Hannah said.

"Thank you, Hanny. I love you" Heather said.

"Yes, thank you!" Naya said.

"I love you both, and again I'm sorry" Hannah said.

"None of that. Call or text soon!" Heather said. "Love you!'

* * *

><p>7:30AM Arizona<p>

"Okay Emmi, I'm going to take you back into a special room and take a picture of your arm, okay?" Brady asked.

"Okay" Em nodded. "Is it going to hurt?"

"Nope, not at all" he smiled. "I'm also going to give you something for the pain."

"Okay… I'm allergic to Hi-dro-codone" she told Brady.

"Very good Emma. That's a very good, big girl, thing to know."

"Mommy and Mama make sure I know these things" she smiled.

"Okay, well come on" he picked up and carried her down the hall. He was a big guy, nearly 6'3" and Emma looked tiny in his arms.

"Do you carry all the sick kids to the special room?" she asked.

"Nope, just you. Cause you're special and I love you."

"I love you too" she told him. "Do you think you'll marry my Hanny?" she asked as he pushed the door to the x-ray room open.

"I do" he smiled. "Is that okay?"

"Yes, than you'll be our uncle for reals!"

A petite Asian woman came out and smiled at her. "Who's this, Doctor?"

"This is Hanna's niece Emma. Emma this is June and she's going to take the pictures okay?"

"Okay" Emma smiled.

"What happened?" June asked.

"I fell at Sky Zone" she told her.

"Well, I'm going to have you lay your hand here, and turn it just a little" she touched it and Emma flinched.

"I'm sorry" she said gently.

"It's okay" Emma said.

"Now Doctor Garrison and I are going to go in that little room and I'm going to press the button and then we're all done. Okay?"

"Okay" Emma nodded.

Brady kissed Emma's head and then followed June into the little room. "You're doing great Em" he said.

* * *

><p>8:15 AM LA<p>

"Dianna!" Lea called walking into the living room where Dianna was watching morning cartoons with the kids.

"Yes baby" Di said.

"Hannah just texted me. She's at the ER with Emma."

"Oh no! What happened?"

"Possible broken arm" Lea said.

"Nay and Hemo know?" Dianna said.

"Emi broke her arm?" Olivia asked.

"Maybe" Lea said. "But she's going to be okay."

Olivia nodded, "Good thing it's after recital. Mommy would have been SO mad."

"It's an accident" Dianna said. "No one's going to be mad."

"Em-ma hurt?" Harper asked.

"She's okay Harp" Lea said.

"Lele, hold me?"

"Lele can't" Dianna started to say.

"I'm fine" Lea said picking up the little blonde. "I have zero pain now. And I have an appointment today and will more than likely come off the antibiotics"

Dianna just nodded.

"Hi Lele" Harper smiled.

"Mama!" Sophia said slightly jealous her cousin was in her Mama's arms.

"You're fine" Di said. "Mommy has you."

"Oh and yes, Heather and Nay know" Lea said answering Di's earlier question. "Hemo texted me and told me after I heard from Han."

"No one texted me" Dianna said.

"Yes they did" Olivia said. She had Dianna's phone in her hand. "It buzzed. I didn't check it, though."

"Well thank you, Olivia" Dianna giggled.

"Welcome Tete" Livy said seriously.

"Can we tell Olivia about tonight?" Dianna asked Lea.

"I don't see why not…" Lea said.

"Tell me what?" Olivia asked. "Do I have to sleep at Uncle Kevin's?"

"No" Dianna said.

"But why are you suddenly afraid to stay anywhere else?" Lea asked.

"I'm not afraid…" Olivia said quickly.

"Okay, then what is it?" Lea asked. "Because you're going to sleep at Nana's tomorrow. IS that okay?"

"Yeah" she nodded.

"Okay, we'll revisit this later" Dianna said. "Mommy and Mama are going to dance and sing with Lady Gaga on stage in Paris tonight!"

"REALLY? OH MY GOSH! That's like… the bestest, coolest news EVER!" Olivia said excited.

"YAY!" Harper clapped, not having a clue what she was clapping for.

Sophia just laid her head on Dianna's chest. "Well, she couldn't care less" Di giggled.

"Can we watch it? Is it going to be on TV?" Olivia asked.

"No it's not. But hopefully someone will record it, so we can see it later" Lea said.

"Coolest thing ever. MY moms are awesome!" Olivia exclaimed.

"That they are" Lea smiled.

"Can we call them?" she asked.

"It's a little late there. But we can call them when they wakeup okay?"

"Okay. What about Emma, can I call her?" Livy asked.

"In a little bit, when Brady is done fixing her arm."

"Uncle Brady's doing it? That's sooo cool! I wish my arm was broke so he could fix me!"

"Yeah, no you don't!" Dianna said "What're you doing on my phone anyways?"

"Playing the Frozen game" she said.

"I don't have a Frozen game on my phone." Dianna said.

"You do now!" Olivia smiled.

* * *

><p>9:00AM Arizona<p>

"It's broken" Brady said walking in the room where Emma and Hannah were.

"Seriously?!" Hannah asked.

"Yep, it's a pretty nasty break too. The bone at her wrist" he pointed to the x-rays he just put on the screen. "Here is fractured, non-displaced, so that's good. But here, at the forearm, we weren't so lucky, it's displaced."

"Does she need surgery?" Hannah asked.

"Not right now. Right now, I'm going to cast it. There's too much swelling to determine if the bones will line up naturally with casting or not. The bone will need to be rechecked in the next day or two."

"Okay" Hannah said.

"So, what color cast do you want Em?" Brady asked.

"Purple" she smiled.

"Purple cast coming right up. How is the pain since I gave you that shot?"

"Better."

"Great news" he said.

"Well good thing we did the water park already, huh?" Hannah smiled to Emma.

"Yep" Emma said.

"I'm sorry you broke your arm here Emma" Hannah said.

"It's okay. I'm actually glad it happened here. With Uncle Brady helping me, it made it way less scary!"

"Well, I'm glad" Hannah said. "After we get you in a cast, we need to call your moms, okay?"

"Okay" Emma said with a smile.

Hannah sent a text to Heather's phone.

**Hannah: Broken. :( She's getting casted. Its broke in two spots, one not displaced, and one is displaced. Brady is casting her now then needs to recheck it in a day or so to see if it needs to be placed or not. We will call as soon as she's casted. I am SO SORRY. I love you!**

She then texted Dianna, pretty much the same thing.

**Hannah: Broken. :( She's getting casted. Its broke in two spots, one not displaced, and one is displaced. Brady is casting her now then needs to recheck it in a day or so to see if it needs to be placed or not. I feel awful… my sister is being amazing about it. Both of them, but still… **

**Dianna: You didn't do anything wrong. It could have happened with any one of us, even Hemo and Nay. They are being amazing about it because they know it was an accident and she is fine. Don't stress. **

**Heather: Thank you sister. Kiss her for us… does placing it require surgery? Call when you're done at ER Love you. **

"You okay Kiddo?" she asked Emma.

"Yeah, I'm okay" Emma said. "I feel a lot better."

"The medicine is helping" she smiled.

"I love you Hanny."

"I love you Emma Bug."

* * *

><p>2:15AM Paris<p>

Heather's phone started to scream. She picked it up half asleep, Naya passed out next to her.

"Hey sister" she said groggy.

"Sorry to wake you."

"It's okay. How's Em?"

"Good, casted to her elbow. Pain meds are helping. We're at home. She's playing Uno with her brother and Haley."

"Thank you." Heather said.

"For what? I broke her arm!" Hannah said.

"No, you didn't" Heather said, getting outta bed so she didn't wake her wife. "It was an accident. And thank you for being there in mine and Naya's place today. You did a great job."

"That kid is amazing, such a trooper. Didn't even cry once today. She's so much like you, Heather."

"I know" Heather smiled. "I have no clue how."

"She wants to talk to you really fast. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, but wait. I have to tell you something."

"Okay" Hannah said.

"I'm dancing with lady Gaga tonight in her show."

"You're what?" Hannah asked excited.

"Yeah I know. Nay's going to sing two songs with her tonight, too."

"Holy shit, how?"

"Nay called her when she found out she was here, and surprised me with breakfast with her and she asked us. We went to rehearsal today. I learned the whole tour choreography in like four and a half hours."

"Of course you did. You're amazing!"

"Hardly." Heather smiled.

"Well I'm really happy for you and proud of you Bug."

"Thanks Bird!" she said with a smile.

"You haven't called me that in a long time."

"You don't normally call me Bug. Only Mama does."

"I know. She still calls us Bird, Bunny and Bug." Hannah smiled.

"I miss her." Heather sighed.

"You miss her? You live down the street from her. I never see her anymore."

"Then move, Han!"

"I'm thinking about it." Hannah said. "Seriously thinking."

"Good. I need to go back to sleep. Can you put Bug on?"

"Yep. Emma, Mommy's on the phone."

"Hi Mommy!"

"Hi Bug. You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, I'm feeling better now and I have a cool cast. You have to sign it when you're home. You and Mama."

"We will. Leave us a good spot okay!"

"Okay!" Emma said.

"I miss you, Bug."

"I miss you, Mama."

"Guess what!" Heather said.

"What?"

"Mama and I are going to perform with Lady Gaga tonight."

"Really?" Emma asked excited, but sounded kinda… off.

"Yep. I'm gunna dance and Mama's going to sing two songs with her."

"That's really cool Mommy. But…"

"What's wrong Emmi?"

"Are you going to go on tour with her?" she asked.

"Nope baby, just a one-time thing. I already told her no, because I was busy being a mommy and teaching dance. Two jobs is enough."

"Okay good" she could hear the smile in her voice. "I'm really happy for you Mommy."

"Thank you baby."

"Will you kiss Mama for me?"

"I will, if you'll kiss Benji for me."

"I will" Emma said.

"Mommy's going to go back to bed. It's the middle of the night here. I'm glad you're okay. I love you so much, Bug."

"I love you so much too, Mommy. Goodnight!"

"Good night sweetheart!" Heather said and hung up, crawling back into bed with her wife, who was still sound asleep.

* * *

><p>11:00 AM Paris<p>

Are you almost ready?" Heather asked. She was sitting on the bed in dance clothes, her wife in the bathroom.

"Yes!" Naya said as she came out of the bathroom. "I'm not dancing or jumping around tonight."

"Okay, that's probably best. How are you feeling? I mean I know it's only been five days but…?"

"I'm feeling good. And in three days I'm officially late." Naya beamed.

"And we can test five days after that!" Heather smiled and kissed her.

"Positive thoughts."

"Nothing but positive" Heather smiled.

/

5:50 PM Paris

"You guys are going to do fucking amazing!" Gaga said coming into their dressing room.

"Show starts at 7:00, right?"

"Yeah, and should be done by 11:00." She nodded. "How's the little one? Pain okay?"

"Seems to be holding strong" Naya nodded.

"Of course she is" Lady said. "She's your kid. Okay, I'm going to go get ready. I'll see you both out there."

Are you nervous?" Naya asked.

"Slightly" Heather said. "It's been a long time since I've done anything like this."

"It has, but you're just as good at it now, as your were then." Naya kissed her.

"The girls were sooo excited when I talked to them before bed" Heather said.

"I know. I'm sad they aren't all here." Naya said.

"Me too" Heather said. "Emma was so worried I was going to tour with her, and leave."

"I'm sorry I really freaked them out the other month, and now they all have separation issues." Naya said.

"It's okay" Heather kissed her. "It's in the past. Now we just have to let them know we're never leaving for long periods of time."

"Agreed." Naya said.

/

7:10 PM Paris

"Break a leg, baby. I love you." Naya kissed Heather before she walked out onto the dark stage.

"I love you too, baby" Heather said.

She walked out and took her place, and then she saw Lady get into the cage that suspended her off the ground and the music started. The overly familiar song started and Heather began to dance, the lights went up and she saw the completely packed arena. When she heard everyone screaming, she relaxed and just danced. She was completely in her element.

/

12:27AM Paris

"That was SO FUN!" Naya said as she and Heather left the arena.

'Oh my gosh, the best ever!" Heather said, her adrenaline pumping. "I don't want to go back to the hotel. I want to go do something!"

"What do you want to do?" Naya asked.

"I want a tattoo!" Heather said.

* * *

><p>Two days later 6:45 AM LA<p>

"Mommy!" Harper cried.

Lea got up and picked the little girl up from the side of her bed.

"Good morning Harper. Mommy is still in Paris, but we can call her in a few hours, okay?" she kissed the little blondes head and headed down stairs.

"Hungee" Harper said.

"I know" Lea smiled. "Want a nana and peanut butter?"

"Pwease" Harper smiled.

Lea sat her down in a chair and begin to get stuff out for breakfast and start coffee. She heard Sophia's little footsteps coming into the kitchen.

"Hi Mama!"

"Hi Sophie" she smiled, picking up her daughter and kissing her.

"Hi Harpie"

"Hi Fia!" Harper smiled.

"You want a nana, too, Sophie?"

"Nutbutr?"

"Yes, with peanut butter" Lea smiled, setting her down in the chair next to Harper.

"Hi" she smiled.

"Hi" Harper smiled.

"You still here" Sophia said.

"Uh huh. Pay wif me?" Harper asked her.

Lea smiled at the little girls' banter, just listening to it while she got breakfast ready.

Her phone rang and she saw Haley's number on the screen.

"Hello" she answered.

"Hi Lele!" It was Ben.

"Hi Monkey. How are you!?"

"Good. I miss you and Tete!" he said.

"We miss you, Bud. You're coming home tomorrow!"

"I know, and we get to stay with you one night!" he said excited.

"Yes you do. Then your mommies will be home."

"I know, I'm excited. I miss them"

"I bet you do!" she said.

"How are my sissies?"

"They are both good."

"And my cousin in your belly?"

"Caleb is good. The doctor said yesterday that he's doing really well." she smiled.

"Good!" he said. "Emma doesn't have to have surgery."

"I know that's such good news!" she said. "Where is she?"

"At Auntie Hanny's. I slept at Auntie Haley's last night because we didn't get home from the baseball game until late."

"Fun!" she said.

"It was!" he said. "Well, we're going to go eat breakfast. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"I can't wait Ben! I love you."

"I love you too. Tell Tete, Olivia, Harper, and Sophia I love them too!"

"I will! Bye Benjamin."

"Bye Lele!"

As soon as she hung up the phone, Heather called.

"Hello! "she answered.

"Hi best friend!" Heather said.

"Hi, how are you?"

"Good. How's everything?"

"Good, little girls are up, and we are having bananas. And I just talked to Ben. Hannah and Brady are bringing them home tomorrow."

"And you're going to keep them there a night?" Heather asked.

"Yep and we'll pick you guys up from the airport the next morning at 6:30 PM."

"Perfect" Heather said.

"Well, I'll call later when I can talk to everyone. Just wanted to talk to you while Nay was in the shower."

"Sounds good."

"Oh, wait. How did the doctor go?" Heather asked.

"Good. Everyone is healthy, including me. Off the antibiotics. Caleb is great and Sophia's checkup was perfect."

"Wonderful, well we're headed to bed."

"Okay, night Hemo. I love you."

"Good morning Lea. I love you too!"

* * *

><p>11:10PM Paris<p>

"All good?" Heather asked when Nay came out of the shower.

"All is good. No sign on a period. So I'm officially late."

"Yay!" Heather said.

"Did you call Lea?"

"I did. They're getting the older two tomorrow, and everyone will pick us up the next day." Heather smiled.

"I don't want to go home, but at the same time I cannot wait. I miss our babies."

"So much so!" Heather smiled. "But this trip was incredible."

"Do you want me to rub ointment of your tattoo before bed?" Naya asked.

"Please" Heather said, laying on her stomach.

Naya got the ointment and rubbed it onto her back gently.

"How does it look?" she asked Nay.

"Great" Naya smiled, "I'm so glad you go the same thing as me. I love it."

Heather had gotten a slight variation of the tree tattoo Naya had, getting it on her opposite shoulder. It was simply stunning.

"I love it too" Heather said.

Naya finished rubbing it and then kissed her wife's shoulder. "I love you Heather, more than anything."

"I love you, baby. So, so much."

* * *

><p>9:00AM LA the next day.<p>

"BEN!" Olivia screamed as she ran over and hugged her big brother.

"Emma!" she said next, hugging her sister.

"We missed you Olivia!" Emma smiled.

"I missed you guys SO much!" she said. "Emma, can I sign you cast?!"

"Of course you can!" Emma smiled.

"She's been waiting to sign that cast since she heard about it." Dianna told Hannah hugging her.

"I love how excited they are to see each other" Hannah said.

"Me too" Lea said. "We haven't even been acknowledged yet."

"And that's okay with me" Hannah smiled, watching the three of them talk in a close little huddle.

"How'd they do?" Di asked.

"Great, your girls?" Hannah asked.

"Wonderful" Di nodded.

"Hi girls" Brady said walking over with all of their stuff.

"There he is, the doctor hero!" Lea smiled, "We heard all about how you're the best doctor ever!"

"Yeah Livy even wants to break her arm so you can fix it!" Dianna smiled.

"I love that little girl!" he giggled.

"She's pretty great" Lea nodded.

"UNCLE BRADY!" she yelled when she saw him and ran over.

"Of course, she acknowledges you" Han said.

"Hi!" he said scooping her up.

"I missed you!" Livy smiled.

"Hi Olivia!" Hannah said.

"Hi Hanny!" she beamed.

"Hey" Lea said, walking over to the twins who hugged her extra tightly.

"We missed you" Ben said.

"We missed you SO much" Lea said kissing both of them. "Let me see that arm, Bug."

Emma held out her cast. "It's different than the first one. Uncle Brady had to take that one off and take another picture. But I don't need any surgery and he'll come down in six weeks with a special tool and take it off himself."

"Cool" Lea said. "Uncle Brady is pretty awesome."

"Yep!" Emma smiled.

"Where is Harper and Soph?" Ben asked.

"Napping. They should be up in about an hour. Come on, let's get your stuff in the car. We're going to go to your house when they wake up and stay there tonight." Dianna said.

"Awesome!" Ben said excited.

6:05PM that night

They were sitting around the dinner table and the door opened.

"Is Nana here?" Ben asked.

"Nope" Lea said excited. "That's a surprises for you!"

"It is?" Emma asked.

"For all of us?" Olivia asked.

"Yep!" she smiled.

"Who it?" Harper asked.

Then Heather and Naya came around the corner.

"HELLLLLLO!" they both beamed.

"MOMMMMMMMMY!" Harper yelled.

"Mom! Mama!" Olivia yelled.

"Nene! Hemo!" Sophia said looking to Lea.

Emma just started to cry. "Oh baby!" Heather said wrapping her arms around her. "Why are you crying?"

"I'm SO happy to see you. I missed you SO Much!"

"We missed you too" Heather said.

Harper was wailing to get out of her seat.

Naya picked her up and she instantly snuggled into her Mama's shoulder.

"Hi Harpie!" she said holding her tight.

"Hi" Dianna said getting up hugging Naya then Heather, who had their kids glued to them.

/

After they all got reacquainted, Lea and Dianna said their goodbyes and headed home.

"Can we all sleep in your bed?" Ben asked Naya.

"I think that sounds like a great idea!" Naya smiled.

"Yeah family sleep over!" Heather said. "Everyone go get PJ's on and meet in our bed!"

Heather and Naya laid down in their bed with Harper who pretty much feel a sleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. "I'm so messed up time wise" Heather said.

"Me too" Naya smiled. "But I'm SO glad to be home with our babies."

"Me too" Heather said.

The oldest three Rivera children came in and jumped on bed.

"Tell us allllll about your trip!" Olivia said. "How was dancing with Lady Gaga!"

"It was SO fun Livy!" Heather said. "And Mama sang great!"

"I'm sure she did!" Emma beamed.

"I'm so glad you guys are home!" Ben said.

"Me too" Naya said.

"Me three" Heather smiled.

"Me four!" Emma said.

"Me five!" Olivia said laying her head on Naya's chest. "I love you all!"

"We love you all, so much!" Heather said.

"Yes, so much!" Naya smiled.

* * *

><p>One week later.<p>

They had been home for a week now, and had gotten back to their normal routines for the most part. Heather was at the studio with the girls and Ben was at Mark's house playing with Carter. It was then that Naya decided she was going to do it. She was going to take a pregnancy test. She still hadn't started, and as of yesterday, she could test, but she had been too nervous. But now that she was alone, she decided to just do it. She got the box and opened it up and headed into the bathroom. A few moments later, she set the test on the sink, went into her bedroom and began to fold the laundry on her bed. She needed something to do for the next four minutes.

She began to think of the possibility of the positive - a new baby, a new member of their family. She hoped, she prayed. She wanted another baby more than anything. She thought back to when she took the test with the twins, and how she'd hovered over that test until it said pregnant. She remembered telling Heather, and how excited she was. They were going to be parents for the first time and it was the greatest feeling there was in that moment. Her phone beeped pulling her from her thoughts, signaling that time was up. She walked into the bathroom, picked up the test, and took a deep breath before she read the little screen.

Pregnant.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**favorite parts?**

**Let me know!**

**until next time! **

**Love you all!**


	136. Chapter 124

**an: here we go... new chapter. **

**I don't own glee or know heya.**

**All made up.**

**I love you fbedit your the best thank you for editing. Hopefully your feeling better. Love you to the moon and back! Can't wait to see you again soooooon!**

**Okay without further ado...**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>2 day after Naya took the test.<p>

"Mama" Emma said coming into her room. Naya and Emma were home for the afternoon while Heather and Dianna were at the beach with the other kids. Emma couldn't really do much at the water with her cast on, so Naya had decided to hang back with her today. She had plans to tell Heather tonight about the baby. She had asked Di and Lea if they would mind having the kids for the night; and of course they didn't.

"Yes Bug" she said, sitting on her bed folding laundry. It's her chore now since she lost the bet to her wife.

"Can Gracie come over?" she asked.

"Yeah, that would be fine. I'll call Kirra and see what they're up too. Your Lele is coming by to hang out. Maybe the four of us could go to a movie."

"Yeah, that would be really fun. Can she spend the night?" Emma asked.

"Not tonight. You're going to your Lele and Tete's for the night."

"We are?"

"Yeah, Mommy and I have plans." she told her.

"Okay, can she stay till we have to go to dance later?"

"Yeah that would be fine." Naya nodded. "I'll call Kirra now." She pulled out her phone and dialed Kirra.

"Hey" Kirra answered.

"Hi, what's Grace doing until dance?"

"Not much" Kirra said.

"Well everyone went to the beach and you know Em can't cause of her cast, so she asked if Gracie could come over until dance?"

"That's more than okay with me. Are you sure you want an extra kid running around, when your house is nearly empty?" Kirra giggled.

"Yes. We love Gracie. She's super easy. Emma wanted her to stay the night but I have plans with my wife tonight and they're going to Lea and Di's or we would totally keep her."

"Well, why doesn't she come here after dance? That would give Lea and Dianna one less child, and then they can still have a sleepover. Plus, she stays till 8:30 to take my class tonight and the other girls are both done by five thirty."

"You're sure?" Naya asked.

"Yep, We love Emma and would be more than happy to have her."

"Okay, sounds good."

"I'll drop Gracie off in about thirty minutes. I have to run some errands anyhow. Does that work time-wise?"

"Perfectly. Lea's coming over and I figured we'd take the girls to a movie or something. I feel bad that Em can't go to the beach or swim."

"That has to suck to have a cast during summer for that little girl."

"You know Emma though. You'd never know it if it does. She's so happy and always just… okay with it all." Naya said.

"Yeah, she sure is. Okay, Grace and I'll see you in a half hour or so." Kirra said.

"We'll be here." Naya said. "See you soon."

She hung up the phone. "Emma Grace!" she called.

Emma came in. "Can Gracie come over?"

"Yep. Kirra's going to bring her by in a little while. And she invite you to sleepover at their house tonight."

"Can I go?" she asked with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes, you may. You need to pack an overnight bag and take it with you to the dance studio because you're going to just leave from there with them."

"Okay" she said. "Thank you Mama."

"You're welcome. I'm going to call Mommy and tell her your plans. Please go pack now so it's done, because I'm not sure what we're going to do with your Lele when she gets here."

"Okay" she ran over and kissed her mama. "Thank you!" she said excited.

"You're welcome" Naya smiled, dialing her wife's cell.

"Hey" Heather answered.

"Hi, how's the beach?" Naya asked.

"Good, the big kids are in the water with Dianna. I'm chilling with Harper and Sophie. We're playing in the sand."

"Fun stuff. I wanted to let you know Grace's coming over today until dance. Emma asked if she could and with not being able to go to the beach…"

"I think that's a great idea. Are you guys going to do anything or just hang at home?"

"I think we're going to go to the movies when Lea gets here." Naya said. "Also, Kirra invited Em to stay there tonight."

"I'm fine with that. Olivia's going to go to my mom's, I think, so Le and Di will just have Harp and Ben."

"Sounds good." Naya said. "Well I'm going to go get in the shower before Kirra gets here with Gracie. I'll text you as soon as Le and I know what we're going to do today."

"Sounds good. We should be home by one, because I have to get the kids showered and ready for dance." Heather said.

"Okay, we'll plan to be back around then too. I love you."

"Love you too" Naya said and then hung up the phone.

/

Emma and Naya were sitting on the couch watching an episode of Glee while they were waiting for Grace and Lea to get there.

"So, Santana wants to leave the New Directions and go sing for the Trouble Tones?"

Naya nodded.

"Why?"

"Just watch Em" Naya smiled.

"But you know what happens. Will you tell me if they go or not?"

"Obviously, I know what happens" she laughed.

"Mama!" Emma said.

"Okay, yes they both go."

"How does Santana convince Britt to go?"

"She uses the leprechaun."

"Rory isn't really a leprechaun, Mama!" she giggled.

The doorbell chimed.

"Can I get it?" she asked.

"I'll go with you" Naya said standing up and following Em to the door.

"I hope it's Gracie!"

"Well, it's definitely not your Lele. She hasn't' used the doorbell in lord knows how long."

Emma opened the door and beamed when she saw it was her best friend. "Gracie, I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Gracie said. It was the first time they had seen each other since Emma had been back, because Gracie was on vacation the week Emma was back.

"Can we go to my room?" Emma looked up to Naya.

"Yep" Nay smiled. "Nice to see you Gracie."

"You too Nay!" Gracie hugged her.

"Grace, hugs please. You too, Emma!" Kirra said.

Both girls hugged her. "I love you Mom!" Gracie said.

"I love you too!" Emma said.

"I love you both. Have fun and be good Grace. Mind your manners and Naya. I'll see you both at the studio."

"I will, I promise" Gracie said.

"I know you will" Kirra smiled. "Emma, are you spending the night tonight?"

"Yep!"

"Awesome. Well go play and I'll see you both at dance."

And with that they were off, up the stairs. "Want to come in?" Naya asked. "Lea should be here soon"

"I would, but I have to run. Gavin's in the car, I've got to drop him at the baseball field with Mike, and then home to prep dinner and to the studio."

"You sound like my wife" Naya laughed.

"Ha" Kirra said. "By the way, is she coming in today at all?"

"Yes, to teach Harper's class at 2:30. She has a private at 3:30, and then she is coming home at 4:15"

"Oh okay, so she IS planning on doing Gracie's private still then."

"I didn't know it was Grace, but yes." Naya nodded.

"Okay, well I have to run. Have a good afternoon. Call if you need anything."

"Will do. You too. Thanks for taking Emma tonight."

"Of course" Kirra smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Sounds good" Naya said. "Bye."

Before she could shut the door she saw Lea had just pulled up and waited for her. "Hey" she said as Lea came to the door.

"Hey. Kirra drop Grace off?" Lea asked.

"Yeah, Emma was having a… hard time, I think. Everyone was at the beach, so she asked if she could invite her over. I figured we could take them to a movie, or maybe to get their nails done or something."

"I'd love a pedicure. I can hardly see my feet anymore, let alone reach them to give myself a proper pedicure."

Naya laughed. "Well then, let's head to get our nails done. I'm sure the girls would love that anyhow."

"Sounds like a good idea" Lea said. "So, we're keeping your kids tonight…"

"Yeah, well some of them. Emma's going to go to Gracie's for a sleepover now, and I think Liv may go to Janet's, but I'm not sure."

"Okay… so we're keeping some of your kids tonight… why?" Lea asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I just need to… talk to Heather."

"Because you're pregnant!" Lea smirked.

"Le!" Naya said.

"Oh come on… you are, right? Di got to know first last time, and I… I mean come on!"

"I haven't told Heather yet!" Naya shook her head.

"But…"

"But… I'm pregnant."

"YOU ARE?!" Emma asked running into the living room.

"Shit" Naya breathed.

"I'm sorry" Lea said with a this-is-my-fault look on her face.

"Emma, baby. Come here." Naya said pulling Emma onto her lap. "You cannot say anything to Mommy, or anyone, okay?"

"Then, there is a baby in your belly?" Emma asked.

Naya just nodded. "Yes, but I need you to keep this a secret until I can tell mommy tonight, okay?"

"Okay" Emma smiled, "that's so cool that I get to know first."

"Yeah, it is." Naya smiled. "But…."

"I know… it's a secret."

"Like a really important secret" Naya said.

"Alright" Emma smiled. "But Mama, I'm really happy that you have a baby in there."

"Me too Emmi" Naya smiled. "Now, go get sandals on. We're going to go get our nails and toes done with your Lele."

"Yay" Emma beamed.

"I'm so sorry" Lea said as soon as she was out of ear shot.

"It's okay. I just have to tell Heather. I can't let people keep figuring it out before…"

"Who else?" Lea asked.

"No one, yet. But everyone knows we tried, and they're going to start to ask, or assume."

"Well, you're telling your wife tonight so…"

Emma and Grace ran downstairs. "We're ready Mama!"

"Perfect, hey… I don't think you said hello to your Lele" Naya said.

"Oh sorry" Emma said running over and hugging her. "Hi Lele"

"Hi baby" Lea smiled. "Hey Miss Grace."

"Hi Lea" Gracie said.

"Well, let's get going, yeah?" Naya said standing up.

"YES" both girls said excited.

* * *

><p>10:30AM<p>

"So what are you and Nay doing tonight?" Dianna asked.

"Um, I'm not sure. She just told me we had plans and to get my classes covered. I think I know what's up though…"

"Yeah?" Di asked with a smirk.

"I think so… do you know this time already?"

"Nope." Heather stared her down. "Honest!" Dianna said pointedly.

"Okay..."

"Do you think though?"

"I haven't let myself think, I don't want to get my hopes up, but I really feel like … maybe." she beamed.

"Mommmmmy!" Olivia said running up from the water.

"Yes Olivia" Heather said.

"I want—" Heather gave her a look that said, start that sentence over please, "I mean… Could we please get ice cream?"

"It's kind of early for ice cream, maybe some lunch first? I packed sandwiches."

"Um… yes please!" she smiled. "Do you have peanut butter and jelly?"

"I sure do" Heather smiled.

"Grape or strawberry?"

"Neither, blackberry."

"Okay!" the little blonde said.

"Okay, sit down on the towel and I'll get it for you. Would you like some goldfish too?"

"Please!"

"Fishys!" Harper said.

Heather looked over at the little girl covered in sand.

"Me too!" Sophia smiled.

"Okay, why don't you come here and let's get your hands rinsed off. Then you can have some fishys too. Do you want to split a sandwich with Sophia?"

"Yes!" Sophia smiled.

"Okay then" Heather giggled.

"Olivia can you go ask your brother and Carter if they want to come eat?"

"Sure!" Livy said getting up and running towards the water.

"Thank you Olivia" Heather called.

"Welcome, Mommy!"

"So we're still on for Disneyland next week, yeah?" Di asked.

"Yep, we booked a suite at the hotel there. We're taking Carter, and possibly Grace."

"Oh, that'll be fun" Dianna said.

"Mommy!" Ben ran up, with Olivia and Carter in tow. "I'm not hungry, do I have to eat?"

"No" Heather said. "But just so you know, we're heading to ice cream in about an hour. And you can't have any unless you have had a sandwich, okay?"

"Can I eat in a little bit, before ice cream?"

"That's fine, yes." she said. "Carter, are you hungry now?"

"Not yet Auntie. Can I eat when Benji does?"

"Of course, Bud."

"Can we go back in the water now?" Ben asked.

"Yes, but stay where I can see you, okay?"

"Yes Mommy."

"Thanks Auntie Heather." Carter smiled then ran off with Ben.

"Am I going to dance today?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we have to leave after we get ice cream, to go home and get ready." Heather told her.

"And I'm sleeping at Tete's tonight?"

"Yes, Mama and I are going to have a date night."

"Okay" Olivia said. "Mommy?"

"Yes Livy?"

"Does Mama have a baby in her belly now?"

"Remember Olivia, we have to wait to see."

"How long?"

"A while" Heather said.

"Ooooooookay" she sighed. "All this waiting is exhausting."

Heather and Dianna laughed.

/

"Mama?" Emma asked. "Can I get purple?"

"You can have whatever color you want, Bug." Naya said.

"I sort of have another question…" Emma said, looking over at the hair part of the salon.

Naya could tell exactly what she was going to ask from the look on her face. Emma's hair was long, like middle of her back almost to her butt long. Heather loved it.

"Okay" Naya said.

"Can I cut my hair?" There it was.

Lea looked to Naya with big eyes.

"I have to ask Mommy."

"Can you ask Mommy?"

"Sure" Naya said pulling out her phone texting Heather.

Naya: So we are at the salon, and your daughter just asked me to ask you something…

Heather: MY daughter huh? This is bound to be good… go ahead…

Naya: She… wants a haircut.

Heather: How short?

"How short do you want it Emma?"

"Like to here" she pointed to her shoulder.

Naya: Shoulders.

Heather: Thoughts?

"I want to donate it to kids with cancer. Member when we saw those kids getting their haircut to make wigs for kids with cancer without hair?"

"Oh my gosh Emma" Lea said, "That's amazing."

Naya: Well seeing as she just told me she wants to give it to kids with cancer… I say yes.

Heather: Our daughter is amazing. Okay, fine by me.

"Okay Emmi. Mommy said that it's okay."

"Really?" Emma asked excited.

"Really" Naya nodded.

"Yay"

* * *

><p>Heather and Dianna arrived back at Heather and Naya's house around one. Naya and Lea weren't back yet with the girls.<p>

"Where is Mama?" Olivia asked when they got inside.

"At the salon with Emmi and Gracie" Heather said.

"Not fair!" Olivia pouted.

"Says the girl who just got to spend the whole morning at the beach" Heather said.

"MOM!" Olivia said with a whine.

"Olivia Alison Michele, none of that, or you won't get to do anything fun the rest of the week. Do you hear me? Emma can't do the fun summer things you get to do."

"Okkkkkay" Olivia said.

"Now, I need you to go straight to the shower, take your suit off in there and rinse it out okay?"

"Okay" she said.

"Thank you. Then we'll get you ready for dance." Heather said.

"Will Mama be back soon?"

"I believe so, yes."

Dianna came in with the little girls in tow. "You want me to bathe them so you can shower? I know you have to be at the studio as well."

"Yeah, that would be awesome" Heather said. "Thank you."

"You're welcome. Come on Soph, Harpie. Time to take a tubby and get ready for ballet."

"Yay, dance!" Sophia smiled.

"Mommy, where Mama?" Harper asked.

"She'll be home soon baby." Heather kissed her head. "Mommy's going to go shower while your Tete gives you a bath, okay?"

"Otay" she said.

"Come on" Dianna said.

Heather disappeared down the hall to her bedroom, her phone beeped. She checked it… Naya.

Naya: We are on our way home. I love you.

Heather: Okay, we are home. Getting in the shower now. I love you.

She started the shower and got in, letting the water run over her head and down her body. It had already been a long day and she just wanted to get work over with so she could spend the evening with her wife. And hopefully get some, good…no great news. She had not let her hopes get up that Naya would actually get pregnant this time around. She didn't want to be disappointed if it didn't take. But when Naya told her she needed her to get her classes covered so they could have an evening to themselves, she let herself hope, just a little, that maybe Naya was going to tell her she was pregnant.

She heard the bathroom door open and figured it was one of her children. She hardly ever got a shower in without one of them coming in to ask her something, or see how much longer she was going to be in there.

"Who is that?" she asked.

Nothing. A moment later the door opened and she turned to see Naya step in.

"Hi" Naya smiled.

"Hi baby…. Did you—"

"Door is locked" the brunette finished before she could even get the sentence out. She pulled her close and kissed her lips. "I missed you."

"I missed you too. Did Emma chop her hair?"

Naya smiled. "She did"

"Cute?" she asked.

"Adorable." Naya pulled her impossibly closer so that their wet bodies were almost one now and kissed her again, then let her lips wonder downwards to her neck.

"Mmm Nay" she breathed.

"I love you" Naya said.

"I love you too" Heather smiled.

"I—I want to tell you something" Naya said. "I was going to tell you later, but… I can't—I don't know if I can, wait."

Heather shook her head. "Whatever you want to do, Love."

"I want to tell you now, and then tonight, later, we can… celebrate."

"And what are we celebrating?" she asked with a smile.

"We're pregnant Heath… I'm pregnant."

Heather smiled and pulled her back to her again and kissed her. Tears were forming in her eyes.

"You happy?" Naya asked with a smirk.

"I am SO happy, you have no idea." Heather put her hands on Nay's stomach. "I love you, I love you SO much." she said pulling her into a deep kiss, letting her hands wonder downwards.

/

They walked out of their bedroom and downstairs to see Harper, Olivia and Sophia all sitting at the kitchen table eating fruit, in their dance clothes. Dianna and Lea were sitting with them...

"Hiiiiiii Mama!" Olivia said excited to see Naya.

"Hi my Livy love."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too" Harper smiled.

"Yeah?" Naya asked walking over and kissing both their heads.

"Where is Emmi?" Heather asked.

"Upstairs playing before dance" Dianna said.

"Emma Grace Rivera!" Heather called up the stairs.

"Yes Mommy!" Emma said coming to the top of the stairs.

Heather could see that her hair was definitely shorter. "Can you come down here please? I'd like to see your hair!"

Emma ran down the stairs and stopped in front of the blonde.

"Oh my gosh, I love it" she smiled, running her hands through it. Her golden brown hair sat so it touched the top of her shoulders. There were slight layers in it, and side bangs cut into it.

"You do?" Emma asked.

"Yes, very much so. Do you?" Heather asked.

"Yes, I feel like… it's so… light, and soft!" the little girl said.

Grace came down the stairs. "Hi Gracie" Heather smiled.

"Hi Hemo" Grace said. "Thank you for letting me come over today."

"You're very welcome. Let me see your girl's nails!"

Both girls held out their hands, "Ohh lala" Heather smiled. "I love the pink Gracie, and Em nice choice on the lavender."

"Look, we both got flowers on this nail!" Emma beamed. "And our toes have flowers, too. See?" she held her foot out.

"Looks like you girls had a blast." she said. "Now, you both need to go put on dance clothes, please. We have to leave in like 15 minutes."

"Are you not teaching tap today?" Emma asked.

"No" Heather said. "Jordon is. I'm only teaching Harper's class, and having a solo with Miss Thing here."

"I love her tap classes" Gracie smiled. "Are we going to start my new solo for competition?"

"Yes."

"Which one?" Emma asked.

"New lyrical solo" Heather told her.

"Can I watch?" she asked Heather.

"No, Kirra wants you to TA for her toddler class today at four. Analeigh is out sick and she can't find anyone else to help, okay?"

"Yay! I love to TA!" Emma said.

"Seriously, she gets to do EVEYTHING" Olivia said.

"Olivia" Heather said "What did we talk about earlier?"

"But Mommy, that's not fair. You have to be ten to be a TA and Emma isn't even eight!"

"I'm almost eight, Olivia" Emma said.

"Em, please go get ready. Olivia this isn't up for discussion" Heather said.

"MOM!" Olivia said stamping her foot.

"Olivia Allison Michele. Enough! Drop the attitude and apologize to your Mother now!" Naya said firmly.

"Ugh!" Olivia said running up to her room.

"I'll handle it" Heather said.

"No, I'll do it. You guys have to go. I'll let her cool off then go talk to her; and if she can pull it together I'll bring her to the dance studio."

"If not?" Heather asked.

"Then she'll stay with me, until it is time to go to her Aunt's house."

"Okay" Heather said. "I really don't know what got into her. She was great at the beach."

Naya kissed Heather. "Well, you have to go. I'll figure it out. Emma, are you guys ready?"

"Yep" Emma said coming down the stairs with her dance bag.

"Are you packed, Bug?" Heather asked.

"Yep, Mama had me pack earlier. My stuff's in here." she tapped her duffle.

"Okay great" Heather smiled. "Di, Le, are you going to the studio, or do you want me to just take Soph?"

Dianna looked to Lea. "What do you think?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan" Lea nodded. "That way you and I can go home and nap. Caleb is wearing me out today."

"Sounds good" Dianna said. "You're sure?"

"Positive" Heath said. "Her seat is already in my car anyhow."

"Great, and I'll get the little girls when their class is over, and pick up Olivia at…?"

"Five" Heather said.

"Perfect" Dianna said.

"Okay baby" Lea said to Sophia, "You're going to go to dance with your Auntie Hemo okay? And Mommy and I'll be there to pick you and Harper up after class."

"Otay Mama!" Sophia smiled.

"Be good, pay attention in class. I love you."

"Wove you Mama" Sophia said giving Lea a kiss.

"What about me?" Dianna asked.

"Wove you Mommy!" Sophia said.

Dianna scooped her up and kissed her. "I'll see you after class okay?"

"Otay!" Sophia said.

"Alright, well we'll see you both tomorrow?" Lea said as they headed for the door.

"Yeah, I'll call in the morning" Naya said to arrange pickup.

"Sound good" Di said. "Bye girls, love you."

"Love you too" Heather said.

"Okay" Naya said to the girls. "Let's get you in the car. You're going to dance with Mommy."

"MAMA!" Harper cried.

"Harper Elise, what is wrong?" Naya said lifting her up.

"Stay wif you!"

"Well this is different" Naya said to Heather.

"Baby, you are going to go to dance."

"Mama come too!" Harper said.

"Harp, I'm going to bring Livy in a little bit and I'll watch your class. What do you say?"

"Yes!' Harper smiled.

* * *

><p>Naya headed upstairs to Olivia's room once everyone had left. She was laying on her bed, tears still in her eyes.<p>

"Olivia" Naya said sitting on her bed next to her.

"Yes, Mama?"

"Are you ready to talk to me now?"

Olivia just nodded.

"What was that attitude all about Lovey?"

"I just—it's just—"

"What Liv…?" Naya pressed softly.

"Emma is the oldest, and Benji is the only boy. And Harper is the baby, it's not… I am not… special."

"Olivia, that's ridiculous. You're VERY special" Naya pulled her into her now.

"But, I'm in the middle, and now a new baby is coming soon, or maybe, and I just…"

"You what, Livy?"

"I'm not going to get any Mommy or Mama time!"

"That's not true, baby" Naya asked. Olivia was now sitting on her lap. "You, Olivia, are VERY special. You know that? You're the first baby we had who looked like Mommy, but you act like me most of the time. And you're an amazing dancer, you know that?"

"I am?" she asked.

"Yes!" Naya smiled.

"You dance so much like your Mommy. And when she was little like you, you dance just like her then."

"I do?" she asked excitedly.

"Yep, we have an old video of her around here somewhere, where she's about your age and dancing."

"Can I see it if you find it?" Olivia asked.

"Of course you can!" Naya smiled "And yes, you're going to be a big sister all over again, and this time you'll be old enough to help, and teach him or her things. Our family is made up of a bunch of different people, and each person makes us whole. And you're our Olivia, and without you our family isn't whole. Just like without Benjamin, or Emma or Harper it isn't. You're all very special to Mommy and Me, and we need you to know that."

Olivia just nodded.

"I love you Olivia!" Naya said kissing her head.

"I love you Mama. Do I have to miss dance today because of my behavior?"

"No, Mama will take you to dance. But first, I need a hug and a kiss."

Olivia wrapped her arms around Naya's neck. "I love you Mama, so much" she said kissing her.

"I love you too Livy Love. Now put your shoes on and we'll head to the studio okay?"

"Okay!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh and one more thing" Naya said.

"Okay…"

"When you get to dance you need to go into your Mom's classroom and apologize for your attitude. Okay?"

"Yes Mama." Olivia said slipping her sandals on her feet.

"Thanks, now grab your dance bag and let's go." Naya said.

* * *

><p>Naya and Olivia arrived at the dance studio only about twenty minutes or so later than Heather and the kids. Olivia went straight into Heather's class which hadn't started yet, but was getting ready to.<p>

"Hi" Heather smiled when she saw her daughter.

"Hi Mommy" Olivia hugged her. "I'm sorry for my behavior at home."

"Thank you" Heather said hugging Livy. "I love you, very much."

"I love you too" Olivia said.

"Now go put your jazz shoes on and get to lyrical okay?"

"Okay" she smiled.

Naya was standing at the back of the classroom. "Thank you" she smiled at the little blonde as she headed for the door.

"Welcome. Will you watch my class some too?" she asked.

"I will" Naya smiled. "Hurry up and get in there before you're late."

"Okay!"

Heather walked to where Naya was and grabbed for her hand. "Hi."

"Hey" Naya smiled.

"All okay then?"

"We'll talk about it later but, yes."

"Okay, I'm going to get the girls in her. You going to watch awhile?"

"Yeah and Livy wants me to watch her some too. What class does Emmi have now?"

"She's in studio A, ballet."

"Okay I'll watch her some too."

"I love you" Heather beamed.

"I love you too." Naya said with a smile.

/

Naya bounced back and fourth between her three girl's classes the best she could, watching a few minutes at a time of each class before heading to the next. Dianna arrived just a few minutes before class was over and they were watching at the door together now.

"Mama!" Harper ran to her when class was over. "Did you see my buff-lo"

"Your buffalo's were great baby!"

"I all done, I go wif you now?"

"You're going to go with your Tete, to go play with Sophie and lele.

"Where Lele?" she asked Dianna.

"At home, making us dinner." Dianna said scooping up Sophia and placing a kiss on the little blonde's cheek. "Good tapping baby!"

"Yummy!" Harper smiled.

Heather walked over, "Hi" she said to Di.

"Hey" Di smiled.

"Okay" Heather kissed and hugged Harper. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Otay" Harper said.

"I love you" Heather said.

"I wove you Mommy. Mama go to car wif us?"

"Sure" Naya said. "I'll walk you to the car."

Harper smiled instantly, and reached her hands up for her Mama to pick her up.

/

Naya got Harper in the car and said her goodbyes to Dianna and the little girls, then headed back into the studio to say goodbye to Heather and her girls when she heard someone call her name.

She turned to see Zach. "Hey" she smiled.

"Hi, what are you doing here?" he asked.

She walked into the office and sat down in the extra chair next to him. "I came to bring Miss Attitude and watch the girls dance. I'm getting ready to head home now."

"Heather is leaving after her private right?"

"Yep, we have plans."

"Good for you" Zach winked.

Naya laughed.

"Mama?" Emma said walking into the office.

"Yeah, Bug?" Naya said. "Are you off this hour?"

She shook her head. "No, I'm helping Kirra in her baby class, but I'm having trouble because my arm is achy" she held up her cast.

Naya opened the bottom drawer of Heather's desk and got out the children's Motrin. "Here Em, take these. It should help."

"Thanks Mama" she hugged her. "I'll see you tomorrow. Can I call you before sleep?"

"Of course you can" Nay smiled. "I love you." She kissed her head.

"I love you too Mama." she smiled bouncing back down the hall.

"Her hair is adorable." Zach said.

"Yeah, she convinced us to let her chop it today. She donated her hair to Locks of Love."

"Cause that kid is amazing." he smiled.

Heather came into the office. "Which one of my kids are we talking about?"

"Well they're all awesome, but we're talking about Emmi and the fact that she wanted to give her hair to kids with cancer."

"Right, I know!" Heather smiled.

"I thought you had a private." Naya said.

"I do, Grace is stretching out. I needed a kiss and to say goodbye, though."

"I was making my way down there" she said. "But this one here" she kicked Zach's leg playfully.

"Oh don't you dare!" he laughed.

Heather leaned down and kissed Naya. "I love you. Are you going home or do you just want to hang out for the hour with this crazy, and wait for me?"

"You're off this hour?" Naya asked him.

"Yep, desk duty until Jenny gets here" he said. "Please stay with me!"

She looked to Heather. "I'm only going to work forty five minutes with Gracie so she can rest before tap. So…"

"I'll stay!" Naya said.

"Woo" Zach said. "You have to watch Olivia in jazz, her turns are freaking… glorious."

Heather kissed Naya again. "I have to go. I'll see you in a few, then."

"You will" she smiled.

/

Forty five minutes or so later Naya and Heather were getting ready to leave, "Okay, you're sure you're good?" Heather asked Kirra.

"Go, you act like Emma hasn't spent the night eight hundred times since she was like four" Kirra laughed.

"Thanks, Kir" she smiled.

"Emma Grace, be good!" Heather said to Emma who was getting ready to start tap class.

"I will, I promise. I love you."

"Love you too, Bug. We'll call you in the morning at some point to figure out pick up."

"Or you can just let her stay till dance tomorrow." Kirra said.

"Fine with me" Naya said seeing Emma's face practically scream 'please please please please please."

"Okay then, we'll see you tomorrow here. Best behavior Em!"

"Promise, thank you!"

"Welcome" Naya said. "Come on baby, before you end up staying."

"Okay, we're outta here. We should say bye to Livy."

"We did ten minutes ago. Come on!" Nay laughed.

* * *

><p>"So" Dianna said walking into the kitchen.<p>

"So?" Lea smirked.

"Naya…"

Lea just nodded.

"She is?"

"She is" Lea nodded.

"I figured. That's amazing!"

"It really is." Lea said. "She's so excited, I can't wait till she tells Hemo, so they can tell us. We have to plan a shower and-"

"Slow your roll, Turbo" she laughed.

"Where are the girls?"

"Playing in the living room watching Lillo and Stitch."

"Oh Olivia's going to be jealous." Lea smirked.

"What time are we picking up Benji?"

"I don't know. I need to call Mark or Linds. you wanna do that for me?"

"Sure" Di said, "I'm glad he's coming here tonight, though. I miss him."

"Of course you do. That's your little buddy, has been since birth."

Dianna dialed Mark's phone, and smiled.

"Hey" he answered.

"Hi" she said. "Just calling to see what time we should get Benjamin."

"Carter's going to Lindsay's Mom's at six. But he can stay as long as you need him too." he said.

"Okay, I'm picking up Liv at 5. I can get him on the way or pick him up after."

"Why don't you get him on your way back? I would love to see Liv."

"Perfect, I'll see you later."

"Yep, we'll be here. Bye for now."

"Bye Mark."

"I'm going to get him after Olivia's done at dance." she told Lea.

"Sounds good" Lea said. "I'm going to put this in the oven and then do you wanna go sit in the living room and hang with the girls?"

"Yeah" Di nodded. "Sounds great."

* * *

><p>"So" Naya said. They were sitting on the back patio having a glass of wine, well Heather was, and she was having bubble water, as Oliva would call it. "I'm going to make a doctor's appointment for the next few days. Any day work better for you?"<p>

"Um, no, any day is fine. I just need to know to get my classes covered, if it's after two."

"Okay, sounds good."

"Did you call Margo yet?"

"No, I need to. Do you want to do that now?"

Heather finished her wine, and shook her head with a smirk. "No, I thought maybe first we could head up to bed…"

"Oh really?" Nay smirked. "Are you tired?"

"Nope" she shook her head.

"Well, then what do you have in mind, Heather Elizabeth Rivera?"

She stood and reached for her wife's hand. "Come with me, and I'll show you."

Naya grabbed her hand and stood up, following her wife's lead, up the stairs and down the hall to their room. Heather shut the door, out of habit, and led Naya to the bed.

"Lay down" she smirked.

"Clothes on?" Naya asked.

"Yes, I'll remove them."

Naya crawled onto the bed and smirked.

Heather climbed into bed and pulled Naya on top of her so she was straddling her now. "I love you" she smiled.

"I love you" Naya beamed. "SO much."

Heather looked up at her as her hands danced at the hem of Naya's shirt, before lifting it over her head. She smirked and kissed the crevasse of her breasts before unhooking her bra and discarding onto the floor. A little groan of desire escaped the blonde's lips as she leant towards her and cupped each breast gently, her thumbs flicking over her wife's sensitive nipples. Naya let her mouth meet Heather's again in a frenzy of kissing, licking and biting as the need overwhelmed them both.

Naya's hands were seeking their own delights as she pulled Heather's sun dress up, which she had just put on when they got home. Parting from their kiss for a moment to sit up and remove it, to her surprise Heather wasn't wearing a bra, and was now in just a pair of lacy black boy-shorts. Naya's hands sought her breasts. She recognized the need in her to have her mouth sucking and nibbling at them. The feeling of pleasure at the touch of Heather's hands on her own breasts and her mouth on Heather's was enough. She let go, her responses became more frenzied, more passionate. Heather reacted quickly to the change she felt. Heather's lips met hers again, then began to move down her body. First, she gently kissed the base of Naya's neck, shivers running down her spine. Naya flexed and raised herself to meet those lips as they skirted round her breast.

Her hands were tugging at Heather's nipples as she squirmed with delight. Heather's breath rasped as she flicked her tongue over her sensitive nipples. The feel of her breath, her teeth delicately nipping at her, the powerful reaction to Heather's mouth. Her fingers worked their way over her body, the feel of her skin, the soft smell that arose, and the flick of her blond hair as Heather's head moved over her breasts.

Heather's fingers hooked around the top of her undies. She felt her body shudder with delight as slowly, teasingly Heather began to draw them down. As she drew them down, her lips made their way down to her stomach. Naya almost lost it, the kisses at her stomach were spectacular and orgasmic, designed to be provocative and arousing. A little wiggle of her hips signified that finally the undies were free; they fell to the floor, no longer were they a barrier to her pleasure. Heather then stroked and entered the moistness of her center, letting every movement that occurred cause wondrous sensations that burned deep into her soul. Naya could barely contain the desire, the bliss and delight that now constantly surged throughout her.

"Heather, yes!" she moaned her head falling back and her back arched at the contact.

Fingers pressing, sliding back and forth, lightly entering the silken domain of her sex. She let go and soon she began swaying, rocking back and forth, her hands clasping, holding the sheets as she began to ride. "Fuck" she moaned.

Heather languished one more kiss against her naval. She was encased by bliss, consumed by the desire and lust, she couldn't get enough of the sensations that were being provoked upon her. Moans were now escaping her lips more and more.

"Yeah, is that good baby?" Heather coaxed smiling proud of herself.

"So... so..." She couldn't form a sentence now. "Fuck baby, so… so… good." Louder and louder the noises grew, hips swaying, rocking with more force, the orgasm waiting, nearing and ready to rush and consume all of her. "My God Heather-yes!"

Heather's fingers slipped onto her clit, feeling the swollen nub, she buckled slightly, knees giving way, wanting more. Breathing so erratic, her chest heaving, toes curling, as Heather's fingers slid back and forth, circling at her clit.

"Oh baby, I'm close" she managed to say as the noises grew, echoing around them, which served only to fuel Heather's desires, as the delights of hearing her reach that point of climax.

"Yes, please baby" Heather almost begged. "Come for me love."

More and more the desire crept up on her, stealing her body, crushing her composure, forcing her into a spiral of pleasure. Her body swayed now almost dramatically her chest heaved. Her sex vibrantly alive, tingling with the rampant pulses of gratification, muscles clenched, heart pounding, she couldn't control herself anymore as the orgasm came, a violent unequivocal shudder, a scream of utter delight as wave after wave of satisfaction consumed her.

"There you go baby" Heather said with pride as she helped her ride her high.

"Oh. My. God!" she said as her body started to come down from its high.

Heather crawled back up to her kissing every inch she could along the way. "I love you" she said kissing her, not able to remove the smile from her face.

"Wow" Naya said catching her breath. "I love you. That was... incredible. That doesn't even describe that awesomeness, that was... mind-blowing." she smiled.

Heather kissed her, and she instinctually took charge now, getting on top of the blonde. "Your turn" she smirked and then kissed at the nape of her neck. She let her hand find Heather's breast rolling her harden nipple between her fingers and thumb. Heather let out a moan and instantly she felt her core tingle at the sound.

"Naya" Heather moaned.

"I want" she whispered in her ear. "I want to touch you, taste you."

Heather moaned.

"May I?" she asked, as if she had to.

"DUH" Heather said, her breath heavy.

"Yeah?" she smirked, nibbling at her neck again.

"Please" Heather begged.

She kissed down her neck, lingering a moment at her collarbone as she continued to knead her breast in her hand.

"Nay" Heather moaned.

"Fuck baby" Heather said as she headed down kneeled in front of her and kissed her belly, she wanted to stop at her chest and spend some time, but she was too excited to get to her core. She wanted, no she needed to be down there. As she kissed down her body Heather's hands gripped at her hair. Heather gasped as she settled between her legs, not even touching her yet.

"Yes Nay, please?"

With that, her lips kissed the insides of her thighs to Heather's pained delight. She lowered her head, until in slow motion, her mouth met her core. She covered the outside with kisses first, simply teasing Heather as she had her. Heather moaned in approval, her hips started to sway. She then took her fingers and stroked the outside of her center before entering her wetness. She was immediately met with the scent of Heather's arousal.

"Yes baby" Heather moaned.

"You are so wet" she smiled up to her. Heather's eyes were open, she was propped up on her elbows watching Naya explore her.

Naya pressed her lips to her core once more, Heather wiggling in anticipation. She took her tongue and ran it all across her clit, gently flicking it. Heather moaned as her tongue danced at her center. Heather was now shaking with pleasure below her.

"Nay, baby... Naya..., mmmyy lord..." she moaned.

She continued to work her tongue letting two fingers slide in and out of her. Heather squeezed her fingers tightly as she bucked against her face. She rolled her tongue over and over her swollen nub.

Heather was close, "Yes! Yes!" she exploded. Her high pitched cries melted into sighs.

Naya gave her one last kiss, then started back up. Kissing her stomach, her collarbone, her neck, then finally up to her mouth. They kissed for a long time.

"I love you." she said rubbing small circles on her back.

"I love you" Naya breathed, her eyes growing heavy as she yawned. "So much."

* * *

><p>"Hi Tete" Olivia said coming out of her last class.<p>

"Hi Livy love, you looked great in ballet."

"Thanks" she smiled. "Are we leaving now?"

"Yep, I just want to say bye to Bug, and then we are heading to your uncle Mark's to pick up Benjamin."

"Yay, is Marky going to be there?"

"Yep, he's excited to see you."

"Me too!' she smiled.

"Okay go change your shoes, I'm going to say bye to Em."

"Okay" Olivia said disappearing down the hall.

"Quickly Livy, no getting distracted" she called for her with a smile, knowing that she more than likely would be along the way. It was Olivia, after all.

She walked down the hall and saw Emma putting on her Jazz shoes, she looked up and saw her, "Hi Tete!"

"Hey Bug, I just wanted to say bye and get a hug!"

Emma finished pulling in her shoes and stood up running over to Di and wrapping her hands around her neck giving her a huge hug. "I love you Tete. Can I sleep over this week?"

"Yep!" Dianna smiled. "Maybe Wednesday after dance?"

"I'll ask my Moms."

"Okay, have fun at Gracie's tonight, be good for Kirra. I love you. Call me if you need anything, okay?"

"Okay, I love you too!"

Dianna turned to walk away and Emma came back over, "Te?"

"Yep baby?"

"Is Benji sleeping at your house or Nana's?"

"Our house" Dianna said, "Why?"

"Can I call him before bed? I want to talk to him."

Dianna smiled, their bond really was amazing. "Of course you can, call after dinner okay?"

"Okay" Em hugged her again. "Love you."

"Love you too Bug." she said going to find Livy.

"Dianna!" Zach called for her.

"Hey Z!" She smiled.

"Hi, Olivia is in the small room, with Avery."

"Of course she is."

Avery was Olivia's best friend, she was almost Emma and Ben's age, but she and Livy had been close since Avery started dancing there two years ago. Her mom, Gabby taught lyrical and hip hop at the studio.

"She is a little social butterfly that one." Zach smiled.

"Yep, almost all Naya!" Dianna laughed as she and Zach headed to the small room. "Livy love, we've got to go. Your brother is waiting for us."

"Oh yeah!" She hugged Avery, "I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Okay, don't forget to ask your mom if you can sleep over on Friday!"

"Okay" Olivia said. "Bye!" She ran outta the room and hugged Zach. "Bye Zachy, I love you."

"I love you too." he said heading into the room to start Avery's private. "Bye girls." he winked.

"Bye" Dianna said picking up Liv so she didn't run off again, and headed to the car.

"Can we call Mom and Mama?" she asked in the car.

"Before bed, yes." Dianna said.

"Okay, I love you Tete."

"I love you Olivia" she smiled.

* * *

><p>"Boy or girl?" Heather asked. They were now in the shower, getting ready to leave for dinner. Naya had made reservations.<p>

"Boy" Naya said.

"Me too" Heather said. "I love our girls, but I think Ben needs a brother. And we have three girls already."

Naya nodded. "Heather, we are so blessed."

"We are" she beamed. "Remember Italy, our honeymoon when we were planning and talking about having kids? I never in a million years dreamed we would be this… blessed."

"Our life has been incredible thus far." Naya smiled.

"It really has. Remind me to dig out that photo album. The kids really wanted to see it." she said before she kissed her wife.

"Will do" Naya smiled, kissing her again.

"soo.. Disneyland next week. Emma wants to bring Grace, thoughts?"

Naya shrugged. "That doesn't bug me…"

"That just means Benji would more than likely wanna bring Carter, and Olivia, Avery That's a lot of kids."

"Just three more."

"Eight kids, and four adults…" Heather giggled.

"I was thinking maybe we could call Hannah and see if she and Brady would wanna come down for a few days. She mentioned in the Caribbean that she really wanted to do Disney again. And the other day she texted and said she already missed the kids."

"That's a great idea." Heather said. "Did she tell you she is looking into a job here?"

"No, that's great news!"

"Yeah she just didn't know if Brady would ever consider it."

She shrugged, "Well I guess we've got to convince him that we're just too awesome to leave!"

"Agree!" Heather smiled. "I'm going to get out."

"Okay, I'm nearly done." Naya kissed her again and then Heather got out.

"We need to call Margo" Heather said.

"Yeah, we should do that before dinner…" Naya said.

"Sounds good, where are we going?"

"Bestia" she told her.

"Yum! I love that place!"

Bestia was their favorite Italian restaurant, but they didn't get to go much anymore because it wasn't very children friendly. So it was one of those rare, special date night/celebration spots.

"I figured tonight's news definitely warranted a trip there."

"You're correct. Definitely something to celebrate tonight."

"You're going to be a Mommy again."

"And you a Mama!" Heather beamed.

"I am SO excited, Heath." Nay said turning off the shower and getting out.

"Me too Baby!" Heath said kissing her. "I love you."

"And I love you, baby." Naya beamed, and pressed her lips to her wife's again.

* * *

><p>An: Thoughts ?<p>

Favorite part?

Until next time people. Love you all!


	137. Chapter 125

**A/N: Sorry this took so long. I was on an And Then There Was You roll. **

**Let's just get right to it, shall we? I don't own anything, nor do I know them.. this is all made up. **

**Also kinda a filler chapter, kinda not. **

**Lastly… Free2lovefree You prob wont read this forever, but I love you!**

**AND **

**Fbedit… YOU ARE AMAZING. I love you SO much and thank you for proofing, and being amazing, seriously… Never forget that I love you mucho, and you are everything. :) **

**With out futher ado… **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was Monday. They were set to leave for Disneyland Wednesday, and today they had an appointment with Margo.<p>

"So Margo was okay with coming down here?" Naya asked as she stood in the closet, on the phone with her wife who was at the grocery store with her two oldest kids.

"_Yeah, she said she had some co-workers she needed to see anyhow. I figured it was perfect, since we couldn't really head up there until after Disney anyhow." _

"Yeah, it's nice. How are the kids doing?"

"_Good, except Benji has talked me into two kinds of cookies, and Em picked out chocolate milk." _

"Baby, you are such a softy."

"They hardly ever eat sweets at home. I figured since it's summer…"

Naya just laughed.

"How are the little girls?"

"Good. Harper is napping and Olivia is packing for Avery's house. And the older two are going to your mom's?"

"_Yes, and Harp is going to Kevin's for the afternoon, and Sophia is going to be there too. We are picking them both up after our appointment_."

"Where are Le and Di?" she asked.

"_They have that shoot for Pregnancy magazine, remember?" _

"Oh yea… Okay, sounds good." Naya said.

"_Okay, well we're going to finish here and check out, and then stop and run into Target really fast. We should be home in about an hour or so." _

"Okay, sounds good."

"Hi Mama" Olivia said walking in the room. Naya held up her finger to let Livy know to hold on a second.

"Okay baby, I'll see you soon. Love you."

"_Love you"_ Heather said.

"Are you all packed?" she asked Livy, who was sitting next to her now.

"I am." Livy nodded.

"Did you pack dance clothes? You have ballet intensive at 10AM tomorrow."

"Yep" she smiled.

"Okay well, I need to go downstairs to my office for a minute to grab some paperwork. Do you want to come with me?"

"Yes. Can I pick up a track?"

She giggled at her daughter. "You mean lay down a track?"

Olivia nodded.

"Yeah, sure."

"Yessssss!" Olivia said.

They went downstairs to the studio. It had both a booth for Naya to record, and a linoleum floor with a ballet bar and mirrors for Hemo to dance.

"Okay, Lovey." Olivia was in the booth now and Naya was sitting at the controls. "What do you want to record?"

"Um, something by Lady Gaga?"

"What song, Olivia?"

"Ummm… Applause!"

Naya just laughed because that was such an 'Olivia' choice.

She shuffled through her iPod and plugged it in. "Okay, ready?"

"Yep!" Livy said confidently.

"Do you know all the words?"

"Duh!" she giggled.

"Okay, well here you go then."

Naya turned on the track and Livy began to sing.

"_I stand here waiting for you to bang the gong.  
>To crash the critic saying, 'is it right or is it wrong.'<br>If only fame had an I.V., baby could I bear  
>Being away from you, I found the vein, put it in here.<em>

She danced as the chours came.

_I live for the applause, applause, applause  
>I live for applause-plause<br>Live for the applause-plause  
>Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me<br>The applause, applause, applause." _

As Olivia continued to sing and dance in the booth, Naya listened and shuffled through some papers until she found the few she was looking for. She wanted to have the tour dates and such finalized, after they found out when it would be around she was due. She and Heather had started to draw up a contract. She wanted to get it out and have it handy, so they could go over it once they knew more. She looked over it and then looked back up at Liv who was almost nearing the end of her track. She was really jamming out now.

"_Give me that thing that I love  
>I'll turn the lights out.<br>Put your hands up, make 'em touch, thouch,  
>Make it real loud.<em>

_A-p-p-l-a-u-s-e." _

She clapped when Olivia was done, and pressed the button so she could hear her in the booth. "That was great, Olivia."

"Can we put it on the iPod?" Olivia asked.

"Sure can" Naya smiled.

"Cool! Can I do another one?"

"Not right now. We need to go get everything ready Mommy and your siblings will be back soon. And I need to check on Harpie."

"Okay." She took off the headphones and placed them back on their stand, as she was coming out of the booth. "Thanks Mama that was SO fun."

"You're welcome baby." Naya said.

"I want to be just like you when I grow up."

"That makes Mama smile!"

"I love you, so much."

"I love you too, Olivia."

* * *

><p>"Mommy?" Benji asked from the back seat.<p>

"Yep?" Heather asked.

"Can we stop and get a drink?"

"What do you want, Benjamin?" she asked knowing it was more than just a 'drink.'

"A Slurpee?" he asked with a smile.

"Well, I do have to get gas" she said. "Sister, do you want a Slurpee?"

"Please?" Emma asked.

"Okay, but you cannot rub it in your sister's faces, okay? Promise?"

"Promise" they both said at the same time.

Her phone rang. She looked down to see it was Hannah, and answered it on the Bluetooth. "Hi sister, you're on speaker. Kids are in the car."

"Hi babies!" Hannah said.

"Hi Auntie Hanny!" Em said.

"Hi Han!" Ben said.

"Just the big kids?" Hannah asked.

"Yep, we're out running errands. What're you doing?"

"Packing."

"We're so excited you're coming to Disney with us!" Heather said.

"Yeah me too." Hannah said.

"Is Uncle Brady coming?" Benji asked.

"Yes, but only for the second day. He couldn't get all of the time off work" she told him.

"Well, at least he's coming for some of it!" Ben smiled. "I'm so excited to see him!"

"He's excited to see you too, Bud!" she said "So, we're going to arrive early Thursday morning, and we'll meet you at the park?"

"I would imagine we'll be at the park by then, but I'm not sure. Just call when you get there." Heather said. Thinking a moment, she replied "Wait, who is _we?'_ I thought Brady wasn't coming until Friday… "

"Ummm, that's a surprise!" Hannah said.

"Uh, okay… Are you guys coming back to our house for the weekend still?"

"Yes" Hannah said. "We have to go home Sunday."

"Okay cool. Naya got invited to this event on Friday night. We want you guys to come with us."

"Yeah? What kind of event?"

"It's an album launch for some new artist at the label. But they're normally a pretty good party, and we figured it would be fun."

"Totally. We're in." Han said, speaking for both of them.

"Great, Mom's going to watch the kids and Le and Di are going to come too."

"Sounds like a good time. Okay, well I just wanted to let you know when we would be in. Have a good day. Tell the other babies I love them. Love you Ben. Love you Emmi."

"Love you Hanny" Em said.

"Love you too" Ben smiled.

* * *

><p>"When do I get to go to Avery's, Mama?" Olivia asked getting anxious.<p>

"In about a few hours. Mommy's on her way home and will be here in about a half hour. Then, we're going to get ready to go."

"And Avery is coming back here tomorrow, right?"

"Yes, because we're leaving early the next day for Disneyland." Naya said.

"Mama, can we swim until we have to go?"

"In the beach or Nana's pool?" Naya asked.

"Pool?" Olivia asked.

"I have to call your Nana and get your sister up, but I think that'd be okay. Go get your suit on, okay?"

"Okay!" Olivia said excited, running down the hall to her room.

Naya got her phone and called Janet.

"_Hey sweetheart" _Jan answered.

"Hey, Livy's getting anxious about leaving to go to a friends for the night, so I was going to bring her to swim a little while. Is that okay?"

"Of course, where are the other kids?"

"The twins are with Hemo at the store and Harper is sleeping, but I was just going to wake her up and-"

"Why don't I just come there and sit with Harp so you don't have to wake her." Janet suggested.

"That sounds good, if you're sure."

"Absolutely, I'll be over in just a minute."

"Thanks, Mom. I really appreciate it."

"No worries. See you soon." Janet said.

Naya pulled out a bathing suit and slipped it on. She then pulled on a sun dress and headed down the hall to Livy's room, checking on Harper as she passed by her room.

"Can we go?" Livy asked when she go to her door.

"We can" Naya said. "Nana is going to head here so we don't have to wake Harpie."

"So just you and me are gunna swim?" she asked with a big grin.

"Is that okay?" Naya asked.

"Yesss!" Livy said excitedly.

/

"Mama, can you teach me how to dive?" Livy asked when they were in the pool.

"Uh huh, come here." she got out of the pool and stool at the deep end.

Livy did the same. "Okay no put your hands above your head and when you jump in, push off with your feet and let your hands be the first thing to touch the water. Like this. Watch" she said and then dove off the edge of the pool.

Olivia tried. She almost had it, but didn't quite get enough lift to get her feet up.

"Nice try" she heard her Mom say as she came up out of the water. She saw Heather standing at the edge of the pool in her suit.

"Mommy!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Hey" Naya said. "Where are the big kids?"

"With my mom. I figured it'd been a while since we did a Mommy/Mama thing with Livy."

"Yay!' Olivia got out and stood at the deep end again. "Mama is teaching me to dive, but I can't do it."

"Yes you can!" Naya said. "That was a great first try."

"Here, let Mommy show you…" she looked to Naya who was in the water still. "May I?"

"Of course" Naya smiled.

"Okay, put your feet in parallel." Heather said. Olivia did as Heather instructed. "Now put your arms above your head, one hand over the other, and then demi plié so you get height like when your leap or flip in dance."

Naya smiled and laughed to herself a little. Leave it to Hemo to use dance terminology when teaching their children to dive into a pool. "And when you jump, you want to look like this in the air" she held up her hand on a slant. So your feet are higher than your head. "Watch" she did it slowly "Plié, and—" she dove into the water.

"Ohhh, okay" Livy shook her head and did the same thing as her Mom just had. "Plié, and—" She dove in the water.

"Of course" Naya laughed.

"What?" Heather asked.

"Talk to her in dance language and she gets it. I should've known."

Olivia came up from under the water. "Did it look good?"

"Great!" Naya said.

"Yeah, so good!" Hemo said.

"Awesome. Thanks Mommy. Thanks Mama!" she swam over to them and linked her arms around Naya's neck and her legs around her waist.

"Hi there, little girl" Nay said.

She kissed her Mama's cheek. "Hi. When are we going to know if there is a baby in your belly?" she asked her.

"Soon" Naya said.

"Like, before Disneyland?"

"After Disneyland" she said.

"Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Yes?" Heather said.

"If the new baby is a girl, is she going to dance?"

"If she wants too, I would imagine so." Heather said.

"I love that we all dance like you."

"Me too" Naya said.

"You do?" Olivia asked. 'Why?"

"Because I love watching you all dance. Mommy too. You're all so good and I love that you share that with your Mom." she said.

"I love that we do, too" Livy smiled. "You guys are the best Moms ever."

"Ever?" Heather asked.

"Yep!" she smiled. "Oh hey, I forgot. Look" she took her finger and wiggled her tooth on the bottom.

"Oh my gosh Olivia, your first loose tooth!" Naya said.

"You're not big enough to have a loose tooth!" Heather smiled.

"Yes I am!" Olivia said. "I'm almost six mommy!"

"I know, that's crazy to me. I remember the day we brought you home from the hospital. You and I stayed up almost all night, because you were awake since you had been held all day by all your family."

"Aww, I'm sorry I kept you up all night, Mommy." Olivia said sincerely.

Heather and Naya both smiled from ear to ear. The way she said it was SO cute. "It's okay baby, I loved it. It was the only time I actually got you all to myself. Your Mama called you a bat."

"A bat? Why?" Olivia asked Naya while swimming over to Heather.

"Because they're nocturnal and you were sleeping during the day and awake all night."

"Ohhh" Olivia smiled.

/

They swam for almost another hour and then got out to head home, so they could get ready to go. When they got home, Harper was up and cuddled on the couch with Emma watching Enchanted.

"That's adorable" Heather smiled.

"I love how much they all love each other" Naya said.

"Can I watch?" Livy asked.

"I need you to hop in the shower baby" Heather said. "We have to leave for Avery's in a half hour."

"Okay" she said running up the stairs, still wrapped in her towel.

"Hey, Mom" Heather said walking into the kitchen where Janet and Ben were baking something.

"Hi love. How was the pool?" Jan asked.

"Good. What are you baking there?"

"Peanut butter chocolate chip cookies." Ben smiled.

"My favorite!" Heather said.

"I know" he beamed.

"I've got to go get ready" she said to Janet. "You good?"

"Of course" Janet said. "I figured we'd just stay here a while, maybe go to my house later to swim, but start here. Is that okay?'

"Yep" Heather said. "Whatever works best for you, Mom. I'm gunna head to the shower before Harper sees me."

"I'm going to shower" Heather said, walking into her room where Naya was sitting on their bed.

"Okay" Naya said

"You coming?" she smirked.

Naya nodded and followed her wife into the bathroom, ridding herself of her own clothes. Heather started the shower and stepped in. She followed behind her and wrapped her arms around Heather from behind, kissing her neck.

"Mmm" Naya moaned at the contact of her lips.

"I like it when you make noises like that" Heather whispered into her ear. "It'll never get old."

Naya turned around and put her arms around her neck, kissing her. Her hands ran through Heather's hair, deepening the kiss. After a few moments Naya broke away and started heading down; kissing her neck, then continuing to her sternum, lingering at her breasts, she let one hand grasp her breasts kneading them. She took her free hand and let it dance at Heather's core. Heather's breathing got heavy and quick. Naya let her fingers caress her entrance. Heather's hips began to sway. "Yes, Naya." she moaned. Naya put her mouth on her breast, kissed her way down to her core. She lifted her leg and slung it over her shoulder. Naya pressed her lips to her lover's center and she gasped at the contact. "That feels incredible."

"Yeah, is that good?" Naya asked pressing two fingers into her.

"Fuck" Heather pressed her hand against the shower to hold herself up.

Naya returned her tongue to Heather's core. She was beginning to squirm under her. Naya could tell she was close; her body was starting to spasm. "Yeah, come on Heather…come for me."

"Oh God Naya. Yes, that's so good." she screamed.

"Uh huh baby, come on."

Heather threw her head back and let go and began to spasm beneath her riding her high. "Oh yes Naya, that... was... amazing." she leaned against the wall almost breathless with a giant smile on her face.

"Seriously Heather, when you scream my name..." Naya smirked standing up kissing her.

"Yeah?" Heather smiled.

Naya nodded, "It's so fucking hot baby."

* * *

><p>An hour later they had dropped Livy off at Avery's house and were now pulling up to Kevin's to drop off Harper.<p>

Kevin met them at their car, because Naya had texted them since they were late.

"Hey B" he smiled.

"Hey" Naya said getting out and getting Harp out of her seat.

"Hi Harpie girl!" Kevin said.

"Hi Tevy" she smiled. "My Fia in der?"

"Yep, with Bentley and Bailey" he said.

"Okay we'll be back in a few hours, and get both of them" Naya said.

"Sounds good" Kev said. "Take your time, have a good afternoon."

"We will. Thank you for watching them." Heather said.

"Any time, you know that. Love you both."

"You too" Naya said getting back in the car.

"Call if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, huh Harpie?" he said to the little blonde on this hip.

"Bye Mommy, Mama!" she smiled with a wave.

"Bye baby, be a good girl!" Heather said.

"I will!" she said still waving. "Wove you!"

"Love you too" Naya said as Heather pulled out of the driveway.

"Bye" Kevin said again and then they were off.

"Ready?" Heather asked.

"More than you know" Naya smiled.

* * *

><p>Dianna and Lea had arrived at the location of their shoot for Pregnancy magazine about a half hour ago. Di was skeptical about the whole thing, but Lea assured her it was a good idea. She told her not only was it good for them to put it out there about the pregnancy, it was also in a controlled way.<p>

Lea was sitting in the hair and makeup chair when a tall dark haired twenty-something walked over.

"Hi. I am Isabelle." she smiled holding out her hand for Lea to shake.

"Hey, I'm Lea, and this is my wife, Dianna."

"So nice to meet you both" Isabelle said sitting down next to them both. "Dianna, I'm hoping you're on board to take some photos with Lea."

Lea smiled and Dianna thought for a second and then nodded. She hadn't figured she would be doing anything, just there with Le.

"Yeah?" Isabelle asked with a smile.

"Yeah, sure." Di said.

"Okay great, and then we're just going to do a quick Q&A with both of you. Easy stuff. We'll asked you Lea about what you crave, if you have a pregnancy workout routine; that kind of stuff. Dianna, just stuff about Lea being pregnant and what it's like to be on the other side this time. Really not personal stuff. We aren't a gossip mag. We aren't looking for anything juicy, just normal, practical, pregnancy stuff."

"That sounds great" Dianna smiled.

"Perfect" Lea said.

"Great. Well, we'll get you finished Lea and then start your Q&A while we get Di done. Then start the photo shoot."

* * *

><p>Heather and Naya arrived at Margo's office. The nurse led them into the exam room, and a few minutes later Margo knocked on the door and came in.<p>

"Hello girls" she smiled.

"Hey" Naya said.

"Hi" Heather said.

"So, we had a positive at home pregnancy test?"

"We did" Naya said.

"Well that's great. We are just going to do a quick blood test to verify. It's too early to do an inner-ultrasound. We can do that and hear a heartbeat at around six weeks."

"Okay" Naya said.

"But we can confirm today, and then start you on your prenatal and vitamins." Margo said.

"Perfect" she smiled to Heather.

Twenty minutes later, Margo came back into the room with a smile on her face. "Well, it's a positive pregnancy test."

"Oh thank god!" Heather breathed.

"So" Margo said. "We can guestamaite a due date of March 19th based off of insem date."

"Okay" Naya smiled.

"I've written you three scrips for your daily mulitavitiman, prenatal and a folic acid." Margo said. "I want to see you guys in four weeks for your six week checkup. We'll do an early ultra sound and hear the heartbeat. As you well know, if it's multiples we may not know until later on in the pregnancy."

"Of course" Heather said. "Do you want us to come to you for that visit?"

"Let's touch base in a week or so to finalize that. I'm not sure if I have meetings here in California or not." she said.

"Sounds good" Naya said. "Thank you."

"Yes, thank you so much" Heather said.

"Of course, girls. You're so welcome. Remember it's still very early, so you may want to hold off telling the world until you're through your fist trimester. But I would say friends and family are more than fine." she smiled.

/

That was fun!" Lea said as they got into the car.

"It really was. I like that they included me so much." Di reached for Lea's hand.

"I do too. I was kinda surprised you wanted to do it."

"It was really down to earth" Dianna said. "I love what we do, but I'm just… I don't like all the publicity sometimes. Like with interviews and magazines, sometimes I feel like they're… invasive sometimes, and now that we're married and have babies I just don't…yea. But they were great."

"I agree completely" Lea smiled. "Wanna go home and change and then go to dinner?"

"Sounds good. We should call and check on Sophia" Dianna said.

"Yeah defintly. I'll call when we are home."

"Perfect."

* * *

><p>They had picked up the little girls on their way home, and ended up bringing Bailey back to sleep over. "You're sure?" Kevin had asked.<p>

"Are you kidding? Yes. The little girls all do so well together, plus Emma will be in heaven to have her there. She loves Bailey."

Bentley was at Amanda's sister's house, so Kevin and she were more than willing to let the girls take Bailey so they could have some alone time.

They arrived home to an empty house.

"They must have gone to Mom's." Heather said.

"They went to swim" Naya said with Bailey on her hip.

"How do you know?" Heather asked.

She held up a note.

"Oh okay" the blonde smiled.

"I swim Mommy!" Harper said.

/

They had decided to just BBQ at Janet's for dinner, since they had everyone to feed and they figured they would all want to be in the pool as long as possible. Heather called Janet, who of course was on board and they grabbed some stuff and headed over. They decided to drive, since it would be easier than trying to walk home with three kids under 4 at night.

When they walked into Janet's house Heather set Bailey down and Naya took the three little girls out to the pool, where Janet and the big kids were.

"Hello" Janet said as they walked out to the pool.

"Hi" Naya said.

"Hi Nana!" Harper said excited.

"Hi Harper. Hi Sophie. Hi Bailey." Janet greeted the little girls.

"Hi" Bailey said. "wim?"

"BAILEY!" Emma yelled with a smile.

"Em!" Bailey waved.

"Mama, how long is Bailey staying?"

"She's spending the night with us." Naya said getting in the pool and letting all three of the little girls get into the shallow end.

"How was your day?" Janet asked.

"Great" Naya said.

Janet just nodded and Naya smiled. She knew Janet knew what she meant without saying anything.

/

Heather was in the kitchen still prepping food for dinner when her phone rang. She looked at the screen and then answered it.

"Hi Mrs. Agron."

"Hey" Lea said. "How's my girl."

"Ah, I'm good thanks." she giggled.

"Glad to hear it. Did you get Sophia already?" Lea laughed.

"Yep, she's in the pool with her cousins."

"Awesome. Did Kevin say how she did?"

"Great as always. She, Harp and Bailey played wonderfully."

"Those three are adorable all together."

"Yep, we brought Bailey back to sleep over. We're at my mom's right now; swimming and BBQ'ing. Want to come over?"

"Actually I was gunna see if you were okay with Soph so we could go out to dinner."

"Of course. Why don't you just let her sleep over tonight and then you can go home for dessert too."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

"Thanks. You guys are the best. Call if you need anything."

"We'll be fine, have fun… call us in the morning."

"Will do, love you!"

"Love you too!" Heather said hanging up the phone and heading out the pool.

"Mommy!" Benji said, "Will you swim with me?"

Ben was in the deep end all alone, Emma was now playing on the step with the little girls.

"Yeah sure will, buddy, but only for a little bit cause Mommy has to start dinner."

"No you don't" Janet said, "I'll get dinner you go enjoy your son."

"You're sure Mom? I can—"

"I know you can" Janet said, "But he could really use some Mommy time, I'm sure"

"Thanks" she said heading to the pool.

* * *

><p>It was nearing 9PM and they had just gotten the little girls to bed. Emma went with them, so all of them were in the big bed in the guest room.<p>

Ben had asked to stay up with his Mom's for a little while, and they didn't see a reason to tell him no since it was summer.

"Why don't you pick a movie out" Naya suggested.

"Okay" he headed to the movie case.

"Bud, first could you put your Pj's on?" Heather asked.

"I can" He said heading to his room.

Heather flopped down on the couch next to Naya. "How are you doing?" she asked.

"Good" Naya smiled.

"You really haven't had much time to relax today."

"I'm fine" Nay said, "We have four kids, I'm sure I won't get to do much 'relaxing' all summer.

"I just want you to be…"

"I know" Naya said. "I will be I promise."

Heather smiled from ear to ear.

"What's that amazing smile for?" Nay asked.

"We are… pregnant."

"We are" she nodded.

"I'm so thrilled!"

"Me too. Can you believe there's going to be a new little baby in the family."

"It's going to be different" Heather said. "But a great and wonderful different."

"That it is" Naya kissed her.

Ben ran down the stairs in his incredible hulk pj's, holding a movie.

"What are we watching buddy?" Heather asked.

"Iron man!" he said.

"Well aren't we just a little avenger tonight" Naya smiled.

"I love the Avenger's" he said.

"I know." Heather got up and put the DVD in.

"Can I have an Avenger's themed birthday party?" he asked snuggling in with Naya on the couch.

Naya looked to Heather. They knew it would come a time when the twin's didn't want the same theme for their birthday party, up until now they were able to get away with it with things like Pirates and mermaids, Dragon's and Princesses.

"What about sister?" Heather asked.

"She likes Black Widow" he shrugged. "And Agent Carter. There are girl super hero's too."

"You're right buddy" Heather said. "We'll talk it over with Em, okay?"

"Okay cool." he said as she snuggled into the couch with the two of them. "Mama?"

"Yes Chunk?"

"Can we have Popcorn?"

"Yeah" Naya got up off the couch.

"And M&M's" Ben and Heather said almost in unison.

"Check" Nay laughed.

/

Heather woke up the next day snuggled up with her wife and their son. They had all gone to bed after the movie was over and Ben had talked his way into sleeping with them. She got up to check on the little girls. When she got into the room, she saw them all sitting up and Emma was reading to them. She watched for a moment until Em finished reading an Angelina Ballerina book. Then she looked up and saw her.

"Hi Mommy."

"Good morning girlies. How did you sleep?"

"Good" Em said.

"Yeah!" Harper said.

"Hungry?" she asked.

"Yes!" Sophia said.

"Uh huh" Bailey nodded. Hold her hands out for heather. "HeHe"

Heather walked over and scooped her up, "Diaper change little girl. Then we'll go eat. Em will you take the little girls downstairs and put on cartoons?"

"Yes, where is Mama?"

"Sleeping still." Heather told her.

"Mommmy!" Harper wined.

"Baby, I'm going to change Bailey and then I'll be down to make breakfast, okay? You go with your sissy and your Fia."

"Otay" she said taking Emma's hand.

"Thank you Bug." Heather said.

"You're welcome" Em smiled back at her mom.

/

It was nearing eight thirty and Naya was sitting on the couch with the girls painting their nails. Benjamin had gone to his Nana's for the day.

"Do you think we should call and check on Olivia?" Heather asked.

"Yeah probably a good idea."

Heather grabbed her phone and called Gabby, who she knew was up and ready to head to the studio with the girls.

"_Hey_" Gabby answered.

"Hi" Heather said. "How are the girls?"

"_Great, they played wonderfully, swam and danced but went to bed at a pretty good hour. They are eating now and then we are heading to the studio. Are you going to be there this morning_?"

"I am, I have to leave within the hour to open up."

"_Are you teaching at the intensive today?" _

"_Yeah, lyrical, counterparty, and a stretch and conditioning class." _

"_Okay, I have Avery all packed, you're sure she's good to stay tonight? I could always bring her by early Thursday." _

"No she can stay of course. As long as you are okay with that?"

"_Yeah no problem. I packed everything she needs and some extra money in her suitcase in case I forgot something_."

"I told you, you don't need to send money."

"And I told you I don't care." She laughed. "Plus if we were taking Livy for a weekend trip you would send money wouldn't you?"

"Noted." Heather conceded. "But that doesn't mean I am going to use it, and don't tell me you would use the money I sent with Liv."

"Noted._"_ Gabby said with a giggled_. "Okay, We'll I will see you in a few hours."_

"You coming in at 10?"

"9:30 so I can get ready for class."

"Perfect, see you there." Heather said.

"Bye for now" Gabby said and then hung up.

"Girls do well?" Naya asked.

"Great" Heather said. "Sounds like they had a ball."

"Livy was so excited to go yesterday I am sure she had a great time."

"Bug, we are leaving the house in an hour for the studio."

"Why it's Tuesday Morning…" Emma said confessed.

"And its summer intensive week remember?"

"Ohhhhhh, Yeah." She said, then had a realization, "So we only get to do one day of camp…?"

"Emma Grace we are going to _Disneyland!_ You dance _every day!" _Naya said.

"And this week you only get one day, but camp is next week too. And that is when the guest teachers come, so no worries little love."

"Ohhh, okay!" Emma sounded relieved. "Gracie is spending the night tonight, right?"

"Yes" Heather nodded. "Now please go get dressed and get your dance bag ready. Then you can play until we have to leave okay?"

"Okay Mommy" Emma got up and ran upstairs.

"So what are you doing this morning?" Heather asked.

"I am going to go to Di and Lea's today and hang out a while. Then take Bailey home."

"It sucks they can't go with us."

"It really does. But Kev said this was the only week they could go to his parent's this summer." Naya blew on Bailey's nails.

"I can't believe that they moved to Upstate New York." Heather said, picking up Harper.

"I know right!" Naya said.

"I'm going to go change, little miss here, then head out."

"Okay, do you need anything imparticualr done today for tomorrow?" Naya asked.

"Could you gas up the car while you are out, and maybe pick up headphones for the car for the extra kids."

"Who's all riding in our car?" Nay asked.

"Olivia, Avery, Emma and Gracie. Le and Di are taking the boys, and the little girls."

"Sounds good" Naya nodded. "I'll make sure they have enough pairs for their car, if not I'll get a bunch."

"Thank you" Heather headed upstairs with Harper.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Dianna said as Nay walked in with the three little girls.<p>

"Hi Mommy!" Sophia said.

"My love" Dianna said scooping Sophia up and kissing her. "I missed you baby."

"Miss you too" Sophia said.

"Tete!" Harper said.

"Hi my Harpie." Di leaned down and kissed her. "Bailey passed out?"

The little brunette was asleep on Naya's shoulder. "Yep, as soon as I pulled out of the driveway."

"Of course" Dianna smile.

"Mama?" Sophia asked Dianna.

"Right here my love" Lea said walking around the corner from the kitchen.

"Mama!"

"Hi Sophie. Did you have fun at Auntie Neenee's?"

"Huh" she nodded.

Harper lifted her arms up for Lea, feeling left out as the only one who wasn't being held. Lea scooped her up.

"Lele!" she smiled.

"Hi Harp" Lea kissed the little blonde's head.

"Are you staying?" Dianna asked Naya.

"Yep for a little while. My big girls are at dance, and Ben is at Janet's so we are here for now."

"Well good, come on, let's sit." Lea said.

"Yeah I want to hear all about your photoshoot." Naya said.

"Why don't you lay Bay in Sophia's room" Lea said.

* * *

><p>"MOMMMMMMY!" Olivia came running into the office at the studio where Heather was going over the day's schedule with Zach.<p>

"Well hello there Olivia. Please don't run." Heather said.

"I missed you Mommy."

"I missed you too Lovey." Heather kissed the top of the little blondes head.

"What class do I start with?"

"Well, Mommy is going to have to try the older level today, so you'll be starting with stretch and conditioning with me."

"I get to take a class with Em and Avery!?" the little blonde asked excited.

"Yes ma'am!" Heather said. "Now go grab your jazz shoes, but don't put them on. We're going to stretch barefoot."

"Okay! I love you! Oh hi, Zachy!"

"Hi Crazy!" he laughed as she ran off down the hall.

"No running Olivia Alison Michele!" Heather called.

"Sorry!" she slowed to a walk/run pace.

"Well someone is wired. What did you feed her this morning?" Zach asked Gabby who was now standing behind Hemo.

"Um, nothing, that is just… Olivia. And they only got like 5 hours of sleep."

"Well good maybe they'll sleep for me tonight." Heather laughed.

"Yeah good luck with that!" Gabby giggled.

* * *

><p>It was nearing six o'clock when Heather got home with all of the girls. Naya was at the house with Benji and Carter. Dianna and Lea offered to keep Harper since she was going with them in the morning. Naya thought that was a good idea since they were going to have six kids sleeping at their house that night.<p>

"Hi Mama!" Olivia said flinging herself on the couch dramatically. "It's been a VERY long day!"

"I bet!" Naya said "You had intensive and then normal classes. You guys are rock stars."

"Hi Naya" Gabby said.

"Hey Gab, glad you're here." she smiled.

"Me too!"

And you too Avery!" Naya said.

"Yes, thank you for having me" Avery said politely.

"I am SO hungry" Olivia sighed.

"May Gracie and I go up to my room?" Emma asked.

"Yes, but dinner is in fifteen minutes" Naya said.

"So out of dance clothes?" Em asked.

"Not till after dinner. Then your gunna shower and get in pj's."

"Okay" Em said.

"Where are the boys?" Heather asked.

"Playing catch outside" Naya said.

"And Harper was okay staying at Le and Di's?"

"Perfectly fine" Naya kissed her.

"Livy why don't you and Avery go play in your room a while."

"Okay Mama." Olivia said heading up the stairs with Avery.

"I missed you"

"I missed you too!" Naya said. "Studio good?"

"Yes, just long." Heather sat at the bar while Naya cooked.

"Wine?" Nay asked.

"Oh yes please!" Heather said.

Naya poured Heather a glass and, got out a second wine glass and poured some water in it and held it up. "To an awesome family trip to Disney."

Heather giggled at Naya and clinked their glasses together. "I love you even though you're a weirdo."

"I love you too baby!" Naya smiled.

"You know what else I love?" Heather asked.

"What?" Naya smirked.

"That you're carrying my baby, again!" she beamed.

* * *

><p><strong>thoughts?<strong>

**Favorite part? **

**Until next time people! :)**


	138. Chapter 126

**A/n: I just told my Fbedit that I HATE starting authors notes with Im sorry, but I AM SORRY!  
><strong>**MY HILDA CRASHED (Laptop, my laptops name is hilda. lol)  
>And I couldn't be more sorry for the wait.<br>So she is still broke but I got a wireless keyboard and I am writing this on my phone, hoary!  
>My best is Editing and this took her a few days because it was a tad messy, i swear she deserves an award, I love you!<br>So yeah, with out further ado, **

**remember**** i don't own glee or know Heya! **

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>It was 6:10 am and Heather and Naya were getting ready to wake the kids up and put them into the car. They had about an hour drive to Anaheim and they wanted to be sure they got there early, to get checked into the hotel and then down to the gates before the park opened for the day.<p>

"Baby" Heather said as she came in from loading the car.

"Yes?" Naya asked.

"Can you get the big girls up and dressed for me? Dianna and Lea will be here in twenty five minutes, then we're heading out."

"Sure" Naya said, leaning in for a kiss.

"Thank you. Oh and the girls are bringing Starbucks. I ordered your regular just decaf."

"Because you're amazing." Naya smiled and headed up the stairs. When she got into Emma's room, she saw both girls were still asleep. It was rare for Em, but she figured the girls stayed up later than they should have talking.

"Emma...Gracie…time to rise and shine. Disney day!" She clapped her hands and then kissed both their little heads.

Emma sat up with a stretch. "Morning Mama."

"Morning my baby bug" Naya smiled. "Good morning Miss Gracie. Are you girls excited for Disney?"

"Yessssss!" they said in unison.

"Great, why don't you get dressed and then head downstairs to grab a snack. We're gonna have breakfast at the park, but grab something to hold you over. Okay?"

"Okay" Emma said.

"I'll meet you downstairs. I gotta go wake up Olivia and Avery."

She walked out the door and could hear Emma and Grace talking and giggling already. When she walked into Livy's room she sang. "Rissse and shiiine today is Diiiiisney day!" She clapped and sang.

"Mama!" Olivia growled. "Do you have to be so...loud?!"

"Yeeees I dooooo" Naya sang.

Avery sat up and smiled but Olivia put her pillow over her head.

"Ohh, come on Livy love. Today is Disney day. If you don't get that cute little tush outta bed in five minutes, get dressed and come downstairs so Mommy can do your hair, then you're staying home!"

"Mama!"

"I'm not gunna fight with you Olivia. Avery" she looked to the little girl. "Can you handle that?"

"Yes ma'am." she nodded with a smile. "And I'll make sure Livy is ready.

"Well thank you Avery, but Miss Olivia should be able to get herself ready. Right, Olivia?"

She pulled the pillow off her head. "Yes Ma."

"Thank you. Downstairs in five girls, dressed and ready. I love you."

She laughed to herself and headed downstairs, where Heather was already doing Emma's hair as she ate a granola bar.

"What're you going to do with my hair, now that it's short?" Emma asked.

"I was gunna put a headband braid in it and leave it down" Heather said.

"Ohh I love those" Emma smiled. "Do you think you could do Gracie's the same?"

"Yes. As long as Grace wants that." Heather looked at her.

"Please" Gracie nodded.

"Hi baby" Heather said noticing Naya. "Did you get the little girls up?"

"Yes. Olivia wasn't thrilled. But I told them they had five minutes to get down here or they... well Oliva had to stay here."

Emma laughed.

"Someone isn't a morning person." Heather laughed.

"Mooooooomy!" Olivia yelled before she ran down the stairs, Avery following behind her.

"Lovely" Naya sighed.

"What Livy?" Heather asked.

"I'mmmmmm tired!" she whined.

"Olivia, please, no whining. You can sleep in the car." Heather said as she finished Emma's hair. "Why don't you grab the granola bar and sit down. You're Auntie Di and Lea will be here shortly and then we're going to get in the car. Then, you can close your eyes. Okay?"

"Ooookay" she sighed.

"Good morning, Avery" Heather said, turning her attention to the other girl who had just come down the stairs.

"Good morning, Hemo." Avery smiled.

"Are you excited for Disneyland?"

"I am" she smiled. "Thank you again for having me."

"Where are they boys?" Emma asked.

"Outside with Sadie" Naya said.

The front door opened and they all turned their attention to see Lea walk in with a tray of Starbucks in hand.

"Hi" she smiled and handed Heather and Naya each a coffee.

"Good morning. Where's your wife?"

"In the car." she said. "Both girls are passed out."

"Harper is asleep, wonderful!" Naya said with a smile.

"Yep, they both fell back to sleep as soon as we started to drive."

"Hi Lele!" Olivia said with a smile.

"Oh so you're going to be in a good mood for your Lele" Naya said sarcastically.

"Of course she is" Lea said leaning down and kissing Livy. "Are you being cranky?"

"Slightly" Heather said.

"Can I ride with you and Tete?"

Lea looked to Heather and Naya, not wanting to answer that question until she saw what they thought about it.

"It's okay with me" Naya said. "We could switch it up and take the boys, and you can take the little girls, Olivia, and Avery." she looked to Heather.

"Yeah, that's okay by me." Heather nodded.

"Well then, yes Liv you can ride with us."

"Yay! Can we go out there now and see Tete?" Olivia looked to Heather.

"Shoes on, and then yes" she said finishing Gracie's hair.

"Thank you Mommy!" Livy smiled.

"Amazing what a visit from Auntie Lele does for that little girl's mood." Naya smiled.

"Right!?" Heather giggled.

* * *

><p>They got to Disneyland around 7:30 AM and got checked into the hotel. They were staying at the Disneyland hotel in a "princess" suite that had five bedrooms and three baths. They decided to wait to worry about figuring out room assignments until after they went to breakfast at Goofy's kitchen, and instead headed to the park for a little bit.<p>

Heather was in the bathroom with Olivia and Avery getting their hair done when Naya walked in. "How're we coming in here?" she asked.

"We're just about done. I'm going to need both boys. Is Harper ready?"

"She is. She's currently playing with the big girls, and her Fia."

"Okay, well Olivia and Avery are just about ready. Could you please send in Benji and Carter?"

"Yes" Naya said. "Oh, and your sister texted. She's about five minutes away. She's going to head to Goofy's kitchen first and just leave stuff in the car for now."

"Perfect, thank you." Heather said.

"Mommy, can I have a bow in my pony?" Olivia asked.

"You can" Heather smiled. She figured Olivia only asked cause she had put one in Avery's hair, but she had already intended on putting a ribbon in Olivia's as well.

"And to the side a little?"

"Of course" Heather said. A high pony, just a little off to the side was Olivia's signature hairstyle, if it was up.

"Thanks."

A moment later Carter and Benji came in ready to go. "Mama said you needed us Mommy?" Ben asked.

"Yes, I want you to both grab your hats for today. Okay? It's going to be sunny, and I think while we're standing in lines and watching parades it's a good idea to have them."

"Yes, Mommy" Ben said.

"Yes Auntie Heather" Carter said.

"Okay, thank you. I'll be done with Olivia's hair in a moment and then we're going to go to breakfast, okay?"

"Yay, I'm starving" Ben said.

"Of course you are, Chunk" Naya said walking back into the bathroom with Harper on her hip.

"Mommy!" Harper said.

"Hi Harper. Are you ready to go eat?"

"Food!" he nodded.

"Your sister is here" Naya said.

"Auntie Hanny?" Olivia asked.

"Yes" Heather said. "Come on, let's go find her."

/

Getting eight kids in the elevator and down to the restaurant was actually not as big of a challenge as the girls thought it would be. When they rounded the corner into the restaurant, they saw Hannah sitting at a table with Haley.

"Did you know she was coming?" Dianna asked Heather.

"Nope, but Hanna said the other day that she had a surprise coming with her and I hoped it would be Hal."

"Auntie Haley!" Olivia screamed when she saw Haley was there too.

"Oliva inside voice!" Heather said.

Naya laughed. "Yeah, good luck with that. I really don't think that Livy has an inside voice."

"That's a true statement!" Dianna giggled.

All the kids ran and hugged Haley and Hannah, and within a few moments they were all settled at the table. Each kid next to their friend they brought, in a little conversation on their own. Heather, Naya, Lea and Dianna all making sure they knew what they wanted to eat.

"So, this will work out wonderfully" Lea said. "There are six of us, and eight of them, and if we keep them in pairs, it won't be overwhelming at all."

"Agreed" Naya nodded.

"Mommy?" Benji asked.

"Yes Ben?"

"Can we go to the park now?"

"Yes buddy. One minute, okay?" Heather smiled at him. "You guys are being so good. We just need everyone's attention to go over a few rules before we leave, okay?"

"Rules?" Olivia asked with an exaggerated sigh.

"Yes Livy. Just a few to keep everyone safe, okay?" Dianna smiled.

Another big sigh from the little blonde. "Okkkkay!"

"Alright, first, your friend who came with you is your buddy. You'll ride rides with them unless both of you want to ride with someone else, okay?" All the kids nodded. "Also, you're each going to have an adult. This is who you stay with at all times. Got it?"

"Got it" they all said.

"Who is staying with who?" Ben asked.

"Okay, before I tell you" Naya said. "We're going to switch it up a few times a day. Okay? So everyone gets a chance with everyone. So, this morning, Benji and Carter are with Auntie Di."

"Yesss!" both boys said. Dianna smiled and high-fived them both.

"Emma and Grace are with Hanny!" Naya said.

"Woo hoo!" Emma said.

"Olivia and Avery are with Mommy and Haley!"

"Yayy Haley!"

"Wooot" Han smiled.

"And Sophia and Harper are with me and Lele!"

"Okay, can we go now?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, we may go now" Heather said, as they all stood up and headed out of the restaurant.

/

They were nearly four hours into their morning and had split up for a while. Di and the boys were just getting onto Pirates of the Caribbean when her phone buzzed.

**Lea: Where are you guys? **

She texted back as their boat entered the ride. The first almost nothing of a drop happened and both boys put their hands in the air excited. She smiled at their eyes when they turned the corner and saw the bigger drop coming their way. Still nothing big, but to the boys, it was very exciting.

**Dianna: On Pirates me hardy! **

As they turned the corner into the village, the boys laughed and pointed out things they thought were cool. She paid more attention to them than she did the ride. It was so fun to experience Disneyland through kids' eyes.

**Lea: Oh my gosh baby, you did not just say Me hardy?**

**Dianna: Eye, sure did. ;) **

As their boat rounded the corner into the treasure room, both boys' eyes got huge. "Auntie Di, is it real?" Carter asked.

"Of course" Dianna smiled.

"Cooooool!" Benji said.

"Very!"

**Lea: Well when you are done can you please meet us at main street. we are going to watch the parade and then eat lunch. I love you. **

**/**

"Where are they?" Naya asked.

"Pirates" Lea said.

"Du-bow" Sophia said from her and harper's double stroller.

Naya looked to Lea. "It's a pretty short line, and Pirates is like the longest ride in the world."

Lea nodded, "Yes, Sophia. We can ride Dumbo."

"I'll call Hemo and tell her we are going to ride this ride. She can relay the message to Hanny."

"Sounds good" Lea said as she parked the stroller and got out both girls. "Hold hands, please."

/

Heather and Haley were waiting to get onto Space Mountain with Livy and Avery. "Can I ride with you Mommy?" Livy asked.

"Yes, baby. Avery, are you good to ride with Haley?"

"Yes" she smiled as she looked up to Haley.

"Are you nervous?" Heather asked Olivia.

"No" she shook her head. "I just wanted to ride with you." Olivia was pretty much a dare devil. She loved all the big kid rides.

"Mommy, I'm having the best time" she said as they got closer to the front of the line. "Can we go ride Splash Mountain next?"

"We're going to go to main street and watch the parade with everyone, then go eat lunch. But once we are done here, why don't we go get a fastpass for later so we don't have to wait in line?"

"Yes!" she said excitedly. "Can we go on it with Emma and Benji and everyone?"

"That sounds like a fun idea" Haley said. "And thank goodness for lunch because I'm starving."

"You sound like my son" Heather laughed.

"And I'm okay with that" Haley said.

/

"Auntie Hanny?" Emma asked.

"Yes, Bug?"

"Can we get a cookie?" she asked. They were in a sweets shop getting a drink on main street before they found a spot to sit for the parade.

"We're going to eat lunch after the parade" She said, but then thought for a second. "Ya know what? We're at Disneyland on vacation. Sure we can get a cookie. Which kind do you want?"

"The Mickey Mouse sugar cookie that's covered in chocolate."Emma said.

"And you Grace?" Hanny asked.

"Um, can I get the chocolate covered rice krispie?"

"Sure" Hanny said. "Do you think I should get a box of treats, so everyone can have one when they come for the parade?"

"I think that sounds like a good plan, yeah" Emma said.

"Of course you do" Hannah laughed.

"They got to the front of the line and Hannah ordered a variety of cookies and snacks for everyone. Then they went and found a spot for the parade. "So" Hannah said. "How is that arm feeling?"

Emma looked down at her cast. "It's okay. I don't get to go to the beach which isn't that fun, but I can swim at gramma's. I just have to stay in the shallow end and not let my arm get wet, which is kinda hard, but it's worth it to get in the pool.

"Don't tell your uncle that you swim, okay?" Hannah smiled.

"Uncle Brady?" she asked.

"Yeah" Hannah smiled.

"Are you going to marry him?" Grace asked.

"I would like to yeah." Hannah said.

"I would like that too" Emma smiled.

"Hey" Naya said as she and Lea came around the corner with the little girls.

"Mama!" Emma said, excited to see Naya.

"Hi Emmi. Have you had a good couple of hours?"

"YES! We rode Haunted Mansion, and Big Thunder Mountain and then went to the Tiki Room. We have fast passes for Indiana Jones in a few hours. Right, Han?"

"Yes Bug" Hannah said.

"So fun" Naya said. "Gracie, are you doing okay?" she asked Grace who was eating her treat.

"Oh yeah. So much fun." Gracie said. "And Hannah is SO fun. She's a lot like Heather."

"Yep, she sure is" Lea said. "Has anyone seen my wench of a wife?"

Hannah busted up laughing, "What?"

"Oh she was on Pirates with the boys and texted me something along the lines of 'Me hardy' and such, so I just figured I'd go with the speech." Lea laughed.

"Good spot for the parade girls" she turned her attention to Emma and Grace.

"Are the little girls asleep Lele?" Emma asked.

"Yep, they passed out after Dumbo. I'm going to let them sleep awhile, then wake them up to see the parade."

"Good idea. I wouldn't want them to miss it" Emma said. "I want to go ride some rides with them later. Can we?"

"Yes, we're all going to do Small World together after this. And I think maybe some more of them over there before we head to Splash Mountain" Naya said.

"Awesome" Grace and Emma said excitedly.

"I love this place" Em said.

"Me too" Lea said.

"Does Connor like the rides?" Emma asked touching her Auntie's belly.

"He seems to." Lea smiled.

"Awesome, I can't wait until we can take him here for reals." she said leaning her head on Lea's shoulder.

"Sleepy?" Naya asked.

"A little" Emma nodded.

* * *

><p>It was around 2pm and Naya and Lea were back at the hotel with Harper and Sophia, so they could nap before Take 2 at the park.<p>

"So, how are you feeling?" Naya asked Lea.

"Great, really. I'm a little sleepy and tired from the day already, but I'm doing well. He's doing well."

"Good" Naya said.

"You, how are you feeling?"

"I feel great. Margo said just to watch my water intake and not to go on anything too 'big' but other than that, to have a good time and I am. I kinda love it because I get to hang with Harper. Normally that's Heather's role and I go off with the big kids. I'm rather loving it, actually."

"Yeah, me too. I love that those little girls are so close. It's great, and I'm really happy that you are pregnant, because Connor's going to have a little bestie, too."

"For sure. I love that these two are going to be close in age as well. Raising babies together really is fun."

"It is. You guys are seriously the best friends we have. Who would've guessed all of those years ago when we started Glee that this is how life would be. I wouldn't change any of it for a single second."

"I may change one thing..." Naya said.

"Yeah I know..." Lea said knowing just what she meant. "He would've been an amazing uncle, and probably a Daddy, too."

"Oh yeah. I think so for sure." Naya nodded.

Her phone buzzed and she saw Heather just texted.

**Heather: Hey baby, any chance you want to get dinner with me tonight? My sisters said they would keep the kids. All of them so Di and Lea can come with us well. **

Naya noticed that Lea was looking at her phone as well. "Did Di text you about dinner?"

"Yeah. Are your sisters crazy?

"They are" Naya laughed. "What do you say? Do you feel up to dinner with our crazy wives?"

"Yeah, I think that sounds like a lot of fun!" Lea smiled, texting Di back, so Naya wrote out a quick text to Heather.

**Naya: We are in. Sounds super fun. When are you guys going to head back to the hotel?**

**Heather: Di and I are going to be back around 4:30 . My sisters are going to stay with the kids, they want to ride a few rides and then watch the fireworks. Is that okay with you?**

**Naya: It's fine with me, as long as the girls think they can handle it. What are we doing with the little girls? Because I think that makes their plan... hard.**

**Heather: They aren't going to have them. **

**Naya: Oh so we are going to take them with?**

"Do you know what is going on?" Lea asked.

**Heather: Nope. :)**

"Nope, I'm confused. We aren't keeping the girls, but neither are Han and Hal?"

"Yeah, I don't know either."

There was a knock at the door and Naya went to answer it. When she opened it, Janet stood in front of her.

"Your babysitter is here!"

"Mom! What're you doing here?'

"I'm going to watch the little girls. You and Le have spa appointments in twenty minutes downstairs."

"We do?" she looked to Lea who looked just as shocked as she did.

"Yes, you do." Jan said hugging Lea. "Are the little ones still sleeping?"

"Yes" Lea said.

"Okay, so you two put flip flops on and head downstairs to the spa."

"Okay, but first I have a question."

"Okay" Janet said. "But I'm not sure if I can answer it, you know my kid..."

"Okay, then never mind. Hug me again. I'm glad you're here. I love you."

"And I love you, both of you." Jan smiled.

"I love you too" Lea said. "And so does my kid, she is going to be so excited to see you."

"You know she's just like my own grandkid. I think of her just the same as the others. Speaking of, is Carter here too?"

"He is" Naya said.

"Okay, now go. I love you both. I'll take care of your girls. Now go!"

"Going, thank you" Naya said.

"Yes, thank you." Lea said.

/

Dianna and Heather arrived back at the hotel around 4:00 PM. Janet was hanging out, reading a book when they got in there.

"Are the little girls still sleeping?" Heather asked as she hugged her Mom.

"They are, yeah. I'm sure they're exhausted after a long day at the park."

"Oh I bet. They were loving it. And they only took like a 10 minute nap this early afternoon before lunch."

"Well they're passed out cold. I just checked on them."

"Thanks for coming Ma." Heather said.

"Yeah, it's my pleasure."

"And you are staying to go to the park a little with the kids, right?" Di asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to go with the big kids tonight for a while, and then tomorrow for just a few hours. But I have to be home by the afternoon for a shift at the hospital."

Janet had just within the last week started to work a few nights a month at the ER, so the regular nurses could have shifts off or covered. It was really just for something to do, even though the kids kept her plenty busy, which is why she was only working 1 to 2 times a month.

"Okay sounds good" Heather said. "Well, we better go get ready. The girls are at the spa?"

"Yes and then they are being sent to my room to get ready and then meet you downstairs."

"Wonderful, thank you." Di said.

"You're welcome. What made you think of this girls?" Janet asked.

"Well, I mean you know Naya is... and Lea obviously, and we just figured this trip is all about the kids. So we wanted to be sure our wives got a special night out of the deal, ya know?"

"You are both amazing wives. Now go get ready and have fun. I'll see you all later. I love you."

"Love you too" Heather said.

"Yeah for sure, love you" Di said.

/

"Okay, so they got Jan to come, sent us to the Spa, and now we are in Janet's room getting ready... and there are dresses in here... What do they have planned?"

Lea came out wearing a white knee length dress that was sleeveless and backless.

"It's really unfair how hot you are preggers, Le!" Naya smirked.

"Um excuse me. I saw you carry twins and look fucking amazing the whole time so you can't even right now." Lea laughed.

"I love that dress. Is that something you had?"

Lea shook her head.

"Yeah neither was this" Naya said, wearing a royal blue, almost black looking dress that hit just below her knees and vee'd down kind of low, but still tasteful.

"You look amazing as well" Lea said. "And to answer your question from before, no idea what they have planned, but I know I'm going to enjoy it. Thank the lord for your Hemo's mom and sisters, because this is going to be nice to have a night out with you guys. I feel like we haven't really gotten to go on a nice double date in what feels like forever."

"Agreed" Naya said. "I'm definitely looking forward to it. "Okay, well it is 5:30. We have to head down stairs. Are you ready?"

"I am" Lea said, grabbing her purse and linking her arm with Naya's.

"God, if these were Glee days and we got photographed like this people would have gone crazy and speculated so much shit" Naya laughed.

"Um yes, most definitely. I'm sorda glad those days are over. I mean, not the Glee days, but the being followed 24/7 days. Even with what we do now, we don't. None of us really get that."

"Nope" Naya shook her head. "I mean, we get a few while we are out and about but nothing like we used to"

The elevator door opened and they saw their wives standing in the lobby waiting for them. Heather was in a red dress that was halter and seemed to hug her body perfectly. Dianna was in a black, short, backless number that was just stunning.

"Hi" Naya said as she kissed Heather.

"Hey" Heaher said.

"Hello" Lea kissed Di. "You look stunning."

"As do you" Di said.

"So, where are we going?" Nay asked.

"This way" Heather said, leading them towards the front door. When they got outside, there was a limo waiting. "Where're we going?"

"To dinner" Heather smiled.

"Far?" Lea asked looking to Dianna.

"Nope, just down the street."

"You guys are amazing" Naya smiled.

"We know" Dianna said.

* * *

><p>"So why are we heading to the gate?" Benji asked.<p>

"Yeah and where is Auntie Han?" Olivia asked.

"You'll see." Haley said.

"Are we going back to the hotel?" Carter asked.

"No" Haley said.

"Are we getting dinner?" Olivia asked.

"Soon" Haley smiled.

"Are we going to pick something up at the gate?" Avery asked.

"Or someone?" Gracie asked.

Haley just smiled.

"Where is Mommy?" Olivia asked.

"Or Mama?" Ben said.

"And Lele, and Tete?" Emma looked up at Haley who wouldn't say anything.

They got to the entrance and right by the tunnel to head to main street, they saw her.

"Nanna!" Olivia yelled as if she hadn't seen Janet in a year.

"Cool! What's Nana doing here?" Ben asked.

"She came to hang out with you guys and take you on some rides and stuff."

"This is the best day ever!" Olivia said.

"I love your Nana" Avery said.

"Yeah, she's wonderful" Gracie said.

"Hi" Janet said as they got close enough to her.

"Nana we are all soooooooooo glad you're here!" Olivia said.

"Nana, are you going to ride rides with us?" Carter asked.

"Of course!" she smiled.

"Yay, and see the fireworks?" Ben asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"Awesome!" Avery said.

"Hey wait, are the little girl's gonna watch the fireworks?"

"Not tonight" Haley said. "Tomorrow when we are all here, okay?"

"Are you staying tomorrow too Janet?" Gracie asked.

"For a little while in the morning" she nodded.

"Why not all day?" Ben asked.

"Because I'm going to work at the hospital tomorrow." Janet told him.

"Okay, can we go ride Space Mountain?" Ben asked.

"Does everyone like Space Mountain?" Janet asked.

"Uh huh!" All the kids said.

"Well, then, of course."

* * *

><p>The girls were at The Morton Steakhouse just down the street having dinner. They were nearly done.<p>

"So, I know you know" Naya said. "But I guess I.. well we" she looked to Heather who just nodded, "should tell you we are... pregnant for sure."

"Yeah?" Lea said with a smirk.

"Okay okay, you don't have to act surprised. I know you know." Heather said.

"Well I may not be surprised but I'm thrilled." Lea said.

"Yeah seriously, we couldn't be more excited" Dianna said.

"It is going to be awesome to have these two so close in age as well." Heather said.

"Do you think you will end up with just one?" Di asked.

"You mean a single pregnancy?" Naya asked.

"Yeah" Di nodded.

"Honestly, no."

"No?" Lea asked.

"You don't?" Heather asked.

"You do?" Naya asked. "You really think it's just going to be one?"

"No, but I didn't know you thought that too."

"Yeah, I honestly believe it'll end up being two again. The way we did it this time, and the number of follicles we put it in, I just think..."

"Me too" Dianna said. "But luckily you have had a multi-pregnancy before and know what to expect."

"Yeah and I feel we are better equipped for twins this time around."

"Yeah, but I think you guys did amazing with Em and Chunk when they were babies."

"Oh I'm not saying we didn't. I just think that we will... just have the routine down better, ya know?"

"I agree" Heather said.

"Does your mom and sister's know?" Lea asked.

"No, we're going to tell them tomorrow. I wanted to wait until before they went home, but we have something just as big for Hannah happening" Heather smiled.

"Wait what?" Di asked.

"Well, Brady is going to propose!" Heather said excited.

"He is?"

"Yep" Naya said. "And he's going to incorporate the kids... it's going to be amazing."

"Seriously, it sounds like it." Lea said.

"Does he know that Han wants to teach here this year?"

"He does, but Han doesn't know that. And he seems to be more than willing to relocate. He said he has wanted to start his own practice for a while now, and it sounds like Mom can get him in at this hospital."

"That would be so cool. What do you think about Hal? Do you think she would ever move here?" Le asked.

"Nope" Heather said. "I think she will visit a lot, but I don't think she'll ever move to California."

"Well, as long as she visits often" Naya said.

"Agreed" Heather said. "Especially with the new additions to both of our families."

"Yeah, because she's totally our kids's 'Anny Hanny' too" Lea smiled.

"And she claims them just as ours. So does Hal."

"Oh we know it." Dianna smiled.

"And we appreciate it." Lea said.

"You guys are our family, and we would not want to have this life be any other way" Naya said.

"She gets so mushy when she's pregnant." Dianna said.

"I know, I love it" Heather smiled.

"Me too" Lea said.

/

Heather and Naya walked in their suite. Dianna and Lea had decided to go for a walk. When they got inside, they saw Janet and Hannah sitting on the couch. "Where are the kids?" Heather asked when she saw them.

"She's really good at hello's. Didn't you teach that one manners?" Hannah asked.

"She was the baby, I didn't have much left in me by the time she could talk" Janet and Hannah laughed.

"Ha. Ha. Hi Mama, hi sis."

"Hi. Did you have a nice dinner?" Jan asked.

"Yeah, it was wonderful" Naya said. "Thank you for coming and helping out."

"You're welcome" Jan said.

"Kids asleep?" Naya asked.

"I think so. They were laying down in different rooms with their friends and about 10 minutes ago it got quiet" Hannah said.

"Where is Hal?" Heath asked.

"She's on the balcony talking to Brad."

"Okay, I'm going to go check on the kids."

"I'll be right behind you" Heather said.

"Sounds good." Naya said. She headed down the hall, looked into the first bedroom, Carter was sound asleep and Ben was sitting up with his book light reading. "Hi bud" Naya whispered.

"Hi" Ben smiled with a small whisper.

"Not sleepy?" Naya asked.

"I'm kinda. I just wanted to wait for you and Mommy to get home so I could say goodnight" he said.

Naya leaned over and kissed him, Do you want to go climb in Mommy's and my bed for some snuggles before bed?"

"Yes please" he smiled.

"Okay head in there. I'm going to peek in on your sisters and then I'll be in with Mom."

He put his book down and headed down the hall.

When she got to the other room, Avery and Grace were sound asleep, and but she didn't see her girls. Then she heard talking coming from the adjoining room. She walked in and saw her girls in one bed, awake.

"What are we doing?" Nay asked.

"Mama!" Olivia said excited.

"What are we doing?" Naya asked as she sat on the bed.

"I couldn't sleep" Livy said.

"So I put Grace in with Avery and laid with Livy." Emma said.

"You're a great big sister" Naya said.

"Mama, will you lay with us for a little bit?" Olivia asked.

"Well, I tell you what. Your brother is hopping in our bed for some snuggles so come on and we'll all snuggle in the big bed for a while okay?"

Both girls smiled and jumped out of bed and they headed to Naya's room with her. When they got in there, they snuggled in with Ben, and Naya climbed in bed with her three eldest children. I love you Mama" Ben said.

"I love you Ben, I love all of you!" Naya said.

Heather walked in with Harp on her hip, "Well, well" Naya said. "What do we have here?"

"Harper couldn't sleep so I brought her in for some snuggles. It looks like you had the same idea as these three" she smiled.

"Yeah" Naya said.

"Mama" Harper said as Heather sat her down on the bed and crawled in with her whole family.

"Should we tell 'em?" Naya asked.

Heather nodded.

"Okay guys" Naya said. "Since we're all here, Mommy and I want to tell you something, alright?"

"Okay" Ben said for the group.

"So remember how Mommy and I were trying to make a baby?"

"Yes" Olivia said.

"Well, Mama is pregnant." Heather said.

"Yay!" All three of the older kids clapped.

"Baby where?" Harper asked.

"In Mama's tummy" Olivia told her.

"Lele too?" Harper asked.

"Yes baby like Lele. But this is going to be your little brother or sister." Heather said.

"Otay" she said laying her head on Heather's chest.

"She's thrilled" Naya smiled.

"I'm thrilled" Beji said.

"Ah, good Ben" Nay said.

"Me too" Emma smiled at Naya, giving her a "see I kept you secret" look.

"Yeah I can't wait" Olivia said with a yawn.

"Okay, I think it's bed time" Heather said.

"Can we lay in here a little longer?" Ben asked.

"Okay" Heather said.

They all snuggled a few more minutes and when Heather looked around. All four of her kids were passed out. "Should we move them?"

"Nah, they can sleep in here tonight" Naya said.

"What about their friends?" Heather asked.

"The girls are together, and Haley or Hanny can crawl in bed with Carter." Naya said.

"Okay" Heather smiled. "I love you, I love this. I love our family."

"Me too" Naya said. "I'm having a great trip. I can't wait for our day tomorrow, watching the kids have fun is so wonderful."

"I agree" Heather nodded.

"Close your eyes" Naya said, and kissed Heather. "I love you."

"I love you too" Heather said. "So much."

* * *

><p><strong>Thoughts?<br>****Favorite parts?**

**Until next time :)**


End file.
